Construyendo Fantasias
by LucyCullenBB
Summary: Un comienzo lleno de pasión y desenfreno los lleva por uno de los caminos más difíciles: el amor. Ahora, sus sueños, su mundo,pero sobre todo sus almas se van construyendo bajo sensaciones y fantasías del corazón... Mentiras, secretos, lujuria, perversión, amor y más... Porque la vida es un millón de momentos y un sin fin de recuerdos...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**_

* * *

_**Nota: **Hola Chicas! por aqui me tienen de nuevo... lo que les traigo, empezó como un OneShot, pero que AHORA se convirtió en un FIC, que ojala les guste y las atrape… la trama poco a poco la van a ir conociendo. Lo que les digo, es que siempre pongan atención a los detalles, porque servirán mucho para el futuro, y desenlace del Fic._

_Les advierto que contiene lemons... ya están avisadas_

_Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se estén dando un tiempito para leerme. Besos._

* * *

**Sinopsis:**

Un comienzo lleno de pasión y desenfreno los lleva por uno de los caminos más difíciles: el amor. Ahora, sus sueños, su mundo,pero sobre todo sus almas se van construyendo bajo sensaciones y fantasías del corazón... Mentiras, secretos, lujuria, perversión, amor y más... Porque la vida es un millón de momentos y un sin fin de recuerdos...

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasías ::.**

**Capítulo 1**

**•**

* * *

**- Bella -**

**.**

— Señorita, es su turno.

— Muchas Gracias, en un minuto subo al escenario—. le contesté con nerviosismo. Acomodé en mi folder las últimas diapositivas que realicé anoche en mi _atelier_, recogí algunos afiches y catálogos, colocándolos todos dentro de mi portfolio, y antes de dirigirme a escena, revisé mi vestuario. No me veía nada mal, incluso, creo que me veía más estilizada gracias a los zapatos de taco alto que me obligaron a usar, el conjunto azul marino me quedaba entallado realzando mi figura y la falda de drill tenía un alto a la medida. Toda una ejecutiva.

Cogí mi laptop y me aventuré al estrado. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero tampoco sería la última, solo que los nervios previos a la exposición frente a un público, nunca habían sido mi fuerte. En la primera fila, estaban sentados los altos funcionarios de la compañía, en la segunda, los promotores de eventos como estos, y en la tercera los profesionales especializados en el tema. Ahí fue donde encontré a mis amigos, echándome muchas ganas con una sonrisa, y diciéndome que no me preocupara con su mirada.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, y empecé.

― Buenos noches con todos ustedes, damas y caballeros, colegas, público en general, es un honor para mí participar en ésta 'XII Bienal de Arquitectura' (*****), y, exponer frente a ustedes, las utilidades y usos prácticos del Policarbonato (*****) no sólo en coberturas livianas, sino también, en el exitoso manejo que se le puede dar en la decoración de interiores y exteriores —expuse con una leve sonrisa, los nervios ya habían terminado, y me encontraba más que a gusto con este evento, estaba, como decirlo, _"en mi salsa"._

Lo que vino a continuación fue un resumen casi detallado de todos los avances en la construcción que se podían realizar con otros materiales prefabricados como el_drywall_ (*****)y las _láminas de acero_. Terminé la exposición con muchos aplausos del público y de los gerentes de la empresa, sobre todo, después de hacer hincapié en las facilidades y créditos que proporcionábamos para la construcción de viviendas.

Esperé las últimas palabras del organizador cerrando el evento y las _ponentas -exposiciones-_ de hoy, y me dirigí al grupo pequeño que habían formado los accionistas. De mi empresa constructora, sólo habían asistido el Gerente General, su secretaria, y un arquitecto más.

— La felicito arquitecta Swan. Hizo un gran trabajo —me estrechó la mano con un suave toque.

— Muchas gracias ingeniero, pero no fue nada.

— ¿Cómo que no? Si reunimos el doble de trabajo de campo para esta temporada, será gracias a usted y su facilidad al hablar frente a doscientas personas, estamos muy convencidos que ellos quedaron prendados de su belleza y su carisma, y… ¿quién no quisiera ser atendido por una linda señorita como Usted? — me sentí ligeramente avergonzada. No es por nada, pero estaba un poco acostumbrada al flirteo, pero que me lo diga mi jefe de esa manera, incomodaría a cualquiera.

Me excusé yendo al baño, lo que más quería era encontrarme con mis amigos, y no pensar más en trabajo.

— Hasta mañana, Arquitecta Swan. La veo en mi despacho a las 10 de la mañana para discutir el proyecto multifamiliar de _"Las Terrazas"_.

— Ahí estaré —aseguré—. Permiso.

Me despedí cordialmente, y me dirigí a la mesa de catering, para probar algún bocadito y tomarme una copa. Estuve preparando este discurso desde días atrás, analizando y comprobando en los programas de presupuestos, si era cierta la rebaja en los precios de construcción al utilizar los nuevos materiales, que deje de lado mi vida personal.

Es una mala manía mía, lo sé, pero el poner mi trabajo y mis responsabilidades primero, era una manera muy eficaz de aliviar tensiones y aludir ciertos recuerdos, así que no podía evitarlo. Además, esta semana debía cubrir el arranque de una obra importante, como lo era el Proyecto Multifamiliar "Las Terrazas". Habíamos puesto la mayoría del capital activo en ella, y no podíamos darnos el lujo de equivocarnos en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bellita! —gritó una voz chillona pero dulce, muy fácil de identificar. Volteé con mi Martini dry y me encontré con mi mejor amiga.

— Hey Al. ¿Qué tal estuve?

— ¡Fantástica! —exclamó con mucho entusiasmo—. Hasta me convenciste a mí —recalcó esto último con un tono irónico.

— Sabes que es verdad todo lo que dije, lo comprobé tres veces —apresuré a decir.

— Si lo sé Bells, pero eso no quiere decir que comparta esa idea —hizo una pausa—. En fin, no quiero hablar de este tema... Hoy deberíamos celebrar... Ya sabes, una salida al_ "Copacabana"_ sería ideal —le brillaron los ojitos como una niña de primaria.

— Mmm... Quizá —dije no muy convencida; estaba muy cansada por el trabajo que mis pies no daban para más hoy. Ladeé mi cabeza de lado y ella arrugó la nariz en señal de protesta, si no fuera porque estábamos en evento público, ya estaría haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

Y es que Alice Brandon era así, menudita, simpática, hermosa, cuerpo de modelo y mi mejor amiga, mi socia y compañera de trabajo. Pero todo una pequeña demonio cuando se proponía llevar a cabo algún _"Plan Maléfico"_, como le digo yo.

— Ok Alice. Saldremos hoy a alguna discoteca, será desenfreno total y terminaremos revolcándonos con los más sexys del local, ¿que dices? — le sugerí reprimiendo una sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño. La estaba retando.

— ¡Esa es la actitud Bella! Ni te preocupes por el vestido, el que tengo en mi descapotable es hermoso, te hará lucir tus piernas y el gran escote en el pecho, te dará un mayor acceso —comentó animadamente, señalándome con sus pequeñas manos todas las barbaridades que decía.

— ¡Alice! ¡Solo bromeaba! No tengo ánimos esta noche... Si hubiera sido...

— Discúlpennos —carraspeó una voz fuerte interrumpiendo mi diálogo, cuando levante mi mirada, encontré a un tipo musculoso, alto, rubio con unos ojos perturbadores e intimidantes pero que te decían o te aseguraban el mejor sexo de tu vida. Sonrió al verme y vi las pequeñas arruguitas que se le formaban en sus mejillas... Y yo quise rebobinar la opción de ir de fiesta y tirar mis tacos...

— ¡Oh! Que bueno que vinieron —exclamó Alice acercándose a ellos, por el rabillo del ojo, puedo jurar que ella buscaba a alguien más, pero no me crean mucho, yo examinaba a los dos hombres que tenía parados al frente—. Bella, él es mi primo Emmett y su amigo Jacob. — señaló a éste último con cara de pocos amigos, lo cual sabía disimular muy bien. Mas no me importo, delante mío tenía a otro hombre fuerte y de tez morena poseedor de unos intensos ojos negros.

— Jacob Black a tus órdenes —se adelantó a su amigo y se presentó tomándome la mano con mayor delicadeza, y depositando un suave beso en ella. — Tu exposición estuvo increíble. Seré gran admirador tuyo. — lo miré con duda. — Soy ingeniero al igual que Emmett, y hemos aprovechado nuestra visita aquí para asistir a la Bienal. — añadió sonriente.

_Mmmm... 'Ingeniero'... Genial._

— Un gusto, Jacob —le devolví la sonrisa ladina.

Desvié mis ojos al otro chico, al rubio que me seguía examinando como si llevara lencería de chocolate y manjar. Estaba _muy bueno..._

— Alice, nunca me contó que tenía un primo. — la miré desafiante, ¿Cómo es posible que siendo mi mejor amiga desconozca estos detalles? Mañana mismo hablaría con ella muy seriamente y veríamos cuál será su excusa, porque esconderme a este espécimen de chico, le haría pagar caro.

— Ni a mí me comentó que tenía una amiga muy hermosa. — su voz seductora fue música para mis oídos. Definitivamente, él estaba coqueteando conmigo.

La charla se animó un poco más, entre una copa y otra, fui conociendo algunos aspectos de ellos. Les pregunté las especialidades que habían escogido en la escuela de Ingeniería, y me di con la sorpresa que uno de ellos tenía ya una maestría. Encontrar personas tan jóvenes y eficaces era un sueño.

— Bueno señoritas, ¿Nos vamos? — propuso el joven moreno llamado Jacob. Yo miré de inmediato a Alice y ella estaba un poco tensa, miró a su primo, y éste se encogió de hombros. No entendí nada, pero ya conocía a Alice, es tan persuasiva como intuitiva, que de seguro ya nos llevaba muchísima ventaja. — Déjennos invitarlas a cenar. Ustedes escogen el lugar.

— Está bien. — asentí precipitadamente deseando llevar puesto el vestido que Alice escondía en su maletero. No es que me guste andar coqueta siempre, pero el trabajo me había tenido estresada, y una buena noche era lo que necesitaba para calmar mis "ansias" -por así decirlo-, y que mejor con alguno de estos bombones.

Me relamí los labios de sólo pensarlo, y cuando alcé mi vista, me encontré con los ojos marrones de Jacob ya oscurecidos que me devoraban de pies a cabeza.

— No esta noche. Mañana tenemos un trabajo urgente que presentar en la compañía, y debemos desvelarnos toda la madrugada. — aseguró con mucha convicción y yo la mire ceñuda. Pero, ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a Alice? ¿Acaso sufrirá de algún trastorno de personalidad múltiple? Hace rato casi me mata al decirle que no quería ir de fiesta, y ¿ahora? Ella es la que niega una noche de diversión.

¡Menuda actriz resultó! hoy mismo tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones.

_Ya van dos._

— Que aburrida prima, sabes que conozco otras formas más productivas e interesantes para desvelarse. — le guiñó el ojo mientras me sonreía lascivamente. Unos pequeños y atractivos hoyuelos se le formaron nuevamente en las mejillas... Y yo me imaginé mil formas de como sería nuestra noche…

"_muy productiva sin duda"…_

Pero la bocota de Alice una vez más declinó cualquier plan o estrategia.

Minutos más tarde, se despidieron educadamente de nosotras y yo no aguante mis ganas de joder a Alice, ella sabia como me encontraba para que me niegue un buen revolcón.

— ¿Se puede saber que es lo que acabas de hacer Alice Brandon?

— Mi primo te estaba coqueteando, ¿No es suficiente? — me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

— No —le espeté—. ¿Estás enamorada de tu primo? —

— ¡Oh por Dios no! —exclamó asustada—, Bella entiende, si lo hice fue por tu bien, debes comprender que son dos hombres sueltos en plaza con las hormonas revolucionadas propias de la juventud. Los he visto Bella, mis primos son así, nunca van a cambiar, y mucho menos si siguen teniendo como compañía a Black.

— Deberías recordarme la fecha de tu canonización, "Santa" Alice — solté casi gruñendo escondiendo en mi tono de voz la ironía que peleaba por fluir—. Déjame recordarte una cosa, es mi vida ¡ok! ¡Mi vida! Además, no pensaba enamorarme de ellos, ¡válgame Dios que no! Sólo quería desligarme un poco de todo mi trabajo, que de por sí ya es agotador.

— Bueno señorita "libertinaje puro"… discúlpenme por arruinar su noche. — bufó y se cruzó de brazos. — Pero no es lo que yo planeé.

Exhalé frustrada, mirándole. Su pucherito de niña caprichosa era lindo, y como otras veces volvía a suavisarme. Además, debía reconocer que su intuición muchas veces nos había salvado de terribles encuentros amorosos.

— No importa por hoy... pero me las pagarás Brandon. — le dije burlonamente, no podía por nada del mundo enojarme con ella— ¡A trabajar! —Pasé mi mano alrededor de su espalda, y salimos del local, no sin antes, ver cómo Alice miraba nuevamente hacia atrás seguramente buscando a su primo. Creo que no lo halló, porque declinó su cabeza, y asintío con resignación.

Aunque... Como dije, no me crean mucho... Porque entre la presión de los tacos en mis pies que me prohibían caminar bien y me apuraban en llegar a casa, y los _Martinis Dry_ que me había bebido como si fueran_ Ginger Ale,_ me estaban haciendo mal... Suponiendo cosas que ni eran...

.

.

Toda la noche la pasamos chequeando la lista de materiales y acabados que necesitaríamos para el proyecto multifamiliar. Alice no tenía nada que ver con costos ni presupuestos, pero ella insistió tanto en ayudarme que no dudé en ir a su casa para darle fin al trabajo, y claro, Alice era tan minuciosa como yo en cuanto dinero y números nos referíamos que hacíamos una buena dupla; además, no podíamos dejar de ser detallistas con el presupuesto porque unos metros cuadrados de más, eran miles de soles para nuestra empresa constructora, y si queríamos mantener nuestro puesto de trabajo donde estaba, era indispensable cuidar su economía.

Al día siguiente, llegué a mi oficina, ubicada en el sexto piso, un poco tarde y con unas grandes ojeras. Me recibió Jessica, mi secretaria con una cara de poco entusiasmo y totalmente jodida, la última vez que la vi así fue cuando hubo una baja de personal, y su novio estuvo involucrado en el asunto. Lastimosamente Mike perdió su empleo como contratista de encofrado metálico y estuvieron 'colgando de un hilo'. Su futuro matrimonio podría haber estado en riesgo por la falta de presupuesto si es que ella, como toda mujer que sabe lo que quiere, no hubiera empezado a tomar horas extras para sufragar los gastos.

Algo muy interesante pero poco convencional para mí… pero, si así son felices, entonces en asuntos privados de otras personas, mejor no me involucraba…

— Arquitecta Swan. Buenos días —dijo temblorosa—. Tengo listo su Cappuccino.

— Buenos días Jessica. Ya te dije que te dejes de formalismos conmigo. — asintió y le sonreí. — Gracias por el café, no sabes cómo amo empezar el día con un cappuccino de caramel. — volvió a asentir callada, y ya me estaba preocupando, quizá necesite un préstamo y no encuentra las palabras para decírmelo, así que tenía que darle un empujoncito. — Dime ¿Pasa algo? — dije despreocupadamente mientras sorbía y disfrutaba el sabor del café y la miel.

— He revisado su agenda y mañana mismo se empieza la construcción del condominio.

— Si lo sé. ¿Algún problema con eso?

— No... Exactamente... Resulta que la ha llamado su padre y me pidió que por favor viaje de inmediato. — alcé una ceja y prosiguió bajando el timbre de su voz. — Es acerca de la venta de su propiedad… y es… urgente.

— ¿A qué hora llamó? — pregunté dando un salto en mi asiento, dejé de lado la bebida, y se me aceleró el corazón. — ¿Cuándo fue? —

— Ayer. A las 4 de la tarde. — Suspiró. — Cuando se realizaba la Bienal. Traté de ubicarla, pero su celular estaba apagado. Lo siento mucho. — concluyó agachando la cabeza. Ella sabía muy bien lo importante que era para mí la venta e hipoteca de mi padre.

La noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Era imposible que viaje para mañana hasta Forks, y mucho menos que abandone una de las más importantes construcciones que tenía la empresa. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, debatiéndome entre un asunto familiar importante, como es la venta e hipoteca de la propiedad más preciada de mi padre, así como mi puesto de trabajo en la Constructora.

Sin darme cuenta, recordé que los dos motivos se relacionaban entre si de una manera profunda y casi inquebrantable; Por más vueltas que le dé al asunto, los dos se unían como gruesas cadenas de fierro forjado indestructibles. Y de mí, dependía su disolución o su asociación... La respuesta estaba más que palpable, y yo solo debía ejecutarla.

Si perdía mi trabajo, me quedaba sin fondos, sin dinero, y mi padre podría perder su casa y su vida entera, lo que seguro debe tenerlo al filo de los nervios...

No me quedaba otra opción, decidí utilizar un poco de suerte y marqué un número de teléfono conocido que provenía del área de diseño de Interiores.

— ¿Alice? — pronuncié después de esperar que su secretaria me transfiera la llamada.

— Hola Bells —bostezó.

— Necesito con urgencia los números de celular de tu primo Emmett y de Jacob.

— Pero Bells, ¡Qué se te quite esa idea de la cabeza! ¡No voy a dejar que te acuestes con ninguno de ellos!

— Alice…

— ¿Tan desesperada estas?

— ¡Alice! ¡No es eso!

— ¿Quieres un trío? Eso es... Podría sugerirte otras cosas... Es más podría enseñarte algunas técnicas diferentes para que te olvides de estas ideas retorcidas.

— ¡Alice! ¡Escucha!... no es por mí… y no me hagas recordar la noche trunca de ayer. — hice una pausa y masajeé mis sienes. — Necesito un ingeniero civil urgente para mañana mismo. Voy a viajar de improviso y necesito que alguien me cubra dos días y supervise la obra.

— Podrías llamar a otro. — sugirió.

— ¿Crees que no lo he hecho? Ningún arquitecto ni ingeniero de la empresa puede saber que dejaré la obra dos días. Si se enteran, paralizan todo, me acusan al jefe y me friego. Por eso necesito a alguien externo, que no me vaya a delatar. — concluí apresurada.

— ¿No es más fácil pedir permiso?

— No. Esta obra esta postergada más de un mes. y no podemos jugar más con los fondos económicos del banco. Si no fuera urgente no te lo pediría.

— Mmmm…

— Prometo no acostarme con ninguno de ellos, si eso te tranquiliza.

— No entiendo como en un momento tan crucial como éste, piensas en acostarte con alguien…

— ¡Demonios Alice! ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? No es por mí, hazlo por Charlie... Tengo que ir a verlo.

— Claro que te voy a ayudar Bells. Sólo jugaba un poco. – bufé y rodé los ojos. — Veré que puedo hacer con mi primo. — sentí que sonrió.

— Dame su número.

— ¡No! Yo lo llamo. — zanjó. — Si escucha tu voz y sabe que eres tú, es capaz de venir corriendo a verte, y quiero que tu oficina aún esté _'virgen'_... Si no, no entraría jamás.

— Gracias Alice. _"También te quiero"._ — dije con ironía frente a su comentario y a sabiendas que su cabeza ya estaba maquinando algún "Plan maléfico". — Salúdame a Emmett. — bufó y colgué.

Ella nunca iba a dejar que me involucre con su primo, por más favor que me debiera, ni por más fin del mundo que se aproxime... Pero, ella no contaba que de alguna manera, a mi regreso, le fuera dar las _"gracias" _como se debe.

Eso déjenmelo a mí.

.

.

Al día siguiente, asistí a la empresa como de costumbre, firmé mi tarjeta de asistencia y me encerré en mi oficina con Jessica. Le di todos los documentos necesarios de la obra, desde las fichas técnicas de los materiales para la excavación de zapatas(*****) y cimientos, así como los planos de los mismos. Ella tenía el deber de dárselos a Alice, quien se lo haría llegar a su primo Emmett esa misma mañana.

Justo cuando ya estábamos acabando, y guardaba mi pasaje de avión a Forks, apareció mi jefe para darme algunas instrucciones y ánimo. Él estaba tan emocionado que por fin un proyecto de tal envergadura fuera a ser ejecutado por nosotros. Yo le sonreí nerviosa como respuesta, y me apresuré a salir dejando a Jessica arreglando el papeleo del escritorio. Cogí mi casco blanco con mi nombre impreso en él, y salimos juntos hacia el ascensor.

Me sentía mal engañándolo, pero mi padre estaba primero, su salud era muy importante para mí; y con el plan "maléfico" perfecto que teníamos con Alice, saldría todo muy bien. Estaba segura.

.

.

Estuve ausente dos días exactos. No logré saldar los problemas de mi papá, pero al menos conseguí que aceptara hospedarse, por mientras, en la casa de su primo Billy, así sus hijas podrían cuidarlo un poco, y si entraba en algún problema depresivo me llamarían urgente.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, pedí un informe detallado a Jessica vía email, y resultó que la pequeña demonio -Alice- había hecho todo impecable, no habían descubierto mi fechoría y el Ingeniero Emmett McCarty había pasado desapercibido. Si no fuera conocedora del buen gusto que tiene para la decoración y ambientación exquisita de los locales exclusivos que tenemos por clientes, pensaría que Alice Brandon sería una extraordinaria planificadora de eventos.

— ¡Misión cumplida, Bellita! – sonó su voz chillona por el otro lado del auricular.

— Gracias Alice, en serio...

— De nada, te debía una bien grandota. — sonrió y pensé de inmediato en cómo _agradecerle_ a Emmett. — ¿Cómo está Charlie?

— Estable. Se ve que extraña mucho su puesto de policía. Y sigue bien terco frente a la idea de abandonar el pueblo y venir aquí. Su vida está ahí... En su casa.

— Oh lo siento... — hice una mueca. — ¿Le mandaste saludos de mi parte?

— Claro, lo alegró un poco. — me mordí el labio de mentirosa. — Bueno Al, iré a bañarme y quizá vaya a la obra, aún quedan unas horas.

No le di tiempo para reclamos ni replicas acerca de su primo y yo. Me despedí con un beso, colgué el teléfono, y proseguí a ducharme. A los pocos minutos, y parada frente al espejo, no sabía que ropa usar. ¡Era el colmo! Me probé un vestido corto negro de algodón licrado que se ajustaba y modelaba mis curvas y era poseedor de un escote delicado en "u". Me llegaba hasta las rodillas y con unas sandalias altas, estilizarían mi figura... Me miré al espejo de nuevo, y estaba de lujo, pero... No iría a una fiesta... Aunque podría alegar que solo estaba de pasada por la obra, ya que recién llegaba de viaje...

_Interesante, provocativo, perfecto para Isabella, sí señor._

Mi cuerpo sabía muy bien que me encontraría cara a cara con ese espécimen de hombre y quería resaltar algunas curvas, pero la razón me cuestionaba el asunto del polvo y desmonte que hay en las obras. No podía quedar como idiota frente a él. De pronto, me entró un escalofrió indescriptible, ¿Qué me vendría bien a esta altura para atraerlo nuevamente? ¿Una mini falda ajustada y sandalias de taco, o unos jeans, polo y zapatillas?

La respuesta era obvia, pero nada alentadora para mí...

Todo un dilema.

Me arreglé lo mejor que pude, con un maquillaje natural, y mi cabello oscuro lo dejé caer en ondas. Antes de salir de mi piso, una suave brisa llegó a mi rostro y me desconcertó unos segundos, y me dio la impresión que aquel encuentro próximo a ocurrir significaría más de lo que podría esperar...

.

.

.

Manejé por toda la avenida principal hasta llegar a la esquina de la avenida "Delancey" y "Broad". Me estacioné en la vereda del frente, una calle de doble vía, y baje decididamente del auto. Ya cuando me encontraba a unos metros de la construcción, mi corazón saltó de nervios y pánico, sentí un hielo caer sobre mi espalda y desee tener puesto un abrigo de piel hasta el cuello.

Siete pares de ojos azabaches me miraban con lujuria y sadismo, devorándome bruscamente con la mirada. Uno de ellos se relamió los labios y sonrió con suficiencia, el otro, que estaba más andrajoso, se levantó de inmediato y murmuró algo a su vecino. Mis piernas temblaban como gelatina, y aunque quisiera correr no hubiera podido, el pulso se me aceleró y no supe que más hacer.

— Señoritas como usted, no deberían andar solas. — dijo el hombre con voz aguda. Varios de ellos silbaron provocándome escalofríos, otro hombre, mucho mayor, también se irguió y empezó a caminar hacia mí.

La voz no salía de mi garganta. Estaba aterrada.

— ¡Andrade! Un paso atrás. — escuché una voz fuerte, de mando y muy seria. Por más que busqué su procedencia no la encontré.

— Oh señor, no pensábamos que estaba aquí en el terreno. — se disculpó de inmediato. No entendí a quien le hablaba, porque no veía a nadie más que ellos alrededor mío.

— Ya me oíste, y lo mejor que puedes hacer, si eres listo, es vestirte y esperarme en la caseta. — rugió.

El hombre, cuyo nombre respondía a Andrade, no respondió ni contradijo nada, solo se marchó cabeza gacha y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Lo mismo hizo la otra manada de hombres. Me pregunté por varios minutos de quién podría ser aquella voz tan intimidante y seductora... Me adentré solo unos metros más, crucé una pared de drywall y mis dudas fueron resueltas cuando frente a mí vislumbré una silueta masculina de infarto. Exquisita por donde se le mire. Y totalmente perfecta de pies a cabeza.

Estaba semi agachado sosteniendo un cincel y un martillo con sus manos, cuando sintió mi presencia, dejó de hacer su trabajo y se incorporó veloz. Su torso estaba desnudo, señalando su bien formado pectoral, delimitado por unas líneas que viajaban hasta el sur al encuentro con su pelvis, brindando una imagen apetecible de sus músculos no visibles. Imaginé mil cosas en un segundo, dos mil fantasías en un instante… al verlo asi, semi desnudo y con el casco blanco de construcción puesto, deseé con todas mis fuerzas sacarle ese incómodo pantalón de jean y apreciar a profundidad lo que podría ofrecerme.

Mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida sin proponérselo, y las miles de pequeñas pero intensas descargas eléctricas que se albergaron en mi centro liberaron una curiosa sensación la cual era completamente extraña. Levante mi vista y me encontré con dos esmeraldas hermosas y penetrantes que me miraban de arriba a abajo, examinando la semi transparencia de mi blusa de seda crema. Eso no ayudo para nada a mí ya corazón revolucionado.

— Disculpe por el atrevimiento. De seguro no volverá a suceder. – se disculpó esbozando una sonrisa. Creo que fui tan obvia en mi análisis corporal, que él se sentía halagado.

— … ¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Dónde está el ingeniero McCarty? — pregunté mordiéndome el labio inferior.

— Soy el capataz (*****) de la obra, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y estoy reemplazando al ingeniero... Por hoy. — contestó él, tendiéndome la mano como saludo. No lo noté muy convencido, pero no hice mucho caso, ya que no podía creer que aquel dios griego sea un simple capataz. Tenía tan buen aspecto como para tener un cargo más importante.

— Oh –fue todo lo que logré decir— Soy la arquitecta Swan.

— ¡Claro! Permítame llevarla a la oficina provisional y explicarle los avances de la obra. — se me acercó aún más señalándome el camino y dándome una visión más extensa de su anatomía envidiable. Volvió a sonreír torcidamente, y me sorprendí a mi misma el preguntarme cómo sería sentir toda aquella masculinidad presionando mi cuerpo sin ninguna ropa, y aquella boca sensual sobre la mía.

Sin darme cuenta mi respiración estaba más agitada, y cuando desperté del aletargamiento, un calor interno se apodero de mí, y ruborizó mis mejillas.

Él se dio cuenta, porque sus ojos brillaban, y no dejaba de sonreír completamente seguro de sí mismo.

— Hemos realizado la excavación de las zanjas A, B, C y D. Las cuales serán la base para la platea de cimentación que contendrá al estacionamiento. — me indicó con un lápiz rayando el plano. No miré absolutamente nada, sólo las ligeras gotas de sudor que recorrían su cuerpo, me dejé llevar por la pequeña pizca de transpiración que besaba su pecho y caminaba cual gata en celo por su abdomen hasta desaparecer en donde empezaba la correa de su pantalón. La otra trazaba con maestría el músculo de su hombro hasta perderse en la curva de su brazo.

Este chico era digno de catalogarse como miembro honorífico de la _triple "E"_… Exquisito, Excitante y Embriagador.

— ¿Está satisfecha con mi trabajo hasta ahora, Arquitecta? — me preguntó sin dejar esa sonrisa ladina que me estaba trayendo loca.

Hasta ese momento, no había contado con que todos mis sentidos se vieran afectados por Edward... Si soy sincera, ni por nadie. Me encantaba su acento y el ritmo de sus palabras mientras hablaba, el porte de su físico y sus músculos, sin dejar de mencionar, lo sexy que se veía sin camisa y con el casco blanco en su cabeza... en una palabra: _mi fantasía_…

— Si. Muy bien. — dije pretendiendo haber escuchado sus explicaciones.

Después de largar un suspiro bajo, y comentar algunos detalles de la obra, decidí marcharme. Hicimos contacto visual unos minutos. Minutos en los cuales podía sentir la sangre fluir erráticamente por mis venas a causa de sus brillantes y atrayentes ojos verdes.

Mi cuerpo lo decía por mí… Me derretía ante él.

.

.

Aquella noche no pude dormir por el reflejo de aquella deidad en mis sueños. Por más que quería pasarlo por alto, no podía. Y es que, aquel breve instante cuando lo vi semi desnudo en la obra, había tenido mayor efecto en mí del que pensaba. Inquietantemente tenía la imagen gravada en mi mente y en mi subconsciente, y la única manera de desterrarla o arrinconarla aún más, era probando cada centímetro de su piel... y sentirme perdida en sus brazos...

No había otra opción.

Y no había duda...

.

Llegué a mi oficina con mucho cansancio producto de la mala noche de desvelo, tuve suerte que Jessica me esperaba con mi ansiado cappuccino de caramel, y lo mejor del caso es que nadie notó mi ausencia, ya que estratégicamente, llamé a mi jefe para reportarme '_en la obra_' los últimos dos días.

Y bueno... Algo productivo saqué de mi madrugada sin dormir, y era dos cosas: La ilusión que tuve con Emmett se fue al tacho cuando miré a Edward; y segundo, tenía la firme idea de contratar a Edward como mi ayudante personal. Sé que pensaran que era una decisión influida por mis hormonas revolucionadas -en parte era verdad-, pero, también estaba el tema del pánico y el miedo que sentí al momento de enfrentarme sola a 7 hombres el día de ayer. Y aunque tengo mi carácter y sé cómo defenderme, no podría correr el riesgo de convivir a diario con ellos bajo sus miradas pervertidas. Él podría encargarse personalmente de ellos así como de la compra de materiales... Y yo estaría presente siempre para la supervisión de la construcción hasta cuando empezarían las obras mayores y los contratistas hiciesen su aparición.

No era un mal plan, y de paso, ganaría un bombón de chocolate que podría aderezar a mi cappuccino. Me relamí los labios a la idea...

Tenía que hacerlo pronto, antes que Emmett viaje de regreso a Florida. Ojala que no se niegue a pasarme su _'capataz'._

— ¿Aló? Alice. ¿Andas ocupada? Necesito un favor.

— Lo que quieras Bellita.

— Comunícame con tu primo, quiero saldar una cuenta con él antes que viaje y contratar a su capataz.

— ¿Su capataz? No te entiendo. — arqueé una ceja.

— ¿No me digas que no sabes el significado de ese término? — pregunté irónicamente.

— Si lo sé. No soy estúpida Bells, pero... ¿El capataz de mi primo? Eso es lo que no entiendo.

— Si ya sabes... Debes conocerlo, se llama Edward.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Edward?... ¿Capataz? — me preguntó casi gritando, totalmente sorprendida, estoy segura que Alice tampoco creía que esa sea su ocupación.

— Si… ¿Puedes creerlo? ni yo misma lo…

— Permiso. - irrumpió una voz seductora, levanté mi mirada, y casi me caigo del asiento. — Disculpe por entrometerme de esta manera, pero no había nadie y es importante lo que vengo a decirle.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Edward! — exclamé. — Alice te llamo luego.

— Pero Bells... — no escuché que más estaba por decirme porque colgué el teléfono de inmediato.

Delante mío estaba el dios de mis fantasías y el hombre más perfecto que podría conocer. No estaba desnudo, todo lo contrario, vestía con un elegante terno azul marino a rayas y una corbata a juego, lo que lo hacía aún más apetecible para mis ojos. El casco blanco lo tenía entre sus manos, lo que dejaba al descubierto su cabello castaño exquisitamente desordenado que no vi ayer, y que imaginé acariciar mientras probaba esos labios rojos.

Mi respiración volvió a agitarse sin darme cuenta, y sentí su mirada intensamente triunfal en mí.

— ¿Pasó algo con la obra? Estaba a punto de dirigirme ahí. —

— No, todo lo contrario. Lo que vengo a tratar es un tema más... _urgente_...

— Oh — dije como un suspiro— Un momento —me paré y camine al otro lado del escritorio dándole la espalda. Fingí buscar unos papeles que no necesitaría para ocultar mis nervios, y disimular las miles de sensaciones que experimentaba mi cuerpo a su cercanía.

_¿Qué tenía este hombre que con solo una mirada suya tenía mi cuerpo vibrando por placer?_

De pronto, mi cintura que cubría la mini falda beige que había escogido portar este día se vio invadida por unas manos grandes y cálidas, mi cadera se ciñó al toque fuerte y varonil que ejerció Edward hacia su cuerpo y reaccionó de inmediato a la presión de su erección, cobrando vida propia.

_¿Qué magnetismo sexual podía tener Edward sobre mí? _

Quise responderle, decirle que me dejara, que no me tocara, que él no era nada mío, que se alejara, pero no podía, estaba anonadada... disfrutando de cómo su olor y su aliento se impactaba contra mi cuello.

— Sé como te excitas cuando me miras... Isabella —susurró erizándome la piel.

Y no supe que hacer... estaba en las garras de un león.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer... Solo quiero decirles que esta historia irá de a pocos desarrollándose y mostrando la trama. No se desanimen en leerla! Espero les guste!**

* * *

**TERMINOS:**

**(*) Bienal: **_La Bienal de Arquitectura se realiza cada dos años. los invitados son arquitectos, empresas constructoras, profesionales de la construcción, y estudiantes de las universidades internacionales. Se hacen exposiciones de trabajos, en los cuales hay reflexión, intercambio de ideas, debates, y demás actividades relacionados a la Arquitectura nacional._

**(*) Policarbonato: **_Es un grupo de termoplásticos (material que a temperatura ambiente, es deformable, y puede adoptar cualquier forma, cuando se calienta se derrite, y si se enfria mucho, se endurece) de fácil trabajo, y son utilizados ampliamente en la manufactura moderna. Un ejemplo de su uso, se encuentra en las coberturas de lugares grandes, auditorios, canchas de futbol cerrados, centros comerciales, etc. (fotos en mi perfil)_

_**(**_***) Drywall: **_Es un sistema multifuncional no convencional de tabiques ligeros compuestos de placas de yeso o fibrocemento, modulados con ejes de fácil estructuración e instalación que puede ser utilizado tanto para interiores como exteriores._

**(*) Capataz: **_Persona que vigila y conduce una obra de construcción y a un cierto número de trabajadores - obreros-._

**(*) Zapatas: **_(arq) Pieza puesta horizontalmente sobre la cabeza de un pie derecho -columna- para sostener la carrera que va encima y aminorar su vano. (RAE) ES DECIR: la zapata(s) es lo básico en las construcciones, ya que soportan todo el peso de la estructura, y así no se caen las casas =) y la excavación de ellas, es lo primero que se hace en una obra_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**_

* * *

_*Muchas gracias Chicas por sus comentarios, animándome a continuar con esta historia! *-*! La verdad que me sentí contentísima al leerlas_

_**Besos a todas: Laura Katherine, Tanya Pattz Cullen, nelsy, lucylucy, JaNNy CuLLeN PaTiNSoN, DMendez1809, vmmv182, SofiCullen-be, Paola Carolina, KPattz-Cullen, LaliCullen, tiinaCullen, paoemma, DarkWardObsession, lucia529, Colyflawer, sol, nany87, Triana Cullen, lauriz, briit, BlackCullen, Sully Yamileth, Zoe Hallow, Brendaransom, peke, lara, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, , CarolineALopez, Clauditha, KELLY AMOR8,Lalycullen2010, luisa Cullen Whitlock, Mariel, klaxi, Ailec, Bloodymaggie81, Dashian.**_

_Nos leemos luego. =) No olviden comentar, que es un gran aliento para mí y saber sus opiniones es lo mejor para el avance de la historia. =)*_

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasías ::.**

**Capítulo 2**

•

* * *

**- Bella - **

"_**Los deseos no se piden, se tienen. Lo que se verdaderamente se pide es el objeto del deseo."**_

"_**No ha lugar la razón contra la fuerza de la pasión**_.**"** (Francesco Petrarca)

**.**

¿Nunca les había sucedido o quizá aun no les había llegado el día en que se daban cuenta que las promesas que se hicieron de niñas poco a poco las iban incumpliendo sin medir las consecuencias?

Pues a mí sí.

Nunca pensé que me volvería adicta al café con crema. Y lo hice.

Nunca pensé tener sexo antes de casarme. Y lo hice y lo sigo haciendo.

Y cúlpenle al deseo, a aquella sensación fantástica que nos recorre el cuerpo cada vez que estamos frente a una situación nueva, peligrosa o excitante. Incluso, el deseo puede ser un suspiro momentáneo, un breve segundo de tiempo, un lazo sin contrato ni ataduras. Es la libertad descrita en frases y sensaciones… Entonces, ¿qué sucede con nuestras promesas de pequeña? ¿Qué sucede con las formalidades de la sociedad? ¿A dónde queda todo el manual de etiqueta social que nos hacen aprender para ser niñas de bien? Deberían preguntárselo al deseo, al objeto oscuro del deseo.

Además, existe otra fuerza, ciertos momentos de la vida en que te das cuenta que nunca vas a poder pronosticar tu futuro, nunca en el camino de tus sueños podrás saber que piedra, que muro o que lago deberás cruzar para salir adelante pisoteando incluso tu integridad, tu libertad o tus convicciones...

Nunca.

Lo había aprendido muy bien... Sin embargo, este instante se había transformado en la mezcla del deseo y la falta de responsabilidad, en las dos fuerzas conjuntas, transformando todo en una locura. Yo estaba al borde de la locura al sentirme totalmente excitada al estar al lado y bajo la presión de un hombre que no conocía, pero una fuerza interna me decía que no me importara, que dejara fluir mis sentimientos y mis ansias calmando el fuego galopante de mi interior...

¿A quién hacerle caso? ¿A la razón o a la pasión?

— Sé cómo te excitas cuando me miras —susurró erizándome la piel—, y sé lo que sientes cuando te devoro con mi mirada —suspiró y acarició sin descaro mis muslos subiendo mi falda, y se frotó más a mí.

Lancé un gemido producto del grado de excitación que experimentaba, y sentí mis bragas humedecerse aún más de lo ya estaban. Edward deslizó una mano por el centro de mi cuerpo en busca de los botones de mi blusa marrón, mis pezones se endurecieron a su suave toque, dispuestos a todo, pero en lugar de desabotonarla, se limitó a deslizar un dedo por la costura.

Era increíble como el centro de mi feminidad vibraba de deseo ante tal grado de seducción. Ya sentía la necesidad de entrar en pleno contacto con su cuerpo…

— … ¿o me equivoco? — volvió a susurrar, y me estremecí.

— No… — musité.

— ¿_'No' que Bella_? — tragué en seco, él sabía mi nombre… era un ¿acosador?... lo que fuera, me estaba llevando al borde mi autocontrol.

— No… te… equivocas… —

— Lo sé… — sonrió torcidamente contra mi piel. — Lo sé desde que te vi.

Deslizó los labios a lo largo de mi mandíbula donde dejó un rastro de besos hasta alcanzar mi cuello. La presión que ejercía su pecho y su cadera en mi espalda me estaba sensibilizando a tal grado que contenía el aliento y sentía correr con ímpetu la sangre.

_¿Qué me había hecho este hombre que no tenía fuerza necesaria para decirle que no, o alejarlo de inmediato? Podría gritar, golpear, correr o cualquier cosa pero mi cuerpo no respondía a la razón, libraban una batalla aparte, de la cual, mi lado sexual saldría ganando..._

Y yo no me quejaba… en lo absoluto.

Bajó la cremallera del lateral de mi falda, y sin más ayuda sacó la blusa café, la cual liberó para introducir con mayor facilidad su mano bajo la tela, acariciando suavemente mi abdomen y logrando sacarme la cordura. Me volví hacia Edward, aprecié sus mejillas sonrosadas y su sonrisa ladina que dibujaban sus labios finos. Llevé mis manos a su camisa sin su permiso, estaba en todo mi derecho, asi que desabroché los botones de la misma con extrema delicadeza y agonía a la vez.

Un ronco gemido escapó de su garganta cuando me acerqué a besarle el pecho y lamer con mi lengua toda su longitud. Mordí su pezón derecho y sentí un alivio temporal, sacié por un momento las ansias poderosas que me embargaban desde ayer, que lo vi frente a mi desnudo. Atrajo mi rostro hacia el suyo y me beso los labios suavemente, fue una mezcla indescifrable, más seductor que apasionado.

Luego, impaciente con la tela de la falda, la alzó hasta la cintura y acarició mis muslos con mayor suavidad. Suspiré cuando introdujo una mano entre ellos y gemí cuando deslizó sus dedos por el centro de mis bragas. El encaje estaba caliente y húmedo, pasó un dedo bajo la tela y me miró a los ojos con lujuria y momentáneamente indeciso. Me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior y empecé a mover mis caderas para que me tocara donde más lo necesitaba. Edward entendió muy bien, y sin darme cuenta, apartó la tela de mis bragas y deslizó un dedo entre mis labios. Yo estaba más que lista para él, removí más caderas sinuosamente, y Edward introdujo la punta de su dedo.

— ¿Ves como tu cuerpo reacciona al mío? — dijo contra mi piel, su hálito se coló por mis huesos haciéndome estremecer de nuevo.

— Edward… — murmuré sin aliento.

— Mmmm — gruñó.

— Necesito más…

— ¿Así está mejor? — preguntó a la vez que introducía el dedo hasta el fondo. Subí y baje mis caderas frenéticamente contra su dedo hasta que necesité más. Como pude aparté las cosas que tenía en el escritorio dejándolas caer al suelo sin importarme. Me ayudó a deshacerme de la falda y mis bragas y me sentó sobre la mesa.

Con una ágil maniobra, rompió los botones de mi blusa sin hacerme daño en clara señal de desesperación, y quedé expuesta ante él con un conjunto de encaje crema que realzaba mis senos.

— Soñaba con hacer esto desde ayer —dijo soplando contra la curva de ellos enviándome un hormigueo intenso entre mis muslos. Desabrochó mi brasier y mis senos estaban a la espera de su boca, la que no tardo en poseerlos y morderlos con sus dientes hasta hacerme gemir de impaciencia.

— Exquisitos.

Enredé mis manos en su cabello castaño, y noté lo sedoso y fino que era a pesar de tenerlo extremadamente rebelde. Le sujeté la cabeza con más fuerza para no dejarlo escapar… quería que su maravillosa lengua siga lamiendo mis senos como lo estaba haciendo. Me miró a la cara sin dejar de succionar y me revoloteó aún más mis hormonas; sin dejar de lamer, introdujo dos dedos en mi cuerpo, mantuvo el pulgar en el centro y trabajó con ellos hasta que me arqueé de placer y eché la cabeza para atrás pronunciando repetidas veces su nombre. Sentí como mis paredes se tensaban en torno a sus dedos y seguí moviéndome contra ellos hasta que finalmente me desmoroné sobre él. Me besó y me sostuvo a su merced acariciándome la espalda y deslizando sus dedos por mi columna hasta alcanzar la curva de la parte baja de mi espalda.

Acababa de tener un orgasmo delicioso con un desconocido y no me importaba. Mi cuerpo quería más, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí en este preciso momento y así saciar estas ganas desesperadas de mi cuerpo por el suyo.

Miré sus órbitas oscurecidas y sabía que él estaba igual, ardiendo por dentro, y al borde de la locura.

Bajé con descontrol la cremallera del pantalón de Edward. Sin esperar a nada, le bajé el jean y sus bóxers, y me maravillé con lo que vi, no me había equivocado, este hombre era perfecto de la cabeza hasta los pies, la masculinidad que ocultaba sus pantalones no era nada comparado con la verdadera dimensión de lo que me iba a enfrentar.

Lo tenía desnudo ante mí, pero sentía que faltaba algo…

— Edward...

— Dime…

— Tu casco… ponte el casco — pronuncié con un hilo de voz. Él sonrió y me miró con picardía, lo cual me hizo estremecer. En un segundo cogió el casco de la silla y se lo puso… me mordí los labios con fuerza al verlo así, cumpliendo mi fantasía, y haciendo realidad mis sueños. Abrí mis piernas para darle mayor acceso, se acomodó frente mío y sin pensarlo me dio un beso lleno de pasión y frenetismo.

Solté un gritito cuando frotó la punta de su erección contra mi húmedo centro. Me afiancé a su espalda, enrollé mis piernas en su cadera y seguimos besándonos furiosamente. Sentía que él ya no podía más, su erección estaba latente y lista para sumergirse en mí.

Meneé las caderas tratando que él se introdujera lo más pronto posible, me urgía su contacto, y necesitaba el fuego crecer en mi interior.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Mmmm? — gruñó mientras mordía mi pezón derecho.

— Por favor…

— ¿Quieres más? Ruégame que te tome Bella. Quiero oírlo de tus labios.

— Tómame, hazme tuya, Edward, por favor. — le dije como súplica, no pude entender que grado de conexión íntima tenia con él en ese instante que hizo que me desinhibide totalmente y pida por más… no sé tampoco que efecto tenía este hombre en mí que hacía que desfallezca en sus brazos y esté perdida de deseo por él.

Pero me seguía sin importar... Me hallaba en una bruma sensual donde lo único que me importaba era calmar el profundo ardor de mi interior.

Lo apreté más contra mí mientras siseaba entre dientes, acercó más mis caderas al filo del escritorio y se introdujo profundamente en mi cuerpo sin dejar de mordisquear mis pezones al tanto que yo gemía de placer. Luego subió y succionó la piel de la base de mi cuello con fiereza y supe que el día de mañana me levantaría con una enorme marca ahí, pero no me importó, no me importaba nada, sólo estar perdida entre sus brazos.

Repartí húmedos besos desde su pecho hasta el hueco de su cuello. El gruñía a cada embestida, a cada golde de caderas, a cada sonido del casco retumbar, me tenía sobre excitada, loca de placer… el compás de nuestros movimientos se hacían más y más rápidos, casi urgentes.

— Llega conmigo. — pidió con voz ronca. Lo miré nuevamente a los ojos, los cuales parecían agrandarse con cada movimiento, le acaricié con necesidad los hombros, el cuello, el pecho y como accediendo a su petición lo apreté mas fuerte contra mí. Pude sentir toda la fuerza de su miembro con total profundidad haciéndome palpitar mientras el gemía.

Era consciente de cómo me latía el corazón, y cómo me contraía en torno a él mientras una oleada de calor poderosa cubría mi cuerpo entero y daba paso a un nuevo y maravilloso orgasmo. Edward repitió mi nombre una y otra vez mientras alcanzaba su propio clímax.

Se derrumbó sutilmente sobre mí, y se apoyó en mi hombro, nuestras respiraciones iban regresando a su curso normal, pero aún sentía arder mi rostro. Había sido maravilloso. Besó mi cuello y paulatinamente fue subiendo por mi mentón, mis mejillas hasta llegar a mi boca, explorándola con delicadeza, con un sentimiento que no podía descifrar.

Las gotas de sudor volvieron a recorrer su torso… y la idea de una nueva sesión de sexo en mi oficina me tentaba…

De pronto sonreí al recordar la advertencia de Alice acerca de "inaugurar" mi oficina…

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— Alice, mi mejor amiga, me va a matar. No perdonara nunca lo que acabo de hacer contigo aquí en el escritorio...

— Déjala... — besó la piel de mi cuello. — Ella es asi, luego se le pasará. —

— Lo dudo. —

— Yo hablaré con ella, mi prima no puede ser tan contradictoria. — dijo separando un mechón de mi cabello de mi rostro.

— ¡¿Tu prima? ¡¿Alice? — pregunté confundida y extrañada—. ¿Alice Brandon?

No, no podía ser la misma.

— Sí la misma demonio. Ella sabe cuánto me gustas desde que te vi en su casa hace meses… ella planificó todo. — confesó acariciando mi brazo derecho con el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Qué? No… no lo puedo creer… y… ¿Emmett?

— Es mi hermano. —

— ¿Tu hermano? ¿Cómo?... pero si su apellido es otro… no…no puede… ser…

Él suspiró y solo torció los labios.

— Bella, sabía que serías mía desde que te vi en la Bienal de Arquitectura. — lo miré sorprendida. ¿Él había estado ahí? — Pero, las explicaciones déjalas para después, por favor… — sugirió sensualmente pasando sus manos por el interior de mis muslos. No esperé que mi cuerpo reaccione nuevamente a él con tal facilidad. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y asentí con la cabeza.

Sonrío torcidamente, y me cargó en sus brazos fuertes hasta llegar al sillón de cuero negro que tenía en mi oficina… me depositó en él, y se puso de rodillas abriéndome las piernas y besándolas desde el nacimiento del muslo hasta mi ombligo…

— Lamento a quien se siente aquí —dije.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del poder de su lengua, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su aliento en mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir más deprisa, totalmente dislocado.

Ya ni sabía si era desconocido, o no, o el primo de Alice o su hermano, no me importaba nada que no sea él…

Ya nada podía desanimarme a esta altura, estaba metida en este lío desde que lo vi en la obra de construcción, desde que mi mente formó mi más grande fantasía… _Edward Cullen._

Pero, ¿que significaba para mí ese nombre?

Era mi capataz… era el chico que con solo mirarte te hacía temblar y desear estar entre sus brazos… Era el hombre más complejo que haya conocido: sexy, caliente, guapo y misterioso, sus ojos verdes trasmitían misterio; y gracias a todo el trabajo manual que realizaba como capataz de obras de construcción, su cuerpo, cada pliegue de su piel, cada fibra se habían desarrollado al máximo, creando tal deidad… creando una fantasía de aquellas que son difíciles de satisfacer mas no de volverlas realidad…

— Bella... — me llamó con su voz aterciopelada haciendo que descendiera del cielo—. Eres preciosa…

Edward me miró a los ojos con aquella mirada fuerte y segura, pero cargada de lujuria y deseo, descontrolándome nuevamente, y haciendo retorcer mis sentidos.

Le sonreí lascivamente sacándole el casco blanco de su cabeza y tirándolo al otro extremo del sofá. Su fino cabello castaño resplandeció a la luz del sol que entraba por el ventanal, creando un efecto broncíneo en él. Lo despeiné aún más, dejándolo más enmarañado que antes. No podía dejar de sonreírle, estaba plena, llena, satisfecha, y loca, completamente loca.

— ¿Sabes lo excitante que resulta verte cuando tienes un orgasmo? — me mordí los labios ante tal insinuación.

¿Cómo era posible que no sintiera ni una sola pizca de vergüenza al escucharlo hablar así, tan desinhibido y descarado? Tampoco sabía qué tenían esas manos, y ese cuerpo para hacerme reaccionar de la forma en lo que hice. No podía descifrar lo salvaje y nada prudente que me había vuelto en tan solo unas horas.

Debía de investigarlo. No dejar que pase más tiempo.

— Edward… yo quiero… — musité, desviando su atención de mi cuello.

No sé si era la hora correcta o no de preguntarle las miles de cosas que tenía en mi cabeza revoloteándome, pero me había impuesto la tarea de hacerlo, y como dicen, a la tercera va la vencida, ¿no?

Suspiré, y me armé de valor, no podía dejarme vencer por sus ojos esmeraldas.

— Quiero saber…

No me contuvo. A él no le importó, engañó mis sentidos confundiéndolos con las ansias del placer. Trazó un camino ascendente de besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja, la cual lamió.

— Oh, Dios… — murmuré. Me había propuesto no dejar pasar esta ocasión, pero estaba perdiendo la partida… otra vez.

Estaba a punto de bajar nuevamente mis defensas, cuando unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta de mi oficina... creo que por segunda vez, me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar en mi pulcra y recién "inaugurada" oficina.

— _¡Bella! ¡Bellita! ¿Estás ahí?_ —

— ¡¿Alice? — grité—. ¿Pe… pero que hace aquí? —le pregunté a Edward aullando, él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Idiota. Ella era su prima, o su hermana… o lo que fuera que me haya dicho, y en la vida iba a dejar que me haya acostado con él. Bueno, no de una manera "tan rápida" y 'casi' desesperada como lo hice.

Ahora sí me sentía avergonzada de mi misma.

— _¿Estás bien Bella? Si no abres la puerta en cinco minutos…_ — su voz sonó a amenaza. Me paré de inmediato de su regazo, buscando desesperadamente mi ropa. ¡Dios Santo! Estaba desnuda frente a él sintiendo aún toda la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Otra ráfaga suave de calor se impuso en mi rostro, haciendo mis piernas flaquear.

Eso quiere decir que tengo sexo 'casual' con él, y a esta hora recién me viene a importar si me ve calata o no... Si. Definitivamente estoy loca.

— _¿Bella?_ —Preguntó nuevamente tras el otro lado del muro —_¡Maldita sea! ¿En dónde se ha metido Jessica? ¡Quiero las llaves!_— Su tonó de voz era sádico y alto, muy alto.

De los nervios, no podía ni siquiera encontrar mis bragas y como si fuera poco, la pequeña demonio estaba rompiendo la puerta de mi atelier. Si seguía así, iba a taladrarme la madera, y lo último que quería era que me encuentre en calzón.

— Bella… déjala, se cansará y se irá —sugirió Edward haciéndome recordar que él estaba ahí percibiendo mi desnudez.

— No, no, no. Tú debes saber cómo es ella —rodó los ojos. Mis bragas las encontré encima de la fotocopiadora.

— No te vayas —pidió.

— Debo hacerlo… Si no lo hago, serás el culpable de una puerta destrozada, sin contar la demanda que plantará Alice por ensuciar sus muebles de colección modernos.

— Está loca.

_"No. La loca soy yo que me acosté contigo."_

— Entonces hazla pasar, prometo esconderme bien —sonrió como niño pequeño.

_"¿Y que huela el sexo que hay en el ambiente? ¡Definitivamente No! Sin contar las explicaciones que eso implicaría."_

— No —zanjé—, si entra, ya no se va —le revelé y proseguí alzando la ceja izquierda—. Y tú, aún me debes muchas explicaciones.

— No te importaron hace rato —me respondió con una exquisita sonrisa torcida al tanto que se acomodaba en mi sofá de cuero, doblando sus brazos y posicionándolos alrededor de su cabeza, la que descansaba en el brazo del mueble. Fue en este momento que mis ojos dejaron de preocuparse por mí, y se percataron de su inaudita desnudez. Edward se echó sin importar que su miembro esté erguido y listo para una nueva ronda… él sabía lo que tenía, el muy maldito sabía que me derretía por su cuerpo, por sus músculos, sus piernas fuertes, su trasero bien formado, sus ojos… y el casco…

Idiota. ¡Se colocó el casco!

_Lista para el ataque nuevamente, Isabella…_

— No recuerdo haberte escuchado queja alguna en el momento que te hice mía, Bella. — pronunció sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa triunfal y ladina.

Tuve que usar todo el control que me quedaba para no saltar nuevamente a sus brazos.

— Edward... Deja... De hacer _eso_... — dije con voz entrecortada. Me agaché para evitar la invitación, y recogí de la alfombra mi blusa marrón. No tenía ni un botón en su sitio, mi falda que yacía al otro lado de mi escritorio se encontraba ajada y con muchos pliegues. _Todo un desastre._ Me encaminé hacia el pequeño baño que tenía, y al salir de la visión de Edward, respiré un poco tranquila. Apoyé mis manos en el lavatorio e inhalé y exhalé profundamente varias veces, tratando, posiblemente en vano que el color carmín de mis mejillas bajase.

— Tranquila, Bella, respira.

Me puse la blusa, y no había manera en que la cerrase. La metí dentro de la falda, y se puso peor. Pero así tenía que salir de mi oficina… lo quiera o no, me someta a amenazas o no; pues era una de dos… o me cubría con el saco crema y me hacía la desentendida por la falda, o hacía pasar a Alice, y dejar que el olor a sexo delate mi fechoría. Era fácil la respuesta, ¿no?

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo biselado, y gracias a Dios, en el botiquín, tenía una colonia, que me regalaron semanas atrás. Amarré mi cabello en una coleta, para evitar lo reacio que se había puesto, y salí con paso firme y rápido a la salita.

¡Oh no! ¡Maldito Edward! ¡Seguía desnudo en mi sofá!

Contuve el aliento, y con toda honestidad y cautela solté:

— Ya vuelvo. Vístete —le ordené nerviosa acomodando el cuello de mi blusa para que sobresalga encima del saco crema marrón a juego con mi pobre y desfajada falda.

— Enseguida jefa —respondió Edward divirtiéndose.

— Y por favor, no te…

— _¡Bellaaaa!_ —Gritó aún más fuerte interrumpiendo mi última frase.

Arrugué la nariz e hice una mueca de disgusto. Encima que me quitaba más horas productivas con su primo o hermano, o lo que fuese, gritaba como desquiciada afuera de mi oficina. Una nota más: _Debería recordarme el por qué soy amiga de Alice Brandon._

Inhalé profundamente, y abrí la puerta rápido, sin mirar atrás.

— Alice.

— ¿Por qué demoraste tanto Bella? ¿Que hacías? — inquirió con un tono molesto.

"_Tirándome a tu hermano, primo o lo que fuera en el tu sofá preferido"._

— ¡Ah no Brandon! ¿Qué haces tú aquí y no en tu oficina? — solté poniendo mis manos a los lados de mi cintura y simulando mi vergüenza en fastidio.

— Fácil. Gritaste como loca el nombre de Edward y ¡me tiraste el teléfono! ¿Crees que no fue suficiente para dejar de lado las escuadras y el escalímetro?

— Exageras —le dije disimulando una sonrisa.

— ¡No! Ahora me vas a contar —dio unos cuantos saltitos, pero no le hice caso, avancé un paso fuera de la puerta y volteé para cerrar mi oficina—. Pero… ¿Por qué no me haces pasar?

— ¡Está hecha un caos! Además tengo que ir a la obra, y necesito un café, urgente. — dije apresurada encaminándome al Hall, y noté cierta desilusión en sus ojos avellanas.

— ¿No acabas de tomar tu Cappuccino? — insistió ceñuda.

— No. Jessica no lo trajo. Anda un poco descuidada, creo que tiene problemas con su novio — mentí en lo que respecta al café, porque por la sorpresiva visita de Edward, tuve que dejarlo a la mitad, y yo sin mi Cappuccino de Caramel, no aguanto el día.

— Oh… si puede ser, yo también la noté mal los días que estuviste de viaje — se masajeó la barbilla inquieta, la demonio seguía ansiosa, estoy segura que se moría de ganas por preguntarme por Edward, Emmett y el asunto del capataz, pero no le iba a dar el gusto. Ella me había engañado descaradamente, y yo no iba a ser la primera en soltar la sopa.

— Bells, me preocupa tu adicción al café — sostuvo.

— ¡¿Qué? — abrí mis ojos como platos, olvidando un poco mi cortedad — A ver un ratito… ¿Tienes cara para decirme esto Brandon? — me sobreparé de golpe antes de presionar el botón del ascensor, y me giré hacia su hermoso rostro apuntándole con mi dedo anular. — Si hablamos de adicciones, creo que la tuya me gana. Y no lo niegues. — le refuté sin opción a que se defienda dejándola otra vez con la palabra en la boca, ella sabía muy bien cuál era su adicción, y sabe que cada vez que el tema sale a relucir, mejor no es porfiarme.

Además, debo reconocer que si lograba aplazar el tiempo que tenía para contarle lo que acababa de pasar en mi oficina, podía salir librada al menos unas horas más… pero… es _Alice Brandon_, y esta chica cuando tiene planes maléficos en su cabeza, son difíciles de disolver.

— Vale, vale… — asintió y prosiguió— Ehhh… — chasqueó los dedos desesperada, conteniendo las ganas de averiguar _**eso**_. Apuesto de nuevo que no sabía ni cómo hacerlo sin tener que dejar en evidencia su trastada.

_¿Es que acaso, Alice no tenía pensado decirme que ella tramó todo este plan para que conozca a Edward?_

Le sonreí triunfante, y me volví hacia el botón verde del ascensor rogando en mi interior que aparezca en segundos. Al tenerme detenida frente a ella por primera vez desde que salimos rapidísimo de mi oficina, sentí que empezó a analizar mi vestimenta meticulosamente, pasó de mi pobre falda arrugada a mi saco impecable con sus cuatro botones abrochados ocultando mí estropeada blusa rota.

Traté de no hacerle caso porque ya me sentía cien metros bajo tierra, así que desvié mi mirada al reloj de la recepción, un tesoro plateado con enormes números negros, estilo _Art Decó_ -uno de mis preferidos- que consiguió nuestra diseñadora de interiores privada –llamémosla Alice 'demonio' Brandon– en una feria de antigüedades de los años '30. Muy fino y delicado, compatible con el mobiliario cristalino empleado de la misma época. Recuerdo que ese día, después de conseguir el reloj, me obligó a caminar cientos de cuadras hasta encontrar los muebles de cuero fino negro que estaban en mi oficina. Si supiera lo que acababa de pasar ahí…

… Y con quien…

Mejor ni pensarlo.

— Bells… ¿No tienes calor? ¿Por qué llevas saco? — quiso saber al tanto que delineaba sus labios con su dedo prejuzgando.

— Tengo frío, creo que la acumulación de las malas noches, me tienen con el cuerpo decaído. — le mentí cruzando mis brazos y amarrando mi cuerpo, como si tiritara de frio. Tenía que hacerlo, mi blusa se había quedado sin botones gracias a las fuertes y sedosas manos de Edward, aquellas que si te tocan te derriten al instante, como fuego líquido. — Por eso quiero el café. Entra.

Le di pase al interior del ascensor después de dejar salir a una pareja de esposos, seguro que venían para entablar algún tipo de negociaciones o crédito para conseguir una casa propia. Era lo más lógico, en mi mismo piso, está la oficina de Ventas e Hipotecas comandado por James Johnson, un chico de cabello oscuro y personalidad atrayente, quién lograba los más caros y riesgosos contratos de hipotecas y subsidios.

Entramos al ascensor calladas, pero con un ambiente raro. El tema de _Edward, Emmett y el capataz_ estaba en el aire, se sentía como una brisa incómoda y bisbisea. Yo misma me moría de ganas de arrinconar a Alice y sacarle toda la información posible sobre su engaño, su silencio, el plan, sus primos, hermanos, o lo que fueren… me estaba corroyendo el interior, pero no podía hacer nada… como soy terca, soy terca, y yo no iba a hablar nada del tema, hasta no hablar con Edward y sea ella quien dé el primer paso.

— Bells… — por fin dijo algo, los nervios me tensaron de inmediato.

— Dime, Al.

— No contarás a nadie sobre mi adicción, ¿Verdad? —

Reí los minutos que nos tomó el trayecto al primer piso, donde estaba la cafetería, era increíble como mi pequeña demonio se intimidaba y se volvía una niña indefensa sin dulces en unos segundos, por tan solo escucharme hablar sobre su adicción… Le rodeé el brazo alrededor de su nuca cariñosamente.

_Creo que por estas cosas, sé que amo ser amiga de Alice Brandon._

.

.

Después de tomar mi café expreso y dejar a Alice _coqueteando_ con el abogado de la empresa –quien milagrosamente me salvó de un cuestionario exhaustivo estilo Jimmy Kammel–, me dirigí nuevamente al sexto piso de mi oficina con paso decidido. Las ganas de ver a Edward, aunque sea tirado en el mi sofá o vestido con su elegante terno esperándome, me tenían al extremo, quemando de deseo por rodear su fuerte cuello entre mis brazos y atraer esos increíbles labios hacia los míos. Sin pensarlo, ya me sentía mojada de solo recordar el intenso sabor de su boca, y la forma en cómo se movía cuando estaba dentro mío… Sin embargo, tenía que ser fuerte, a estas alturas, Edward podría pensar que soy una chica fácil, y así no es cómo quiero empezar esta relación _'casual'_.

Válgame Dios... Yo hablando de 'relación'... ¡Me chupo un Pisco!

— Arquitecta Swan. Necesito hablar con Usted. — me sobresalté al instante que escuché mi nombre tras el alfeizar de la ventana por el pasillo que caminaba, esta tan absorta pensando en él, que no me di cuenta que no debí tomar esta ruta. Ya verán por qué.

— ¿Tendrá unos minutos para discutir un tema delicado? —me preguntó asomándose por su puerta. Arregló su corbata sin dejar de ser un poco soso.

¡Maldición! Era mi Jefe del área, el Arquitecto Chang, un señor mayor ya canoso que tenía un doctorado en Planificación Urbana, y por eso se creía el gran hacedor de obras.

— Buenos días, Doctor Chang. — lo saludé estrechando su mano. — Sí, claro, dígame Usted.

— Pase y tome asiento. — lo hice. — Bueno, quería comentarle acerca del tema que nos preocupa a _todos_ y del que Usted conoce muy bien. — prosiguió divagando por su oficina, doblemente grande que la mía, por supuesto, pero totalmente fría y vana. — Necesitamos una rebaja en los Impuestos Tributarios.

— He hecho todo lo que ha estado en mis manos, no puedo seguir rebajando en planilla ni los costos ni presupuestos de los materiales que empleamos en las construcciones, Doctor Chang. Si la Gerencia de Obras se da cuenta del arreglo que hemos hecho, nos pueden plantar una demanda. —

— No se darán cuenta, unos metros más, unos menos... Ellos no tienen por qué saber la realidad de nuestras acciones.

— Pero señor, el valor intrínseco del activo, no resultaría fiable. — sustenté con firmeza manteniendo la neutralidad de mi voz.

Este señor, por ser mi jefe cree que todo se realiza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Es muy fácil pedirlo. Yo simplemente tenía que realizar un informe de materiales de construcción, en el cual reducía la cantidad empleada en las últimas obras arquitectónicas que habíamos realizado.

— Isabella, yo no utilizaría esa palabra, prefiero emplear mejor el vocabulario, digamos que resultaría _'razonable'_ después de la gran ayuda que realizamos con los préstamos. — dejó caer su cuerpo en la silla giratoria, y entrelazó sus dedos entre sí, dándome un aspecto lúgubre.

En una parte, el tenia razón... Para recaudar más gente interesada en nuestros Proyectos, habíamos decidido acortar los intereses en los créditos, y aumentar su plazo de vencimiento; sin embargo esto me obligaba a 'maquillar' los precios verdaderos de las Obras, disminuyéndolos a tal punto que al momento en el cual la empresa paga sus impuestos al estado, le resulte más económico.

En una palabra... Estafa, desfalco, o ultraje. Como lo llamen, es lo mismo. El mundo de la construcción en la cual yo estaba metida, se manejaba así, y eso era una de las cosas que Alice no compartía.

— No tienes nada que perder Isabella, haces _tu _parte en el dichoso programa de Presupuestos que manejas a la perfección, y nuestra contadora se encarga del resto. Lo de siempre... — la avidez de su voz se reflejaba en sus ojos, él era frío y calculador, por algo era socio de la Constructora, y yo, una de sus trabajadoras más confiables, pero algo en el tono que empleó me hizo pensar que por esta vez, no estaba acertando en los negocios.

Me miró expectante y nervioso como si estuviera a punto de ser entregado a una jaula de leones y yo fuera la única que podría evitarlo.

Quería preguntarle él porqué me seguía metiendo en este embrollo, pero mi puesto de trabajo estaba por encima de todo, y no quería perderlo, porque eso implicaría perder la casa de Charlie en Forks.

_¿Cómo es que yo había caído en este juego del círculo vicioso? _Una buena pregunta para una estúpida respuesta.

Suspiré resignada sintiendo ya leves punzadas en mi sien, cuando estuve a punto de responderle, otra voz, esta vez mucho más afable, irrumpió el lugar. Era el Ingeniero Smith, quien me acompañó ayer a la Bienal.

— ¡Que sorpresa Señorita Swan! — exclamó entrando a la oficina y desabrochándose el saco antes de tomar asiento a mi costado; recordé por un instante, que yo debí hacer lo mismo, pero la tela rota de mi blusa, hablaría por mí. Estrechó mi mano con total cordialidad y le devolví el saludo.

— Que tal Arthur, llegas en el momento justo. Estaba dialogando con la arquitecta acerca de los Costos de este trimestre. — sus ojos se abrieron y sus cejas formaron un desdibujada y arqueada línea. El recién llegado entendió muy bien esta seña, y su rostro se volvió ávido. — Y bueno, Isabella, ¿Nos apoyarás esta vez?

El silencio se hizo presente como una lija a punto de quebrarse. Endeble por presión. Los miré aparentando seguridad, pero por dentro me encontraba de nuevo entre dos opciones indisolubles, en medio de una ecuación simple: trabajo es igual a dinero, como felicidad es a Charlie.

— Trataré en lo que pueda, doctor Chang. — contesté sin soltarles la mirada, lo que menos esperaban de uno, es que empieces a blandear ante cualquier decisión.

Pude captar que el señor mayor le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al otro. Los impuestos eran cada vez mayores en el sector de la construcción, y obviamente, que una empresa que gasta e invierte miles de dólares al año, debía pagar sumas muy altas. No obstante, hacer rebajas internas clandestinas no estaba en mis planes, desde luego no soy ninguna clase de impostora, pero tampoco es un tema veteado.

— ¡No se hable más entonces! Sabíamos que podíamos contar con usted en esta ocasión.

—... — les sonreí. — Si me disculpan, debo ir al terreno para supervisar la construcción de '_Las Terrazas_'. — hice el ademán de pararme, y ellos me siguieron por educación.

— Claro, claro... No la demoramos más entonces. Esa obra nos traerá muchos ingresos. — dijo Chang con los ojos lustrosos.

— Cualquier emergencia o problema, no dude en llamarnos, y lo solucionaremos al instante.

— Descuide, ingeniero, tengo todo bajo control. — mi voz seguía neutral pero la razón me cobraba el fingido entusiasmo que empleé. — Permiso.

El pequeño encuentro con mi jefe me produjo un dolor de cabeza interminable. Apreté con fuerza los párpados, y me centré en salir de aquella adusta oficina, pensando en que lo único provechoso de esta obra sería Edward, mi futuro capataz, mi fantasía hecha realidad, aquel chico de mirada enigmática y seductora que debía estar esperándome en mi oficina con muchísimas pretensiones nada santas.

.

.

.

Llegué a la puerta de mi oficina y noté que Jessica ya estaba en su sitio atendiendo una llamada. Estaba un poco distraída, pero eso, ya no era novedad para mí.

Abrí la puerta con mis llaves, y lo que esperé encontrar como un regalo sin moño -por la turbada y hosca conversación de hace minutos- era al hombre que me tenía loca, que revolucionaba mis hormonas con sólo deleitar mi vista en sus bíceps bien desarrollados y su figura esculpida en todo su esplendor; en cambio, todo se vio opacado por el golpe frío de ver mi oficina silenciosa con sus cuadros abstractos colgados en la pared color vino, y los floreros descansando sobre las mesas de vidrio minimalistas que hacían juego con el mueble negro de cuero fino de la misma corriente de diseño.

Pero, más que eso, no.

— ¿Edward? — pregunté tímida, como si entrara a una casa de terror.

El silencio era tácito, no había rastros de él, ni de su casco.

— Si estás en el baño escondido, déjame decirte que estoy sola, dejé a Alice en la cafetería.

El eco de mi voz retumbaba en los muros.

Había sido una tonta, una completa idiota en pensar que él me esperaría y me explicaría las cosas. Le había abierto las piernas con facilidad, sin contenciones ni trabas, como una adolescente hormonada que sucumbía a los encantos del chico sexy de la preparatoria con sólo un chasquido de dedos y una sonrisa arrolladora. Ahora, yo, quedaba nada más como una anécdota en su vida.

"_El chico que se folla a su jefa_". Una simple fantasía como otras, pero estupendamente ideal para los hombres.

— ¡Estúpido! —bramé.

Los ojos me empezaron a arder producto del fuerte dolor de cabeza, el disgusto por la plática con mi jefe y el shock que sufrí por la lejanía de Edward, me tenían desubicada, casi melancólica. Era una sensación contradictoria con sabor agrio. Y yo, no podía permitirme sentirme así, mucho menos por unos hombres…

Pasé mis dedos por el escritorio, y estaba ordenado, los libros que tiré al suelo, estaban en su sitio, y las hojas archivadas en el portfolio azul, todo estaba limpio, impecable, como si no hubiera pasado nada… ó es que… _¿No había pasado nada?_

No, no podía ser. Yo lo había sentido, lo había tocado y lo había disfrutado tanto que me hacía sentir vergüenza por la desfachatez y lo fácil que fue acostarme con él. Sin embargo, mi mente no ayudaba mucho en estos momentos, ella pensaba que todo era un maldito sueño que se me desvanecía entre los dedos, o una mera ilusión o quizá un simple revolcón; Me recordaba también que nuevamente había sido usada por alguien, y eso no podía permitirlo. Ya no más.

Me acerqué al pequeño estante gris, para sacar una aspirina, y tomarla con mi café. Un espacio desdeñoso me observó vacío, el sitio donde siempre pongo mi_ cappuccino_ de caramel estaba desocupado. No había rastros de él...

¡Ah no! Encima que ese idiota me dejó sola después de tener sexo, ¡se había tomado mi café! Me privó de mi dosis diaria de cafeína y miel, me privó, también, de ver bañar sus labios en aquella espuma y poder lamerlos hasta saciarme de ellos.

Esto ya sobrepasaba mis límites...

Esté o no en la obra, ese maldito me iba a escuchar.

.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias por leer ;)**

**No olviden comentar que les aseguro, irá Edward con casco a visitarlas ;)!, Lu.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**_

* * *

_**EDITADO**_

_*Primero que nada agradecerles nuevamente por aquí a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme, y animarme. Gracias tambien por sus comentarios, me ponen feliz, *-* sobre todo, me gusta cuando dan sus opiniones/ sugerencias y/o deseos de lo que quieren ver en este fic. Para mi es importante, porque una mayor interaccion entre todas, ayuda muchisimo... ya que ustedes son las que lo leen y aprecian._

_Nos estamos leyendo más abajito. Besos.*_

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasías ::.**

**Capitulo 3**

•

* * *

_**Canciones recomendadas:**__  
- "Ese oscuro objeto del deseo" – Vertigogo  
- "You sexy thing" – Hot Chocolate  
- "I want your sex" – George Michael_

* * *

**- Bella -**

"_**Podría simular una pasión que no sintiera, pero no podría simular una que me arrasara como el fuego."  
.**_

No demoré ni quince minutos en llegar a mi departamento para buscar otra ropa. Había tenido una tarde de lo peor con mis jefes y estaba hastiada de sentirme utilizada y engañada. Los hombres siempre habían sido una maldición en mi mundo. No confiaba en ellos ni dejaba que confíen en mí, la única excepción era mi jefe, el arquitecto Chang porque sino le inspiraba la suficiente confianza para encargarme de los proyectos arquitectónicos y sus presupuestos, podía terminar sin trabajo y sin vida, como a muchos les había sucedido.

Lo cual podría resultar fatal no solo para mí, sino para Charlie.

Mientras puse a hervir un poco de agua para hacerme una taza de café, busqué una conjunto decente y sobrio para usar en la obra. No podía acercarme a aquella construcción y enfrentarme a una docena de hombres con un atuendo provocador, mucho menos en mal estado. Yo debía infundir respeto y autoridad y como estaba vestida, toda desbaratada, no iba a generar ese efecto; y si por azares del destino no encontraba a Edward_ "fugitivo"_ Cullen, no me convendría venderme a la sarta de mañosos que trabajaban ahí. Esos lobos quería tenerlos muy lejos de mí.

Manejé sin la capota puesta, necesitaba sentir todo el aire posible invadir mis pulmones y despejar mi mente del fiasco que me llevé al entrar a mi despacho. La aspirina había hecho su trabajo, y el dolor de cabeza, se fue transformando en una ligera carga en mi nuca hasta casi desaparecer. Además, el café me había tranquilizado a tal punto que volvía a sentir dueña del mundo. Sí señor. Era una chica del siglo XXI, lista para hacer valer sus derechos.

Ni bien pisé la vereda de cemento que me llevaba al terreno donde se construiría un multifamiliar de más de 2500 metros cuadrados, comencé a sentir muchos nervios, como una colegiala frente a su primer beso. Era por Edward. A pesar de haberse comportado como un estúpido cobarde; no obstante, tenía aún esperanzas de encontrarlo en la obra, trabajando con el cincel y el martillo y desarrollando aún más los músculos de su pecho.

Me inmiscuí entre las bolsas de cemento y los ladrillos, y observé una escena típica y común: la mayoría de los obreros estaban trabajando cabeza gacha, sólo el silencio era roto por los sonidos del pico, la pala y el martillo. El hombre canoso de ayer no estaba, en su lugar, se encontraba uno mucho más joven con su casco de color amarillo puesto conversando con otros dos más. Después de responderle el saludo con la mano, seguí mi camino hacia la pequeña oficina provisional que Emmett había armado el día anterior a mi ausencia. Era una caseta de dos por tres, hecha de_ Drywall,_ y retocada de color gris; al abrir la puerta, un remolino de recuerdos vividos me impactó… las imágenes eran volátiles, las gotas de sudor caminando por sus pectorales, el pantalón de jean ajustado filtrando la verdadera dimensión de su miembro, el casco ceñido a su cabeza ocultando sus cabellos finos y sedosos, pero mostrándome en carne y hueso, al hombre de mis fantasías. Fue como un shock momentáneo, la caseta olía a él, pero no había rastro de haber sido ocupada.

Estaba vacía. Sólo encontré la mesa de madera cedro al fondo con una silla y un banco, al costado, una caja forrada con papel de aluminio conteniendo una docena de planos enrollados, y en el suelo, algunas herramientas básicas del trabajo.

Ya eran dos veces que entraba a un sitio con la esperanza de encontrarlo, y nada. El silencio volvió a apoderarse de mis sentidos, cerré los ojos, y suspiré resignada… Soy una idiota.

_¿Por qué Edward "fugitivo y estúpido" Cullen debía estar esperándome?_

_¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!_

— Arquitecta, buenos días — surgió atrás mío una voz, quebrando la calma del lugar y haciéndome pegar un salto.

Estaba muy nerviosa.

Lo que menos quería era entablar conversación con alguno de los obreros.

— No lo escuché entrar — logré decir sin volverme hacia él.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta, y mis nervios aumentaron.

— Lo sé… — dijo.

Cogí mi tabique de la impresión, para evitar gritar y disuadir.

— ¿Buscaba algo? — volvió a decir. Esa voz me estaba atormentando hasta un punto inexorable—, o mejor dicho… ¿Me buscabas?

— ¿Por qué lo crees así? — le respondí con suavidad rogando que no escuche los latidos furiosos de mi corazón.

— Bella… — sentí que sonrió. — ¿A quién más vas a buscar que no sea yo? — me dijo con voz socarrona dejándome helada. Se acercó más a mí, a una distancia en la cual podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. En vez de voltear y golpear su pecho por haberme abandonado, no hice otra cosa que disfrutar el cálido estremecimiento que me ocasionaba su cercanía. Él me tenía borracha, absorta de deseo.

_Isabella Swan caía rendida... ¡Oh!_

— No me esperaste en mi oficina —le reclamé modulando mi voz.

— No podía. Tenía que venir a la obra, ese es mi trabajo... -avancé unos pasos más hacia la mesa, él se acercó nuevamente—. Más bien, la que fue mala conmigo hoy, fuiste tú, Bella.

Podría imaginar que hacía un puchero delicioso, como un niño pequeño.

— Alice es insoportable... tenía que alejarla de ahí.

— Podías haberla distraído, o no le hubieras abierto la puerta.

— Imposible... —apartó mi cabello a un lado y me besó el cuello inhalando el aroma a fresias que expedía de él.

— Me dejaste solo y abandonado — susurró en mi piel.

— Era algo que no podía evitar, Edward.

Deslizó sus manos hacia mis caderas, y sentí una quemazón como fuego liquido recorrer mis muslos internos.

Juro que quise exigirle una explicación, gritarle que él era el que me había dejado sola y abandonada, pero no podía… Su lengua se apoderaba de mi cuello, lamiendo su lateral, para luego rascarlo con los dientes, me sentí vibrar, sumergiéndome en un mar donde las sensaciones más extrañas y placenteras se estaban adueñando de mi cuerpo.

_¿Qué tenían esas manos y esos labios que me hacían reaccionar así?_

— Tu piel —dijo con un gruñido grave y viril—. Tu aroma, tus ojos, me vuelves loco Bella, ¿lo sabías?

— Edward... — No podía detenerme, me froté contra él, obteniendo un gruñido de sus labios, me apretó aun más contra sí haciéndome sentir todo el calor de su cuerpo desnudo y la fuerza de su musculatura.

— Dímelo.

— Lo sé Edward... a mí... —dije con voz entrecortada—…A mí me ocurre lo mismo.

Entonces mis palabras se transformaron en el detonante para su deseo. Sus asombrosas manos se posaron en mis hombros, y me giraron hacia él, mi cuerpo se curvó y encajó a la perfección con el suyo. El olía exquisito, entre un aroma propio y varonil, un aroma tentador incapaz de definir.

No dejó pasar ni medio segundo y atacó mis labios con sensualidad y ferocidad, me mordió el labio inferior como incitándome, produciendo que un leve jadeo resuene en el pequeño cuarto; no espere más tiempo y le abrí la boca para que su maravillosa lengua recorra todo lo que encuentre a su paso. Mis manos ardían por enredarse en su cabello fino, pero el casco blanco no lo permitía...

Estaba conociendo el límite del placer al sentir cómo sus labios fieros se movían acompasadamente sobre los míos con hambre y deseo; en una batalla aparte, sus manos sin lisura alguna levantaron poco a poco mi falda azul hasta llegar a la zona donde mis bragas quedaban expuestas, separó la tela caliente de ellas y se adentró entre mis labios ocasionando que mis jadeos se vuelvan aún más potentes.

Siseé de placer. Mi cuerpo deseaba más a pesar de sentirme avergonzada de mi misma; me había propuesto rebuscar e indagar la verdad, pero no, aquí estaba, en sus brazos desvaneciendo cualquier obligación o impedimento, sintiendo el sabor de su boca, su tacto, su extraordinaria fuerza abrazando mi cuerpo y presionándome para sí.

— Pero fuiste mala... Muy mala... Bella — pronunció mi nombre con total delicadeza que sentí nuevamente un nudo de placer formarse en mi vientre. Suavemente, me liberó de la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta sin dañarla, lo mismo hizo con mi brasier arrojándolo por algún lado.

Debí prohibirle, negarle mi piel, pero el control y el pudor ya no eran parte de mí, habían desaparecido como una nube volátil. Sólo existía en ese momento sus maravillosos dedos acariciando mi clítoris, su rostro coloreado examinando mis senos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos con sus dientes. El nudo de placer en mi vientre, se estaba convirtiendo en un remolino fortuito de sensaciones excitantes y deliciosas a punto de explotar.

Los límites de sus labios y de sus manos no existían ya, libraban una lucha aparte por el poder y el goce. Me volvió a besar los labios devorándolos, destilando éxtasis puro, sin dejar en ningún momento de desatender mis pezones con sus dedos, los jalaba, los retorcía, los apretaba entre ellos; Mi intimidad vibraba reclamándolo, era una necesidad imperiosa por sentirlo en mi interior, embistiéndome, llenándome… a estas alturas era imposible negar lo que nuestros cuerpos exigían.

Separó sus labios y los llevó por un camino sinuoso desde el mentón hasta mi cuello, mi clavícula y mis hombros... Me volteó quedando mi espalda contra su pecho, y con aquellos brazos fornidos, rompió mi tanga luego de un ligero apretón a mis muslos.

— Agárrate fuerte —sugirió.

— No... Aquí no Edward... podrían escuchar... — dije sin convicción con el poco pudor que me quedaba… y es que tener sexo en la caseta de la Obra, era otra de mis fantasías que pensé nunca realizar…

— No me importa que escuchen, quiero que lo oigan, quiero que sepan que nadie puede tocarte ni mucho menos mirarte como lo hicieron ayer, Bella. Tú eres mía, solo mía. — su sentido de posesión no me molestó, fue todo lo contrario, logró encender aún más el fuego líquido que recorría mis piernas y mi feminidad. Estaba cautivada, lista para recibirlo.

Él siguió repartiendo besos húmedos por mi espalda, haciendo que ligeros temblores me sacudan y me arqueen para él. Me cogí de la mesa aferrándome a ella, clavando las uñas en la madera y sintiendo mi interior quemar, ardiendo de pura anticipación.

— Te necesito ahora… — dije con voz ronca.

Edward sujetó mis caderas, y sentí rozar la punta de su miembro en mi húmeda entrada. Me retorcí debajo de él para mostrarle que lo necesitaba, que lo anhelaba, pero él no cedió.

— ¿Realmente me deseas, Bella?

— Sí. Te deseo. Quiero tenerte dentro de mí, ahora… — rogué a la vez que la yema de sus dedos rozaban mi dorso desnudo con la suavidad de una pluma hasta llegar a mis glúteos los cuales apretó con más fuerza, penetrándome un centímetro más. Jadeé.

— Eso es todo lo que vas a recibir. — murmuró. Su cálido aliento que acariciaba mi oreja me tenía a punto de alcanzar el clímax, atiné a apretar mis muslos internos para atraerlo más a mí, y tomarlo más profundamente, pero él seguía sin ceder. Estaba empapada, húmeda, deseosa de él.

— Edward… por favor… necesito más…

— No… Fuiste mala conmigo hoy.

— Oh… Edward… no tuve otra opción.

— Sí la tenías — introdujo un centímetro más, y yo moría de la desesperación, quería gritarle que me haga suya, que me poseyera de mil formas, que no me haga sufrir más, pero de mi boca sólo salían jadeos—. Podrías haberte quedado conmigo.

—… Lo siento Edward... — dije con un hilo de voz y me penetró un poco más, haciendo que mi cadera se agite y se desespere por sentirlo adentro, de aquella manera gloriosa.

— Eso está mejor, Bella. — concluyó con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se deslizaba en mi interior completamente. Gemimos audiblemente ante tal sensación...

— Oh Edward... — Me mordí el labio para no gritar cuando comenzó a moverse con gran rapidez, sentí cómo su miembro crecía en mi interior cada vez que se hundía más profundo, con más fuerza, mis uñas se clavaron aún más en la mesa que retumbaba al compás de nuestra danza, por un segundo pensé que la caseta y la mesa misma se iban a derrumbar por tal frenetismo; el saber que eso podía suceder y la cantidad de gente que podría estar escuchando nuestros gemidos, hacían que el caudal de emociones y sensaciones se acrecienten al máximo y detonen mi fantasía.

Edward liberaba sus ansias lamiendo mi cuello y mordiendo mi espalda, sus manos fueron hacia mis pezones, y los volvió a jalar con avidez, entonces, un calor intenso me invadió por completo y rápidamente comencé a menearme contra él con creciente urgencia, quería más y más de él. Pude imaginar los músculos de sus glúteos y sus piernas contraídos por la fuerza que ejercía, sus manos grandes y fuertes apretando mi cadera, pequeñas gotas de sudor besando los pliegues de su piel y de sus pectorales desnudos, y por último la visión desde atrás de su miembro entrando y saliendo de mí interior… Era la gloria.

—No… no puedo más...

Mis paredes se contrajeron entorno a él de una manera deliciosa que sólo él podía lograr, que sólo yo podía imaginar; Edward rugió frente a mis palpitaciones, me sujetó por las caderas con muchísima más fuerza e intensificó sus penetraciones la vez que murmuraba una y otra vez mi nombre, hasta hacerme largar un gemido de satisfacción al haber alcanzado el orgasmo pleno; segundos después, se derrumbó sobre mí estremeciendo, tensando sus músculos del cuerpo y explotando en su propio nirvana.

Me sentí indeleblemente marcada por su posesión, supe que desde ese día nunca más volvería a hacer la misma.

— Eso fue maravilloso... — susurró contra mi piel.

Repartió pequeños besos, como cálidas caricias por mi espalda, mientras yo disfrutaba también del erótico hormigueo que me provocaba nuestra unión; salió de mí, y me sentí vacía, de inmediato volteé a verlo y observé una luz en sus ojos esmeraldas que no estaba allí antes.

— Cena conmigo hoy Bella. Ya tengo todo listo, la reservación, el traje, y una pequeña sorpresa.

— ¿Estabas tan seguro que iba a aceptar? — sus manos estrecharon mi cintura de manera protectora.

— Desde ayer... — acarició mi tibia mejilla con sutileza—…sabía que lo harías. Te debo explicaciones y una propuesta.

— Espero sean muy buenas. Dignas de hacerme perder el tiempo.

— Cariño, conmigo nunca vas a perder el tiempo... Creo que eso quedó claro hoy, ¿no? — esbozó una sonrisa pícara sensual, y un temblor de emoción me recorrió la espina dorsal.

Sonreí.

— Eso es un sí, ¿verdad? ―Edward me miró con un gesto interrogativo mas su voz sonó totalmente cautivadora. Sus profundos ojos se fijaron en mí filtrando entre ellos la timidez del rechazo e hizo que mi corazón bombee más fuerte—. Te juro que hoy en la noche no te vas a arrepentir de nada.

_Sus ojos..._

_Sus ojos... Me tenían loca._

― No... ―le respondí mientras subía temblorosamente el cierre de mi falda.

Sentía la mente extrañamente desconectada al sumergirme en sus esmeraldas brillantes y sólo podía asimilar la vulnerabilidad existente dentro de un hombre que minutos antes me demostró lo apasionado y posesivo que era. Nadie podría imaginarse, que dentro de ese escudo dominante, se ocultaba un halo sensible y sutilmente seductor.

No me equivocaba. Edward era un hombre complejo y misterioso y su voz aterciopelada me tenía hipnotizada, a un punto que era capaz de olvidar todo, y sumergirme en el mar verdoso de su mirada y aceptar cualquier propuesta… pero algo en mi interior me recordó, que él también se había portado mal conmigo… así que debía hacerle pagar.

Me obligué a hacer un esfuerzo por razonar otra vez. Podía rechazar o aceptar su oferta. Hacerlo sufrir como él me hizo sufrir unas horas antes al pensar que me había dejado sola... Hacerle pagar con la misma cara de la moneda. Pero... Mi conciencia, mi mente, sin contar el éxtasis de mi cuerpo, reclamaba explicaciones... No podía haberme acostado con él varias veces y dejar las cosas así como así. Necesitaba, por mi bien, las malditas explicaciones que debía ofrecerme, para no sentirme después como una chica fácil...

― Dime que sí... ―su voz siguió con el mismo tono de persuasión y seducción ante mi debate interno. Arrinconándome, acercó su rostro a mi cuello y empezó a besarlo y lamerlo provocando que un nuevo torrente de sensaciones invadiera mi cuerpo semi desnudo.

― Para Edward... ―susurré a penas―, debo irme...

― No ― tarjó― No te dejaré... Hasta que no aceptes mi propuesta ―continúo regando besos por debajo de mi mandíbula hasta el nacimiento de mis senos. Sus manos, con una agilidad única, bajaron sinuosamente por mi espalda hasta aferrarlas a mi cintura y unir las caderas de ambos con un toque fuerte y decidido.

Contuve el aliento.

― ¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Aceptas mi propuesta? ― tragué en seco, no supe que decir… me quedaba poco de cordura.

El deseo era un arma de doble filo… Si no lo sabías controlar, podía transformarse en un caos irreversible.

Y Edward lo estaba logrando.

― Vamos Isabella, es solo una cena. Si luego de ello, decides no verme nunca más, lo entenderé.

Era increíble cómo mi traicionero cuerpo caía rendido ante la vitalidad asombrosa que tenía Edward sobre mis sentidos, él ejercía una fuerza que me impedía alejarme... Aunque debo reconocer que tampoco intenté nada para detenerlo.

Era imposible negarse a él.

_Yo no me quería negar a él._

― Está bien.

Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa maliciosa y ladina cuando escuchó mi respuesta afirmativa.

― Perfecto ―me atrajo a su pecho con una sonrisa suave, me corrió el cabello del rostro en una señal de ternura, y me instó a mirarlo unos segundos, el verdor de sus ojos había cambiado de tonalidad, descifrándome en ellos, el poder del éxtasis. Me besó profundamente y mi mente se halló perdida en una bruma sensual, todo contacto con él se convirtió en una corriente eléctrica que inundaba mi cuerpo en una ola tras otra de encendido placer.

Nos separamos para tomar aire y depositó sutilmente un besito en la comisura de mis labios. Me miró con ojos brumosos y paulatinamente, los latidos de mi corazón fueron volviendo a la normalidad y la sensación de paz y dicha volvió a irrumpir mi cuerpo.

― ¿A qué hora paso por ti? ―Lo observé un momento.

Él me estaba invitando a una cena. Una cena muy interesante que de por sí, podría volverse una velada pasional y totalmente descolorida de decencia. Lo normal era que hayamos empezado así, con un flirteo sensual, anticipado e inclusive hasta romántico, pero no, habíamos empezado al revés... Acostándonos en los lugares menos imaginados, permitiendo que mi lado pervertido y casi salvaje quede expuesto a vista y paciencia de él…

Me dije que debía apartarme en ese segundo, negarme, dar un paso atrás mientras aún tenía la oportunidad, pero sería en vano: mi cuerpo se había acoplado muy bien a sus abrazos atrevidos, posesivos e intensos. Estaba perdida e hipnotizada.

― A las ocho. En mi oficina ―murmuré y el sonrió.

_Saldría con Edward Cullen por primera vez y con ello cerraba mi condena._

De inmediato, y para no sucumbir a él, me solté de sus brazos, y proseguí a buscar la última prenda que me faltaba y que hasta hace minutos no encontraba. Si me mantenía sólo con _brasier_, Edward era capaz de empezar una tercera ronda, y ahorita lo que necesitaba era una ducha urgente, un cambio de ropa y pensar mucho.

Le di la espalda y caminé unos pasos hasta llegar a la caja metálica que contenía los planos para coger mi blusa crema que yacía sobre ellos. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que no se había ensuciado ni le faltaba ni un botón.

Edward debió verme extrañada, porque sin esperar a nada, agregó:

― No podía romperte la blusa, aunque ganas no me faltaron... ― alzó una ceja seductoramente. Lo miré. Mi lado oscuro salía a relucir en esos instantes deseando internamente que lo haya hecho. _Hora de despertar a la diablita Isabella. Oh sí…_

― ¿Así?

― Me percaté que no traías saco, y yo, menos... Así que no podía permitir que salgas desnuda, dejando que la manada de lobos que hay afuera se atreva a mirarte ―afirmó con convicción, haciéndome temblar al oír su voz posesiva.

― Oh... Que considerado... ―agregué con ironía pura.

― Lo sé ―sonrió de lado_. Sexy_―. Por eso, me quedaré con esto ―dijo pícaramente moviendo mi tanga negra de un lado a otro―. Algo debía romper y si no era tu blusa, era esto.

― ¡Edward! ―Exclamé. El reía divertido, como un niño frente a su más reciente travesura.

― Sólo será un pequeño _souvenir_ ―sonrió―… Que me tentará todo el día esperando por ti en la noche ― pronunció cada palabra con un erotismo único. Acercó mi tanga a su nariz y lo olió descaradamente cerrando sus ojos y disfrutándolo al máximo. Yo me sentí morir de deseo. Nunca había imaginado que un detalle tan morboso como ese, podría verse tan fascinante y sexy en él.

―… Es embriagador, Bella.

Se pasó su lengua por los labios y quedé sin aliento. Fue lo más sensual que haya visto en mi vida, en vez de enojarme o sentir asco, como pensé que lo haría, me había gustado muchísimo… a tal punto que mi intimidad clamaba por sentir su cálida lengua en mi centro lamiendo, succionando y embistiéndolo de aquella manera fuerte y poderosa que de seguro me haría ver las estrellas.

Edward se me acercó presintiendo lo que mi cuerpo deseaba. Acarició mi piel ardiente con el dorso de su mano mientras sus lagunas verdosas resplandecían de deseo y su boca se enterraba en mi cuello besándolo y provocándolo.

― En la noche... ―musitó como ¿promesa?― Ahora, arréglate para salir de aquí. Ya vengo. Iré a controlarlos.

Se volvió hacia la salida de la caseta acomodándose el jean. Tardé unos segundos en entender lo que me decía pues aún sus dedos, su lengua y sus ojos hacían eco en mi cabeza.

―...Oh... ¿Están cerca? ¿Habrán escuchado algo?― Pregunté aterrada en alusión a los obreros. Recuerdo vagamente que Edward con voz firme y mandona, había dicho que no le importaba que escucharan mis gemidos ni nuestros jadeos desesperados…

_Maldito Edward._ Si lo habían hecho, adiós respeto para con la jefa…

― No ―respondió ceñudo― Los mande a traer más _arena gruesa y gravilla_ para el relleno de las zapatas.

Respiré aliviada.

― Piensas en todo, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de lado su sonrisa arrebatadora. Llevó sus manos a mi rostro y lo acunó entre ellos, poco a poco, se fue acercando hasta estar a milímetros de mis labios.

― No fue fácil ―admitió―. Pero tampoco podía dejar que _esos_ escuchen los exquisitos sonidos que haces cuando tienes un orgasmo. Además, siempre, protejo mis intereses. ― me guiñó el ojo y tomó mis caderas contra las suyas― Sobre todo, lo que es mío ―agregó contra mi boca. Su cálido y enloquecedor aliento excitó mi piel, erizándola, y haciéndome sentir viva.

_Isabella Swan rindiéndose a un hombre celoso. Era para la historia._

Deleitándome con sus besos, estaba a punto de olvidar mis convicciones nuevamente, pero, una voz gruesa, de hombre y unos pasos rasposos provenientes del terreno, nos alertaron y terminaron por cortar cualquier encuentro amatorio. Las paredes de _Drywall _no sirven para efectos acústicos. Lo comprobé una vez más.

― _No se preocupen, la arquitecta Swan les pondrá al tanto de la vivienda que desean. ― dijo la voz gruesa._

Nos quedamos mudos.

― _¿Ella es la encargada? ―Preguntó la voz de una mujer._

― _Si. Es más, es quién diseñó este proyecto, y la que tiene los últimos planos de la construcción. Si hablan con ella podrían llegar a un acuerdo, y estar seguros que su inversión no estará en riesgo._

No quise respirar de la impresión. Alguien de la oficina había venido a la Obra sin avisarme, alguien que yo conocía muy bien había venido de sorpresa…

― _Eso esperamos. ¿Dónde está?_

Edward y yo nos miramos fijamente.

Maldita sea mi suerte. Tenía que salir de inmediato. Si James Johnson entraba a la caseta a buscarme -como sabía que lo haría- olfatearía el ambiente y se daría cuenta que acababa de tener sexo con el capataz de la obra, y ahí acabaría mi carrera, porque muy aparte de tildarme como una loca que no respeta su trabajo, mi reputación se vendría al tacho por haberme comportado como una cualquiera, una completa pervertida, _por no decir otra cosa._

Me mordí los labios. No había otra palabra para describirme en estos instantes, estaba fuera de control, con el pudor pendiendo de un hilo y el deseo reflejado en mis mejillas.

― Oh mierda.

― ¿Quién pregunta por ti? ― inquirió Edward sin soltarme.

― Deben ser clientes. Debo salir. Tú coge un plano de la caja y un lápiz ― movió su cabeza afirmativamente aún mirándome. Abroché los botones de mi blusa, la metí dentro de la falda y amarré mi cabello en una coleta. Era lo mejor, así pasaba desapercibido lo revuelto que estaba.

― Y por favor ponte un BVD o algo ―arqueó una ceja― Eso levantaría más sospechas ―tembló mi voz al escuchar la intromisión de los pasos rugosos con mayor fuerza.

― _¿Arquitecta Swan?_ ― escuché. Inhalé y exhalé fuertemente y decidí salir con una sonrisa un poco fingida.

― Espera ― me detuvo del brazo acercándose hacia mi espalda. Cerré los ojos al sentir su respiración cálida en mi oído. ― A las ocho estaré en tu puerta ―afirmó.

Sin voltear a verlo, sonreí, asentí y salí de la Caseta reflejando confianza, seguridad y porque no, un poco de descaro. Hasta hace minutos había estado en el reino del hombre del sexo, y eso me tenía boba, estúpida, pero llena de valor y decisión.

.

No tuve que caminar mucho, sólo unos cuantos pasos y reconocí a la pareja de esposos que vi salir del ascensor hace un par de horas en la Empresa. No me había equivocado, ellos querían un crédito hipotecario, y habían recurrido a James, quien se encontraba a su lado, con su porte varonil, su espalda ancha y mirada azulada, totalmente suspicaz. Cuando se trataba de negocios, James podía ser de todo, menos ingenuo.

― Buenas Días Señores. Soy la Arquitecta Swan. ¿En qué puedo servirles? _―_les dije aparentando que los latidos nerviosos de mi corazón no me molestaban. Los ojos maliciosos de James se posaron en mí y luego en la caseta. _Impertinente._

― Buenos días ― respondieron.

― Bella ― pronunció James, de inmediato lo reprendí con mi mirada haciendo que se aclare la garganta―. Isabella, estos son los Señores Brown. Desean invertir parte de su capital en el Condominio.

― Oh… Un gusto en conocerlos ―les estreché la mano. Los nervios se habían disipado un poco―. Llegan al lugar correcto, nuestro proyecto tiene muy buenas bases económicas, y a la vez, se encuentra respaldado por el Banco.

― Perfecto. El Señor Johnson ya nos había comentado algo al respecto. Mire, nosotros pretendemos mudarnos a Chicago por cuestiones de trabajo en plazo de un mes. Y necesitamos un lugar agradable y seguro para vivir. ― Me explicó la mujer.

― Pero… ―continuó su esposo― En la oficina, y como lo confirmo actualmente, este edificio recién está empezando su construcción y dudo que esté terminado para ese entonces ―hizo una pausa―. Aún así queremos invertir y separar un departamento, pero, también, queremos corroborar que nuestra inversión no será malgastada ni la obra será suspendida a mitad de su ejecución ―concluyó el señor Brown. El tono de voz que empleó fue seguro y demandaba claramente una garantía.

― Tienen toda la razón y comparto su inquietud. Supongo que mi colega les habrá explicado muy bien el procedimiento.

― Si lo ha hecho.

― Isabella ―me interrumpió James cortante y volviendo su mirada hacia mí― ¿Podrías explicarle los materiales y acabados que tendrá la obra? Quiero que se cercioren de la buena compra que harán.

La pareja de esposos secundaron la idea y asintieron con la cabeza. La mujer poseía un par de ojos marrones que emitían mucha tranquilidad y confianza, en cambio el hombre era más intimidante.

― Muy bien ― les dirigí una sonrisa amable, para luego dirigirme a James. ― ¿Les enseñaste los bosquejos y las vistas 3D del departamento?

― No exactamente ― se rascó la cabeza disimuladamente, clara alusión a que no tenía ni idea. ― Verás Isabella, preferí traerlos a la obra para que hablen contigo y estén mucho mejor informados. Tú eres la _experta en los materiales_― El tono de voz que empleó para decir esto último no me gustó, quizá trató de amilanarme, pero no lo iba a lograr. Nadie podía hacerlo.

― Es más, en el Atelier, no logré conseguir ni los _brochures_ (*****) ―añadió con fastidio.

No le solté la mirada. James estaba jugando con mi paciencia. Él debería separar muy bien lo personal con lo laboral.

Pero, muy a mi pesar, él tenía razón, esos planos no estaban en la empresa como volantes públicos. La única persona que podía tenerlos era Emmett, o en todo caso Edward, que fueron los que tomaron las riendas de la Construcción cuando tuve que viajar a ver a mi papá. Pero, si mal no recuerdo, también le dejé unas copias a Jessica. _Tendría que preguntarle luego._

― Entiendo. Un momento por favor ―dije a la pareja. Giré un poco, hasta posar mi vista en Edward que hablaba con un par de obreros casi al otro extremo del terreno. No me había fijado en el momento que salió de la caseta. Se le veía provocativo, con una sudadera blanca sin mangas, el jean celeste que le apretaba el trasero, y el casco blanco reluciente cubriendo sus finos cabellos broncíneos que ya quisiera estrechar entre mis dedos una vez más.

Sentí que la boca se me resecaba y la humedad se acumulaba en mis partes íntimas desnudas. Tragué saliva. Este hombre me estaba trayendo loca.

― ¡Cullen! ¡Cullen! ―grité llamando su atención―. ¡Venga por favor!

Llamarlo de esa manera, con voz de mando, me hizo sentir mal. Ya me había acostado con él no sé cuantas veces en el día, y tratarlo de esa manera, me ponía en un papel de fría e impávida, sin dejar de decir que era primo o hermano de Alice, lo que lo hacía casi un familiar.

… _Oh Dios. ¡Me estoy acostando con un hermano de Alice…!_

― Es el capataz de la obra. ― les indiqué a mis visitantes. James me miró ceñudo, seguro se le cruzaron varias ideas en la cabeza acerca de quién pagaría el sueldo del capataz, puesto que, no estaba en la planilla de trabajadores, pero lo que él no sabía era que eso correría por mi cuenta.

Bufé internamente. A veces, James solía ser muy adulador.

En menos de un minuto, el magnífico rostro de Edward y sus ojos esmeraldas me estaban mirando arrebatadoramente.

― Dígame Arquitecta. ¿Para qué me _necesita_? ―Su voz de seda me escarapeló el cuerpo. Confirmo lo inevitable: al lado de Edward, de la forma en el que esté, soy una idiota hipnotizada.

― Oh, sí ― dije en voz baja. Si supieran lo que mi cuerpo realmente necesitaba en ese instante, me encerraban en una clínica psiquiátrica, porque su boca, sus manos, su cabello y su todo se estaban convirtiendo en una adicción para mí. Modulé mi voz―...Por favor, ¿Podría traerme el folder que contiene los apuntes 3D, y los materiales adquiridos?

― Si claro. Permiso ― dirigió una mirada atenta a todos, y se retiró. Me gustó lo disimulado que fue, como si no nos conociéramos.

Mientras esperábamos, seguí explicando a la pareja sobre las zonas amplias de áreas verdes y recreación que tendría el condominio. Me sentí muy orgullosa al informarles las novedades que teníamos en la infraestructura y que ningún otro condominio de la zona tenía como lo era la zona de esparcimiento social, el cual lograba unir y hacer interactuar a los moradores como si estuvieran en un Club.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Edward me trajo exactamente lo que le había pedido. Le sonreí casualmente, no sólo era un experto amante, sino, un eficaz ayudante. Le dije que se mantenga cerca de nosotros, para resolver cualquier duda o consulta técnica. Proseguí a sacar del folder los apuntes (*****) 3D de la cocina, de la sala, comedor, dormitorios y terrazas que realicé con el '_Archicad_', para que así, los esposos tengan una mejor visión de lo que sería su futuro departamento. Ellos se mostraron muy satisfechos. Luego les indiqué los acabados de primera que tendría la obra en lo que respecta a la madera, mármol, azulejos, granito, pintura y otros.

― Muy bien. Nos convenció totalmente ―sonrió la mujer― Está perfecto para nosotros.

― Sólo les digo lo que es ―respondí afablemente.

― Entonces, creo que podemos regresar a la Empresa para firmar los papeles, o ¿desean hacerlo después? ―preguntó Johnson. Otras veces, debo decirlo, James me cae antipático.

― Si. Cuanto antes mejor ―sostuvo el señor.

― Bien. Adelántense por favor al coche, tendré sólo un intercambio de palabras técnicas con la Arquitecta. ― ellos aceptaron y se despidieron atentamente. ― A solas, por favor. ― le indicó a Edward de una manera áspera, éste se separó a regañadientes.

James esperó unos segundos y atacó.

― ¿A qué juegas Bella? ― inquirió apretando la mandíbula y en voz baja.

― ¿Perdón?

― Mira Bella… ― se apretó el puente de la nariz con fuerza. ― No tenía intención de venir para acá, pero… ¡ni tu secretaria tenía un maldito folleto para enseñarles a este par!

― Cálmate, James. ― Lo miré desafiante― No me levantes la voz. Fue un error mío y voy a solucionarlo, ¿ok?

Se detuvo para mirarme de hito a hito alzando una ceja. Abrió su boca para decir otra cosa, pero volvió a cerrarla.

― Ok. Discúlpame. No... Hoy no ha sido un buen día para mí, Bella. ― exhaló. Clavé mis ojos en su cara contraída. ― Debo irme, pero antes, déjame darte un consejo de amigo: …no desbarates el presupuesto en cosas _innecesarias._ ― recalcó esto último echándole una mirada a Edward dejándome en claro lo que sospeché: James quería pasarse de adulador, y apuesto que le jodía la idea de que la empresa se encargue del sueldo de Edward como si fuera de él la plata.

― No lo haré. ¿Hemos terminado? Debo ponerme a trabajar. ― soné cortante. No había más palabras que decir.

Sentí mi cara arder de rabia, él no tenía derecho alguno para meterse en mis decisiones, así como yo ni siquiera juzgo las trampas y desfalcos que hace con los clientes. Lo personal muy lejos de lo laboral, siempre se lo había dicho, y creo que todos en la empresa apoyaban mi idea. Sólo le dirigí una mirada dura, y de la mejor manera posible dejé saldada la plática.

― Sí. Adiós Bella.

Lo vi encaminarse al automóvil sin mirar atrás, lo puso en marcha y se perdió entre la losa de cemento de edificios altos. Un leve dolor de cabeza se instaló en mi nuca de manera punzante, me sentía aturdida y cansada por la pequeña confrontación. James algunas veces podía ser tan caballero como animal.

Lo mejor que pude hacer fue dirigirme a mi coche y salir de ahí. No quise conversar con nadie, ni con Edward, ya lo vería en la noche y le propondría el puesto de capataz formalmente. Sería como mi ayudante personal, y nadie podría refutarlo porque yo sería quién le pague todos los meses. Lo busqué disimuladamente con la mirada antes de subir al auto pero no lo encontré, no me detuve a más tampoco, y emprendí viaje calle abajo hacia mi departamento...

Necesitaba una aspirina y una taza de café. Necesitaba pensar, conectar ideas, desconectarme de otras, bañarme, buscar ropa interior limpia y si era posible, alistar mi atuendo para la noche… Sin pensarlo, sonreí contra el viento que rozaba mi piel; Por segunda vez en el día, lo único que valía la pena, era él...

Quizá, después de todo, no sería una condena salir con Edward Cullen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

"…_No seas ridícula Bella"_ ―me repetía a mí misma mientras movía el mouse de izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacia abajo sin siquiera un propósito. Fijé mi vista en el amplio ventanal que tenía enfrente y vi el resplandor de una docena de luceros que adornaban la noche fría. Mi corazón brincó de ansiedad con una fuerza capaz de detener tornados y la sensación de hiperventilación brotó en mi interior al saber que cada minuto que pasaba se acercaba aún más a la hora señalada.

_Estaba nerviosa._

Suspiré.

_Sí... Estaba muy nerviosa._

Después que llegué a mi departamento al mediodía, tomé de inmediato una aspirina, y un relajante baño con música de fondo. Mucho menos estresada, me coloqué un cómodo chándal negro y me preparé una comida rápida y ligera, de esas que tienes en el congelador.

Todo marchaba muy bien, incluso sin dejar de sonreír y pensando en mi sexy capataz hice una visita a mi armario para escoger la ropa que me pondría hoy en la noche. Sin intención recordé la forma _'eficaz'_ que Edward utilizó para arrancarme una respuesta afirmativa de mis labios...

Lancé varias blusas, faldas, _leggins_ y vestidos a la cama, no encontraba el atuendo sexy, sugerente que quería exhibir hoy, quizá, si le hubiese preguntando al lugar donde iríamos, todo hubiera resultado más fácil... ¡Pero ni él ni el estúpido de James, ni nadie me dio tiempo suficiente para hacerlo!

Resoplé de impaciencia.

Casi como última opción, me probé un vestido que sólo lo había usado una vez con Alice y Leah en una discoteca, y me pareció propicio, no era muy delator y se ajustaba a mis curvas; para cubrirlo, me puse un sacón negro largo hasta la rodilla y _¡voilà!_ Estaba listísima, sonreí a mi silueta del espejo, y ahí fue cuando me percaté de lo que pasaba…

Mi rostro era una mezcla de ilusión, ansiedad, y rebeldía... estaba nerviosa, exactamente cómo se siente una colegiala en su primera _cita_ sin saber que hacer para impresionar a su _novio_.

Sí. Lo adivinaron…ahí empezó todo. Sentí un '_click_' en mi cabeza como un espantoso rayo que me hizo abrir los ojos y desafiar mi verdad. Había mencionado inconscientemente dos palabras _vetadas_para mí_._ Desde ese entonces no dejé de estar ansiosa.

Tendría una cita. ¡Una cita!

¡Por Dios! ¿Quién lo creyera? ¿Isabella Swan, veterana acérrima en las guerras de las citas, tendría una cita romántica esta noche?

_Debía ser imposible…_

Esto no podía estar pasando. Me dejé engatusar fácilmente por la apasionante y atractiva aura de Edward que olvidé mis infalibles convicciones en contra de las citas planeadas. Una cosa era un revolcón de una noche, pero otra, una cita. En mi diccionario, esas dos palabras jugaban en diferentes ligas y estaban muy lejos de ser compatibles.

Además, estaba el hecho que no sabía _qué esperar de_ _esta_ cita. No lo conocía bien, él seguía siendo un extraño para mí aunque mi cuerpo no lo creía así. No sé que habilidad, hipnotismo, brillantez y poderío tenía su cuerpo sobre el mío, que me hacía caer rendida ante cualquier deseo suyo. Había una energía en él que era difícil de resistir.

Quizá mi carta astral -armoniosa hasta ese momento- se había trucado, y mi habitual ideología "anti-citas" se había convertido en una libido con fuertes necesidades de expresión.

No lo sé… sólo sé que desde hace cuatro largas horas estaba aquí, en mi despacho, sumergida en una montaña de papeles y mi cabeza enterrada como un avestruz en mi laptop. El trabajo era mi remedio infalible para toda clase de agitación emocional, y esta ocasión, no era indiferente.

Sin embargo, y por un motivo que se me escapaba, en este día, mi remedio no funcionaba.

― Estás perdida por idiota, Bella ―hablé en voz alta. Cerré mi laptop de golpe y empecé a masajearme las sienes.

Tenía un debate interno. Dos caminos se abrían frente a mis ojos, y yo debía escoger uno de inmediato sin perder tiempo, pues éste estaba en mi contra, de igual manera de cómo estaba mi mente. Ella se comportaba mal, me traicionaba, se reía de mi corazón.

Los recuerdos de lo que pasó esta mañana en esta oficina y en la obra con Edward tampoco ayudaban, me tenían al borde del colapso, de la excitación, me sentía húmeda de sólo revivir las sensaciones que él me dio. El éxtasis que habíamos compartido había sido mucho más de lo que yo esperaba de un hombre o de un revolcón de una sola noche. No era una puritana, creo que eso quedó claro desde hace rato, y siempre trataba de disfrutar al máximo cada encuentro sexual –_que no eran muchos_-, sólo que jamás había respondido de la manera que lo hice con Edward, totalmente desinhibida, impulsiva y a su merced. Con él era diferente, como si fuera otra persona, como si todo lo que viví anteriormente no hubiera sido más que un preludio.

Pero, en mis planes inmediatos, no contemplaba una cita, ni con él ni con nadie, eso estaba muy fuera de mi alcance, sobre todo por los objetivos _"sentimentales"_ que ésta conlleva.

_Debía estar de cuidado… a esta hora, ya no había marcha atrás._

"_Cálmate, Bella… Quizá Edward sólo quiera una noche más…"_

― ¿Por qué eres idiota, Bells? ― pegué un salto en mi asiento al escuchar una vocecita chillona irrumpir en mi atelier. Alice me examinaba apoyada en la mesa de madera lisa que contenía la maqueta del Condominio. Sus ojos avellanas me escrutaban de par en par, mientras disimulaba una sonrisa.

― Nada… ―negué con la cabeza y me paré para saludarla algo aturdida. ― Cosas sin importancia.

― ¿Nada? ―refutó incrédula―. Bells, te conozco demasiado… y esa cara de jodida la tienes sólo cuando andas en aprietos. Así que... ó tienes algún problema con el trabajo ó con los hombres. Es simple ―aseguró de lo más divertida mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá negro. Aquel sofá negrodel cual Alice se enamoró desde un inicio (gracias a las averiguaciones que realizó previas a la compra, lo que dejaba entrever, que este sofá y la mesa de centro eran las únicas réplicas existentes en Chicago de la obra de mobiliario moderno de _Mies Van Der Rohe)_. Y eso para ella, una aficionada al diseño de interiores, era como la tierra prometida.

Si tan sólo supiera lo que había pasado ahí, en _"mi pequeño regalo de cumpleaños"_, no me perdonaría, ni querría tenerlo a un kilómetro de distancia.

―… ¿Problemas con el presupuesto? Ya te dije que te dejes de arreglar los precios, un día te volverás loca sólo por ayudar a un par de estúpidos angurrientos.

― ¡Alice! Son tus jefes.

― ¿Y?... Serán lo que son, Bells… pero eso no quita la maraña de sandeces que traen entre manos. Tu entiendes lo que digo, sólo que no quieres abrir los ojos y ser independiente. Yo estaría mucho mejor si trabajara por mi cuenta ―me contestó calmadamente, muy a lo contrario de lo que estaba acostumbrada mas no abrí mi boca. Ya mucho morbo tenía mi cabeza pensando en Edward, la cita y lo que _me iba a hacer_ en la cita como para que recordar los desfalcos que hace la empresa.

― Bueno ―agregó inquieta―. Me vas a contar con quien vas a salir hoy, ¿ó tendré que sacártelo por cucharitas?

― ¿Yo? no voy a salir con nadie.

― ¿Ah no? ―parloteó ceñuda―. Entonces, respóndeme esto… ¿Por qué te escondes tras un vestido entallado de color azul medianoche con escote en 'V' y muy por encima de la rodilla? ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta? ―Espetó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho de forma amenazante, como una gatita a punto de atacar. Era imposible que me haya descubierto tras aquel abrigo de seda negro.

_O quizá si..._

― Porque... ―prosiguió―, para la reunión quincenal con las chicas, que de seguro te olvidaste, nunca te pondrías un vestido tan fácil de quitar ― me quedé muda. _¿Me estaba llamando fácil? ¿Mi vestido hablaba por mí y gritaba: "fóllame"? Yo quería un vestido elegante, no un follador… esperen… ¿La reunión era hoy?_ Si eso era cierto, el verdadero demonio estaba a punto de emerger. Cuando digo que con Alice Brandon no se juega, no se juega.

Encontramos nuestras miradas, la de ella, totalmente suspicaz se entremezclaba en el aire con el halo de la incredulidad y el entusiasmo. Como si muy en el fondo, su intuición le decía quién era el responsable de tal aberración.

― Ok… si te cuento, ¿me dejas tranquila? ― se le dibujó una sonrisa― Está bien. Sí, sí saldré con alguien y... discúlpame con Leah pero me olvidé de la reunión, ¡juro que no sé que me pasó!

_Oh… sí lo sabes Isabella…_

― ¡Olvida a Leah! ¡_Lo sabía_! Sabía que irías de cacería. Ahora, continúa, por favor. ― me miró con ojitos vidriosos, casi me compra su mirada de corderito sacrificado, pero no le diría nada más, ya lo había prometido una vez y quería cumplirlo, así que sólo cuando Edward abra su bocota y me cuente todo, Alice tendría mucho que explicar.

― No hay nada más que contar ―dije encogiéndome de hombros.

― ¡Dios! Bella ¡eres más espesa que la nata! ―replicó acercándose― No será ningún estúpido, ¿verdad? ―arrugó su nariz y arqueó su ceja izquierda de manera… _¿desafiante?..._

― Te juro que no lo es. ― le respondí, sin prestar atención a las cosas que pronunció enseguida y que eran difíciles de entender.

Bajo ciertas miradas de reproche escondidas tras risitas juguetonas capaces de sonsacarme y lanzarle toda la verdad sin medir consecuencias, Alice se marchó casi danzando y diciéndome que la reunión con las chicas no era hoy, sino la otra semana, me sentí aliviada, porque nunca me había perdido ninguna sesión de alcohol, chocolates y chismes con ellas.

― ¡Mañana te llamo a las 8 de la mañana! ¡Quiero detalles sucios! ― gritó desde la puerta.

_Soplé. Si supiera la verdad..._

_Ó quizá ella sabe la verdad…_

Rodé los ojos y miré el reloj, eran las siete y veinticinco de la noche.

Entré en el conteo regresivo de una suave y ardiente condena. Ya no podía hacer nada contra ello.

Fui a mi baño personal y arreglé mi maquillaje, solo un leve retoque al labial rosa pálido y un poco de rímel negro en mis pestañas. Solté mi cabello, lo dejé ondularse en el camino bajo su propio peso y le di volumen con una sacudida de manos. _No me veía nada mal._ Sonreí con nerviosismo a mi intrépido reflejo y me dije a mi misma que era una muy buena mentirosa, pues, al menos, mis nervios primitivos y estúpidos se veían opacados por la forma en la que resaltaban mis ojos chocolates...

Abroché un par de botones del sacón y me dirigí nuevamente a la salita, al lugar donde se encontraba mi Maqueta… Era inútil que trate de engañar a mi mente a estas alturas con cosas del trabajo. El _efecto demoledor_ de Edward estaba haciendo estragos en mí, y todo mi cuerpo vibraba impaciente por verlo, admirarlo, tocarlo, pero… sin tener que comprometerse a algo más.

― Buenas noches Arquitecta Swan. ― irrumpió una intensa pero suave voz detrás de mí, la cual reconocí de inmediato. _No… no podía ser él_, era muy temprano... aún faltaba media hora para que llegue y me haga perder el sentido con su deslumbrante efecto…

Mi corazón se sobresaltó de la impresión y muy poco le importó las consecuencias, su fuerza me hizo girar lentamente a la par que sentía la sangre subir a mis mejillas y recordar cada segundo que su voz y su cuerpo excitado pasó conmigo. Esperé no estar ruborizándome.

― Edward... ― susurré.

Su apariencia era imponente, enfundado en un terno gris a rayas, una camisa de seda blanca y una corbata color borgoña. Su cabello estaba aún húmedo, pero sin dejar de ser salvaje. Se acercó a mí, con su andar sexy y seguro y su sonrisa torcida exquisita hasta posicionarse frente mío y acariciarme con sus impresionantes ojos verdes.

Suspiré... _era la hora._

Sabía que Edward me tenía loca, trastornada, pero esto que iba a hacer, podría marcar un antes o un después, un retroceso o un avance en mi vida, una desgracia o una alegría… -que de por sí ya era difícil de conseguir-…

_Ya no había marcha atrás..._

_o quizá sí..._

Era relativamente fácil que mi corazón y mi mente entraran en conflicto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

"_Nada ocurre por casualidad. Todo lo que pasa tiene un porqué. Tal vez tu cerebro no lo sepa, puede que jamás lo imagine. Pero tu corazón lo sabe. Tu corazón siempre lo sabe."_

_._

_._

* * *

**NOTA:**

**Gracias por leer hasta este punto. No sé que tal les pareció... (u.u), pero déjenme decirles, que aún espero por mi Edward... Quiero uno igualito *-* con casco, sin camiseta, y encerrado en una caseta... ^^**

**Chicas. No olviden comentar, aunque sea para matarme, o matar a Bella... 'la veterana acérrima' contra las citas... xD! ... ¿ahora que le dirá a Ed...?... awww y él que llega tan sexy y varonil a interrumpir en su oficina...**

**Bueno, ¡Nos estamos leyendo! Besos.**

**Lu.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**_

* * *

_***:* Sorry por volver a subir el cap, pero hice unos arreglos desde el primer capitulo *-*! ya no dice OS, sino Fic =)**_

_***¡Gracias por todos los mensajes, alertas y favoritos que me han dejado, son grandiosas chicas! =), espero les guste este capítulo, tenía que ser así, debo decirles, que me salió mejor de lo que había tenido planeado... y como la noche se hizo larga para estos dos... en el proximo capitulo sería la continuación, y apareceran más personajes ;) **_

_***Nos leemos abajito... **_

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasías ::.**

**Capítulo 4**

**•**

* * *

― Buenas noches Arquitecta Swan. ― irrumpió una intensa pero suave voz detrás de mí, la cual reconocí de inmediato.

_No… no podía ser él_, era muy temprano... aún faltaba media hora para que llegue y me haga perder el sentido con su deslumbrante efecto…

Mi corazón se sobresaltó de la impresión y muy poco le importó las consecuencias, su fuerza me hizo girar lentamente a la par que sentía la sangre subir a mis mejillas y recordar cada segundo que su voz y su cuerpo excitado pasó conmigo. Esperé no estar ruborizándome.

― Edward... ― susurré al verlo recostado en el umbral de la puerta. Tuve la ligera impresión que estuvo previamente mirándome mientras yo repasaba algunos detalles de la maqueta del condominio.

― Discúlpame pero la puerta no estaba bien cerrada y no había nadie, así que entré. No pretendía asustarte. ― se explicó de inmediato.

Contuve el aliento, no pensé que su presencia iba a asaltarme de esta manera.

Su apariencia era imponente bajo un halo de sensualidad y rebeldía. Su cabello cobrizo estaba húmedo, como si recién hubiera salido de la ducha, pero aún así, seguía mostrando sus rasgos indomables, propios de su dueño. La mezcla perfecta de su atuendo -terno gris a rayas, camisa de seda blanca y corbata color borgoña- y su porte ancho de rasgos firmes, era la definición viva de lo que debía ser un hombre.

Caminó hacia mí con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, destilando confianza y poderío, -la misma que exime al hablar, al mirar, _al poseerme-,_ hasta posicionarse frente mío y acariciarme con sus impresionantes ojos verdes.

_Suspiré... Creo que ya no había marcha atrás._

― Está bien. ― respondí aún desconcertada. No pude hacer otra cosa que observar el contraste de sus ojos con su pálida piel. Mi guerra interna seguía golpeándome, insistiéndome en que tome una decisión, que escoja un camino. Ella no entendía que era relativamente fácil que mi corazón y mi mente entren en conflicto.

― Discúlpame por venir más temprano, sólo quería cerciorarme de que asistieras a la cita. ― dijo con firmeza.

_¿Habría Edward intuido que podría negarme a la cita? ¿Estaría yo dispuesta a negarme a una cita con él? Si tan sólo no le diera esa connotación, no tendría la piel escarapelada._

Cerré mis ojos un momento. Sabía que Edward me tenía loca, trastornada, pero esto que iba a hacer, podría marcar un antes o un después, un retroceso o un avance en mi vida, una desgracia o una alegría… -que de por sí ya era difícil de conseguir-…

― No me iba a escapar, Edward. ― le aclaré suavemente.

― Lo hiciste hoy dos veces, Bella. Te fuiste _sin despedir_ de la obra. ― aclaró acercándose un poco más a mi rostro. Pude percibir también una tonalidad diferente en su voz, como de reproche, de abandono, como si no quisiera que me mueva de su lado, era el mismo tono de voz que empleó en la caseta de la obra… Mi corazón y mi feminidad palpitaron al unísono haciéndome recordar de inmediato la manera con la que me _"castigó"_ y me _"convenció"_ hoy; sentí humedecerme con sólo revivir ese momento, ese azaroso momento en el cual me tomó contra la mesa y el piso.

_Delicioso._

Me miró intensamente, como si supiera mis más ansiados deseos, como si leyera mis pensamientos a través de mis ojos chocolate.

― Discúlpame, Edward. Fui una tonta al no hacerlo... pero tenía cosas que hacer. ― mentí.

― Me imaginé. ― Dijo seriamente. ― Sin embargo... y sólo por hoy, está bien. ― me guiñó el ojo y de un ágil movimiento perdí el sentido de lo que decía, pues sus labios atacaron los míos en un beso dulce y demandante.

El mar de preguntas que tenía preparado para él se vio ensimismado por el movimiento de sus labios al articular alguna palabra o algún gesto... _Este chico estaba venciendo mis barreras más altas y sólidas. _No podía creer aún lo que sus ojos expresaban: rebeldía, imponencia, pero a la vez, un dejo de ternura.

― ¿Lista para irnos, Bella? ― me preguntó después de darme un último beso. Abrí los ojos segundos después.

―... Ehhh... Sí. ― _enfócate Isabella. _―…Déjame guardar en mi USB los planos que estuve haciendo, y nos vamos, ¿Te parece?

― Ok. Tómate tu tiempo... Es mi culpa haber llegado antes de la hora. ― sonrió.

Asentí y suspiré para mis adentros. Caminé hacia mi escritorio con el efecto de gelatina entre mis extremidades. Su presencia absoluta e intimidantemente perfecta me provocaba aquel zumbido curioso en el cerebro que me estaba volviendo loca, más de lo que por hecho, ya me encontraba.

_Ya no había marcha atrás... _

_O quizá sí..._

― ¿No te sería más fácil llevar la computadora? ― inquirió segundos después, haciéndome aterrizar.

Inhalé profundamente.

― Mmmm... Quizá, pero corro el riesgo que me la roben, o que me roben el trabajo, claro, si no tomamos en cuenta que quizá ya lo han intentado hacer mediante la conexión interna de la empresa o dañándome el disco duro... ―

― Wow, ¿Entre colegas pueden hacer eso? ― preguntó aturdido. _Claro que podían, si alguien descubría el desfalco que hacían mis jefes, estaba muerta. _Se rascó la cabeza y prosiguió:― Suena a película de_ Al Pacino_, o de _Arthur Penn_. ―

― ¿_'Bonnie y Clyde'? _― pregunté alzando una ceja y él asintió. Pude ver que le costaba contener una sonrisa, mas él tenía razón, mi trabajo en la empresa era tan peligroso como el _'Crimen de la calle Morgue':_ escalofriante y con culpables insospechados.

― Sí... Más o menos. ― le respondí riendo un poquito. La plática hacía distender el ambiente de mis inseguridades. ― Aquí hay que estar de cuidado, Edward. No es seguro nada. Mis verdaderos y completos proyectos los tengo en la computadora de mi casa y los manejo por el USB. Siempre estoy precavida. ― le expliqué sonriente.

_Era muy fácil dejarse llevar por su aura radiante y contagiante._

― Me encantas. ― soltó de pronto regalándome una sonrisa divina. Me sonrojé ferozmente y bajé mi cabeza a la laptop para seguir ordenando mis archivos, mas él siguió escrutándome con sus esmeraldas. _Podía sentirlo._

Comencé a pensar en cosas negativas, para evitar que mi corazón bombee como loco y mis latidos comiencen a retumbar por la habitación como ondas de ultrasonido, pero fue en vano. _No me pude resistir. Tenía que mirarlo._ Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que se mostraba divertido y un poco inquieto, se paseaba por toda mi oficina y de rato en rato se desordenaba más el cabello.

Avanzó un poco más hasta quedar frente a la Maqueta del Condominio y empezó a observarla con detenimiento. Edward sonreía como un niño reconociendo en ella, los planos de la construcción que dirigía, y a mí, inconscientemente, eso me estaba fascinando. Admiró cada pequeñísimo detalle que tenía, admiró cada pieza del inmenso rompecabezas de madera y cartón que yacía en una de las mesas principales de mi oficina como trofeo y la cual me había costado un sin fin de desveladas, malas noches, ojeras y mil litros de café. _Era como sentir su admiración hacia mí._

― ¿Cómo conseguiste este efecto de _'grass natural'_? Se ve tan real. ― me preguntó de inmediato señalando 'los jardines' de la maqueta. _Sabía que me iba a preguntar eso. _Cuando diseñé el Condominio, lo primero que hice fue implementarlo de áreas verdes, para que las personas que lo habiten se sientan a gusto y los niños jueguen tranquilamente. Edward notó estos detalles, y la curiosidad vislumbraba en sus gemas verdes.

― Es un truco simple... Hechas un poco de pegamento en la base con un pincel, luego, lo cubres con una capa de aserrín ó tierra oscura y esperas que seque por un tiempo. Cuando está todo finalizado, y como último recurso, lo pintas de color verde, con acrílico ó con lo que deseas. Y… ¡Listo! Creas ese efecto de naturalidad, que no te dan las alfombras. ― concluí con una sonrisa. _Quizá no sea necesario dar marcha atrás._

― Ingenioso. ― pronunció rascándose la barbilla para luego delinear una exquisita y sexy sonrisa torcida, seguida de unas frases imposibles de escuchar.

Era la segunda conversación que tenía con Edward sin intentar siquiera sacarnos la ropa -no al menos con las manos- y se sentía bien, muy bien, todo tan natural y espontáneo que el desborde de nervios prematuros que acogí en mi cuerpo desde temprano se estaba encauzando con naturalidad.

Sonreí... Yo Isabella Swan, chica 'anti-citas' y 'señorita anti-compromisos', derritiéndome como hielo al sol por un chico... _¡Wow! era para la historia... ¡Si señor! _Si Leah me viera en estas circunstancias, diría que estoy profanando nuestra _esencia_...

― Bella ― sonó a melodía. ― ¿Siempre trabajas los sábados hasta las 8 de la noche _sola_? ― enfatizó la última palabra.

― No. No siempre. Hoy tenía que quedarme sí o sí, además, mi secretaria tuvo unos inconvenientes y le di la tarde libre.

― Oh... Si hubiera sabido... ― chasqueó la lengua en clara señal de reproche sin alzar la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.

Yo también me decepcioné. _Hubiera sido "interesante" y muy productivo tenerlo en mi despacho nuevamente. _Volví a suspirar. Las ganas por ser suya eran mucho más grandes que las consecuencias que podría sufrir luego.

Aún nerviosa, pasé mis dedos por mi cabello y traté de mantener la cabeza fija en la computadora, no quería que él percibiera mi estúpido debate interno, ya que, a estas alturas, me parecía todo tan infantil.

Grabé bien los archivos en mi USB con el firme propósito de realizar este fin de semana _el reporte de los 'Costos y Presupuestos' _de unos departamentos ya terminados en las afueras de la ciudad y que me encargó mi jefe. Tenía que revisarlo y analizarlo en una semana.

Volví a mirarlo de soslayo, Edward tenía un perfil muy interesante, y las manos en sus bolsillos, hacía mucho más apetitoso su cuerpo tonificado. Apagué el computador y cogí mi cartera de la mesita anexa a mi escritorio. _Y… ¡A la de Dios...!_

_Era la hora_, _era un buen momento para disertar._ Las explicaciones de Edward me esperaban y era mi turno, también, de cumplir con mi promesa. Pareciera que una de las batallas más estridentes la estaba ganando… _¿Podría ganar entonces la guerra también? _

― Estoy lista. ― le dije convencida.

― Bien. Es hora de irnos. ― Edward se incorporó de inmediato. Cerró los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa breve pero brillante provocando que en su piel blanca y tersa, carente de imperfecciones, se formen unas arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos. Era hermoso. ― Traje mi auto, espero no te moleste. ―

― No, puedo dejar el mío en el estacionamiento hasta mañana. ― respondí de inmediato. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero me había jurado que nunca más lo iba a volver a repetir por mi propio bien, pero su _efecto hipnótico_ me hacía romper promesas, reglas, dudas… _y, bragas_, por supuesto.

Salimos del edificio tranquilamente hacia los estacionamientos -ubicados en la parte posterior-, no sin antes despedirme de las chicas de la recepción y de algunos chicos que realizaban pasantías y que se quedaban hasta muy tarde, eso no me gustaba, pero como eran practicantes les cobraban '_derecho de piso_'. Yo tuve una época así, y no fue nada alentador.

― Primero las damas, Arquitecta. ― sugirió dándome pase hacia un elegante Volvo plateado estacionado en el extremo derecho y que relucía y sobresalía con imponencia entre el resto. _Wow…Edward debía de ganar muy bien para ser un simple capataz… no, no, él no podía ser un simple capataz._ Me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, subí gustosa quedando impresionada de inmediato por la comodidad y suavidad de los asientos de cuero, así como del tablero y el equipo de música moderno. El efecto varonil, recreado por la fragancia a hombre que imperaba el ambiente, le daba el toque especial de escepticismo y sofisticación. En una frase, era la mezcla exacta de su dueño. _¡Dios! ¡Todo era perfecto en él!_

― Espero te guste la comida Italiana. ― me preguntó poniendo en marcha el auto.

― Sí, claro... ― asentí. _La amo._ ― es una de mis favoritas.

― Genial. ― sonrió de lado. Sus atractivas arruguitas se volvieron a formar en su rostro y yo me vi sumergida en el deleite que era admirar aquellos rasgos misteriosos e intrínsecos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, culpen a la divertida conversación con Edward o su intrépido manejar, se estacionó frente al Restaurante _"Il Valentino" (il Castello del Valentino de la Bella Italia', 1884 - como decía las letras en relieve-)_, uno de los más modernos y elegantes de la ciudad. Cuando Edward me propuso la cita, no tuve ni la más remota idea que me iba a traer aquí, pues sé que no era nada fácil conseguir reservaciones, y menos se las daban a simples mortales como nosotros.

Sorprendida, helada, anonadada, incrédula, no tenía palabras para describirme ni describir el ambiente… Edward debió notar la sorpresa en mi rostro.

― No te preocupes cariño, yo te prometí lo mejor para esta noche. ― se explicó de inmediato, guiñándome un ojo.

― Es… perfecto. Muchas Gracias. ― parpadeé varias veces aún sin creerlo. Bajó del auto y lo rodeó con su grácil andar, en un santiamén me abrió la puerta ofreciéndome su mano, se la cogí sin dudarlo, y nos aventuramos hacia el interior.

_Otra cosa que debía tomar en cuenta de Edward: Siempre excede mis expectativas._

― Por favor señorita, ¿me permite su abrigo? ― inquirió la voz del mozo a la entrada del local.

― Si claro. Muchas Gracias. ― le respondí con cordialidad sacándome el saco y dejando a simple vista mi vestido azul de seda licrada y mis hombros descubiertos. El rostro de Edward se contrajo excitado, sus ojos me devoraron toda en un segundo y vi que seguía mis movimientos mientras nos adentrábamos al restaurante.

Mi cuerpo experimentó un hormigueo intenso producto de su mirada penetrante en mí, era un sentimiento que me impactaba desde los pies a la cabeza...

― No debí dejar que te saques el saco, Bella. Mira todo lo que ocasionas. ― me dijo conforme caminábamos. Su voz profunda y baja sonó perturbadoramente íntima y sus expresiones se volvieron serias e inescrutables frente a las miradas lascivas que me daban algunos hombres del gran salón.

―… ― me ruboricé un poquito mientras nos deteníamos frente a una puerta de vidrio. Edward pasó una mano por mi cintura pegándose a mi cuerpo y mirando por encima del hombro al resto de hombres.

― Sin contar, el efecto que estás creando en _mí_… ¿Lo sientes, Bella? ― gruñó haciendo rozar su inminente erección con la parte baja de mi espalda; sentí mi sexo palpitar y el anhelo corrió como lava ardiendo por mi espina dorsal, subiendo hacia mi vientre y mis senos hasta instalarse en mis mejillas. Jadeé bajito sin importarme que el resto se diera cuenta o no, para mí, las mesas y las sillas habían desaparecido del local, sólo disfrutaba de su posesivo toque.

_Sí… Me convertí en una exhibicionista total… él me tiene así._

― Dímelo. ― instó en mi oído con voz ronca.

―… Sí… ― susurré.

Pude distinguir una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

― Por aquí señores. ― El mozo nos extendió la mano guiándonos a lo que supuse era otro ambiente. Desperté del viaje, y asentí con la cabeza.

La mampara de vidrio se abrió, y nos dio pase a un ambiente totalmente opuesto a lo que era el gran salón. Me sorprendí muchísimo al ver todo esto, ya que anteriormente había tenido la única oportunidad de venir a este restaurante -a pedido de mis jefes-, pero nunca había pasado del gran salón. Este nuevo ambiente era una sala más pequeña, mucho más íntima, parecida a un _Lounge_. Las sillas y mesas -pulcramente adornadas con manteles finos blancos- se convirtieron en sillones y taburetes cremas que se extendían por los costados marcando un contraste a juego con el color oscuro de las paredes y el piso. Tenía un bar pequeño a la mano derecha, y un gran estante -repleto de botellas de vino- en la pared de fondo. La iluminación era baja, suave, romántica, matizada de naranjas y rojos gracias a los destellos de las velas, y a las luces indirectas de las lámparas y cuadros.

_Era mucho más de lo que podía pedir._

Volteé a verlo maravillada, como una niña, y me encontré con la luz cálida de sus ojos que me llenaron de alegría. El disfrutaba esto tanto como yo. Caminamos silenciosos, sólo con la música instrumental de fondo y bajo la luz tenue de una araña de cristal bellísima.

Llegamos a nuestra mesa reservada, al lado izquierdo del salón y muy cerca a la vinoteca, y al instante que mis ojos posaron su vista en el gran cuadro que adornaba la pared, me maravillé. Lo iluminaba un foco pequeño de luz amarilla que a su vez hacía resaltar la placa en relieve que decía –en letras cursivas-: _'Il Castello del Valentino'_, al lado, una firma que no logre identificar, remataba esta obra de arte.

― Wow… es… bellísimo. ― me detuve a observarlo. Era una acuarela que exhibía un castillo grande, majestuoso, de estilo neo-clásico, y rodeado de inmensos jardines.

― ¿Te gusta? ―

― ¿Bromeas? ― volteé. ― Italia ha sido uno de los países que he querido visitar siempre. Amo su arquitectura, su historia, sus costumbres, todo. ― concluí entusiasmada. Edward me miró un segundo, y pude notar un dejo de sorpresa en su rostro. ―

― Tienes razón, siempre lo encontré misterioso y lleno de secretos. ― pasó una mano por mi espalda sonriendo extensamente. ― ¿Sabías que en ese castillo funciona la _Facultad de Arquitectura de Turín_?

― No. No tenía idea. Es bueno saberlo. ― añadí ocultando un poco mi desilusión. Quedarme en Forks o en Chicago nunca había sido mi meta, hubiera preferido salir y conocer el mundo, pero no tenía otra salida desde que ocurrió lo de mi mamá, Renée.

Tomamos asiento uno frente al otro, Edward juntó las manos en un puño, y apoyó su mentón en él mientras me miraba a través de sus largas pestañas. _Mi corazón empezó a desesperarse… _Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda precioso, pero a la luz de las velas, se tornaban con una claridad única, en majestuosos; los rasgos cincelados de su rostro también sufrieron ese efecto, suavizándose y embelleciéndose._ Todo mi cuerpo vibró._

En segundos, que para mí fueron largos minutos, llegó el mozo y nos tendió la carta cortando así nuestro contacto visual. _Mi corazón se oprimió, y sentí cómo latía con más fuerza. No les dije, a él no le importa volver a sufrir._ Bajé la mirada a la carta y fruncí el ceño frente a tal pensamiento.

Edward me hizo elegir primero, y yo, conociendo los altos precios del Restaurante, ordené _Ravioles a la Parmesana_, -algo simple y no muy caro-, mientras él pidió unos _Spaguettis_ _a la Bolognesa_, sus preferidos según lo que me comentó en ese instante.

― Por favor. ¿Podría también traerme la mejor botella de vino tinto que tengan? ― añadió.

― Claro _Señor Cullen_, en seguida. ― respondió el mozo e hizo un ademán antes de retirarse. Me quedé extrañada. No podía dejar pasar ESE detalle, ¿cómo es que los mozos le hablan con tanta familiaridad? _¿Era cliente frecuente?_ _¿Traía a todas sus conquistas al mismo lugar? _

Tenía que saberlo, _o a lo mejor no_… me podía dar de golpe frente a un gran muro, y no quería volver a sentir el dolor punzante que eso producía.

Lo miré y un ligero brillo cruzó sus ojos.

― Daría lo que fuera por un pensamiento tuyo, Bella. ― soltó de repente. Fijé mejor mi vista en él y dejé de respirar.

― No creo que valgan tanto. ― dije por fin. ― Además, pensé que podías hacerlo. De hecho lo siento así.

― ¿Leerte la mente? ― asentí y el rió entre dientes negando con la cabeza. ― Lo pensé por un minuto… pero hay momentos, como en tu oficina ó como ahorita, que te pierdes en ti misma, en tus pensamientos, como si te trasladaras a otro lugar para no ser encontrada… y es relativamente frustrante no saber en dónde estás.

Suspiré. _Maldito debate interno, malditas convicciones anti-citas, ya parecía bipolar_… él no se perdía ni un milímetro de lo que yo hacía o decía, era muy observador. Uno de los pocos que empezaba a conocerme.

― No es nada, Edward. Sólo estoy algo sorprendida por estar aquí… ¿vienes seguido… a este restaurante? ― '_con todas tus citas?' _concluí mentalmente.

Me miró un segundo antes de responder.

―… Sí y no. ―

― Ahora eres tú quién trata de confundirme. ― me quejé como niña. Este chico me impacientaba.

― No vengo con frecuencia, Bella. Verás, el dueño es un buen amigo mío, y fui yo el responsable de construir este restaurante. ― puedo jurar que se formó una gran "o" en mis labios._ ¿Edward hizo ESTO? ¿Uno de los restaurantes más lujoso de la ciudad? Wow..._ Atiné a mover mi cabeza afirmativamente a modo de respuesta y sin querer, _lo juro_, me mordí el labio inferior al imaginármelo desnudo, excavando, sudando y dando órdenes mientras construía este imponente edificio.

_... Mi capataz... Mi sexy capataz. _

― (…) esta zona es privada. Mi amigo prácticamente me exigió que le diseñe un lugar íntimo y tranquilo, donde pueda celebrar alguna fiesta privada o donde sus clientes más sofisticados se reúnan sin complicaciones con un ambiente diferente al que está en salón. ― hizo una pausa. Yo debía estar zombi. ― Es por eso que conozco todo su funcionamiento, y también, es por eso que te traje aquí. ― siguió explicándome con su aterciopelada voz. _Una par de alas nacieron en mi espalda y me hicieron flotar…_

_Aterriza Isabella… Di algo. _

―...Estoy sorprendida… ― bateé mis pestañas.― No puedo creerlo, este lugar es increíble… y fue un gran proyecto, te felicito por haberlo hecho.

― Gracias, con esto me pagué el auto y me gané el derecho vitalicio de usar este Lounge. ― sonrió y acercó su mano a mi barbilla para acariciarla. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la sensación. ― Bella, prométeme que esta noche sólo seremos **tú y yo**. ― me dijo con un ritmo suave. No entendí porqué me dijo eso, pero tampoco puede pensar mucho porque la mirada seductora que me dio a continuación produjo un escalofrío intenso en mi piel. De sólo pensar en lo solitario que estaba el ambiente y las miles de cosas que podríamos hacer bajo la oscuridad, podría jurarle lo que sea. _Debía culparme por tener una mente tan imaginativa e indecorosa. Ella me causaba muchos problemas._

Le sonreí, y creo que con eso bastó para prometerle que por ahora todo iba muy bien, incluso, me hice creer que esto no era una 'cita', no en el sentido convencional, así que mi sistema nervioso podía descansar tranquilo.

Aún disfrutaba de la suave piel de Edward cuando un sonido cortó el ambiente. Él de inmediato abrió su saco a regañadientes, y de uno de sus bolsillos internos sacó su celular, miró la pantalla, y se disculpó conmigo.

"Hola hermano. ¿Podríamos hablar mañana? Ahorita estoy ocupado. No, no, no es eso… -frunció el ceño un segundo.- ¿Estás seguro?, entonces adelante, si tú crees conveniente hazlo, sabes que puedes tomar decisiones sin consultármelo".

En ese instante el mozo llegó con una botella de vino y una jarra de agua. En cada una de las copas que había en la mesa, sirvió las bebidas en cantidades exactamente desiguales, y se retiró silenciosamente no sin antes agradecerle.

"Si claro, entonces, ¿me envías las fotos mañana?, ¡perfecto!… Saludos a Heidi, Adiós." - colgó.

― Discúlpame cariño, era una llamada del trabajo, mi socio quería consultarme algo. ―

― Oh, no te preocupes. ― le respondí y de inmediato desvié mi mirada, inclusive, creo que arrugué mi nariz. _"socio", me recordé… _debía ser una idiota al pensar que Edward no tenía trabajo y sólo se dedicaba a ser mi capataz. Una suave risa me hizo volver la mirada al dueño de tal hermoso sonido.

― ¿No me preguntarás que hago trabajando con otras personas? ―

― No. Es tu derecho. Yo…

Negó con su cabeza. No logré continuar.

― Eres una criatura rara, Isabella… y eso me fascina, me fascinó desde que te vi aquella noche en la casa de mi prima. ― Si antes mi corazón había estado desesperado, ahora lo sentía desbocarse, latir con tal intensidad que pensé que en cualquier momento podría salirse de mi pecho. _Era hora de conocer la verdad. _― He trabajado con muchas personas, hombres y mujeres y créeme, nunca he conocido a una persona tan entregada y apasionada a su trabajo como tú, Bella… ― suspiró. ― Aquellas noches que te vi, me encantaste con la gran concentración y la forma detallista que mostrabas al hacer tu proyecto…

Me quedé sin habla. _¿Mi proyecto?... ¿Se referirá a mi maqueta?_ ¿A la maqueta del condominio que hice con Alice y que la tengo expuesta en mi oficina?... Oh… ahora entendía todo. Por eso era la sonrisa de admiración de Edward cuando vio la maqueta.

― ¿Me viste haciendo la maqueta? ― movió su cabeza afirmativamente sin dejar de sonreír. No lo podía creer. ― Tú… ¿Qué hacías en casa de Alice? ― pregunté extrañada.

Tenía que saber más. Necesitaba saber más.

― Buena pregunta… ― sonrió para sí, como si se acordara de alguna broma. ― Hace unos meses mi departamento sufrió unos problemas, creo que dejé la estufa prendida ó la tostadora, no sé con exactitud que fue lo que provocó el incendio, pero de todos modos me quedé sin casa unos días y no tuve la mejor idea que ir a suplicarle a mi prima 'favorita' que me deje hospedar en la suya. NO fue nada fácil, pero... resultó siendo un traspié _**interesante**_**.** ― finalizó dirigiéndome una sonrisa pícara, de esas que te paralizan la respiración y te obligan a sacarte las bragas.

― Pe… No… No entiendo… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que vivías ahí? ― Mi voz sonó a súplica, totalmente desesperada. _¿Cómo era posible que Alice escondiera a tremendo hombre de mis narices?_ Pero ¿Qué le pasaba a esa demonio? primero Emmett, ahora Edward… _¿luego quién será?..._ Ah no… ¡esta me la paga!

― Por el pacto. ― indicó algo serio. ― Yo vivía en su casa con la única condición de NO tropezarme ni meterme en sus cosas, y claro, « mantenerme a mil años luz de sus amigas » ― imitó la voz chillona de Alice que me hizo reír. ― Bajo estos términos, no fue nada fácil sonsacarle información sobre ti y mucho menos convencerla para hablarte, ella insistía en que Emmett y su amigo Black tenían mucha influencia en mí, pero al final la convencí y aceptó... ― sus rasgos no mostraron ningún cambio, más bien, seguían tensos, como un poco molesto. Y yo lo entendía totalmente.

Pero no podía razonar por completo, ni siquiera preguntarle cómo la convenció pues la confidencia de Edward me tenía... _confundida_.

Alice realmente odiaba a Jacob, desde aquella única vez que la vi observarlo pude notarlo, pero de ahí a que se meta a decidir a quien debo conocer o no, era otra cosa... Pero aguarden... _¿Edward dijo que le encanté desde la primera noche que me vio haciendo la maqueta?..._

Era lo más raro que un hombre podría haberme dicho en años.

― Tienes una extrañeza única, Bella… además de ejercer un gran poder en todo mi cuerpo, como te habrás dado cuenta… ― volvió a sonreír con aquella sonrisa torcida suya que me prometía las estrellas. ― Y… en la Bienal de Arquitectura, estabas increíble con aquel traje azul oscuro, y al escuchar tu discurso, sólo confirmé lo que ya sabía… me juré que **serías mía**. ― concluyó con voz firme y aterciopelada, sus palabras llenas de erotismo me escarapelaron el cuerpo, y sus delineados labios marcaron la pauta que me cautivó.

Claro que fui suya… no sé cuantas veces… pero lo fui, y no había nada más delicioso que sentir su piel con mi piel…

_Las alas volvieron a crecer en mi espalda, y sentí elevarme unos metros sobre el nivel del piso…_ ¿Por qué no me daba miedo? Estaba frente a un acosador… sí, sí… Edward era un maldito acosador que me conocía desde hace unos meses, y que había averiguado cosas sobre mí…

Sabía que representaba un peligro, claro que sí. Sin embargo no parecía tan peligroso allí sentado. Parecía encantador, atractivo y más sexy de lo que debería estar permitido. Y lo más importante… había vencido al demonio en persona... Alice.

― La voy a matar.

Agachó su cabeza riendo.

― ¿Podrías concederme ese honor? Creo que tengo el derecho de acabar con ella por hacerme larga la espera.

― Mmmm… no… pero podría ser derecho compartido. ―

― Hecho. ― nos echamos a reír ante tal ocurrencia. ― ¿Se lo diremos?

― No. ― contesté de inmediato. ― No sabrá más que lo del ámbito laboral. NO tiene porque saber detalles.

― No pensaba compartir con ella _**esos**_ detalles, cariño… ― aclaró lo último con un matiz lento y sensual y aquella expresión de lujuria que oscurecía sus ojos verdes y que provocaba que mi sexo palpitara de antelación.

Apreté los músculos de mis piernas, en señal clara del poco control que tenía al enfrentarme a sus ojos, ellos me llamaban a su encuentro, a obedecer sus deseos, a volverme completamente loca.

El mozo llegó nuevamente, esta vez con un azafate más grande, y colocó nuestra comida en la mesa, los platos eran cuadrados, y todos adornados con un filo dorado. Esperé a que se retire, y con mucha cautela, volví a mirar a Edward.

― Salud, cariño. ― levantó su copa de vino y la entrechocó suavemente con la mía, bebimos un sorbo y luego me miró por encima del cristal. Una ola de calor fluyó por mis venas, y no era exactamente por el vino, sino por el aún efecto de las palabras de Edward: él había estado persiguiéndome desde antes.

**.**

**.**

La cena se había extendido placenteramente en un local propicio y hermoso. Mientras comíamos, íbamos charlando y descubriendo muchas cosas que teníamos en común asi como una larga lista de cosas en las que discrepábamos... Pero bueno, no podía ser todo perfecto, ¿no? _Además, no me convenía que todo sea perfecto._

Edward era muy entretenido al conversar, no había silencios incómodos, propios de los hombres que no tienen otra cosa en mente que arrastrarte a su cama, pero tampoco quise darle mucha importancia y subestimar el momento... _Aún no podía._

― ¿Siempre trabajas por tu cuenta? Según lo que me dijiste, entendí que tenías una sociedad con Emmett. ― comenté.

― No, eso fue un _ardid_. Hace un par de semanas dejé un puesto de trabajo en una empresa importante para poder abrir mi propio negocio con dos socios más, queríamos ofrecer un servicio casi-completo. ―

Oh... _Otra "o" se formo en mis labios. _Era el tipo independiente, debería haberlo imaginado, pues parecía alguien que no tenía paciencia de aceptar órdenes de un jefe.

― Suena estimulante. ― comenté con sinceridad. Con su mano derecha palmeó el cojín del sillón instándome a sentarme más cerca de él. Lo hice de inmediato, pero tratando de no parecer desesperada por lanzarme a sus brazos. ―

― Puede serlo, pero no siempre de la forma positiva. Mi socio no sabe nada del negocio, salvo que le gusta el dinero que se gana de la compra y venta de los inmuebles, pero más, nada. Ahora él se dedica a viajar, mientras decide que hacer con su vida. ― surcó una breve sonrisa y con el dorso de su mano, me acarició el brazo. ―

― Pero debe ser fascinante tener tu propio negocio, ser independiente, ya sabes, ser tu propio jefe y no aceptar injusticias de otros. ― recalqué azarosamente. Si Edward supiera lo que tengo que hacer para no perder el trabajo, estaría quizá a miles, millones de kilómetros lejos de mí.

― Sí, tienes toda la razón… Por cierto, ¿No te había dicho lo hermosa que estás hoy? ― sentí ruborizarme mientras sonreía.

Él correspondió mi sonrisa mientras bebía otro sorbo de su copa de vino. Se veía tan sexy, que daban ganas de arrancarle esa camisa de seda, desnudarlo y dar rienda suelta a toda mi imaginación sobre el sofá. Él se dio cuenta de lo agitada que estaba mi respiración, y no colaboró en nada para calmarme; todo lo contrario, sus labios húmedos emprendieron un camino de besos y lamidas por todo mi hombro hasta enterrar su rostro en mi cabello. Cada paso que daba con su lengua, dejaba mi piel con una sensación de ardor y hormigueo, anhelaba mucho más.

― El sabor del vino con tu piel es exótico, Bella... Me pregunto que tal sabrá en otras partes de tu cuerpo. ― susurró, su aliento rozó mi cuello e hizo cerrar mis ojos

Sin percatarme, su mano derecha empezó a acariciar mi pierna por debajo de la mesa, subiendo y bajando lentamente mi vestido, y logrando que un gemido resuene en la habitación. Me di cuenta de lo que podría pasar en estos momentos si no lo detenía.

― No, Edward... Aquí no podemos.

― Sí que podemos. Estamos solos. ― gruñó.

― No... No hagas eso acá... Edward. ― le recriminé imperceptiblemente. Creo que mi boca había hablado por sí sola, porque el resto de mi cuerpo estaba dispuesto a olvidar el lugar donde estábamos y dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

― Bella, he sido un buen chico. Me he contenido por mucho tiempo, pero ya no cariño. Es _hora del postre. _― sonrió seductoramente mientras sus dedos trazaban pequeños círculos por encima de la tela de mis bragas. ― Tu vestido es demasiado provocativo, te ves muy sexy en él que no creo ser capaz de aguantar hasta llegar a la casa.

― Pero... Ed...

― ¿ó me quieres retar? Si lo haces, te juro que podría estar dentro de tí en dos segundos. ―

Escucharlo hablar así prendió una llamarada en mi interior e hizo que muerda el labio con fuerza para evitar gritar.

― Muy bien, Bella. ― Apartó la diminuta tela con uno de sus dedos y delineó la húmeda línea que dividia mis labios... Estaba tan empapada que sus dedos se deslizaron con facilidad entre mis pliegues y empezaron a moverse en círculos por mi clítoris centrando en mi bajo vientre un cosquilleo abrasador que emitía descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, unas más intensas que otras, pero igual de placenteras.

Aumentó su velocidad y todo se desconectó de mí en ese instante, sólo quería sentirlo en mi interior, de cualquier manera posible, con cualquier intensidad y fuerza posible, sólo quería ser suya nuevamente.

― Oh… Edward… ― jadeé. ― Yo…

― Mmm Bella... Sabes tan bien _con el vino o sin él_… ― lamió su dedo lentamente saboreando mi excitación. Fue sexy. El modo en que me miró, me hizo romper las más fiables convicciones... y me hizo recordar también la promesa que él me había hecho hoy en la mañana... Faltaba poco para sentir tu lengua arremetiendo contra mi...

― Vámonos. ― propuso.

Asentí. Si él no lo decía, se lo imponía yo. Estaba desesperada, temblando y palpitando, un minuto más ahí, y no me iba a resistir. _¿Cómo era posible que este hombre robara a cada segundo lo último que quedaba de mi dignidad? ... _Lo presentí, lo presentía... Edward era un peligro, un inminente peligro para mi vida… _en todo sentido_. Podría regalarle mi cuerpo, y no me interesaría, la pasión que crecía y se arremolinaba en mi interior, me tenía prisionera.

_¡Dios! Soy su maldita prisionera… _

― Estoy lista. ― sonrió. ― Vámonos. ―

A veces, no todas las niñas buenas van al cielo, algunas desvían su camino, y terminan embrujadas en el mar de la seducción y en el fuego de la pasión, y lo peor, es que su alma no se opone a esta decisión...

O mejor dicho, yo no me oponía a esta decisión...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NOTA - I: **

**Muchas Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Disculpenme si les pareció larga la cena, pero creo que era necesasio incluirla de esta manera... ellos deben empezar a conocerse más antes de seguir cometiendo locuras... que les aseguro seran interesantes... bueno, más Edward, con la hermosa imaginación que tiene... *-*! aunque Bella no se quedará atrás.**

**Me gustaria que dejaran sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, o amenazas de muerte, lo que deseen, pero haganlo *-*! Veran que como recompensa les llegara a su casa, o en sus sueños, para cumplir sus fantasías, un sexy Edward desnudo y con casco blanco... ^-^!**

**Besos, Lu.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**_

* * *

_*** Hola Chicas! aqui subiendo un nuevo capitulo... =) que ojala les guste u.u (sean sinceras u.u)**_

**_*Ok, les quiero agradecer nuevamente e infinitamente a todas las que han dejado su comentario ya sea como anonimo o con cuenta de FF... me ha encantado leerlas, y saber que muchas si se acordaban del Fic *-* Son lo max.! _**

_***Nos leemos abajito... **_

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasías ::.**

**Capitulo 5**

******•**

* * *

― _Listo. Vámonos._

_¿Será tarde para la resistencia?_

.

La suave brisa que nació de sus labios y que rozó mi cuello me hizo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de su cercanía. Edward besó mis hombros y parte de mi espalda descubierta, su tacto sutil y seductor afianzó las ganas que tenía por él, aquellas ganas que nacieron desde que lo vi por primera vez en la obra y que hasta ahorita no se desvanecían.

Apoyó su mentón en mi hombro y empezó a acariciarme con su nariz mientras que sus manos viajaban deliberadamente por mi cuerpo, se detuvo en mis caderas y suavemente me apretó contra su pelvis. Edward me retuvo un momento de espaldas contra sí, permitiéndome sentir el calor de su cuerpo y la dureza de su masculinidad.

Gemí bajito…

…y agradecí que las puertas del ascensor ya se habían cerrado y que nadie más viajaba con nosotros, porque la manera en que me tocó, me estaba excitando a tal punto que hacía que brote desde mi interior otra de mis fantasías más escondidas…

― Edward... ― besó mi cuello.

― Detén el ascensor. ― sugirió en mi oído excitado.

Me helé y me excité. _¿Edward estaba proponiéndome lo que yo estoy pensando?... ¿sexo en el elevador? oh sí… yo creo que sí…_ Mi cuerpo traidor y lujurioso volvió a hacerme una jugada, estaba a menos de diez centímetros del botón rojo de emergencias, y estábamos a sólo doce segundos para llegar a mi piso, tiempo de sobra para detener el ascensor, y dejarme llevar por mis más bajos instintos…

No debía pensarlo tanto, desde que salimos del restaurante, sabía que todo esto iba a acabar así…_ Era inevitable que me negara más a los encantos de Edward._ La mirada peligrosamente atractiva que me regaló cuando sugirió traerme a casa, a la par con su hermosa sonrisa ladina, me deslumbró, fragmentó mi cuerpo y mi ser en pequeños pedacitos que se suspendían con el aire… Menos mal que para ese entonces ya estábamos en medio de la calle -dirigiéndonos al auto- donde pude inhalar todo el aire que me era posible para evitar desmayarme y a su vez, aclarar mis ideas… no podía ir a su departamento si así me lo propusiera, no era prudente; lo mejor era traerlo a casa, debía hacerlo, _tenía que jugar en __mi__ territorio._

― No… ya es tarde. ― musité y el gruñó.

Dejó de agarrarme la cintura para girarse y arrinconarme contra la pared. La fuerza que ejerció no fue tanta, pero aquellos ataques de poderío y de mando me gustaban, hacían que un _extraño deseo_ aflore por mi piel.

Como si fuera un león a punto de atacar a su presa, se inclinó y plantó su mirada fijamente en mí, prendiendo una llama sexual en mi interior. Me recorrió el rostro con sus ojos, para luego atacar mis labios con fiereza, con aquella intensidad infaliblemente peligrosa la cual me hacía capaz de olvidar mis más altas convicciones y lanzarme encima de él sin medir consecuencias…

_Me sentía volar._

_¡Que me importaba ahorita las convicciones anti-citas! Era sólo una noche más..._

Ahora ya sin pensarlo, enrollé mis brazos en su cuello, y le correspondí totalmente… era inaudito saber que sólo él era el responsable de provocarme tanto placer con un beso…

En ese instante, mientras saboreaba el aún sabor del vino en su boca, repiqueteó el sonido de una campanilla y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el octavo piso mostrándonos a nuestras espaldas un amplio corredor alfombrado e iluminado con luces amarillas, mas ninguno de los dos prestó atención, ni siquiera nos importaba si alguien estaba viendo tremenda sesión de manoseo pues el deseo catapultaba nuestros cuerpos.

Esto no era nada comparado con las caricias en su auto… _Ahí las ventanas empañadas hablaban por si solas, pero aquí, el ascensor ya olía a sexo._

― Vamos… Bella… ― me indicó con voz entrecortada. ―… Antes que pierda la razón aquí mismo. ― Se pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello en clara señal de desesperación.

― Pero estamos solos… ― insistí mientras mis dientes atrapaban de manera feroz su lóbulo, un ligero quejido se escapó de sus labios haciendo que mis bragas se humedezcan aún más.

_Sólo dos segundos más y las puertas volverían a cerrarse._

― No… no lo estamos. ― tragó en seco desviando su mirada hacia arriba, la seguí y noté lo que él veía. Sonreí por lo bajo al verlo así: gruñendo y malhumorado, como un pequeño niño castigado.

Debía de saberlo… _Edward era un hombre celoso, tan celoso_, que no permitiría que ni las cámaras graben nuestra sesión de sexo… _bueno…no exactamente __esas__ cámaras_.

― No dejaré que todo el edificio te vea desnuda Bella. ― dijo con seriedad.

― Pensé que eras miembro del club de exhibicionistas. ― bromeé recordando lo que pasó en el restaurante.

Sonrió de lado y me dio pase hacia el corredor.

― Lo soy cariño, pero en otras _circunstancias_... ― murmuró en mi oreja dejándome totalmente aturdida ante su respuesta, _¿A qué otras circunstancias se referiría?_ _¿Era del tipo extremista?_ De sólo pensarlo, ya me estaba mordiendo los labios e imaginándome los lugares menos pensados y fantasiosos para tener sexo…_ creo que yo era la exhibicionista incurable... _

Edward se dio cuenta, y aumentó mi libido al pasar un brazo por mi cintura, estrechándome contra él y disgregando su calor y protección hacia mí.

― Ya pronto lo sabrás. ―

La fuerza de mi corazón volvió a ganar e hizo que sus latidos se vuelvan más rápidos. _Traidor._

Como pude, saqué mis llaves del bolso y abrí la puerta de mi departamento. Logré zafarme a tiempo de las inquietas manos de Edward y me adentré un poco más para prender las luces de la salita. Un agradable aroma a canela y vainilla nos recibió y pausó mis sentidos… Mi departamento no era muy grande, pero sí acogedor, y los inciensos, le daba el toque sutil y sensual que me gustaba tener en casa.

― Ponte cómodo. ― le dije.

Tratando de alivianar mi temperatura, me acerqué al mini Bar, lo más lejos posible de él, y continué: ― ¿Deseas algo para beber? Tengo vino... agua... café… y… ― fruncí el ceño sonrojada dándome cuenta que no tenía otra cosa más que ofrecerle. Suspiré. ―… y más vino.

Me miró y sonrió.

― Una copa más de vino no me vendría mal. ― asentí. Mientras sacaba las dos copas de la pequeña repisa de vidrio, lo miré de reojo, había tirado su saco al sillón y antes de sentarse ya se había desabotonado las puñeras de la camisa. Se veía sexy y provocativo aún con la camisa totalmente arrugada, es más, creo que su look desaliñado hacía una combinación perfecta con su cabello cobrizo al viento, dándole un aire mucho más sexy y tentador…

Suspiré. Rodeé la alacena, y me agaché un poco para abrir otra repisa, esta vez una mucho más grande y de madera.

― Wow… tienes una colección mucho más completa que la de un aficionado. ― expuso Edward asombrado al ver mi pequeño repertorio de vinos que tenía y que yacían echados en el aparador. No eran más que unas dieciocho o veinte botellas puestas en hileras verticales. ― No me lo imaginé.

― En realidad, no son muchos. Eres un exagerado. ― le refuté con voz casual.

_Genial, ahora pensara que soy una alcohólica._

― Es verdad, Bella… ¿Qué otra cosa más debo saber de ti? ¿También eres catadora de vinos? ― arqueó una ceja divertido.

―…No. ― reí. ― Pero crecí rodeada de ellos. Mi papá siempre ha tenido una afición extraña por los vinos, y, al igual que mi mamá, decidieron tener una colección pequeña en la casa. ― le conté mientras le servía una copa. Edward abrió los ojos y se notaba mucho mas sorprendido que antes. ― Así que ya te imaginaras... desde muy chica, mi papá, me enseñó a identificarlos y distinguirlos a partir de su tipo de uva, su fermentación y su cosecha. ― le sonreí. ― Esto que vez aquí, es solo un regalo de mi mamá.

― Has debido tener una niñez muy interesante, Bella. ― curveó sus labios. ― Me hubiera gustado conocerte desde niña.

_Eso último que dijo me robó el aliento... _

Lo miré un segundo, sus ojos eran tan sinceros que hicieron preguntarme que es lo que hubiera pasado si ambos nos hubieramos conocido desde niños... Sin duda, muchos aspectos de mi vida hubieran sido completamente diferentes, y nunca hubiera caido en este circulo vicioso que tanto me atormentaba.

_Sólo atiné a devolverle el gesto y finalmente conteste:_

― Creo que te hubiera aburrido, Edward.

― No lo creo, cariño. Eres una mujer fascinante. Nunca podría aburrirme de tí. ― dijo con firmeza mas no le hice caso, sólo me encogí de hombros y le alcancé la copa._ No me valía entusiasmarme tanto._

― Toma.

― Gracias... ¿Qué vino es este? ― me preguntó interesado.

― Es un _Merloc _del 2002. La última vez que fui a visitar a mi papá, me traje unas cuantas botellas más.

_¡Aunch!… no debí decir eso_, sonó a _"soy una borracha empedernida que le roba el alcohol a su padre". _Bajé mi cabeza, no quise ver el escrutinio en sus ojos.

― Mmmm... Es seco, sin embargo está muy rico. ― lo saboreó ― y tambien huele muy bien... es ¿mora?... ¿Cereza?...

― Sí. Es mora. Por eso te lo serví, va muy bien con las pastas, pero, debo decir que mi favorito es éste. ― le señalé un _'Cabernet Sauvignon'_ que acababa de retirar del frigo bar. ― Tiene un ligero sabor a vainilla y café, propio de los años que estuvo añejo en los barriles de madera. Además que su aroma floral me hace recordar a los días que me la pasé jugando en el prado que se encuentra muy cerca a mi casa del pueblo. ― concluí con un dejo de nostalgia y alegría. Una mezcla rara, pero muy presente en mi corazón.

…_Aquel prado…_

Alcé la vista y Edward me miraba embelesado.

― ¿Ves a lo que me refiero Isabella? ― puse atención. ― Eres única. Hasta para hablar de tu niñez, eres apasionada… un angelito muy sensible.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí suavemente mientras le daba la espalda. "_Si él supiera lo que me hacía 'única'… no lo diría de esa manera"_

Me serví una copa para mí y sólo después de beber un poquito, unas manos fuertes me asaltaron por detrás y me quitaron la copa de los labios, colocándola en la mesa.

― Bella debes de creerme cuando te digo que eres fascinante...

― Edward, yo…

― No. No es acerca de mí, ni de lo que yo diga. Todo esto se trata de la confianza que tengas contigo misma, Isabella. ― pasó una mano por el escote de mi espalda y con la otra extendio a un costado mi cabello ondulado haciendo que el aliento se me atasque en la garganta.

― Lo sé…

― Shhh... No lo sabes, será mi deber probártelo. ― besó mi cuello. ― No hay mujer como tú, Bella. Me dejas sin aliento. ― susurró.

El matiz de su voz me hizo temblar, y sus caricias telegrafiaban un mensaje claro: Edward me deseaba, y mucho... Su miembro palpitante traspasaba la textura de la tela y empezaba a jugar con mi trasero haciendo que el anhelo me debilite, haciendo que mis piernas tiriten de anticipación y mi cuerpo se derrita ante él como mantequilla sobre una tostada caliente.

_Lo queria dentro mío._

Me bajó el cierre del vestido, y lo deslizó suavemente por mis hombros, sus labios húmedos siguieron el recorrido de la tela hasta chocar con mi brasier, lo desabrochó y lo dejó caer al suelo junto al vestido dejándome casi desnuda. _Alice tenía razón, era un vestido fácil de quitar... _Con una de sus grandes manos agarró y apretó suavemente mis nalgas para luego jalar hacia arriba y hacia abajo la tirita de mis braguitas de encaje.

― Mmmm Bella... estas tangas tuyas me traen loco. ― dijo volviendo a palmear mi trasero. ― Y tienes un culito hermoso... Veremos que tal sabe...

Desligó su contacto de mi piel para coger mi copa de vino.

― Quizá lo sientas un poco frío, pero luego se pasará. ― dicho esto bebió un sorbo, al cabo de unos segundos, sentí por toda mi columna vertebral un estremecimiento helado, como hielo, pero a su vez eléctrico... Era el vino que caía por mi espalda. Me arqueé un poco por la sensación y el aprovechó eso para rehacer con su lengua el mismo trayecto que hicieron las gotas de vino.

― No me equivoqué... El sabor de tu piel, con el vino es exótico... ― gruñó.

Roció más vino y se agachó un poco hasta quedar a la altura de mi trasero, el cual mordisqueó levemente con sus dientes para luego empezar a subir y bajar por toda mi columna haciendo pequeños círculos con su lengua… entre cada lamida, daba unos lengüetazos largos y estremecedores que sacudieron por completo los nervios de mi espina dorsal, creando a su vez, un remolino caliente, lleno de sensaciones vibrantes en mi bajo vientre...

Necesitaba sentirlo dentro mío, quería que me tome contra la mesa, de la misma manera en que lo hizo en la caseta, o si era posible que me tome como quiera, yo sólo necesitaba combatir el doloroso palpitar de mi entrepierna.

― Edward… ―

Suavemente, me volteó y apoyó mi espalda en la alacena, e hizo lo mismo, regó mis pechos con mi vino favorito, y luego con una sonrisa arrebatadora, lamió y chupó mi cuello, mi clavícula, y cada lugar por donde había recorrido el vino, se detuvo en mis pezones erectos y empezó a jugar con ellos, lamiendo cada tanto y succionando con rudeza, devorándolos, totalmente hambriento...

Yo ya no podía aguantar más... Ni la presión que ejercía en mis paredes podrían aplacar el fuego que luchaba por salir de mi interior.

― Ed… te necesito, por favor. ― sollocé.

― No. ― tarjó. ― Aún no llego al _postre_. ― contestó con su voz de seda, logrando que mis piernas tiemblen y mis bragas empiecen a gotear.

De pronto, su lengua arremetió con todo en mi ombligo haciendo pequeños círculos y despidiendo por todo mi cuerpo oleadas de calor violentas. Luego, con sus dientes fue bajando el elastico negro de mi ropa interior. Lo hizo con delicadeza, lentamente, tomandose un tiempo para ir inhalando mi excitación. Su rostro se contrajo exaltado y un destello de luz se reflejó en sus ojos oscurecidos... sólo trasmitían lo que yo anhelaba.

― Te huelo hasta aquí Bella, me estás llamando con tu aroma. ―

Sin más demoras, me alzó en sus brazos y me llevó hacia el sofá de cuero donde me sentó con cuidado. Me abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas inclinándose hacia mí para besarme. Su lengua, con sabor a vino y café, me hizo olvidar los últimos atisbos del mundo real, sólo sentí emerger nuevamente el par de alas en mi espalda elevándome al cielo. Con su mano derecha fue bajando por mis costados hasta llegar a mi muslo y acariciarlo, friccionó su miembro contra él, y yo me sentía morir. Gemí en su boca desesperada… ya no podía más…

Sacudí mis caderas para darle entender lo que más ansiaba, Edward se despegó de mis labios para viajar hacia el sur al encuentro con mi feminidad que lo aclamaba a gritos... Inhaló fuertemente mi excitación otra vez mientras sonreía y cerraba sus ojos...

― Fascinante... ― exhaló. ― Mucho mejor de lo que pensé. ― sopló en mis labios húmedos mientras los abría con sus dedos.

Inesperadamente, su lengua besó toda mi vulva haciendo que mi cuerpo vibre de placer bajo la textura y suavidad con que me lamía. Gemí por todo lo alto... _Por fin tenía su lengua en mí… _Sin más, empezó a succionar suavemente mi interior, como tanteando, frotando ligeramente mis labios con sus dientes y aumentando así la corriente de vibraciones estimulantes que despedía por toda mi anatomía concentrándose en mi sexo y haciendo que cierre los ojos con fuerza.

_Su lengua, su boca eran maravillosas…_

Se retiró momentáneamente de mí, y yo casi planto una denuncia por abandono... _¿Cómo podía alejarse de mí en estos momentos?_ Me erguí un poco con mi pecho alborotado y rápidamente noté lo que estaba haciendo: de la mesita de centro cogió su copa de vino, y volvió a echar un chorrito del líquido frío por mi cuerpo, esta vez por todo mi abdomen, mis muslos, -los cuales lamió- y finalmente en mi sexo. Sentí un frío invadir mi intimidad, pero fue rápidamente opacado por la tibieza de su lengua que me propiciaba suaves y largas lamidas…

Se apoderó de mi sexo, lo chupó, lamió y mordió, primero con delicadeza, como disfrutando el sabor del vino con mi sabor, luego, como si no hubiera comido en días, como si tuviera una sed infinita, empezó a embestirme con fuerza, haciéndome arrancar gemidos de placer…

― ¡Oh por Dios...! ― grité.

_Era el cielo... El limbo... El infierno..._

No sé que era, sólo me aferré a su cabello para no dejarlo escapar y seguir sintiendo cómo me hacía el amor con su lengua... Poco a poco, pude sentir la electricidad que fluía por todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mis pies, subiendo por mis piernas y llegando a mi sexo, donde el calor parecía jugar con él… era un placer insoportable que apenas era capaz de tolerarlo pero que tampoco quería que acabase…

Poco a poco fue aumentando su velocidad y él, al corriente del estremecimiento en el que me encontraba, introdujo dos dedos en mi interior mientras seguía moviendo su lengua de lado a lado en mi clítoris, siseando en su propio placer masculino… grité su nombre incontables veces mientras que el remolino de sensaciones explotaba dejándome aturdida, incapaz de razonar o pensar algo coherente.

― Bella... Debería existir un vino con tu sabor y con tu aroma. ― logré escuchar temblorosa a medida que unas brillantes luces estallaban ante mis ojos. ― Sería mi adicción...

Dejé caer mi cabeza, estaba desconectada del mundo, mi cerebro había entrado en cortocircuito...

― ¿Me crees Bella? ¿Te das cuenta lo maravillosa que eres? ¿O necesitas otra demostración? ― no respondí nada, yo seguía volando con mis alas, sintiendo mi sexo palpitar. ― Bien, porque yo apenas estoy entrando en calor, cariño.

Con una parte distante de mi mente logré asimilar lo que estaba pasando, Edward me había bajado del sofá y me había depositado en la alfombra, se sacó rápidamente la correa del pantalón y se desvistió en un segundo, dejando a simple vista su perfecta anatomía y su miembro erecto apuntando hacia mí.

Alcé la cabeza y remolineé mi lengua en torno a una tetilla y lo oí gemir de placer… despacio, se meció dentro mío, tentando y provocando hasta que ya no pudo más y me agarró las caderas con fuerza mientras me embestía hasta el fondo, cerré los ojos y junté las piernas con más presión en torno a su cintura instándolo a que me penetre con más fuerza; me besó, lo besé, nos besamos con descontrol hasta que sentí desfragmentarme en pedacitos y volar sobre el cielo despejado anegada por una ola tras otra de placer.

― ¿Ahora me crees Isabella? ― preguntó.

―… ¡Sí! ― grité desde lo más profundo de mí ser.

En ese instante, aún sin bajar de mi nube, sentí las últimas embestidas de Edward enterrarse en mi vientre, haciéndome sentir toda la grandeza de su polla envuelta en mis paredes, prolongando mi orgasmo y haciéndolo estallar en el suyo propio, rugiendo, temblando y derrumbándose sobre mí…

Jadeamos en busca de aire… lo apresé entre mis brazos y mi pecho juntando nuestras respiraciones, sintiendo latir no uno sino dos corazones al unísono y esperando que vayan poco a poco tomando su cauce natural...

― Eres hermosa y única… Recuérdalo siempre.

― Trataré. ― prometí. Pequeñas gotas perladas de sudor caían sutilmente por su frente, y su cabello casi húmedo lo hacía mucho más hermoso.

― Eso espero, a no ser que quieras que te lo _haga recordar _de esta u otras maneras… ― curvó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa. ― Por mí no hay problema. Es muy fácil tratar contigo, Bella. ―

― ¿No crees que sea porque te la pongo fácil? ―

― No lo creo… Pero si quieres discutirlo, tengo _toda la noche_. ― me lanzó aquella sonrisa que me tenía _prisionera_ a él, aquella con la cual, ni mi cuerpo ni nada podía negárselo.

El cerebro se me desconectó nuevamente…

― Eso es un sí, mi ardiente ángel. ― pronunció.

Suspiré… _Yo diría que sería su perpetua prisionera…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerré y abrí mis ojos lentamente... Traté de moverme, pero mi cuerpo me dolía un poco. Sin embargo me sentía confortable y muy relajada como hace años no me sentía.

Sonreí como una idiota al recordar nuestra pequeña travesura de anoche, después de devorarnos como locos, Edward me cargó en sus brazos y me trajo a la cama para apoderarse nuevamente de mi cuerpo. _¡Dios! Este hombre era incansable._.. Antes que amanezca y después de disfrutar la cama por última vez como se debe, caí rendida en sus brazos; Creo que entre sueños escuché la voz de Alice ó de Leah en el contestador, pero no estoy segura… _Mi cerebro seguía en cortocircuito_…

Sólo después de sentir el brazo pesado de Edward apoyado sobre mi cintura, logré regresar a la realidad, y darme cuenta que no había sido un sueño. Abrí por completo mis ojos y me deleité con su hermoso rostro. Una ligera sonrisa adornaba su semblante transmitiéndome tranquilidad y paz...

Suspiré, hace años que no había amanecido con un hombre en mi cama… desde hace un buen tiempo, nunca nadie había traspasado ese límite de mi intimidad, a nunca nadie _yo_ se lo había permitido, lo sentía como insulso, inútil, pero con Edward era... _diferente_. Jamás me había sentido más sincronizada con un hombre en una danza de puro placer, era como si él, sin mucho esfuerzo, había sido capaz de intuir todo lo que necesitaba y pensaba… _Era raro…_

Me levanté sin hacer ruido y me dirigí a la ducha, pensé que el agua fría haría aclarar mis pensamientos, pero fue en vano, la imagen sexy de Edward desnudo en mi cama, era una invitación al pecado, una invitación casi salvaje a la perdición…

_... ¡Demonios! Debería tener más control sobre mi misma a plena luz del día…_

Me envolví en una bata de felpa, y salí de nuevo al dormitorio. Edward ya se encontraba despierto…y…

…desnudo en mi cama…

_Con imágenes así, no podría llegar nunca a un acuerdo._

― Buenos días cariño. Ya te extrañaba. ― sonreí.

Si hace años no amanecía con un hombre, no es necesario decirles que tampoco me acordaba de la mágica sensación que era escuchar sus palabras de buenos días.

― Hola… ¿Dormiste bien? ― _Ayyy Isabella, sólo a ti se te ocurren estas preguntas sosas._

― Sí. ―

― ¿Qué deseas para desayunar? ―

― A ti. ― sonrió de lado. Sus ojos, sin piedad, me aniquilaron de deseo. _Tranquila Bella. _Me aclaré la garganta y sin querer apreté la tela de mi bata. Había descubierto que mi cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, y esa sola mirada podría hacer que mi bata cayese al suelo automáticamente.

― Hablo en serio Edward. ¿Qué deseas? ―

― Lo que quieras… todo lo que venga de ti, _es rico._ ― me lanzó una mirada seductora, ahora sí, por más que quise, no pude evitar desviar mi mirada al pedazo de tela que lo tapaba, mi instinto me dictaba órdenes lujuriosas, relamiéndome los labios inconscientemente, pero a la vez consciente de lo que ahí se escondía. ―

― ¡Edward! ― lo reprendí, el sólo esbozó una sonrisa más grande.

Él sí era consciente del efecto que ejercía en mí, aquel efecto que hizo que me entregue a él desde el primer cruce de miradas.

― ¿Te molestaría si utilizo tu ducha? ―

― No... Claro que no. Iré a preparar café. ―

Llegué a la cocina y vi el desorden de la noche pasada, cogí mi ropa y su ropa del suelo, y llevé las de él al cuarto depositándolas sobre la cama. Sentí un peso en su saco y un sonido metálico, asumí que eran las llaves del auto y su celular. Cuando cogí su camisa, no lo pensé dos veces y la acerqué a mi nariz para llenar mis pulmones de su fragancia, aquella que me emborrachó la noche anterior y que aún olía riquísimo.

Minutos después, cuando terminaba de hacer las tostadas y servir el café, Edward apareció en la cocina descalzo, sólo con su pantalón puesto y con cara de abatimiento, muy diferente a cómo me recibió en el cuarto. Volví al repostero para llevar la mantequilla cuando sentí su cuerpo atacándome por detrás, apresó mi cintura con sus fuertes manos y plantó su nariz en mi cabello.

― En serio, podría acostumbrarme a esto. ― murmuró como para sí.

― ¿Siempre tienes costumbre de asaltar por detrás? ― pregunté con sarcasmo, y el sólo río levemente. Me volví hacia él, y su mirada confusa seguía dibujada ahí. Me preocupé, en los días que llevaba conociéndolo, no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo así.

Se sentó y le ofrecí una taza de café. Muy a pesar de sus rasgos serios, su cabello húmedo y fresco le daba muy buen aspecto.

― ¿Sucede algo Edward? ― pregunté mordiendo una tostada.

Vaciló un momento antes de articular alguna palabra.

― Sí… ― su voz sonó trémula, me escarapelé. ― Me acaba de llamar mi socio, y necesita reunirse conmigo urgente. ― me miró triste. ― Lo siento Bella, pensé quedarme contigo todo el día, pero será imposible.

― Oh… no te preocupes por mí… tienes que ir ― le dije tratando de sonar tranquila o indiferente. _Pues al final, todos acababan yéndose._

― Sí me preocupo, no había planeado tener que abandonarte tan pronto… no soy de esos hombres que a la mañana siguiente huyen despavoridos de las casas. Yo verdaderamente quería pasar más tiempo contigo.

― Está bien, Edward… ― lo calmé. ― El trabajo es importante. Mañana podemos vernos en la obra y salir a comer.

Levantó su mirada seria y frunció el ceño. Apretó su mano en un puño, como conteniéndose. No sé que había dicho para ponerlo así, pero yo tenía razón, podíamos vernos mañana… _aunque mejor era no verlo más. _De pronto, recordé que no le había propuesto el puesto de capataz… con tanta caricia, olvidé por completo el asunto, me confundió a tal punto que ya ni sabía si esa era o no su profesión…

― No Bella… ¡Diablos! ― golpeó con fuerza la mesa, haciéndola retumbar. ― Él no está aquí en Chicago, está en Seattle. ― suspiró ― Debo irme por una semana. ―

Mi corazón se encogió. ¿Una semana? ¿Qué haría yo una semana sin él? _lo mismo que venías haciendo toda una vida, Isabella, no seas dramática.  
_Agaché mi ía que esto tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir, él tendría que irse, lejos, muy lejos, pero no imaginé que sería tan pronto. El entusiasmo podía irse al tacho. Lo sabía,_ sabía que mi corazón iba a sufrir._

― ¿Por qué? ― quise saber con voz baja.

― Se han presentado complicaciones. ― admitió. Su rostro seguía inescrutable. ― Resulta que nos habían encargado buscar un terreno para la construcción de un Centro Empresarial, y parece que en Seattle está el que queremos. El único problema es que no nos queda mucho tiempo entre tomar la decisión, avisarle al comprador y sellar el pacto con el dueño. Tenemos que hacerlo rápido, porque si no, nos pueden quitar el proyecto. ― me explicó con certeza mas su rostro seguía contraído. ― Esto del trabajo particular es más estresante de lo que pensaba…

Wow… Edward era un verdadero hombre de negocios y eso me gustaba, era decidido, fuerte, estable, emprendedor… un espécimen casi insólito que por estos días estaba en extinción. Su perfil encajaba perfectamente con el tipo de hombre que siempre quise para mi vida, sin embargo _¿Quién podría curar y calmar mi corazón cuando él se haya ido para siempre?_

Bebí un sorbo de mi café tratando de calmar mi corazón…

― Pero eso no es todo. ― dijo un minuto después.

Lo miré confundida.

― Temo irme y dejarte sola.

― Estaré bien, Edward. ― afirmé aunque fuera una mentira. _Y ¿Qué pasaba si él tenía que quedarse en Seattle por más tiempo? ¿O si ya no volvía más? _Por eso les dije… las citas son arma de doble filo, o caes en la primera y te dejas engatusar por él con sus juramentos de amor eterno para que luego te boten de un día para el otro, o simplemente lo tomas como un juego, una 'aventura sin sentido' y sin sufrimiento.

Era muy confuso para mí tomar el camino correcto.

― Pues supongo que sí, pero estaría mucho más tranquilo si no fueras a la obra.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Debo ir! ¡Es mi trabajo!

― Pero no quiero que esos hombres se te acerquen.

― No me pasará nada.

― Bella, no discutas. ― dijo bruscamente. ― Aún recuerdo lo que pasó el primer día que te vi. Si no hubiera estado ahí, no quiero ni imaginarme que hubiera pasado.

Me callé un segundo. Las chispas que revolotearon por mi pecho se sosegaron transformándose en oleadas de escalofríos.

― Edward, si no voy, me pueden echar del trabajo. ― dije con voz apenas audible. ― Si regresas, todo será como antes, tú serás mi socio. El encargado de la obra.

― Si regresaré Bella, no me iré a quedar por siempre. Sólo que tengo miedo dejarte sola. ― puntualizó con voz severa.

― No estaré sola, puedo ir con Jessica, mi secretaria.

Bufó.

― Eso sería peor… ― me examinó un rato. El podía tener toda la razón del mundo, pero yo no podía darme el lujo de no ir a trabajar, mucho menos de perder mi trabajo y mi sueldo… sino, ¿con qué pagaría la hipoteca de Charlie? El pánico se apoderó de mí. Edward quería protegerme, pero no sabía a qué precio.

― Debo ir.

― Sí que eres terca. ― dijo entre dientes. ― Lo más fácil para todos, sería que no vayas, pero tú insistes poniendo mis nervios al límite. Ya mucho tendré con no verte una semana, para vivir atormentado en que algo te pueda pasar _ahí, en la calle, o donde sea. _― el tono de posesión hizo que me estremezca hasta la médula.

¡Ayyy Dios!… este chico sí que es celoso con mayúsculas. Le sostuve la mirada.

― Bien, tendré que enviar a un reemplazo. Alguien de mi confianza para que supervise la obra.

― Gracias, Edward. ― quise decirle algo más, pero no lo creía prudente.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello enmarañado, y sus facciones volvieron a hacer perfiladas y gráciles.

― Ven. ― me atrajo con su brazo hasta sentarme en sus piernas y me besó dulcemente en los labios. ― Discúlpame si resulté grosero, pero como te dije antes, yo cuido y protejo mucho mis pertenencias. ― me frotó una mano sobre mi bata, creí ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

― Es comprensible. ― claro que lo era, yo lo entendía muy bien, sólo que nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos iban en diferentes frecuencias radiales.

― Recién te encuentro Bella, como para dejarte sola. ―dijo con voz pesarosa. ― Esta no era la forma en que debíamos empezar, pero la ruleta giró al revés, y míranos donde estamos.

No sé a que punto en específico se refería. No sé si él sentía lo mismo que yo, lo que sí presentía era que él iba en serio, muy en serio, como me dijo anoche en el restaurante.

― ¿Estas enfadada? ― me miró con un filtro de ternura y miedo. ¡Oh! Y ahí estaba el Edward asustado, el temeroso, el que me reclamaba el porqué lo dejaba solo… él que tenía miedo al mundo… como si eso fuera posible.

― No, Edward. Todo está bien. ―

― Prometo recompensarte a penas regrese.

― Sé que lo harás. ― le sonreí infundiéndole tranquilidad. El respondió mi gesto alzándome en sus brazos y depositándome en el piso, me miró con fijación extrema, y perfiló mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos como si estuviera memorizándome. Acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó con pasión y dulzura.

No llegamos a desayunar juntos, porque luego de esto, se vistió un poco rápido. Edward debía ir a su departamento para buscar ropa limpia y preparar su maleta y salir corriendo al aeropuerto para conseguir un vuelo hasta Seattle. Por unos minutos, me imaginé viajando con él, visitando a mi papá en Forks, enseñándole la casa donde crecí. Una imagen fantasiosa que vivía escondida en un pequeño rincón de mis anhelos, en aquel mismo rincón dónde coexistía otra imagen, una mucho más real y que combatía por fluir al exterior y dejarme aturdida. Y es que… todo lo que empieza rápido, acaba rápido, ¿no?

_Sabes la respuesta Isabella._

Lo ayudé a alistarse, y cuando el reloj señalaba las diez y quince de la mañana, Edward desapareció tras la puerta no sin antes darme otro suave y profundo beso en los labios y prometiéndome llamarme en la noche.

Ni bien di unos cuantos pasos hacia la sala, cuando sonó de repente el timbre de la puerta. Me emocioné un ratito pensando en que era Edward sonriendo, diciéndome que el viaje se había cancelado y que se quedaría conmigo hoy. _¡Dios! Estaba muy emocionada… y ¡eso era mala señal!_ Sólo cuando abrí la puerta, la imagen mental se disolvió y dio a pase a un rostro enfadado y un par de ojos negros totalmente acusadores.

― ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ― chilló una voz.

― ¡Me asustaste Leah! ― grité. En verdad, ¿cómo creen que le chocó a mis ojos ver una tez morena en cambio de un rostro níveo? Pues sí, era lógico que gritase.

― ¿Oh, Te asuste? ― fingió sorpresa. ― Pensé que ningún hombre dormía contigo. ¡Le estas dando mal ejemplo a Seth!

Leah arqueó una ceja y apoyó sus manos a los costados de su cintura. Creo que el mundo había girado al revés, y estaba viendo todo por medio de un prisma, porque no podía reconocer en esa mujer totalmente pragmática a Leah.

Leah Clearwater era mi vecina desde que me mudé a Chicago. Eso quiere decir, desde hace casi seis años. Las primeras impresiones que tuvimos entre las dos fueron malísimas, llegando incluso a plantar una demanda al conserje. Pero, es que era inevitable no odiarla, si todos los sábados reventaba en mis oídos sonidos extraños y metaleros -provenientes de su departamento- cargados de decibeles. Si querían ensayar y tocar música tranquilos, pues que se vayan y alquilen un local, pero que no me jodan ni taladren los oídos! Pero no, la demanda no función y todo fue peor… Hasta que un día, salvé a Leah de un accidente –que incluso pudo matarla- y desde ahí nos convertimos en las mejores amigas y vecinas. Leah cambió de amistades, de gustos, pero su esencia seguía intacta: ruda, desinhibida, comprensible y siempre tomando la iniciativa…

― ¿Yo? ¿Qué tiene que ver Seth aquí?

― Mira Bella, si no fuera porque andabas cogiéndote al chico de ojos verdes hasta el cansancio, Alice no hubiera reventado mi teléfono desde las 8 de la mañana, insistiendo en que algo te había pasado... ó que estabas secuestrada. ― iba a hablar, pero me detuvo. ― Si no fuera por eso, Seth y yo hubiéramos dormido hasta tarde un domingo, y él no hubiera visto salir de tu casa al chico de ojos verdes, y no hubiera ido gritando como loco diciendo que ya te casaste! ¿Qué dirá cuando no lo vea nunca más por tu casa? O peor, ¿Cuándo vea salir cada fin de semana a uno diferente?

_Ok. Otra que me cree fácil. _

_Resoplé. ¿Mencioné que Leah siempre se extralimitaba al hablar?... Pues ya lo vieron._

― Ok… respira. Primero, Alice es _otra_ exagerada, sólo estaba durmiendo. ― apunté. ― Segundo, ¿Qué hacía Seth afuera de mi departamento? Y tercero… ― bajé mi cabeza. ―… discúlpame, no quería que tu hijo vea salir a un hombre de mi cuarto.

― Tienes suerte en que le hice creer que era sólo el gasfitero. Ahora, me vas a contar todo. ― respiró profundamente, preparándose para su típica gritada del siglo. ― ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre salga de tu casa _a esta hora_? Hace años que no veo algo así. ―

Les dije que Leah pegaría el grito al cielo cuando se haya enterado de mi 'aventura' de una sola noche… Ella sólo trataba de protegerme, había estado junto a mí cuando descubrí que los hombres no pasaban de una noche, _si supiera que me acabo de topar con un hombre posesivo y celoso… _

― Prométeme que Alice no sabrá de esto. ― insté a su vez.

― ¿Del chico de ojos verdes? ― asentí. ― ¿No me digas que estas saliendo con un chico que ya pasó por Alice?

― ¡No! ¡Por Dios! ¡Que cabeza tienen ustedes dos!

― Entonces… ¿De dónde lo conoces? _¿Del trabajo?_ ― puntualizó esto último.

― No. Lo conocí en un restaurante… mientras hacía un contrato ― mentí lo mejor que pude. ― Nada más, te prometo que no pasará de nuevo.

― No tienes que prometerme nada. Es tu vida Bells, sólo que no quiero verte sufrir. ― dijo con sinceridad.

Con un cruce de miradas bajo un reservado silencio entendimos lo que quisimos trasmitir con palabras.

― Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco. ― Leah sonrió y me tiró un cojín que me dio de lleno en la cara. Yo cogí otro, y se lo tiré en la cabeza… Mi vida siempre había sido así, trabajo, amigas, uno que otra aventura casi 'clandestina'… lo normal. ¿Para qué más? Ella y yo sabíamos que al igual que la espuma en el aire, todas las cosas que empiezan rápido, acaban rápido… _tan simple como la ley de la gravedad._

― ¡Tía Bella! ― entró corriendo Seth a mi departamento para abrazarme. Seth era el hijo de Leah, muy perspicaz para sus cinco años y medio. Sí, Leah era madre soltera. Y una muy buena.

― Hola Seth… ¿Qué pasó?

― Nada. ― le sonreí. ― Tía Alice ha llamado por teléfono. Dice que conectes el tuyo.

― Oh, ― que _¿conecte el mío?..._ pero si yo no lo he desconectado, a no ser que haya sido…_él_,_ Edward._ ― Gracias Seth. ― me levanté del sofá y enchufé el cable con el tomacorriente de la pared. A los dos segundos ya estaba timbrando.

― Hey Alice. ―

― ¡Bella!... ponme en altavoz, sé que estás con Leah ahí. ― pidió por el otro lado del teléfono. Le hice caso.

"Tú, mala amiga, ¿Por qué no me contestaste? ¿Por qué apagaste tu celular? ¿Sabes lo que he sufrido al no saber nada de ti?" ― podría jurar que sus ojitos avellanas estaban a punto de llorar. ― "Me preocupé demasiado Bella (…) "

Bufé sonoramente y rodé los ojos. ¡Dios mío! _¿Acaso esta pseudo- protección era genética familiar? _Aunque debo reconocer, que ver a Edward sumamente preocupado y celoso, hizo que algunas de mis terminaciones nerviosas que no conocía fluyan por mi cuerpo y me sensibilice al máximo…

― Lo siento Al, pero me quedé dormida, ayer me fue mal y regresé a mi casa, tomé unas copas de vino, y no recuerdo más.

― …

― Puedo confirmártelo, enana. Su sala es un desastre. ― Leah me guiñó un ojo, mientras que con sus manos lanzaba amenazas. ― Y las botellas de vino siguen en la mesa. Parece que ayer le tocó mala herramienta. ― concluyó en alusión a una parte muy generosa de la anatomía de Edward.

Abrí los ojos como platos y por poco protesto delante de Alice, Leah y Seth… ¡Dios Seth! Es un niño… me la pagará Leah, ella había querido dejarme al descubierto…

Le lancé una mirada matadora.

_Si supiera lo bien equipado que estaba, _

_Y cómo sabía manejar tremenda herramienta._

Se comería sus palabras… Sí señor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado tres días, y Edward no me había llamado. Sólo lo hizo la noche del domingo para decirme que me extrañaba y que un muchacho de nombre Paul iría a la obra el lunes temprano. Paul resultó un chico tranquilo, trabajador y reservado. No podía negar que era poseedor de un buen cuerpo, se lo había visto dos veces cuando llegué a la obra y lo vi sin camiseta, pero no me llamaba la atención, mucho menos con el casco puesto… era como si _esa fantasía_ estuviera reservada sólo para Edward.

Ni siquiera quería entrar a la caseta… podría sonar como una exagerada, pero el poco tiempo que pasé con Edward me había marcada mucho, las sensaciones que me brindó y sus palabras se habían aferrado a mi pecho como un poderoso imán.

_Pero, ¿por qué maldita sea no me había llamado como prometió? Eso sólo confirmaba mi hipótesis… Menos mal que no me entusiasmé como idiota._

Sabía que esto pasaría, él tendría que irse algún día, como todas las personas que entraron en mi vida y se largaron sin más por la puerta dejándome tirada. Edward no lo estaba haciendo de ese modo, pero nada me garantiza que en una semana se haya olvidado de mí.

Quizá sería lo mejor para todos… no compromisos, no ataduras, no reclamos.

**.**

Amaneció jueves, y como todos los días, fui a la Empresa, hablé con Jessica sobre unos trabajos, me entrevisté con mis jefes para darles personalmente la lista de los _Costos y Presupuestos 'arreglada'_, y tuve, lamentablemente, que reunirme con James y Tom.

Luego me dirigí, con casco en mano, a la obra. En una semana, ya se había avanzado muchísimo, todas las zanjas del estacionamiento estaban listas para ser rellenadas con la arena y la gravilla, mientras que las columnas del primer nivel ya se encontraban armadas y amarradas con los fierros y estribos. Paul había sido de mucha ayuda, conocía su trabajo de cabo a rabo, y no había dado ningún problema. En lo absoluto… pero… no era lo mismo que cuando estaba Edward… Podía notar la diferencia en el ambiente, en cómo olía la caseta, en cómo mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a nada si no fuera los labios finos de mi _capataz._

Apenas llegué, me asustó ver otro coche estacionado en la obra. Si hubiera sido el de Edward, o el de Alice hubiera respirado tranquila, pero no, era uno diferente, no lo conocía.

Su dueño sólo podía ser…

― ¡Hola Preciosa! ― me recibió una voz fuerte. ― ¡wow! Nos volvemos a encontrar. Debe ser el destino.

― ¡¿Jacob?... ― exclamé sorprendida mientras parpadeaba varias veces. Paul estaba con él, por sus facciones, pude deducir que habían estado riendo. ― ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías regresado a Florida con Emmett.

― Lamento decepcionarte, pero estaré aquí por una temporada. ― sonrió dibujando en su tez morena unas pequeñas arruguitas. ―

― Oh eso es bueno… ¿y qué te trae por aquí? ― quise saber. Él me miró un segundo descaradamente de pies a cabeza antes de responder.

― Vine a ver mi amigo Paul. ― lo señaló. ― Según lo que me enteré, será el encargado de esta obra, hasta que a Edward _se le dé_ la gana de regresar…

― Lo que quieres es convencerme para salir hoy, y no lo haré. ― habló Paul, pero no le hice caso, tenía mi mente en otra cosa.

― Me dijo una semana. ― hablé pausada, evocando en mi mente las palabras de Edward.

Jacob sólo se encogió de hombros.

― Una semana, dos… es lo mismo para él. ― Esas palabras me pusieron nerviosa. ― Perdóname que te pregunte esto, pero ¿Desde cuándo trabajas con él? Pensé que sus socios eran sólo dos.

― Oh… no… Edward y yo nos conocemos poco tiempo, yo necesitaba un capataz para la obra, y Alice me lo presentó.

Le contesté de inmediato. Ya habíamos quedado con Edward que todo lo que pasó se restringiría al ámbito laboral. En los ojos oscuros de Jacob noté un aire de extrañeza. Metió las manos a su casaca y por primera vez me di cuenta que estaba vestido de manera informal.

― ¡Vaya! Son interesantes las cosas que pueden decir los Cullen. ― dijo amablemente, pero sin dejar el tono de sorpresa en su voz. ― ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que volveríamos a encontrarnos tan pronto. ―

― Yo tampoco… ― contesté sin ganas. Ahora mi cabeza daba miles de vueltas. ¿que quizo decir con ESO? ¿Se referia a Alice, Edward, o Emmett?

Tenía que saberlo.

― ¿Qué te parece, si vamos a almorzar juntos? Mi invitación del otro día sigue pendiente… ― añadió atravesándome con su mirada como si fuera rayos X, como lo hizo el primer dia que nos vimos... como si fuera un lobo al acecho. Por un segundo me sentí desnuda, incómoda, e intimidada por sus ojos color noche. La temperatura subió a mi rostro, y el zumbido de preguntas e interrogantes se volvió mucho más acuoso.

No podía salir con él..._ ¿ó sí?_

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas: ^^**

* Gracias por llegar hasta esta parte del capitulo. ^.^

Chicas, quisiera recordarles que muchas de las cosas que he mencionado en los capitulos anteriores, o como en este, podría servir en los proximos capis, quiza no sean tan importantes, o quiza si... pero los detalles son interesantes =)

No olviden porfavor dejar sus comentarios/sugerencias, dudas, amenazas o lo que deseen sobre el fic en general o sobre el capitulo, para así saber mas o menos que desean leer, o si estoy bien o no. ustedes y sus opiniones son muy importantes. n_n

Besos! Lu.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**_

* * *

_*** n_n Hola chicas. Aquí reportandome y subiendo un nuevo cap. disculpen por la demora, pero estuve en examenes y me tuvo ocupadisima, y no pude acabar el cap a tiempo, pero aqui esta... por favor no me maten u,u**_

_***Nos leemos abajito... para decirles y explicarles unas cositas importantes =)**_

* * *

**__*****agradecimiento especial a: Laura Katherine, Tanya Pattz Cullen, nelsy, lucylucy, JaNNy CuLLeN PaTiNSoN, vmmv182, SofiCullen-be, Paola Carolina, KPattz-Cullen, LaliCullen, tiinaCullen, paoemma, DarkWardObsession, Colyflawer, sol, nany87, Triana Cullen, lauriz, BlackCullen, Sully Yamileth, Zoe Hallow, Brendaransom, peke, lara, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, , CarolineALopez, Clauditha, KELLY AMOR8,Lalycullen2010, luisa Cullen Whitlock, Mariel, klaxi, Ailec, Bloodymaggie81, Dashian, Didywf, lucia529, Jenith, San, Kalita Cullen (me obligo a subir el cap xD), TheDC1809, Bleu Clair, ancr007, Arixa, MonicaLunaDawn, Rozii, GabitaTwilight, Giselju, Asira Cullen, Lady Blue Vampire, indii93, Sunshine Lemon, Brenda-justoglinglu, Briitmonroi, Zoalezita, isaaa95, lalyBlack, Lili, Maria Carlie Cullen, beakis, PaolaStef, RominitsV.**

A todas ustedes, muchas gracias por su apoyo... *-*! sus palabras me animan muchísimo. son geniales. *-*

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasías ::.**

**Capítulo 6**

**********•**

* * *

No podía negar, creo que nadie lo negaría, que cuando ves a un chico _extremadamente sexy, con un buen cuerpo, mirada penetrante y segura y una sonrisa bonita_, caes rendida a sus pies. Tu cuerpo podría desconectarse completamente de tu conciencia, y sólo se dejaría llevar por el placer y la pasión que éste podría entregarte. _¿Y que hay de ti?_ Te aseguro que no podrías hacer nada al respecto.

Bueno, algo así me pasaba, ó mejor dicho, _me había pasado_ en algunas ocasiones que habíamos ido con Alice y Leah a la discoteca ó a un pub influenciadas por la adrenalina del momento, ó apresadas por el stress. Siempre habíamos dicho que un revolcón era un buen remedio para esas dos cosas, aunque me haya traído varios problemas en el pasado.

Debo aclarar que yo no era una chica que saltaba de cama en cama todos los fines de semana, pero, según nuestra esencia femenina –como lo llamaba Leah- tampoco podía negarme a pasarla bien uno que otro fin de semana con algún chico guapo... Ya saben, sin complicaciones, ni reclamos, ni ataduras absurdas, solo era una _'aventura sin sentido'._

Leah, era por el contrario, una chica más práctica y dinámica. Su vida no giraba en torno a los hombres, -a excepción de uno: Seth-, todo lo contrario, sabía muy bien diferenciar los sentimientos del corazón con la razón y la pasión, lo cual me sorprendía e incluso me daba un poquito de envidia sana, pues no los mezclaba y siempre salía victoriosa de algún encuentro amoroso. Creo que el tiempo y la experiencia habían desgastado su espíritu romántico, proporcionándole un punto de vista más realista.

En cambio, Alice… ¿Qué podría decir de mi pequeña demonio? Sólo que su optimismo para las citas era inagotable y se notaba desde lejos, muy a pesar de la _'mala suerte'_ que traía consigo.

Pero las tres, al fin y al cabo, éramos iguales en el mismo sentido… el del sexo. Desinhibidas.

Por eso, cuando aquel día de la_ 'Bienal de Arquitectura'_ me presentó a su primo Emmett y a Jacob, mi instinto de mujer, llevada por la lujuria que experimentó mi cuerpo al ver a dos hombres robustos, con bíceps bien marcados y muy guapos, me dijo que _no_ podía dejar pasar a ninguno de ellos. Bastaba con ver sus ojos y sus gestos que hablaban por sí mismos, ofreciéndome el mejor sexo que podía lograr en mi vida… por ello, acepté salir a cenar juntos con la idea de pasar una buena noche, divertirnos y al día siguiente despedirnos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Estuve a punto de hacerlo…

Pero se presentaron complicaciones… ¡y gracias a Dios que no lo hice! Porque quizá nunca hubiera conocido a _Edward... de sólo pensar el otro rumbo que hubiera tomado mi vida al no conocerlo, me sentí temblar. Y _eso _no__ debía de pasar… _él se había olvidado de mí, no me había llamado, era ilógico que yo siga como corderito esperándolo.

Quizá hasta hubiera seguido el consejo de Leah acerca de salir de 'casería', o conseguir a un buen tipo que me haga olvidar el aroma y aliento de él por una noche… Pero no podía.

Sin embargo, y justo ahora, tenía frente a mí a Jacob, uno de aquellos hombres: _extremadamente sexy, poseedor de un buen cuerpo, mirada penetrante y segura y una sonrisa bonita_, pero que, actualmente, no me hacía sentir nada, absolutamente nada. Al verlo, mi cuerpo no reaccionó como aquella vez, mi corazón no saltó ni brincó de anticipación, mucho menos de alegría, era como si esas partes de mi anatomía estuvieran congeladas, como si fuera una princesa de hielo, una prisionera encadenada, en espera de su ardiente liberador: _Edward, el príncipe del sexo._

Sólo el carraspeo de una voz, me volvió a la realidad.

― ¿Qué dices preciosa? Podríamos ir al lugar que tú quieras. ― insistió Jacob mirándome fijamente mientras una sonrisa socarrona se formaba en su tez morena.

Su rostro reflejaba lo que pasó la última vez que lo vi. Él había sido uno de aquellos hombres con el cual había compartido una mirada de éxtasis, de lujuria, y que por lo visto esperaba de mí una respuesta afirmativa. Y claro, todo era por _mi culpa_, por mostrarme ese día de la Bienal, totalmente desesperada, atolondrada, necesitada…

_Ahora Isabella, el piensa que eres una facilona._

No obstante… Podía decirle que _sí_… no por querer acostarme con él, sino porque ahora traía consigo una caja de pandora, él sabía cosas de Edward que yo no sabía, el tono de su voz era confidente de eso.

"_Vine a ver mi amigo Paul. Según lo que me enteré, será el encargado de esta obra, hasta que a Edward se le dé la gana de regresar…" _―retumbó en mi cabeza_. _―_ "__Una semana, dos… es lo mismo para él." "¡Vaya! Son interesantes las cosas que pueden decir los Cullen." _― empezó a zumbar una y otra vez haciendo que mi corazón se acelere. ―

¡Que incertidumbre! Ir o no ir con él… Averiguar o pasar por el alto esas palabras… _¿No sería más fácil esperar a Edward y escuchar de su propia boca las explicaciones que él debía dar?_

Suspiré. Era verdad, no podía fiarme de Jacob, era un extraño para mí; además… No quería ir a comer con él. Lamentablemente, no lo sentía correcto.

_Isabella diferenciando entre el bien y el mal..._ _¡Quién lo hubiera creído!_

― No creo que pueda almorzar contigo hoy, Jacob. Tengo que trabajar. ― finalmente respondí.

― Bueno, podría esperar. ― sonrió. ― Aún es muy temprano para el almuerzo. ― agregó alzando la manga de su casaca y mirando su reloj.

― Discúlpame, en serio, pero de aquí, debo ir a la empresa a entregar unos informes, y quizá no tenga tiempo ni para almorzar. ― mentí forzadamente. Mi mente estaba obligada a pensar toda clase de excusas y disculpas.

― Oh… está bien, lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión, ¿te parece? Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante. ― asentí mecánicamente._ "Vine a ver mi amigo Paul. Según lo que me enteré, será el encargado de esta obra, hasta que a Edward se le dé la gana de regresar…", _sonó en mi oído. ― Pero... podría acompañarte un rato. ¿Qué dices? ― insistió con ligera rudeza.

― Claro. ― bateé mis pestañas aún confundida. Era un momento surreal. ― Sígueme.

Lo invité a seguirme hasta la caseta, donde, sin recordar lo que había pasado con Edward ahí, saqué una copia de los planos y un lápiz. _"__Una semana, dos… es lo mismo para él." "¡Vaya! Son interesantes las cosas que pueden decir los Cullen."_ - El maldito zumbido seguía atacando mis oídos.

― ¿Me dejarías echarle un vistazo? ― acepté frunciendo el ceño. No era muy partidaria que otros profesionales vean mi trabajo con escrutinio, me sentía orgullosa de mi proyecto, pero el saber que había personas que podían hacerlo mejor que yo, le daba de baja a mi autoestima.

― Me gusta la distribución de las zonas de esparcimiento. Pero, hacer el estacionamiento en sótano, te llevará mucho fierro. ― me comentó segundos después sin dejar de mirar el plano. Él como ingeniero debió darse cuenta de _ese_ pequeño pero importante detalle. ― ¿De cuántos pisos será el condominio?

― Por la zona, no podemos excedernos en pisos, así que sólo contemplamos doce. ― respondí.

― No es mucho. Felizmente que la mayor parte del estacionamiento será bajo la loza de futbol. ― sonrió guiñándome el ojo, pero no me interesó. "_Según lo que me enteré, será el encargado de esta obra, hasta que a Edward se le dé la gana de regresar…"_

¿Dónde miércoles se había metido Edward? Me tenía al borde del colapso.

― Sí. Traté en lo posible desarrollar un proyecto rentable, bonito, y que evite gastos demás a la compañía. ― finalicé. Este discurso lo tenía en la punta de la lengua siempre.

Entonces Jacob se irguió totalmente, y por primera vez en el día lo miré con claridad, se había sacado la casaca, y sólo portaba una camiseta blanca manga corta en 'V' muy ceñida a su cuerpo. Los músculos de sus brazos y pecho traspasaban la tela, dejándome notar a simple vista lo bien formado y duro que tenía su anatomía. Poseía facciones rebeldes, hombros anchos y gruesos, -parecía un fisicoculturista moderado-, y un cabello de un intenso color negro al igual que sus ojos que no dejaban de examinarme, bajé mi vista a sus labios y me sancioné a mi misma el no poder si quiera acercármele con otras intenciones. _El idiota de Edward me había marcado mucho. _

― Tienes mucha creatividad Bella. No creo que podría ser capaz de hacer algo como esto. ― volvió a sonreírme infundiéndome confianza y equilibrio. Ya no era el mismo Jacob al acecho como un lobo, era un Jacob mucho más tranquilo; y lo que dijo llamó mi atención dejando atrás el molestoso zumbido.

― ¿Por qué? ― inquirí. Jacob se veía como un buen profesional sabedor de las cosas de su carrera.

― No lo sé. Ahorita ando pensado y decidiendo si la escuela de ingeniería fue lo correcto para mí.

― ¿Por qué lo crees así?

― No me siento cómodo al estar diseñando planos en una computadora, ni sacando presupuestos. No es lo mío, prefiero mil veces, lanzarme de un paracaídas, o practicar skii sobre un volcán… ya sabes, sentirme libre, estar en contacto con el peligro. ― me explicó mientras salíamos de la caseta, la luz del sol dio de lleno en su piel morena tornándola rojiza, y su sonrisa impecable brilló. Era muy guapo.

― Suenas como si fueras un hombre peligroso. ― soltó unas carcajadas.

― Quizá lo sea. Debes de saber que en la juventud, uno hace cosas muy, muy locas… ― _y me lo dice a mí, que lo sé muy bien. _―… y peligrosas. ― añadió fingiendo un tono de voz serio y escalofriante. Sonreí por instinto ante tal ocurrencia.

― Si, lo sé. ― respondí tratando en vano de comprender qué clase de locura podría haber hecho él, las mías las conocía muy bien… empezando por tirarme a Edward en una caseta contra la mesa y el piso…

"_Una semana, dos… es lo mismo para él__…" _¡otra vez el zumbido! maldecí internamente.

Felizmente, y conforme iban avanzando los minutos, la plática con Jacob se volvió interesante y cómoda. Su espíritu era muy jovial, un poco alocado, pero que iba muy bien con su porte rebelde y decidido. Lástima que siendo tan joven, aún no sepa que hacer con su vida.

― Y bien preciosa, ¿Siempre has vivido aquí? ― me preguntó mientras caminábamos por el terreno.

― No. Soy de Forks, pero vine a la ciudad hace aproximadamente 6 años para empezar a estudiar Arquitectura.

― ¿Y por qué escogiste Chicago? Conozco otras facultades que podrían haber sido más interesantes y adecuadas a tu inteligencia que ésta. ― dijo sutilmente.

―… ―suspiré. Él tenía razón. ― Si, supe de una en New York, pero no podía irme muy lejos de casa, en aquella época mi mamá estaba muy mal, y no quería estar en una ciudad a miles de kilómetros de Forks. ― me miró con extrañeza, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no se atrevía.

Seguro que quería preguntar lo _inevitable,_ y yo de ese tema no quería hablar mucho.

― Ehhh… ― lo corté. Era hora de aprovechar sus defensas bajas para arremeter con todo y averiguar un poco. Eché un vistazo a los demás obreros que estaban trabajando cabeza gacha y que ni se interesaban en nuestra conversación, sólo vi a Paul levantar la mirada hacia aquí un par de veces, pero más nada.

― ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Siempre has sido amigo de Emmett y de Edward? ― no quise dar mucho énfasis en su nombre. ― Ó ¿se conocieron en la Universidad?

― Mmmm… Más o menos. Con Emmett hemos sido amigos desde que fuimos al nido, éramos prácticamente como hermanos, en cambio con Edward… ― se detuvo un instante. ―… nuestra amistad surgió estando ya más crecidos. Edward siempre fue más reservado, más callado, quizá sea por lo que _le pasó de niño_… ó no sé. ― se rascó la barbilla, me miró de reojo frunciendo el ceño y entendí de inmediato que él había hablado de más.

Pretendí no mirarlo y seguimos con la caminata. _Mi pobre corazón ya estaba buscando la forma de reconfortar al pequeño corazoncito y alma de niño que tenía Edward. Algo le había pasado de pequeño…_

― Oh, su amistad viene de años. Suena _interesante._ ― Por no decir que era una confesión reveladora. Sinceramente, Jacob tenía en sus manos una caja de Pandora. Pero, ¿qué le habrá pasado de niño a Edward? ¿Había tenido una mala infancia? ¿Tendría algo que ver con su ausencia? Un nuevo zumbido repiqueteó en mis oídos, y empezó a darles lucha a los otros: _"Quizá sea por lo que le pasó de niño"_ –

― En fin, creo que no podría existir persona en toda Florida, mejor dicho en toda América que conozca a ese par mejor que yo. ― añadió aún exaltado.

Sí que Jacob hablaba sin medir las consecuencias.

― En serio, debe ser muy interesante contar con amigos que conoces de toda la vida. Yo creo que es un reflejo de mayor seguridad.

― Así podría decirlo. ― se encogió de hombros, sacó su blackberry del bolsillo del pantalón y de inmediato sus facciones alegres cambiaron. ― Bueno preciosa, debo irme. ― pasó sus manos por su cabello. ― ¿Estás segura que no quieres almorzar conmigo hoy?

― No puedo, es en serio, Jacob. ― volví a mentir. La cabeza ya me daba vueltas por tener tanta información en tan poco tiempo.

― Ok… pero vendré por aquí más seguido si no te molesta. ― su voz no sonó a permiso, todo lo contrario, era una afirmación. Yo confirmé con mi cabeza sin dejar de escuchar el molestoso zumbido en ella. ― Ha sido muy interesante conversar contigo. ¡Ah! y dime Jake, es más amistoso. ― me dio una gran sonrisa.

― Esta bien, Jake.

― ¡Genial! Ten preciosa. ― dijo alcanzándome una tarjetita con su mano derecha. Con la otra sostenía su casaca. ― Aquí está mi celular por si en la noche te sientes aburrida y tengas ganas de salir de fiesta. Iremos a un Pub de la calle White, seremos un grupo pequeño. ― Alargué mi mano para aceptar el papel mientras él, aprovechando ese movimiento, implantó un beso cálido en ella, sorprendiéndome.

― Gracias. ― le dije temblorosa y él consciente de aquel segundo de debilidad, me sonrió triunfante. Se despidió de mí y caminó lentamente hacia su auto negro.

Lo miré con una ligera extrañeza. Los amigos de Edward no dejaban de sorprenderme… Paul, era un chico tranquilo, reservado; Jacob, por su parte era un macho alfa al acecho, un coqueto por naturaleza. Aún así sentía cierta curiosidad, e incluso, una pequeña superstición sobre él, pues, tanto como Paul y Jacob eran los únicos que conocían al verdadero Edward Cullen.

"_Quizá sea por lo que le pasó de niño"_

Y eso era intrigante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un par de horas más tarde, subí a mi coche y me dirigí a la Empresa. No sé cómo fui capaz de manejar con tanta duda en mi cabeza.

Jessica, mi secretaria, ya estaba lista en su puesto, no traía esta vez cara de cansada ni de retraída, era al revés, podía notar cierto brillo en sus ojos azules y eso me reconfortó, porque al menos, para alguien cercano a mí, todo estaba marchando bien.

Yo por mi parte, no quise ir a mi departamento, porque podría traer consigo muchos recuerdos o algunas represalias de Leah, así que preferí refugiarme en el trabajo una vez más y sentirme extrañamente desconectada del mundo.

_Pero no lo logré. _Últimamente no lograba nada, mi cabeza sólo servía para pensar en una sola persona, en las cosas que_él_ podría estar haciendo, en las cosas que _me_ hizo, o en las cosas que le habían podido suceder de niño. De un momento a otro, Edward se había vuelto tan intrigante para mi mente como tan necesario para mi cuerpo. Además, la misma energía que me atraía a él y me hacía cometer las más avezadas locuras, simbolizaba para el mío el fin de la cordura y el inicio del raciocinio. _Entonces, ¿Qué hago yo pensando en él?_ si durante los días que no lo había visto, me había propuesto olvidarme de Edward, hacer pasar los días que viví con él, como si hubieran sido simples espejismos en el desierto… ¿y ahora? Todas mis convicciones se fueron al tacho.

_-"Quizá sea por lo que le pasó de niño" – _me recordó una vocecita seguida de una sarta de zumbidos (creo que nunca se iban a ir).

_Lo que pasa Isabella, es que eso te tiene suavizada, te crees capaz de sanar un pequeño corazón. – moví mi cabeza de lado. – Quizá…_

― ¿Arquitecta Swan? ― logré escuchar distantemente. Suspiré. ¡Qué fácil era para mi mente abstraerse del mundo! No noté cuando Jessica entró a mi oficina y se plantó frente mío.

― Es Bella, Jess. ― le recordé.

― Oh sí… Bella, aquí le…te traigo el informe que el Dr. Chang envío esta mañana. ― alcé mi vista con rareza. ― Es un expediente de un terreno que los arquitectos quieren adquirir en las afueras para un nuevo proyecto. Quieren que lo analices. ― me entregó un folder color crema.

Hice una mueca y abrí el folder. Se trataba de un informe detallado que contenía los _datos físicos (área, linderos, perímetro, estudio de suelo, etc.) y aspectos legales_ del próximo terreno que supuestamente íbamos a adquirir como empresa. No sé porqué tenía yo que analizar todo esto, el tema legal no era mi especialidad, pero bueno, si el jefe lo enviaba, tenía que ser por algo, ¿no?

― ¿Ya lo vieron en asesoría legal? ― quise saber.

― Sí. Sólo falta que Usted… digo, tú, lo veas.

― Ok. Empezaré a trabajar con esto. ― dije sin ánimos, pero esperanzada a que resulte una gran distracción para mi mente.

― Bien, lo segundo que debo decirte, es que el Sr. James ha concertado una reunión para la próxima semana.

―… ― bufé y Jessica sonrió. ― ¿Es necesario? ¿No puedes decirle que no estoy?

― Me temo que no. Los demás arquitectos ya están avisados.

― ¡Diablos! ― maldecí y Jess tomó asiento para evitar caerse de la risa. No éramos las mejores amigas del mundo, ni tampoco participaba en nuestra reunión alcohólica de los sábados, pero era una buena persona, noble, discreta y en quien confío casi todos mis proyectos y otras cositas. Si no fuera por ella, que me ayudó a tapar mi pequeño viaje a Forks para ver a mi papá, ya estaría yo en la calle, sin trabajo.

― Puedo inventar algo. ― sugirió un poco más calmada. Fue mi turno de mirarla y sonreírle de lado para luego enterrar mi cabeza en la laptop. Estaba derrotada, toda esta cuestión del trabajo y de Edward me estaban matando, no me estaba haciendo bien… _¿Desde cuándo yo me preocupo por los hombres?_

― ¿Sucede algo? ― preguntó. ― Si te molesta la reunión, puedo ir en tu representación.

― No. No es eso… ― le dije pasándome la mano por el cabello. Me mordí el labio inferior un largo rato hasta que no pude aguantarlo más, no se lo había contado a nadie, y eso me estaba carcomiendo el interior. ― Jess, ¿Qué harías si Mike viaja, te promete llamar, y no lo hace?

― Pues… ― sonrió levemente. ― Lo llamaría, por supuesto. Quizá le pasó algo, y fue imposible ubicarme. ― dijo temblorosa.

Ella tenía razón, ¡Pero qué idiota fui! Edward habría podido sufrir un accidente, podría estar hospitalizado o en la cárcel, y no habría forma de avisarme, Alice no tendría por qué hacerlo, ya que no sabe nada de lo que pasó. ¡Dios! Él podría estar mal y yo aquí recriminándolo sin fundamento…

― ¿Me prestas tu celular? ― dije acalorada.

― Si claro, toma. ―

― Gracias… El mío se quedó sin batería. ― mentí, porque muy a pesar de mi desesperación, no podía llamar de mi celular y mostrarme así._ Sí, tengo orgullo, aún._ ― Sólo será una llamada corta. ―

Con nervios, sintiendo que mi traicionero corazón se encogía y saltaba fuera de mi pecho y sabiendo perfectamente que si escuchaba la voz aterciopelada de Edward no me iba a resistir, marqué el número que lo conocía de memoria –_cúlpenme_- y no pasó nada. Timbró y timbró infinidad de veces, y toda y cada una de las llamadas me dictaba el mismo mensaje: _"Fuera de área"._

¡¿Y ahora a dónde se había metido Edward?

"…_hasta que se le dé la gana de regresar…"_

No. Él me prometió regresar.

"_En una semana, ó dos… es lo mismo para él…"_

No, no es lo mismo.

No podía estar en medio de un desierto ó en el fin del mundo, ¿o sí? O quizá estaba _con otra_… sí era lo justo, era lo lógico, ¡Les dije! Las citas son armas de doble filo, sólo si te involucras sentimentalmente, lo puedes confirmar; ellas te tienen colgada de un hilo muy fino, tan fino que sin avisar, podría romperse cayendo contigo al vacio.

_Entonces, ¿Quién podría curar y calmar mi corazón cuando él se haya ido para siempre? _Esto podría ser una pequeña probadita de todo.

― Bella… ― tosió. ― ¿Bella? ― parpadeé varias veces al tanto que las manos de Jessica se movían de arriba hacia abajo frente a mis ojos. ―

_Tierra llamando a Bella…_

― Sí…

― El botón 3 se está prendiendo. ― me señaló el aparato telefónico.

― Oh… gracias, ahorita contesto. ― levanté el teléfono y marqué el tercer botón.

― Si me disculpas, iré a almorzar, Mike vendría por mí hoy, y debe estar esperándome afuera. ― me dijo Jessica parándose de la silla.

― Oh… Sí claro. Y… Jess… ― volteó. ― Gracias. ― ella sólo sonrió y se marchó.

― ¿Aló?... ― pregunté temblorosa. ― ¡¿Papá? ― exclamé. ¿Podría parecer loca si les dijera que tuve una ligera esperanza de que era Edward al teléfono? Pues sí, la esperanza me duró tres segundos.

― Bella, hija, ¿cómo estás? ― me preguntó, y caí un poco en la realidad. Charlie sólo me llama al trabajo cuando sucede algo malo.

_Oh no, más problemas… Estaba mareada._

― Todo bien, justo iba a empezar a analizar una nueva compra. ― dije sin mucho ánimo. Charlie tosió un poco, y pude percibir tras el teléfono que estaba un poco inquieto. ― ¿Sucede algo, papá?

― No, hija. Nada de que preocuparse… ― volvió el silencio, al ver que no respondía nada, continuó: ― Sólo que volví a recibir una nueva oferta de compra por la casa, ya sabes… lo normal. ―

― Charlie, ni pienses en vender la casa. Para eso estoy yo, ¿ok? ― le recalqué.

― Lo sé, Bells. Además no te llamaba para eso. ― hizo una pausa inhalando aire. ― Quiero decirte que ayer… ¡El doctor me ha dicho que he mejorado muchísimo de la depresión! ― finalizó muy entusiasmado, podía jurar que una gran sonrisa se le formaba en sus labios logrando que su pequeño bigote se mueva unos centímetros.

― ¡Eso es perfecto, papá! ― respondí con igual o mayor entusiasmo. Era genial saber que Charlie estaba saliendo adelante de la profunda depresión que lo tuvo sumergido muchos años, desde la muerte de… ― ¿Estarás tomando todos tus medicamentos? ¿O le estás engañado al doctor otra vez? ― cambié mi voz a una más maliciosa.

― No, señorita. Estoy tomando religiosamente todas mis pastillas. La próxima vez no te haré venir en vano.

― No lo haces papá, voy porque quiero. Y sabes, necesito vacaciones… quizá me veas más pronto de lo que imaginas.

― Sería maravilloso, Bells. ―

― Sí para mí también. ―

No sé si lograría vacaciones, pero podría sugerirle a mi jefe que me dé unos tres ó cuatro días libres. Total, soy yo quién le hace los malditos Costos y Presupuestos, soy yo quién salva a la empresa de pagar impuestos elevados, soy yo la que su trabajo está en juego, así que algo se me iba a tener que ocurrir…

Y bueno, necesitaba algunos días para pensar y desligarme de todos, de la empresa, de Edward, de Alice, de James, de la obra, de Jacob, de los costos, de las responsabilidades… de todo. Tendría que hacerlo por mi bien.

.

Inmediatamente después de explicarle a Charlie un poco sobre el trabajo que estaba realizando y prometerle que el domingo lo llamaba, colgué el teléfono y decidí arreglar un poco los papeles del estante que más simulaban ser los altos edificios de Chicago. Entre ellos, hallé el folder color azul oscuro que correspondía a la Obra del Condominio, contenía un resumen de todas las actividades que se realizaron cuando estuve en Forks, los materiales y herramientas empleados, los gastos por maquinaria, y los metros cuadrados que se excavaron. Me parecía raro encontrar esto, pero bueno, _por culpa de Edward_, no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar con claridad, así que le di un vistazo.

Cada hoja debería estar firmada por el responsable de la construcción, pero no encontré nada, sólo al final de todo el manojo de papeles, llamó mi atención una firma.

_Emmett McCarty.  
-Ingeniero-_

"Mc Carty"… "Mc Carty"…

¡Claro!

Ahora lo recuerdo… Ese fue el apellido que Alice me dijo cuando le pregunté por su primo, y fue lo mismo que leí en el informe que Jessica me envió por email a mi regreso de Forks.

Y Claro, eso fue lo que me confundió muchísimo el primer día que conocí a Edward en la obra, pero por andar follando como locos no volví a preguntárselo. Asimismo y por más que haya sido un ardid para conquistarme, presentía que escondía algo más. Edward escondía muchas cosas, y "su apellido" no podía ser la excepción, ¿o sí? porque… ¿Ellos eran hermanos, no? ¿Eran _Cullen_, no?

"_Quizá sea por lo que le pasó de niño." – recordé._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente, hice la misma rutina. Fui tempranísimo a la Empresa, firmé mi asistencia, recogí mi casco y con las mismas partí a la obra.

Todo estaba tan aburrido. Había sido la misma rutina desde el lunes hasta hoy viernes. Y lo peor, era que aún me faltaba aguantar cinco meses más. Era increíble cómo Edward había puesto de cabeza mi mundo en tan sólo cuatro días, y si bien lo niegue, quería sentir su calor y su cuerpo a mi lado, besándome, lamiéndome, tomándome. Quería sentirlo en todo su esplendor, quería decirle que sí, que estaría para él cuando él quiera, cuando me necesite, pero… no era sensato, eso sólo traería problemas. Se había ido una vez, había roto su promesa, ¿Qué podría hacer después? No lo sé, pero no creo que pueda aguantar una desilusión.

"_Si no juegas por el temor de perder, no hay forma de que puedas ganar" – _me recordé en vano. Creo que siempre jugaré sentada en los bancos de reserva.

De pronto, un ruido fuerte, ahogado llamó toda mi atención. Mis ojos siguieron su proveniencia hasta quedar impresionada con una hermosa moto deportiva negra, elegante y agresiva a la vez.

― Hey. ― Me dijo Jacob después de sacarse el casco de la cabeza. Se le veía radiante y muy simpático.

― Wow, Sí que eres peligroso. ― afirmé divertida.

― Te lo dije preciosa. ― respondió. Una semi sonrisa surcó sus labios y comenzó a avanzar hacia mí de un modo extraño. ― Esta belleza me hace correr a 300 kilómetros por hora. Me hace sentir peligroso.

Mis gestos se distendieron un poco. Jacob estaba loco.

― ¿Cómo te fue anoche? ―

― Normal. Hubiera sido más interesante si hubieras accedido a venir conmigo.

― Hablo en serio Jake.

― Y yo también. ― me guiñó un ojo, y yo reí.

¡Dios! Era muy coqueto. En otras épocas, me hubiera gustado salir con uno así, estaba segura que hubiera sido una experiencia buenísima pasar una noche bajo sus enérgicos músculos… pero ahora, se me habían quitado las ganas.

― ¿Interrumpo _algo_? ― gruñó, minutos después, una voz masculina interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

_¡Esa voz…! No podía ser… debía estar soñando._

Me giré, como si estuviera en cámara lenta y lo vi. Mi pobre corazón pegó un triple salto mortal, y casi sale disparado de mi cuerpo. La sangre corrió por mis venas con furia y amenazó con hacerme desmayar y morir de un infarto. Era él. _Era Edward,_ parado delante de nosotros, con un jean y una chaqueta, hermoso e irresistiblemente guapo, sus ojos verdes brillaban como diamantes al sol, y su cabello despeinado resplandecía tornándose en un color cobrizo. Lo miré y admiré al tanto que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo; sentí como si hubiera pasado toda una eternidad lejos de él, me olvidé de mis malditas convicciones y sólo quería lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo, acariciarlo, arrinconarlo a la pared, desvestirlo, marcarlo como mío; pero a su vez, quería gritarle, golpearle el pecho hasta doler, hacerle sentir las malditas horas que desperdicié al pensar en él.

― Edward…

_Mi corazón y mi mente habían entrado en conflicto, como un cortocircuito._

― ¡Que sorpresa hombre! ― exclamó Jake palmeándole el hombro. ― Paul me dijo que regresabas el lunes o martes. Ya te veía perdido por el mundo.

― Terminé antes de tiempo. ― dijo tajante. El brillo de sus ojos se volvió amenazante y todas las ganas que tenía de decirle algo, se apagaron.

Desvie mi mirada hacia Jacob y vi como se pasaba la mano por su cabello en señal de nerviosismo, como si él supiera perfectamente a que se debía su enojo.

― Entonces, iré a conversar con Riley, ¿Vino contigo? ― preguntó incómodo.

― Sí. ― respondió sin dejar de observarlo. Parecía que quería asesinarlo.

Yo seguía mareada, en un segundo estaba sola, aburrida, al otro, llegaron Jacob y Edward a revolotear mi mundo.

― Bien, es hora de irme. Preciosa, tienes mi número de celular, llámame si te quieres divertir. ― me dijo guiñándome un ojo, y hablando con total frescura. Yo no me moví ni un centímetro, me quedé perpleja observando como el rostro de Edward se contraía furiosamente y sus ojos flameaban.

― Adiós… Jake. ― le dije en voz baja. Edward no fue ajeno a esto pues de inmediato me lanzó una mirada fría.

― ¡Paul! ― bramó al ver alejarse a Jacob, el muchacho levantó su cabeza al llamado y se acercó de inmediato. Edward fue a su encuentro y noté que intercambiaban algunas palabras, su rostro aún seguí ávido y más pálido de lo normal.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Edward odiaba a Jacob? ó ¿Eran sus estúpidos celos? ¿Qué le iba a decir en estos instantes que lo tenía frente mío? Aún no ponía de acuerdo mis ideas, Edward debía haber regresado el lunes, y no hoy… el conflicto de mi cuerpo y mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

― Ven. ― me jaló de la mano.

― Edward, ¿a dónde me llevas?

― Entra. ― dijo secamente. Entré a la caseta y el cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Estaba agitado. Divagó por el angosto cuarto maltratándose el cabello.

― Isabella, me fui sólo cinco malditos días, he hecho lo imposible para terminar antes de tiempo todas las malditas cosas que tenía que hacer porque no podía soportar las ansias de verte ni de tocarte… y tú ¿Qué hiciste? Te hiciste amiga de Black. ― masculló apretando la mandíbula. Su mirada era vacía, inescrutable, subrepticia.

― ¿Me estás reclamando? ― pregunté escéptica.

_¿Me estaba reclamando? ¿Con qué derecho? El no tenía ninguno. Idiota._

― Esto no... Esto no debía suceder así… ― dije sosteniéndole la mirada. ― Me prometiste llamar, y no lo hiciste. Ni siquiera me mandaste un mísero mensaje, así que no tienes ningún derecho para venir aquí y reclamarme algo. ―

― Lo sé… quería darte una sorpresa, pero… ― exhaló aire fuertemente y trató de calmarse, los huequitos de su nariz estaban dilatados, y sus ojos emanaban furia, fuego, pero aún así se veía hermoso. _Peligrosamente hermoso._ ― Mira, conozco a Jacob desde hace muchos años y sé cómo es… Tú… tú no sabes la rabia que sentí cuando los vi riendo como si fueran dos amantes. Fue letal. No quiero que se te acerque, te quiero lejos de él. ― puntualizó con coraje, implantándome su posesión.

― Sólo lo he visto un par de veces, yo no pedí esto Edward. ― alcé mi voz.

― Paul me tuvo al tanto y lo sé. Perdóname. Pero a estas alturas deberías haberte dado cuenta que soy un hombre celoso.

_Si, lo sé… ¡maldita sea! ¡Lo sé! y eso me derretía, me ponía a mil. Pero ahorita la cólera se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. ¡Él no podía exigirme nada!_

― Sabía que esto traería problemas desde el inicio. ― murmuré.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos. No sabía si lo que saldría de mi boca sea lo correcto, ó un error, pero él debía entenderlo. No tenía mi cabeza en su sitio, sólo una parte consciente de mi cerebro estaba buscando las palabras exactas para expresar lo que no sentía. Dejaría todo el asunto zanjado aquí, tomando la valentía de usar una salida cobarde y estúpida, pero que hablaba desde las más profundas cicatrices. Si no era ahora, sería cuando esté echa un trapo en el suelo, y eso no quería para mí. Visto de esa manera, escabullirme de esta relación no me parecía tan feo. Quizá se lo estuviera facilitando a él.

― De esto. Dejaste tu trabajo por venir a verme y no es justo. Sé que te estoy atando aquí, a mí, a algo que no es lo que tú haces.

― Puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida. ― señaló.

― Edward… por favor… es lo mejor créeme, creo que unas circunstancias raras nos unieron, lo cual resulta comprensible, pero…no creo que esto pudiera llegar a durar. Somos demasiados diferentes.

― ¡Mientes! ― se acercó a mí, pude sentir su respiración y su aliento a menta en mi rostro. ― Sé que mientes, tu cuerpo no podría reaccionar así… ― dijo con voz suave, con la voz que me estremecía. Pasó una mano por mi mejilla, bajando por mi cuello hasta rozar uno de mis senos por sobre la tela, despertando en mí un fuerte impulso sexual. ― Sólo yo puedo provocar todas estas sensaciones en tu cuerpo, Isabella, sólo conmigo te conviertes en una diosa del sexo. Tú eres mía…

Si no hacía algo, Edward era capaz de hacerme olvidar hasta mi nombre, y yo me dejaría abandonar en sus brazos envuelta en una bruma pasional, sería suya nuevamente sin medir las consecuencias del mañana…

Tendría que empezar la resistencia.

― No Edward… todo esto fue fantástico, fue…

― ¿Maravilloso? ¿Increíble? ¿Perfecto? ― apretó su agarre a mí alrededor e instó una vez más con sus ojos verdes. Asentí. El miedo me invadía.

― Pero, no creo que fuera tan buena idea acostarme contigo… eres primo de Alice, cuando todo esto acabe, será demasiado doloroso.

― Nunca acabará. ― afirmó. ― Quiero la verdad, ¿Qué intentas decirme, Bella? ¿Ya no quieres verme? ¿Es eso? ¿Te gustó más Jacob? ― rugió. Me miro fijamente con ojos llenos de dolor y decepción.

― ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! ― le grité en respuesta. Llevé una mano a la cabeza. No quería hacerle daño. Jamás pensé que reaccionaría de esa manera. Tan… dolido. También me dolía a mí continuar con esa charada, pero consideraba que no tenía otra opción. ― No soy la clase de mujer que salta de cama en cama con el primer hombre que se le cruce, quiero dejártelo bien claro. ― asintió. ― Pero es evidente que somos distintos. Lo nuestro… lo nuestro sólo fue una aventura sin sentido, hermosa sí, pero carente de sentido.

Listo, se lo había dicho.

― ¿Eso piensas?

― Sí. ― me soltó.

― Tú no sabes nada, Bella. ― espetó. Caminó hacia la mesita de madera y le dio un golpe. ― ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? a veces eres demasiado pragmática, siempre quieres jugar sobre seguro en vez de asumir algún riesgo. Pero de esa manera jamás ganarás algo grande. Créeme. ― sus palabras me dolieron, esencialmente porque sabía que eran ciertas.

"_Si no juegas por el temor de perder, no hay forma de que puedas ganar"_

― Alice ya me había advertido de esto. ―

― Deja a Alice fuera de esto. Ella no sabe lo que pienso.

― Pues yo sí lo sé. Y sé que mientes. ―avanzó nuevamente hacia mí y me tomó la cara con sus manos. Me miró intensamente a los ojos un momento y me fue imposible respirar. Quizá debía quedarme a su lado, abrir mi corazón hacia sus intenciones para sentirme completa… pero me daba miedo… aquí no se valía los entusiasmos.

Dejé caer mis brazos, y me besó con una pasión que sólo conocía y creía posible en los libros y películas románticas más no en la vida real. No hice nada para detenerlo, al contrario, le respondí el beso con mayor presión... _No podía detenerlo, me invadía un veloz destello de necesidad. _Edward me pegó aún más a su cuerpo y sentí a pleno su masculinidad haciéndome largar un débil gemido.

De repente, cortó el beso y se retiró con expresión indescifrable. Sus ojos brillaban. Me sentí aturdida, y súbitamente fría sin el calor de su cuerpo. Sólo me quedé observando cómo su silueta desaparecía por la puerta, tras el brillo del crepúsculo.

**.**

**.**

_Lo que empieza rápido… ¿acaba rápido?… _

**.**

* * *

**Nota - importante: **

*ok. **Primero**... **NO me maten**! . ... tenía que escribir esto, para que alguien POR FIN le haga abrir los ojos a Bella... sino serguiría con la misma cantaleta de las citas, el miedo, las relaciones y eso.

***Segundo**...despues de una discusion...siempre viene la reconciliación... n_n ¡y eso me gusta! #LadoPerverOn. xD! Me gusta verlos juntitos. *-*

***Tercero**, el sábado a primera hora voy a viajar y estaré ausente una semana. (llego el viernes 5), así que no podré actualizar, pero he logrado dejar un avance, se encuentra en el BLOG (link en perfil) . Espero sus comentarios. =)

***Cuarto**. No dejen de leer, porque se vienen varias sorpresas, por lo pronto, la curiosidad de que le pasó a Edward, me está gustando n_n ¿alguna idea, algun presentimiento? haganmelo saber!

*BESITOSSSSSS* y no dejen de comentar por favor! aunque sea para lanzarme amenazas =)

LQM.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**_

* * *

_*** Bonsoir Girls! **Regresé de mi viaje, y como les prometí les traigo un nuevo cap... algo que quizá varias me estaban pidiendo, y bueno, creo que era un buen momento para empezar con un Pov de él. =)_

_***No olviden que Edward conoció o vió a Bella mucho antes que él llegue a ser su capataz. **(más o menos 4 meses antes) así que sus perséctivas son diferentes, ¿okis? Nos leemos abajito... _

_*** ¡Ah! Espero sus comentarios, es muy gratificante =)**_

Sorry tuve que volver a subir el capitulo, porque encontré algunos errores u.u

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasías ::.**

**Capítulo 7**

**********•**

* * *

**-Edward-**

― ¡Mierda! ―

Cerré la puerta de mi departamento con un enérgico golpe produciendo un ruido seco y arrollador que rasgó el silencio, las paredes vibraron y los cuadros de vidrio que colgaban de ellas se movieron como péndulos, corriendo el riesgo de caer y estrellarse contra el suelo. La elipsis tamborileó en ese instante, y un par de ojos azules se fijaron en mí con intensidad.

― ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? ― me preguntó el dueño de aquel océano.

― No te importa. ― respondí con voz furiosa acercándome a grandes pasos al Bar para servirme un vaso de Whisky.

― ¡Claro que me importa! ― protestó Riley. ― Eres mi amigo y nunca te había visto tan furioso. Estás hecho un demonio.

Pretendí no escuchar nada, ni siquiera lo miré. _¿En qué estuve pensando cuando decidí venir directamente a mi departamento? _De todos los sitios más estúpidos que pude escoger, vine al que tenía más inconvenientes.

_Soy un idiota._

Estaba enfadado, celoso, sintiendo aún la furia correr por mis venas, a la vez que la confusión y el miedo se apoderaban de mi alma, pretendían estrujarla, hacerla añicos, como si ésta no supiera lo que era sufrir.

Odiaba ser una persona dependiente, pero no podía evitarlo, en esto me había convertido desde _que era un niño_...

― Tranquilízate, hombre. No conseguirás nada maldiciendo a Jacob. ― escuchar su nombre sólo aumentó mi fastidio. ― Ya me explicó todo, y no fue su culpa abandonarnos en Seattle, además, ya me prometió establecerse aquí.

Bufé sonoramente al escuchar esta pobre excusa.

― Oh, no imaginé que iba a venir corriendo, como perrito faldero, a dar explicaciones. ― dije con ironía.

― No. Ni eso hizo. ― suspiró derrotado, dándome la razón. ― Sólo se disculpó por teléfono y me contó que estabas echando chispas en la obra.

Lo miré un instante, y no le di importancia. El estúpido de Jacob no se había dado cuenta de nada, el muy miedoso pensó que lo quería matar por no estar presente en la adquisición del nuevo terreno en Seattle. Si supiera que lo único que me interesaba en ese y en este preciso instante era poner mis manos en su cuello, darle una golpiza y poner su ojo morado para dejarle bien en claro que de todas las mujeres del mundo, Bella era la única con la que no podía meterse. _Simple y sencillo. _

Ni sus pobres excusas ni sus intentos de eximir toda responsabilidad para con la Empresa me importaban ya a estas alturas. Jacob Black era así, un alma que corría con el viento, libre de compromisos y obligaciones. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podría cambiarlo. En todos los años que llevábamos siendo amigos, nunca había criticado ni juzgado su estilo de vida; por el contrario, había dejado pasar por alto cada tropiezo, cada desliz y cada locura que había cometido; de igual manera, mi familia y yo estuvimos presentes, ayudándolo en todos los problemas que tuvo a causa de sus extremismos, como las noches que pasó en la cárcel por robar en una tienda deportiva ó por intentar filtrarse en el _'Softball Club'_.

Pero hoy, justamente _hoy_, lo odié con todas mis fuerzas al confirmar con mis propios ojos, lo que Paul me había contado: Jacob trataba de seducir a _mi_ _Bella_, la misma Bella que planeé conquistar desde hace unos meses atrás y que hoy se me escapó de las manos a la misma velocidad que corre un río en depresión.

_Soy un infeliz. Un maldito infeliz._

― Edward, ¿estás bien? ― me pregunto Riley con su marcado acento sureño surcando una mueca de preocupación. ¿Por qué diablos lo invite a hospedarse conmigo hoy? Necesitaba estar solo.

― Sí. ― mentí. Levanté mi copa y me bebí de un sorbo todo mi Whisky tratando en vano de destilar con el alcohol, la rabia que fluía por mi torrente sanguíneo. La fijación con la que Jacob miraba a Bella cuando reía y hablaba con él, la forma en que le acarició la mano, la familiaridad con que le habló, el descaro de guiñarle el ojo en mi presencia, la maldita forma en que se despidió… todo, todo eso lo tenía grabado en mi subconsciente y me tuvo, me tenía muerto de impotencia y rabia.

― Edward, Deberías escuchar lo que Jacob tiene que decir… ― Bufé. Ese nombre era el que menos quería escuchar hoy ―… Antes que cometas una locura. ― finalizó Riley con seriedad y mirándome las manos, obligándome a la vez disolver el puño que inconscientemente había formado. Caminé por la sala de mi departamento sin dejar de mirar el gran ventanal que tenía en frente y que exponía el cielo de Chicago, tan oscuro y nebuloso, que no dejaba filtrar ya, ni un solo rayo de luz, las personas que caminaban por la acera se veían indefensas frente a los grandes edificios y rascacielos. Todo era una catarsis a plena luz del día, ni la belleza del lago Michigan podía sosegar a estas alturas la intranquilidad de mi ser.

_Nunca __nada__ lo había podido lograr._

― Sólo dirá lo mismo. A él no le importa el negocio de la Construcción, sólo le interesa aumentar los ceros en su cuenta bancaria, viajar por el mundo y seguir coleccionando mujeres. ― espeté con rudeza. Los celos y el rechazo me estaban haciendo hablar. ― Deberíamos cerrar la sociedad, y dejarlo fuera.

― ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? ― gritó estupefacto. ― Él es el socio mayoritario de la empresa, no podemos votarlo así como así. Per… perderíamos el último proyecto… ― agregó asustado.

― Sé lo que es y no me importa. Podríamos trabajar el doble o el triple de lo normal, ó conseguir un nuevo socio. No le veo ningún problema. Es más, nos haríamos un favor.

Riley entornó los ojos, y se quedo mirándome, examinándome con ojos turbios.

― No lo puedo creer. ¡Cuántas veces nos ha dejado plantado, o con negocios a puertas y tú nunca habías reaccionado de esta manera! Algo más ha tenido que hacerte. ― se plantó frente a mí en el Bar, tratando de encontrar algún atisbo de demencia en mis palabras o en mis gestos, pero no lo logró, en cambio, contraataqué con una expresión dura y desafiante. No quería hablar del tema. Nadie a excepción de Alice sabía el doble propósito que tuve al hacerme pasar por capataz frente a Bella. Y este momento no era el indicado para empezar a contarlo.

Además, por una parte le estaba diciendo la verdad. Jacob Black sólo nos traía millonadas de minutos perdidos, las veces en las que metía su hocico en los negocios, terminaba por fregar todo. Siempre se lo había dicho, en tonos amigables claro, pero ahora, ya se estaba pasando de la raya al pretender también a mi mujer...

_Y nadie se mete con lo que yo quiero, con lo que es mío. _

_Simple y sencillo._

― Riley, lo sabes muy bien, Jacob nos estorba. ― tarjé apretándome el puente de la nariz. Mi voz aún sonaba áspera y llena de irritación. Podía notarlo.

― Sí, sí... lo sé, pero sinceramente, a ti te pasa algo hoy. ― Me encogí de hombros malhumorado.

― No me pasa nada.

― ¿No te pasa nada? ― exclamó. ― Edward, seré novato pero no soy idiota. Nunca aceptarías desintegrar la sociedad de un momento a otro. Menos sabiendo las consecuencias que eso pueda traernos… ¿ó me equivoco?

Lo miré detenidamente, él tenía razón. Las cláusulas que firmamos al momento de conformar la Empresa privada eran claras, no podíamos disolvernos así quisiéramos, puesto que todo lo que habíamos logrado se iba a ir al tacho. Debía aguantar mis celos y mi rabia por un momento, sobre todo ahora que estábamos a punto de cerrar un buen negocio.

Asentí.

― Tú debes estar perdiendo la cabeza.

_Le di la razón. Lo estaba perdiendo. Esta fuera de control._

― ¿Podríamos dejar la charla para después? Mi cabeza me duele muchísimo.

― Está bien. No… no pretendía molestarte. ― se disculpó para luego alejarse hacia el bar y coger el '_Johnny Walker_ 'y servirse una copa.

El carácter tranquilo y dócil de Riley era una de las grandes ventajas que teníamos, distaba mucho del de nosotros pero a la vez nos daba soporte suficiente para no perder los estribos y lograr una sociedad sólida. Hace un poco más de ocho meses que lo conocíamos y habíamos aprendido a confiar muchísimo en él. La amistad nació de inmediato y lo consideraba ya un hermano, así como considero a mis otros grandes amigos. Riley tenía alrededor de treinta años, y no tenía más familia que dos primas que vivían en Seattle, que eran a su vez, amigas de su novia y futura esposa, Heidi, una morena muy guapa que parecía modelo de portada de _Sports Ilustrated._

― ¡oh vamos Edward! ¡Alégrate y quita esa cara!― me palmeó la espalda. ― Hoy cerraremos un buen contrato, sin contar claro, ¡con la ganancia del 6 por ciento que hemos obtenido por la compra del terreno! ― expresó con alegría sirviéndose una copa. ― Si hacemos todo bien con los señores Federline hoy, la transacción saldrá satisfactoria, y mañana por la mañana tendremos una nueva cuenta corriente en el banco de Seattle. ¿No es estupendo?

Lo miré de soslayo. Para él, que estaba a puertas de contraer matrimonio era estupendo; para mí, no.

_Y era irónico._

Desde cualquier punto de vista, mi trabajo, como arquitecto y proyectista, podría ser el mejor, el más remunerativo y gratificante. Es más, a partir de nuestro regreso a Chicago y la formación de la empresa constructora privada, estaba convencido que todo lo que habíamos planeado con mis socios lo conseguiríamos. Hasta el momento, todo marchaba muy bien, nunca habíamos fracasado en ninguna de las metas que nos habíamos propuesto y llevábamos el espíritu emprendedor hacia otras zonas de Chicago. Aún así, no le había mentido a Bella cuando le dije que el trabajo independiente era más cansado, teníamos nuestras bajas y no ganábamos igual que una empresa grande, pero nos rendía muy bien económicamente para tener una vida holgada, además que se sentía muy bien ser tu propio jefe, tomar tus propias decisiones, y ser libre.

_Lo que siempre quise… ser libre…_

No obstante, en estos momentos me sentía aburrido e inquieto, decepcionado y celoso, confundido y extremadamente furioso…

Era un profundo mar de incertidumbre.

Y todo era por _ella. Por mi dulce tormento, por mi diabólica tentación…_

_Por la mujer que despertaba los mismos sentimientos que tuve hace muchos años y que juré no volver a sentir._

_Por la mujer que había luchado encontrar desde hace tanto tiempo y que había perdido en tan sólo un segundo._

_Había malgastado mi tiempo. Sí, Edward Cullen, había tirado al agua el magnífico plan que había formado. Edward Cullen era un idiota. _

― ¿Edward?... ¿Edward? ―

Nada escuchaba ya… quizá, sólo el ruido de los cubos de hielo chocar entre sí, o el sonido del reloj de la abuela. El ruido, el silencio y la angustia tenían un común denominador para mí. Eran mi peor pesadilla. Siempre lo habían sido, y en las circunstancias que me encontraba, no eran la excepción.

― Mmmm

― ¿Me oíste?

― ¿Qué…?

Riley rodó los ojos. Yo estaba como ido.

― En dos horas es la reunión con los señores Federline en la '_Torre Willis'_. Creo que deberíamos ir saliendo hacia allá porque el tráfico a esta hora en la '_Lake Shore'_ es terrible, y no creo que en media hora lleguemos hasta el centro de Chicago.

― Sí. ― gruñí como respuesta. ― Está bien.

Sin reprochar más nada, me dirigí a mi cuarto para darme un baño rápido y ponerme un terno. Maldije internamente cada minuto que pasé en la ducha. Mientras me alistaba y por mi salud mental, esquivé los celos y la rabia que sentía hacia Jacob y que me corroía el interior, para sólo pensar en Bella, en lo hermosa que estuvo hoy día con sus mechones chocolate que curvaban su rostro, el cual se tiñó de un tenue color rosa a penas me vio. Suspiré. Anhelaba besarla, tocar la sedosa piel de su muslo, contemplar su cuerpo, sentir cómo su culito perfecto rozaba cada parte de mi virilidad, cómo su cuerpo se retorcía bajo el mío, cómo su calor me aprisionaba y me envolvía... ¡Uf! Sólo con pensarlo estaba teniendo ya una erección.

Bella era exquisita, me tenía loco desde hace cuatro meses… pero a la vez, era tan escurridiza.

Y eso debía de cambiar. Yo lo iba a cambiar.

_Muy bien, ahora Edward Cullen no es un idiota, ahora se cree un héroe._

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegué a la sala arreglándome la corbata, Riley ya me esperaba en la puerta dibujando una sonrisa pícara, listo para atacar con alguna broma, no le hice caso y sólo rogué en ese instante que no haya escuchado ningún grito ni un gemido ni nada de lo que salió de mi baño.

Movió los papeles del contrato de un lado a otro y me miró con sarcasmo, como si supiera el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para disimular las ansias sexuales que despedían de mi cuerpo. _Sí él lo sabía. _

Para mi suerte, guardó sus comentarios y manejó toda la '_Lake Shore Drive'_ con la mayor velocidad posible, dejando atrás varios parques, puertos, playas y museos. Yo no me interesé, ni siquiera el lago Michigan que corría paralelamente a los grandes rascacielos me atrajo en esos momentos. Sólo el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hace unas hora volvió a atacar mi subconsciente, sumergiéndome en mis pensamientos.

Durante toda mi estadía en Seattle, estuve muy preocupado por Bella, por la posibilidad de que se hubiera sentido abrumada e incómoda después de los días que habíamos pasado juntos. Supe que sería un grueso error en mi plan marcharme de esa manera, dejándola así, con una expresión confundida y triste y que estaba seguro, sólo podría traer más problemas innecesarios en su vida, aumentando su temor.

Y no me equivoqué. Alice ya me lo había advertido con su mirada de duende retraída, incluso creo que se mofó al decirme que me encargaba una misión imposible, pero aún así, me ayudó muchísimo en forjar mi plan.

_― "Quiero que Bella sea feliz, no sé si tu podrás conseguirlo, pero si logras retener a Bella a tu lado, te convertirías en mi héroe. Hasta entonces, cruza los dedos, y juega con la suerte". ―_ me dijo aquel día en el que me propuso ser el encargado de la obra de Bella. No estaba en mis planes serlo, pero era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar aunque tuviese que fingir ser alguien que no era.

Ahora, en tan pocos días, todo habría sufrido un giro inesperado. Las palabras de Bella aún hacían eco en mi cabeza permitiéndome recordar el dolor y culpa que tenían; todavía yacían en mi mente pequeños fragmentos de su imagen perfecta e inigualable mirándome a la cara, a los ojos pronunciando incongruencias, mentiras, que empañaron mi visión logrando sacar lo peor de mí…

"_Creo que unas circunstancias raras nos unieron, lo cual resulta comprensible, pero…no creo que esto pudiera llegar a durar. Somos demasiados diferentes"._

"_No creo que fuera tan buena idea acostarme contigo… eres primo de Alice, cuando todo esto acabe, será demasiado doloroso."_

"_Es evidente que somos distintos"_

No. Todo era mentira.

_"Solo fue una aventura sin sentido... Hermosa, sí, pero carente de todo sentido"_

No. No puede ser sólo una aventura.

¡Demonios!

Quería encontrar una solución al problema, quería entender por qué Bella me dijo eso, por qué me botó de la obra, por qué seguía igual o peor de testaruda de lo que era –como me dijo Alice–. Sus palabras no podían ser ciertas, ella no podía quererme lejos, su cuerpo reaccionaba al mío de inmediato, sólo bastaba acercarme a ella para sentir la chispa que nos encendía y que nos hacía terminar siempre en lo mismo: sexo fantástico y ardiente.

Cuando la tocaba, sólo necesitaba tocarla más. Cuando la besaba, sabía que nunca me cansaría de esos besos. Y cuando la miraba, no podía aguantar las ganas de hacerle todo tipo de cosas eróticas. _Sin duda, Bella sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de mí…_

Era consciente que le grité, que le reclamé su actitud para con Jacob, sin siquiera darle explicaciones del porqué no la llamé. Fui muy duro con ella, sus ojitos chocolate se apagaron de golpe y se entristecieron cuando encaré su problema de frente sin tener oportunidad de convencerla de lo contrario.

Cuando me decidí a conquistarla, fui consciente que tenía que darle su tiempo, acostumbrarla poco a poco a la idea de compartir mi cama, de ser mi mujer, y fallé. Fallé en un minuto, en un decisivo minuto que hubiera podido marcar la pauta para mi travesía.

_Fui un estúpido idiota. Me dejé llevar por la rabia, por los celos del momento._

Debí seducirla, seguir besándola hasta hacerla razonar, debí arrinconarla y hacerle sentir necesidad de mí, necesidad de poseerla pues había descubierto que el cuerpo de Bella era mucho más fácil de convencer que la dueña… _¿Y qué tal si la ataba a mi cama, la esclavizaba y le hacía el amor hasta el amanecer?_ Podía lograr que entendiese que su sitio era a mi lado, que debía estar conmigo.

_Interesante idea. Muy interesante, y pervertida, como me gusta._

― Buenos tardes señorita. ― dijo Riley haciéndome aterrizar. No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos descendido del auto y ya estábamos en la recepción del _Edificio Willis_. Yo seguía ido. ― Tenemos una reunión con los señores Federline.

― Buenas tardes señores, ¿A nombre de quien le hago llegar su mensaje?

― Edward Cullen, por favor. ― dijo Riley al tanto que la recepcionista marcaba el teléfono anexo. Casualmente usé los folders para tapar una notoria protuberancia de mi cuerpo, tanto pensar en Bella, hacía que mi anatomía se despierte con urgencia.

― Muy bien, los señores Federline los esperan en la sala de reuniones del piso 68. ― dijo segundos después. ― Me ha pedido que les informe que el Señor Black ya está aquí.

― Muchas gracias. ―

― ¿Le dijiste? ― quise saber conforme avanzábamos hacia el ascensor.

― Tenía que hacerlo. Por _tu culpa_, él es el socio mayoritario de la Empresa. No puedo dejarlo fuera de las reuniones importantes. Necesitamos su firma.

― Debías habérmelo dicho hace dos horas, y no en la puerta de la oficina.

― Hubiera sido peor. Compórtate Edward, por favor.

― No tienes que recordármelo, lo haré. ― prometí desviando mi atención a la privilegiada vista que tenía de Chicago desde el panorámico.

La reunión estuvo bastante bien. Los señores Federline tenían todo claro. Habían adquirido –por intermedio de nosotros– un terreno de 1000 metros cuadrados en Seattle para construir un Centro de Nutrición, dedicado especialmente a los trastornos alimenticios y los malos hábitos de alimentación, así como incentivar el consumo de sus productos naturistas. Y bueno, digamos que su apellido _'Feder-line'_ ayudaba muchísimo a la causa. Ellos estaban dispuestos a invertir un fuerte capital en la construcción, y seamos sinceros, siendo uno de los dueños de la Torre Willis, el edificio más alto de Chicago, no creo que hubiese ningún problema.

Jacob se mostró en todo momento tranquilo, sobrio y desempeñó muy bien su papel de hombre de negocios. Yo, por mi parte, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para dejar mis sentimientos de lado y poner la cabeza fría para estar al tanto de cualquier problema o complicación que se presentase. Y Riley, se dedicaba a señalar las pautas y obligaciones que teníamos ambas partes (a sugerencia de nuestro abogado, otro viejo amigo, y al cual debía agradecerle este proyecto. _Ya van dos_.)

― ¡Estupendo! ― exclamó el mayor de los hermanos Federline luego de firmar el último contrato. ― No podría estar más satisfecho con ustedes de lo que estoy hoy. ― se levantó de su silla de cuero negra para pasearse alrededor de la mesa de reunión. ― Mañana sábado por la noche ofreceremos, en nuestro salón principal del primer nivel, un coctel para celebrar el nuevo proyecto venidero.

― No es necesario decir que están todos invitados. Es a su salud. ― agregó el otro hermano.

― Muchas gracias señores, aquí estaremos. ―se apresuró a decir Jacob con tono afable. Apreté mi mandíbula y desvié mi mirada al techo. Por su culpa, Bella y yo estábamos distanciados, si no lo hubiera encontrado hoy coqueteándola, y mis infundados celos no hubieran salido a flote, mañana por la noche, Bella estaría conmigo en la cena y _en mi cama._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Amaneció sábado, atardeció sábado, y anocheció sábado y no tuve ni un minuto libre. _

Riley insistió en ponernos a trabajar con el resumen de los Costos y Presupuestos del proyecto a penas salimos de la _Torre Willis_. No nos dio tregua de nada, y bueno, tampoco hicimos nada para detener el trabajo. Tarde o temprano teníamos que hacerlo, y yo necesitaba un poco de distracción numérica sino mi cabeza podría explotar.

_Amaneció sábado, atardeció sábado, y anocheció sábado y no pude dejar de pensar en Bella. _

Era muy frustrante no saber en dónde estaba, qué hacía, con quién estaba. Hasta en mis sueños era martirizado por ella… quería verla.

Felizmente Jacob no aguantó la presión de mi mirada asesina y se disculpó con nosotros, alegando que debía hacer unas diligencias antes del Coctel. Riley durmió en el dormitorio de visita de mi departamento porque Heidi aún estaba en Seattle con la llave y copia del suyo. Si no me equivoco, justo hoy sábado debería de llegar a Chicago con sus dos primas. Admiraba el amor que se tenían, a veces lo envidiaba un poquito porque ellos dos habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse desde niños, de crecer juntos, de sanar mutuamente sus heridas y nunca haberse sentido solos… _como yo._

_Suspiré._

Sin querer había llegado al lugar donde yacía un pequeño portarretrato de cerámica fría, en la cual unas palomitas y unas flores amarillas adornaban su contorno. Pasé la yema de mis dedos por él... Era una figura infantil muy hermosa y la cual concerbaba por mucho tiempo._ Si hubiera conocido a Bella de niña, hubiera sido diferente todo. _

Agité mi cabeza para despejar ciertos recuerdos de mi niñez. No había pensado aferrarme tanto a alguien, menos involucrarme sentimentalmente, porque sabía que me convertiría en una poderosa máquina que funcionaba bajo control.

― ¿Estarás libre el otro sábado por la noche? ― me preguntó de pronto Riley llamando mi atención. Estábamos listos para asistir a la cena de gala de los Federline.

― Supongo. ¿Para qué?

― Hace un rato hablé con Heidi y me ha dicho que su familia estará en la ciudad la semana que viene y… ― hizo una pausa. ― Deseo invitarlos, a todos ustedes, a la cena que tengo planeada.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres estar a solas con los padres de Heidi? – le pregunté en son de broma haciendo que Riley se avergüence. Mi humor había mejorado para esta hora, gracias a las palabras de ánimo de Jasper, mi mejor amigo.

― No es eso. Voy a pedir la mano de Heidi formalmente a sus padres. Y me gustaría que Jasper, Jacob y tú estén presentes. Ya sabes, como no tengo una auténtica familia, ustedes simbolizan eso y mucho más para mí.

Le sonreí largamente. _Ya me imagino la guerra campal que habrá el día en el cual escojamos al padrino de aros._

― ¡Claro! ¡Sería un privilegio acompañarte! ― le dije entusiasmado. ― ¿Te gustaría que separe para ese día el restaurante de Jasper? Corre todo por cuenta mía.

― ¿Crees que esté disponible?

― Mmmm… El _Lounge_ no creo… ― mentí, no quería volver a entrar a ese Lounge si no era con Bella. ― Pero el salón, seguro que sí.

― ¡Genial! Será el lugar perfecto. ― sonreí feliz por él. ― Bueno, iré por Heidi. Nos vemos en la fiesta dentro de un rato.

Asentí y desapareció trás la puerta. Yo lo haría después.

Al salir al garaje para montarme en mi auto, un "deja vu" ocurrió y me dejó aturdido. Estuve un poco pensativo durante todo el recorrido a la _Torre Willis, _se me había impregnado en el pecho el mismo sentimiento de soledad, como siempre sucedía cuando salía el tema del matrimonio. Todo en la vida era una lucha constante, y el amor no era lo de menos, pero en estos instantes, sentía que, hiciese lo que hiciese, siempre iba a tener que estar luchando por conseguirlo. Los únicos momentos en que no me sentía así era cuando había dormido con Bella. Aquella noche que pasamos juntos, me di cuenta de que podía encontrar la paz en los brazos de una mujer.

.

.

Llegué casi en punto al Coctel. La imagen imponente del edificio de más de 110 pisos me hizo recordar el por qué no quería estar aquí. _No sin ella. _No sé porqué me sorprendió ver una fiesta en lugar de una cena en honor al proyecto. Las reuniones empresariales en Chicago eran así, siempre lo han sido, y no tenían por qué cambiar ahora. Dudé unos minutos en la entrada, estuve a punto de pisar el acelerador e irme, pero pensé en la empresa, y no era nada diplomático que decline una invitación de mis jefes –_temporales_–, así que después de dar mi nombre al portero, dejé mi coche y las llaves al encargado para que lo estacione.

Di una mirada por toda la fiesta, el pequeño escenario que habían montado estaba ya iluminado, gente con micrófono y celular en mano corrían desapercibidos de un lado a otro chequeando, posiblemente, los últimos detalles. Entre ellos, encontré un grupo de fotógrafos que de seguro hacían posar a los hijos o nietos de los dueños del edificio. Para el lado del Bar, una docena de mujeres solas dialogaban y reían con una copa entre sus manos y cruzando las piernas provocativamente para así llamar la atención de algún soltero multimillonario o un estúpido incauto que por pasar una noche entre sus piernas, podía apostar hasta el cielo, resultado: al día siguiente amanecían solos, sin un centavo, pero con el mejor recuerdo de sexo.

Torcí mi boca en una mueca. Una vez le había pasado eso a Jasper, y no fue nada divertido.

Mientras buscaba algún rostro conocido, tuve la impresión que podía encontrar a Bella entre la multitud. Era un tonto al pensar eso. Ella se había ido. _Pero no por mucho tiempo. Recuerda que Edward Cullen se cree héroe ahora, capaz de cambiar a todos. _Sonreí para mis adentros. Era verdad, mi orgullo también estaba herido y quería demostrar que su pasión y su cuerpo me pertenecían, tomarla contra a la pared y esclavizarla con la pasión que nos unía y latía entre nosotros… Era mi Diosa del sexo, y la necesitaba esta noche y todas las noches a mi lado.

Ubiqué a los Federline con sus esposas conversando animadamente con Riley y Heidi –que portaba un vestido rojo hasta la rodilla–, a su lado, los acompañaba un par de señores que no podían pasar de los cincuenta años. Al ver esa imagen, sentí un escalofrío que traspasó mi columna vertebral, fue una sensación de lejanía, de impotencia, pues yo estaba solo.

_Seguía solo._

― ¡Oh! Aquí llegó nuestro Arquitecto. ― Me presentó con viva voz el mayor de los Federline. Torcí la boca sutilmente. Yo no había sido el único que había hecho los planos del proyecto. En todo caso, deberían agradecer también a Paul y Sam.

― Buenas noches señores. Gracias por la invitación. ― les extendí la mano a cada uno, incluyendo a sus esposas, y a Riley y Heidi

― ¿Cómo estás Edward? ― Me saludó el otro señor que tenía unos cincuenta años antes de ponerse el cigarrillo en sus labios. Lo reconocí de inmediato.

― Muy bien señor Whitlock. ― le respondí con una sonrisa mentirosa. ― ¿Y usted?

― No puedo quejarme. ― sonrió. ― Sírvete. ― me dijo cuando el mozo trajo en una fuente unas copas de champagne. Tomé una y agradecí.

― Estábamos discutiendo y dialogando sobre el nuevo slogan para la campaña publicitaria en la ciudad de Seattle.

― ¿No piensan utilizar el mismo?

― Mmmm… no lo creo, queremos mantener la línea del producto, pero a la vez, necesitamos una palabra, una frase que nos identifique con los habitantes de esa ciudad, algo que los quiera hacer consumir el producto.

― Quizá podamos encontrar algo, ¿verdad, Edward? ― sugirió Riley dándome un codazo.

― Sí… me parece una buena idea. ― opiné sin prestar verdadera atención. No había sido mi propósito venir a la fiesta, y menos hablar de negocios. Hubiera preferido quedarme en casa o ir en búsqueda de Bella.

Aquella mujer me hacía sentir débil, o al menos me hacía perder el control, como la primera vez que volé una avioneta y casi destruyo el hangar de mi padre (cuando supe lo que ese sitio significaba para él, estrellarme contra el hangar se volvió más un acto de rebeldía). La noche que pasé con Bella, me dedique a contemplarla a mi gusto, sin tener que admitir ante nadie que me estaba obsesionando con ella. Como si eso no fuera posible desde que la vi por primera vez en casa de Alice.

Unos veinte minutos después, empezó una pequeña ceremonia, en la cual nuestros jefes anunciaron el nuevo proyecto y dieron a conocer sus planes futuros. Todo estaba aburrido. Era lo mismo de siempre, sonreírles, fingir entusiasmo, escuchar una tanda de aplausos...

― Por lo que veo, tu cara de jodida es porque hay problemas en al ámbito sentimental. ― me volví y vi a Riley al lado mío. Tomó asiento en el banco vació de la barra. Ó eran pocos los invitados o las luces no facilitaban a esconder mi rostro de la multitud.

― Riley, en serio, anda diviértete y déjame solo. ― pedí.

― ¡Anímate Edward! Acá hay muchas chicas hermosas. No creo que se te haga problema entablar conversación con alguna de ellas. ― me guiñó un ojo. ― Además, y espero no te moleste, pero tuve que traer a mis primas.

Me sorprendí y enfoqué mi visión en él.

― Es de mala educación traer a más personas sin estar invitadas. ― dije a secas entrecerrando los ojos.

― Oh… dale una oportunidad a Irina, deja que te explique que le pasó en Seattle. ― arqueé una ceja. Esa chica estaba loca. Rogué que no me encuentre. El bar tender le alcanzó un par de copas, se volvió hacia mí y con su misma sonrisa, me dijo: ― ¡Ah! Y hoy no llego a dormir.

― Pobre de ti que lo hagas. ―

Riley se fue riendo llevando un par de copas en sus manos. Así como él y toda gente que me conocía, estaba ya acostumbrada a verme siempre rodeado de mujeres bonitas, y no era porque yo lo buscase, sino porque mi hermano Emmett y Jacob vivían rodeados de ellas. Ellos catalogaban a la mujer como una distracción, algo pasajero, vano, sin rumbo fijo. Por eso siempre evitaban chocarse con cualquier mujer que pudiera hacerles sentir algo _especial_.

Quizá hace años, cuando era un adolescente en busca de atención y fijación sentimental, había compartido una que otra vez sus emociones y pensamientos, pero nunca los había dejado implantarse en mi vida, excluía esos hábitos denigrantes de mi ser, pues estaba ya cansado de los desiertos emocionales que habían sido mis pocos 'encuentros' o relaciones pasadas. Ya los últimos seis meses no dejaba que nadie se me acercara demasiado, y como consecuencia, al final del día terminaba solo. Claro, mantenía a mis amigos siempre a mi lado, pero a veces no podía evitar anhelar la felicidad que Riley había encontrado en su futura esposa.

Ya saben, la clase de felicidad que surge del amor.

Y así fue como Bella llegó a mi vida... Una noche, dos noches, tres noches, o tal vez una semana, la había observado a través de la cortina, como un maldito acosador, _un obsesionado acosador,_ pero sin arrepentirme de nada. Era una delicia poder ver a una criatura tan hermosa... Nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan concentrada y apasionada con lo que hacía. Bella disfrutaba realmente su carrera; cuando se concentraba, arrugaba su nariz; cuando tenía alguna duda o estaba nerviosa, se mordía el labio; y cuando estaba enojada o avergonzada, fruncía su ceño, juntaba sus dientes y la sangre subía directamente a sus mejillas; y eso que no les digo, el color hermoso que toman sus pómulos y su cuerpo cuando la hago vibrar de placer, cuando la hago mía.

¡Cómo quise acercarme ese día y hablar con ella! presentarme, conocerla más… pero no pude, todo por culpa de la duende.

_Maldita enana. Demoró en ayudarme, pero lo hizo._

El plan era atacarla, no darle tregua, fijarla, marcarla como mía... Cuando la viese titubear y flaquear ó a la mínima intención de duda, tratar de someterla y seducirla, logrando así saciar también mis deseos más cavernícolas por poseerla. Todo iba bien, pero no conté con que lo más agradable y exquisito del mundo estaba por venir: Escuchar la melodía excitante e incitadora que eran sus gemidos en mi oído, suplicándome por más... Suplicándome por poseerla. Y eso mismo quería escuchar de sus labios, llamarme, pidiéndome que no me aleje de ella.

_Eso haré._

Mi esfuerzo no podía irse así como así. Bella era una mujer sensible y vulnerable, aunque trate de negarlo. Conversar con ella, saber de su vida, sólo me dieron ganas de conocerla más, y más. Quería aprender de sus reacciones, quería corromperla, tenerla bajo mi regazo sin dejarla escapar, porque conocía que _mi pequeña escurridiza_ era extremadamente temerosa a tener algo serio en su vida.

¡Qué irónico! ¡Para ambos! Cuando menos te imaginas, cuando estas desprevenido, cuando crees que no sólo el éxito debe llenar tu vida, aparece una personita que puede cambiar tu mundo.

― ¿Puede darme otro trago? ― le pedí al bar tender. Mis ideas se habían aclarado un poco más.

― Hola Edward. ―

_¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ella en estos precisos instantes? definitivamente, los reflectores se habían ensañado conmigo. Nada podía ocultarme._

― ¿No me vas a saludar? ― volvió a preguntar la voz aguda, puso su mano en mi hombro y me obligó a mirarla. Sostenía una copa. _Maldita la hora en que Riley me obligó a venir a esta cena._

― Hola Irina. ― dije a secas.

― ¿Aún sigues molesto conmigo? ― traté de ser educado e hice caso omiso a lo que hablaba. ― Oh vamos galán, no me harás quedar mal frente a Tanya, ¿o sí?

― Irina, creo que todo quedó claro el día en el que tú y yo…

― ¡No!… No lo digas Cullen. ― me amenazó pero eso no detuvo que avance unos pasos. Sus rizos rubios se movieron al compás de su malhumorado rostro.

― Tienes razón, no tengo por qué. Tú y yo ni siquiera mantuvimos una relación. ― dije con sutileza, buscando las palabras más 'correctas'. Irina entornó sus ojos azul oscuro que brillaron a la luz de los reflectores y trató de derribarme con una mirada recelosa. Ahorita no era un buen momento para tener esta conversación nuevamente.

― No te atrevas a dejarme sola nuevamente Edward. Quiero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte. ― me sostuvo del brazo impidiéndome avanzar. La miré un rato, era realmente hermosa y se veía muy sexy. Las curvas de sus senos, de su cintura y su cadera se veían acentuadas y bien pronunciadas a través de la tela licrada del vestido drapeado que llevaba; sus labios rojos invitaban al pecado. Cualquier hombre estaría loco al rechazarla, cualquier hombre soy yo pues no me llamaba la atención.

― Basta, Irina… no es un buen momento.

Bufó, y apretó más su agarre intensificando su mirada.

_¿En qué momento la cena se había vuelto en una pesadilla?_

― Edward Cullen, soy la única que sabe tu secreto. Ni Riley, ni Heidi, ni Tanya, ni nadie aquí tiene la menor idea de lo sé yo.

― No intentes nada con eso Irina. Esto no es un juego de niños, no es como botar mi celular al lago, como lo hiciste hace unos días en Seattle. Esto va mucho más allá. ― dije con seriedad.

― No es una amenaza, sólo te lo hago recordar. ― aflojó su agarre de mi saco. Sonriendo lascivamente llevó su mano a mi rostro para acariciarme el mentón. Alzó su ceja izquierda y se acercó a mí cuello donde susurró: ― Galán, no te preocupes, no diré nada, pero reconoce que tarde o temprano, volverás a mí.

Dicho esto, la rubia se volteó y se mezcló entre la multitud. Cuantas veces le había dicho que nosotros nunca íbamos a regresar, pero, al parecer, su ego no le permitía ver la verdad.

Cogí mis llaves del auto y me decidí por salir del lugar. Estaba harto de tanta hipocresía y formalismos, de tanta sonrisa falsa por delante, y puñetazos por la espalda. Esto no era lo que yo quería. Lo que realmente anhelaba era _pasar la noche_ con Bella.

Antes de salir del lugar, vi a Jacob cortejar a una pelirroja. Él nunca cambiaría y yo estaba hastiado de esa vida… La imagen de ayer volvió a mi mente, de sólo recordar que _ése_ profanó la piel de mi chica… me hacía hervir de rabia.

Subí a mi auto y me largué del estacionamiento con una sola idea en mi mente, esperando que funcionase.

Aunque podría tomar un desvío primero y hacer otra cosa antes. No lo sé.

_La noche era larga y oscura que ni yo mismo sé que me esperaba…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notas:**

***¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Prometí el reencuentro ó reconciliación, pero me pareció muy interesante que sepan un poco más de Edward (aún falta por descubrir otras, muchas cosas... ^^) y cómo y qué sintió después del encuentro con Bella y Jacob en la obra, y qué hizo el pobre... u,u _(tengo debilidad por Ed y su dependencia emocional..._ *-*)**

**Ya después de esto viene el encuentro #LadoPerverOn.**

***Bueno chicas.. espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... si soy sincera, cada vez que subo un cap, me pongo muy nerviosa porque no sé como lo tomaran... si fueran tan amables de comentar, o decirme sus apreciaciones del capitulo, sería genial. ^_^**

***¡Gracias por sus comentarios! me encanta leer sus hipótesis y sus locas ideas (Kali)**

**Besos, y si es posible subo antes de tiempo el próximo cap.**

***Dulces sueños con Edward y su casco... (ese casco, volverá pronto a la acción xD)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**_

* * *

**(sorry por subir de nuevo el cap, pero agrege la musica y los (*) que me falto... y FF andaba loco y me quitó mi paciencia y bueno u,u... pero creo que ya está bien. **

_*** Buenas noches Chicas! **Lamento muchísimo haberme retrasado con este capítulo, pero caí enferma, no fue nada más que un resfriado pero que me dejó en cama y gracias a las pastillas estuve zombi totalmente u,u lo que no me permitió avanzar con el cap. Pero ya por fin hoy lo pude subir. =)_

_*****Quiero agradecer especialmente a** Romi y Clau **por echarme ganas con este cap. ^-^_

_***** Y por supuesto un agradecimiento infinito a** larosaderosas **que desde esta semana nos hemos unido para trabajar juntas. *-* Ella es mi beta y me ayudará a hacer esta historia mejor para ustedes =)_

_*** ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y teorías, me encanta leerlas! =)**_

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

***Musica para el capitulo** (gracias a Romi): "One and only" y "i'll be waiting" de Adele. - "Open Arms" de Journey - "Esperaré" de Presuntos implicados *****

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasías ::.**

**Capítulo 8**

**************•**

* * *

_No vuelvas a besarme de esa forma  
Como hiciste ayer  
Ni vuelvas a tocarme de ese modo  
Que me hace gritar  
Porque lo siento todo  
Porque lo quiero todo_

_No vuelvas a decirme esas cosas_  
_Que dijiste ayer_  
_Ni vuelvas a abrazarme ni adorarme_  
_De ese modo así_  
_Porque me vuelvo loca_  
_Porque me siento loca_

_Porque si vuelves a hacerlo_  
_Voy a quedar pegada a ti_  
_Voy a querer todo de ti_  
_Voy a dejarlo todo, por ti_  
_Y tengo miedo_  
_Tengo mucho miedo…_

**.**

**.**

**-Bella-**

Cuando tenía doce años, tenía muchas ilusiones por conocer al príncipe azul. Soñaba que me llevaría en una carroza blanca hacia nuestro castillo en las colinas altas de Escocia, pasearíamos en caballo por el bosque surcado de montañas, nos besaríamos sin cesar a la orilla del lago Ness y viviríamos felices para siempre. ¿Fantasioso, verdad?... Pues cuando tuve diecisiete años, la visión del príncipe azul se tornó borrosa y sólo imaginaba casarme con el hombre perfecto, el cual me llevaría por el sendero del amor y con el que pasearía cogida de la mano por las calles de Italia, comeríamos _spaguettis_ hasta reventar y terminaríamos yendo a la fuente de los deseos de Roma, la_ Fontana de Trevi, _para lanzar una moneda y pedir un deseo.

_Otra simple fantasía._

Era una visión muy linda de mi futuro pero que con el transcurso de los años fue desgastándose. Supongo que las malas experiencias de mis amigas y las mías propias habían aportado muchísimo para esto, haciéndome creer que el amor a primera vista y el encuentro de almas gemelas no podían existir. Sólo eran tópicos gastados de lo que era el amor. Sólo había funcionado una vez… con mis padres.

Dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, la atracción y el cariño, me asustaba porque sabía que no podían durar. Algunas veces me había pasado y odiaba la sensación de vacío en mi pecho al darme cuenta que de un momento a otro, la persona que quería, las situaciones que amaba, las cosas a las que me aferraba desaparecían como si nada, seguían su camino sin dar marcha atrás, dejándome con sentimientos encontrados y muy, pero muy frágil.

Por ese camino transitaron mis abuelos y mi mamá; incluso hasta mi papá estuvo a punto de dejarme; y si no trabajase como lo hago, la casa donde crecí, también podrían arrebatármela, dejándome sin nada.

Y Edward no podía ser la excepción. Él podría hacerme daño_, ¿no?_

_No. Isabella. Eres una tonta. Y ahora por haberlo dejado, nunca sabrás con certeza hacia dónde hubiera caminado su relación._

Cállate pequeña intrusa. Nunca hubo una relación.

Aunque algo de razón tiene: si en algún momento pensé que diciéndole toda la sarta de mentiras que le dije y evadiendo las preguntas que me habían martirizado toda la semana, me sentiría bien, me sentiría más aliviada y menos vulnerable, me equivoqué. Fue peor. Producto de la ansiedad me golpeé contra la maldita pared, cerrando los ojos y flotando a la deriva.

No sabía que hacer.

No sabía qué me había dolido más: si sus palabras llenas de verdad o su partida.

Toda la noche de ayer viernes, no pude dormir tranquila por el reflejo de Edward en mis sueños con su hermoso rostro de dios griego totalmente decepcionado y dolido, como si fuera un niño sin amor. Sus palabras sí me dolían, claro, nunca nadie me había encarado de esa manera y nunca nadie me había dicho la verdad. Todos los chicos con quien me relacioné, sólo se dedicaban a satisfacer sus ansias y les importaba muy poco cómo me sentía o por que me comportaba de esa manera, tan alérgica al compromiso.

En cambio llegó Edward y puso de cabeza mi mundo. Estaba atravesando y colisionando barreras que pensé eran sólidas.

_"¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? A veces eres demasiado pragmática, siempre quieres jugar sobre seguro en vez de asumir algún riesgo. Pero de esa manera jamás ganarás algo grande. Créeme."_

—"Te creo. Pero ponte en mi lugar"– respondí para mis adentros.

_¡Qué ironía!_ Justamente igual que el primer día que lo conocí, Edward era el protagonista de mi desvelo y de mis sueños provocando que todos mis sentidos se vieran afectados por él; la primera vez no me dejaron siquiera pegar un ojo por sólo imaginármelo desnudo sobre mí sintiéndome perdida en sus brazos; en cambio ahora, mi subconsciente jugaba en mi contra logrando un efecto de reproche hacia mí misma.

Y no se sentía para nada bien.

Suspiré.

_Odio mostrarme débil y encolerizada._

_Odio cuando mi corazón y mi mente entran en conflicto._

— ¡Quita esa cara por Dios, Bella! Me tienes mal—. Me dijo Leah mientras arreglaba su departamento para nuestra reunión alcohólica de los sábados. En cualquier momento podía llegar Alice con el vodka, el tequila y los aperitivos, y estaría totalmente hiperactiva.

— Es que… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo—. Respondí con un hilo de voz. Desde la tarde estaba sentada en su sillón con las piernas dobladas y me aferraba a ellas como si fuera lo único que tenía, sólo cuando Leah o Seth me hacían preguntas levantaba mi rostro y respondía, después, lo tenía enterrado entre mis rodillas.

Leah rodó los ojos y se fue a la cocina, trayendo después de unos minutos vasos y platos que depositó en la mesita de centro.

La miré de reojo. _Ya lo habrán adivinado_. Hace unos días y después de confiarle a Leah lo ansiosa que estaba porque _el chico de ojos verdes_ prometió llamarme y no lo hizo, me tranquilizó y me recomendó ir de fiesta o de _'cacería'_ para olvidarlo, pero no le hice caso.

Sin embargo, ayer viernes que llegué con la cara destemplada y con la mirada perdida, no tuve otra salida que contarte toda la verdad… bueno no toda , porque obvié naturalmente los detalles morbosos pero sí le conté cómo nos conocimos, cuándo y dónde (Leah pegó un grito al cielo), le conté la cita en el restaurante (abrió sus ojos como platos al saber que pisé _'Il Valentino'_) y le conté lo que pasó estos dos días en la obra de construcción. Pensé que lo tomaría mal, pero resultó ser muy comprensiva. Eso me gustaba de ella, por muchas locuras que Alice y yo hiciéramos, Leah siempre tenía una palabra de ánimo y nos entendía. Asumo que es por tener más edad que nosotras y haber vivido muchas más cosas.

— ¡Hombres! Siempre son un problema — bufó—. ¿Por qué no traes un vino de tu casa? Una copita de _Merlot_ te puede relajar—. Sugirió.

— ¡No! Vino no—. Apresuré a decir casi asustada y ella me miró incrédula, ni yo misma me reconocía puesto que siempre he sido una hincha acérrima del vino, pero ahora... ¡En mi vida quería volver a probar una sola gota! _Todo por culpa de él. Estúpido._

— Mmmm… Creo que follar con el chico de ojos verdes realmente te ha hecho mal Bella. Estás loca—. Se acarició el mentón como examinándome—. Ahora sí me preocupas—. Añadió en son de broma.

— _Bitchy_—. Respondí asesinándola con la mirada.

— No es broma, Bells… _Steve_ te ha movido el piso. ¡Nunca pensé verte así por un chico! Si supiera Alice… sería épico.

Ok. Explicación. Cuando le conté todo lo que había pasado con Edward, tuve que hacer un pequeño cambio de nombres (para que no se entere Alice), y le dije que el chico de ojos verdes se llamaba _"Steve"._

— ¡Ni se lo digas! — salté en mi sitio.

Una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en su tez morena.

— Mi paciencia tiene un límite y si no me dices pronto por qué no quieres que ella sepa quién es Steve, me harás utilizar la fuerza—. Torció sus labios en otra sonrisa llena de malicia—. Aún guardo mi antigua batería y no tendría ningún problema en volver a mis noches de locuras desenfrenadas.

— No puedes hacer nada—. Afirmé confiada—. Recuerda que Seth vive contigo.

— ¿Y quién dijo que Seth no es un gran baterista? Estuve pensando en inscribirlo a clases de música.

— Te odio.

— No es cierto—. Sonrió triunfante sentándose en el extremo opuesto del sofá. — ¿Sabes? Aún no puedo creer que _Steve_ te haya dicho eso. — Agregó con voz más calmada—. _Wow_ en todo el tiempo que te conozco Isabella Swan, ningún hombre te había hablado de esa manera.

— Lo sé…

Maldita sea, ¡lo sé! y no debería de dolerme, pero, me ha afectado mucho.

_"¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? a veces eres demasiado pragmática, siempre quieres jugar sobre seguro en vez de asumir algún riesgo. Pero de esa manera jamás ganarás algo grande. Créeme__"_–. Zumbó en mi oído haciéndome largar un suspiro, después de esto, el recuerdo de sus labios de miel besándome y sus brazos acercándome a su cuerpo, regresó, más vívido que antes.

_¿Por qué le mentí?_

— Definitivamente debes usar con él, '_la técnica de las perlas_'. Se lo merece por ponerte en tu sitio, Bells.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ni siquiera creo que lo vuelva a ver en mi vida y tú estás pensando en agradecerle con sexo por todo lo que me hizo!

— Te puso en tu sitio. Eso es mucho.

— No escuchaste nada de lo que te conté, ¿verdad? — le pregunté enojada.

— Sí lo hice Bella, y todavía no comprendo por qué lo botaste. Todo parecía que estaba marchando bien, ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros. Claro que todo estaba marchando bien. ¿Cuántas veces en tu vida se presenta un chico trabajador, extremadamente guapo, sexy y un dios del sexo diciéndote que quiere estar contigo?

Exacto. Nunca. Y lo más terrible era que las pocas veces que había soñado, había sido con él y las flores violetas y lilas de mi prado, en Forks. Me vi a mi misma riendo, besándolo, haciéndole el amor bajo las estrellas, como si quisiéramos formar parte de la noche, como si aquél fuera el único lugar donde quisiera vivir… Como si fuera una fantasía.

¡Demonios! Fui una tonta. ¡Estúpida! Dejé ir a uno de los pocos hombres con el cual he tenido una química casi perfecta.

_¡Por fin te das cuenta que fuiste una cobarde!_

No lo fui.

_¡Acéptalo! Si no te hubiera reclamado nada, hubieras caído redondita a sus brazos._

Es verdad…

— Sí, pero también está el hecho que sigo molesta con él — apunté más para mí misma que para mi amiga—. Me dejó botada cinco días, no me llamó por teléfono y en vez de explicarme que pasó, me reclamó. Es un idiota.

— Habrá tenido sus motivos. Además, si lo primero que hiciste fue engañarlo, botarlo sin darle tiempo para que te explicara algo, no te quejes.

— ¿De qué parte estás? — le pregunté contrariada. Ella no me hizo caso.

— Mira Bella — Leah se plantó delante de mí y se puso en cuclillas quedando su rostro a la altura del mío—. Escúchame porque lo diré una sola vez — dijo con voz seria haciendo que enfocase toda mi atención en sus ojos negros—. Siempre has sido muy cautelosa y cuidadosa con los hombres que sales. Siempre has sido demasiado objetiva con ellos, sopesando sus pros y sus contras, como si fueran jugadores de futbol. Quizá sea el momento de dejar eso de lado. Quizá sea el momento de dar una oportunidad a Steve.

— No te reconozco— le dije casi temblando y mareada.

_Darle una oportunidad… Darle una oportunidad… _

Dejé caer mi nuca sobre el respaldar del sofá. Respiré profundamente sintiendo un cosquilleo naciendo en mi estómago a la vez que miles de imágenes y zumbidos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza. Todo era culpa de Edward, me sorprendió regresando tres días antes y no me dio tiempo suficiente para pensar y meditar bien, aunque debo reconocer que mi reacción hubiera sido la misma. El conflicto que se creó en ese momento entre mi corazón y mi mente fue casi catastrófico, no sabía qué era lo correcto, estaba con la cabeza caliente y confundida. Tenía miedo, sin embargo, estuve a punto de ceder, de rendirme al poderoso efecto que tenía su cuerpo sobre el mío, de caer hipnotizada bajo su intimidante mirada…

_Y eso estaba mal._

Pero… ¿Por qué le dije eso? ¿Por qué le mentí? ¿Por qué use una salida tan cobarde, tan mentirosa?

_Por el temor a jugar y perder, Isabella…  
Por el temor de salir dañada.  
Por la rabia que sentiste cuando te reclamó…  
y por la excitación que atravesó tu cuerpo al verlo tan celoso, ¿no?_

Sí.

— Isabella, no quiero reprocharte nada, mucho menos juzgarte. Sé cómo te sientes porque hemos pasado por lo mismo y siempre te dije que no confíes en los hombres, menos que te enrolles con los que trabajas.

— Lo sé.

— No. No lo sabes— me detuvo por los brazos y me forzó a mirarla—. Porque si lo hubieras sabido, nunca hubieras caído en esta situación otra vez—. Hice una mueca de dolor y bajé mi mirada avergonzada. Mierda. Volví a recaer en lo mismo… volví a enrollarme con alguien del trabajo. Soy idiota—. Bells… — me alzó la barbilla y me obligó a mirarla. Sus ojos negros brillaban de ternura y comprensión—. No te martirices con eso, puedes superarlo. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es apostar, aventurarte, jugártelas, dejar de ser miedosa.

Ok. Creo que a estas alturas debería haber salido a galope tendido del departamento de la 'correctísima' Leah, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Lo cierto es que en aquél momento sentí un placer inexplicable en mi cuerpo y no era sexual, era como si una ventisca golpease mi rostro haciendo que sus palabras me traspasaran lo más profundo del alma.

— Deja esa cara de jodida Bells y hazme caso—. Volvió mi Leah ruda—. No te dejes guiar por mis experiencias, ni por la adicción que tiene Alice hacia los hombres escurridizos. Date una oportunidad, hazlo por ti. Si al final del día no funcionó, siempre nos tendrás a nosotras para apoyarte y planear juntas un 'plan maléfico' que mate al desgraciado que te hizo sufrir. Pero mientras tanto, no te cierres a lo que quizá podría ser una bonita relación. Te lo mereces, te mereces lo mejor del mundo. Y sólo tú puedes salir a buscarlo y lucharlo. Sólo de ti depende ser feliz― finalizó con una sonrisa.

Sonreí bajito y le devolví la mirada con una dulzura y cariño que nació desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y que sólo podía expresar mi inmensa gratitud hacia ella y sus palabras, haciendo a su vez que unas lágrimas intentaran asomarse por mis ojos ya acuosos.

Mi alma se había metido en un lío entre el corazón y la mente, entre la soledad del desierto la ventisca del arenal, entre el vacío o el todo. No sé si saldría victoriosa de esto, pero tampoco quería quedarme sentada en el sillón, comiendo helados y devorando las pizzas sin hacer nada para encontrar una solución a mi problema anti—citas.

_¡Momento de superación, Isabella!_

Me acababa de dar cuenta que no puedes detener a la ley de la naturaleza, ni a la química pura e innata que fluye de dos cuerpos desconocidos, o al impulso eléctrico que se origina cuando frente a ti, tienes a un ser que con solo una mirada te estremece y te hace reconsiderar tus convicciones. _¿Podría ser el destino?_

— ¿Crees que debo llamarlo? — pregunté al fin aún miedosa.

Leah sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Lo que creo es que deberías agradecer sus palabras con unas perlas blancas, cogértelo hasta quedar sin sentido y aceptar su propuesta para salir juntos a cenar mañana.

Le tiré un cojín y reímos como locas. Si alguna vez han leído en alguna revista femenina, digamos _'Cosmopolitan'_ y han considerado como bazofia las sugerencias acerca de las noches insufribles de mujeres que se reúnen para descorchar una botella de vino, compartirlo entre amigas y hablar mal de los chicos, pues les digo que es mentira. Es lo mejor del mundo.

Y no. No quiero vino. Para eso está Alice. Que traerá el tequila.

— Ahora sí, ayúdame a seleccionar la música para esta noche y por favor, busca el control remoto y ponle pilas.

Asentí con mi cabeza y cuando apenas me había puesto sobre un pie, la puerta del departamento se cerró de un golpe y una chica bajita, menudita, de ojos ámbar se posicionó frente a los muebles de la sala dejando una pila de bolsas en el suelo. Me miró con picardía y me dio la impresión que llevaba parada hacia mucho rato.

— Hey Alice.

— Las escuché… y ¡estoy de acuerdo con ustedes! — mi corazón aterrado dejó de latir un momento—. ¿No es terrible cuando el vibrador se muere en medio del sexo y no tienes pilas de repuesto?

— ¡Oh Dios mío!

_Otra loca…_

— Alice, cállate, ¡mi hijo está durmiendo!

Sin dejar de sonreír, Alice avanzó hacia nosotras y nos dio un beso en la mejilla. Mi mejor amiga estaba vestida con una elegante mini falda negra de seda combinada con una blusa blanca a rayas negras del mismo material. Su fina cintura era ajustada por una correa negra de charol a juego con sus zapatos de tacón alto y su cartera del mismo material y color, mientras que unas pantys negras traslúcidas tapaban sus hermosas piernas. Alice siempre vestía elegante. Se sentó en un _futón _y empezó a comer los trocitos de queso _e__dam_que había traido Leah hacía unos instantes.

— ¡No lo van a creer! — exclamó minutos después—. ¡He conocido al hombre más impresionante del mundo! — Leah y yo nos miramos resignadas y suspiramos al unísono. Alice siempre decía lo mismo, cada chico que conocía le resultaba fascinante, tenía una 'adicción' especial a 'eso'. Pero así la amábamos.

— ¿De quién se trata en esta ocasión?

— Es un cliente con el que llevo tres semanas hablando e intercambiando ideas de decoración para su consultorio jurídico. Ayer me llamó para que nos reuniéramos fuera de la empresa y tomar algo. Yo acepté, naturalmente, no le veo ningún problema en relacionarte con tus clientes, porque son pasajeros, no es como enredarte con los que trabajas—. Lo que dijo me cayó como un balde de agua helada. Leah no me miró—. Así que fui al _'Chicago Grill Bar'_y cuando entré, me topé con un hombre estupendo sentado en la barra sonriéndome y esperando sólo por mí. Era mi chico.

— ¿Te lo has tirado? — le dije de sopetón tratando de ahorrarnos los detalles.

— ¡No! — exclamó horrorizada. Eso es un milagro en Alice—. Me llevó a mi casa, nos besamos en el coche y estuve a punto de caer... pero… quiero esperar esta vez porque quiero que ocurra algo de verdad. Es algo diferente, no puedo explicarlo pero parece que va a ir bien...

Leah me miró detenidamente esbozando una sonrisa, sus ojos transmitían el mensaje no hablado que luchaba por fluir de sus labios y que yo entendía a la perfección: _"Te lo dije. Si ella puede, ¿p__or qué no tú?"  
_  
Sí, le daba la razón, sólo que los hombres no eran tan estúpidos como nosotras suponíamos. Sabían que no costaba mucho llevarse a una mujer a la cama. Lo del "te quiero" tal vez no funcionara tan bien como en otros tiempos, pero si se le decían a una mujer que es guapa, especial o diferente, entonces caería como una bomba. Pero siempre tuve la impresión que Edward era diferente… y ¡válgame Dios que sí lo era! Si no, no se hubiera mostrado tan celoso y posesivo desde un inicio.

— Hemos quedado para mañana— agregó Alice—. y... ¡Acabo de regalarme ropa interior nueva! ¡Así que no me maten por no traer suficiente alcohol para esta noche!

— Yo sí te mato, _Bitchy. (*)_

— ¡Qué importa! ¡Enseña mujer! ¡Quiero ver toda tu artillería! — exclamó Leah haciendo que Alice empezara a sacar toda la lencería fina que había comprado. Me quedé con la boca abierta, los conjuntos de ropa interior eran increíblemente hermosos, delicados y sexy. Los encajes y bordados eran sofisticados e imprescindibles para toda mujer coqueta y elegante, como Alice, claro. Apuesto que si Edward me viera vestida con alguna de esas tangas, caería rendido a mis pies y sólo luego después de arranchármela con fuerza, tendríamos sexo como salvajes.

_¡Dios! ¿Qué hago yo pensando en Edward? No, no, eso está mal.  
_  
— ¿Victoria's Secret? ¿Tú estás loca? ¿Cuánto te ha costado eso? — gritó Leah asustada, mientras Alice la miraba con cara adormecida. Para Alice, el dinero no era mucho problema, tenía una abuela rica que le dejaría una millonada como herencia.

— ¡Hey Leah! Toda mujer necesita contar con al menos una pieza de ropa interior bonita y femenina en el armario. Las bragas de algodón blanco de las rebajas, por muy nuevas que sean, no cuentan.

_¡Oh sí que cuentan! Para Edward cuenta todo._

— ¿Cuánto te han costado? — exigió.

— Por este conjunto de encaje negro, ciento ochenta dólares, y por estas de color rojo, doscientos veinticinco.

— ¿Tú estás loca?

— Es sólo un gustito. Tú debes de saberlo muy bien Bella—. Volvió su mirada hacia mí haciéndome descender del paraíso '_Cullen Thong'_—. ¿No es cierto que te sientes mucho más sexy si sabes que la ropa interior que llevas puesta es maravillosa?

— Bueno… sí. Tiene razón.

Alice sonrió triunfante ante mi respuesta, mientras Leah seguía ceñuda.

— ¡No, no la tiene! Puedes sentirte igual de sexy con una tanga de hilo negro comprado en rebajas. De todos modos, ¡es algo que está destinado a desaparecer!

— Sí, pero cuenta para la primera impresión, y ¡yo quiero que él se lleve la mejor primera impresión de su vida! — respondió Alice totalmente motivada. Parecía que quería dar saltitos en su sitio.

¡Dios! ¡Justo en este momento se les antoja hablar de bragas! Si tan sólo supieran lo que Edward hace con ellas… no les importarían si fueran de lujo o de rebajas...

Fui una maldita afortunada… pero lo fregué todo. Suspiré. Deseaba ver a Edward, pero sabía que aquello podía suponer un problema. Tenía temor, miedo de acercarme a él y sentir su rechazo. Eso podría ser aún más doloroso. ¿Y si mis acciones habían hecho que se perpetuase una maldición contra mí? Tanto esquivar a las citas, que ahora, podía ser yo misma un repelente para los hombres serios.

_Isabella Swan. ¡No seas tan terca! Tienes que probar._

Leah, aún ceñuda, se fue a la cocina y trajo una botella de vodka y con jugo de naranja, hicimos un trago corto y rápido. Sentir el licor desde mis labios a mi estómago. Era lo que necesitaba. Alice siguió contando los pormenores de su cita, y yo no dejaba de admirar el entusiasmo con el que vivía, su sentido de humor y su disposición natural a ver siempre el lado positivo de las cosas. También me fascinaba lo bien que llevaba seguir soltera. Alice se enfrentaba a los hombres como si fueran un reto, se tomaba cada aventura como una experiencia de la que aprender y de la cual podía sacar alguna moraleja.

_Quizá yo deba aprender de ella. No lo sé… sólo sé que el tiempo lo dirá._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente, domingo, creo que eran las diez de la mañana o las once, abrí mis ojos. No me dolía la cabeza ni tenía resaca porque no tomamos mucho licor, sólo reímos, conversamos, cantamos, recordamos algunas experiencias malas, otras buenas, hablamos de sexo y jugamos como si fuéramos niñas. Lo que siempre ocurría los sábados por la noche —a no ser que decidiéramos salir a rumbear ó de cacería— ya saben, _lo normal._

Me levanté despacio sin despertar a Alice que yacía dormida a mi costado, en la cama de Leah. Me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha rápida, felizmente, la noche anterior traje todos mis utensilios para cambiarme. No tenía ganas de ir a mi departamento.

Me vestí con un _micro_ short blanco y un polo sin mangas negro (*). Cuando llegué a la cocina, ya estaban Leah y Seth desayunando tostadas, leche, cereal y café. Inspiré fuertemente el olor a café recién hecho y me sentí en el paraíso. Lo amaba.

― Buenos días, tía Bella―. Me saludó Seth antes de seguir comiendo su leche con cereal.

― Hola pequeñín, ¿dormiste bien? ― le revoloteé la cabellera de un profundo color negro.

― _Ejo kreo_―. Sonrió radiante. Será porque sigo zombi o que, pero esa sonrisa me hizo recordar a alguien. Seth llevó la última cucharada de cereal a su boca, bebió de su vaso de leche y se paró como un cohete llevando sus utensilios a la cocina, regresando segundos después para adoptar una pose de soldadito―. Listo mamá, terminé. Iré a jugar con Eric―. Se despidió de nosotras con un beso en la mejilla y salió rapidísimo al corredor para buscar a su vecino y jugar con él.

― ¿Y Alice? ― me preguntó Leah mientras mordía una tostada con mermelada. Su rostro moreno se mostraba intacto, sin una ojera, como si no se hubiera amanecido con nosotras.

― Recobrando fuerzas para someternos más tarde a sus planes―. Dije sirviéndome un poco de café, bien cargado y sin azúcar.

― Pobre de ella si me ha…

― ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Tía Bella! ― irrumpió Seth en la habitación un poco agitado.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sucedió algo?

― No. A mí no. ― Lo miramos extrañadas―. Pero afuera está sentado el gasfitero** (*)** del domingo pasado… y… ¡no sé! ― salió corriendo nuevamente sin decir más palabras.

_El __gasfitero__ del domingo pasado… el __gasfitero__ del domingo pasado… Yo escuché hablar a Leah sobre un __gasfitero__ de ojos verdes… ¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Pero sí es Edward!_

Mi corazón volvió a pegar un triple salto mortal y las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban tranquilas en mi estómago empezaron a volar y agitar sus alas a mil revoluciones por segundo haciendo que mi garganta se secara y el temor me invadiera y nublara mi conciencia…

Edward estaba aquí. En mi piso. Afuera de mi departamento.

― ¡Viste Bells! ¡Definitivamente debes usar las perlas con él!

― ¿Qué hago ahora? ― le pregunté con un fino hilo de voz. El nudo que tenía en mi pecho no me dejaba hablar. Estaba sorprendida y aturdida.

― ¿Eres idiota o qué? Anda y habla con él. Yo te disculpo con la enana.

― ¿Segura?

― ¡Dios! ¿Qué hombre viene a buscarte a tu casa después de tremenda chingada que te mandaste? ― arqueó una ceja haciendo obvia la respuesta.

Asentí después de un minuto. Pasé saliva y me acomodé la poca ropa que tenía. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, iba inhalando y exhalando con toda la fuerza que podía ejercer con mis pulmones, tratando de apaciguar mis nervios, pues tras la puerta se ocultaba el chico de mis sueños y de mis fantasías.

Me detuve a sólo centímetros para escuchar a Seth y Edward conversar. Volver a oír su hermosa voz, tan suave como la seda y tan melodiosa como la más bella canción, me hizo estremecer y sentir el furor de las mariposas por todo mi cuerpo.

― _¿Vienes a ver a mi tía Bella?_

― _Sí, pero no sé donde está._

― _No te preocupes, ya debe de salir. Además vas a arreglar sus tuberías, ¿no?_

― _¿Sus tuberías? _― noté cierta confusión en su voz.

― _Sí. Por eso viniste la semana pasada también ¿no? Para arreglar las tuberías de tía Bella_―. Si no fuera por la inocencia en las palabras de Seth, podría pensar otra cosa.

_Isabella y sus morbosidades. ¡Compórtate!_

― _¿Quién te dijo eso?_ ― volvió a preguntar Edward, pero esta vez dejó fluir una risita, la cual me sirvió como aliento. Si su voz era la mejor melodía del mundo, su risa era celestial.

― _Mi mamá me dijo que eras __gasfitero__. Y tía Bella me dijo que no tenías buenas herramientas. Supongo que por eso vienes_―. casi grito al escuchar esto. Edward seguía riendo.

― _Oh… tu tía Bella debe estar confundida porque sí tengo muy buenas herramientas._

Sonreí. Obvio que las tenía. Tenía una muy buena.

"_Ok. Bella respira. Es sólo un chico. No es el fin del mundo."_― me repetía a mi misma por enésima vez tratando en vano de armarme de valor. Era una cobarde. Tenía miedo de dar unos pasos más.

_Debes hacerlo Isabella. Es por tu bien._

Ok.

― _¿Qué te hiciste ahí?_ ― volví a escuchar la voz de Seth. Sólo que esta vez, su tono había disminuido y mi pequeñín parecía un tanto serio y ¿preocupado?

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme. Quizá mis nervios me jugaban una mala pasada.

Respiré profundamente otra vez. _Y… ¡A la de Dios!_ ¡Nervios acompáñenme!

Abrí totalmente la puerta y la imagen que pensé encontrar no era nada parecida a la realidad. Edward estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado de mi puerta y de espaldas a mí con su inigualable cabellera cobriza. Tenía a su costado una bolsa blanca y sus jeans desgastados me daban la impresión que había estado esperándome por horas. Lo miré en silencio y sentí cómo se encogía mi corazón con esa clase de anhelo que indicaba algo más que deseo físico. Sonreí… él había estado esperando por mí…

― ¡Tía! ― gritó Seth corriendo hacia mí obligando a Edward a voltear y fijarse en mí.

― Seth entra ya, deja de... ― Me callé de golpe y casi me desmayo de la impresión.

― Bella... ― pronunció Edward. Sus ojos verdes con los que tanto había soñado me estaban mirando por fin, pero algo en su hermoso y esculpido rostro no estaba bien.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué te pasó? ― Grité aturdida arrodillándome. Llevé mis manos a mi boca y la tapé para acallar un sonoro gemido que disputaba por salir.

― Nada ― se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Cómo que nada? ― Volví a preguntarle observando con tristeza su ceja perfecta partida en dos, pasé mi mano por ella tratando de no tocarlo y quise borrar con el dorso de mi mano el moretón violeta que se dibujaba en el lado derecho de su boca. Me detuvo por la muñeca y note en sus ojos una luz difícil de interpretar, como si estuvieran desprotegidos, como si clamasen por algo. Era un niño indefenso.

_Su corazoncito de niño debía estar lastimado… algo le pasó, recuérdalo Isabella._

― Ven, entra―. Lo jalé hacia mi departamento, él cogió la bolsa y me siguió. Seth ya había entrado al suyo y no había nadie más en el piso.

Lo dejé sentado en el sofá y corrí hacia el baño, donde tenía un pequeño botiquín. Revolví todo lo que había en él tratando de encontrar un poco de gasa o algodón mas sólo logré hallar un frasco de alcohol... Cerré la puertita y me sostuve en el lavadero con la respiración agitada… Una fulgurante sensación me dio de lleno en el pecho. Los nervios de estos días no eran nada comparados con los de ahora… Pero aquella no era mi única reacción, me encontraba desconcertada, confundida y asustada, no tenía capacidad de concentración. Él no merecía sufrir, ninguna persona lo merecía, y verlo así, herido, tan indefenso, sólo provocó que mis ganas por estrecharlo entre mis brazos aumentaran y vencieran a mis debates internos; aunque debo reconocer que tampoco entendía el motivo por el que yacía tirado en mi sofá, menos aún sabía el porqué había venido a verme después de lo que pasó.

Yo debí buscarlo. No él a mí.

Nuevamente, Edward me sorprendió, me tomó por sorpresa; irrumpió en mi vida de sopetón dejándome aturdida.

Suspiré.

_¿Por qué será que siempre que Edward aparecía__, mi mundo daba__ un giro de ciento ochenta grados y se convertía__ todo en algo tan misterioso y difícil de descifrar? _

― Bella.

_Su voz. _La bolsa de algodón cayó a mis pies al escuchar su voz aterciopelada en mi oído. Me puso la piel de gallina y me tensé de inmediato al sentir nuevamente sus manos fuertes alrededor de mi cintura. Vi su reflejo en el espejo y el brillo que emitían sus ojos esmeralda se había intensificado haciéndolos resplandecer como luceros en el anochecer a través de la luna. La calidez que emanaba de su piel podía sentirla por todo mi cuerpo. Lo había extrañado.

― No puedes hacer nada por esto, Bella. Ya pasó. Es el pasado―. Susurró señalando sus heridas.

― ¿Qué te hiciste en la cara Edward? ― Mi voz sonó a súplica. Me dolía verlo así.

― Eso no importa ahora―. Masculló depositando besos sutiles en toda la curvatura de mis hombros mientras introducía sus manos bajo la tela de mi camiseta para acariciarme. Sus cálidos labios y su tacto ardiente en mi piel mandaban cortos pero intensos escalofríos por toda mi anatomía. Contuve el aliento, cerré mis ojos infundiéndome fuerza y me volví para situarme frente a él.

― Edward, yo…

― Shhhh… ― me calló y de un ágil movimiento me arrinconó a la pared contigua posando cada brazo a mis costados. No tenía escapatoria, estaba apresada entre sus brazos y su mirada―. No sabes lo difícil que fue escoger la decisión correcta, Isabella. Después que me fui de la obra, quise regresar y llevarte a mi cama, someterte y esclavizarte, atarte a mí, para que entiendas de una vez, todo lo que te estaba diciendo―. me dijo con voz sugerente haciendo que en ese momento la sangre corriera ardientemente por mis venas, excitándome. Su tono demandante y posesivo hizo que mi intimidad vibrara y palpitara de antelación.

_¿Qué tenía este hombre que hacía que mi cuerpo lo añorase y desease__ con una voracidad atroz? _

― Pero la rabia me consumía. Los celos me tenían ciego y me prohibían regresar. Fui estúpido al tratarte como te traté, no debí decirte todo lo que te dije. No es una disculpa certera, quizá hasta suene cobarde, pero la claridad de mis pensamientos no era mi mejor arma en ese instante y por eso no me importó lastimarte―. Su voz pasó de la rudeza a la inquietud y el miedo―. Te debo no una, si no varias disculpas…

Sus intimidantes ojos recorrieron mi rostro con un alto grado de vulnerabilidad… ése era mi Edward temeroso, infantil, el niño que merecía ser comprendido, el niño que tenía una ceja partida… Había sinceridad en sus palabras y yo tenía el deber de hablarle con el mismo grado de confianza mas no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo con devoción, deleitándome con el placer que era escuchar la suavidad de su voz y apreciar sus tentadores labios.

_Aterriza Isabella, sé fuerte. _

― También sé que debí darte explicaciones correctas desde un principio, decirte toda la verdad… ― continuó mientras se acercaba aún más a mi rostro para luego delinear pausadamente con su nariz cada centímetro de él. Cada minúsculo contacto de su piel con mi piel era un hervidero de sensaciones pasionales que eran aumentadas con el exquisito olor varonil de su loción.

Edward era consciente del efecto que tenía sobre mí, por eso guió sus labios a la comisura de los míos provocándome anhelo. Desde hacía una semana quería besarlo, quería sentir sus labios y su lengua tocando y lamiendo cada parte de mi ser. Mi corazón se agitó y mi mente empezó a desconectarse de mi cuerpo, estaba a sólo unos centímetros, podía sentir su aliento fresco cerca del mío… El beso se acercaba…Pero debía detenerlo. Si quería empezar a darnos una oportunidad, debía dejar las cosas en claro antes que toda nuestra pasión contenida estallase.

_No vuelvas a besarme de esa forma  
Como hiciste ayer  
Ni vuelvas a tocarme de ese modo  
Que me hace gritar  
Porque lo siento todo  
Porque lo quiero todo_

_No vuelvas a decirme esas cosas_  
_Que dijiste ayer_  
_Ni vuelvas a abrazarme ni adorarme_  
_De ese modo así_  
_Porque me vuelvo loca_  
_Porque me siento loca_

_Porque si vuelves a hacerlo_  
_Voy a quedar pegada a ti_  
_Voy a querer todo de ti_  
_Voy a dejarlo todo, por ti_  
_Y tengo miedo_  
_Tengo mucho miedo…_

― Para Edward… Debemos hablar― logré decir. Abrí mis ojos con pesadez y noté lo agitados que estábamos. Él se tensó conteniéndose y asintió retirándose unos pasos. No quise mirarlo a los ojos.

Caminé hacia la sala con la cabeza gacha pensando y esperando que esto que iba a hacer fuera lo correcto y no se convirtiera en una caída dolorosa. Al menos, Edward no me estaba rechazando y eso debía ser una buena señal. Volteé y lo encontré a unos metros de mí aguardando bajo el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, tenía los ojos ensombrecidos y una expresión en el rostro difícil de leer.

― Yo también actué mal ese día, Edward. Estaba confundida, sigo confundida. ― hice una pausa en la cual tiré mi cabello para atrás y me mordí el labio―. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, la obra, la cena, tu partida, tu regreso, que no tuve tiempo de asimilar nada y creo que cometí un error.

Por la preocupación que adquirieron sus gestos segundos después, entendí que no era la única persona en la habitación que esperaba una respuesta negativa.

― Fue mi culpa precipitarme, pero tampoco te quería dejar ir con facilidad. No era mi intención confundirte aún más de lo que estabas… ― se apresuró a decir.

Negué con la cabeza. No se trataba de él y de lo que hizo, se trataba de mí, de vencer mis miedos y mis estúpidas convicciones.

― Esto no es fácil para mí, Edward. Tengo miles de preguntas, de dudas; por otro lado quiero reclamarte, quiero que me expliques todo lo que pasó, pero me da miedo hacerlo, temo conocerte más. Tengo miedo a…

Mi corazón se encogió y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Tomé mucho aire. Nunca había hecho esto, era la primera vez que encararía mi problema frente a un hombre, era algo que nunca pensé que haría…

_No vuelvas a besarme de esa forma  
Como hiciste ayer  
Ni vuelvas a tocarme de ese modo  
Que me hace gritar_

_Porque si vuelves a hacerlo_  
_Voy a quedar pegada a ti_  
_Voy a querer todo de ti_  
_Voy a dejarlo todo, por ti_  
_Y tengo miedo_  
_Tengo mucho miedo…_

― Tengo mucho miedo a que esto llegue a ser algo más fuerte que no pueda controlar, que se me escape de las manos y que al final, si te vas, logre lastimarme.

― Bella, mírame. ― acortó la distancia que nos separaba hasta detenerse frente a mí. Me instó a mirarlo―. ¿En algún momento te he dado a entender que quería lastimarte? ― Negué con la cabeza―. Has estado en mis pensamientos desde hace cuatro meses, desde que te vi en casa de Alice. En ese instante supe que debía conquistarte.

― ¿Por qué a mí? ― quise saber.

― Te lo dije una vez, y te lo volveré a repetir las veces que quieras… ― acunó mi cara entre sus manos y sentí un alivio fugaz―. Eres hermosa, diferente y misteriosa, Bella. Me cautivaste con la sencillez y la naturalidad de tu ser, con la pasión y empeño que pones en todas las cosas que haces… ― juntó su frente con la mía y cerró sus ojos. Lo imité respirando su aire y pude sentir cómo en ese segundo nuestro breve contacto se volvió eléctrico e hizo que la cabeza volviera a darme vueltas.

― Además de ser mi perdición, Bella… Me vuelves loco.

― Temo que esto no sea real, temo que vayas a desaparecer...

― No lo haré― me abrazó con más fuerza―. Ya no tengo fuerza para estar lejos de ti.

La sensación de alivio invadió por completo mi ser. Mis hermosas alas blancas volvieron a brotar en mi espalda elevándome unos metros y me endulcé.

_El no me dejaría partir... Y yo, trataría de no hacerlo. _

Su nariz volvió a recorrer mi rostro suavemente haciéndome suspirar mientras que un cálido estremecimiento se esparció por todo mi cuerpo al momento en que sus dedos se deslizaron por el lateral de mi cuello hasta el borde de mi camiseta negra. Ya no escuchaba lo que decía. Simplemente me limité a mirar sus labios para ver si iba a besarme. Aquello era lo que realmente quería y necesitaba, lo había echado de menos.

― ¿Sabes? alguien dijo una vez: la vida sigue y hay cosas y personas que se te escapan de las manos y no puedes hacer nada... esa es la ley de la vida; ahora yo digo: y si no quieres dejarlos escapar ¿aún puedes hacer algo? ― Lo miré extasiada aguardando su respuesta. Él sonrió―. Claro que sí podemos hacer algo Bella… vayamos contra la ley de la vida. Seamos rebeldes de la vida. Riámonos de ella, demostrémosle que no siempre es capaz de arrebatarnos lo que más queremos.

Sus palabras eran hermosas y muy ciertas… pero…  
_  
_― Soy débil, Ed― confesé―. Y a mí no me gusta mostrarme débil.

― A veces debes sentirte débil para ser más fuerte, cariño.

― No soy lo que crees que soy, Edward― admití. Él debía de saberlo.

Abrió sus ojos y me sonrió sutilmente deslizando su pulgar por mis labios con sensual delicadeza.

― Pues no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión.

― Puede que tus ojos me tengan preferencia, pero te aseguro que otros hombres no me ven así― se tensó.

― No me importa los ojos de los demás hombres, Isabella. A ti tampoco deberían importarte―. Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido. Yo sonreí porque sin darme cuenta, había aprendido a querer sus celos patológicos, así como también odiar los secretos, los silencios y los monosílabos de sus respuestas.

― Me debes muchas explicaciones, Edward… ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué me hiciste sentir mal? ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? ― le pregunté aún temerosa. Me solté de su agarre y caminé hacia el minibar, apoyé mis manos sobre la madera y miré tras la mampara el paisaje de Chicago. Allá afuera se desarrollaba la vida, aquí, frente a mí, podía tener a alguien que sería mi vida. Debía de confiar.

_Isabella Swan tratando de confiar en un hombre… era para la historia_.

― Isabella―. Se acercó por detrás sorprendiéndome. Me atrajo hacia él y apoyó su mentón en mi hombro desnudo―. Quizá yo no sea lo mejor que puedas conseguir, pero quiero darte la fuerza y confianza que necesitas. Es todo o nada lo que vengo a ofrecerte, a cambio sólo quiero tus pensamientos para mí…

― Ya los tienes… ― murmuré.

― Y tú los míos. Pero también deseo tu corazón.

― Edward… No quiero nada serio… Aún no… ― me volví hacia él y lo miré directamente a los ojos. No podía prometerle nada…_ Aún._

― Sé que necesitas tiempo. Desde un comienzo lo supe, por eso no quería dejarte sola tantos días― apartó un mechón de mi rostro y sus ojos me infundieron paz―. Así que iremos despacio. Como debió ser desde un principio. ¿Te parece?

Iríamos paso a paso… con tranquilidad. La sensación de alivio volvió a invadirme por completo y las alas estaban abiertas en todo su esplendor.

― Sí.

¡Oh! ¡Le dije que sí!

Se acercó hacia mí sin romper el contacto de sus ojos con los míos, engatusándome a su vez con una preciosa y tentativa sonrisa ladina. Se veía el triunfo entre ellos. Mi espalda chocó con la alacena, pero no me importó. Edward se inclinó hacia mí y me besó con delicadeza en los labios. ¡Por fin! Lo que tanto anhelaba… volver a probar sus labios, su sabor, la textura maravillosa de su lengua, era la gloria… Le respondí con igual o con mayor intensidad y me entregué por completo a las sensaciones que se estaban adueñando de mi cuerpo.

Era algo cósmico y maravilloso, casi indisoluble.

― Me gustas―. Se separó dejándome sin aliento.

― Aún no me atrevo a creer que estés realmente aquí― susurré, no podía creer tampoco que Edward me hubiera vuelto a tomar entre sus brazos con tanta facilidad. Ojalá que yo pueda mantener por un tiempo mi promesa.

Jaló con sus manos la bolsa blanca que trajo consigo y que se apoyaba sobre la alacena.

― Te traje esto.

― ¿Qué es?

― Quise empezar a disculparme y esta es una de las primeras cosas que te debo... ― Me mordí el labio intrigada ¿Qué podía ser? Sólo atiné a sacar de la bolsa una cajita hermética la cual mantenía caliente a lo que estuviese dentro.

Lo abrí.

― ¡Oh! Un _cappuccino_ de caramelo con crema―. Dije sorprendida.

― Es tu preferido―. Bateé mis pestañas sin poder creer el pequeño pero tremendo detalle que había tenido Edward conmigo... Fue muy dulce y yo era una maldita afortunada pues nunca nadie en mi vida me había esperado tantas horas afuera de mi departamento con una ceja suturada y mucho menos me había traído lo que más me gustaba.

_Viste Isabella… sólo es darle tiempo al tiempo._

Lo miré a los ojos y no pude evitar sonreír. Apoyé ambas manos en su rostro y me puse de puntillas para besarlo con la delicada pasión que sólo asociaba a él. De inmediato Edward me rodeó con sus brazos pegándome a su cuerpo y haciéndome sentir cada músculo de su pecho y su masculinidad a través de la tela. Su erección rozó mi vientre provocándome anhelo mientras que un cálido estremecimiento se esparció por mi anatomía cuando sus manos se introdujeron por debajo de mi camiseta.

Entonces, fue ahí cuando se prendió la chispa que se hallaba contenida en nuestro interior durante una semana… Me besó con urgencia, yo con desesperación, nos comíamos con los labios, nos necesitábamos cuerpo con cuerpo. La sangré hirvió por todo mi torrente sanguíneo arremolinando fuertes sensaciones en mi intimidad que vibraba, palpitaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser suya. Gemí en su boca y me apretó deliberadamente contra él haciéndome sentir lo dispuesto que estaba.

― Descarada―. Susurró en mi oído con voz ronca―. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a controlarme contigo si te cubres con tan poca ropa?

Sonreí con picardía.

― No te controles…― le respondí. Edward se giró levemente y gemí de placer cuando sus labios me recorrieron desde la mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja donde me mordió. _Eso para mí era un sí. _Me incliné y le mordisqueé el labio inferior para luego besarlo con frenesí.

Excitados, hasta un punto casi inexorable, nos desvestimos con rapidez. Sin dejar de besarnos le saqué el polo, le quité la correa y bajé la cremallera de su pantalón para liberar su duro miembro. Me relamí los labios al verlo tan maravilloso e imponente frente a mí. Edward sin darme tregua me giró y apoyó mis codos sobre el aparador donde guardaba los vinos. Llevó sus manos hacia el dobladillo de mi camiseta y me la quitó lentamente dejando fuertes caricias a su paso, luego se dirigió al elástico de mi short y lo bajó tortuosamente por mis piernas dejándome semi desnuda. Sentí su lengua en la parte baja de mi espalda donde comenzó a hacer círculos, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba sobre la tela mi húmeda intimidad provocándome, haciéndome latir…

― Como he extrañado este culito hermoso―. Me dijo a la vez que jugaba con las tiritas de mi tanga subiendo y bajando, haciendo que la tela rozara mi clítoris y estremeciera así mis nervios hasta un punto de deseo tembloroso.

― Edward… ― me dio una suave nalgada. _Yo quería más._

― También debes tener presente una cosa, Isabella― expuso con determinación―. Te quiero solo para mí. No quiero que nadie se atreva a mirarte ni tocarte, mucho menos a conquistarte. ¿Lo entiendes Isabella?― cerré los ojos y sentí como me humedecía al compás de sus posesivas palabras.

― Sí…

― Muy bien― Enredó su dedo en una de las tiras de mi tanga y jaló de ella, arranchándomela con fuerza. Me cogió de las caderas y me cubrió por la espalda con su cuerpo. El mío estaba tiritando por placer, no quería que fuera delicado, no en estos momentos, porque mi memoria ardía con el recuerdo de la última vez, en la cual me había llevado a cimas que nunca creí posible alcanzar.

Volvió a besar mi espalda, mi cuello y mi clavícula mientras sus manos acariciaban con delicadeza mis pechos y jalaban mis pezones ya excitados y erectos provocándome un sinfín de escalofríos por toda mi anatomía. Abrí un poco más las piernas para darle mayor acceso y aliviar así el dolor agonizante de mi intimidad. No podía aguantar más: lo quería dentro de mí llenándome, completándome… Edward se posicionó detrás y frotó la punta de su miembro contra mi húmedo centro haciéndome soltar un gritito de satisfacción y agonía. Deseaba a Edward como nunca deseé a ningún otro hombre en mucho tiempo. Me estaba costando verdaderos esfuerzos mantener el control.

― ¿Estás consciente que después de esto ya no hay marcha atrás? ― me preguntó en mi oído, yo alcé mi mano y le acaricié la melena y el rostro, acercándolo más a mí.

― Sí. ― suspiré excitada.

― Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a irte ni dejarme.

― Lo prometo.

Edward se separó unos centímetros y me volteó hasta quedar frente a frente. La suavidad de su mirada se había convertido en éxtasis puro. Me miró de pies a cabeza como si tuviera rayos 'x'. Estaba desnuda ante él, pero me sentía extrañamente relajada. Nunca me había sentido tan libre, natural y sensualmente sincronizada con ningún otro hombre.

Me alzó hasta situarme encima de la alacena. Enrollé mis piernas en torno a su cintura y deslizó sus manos bajo mis nalgas agarrándomelas mientras me levantaba la cadera para alinearlas a las suyas. Su sexo volvió a chocar contra el mío haciendo que mi respiración se volviera más errática de lo que estaba. Lo sacudió en mis pliegues abriéndose paso entre ellos para introducirlo unos centímetros haciéndome sentir los primeros estremecimientos de un orgasmo.

Jadeé.

― Lo has prometido muy rápido. ¿Lo dices en serio?

― Sí, totalmente―. Cogí su cintura y tiré de ella, apresándolo y obligándolo a penetrarme.

― Eso espero, quiero tenerte por siempre en mi cama y en mi vida―. Observé sus ojos esmeraldas oscurecidos y supe que estaba hablando en serio. Aquello era más que un juego para él, y yo, no pude evitar hacerle esa promesa, aunque posiblemente me costaría mantenerla, pero lo intentaría… _por mi bien._

― Me quedaré hasta que me pidas que me vaya.― Le dije.

Edward sonrió triunfante y me miró con una mezcla perfecta de ternura y pasión para luego penetrarme por completo. Ambos gemimos al sentir la deliciosa fricción que era unirnos en uno solo, mi cuerpo lo había añorado. Aferré con más fuerza mis piernas a su alrededor a la vez que su boca y su aliento rozaban la piel de la base de mi cuello, rasguñándola suavemente con sus dientes.

Empezó marcando un ritmo lento y delicioso, para luego aumentar progresivamente la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas provocando que me desconectara del mundo, como si se hubiera desactivado la parte práctica y analítica de mi cerebro y dejara que me guiara sólo mi corazón y mi cuerpo. Fue bajando paulatinamente por la grácil curva de mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos que lamió y besó con devoción. La sola imagen de su boca chupando y succionando mis pezones erectos como si fueran el mejor manjar del mundo y la visión de los músculos de sus glúteos contrayéndose bajo el poder de sus movimientos, producía una sequedad en mi garganta y un jadeo incontrolable que resonaba en la habitación.

Desvió su atención nuevamente a mis labios y le respondí el beso con voracidad, saboreando su lengua, humedeciéndome con ella mientras que una de sus manos se clavaba con más fuerza a mi trasero empujándome contra él, acelerando el ritmo de sus acometidas en un vaivén de caderas delirante y transformando la situación en algo salvaje y apasionado. Deslicé mis manos por la espalda de Edward mientras él me penetraba más y más profundamente cuando sonidos de botellas llegaron a mis oídos y en ese instante fui consciente del lugar donde estábamos.

― El vino… ― me dijo.

― No importa… ¡No te detengas! ― exclamé y estampé sus labios ligeramente abiertos con los míos.

Nuestro frenético roce se estaba volviendo eléctrico en mi piel y los sonidos oscilantes de las botellas de vino a punto de romperse contra la madera sólo acrecentaba mi éxtasis. Edward gruñó y maldijo sobre mis labios al notar que empezaba a tensarme en torno a su miembro, lo que hizo acelerar sus embestidas, más cortas y más profundas. Mi cuerpo se estremecía cada vez más y sólo atiné a apoyar mis manos en sus glúteos para tratar, si era posible, de atraerlo más a mí. Sentí el rugido de la sangre en mis oídos y ya no pude más. Su piel y mi piel ardían, sus besos quemaban, sólo me dejé llevar rendida sin remedio a aquella tórrida sensación de erotismo salvaje.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y se juntaron y supe en ese instante que también se estaba produciendo un encuentro de almas, tan opuestas pero similares a la vez.

Mi visión estalló en miles de luces multicolores sintiendo por toda mi espina dorsal el placer del orgasmo. Edward me sujetó de las caderas, intensificó sus embestidas y, a la vez que murmuraba mi nombre una y otra vez, estalló en su propio orgasmo.

Se dejó caer suavemente sobre mí para luego, más calmado, regar besos por todo mi cuello.

― Eres mucho mejor de lo que soñé… ― pronunció al tanto que mi cuerpo laxo era alzado y cobijado en el fuerte abrazo de Edward―. Te extrañé.

― Yo también― dije con sinceridad al reponerme segundos después―. ¿En verdad pensaste en esclavizarme y atarme a la cama? ― Me miró fijamente y dejó escapar una silenciosa risita.

― Sí, y no sólo eso.

Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en mi rostro y una idea fantástica con alto contenido sexual se trazó en mi mente.

Me mordí los labios y arqueé una ceja sugerentemente. Tenía crema batida, café, una cama, una soga y un casco. ¿Qué más podía pedir? _Exacto_.

― Ven, vamos a mi cuarto.

Sonreí para mí. _Creo que era hora de cumplir con otra de mis fantasías._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(*) **Bella está usando el **short blanco** y el polo negro del último Still de "breaking dawn" *-* sexy.**  
(*) Gasfitero: **Fontanero, encargado de arreglas las tuberías._  
_**(*) Celópata: **no existe en el diccionario, pero la usaré mucho por aquí, así que será una palabra "inventada" por así decirlo =P (awww Ed celópata ^^)_

* * *

**Notas: ^_^**

**Muchas gracias por leer y aguantarme hasta aquí. =)**

**¡Que nervios! estoy lista para recibir tomates, lechugas, o lo que quieran! u,u**

**Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo de Reconciliación. No se que opinan, pero creo que las cosas debían de darse así, Edward debía infundirle confianza y comprenderla, ya que él realmente quiere estar con ella. *-* awwww me gusta el lado romantico de ED... aunque también, no podía faltarle su lado posesivo y tentador...**

**Ya en los demás capis se iran descubriendo más cositas... y veremos cuantos les dura... OK no. jajajaj - *Yo soy buena* =) *fue broma* **

**Claro que no todas las cosas son fáciles, muchas veces hay que lucharlas para conseguirlas totalmente. **

**Vieron que ya va aparecer el casco.. ¡Dios! con esa idea loca que tiene Bella ya ando imaginándome lo que le hará...**

**Besos! y comenten! **

**Lu.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**_

* * *

_*** Bonjour Girls! Primero que nada: ¡Mil Gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡son increíbles! si no fuera por ustedes, no seguiría aquí. En serio, recibir todo su apoyo, para mí en especial, es lo máximo... re-gratificante *-***_

_***** Y un mega agradecimiento a** larosaderosas **que es mi genial beta y quien me apoya y me ayuda muchísimo para mejorar la historia... Awww, gracias Rosa, eres lo max. *-*_

Nos leemos abajito para contarles unas cosillas. =)

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasías ::.**

**Capítulo 9**

******************•**

* * *

_Delineé su rostro con la yema de mis dedos mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su desordenado cabello castaño que destellaba al sol en tenues cerdas cobrizas convirtiéndolo en algo inigualable. Él era realmente hermoso y yo era una maldita afortunada._

_― ¿De verdad pensaste en esclavizarme y atarme a la cama? ―le pregunté. Edward me miró fijamente y dejó escapar una silenciosa risita._

_― Sí, y no sólo eso._

Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en mi rostro y una idea fantástica con alto contenido sexual se trazó en mi mente en ese preciso instante y la crema batida del café, mi cama, mi casco y los demás instrumentos de construcción se plantaron en mi mente con tal fijación que de sólo pensar en lo que podría hacer con ellos y con Edward, provocó que nuevamente me humedeciera de anticipación e hizo que los estremecimientos del último orgasmo me golpeasen y arremolinasen en mi bajo vientre. Tenía aún las emociones a flor de piel y cualquier roce o idea sólo acrecentaba mi pervertida libido.

_La diablita Isabella Swan estaba a punto de emerger a la superficie, ¿no?_

Sonreí para mí sintiéndome orgullosa de mi pervertida mente. Sí ya había aceptado salir con él, darme una nueva oportunidad e ir avanzando poco a poco, ¿por qué no podría permitirme cruzar la delgada línea de lo convencional y dejarme llevar por la fugaz creatividad que se asomó en estos instantes por mi cabeza? Además, Edward, mi sexy capataz, se había portado muy bien, había hecho cosas que ningún hombre común podía hacer y era hora de darle una pequeña recompensa. ¿No lo creen? Yo sí.

Incluso, tenía unos puntos a mi favor ya que ninguno de nuestros encuentros sexuales anteriores habían sido 'convencionales'. Siempre habían tenido un tenue sabor exótico, como el de mi oficina y el casco, así como el de la caseta, el del vino y el de la alacena… Por lo que no creo que se resista a esta nueva fantasía...

_La diablita Isabella debía surgir ya._

― Vamos a mi cuarto ― le sugerí y él sin más obedeció con una sonrisa brillante. Edward era consciente de la mirada maliciosa que le lancé, él sabía lo que provocaba en mi cuerpo y yo sabía lo que era capaz de hacer… Mi capataz insaciable… me infundía una tranquilidad y confianza infinitas que no había logrado con ningún otro hombre, y por si fuera poco, había descubierto que a su lado, era una total descarada, exactamente como me dijo él minutos antes.

Y no me arrepentía, en absoluto.

Sin demora, Edward me elevó en el aire con sus fuertes brazos para envolverme y cubrirme parcialmente con el calor de su cuerpo y llevarme así a mi dormitorio. Entre bromas por estar completamente desnudos cogí mi cappuccino de la alacena anexa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba recostada en mi suave colchón, me quitó el cappuccino de las manos y lo colocó en la mesita de noche para sin derrochar ningún momento empezar a besarme. No quería despegarme de sus labios de miel, pero lo hice. Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo giré levemente. Era mi momento para darle su recompensa.

**.**

**.**

― Así que… ¿Querías esclavizar a tu jefa? ― le pregunté con voz seductora mientras lo recostaba suavemente en la cama. Tratando de mantener una postura felina pero a la vez seria, trepé sobre él quedando a horcajadas, con mis piernas a sus costados. Edward pasó saliva y la sorpresa se asomó por sus preciosos ojos verdes, los cuales empezaron a cambiar de color. Su erección comenzó a tener vida nuevamente y lo sentí rozar mi trasero. _Ellos_ sabían quien estaba al mando esta vez. Creo que debieron de saberlo nada más dirigirles una sonrisa cargada de malicia al escucharlo decir que anhelaba esclavizarme y someterme.

_Isabella Swan es una chica mala. Y las chicas malas son legendarias__, ¿no es así?_

― Responde.

― Sí, aún quiero ― contestó aclarando su garganta. Sentí la excitación y el ardor líquido recorrer mis muslos a la par de mi tono demandante, era lo mismo que se reflejaba en sus esmeraldas tan oscuras como el petróleo.

― Pues debo recordarle, _capataz Cullen_, que aún sigo siendo la jefa de la construcción que dirige ― agregué modulando el tono de mi voz y tratando de ser clara ―. Así que quien toma las decisiones aquí soy yo ― apunté acariciando su esculpido pecho sin ningún rastro de delicadeza. Arrastré mis uñas por sus tersos abdominales hasta llevar mi mano a sus muslos para después deleitarme con la dureza y la textura de su miembro. Edward se estremeció al sentir cómo lo envolvía con mi mano en un movimiento ascendente y descendente que lo hacía soltar gritos de placer ―. ¿Entendido?

― Sí…― respondió un poco agitado y yo sonreí complacida acercándome a su oído para lamer y mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja para luego maravillar e inundar mis sentidos con su olor natural y la suavidad de su cuello.

― Quédate quieto ― le dije con sutileza, tratando de sonar casual ―. Es hora de recompensarte.

Y era la hora de cumplir con otra de mis fantasías.

Lo solté y me reincorporé, lo vi fruncir el ceño con una mezcla de aturdimiento y excitación; a mi parecer, Edward todavía analizaba cada una de mis palabras. Hice el ademán de retirarme y él de inmediato me cogió de las caderas para sentarme sobre su estómago, ambos gruñimos al contacto caliente y húmedo que se produjo en ese instante entre su piel y mi piel. Él no me quería dejar escapar y yo estaba boba, con la idea de botar al tacho mi nueva _"fantasía constructiva"_ y dejar que mi cuerpo juegue por sí solo esta nueva partida. Enterró sus dedos en mi espalda y me atrajo hacia él para lamer mis pezones y tirar de ellos. Si no lo paraba en este instante, no respondería de mí después. Con un último suspiro y con delicadeza aparté sus manos de mi cintura llevándolas hacia su cabeza y apresándolas con las mías. Le di un besito fugaz y luego una pequeña lamida en sus labios para calmarlo.

― Quieto Cullen.

Me paré rápidamente y él gruñó con más fuerza en clara señal de desaprobación. Por un instante recapitulé la malísima idea de dejarlo solito en mi cama desnudo, se veía tan apetecible, _redable __**(*)**_ y tan perfecto que si los antiguos griegos hubieran sabido de su existencia, lo hubieran nombrado su dios absoluto, o al menos, su dios de la perfección y el sexo.

Caminé rapidísimo hacia mi pequeño _walking closed __**(*)**_ para buscar en uno de sus roperos todo mi equipo de protección que uso para las construcciones. Desesperada y con la idea más lúcida en mi mente, tiré al suelo mis botas negras de protección, un chaleco de alta visibilidad, mi impermeable, un par de pantalones especiales y unos guantes hasta que por fin hallé lo que quería: mi arnés y mi cuerda.

Los observé maravillada, quien pensaría que dos instrumentos tan normales y corrientes del uso diario podrían servirme para esta ocasión especial. Nunca los había utilizado en las obras, pero los tenía bien guardados por si se presentaba el momento adecuado para hacerlo… y ese momento llegó… hoy. Temblé de emoción y un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el frío por estar desnuda me recorrió desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies, erizando mi piel. Estaba a punto de despertar a la diablita mala que llevaba dentro y me gustaba… mucho. Además, él se lo merecía, había esperado por mí durante horas y me había traído mi _cappuccino_ en señal de perdón, ¿qué hombre podría hacer eso? Sólo él… mi sexy capataz.

Sin perder el tiempo me coloqué el arnés cuidadosamente. Primero, empecé por meter mis brazos por un chaleco de malla negra con tirantes, muy suave al toque y de una textura muy parecida a la gasa y que dejaba mis senos tan ocultos como visibles a través de la tela; los tirantes del chaleco rozaron mis pezones que seguían erectos y adoloridos, pero aún así deseaban, gritaban ser mordidos, poseídos una vez más por la boca de Edward. Cuando acomodé bien los tirantes, proseguí a unir el chaleco con un mosquetón **(*****)** –como si estuviera abrochando un botón bien grande –, y por último, pasé unas cintas por cada una de mis piernas y las trabé con una hebilla automática… y… _¡voilà!_ Estaba lista.

Sonreí con picardía a mi figura del espejo. Aunque no lo crean, me veía sexy. Me di una vueltita en mi sitio y me encantó verme vestida solamente con mi arnés pues dejaba a mi trasero así como a mi feminidad totalmente expuestos, listos para una nalgada o para una follada. Además, era tan fácil para poner como para quitar, lo que no significaría un problema para Edward, ya que él sabía su funcionamiento a la perfección: con sólo desabrochar dos lugares correctos, estaría nuevamente desnuda antes sus ojos para seducirlo y llevarlo al límite.

_Oh sí… afloró la diablita Isabella Swan._

Quien me viera vestida así supondría que estaba lista para ir a una obra de construcción de cincuenta pisos con andamios, pero no… el primer uso de mi arnés sería totalmente sexual y estaba convencida de que desataría la imaginación de Edward y sus instintos más primitivos al hacerle creer que íbamos a follar en plena obra de construcción descampada… _Oh sí, otra de mis fantasías más escondidas._

Me cubrí con una bata de felpa blanca y cogí mi casco blanco que se hallaba en un compartimento del armario de construcción. Agarré mi pequeña cuerda y la cinta amarilla de obra y salí con paso decidido al dormitorio repitiéndome a mi misma que la confianza lo era todo. Siempre había creído que la maldad en la cama tenía que ver con una actitud osada, no con la experiencia sexual que tuvieras o si usabas un látigo o no, simplemente había que ser desenfrenadas, desinhibidas, romper las reglas y hacerlos rogar por nosotras como si fuésemos mujeres diabólicamente perversas.

Y claro, muchas otras veces, esto servía para darles una merecida recompensa.

"_Recompensa al estilo Isabella Swan"... Ya hasta parece nombre de un libro.  
No mejor, "Fantasías __constructivas de Isabella Swan"… ese nombre suena mejor para un libro._

Reí internamente. La diablita ya estaba afuera, en plena superficie, a la espera de su presa y sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel arder.

― ¿Por qué te cubriste? ― protestó Edward al verme llegar al dormitorio con la bata puesta.

No le contesté nada como tampoco le quité la mirada, sólo avancé con soltura hasta el pie de la cama, me subí encima de ella posicionándome frente a él con las piernas abiertas y me coloqué el casco lo más seductoramente posible para después abrir la bata lentamente hasta dejarla caer a sus pies. Los ojos de Edward se desorbitaron y sus labios formaron una "o" grande.

― ¿Listo para trabajar, capataz Cullen? ― le pregunté mostrándole la cuerda.

― Bella…― me dijo sin dejar de mirar mi bajo vientre, totalmente depilado, luego subió su mirada hacia el arnés que llevaba puesto y me sonrió sin decir nada y comprendiendo a la vez lo que le sugería. De inmediato me arrodillé y gateé hasta llegar a su rostro y tomar sus labios con voracidad salvaje y ardiente. Sus inquietas y grandes manos se abalanzaron sobre mi espalda hasta mis nalgas descubiertas, las cuales acarició y apretó con fuerza liberando el furor que prendía nuestro interior.

― Capataz Cullen, ¿envió a todos los obreros a traer materiales? ― murmuré contra sus labios, el capturó mi labio inferior y le dio una pequeña jaladita antes de contestar.

― Sí…

― ¿Estamos solos? ― volví a preguntarle mientras sus dedos se hundía en mis muslos y me instaban a sentarme sobre él, en ese instante averigüé por mí misma lo encendida y dura que estaba su masculinidad.

― Sí…

― ¿Sí qué? ― insté.

― Sí, jefa.

― Muy bien… Esto tomará tiempo ― lo besé nuevamente hasta dejarlo sin aire ―. No te muevas.

Me retiré hasta llegar a sus pies. Rompí varios pedazos de cinta amarilla y fui pegándolos por toda su pierna desde la rodilla hasta sus tobillos, asegurándome que no pudiera moverse ni un centímetro, lo mismo hice con su otra pierna. Luego volví a gatear hasta coger sus manos y llevarlas por encima de su cabeza para atarlas por las muñecas con la cuerda, dejándolo indefenso e inmovilizado. A mi merced. Su rostro reflejaba la súplica y la excitación. Su respiración era errática, su pecho subía y bajaba con una alterada frecuencia y su erección estaba más que lista para saborear. _Sería la primera vez que la saborearía. _Le sonreí maliciosamente mientras de la mesa de noche cogía mi _cappuccino, _le di una probadita y percibí con claridad el riquísimo sabor del café con_ mocca. _Me mordí los labios con sólo pensar en todos los lugares del cuerpo de Edward donde iba a verter la crema batida para luego lamer suavemente, degustando así el sabor a miel de su piel con el café.

Una mezcla muy interesante, sin duda.

Sin perder un minuto, destapé el vaso y con mi dedo, unté sobre su cuerpo la crema batida formando un camino sinuoso hasta su pelvis, lo repetí varias veces a fin de trazar la letra "B" en su estómago. Empecé besándole y succionándole el cuello con suavidad hasta ir descendiendo hacia su ombligo, luego lamí su torso lentamente, recorriendo con mi lengua el camino que tracé, pellizcando a la vez sus tetillas con sabor a vainilla hasta las líneas que formaban su "V" perfecta… Edward se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo y gemía de placer cada vez que sentía mi lengua. Su miembro estaba cada vez más duro, más palpitante, pero no le hice caso, quería hacerlo sufrir, quería verlo rogar, premiarlo, así que volví a tentar sus labios con un beso fiero…

― ¿Cómo se siente capataz?

― Como su rehén…― musitó.

Sonreí satisfecha. Me sentía una mujer diabólicamente traviesa, una mujer que sabía cómo explotar el poder que ejercía sobre su hombre, una mujer entregada totalmente a la pasión desenfrenada con el hombre que quería. Además, Edward siempre me tomaba por sorpresa, pero ahora, era yo quien lo hacía, y me sentía tan relajada y llena de confianza que era increíble.

_Él era increíble. _

Seguí jugueteando con mi lengua en cada rincón de su pecho, bajando nuevamente por su piel mordisqueándola de vez en cuando con mis dientes hasta que choqué con sus vellos que ocultaban parcialmente una de las partes más hermosas de la anatomía de Edward. Inhalé y sentí con mayor fuerza el olor maravilloso que expelía de él y mis labios se decidieron por fin ir en su búsqueda. Lo miré y le sonreí lascivamente enviándole con los ojos un mensaje muy claro de lo que venía a continuación, el pasó saliva exasperado y los músculos de sus piernas y su abdomen se tensaron.

Era el momento…

Cómodamente arrodillada y sin dejar caer el casco, capturé con una de mis manos su erección y empecé a subir y bajar rítmicamente, aumentando la velocidad progresivamente al mismo tiempo que lamía su punta al compás de los hermosos sonidos que nacían desde la garganta de Edward y retumbaban en mis oídos de manera melodiosa. Ronroneaba y gruñía, trataba de alzarse y de tocarme de mil formas... Pero era imposible… ¡Y cómo me gustaba!

_Esos eran efectos de la diablita Isabella. El lado oscuro de la chica mala._

Sabiendo lo excitado que estaba, lo recibí dentro de mi boca cuidando de no arañarlo con mis dientes y procedí a hacer un movimiento de entrada y salida manteniendo la presión de mis labios y un rozamiento constante de la parte inferior con mi lengua a fin de aumentar su estímulo. Chupé, besé, lamí y saboreé quedando encantada. Cada lengüetazo que daba era una imagen que se dibujaba en mi mente, era una vibración en mi intimidad que pedía a gritos ser invadida. A pesar de que no tenía mucha experiencia manipulando el miembro masculino, no tuve temor de explorar traviesamente cada rincón con mis manos y mi boca, pues Edward sacaba a relucir mis impulsos sexuales más escondidos.

― Por favor Bella… suéltame, quiero verte…― me dijo con voz de súplica y mi ego subió notablemente. Era una delicia ver su rostro rojo y contraído, totalmente entregado a mis caricias y dejándose llevar por el poder de mis labios, ver la desesperación por tocarme y poseerme de la única manera exquisita que él sabía, no hizo más que encender mis sentidos y hacerme sentir un húmedo calor en mi entrepierna.

― ¿De verdad me deseas tanto?

― Sí, te deseo…

― ¿Mucho?

― Sí…y… ― volví a lamerlo ―…también necesito… estar dentro… de ti.

Me acerqué a su rostro y el deseo líquido se filtraba por sus ojos, lo besé y él me respondió con una voracidad semejante a la posesión primitiva a la vez que movía sus caderas tratando de rozarme. Yo estaba goteando, presionando mis músculos internos para darme un placer ligero, pero lo necesitaba, no podía aguantar más sin sentirlo adentro, moviéndose y llenándome, como sólo él sabía.

Haciéndole caso y siguiendo mis instintos, desamarré el nudo de la cuerda y él, reaccionando rápidamente, se sentó en la cama y se abalanzó contra mis labios, besándome con un ardor más fuerte que el fuego y que aún seguía contenido en nuestro interior. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y él me retiró el casco, afianzando mi cabeza a la suya; mientras que con la otra mano me ayudó a alzarme para introducirse a profundidad en mi húmeda cavidad lanzando un ahogado gruñido de satisfacción.

― Oh sí… Edward…― jadeé. Con sólo sentirlo adentro, exploté en una lluvia de fuegos multicolores, haciéndome perder la cabeza.

― Quítate el chaleco, necesito lamerte ― a su petición, me desabroché el chaleco y quedé con los senos al descubierto, él no esperó ni un segundo y arremetió con todo, prendiéndose de mis pequeños botoncitos rosados, los mordió y los succionó con fuerza enviándome miles de descargas eléctricas al cuerpo y provocando una violenta oleada de respuestas en mi ser, lo que me incitó a cabalgarlo con mayor ímpetu.

En ese instante me rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos y me acarició el cabello murmurando un gemido que me incitó a seguir. Abrazados el uno al otro, unimos nuestros labios para compartir el aliento y la complicidad, de forma que cuando yo inspiraba y contraía mis músculos internos, él exhalaba balanceando su pelvis, consiguiendo así una fricción más deliciosa e intensa.

No sé cómo, pero nos giró y mi espalda chocó contra el algodón de las sábanas, y sus labios se estamparon en mi cuerpo, buscando la suave piel de mi cuello y descubriendo nuevos puntos de placer que pensé que no poseía.

― Bella… Me vuelves loco…― susurró en mi oído a la vez que salía de mi intimidad ganándose varios quejidos de mi parte ―. Pero quiero probarte antes.

No podía encontrar la coherencia en mi cerebro, quería quejarme, aplaudir, insistirle que regresase, pero sólo podía balbucear, entonces fue ahí, cuando vi su rostro sumergirse entre mis piernas y lamer con hambre mi clítoris mientras que dos de sus dedos bombeaban con impaciencia en mi sexo. Decir que fue la gloria, el cielo o el infierno, era poco… era un mundo alterno, mágico, en el que sólo existíamos él y yo. Era un sueño, una ilusión, una fantasía escondida…

― Edward… ― logré decir y él gruñó como respuesta ―. El casco… ¡Ponte el casco!

Levantó su cabeza y lo vi sonreírme con una mueca pecaminosa.

― Como usted ordene, arquitecta Swan.

Obedeciendo a mi petición, se colocó el casco que yacía a mi costado, dándole una apariencia profesional e indecente a mi fantasía. Sin perder más tiempo, volvió a atacar mi intimidad haciendo que el aliento se atorara en mi garganta. Estiré el cuello y me arqueé dejándome llevar por el éxtasis que me proporcionaba su maravillosa lengua mientras que mis caderas se movían contra su mano por voluntad propia, sintiendo que me estremecía como reacción a su provocación; cuando empecé a contraerme alrededor de sus dedos, los retiró y me alzó las caderas, poniendo una pierna sobre su hombro para luego, con el casco puesto, penetrarme de una sola estocada.

Gemí audiblemente a la sensación de ser asaltada por él. Los músculos de sus hombros estaban tensos, ejerciendo presión y fuerza en mis caderas para acelerar el movimiento, su pecho tallado y esculpido perfectamente era una invitación al pecado, y su rostro, cubierto con una ligera sombra producto del casco en su cabeza, era lo más hermoso que había visto.

Mis paredes apretaron su virilidad encendida y mi cuerpo se removió y tensó casi con frenesí bajo el suyo al tanto que Edward se descargaba gritando mi nombre y sin dejar de moverse, produciendo que el orgasmo me recorriese con más fuerza y con mayor intensidad; yo, por mi parte, no podía evitar los sonidos que se escapaban de mis labios como respuesta a las oleadas de calor que azotaban mi cuerpo, elevándome con cada embestida más a la cúspide máxima del placer y haciendo que nuestros cuerpos palpitasen al unísono con un placer al rojo vivo…

El sexo con Edward era asombroso, fantástico,… proyectábamos una complicidad única, y nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban y reconocían como si hubieran estado hechos para encontrarse en esta vida y en las siguientes… a pesar del tiempo y del lugar. ¿Sería el destino?

_Quizá._

Suspiré feliz, relajada. Edward esbozó una leve sonrisa y besó mis labios y la punta de mi barbilla con sutileza.

― Increíble ― logró decir con el aliento entrecortado.

Parpadeé constantemente descendiendo del cielo y vi el sudor que empezaba a brillar sobre nuestros cuerpos.

― No podré ver nunca más un arnés con buenos ojos ― confesó acomodándose a mi costado y pasando un brazo debajo de mi cabeza. Me acurruqué en su pecho y él me besó la frente.

Mi corazón se hinchó de emoción.

― Ni yo el casco ― le respondí.

― Deberíamos formar una empresa que venda arneses y cascos para la construcción o… para cumplir fantasías.

― ¿Cómo se llamaría? _¿"Cullen & Swan __helm and harness"?_ ― rió.

― No lo creo, es muy largo. Pero podríamos pensar en algo… luego.

― Me parece bien, pero… ¿yo sería la modelo? ― sonreí arqueando una ceja con seducción.

― No ― refunfuñó ―. Ni se te ocurra, Isabella. Este cuerpito hermoso sólo lo puedo ver yo y nadie más que yo ―me dijo seriamente acercándome aún más a su cuerpo con absoluta posesión ― ¿Entendido?

― Lo sé ― dije abrazándome a él.

_Awww_ ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo me gustaba obedecer y ser sometida por un hombre celoso? ¡Diablos! Yo no era así, pero… ¡Cómo me gusta verlo _celópata! _Y debo reconocer que era muy intrigante a la vez indagar el origen y el por qué de su instinto de posesión_._

― Hoy te he sorprendido… y parece que no te sentó mal ―murmuró minutos después rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

― Verte otra vez apretó otras teclas ―reconocí, suspiré y fijé la vista en él ―. No nos separamos demasiado bien, ¿verdad?

― Para nada ― rió de lado ― pero vine de todos modos y sé que valió la pena, cariño. Te tengo aquí conmigo, a mi lado, eso es suficiente para mí ― me dijo cándidamente, encontró mis labios y nos besamos pausadamente como disfrutando el sabor de nuestra esencia en ellos.

― No te mentí cuando te dije que me fue difícil regresar, Bella ― hizo una pausa y volvió a ponerse serio ―. En los últimos días he dispuesto de algo de tiempo para pensar y martirizarme, y como te dije, llegué a la conclusión de que no debí dejarte el domingo pasado como tampoco debí darte prisa para irnos a la cama.

― ¿Darme prisa? No creo que haya sido una compañera reacia. Si no recuerdo mal, prácticamente te arranqué la ropa la primera vez que nos vimos en la obra… ― le dije disminuyendo el tono de mi voz y empezando a sentir mis mejillas arder. Me ruboricé al reconocerlo, pero era la verdad. No me gustaba que me tratasen como una rosa frágil que había sido avasallada; sin embargo, algo sí me había avasallado aquel día y había sido el deseo desbocado que sentí por él, así como la chispa que había despertado en cada una de mis células.

Edward me sonrió y sus ojos me indicaron que también él tenía recuerdos afectuosos de todas las veces que estuvimos juntos.

― No, cariño, no me refiero a eso. Pero emocionalmente, supongo que no era tu ritmo habitual, si no, no habrías huido de esa manera ni me habrías hecho sufrir con tus palabras… ― me ruboricé aún más, era consciente que había sido una tonta al huir de él ―. Pero tampoco era mi ritmo habitual ― añadió ―. No con alguien que me importa.

_Ohh… ¿Yo le importaba?_ Sí, lo sabía, ya me lo habían demostrado sus actos… pero siempre era genial volver a escucharlo de sus labios.  
Sonreí y un destello de esperanza se asomó por mi corazón y volví a sentir mis hermosas alas blancas nacer en mi espalda dejando atrás a la diablita Isabella. Un poco de romance no le vendría mal a mi frágil, en ciernes y desesperada vida… ¿no?

_Tu reflejo trajo vida a nuestra historia  
Nos alumbran tres motivos cada amanecer  
Cada cual tiene su espacio y su momento  
Poco a poco y junto al viento  
Volaran con nuestras alas al crecer  
Cada noche con un beso tan profundo  
Coronamos nuestro mundo  
Desnudando todo el alma de la piel…_

_Tengo el día en que tú y yo nos conocimos.  
Atrapada conquistando mi razón.  
Tengo ganas de arriesgarme  
Y apostar con este juego  
Regalarte en cada paso Días Nuevos  
Solamente Días Nuevos para ti..._

_._

― Creo que supusiste ciertas cosas sobre mí… simplemente para protegerte, Bella, para protegerte de algún otro sufrimiento… ― suspiró ―. Pero eso ya no me importa, no debe importarnos, estoy aquí para estar contigo, como debió ser y como va a ser desde siempre.

_Depuis toujours…_

No pude evitar no mirarlo con ojos acuosos. Cada palabra de Edward tocaban cada minúscula parte de mi pobre corazón, el cual dio un vuelco de puro alborozo. Él, mi infortunado corazón, era un traidor, no le importaba volver a sufrir… o quizá sabía que no volvería a sufrir jamás. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

― Es tan agradable abrazarte así… te he echado de menos ― le dije y él se mostró complacido por mis palabras. Se acercó y posó sus manos en mi cintura para de inmediato besarme en los labios y deslizar sus dedos deliberadamente por mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por la increíble y cálida sensación que surgía de nuestro tenue contacto. Por último, apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho y él acarició mi cabello. Podría decirse que parecía una escena de fotografía, linda, romántica y perfecta, pero, y aunque no se notase, aún guardaba tras mi tranquilidad el dejo de temor y miedo.

_Pero, __se __irán poco a poco Isabella… tómalo con calma._

Sí, la pequeña intrusa volvía a tener razón esta vez. Suspiré.

― ¿Cómo te hiciste esto, Edward? ― le señalé su ceja suturada.

― ¿Te preocupa? ― me preguntó divertido. Supongo que es la manera en que él quería que lo mirara: sintiendo una necesidad imperiosa por protegerlo, así como un desosiego que no se calmaba con nada.

― Sí, y mucho ― respondí.

― No fue nada cariño, una simple pelea.

No le creí y volví a insistir.

― ¿Cómo que nada? Tú me dices que confíe en ti, pues reclamo lo mismo para conmigo. Si no, no hay trato ― solté sacando su mano de mi cintura. Me apoyé sobre el codo y lo miré fijamente.

― ¿Crees que esto es un trato? ― frunció el ceño.

― No, pero puedo reconsiderar mis convicciones.

― Está bien ― volvió a suspirar y se demoró un rato en continuar hablando.

En aquel instante, una expresión indescifrable y circunspecta se asomó en su semblante y noté cómo se debatía internamente entre contármelo o no

― Anoche tuve una reunión de trabajo con mis socios en la _Torre Sears_. Con esta reunión daba por terminado todo el ciclo de contrataciones y negociaciones con mis nuevos jefes, los señores Federline. No serán mis jefes estables, pero son los dueños del centro empresarial que haremos en Seattle ― se explicó de inmediato ―. Estuve un rato en el coctel, sólo un par de horas, pues mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y no quería nada más que salir de ese lugar y despejar mi mente. Así que empecé a manejar sin rumbo, no tenía claro si venir a buscarte a las diez de la noche o esperar al día siguiente; al final, y sin darme cuenta, me vi estacionando el auto en el _Chicago Póker Party_. Pensé que jugar "La Ruleta" sería una solución interesante para desterrar los miles de pensamientos que se alborotaban en mi mente… ― hizo una pausa ―. Pero sólo conseguí problemas.

Ohh… ¡Edward quiso venir a verme anoche! Y por mi culpa, por culpa de mis estúpidas palabras, él terminó en un casino con una ceja partida. Con mis ojos, lo animé a continuar. Dudó unos segundos e hizo una mínima mueca, como si pensara meticulosamente las palabras que vendrían a continuación.

― Sabía que dentro de un casino me podría encontrar con todo tipo de personas, desde incautos, principiantes, estafadores,… hasta gente prepotente que piensa que sólo ellos deben de ganar ― lo escuchaba con atención. Su aspecto se volvió más serio ―. ¿Sabes Bella?, entrar en el círculo exclusivo de los apostadores tiene sus ventajas, pero a la vez, es sumamente peligroso. No te sientes seguro ni con tus propios socios de juego ― me apegó a su cuerpo y apartó un mechón de mi cabello colocándolo detrás de mi oreja. Sus palabras me hicieron recordar a la mafia que existe dentro de mi empresa constructora. Ahí tampoco, no era seguro nada. Si tan sólo él supiera…

― Fui un estúpido, descargué toda mi energía en el juego dejándome llevar por la rabia y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento sin darme cuenta que me enfrentaba a rivales poderosos… Así que gané la ruleta dos veces, pero también me gané lo que ves aquí ― concluyó señalándose sus heridas. ¿Cómo era posible que gente sin escrúpulos golpeara de esa manera a alguien sólo por un juego? _Awww… _Mi pobre niño indefenso…

― ¿Te dolió mucho? ― le pregunté acariciando su ceja partida.

― No tanto como me dolió la idea de perderte ― me respondió y yo me endulcé a tal grado que mis alas de ángel se derritieron volviéndose miel y descendieron del cielo como lluvia de azúcar y la única forma de no desfragmentarme en pedacitos fue reclamando sus labios nuevamente.

Y lo hice…. Pero cada vez me sentía más cansada… Era agotamiento físico.

― _¿Bella?_ ― preguntó una voz lejana.

― Hmmm… ― gemí como respuesta en la boca de Edward.

― _¡Bella!_ _¡Sal ahora mismo!_ ― gritó una voz tan fuerte que hizo que me separase abruptamente de Edward.

― ¿Qué…?

― _¡Bella!_

― ¡Por Dios! ¡Es Leah!

¡Me había olvidado por completo que, al otro lado de mi puerta, estaban Leah y Alice!

¿Y si han escuchado?

Edward me miró extrañado y de inmediato le expliqué quién era Leah. Él rodó sobre el colchón quedando boca abajo con su bien formado trasero totalmente desnudo y su rostro apoyado entre sus manos mientras que yo me paraba asustada y me colocaba la bata.

― ¿Me vas a dejar?

― Es sólo un momento, Edward. No tardo.

― No quiero que te vayas ― gruñó como si fuera un niño y unas pequeñas arruguitas se formaron en la nívea piel de su frente. No pude dejar de sensibilizarme al máximo al ver sus ojitos de cordero degollado, así que me acerqué a su rostro y con la yema de mis dedos las disolví. Bastante tenía Edward con tener una ceja partida.

― No tardo, lo prometo ― le di un sutil beso en la comisura de sus labios y el asintió.

_Ohh… Isabella Swan romántica… ¡Es épico!_

― No demores, si no, voy a ir a buscarte para atarte a la cama ― pronunció con sensualidad y empecé a sentir debilidad en todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo. _"Atarme a la cama… Mmmm"_

Salí del cuarto rapidísimo amarrándome la bata de felpa.

Cuando llegué a mi sala vi la imagen de Leah con un gesto indescifrable. Miraba hacia el suelo, donde el desfile de ropas adornaba la alfombra. La nota interesante la ponía el pequeño charco de líquido color uva que nacía y goteaba de la ranura inferior de la alacena de los vinos, la cual estaba un poco descolocada de su sitio. Ruborizada, alcé mi rostro para encontrarme a una entre jocosa y ceñuda Leah. ¡Qué vergüenza! Se notaba a simple vista todo lo que habíamos hecho y por los deterioros del mobiliario y vestuario, era obvio que todo había sido de una manera desesperada, casi salvaje, y lo peor era que efectivamente se había roto una o quizá dos botellas de vino.

― ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto, Isabella Swan? ―me reprendió. ¿Quién entendía a Leah? Hace una hora me decía una cosa y a la siguiente me dice otra.

― Nada… ― dije con mi mejor voz cínica cruzándome de brazos ―. Más bien, tú deberías explicarme que haces aquí, ¿pasó algo?

― ¿Cómo que hago aquí? Es obvio ¿no? ― rodó los ojos.

― No, en serio Leah, estoy un poco mareada y no puedo pensar bien ― le dije arreglándome un poco el cabello que seguramente estaba totalmente enmarañado.

― Creo entender por qué ― arqueó una ceja y me señaló el piso.

― Tú me dijiste que hablara con él.

― Sí Isabella, te dije que "hables" con él, no que te lo cojas encima de los vinos de tu papá ― sentí un golpecito en mi cabeza seguido de un cartelito que decía en letras rojas: _"culpa"…_ Pobre Charlie…―. Me va a dar miedo entablar una conversación contigo, ya que si para ti "hablar" significa este desenfreno… pues…

― Exagerada ― bufé, fue mi turno de rodar los ojos. Leah era una extremista, sin embargo debo reconocer que tenía razón, cada vez me volvía más descarada, no podía controlar mi cuerpo. Edward me tenía así, como la tostada caliente con mantequilla que como todos los días: ardiente y mojada.

― Lo que digas ― contestó ―. En fin, Alice despertó y está tomando una ducha. Me preguntó por ti y le dije que fuiste a tu departamento para cambiarte de ropa y tomar una pastilla porque te sentías mal.

― Ok…― asentí. Le hice una señal para que continuara.

― Nos ha invitado a almorzar a una pizzería nueva en el Barrio de "_West Side"_, según lo que le dijeron, la lasaña a la bolognesa que tanto te gusta, la hacen riquísima…Y, conociendo que eres fanática de Italia, en cualquier momento puede atravesar esta puerta y sabes el lío que te hará.

Sí, claro que lo sabía… y más sabiendo que su primo estaba en mi cama desnudo. ¡Dios! ¡Qué indecisión! No sé hasta cuando podríamos seguir ocultándonos de Alice… No me quejo, era una sensación muy extraña pero a la vez excitante saber que nos estábamos ocultando de alguien y yo podía sobrellevarlo, pero también estaba el hecho de que ella era mi mejor amiga y no quería ocultarle nada, sin embargo no creía pertinente contarle la verdad, más aún, sabiendo que ella fue la culpable de prolongar nuestro primer encuentro por cuatro meses… ¡Cuatro meses! Pobre Edward, cuatro meses aguantándose, debió ser su martirio porque… ¿se aguantó verdad? o, ¿habrá estado con otra mujer? o, ¿quizá tuvo novia y la dejó?... No debería sorprenderme, es lo normal en ellos, ¿no?

_¡No!_ ¡Diablos! _¡¿A qué vienen todos estos pensamientos ahora Isabella?_ _Nononono_… ¡Malos pensamientos esfúmense por favor!

_Isabella no seas insegura, sé fuerte._

Eso trato…

― Otra vez con la cara jodida, Bells… ― bufó ―. No te preocupes, yo te salvaré de esta como buena amiga que soy, pero, te costará… quiero saber todos los pormenores de tu cita, quiero saber qué te dijo, cómo te convenció, ¡todo!

― ¿Por qué quieres saber todo? ― bateé mis pestañas, aún perdida en mis pensamientos

― ¿Por qué? ¡Esto es legendario Bella! ¡Nunca pensé vivir para verlo con mis propios ojos! Además, quiero conocerlo, quiero conocer al hombre que te hizo sentar cabeza ― dijo sonriente, feliz por mí. Le devolví la sonrisa. Si no fuera por ella que me alentó a vencer mis miedos, yo estaría debajo de mi cama comiendo pizza.

― Está bien, te lo presentaré… pero ahora, ¿qué le dirás a Alice?

― Que sigues mal, que el vodka te sentó mal con la comida que hicimos anoche y que estás indispuesta ― moví mi cabeza, ella sonrió ―. Así que mueve ese culito respingón que tienes y anda a seguir cogiendo con tu chico de ojos verdes ― me guiñó el ojo.

― ¡Leah! ― le grité sin lograr ningún efecto en ella, pues con las mismas que vino salió por mi puerta riéndose.

Regresé al cuarto y Edward me recibió con los brazos abiertos para arroparme, enterré mi rostro en su hombro y fue maravilloso. En los pocos minutos que me había alejado de él, mi cuerpo lo había extrañado, no estaba consciente de qué me sucedía, pero sentí mi corazón saltar y latir con fuerza. Era fantástico tener un cuerpo cálido a quien abrazar y besar, un cuerpo vulnerable pero a la vez varonil que te infundía paz y tranquilidad, sensaciones que no había sentido nunca antes de esta manera… era como si nunca quisiera soltarlo.

No obstante, una cosa sí era verdad, éramos distintos. Edward se mostraba tan dulce y vulnerable cuando lo dejaban solo; era receloso y posesivo con sus cosas, sabía aferrarse a ellas con todo el poder que era capaz, en cambio yo era exactamente lo contrario... Las cosas que más amaba, más quería, las botaba, las apartaba de mi vida, las dejaba ir con el más frágil temor que tenía de perderlas, pero guardaba para mí, la sensación de tranquilidad al saber que no sufriría ni ahora ni en el futuro con ellas... Éramos como dos almas distintas pero similares a la vez, dos almas iguales y complementarias que las unía el temor por ser abandonadas, con la única pero diferente manera de demostrarlo: él se aferraba a mí como yo huía de él.

Pero no más… lo había prometido y por mi bien, había jurado darme una oportunidad.

― ¿Aún no le diremos nada a Alice? ― me preguntó alzando mi barbilla para besarme.

― No… Todavía no lo veo oportuno. Alice es…

… es una mujer totalmente entusiasmada por los compromisos, que piensa que cada relación es perfecta y que debe acabar en el altar… y eso para mí, aún se encontraba en algún rincón remoto de mi romanticismo conjuntamente con todas las ideas fantásticas de mi adolescencia sobre el príncipe azul de Inglaterra o el hombre perfecto en Italia… Todas ellas flotaban en el aire, con la esperanza de volver a nacer en mi corazón… algún día.

― Es… diferente a mí…― solté en un suspiro ―. ¿Podríamos dejarlo para después?

― Si, como tú quieras, cariño ― besó mi coronilla ― ¿Quieres ir a comer comida italiana con ellas?

― No. Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo ― giré mi cabeza para mirarlo.

― Perfecto ― se puso de costado con una leve sonrisa. Imité su posición y se acercó más para meter su pierna entre mis muslos. Pude sentir su cuerpo, duro y preparado para hacerme de nuevo el amor, como si todo lo que hubiéramos hecho no hubiera sido suficiente, y yo, no me quedaba atrás, pues también me sentí lista, con los pezones hormigueándome y tensos mientras su mano mágica acariciaba la aureola y empezaba a besarme el cuello en un asalto lento y sensual.

― Edward…

― Te demostraré lo que nos perdimos el domingo pasado, Bella, cuando salí de tu casa para irme de viaje. Claro, siempre que no tengas prisa para almorzar…

Abrí mis labios para responderle pero de ellos sólo salieron gemidos pues su boca cubría ya la punta de mi seno que palpitaba y se estremecía a cada lengüetazo. Sin darme cuenta, Edward había apartado la tela de mi bata y me estaba desnudando nuevamente.

Lo miré y le enmarqué su cara con mis manos.

― No tengo ninguna prisa ― logré decirle.

Edward sonrió y nos rodó con delicadeza encajando de inmediato entre mis muslos. Delineó con besos mis labios, mis mejillas, mi cuello, bajando hasta la unión de mis clavículas, para luego pasar su lengua por toda la curva de mis senos donde coronó y mordió mis pezones nuevamente erectos y duros por él y haciendo a su vez que empezara a hervirme la sangre.

Con una de sus manos, se deslizó hacia el sur en búsqueda de aquella zona que lo reclamaba nuevamente con desesperación, con ardor, entreabrió la suave carne y enterró sus dedos en mi interior, encontrándome húmeda y lista para él. Gemí audiblemente e intenté alzarme hacia él pero, con el brazo libre me lo impidió, llevando mis manos hacia la almohada donde las presionó mientras seguía haciéndome el amor con sus mágicos dedos. Edward sabía perfectamente dónde tocar, presionar y acariciar. Él era mágico.

Con un beso intenso en los labios, finalmente se deslizó dentro de mí en una unión más lenta y dulce que la anterior. Pasé mis manos por toda su espalda ancha y me aferré con fuerza a su cadera para luego cerrar los ojos y entregarme sin medida a las increíbles sensaciones que sólo Edward podía entregarme con su boca, su cuerpo, sus ojos y su alma…

_Tu reflejo trajo vida a nuestra historia  
Nos alumbran tres motivos cada amanecer  
Cada cual tiene su espacio y su momento  
Poco a poco y junto al viento  
Volaran con nuestras alas al crecer  
Cada noche con un beso tan profundo  
Coronamos nuestro mundo  
Desnudando todo el alma de la piel_

_Tengo el día en que tú y yo nos conocimos.  
Atrapada conquistando mi razón.  
Tengo ganas de arriesgarme  
Y apostar con este juego  
Regalarte en cada paso Días Nuevos  
Solamente Días Nuevos para ti..._

_("Días nuevos" – Gianmarco)  
_**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté, unos finos rayos de luz se colaban ya por las persianas de la ventana y el espacio de la cama junto a mí estaba vacío. Me pregunté por milésima vez si todo lo que pasó ayer había sido un sueño o una fantasía, pues había sido un domingo mágico, cargado de emociones, de revelaciones y de confianza. No había sido un domingo cualquiera, había sido el día en que yo empezaba a abrir mi corazón a alguien, a dar y recibir afecto, a compartir el lado más íntimo de mi vida con un hombre.

Suspiré.

Fue un día muy bonito. Edward se había portado como todo un caballero conmigo. Me contó varios aspectos de su vida, desde que le gustaba montar a caballo, jugar básquet, comer helados de vainilla, hasta la historia de su perrita "Pinina" que estuvo junto a él cuando era niño pero que murió al cumplir los dieciséis años, lo cual le afectó mucho pues se había encariñado demasiado con esa perrita. Quise preguntarle más cosas sobre su niñez, pero no quería agobiarlo tampoco, además, eso implicaría confesar que Jacob me había contado ciertas cosas, y por la forma en que lo miró la ultima vez, supe que estaban peleados, así que no quería aumentar el fuego en su disputa. Ya habría tiempo para hablarlo después.

Sólo el sonido del agua correr de la ducha me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me hizo volver a la realidad, la cual, esta vez, no era contradictoria a mi fantasía. Minutos después atravesó la puerta de mi baño un Edward tranquilo, en paz, envuelto con una toalla y con el torso totalmente desnudo combinando perfectamente con su exquisito cabello mojado.

― Buenos días ― dijo besándome en la boca ―. No quise despertarte tan temprano.

― No… ¿A dónde te vas?

― Debo ir a mi departamento para ponerme ropa limpia y sacar algunos documentos para llevarle a Riley, mi socio ― me explicó mientras se vestía rápidamente.

― Oh… Iré a preparar el desayuno.

― No es necesario, cariño. No quiero retrasarte más, ya es tarde y debes ir al trabajo.

_Toc, toc… ¿trabajo?_

― ¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo trabajo hoy! _¡Aunch!_

Edward se carcajeó con su hermosa risa de ángel y me palmeó el trasero cuando pasé a su lado corriendo hacia el baño para ducharme.

Aún no podía creer lo increíble que se sentía estar cerca a él. No existían silencios incómodos ni situaciones absurdas.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, todo seguía siendo un desastre. Por estar con Edward en la cama casi todo el día, no tuve tiempo suficiente para limpiar y arreglar mi casa. Y por más que intenté hacerlo después de haber almorzado comida china en la sala, no pude, porque salió a flote un pequeño altercado sobre quién estaría al mando en la construcción. No es que él dejaría de ser mi capataz, sino que yo insistía en pagarle un sueldo.

Pero él no quería.

― _No es un trabajo Isabella, es mi deber. Incluso, sé que no estaría tranquilo dejándote sola con esos sinvergüenzas ― me dijo usando un tono grave ―. Todavía no logro comprender por qu__é te enviaron a ti sola a cuidar una obra de construcción de gran envergadura. No es justo. __Como mínimo deberían haberte enviado __con otro profesional._

― _En la empresa cada uno se responsabiliza de sus construcciones ― le dije restándole importancia, mientras saboreaba el agridulce del pollo._

― _Sí, pero dejarte con una decena de obreros, me parece exagerado. Y no repliques__ más, yo seguiré ahí ― puntualizó._

Refunfuñé un poco más pero fue en vano. A los pocos minutos, ya estaba siendo cargada por los brazos de Edward, llevándome al dormitorio para convencerme de una manera _"muy a lo Edward" _de no contradecirlo_; _así que no pude objetar nada, pero ya me encargaría de pagarle. Y no, no sería nada sexual, por si pensaban morbosamente.

― ¿Nos encontramos a las diez y media en la obra? ― me preguntó después de haber tomado un café bien cargado que él mismo preparó conjuntamente con unas tostadas con mantequilla.

― Sí, ahí estaré ― me besó en los labios y se dirigió a la puerta.

¡Qué normal se sentía todo!

_¿Te das cuenta Isabella? Y esto es sólo el comienzo._

**.**

**.**

Jessica me recibió con mi _cappuccino_ de caramel a las 8: 05 en punto. En cuanto lo vi, salté de emoción… Desde hoy vería con nuevos ojos a mi café, porque cada traguito y cada minúsculo sabor de la crema y la miel me hacían recordarle. Saludé a Jessica y ella me respondió con un pequeño gesto nervioso. Como siempre. De inmediato, me recordó que hoy a primera hora, era la reunión que concertó James con todos los arquitectos para deliberar presupuestos y nuevas técnicas para "engañar" a los compradores. Un fiasco, ya saben.

En vez de ir a mi oficina fui a la sala de reuniones en el octavo piso. Estaba vacía, así que empecé a trabajar. Por haber estado con Edward todo el domingo, había dejado de lado mi trabajo, atrasándome en el nuevo presupuesto.

― Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre el tema de los préstamos ― me dijo una voz al oído. Levanté la vista y me encontré con James. Estaba demasiado cerca y me resultaba incómodo. Invadía mi espacio. La distancia era tan pequeña que su rostro, atractivo aunque corriente, ofrecía un aspecto deformado. Sin querer, hice girar mi silla para apartarme de él. No me gustaba tanta proximidad. Ya no era como antes.

― Si mal no recuerdo James, la última vez que nos vimos, yo no era tu persona favorita ― le respondí bajando mi mirada a la libreta pretendiendo no importarme.

― Lo sé, discúlpame, sé que no debí comportarme de esa manera en la obra, pero… ya sabes ― exhaló.

― No, no lo sé James. Pero estoy de muy buen humor como para malogrármelo por ti. Dime, ¿qué ocurre con las hipotecas y los préstamos?

Dudó un segundo para luego empezar a hablarme de trivialidades, de cosas sin sentido, haciéndose el tonto y aparentando no saber nada sobre la disminución de venta de los departamentos. Sin embargo, eso él ya lo sabía a la perfección. Era su rubro. Él quería otra cosa.

― Bueno, supongo que de eso mismo trataremos en la reunión. Pero ahora sólo me intereso en ti, Bella.

― ¿En mí? ― me sonrojé a la vez que me mostraba absorta. Él tomó asiento. ¿Qué le pasa, porque me cambia el tema?

― Sí… ya sabes. Hace tiempo que no charlamos como los buenos amigos que somos ― arqueé una ceja ― y me preguntaba cómo te iba en la vida… ya sabes, en tu vida amorosa…

― ¿En mi vida amorosa? ¿Pero qué dices James? ¿Desde cuándo te importa mi vida amorosa?

El descarado ni siquiera se sonrojó.

― Oh vamos Bella. Tienes fama de conquistadora, la gente habla de tus constantes escarceos.

― ¿Qué clase de gente es esa? ―subí mi voz― ¿No pueden mantenerse al margen de la vida privada de uno?

― No lo creo, eres la envidia de la mitad de las mujeres que trabajan aquí. Al parecer tienes a todos los hombres tras de ti, sin contar con el _trato preferente_ que tiene el jefe contigo. Los sabes seducir aún con la mirada, Bella. No niego que debes tener ya un nuevo plan de conquista… ― juro que entre dientes lo escuché murmurar: "como siempre"

Ok. ¿A que venía toda esta conversación? No tenía sentido, él debería dedicarse a sus asuntos y yo a los míos. Ya le había advertido que lo profesional siempre lejos de lo personal. Pero… aguarden un momento… ¿toda la gente hablaba de mí? ¿del trato preferente que tenía el jefe conmigo? ¡Pero que les pasa! ¡Si yo odio a mi jefe!

― Eso es una ridiculez, James. Ya hemos hablado de este tema otras veces y es una completa pérdida de tiempo. Además si así fuera, no tendrías por qué estar al corriente ― le dije cortante viendo cómo su rostro palidecía. Podría decir que tenía algunas pistas del porqué James se comportaba de esta manera, pero lo más probable era que él quería que yo pisara el palito con algún chisme o secreto para que después los dardos se clavasen en mi espalda.

Mi trabajo, como les dije, es un nido de víboras, era un constante juego en el cual un pequeño error podía dejarte en la calle, así como un acierto, aunque fuera mafioso, te lograba posicionar en la cima del poder.

Y yo, lamentablemente, estaba metida ahí.

― Sólo era una pregunta, Bella ―dijo parándose de la mesa de juntas y dando un paseo hasta el ventanal, hasta que finalmente agregó―: Viniendo de ti…

¡Idiota! ¡Juro que lo pondría en su sitio! Si no fuera porque escuchaba ya algunas voces que provenían de la antesala…

― Nunca dejaras de ser reacia, ¿verdad? ― me encogí de hombros. Eso a él no le importaba.

― No creo que todos seamos como tú, James ― agregué disimulando tranquilidad y sintiendo los primeros síntomas de una jaqueca, cuyo sinónimo era James.

― ¿Y cómo crees que soy? No creo que hayas llegado a conocerme lo suficiente ― expuso mostrándose confiado. Él quería impresionarme ― Hay varios aspectos de mi vida que no llegaste a conocer. Quizá podría hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿qué dices?

― No sé, no me interesa…― ladeé mi cabeza.

― Oh vamos, ¿qué te parece si te lo cuento esta noche, mientras tomamos una copa? ― lo dijo acercándose.

¡Listo! Llegó una de las cosas que temía. Él estaba coqueteando conmigo, y yo, obviamente no podía caer en su juego. Podría ser peligroso y yo debía ser fuerte, no decaer.

Recordé mi promesa: no más aventuras de una noche, no más aventuras con chicos de la empresa, no más aventuras en mi vida porque ya tenía una con Edward.

― Lo siento James, pero esta noche estoy ocupada.

― Otra vez será ― se convenció a sí mismo. Lo miré atentamente y noté que su ego estaba maltrecho, pero conociendo lo resabido que era, buscaría alguna otra forma de acercarse o de ligarse a otra chica.

En ese instante se retiró de mi asiento y se posicionó a la cabecera de la mesa mientras que iban haciendo acto de presencia los demás arquitectos –unos seis más- y los encargados del _marketing_ y las hipotecas. Nos explicaron, en una reunión que duró más de una hora, el nuevo proyecto que querían hacer en forma de panfletos para el público.

No fue una reunión para nada complicada, más bien, las palabras y las insinuaciones de James las tenía rodando en círculos por mi cabeza. Cuando llegué a mi oficina, Jessica estaba en pleno ataque de nervios. Una punzada me golpeó el estómago, ¿le habría pasado algo a Charlie?

Apresuré el paso.

― ¿Arquitecta?

― ¿Qué sucede Jess?

― El arquitecto Chang está esperándola en su oficina desde hace media hora. Quiere hablar con usted.

― ¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar? ¿Te ha dicho para qué?

― No, pero… él es el jefe y… ― me respondió temblorosa, su rostro estaba pálido como el papel y sus manos temblaban en demasía. Maldito viejo, tenía a todos con el alma en la boca, haciéndolos temblar por su puesto de trabajo y amenazando y pisoteando a quienes creía inferiores. Estúpido.

― ¡Tranquila, por favor! Que se te quite el miedo por él, ¿entendido?

― Está bien.

― Vamos a hablar de esto luego ―señalé.

Respiré varias veces, me arreglé la blusa chocolate y planché mi mini falda beige. ¿Qué querría ahora mi jefe? La semana pasada le entregué mi primer reporte de "Costos y Presupuestos" del mes, por lo que el próximo reporte debería ser en quince días, sólo que al paso que voy, distrayéndome con Edward, no llegaría a mi fecha límite.

― Buenos días doctor Chang ― lo saludé con mucho respeto. Él volteó a mi intromisión y se apartó de la maqueta que estuvo observando.

― Buenos días arquitecta Swan ― me saludó cordialmente con una sonrisa socarrona y estiró su mano áspera. Lo miré fijamente, en su frente se dibujaba la palabra "ogro" en mayúsculas.

― ¿Se encuentra bien?

― No digamos que bien, pero dentro de lo normal, sí.

― Me alegro ― mentí. Su rostro estaba demacrado y a pesar de tener raíces orientales, las arrugas delineaban su frente y sus párpados.

― ¿Revisaste el informe que te envié con tu secretaria?

Seguro se refería al informe que Jessica me dio cuando Edward estuvo en Seattle y yo andaba traumada por él.

― ¿El del terreno al noroeste del lago Michigan? ― asintió ― Sí, claro doctor. El análisis de uso de suelo, arrojó un 60% de buena utilidad, eso quiere decir que está más que apto para empezar su construcción e inclusive podría aguantar un doble sótano.

― ¡Perfecto! ¿Una ganga **(*)**, verdad? ― le sonreí tímidamente ― El departamento legal lo aprueba. El dueño de ese terreno lo consiguió por licitación pública, pero no logró reunir el capital necesario para su construcción, así que nos aprovecharemos de su situación para comprarle su propiedad a un precio más bajo y por consiguiente pagamos menos impuestos de renta, ¿qué le parece?

¿Qué me parece? ¡Que es una injusticia total! Más, no debía extrañarme.

― Lo que ustedes digan, es lo mejor para la empresa ― agregué.

― Eso pensamos. La otra semana deberías estar yendo a la Notaria _"Amayo & sons"_ para firmar el contrato de compra – venta, le daremos el cincuenta por ciento a la firma de la minuta, y el otro cincuenta por ciento a la firma de la escritura pública.

― Si doctor, como usted diga.

― Bueno Isabella, quiero ser claro, el motivo de mi visita es… económico. Recibí tus informes finales del mes anterior sobre los costos de la obra. Y todos en gerencia quedaron encantados con la rebaja que hiciste. Ahora necesitamos que te esfuerces el doble o el triple.

― Doctor, he hecho todo lo posible, pero…

― Nada de peros Swan. Ya lo he discutido con toda la junta de accionistas, y están de acuerdo ― rió socarronamente ― Sabes que las ventas de este año están disminuyendo, y para el próximo año, si no logramos un interés del 5% por cada hipoteca, tendremos que hacer nuevamente una rebaja de personal. Y no queremos que se vean afectadas las personas que realmente lo necesitan ― hizo un énfasis en lo último ― ¿O me equivoco? ― finalizó mirándome con un gesto amenazante. Él sabía mi situación económica, él sabía de mi padre y la hipoteca.

No sé cómo, pero este hombre siempre infundía miedo, cada palabra que decía creaba suspenso dando la impresión que en cualquier momento podría sacar un arma de su pantalón. Llevé mis manos a la cabeza y disimuladamente traté de masajearme las sienes. Cada vez que tenía una charla poco amable con mis jefes, sentía nacer en mi cabeza fuertes pulsaciones y unos terribles dolores tipo migraña que me dejaban totalmente acalorada y con ganas de buscar una aspirina.

Asentí con odio. Tendría que volver a ayudarlo.

Esperé a que se marchara y sin perder más tiempo, cogí mi casco blanco, mi folder y mi cartera para salir como un rayo de la empresa. No podía aguantar ni un minuto más aquí.

En verdad, ¿qué se creían estos hombres? ¿Qué como eran los dueños podían hacer y deshacer lo que querían? Yo estaba atada a ellos, mi vida, mi casa y la felicidad de Charlie dependían de ellos y me odiaba por esto porque en cualquier momento podría ser débil y quebrarme.

Salí del estacionamiento a gran velocidad sintiendo el viento rozar mi cara. Recordé que Edward y yo habíamos quedado en que nuestro trato seguiría siendo muy profesional y actuaríamos lo más natural posible, para evitar habladurías y estar precavidos de cualquier complicación o imprevisto que se pudiese originar al ser visitados por alguien de la empresa. Pero, en estos momentos, sólo quería tirarme encima de él para enterrar mi cabeza en su pecho y sentir que todo iría bien. Sólo él podría a estas alturas hacer olvidarme del mundo y de la maldita realidad.

A penas lo vi en la obra, sonreí.

― Hola ― sonrió de lado acercándose. Paul me levantó una mano y me saludó desde el sitio donde antes había estado conversando con Edward. Él era ajeno a mi debate mental, y no había motivo para que él estuviera al corriente. Sólo quería abrazarlo, pero no podía, no frente a todos: los obreros debían respetar a la jefa.

― Hey…

― ¿Estás bien Bella? ― quise decirle que no, que estaba harta de soportar injusticias, de ser acosada, de hacer cosas que no quería, pero aún no era tiempo de confesiones. Algo en mi interior me decía que lo hiciera, que confiara en él, sin embargo la vergüenza y pena que sentiría al hacerlo me decían que él nunca debería enterarse de las trampas y desfalcos que hago en mi trabajo. Por eso, me limité a percibir el alivio y tranquilidad que su sola presencia me infundía.

Respiré calmadamente.

― Más o menos. Cosas del trabajo ― sonreí obligando a mi mente a cerrar el capítulo hosco con mi jefe y con James.

_¡A separar realidad con fantasía, Isabella! Lo laboral muy lejos de lo personal, ¡recuérdalo!  
_Sí.

― Ahora sólo quiero besarte ― sugerí incitándolo. Su cuerpo, sus labios y su voz podrían ser mi mejor medicina.

― Yo también. Te extrañé.

Sonreí.

― Diles que se vayan. Quiero estar a solas contigo ― le propuse señalándole con mi cabeza la caseta.

― ¿En la caseta? Pero…

― ¿No me digas que no te gustó la otra vez?

― Sí… pero era diferente Bella, ese día me deje llevar. Tú mereces algo mejor que una caseta.

¡Tonterías! Yo necesitaba olvidarme del mundo en este preciso momento, y me importaba muy poco dónde lo hiciera. Aclaré mi garganta logrando que mi voz saliera más dura y seria.

― A ver… capataz Cullen ¿está consciente de lo que está diciendo? ¿Me está contradiciendo?

― ¡No! No es eso…

― Déjeme volver a recordarle que la jefa aquí soy yo. ¿Entendido?

― Sí.

― Pues lo espero en la caseta en cinco minutos para debatir algunas cosas ― me mordí el labio juguetonamente y tiré de su camiseta incitándolo a besarme, me sumergí en sus ojos y con una sola mirada logre transmitirle todo lo que era capaz de hacerle.

Edward corrió llamando a Paul, mientras que yo cruzaba la puerta de la caseta.

_Sus brazos...eran el lugar perfecto para recordar y dejar de lado al mundo._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(*) redable: osea, que está buenísimo para tirársele encima... es usado más en Argentina "yo a Edward, le re doy"**_

_**(*) Walking closed: es un closet más grande en el que uno puede caminar tranquilamente para escoger la ropa.**_

_**(*) ganga: rebaja. Algo a precio módico, barato.**_

* * *

**Notas:**

-Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo. Debía tenerlo listo antes, pero lamentablemente, los exámenes finales me tuvieron loca . y como les dije por twitter, ando sin celular y el internet me lo repusieron la madrugada de ayer u.u, por eso ando desaparecida...

-Sobre el cap... *me escondo para recibir tomates* Bueno, es que tenía que continuar con la _"reconciliacion estilo Bella Swan"_ en este capitulo =) ¿no sé q les pareció? primero... un poco de _"fantasías constructivas"_ y luego algo mas sweet para que ambos vayan confiando, y se den cuenta, como Bella lo hizo, que después de un día ajetreado o de un jefe acosador o amenazador, tiene a Ed para ella. Y eso es bueno *-*

... y bueno... también debía aparecer el jefe y James ¬¬ ¿que piensan de ellos? ¿parece que James sabe algunas cosillas de Bella? o.o ¿o seran chismes ¬¬?

-Bueno chicas, les cuento también que me voy de viaje mañana y mi beta también! xD! Ella de vacaciones y yo a visitar a unas tías que estan enfermitas en Lima, y de paso, realizar mi control médico u.u (esperemos todo siga yendo bien!)  
Diganme si desean avance en el blog o un adelanto, o cualquier duda... okis? ^^

Espero sus comentarios, me hacen re feliz... y ahora sí les apuesto que cuando lleguen a su casa, las esperará Edward amarrado a la cama con un casco puesto para que le "re-den"... xD! ok... no... xD!

**Mil besos! lqm.**  
**Lu.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**_

* * *

_*** ¡Hi Diablitas! **¿Como están? Les agradezco mil, por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos! *-* Ya saben que sus reviews me pone re feliz, y son un gran aliento para continuar. =)  
__También agradezco a todas las chicas silenciosas. =) ¡Muchas gracias por leer! *-*_

_***** Y un "gracias" gigantesco a mi beta:** larosaderosas. **Te lo vuelvo a decir, ¡eres lo máx! Contigo aprendí muchas cosas. Mil gracias._

* Y también agradezco a** Romi** y** Kalita** por alentarme con este capítulo.

¡Nos leemos abajito!

* * *

**Canciones** para el capítulo (gracias Romi ^^ ):  
_-"If you say my eyes are beautiful"_ (versión de Whitney Houston y Jermaine Jackson)  
- _"You make me feel like natural woman"_ de Aretha Franklin

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 10**

**********************•**

* * *

.

"_**De pedazos en pedazos se forma la ternura"**_

_**.**_

Diseñar una casa implica mucha imaginación y conocimiento de normas y reglamentos. En cambio, hacer una maqueta conlleva muchísimo más tiempo. Son horas de sacrificio y de intensas madrugadas que se vuelven interminables, es drogarte con el olor tóxico del pegamento o el _UHU_, es volverte adicta al café o a cualquier otra sustancia que te ofrezca dosis extra de cafeína… es, en pocas palabras, volverte loca.

Estudiar arquitectura no es nada fácil. No fue nada fácil para mí; Sin embargo, siempre pasé las materias con muy buen puntaje, nada que envidiarle al primer puesto del salón: Emmanuel, ni al chico más odioso del planeta: Alex. Ambos se habían convertido en un martirio para mí, sobre todo en los últimos semestres académicos. Siempre me consideré una buena alumna, muy dedicada y minuciosa al realizar mis trabajos y maquetas mas nunca pretendí ser la mejor ni robar el primer puesto a nadie, pero, para Emmanuel y Alex, eso era sólo un pretexto para cubrir mis verdaderas intenciones, y no les quedó otra alternativa que empezar a hablar mal a mis espaldas. No sé exactamente por qué se comportaban asi, pero supongo que era por la envidia que sentían por una mujer que les arrebataba el poder sin querer, y al sentirse desplazados, su ego se sentía maltratado... Por ello, ambos siempre trataron de poner en duda mi trabajo y mi credibilidad ante los profesores quienes eran insistentes, antipáticos e injustos; pero, era la época universitaria y no podía hacer nada contra ello. No obstante, logré salir adelante haciendo 'oídos sordos' a las habladurías y demostrando con mis actos, lo bien ganado que tenía mi título de arquitecta.

Luego, vino la época profesional y mi creatividad tuvo un papel importante. Conseguí trabajo fijo en la empresa donde laboro actualmente -luego de ser practicante por seis meses- y conseguí un sinfín de responsabilidades. Poco a poco y gracias a mi buen desenvolvimiento, logré ingresar al _staff _principal de arquitectos, lo que significó que mis obligaciones se volvieran más tediosas, importantes y riesgosas, así como debí aprender a ser cautelosa y a saber guardar los secretos sucios de los dueños de la empresa.

Era irónico. Yo escapaba del suplicio de la universidad y me vengo a encontrar con algo peor. Pareciese que las injusticias y las sinrazones me estaban siguiendo a través de los años pues, descubrí un mundo de mafia, estafas y chantajes donde lo valiente no era lo importante, sino, lo era la astucia que debías emplear para sobrevivir. Pero y muy a pesar de lo desafortunada que era al tener unos jefes mafiosos y unos colegas malintencionados, me gustaba y amaba mi trabajo como arquitecta: diseñar, crear, plasmar ideas en un papel, bosquejar sueños con un lápiz, construir pequeños mundos… era lo máximo.

Y no había punto de comparación.

Además, gracias a mi trabajo en esta compañía, conocí a mi mejor amiga. Una de las pocas personas excepcionales que trabajaban conmigo: Alice Brandon, _"mi pequeña demonio"_. Nos hicimos amigas al mes siguiente de ingresar en la empresa como practicante. Ella llevaba ya cuatros meses de pasantía y siempre, daba la casualidad, nos encontrábamos solas tomando café y comiendo un sándwich en la cafetería de la empresa. Una cosa llevó a la otra y de pronto un día nos vimos conversando animadamente sobre _Le Corbusier_ y _Mies Van der Rohe_ –nuestros arquitectos modernos preferidos –. La amistad nació como un chispazo, congeniábamos tan bien que parecíamos hermanas, compartíamos gustos y adicciones extrañas y sólo nosotras dos entendíamos lo que era hacer prácticas pre-profesionales en un monstruo constructor como era _"KVC property & constructions", _nuestro malvado centro de trabajo_._ En los años que siguieron, preferí asociarme con Alice y siempre trabajar y hacer las maquetas con ella, no sólo por su increíble talento y habilidad, sino porque era mi mejor amiga, con quien yo me sentía a gusto.

Y bueno, fue así, que en una de esas tantas noches que pasé en su casa _"maqueteando" _**(*)**, llegó… apareció Edward… para dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados a mi existencia, para sacarme del caos infernal que era mi trabajo, ¿quién creería que una maqueta, una simple maqueta podía haber cambiado mi vida? Era irreal. Cada vez que imaginaba a Edward observándome desde el silencio y acechándome con una mirada oculta aquellos días que me vio en casa de su prima, me daba escalofríos, no de miedo, no; sino porque, por muy raro que parezca, me encantaba ese pequeño gran detalle. Nunca nadie había hecho eso por mí, nunca nadie me había dicho que valía la pena tanto esfuerzo, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan afortunada como me hacía sentir Edward…

― _Nunca pensé que el destino me haría encontrarte __aquel día, Bella __―__me dijo el lunes por la noche mientras pasaba su brazo por __encima de mis hombros, acurrucándome._

― _¿No buscabas a nadie? __―__le pregunté con incredulidad, un hombre como él debía__ tener a todas las chicas a sus pies._

― _No __―__una media sonrisa un tanto irónica curvó su rostro__―__. Y eso es lo más misterioso de la vida. Cuando crees que te lo ha quitado todo__ y no hay nada más por hacer, te envía una señal..._

_Suspiró como recordando algo. Edward tenía ese atractivo especial que te volvía loca, pues en un segundo se mostraba tranquilo y al otro era una figura intimidante y reservada que escondía, al igual que yo, un sinfín de secretos._

― _Pensamos igual __― le confesé avergonzada acercándome más a su esculpido pecho y extendiendo la mano para trazar las líneas de su antebrazo con la yema de mis dedos. Muy a pesar de __que tengamos un océano de preguntas internas, nos hacíamos bien el uno al otro ―. Yo… yo tampoco pensé encontrarte ― me ruboricé aún más y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia._

― _Me encanta el sonrojo __cálido de tus mejillas cuando te ruborizas__ ― me dijo pausadamente al tiempo que me despeinaba el pelo con la mano libre ―. Me gustan tus ojos chocolate, el aroma de tu cuerpo ― inhaló suavemente en mi muñeca―. __Pero sobre todo, __me encanta el sonido de mi nombre en tus labios cuando __suplicas por más, cuando anhelas que te haga mía…_ _― un temblor agradable y excitante me recorrió el cuerpo ante sus sensuales palabras. Luego me besó y perdí toda coherencia._

_Alguien dijo una vez: lo realmente importante __es __saber que vale más fracasar por intentarlo que fracasar por no haber tenido la fuerza para hacerlo. Y eso estaba tratando de hacer… _

Como llamando a la casualidad y bajándome de mi nube sentimentalona**(*)** –que nunca pensé tener – un sonido estilo Pop-Rock llenó mi oficina y sonreí aún más al reconocer de inmediato su procedencia… Miré la pantallita de mi celular, y su número ya estaba ahí:

_**555 – 0904 – 1305  
Edward  
-New Phone-**_

_¡Oh! Y hablando del rey de Roma, mi hombre que se asoma…  
_¡No, 'tu hombre' No! Es el mío, intrusa.  
_Lo que __tú __digas Isabella…_

Una nota de ilusión emergió por los poros de mi piel. Habían pasado varios días desde nuestra "reconciliación" y déjenme decirles que lo estábamos llevando de maravilla. Me sentía muy contenta y tranquila, por no decir muy orgullosa de mí misma, pues paso a paso, detalle a detalle, aprendía a confiar nuevamente en un hombre. Claro que muchas veces, me levantaba mareada, con la sensación de que todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior había sido sólo un sueño, con la idea fija en que los hombres perfectos no podían existir y los cuentos de hadas eran meros engaños infantiles escritos en papel, mas no en la vida real... Pero, llegó Edward y me sorprendió e hizo que revalorara mis convicciones y promesas. Creo que, desde el instante en que lo vi, todo cambió en mi vida.

― ¿Aló? ― pregunté sonriendo. Lástima que él no me veía tras el celular. ¡Ah sí! debo una explicación: Edward me dijo que no pudo llamarme como prometió porque su celular 'murió' en uno de sus viajes por los alrededores de Seattle. No es que le haya creído de inmediato, pero no quise hostigarme más con malos pensamientos. Además el mismo lunes en la noche, antes de ir a cenar, lo acompañé a comprar un nuevo teléfono. Así que…

― Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás? ― sonó su voz aterciopelada por el otro lado de la línea y entró de inmediato a mi radar sentimental.

― Aburrida, y ¿tú?, ¿cómo te fue anoche? ― le pregunté. Ayer jueves no cenamos juntos porque él debía reunirse con sus jefes temporales.

― Mmmm, creo que fue una pérdida de tiempo. Ya teníamos todas las reglas aprobadas y los objetivos propuestos para construir de inmediato. Bastaba una sola llamada para eso, pero creo que los señores Federline querían cerciorarse de nosotros. Sobre todo del más escurridizo de mis socios.

― Oh… ― me mordí el labio, disgustada. Edward siempre tenía problemas con ese socio, en la primera cita lo mencionó y me dijo que era un alma que corría con el viento y que no le gustaban las responsabilidades ―. ¿No fue con ustedes a la reunión?

― Sí, pero llegó tarde ― bufó ―. Menos mal que los Federline andaban de muy buen humor y dejaron pasar por el alto este pequeño suceso.

― Deberías hablar con él. Esto los puede perjudicar mucho, quizá no ahora, pero en un futuro sí.

― Lo he hecho, pero según él, "ya no lo volverá a hacer", pero lo dudo ― me explicó con rabia suspirando con fuerza al final―. Pero si hubieras estado anoche conmigo... Quizá estaría mejor hoy ― agregó con una vocecita quejumbrosa, seguro que un hermoso pucherito se dibujaba en su rostro en ese instante anhelando que lo abrazara. Y yo quería hacerlo.

― Oh... Quisiera poder hacer algo para que te sientas mejor...

― ¿Sí? ― cuestionó divertido ―. Pues se me ocurren muchas cosas interesantes que podrías hacer… ― su tono de voz cambió dando paso a uno más sensual, exactamente como me gustaba―. ¿Qué tal si empiezas por aceptar mi propuesta para cenar juntos hoy en la noche donde tú quieras, y luego, para deleite y placer mío, te dejas vendar los ojos para degustarte como postre?

Mi corazón dejó de latir. Amé esa propuesta.

― Hmmm... Suena tentador señor Cullen, pero no creo que sea posible… ― le respondí juguetonamente. Había adquirido la manía de hacer que me convenciera, a él le gustaba mostrar su atractivo poder de persuasión sexual y yo adoraba ser seducida por él―… debo ir al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para mi departamento. No tengo nada para el sábado ni el domingo.

― No veo el problema, podemos pedir comida china o italiana como el domingo pasado.

Hice un sonidito como de duda.

― O quizá podríamos pasar primero por el supermercado ― propuso de inmediato―. A lo mejor piensas que una compra insustancial es mucho mejor que pasar una velada bajo la luz de la luna conmigo ― se quejó.

― ¡Oh! ¿Así que me quieres deslumbrar con una cena prometedora? ―me mordí el labio inferior.

― Podría decirse... Pero lo tomaría más como una cita romántica que acabaría contigo embelleciendo mi cama, ¿qué dices?

"_Cita romántica"_… _¡Wow! _Que milagro que a estas alturas no saliese corriendo como venado… y es que… la Bella temerosa estaba en búsqueda de algún rincón para ocultarse.  
_Aplausos para Isabella, por favor..._

Esbocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja casi imperceptible para él. Sí, creo que me merecía unos cuantos aplausos, y… ¡Claro que aceptaría cenar con él!... ¿Cómo no hacerlo si todos los días me seducía y colmaba mi ser de una dicha inmensa bajo el halo de la dulzura y la sensualidad? Debía estar loca.

¿Saben? Nunca pensé decirlo, pero nuestra rutina habitual se había vuelto muy peculiar haciendo que mi vida se pareciese más a extractos sacados de alguna película sensiblera o romántica. Y se sentía muy bien... Les cuento: nos encontrábamos en la obra pasadas las diez de la mañana, conversábamos sobre los avances del día o las actividades que él quería desarrollar con la ayuda de Paul y los demás obreros, facilitando así, el proceso de construcción; luego, almorzábamos juntos en algún restaurante cercano para regresar de inmediato a la obra. Yo aprovechaba ese tiempo libre para sentarme con mi laptop en la caseta y poder así avanzar como una desesperada los informes de "Costos y Presupuestos". Una tarde, Edward se ofreció a ayudarme con las cuentas pero yo de inmediato me negué consiguiendo una mirada suspicaz por su parte... Y para que no hiciera berrinche, tuve que cubrirlo con besos, caricias y_ algo más..._ De todas formas, logré que se olvidara del asunto, pero temía que volviese a ocurrir.

En las noches, salíamos a cenar, no sin antes darnos una buena sesión de besos en la caseta, y sí, si lo preguntan, volvimos a tener sexo ahí por lo menos tres veces. ¿Y saben qué les digo? Fue genial, asombroso y apasionado. Cada vez mejor. Al finalizar la noche, cuando nos despedíamos, siempre le agradecía por su constante apoyo y por el interés desmedido que mostraba en la obra. Él me respondía con una sonrisa radiante y hermosa y me susurraba al oído palabras dulces para luego besarme delicadamente en los labios.

― _He aprendido que para ser realmente feliz, necesito acostarme y amanecer con un dulce propósito… Y verte a ti feliz, me hace feliz, Bella. No he podido pedir al cielo mejor regalo que t__ú__, mi pequeño angelito __― un suspir__o__ abandonó mis labios y me derretí en ese mismo instante ―. Claro, que muchas veces este angelito __se convierte en una diablita__...__ ― me acarició la mejilla con la yema de su dedo mientras que mi corazón se encogía ―… y me encanta. No tendría problema en irme al infierno por eso._

_Cada vez que él me deslumbraba de esa manera, las dos 'Isabellas' aparecían de la nada, una con sus hermosas alas plateadas y la otra con una brillante cola __rojiza. L__o __único __que las unía era un tierno abrazo y el deseo desesperado de fundirse con el hombre que tenían al frente._

_Yo por mi parte, le sonreí tímidamente. Nunca, y lo repito, nunca, me habían hablado de esa manera. Edward era tan dulce como sexy y endemoniadamente apasionado.__ Y_, _d__e lejos, el sentimiento que __empezábamos a compartir__se volvía cada vez más__ mágico e indescriptible; y cada mirada que me lanzaba impactaba en mi cuerpo haciéndome desvanecer en el aire._

_Algo nuevo para mí…_

― Hmmm... No lo sé ― jugué un poco más con su paciencia.

― Isabella... No me estás dejando otra opción que convencerte en persona ― apuntó con una seriedad que rayaba de lo habitual disgregando en cada palabra su sensualidad innata ― Y sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

Oh sí... sexo de convencimiento… ¡Lo que me gustaba!

Gemí

― ¿Te gusta verdad? ― preguntó, él conocía la respuesta ―. Pues... Creo que debo idear otra forma más dolorosa para convencerte ― iba a responderle cuando unos ligeros golpecitos en la puerta de mi oficina llamaron mi atención e hicieron que maldijera internamente por tener que cortar mi plática con él.

― _¡Aish!_ Acaban de tocar la puerta, debo abrir ― refunfuñé. ¿Dónde se había metido Jessica esta vez? Siempre desaparece cuando más la necesito.

― Ok, pero no tardes.

Caminé hacia la puerta con desgana. Lo que menos me gustaba era ser interrumpida en momentos como este. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Jessica estaba cada vez más distraída y nerviosa, y por los tiempos turbios que vivíamos en la compañía, podría ser algo mafiosamente urgente.

Giré la manija de la puerta con fastidio, sacándole el seguro y lo que vi me dejó estúpida, anonadada e inmensamente sorprendida.

― Hey ― susurró curvando sus labios. Los celulares que estaban en nuestros oídos fueron cerrados a la vez de un solo golpe y nuestras miradas se encontraron de inmediato para reflejar sus almas en ellas.

― Edward… ― musité sintiendo galopar a mi corazón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo por mi cintura y como siempre se moldearon perfectamente haciendo que el roce fortuito generase tenues temblores en mis piernas y en mis labios que ya ansiaban besarlo.

Me miró con fijación e hizo que me olvidara totalmente del lugar donde estábamos, convirtiendo todas y cada una de las imágenes de mi alrededor en un mescolanza multicolor, exactamente como si estuviésemos en una película...

Me deslumbró.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ― me susurró al oído, rozando con su nariz mi cabellera oscura y aspirando profundamente mi colonia lo cual me hizo despertar del trance y darme cuenta de la realidad. Tiré de su corbata azul y nos adentramos en mi oficina, pues si seguíamos mirándonos de esa forma, todos mis compañeros de trabajo se darían cuenta. Edward me siguió y de una patada cerró la puerta para de inmediato voltearnos y apoyar una de sus manos en el muro, a la altura de mi cabeza logrando así aprisionarme contra la fría pared y abalanzarse sobre mi cuerpo para besarme la boca con urgencia.

Anoche había necesitado de sus besos, mis manos habían extrañado enredarse en su cabello cobrizo, mis ojos habían añorado verse sumergidos y compenetrados con la calidez de los suyos... Había extrañado todo de él, y tenerlo a mi lado ahora solo incentivaba mis ansias con una ferocidad inaudita. Nuestras lenguas juguetearon, se disfrutaron, se deleitaron con el magnífico sabor a menta y café logrando que perdiera mis sentidos y me aferré a su cuello dejándome llevar por esta abrasadora sensación...

... Un sólo contacto nos transportaba a otra dimensión.

― No sabes cuánto te eché de menos ayer... ― confeso en mi oído con voz ronca sellando nuestra unión con un suave beso. No quise abrir los ojos, preferí seguir atrapada entre su respiración y los latidos furiosos de su corazón.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en la empresa? ― le pregunté agitada.

― Quería sorprenderte... ― delineó mi rostro con su nariz tratando de calmar su acelerado ritmo cardiaco, llegó a mis labios y me embriagó con su fresco aliento ― Y necesitaba verte.

― Yo también ― sonreímos.

― Ten, traje esto para ti ― me dijo segundos después rompiendo nuestro cómodo silencio, se separó de mi, cogió una bolsa de cartón fino blanco y me la dio con una gran sonrisa. Lo miré sorprendida y confundida porque no recordaba haberlo visto llegar con una bolsa. Sólo me fijé en sus ojos y en sus labios y fue mi perdición.

― Oh, Edward no debiste… ¿qué es?

― Descúbrelo tú misma ― arrugué mi nariz y caminé hacia la salita de mi oficina con el paquete en mis manos.

― No me gustan las sorpresas. Deberías saberlo.

― ¿Estás segura? Si mal no recuerdo nunca te quejaste de mis asaltos desprevenidos ― dijo riendo.

― Sonso.

Abrí la bolsa de cartón y de ella saqué una caja rectangular amarrada con un elegante moño, lo deshice de inmediato y levanté la tapa. Ante mí apareció un estuche de gamuza color azul océano. Mi corazón tamborileó en mis oídos y sentí como se me secaba la garganta de la impresión. Era el estuche característico de una joya y nadie me había regalado algo así, pues las pocas joyas que tenía eran de mi abuelita.

― Vamos Isabella, no me desesperes, ábrelo.

Hice caso. Era un hermoso collar de fantasía con dos cadenitas plateadas entrelazadas entre ellas y del cual colgaba un dije redondo con varios corazoncitos dentro que brillaban a la luz **(***perfil**)**. Era muy bonito y delicado.

Y era un detalle muy tierno…

_Awww… Isabella Swan tierna… ¡quién lo diría! _

― Gracias. Está muy hermoso, pero… no debiste Edward.

― Shhhh… ― me silenció suavemente acercándose a mi lado―. Es un pequeño obsequio, tú mereces mucho más Bella.

Lo miré a los ojos y la sinceridad adornada con ternura se reflejaba en ellos. Acababa de darme cuenta que necesitaba en mi vida mucha ternura… y sólo él me la estaba dando; sin embargo, mi mente se negaba a aceptar la idea de que yo merecía cosas buenas. Suspiré. Iba a replicar pero me calló apresándome entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sofá.

― Además, quiero que lo uses esta noche para mí ― me dijo seductoramente.

― Ehhh… ― bateé mis pestañas y me hizo girar quedando de espaldas a él. Cogió la cajita de gamuza y sacó el collar para colocármelo en el cuello. La cadena fría hizo contacto de inmediato con mi piel, erizándola, y el suave toque de su mano en mi nuca, me estremeció aún más.

― Te ves preciosa, Bella. ¿Lo aceptarás? ― susurró aprovechando la piel expuesta de mi cuello para depositar varios besos estimulantes en él hasta subir al lóbulo de mi oreja y mordisquearla suavemente. La familiar corriente eléctrica se estampó en mi bajo vientre y su deslumbrante efecto hizo magia nuevamente en mí.

― Sí… ― musité rendida ― buscaré un vestido negro a juego...

― No Isabella... No me entendiste ― replicó ―. Quiero que "sólo" uses esto esta noche... ― me plantó delante de él ―. Quiero que modeles para mí... ― pasó un dedo por mi rostro, su piel quemaba―. Y sobre todo, quiero ver el contraste que hace con tu piel y tus senos en el momento que te haga mía... ― tragué saliva, su mirada era oscura, al acecho―. ¿Entiendes Isabella?

― Sí… ― respondí temblorosa. Su voz me excitó.

Sonrió con satisfacción y volvió a atacar mis labios. Sin darnos cuenta rodeamos el sofá, único lugar cómodo para dar rienda suelta a nuestros instintos, sobre todo los de la diablita Isabella, brindándole confianza para que volviese a aparecer.

― Tenemos tiempo para un pequeño adelanto ― lo tire al sofá y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Deshice su perfecta corbata y se la saqué suavemente hasta tirarla por algún lugar de la habitación.

― No fue muy difícil que aceptaras salir esta noche conmigo.

― Eso es porque juegas sucio. Vienes aquí y me deslumbras…

― ¿Yo te deslumbro? ― me preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

― Muchas veces ― admití acomodándome sobre su regazo. Edward, impaciente con la tela de mi falda, la alzó hasta mi cintura dejando al descubierto mis braguitas de encaje azul… su color favorito. Noté la sorpresa y la lujuria en sus ojos y me atrajo hacia él para besarme mientras sus manos empezaban a masajear mis nalgas… Su piel era tan suave y se sentía tan delicioso ser tocada, seducida y apresada por él.

Era imposible negarse a él.

― Me encanta cuando usas falda ― pronunció bajito con aquella voz tentadoramente fascinante que me ponía loca. Le sonreí lascivamente mientras que sentía el golpe de la sangre correr con ardor por mis venas. Me estremecí entre sus brazos y me balanceé aún más sobre él. Al hacerlo sentí el roce y la presión de la evidente erección de Edward contra mi centro. Fue ahí cuando supe que no podía dejar pasar el momento y me importaba muy poco si estábamos en mi oficina o no. Empecé a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, aparté los laterales y él terminó de quitársela, serpenteé mi cadera con más fuerza sobre su miembro y me fasciné con los gemidos que escaparon de su garganta los cuales se volvieron más roncos y desesperados cuando me incliné para besarle y lamerle su esculpido pecho sin ningún rasgo de timidez.

― Bella… ― jadeó.

― Gracias… por… todo…

Nos sumergimos en el placer. Edward deslizó la cremallera lateral de mi falda para lograr mayor soltura y adentró sus manos por mi espalda, acariciando cada lugar hasta alcanzar la curva de mis glúteos, los cuales apretó con fuerza haciéndome liberar un ahogado gemido de mi boca.

Apoyé una mano en su abdomen y la fui deslizando lentamente hacia abajo. Edward contrajo su rostro excitado y entreabrió sus labios para exhalar, yo busqué su boca y me impregné de su embriagador aliento mentolado. Su miembro duro y latente se sentía cada vez más tras la tela, pidiendo entrar y yo para alargar el momento, empecé a frotarme sobre él en círculos.

Sólo unos besos más, unos segundos más y perderíamos el control en mi sofá, en mi majestuoso sofá…

Pero…

― _¡Bella! ¡Necesito hablar contigo urgente!_― chilló una voz al otro lado de puerta. No era la voz usual de Alice.

― Otra vez no ― sollozó en mi boca, Edward.

― Tu prima debe odiarte. Siempre que estamos juntos viene y nos malogra el momento.

― _¡Bella! _

― Chilla como desesperada. Nunca cambiará. ¿No conoce el significado del teléfono? ― cuestionó algo enfadado. Podía entenderlo a la perfección, habíamos llegado a un punto dónde nuestros cuerpos mandaban sobre nosotros y nos pedían a gritos sentirse libres.

― Al parecer no ― le dije parándome de su regazo.

― No le abras ― me sujetó de la cintura

― Debo hacerlo. Trataré de hablar rápido con ella. Anda al baño.

― No quiero Isabella. Deseo estar dentro de ti. Ahora.

Me mordí el labio. Si mi entrepierna dolía y mis bragas estaban empapadas, escucharlo hablar así, casi hizo que me corriera. Podía mandar a la mierda a Alice y no hacerle caso, pero era mi amiga, y su voz no era la de costumbre, podía presentir que había algo más que tristeza y confusión en ella.

― Oh vamos Edward... Prometo recompensarte esta noche ― le dije acariciando su magnífico y sonrojado rostro.

Bufó.

― No creas que me olvidaré fácilmente de esto.

En estado catatónicamente**(*)** desolado, Edward se marchó al baño para ocultarse de Alice. La suerte y la casualidad estaban de mi lado, porque si Alice hubiera visto el instante en que nos devorábamos con la mirada bajo el umbral de la puerta, el plan "jefa y capataz" se iban al tacho y quedábamos al descubierto. Y también agradecí a la puerta por tener un sistema seguro que no permitía que se pudiese abrir desde el exterior sino era con la llave.

― _Bellita…_

Acomodé mi ropa y mi cabello. Mis mejillas ardían y mi respiración aun era errática.

― Te llamo luego para seguir discutiendo sobre el tema, ¿ok? Adiós ― pretendí hablar por celular mientras le abría la puerta y le hacía una señal para que entrase.

― ¿Con quién hablabas?

― Con Lauren ― mentí ― debía darle algunos detalles para el proyecto que haremos.

― ¿Desde cuándo tú te relacionas con esa zorra?

― ¡Alice!

― Oh, no salgas a defenderla ahora, por favor. Esa chica te ha hecho mucho daño, no solo con sus chismes infundados si no con el problema del centro comercial. ¡Robarte la idea! ¡Ja! Es una sinvergüenza.

― ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Pero solo es trabajo Alice, nada más.

― Eso espero... ― su mirada se volvió vacía

― ¿Qué sucede Al? No estás bien.

― Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. ¿Me acompañarías a la cafetería mientras te lo cuento todo? Necesito un consejo. Urgente.

― Sí claro, pero primero déjame ir al baño para retocarme un poco.

Alice me lanzó una mirada llena de recelo y desconfianza que me hizo ruborizar. Eran las nueve de la mañana y yo debería estar bien arreglada, no con una maraña en el cabello ni con la piel enrojecida. Esquivando su mirada, la dejé sentada en el sofá y apresure el paso para ver a Edward. Él era ajeno a todo esto.

Cerré la puerta del baño. No había pasado ni medio segundo que ingresé al pequeño cuarto y estando aún con la vista nublada, Edward me atacó arrimándome a la cerámica y haciéndome saber lo excitado que aún se encontraba. Sin duda, él esperaba ser liberado de la prisión que representaban sus pantalones negros mas yo no podía rendirme esta vez... ¿O sí? ¡Este hombre me tenía loca!

― Eres una niña mala Isabella, me provocas primero, para luego dejarme así.

Mordió mis labios y los tiñó de rojo por la fuerza con que lo hizo, pero el ardor fue sofocado por la calidez y el intenso sabor de su boca, cuya lengua me hacía el amor con delicia provocando tanto placer como sólo él era capaz de darme.

― Lo siento Edward... ― le dije agitada ― no era mi intención...

― Sólo recuerda que en la noche me cobraré por toda la semana ― sentí mi sexo palpitar―. ¿Está bien? ― Enfoqué mi mirada y me encontré con los ojos oscuros y atentos de Edward. Como siempre, mi mente se bañó de osadía, y mis pezones hormiguearon al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hace minutos en mi sofá. Ellos querían atención, querían sexo al igual que el resto de mi anatomía, la cual anhelaba sentir y estremecerse ante la sensación de su piel bajo mis manos y la deliciosa forma en que me llenaba y se movía cuando estaba dentro de mí.

― Niña mala... ¿quieres que me cobre ahora, no es así? ― su duro sexo se rozó impaciente contra el mío, podía sentir su magnitud, aún llevando ambos las ropas puestas―. No tengo ningún problema, puede ser algo rápido pero igual de placentero…

Estaba muda, sintiendo mi respiración oscilar, bajando y subiendo, reclamándome a mí misma lo débil que era cuando se trataba de Edward. Ya les he dicho, él tiene ese algo que me volvía loca y podía notarlo, pues empezaba a sentirme húmeda de la excitación que experimentaba y deduje que él era consciente de ello también por la manera en la que gemía de placer en mi oído mientras nuestras caderas se contorneaban una contra la otra, en una sensual fricción.

― No podemos…

― Yo creo que sí ― dejó mis labios y empezó a besarme la barbilla hasta descender a mi cuello. A continuación, su lengua siguió el mismo recorrido que su boca. Mi cerebro se conectó con un fuerte ruido interno, y lo maldije con enojo. No quería dejarlo así, pero debía hacerlo.

― Edward... Alice me espera...

― Ya lo sé... Pero me gusta excitarte. ¿A ti no?

― Si... ― tragué en seco.

― Dímelo completo, Isabella ― ordenó.

― Me gusta todo lo que me haces, Edward.

― Lo sé... ― sonrió triunfante mientras me acercaba más, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y manteniéndome cerca mientras nos besábamos suavemente―. En la noche cariño, serás toda mía. Ahora, anda y haz una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti.

― ¿Cuál?

― Ser una buena amiga.

Bajé mi cabeza sonriendo. El corazón me dio un vuelco de emoción y mi pecho se hinchó de orgullo. Estaba feliz, o al menos eso aparentaba, y desde ahora haría todo para que así sea. Edward era tierno y dulce como un niño en búsqueda de protección, pero a la vez era aprehensivo, posesivo y endemoniadamente sexy con un _sex appel_ que me tenía absorta de deseo.

_Son__ dos almas similares pero distintas a la vez, Isabella... No te olvides de ello. Ustedes se complementan__._ _¿Será casualidad de la vida o el destino__?_

No lo sé, pero si la vida nos juntó era para algo… y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo… _Awww_

― Te veo en la noche...

Con un último besito sellé nuestro encuentro y me arreglé correctamente antes de salir y toparme con Alice.

― Te noto muy inquieta Bella ― opinó parándose del sofá y colocándose a mi lado dando pequeños saltitos. Disimulé mis nervios―. Y… ¿has hablado con Edward? ― me preguntó dejándome sorprendida. Era la segunda vez que ella me preguntaba por él. Alice poseía un poder de intuición muy fuerte, pero me parecía sospechoso que justo ahora lo sacase a relucir. Curioso, pensé.

― Un poco ― me encogí de hombros ―. No tenemos mucho de que hablar. Solo cosas de la obra, los materiales, nada más, ¿por qué? ― entrecerró sus ojos un rato tratando así de analizar mi postura. Ella no me creía, puedo estar segura.

― Es imposible que él no te haya hablado más que eso.

― Pues ya lo ves ― le dije con dificultad―. Debe ser muy tímido.

― ¿Edward tímido? ¡Ja!

Pasé por alto el tono de su voz.

― Andando Alice… que tengo que trabajar.

Dio unos cuantos saltitos más y se tranquilizó, pero sabía que su alma cotilla saldría al ataque muy pronto… Pero como ya dije, Alice era muy entusiasta, diferente a mí, y hasta que ella no hable, yo no diría nada.

Cruzamos el portón de la cafetería bajo algunas miradas, las de costumbre seguro, pero como siempre, no les hicimos caso. Tomamos asiento en nuestros lugares preferidos y hablamos de todo un poco, comiendo _muffins_ y tomando _cappuccinos_, hasta que llegamos a la parte difícil: Alice no sabía si aceptar o no la invitación a cenar que le ofreció su nuevo galán, pues pretendía algo más, y ella no quería fracasar nuevamente… Para su temperamento, esto era difícil; pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue saber que su abuelito estaba grave.

Me entristecí. Y como dijo Edward… hoy hice mi papel de amiga, apoyándola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estacionó el auto en el aparcamiento frontal del supermercado. Edward había recibido una llamada de Riley, su socio, diciéndole que debían reunirse hoy a las siete de la noche para ultimar detalles de la obra en Seattle, así que nuestra velada se vio interrumpida una vez más. Cuando lo escuché hablar por el móvil, me entró una sensación de angustia, pues... ¿Qué pasaría si él debía irse de nuevo? Me quedaría sola sin duda, pero, ¿podría soportarlo?

― _¿Seguirá Paul en la obra? ― le pregunté tratando de parecer calmada cuando colgó._

― _Solo__ unos días más porque se irá con Riley y los demás a Seattle para empezar con el reconocimiento y el estudio de análisis de suelo del terreno en el cual se hará la construcción._

_Sentí una punzada en el estómago. Mi corazón latía furioso, con una mezcla de miedo, dolor y desesperación. Si él me dejaba de nuevo, podría decaer… quizá sería__ mejor que__...__ ¿lo deje ir? ¿__D__ar por terminada esta pequeña relación antes de __que sea tarde?_

― _Ohh… ¿Tú también te irás con ellos? ― traté de decirlo lo más calmada posible, pero creo que mi voz sonó trémula y temblorosa._

― _No. Por el momento no. Me voy a quedar contigo ― forcé una sonrisa ―. Pero cuando tenga que viajar, tú vendrás__ conmigo. No pienso dejarte sola nunca más Bella ― cogió mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo. Una luz resplandeció en sus ojos y me embelesé con ella._

― _Edward, sabes que no puedo faltar a mi trabajo._

― _Pues ya idearemos algún plan. Por lo pronto, no te preocupes, estaré aquí, a tu lado como te prometí._

_Con __un__ suave besito me calmó temporalmente los nervios. Pero est__aba__ segura que ellos esperarían__ con cautela hasta __el __día que él tenga que irse a Seattle para explotar… _

― _Ven, cariño __―__ deslizo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo atray__é__ndome hacia el calor y __la__fuerza del suyo __―__ conf__í__a en m__í__._

_Eso trato..._

De todos modos y con una velada truncada, decidimos aprovechar nuestro tiempo libre del almuerzo para comer algo rápido y a la vez hacer las compras para mañana sábado.

― ¿Y qué compraremos? ― quiso saber mientras empujaba el carrito por las hileras de abarrotes. Edward se veía dulce y divertido, mientras que yo parecía una niña con dulces de chocolate.

Solo como un secreto para ustedes: nunca había hecho las compras con un chico. Siempre lo hice sola o en lo mejor de los casos con Alice o Leah, más que eso, nada. Quizá parezca exagerada, pero hasta ese momento, no había imaginado lo adorable que podía ser un día en el supermercado con un chico. Estaba tan feliz y complacida que sonaba ridículo.

― Necesito café, azúcar, queso, pan de molde...

― ¿Y crema batida? ― arqueó sus cejas.

― Y crema batida ― afirmé sonriente.

Fui llenando el carrito con miles de cosas, desde atún, salsa roja, fideos, _snacks_… hasta unas cuantas botellas de café y té verde, claro sin obviar el _six pack_ de Heineken que él quería. Edward se rió de mí cuando le dije que pensaba cocinar el domingo entre muchas confidencias, le conté que no se me daba muy bien la cocina, aún así quería hacer algo rico para él, y qué mejor que _spaguettis_ a la _bolognesa_, sus preferidos, pero igual le propiné un codazo en las costillas.

― Sonso.

― Hermosa.

Otro _wowww_... ¡Isabella, la chica seria y señorita anti compromisos pretendiendo cocinar y complacer a un chico era realmente épico!

― ¿Por qué no llevamos esto? ― me alcanzó un pomito color marrón.

― ¿Qué es...?

― _Fondue_ de chocolate...

― ¿Te gusta? ― me mostré dudosa. El chocolate derretido debía ser un manjar en sus zonas más vulnerables.

― Un poco, pero sé que me gustará muchísimo saborearlo de tu cuerpo ― una comisura de su pecaminosa y sensual boca se arqueó hacia arriba a la vez que apartaba el carrito de las compras y me miraba con fijación.

― ¡Edward! No hagas esto aquí... ― repliqué riéndome bajito mientras trataba de liberarme del abrazo de Edward.

― ¿Qué problema hay? ― argumentó con un cálido brillo en sus ojos.

Y ahí volvía a aparecer mi Edward sexy, seguro, intimidante, capaz de derretir toda resistencia, limitándose a sujetarme con más fuerza. Estar en sus brazos se sentía tan extrañamente increíble y cálido que aún no lograba descifrar cuál era el lazo que nos unía.

― ¿Ves? Estamos solos y un besito no le roba nada a nadie...

Podía sentir una corriente de electricidad que fluía de su cuerpo hacia el mío, se percibía en el aire, quien se cruzase por nuestro camino lo sentiría, era un lazo magnético que transmitía calor desde la punta de mis pies hasta el último lugar recóndito de mi cuerpo, concentrándose en mi sexo, donde el ardor parecía jugar con él, provocándole necesidad.

— Estoy conteniéndome para no saltar sobre ti, Isabella —dijo él, bajando la voz—. No me niegues un beso.

Esbozando una sonrisa pícara, me acerqué sigilosamente y lo besé, mientras que la diablita exhibicionista mostraba su lado perverso de nuevo. ¡Qué importa la gente! Lo besé con el cuerpo, alma y corazón, señalando en cada suspiro lo perfectamente bien que me sentía al estar entre sus brazos.

"_**Si la vida nos unió**__** a los dos para crecer, contigo yo quiero aprender".**_

― Hora del postre. ¿Dónde lo quieres? ¿En el carro o en la caseta? ― preguntó contra mis labios.

― ¡Edward! — exclamé golpeándole el hombro ligeramente. El rió como un ángel mostrando su bella sonrisa y me tomó de la mano para besarla y seguir caminando entre los abarrotes que fueron los únicos testigos de esta desenfrenada pero bonita relación que empezaba. ¿Dónde terminaría esta excitante aventura? No lo sé... Pero por el momento, esperaba que todo marchase bien... Por mi propio bien.

.

.

.

El sonido incesante de mi alarma me despertó. Confundida, traté de recordar mi sueño y sólo venían a mí imágenes difusas, casi abstractas de lo que fue en realidad. Resoplé en mi almohada y volví a cerrar los ojos, iba a entrar de nuevo a otro recuerdo ensoñador cuando mi teléfono sonó audiblemente logrando levantarme de la cama con mucha pereza. Era sábado y quería imaginar que por un día no tendría nada que hacer en mi agenda de trabajo.

Contesté y era Edward. Me informó que hoy iba a ir a la obra pasada las diez y media de la mañana para no separarse de mí. Me pareció muy bien, porque hoy, sábado, los obreros trabajaban hasta la una de la tarde. Tendríamos la tarde libre, solo para los dos.

Me bañé, me vestí con un pantalón holgado y una blusita de seda azul entallada, y salí rumbo a mi rutina diaria. En la obra me encontré con Paul que preparaba la mezcla de cemento y arena para rellenar los cimientos de las zanjas A y B, es decir de la zona lateral derecha de lo que sería el estacionamiento.

Estaba tan concentrada, entre distraída y preocupada, chequeando los materiales recién adquiridos que no había sentido ningún ruido extraño proveniente de la calzada...

― ¡Hola preciosa! ― me saludó un hombre alto y de buen porte al tanto que se acercaba con pisadas fuertes al lugar donde estaba ―. Te ves muy linda con casco.

― Jacob… ― lo saludé nerviosa. En cualquier momento podía llegar Edward y esto se transformaría en una batalla campal, pero, parecía que él no estaba al corriente pues no le importaba en absoluto recorrer mi cuerpo con sus ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa brillante ― ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

― Vine a verte. La última vez no me despedí como correspondía y siento que te debo una disculpa.

― No… no te disculpes ― dije apresurada sin dejar de mirar a la calzada, lugar por donde Edward ingresaría a la construcción.

― Sí Bella, no fue mi intención irme así como así, pero llegó Edward, nos interrumpió y… ― se rascó la nuca ― bueno digamos que es un poco gruñón. Si lo conocieras más, te darías cuenta que siempre reniega por todo.

― ¿Sí? ― le pregunté sorprendida. No es que conociera demasiado de Edward, pero tampoco me consideraba ajena a su vida. En los días que pasé con Edward no había notado ese comportamiento, más bien, siempre se mostraba dulce conmigo.

_Sin olvidar que te hace perder la cabeza cuando te habla sensual y tentadoramente, Isabella_.

― Sí, él es el más renegón de los Cullen. Pero olvídalo, no hablemos de él… si lo seguimos mencionando, quizá aparezca como magia y vuelva a interrumpirnos.

― Sí. Mejor…

"_Mejor vete Jacob"_

― Como te dije, siento que te debo una disculpa y por ello vine a hacerte una invitación.

― Jacob… no creo que pueda

― No Bella, no me digas que no si ni siquiera te he mencionado para que es ― replicó pasando una mano por su cabello algo nervioso. Sus bíceps se hincharon con el movimiento y su camiseta blanca marcó aún más sus pectorales. Jacob era muy atractivo.

Lo invité a continuar.

― Uno de mis mejores amigos y mi socio además, se casa en seis meses y me ha invitado a una cena especial que hará para oficializar su compromiso con su novia de la infancia. Desde luego será algo aburrido, Riley es algo aburrido, pero tenemos planeado ir después a celebrar al "Copacabana". Y me preguntaba si… ― tomó aire ― ¿quisieras ser mi cita para esta noche? Sería un honor ir contigo ya que eres una chica correcta y seria, sin negar lo hermosa que eres ― me dijo usando un tono encantador y galante, muy propio de su coquetería innata, tal como me lo dijo Edward―. ¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi acompañante?

Pasé saliva. Parpadeé varias veces y me mordí el labio. Era mucha información en un solo minuto. Primero, ¿Riley se casaba? ¿El socio de Edward, se casaba? ¿El socio de Edward era socio de Jacob? ¡¿Pero por qué mierda no me dijo nada?... o es que… ¿pensaba que yo no era suficiente para ese tipo de citas? Segundo, ¿"matrimonio" al lado de "Isabella Swan"? ¡Debía ser una locura!

― ¿Dónde será? ― no sé por qué pregunté esto.

― En _"Il Valentino"_, ¿lo conoces?

― Sí, he ido un par de veces ― ahí me llevó Edward, pensé.

― ¡Estupendo! Entonces… ¿vienes conmigo? ― me miró expectante―. Luego iremos a bailar y liberar tensiones ― me guiñó el ojo.

No respondí nada. No sabía cómo hacer frente a todo esto. A medida que iba tomando consciencia de la encrucijada en la que me encontraba, miles de dudas y preguntas se arremolinaban más y más dentro de mi cabeza, mareándome a cada centímetro. Incluso tenía la absurda impresión de que Edward no me consideraba adecuada para su nivel...

¿Por qué no me invitó a la cena?

Ayer fue muy bonito... ¿Y hoy? La desconfianza reinaba sobre toda sensación placentera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El estacionamiento del semi sótano estaba solitario inmerso en un silencio sepulcral. Me había costado horrores convencer a Paul, que más parecía el doble de Edward en cuanto a protección, para que los obreros se marcharan más temprano hoy sábado. Me excusé alegando problemas en mi trabajo de oficina.

Así que recurrí a ello.

Me enfrasqué en el trabajo e hice lo que pude con los "Costos" pero estaba un poco mezclada. Me negaba rotundamente a admitir el sentimiento que me había impulsado a venir hasta aquí. No podía exigir a nadie a que me invitara a una cena importante. Es más, debí imaginármelo; pero lo más curioso era que en ningún momento Edward había negado ni cancelado ninguna velada conmigo. Era raro...

Debían de ser más de la dos de la tarde y no había mucha gente en la empresa por ser sábado. Mi celular no tenía batería y seguramente Edward estaría preocupado por mí, rompiéndome el teléfono de la casa; de cualquier manera, no tenía idea de cómo enfrentarme a él.

Hallé mi auto en la misma esquina que lo estacioné en la mañana y proseguí a abrir la puerta cuando unos pasos cortos y rasposos cortaron la calma del lugar mientras se acercaban cada vez más al sitio donde estaba. Por instinto traté de protegerme. Estaba sola, sin saber que hacer y podía tratarse de un ladrón o algo peor.

― Creía que militabas en la causa de la soltería femenina ― al escuchar la voz, fría y seca, temblé de miedo. Avancé un paso más y tuve que llevarme una mano al pecho.

― Me sorprendes ― apuntó empujándome con rudeza sobre el capó del auto.

Grité pero sólo escuché el eco de mi voz. Él rió y se apretó a mí.

― Nadie podrá escucharte. Quédate quieta y no te pasará nada. De ti depende.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

(*) maqueteando: esa palabra no existe, es inventada.Y quiere decir: hacer maquetas hasta la madrugada. xD  
(*) sentimentalona: tampoco existe, pero es un derivado de sentimental. Quizá lo vean mucho xD!  
(*perfil) entren a mi perfil o al blog y podrán ver el collar que Edward le regaló. *-*  
(*catatónicamente): no existe, pero quería dar énfasis =P

* * *

**Notas:**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, chicas!** Como es costumbre, me escondo para recibir los_ tomates_ del caso... jeje... u.u

Bueno, ojala les haya gustado el capítulo *-* como verán he querido centrarme en los sentimientos de Bella. En cómo se va tomando las cosas. la conexión que se está creando entre ellos. Cómo Edward, con sus detalles la va conquistando. Y claro, como la seduce cuando quiere...jajaj (bueno debo aceptar, que yo también me dejaría seducir cuando el quiera... u,u ) Por eso puse la frase inicial: "de pedazos en pedazos...se forma la ternura"... *-*

Ya al final se volvió rara la cosa... ¬¬ ¿qué piensan? ¿quién o quienes le han hablado a Bella? ¿por qué? o.o espero sus teorías... ¡me encantan!

Muchos besos a todas, y mil gracias. No dejen de comentar... ¬.¬ (así sabré si les gusta o no... ) ! y por si acaso, no intenten llamar al teléfono celular de Edward, sino Bella lo tira al tacho. xD! jajaja... ok no.

**Nos estamos leyendo, Lucia.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**_

* * *

_*** ¡Hello Diablitas! **¿Como les va? __discúlpenme horrores por no subir el capitulo antes, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes, problemas en la casa, en las clases, en fin, cositas que me ponen un poco bajoneada u.u P__ero desde esta semana que viene prometo que la actualización sera semanal! =) ¿ok? _

_* Quiero decirles a todas es que les agradezco su constante apoyo ya sea por mensajitos por aqui, o por twitter! *-* son lo maximo._

_También agradezco a todas las chicas silenciosas. =) ¡Muchas gracias por leer! *-*_

_***** Mil gracias a mi beta:** larosaderosas. **=) lo max!_

* Y también agradezco a** Romi** y** Jeni **por alentarme con este capítulo.

**¡NO dejen de leer Notas! PorFis.**

* * *

**Canciones** para el capítulo (gracias Romi ^^ ):  
_-"Everything" de Michael Buble (*-*)_  
- _"When a man loves a woman" de Michael Bolton_

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 11**

**************************•**

* * *

**- Edward - **

— ¿Qué te parece este, Edward? ¿Crees que a Heidi le gustara? —me preguntó Riley por enésima vez señalándome un hermoso anillo de diamantes que se encontraba exhibiéndose en una delicada cajita de gamuza azul. Era precioso y tenía un brillo especial, que en comparación de los otros anillos que nos mostraron en la _West Side,_ quedaban insignificantes al lado de tal majestuosa piedra.

— Es perfecto —le dije con total sinceridad palmeándole la espalda—. Heidi quedará encantada.

— Eso espero. Aunque… reconozcámoslo: Heidi es perfecta —dijo orgulloso.

— No más que mi Bella, te lo aseguro —repliqué.

— ¡Eso tengo que verlo! —sonreí negando con la cabeza. No le refutaba nada porque sabía que él saldría perdiendo. Bella era preciosa y muy valiosa, muchísimo más que cualquier diamante y cualquier estrella del firmamento. Además, no quería malograrle el momento a mi amigo, él estaba feliz por las buenas ganancias que nos trajo el último negocio que habíamos hecho con los Federline, el cual nos permitía disfrutar de ciertos privilegios.

Por ello, y antes de dirigirnos a la torre _Willis_ –para la inoportuna reunión con los Federline–, Riley me había pedido que lo acompañara al centro de Chicago para comprar un nuevo anillo de compromiso a su novia y futura esposa Heidi. Me sorprendió mucho su decisión, pues hacía seis meses, cuando se comprometieron, él le había obsequiado una hermosa sortija de oro; pero ahora insistía en comprarle un anillo de mayor precio para impresionar a ella ya sus padres quienes, según lo que me contó, eran dueños de una empresa de calzado importante al norte de California. Riley estaba tan nervioso por volverlos a ver, que hasta había alquilado la mejor suite del "_Ritz-Carlton"_, el hotel más caro de Chicago, para hospedarlos. Yo por mi parte, le obsequié la cena completa, que incluía piezas florales, orquesta con violín y bandoneón, los mejores vinos y champagne y un menú italiano sofisticado, todo a la altura de la familia de la novia y el novio, los Wiesse y los Denali. Jasper por su lado le proporcionó las instalaciones así como todos los servicios de su restaurante _"Il __V__alentino"_ para este sábado... Y Jacob... Bueno, digamos que él asumía que su presencia era suficiente, pero ya se había comprometido en cubrir los gastos de la boda. Si no lo hacía, nos iba escuchar.

— Señorita, disculpe, ¿podría decirme cuál es el precio de este anillo? —le preguntó a una joven rubia, vestida de sastre, que se encontraba ocupada con la computadora. La aludida levantó su cabeza y al vernos, sonrió con un halo de encanto y malicia.

— En seguida señor —le respondió—. Déjeme alcanzarle la lista de precios y el catálogo de nuestra última colección, el _"Tiffany __Legacy__"_.

— Muy bien, gracias —le contestó Riley impacientándose. En todas las joyerías era lo mismo, catálogos, catálogos y más catálogos que nos volvían locos. Si tuviéramos más tiempo, podríamos dedicarnos a la búsqueda del aro perfecto, pero ya se nos hacía tarde para la reunión—. Edward, ¿qué hora es?

— Las siete y cinco — giré en mis talones y decidí dar una vuelta por los demás escaparates de vidrio, distrayendo mi mente de malos pensamientos y tratando de mantener la calma. Hasta ahora iba muy bien controlando mi mal humor, ocasionado gracias a la reunión que teníamos en una hora con los Federline. Hoy jueves, nos habían citado de improviso al edificio _Willis_ para mantener una reunión de negocios con ellos. El motivo no lo sabía, porque hacía una semana que habíamos firmado el contrato final que nos obligaba a comenzar la construcción del centro nutricional el primero de septiembre en Seattle. Aparentemente todo estaba marchando bien y no existían retrasos ni obstáculos que nos impidiesen iniciar el proyecto, pero ellos eran nuestros jefes y ansiaban platicar con nosotros. Cuando Riley me llamó para darme aviso casi destrozo el celular… ¡Por su culpa tuve que cancelar mi cita con Bella! Y eso me llenaba de rabia. Ella se había vuelto tan especial para mí que no quería despegarme ni de sus hermosos ojos chocolate ni de su sonrisa por nada de este mundo. Y no crean que exagero, pero si fuese posible, no la dejaría ir ni a trabajar para así tenerla sólo para mí.

_Así es, lo que es mío, es sólo mío y de nadie más._

Sin embargo me sentía mal porque no habíamos dormido juntos ninguna de las noches de esta semana y todo era por mi culpa, puesto que durante las madrugadas me dedicaba a ultimar detalles y revisar las planillas de materiales y mano de obra del proyecto en Seattle. Cada noche, duplicaba esfuerzos y horas de trabajo para realizarlo porque durante el día era imposible ya que me lo pasaba en la construcción con ella.

Y no me quejo para nada. Lo haría una y mil veces más. No obstante, debo reconocer, que trabajar con Bella tenía sus ventajas y unas muy buenas. Primero, la tenía casi todo el día conmigo; segundo, me encantaba verla feliz, y mi corazón se conformaba con verla sonreír o fruncir el ceño ante alguna de mis bromas; y tercero, en las noches, después de despedir a todos los trabajadores y por ser un buen chico durante toda la tarde, me ganaba un delicioso premio de sus labios: sus besos con sabor a café… Eran besos que me parecían interminables, vías para llegar al cielo y al infierno a la vez, eran besos que me traspasaban el alma e incentivaban mis ansias de poseerla y sentirla tan mía como el lugar y el tiempo me lo permitiesen.

Y era magnífico.

Carita de ángel en el día… y en la noche, mi diablita.

— Disculpen por la demora, señores. Aquí tienen el catálogo de anillos de compromiso. Tenemos una nueva colección para este semestre del año llamado _"Tiffany Legacy",_ permítame mostrárselos—nos dijo la señorita acercándonos el folleto y cortando mis hermosas divagaciones—. Este anillo es un _"Lucida Band"_ hecho de oro blanco y poseedor de un diamante en forma oval. La piedra está sujetada por un engaste que la abraza por sus costados, dejando que sobresalga. Está hecho especialmente para mujeres de de carácter fuerte y dedos espigados.

— Me gusta, ¿qué opinas Edward? —volvió a preguntarme. Ya no sabía qué responderle ni qué cara poner porque todos los anillos que nos mostraban me parecían bonitos. Aunque debo reconocer que si estuviera en sus zapatos, tardaría meses en conseguir el anillo perfecto para mi novia… Una punzadita de orgullo azuzó a mi corazón ante ese pensamiento. Yo ya tenía novia y una muy linda llamada Bella. El único detalle era que ella no lo sabía aún.

_Pero lo sabrá pronto._

_Tiempo al tiempo. _

— A mí también me gusta. Pero, ¿es el mismo que se muestra en exhibición? —le pregunté a la rubia. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en mí y sentí que me examinaba de pies a cabeza como si tuviera rayos "x". No le di importancia y fingí no darme cuenta.

— No. El de la exhibición es de otra diseñadora. Pero si desea también se lo puedo mostrar. Todo lo que ve aquí está a la venta, usted sólo dígame que es lo que necesita y yo gustosa se lo enseño —me dijo con un tono de voz nada profesional sonriéndome con una expresión descarada—. Todo tiene un veinte por ciento de descuento si se compra al contado —agregó apartando seductoramente su cabello hacia un lado. Sería mentira negar que era muy guapa, pero las mujeres que se mostraban arribistas al primer intento, me parecían de muy mal gusto y le quitaban todo el encanto a la seducción. Además mis ojos estaban clavados en mi Bella desde hace más de cuatro meses, ¿para qué más?

— Lo haré. Por favor, muéstremelo —le respondió Riley pidiendo atención.

— Sí claro —arqueó una ceja—. Este anillo es sutilmente encantador. Es el único de la colección _"Tiffany Novo". _Tiene un peso de cuatro quilates y la piedra posee una forma particular y muy elegante, llamado princesa **(*****)**. Si me permite decirlo, su novia será una mujer muy afortunada al poseer este diamante.

— Creo que me lo llevaré, ¡me parece perfecto para Heidi! —exclamó Riley sonriente. Él no se daba cuenta del coqueteo de la rubia, pues andaba en su propio mundo. Y no era para menos. Se iba a casar con la mujer de su vida, con la mujer que conoció desde que asistía a la escuela primaria y de la que se enamoró desde que tuvo uso de razón. Su historia era muy bonita y nos gustaba siempre bromear con ello, pero, sin querer, a su vez sentía un poco de celos, ya que yo crecí solo, valiéndome por mí mismo y nunca tuve a una personita especial a mi lado… claro, quizás fui feliz cuando Lizzy vivía con nosotros… pero… no era lo mismo. No sería lo mismo.

Felizmente, cada día que pasaba, me sentía más feliz y orgulloso de tener a Bella conmigo; así mismo, tenía la seguridad que día a día, me estaba ganando su corazón. _Edward Cullen terminó siendo un héroe, y uno de los buenos. _Sonreí bajito. Me propuse conquistarla y lo estaba logrando. Sabía, sentía que sus labios y sus besos eran solo para mí, así como todo el resto de su hermosa y delicada anatomía. No podía pedir nada más. El cielo sabía de mi sufrimiento pasado y me había enviado una linda angelita… aunque como le dije muchas veces, me encantaba la versión pervertida de ella, pues, cuando se convertía en una traviesa y creativa diablita, me robaba el aliento.

No podía alejarme de Bella. Estaba sorprendido por la intensa necesidad que experimentaba de estar con ella. Besarla era como mi droga, como un elixir de vida, como una sensación de poder controlar algo que en realidad sabía que no podía controlar. Era algo que no había experimentado con ninguna otra mujer...

Y eso llenaba mi corazón de orgullo.

Estaba nuevamente divagando en mis pensamientos, cuando vi brillar algo desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Poderosamente atraído, avancé con paso rápido hacia ello hasta posarme frente a un maniquí revestido de gamuza negra que exhibía un hermoso collar de plata y diamantes con un dije redondo de corazones. Era una preciosidad y sería el regalo perfecto para Bella… delicado, fino y perfecto para cualquier ocasión. Podía utilizarlo en la empresa, en la obra, en el restaurante e incluso en mi cama donde podría disfrutar del contraste con su piel cada vez que le hiciera el amor. Lo compraría. Estaba decidido, mañana mismo en la noche le haría usarlo en nuestra cita. Y lo mejor de todo era que quien la viese, sabría que su corazón tenía dueño.

— Quiero este collar —dije impulsado por una fuerza interna indescriptible.

— Enseguida señor —me dijo la joven vendedora acercándose al escaparate de vidrio con Riley quien sostenía entre sus manos una cajita azul, seguramente con la sortija que recién acababa de comprar—. ¿Es para su novia?

— Sí —sonreí como un idiota. Bella me estaba convirtiendo en un idiota… y me encantaba.

— ¡Oh! Excelente elección señor —dijo entre dientes—. Este collar es de plata fina y uno de los nuevos diseños de Elsa Peretti. El corazón principal tiene 10 piedritas de diamantes, lo que en su conjunto representa una frase; y por encontrarse dentro de otro corazón de plata, simboliza la contención, unión y protección que le brinda el otro corazón. El círculo que los encierran, hace la magia de perdurar los deseos y el amor en la persona que lo use —me explicó dejándome con la boca abierta, literalmente. Este collar sí que era especial.

— ¿Cuál es la frase? —pregunté curioso.

— "Cuida mi corazón que lo he dejado contigo para siempre"

— Es perfecto... — _preciso y revelador._

— ¡Oh! ¡Edward Cullen romántico! ¿Quién lo diría? Hace tiempo que no te veo así, Ed —se mofó Riley. Obvio que no me había visto así, lo que pasó con su prima no era ni la mitad de lo que me estaba pasando con Bella—. ¿Le vas a regalar el collar a tu Bella?

— Así es —seguí sonriendo y Riley esbozó una pequeña mueca de satisfacción—. Me podría dar el precio, por favor. Lo quiero llevar enseguida.

— Estupendo —fue su turno de palmearme la espalda.

— Sí claro —contestó la rubia a secas.

Me alistaba para pagar con mi tarjeta de crédito, cuando una señora bajita de cabello negro azabache elegantemente vestida y de no más de cuarenta años se acercó hacia nosotros con mucha cordialidad.

— Señores, lamento interrumpirlos, pero soy la administradora de esta joyería. Estuve ocupada con un nuevo inventario y por ello no he podido atenderles personalmente. Por favor, disculpen la mala atención que han recibido, pero no estaba al tanto de los hechos —nos dijo apenada mirando de reojo a la joven que lucía malhumorada. Al parecer no fui el único que se percató de la mirada de recelo de la rubia cuando le dije que me llevaba el regalo para mi novia.

— No se disculpe, nos han atendido bien —dijo Riley.

— De acuerdo, muchas gracias. Son ustedes muy amables —nos sonrió en complicidad—. Bueno, como les iba a informar, el fino collar de plata que se está llevando pertenece a nuestra nueva colección _"Yours",_ y quisiera, si usted me lo permite, mostrarle el juego completo que incluye los pendientes y la sortija de diamante. ¿Desearía verlo, señor?

— Sí, sería genial. Quiero verlo —contesté de inmediato totalmente entusiasmado. Había hallado el regalo ideal para trasmitir un mensaje implícito a mi chica. Ella tenía mi corazón entre sus manos… y estaba seguro que en el suyo no podría encontrar más paz y tranquilidad que en el de ninguna otra mujer.

— Aquí lo tiene —me dijo posando una cajita azul encima del mostrador—. Este anillo es su complemento. Por la belleza de la piedra y el delicado corte podría confundirse con un anillo de compromiso, pero no lo es. La distinción está en el diamante que ha sido cortado en forma de corazón. Es un regalo ideal para una novia sensible y apasionada.

Cogí la sortija entre mis dedos y me embelesé. El diamante no era muy grande, pero era hermosísimo y la forma en que lo habían pulido era limpia y tenía la certeza que se vería precioso en la delicada mano de Bella. No se lo entregaría mañana viernes, sino que esperaría hasta su cumpleaños que era el trece de septiembre, para regalárselo. No quería abrumarla con muchos obsequios al mismo momento, todo iría a su tiempo y sin presiones, como se lo había prometido.

— Me Lo llevo —indiqué.

— No lo puedo creer, te traigo aquí para que me des un consejo, y ¡tú sales comprando más cosas que yo!

— Jajaja… ya Riley, andando que se nos hace tarde.

Después de pagar todo lo que compré y agradecer a la administradora, salimos de _"Tiffany"_ al auto y dirigirnos hacia la avenida _Lake Shore_ e ir directo a la compañía para la reunión.

Habíamos pasado rápidamente varios teatros, estadios, restaurantes y residencias, cuando llegamos a la gran "costa verde",conjunto de hermosos parques que cubrían toda la costa del lago Michigan, y Riley no pudo contener más la risa y rompió en carcajadas.

— Y ahora, ¿qué te sucede?

— Parece que… —risas— mis tres únicos amigos… —risas— se han puesto de acuerdo…

— ¿Qué? No te entiendo…

— Que ustedes son…

— ¡No sueltes el volante!

—… para la noche del sábado…

— ¡Qué no sueltes el volante!

— Vale, vale… —respondió serenándose. En plena avenida principal, con un máximo de velocidad de ciento treinta kilómetros por hora y con un tráfico a mil, se le antojó en ese instante reírse como un loco y dejar el volante por su cuenta.

— ¿Ya mejor?

— Algo —hizo una pausa— es que me resulta muy curioso saber que en el mismo día de mi cena de compromiso, mis tres únicos amigos hayan decidido presentarme a sus novias. ¡Es irreal! ¡El que se va a casar soy yo y no ustedes!

— Quizás seas una epidemia.

— Definitivamente, los he contagiado a los tres —volvió a reir—. Pero, de todas las chicas, la que más me llama la atención es _tu_ Bella, debe ser muy especial para ti para que te hayas gastado tremenda fortuna en sus regalos. ¡Ya quiero conocerla!

No supe que responderle. Claro que Bella representaba mi mundo y quisiera presentarla a todos mis amigos, sobre todo a Jacob para que supiera de una vez que con ella no se podía involucrar, mucho menos dirigirle la palabra, a no ser que sea en mi presencia. Felizmente no había tenido ningún problema con él sobre Bella. Según lo que me dijo Paul, unido a mis propias experiencias, Jacob se había resignado de buscar a Bella y estaba saliendo con otra chica, la cual me imagino llevará a la cena de Riley. Pero mi problema ahora era que mantenía una duda en mi fuero interno acerca de llevar o no a Bella a _'Il Valentino'_el sábado.

— ¡Edward! ¿En que planeta andas? Te estoy preguntando si llevarás a tu Bella a la cena. Quiero conocerla.

— No lo sé. No tenía idea acerca de que podía invitar a alguien. Pensé que era algo más familiar.

— Edward, ¿cuándo entenderás que tú eres mi familia y tu novia, esposa o lo que fuese, será siempre mi familia?

— Lo sé… pero para serte sincero, no creo que la cena sea un lugar seguro. No es por ofender, pero estoy tratando de ganarme la confianza de Isabella y tener como invitadas a Irina o Tanya sólo acrecienta mis dudas y temores.

— Podría hablar con mis primas, pedirles que se mantengan al margen de ustedes dos —sugirió preocupado. Riley sabía ciertas cosas que habían pasado con Irina y le preocupaba las consecuencias que podrían tener sus actos malintencionados.

— No creo que funcione para Irina.

— Discúlpame que te diga esto, pero, ¿no sería más fácil contarle toda la verdad?

— Sí lo es, pero… —suspiré profundamente— resulta complicado, Riley —le dije apesadumbrado y con un tono de voz que daba por terminado la plática de manera melancólica. El temor no sería nada comparado con la soledad que podría sentir al tener que alejarme de Bella por estupideces. Todo en mi vida había sido batalla tras batalla en contra de la soledad, en contra de vencer los designios de la vida que se habían ensañado conmigo, en separándome de las personas que realmente me importaban y estaba seguro que en el amor sería igual.

Suspiré y evadí la mirada de preocupación de mi amigo enfocando mi vista en los diferentes establecimientos que a esta hora en Chicago, mostraban una gama de luces multicolores ofreciendo una vista agradable de su verdadero rostro como la gran metrópoli que era... Mas ninguna de estas luces me daba una solución, estaba solo metido en este embrollo y tenía que tomar ya una decisión: o involucraba a Bella completamente en mi vida o la dejaba al margen un tiempo más... ¡Demonios! ¡No pensé que sería tan difícil! Sin embargo, no podía dejar que ciertos asuntos basados en malos recuerdos opacasen los días maravillosos que vivía con Bella. Más bien, debía mostrarme tenaz y decidido para trasmitirle la fortaleza que necesitaba.

_"No hay modo de curarme, no tengo calma porque no puedo quedarme contigo ni sin ti"_

**.**

Llegamos al edificio cinco minutos antes de iniciar la reunión y nos dirigimos directamente al piso sesenta y ocho. Cuando llegamos a la sala de conferencias, no había ni la sombra de Jacob. Tuve que disculparlo de inmediato por su tardanza mientras Riley le enviaba un mensaje de texto, exhortándolo. _"¡Ese idiota nos va a joder el trabajo!"_ Por casualidad, los Federline y sus socios estaban de muy buen humor e hicieron caso omiso al problema. _"Más complicaciones",_ pensé.

Después de conversaciones sin sentido, bromas 'pesadas' de lo que significaba ser un hombre casado y algunas promesas de incluir a Riley en la lista de socios honoríficos del "Country Club",el club más prestigioso de Chicago, después de casarse, Jacob llegó con Jasper, quien era nuestro abogado y mejor amigo. El muy irresponsable sabía que nunca podrían enojarse con Jasper ya que era el hijo de John Whitlock, socio mayoritario de la compañía y dueño del edificio. Jacob, como siempre tenía todo pensado.

Y para mí, su tardía intervención no tenía nada de chistoso.

— Llegaste tarde otra vez, Jacob —le dije media hora después cuando la reunión había acabado y nos dirigíamos al ascensor.

— Tuve cosas que hacer, pero les prometo que no se volverá a repetir —dijo con frescura—. Además no hemos hablado nada importante. Ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Me encolericé.

— ¿No tienes vergüenza?

— ¿Por qué tendría que tenerla? ¡Ya les dije que me fue imposible estar a tiempo! —se defendió.

— Claro, ¿y por eso te escondes tras Jasper?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Nunca me escondo detrás de nadie —entrecerró los ojos a la defensiva—. Más bien discúlpenme. No volverá a ocurrir.

— Sí, claro —le respondí con ironía.

— Ya hombre, dejémoslo ahí —dijo Riley para calmar el ambiente justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando salir a un grupo de personas que nos saludaron amablemente y cortaron momentáneamente la discusión. Entramos bajo un silencio incómodo que se mantuvo hasta la mitad del trayecto. Yo seguía furioso y aún más, sabiendo que Jacob se aprovechaba de su cargo como socio mayoritario para hacer lo que le plazca._ ¡Estúpido! Edward Cullen es un estúpido por dejar que Black se adueñe de la sociedad privada._ Sí, lo fui.

— ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan gruñón?

— Ni siquiera me molestaré en responderte eso —respondí secamente.

— ¡Ya calma! ¡Dejen de matarse con la mirada! ¿Se han puesto a pensar en lo que dirá el resto? ¿No creen que pensaran que somos una sociedad falsa e imposible de confiar? —rodé los ojos—. ¡No me mires así Ed! ¡Te apuesto que las tardanzas de Jake no serán nada comparadas con las puertas que se nos cerrarán por ser tan desunidos y problemáticos!

Iba a replicar y decirle que el único que sobraba aquí era Jacob, pero me contuve. Respiré profundamente y desvié mi mirada hacia la visión panorámica de Chicago. Todo este problema se resumía a Jacob y a su irresponsabilidad. Podría seguir reclamándole pero no me quería malograr la sangre con eso. Sólo había sido una tardanza más que felizmente fue pasada por desapercibida. Otro caso hubiera sido si me enteraba que seguía en coqueteos con _mi_ Bella.

_Ahí si que Jacob Black no la contaba vivo, pues Edward Cullen, el héroe, luchaba por lo que era suyo siempre._

_¡Siempre!_

— Bueno, pero que sea la última vez, Jacob. Por favor —dije a secas.

— Lo será —respondió y quise creerle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viernes sorprendí a Bella. Era tanta la necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos y de mirarla que me aventuré a ir a su centro de trabajo para saborear sus labios y llevarle mi pequeño regalito de disculpas proponiéndole así, una invitación a cenar. Cuando la vi, parada bajo el umbral de la puerta, con su hermosa sonrisa y sus dulces y profundos ojos chocolate, percibí una sensación indescriptible azotar mi cuerpo. El escenario se tornó borroso y solo existía ella ante mis ojos. No sabía qué me sucedía, pero cada vez que la miraba nacían en mí unas ansias infinitas por controlarla, poseerla y por demostrarle todo lo que ella había logrado conmigo.

Pero lo mejor vino después, Bella, sin saber aún el verdadero significado del collar, lo aceptó de muy buena gana. Bueno, reconozco que prácticamente no le di muchas oportunidades para que se negara, pero si lo hacía podía usar mi táctica indiscutible con ella, la cual sabía que le gustaba.

― _No fue muy difícil que aceptaras salir esta noche conmigo._

― _Eso es porque juegas sucio. Vienes aquí y me deslumbras…_

― _¿Yo te deslumbro? ― le pregunté tratando de contener una sonrisa de satisfacción. Mi diablita cada día era menos testaruda._

― _Muchas veces ― me confesó acomodándose sobre mis piernas hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí._

_Con__ solo roce de su intimidad __sobre__ la mía tras la tela, sentí una ebullición en mi sangre que me recorrió entero. Mis manos necesitaron tocarla más, deleitarse con su piel cálida sin ninguna prenda de por medio. Cuando le alcé la falda, descubrí sus bragas de encaje azul… abrí los ojos como platos y mi corazón a la par con mi miembro__,__ aumentaron sus pulsaciones y emociones a mil… fue una mezcla intensa de regocijo, orgullo y lujuria, no sabía cuál de ellas gobernaba mi cuerpo en ese instante, sólo sabía que su asociación lograba que mi torrente sanguíneo empezara a galopar con más ímpetu que antes a la vez que __mi ser explotaba por dentro__. Bella sabía que mi color favorito era el azul y se había puesto la ropa interior de ese color sólo para mí…_

Después de eso, la besé con desesperación y urgencia. No iba a aguantar más sin estar enterrado en su cuerpo… pero llegó la enana Alice Brandon Cullen con su voz chillona y su carita de duende para malograrme el plan. Sólo espero no olvidarme de cobrarle con creces este pequeño desliz, que de por sí me dejó con un inmenso dolor entre mis piernas. Cuando la vea nuevamente, le haré recordar sobre el pacto que hicimos y sus posibles consecuencias.

Ahora, viernes por la noche, estaba en mi departamento esperando a Riley y Jacob para continuar trabajando al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de recriminarme el porqué tuve que dejar a Bella sola hoy después de comprar en el supermercado. No me gustaba ser tan egoísta ni posesivo, pero ella me tenía así.

El mar de inquietudes seguía a la deriva. Hoy tenía una cena prometedora con ella y todo se tuvo que cancelar nuevamente. No solo la vida se había ensañado conmigo, también lo habían hecho el destino y las circunstancias, ya que todos mis planes de la semana se estaban complicando, se estaban yendo al tacho con la misma rapidez que lo hacía la arena entre mis dedos.

Sólo me quedaba el día de mañana.  
_La cena Edward, invítala a la cena…  
_  
Fui hasta el bar de mi piso, me serví una bebida fría y luego me dirigí hasta los ventanales del cuarto de estar. Las luces de Chicago competían con el resplandor de los luceros del cielo, pero aún me seguían sin dar respuesta. Caminé un poco más... la vida seguía siendo complicada. Como una señal de las estrellas, mi celular empezó a sonar. Sonreí. Ya sabía quién era. ¿_Viste? Debes invitarla._

— ¿Alo?

— Hey... —me respondió y mi ser se vio invadido por una corriente dulce y placentera. Su voz era una melodía.

— Hola cariño, ¿cómo va tu noche?

— Mmmm… Nada interesante. Sólo estoy reunida con Leah y Seth comiendo pizza y viendo una película.

— ¿Estás segura? Escucho sonido de autos, ¿en dónde andas Isabella? —le dije celoso.

— En ningún lado, tonto.

— ¿Segura?

— No —abrí los ojos—. Ando en una discoteca tomando tequilas y mojitos. Creo que si bebo un trago más, no doy respuesta de mí.

— No es gracioso Isabella. Si fuese verdad ya estaría en camino a la dichosa discoteca para sacarte de ahí y encerrarte en mi cuarto.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué celoso!

— Te cuido como a mi vida, Bella. Así que no bromees con eso, a no ser que quieras que te haga entrar en razón con un método nada convencional —le dije con seriedad. Bella soltó un gemido casi imperceptible. Seguro que mi diablita pervertida ya se imaginaba las miles de formas que podría usar en su contra si se ponía reacia… Y eso me gustaba, pues de sólo pensar cómo la sometería y me maravillaría con su cuerpo, me excitaba.

— Ya veo cómo debo tratar contigo.

Rió bajito.

— En serio Edward 'celoso' Cullen, ¿a dónde iría sin ti? —excelente respuesta. Muy obediente.

— Así me gusta —suspiré—. Te extraño.

— Yo igual… —dijo con un hilo de voz. Podía percibir su carita de abatimiento tras el teléfono. Qué no daría por abrazarla y besarla en ese instante.

— ¿En qué piensas, cariño?

— En que eres un hombre muy protector —hizo una pausa—. Y eso hace que me sienta especial estando contigo —añadió.

— Para mí eres muy especial.

— También lo eres tú para mí, Edward.

La confesión de Bella, así como las otras que me decía sin darse cuenta, me hacía sentir un metro más alto sin dejar de lado lo hinchado que se ponía mi ego. Había supuesto un alivio averiguar que ella también estaba colada por mí y sentí un impulso totalmente primario de reafirmar nuestros lazos de unión con ella, de asegurarme de que supiera que era mía…

Quizá era muy celoso y posesivo. La trataba como si fuera especialmente frágil, pero ella me transformaba en una persona dependiente, así como lo fui hace años, cuando fui niño, para ser más exactos.

Siempre esperaba mucho de los demás, pero a la vez temía perder amigos y posesiones. Por este motivo me costaba mucho desprenderme de alguien, dejarla libre, soltarla, porque siempre iba a demandar cariño y afecto. Ya estaba resignado a esa sensación, pero con Bella todo regresó. Sólo y después de conquistarla, nuevamente me sentía querido y sin ningún vacío interior.

Nunca dejaría que se escapara de las manos.

Además, debo reconocer, de que me hipnotizaba su mirada de ángel y demonio, de niña buena y mala a la vez. Me encantaba verla disfrutar de mis caricias, cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás con sus hombros arqueados de manera que sus perfectos pechos sobresalieran con sus rosadas cimas. Todo su cuerpo era una cremosa delicia. Saborear el placer de su esencia no tenía precio. Verla frenética, perdida, excitada por mí agitando sus caderas contra las mías y pidiéndome que la complaciera y la tomara bajo la luz de la luna o bajo el cielo lleno de estrellas, para luego escuchar los grititos incitantes que me decían que había alcanzado el orgasmo pleno.

Era… excitante y muy… muy provocador…

— Quiero ir a verte en este instante, pero Riley me tiene atado de pies y manos.

— ¿Así como lo hago yo? —pasé saliva mientras mi miembro seguía cobrando vida.

— Ni en broma. Y no me tientes Isabella pues soy capaz de dejar mi trabajo por ir a tu casa a verte y amarrarte a la cama. Hace días que tengo ganas de hacerlo y no veo inconveniente alguno para que sea hoy.

— Ed… —gimió bajito.

— Además recuerda que para esta noche me habías prometido una recompensa.

— Sí… Yo…

— _¡Oh por Dios, Bella! ¿Qué te está diciendo el chico de ojos verdes para que andes con la cara roja? _—la dulce voz de mi chica se vio cortada por una voz más dura. Parecía que estaba en altavoz.

— ¡Shhhh! ¡Leah!

— _¿__Con quién habla tía Bella, mami?_

— _Con su gasfitero. Nuevamente a tu t__í__a se le malograron las tuberías. _

— ¡Por Dios Leah! ¡Cállate!

Me solté a reír. Esa vocecita la recordaba perfectamente. Fue el niño que me abrió la puerta semanas atrás para que viera a su tía Bella. Ahora que recuerdo, Bella le había dicho que tenía muy malas herramientas… no sé a qué habrá querido referirse, pero definitivamente yo no tenía malas herramientas… Debía demostrárselo a Bella para que quedara bien en claro todo.

— Discúlpala Edward, pero mi amiga acaba de asomar su cabeza a mi cuarto.

— No te preocupes cariño. Luego me cobraré al triple. Además, debo dejarte en claro algo muy misterioso que acabo de recordar.

—… Oh… ¿Qué cosa es?

— No te lo diré… sino, no sería misterio —dije con voz neutra, bueno traté de hacerlo. Ella gruñó y me imaginé su hermoso rostro arrugado, lo que la hacía aún más bella.

— Está bien. Te veo mañana.

— ¡Sip! A primera hora.

Después de desearle buenas noches y escuchar de fondo algunas insinuaciones burlonas de su amiga Leah, colgué el teléfono. Creo que tendría que darle la razón a Riley. Él pensaba que tener a una mujer en su vida era lo mejor que podía sucederle... Y ahora comprendía por qué. No podría existir mejor cosa que tener a una personita que te llama, te extraña, pregunta por ti y te comprende tal como eres. No era nada comparado con las idioteces que me decían Jacob o Emmett, ellos opinaban que si se liaban a una mujer podrían poner en peligro un futuro próspero.

Nada más servirme otra bebida, atravesó la puerta una manada de lobos, comandada por Jacob y Paul. Riley apareció al final con unas bolsas blancas. Esta noche, debíamos reunirnos para empezar con la distribución de las horas de trabajo en Seattle, así como los turnos de supervisión que haríamos y sus respectivos pagos. Todo debía encajar en nuestra planilla de "Costos", la misma que habíamos enviado a los Federline semanas atrás como "Propuestas". No podíamos permitirnos un error porque quien saldría pagando los excesos seriamos nosotros.

— Hola Edward —me saludó Riley. Lo mismo hicieron Paul y Sam, mientras que Nick salió con sus formalismos—: Buenas noches señor Cullen.

— ¿De dónde vienen?

— Por ahí... Estábamos pensando en hacer una despedida de soltero —dijo Jacob tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de mi sala. Sacó sus _Hamilton,_ prendió uno y empezó a fumar.

— Para eso faltan seis meses —respondió Riley sacando los _six packs_ de _Heineken_ de las bolsas y depositándolos en el bar.

— ¿Y qué? Sólo son seis meses, eso no quita que te hagamos una despedida como Dios manda. Además con el carácter que tiene Heidi, dudo que te suelte una noche antes de la boda, ¿no lo crees Edward?

Me encogí de hombros. Mi cabeza debía resolver primero lo de la cena y después pensaría en la despedida de soltero y la boda.

Me giré y busqué a Paul. Tenía que cerciorarme de las cosas. Lo encontré en la barra conversando con Sam, así que le hice una señal con los ojos la cual entendió muy bien porque se acercó disimuladamente con dos cervezas en las manos. Me alcanzó una a la vez que movía afirmativamente su cabeza haciéndome comprender al segundo la respuesta que le pregunté de forma silenciosa: Todo había salido bien con Bella en la obra.

Sonreí más tranquilo. Era una ventaja y un alivio tener a Paul en la obra. Él era mis ojos y oídos del lugar. Me informaba siempre de todo lo que ocurría con Bella en la construcción cuando yo no estaba, como lo hizo durante mi ausencia aquella semana que estuve en Seattle. Lo malo es que _"mi táctica controladora"_ dejaría de funcionar en cuanto él se fuera de Chicago a inspeccionar los trabajos.

Debería ir pensando en una solución.

_Sí, Edward Cullen debe seguir mostrando su supremacía y dominación, no importa cómo._

Asi es.

— ¿Viste la rocaza (*) que le compró a Heidi? —me lanzó un codazo Sam trayéndome al presente. Jacob ponía al tanto a la manada enseñándoles el anillo de compromiso.

— ¡Caramba! ¿Cuántos millones te costó eso? —preguntó Paul viendo tomar asiento a Riley y coger un cigarrillo.

— Unos cuantos —sonrió sacando pecho. Una de las tantas ventajas de lo que era trabajar en proyectos grandes, es que podías darte ciertos gustitos—. Pero tienen que ver lo que compró Edward. ¡Tienes que enseñarles el collar Ed! —lo miré de soslayo. ¿Quién le manda a abrir la bocota?

— ¿Compraste algo Eddie? —quiso saber Jacob con su cara de lobo al acecho.

— Llámame una vez mas así y no respondo de mí, Jacob.

— ¡¿Cuando dejaras de ser tan gruñón?

Volteé a mirarlo aniquilándolo con mis ojos. Jacob era un idiota cada vez que hablaba. Él sabía que odiaba que me dijeran así. Al único que podía pasarle tal barbaridad sería a Emmett.

— Ok. No digo nada más. Empecemos a trabajar que quiero terminar temprano hoy. ¡Mañana sábado tengo algo muy importante que hacer! —exclamó y después de un par de cervezas más, empezamos con la chamba **(*****)**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— No voy a poder ir a las ocho de la mañana, cariño —le dije a Bella por el teléfono. Me encontraba sonámbulo. Anoche nos habíamos quedado hasta la madrugada con los chicos. La hora se nos pasó volando entre bromas, planes a futuro así como corroborando los cálculos y conversando. No nos dimos cuenta que eran más de las dos de la madrugada hasta que Riley empezó a despedirse diciendo que mañana a primera hora debía ir al desayuno familiar con Heidi y sus padres.

— No te preocupes, Edward. Puedo apañármelas un par de horas sola —me respondió con voz dulce. Sí definitivamente, tener a alguien que te comprenda y entienda tu manera de ser era un regalo del cielo.

— Paul estará ahí —aseguré—. Si sucede algo, me llaman de inmediato.

— Edward, estate tranquilo, no pasará nada, ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien, cariño. Entonces, te veo a las diez y media.

— ¡Sip!

— Y prepárate porque después de eso no te dejaré libre ni un minuto. Quiero cobrarme todo el tiempo que no pasé contigo esta semana.

— Suena muy tentador, pero si no llega a las diez y media en punto, capataz Cullen, prepárese para las consecuencias.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Cada día lo confirmo… estaba conquistando a Bella.

— Besos —colgué el teléfono y volví a dormir un poco más hasta que el despertador me gritó en el oído que era hora de levantarme. Me di un baño largo, sintiendo las gotas de agua fría bañar mi cuerpo y despertándome del trance.

Estaba decidido. El trabajo de ayer me había relajado y aunque no lo creyera, me había hecho abrir los ojos. Yo era un hombre independiente y seguro, no podía dejarme llevar por cosas del pasado, menos por chantajes. Hoy sábado llevaría a Bella a la cena. Había maquinado un plan en mi cabecita que estaba seguro no fallaría.

Tomé un desayuno ligero y empecé a prepararme para salir, cuando el timbre de mi departamento empezó a sonar descontroladamente. Fruncí el ceño y una mala intuición surcó mi mente en ese instante. No quise perder tiempo y me enfrenté a lo que esperaba que ocurriese desde semanas atrás.

— Ya me enteré que andas comprando regalos caros a una mujer, Edward —dijo Irina secamente invitándose a entrar, ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de impedirle la entrada. Se le veía visiblemente ansiosa y molesta.

— Irina. ¿Quién te invitó a mi departamento? —dije tratando de mantener la calma, pero mi cara debió transmitirle desagrado, mas no le importó.

— Lo conozco muy bien. Y no necesito invitación —se plantó en el centro de la sala con las manos apoyadas a su cintura. Irina Denali... era todo dulzura cuando lo deseaba, lo que seguramente tenía a todos los hombres revoloteando a su alrededor como abejas. Tenía una mata de sedosos cabellos rubios. Su cuerpo era sensual y de voluptuosas curvas que apenas eran contenidas en un minúsculo vestido violeta que había decidido portar hoy. Irina, la misma mujer con la que solía salir, reír y disfrutar después de un fin de semana de trabajo, era en esos momentos, una mujer desesperada por atención. Siempre supe, desde que la conocí hacía ya más de siete meses, que era una mujer difícil de dejar y de calmar con simples gollerías. Lo que nunca pensé era que haría lo imposible por retener a quien le convenía a su lado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a contestar?

No le hice caso. Era estúpido ponerme a pelear. La conversación siempre era la misma. Seguí acomodando mis cosas.

— ¡Edward! ¡Mírame!

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

— ¿Por quién me cambiaste?

— Por favor Irina. No vengas a hacerme escenas de celos después de lo que pasó. Pensé que ya había aclarado todo...

— Por supuesto que no quedó claro, Edward Cullen. Si crees que tu comportamiento de macho cínico y frío me convence estás muy equivocado. Acepto que me equivoqué en el pasado, pero puedo resarcirlo. Eso sí, exijo lo mismo para conmigo.

— ¿Te estás escuchando? —le pregunté incrédulo.

— Aún no acabo, no me interrumpas —espetó con rudeza como si estuviera a punto de sacar las garras—. Todo lo que haces es para llamar mi atención, estoy segura —bufé y rodé los ojos, ¡cómo si a mí me importara su atención!— Así que si me deseas de vuelta, debes cortar toda comunicación con la que te estás acostando. La conozco Edward y a mi lado no tiene punto de comparación. Sé que estabas molesto, pero me sorprende que no hayas conseguido algo mejor.

Cada palabra que pronunció hacía que la sangre hirviera en mis venas. Su descarada arrogancia reavivó el resentimiento que sentía hacia ella.

— ¡Cállate Irina! ¡No te permito expresarte así de Bella! —zanjé subiendo el tono de mi voz. La brusquedad de la orden hizo que se parara en seco.

— ¿Sabes? Te contaré algo —me cortó volviéndose hacia mí con un brillo malicioso en su mirada. Cruzó las piernas y las dejó totalmente expuestas. Sus piernas largas y contorneadas brillaban como si las acabara de untar con aceite. El vestido violeta que escogió tenía un doble propósito—. Hace unos días, decidí conocer ciertos lugares de Chicago que no conocía hasta que me perdí y llegué como guiada por el destino a una obra de construcción —dijo cínicamente, Irina conocía muy bien Chicago para que se perdiera por ahí—. Por suerte reconocí tu auto… ya era de noche, como las ocho… y ¿sabes que vi?

No le respondí, sólo la miraba con impaciencia con un escozor que quemaba mi piel y con el fuego flameando en mis ojos anulando así cualquier gesto condescendiente.

Se burló.

— Te seguí Edward. Y te vi abrazado a una chica castaña… ordinaria... lo demás, ya sabes que opino. Lo que me pregunté y sigo preguntándome es si… o mejor dicho, ¿crees que William la acepte? —me preguntó con un irritante tono de voz que fingía preocupación.

— ¡No lo metas en la conversación! —grité.

— ¿Por qué? Sabes que tengo razón, ¿verdad? ¡Sabes que él no lo hará! Apuesto lo que quieras a que ni siquiera tendrás agallas para presentarla.

— ¿¡Quién te crees tú para venir a decirme que puedo hacer o no!

— Cullen. Primero es lo primero y tu familia lo es. Aunque trates de ignorarlos, ellos serán los que decidan tu futuro así como lo han venido haciendo desde hace años— dijo con determinación.

Apreté los puños con más fuerza. Quería estrellarlos contra la pared, descargar mi rabia para aparentar así que estas palabras no sonaran en el aire... Pero... ¿Cómo podría llevar a Bella a una cena dónde la peor tormenta podría realizarse? Ese era mi temor. Irina podría realizar la peor de las acciones y lastimarla, y yo no quería lastimar a Bella de ninguna manera.

Era complicado.

— Oh... pobre William…

— Si tratas de hacer algo Irina… Dudo que tus maliciosas intenciones pudiesen tener éxito —contesté con ironía —. Ahora por favor, déjame solo.

— ¡No! —se acercó hacia mí intentando suavizar la conversación. De pronto, mi teléfono celular sonó y aproveché la oportunidad para zafarme de su brazo. Irina de inmediato atacó como una gata en riña.

— ¡No lo hagas! Ya escucharás el mensaje más tarde —espetó.

— Puede ser urgente —le respondí secamente mientras ignoraba las protestas. Miré la pantalla del celular y quien llamaba era Paul. Me pareció extraño, él sólo me llamaba por motivos de trabajo o algo relacionado con Bella. Por culpa de Irina, ya llevaba un retraso de una hora o más.

— ¡Genial! Te llaman y tú saltas de inmediato… Nunca vas a cambiar Edward Cullen.

El estallido de petulancia me irritó. Le dediqué una mirada furiosa que representaba claramente el fastidio que tenía al tener en mi casa, frente a mis ojos a una mujer convenida y maliciosamente astuta que trataba de hostigarme, creyendo que podría mandar en mi vida.

Contesté el móvil. — Paul, dime, ¿qué pasa?

— _Jacob llegó hace rato e invitó a Bella a la cena de Riley _—me respondió por el otro lado de la línea. Juro que la rabia y la impotencia llenó mi alma. Fue como un golpe a mi corazón, una sacudida a mis sentimientos, una fuerte impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de sentirme disminuido.

— ¿¡Qué! ¿Estás seguro?

— _Totalmente. Él mismo me lo confirmó._

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿El infeliz ese hizo eso? Voy para allá.

— _No es necesario. Bella no está aquí. Se marchó justo después de que llegó Jacob _—me aseguró.

— ¿Cómo que no está? ¿A dónde se fue? —le exhorté mientras mi mente decía que preguntase lo inevitable… si Bella se fue con él.

— _Se disculpó con todos y me dijo que por favor nos retir__áramos __más temprano hoy. No quise hacerlo, pero la noté rara. Dijo que iría a la empresa._

— Está bien, no digas nada, voy para allá —finalicé la llamada con premura, deseando coger el coche y volar por los cielos hasta llegar al lugar donde Bella podría encontrarse. Sin darme cuenta de nada, con los celos nublando mi consciencia y mi sentido común, cogí mis llaves de la mesada para salir cuando de pronto, una voz me hizo recordar el motivo de mi tardanza.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Qué pasará conmigo? —me preguntó Irina apoyada en actitud provocativa contra el quicio de la puerta de la cocina. Sus largos cabellos rubios caían alrededor de sus hombros y sus ojos azules expresaban lo que ella quería en ese momento. Algo que nunca más iba a obtener de mí: sexo. En un pasado, ese cuerpo me había despertado deseo, pero ahora ya no… se había desvanecido y sólo lograba despertar en mí un único sentimiento de impaciencia.

— Vámonos Irina —la jalé del brazo y ella me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se pegó contra mí mientras sus ojos azules echaban chispas.

— Odio esa manera que tienes de desconectarte de todo y largarte a la primera que te necesitan.

— Tú lo dijiste, nunca cambiaré, ¿no? Ahora suéltame y vámonos —le dije con voz fría. Ella no podría venir a manipularme a su antojo. Eso se había acabado. Ella me soltó como temiendo desobedecerme, cogió su bolso del sillón y siguió con sus protestas hasta el final del pasillo.

— Esto aún no se acaba, Edward —la escuché y pretendí no darle importancia. Lo último que vendría a importarme acá era que ella entre en un ataque de histeria. Ya era hora que Irina se buscara otro para que cargara con sus cosas.

Pero su voz era amenazante. Si me chantajeaba o me amenazaba, no me importaba, podría soportarlo. Pero las amenazas hacia Bella no podría permitírselo.

**.**

**.**

La llamé por teléfono y nada, no contestaba, ¿a dónde se habría metido? No creo que Jacob la haya invitado a almorzar, mucho menos haya quedado en recogerla de la empresa, ¿o sí? Ya no sabía que pensar. De él podía pensar cualquier cosa ya que conocía todas sus manías y vicios. Bella me ponía débil. No tenía planeado aferrarme tanto a alguien, mucho menos involucrar mis sentimientos a tal punto que temía perderla. Sabía que me había convertido en una maquina que funcionaba bajo control, pero es que la sensación de inseguridad era fuerte y quizá podía asemejarse a la necesidad de protección que imperó mi ser muchos años atrás.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza. Debía cerrar esa ventana del pasado de una buena vez.  
_  
¿Viste? ¡Edward Cullen no es un héroe después de todo! El muy idiota dejó pasar su oportunidad con Isabella. Otro le gan__ó__ la partida.  
_¡No! ¡Aún no!_  
Sólo saco mis conclusiones. _

Durante el camino al trabajo de Bella, pensé y pensé si debía ir primero a hablar con Jacob y mandarlo a la mierda por fregar mi plan, y de paso le dejaba bien claro que Bella era mía y de nadie más. Él no podía presentarse cuando le plazca en la obra y coquetear con Bella como si fuese una de sus chicas de turno. No, a ella tenía que respetarla.

¡Maldito seas Black! ¡De todas las mujeres del mundo, tenías que fijarte en Bella!

— Hola. Discúlpame. Debes ser la secretaria de la arquitecta Swan, ¿podrías decirme dónde puedo ubicarla? —le pregunté a la joven de cabello castaño que estaba tras el escritorio. Aquel que siempre está vacío cuando vengo a visitar a Bella. No recordaba su nombre—. Me llamo Edward.

— Se ha marchado hace unos quince minutos. No sabría decirle dónde está —se excusó con una pobre sonrisa para luego mirarme atentamente—. Puede estar en la cafetería o en alguna reunión con sus jefes —me respondió tranquilamente. Mi intuición me decía que esta chica sabía mucho más de lo que pretendía disimular.

— Por favor, ¿no recuerdas si dijo algo más?

Mi cara debía ser un mar de incertidumbre. Desde hace buen rato sentía un mal presentimiento y no sabía a qué se debía.

— Bueno, creo que mencionó algo de irse a su casa porque no se sentía bien.

— Perfecto. Muchas gracias…

— Jessica.

— Muchas gracias Jessica —salí rápidamente por donde vine tomando el ascensor y presionando el botón del estacionamiento. Ella siempre dejaba su carro ahí y si tenía suerte la podría encontrar. Se merecía una explicación. Todos decían que la veían pálida y aturdida. Y era por mi culpa, por ser tan idiota y no haberle dicho la verdad a tiempo.

El ascensor se abrió en el semi sótano y salí de él con prisa. Estaba todo silencioso, pero conforme avanzaba hacia el lugar donde Bella estacionaba su auto fui escuchando con cierta dificultad unas voces que subían y bajaban de intensidad, como si estuvieran en una confrontación. Avancé con mayor rapidez hasta que un grito me hizo parar en seco. Era el de una mujer. La otra voz, más fría y seca, rió disponiéndose a saborear el momento de terror.

— Oh vamos Isabella. No te hagas la puritana ahora.

Enfoqué mi visión y agucé mi oído, la que estaba ahí temblando y defendiéndose de ser besada y tocada era mi Bella. El alivio de verla después de mi pequeña travesía duró sólo una fracción de segundo, pues el hombre que la sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos sonreía con prepotencia y arrogancia, regodeándose de su ataque.

Lo reconocí. Lo había visto sólo una vez, pero nunca, jamás, podría olvidarme de su cara, aquella que reflejó odio cuando me vio en la construcción con Bella aquel día...

— ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero nada contigo! —trató de separarse, pero él no hizo caso.

Yo estaba a pocos metros, cada vez podía ver mejor sus rostros. Corrí mientras mi mente rebuscaba en el lado más oscuro que podía tener, toda la gama de torturas que existían, para escoger la más dolorosa, la que lo haga pedir perdón de rodillas... la que saciaría mi sed de venganza.

— ¡Suéltala! —grité furioso, haciendo que mi voz resonara en el lugar vacío y silencioso. Como respuesta obtuve sólo un eco fuerte y una mirada expectante del hombre. Bella entornó los ojos desvaneciéndose en el suelo mientras yo, con mi mirada envenenada, trataba de matar al hombre que osaba sobrepasarse con mi novia.

Esto no podía quedarse así. Ella era mi novia, y él un desagradecido que quería aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad…

Era la hora de sacar las garras. Era la hora de renacer al monstruo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(*) Sortija de Riley y de Edward en el perfil.  
(*) Chamba: es lo mismo que trabajo

* * *

**NOTAS:**

***Gracias a todas por llegar hasta esta parte! *-*! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? O.O **(*me escondo para recibir sus tomates y lechugas* u.u) y Sobre todo... **¿ustedes quieren/creen que Edward lleve a Bella a la cena? O.O conociendo a Irina ¬.¬ ¡Diganme sus sugerencias e ideas! ;) - el próximo capitulo veran a Edward CAVERnicola (6) ya saben xD (6)**

*****AHORA, les cuento que estoy participando en el **"Hateful Lemonade Contest" con el ONE SHOT! "Surfeando con el destino" (link: www. fanfiction. net/s/7414597/1/ ) **-sin espacios: todo junto- ya de por sí, tiene lemon =P y por el título, les aseguro que es un Lemon pLayero =PPPP

POR FIS me gustaría que se pasaran por ahí y me den su opinión si les gusto o no! *-*! Si les gusta, podrian votar por mi =D?

**Gracias por sus comentarios no dejen de hacerlo! y me dicen si quieren adelantos en el blog! un sexy capataz les agradecerá por sus comentarios *-***

**besos, LU.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**_

* * *

_*** ¡Bonjour Diablitas! **¿Qué tal estan? Yo aquí, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste... u.u_

_***Bueno les cuento, IMPORTANTE:** ando participando en un Concurso llamado **"Hateful Lemonade Contest" con el OneShot E/B: "Surfeando con el destino"** (link: www. fanfiction. net/s/7414597/1/ ) ¡Por fis, pásense a leerlo! Y si les gusta la historia o el lemon, por fis podrían apoyarme con un voto aqui: __**www. fanfiction. net/u/3047428/ **(despliegan o dan click donde dice "POLL - VOTE NOW" y escogen y ya!) ^-^_

_* Un besote a mi beta:__** larosaderosas **(es lo máximo, con tanto trabajo y ayudándome ^^) Otro besote a **mis chicas** del Team: Jeni, Kalita, Gabi, Carliz *-*_

_* __También agradezco a todas las nuevas lectoras por pasarse por aquí y darle una oportunidad! y a todas las que dejan sus mensajitos, pues me hacen feliz. Igual a las chicas silenciosas. *-*_

**¡NO dejen de leer Notas! PorFis.**

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capitulo 12**

******************************•**

* * *

**- Bella –**

**.**

_Hallé mi auto en la misma esquina que lo estacioné en la mañana y proseguí a abrir la puerta cuando unos pasos cortos y rasposos cortaron la calma del lugar mientras se acercaban cada vez más al sitio donde estaba. Por instinto traté de protegerme. Estaba sola, sin saber que hacer y podía tratarse de un ladrón o algo peor._

― _Creía que militabas en la causa de la soltería femenina, Bella ―al escuchar la voz, fría y seca, temblé de miedo. Avancé un paso más y tuve que llevarme una mano al pecho._

― _Me sorprendes ―apuntó empujándome con rudeza sobre el capó del auto._

_Grité pero sólo escuché el eco de mi voz. Por más que quisiese echarme a correr o escapar, sería imposible pues la fuerza de este hombre era bárbara, y si lograba zafarme de él, estaba segura que me tropezaría de los nervios._

_Él consciente de todo esto, rió y se apretó más a mí._

― _Nadie podrá escucharte. Quédate quieta y no te pasará nada _―_susurró en mi oído_―_. De ti depende... _

― ¡No me toques! ―grité tratando de soltarme pero él tenía muchísima más fuerza que yo―. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a...!

― Shhhh... Calla Bella. No vengas ahora a darme clases de moral ―me dijo pasando su mano por mi espalda sin ninguna delicadeza haciendo que un escalofrío de miedo y hastío recorriese mi cuerpo. Su cercanía me fastidiaba, su proximidad me abrumaba y su arrogancia envuelta en un comportamiento animal me causaba aversión y temor.

― ¿De qué hablas, James? ―le pregunté con voz que se suponía debía sonar fuerte y sin miedo, pero fue imposible, tenía la garganta seca y lo único que salió de mi boca fue un susurro.

― ¿De qué hablo? ―preguntó enojado. Con la fuerza bruta que lo caracterizaba me volteó de un solo movimiento y mi espalda se impactó con el frío de la ventana del auto―. No te hagas la idiota, Bella. Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo ―acercó su rostro amenazadoramente, nunca había visto a James de esa manera, parecía un animal cazando con la sangre clavada en los ojos―. Te estás acostando con un obrero... ¡Eso pasa! ―aseguró―. ¡Qué bajo has caído Swan! Si todos en la empresa se enteraran de esto, estaríamos empacando tus cosas hacia el pueblucho donde creciste.

― No permito que te expreses de esta manera, ni de mí ni de mi casa ―dije con voz apenas audible sintiendo brotar de mi pecho, a su vez, una ira enardecida acompañada con odio que me infundía coraje―. ¡Idiota!

― Oh no… No son idioteces, Bella. O es que acaso… ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? ―bufó por lo bajo―. Fue tan fácil, aunque debo reconocer que primero no estaba seguro, sólo creía que era una broma de mal gusto... una simple corazonada... ―levantó un mechón de mi pelo y lo olió con delicadeza para luego llevar su mano libre a mi rostro y acariciarlo con su pulgar―. Hasta que te vi aquel día...

_Repulsión. Odio. ¡Pégale Isabella! ¡No te dejes tocar por un intruso! _Eso trato, pero mis piernas no dan más, mi cuerpo está temblando. _¡Lucha por lo que eres!_

― ¿Recuerdas aquel día que llegué de improviso a la obra? ―me preguntó sin obtener respuesta. Él, lleno de rabia, me apretó la mandíbula con brusquedad levantándome el rostro a la fuerza haciéndome asentir. Lo poco que quedaba de mi consciencia fluctuaba entre correr, patearlo o dejarme a su libre disposición―. Muy bien que lo recuerdes... ―apremió con una sonrisa retorcida―. Cuando esa pareja de esposos incautos quisieron ir a la construcción para cerciorarse de que su inversión sería buena, pensé que podría ser mi oportunidad para pedirte una cita, o al menos recordar lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos... ―me dijo pasando sus sucias manos por mi cara. Si antes sentí fastidio de tenerlo tan cerca, ahora ya quería vomitar del asco.

Mi cabeza empezó a latir con fuerza hasta tal punto que los nervios de mi cerebro tiraban de él, inmovilizándome. Cada palabra que él decía era una punzada en la boca de mi estómago que me hacía sentir náuseas.

― Contigo las cosas no era tan fáciles, pero ya venías negándote semanas atrás... Así que pensé que con un poco de persuasión, podrías caer ― ¿me estaba llamando "fácil"? _Sí Isabella, te está catalogando así_―. Pero ese maldito día en la obra me di cuenta de lo que te sucedía: habías encontrado a una nueva víctima y era nada más ni nada menos que tu capataz. ¡Que bonita elección! ¡Ja! Fue fácil adivinar que te lo habías follado en una caseta. Salías acalorada, la falda y la blusa hechas un desastre y sobre todo, irradiabas sexo por los poros de tu piel. Claro que primero pensé que podía ser alguna idea tuya, loca y estúpida, de tirarte a un empleaducho **(*****)**, pero luego lo vi… ¡Aquí! ¡En la oficina! Dando un pobre espectáculo en pleno corredor. Te quedaste como idiota mirándolo, se comían con los ojos y todo el que pasaba por ahí se podía dar cuenta… ―finalizó con la respiración agitada, desafiándome con su mirada, la cual brilló de rencor.

Sus manos ya no me tocaban pero sus ojos flameantes seguían clavados en mí. No bajé la cabeza, la rabia se había apoderado de mi ser desterrando el temor que sentía hacía él. Reconocía que aún me sentía mareada y sabía que la parte más racional de mi mente me daba aviso de que estaba a punto de derrumbarme a causa del estrés, pero la furia que transitaba por mi cuerpo hacía que realizara un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerme en pie y defenderme.

_Nadie insulta ni hiere a Isabella Swan. Menos se mete con su familia, su hogar y su hombre, ¿no es así? _Exacto. _Aunque su hombre terminó siendo un sonso estúpido. _¡Pero cuánto quisiera que estuviese aquí!

― ¡¿A que viene todo esto James? ―alcé la voz, por fin tenía agallas suficientes para no dejarme ultrajar―. Habíamos quedado que sólo seríamos amigos, nunca más íbamos a traspasar esa línea…

James dejó de dar vueltas en su sitio y giró sobre sus talones al microsegundo.

― Pero yo sí quería y tú jugaste conmigo ―me cortó enfatizando cada palabra como si escupiese dolor.

―… y nos íbamos a comportar civilizadamente y no así, ¡pareces un bruto! ―agregué sin darle importancia.

― Me comporto como quiero. No puedo soportarlo más. Me dijiste que separara lo profesional de lo personal, ¿no? Pues eso hacía hasta que me di cuenta que tú cruzaste esa línea hace mucho tiempo acostándote con él, y ¿yo? ¿Dónde quedo? ¿En tu baúl de víctimas? ¿En tu colección de hombres que sólo sirven para satisfacerte?

― ¡No te permito…! ―tembló mi voz.

Estuve equivocada, todo este tiempo tuve una idea errónea sobre él. En ningún momento él sintió celos ni preocupación por el presupuesto de la obra, mucho menos por el sueldo de Edward. ¡No! Nunca fue el adulador ni el aprendiz del jefe. ¡No! Ninguna de sus muecas ni de sus gestos ni de sus palabras con doble sentido en las reuniones, acompañadas de un notable y áspero malhumor, eran por el trabajo, el dinero o la planilla de jornadas. ¡No! Todo se remontaba al pasado que habíamos tenido. Se trasladaba a su maldito sentido de pertenencia, al estúpido ego de un hombre herido y resentido, a un pasado que yo había dejado en el olvido... y que él quería revivir.

James Johnson era, como saben, el encargado del departamento de "Ventas e hipotecas" de la empresa. Tenía un buen porte varonil, una espalda ancha y una mirada azulada que siempre se mostraba suspicaz ante cualquier tema laboral, pero cuando salíamos a divertirnos, tomar una copa o conversar con nuestros colegas y jefes, siempre se expresaba educado y cortés con todos. Una cualidad que me sedujo… aunque ahora me daba cuenta que todo había sido una pantalla, una mentira que sólo encubría el filtro oscuro que era su alma. Ahora lo veía con un aspecto muy corriente. No había nada destacable en su cuerpo, quizá su rostro pálido o sus labios finos o sus ojos azules ojerosos… pero no. Ya nada me atraía de él. Sólo hoy era capaz de ver el verdadero rostro del hombre que tenía al frente: déspota, vengativo, amenazador y animal.

― Sólo eres una pequeña zorra que juegas con cada uno de los hombres de turno que tienes. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¡A él le permites entrar a tu oficina, se quedan durante horas, olvidas tu trabajo y hasta te lo follas en plena obra de construcción! Eres una zorra.

― ¡Idiota! ―le propiné una buena cachetada, él me miró con odio acariciándose la mejilla por el fuerte golpe y con la otra mano me aventó nuevamente hacia el coche.

― He sido testigo de las veces que dejaste tu auto aquí por subirte al mío e irnos a follar a mi departamento. Una buena táctica, si me permites decirlo, y que estoy seguro la pusiste en práctica con él. Pero, ¿sabes? Tu y yo somos iguales, Bella. Cortados con la misma navaja. No lo puedes negar.

― No todos somos como tú, James ―dije con odio.

― Me atrevo a decir que sí. No nos gusta los compromisos a largo plazo, preferimos la vida simple y por eso funcionábamos tan bien… Si no me crees, pregúntate, ¿de verdad crees que podrás serle fiel? ¿Crees que aguantarás las palabras "para siempre" y "amor eterno"? Es sólo una fachada Bella, cuando te des cuenta en lo que te estás metiendo, le harás lo mismo que a mí.

"_Lo mismo que a él" _James estaba equivocado, a Edward nunca, jamás le haría lo mismo porque Edward había demostrado ser un verdadero hombre, un caballero por más estúpido que fuera pero James, terminó siendo lo peor que haya podido conocer en mi vida.

― Soy mujer de un solo hombre ―dije con certeza. Su rostro ojeroso estaba frente al mío mientras sus manos me apresaban entre el carro y su pecho. El dolor de cabeza se hacía cada vez más intenso, a tal grado que me hacía lagrimear.

― Te refieres a un solo hombre cada vez.

― ¡Cállate! ―bramé tratando en vano de golpearlo con mi puño, él adivinó mi jugada y apartó mi brazo de un manotazo. Me planté bien e intenté recordar, a pesar del pánico y la rabia, lo poco de autodefensa que sabía y que había aprendido de Leah. Ella en sus "noches de _rock_, delirios y afrentas" me había enseñado a dar muy buenos derechazos y rodillazos en la ingle… y buscaba el momento para dejarlo paralítico si fuese posible.

Odiaba las amenazas, odiaba que me hicieran sentir como que no valiese nada, que me hicieran creer que tenían el poder. Eso en vez de amilanarme, hacía que recargara fuerzas casi inexistentes de lugares de mi cuerpo que pensaba que no tenía.

― Sólo te abro los ojos, Bella. No te entusiasmes mucho con él, porque cuando menos te lo esperas y te proponga una relación como te la propuse yo hace tiempo, saldrás corriendo y lo dejarás, como hiciste conmigo.

Obvio que salí corriendo. James mentía. Y mentía cínicamente. Así como él no significaba nada para mí, yo para él tampoco, pues me enteré que se acostaba con Victoria o con cualquier otra que se ofreciese a abrirle las piernas.

En términos generales, James estaba bien para una salida, una aventura de una noche, pero no para una relación. Nunca jamás hizo cosas, ni me demostró lo mucho que le importaba tal como lo hacía Edward. No existía punto de comparación, pero lamentablemente, toda esta querella me ocasionaba la maldita sensación de arrepentimiento y desconsuelo por haberme comportado como lo había hecho. Edward por más idiota que haya sido por no invitarme a la cena, no tenía obligación alguna a lidiar con este pasado. Edward me tenía sobreestimada, apoyada sobre un pedestal… pero, ¿si yo no era lo suficiente para él?

_El p__asado es pasado, Isabella. Es hora del cambi__o._

― Sería muy satisfactorio restregarle un poco de nuestra antigua relación por las narices a tu nuevo novio. Pero quizá sea después, no quiero echar a perder la diversión ―me dijo acercando su boca a mi cuello para empezar a besarme mientras que sus manos apresaban las mías paralizándome y tensándome de los nervios.

James se carcajeó sonoramente, como si disfrutara teniéndome sometida, apretó su agarre en mis muñecas y las pegó a mis costados para luego presionar su cadera con la mía pegándome más al auto y haciendo arder de dolor mi espalda. Se refregó sobre mí haciéndome notar el bulto que escondía su pantalón.

Tuve miedo. Su fuerza era brutal. En este momento me daba cuenta que me estaba enfrentando sola a un monstruo… al lobo del cuento, al ogro del reino enemigo.

― ¡Suéltame! ―me removí y tiré de sus brazos con mis manos capturadas pero no hice más que incentivar su regocijo y sentir su miembro rozar con impaciencia mi cuerpo.

— Oh vamos Isabella. No te hagas la puritana ahora ―su boca buscaba la mía pero yo me negaba, volteaba de lado a lado evitando sus labios.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero nada contigo! ―grité con lo poco que me quedaba de fuerza.

Lo escuché susurrar algunas cosas pero ya no estaba consciente… entre el dolor palpitante de mi cabeza y la brusquedad de su agarre que me hacían lagrimear, sentía que me iba a desvanecer. No iba a poder soportarlo más.

— ¡Suéltala! —escuché un furioso grito resonar en todo el estacionamiento que hizo que James me soltara. Mis piernas no podían sostenerse por sí solas y me desvanecí, dejando caer mi cuerpo como si fuese un costal.

— Supongo que es la hora de que el novio aparezca… ¡Qué romántico! Todo esto parece sacado de alguna película —dijo James con ironía.

Entorné los ojos y vi a Edward. Bateé mis pestañas desesperadamente para aclarar mi vista y creer lo que estaba viendo. Sí. Ahí estaba Edward con una mirada envenenada y adoptando una posición defensiva, medio agachado, con los brazos adelantados ligeramente. James apretó su mandíbula y cuadró sus hombros. Ambos parecían gallos de pelea, listos para demostrar quién era el mejor.

Respiré más tranquila. Fue sorprenderte cómo el miedo se desvaneció con sólo verlo. También fue sorprenderte la repentina sensación de seguridad y confianza que me invadió en ese momento, pues mi alma y mi cuerpo sabían que no me encontraba sola… él, Edward, mi estúpido y voluble chico, estaba aquí…

James dijo algo pero no logré escuchar bien. Caminó hacia mí de nuevo. Las energías, la fuerza sobrehumana se me estaban yendo… y únicamente sentía el palpitante dolor de cabeza haciendo eco y debilitándome. A las justas Sentí cuando él me cogió del brazo y me paró bruscamente, sólo llegué a escuchar la volea de gruñidos que estalló en la garganta de Edward.

― ¡Te he dicho que la sueltes idiota! ¿No entiendes? —Edward lo apartó de un solo manotazo y lo tiró al suelo. Lo miró un segundo para luego volverse hacia mí—. ¿Estás bien, Bella? —me preguntó con voz tensa—. Dime algo…

— Sí lo estoy… —mentí.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, eh? —Le dijo James limpiándose el hilo de sangre que corría por su boca—. Deberías reclamarle a ella... Ella es la que vuela de flor en flor... Ella es la zor…

— ¡No permito que hables mal de una mujer! ¡Mucho menos de _mi_ mujer, idiota! —Edward le lanzó otro puñetazo que cayó acertadamente en el rostro pálido de James. Su voz sonó áspera con el odio y la sed de sangre—. ¡Y menos permito que la toques de esa forma!

Me apoyé en el auto y vi como James respondía con otro derechazo que Edward esquivó muy bien para luego arremeter con todo y propinarle otro puñetazo. Edward y James peleaban como animales en la selva, metiéndose golpe tras golpe y lanzando injurias al aire. Tenía temor que alguno de ellos saliera lastimado, sobre todo Edward ya que él no debía pasar por ninguna de estas cosas por mí. Yo no era lo que él pensaba, si él seguía a mi lado, podría correr peligro. Pero aún así, dentro del mar de incertidumbre, la diablita diabólica y exhibicionista que existía en mi interior apretaba el puño y lo estiraba hacia arriba en señal de triunfo a la vez que observaba con lujuria a Edward luchar con elegancia; incluso verlo así, encolerizado como un león defendiendo o delimitando su terreno, también me propinaba ciertos latigazos de satisfacción.

_Ese hombre que tú ves ahí Isabella, es nuestro. Y nos defiende con uñas y dientes. _Pequeña intrusa, ese hombre es sólo mío. _¿A pesar de su estupidez y de ocultarte cosas? _Sí, a pesar de eso. _Muy bien. Nuestro sexy y cavernícola capataz que defiende lo que es suyo está en plena acción._

Me dejé caer, mis piernas aún temblaban.

Unos chasquidos metálicos así como jadeos horrorizados aumentaron de ritmo, haciendo que el baile de martillazos, gruñidos y alaridos, que reverberaban en las paredes frías y solitarias del estacionamiento, se volviera más intenso, dándome a entender que alguno de ellos estaba más herido que el otro. Aunque Edward me debía un sinfín de explicaciones y me había escondido cosas, no quería verlo herido, y menos a manos de ese imbécil.

Se me encogió el estómago de preocupación lo que me hizo aguzar la vista y ver lo que sucedía: James había hecho caer a Edward de espaldas y estaba a punto de pegarle, entonces no aguanté más y un sonoro grito abandonó mis labios temblorosos.

— ¡Paren ya! —grité irguiéndome como pude y lo miré desafiante. Ese imbécil no iba a dañar a mi hombre.

— ¡No te metas Bella! —James alzó el rostro y pude distinguir una sonrisa perversa atravesar su rostro salvaje. Se levantó del suelo, dejando a su presa y pretendió caminar hacia mí. Yo ya preparaba mi rodilla para golpearle en los huevos—. Oh… Parece que prefieres jugar, ¿no? — su tono de voz era en doble sentido.

— ¡Pobre de ti si me tocas!

— Quizá después de todo, tú aún… —no terminó su frase, pues Edward, a quien ya creía inconsciente, se irguió del suelo con prisa, proliferando insultos y volviéndose con rapidez para coger a James desprevenido por el brazo y tirar de él hacia arriba. Me pareció ver que James se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo. _¡Oh si!… ¡Vamos Edward, un puñetazo!-_exclamó la diablita.

— ¡Te prohíbo que le hables así! —exclamó Edward con rabia.

— ¡Por favor Edward! Déjalo, no vale la pena… —volví a insistir llamando su atención.

_Mi hombre_ iba ganando la pelea, las dos _'Isabellas'_, una con sus alas plateadas y la otra, más pervertida, aparecían en escena y se unían eufóricas en un abrazo triunfal y sus ojos brillaban de orgullo haciéndome sentir importante y preparando un premio especial al hombre que tenían al frente. Pero mi consciencia me dictaba tantas cosas… no quería verlo dañado. No me lo perdonaría.

— ¡No! —James aprovechó su distracción para golpearlo en las piernas y hacerlo caer de bruces al piso. Edward fue más listo y logró apoyarse en una de sus manos logrando amortiguar el golpe. Por mi maldita boca y mis malditos gritos, Edward casi malogra su hermoso rostro. No podía permitirlo… Era suficiente. Debía existir alguna forma de ayudarlo. Quise acercarme a él, pero no podía, mis pies no me respondían, parecía que los tenía atornillados al piso de cemento. Mi única arma era mi voz, desesperada y ronca, pero aún así reflejaría la angustia que sentía.

— ¡No quiero perderte!

Y todo sucedió ante mis ojos en cámara lenta. En ese corto segundo, los alaridos cesaron y fueron desplazados por dos respiraciones agudas y erráticas que iban a la par del sonido de los latidos de mi propio corazón, el cual podría ser suficiente para acallar sus rugidos. Los puñetazos pararon, pero las miradas de resentimiento y odio seguían ahí.

Edward lo aventó hacia un lado siseando entre dientes.

— Sólo lo hago por ella. No merece ver todo esto.

— ¡Cómo si no supiera por qué lo haces!

— ¿Qué mierda intentas decir? —Edward regresó y lo cogió de la camisa acercando su rostro—. ¡Dímelo en mi cara si tienes agallas! —exigió, pero James con la soberbia en sus ojos no le dio respuesta, atinó solo a cogerlo del brazo y tratar de zafarse de él—. Un hombre que trata a una mujer así, no merece ser llamado hombre.

— Esto no se quedará así —contraatacó James escupiendo sangre y soltándose de su agarre—. Eres un simple obrero y nadie como tú podrá venir a decirme que hacer.

— Cuida tus palabras… —le aclaró Edward mostrándole un rostro encolerizado donde sus facciones estaban gobernadas por el odio y el dolor.

— Y tú, a tu mujer —espetó agitando las aletas de la nariz. James se dirigió a su auto sin mirar atrás mientras que un rabioso Edward recogía las llaves del mío del piso así como mi cartera. La pelea había acabado pero yo seguía sin moverme.

— Sube al auto, Bella —me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a subir al carro. Su cercanía, el transpirar de su piel y su calor, como muestras de la lucha por defenderme segundos antes, me provocó unas ansias infinitas de abrazarlo y agradecerle.

— Gracias, Edward...

Rocé su piel un segundo y el sonrió con dificultad, pues su respiración todavía seguía agitada. Se sentó al volante y salió del estacionamiento como poseído haciendo chillar las llantas del coche.

Manejó como loco por la ciudad, haciendo caso omiso de todas las señales de tráfico. Suspiré y me relajé en el asiento. Aunque sonara extraño y debiera estar preocupada por su alocada forma de conducir, no me importaba nada… el dolor de cabeza había bajado de intensidad y ya no me sentía mareada ni con miedo, todo lo contrario, a su lado me sentía a salvo. Quise abrazarlo o hablarle pero no sabía si era lo correcto. Estudié cada una de las facciones de su rostro, tan perfecto como a la vez herido, y lo noté contraído e inescrutablemente serio.

Opté por no decir nada.

Sólo observarlo… hasta que de pronto una punzada en el pecho me alertó de lo que se venía... La verdad.

Hacía unos minutos creía mi vida perdida bajo las garras de aquel animal y ahora sentía confort y alivio… mucho alivio... Pero que lamentablemente duraron poco tiempo, pues, a su vez, una gran incertidumbre pretendía surgir y dominar mi ser poco a poco. Y es que… ¿Edward había escuchado toda la conversación? ¿Cuánto habría escuchado? ¿Había sido testigo de la discusión? ¿En qué momento apareció en el aparcamiento? ¿Estará enojado por eso? o… ¿de repente no escuchó nada? ¡Sería un alivio!… No tenía ni la más mínima idea, ahora, sentada en mi carro con la vista del lago Michigan alrededor, podía recapacitar e hilar mis pensamientos y miedos. Cada palabra que me dijo James era verdad. Yo había sido así, una alérgica a las relaciones serias, una miedosa a los compromisos... pero no lo quería ser más. Quería estar con una sola persona, aquella que me salvó esta tarde, aquella que peleó por mi dignidad y me hizo sentir valiosa, aquella a quien yo quería demostrar el bien que me hacían su cariño y protección... Pero, ¿podría recaer? ¿Huir?... ¿Ser la mujer que James dijo que sería?

_¡No! No Isabella, no lo serás, ¡conf__í__a en ti!_

¡Y Edward no lo hacía fácil…! ¿Por qué me ocultó lo de la cena? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? _Recuerda Isabella que él no te había cancelado la cita de esta noche en ningún momento. _Lo sabía y eso me daba una ligera esperanza, pero ¿de qué? _¿De qué te iba a demostrar lo que realmente eres y vales para él llevándote a la cena de Riley? _La pequeña intrusa podía tener razón._ No es que "podía", la tengo._

Volví a suspirar, pero ahora de nervios y ansiedad, el hecho de que Edward hubiera escuchado de más y la incertidumbre de lo que pudiese pensar de mí era más grande que la sensación de ser omisa a sus pensamientos. Con el dolor en mi pecho por saber la verdad, musité…

— Edward… tú…

— ¡Distráeme por favor! —su petición me sorprendió. Lo había visto apretar de vez en cuando el volante, pero ahora se aferraba a él con las dos manos al mismo tiempo que su rostro reflejaba una expresión asesina.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Háblame de lo que sea, de cualquier cosa porque soy capaz de regresar, buscarlo y acabar con él! ¡Quiero obligarle a que te pida perdón de rodillas y romperle hasta el último hueso!

¡Ohh! Edward... Mientras que a mí me invadían y torturaban algunos fantasmas del pasado, él seguía ardiendo de rabia… Sé que no debería decirlo, pero mi diablita interna saltaba de emoción y orgullo al verlo así: celoso, al acecho, defendiendo lo que era suyo y haciendo que múltiples ideas para agradecer su heroísmo se formaran en mi cabeza despertando mi lado pervertido… Por primera vez en mi vida, un hombre se peleaba por mí y me parecía de lo más sexy... _Isabella debes estar mal._

— ¡Dime algo!

— Ehhh… — _¡piensa rápido Isabella!_—… Alice se cree la reencarnación de Minie Mouse.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí ella me lo confesó la otra noche.

Rió entre dientes y el gesto en su rostro mostraba su confusión e incredulidad—. ¿Te ha dicho por qué?

— No, sólo que anda en búsqueda de su Mickey. El otro día compró unas orejas de ratona —le dije de inmediato sin saber el porqué sólo sé que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Sin embargo, sirvió de algo pues sus facciones herméticas e inescrutables se suavizaron un poco y siguió manejando...

A los minutos, detuvo el coche, apagó el motor y se acomodó en el asiento pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos. No dejaba de observarlo.

— Discúlpame Bella, pero a veces me es difícil controlar mi temperamento —susurró.

Se bajó del auto para en segundos abrirme la puerta y hacerme bajar. Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a mi departamento. Reconocí la fachada de inmediato al ver al conserje parado frente a la gran puerta de vidrio listo para abrirla y dejarnos pasar. La fachada de mi edificio era de lo más normal y corriente, el color gris que tenía sólo la hacía ver más formal.

Cuando llegamos a mi piso, aún se percibía la incomodidad, Edward se pasaba la mano por su cabello totalmente desesperado dándome la señal que quería decirme algo. Seguramente el querría explicaciones y yo tendría que dárselas, pero a su vez debía esclarecer todo este problema y su falta de confianza hacia mí, sino nunca estaría tranquila. Era exactamente como dos corrientes a punto de colisionar en altamar. Una me instigaba a reprocharle su mal comportamiento por ocultarme cosas, pero la otra me aclamaba que lo perdonase después de haberme defendido como lo hizo. Sólo cuando éstas chocaron en el fondo haciendo que las olas reventaran en la orilla, abrí mis ojos y recordé que yo también me había comportado mal en el pasado.

_Era cuestión de olvidar el pasado y empezar de nuevo. _Algo no muy fácil para mí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó con una voz más calmada al entrar a mi sala. Se acercó y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarme. Asentí y dejé caer mi cabeza en su pecho y lo rodeé con mis brazos sintiendo que todo en este mundo encajaba.

En el pasado, me había costado creer que alguien podía demostrar tantos sentimientos con un solo abrazo, con una sola caricia. En el presente, lo había comprendido, me estaba pasando y era increíble saber que por fin había encontrado alguien con quien compartir mi soledad. Estuvimos así un buen rato, él apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza y yo escuchando como latía su corazón.

— Perdóname, Bella —bajó la voz.

— Nada de esto es tu culpa, Edward, sino la mía —le dije suavizando mi voz.

— No Bella, no te engañes, ¡todo esto ha ocurrido por mis malditos errores! ¡Por mi estúpida cabeza!

— No... Te enfrentaste a él por mí… —me separé de él para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Él no tenía la culpa del pasado que me ensombrecía—. No me hubiera perdonado nunca si te hubiese pasado algo.

— ¡No! —Insistió apartándose de mí y acercándose a la ventana—. Si yo hubiera estado contigo como lo prometí, si no te hubiera escondido las cosas y te las hubiera dicho a tiempo… —una punzada golpeó mi pecho— si no hubiera sido tan idiota al permitir que Jacob te dijera lo que traté de ocultarte… no te hubieras sentido mal y nunca hubieras recurrido a tu trabajo —se reprochó a sí mismo haciendo un gesto de dolor—. Todo es culpa mía.

Suspiré apesadumbrada. A este punto, él tenía razón. Si no me hubiera enterado por Jacob de la cena, nunca me habría pasado por la empresa pero hubiera seguido engañada. No obstante, yo también le debía una disculpa. Edward se recriminaba el no haber llegado a tiempo, el ocultarme las cosas, ¿pero yo? Debía sincerarme y contarle la verdad sobre James a pesar del reproche y el rechazo que pudiese obtener por su parte.

Tendría que llenarme de fuerza. Pero primero, lo primero…

— ¿Cómo sabes que Jacob me contó lo de la cena? ¿Te lo dijo él? —Edward atinó a mirarme sin decir nada. Su silencio lo era todo y muy fácil de adivinar. Además, logre distinguir la pena dentro del mar de ira que eran sus ojos... lo intuí: ¿quién más sabía lo que pasó en la obra? Era lógico…— Fue Paul, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Hablé con él esta mañana —soltó el aire. Dentro de todo esto, quise sonreír y tirarme a sus brazos. La naturaleza de Edward era ser un hombre celoso y muy pero muy protector, y así, con todo eso y mucho más, yo lo había aceptado... me había encantado, me había seducido, me había rendido...

— Por eso llegaste a la empresa… a buscarme —hizo una mueca de sufrimiento—. Debí haberlo sabido.

— ¿Me perdonarás, Bella? —Se me acercó nuevamente y enmarcó mi rostro para mirarme y hablarme con sinceridad—. Te prometí llegar a tiempo, prometí cuidarte y ganarme tu confianza y… —suspiró—. Te he fallado… —me dijo con un alto grado de vulnerabilidad ocultando así al hombre fuerte y poderoso, dejando salir al niño asustado, al que temía ser rechazado. _Pero __eso __y__a lo sabías Isabella, él es nuestro__ dulce, sexy y cavernícola capataz_—. He sido tan estúpido.

Lo miré... Era sincero, sí, pero a la vez fue tan estúpido… mi pequeño niño indefenso estaba ahí, con sus ojos acuosos y temerosos frente a los míos como si esperara un veredicto a alguna fechoría y eso me rompía el corazón. No quería que siguiera reprochándose. No. ¡Yo también era culpable! ¡Era yo la culpable por haberme enrollado con James! ¡Por haber sido tonta y no haber sabido esperar al hombre que verdaderamente se preocuparía por mí! ¡Por ser una idiota y creer en sus chantajes! Era consciente de que debía esclarecer todo esto... pero, ya que Edward empezó a confesarse, quería saber más. Debía saberlo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de la cena? No te iba a obligar a que me invitaras si no me creías especial para ello, pero no entiendo por qué lo hiciste. ¡Me pediste que confíe en ti! ahora ya no sé que pen…

— Bella nunca digas que no eres especial para mí. Lo eres y mucho… —dijo convincentemente—. Te voy a contar la verdad, pero por favor, quisiera que entendieras el porqué hice lo que hice.

Asentí.

"_La verdad_"… Cuando te la dicen, siempre sientes miedo, escalofríos o náuseas... Pero cuando te la dice el hombre al que quieres, tu mundo podría venirse abajo en un segundo... Eran dos palabras que podían marcar una decisión: o retrocedía y me estancaba en el pasado ó avanzaba hacia el futuro… _con él. _Me tensé de solo pensar en la primera opción.

Edward dio vueltas en su sitio pasándose la mano por su cabello una y otra vez en actitud nerviosa. Parecía que buscaba la mejor forma de decirme su verdad. Se paró frente al ventanal un rato hasta que por fin habló atrayendo mi atención nuevamente. Algo en su mirada daba la impresión de mucha fragilidad así como de algo más, algo enigmático. Mi alma quiso borrar esa expresión de su rostro.

— Bella, para hoy tenía un plan trazado y era llevarte a la cena de Riley. Como te dije ayer, hoy iríamos a cenar a un lugar especial —asentí—. No te niego que primero pensé que podría llevarte engañada a la reunión para que no te sintieras abrumada con una noticia así pues lo que menos deseo es que te sientas presionada por nuestra relación. Sé que llevarte a una cena de compromiso o a una boda podría hacerte sentir como que te exigía algo que no quisieses: ser mi novia. En ningún momento te he presionado para dar ese gran paso porque sé que no te gustan las etiquetas, ni los formalismos y por ello decidí tomarme las cosas con calma… Darte tu espacio, tu lugar, ir poco a poco, como te prometí…

Al compás de sus palabras, iba caminando alrededor de la sala, meditando cada una. Por más molesta que estuviera con él, no podía dejar pasar lo sincero y genuino que era al hablar, al expresarme sus sentimientos… y eso me encantaba porque hacía que mi corazón no aguantara la emoción y se permitiera dar pequeños brinquitos de alegría… Edward me entendía, conocía mis defectos pero sobre todo ¡me iba a llevar a la cena! Yo era importante para él, sus ojos y sus palabras lo confirmaban y yo como estúpida pensé lo contrario dándole una posibilidad a Jacob.

— Pero…

¡Siempre existen los peros! ¡Maldita sea! Todo era demasiado lindo para ser verdad…

— Sí… —lo invité a seguir aún estando con los nervios a flor de piel.

— Conforme avanzaban los días, me volví un cobarde. El miedo de dañarte se implantó en mi ser y no quiso irse —agregó angustiado—. Tampoco quise mentirte pero las circunstancias se dieron así, Bella. En esa fiesta, estará una mujer con la que solía salir, con la que tuve un pasado y la cual amenaza nuestra relación... —pasé saliva, por más que quise aguantarme no pude, mi corazón dejó de saltar y se encogió con fuerza—. A esa mujer le he dejado en claro miles de veces que lo nuestro no puede seguir, que se acabó, pero no entiende o mejor dicho, no quiere entender. Me persigue, me llama, me atormenta incluso llegó a amenazarme… —hizo una pausa—. Yo puedo soportar todas sus injurias y calumnias porque no me importa salir dañado, pero nunca, escúchame Bella, nunca dejaría que te pase algo malo a ti —bateé mis pestañas pasmada y mis piernas empezaron a vacilar en su sitio, tuve, por inercia, que apoyarme en el aparador. Edward al ver mi palidez se acercó a mí a grandes pasos.

Pero… pero… ¿Qué me estaba diciendo? ¿Una mujer en la vida de Edward? ¿Con la que tuvo un pasado? ¿Con la que seguía viéndose? Era confuso…

— ¡Mírame Bella! —Lo hice débilmente, sus manos ya estaban en mi rostro sosteniéndolo e instándome a mirarlo.

— ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo se llama? —quise saber. Mi voz resultó un susurro débil.

— Irina. Es la prima de Riley. Desde hace más de seis meses ya no entablo ningún tipo de relación con ella pero no lo entiende —se apresuró a decir.

— ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? —Logré preguntar a pesar de estar flotando en una nube de confusión—. Ya me fallaste una vez Edward, me hiciste sentir mal... ¿Cómo sé...

— Shhh… —me cortó suavemente acariciándome el mentón—. Desde que te vi te convertiste en mi ilusión, Bella. Eres la única mujer que me interesa, creo que lo he demostrado varias veces. Y si ya te encontré, no pienso dejarte ir jamás… Eres tú, la única a quien le dedico mi tiempo entero, a la que cuido como mi gran tesoro y a quien le he encargado mi corazón.

— Ed... —murmuré

— ¿No te es suficiente?

Sin dejar de mirarme con aquellos ojos verdes que te traspasaban el alma, colocó su mano izquierda en mi pecho, a la altura donde se encontraba mi corazón y la presionó. Con su otra mano guió la mía a su pecho y me hizo sentir sus latidos. Los dos corazones latían al unísono, con el mismo ritmo cardiaco, con la misma frecuencia e intensidad. Era increíble… era magia.

— ¿Lo sientes, Bella? Ellos se reconocen, se entienden, forman uno solo.

Respiré profundamente, estaba maravillada, con miles de sentimientos a flor de piel. Edward tenía un pasado… y yo tenía otro, y si queríamos avanzar en nuestra relación, debíamos dejar atrás todos los fantasmas. Lo entendía, le creía… Los dos habíamos pasado por lo mismo… éramos, como dije, dos almas similares pero diferentes a la vez. Ambas con cicatrices, penas y dolores que habían agujereado su integridad y que a la vez, se necesitaban la una a la otra para poder vivir en paz.

_._

_"Si no te hubiera conocido no sé que hubiera sido de mí...  
__sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir…__  
__sin el latido de tu corazón__, __el mundo es más frío  
Sólo desde que te conocí, todo en mi vida cambió  
y supe al mirarte que al fin, se alejaría el dolor…  
Pero nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido"  
._

— ¿Te ha amenazado?

— Sí —afirmó con la mirada perdida.

Una sensación de valentía llenó mi pobre y sacudido corazón. Odiaba las amenazas, las aborrecía y las rechazaba.

— Por favor Bella, sé que cometí un error al no confiarte esto mucho antes. Por miedo a esa mujer, temí perderte… Pero, sin darme cuenta, mi estupidez te llevó a las garras de aquel animal. Realmente lo siento mucho y créeme que la incertidumbre, la sensación de impotencia al pensar que habría podido perderte para siempre me están haciendo pagar con creces este fatal desliz —dijo con voz atormentada recargando su frente en la mía. Mi rostro fue acunado por sus cálidas manos y sus labios rozaron mi piel transportándome a otra dimensión, donde sólo existíamos él y yo. Quise besarlo, olvidarme de todo lo que pasó hoy desde que apareció James en el estacionamiento y borrar el fastidio que era saber que una mujer perseguía y amenazaba lo que era mío.

Hasta este día, era como si hubiese estado viviendo un cuento de hadas con un apuesto y sexy príncipe, y en el cual, intempestivamente, el ogro malo llegaba y atacaba el reino sin avisar llevándose mis sueños con él… Que ironía… en la realidad, Edward era mi príncipe, sí, el príncipe de mis fantasías; pero, la única diferencia era que yo no era princesa, y el ogro no logró llevarse nada de mí.

_Pero puedes ser princesa Isabella… Hace dos meses decías que no confiarías nunca más en un hombre y ahora lo estás haciendo… Ten fe, y serás su princesa…_

Pero, ¿y las brujas malas? _Ni ellas llegar__á__n a malograr tu vida, Isabella._ _Esa Irina, tendrá que pagar las amenazas._ Suspiré. Sí, odiaba cuando la gente me amenazaba, me chantajeaba o me sacaba en cara las cosas, mucho peor sería si se metieran con mi hombre, mi príncipe…

— Edward… abrázame… fuerte… —con una sonrisa hizo lo que le pedí abrazándome más fuerte que la vez anterior haciéndome sentir sus latidos irregulares y la maravillosa corriente eléctrica que era la unión de dos almas y cuerpos. En ese instante supe que estaba perdida, que ya era tarde… estaba colada hasta los huesos por Edward Cullen.

— Sé que no soy perfecto Bella… lo único que quise fue protegerte pero acabé por exponerte a la más terrible fiera —me dijo al oído, su voz aún reflejaba miedo, él verdaderamente se preocupaba por mí, temió no llegar a tiempo, temía no verme más...

Sonreí en su pecho.

— Bella... Si te asusté o te molesté con mi reacción de hoy... lo siento, pero no tienes idea de la rabia y la cólera que sentí al verlo ahí, tocándote, tratando de sobrepasarse contigo... No podía permitirlo, debía defenderte, debía dejarle en claro que tú tenías dueño...—agregó cambiando su dulce tono de voz a uno más serio, demandante dejando a entrever la ira que sentía al recordar el mal rato de hoy. Dejó escapar un gruñido y se tensó. _Mi sexy, voluble y celópata capataz... Así con todo eso, me gustaba..._

— Edward, no te disculpes. Más bien te lo agradezco... ¿Sabes? Nunca nadie me había defendido como tú lo has hecho, es más, nunca nadie había hecho algo por mí… y me encanta que hayas sido tú… —sonrió—. Pero debo decirte algo.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es? —preguntó con miedo cogiéndome por los hombros y examinándome los ojos, vio las pequeñas lágrimas que caían por mi mejilla y las limpió con el dorso de su mano.

— Quiero que sepas porqué esto también fue mi culpa —dejé sus brazos y caminé hacia la pared para apoyarme en ella, él me miró confundido, pero la culpa me gritaba al oído que hablase de una buena vez. Suspiré con pesadez

— No tienes…

— Sí, Edward, déjame hablar —hice una pausa y tomé una buena bocanada de aire—. Yo soy la culpable de crear a esta fiera. Lo que viste en el estacionamiento esta tarde sólo se debe al pasado... —me miró confundido—. Edward, el comportamiento de James se debe a _mi_ pasado... él y yo...

— Detente Bella —me dijo aparentemente calmado, pero lo conocía tan bien para detectar un leve rastro de celos en su voz. Su mirada se volvió dura, inteligible a la vez que todo su cuerpo se tensó haciendo que me sintiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba. No debía temer a la verdad, pero cuando alguien te consideraba en un pedestal, la caída podría doler.

Lo vi apretar los puños, soltarlos y volver a apretarlos tratando, seguramente en vano, de contener la ira. Me quedé callada. La amenaza, el odio brillaba en su mirada.

— No… no me des explicaciones, Bella. Puedo hacerme una idea clara de lo que sucedió entre ustedes —apretó la mandíbula—… y no te niego que me fastidia, me revienta el alma y me da una razón más para golpearlo… —aguanté la respiración esperando lo peor—… Pero aún así, no soy nadie para juzgarte. El pasado quedó en el pasado.

— Ed... Ya hablé con James y pensé que todo había acabado, pero parece que no –me apresuré a decir-. Tendré que volver a hablar con él. Esto tiene que terminarse.

— No Bella —zanjó—. Esto nunca acabará. Lo vi en sus ojos, él buscará venganza, nos rastreará para hacernos daño. Lo mejor sería que no trabajes más en esa constructora.

— No… no puedo hacer eso —objeté.

— Debes Bella, no puedo permitir que estés cerca a ese tipo otra vez. No me perdonaría nunca si te sucediese algo a manos de él o de cualquier otro enfermo desadaptado. Si yo trabajara ahí, sería diferente, pues podría estar pendiente de ti todo el día, tenerte bajo vigilancia, pero como yo no...

— ¡Edward! No puedo salirme así como así de la empresa. El contrato que firmé no admite renuncias de un día para otro —lo contradije cruzando los dedos por detrás y mirándolo con seriedad. En parte tenía razón, mi contrato tenía cláusulas exclusivas sobre las renuncias y despidos así como un juramento bajo pena de cárcel si sacábamos a la luz las estafas y desfalcos que hacía la empresa. Si abríamos la boca, podríamos pasar la vida tras las rejas… _"Si caemos nosotros Swan, tú caerías con nosotros. No lo olvides" _Por Charlie, por mi casa de Forks, no podía abandonar mi trabajo—_. _No... Edward… No puedo...

Se cruzó de brazos. Él odiaba que le hiciera la contra.

— Bella, sé que sonará estúpido, pero acabarás por abandonar esa empresa —sonó a promesa.

— Quizá... Pero aún no puedo... —agregué con un hilo de voz. Edward ya sabía de James, confesarle más cosas de mi vida, podría solo empeorarlo todo. Me dediqué a mirarlo con un sentimiento que aún no podía descifrar, sólo sabía que no se comparaba con nada a lo que había vivido o sentido antes.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Está bien! ¡Cuando pones esa carita no puedo negarte nada Bella! ¡Eres mi perdición sin duda! —Se pasó la mano por su broncíneo cabello enredándolo aún más—. Por el momento prométeme que no te acercarás y mucho menos volverás a tener contacto alguno con él —me pidió mientras inhalaba y exhalaba fuertemente para calmarse. Para mí, verlo celoso y sobreprotector era lo más sexy que podía existir.

— Haré lo posible para mantenerme lo más lejos de él.

— No Bella. ¡Promételo! —pidió desesperado.

— Está bien —prometí con rapidez—. Y si sucede algo serás el primero en saberlo.

— Bien —aceptó finalmente.

Mi corazón aún seguía como un loco.

— Ven aquí, cariño —estiró sus brazos y me acurrucó en su pecho—. Debes entender Bella, que soy un hombre celoso y que por nada del mundo quiero perderte de vista —susurró contra mis labios.

Alcé una mano y le recorrí con un dedo el moretón que le marcaba el lado derecho de la cara. La prueba fiel de su valentía y protección hacia mí.

— Lo sé… y me gusta —sentí que sonrió.

— No sabes cómo disfruto saber que tú me perteneces, Bella, que sólo yo puedo tocarte y besarte, que eres mía… —dio un besito en mi cabeza y luego en mi frente.

— Lo dices como si estuviera grabado en piedra.

— Así es Isabella, yo cuido lo que es mío —frunció el ceño.

Me mordí el labio ante tal afirmación. Sí señor, claro que lo cuida, claro que era suya… y no tendría motivo para no desearlo, si con este hombre tenía la más hermosa fantasía que podría llegar a tener…

Apoyé mi mejilla en su mano y adoré sentir su calor. Edward me acarició la barbilla con suavidad para luego acercar sus labios a mi boca y besarme dulcemente. El deseo que guardaba contenido en mi cuerpo se encendió en ese instante, enviando destellos de calor por todas mis terminaciones nerviosas… Su boca era dulce como la miel y me aferraba a su cuerpo como si no fuera a cansarme nunca de que me besara.

— Así que los dos tenemos un pasado que nos atormenta…

Asintió y suspiré. Me sentía más cómoda saber que él tenía conocimiento del pasado con James aún sin saber los detalles.

— ¿Sabes? Ahora creo más en el destino… él nos juntó para que superemos juntos nuestras heridas y nos sobrepongamos a nuestros tropiezos. Lucharemos Bella, lucharemos con cada fibra de nuestro ser y yo te protegeré de él, de ella y de cualquier persona que trate de hacerte daño —me sujetó el rostro con las dos manos. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por aquella dulce sensación. En ese instante, volví a sentir mis hermosas alas plateadas nacer de mi espalda agitándose cada vez con más fuerza como si quisiesen elevarme en el aire. Ya extrañaba esta sensación…

En varios aspectos de mi vida, era una mujer segura, pero cuando tocaban la más íntima fibra de mi corazón, me volvía una mujer frágil… y eso estaba haciendo Edward conmigo… había debilitado mis fuerzas, mis barreras y me estaba convirtiendo en una mujer dependiente, necesitada de él…

Y por milagro… eso no me molestaba ni me aterraba…

_¿Ves Isabella? Las palabras de ese estúpido animal, nunca te harán daño… Estás confiando, estas aprendiendo a querer y eso es lo que cuenta._

Suspiré. Mi pequeña intrusa tenía razón…

— Quisiera poder cambiar el pasado… —dije con voz baja.

— Yo también. Si fuese posible, pediría conocerte desde que eras niña para así crecer juntos enfrentando obstáculos y compartiendo sentimientos, pero sobre todo para haber admirado desde antes a la bella personita que eres y así haberte agradecido todo lo que habrías hecho conmigo durante todo ese tiempo —sonrió con tristeza, como si se acordara de algo de su pasado, quizá algo relacionado a lo que le pasó de niño, mas no quise interrumpir el momento, era tan sublime que necesitaba más—. He vuelto a sonreír contigo, Bella. Y si te preocupa lo que puedo pensar de tu pasado, no lo hagas. Desde que te vi fuiste mía y sólo yo cuidaré de tu presente y velaré por tu futuro.

Si antes quería volar… ahora lo estaba haciendo…

_._

_"Si no te hubiera conocido no sé que hubiera sido de mí...  
__sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir…__  
__sin el latido de tu corazón__, __el mundo es más frío  
Sólo desde que te conocí, todo en mi vida cambió  
y supe al mirarte que al fin, se alejaría el dolor…  
Pero nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido"  
._

Presionó sus labios contra los míos una vez más, como si quisiera subrayar lo que acababa de decir, como si quisiera espantar mis miedos. Incapaz de resistirme, abrí los labios para recibir los suyos y le di la bienvenida a su sabor, a su lengua, a su voluntad. No le di tiempo para que volviese a hablar, todo esto había sido más que suficiente para alzarme hasta el cielo. Le rodeé los hombros con los brazos, negándome a dejarlo marchar. Todo lo que había pasado hoy, toda la información que había recibido me había hecho sentir insegura y necesitaba que Edward fuese mi ancla, necesitaba sentirme completamente segura… Lo besé con mayor intensidad, devolviendo en el beso, el sentimiento que él me daba en cada mirada.

Necesitaba tenerlo aquí, en mi corazón, en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo, erizando mi piel, sintiendo cómo me sacudía bajo la presión del suyo y encendiendo cada impulso eléctrico por todo mi ser.

Devorándonos la boca, caminamos hasta llegar al sillón de mi salita, ya no había donde más avanzar y ambos estábamos tan jadeantes y desesperados que decidimos en mutua complicidad silenciosa, hacer el amor ahí… en el suelo, en la alfombra, contra el sillón, como fuese, lo que anhelábamos era saber, cerciorarnos de que él era mío y yo era suya, saciando a su vez la sed y la necesidad que habían despertado en nosotros como si fuese una explosión salvaje.

Era química.

Era química pura y explosiva.

Era nuestra química mágica.

Edward cogió mis caderas y me alzó haciendo que enrollara mis piernas a su alrededor sentándome sobre el respaldar del mueble. Más cómodos, colocó sus caderas entre mis muslos haciéndome emitir un gemido al sentir su erección atravesar la suave seda de mi pantalón y mis braguitas mojadas en un claro contraste con el fuego que ardía dentro de mi cuerpo. Lo apresé con mis piernas para sentirlo totalmente, duro y grande; ahogándome en un deseo casi febril, le desabroché los botones de la camisa con una velocidad y un hambre que no pensé sentir jamás, Edward percibió el estremecimiento de deseo que atravesó mi cuerpo y apretó más mis caderas hacia su masculinidad iniciando así un vaivén de caderas acompasado mientras que su lengua lamía y chupaba la parte baja de mi cuello.

Agitada, deslicé por sus hombros la camisa, palpando sus enérgicos músculos y deslizándole después las uñas por su pecho dejándole una marca… _mi marca_. Edward gimió en respuesta y la vibración de aquel sonido provocó que mis pezones se pusieran más duros de lo que ya estaban. Ellos querían la lengua, la boca, los dientes de Edward… querían sentirse deseados y anhelados por él.

— Bella… eres tan increíblemente femenina y frágil cuando haces eso… que siento un verdadero impulso erótico —añadió mirándome con una cargada apreciación sexual.

— Yo siento lo mismo… —dije con voz ronca. Me besó de nuevo y sin perder el tiempo, me desabrochó la blusa, cuando estuvo a punto de retirármela, el teléfono de mi casa sonó y trató de cortar nuestro momento… pero Edward no hizo caso y siguió meciendo sus caderas demostrándome lo duro y ansioso que estaba por introducirse dentro de mí. Yo gemí en su boca y dirigí mis manos a su pantalón negro para liberarlo del cinturón y el cierre.

— Deja que atienda el contestador —susurró en mi oído para luego inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado de mi cuello, besándolo, succionándolo y mordiéndolo con suavidad hasta la curva de mis hombros.

Estaba tan nublada de necesidad y placer…

Hasta que una voz, que registré de inmediato, sonó por el altavoz del contestador… Era Jacob, un poco nervioso, diciendo que me había estado llamando toda la tarde al celular pero que no había obtenido respuesta, remarcó que estaba preocupado porque no sabía si me había pasado algo malo y me pidió que apenas escuchara su mensaje, lo llamara. Edward cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de disgusto y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Lo oí suspirar y gruñir furioso.

— ¿Por qué te llama? —preguntó enojado.

— Es por la cena —abrió sus ojos, seguramente pensó lo peor—. Eres consciente de que él me invitó a la cena primero que tú, ¿no? —No contestó, su mandíbula estaba tensa otra vez—. Bueno, esta mañana, cuando me propuso ser su cita, no le respondí. Estaba confundida y tenía una ligera esperanza en que me explicarías y me invitarías a la cena, por lo que le engañé diciéndole que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo… él prometió llamarme para confirmar… y —ladeé mi cabeza mordiéndome el labio a espera de su reacción celópata.

— ¿Quieres ir con él? —dijo con expresión contrariada.

— No, tonto. Quiero ir contigo.

— Perfecto — se separó de mí y caminó con el pecho desnudo hacia la mesa donde estaba el teléfono inalámbrico y lo puso en altavoz para luego presionar el botón de re llamada—. Es hora de dejarle en claro ciertas cosas…

— _¿Aló Bella?_ —se apresuró a contestar Jacob a la tercera timbrada.

— Hey Jake… —le contesté tímida. Edward respiró profundamente.

— _¿Cómo est__á__s preciosa? Te estuve llaman…_

— Jacob —interrumpió Edward con voz suave, pero que escondía muy bien su fastidio.

— _¿Edward?_ —preguntó sorprendido—. _¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces con Bella?_

El aludido rió entre dientes.

— Lo diré sólo una vez, Jake. Quiero hacértelo simple y práctico —el tono de su voz cambió del fastidio a la amenaza—. Bella es _mi_ novia, por lo tanto no estará disponible para ti esta noche ni ninguna otra noche. Para serte sincero, ella no va a estar disponible ningún día para cualquier otra persona que no sea yo. Espero lo entiendas, adiós —colgó el teléfono y lo tiró. Escuché cómo cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido seco mas Edward no se inmutó, sonrió cínicamente de oreja a oreja.

— Me vas a malograr el teléfono —le reprendí.

— Te compro otro —dijo aún sonriente—. Y si deseas también puedo conseguirte otro número telefónico, así te libras de tener a tantos lobos detrás de ti —sonreí arqueando una ceja—. Que te quede claro, Isabella. Tú _solo_ eres para mí.

Conmocionada por lo inesperado de aquella situación, mi cuerpo se agitó como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo y sentí el calor encenderse en mi interior, no de cólera, si no porque mi hombre era muy celoso y eso me encantaba, me ponía a mil y me hacía ser capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa erótica. _Hora de la diablita Isabella. "Oh sí…"_. Un latigazo de adrenalina se desató en mi torrente sanguíneo y mis muslos se contrajeron. Corrí hacia él y trepé con fuerza como si fuese una niña.

Edward me afianzó más a su cuerpo y me dio vueltas en el aire mostrándome una gran sonrisa. Junté mi nariz con la suya y nos unimos en un beso cálido y tierno para luego profundizarlo y saborearnos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que, de manera casi imperceptible, lo vi cerrando la puerta de mi dormitorio con una patada. Por primera vez, agradecí lo pequeño que era mi departamento...

Me echó suavemente en el borde de la cama mientras seguíamos besándonos cada vez con más ansiedad y desesperación, a tal punto que rasgó mi blusa completamente haciendo que los botones volaran por todo mi dormitorio. Luego, me despojó del sujetador con una rapidez inimaginable, dejando al descubierto mis pechos excitados y urgidos, anhelantes por su atención. Observé el brillo de calor que desprendieron sus ojos al verme semidesnuda frente a él, era un brillo inusual, implícito y ardiente; así que sin demora, Edward se inclinó para lamer cada uno de mis pezones para luego soplar suavemente contra las puntas.

— No tienes idea Isabella de cuanto deseé hacer esto. Marcarte como mía, delimitar mi propiedad y privatizar tu cuerpo con mi piel, con mi saliva, con mi boca…

Me estremecí a su tono posesivo y apoyé mis manos en su cabeza para retenerlo contra mis senos. Sus caderas seguían empujando contra las mías aumentando la humedad y las contracciones en mi sexo. Podía sentir su erección apretándose contra la cremallera. Me moría por liberarlo, por sujetar entre mis manos su dureza de seda, acariciarlo, sentirlo y luego guiarlo hacia aquella parte de mi cuerpo que latía por ser poseída por él.

— Sólo soy tuya…

Lamía y delineaba mis senos con lentitud, degustando cada centímetro, pero yo no quería nada de delicadezas, quería que fuese agresivo, que me demostrase cuanto me deseaba. Como respuesta a mis pensamientos, Edward absorbió profundamente uno de mis pezones, recorriéndolo con la lengua, saboreándolo, jugueteando y jalándolo con sus dientes con una intensidad infaliblemente peligrosa que me hizo gemir de placer e impaciencia. Lo necesitaba adentro, embistiéndome, haciéndome llorar de placer.

— Edward… por favor… ¡no aguanto más!…

Levantó su rostro y una sonrisa malvada y fiera lo embelleció. "_Oh… creo que hice nacer al animal que lleva dentro"._

Llevó una mano a mis pies y me sacó con suavidad el zapato negro tirándolo por algún lugar del cuarto, lo mismo hizo con el otro pie, para luego acariciarlos regocijándose de mi desesperación. Deslizó sus manos por mis costados bajo un toque sutil y ardiente, haciendo quemar mi piel, hasta que alcanzó la pretina de mi pantalón para desabrochar su único botón. Me bajó el cierre y me hizo levantar ligeramente mis caderas para quitarme la prenda llevándose mis bragas con él y dejándome totalmente desnuda… desnuda y vulnerable, desnuda y hambrienta de él.

Instintivamente, separé las piernas y Edward detuvo su mirada en el húmedo brillo de mi excitación, inhalando fuertemente y mirándome con descaro con una hermosa sonrisa de avaricia y deseo. Se inclinó entre mis muslos y sopló delicadamente sobre mi sexo antes de acariciarlo con la lengua. Gemí. Y gemí aún más fuerte, con lujuria y delicia, cuando pasó un dedo por mis labios, acariciándome el clítoris para luego limpiar con su lengua toda la humedad que chorreaba por mis piernas.

— Ahora estás como la naturaleza pretendía que estuvieras, Bella —con la yema de sus dedos jugó con la ligera capa de vellos que protegían mi intimidad, pellizcó mis labios, juntándolos y abriéndolos haciendo que la excitación, como cascadas de puro placer, invadiese mi cuerpo, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y sometiéndome a su increíble fuerza pasional.

— Eres exquisita. Y no puedo esperar a introducirme profundamente en tu cuerpo para que recuerdes que eres solo mía.

— ¡Oh Edward! ¡Hazlo! —gimoteé de dolor.

— Aún no mi amor, primero debo marcar con mi saliva y mi aliento cada espacio de tu cuerpo —susurró con voz gutural inclinándose hacia adelante y atrapando mis labios en un beso pensado para que no me quedara ninguna duda de sus intenciones, ni duda alguna de su deseo por poseerme. Le respondí como si fuera una náufraga a la que le hubieran arrojado un salvavidas… _"Oh sí… ¡sí! que me marque con su esencia"_

Edward volvió a bajar su cabeza y siguió disfrutando de su festín como un hombre salvajemente hambriento, como el hombre que reclamaba a su mujer. Se abrió paso separando mis pliegues suavemente con sus dedos y permitiendo que su lengua acaricie mi sexo. Formó círculos lentamente con su nariz, labios y barbilla; mordisqueó y chupó suavemente mi clítoris, afirmando sus labios sobre él y haciendo que mi cuerpo vibrara de un placer infinito y multicolor bajo la textura y suavidad de su lengua.

Me estremecí, grité y perdí la razón. Ya ni siquiera sabía dónde me encontraba, dejé mis piernas y mi cuerpo a su absoluta libertad para que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiese hacer. Él comprendió y deslizó sus manos bajo mis nalgas, atrayéndome para sí y apoyando mis rodillas en mi pecho para poder hundir su lengua lo más profundo que se lo permitía… ¡Por fin! Su lengua embistiéndome, duro y parejo, colmándome de intensas sensaciones y emociones, haciéndome sentir como cada terminación nerviosa se encendía disparándose dentro de mí, como si fuese una explosión sensorial.

— Pensar que nunca más haría esto… me ponía enfermo, Bella —me dijo dando un lengüetazo lento y cruel, para luego hundir su lengua en un movimiento estremecedor.

_Oh sí… _Yo también había extrañado su lengua, su cuerpo, todo de él…

El sonido excitante y embriagador de Edward bebiendo y saciándose de mí me provocó una sacudida de deseo que me recorrió el cuerpo entero, desde la punta de los pies, hasta el último cabello de mi cabeza haciendo que, inconscientemente, alzara mis caderas hacia su boca logrando así que mis movimientos se volviesen más frenéticos y delirantes… El ritmo y la fuerza que ejercía en cada embestida era la clara interpretación de su poder sobre mí. Era como si quisiera marcarme y cerciorarse que era suya, como si quisiera derrumbar cualquier barrera que hubiera entre nosotros, como si quisiera que no olvidara nunca este día…

Bebió de mí, se deleitó y me martirizó llevándome al borde del clímax, a la explosión final de esta batalla, pero me retuvo allí con la intención de retrasar el momento. Lo tomé por la cabeza mientras empujaba mis caderas hacia él, pero él se retiró para evitar el contacto que tanto anhelaba haciendo que un sonoro gemido de desesperación abandone mis labios...

— Edward… más por favor… más, ¡te necesito! —rogué.

— Isabella, ¿dónde me quieres?

— ¡Dentro!

— Primero, ¡júrame que eres y serás mía!… que nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino —musitó en mis labios con determinación.

— Sí…

— ¡Júramelo! —exclamó propiciándome largas y suaves lamidas, serpenteando con su lengua mis labios hinchados, comenzando en el clítoris y acabando en la entrada de mi intimidad.

— Sí, Edward, soy toda y exclusivamente tuya…

— Por siempre —susurró y se adentró en mí, deslizando los dientes sobre mi clítoris, succionando y chupándolo con fuerza. Cerré mis ojos y dejé escapar un prologando y sonoro gritito mientras un orgasmo, delicioso y diferente, recorría mi cuerpo como si fuese una llamarada de fuego líquido. Edward mantuvo sus labios en mi sexo, saboreando la esencia de mi excitación, tomando hasta la última gota mientras me retenía por los muslos hasta que dejé de estremecerme.

Fue fantástico… mágico… eran el infierno y el cielo juntos.

— Mmmm… Tenía sed de ti, mi amor...

No bajaba aún del cielo cuando sentí que mi cabeza chocaba contra la almohada de seda fría. Mi intimidad aún palpitaba y se contraía cuando Edward cogió mis piernas, las juntó y las recargó sobre su hombro izquierdo para hundirse en mi interior todo lo rápido y fuerte que pudo. Abrí mis ojos y me vi alineada a la cama, en una posición que facilitaba la penetración, donde él tenía dominio y control total de mi cuerpo, haciendo a la vez más profundas sus embestidas. A estas alturas no tenía ni un gramo de cordura, menos de razón… lo único que me interesaba era que Edward me saboreara, me penetrara y me hiciera suya de todas las formas posibles…

Le arañé los brazos y me agarré de ellos como si temiera que desapareciera si lo soltaba… Observé su expresión, vi sus ojos brillar y el color expandirse por su cuello y su pecho. La ansiedad excitante provocada por esta posición hacía que nuestros cuerpos disputaran juntos la carrera en busca del éxtasis regalando a su paso varios gestos de lujuria y placer. Éste último se apoderó totalmente de nuestros cuerpos obligándolos a soltarse y dejarse llevar por el ritmo que ellos pedían.

Era nuestra química pura y salvaje.

Edward incapaz de seguir controlando sus movimientos empujó con más fuerza sus caderas, repitiendo el movimiento con creciente urgencia hasta que lo sentí ponerse tenso y estremecerse. Edward deslizó una mano en el punto en el que estábamos unidos y recorrió con el pulgar mi clítoris. Con aquella caricia, sentí como una oleada de vibraciones volvía a recorrerme de nuevo, esta vez con más prisa que antes haciendo que una melodía indecorosa de gemidos resonaran por la habitación y mis músculos internos colapsaran alrededor de su cuerpo. Aclamé y grité su nombre repetidas veces sintiendo cómo me contraía en torno a él mientras Edward hundía su rostro en mi cuello, acallando su grito de triunfo al momento de alcanzar su propio orgasmo.

Mi sexo y su sexo en una perfecta conjunción donde el sudor, amor, pasión y deseo aumentaban y crecían hasta estrellarse en los muros del placer máximo, era inigualable.

Edward colapsó encima de mí, yo apenas podía respirar pero recibí encantada el peso de su cuerpo, mi posesión total. Segundos después, rotó sus caderas contra mí hasta que dejé de moverme. Luego me rodeó con los brazos por los hombros y me besó en la barbilla.

— Increíble… Estar contigo es… una experiencia tan intensa —dije luego de que mi cerebro recuperara la claridad.

Rió angelicalmente, con aquella melodía que parecían cascabeles del cielo…

— Tú lo haces increíble, Bella… —sus dedos recorrieron el contorno de mis labios.

Sonreí.

— Edward… ¿es verdad lo que dijiste?

— ¿Qué cosa, mi amor?

_Awww_… que siempre me llame así… _"mi amor…_" que lindo se siente…

— Que era tu novia… —respondí prudentemente. No había dejado pasar ese detalle.

Sus labios esbozaron una amplia sonrisa.

— Bella, eres mi mayor tesoro y mi regalo del cielo… —lo miré derritiéndome—. Así que haré las cosas como deben de ser… —se aclaró la garganta, mi corazón empezaba a saltar de emoción—. Isabella Marie Swan… ¿tendrías el honor de ser mi novia?

El aire se atoró en mi garganta y mi corazón latió como un loco.

"_Su novia…"_

La novia de Edward Cullen… La novia de mi propia perdición…

— ¿Sí?

Como sacada de un ensueño por aquella voz, sexy por naturaleza, me encontró con la mirada de profunda apreciación de Edward, la cual se plantó en mi rostro mientras me acariciaba la piel desnuda de mis hombros. Lo quedé mirándo fijamente y me apreté aún más contra su cuerpo. Habíamos hecho el amor magníficamente y aún así mantenía las sensaciones a flor de piel.

Me sonrió y tuve muy en claro que respuesta le iba a dar...

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

*****Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, es un poquito más largo que el anterior! Sorry por la demora, pero tuve varias cositas que hacer y pensar para que lo que quería mostrar salga bien... u,u ! Sólo espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, o amenazas de muerte, lo que gusten, pero no olviden de dejarlas, me encanta leer sus ideas y teorías!

*****Hubo varias chicas que adivinaron que era James el atacante... ya vieron ¬.¬ ese chico es de lo peor... ¬.¬ al menos Edward ya está al tanto de ello... aunque aún falta que sigan contandose los secretos, pero bueno...veremos como van... por lo pronto, el proximo capitulo es LA CENA! ya saben, enfrentarse al resto... y... ¡uyy siii esto se pone bueno! ya se imaginan, VINO, MiniVestido, Terno y corbata y un LOUNGE solo y escondido... ¡Dios! ¿Qué cosas haran estos dossss? #LadoPerverON

_**Miles de besos a TODAS. y no se olviden de comentar, NI de pasarse por mi Oneshot "Surfeando con el destino" y dejar su voto aquí: www. fanfiction. net/u/3047428/**_

**_K, Lu._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**_

* * *

_*** ¡IMPORTANTE! ***_

_**¡Bonsoir Diablitas! **_**Discúlpenme por subir de nuevo el capítulo, pero quería dejarles un mensajito por aquí. Primero, les cuento que no me ha dado tiempo suficiente para terminar el nuevo capítulo como debe ser (u.u) ¡Todo este asunto del viaje me tiene loca! (sobre todo arreglar mi maleta u.u y hacer los trámites respectivos...) Pero bueno, mañana en la noche salgo para la capital y pasado mañana rumbo a Argentina ^^**

**Así que discúlpenme, por favor. Pero si desean puedo enviarles avances al correo o por PM. =) o también, lo podría poner en el blog, pero dependería de ustedes en dónde quisieran leerlo! Sería bueno que me lo hagan saber )! De todas maneras, a fin de mes, subo el nuevo capítulo que espero les guste! No se vayan a olvidar de mi... u.u**

**Bueno chicas, cuídense, se me portan bien, disfruten las conferencias, la premier, las pics, y la película, sobre todo "el cabecero" y a nuestro SexyMan Robert *-*, y que todo les salga muy bien. ¡Lluvia de besos! LQM. Y espero que todo vaya muy bien en el viaje, (ando nerviosa u.u). à bientot.**

**.*Lu*.**

* * *

_*** **Un besote para mi beta** larosaderosas **y otro besote a **mis chicas** del Team: Jeni, Kalita, Gabi, Carliz y Diana. =)_

_*** **Quiero agradecerles también a todas por su apoyo infinito tanto con este fic y el OS "Surfeando con el destino"! *-*_

**_¡Nos leemos en Notas! _**_(¡leánlo!)_

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 13**

**********************************•**

* * *

"_Muy pocos tienen el coraje de enfundar su espada una vez esta fuera… El miedo no es malo, te dice cuál es tu debilidad"_

"_A menudo son los pequeños detalles lo que nos ayudan a resolver grandes enigmas"_

_._

Las fantasías de una niña y las fantasías de una mujer son muy diferentes en muchísimos aspectos; sin embargo, a la vez comparten un mismo ideal, el cual se encuentra, a pesar de la edad, en lo más profundo del alma, en aquel lugar donde convergen los sueños…

Las fantasías de una niña son inocentes, infantiles y dulces, en las que el príncipe azul del cuento de hadas llega en su caballo blanco para salvarte del peligro y llevarte de la mano por el bosque. Los miedos y temores de pequeña sólo residen en simples imágenes de cartón o de papel, mas no en monstruos de carne y hueso. En cambio, las fantasías de una mujer ya no están idealizadas en el amor subliminal ni en la perfección del cuento de hadas pues son, hasta cierto punto, inexistentes e imposibles de realizar. Miedos, rencores, rebeldía, desilusión, morbo y complicaciones hacen que todo se ensombrezca y las cosas no se vean claramente. El temor a ser heridos nos hace desistir de la gran batalla hacia el camino a la felicidad, la cual se observa desde nuestra perspectiva como una burbuja de colores, que con solo un pinchazo, premeditado o por error, explota y todo el mundo que construiste se derrumba en pedacitos hasta reducirse en escombros. Si tienes coraje, vuelves a recuperarte, si no, te sumerges en una profunda depresión.

Pero, y a pesar de los contrastes entre las fantasías de niña y mujer, las dos comparten el mismo objetivo y guardan en un rincón románticamente convergente el verdadero secreto de la vida: ser exitosas en lo que más les gusta, conseguir al hombre perfecto y sentirse queridas y respetadas por él.

Y eso era lo que estaba descubriendo. Esa era la batalla que libraba en mi interior… tratando de cambiar los temores de adulta por las ilusiones de niña, encontrando respuestas y soluciones a una situación tan extraña pero añeja a la vez que tenía en mi vida… _donde convergían los sueños…_

Edward formaba parte de todo esto. Él me estaba haciendo cambiar a base de palabras y hechos. Ningún hombre se había peleado por mí antes, ninguno me había hecho sentir tan respetada y querida como él lo estaba haciendo. Y eso me ponía feliz, muy feliz. Sin embargo, no podía negar que aún sentía nervios por lo que podría ocurrir en el futuro, o por lo que podría suceder mañana mismo, pero aún así, no le estaba rehuyendo a la sensación de pertenencia ni de protección como lo había hecho en el pasado.

Y se sentía muy bien…

"_Quererte a ti…  
…es querer ganar el cielo por amor  
…es haber perdido el miedo al dolor  
…es luchar contra nadie en la batalla  
Y ahogar el fuego que me nace en las entrañas"  
._

Hacía una hora que Edward se había marchado a su departamento para cambiarse de ropa dejándome exhausta pero con una gran satisfacción y una sonrisota boba en el rostro. Una hora desde que me había propuesto ser su novia y dar la cara al mundo entero como tales, sin prejuicios de ninguna clase ni miedos absurdos… y yo… había aceptado.

Y no lo podía creer… porque realmente me espantaban las situaciones así. Pero Edward tenía algo que lo salvaba: un fuego, un fuego con el que alimentaba mis fantasías y hacía que todo fuese como en las películas románticas. Además, reconozco que era muy difícil negarse a Edward o a cualquier propuesta que te hiciese. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, con cincel y martillo en mano, trabajando con el torso desnudo en la construcción, quedé deslumbrada y totalmente encantada. El efecto hipnótico que tenían sus hermosas esmeraldas, tan expresivas pero misteriosas a la vez, se infiltró en mi ser dándome una clara idea de que aquel hombre se convertiría en mi única condena, me haría perder el sentido y nunca podría negarle nada… Pero, _esta vez_, había aceptado su propuesta por _mi propio bien._ Porque sentía que era lo correcto y porque mi traicionero corazón me había dictado al oído que lo hiciese pues ya era hora de dejarlo sentir y jugar con el cariño.

¿Y cómo sabía mi corazón que era el momento indicado para dejarse llevar por los sentimientos a pesar de la profunda decepción que pudiese afectar su integridad?

Por Edward. Por el latido desbocado y sincronizado que tenía su corazón con el mío… Porque ambos se reconocían…

Tan sencillo como eso…

— Ha llegado la hora del maquillaje, Bella —pronunció Leah con entusiasmo sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Parpadeé un poco y la vi dirigirse hacia mi neceser, repleto de artilugios de todo tipo. Volví a pestañar y centré mi mirada en el espejo que tenía al frente.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios Leah! Pero si no parezco yo… —exclamé sorprendida viéndome reflejada en el vidrio con expresión satisfecha. Leah me había coaccionado para que me dejara peinar por ella y había conseguido un resultado magnífico.

— Obvio Bella, ¿qué pensabas? Soy lo máximo —dijo regodeándose en sus expertas manos haciéndome reír. Leah nunca era creída, pero cuando se trataba de sus trabajos manuales era una delicia—. Hoy debes estar preciosa para tu cita.

Le sonreí volviéndome al espejo y mirando mis ondas bien definidas caer en cascada sobre mis hombros. Ella estaba al tanto de todo el proceso que estaba transformando mi corazón y me había apoyado muchísimo a pesar de que el romanticismo había dejado ser parte de su vida desde hacía algún tiempo. Leah tenía el fuego de la fantasía desgastado y mantenía aún la convicción de que los hombres traían problemas, lo quisieran o no. Y la entendía pues yo pensaba igual que ella hasta que llegó Edward.

Ambas sabíamos la diferencia entre Edward y los hombres comunes y corrientes. Cuando el hombre con el que te has acostado se levanta con las primeras luces del día, te besa, te abraza, te echa un polvo y acto seguido, desaparece en busca de la maquinilla de afeitar para irse, entonces una sabe que ha topado con un rollo de una sola noche.

En cambio, si se levanta con las primeras luces del día, te besa, te abraza, te hace el amor y acto seguido te invita a desayunar y pasar el día juntos para conocerse más, es cuando una se imagina que se ha topado con un caballero, con un hombre que realmente vale la pena. Y eso era lo que había pasado con Edward. Al día siguiente, después de la primera vez que pasó la noche en mi cama, tenía dos opciones que esperar de su comportamiento y fue sorprenderte y muy reconfortante saber que él había escogido la segunda opción a pesar de que su rápida partida a Seattle lo ensombreció todo; pero la segunda vez fue de maravilla, me buscó y me demostró así que sus intenciones conmigo eran sinceras y leales.

Me gustaba que Edward me protegiera, me cuidara, pero también era consciente de que se extralimitaba en algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, tenerme vigilada mediante Paul. En su momento no pude reclamar ni decirle nada, pero pronto hablaríamos sobre ello, pues debía de entender que yo no era una muñeca de porcelana ni de cristal y sabía defenderme muy bien.

— ¿Y qué piensas ponerte Bella? —me preguntó Leah examinando mi ropero y sacando dos vestidos. Uno negro, de corte en "V", muy sencillo y otro drapeado de tonos violetas. Ninguno me gustaba para esta ocasión.

— No lo sé —suspiré resignada—. ¡Debí dejar que Alice me arrastrara la semana pasada de compras! ¡No tengo nada que ponerme!

— Es cierto… tú por andar tirando con _Steve _me dejaste sufrir con las extravagancias de Alice… ¡hasta me hizo comprar lencería de chocolate! ¿Puedes creerlo? —arrugué mi nariz y me mordí el labio… _"lencería de chocolate"…_ Mmmm… delicioso…— Dice que toda mujer moderna debe tener prendas eróticas y cien por ciento follables para no aburrir a la pareja —rodó los ojos.

_Alice y sus locuras._

— ¿Y las compraste? —le pregunté disimulando mi interés. Si Leah no las usaba, podía hacerlo yo y así sorprender a Edward. Con esto me aseguraría una noche de puro placer. _"__O__h sí…"_

— Claro... ¡No quería un berrinche de la enana! —Exclamó analizando mis facciones—. Y borra esa cara Bella. Si tanto quieres mi lencería de chocolate espera a que sea tu cumpleaños, no sabes lo que Alice tiene para ti —sonrió con malicia de la misma forma que siempre hacía cuando Alice maquinaba algún plan y ella era su cómplice. Nunca olvidaré el día que cumplí veintiún años. Aquella noche me llevaron engañada a un club de _strippers_ donde me obligaron a tomar toda la variedad de tragos que pudiesen existir. Al día siguiente amanecí con una jaqueca que ni se imaginan, pero aún así, había regresado sana y salva con ellas a mi departamento… de lo contrario no sabría que hubiese sido de mí. Así que para este año, tendría que estar muy alerta para alguna sorpresa de estas dos.

Sí señor.

— Ni se les ocurra hacer algo sin mi permiso —arqueó la ceja.

— Eso lo veremos Bells —respondió desafiante haciéndome gruñir—. Ahora lo más importante es escoger tu atuendo para esta noche. No nos queda mucho tiempo y naturalmente no puedes ir vestida como una cualquiera. ¡Irás al _"Il Valentino"_! y ¡eso es genial! Pero, sobre todo, deberás reflejar confianza y seducción frente a aquella bruja.

— ¡Leah!

— ¡Oh por Dios! No me digas que tienes compasión de esa tal Irina —replicó molesta poniendo sus manos en la cintura, señal típica de algún sermón por venir—. Según lo que me contaste, esa "señorita" —hizo un gesto sarcástico— está amenazando a tu chico de ojos verdes, ¿no? —asentí—. No puedes permitirle eso, ni que se atreva a meterse en la relación que recién están empezando, Bella —agregó aún enojada. Leah era una guerrera—. Debes luchar.

— Sí… —le dije pero no le convenció pues no dejaba de mirarme con ojos inquisidores.

— Mira Bella… Te lo dije una vez y te lo volveré a decir las veces que haga falta: Las cosas no se consiguen del cielo sin siquiera una lágrima de por medio, ni todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Debes y necesitas luchar por lo que realmente deseas, sólo así lograrás ser feliz y estar orgullosa de ti... ¿me entiendes? —me dijo con un tono más dulce dejando los zapatos en el suelo y acercándose a mí para abrazarme—. Tú misma debes empezar a construir tus fantasías, Bella para tu propio futuro—me sonrió y yo también adorándola por ser tan comprensiva, maternal y muy buena amiga cada vez que Alice y yo la necesitábamos.

Y tal vez eso era lo que necesitábamos. Un sueño, una esperanza para el fututo. A veces cuando no tienes las ideas claras, eres muy estúpida o no dedicas el tiempo suficiente a reflexionar, te dices a ti misma que no te lo mereces y vuelves a empezar todo otra vez… Por ello, construiría mis fantasías subliminales… ¡eso haría! Porque las otras fantasías, las malvadas y pervertidas, ya las tenía al borde del límite. Aún así, lo que me ponía feliz, era que ambas serían mías, así como lo es Edward, mi príncipe.

— Y no sólo me refiero a las cochinadas que piensa tu cabeza, Bella… —abrí mi boca del mismo tamaño que mis ojos se agrandaron—. Con esa cara de jodida que pones, no me dejas otra opción que ser ruda Bells, pero de vez en cuando necesitas una mano dura que te ponga en tu sitio. Sólo así funcionas.

— ¡Te adoro Leah! —exclamé abrazándola de nuevo. No me importaba si Leah era bipolar y se transformaba de ruda y psicópata a una mansa paloma… era mi amiga y la amaba.

— Bueno, ahora sí… ¡a transformarte en una sofisticada diablita!

Refunfuñé, reí y me apené en un segundo, pero de igual modo me dejé guiar por ella. Lamentablemente Alice no estaba al tanto de nada, no había hablado con ella desde ayer y aún no la quería poner al corriente. Creía que era lo mejor porque ya hubiera traído su ropero de veinte metros cuadrados para transformarme y habría puesto el grito en el cielo por no contarle antes lo de mi relación con su primo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tras ducharse y cambiarse, Edward se presentó en mi puerta a las siete y cuarenta en punto, oliendo maravillosamente bien y luciendo indiscutiblemente sexy con un terno negro impecable y una corbata de seda del mismo color**(*)**. Cuando lo vi, bajo la luz tenue del corredor, me quedé sin aliento y casi hizo que se saliera mi corazón del pecho de la impresión al verlo tan hermoso e imponente frente a mí, con la piel pálida de su rostro en perfecto contraste con el color de la tela y de sus ojos, haciendo que nacieran en mí unas ansias por besarlo, arrinconarlo contra la pared y no dejarlo escapar hasta el día siguiente.

Estaba exquisito, excitante y embriagador… Mi triple "E" en persona.

— Estás preciosa, mi amor —me sonrió cándidamente para luego acercarse y darme un tierno beso en los labios.

— Y tú te ves muy guapo —le contesté seductoramente rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y atrayéndolo hacia mí a la vez que él apoyaba sus manos en mi cintura. Su cuerpo encajó con el mío y un ligero temblor de deseo me recorrió centrándose en mi bajo vientre. Percibí un cambio de matiz en sus ojos y un pequeño gruñido salió de sus labios al notar que traía mucha ropa, pues el abrigo de alpaca que había decido portar por el frío cubría mi cuerpo hasta las rodillas y no dejaba que su piel entrarse en contacto con la mía.

— ¿Estás lista, cariño? —me acarició la barbilla sin dejar de mirarme. Asentí mecánicamente. Hubiera preferido quedarme aquí con él disfrutándonos mutuamente, pero desafortunadamente teníamos un plan.

— Sí —volvió a sonreírme y entrelazó su mano con la mía para dirigirnos al ascensor y salir de aquí.

Atravesó medio Chicago con su intrépido manejar mientras conversábamos, reíamos y me ponía al tanto de la vida de sus amigos para así tener conocimientos previos de las personas que me encontraría en el restaurante. Riley no tenía padres y sus primas Irina —cuando escuché su nombre hice una mueca de desagrado— y Tanya, hijas del matrimonio Denali el cual residía en Italia, eran la única familia que Riley tenía en Chicago. Por otro lado, Heidi Wiesse era una chica privilegiada, cuya familia proveniente de Seattle tenía un imperio de calzado que se estaba extendiendo, según me contó, por el sur de los Estados Unidos. No quise sentirme intimidada ni nada parecido, pero parecía que me estaba metiendo en terreno difícil, de alta sociedad y gustos estridentes, cosa que no era lo mío.

Pero aún así, estaba convencida de que era lo correcto.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, habría estado convencida también de que habría disfrutado de esta reunión sin temor a nada. En cualquier otra circunstancia, que no incluyera el hecho de que en las últimas horas me había enterado que una mujer perseguía a mi hombre, había asistido tranquila y no a la defensiva.

¿Quién podría ser esa tal Irina? ¿Qué sabía de Edward para que lo amenazara? ¿Era yo su único motivo de venganza? ¿Era solo despecho o escondía algo más? Con Edward no sabía que esperarme, cuando pensaba que iba a actuar de cierta manera, siempre me daba la contra y me sorprendía.

— Llegamos Bella —las palabras de Edward me sacaron de mi pequeño debate mental. Al volver la mirada vi que un camarero uniformado se acercaba a abrirnos la puerta del coche. El edificio ante el que nos habíamos detenido era un monumento a la arquitectura moderna, de diseño definido, minimalista y personal. Me sentí muy orgullosa al saber que tremenda obra de arte había sido construida por Edward. Mi novio.

— Buenas noches, señor Cullen. Buenas noches, señorita —saludó el hombre con mucha educación. Le sonreí amablemente—. Bienvenidos a _"Il Valentino"_.

— Hola Steve —le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa entregándole las llaves del auto para que lo estacionara correctamente.

Me tomó de la mano y entramos al vestíbulo del edificio donde otro camarero me pidió el abrigo al igual que la primera vez que vine con Edward. Con cordialidad, me lo retiré y expuse ante sus ojos el vestido de noche que habíamos escogido con Leah. Era corto y muy entallado al cuerpo** (*****)**. La parte de arriba era de _piel de ángel_ negro en forma de hojas de abanico y la falda era de _sequin_ adornada con un cinturón negro de la misma textura dándole un toque de elegancia y femenina. Me sentía muy cómoda con él. Además, los zapatos de charol tenían un tacón que estilizaba mi figura y me hacían ver más sofisticada, por no decir que me levantaban el trasero.

El camarero se excusó llevando el saco hacia el armario y nos dejó solos. Cuando me volví hacía Edward, lo vi completamente alterado, con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados. Sus ojos parecían que estaban a punto de salirse. Me acerqué a él y no supo que hacer, sólo tosió y se desarregló un poco su corbata. Estaba excitado.

— No me mires así Edward —le reprendí apartando sus manos de su corbata y acomodándosela adecuadamente. Cada vez que me miraba con lujuria y deseo, mi cuerpo se derretía ante él como si fuese hielo al sol y mi mente se transportaba a un lugar donde sólo éramos él y yo, algo parecido a un paraíso.

— Eres una mujer preciosa, mi amor —me agarró de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo. Si él me hubiera visto así cuando me recogió de mi departamento, les apuesto que no habríamos salido de ahí. Y yo habría aceptado gustosa.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— La belleza está en el ojo del que mira Bella, y yo te encuentro cautivadora —sonreí y le di un besito en los labios. Frases como estas hacían que mi corazón se hinchara de la alegría—. Pero también… eres una descarada —me susurró al oído pegándome al mueble de la recepción e inclinándose para darme un beso en mis hombros descubiertos mientras se apretaba deliberadamente contra mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir la prueba de su deseo hacia mí. Dejé de respirar y temblé. Su erección se sentía dura tras la tela lo que me provocó anhelo y ansias de sentirlo a plenitud sin ninguna prenda de por medio—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saludar a los padres de mi amigo así?

Edward se abrazó aún más a mí y no me quedó ninguna duda de que, si tuviéramos oportunidad, estaríamos de regreso a mi departamento para calmar el fuego que se había desatado entre nosotros. Hacía unas horas habíamos tenido sexo y él ya quería más. Era un insaciable.

— Intenta no pensar en ello —le dije mordiéndome el labio inferior mientras una de mis manos acariciaba su miembro en círculos—. Ni en lo que tengo planeado para ti esta noche.

Edward pasó saliva y demoró más de lo acostumbrado para responder. Sus pupilas brillaron con intensidad. La diablita Isabella Swan quería salir a jugar. No había duda de ello.

— No me tientes Isabella.

— No lo hago… —le sonreí inocentemente.

— Eres una niña mala… —dijo con voz entrecortada—. ¿Cómo me puedes provocar de esta manera? —Retiró mi mano de su miembro con delicadeza—. Pero ya me encargaré de ti más tarde —aseveró con dificultad y el brillo de sus ojos oscuros hizo que mi cuerpo deseara la noche todavía con más urgencia que antes—. Ahora, sonríe amablemente… y dame la mano.

Sonreí con picardía e hice lo que pidió. Llevó mi mano a sus labios sin dejar de mirarme y le dio un suave beso. Cuando pensé que ya me iba a soltar, empezó a mover su lengua sobre la piel de mi mano con desesperación tanto como la abertura disimulada de su boca lo permitía. El aliento se me atoró en la garganta pues su lengua me propinaba pequeñas pero intensas lamidas del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando estaba entre mis piernas. Sus labios succionaron y mordieron mi piel como si fuese mi clítoris y sentí un calor insoportable atacar mi feminidad la cual palpitó y tembló al compás de su intrépida caricia… Ella reconocía, sabía que Edward la penetraba de la misma forma, y ahora, sólo deseaba sentir la textura y la fuerza de su lengua en ella, proporcionándole el máximo dulce placer.

— Edward… —estaba anonadada, excitada, mojada.

— Creo que ahora estamos en iguales condiciones, cariño —le dio un último besito a mi mano para luego depositar otro en mi mejilla. Mi piel ardía bajo su frío tacto—. Vamos mi amor —me cogió de la cintura para conducirme por el camino que daba hacia el gran salón. Yo aún seguía ida, como estúpida y con las bragas húmedas.

Con las manos entrelazadas, salimos del vestíbulo hacia el gran salón. Poco a poco, mi visión se iba aclarando y mis oídos volvían a escuchar el gran barullo de voces que hacían eco en el ambiente. Un mozo con una fuente llena de copas de vino pasó por nuestro lado con prisa, mientras que otro transportaba un hermoso arreglo floral. Fue entonces, en aquel momento, que fui consciente de que estábamos en pleno lugar público, donde muchísimas personas pudieron ser testigos de este arrebato de lujuria mas no me importó, ¡no me importaba nada! Sólo seguir caminando entre las nubes.

¡Dios! ¡Me había convertido en una exhibicionista y descarada!

Y me gustaba… Sí señor.

— Vamos a ir a la terraza, Bella.

Asentí y le apreté aún más la mano, deteniéndome un segundo en una de las gradas que llevaba al salón principal con la sensación de estar viviendo una situación surrealista. Hacía dos meses, juraba por mi libertad femenina, y ahora estaba en terreno peligroso, en una reunión familiar, aquella que la denoté miles de veces como incómoda e ilógica donde el amor y el compromiso se yuxtaponían como un eclipse y me espantaban…

Pero, como si fuera magia, no me sentía para nada mal, en lo absoluto.

En nuestro trayecto, pasamos por el camino que llevaba al _lounge_ secreto, éste se encontraba cerrado y con poca iluminación. Sentí un dejo de añoranza al verlo, pues ahí había sido nuestra primera cita pero a la vez, sin darnos cuenta se había realizado el primer encuentro de almas y corazones. Aquel día estaba muy nerviosa, presentía que él se iba a transformar en un peligro para mi vida y mi integridad y no me equivoqué, pues Edward se había convertido en el pequeño rayito de esperanza, en el arma secreta que había derrumbado muros que nadie había logrado ni lograría algún día derrumbar… era alguien muy especial como necesario en mi vida...

Ojala que muy pronto, Edward me trajera nuevamente ahí… _para recordar..._

El gran salón por su parte estaba repleto de gente elegantemente vestida con ternos de marca y vestidos de diseñador. Todas las mesas estaban adornadas con finos manteles de color blanco y granate, en el centro, una canastilla de pan _baguette_ le hacía compañía a los floreros de cristal. A la mano derecha unos amplios espejos cubrían las paredes dándole un aspecto moderno y no convencional, los cuales podían reflejar la silueta de las personas que ahí comían. Atravesamos todo el amplio salón robando varias miradas masculinas y femeninas a la vez. Por el rabillo del ojo me pareció observar a un trío de chicas reír por lo bajo mas no le hice caso, los juegos de niñas a estas alturas no eran lo mío. Más bien, me sentía orgullosa de tener a alguien tan sexy a mi lado.

Cuando llegábamos al final del salón, Edward me susurró en el oído advirtiéndome con voz melodiosa que la pareja que se encontraba parada al lado de la mampara de vidrio a unos cinco metros eran sus amigos, Riley y Heidi.

La mujer era una castaña hermosa, de ojos claros y cabello liso y brillante el cual llevaba recogido en un moño espectacular, su cuerpo era fino y de moderadas curvas, sus piernas se dibujaban perfiladas tras el bello vestido plateado que lucía **(*****)**. Parecía en pocas palabras, una modelo de revista. Y el hombre que tenía al lado, era también muy guapo y portaba un terno gris a juego con el vestido de su prometida. Una pareja perfecta.

— ¡Hola Edward! —exclamó Riley efusivamente dándole un abrazo. Se le notaba feliz. Edward le palmeó la espalda y luego saludó a Heidi.

— ¿Cómo están chicos? Discúlpenme por la tardanza, pero el tráfico, a esta hora, es un caos.

— No hay problema hombre.

— Gracias. Bueno chicos… —volvió a cogerme de la mano con mucha más fuerza que la anterior vez. Redoble de tambores…— Les voy a presentar a mi novia, Isabella Swan. Mi amor, estos son Riley y Heidi.

— Mucho gusto, Riley, Heidi

— El placer es mío Isabella —me respondió Heidi analizándome con la mirada.

— Igualmente pero dime Bella —le respondí tendiéndole la mano. No sé si fue mi idea, pero tuve la impresión que algo extraño sucedía. No podía descifrarlo.

— _¡Wow!_ ¡Asi que tú eres la famosa Bella! —exclamó un Riley sonriente—. Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti y no veía la hora por conocerte.

— Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas

— Oh sí muy buenas... Pero, ¿sabes? Deberías reprenderlo, pues no te hizo justicia, eres mucho más linda de lo que me dijo.

— Oh gracias... —me ruboricé—. Edward también me ha comentado mucho de ustedes.

— Yo te imaginaba un poco diferente —añadió Heidi con cierto tono de voz, como si me desaprobara o no colmara sus expectativas. Traté de ignorarla, pero ella no me quitó la mirada. Parece que su novio entendió a qué se debía su comentario y empezó a hablar.

— Edward, ¡¿no tienes idea de quien más vendrá? —Mi novio lo miró confundido— ¡Los Federline! ¿Podrás creer que vendrán con todo su comité?

— No tenía idea, ¿los invitaste de último minuto?

— ¡No que va! Fue Jacob —contestó inquieto—. Se tomó ciertas libertades al invitarlos con la excusa de que son nuestros jefes. Pero estoy seguro que lo hizo para que pasaran por alto sus faltas. Lo de siempre… ya sabes.

— Si me dejaras intercambiar algunas palabras... —agregó con tono molesto. Edward siempre me contaba que su "otro" socio era irresponsable, cínico y libertino, ahora, compruebo que Jacob era así.

— ¡Qué alegría verte Edward! —exclamo con mucho vigor una voz de mujer a nuestras espaldas. Me volví de inmediato y me puse tensa al ver cómo la dueña de aquella voz se lanzaba a los brazos de Edward, obligándole a soltarme la mano y aceptar su exuberante abrazo. La muchacha no podía pasar de los veinte años.

— Tanya... Suéltame —pronunció Edward con seriedad apartando caballerosamente los brazos de la joven.

— ¿Qué...? –de pronto sus ojos azules se enfocaron en mí.

— Bella, esta es Tanya la prima de Riley. Tanya te presento a Bella, mi novia —habló finalmente Edward tomándome de la mano y entrelazándolas, un gesto que me llenó de confianza.

— ¿Novia? —Preguntó absorta con una expresión de superioridad e ironía-. No sabía que tenias novia Edward —le respondió molesta mirándome detenidamente de pies a cabeza y restándome importancia.

Tanya Denali tenía el pelo rubio y una piel muy blanca, piernas contorneadas, silueta muy fina y pechos exuberantes, en dos palabras, era perfecta. Todo su atractivo era resaltado por el vestido negro de brillantes que llevaba. El delicado bordado que tenía la prenda en diagonal parecía trabajado a mano, dándole mucho más realce **(*****)**.

— En fin, ¿sabes que sucedió esta tarde en el...?

Como si no hubiera pasado nada , la pequeña mujer se volvió hacia Edward para entablarle conversación dejándome con la palabra en la boca. No niego que me cayó muy espesa a simple vista, pero pretendía saludarla, solo que su ego pudo más. ¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba a esta? La diablita exhibicionista que yacía en mí ya estaba preparada para lanzarse encima de ella y agarrarla de los pelos. Sí señor.

— Tanya, saluda a Bella —la cortó Edward con brusquedad usando un tono amenazante. No había dejado pasar su momento de mala educación.

— ¡Oh! No pretendía ser grosera, Ed —se defendió sonriéndome mientras absorbía con la mirada cada detalle de mi atuendo. Concuerdo que su vestido fuera muchísimo más sofisticado que el mío, pero no tenía ningún derecho en mirarme así, con preponderancia—. Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?

— Muy bien —contesté molesta por el tono condescendiente que usó.

— Bueno Edward, deberías prestarme atención a mí —hizo énfasis en lo último. ¡Por Dios! ¿A quién le había ganado esta chica para que se creyera la última Coca Cola del desierto? ¿Por su vestido? ¿Sus zapatos? ¿Su descendencia italiana? No podía creer que Riley podía pertenecer a la misma familia... Pero aguarden, si esta era Tanya, la prima menor... También debía estar la hermana... Irina

Como si mis ojos me hubieran leído la mente, levante mi mirada hacia la izquierda…la vi... la reconocí de inmediato. No necesitaba presentación…

Rubia, elegante, alta, exuberante... Era Irina.

Todos los instintos femeninos que yacían escondidos en mi cuerpo se pusieron alerta al ver como se acercaba al lugar donde estábamos con un andar sensual y felino. Sus exorbitantes y prominentes curvas dejaban estupefactos a los hombres del comedor y su precioso cabello rubio platino, largo y peinado con un delicado estilo, se movía de un lado a otro al compás del ondulado movimiento, tanto como el vestido blanco drapeado lo permitía **(*****)**, de su cuerpo. Del brazo, llevaba a un hombre moreno, corpulento y alto como ella y que la miraba extasiado, lo cual me prodigó un alivio pero que duró poco porque se vio empañado con el extraño brillo que adquirían sus ojos conforme se acercaba a nosotros. Clavó fijamente su mirar en Edward con un hambriento rastreo, el cual se convirtió en un ligero frunce de labios cuando deslizó la vista hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas.

No cabía duda de que aquellos dos habían sido algo más que amigos en el pasado.

No cabía duda que el hombre que estaba a su costado era solo un juguete para ella...

No cabía duda que la bruja del cuento no era ninguna bruja... Era una radiante y hermosísima rubia, una princesa por donde se le mirase.

Forcé una sonrisa.  
_No sonrías Isabella, métele un derechazo en la nariz._  
_No, no, mejor sonrí__e__ Bella. No es hora de espectáculos._

¿A quién hacer caso? ¿A la angelita o a la diablita exhibicionista?

— Heidi, ¡_sweetie_! ¡Pero que preciosa que estás! El peinado te quedó estupendo.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —le respondió dándole un beso en cada mejilla. Era la primera vez que veía sonreír a Heidi con sinceridad—. ¡Carol Bruguera hace maravillas!

Saludó a su primo y luego a nosotros. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar, no de nervios, sino de fastidio y antipatía. Aquella mujer, que se mostraba dulce era una manipuladora. Una mujer que le gustaba amenazar y salirse siempre con la suya. Si esto no era suficiente para acrecentar mi rabia, su actitud arrogante y creída, lo era. Odiaba a las personas presumidas y creídas. Pues no le veía el motivo de serlo, lo mejor era mantener la cordura en el piso y ser humildes ante todo. Como avecinando lo que sucedería, Edward me apretó aún más la mano.

— Que gusto volver a verte, Edward —el rostro que se volvió hacia nosotros era hermoso, con una piel inmaculada, unos increíbles ojos azules y una boca sensual. Se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Edward la apartó educadamente, así como lo hizo con Tanya.

— Hola Irina. Te presento a mi novia, Bella —dijo Edward con especial pronunciación.

— ¿Cómo estas querida? Muy lindo tu vestido. Me imagino que debe ser un _Jovani _—se dirigió a mí con una gran sonrisa. Por apariencias, Irina podría ser muy dulce y educada, pero estaba segura que fingía cada gesto. Ella era el tipo de mujer que tenía dos caras—. Gusto en conocerte… —volvió a sonreír—. Oh Riley, espero no incomodarte pero traje a un buen amigo mío... —el aludido le hizo un gesto restándole importancia y empezó a conversar con Tanya—. Edward, este es Frank Vulturi, su familia es italiana, pero radicó en el norte muchos años. Además, es el dueño de una reconocida marca de autos de carreras.

Tuve que contener una mueca de desagrado ante el tono meloso de Irina y ante la alusión y actitud que había hecho. Si estaba tratando de poner celoso a Edward, ya sea por la compañía masculina o por el gran imperio económico que el hombre poseía, no parecía haber funcionado en absoluto, pues Edward dio un paso adelante con la mano extendida para presentarse al hombre. Una oleada de satisfacción me dio de lleno en el pecho al ver que Edward hacía caso omiso a Irina.

— Un gusto conocerte Frank.

— Lo mismo digo Edward. He oído hablar mucho de ti —dijo Frank con especial acento—. Eres muy famoso en nuestro círculo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, tus apuestas son leyenda, como la última vez en la cual obtuviste el _"Amaretto"_

— Eso… No creas todo lo que dicen. Siempre hay quienes distorsionan las cosas —replicó Edward sin comprometerse.

— Me rehúso a los comentarios, Edward —dijo el hombre algo irritado. Las facciones de mi chico cambiaron, se volvieron inescrutables y su postura adoptó la de un felino, totalmente a la defensiva. Irina, en cambio, parecía que se regocijaba en su actitud.

— Sí así lo dicen… -dijo calmadamente.

— No creo que todo sea mentira. Pero no creo que pruebe suerte apostando contra ti. Sólo cuando las probabilidades estuvieran a mi favor.

— Vaya, creo que ustedes podrían ser muy buenos amigos —interrumpió Irina con falso tono conspirador para luego dirigirse a su acompañante—: Te dije que no le dijeras nada sobre sus apuestas de póquer —el hombre la miró y sonrió—. Bueno chicos, tenemos asuntos pendientes que hacer. Durante la cena podemos seguir conversando.

— Permiso.

Edward asintió. Estaba tan sorprendida por lo que había escuchado que ni siquiera me importó si me saludó, se despidió o no. Los seguí con la mirada un buen rato hasta verlos perdidos por el mismo lugar donde entramos. Parecía que le estaba enseñando el local mientras le conversaba de temas privados, o simplemente le estaba coqueteando. No lo sabía. De lo que estaba segura era que Frank Vulturi no era sólo un juguete o un adorno de la engreída Irina, sino era una de las piezas claves para seguir descubriendo al verdadero Edward. Tanto Frank como Irina sabían más cosas de mi chico, cosas que quizás le molestaran a Edward, o cosas que eran prohibidas. Justamente igual que en las primeras citas, el pasado de Edward revoloteaba por mi cabeza haciendo eco… su niñez, su familia, sus amigos, sus apuestas… Estaba mareada…

_Quizá eso era lo que quería conseguir Irina. Pregúntale Isabella, pregúntale a tu novio, qué es lo que sucede… _

Suspiré. El halo de misterio que envolvía a Edward y su pasado eran muy intrigantes y te dejaba sedienta de más.

— ¿Todo bien, cariño? Ya pasó lo peor.

— ¿Qué fue eso Edward? ¿Qué quiso decir con que tienes fama de apostador?

— No es nada, mi amor —lo miré ceñuda. Quería una explicación—. Está bien. La otra noche te conté que tuve problemas en un casino, ¿no es así? –asentí—. Bueno, ella también sabe que de vez en cuando, voy a probar suerte ahí… y lo que hizo hoy trayendo a ese aprendiz de jugador, fue molestarme y advertirme disimuladamente que ella está al tanto de ciertos aspectos de mi vida, y cree que tú quizás no lo estás. Lo que ella no sabe, es que tú y yo cada vez estamos más fuertes y la confianza es lo primordial —sorprendida por las palabras de Edward, lo miré con curiosidad. No había duda alguna que él estaba metido de lleno en esta relación. Estaba siendo sincero y yo no tenía motivos para dudar de él. Todo este áspero silencio y fría incomodidad se lo debía a Irina.

— No me molesta que te guste apostar. Pero… llega un momento en que todo se vuelve peligroso, Edward. Como aquella vez que llegaste con una ceja partida a mi departamento. Al verte así, golpeado y adolorido, me pusiste nerviosa y no me quiero imaginar que pasaría conmigo si te pasara algo mucho peor.

— Lo sé, mi amor… —me acunó la cara con sus dos manos, el resplandor de sus ojos me derritió. Pero en mi interior, todavía tenía muchas dudas sobre él.

Y creo que era lo normal. Todas las personas guardan secretos, nada más conocer a alguien, no te va a contar su vida de un momento a otro. Un claro ejemplo soy yo. Pero así como él tuvo conmigo paciencia y comprensión, yo lo tendría con él. Todo era un proceso, todo debía evolucionar con calma y así se descifraría la vida…

— Nunca más… —me tomó de la mano y me acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarme y darme un besito en la cabeza—. Basta de tonterías, vamos adentro para que conozcas a mis verdaderos amigos.

Asentí. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y el lugar, tanto que no me había percatado que estábamos solos y que la escena era muy dulce, por no decir romántica—. ¿Dónde están Riley y Heidi?

— Supongo que habrán ido a chequear los _últimos_ detalles. Cosa que vamos a hacer nosotros luego —me causó gracia su comentario. Lo cogí de la mano jurándome que ni esa mujer ni ninguna otra, iba a manchar uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida: estar con Edward, un hombre leal a quien podría llamar por primera vez novio sin tener miedo ni rehuir del lugar.

Nos adentramos por la puerta de vidrio hacia la elegante y amplia terraza.

Esa era una zona que aún no conocía ni siquiera tenía idea que podía existir. Su piso estaba cubierto de mármol, a excepción del área que daba a la piscina, la cual era adoquinada y rodeada de área verde. Las mesas estaban forradas con manteles de color granate y blanco y estaban ubicadas frente a la piscina, en forma de "U". La piscina era grande, de unos quince metros de largo y tenía en su lado más corto, una cascada de piedra iluminada por reflectores blancos y verdes, los mismos que hacían resaltar las dos únicas estatuas en forma de angelitos que adornaban el podio principal. Los querubines eran de mármol de _Carrada_y estaban tallados con delicada precisión simulando beber agua de una de las fuentes que también eran de mármol fino.

A estas alturas, mi cara debía de ser un poema, estaba frente a un ambiente al aire libre totalmente decorado con estatuas de piedra y mármol, finamente talladas y que eran réplicas exactas de las que existían en Italia. Yo me encontraba maravillada, como una niña en una juguetería, o mejor dicho en una galería de arte de _Pierre Puget_.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Por Dios Edward! ¡Esto es hermoso!

Edward rió y el coro de música angelical que nació de sus labios fue el remate perfecto para que mi corazón y mi cuerpo agradecieran estar aquí, dejando lo vivido anteriormente en un baúl.

— Sabía que te gustaría. Toda la decoración ha sido escogida especialmente para sentirnos como en Italia, ¿ingenioso, verdad?

— Más que ingenioso, ¡estoy orgullosa de ti! —me volví hacia él y sin importarme nada, entrelacé mis brazos en su cuello y le di un besito en los labios. Edward me agarró de la cintura y me dio otro. Era lo que necesitaba, un beso de sus labios para que todo el mundo empezara nuevamente a girar como se debe.

Luego de esto, Edward me llevó al otro extremo de la terraza y me presentó a unos señores muy amables y educados, finamente vestidos. Eran los señores Whitlock. Su hijo, Jasper, era abogado al igual que ellos y uno de los grandes amigos de Edward. Cuando me acerqué, lo hice tímidamente, no cohibida pero sí temerosa de conocer a nuevas e imponentes personas. Con la mala experiencia que tuve al conocer a las primas de Riley, era suficiente. Los señores Whitlock, para sorpresa mía, fueron muy amables y en todo momento atentos. Me hicieron varias preguntas sobre mi carrera, mis gustos y proyectos futuros y se mostraron interesados al saber que era arquitecta, al igual que Edward. Por su parte Jasper, sonreía y sonreía, y de vez en cuando hacía bromas haciéndome sentir como si me conocieran de antes.

— Es suficiente con que seas la novia de Edward para considerarte una hermana —me dijo Jasper pasando un abrazo por mi espalda en señal de cordialidad—. Además estás muy linda...

— Jas... Es suficiente, deja de tocar a Bella.

— ¡Oh el señor Cullen se pone celoso!

— No bromeo —gruñó.

— Yo tampoco —aseguró su amigo—. Bella es muy linda, deberías de cuidarla mucho, Ed… No vaya a ser que…

— ¿Dónde está tu novia, Jas? —inquirió molesto cortando su broma. Mi Edward cavernícola y celoso salía a marcar su territorio.

— No pudo venir, tuvo que viajar de emergencia —le respondió y Edward se puso serio—. Pero eso no me impide decir la verdad… Bella —se volvió hacia mí escrutándome con el par de bellas gemas azules que tenía—. Estás muy guapa —me guiñó el ojo y mi novio bufó—. ¡Uy Bella! ¡No sé cómo puedes aguantar a este chico! Cuando se meten con algo que realmente le importa, es una fiera defendiéndolo... —dijo burlonamente mientras Edward le lanzaba una mirada asesina—. Pero tenle paciencia... Compréndelo —me susurro al oído antes de separarse y guiarnos a las mesas. Los padres de la novia, sus jefes y los demás invitados ya estaban entrando a la terraza para ubicarse en la gran mesa de centro y dar por iniciada la cena.

En ese instante una jovencita pelirroja, de unos diecinueve años se sentó a su lado y le susurró algo al oído. Su cercanía me dio la impresión de que eran algo más… ¿Quién podría ser? Edward, como siempre, notó mis gestos o leyó mi mente y dio respuesta a mi pregunta con una suave brisa de su boca.

— Se llama Elisa. Es la hermana menor de Jasper —asentí y como los demás invitados giré mi rostro hacia la mesa principal.

Primero, y antes de los aperitivos, Riley dio un pequeño discurso que Heidi acompañó con sonrisas y frases que significaban el gran amor que se tenían. Noté a Heidi muy suave, dulce, totalmente diferente a la chica austera que había conocido hacía media hora. Luego de esto, Riley sacó un anillo de diamantes de una cajita azul aterciopelada y arrodillándose se la entregó a su novia como señal de su compromiso eterno. La mamá de Heidi, una castaña con los mismos ojos y rasgos físicos que su hija, no pudo contener las lágrimas y estalló en ellas. Su padre en cambio los abrazó y les dio la bendición. Para ellos era un honor que su hija se casara con su novio de primaria, ya que lo conocían a la perfección y sabían que era capaz de hacer feliz a su hija.

Los señores Whitlock parecían hacer el papel de los padres de Riley porque se notaban muy comprometidos con este grato momento, abrazándolos y deseándoles lo mejor. Incluso, le entregaron un sobre que según ellos contenían pasajes dobles para Melbourne, Australia, donde podrían pasar su luna de miel.

Después de una tanda de aplausos, los mozos empezaron a servir la comida. Desfilaron por todas las mesas una gran variedad de platillos italianos. De entrada, uno podía escoger entre _Capresse_ o _Carpaccio_, de plato de fondo, habían _Gnocchi alla Romana_, _Bistecca alla fiorentina o Fettuccine al ragú_. Yo era una fanática de Italia, pero no conocía estas recetas, mis conocimientos se limitaban a lo básico de la comida italiana. Menos mal que tenía a Edward a mi lado que disimuladamente me explicó de que iban cada uno de estos platillos. Escogí el que tenía carne y pasta roja. Mis favoritos.

Yo estaba sorprendida pues lo normal en las cenas era reunirse alrededor de una mesa, dialogar y festejar la futura unión de dos personas, pero esto superaba mis expectativas, estaba viviendo una cena estilo _Upper East Side_... Estilo Hollywood.

**.**

**.**

La comida estuvo riquísima acompañada de un buen vino tinto y pan al ajo. Lo estábamos pasando muy bien a pesar de las miradas envenenadas que nos lanzaba de vez en cuando Irina y Tanya. Lamentablemente ellas estaban en nuestra misma mesa. La idea inicial era que todas las parejas nos sentáramos juntas, pero como Jasper vino sin novia, y Tanya no tenía cita, pues nos juntaron a todos en una mesa de ocho, lo que no nos amilanó para nada, es más, nos dio más fuerza para demostrar que la química y el cariño que nos teníamos Edward y yo eran verdaderos y puros, cosa que ellas notaban a simple vista, haciéndolas morir de envidia.

_¡Así debe ser Isabella! ¡Demuéstrales que ustedes son el milagro del destino!_

Además, de vez en cuando, Edward desviaba sus manos de la servilleta que yacía en sus piernas hacia mis muslos, o mi pierna o más arriba, haciéndome que deseara con más ansias, llegar a nuestro departamento y sentir aquella mano juguetona en todo su esplendor…

— Bella es una experta con el vino, tiene amplios conocimientos de estos e incluso, tiene en su departamento, una pequeña vinoteca —comentó Edward cuando Riley se acercó a nosotros para entablar conversación y saber si la comida había sido de nuestro agrado.

— ¿En serio? _Wow_... Mis respetos señorita —dijo Riley moviendo su mano con un gesto victoriano.

— Oh Edward no exageres... —le tiré un codazo en su estómago.

— No lo hago, mi amor —se defendió con carita inocente pasando uno de sus brazos por mi espalda—. Vamos Bella, dinos que vino es este.

— Está bien —acepté sólo porque Irina me miraba tratando de disimular su odio y quería enfurecerla. Llevé a mis labios la copa y bebí un sorbito saboreándolo al máximo—… Mmmm… Es un _Cabernet Sauvignon_ y me atrevo a decir que proviene de los viñedos del sur de California. Puede ser del Valle Napa o de Sonoma.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó sorprendido Jasper.

— Los vinos de California, sobre todo los del sur, tienen una fermentación diferente a los de otros lugares, ya que su clima y el tratamiento de sus suelos son lo más aptos para cultivar este tipo de uva y esto a su vez, da un sabor y un olor característico, casi único, al vino.

— _Wowwww _—suspiró Elisa mientras que Riley se quedó pasmado en su asiento. Yo me ruboricé y sonreí, agradeciendo a mis adentros, la educación vinícola que me dio Charlie.

— Edward, ¡eres un maldito bastardo! ¡Te sacaste la lotería con esta mujer! —exclamó Jasper aún con la cara destemplada.

Todos nos reímos y Edward se acercó para darme un besito en la mejilla y tomarme de la mano por debajo de la mesa, fijó sus ojos en los míos y pronunció con voz aterciopelada—: Lo sé... Soy muy afortunado de tenerla a mi lado.

Mi corazón dejó de latir. Creo que estaba en el cielo.

— ¡_Ohh_ por Dios! —Volvió a exclamar— ¡Riley no me mentías cuando me contaste que Edward cada vez que hablaba de Bella ponía carita de carnero degollado! ¡Es increíble! —mi novio sonrió tomándome de la barbilla y dándome un besito tierno en los labios. Ahora sí que estaba en el cielo, volando por el firmamento con mis hermosas alas plateadas…

— No lo niego, Bella es perfecta.

Emocionada, helada, feliz… flotando por los aires… no había palabras para describir lo que Edward me estaba haciendo sentir con cada gesto romántico. No sólo ahora, sino durante toda la cena…

El perfecto era él…

Un sonido seco resonó en el suelo de mármol. Todos miramos al lado derecho y vimos cómo una Irina totalmente rabiosa e irritada se paraba de la mesa. Con un solo movimiento de cabeza se llevó a su hermana y a Elisa con ellas. _"La abeja reina y sus subordinadas idiotas"_, pensé.

— Discúlpalas Bella. No hagas caso a mis primas.

— Lo mismo digo de mi hermana. No tienes idea de cómo se puso cuando le dije que pensaba traer a mi chica a esta reunión. Mis padres tuvieron que prometerle un viaje para que se le pasara el berrinche.

— Creo que están celosas —agregó Riley rascándose la barbilla.

— No tienen de que disculpase, chicos —los animé. Ellos no tenían la culpa de tener familiares tan déspotas y creídas.

— Bueno, ahora si usted me permite señorita, me llevaré a su novio y a mi amigo Jasper para una pequeña conversación con mis padres antes del postre. Andan alucinando con el tema del padrino —dijo riéndose.

— ¿Es necesario? —objetó Edward depositando otro besito en la mejilla.

— ¡Edward! Debes ir, sería de mal educación sino lo haces —lo reprendí y mi novio bufó parándose de mala gana, como si fuese un chiquillo. Se veía tan bello así, con el cabello rebelde y un tierno pucherito, que me daban ganas de llevármelo a un lugar oscuro y darle rienda suelta a mis más bajos instintos… ¿Se imaginan, sexo en un restaurante? _¡Wow!_ ¡Qué fantasía! Sí señor…

_¡Por Dios Isabella no seas impúdica!_

— Andando Ed…

— No tardo mi vida —asentí mordiéndome el labio. Mis cachetes debían estar rojos por recrear en mi mente tremenda visión. Definitivamente el vino debía de estar cayéndome mal, muy mal… ¿Por qué sería que existía una conexión extraña entre el alcohol y mi feminidad? Apenas tomaba unos sorbos de licor sentía una quemazón en mi bajo vientre seguido de varias contracciones que me hacían desear tener sexo… Ahora súmenle la lengua de Edward haciendo círculos en mi mano, mientras me apretaba al mueble de la recepción haciéndome partícipe de su erección… ¿Cómo creen que estarían? Lamentablemente debía esperar hasta que llegáramos a mi departamento.

En momentos como este preferiría que el tiempo se pasase rápido. Ya había tenido suficiente por esta noche. Casi toda la cena había estado cargada de tensión tanta, que distraerme un poquito no le haría daño a nadie. Había conocido a las "brujas", a sus "doncellas" y a los simpáticos amigos de mi Edward. Me había defendido, me había hecho sentir como la única en su vida y me había hecho ser parte de ella… ¿Qué más podía pedir?... más bien yo, debería darle una pequeña recompensa…

Recompensa al estilo _"Fantasías constructivas de Isabella Swan"_ ¡corrección! _"Fantasías constructivas de la diablita Isabella Swan"_… suena mucho mejor.

Sonreí para mí. Edward me estaba volviendo loca…

— Buenas noches, disculpen la tardanza —levanté la mirada de mi plato al reconocer aquella voz. Su dueño saludaba con un fuerte abrazo a Riley y Heidi, lo mismo hizo con los señores Whitlock y Wiesse, conversando un rato con éstos últimos. Por andar a la defensiva con las _brujas_ y encantada por el lugar y el trato de Edward, había olvidado por completo que en esta cena también asistiría él… Jacob.

Recorrí el local con mis ojos y no encontré a Edward ni a Jasper. Parecía que se hubieran ido a otra parte.

— ¡Hey! Siéntate por aquí Black. Únete a la mesa de solteros —lo llamó un señor no mayor de cuarenta años que se encontraba sentado al lado de otro muy canoso, que según Edward, era uno de los hermanos Federline.

— En seguida voy —le respondió con un movimiento de manos a la vez que seguía intercambiando algunas palabras con Riley. De pronto, sentí que ese par de ojos negros que había visto varias veces sonreírme en la obra, se posaban en mí con reprimenda. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago y ganas de ir al baño.

— Hola Bella —una fragancia varonil se filtró por mi nariz dándome una sensación especial, lo que hizo alzar mi vista y ver a Jacob sentándose en la silla vacía de Edward. Su cabello húmedo y su piel recién afeitada lo hacían ver mucho más apuesto de lo que era y hacían una perfecta combinación con el terno negro de marca, correctamente planchado, que se había puesto. Parecía estrella de cine.

Jacob era el tipo de chico _extremadamente sexy, con un buen cuerpo, mirada penetrante y segura y una sonrisa bonita_, que hubiera hecho que cayera rendida a sus pies hacía algún tiempo, en aquellos días en las que era una mujer liberal. Pero ahora, tenía a mi propia estrella de cine, mejor aún, a mi propio príncipe, Edward.

— Jacob —respondí un tanto nerviosa—. ¿Cómo estás?

No creo que fuera una pregunta muy racional. Después de todo y a pesar de que me haya gustado el gesto celópata de Edward al decirle que era su novia, éste le había contestado muy mal.

— Confundido —se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con Edward? ¿Qué pretendías con ocultarlo?

— Eso...

— ¿Desde cuándo estás con él? —volvió a preguntarme tropezándose con las palabras y con ojos apagados—. Oh… Ahora entiendo todo. Ya sé por qué no quisiste almorzar conmigo el primer día que te invité. Ya estabas con él, ¿verdad?

— No Jake, aún no estábamos juntos.

_Pero te estabas acostando con él en la caseta, en tu casa y en la obra._

Bueno sí…

— Bueno si lo hacías o no, no es mi problema, supongo —indicó algo triste haciéndome sentir mal. Era como si yo hubiese jugado con sus sentimientos y en realidad no lo había hecho. Mi único error fue no haberle explicado a su tiempo, la verdadera razón de mi silencio.

— Jake, yo no te oculté nada… simplemente no queríamos dar a conocer nuestra relación. Soy… —suspiré—… soy un poco temerosa con esto de los compromisos y las etiquetas, por ello, Edward quería llevar esto con calma, paso a paso. Y lo ha logrado. Y bueno, debo decirte que tampoco quería exponer en la obra de construcción mi relación con él por motivos de trabajo. Discúlpame si me comporté como una idiota —añadí apenada.

— Oh no Bella, nunca digas que eres idiota —me levantó el mentón obligándome a mirarlo. Sus ojos se habían suavizado y parecían los de un perrito sin dueño y abandonado, me profirió mucha ternura—. No permitiré que vuelvas a llamarte así…

— Pero entiende que no lo hice al propósito, Jake —insistí.

— Tus ojos me lo dicen, Bella. No sabes mentir… —acunó mi rostro y me miró con… ¿ternura?

Me quedé muda un segundo, sin saber que responder hasta que…

— Jacob —pronunció Edward fastidiado.

— Hola Edward —se paró de repente y se colocó a su altura. El brillo que adquirieron sus ojos volvió a ser receloso.

— Si llegaste tarde y no sabes dónde ubicarte, te aconsejo que vayas a otra mesa, pues esta ya está llena —dijo Edward con frialdad entrecerrando los ojos.

Se miraron en silencio echando chispas.

— ¡Edward!

— ¡Déjalo Bella! El ogro esta gruñón hoy. No es novedad para mí —apuntó—. Hablaremos después, preciosa.

— Está bien —le contesté y Edward apretó los puños con fuerza. Sólo se volvió hacia mí cuando Jacob tomaba asiento en la mesa de los señores Federline.

— Te dejo un ratito y los lobos descienden —dijo en son de broma, pero su risa no me causó ninguna gracia. Esta vez, no estábamos en un _ring_ de boxeo.

— Edward no era necesario que le hablaras así. Jacob no tiene la culpa de nada.

— He sido lo más amable que he podido.

— ¿Me vas a explicar el motivo del porqué le hablaste así?

— Te estaba tocando. Es suficiente para ponerlo en su sitio… —lo miré desconcertada.

— No Edward… Tienes que reconocer que esta vez… —de repente tuve que callar frente a la intromisión de uno de los mozos.

— Disculpen señores —hizo un ademán con el brazo—. Pero me han enviado a preguntarles el postre desean degustar. Tenemos _Tiramisú_ y _Zabaione_. Depende de su gusto.

— ¿Podría explicarme que es _Zabaione_? —le dije aún irritada.

— Mi amor, _Zabaione_ es un pos… —empezó a explicarme Edward de la misma manera que hizo con los platos de fondo, pero con una sola mirada, llena de rabia, lo callé. Edward se cruzó de brazos y suspiró sonoramente. En ese mismo instante, Jasper, Elisa, Irina y su pareja regresaron a sus lugares.

— Discúlpelo —me volví hacia el mozo—. ¿Me decía?

— Sí señorita. _Zabaione_ es un postre tradicional de la cocina italiana. Se trata de una crema hecha con yema de huevo, azúcar y vino dulce.

— Está bien. Tráigame ese por favor.

— Enseguida —se retiró con otro ademán y se dirigió a los recién llegados.

— Bella…

— Luego hablamos Edward —le dije en voz baja pues Irina parecía muy interesada en lo que sucedía.

Los postres llegaron y nos envolvimos en una charla interesante donde nuestros planes futuros eran el tema principal. Empezó a hablar Elisa con una actitud muy entusiasta, ya que, después de un año sabático, la universidad de Harvard la había aceptado como estudiante de leyes, así podía seguir los pasos de sus padres y hermano. Frank Vulturi, por su parte, no volvió a mencionar el tema de las apuestas haciendo que la mala intención de Irina por dañarnos quedara anulada. Es más, se concentraba en alardear sobre el progreso y gran éxito que habían tenido sus autos de carrera en Europa. La fórmula 1 no era mi deporte preferido, pero con todo lo que escuché, me parecía lo más aburrido del mundo, nunca dejaría que Edward me llevase a ver carreras de auto así, menos sabiendo que Frank Vulturi era dueño de ellos. Entre un tema y otro, Edward se retiró alegando ir al sanitario.

— Bella, y cuéntanos, ¿cómo hiciste para tener a mi amigo como un carnerito? —preguntó Riley acercándose nuevamente a nuestra mesa, esta vez venía con Heidi. Di una mirada rápida alrededor y vi que la formalidad había acabado. Todos conversaban con todos en diferentes lugares y muchos hombres tenían la corbata aflojada.

— Estamos contentos por Edward. Parece un gatito asustado.

— Sí, no lo veía sonreír así desde que pintó sus últimos cuadros. ¡Y eso fue hace años luz!

Jasper rió y yo también. Quise preguntar sobre qué cuadros se referían, pero Heidi tomó asiento entre Elisa e Irina, en el lugar que correspondía a Tanya, y empezaron a cotillear sin dejar de mirarme de soslayo. Riley, en cambio, se sentó en el sitio de mi novio.

— No chicos, no es para tanto.

— ¡Claro que lo es! —Exclamó bajando la voz—. Créenos, Edward no es así. Siempre ha sido un chico reservado, serio, discreto con su vida y su pasado. Todos los que lo conocemos, sabemos que parte de su vida fue muy difícil, Bella, y por la forma en que te mira, sé que tú has logrado derribar esa muralla. Sé que tú lo estás haciendo feliz y eso nos enorgullece porque siempre hemos querido verlo sonreír. Eres la primera mujer que lo ha conseguido y creemos que serás la única —me dijo Jasper con sinceridad, con un dejo de esperanza y cariño haciéndome sentir como si fuese una heroína.

— Sólo te pedimos que no le hagas daño. Edward es un buen chico, pero también tienes que tenerle paciencia —agregó Riley.

— Sí, lo sé chicos y trataré de llevar esto adelante. Me alegra muchísimo que tenga amigos tan buenos como ustedes —los miré agradeciéndoles el hecho que fueran leales. Sin embargo, en ningún momento me había sentido _su_ heroína, es más, no creía haber logrado un gran cambio en Edward, pero ahora lo comprendía mejor pues sus amigos me lo estaban confesando con el corazón en la mano, cosa que no podía dejar pasar por alto y que me conmovió totalmente a la vez que mi corazón, otra vez indagaba la forma de calmar y subsanar el pequeño corazoncito de niño triste de Edward.

_Mi sexy e increíble cavernícola era a su vez un alma dulce en proceso de recuperación…_

Dos almas diferentes pero similares a la vez…

— Sinceramente, ya me empezaba a preocupar... Tú sabes, verlo solo… hasta pensé lo peor —alzó la voz Jasper en son de broma cambiando de tema y llamando la atención de las otras mujeres de la mesa. Me pareció una buena treta.

— ¿Lo peor? —Preguntó Elisa—. ¿De qué hablas, Jazzy?

— ¿Jazzy? Eso debe escucharlo Jacob…

— Idiota —masculló el aludido—. Hablábamos de Edward, hemos estado pensando seriamente en que era gay —soltó de pronto e Irina botó el vino de su boca. Fue asqueroso pero a la vez muy cómico, tanto que no pude contener la risa. Irina tosió y me miró con frialdad, mientras limpiaba las gotas que habían caído en su vestido blanco.

— Oh...

— Es bueno verlo sonreír así —me guiñó el ojo y yo volví a reír por lo bajo.

Lo vuelvo a decir, los amigos de Edward eran lo máximo.

— Disculpe señorita, lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero tengo un mensaje del señor Cullen —interrumpió con delicadeza y atino uno de los mozos. Volví a mirarlo y vi que me extendía una copa de vino con una pequeña tarjetita blanca. Me sorprendí porque Edward y yo compartíamos el mismo techo y él solo se encontraba a escasos metros, él debía darme personalmente las cosas.

— Muchas gracias —le respondí amablemente y acepté la tarjetita bajo las miradas expectantes y nada discretas de sus amigos, mientras que Heidi se levantaba de la mesa batiendo su melena rubia y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Jacob.

_"Bella. Te espero en el lounge después de que tomes tu copa de vino. Si te preguntan a dónde vas, no les hagas caso._

_Besos, Edward._

_P.D. Si aún sigues enojada, por favor, igual acepta mi invitación."_

Leí y releí su hermosa caligrafía. Mi niño de mirada perdida y pucherito irresistible pretendía una reconciliación. No perdía nada reuniéndome con Edward, podríamos hablar tranquilamente de ciertas cosas y aclarar todo este asunto de Jacob, porque por más romántico que él haya sido conmigo esta noche, debíamos dialogar.

Me disculpé con los chicos no sin antes beber un poco de mi copa y salí de la terraza calmadamente. No me dijeron nada, seguro que por educación o porque ya se imaginaban que contenía el papelito.

Estaba llegando al _Hall_ de entrada, cuando una voz chillona y otra seria y tosca reverberon en el aire. Las reconocí de inmediato y me quedé helada, ¿qué hacían ellos dos conversando? Me paré detrás de una de las columnas, al lado de la pequeña jardinera, y afiné mis oídos. Esto me convenía aunque yo terminara "mal parada"

—…mi hermana está muy alterada por tu repentino alejamiento sin una explicación, Edward. Así que le conté todo lo que vi ese día en la Bienal de arquitectura que asistimos con Emmett y Jacob. Vi cómo mirabas a esa chica mientras daba un discursillo en el podio principal —expresó Tanya esto último con desprecio—. Parecías un cachorro embobado y yo no podía permitir que le hicieras eso a mi hermana.

— Por favor Tanya… tu hermana sabe muy bien porque terminamos. Además hiciste muy mal, ¿quién te manda a meter las narices donde nadie te llama? —le dijo con rudeza.

— Es mi hermana Edward y odio verla sufrir.

Edward bufó.

— Por eso me interrumpiste aquel día engañándome que tenías dolor de cabeza para que te llevara a tu casa y así no pudiera acercarme a Bella, ¿no es así?

— Sí —dijo sin titubear.

La noticia demoró en ser procesada por mi cerebro. Así que… ¿el día de la Bienal, aquel día que expuse frente a doscientas personas mi informe sobre materiales, Edward estuvo ahí, mirándome y esperando el momento oportuno para conocerme? Por eso Alice se mostraba así, intranquila y enojada, al ver que sólo Emmett y Jacob se acercaron a saludarnos. Edward fue interrumpido… Por culpa de esta "señorita", nuestro primer encuentro no se llevó a cabo. _Pequeña __rubia __estúpida._

— Aún no puedo creer que esa se haya transformado en la mujer que vi hoy —dijo ella despectivamente.

— Tanya trata bien a Isabella, por favor. Ella no te ha hecho nada para que seas tan adusta.

Se hizo un silencio. Mi corazón bombeaba desenfrenadamente.

— Deberías cuidar a tus mujeres Edward. Poner al tanto a Irina solo ha sido salvarte de una desagradable escena con ella. ¿Te imaginas si hubiera descubierto tu traición sin estar avisada?

— Tanya, por favor no juegues conmigo. Tu hermana sabía muy bien todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. Si tú no estabas al tanto, te ruego se lo reclames a ella y a mí me dejes en paz —el tono de voz de Edward adquirió un tinte de aburrimiento. Parecía que no era la primera vez que Irina o su hermana insistían en el asunto, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Edward era tan cotizado por las hermana Denali? ¿Se debía sólo a su buen físico y su gran empeño por el trabajo? ¿Existía acaso otra razón? Era extraño pero a la vez tan racional. No desvié mi mirada de las flores pero capté el sobresalto en la respuesta de la rubia.

— ¡No seas tan malditamente irracional! —espetó.

— No lo soy, pero Irina no tiene nada que ver en este asunto. Lo nuestro ya acabó y ella lo sabe muy bien. Por algo no la he llamado todo este tiempo, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Ella te ama.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres una experta en el amor? —se burló él.

— Han dado mucho que hablar este año. Hacen la pareja perfecta Edward. Es suficiente para saberlo.

La vista fija que tenía en los maceteros del restaurante se desconcentró al escuchar esto último. Podría pretender que no lo había escuchado e intentar apartarme emocionalmente de ciertos asuntos que no me incumbían por tratarse del pasado, pero… se trataba de Edward, mi príncipe, mi hombre… era lógico que un tipo como él había tenido en su vida varias mujeres, no podía faltarle una, y sin duda, Irina era preciosa y sería fuego en la cama, cosa que los proclamaba la pareja perfecta… ¿no?

_No. No lo eran._

— Irina volverá a ser la de antes, cariñosa y dulce como la conociste, si pones en claro tus prioridades.

— Mi prioridad es Isabella —afirmó sin dudar, como si quisiera que se quedara grabado en piedra, lo que hizo que mi corazón saltara de emoción a la vez que una oleada de alivio me inundaba el cuerpo. Nuestra conexión permanecía inalterable. Yo era lo más importante para él que cualquier otra cosa. _Pero __eso __ya __lo __sabías __Isabella. __Edward __te __había __escogido __a__ti__… __él __te __lo __había __demostrado__…_

— Algún día tu insufrible ego será tu perdición, Edward —le advirtió irritada e hizo que se me encrespasen los vellos de la piel. En mi opinión, las personas creídas y arrogantes eran lo peor, pero las personas dispuestas a hacer daño deberían recibir una dosis de su propia medicina.

Edward no se había equivocado, estas hermanas tenían escrúpulos suficientes para amenazar y cobrar venganza. Y yo odiaba eso.

Con una nueva fuerza, adquirida también por las palabras de Jasper y Riley, salí de mi hueco para enfrentarla exactamente como me dijo Leah: si quería ser feliz y empezar a construir mis fantasías, debía enfrentarme a todos los obstáculos y luchar con todas las armas posibles… olvidar los monstruos de cartón y de papel y aceptar los de carne y hueso… Y pues, aquí estaba, lista para la batalla.

_Isabella Swan estaba cambiando… y no era fácil, claro que no, pero estás creyendo en ti y eso es suficiente._

— Edward —lo llamé entrando al Hall, una pequeña salita de estar invitaba a la conversación, pero aquí el ambiente era muy tenso—. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

— Bella, mi amor, que bueno que ya estés aquí —me sonrió tomándome de la mano en señal de afecto y me hizo acomodarme en su pecho haciéndome sentir demasiado unida a él—. Estuve hablando con Tanya y creo que te debe una disculpa, no sólo por hoy sino por algunos hechos del pasado.

— ¡Edward! —protestó furiosa.

— No estaría mal para empezar, Tanya. Además no querrás poner incómodos a los invitados de tu primo, ¿no?

Con la mandíbula rígida y cada átomo de su cuerpo exhalando odio ante su inminente derrota, se disculpó conmigo. Edward tomaba ventaja de su edad y no le había dado escapatoria. Tanya era manipuladora, pero también era una muchacha de menos de veinte años y parecía que tenía muy en consideración a Edward, como si lo admirara como hermano mayor. Definitivamente, Edward sabía hacer muy bien las cosas.

— Discúlpame Isabella. De verdad que no tenía intención de hacerte sentir incómoda —me dijo suavemente consiguiendo forzar una sonrisa.

— Yo tampoco quiero causar problemas, Tanya. Pero supongo que ha tenido que ser un muy golpe fuerte el tener que aceptar a alguien desconocido en esta cena. Ha sido una conmoción conocerlos, no lo puedo negar, pero estoy segura que se acostumbraran a verme más seguido por ser la novia de Edward —le dije con una sonrisa y tratando de apaciguar los martillazos de mi corazón por haber sido valiente. Tanya entendió muy bien de qué iban mis palabras y entrecerró los ojos, poniéndose a la defensiva. Ella pensó encontrarse con una estúpida, pues se equivocó, de eso no tenía ni un pelo.

— Me reuniré con ustedes en la terraza en cuanto pueda —finalizó la rubia. Edward reprimió una risita y de inmediato ésta le lanzó una última mirada de desafío para luego encaminarse hacia el pasillo opuesto.

— Bien hecho —murmuró Edward tan cerca de mi oído que su aliento cálido me hizo estremecer y los nervios que tenía tan sensibilizados por la pequeña afrenta se transformaron en un cosquilleo placentero pero intenso que me recorrió de pies a cabeza—. Ven… —me tomó de la mano y me llevó por el pasillo.

Pasamos una mampara de vidrio conocida y nos adentramos al _lounge_. Como si fuese un _dejavù_, las imágenes de nuestra primera cita se arremolinaron en mi cabeza como pequeñas diapositivas en vinilo haciéndome parar y sentirme entre mareada y feliz.

El vino… los _Spaguettis_… sus caricias… el cuadro del Castillo de Italia… las velas…

Con sólo recordar que aquí estuvimos juntos riendo, cenando, conversando y compartiendo momentos muy lindos me sentí vibrar y una sensación de regocijo atacó mi pecho…

Edward intuyó todo esto y me abrazó por la espalda pegándome a su cuerpo. Su cálido aliento en mi cabello fue el remate perfecto para que todo encajara otra vez en este mundo. Como debía ser.

— Mi amor, eso estuvo magnífico —me apremió—. No pensé que le hablarías a Tanya así… —sonrió apartando el cabello que cubría mi cuello y parte de mis hombros para presionar mi piel con sus labios mientras que sus manos afianzaban su agarre por mi estómago acercándome hacia él.

— Ni yo... — cerré mis ojos.

La adrenalina del momento aun seguía alterando mi flujo sanguíneo haciéndome recordar con cada pulsación la valentía que había tenido para hablarle claramente a esa mujer y no haber permitido que su altivez influyera en mí. Además, esta misma adrenalina hacía que brotaran desde lo más profundo, sensaciones de gozo y excitación a la vez, lo que Edward intensificaba y daba un tono más sexual con el movimiento circular de la yema de sus dedos en mi vientre mientras que con sus labios y lengua alternaba suaves caricias en la parte trasera de mis oídos lo que me propiciaba una sensación agradable y estimulante en mi sexo.

Quise olvidarme del mundo, rendirme a su deseo, pero mi consciencia me dictaba al oído que lo primero era esclarecer nuestra pequeña divergencia. Con mi mano, traté de soltar las suyas, pero él fue más fuerte y no me dejó si no que me apretó aún más a su pubis mostrándome lo muy dispuesto que ya estaba.

— Para Edward...

— No —zanjó—. Has estado asombrosa hoy —mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja reemplazando su boca por su lengua y luego por ligeros soplidos tibios que erizaban hasta los vellos más escondidos de mi cuerpo.

Gemí bajito.

Pasé saliva.

Temblé.

Todo en un segundo.

Este hombre conocía tan bien cada una de mis zonas erógenas y cada una de mis fantasías que hacía que fuera capaz de tirar todo por la borda y sólo dejarme llevar por su pasión, pero…

— No tienes idea de lo excitante que ha sido verte defendiendo lo que es tuyo y dejándoles bien claro lo que somos, Bella.

Sonreí porque a mi también me gustaba verlo defenderme y defender lo nuestro. Pero si no hablaba en este momento, estaba segura que no hablaría más y él debía de saber que había obrado mal.

— No Edward… no creas que ya te perdoné —dije aún temblorosa.

— ¿Sigues molesta?

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —Le dije soltándome de su agarre y adentrándome más en el bar—. Yo acudía a tu llamado sólo para dejar bien en claro este punto.

— Pero Bella, mi amor... Sabes que no puedo aguantar que nadie se te acerque, ni se fije en ti como él lo hace —me dijo mostrando carita de niño abandonado. No iba a funcionar esta vez.

— ¡Edward! Jacob no te ha hecho nada —me atrapó de la cintura y me arrinconó en la pared más cercana al bar—. No, no… déjame hablar —logré zafarme—. Que Jacob me haya invitado a una cita y me haya visitado en la obra no es motivo para tratarlo como si fuese un criminal.

— Pero... ¡Pero ya sabes que soy celoso!

— ¡Edward! Reconoce que has hecho mal. Si no, no te voy a volver a hablar durante toda la noche ni en las siguientes —lo amenacé, pero ni yo misma estaba convencida.

— ¡Te había invito a almorzar, te había invitado a la cena de esta noche y te estaba tocando! ¡Es motivo suficiente para...!

— No Edward, ¡no lo es! Él no me ha hecho nada malo, simplemente se ha mostrado cordial, como siempre lo hace. Además debes saber que puedo defenderme sola y Jacob en ningún momento ha hecho algo que yo no quisiera —dije con voz alta. Por supuesto que yo tenía razón. Jacob podía ser haragán, tardón e irresponsable, pero él no se había comportado como lo había hecho James.

— Se metió donde no lo llamaron. Pretendió lo que es mío.

— Edward soy tuya... Ya lo sabes. Pero debes controlarte más —me miró enojado, pero sólo le duró un segundo porque luego, como un niño malcriado se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando. Me di media vuelta suspirando y buscando un lugar para apoyarme, cuando vi, en la barra del bar, algo que me sorprendió: dos copas de vino y un pedazo de torta de tiramisú de chocolate decorado con fresas y cartuchos de _fudge_.

— ¿Qué es esto Edward? —le pregunté recostándome sobre la barra. Edward levantó su rostro confundido, como si hubiera estado abstraído en sus pensamientos.

— Ah… eso… Pensé que podríamos comer el postre aquí, los dos solos recordando nuestra primera cita —confesó apenado.

Me mordí el labio, ¿por qué tenía que ser asi? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan detallista? ¿Por qué me hacía sentir culpable?

Cosas, tan dulces como esta, me hacían volar y sonreír de ilusión pura.

— ¿Aceptarías comer el postre conmigo?

— No… —se asustó—. ¿Cómo podría decirte que no?

— No lo hagas —la tensión de su rostro fue sustituida por una sensual sonrisa y se acercó a donde estaba. Mi corazón inició un alocado galope y mi resistencia empezó a ceder, pero antes de sucumbir al deseo quería aclarar lo de Jacob.

— Ed... Todas tus buenas acciones de hoy se vieron empañadas por eso —me volví hacia él y ya lo tenía a tan solo centímetros de mí.

— Bella hoy ha sido un día espectacular. Te presenté a mis amigos, les caíste bien, salimos airosos de las trampas de Irina... No podía ser más perfecto... —me acarició el brazo izquierdo con el dorso de su mano e hizo que me estremeciera a tal grado que mi respiración se volvió dificultosa y mis labios se resecaron...

Él tenía razón.

— También lo siento así, Edward... Pero debes ofrecerle una disculpa a Jacob. Él no hizo nada malo...

Se produjo un silencio.

— Está bien… —dijo finalmente—. Pero no puedes pretender que lo perdone por sobrepasarse contigo hoy y llegar tarde a la reunión —apuntó con seriedad y yo sólo sonreí… ¿habría forma de cambiar a mi chico cavernícola? _No, no lo había, y así me gustaba._

— Bueno, podría vivir con eso —Edward rió aumentando a mil el atractivo sensual que tanto me atormentaba—. ¿Sabes? Me gustó todo lo que le dijiste a Tanya e Irina. Me hiciste sentir especial —añadí con un tono de voz más sensual al tanto que delineaba su barbilla.

— Hice lo que mi corazón me dijo, nada más. Sabes que por ti, haría lo que sea — sonreí mordiéndome el labio inferior. Me encantaba que me hablara así, tan genuino y dulce—. Y discúlpame si…

— Shhhh —le presioné los labios con los dedos—. No digas nada más. Lo sé.

Suspiró aliviado y nos besamos con delicadeza. Sólo un roce de labios. Luego, cogió las dos copas de vino de la barra y me alcanzó una.

— Salud por tu triunfo, mi amor. Salud por nosotros y porque pasemos muchas noches como esta. Juntos por siempre.

— Salud —entrechocamos las copas suavemente y tomamos un sorbo mirándonos por el filo de cristal exactamente igual a como fue nuestra primera vez.

Sentir su verde mirar con un destello cálido hizo que cada parte de mi cuerpo se mostrara ansiosa por sentir su piel en libre contacto con la mía.

— Prueba esto…—me dijo volviéndose hacia el _tiramisú_ y cogiendo el cartucho de chocolate de este. Me lo puso en la boca y yo, de manera sensual, abrí mis labios y lo mordí haciéndolo crujir y saboreándolo al máximo.

— _Mmmm_… delicioso

— Eso no es nada, cariño. El mejor sabor será con el tuyo.

Tragué en seco por la sensualidad que exhibió su tono de voz y tuve que hacer presión en los músculos de mi entrepierna para apaciguar así, la oleada de calor que fluyó por mis venas, subió hasta mis mejillas y remató en mi bajo vientre.

Edward, hermoso, con su cabello revuelto, con sus ojos mirándome de una manera oscura, bebió de su copa de vino para luego tomarme de la cabeza y empezar a besarme lentamente como si disfrutara la mezcla de sabores. Podía beber el vino de su boca y saborearlo con el chocolate y el café... Un nuevo sabor, riquísimo y exótico... Poco a poco el beso se volvió más demandante, tanto que Edward bajó sus manos a mi trasero y me apretó hacia él. Nuestras lenguas jugaban, se acariciaban, la respiración de uno alimentaba la del otro con una pasión y ansias que me estaban dejando sin aliento…

Se separó de mí con la respiración agitada pero siguió depositando besos húmedos en todo mi cuello y mis hombros desnudos logrando así voltearme gradualmente y ponerme de espaldas contra él. Con su nariz hizo círculos en mi espalda semi desnuda mientras sus manos bajaron hacia mis muslos y las subía tortuosamente por mis caderas hasta posicionarlas en mi vientre, hizo presión con su pubis y su erección rozó mi trasero. Mi boca tembló y una ráfaga de deseo sacudió mi cuerpo entero mientras él desesperado siseaba de placer en mi oído indicándome lo que anhelábamos los dos: fundirnos en uno solo y marcarnos mutuamente como propiedad privada.

— Edward acá no podemos hacerlo.

— Mmmm… Claro que sí… sería un pequeño y placentero homenaje en el lugar donde fue nuestra primera cita.

— Edward… Alguien puede vernos —insistí con poca convicción.

— ¿No te parece más excitante? —mordió mi oreja mientras que sus manos alzaban mi vestido. El anhelo por sentirlo y por ser tocada me debilitaba._Ohh..._ Mi diablita exhibicionista me pedía de rodillas que la dejara salir a jugar, que la dejara ser ella.

— Sr. Exhibicionista Cullen, ¿no teme que su mujer salga desnuda en las cámaras de seguridad?

— No —rió—. ¿Te olvidas quién hizo este lugar? Aquí no hay ningún tipo de cámaras Isabella —gemí levemente.

Este hombre me estaba llevando al borde la locura.

— Bella, te prometo que luego te trataré como te mereces, pero ahora ya no creo poder contenerme más, necesito estar dentro de ti...

Volví a gemir. ¡Diablos! Que me hablara así, me ponía totalmente caliente aumentando la atracción sexual que Edward había despertado en mí desde que había llegado al restaurante.

— Ed… —cogió la fresa de la torta y con ella comenzó a delinear mis muslos internos, tentando con ella mi centro que ya se encontraba empapado.

— Bella, desde que te vi con ese vestido, quedé extasiado. He sufrido sentado a tu lado observando como esa tela acariciaba tu cuerpo, sentía celos del vestido, de las miradas de mis amigos, de la copa en la que posabas tus labios… Tenía celos de todo. Me pasé la mitad de la cena maquinando en mi cabeza cómo podría convencerte para sacarte de ahí y poseerte —me susurró al oído estremeciéndome aún más al tanto que subía completamente mi vestido, quise detenerlo, pero no podía, estaba tan excitada que no me importaba ya, si lo hacíamos aquí, en el _lounge_, contra el bar, con el temor de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento.

Mi diablita interna estaba rebosante de felicidad con la más perversa de las intenciones a punto de realizar y cumpliendo así otra de mis fantasías "constructivas"… Exhalé sonriente. _Me había convertido en una exhibicionista de primera._

Edward descubrió mi piel y jadeó al ver la minúscula tanga que había decido usar este día.

— Definitivamente me quieres matar, después de usar este vestido tan provocativo… te pones esto... —jaló una de las tiritas de mi tanga con fuerza.

— No vayas a…

— Estoy hambriento mi amor, no me pidas ser delicado ahora —me dio una nalgada suave al tanto que con su pierna me hacía abrirme más. Con la fresa que sostenía en la mano, delineó mi rostro mientras que metía sus dedos por mis pliegues y siseaba de puro placer al encontrarme totalmente húmeda y dispuesta para que hiciera lo que quisiese conmigo.

— Me encanta que tu cuerpo reaccione a mí. Toda húmeda, cálida, chorreante y riquísima…

— Edward… no me digas así…

— ¿Te gusta verdad? ¿Te gusta que te hable así? —se desprendió de mi oreja para dirigir rápidamente su boca y su lengua a mi intimidad. Bastó que su lengua lamiera mi sexo para permitir que me arrancara el hilo dental— Niña mala.

— ¡Edward!

Edward me tenía loca. Un segundo era todo dulzura, en el otro, era todo pasión y lujuria desencadenada en la más febril. ¿Quién podría resistirse a Edward Cullen?

Yo totalmente abierta para él, temblé al sentir la suavidad de su lengua en mi sexo deslizándola de arriba hacia abajo pasando por encima de mi clítoris. Lamía suavemente mi intimidad como degustándola, como si estuviera bebiendo de ella.

— Mmmm… Había extrañado el sabor del vino con el tuyo, Bella. Es tan jodidamente adictivo —dijo con voz ronca volviendo a su faena.

Mi respiración se volvió errática, mi cuerpo se sentía vibrantemente despierto e impactado, no podía hilar ni un pensamiento coherente, sólo sentir las suaves chupadas y lamidas de Edward… y todo se hacía más erótico, más desesperante al no poder ver a Edward haciendo esto… me tenía con el cuerpo arqueado, gruñendo, gimiendo de placer, pero sin poder cernir mi vista en él.

— Tengo que probarte más tarde con chocolate —dijo separándose de mis labios e irguiéndose a mi altura otra vez. Volvió a besarme el hombro derecho mientras que, con agilidad, se bajaba el cierre del pantalón de tela. Cogió la fresa y la embarró con el _fugde _de chocolate y mordió un trocito dejándome el resto para mí. Gemí, era riquísimo probar la mezcla de ácido y dulce—... Algo similar será, mi amor... Eres un vicio entre mis labios —musitó posando su miembro en toda mi entrada tentándome, ella totalmente traidora palpitó y se humedeció aún más…

El palpitante dolor entre mis piernas era endemoniadamente agonizante. Ardía de pura anticipación; mi cuerpo era tan consciente como yo misma de que el objeto de su deseo estaba a unos pocos milímetros de distancia.

— Edward… ¡ya!

— Tú no quieres —dijo penetrándome con la punta. Removí mis caderas hacia atrás para obligarlo a que lo hiciera completamente.

— Sí lo quiero —mis labios estaban completamente secos, ya que estaba respirando pesadamente por la boca, hasta había perdido la capacidad de respirar normalmente.

— ¿En serio mi amor? ¿Cómo lo quieres?

— Como tú sabes hacerlo… —intuí su hermosa sonrisa torcida y al segundo se introdujo en mí haciéndome largar un gemido ahogado. Sus manos serpentearon por mis caderas y se estrecharon en mi cintura de manera protectora. Me apretó contra su cuerpo y me besó en el cuello mientras entraba y salía con una velocidad e intensidad asombrosa, desesperada haciendome arquear mucho más el cuerpo hacia él, tiré mi cabeza para atrás deslizando suavemente los dedos entre su cabello para acercar su aliento a mi piel e instándolo con mi otra mano a embestirme con más fuerza, permitiendo que más sangre fluya libremente hacia mis órganos sexuales.

Me aferré a él para no perder la poca cordura que me quedaba… y él se abrazó a mí como si me aferrara a su vida…

Mis gemidos fueron cada vez más fuertes y embarazosos, Edward susurraba mi nombre de manera tan hermosa, dejándose llevar por el placer que nuestra unión nos proporcionaba hasta que finalmente el calor de mi vientre llegó al límite y me invadió por completo; rápidamente comencé a besarle el cuello, lamiendoselo y mordisqueándoselo, tratando de encontrar una vía de escape a mi placer. Me mordí el labio y aferré mis uñas al cuero de la barra para no gritar cuando comenzó a moverse con gran rapidez, tratando de llevarme a la locura hasta conseguirlo y hacerme explotar de una manera deliciosa y anormal. Me contraje en torno a Edward, palpitando arrítmicamente y haciendo que él se tensara y el orgasmo le pegara con fuerza haciendo que se moviera aún más rápido, siseara de placer y finalmente se descargara en mi interior.

Me marcaba como suya nuevamente y yo me sentí volar, apoyada sobre una nube de algodón de color celeste y viajando por todo la ciudad con mis ojos cerrados mientras las estrellas brillaban en el cielo con un esplendor igual al de los ojos de Edward …

Se derrumbó sobre mi espalda aún sacudiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo mientras que por el mío se escendía y me recorrí un nuevo impulso eléctrico.

Fue dulce, rápido, intenso…

— Me gusta tu sonrojo cuando te corres, en ti se ve tan inocente, Bella… —me volteó suavemente. Con el sabor del orgasmo en nuestros cuerpos, Edward me besó y yo le respondí con el mismo deseo. Era un deseo nacido desde lo más profundo de nuestros corazones y que brotaba por cada poro de nuestra piel. Era agradecimiento, protección, cariño…

Sonreí dulcemente apoyando mi nariz en la suya.

— Edward... podríamos ir a...

Mi proposición se vio interrumpida por unos fuertes golpes que martilleaba la puerta del _lounge_... No podría decir si sonaban desde hacía tiempo o acababa de comenzar, si la persona o personas que tocaban de esa manera la puerta habían escuchado todo o nada… sólo sabía que ya no estábamos solos…

— Salgan ahora mismo…

Él dejó escapar una silenciosa risita y apretó su agarre a mi alrededor. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron mi espalda con la suavidad de una pluma, provocando en mi cuerpo un erótico hormigueo.

Después de todo, el Sr. Cullen si era un exhibicionista... y yo, gobernada por mi diablita, era otra...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

*** **Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí. ^^ ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿les gustó? Espero que sí, sino..estaré esperando los tomates y lechugas del caso... (huevos no please... u.u)

*** **Les cuento que este capítulo fue concebido desde un principio así... salió un poco larguito, pero no quería cortarlo por ningun lado, ya que preferiría que se leyera de corrido. =) y bueno, de paso conocían a los otros personajes y así, odien o quieran más a Irina, Tanya, Heidi, etc.. (que les pareció las hermanas Denali ¬.¬ parecen que le contaron todo lo malo a Heidi que adquirió manías impropias ¬.¬)

*** **Bueno pasando a otro asunto! ¡Voy a viajar a Argentina el 02 de noviembre! *-*! serán unas cortas vacaciones (cerca de un mes *-*), pero espero que me ayuden mucho =) En cuanto regrese, tendrán noticias de mí! ¿okis?

Tambien quiero agradecerles su apoyo con mi OS "Surfeando con el destino" el cual ganó el primer puesto en el constest "Hateful Lemonade 2" =D! gracias por sus votos, son lo max! *-* Me harán una entrevista en _"Spilled Coffee on a Fic"_ y ando nerviosa! *-*! ya les diré cuando será ya que será a mi regreso del viaje! =P!

Las quiero a todas, gracias por su apoyo ^^

**(*) ¡Vestidos de Bella, Irina y demás detalles en el blog (link en perfil) ^^**

**BESITOS. Lu.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**_

* * *

_*** ¡IMPORTANTE! ***_

_**¡Hola Chicas! Ya por fin regresando por aquí después de unas semanas locas, me pasó de todo, regresé de viaje, tuve que ponerme al día con las clases, los exámenes... pero aquí estamos de vuelta ^^! Espero les guste este capítulo! Ando re-nerviosa por ello... No les hago demorar más, pero abajito lean lo que tengo que contarles! *-* **_

**Besos, Lu.**

**NO DEJEN DE LEER "NOTAS"**

* * *

_**Música recomendada:**_

_- "Born to be my baby" - Bon Jovi._

_- "With or without you" - U2_

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capitulo 14**

**************************************•**

* * *

_Construyendo Fantasías... en tu corazón, en tu vida, en tu intimidad o hasta en el fin del mundo... pero siempre al lado tuyo…_

**.**

— _¡Salgan ahora mismo!_ —volvió a decir la voz y me estremecí totalmente, Edward siguió sonriendo y se acercó aún más para susurrar algo en mi oído. No logré entenderlo porque las oleadas de calor aún golpeaban mi cuerpo mas una sensación extraña también se asomaba por mi subconsciente.

— Edward… ¿nos habrán escuchado? —le pregunté y el volvió a sonreír como si quisiese que fuera verdad.

— No mi amor… Es imposible que lo hayan hecho —delineó mi barbilla con sus dedos—. Este sitio tiene un nivel de aislamiento contra el ruido muy alto. El material que empleé no permite que nada se escuche afuera.

— _Ohh_… —respiré más tranquila pues aún no estaba del todo osada para enfrentarme a personas resentidas por el escandaloso ruido que seguro habíamos provocado—. Pero, ¿cómo es posible que nosotros si escuchemos lo que dicen?

— Teoría del aislamiento, Bella.

"_Energía inicial es igual a la energía reflejada, disipada y absorbida…" _Mi hombre era todo un científico, además de guapo y sexy…

— Siempre piensas en todo…

— Sí… —hizo una pausa— aunque no estoy seguro si no nos han visto… —sonrió sin vergüenza, totalmente descarado.

— ¡Edward! ¡Me dijiste que…!

— Sólo bromeaba cariño —rió angelicalmente—. Ya te he dicho, este sitio es privado y nadie ha podido vernos. Confía en mí —acunó mi rostro con sus manos mirándome con aquellas gemas esmeraldas que me volvían loca y se limitó a tocar mi boca con los dedos, rozando sin querer mis labios hinchados y adoloridos. Hice un pequeño gesto de malestar y él, con ternura, aproximó su boca a la mía para tocarla ligeramente con su lengua haciendo apenas contacto con los labios. Era su forma de sanarme y demostrarme lo mal que se sentía por dejar salir su lado salvaje, a pesar de ello, a mí me gustaba porque no había marcha atrás, estaba rendida a él—. Luego te haré el amor, Bella. Lo prometo.

Asentí sonrojada con el corazón hinchado de la emoción. Todas mis aventuras habían sido basadas en el erotismo, en el sexo puro, pero nunca había probado lo que era ser querida y respetada por un hombre… y la sensación era la más placentera y genuina del mundo.

_Sí señor…_

— _¿Estás segura que los viste entrar aquí?_ —preguntó la voz del hombre desde afuera haciéndonos entrar en razón nuevamente. Edward se inquietó un poco al reconocer la voz y al darse cuenta que era obvia la presencia de más personas afuera, en el vestíbulo.

Nos miramos con complicidad un segundo, compartiendo en mutuo silencio la más avezada aventura que habíamos tenido hasta ahora, para luego separarnos esbozando una sonrisa en nuestros labios. Se acomodó la ropa, se subió los pantalones y se colocó el saco mientras que yo arreglaba mi vestido tratando de alisarlo un poco. Acomodé mis ondas hacia delante pero mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre a pesar del gel que me untó Leah y el calor que salía desde mis entrañas seguía martirizándome y delatando, con el color carmín instalado en mis mejillas por mi última fechoría. Sólo faltaba una cosa…

Y él sabía muy bien qué era, pues su sonrisa ladina totalmente pícara me sonreía y me propinaba latigazos de éxtasis por todo mi cuerpo al tanto que se agachaba con agilidad para recoger mi tanga del suelo y jugar con ella entre sus dedos.

— Edward, dame mis bragas.

— No… esto va para mi colección —respondió engreído—. Me encanta que uses ropa interior de este color, Isabella… Es tan excitante verte de azul…

— Ed… —se acercó pausadamente a mi rostro y lo acarició con la punta de su nariz para luego darme un besito en la mejilla—. Dámela…

— No, la tendré aquí conmigo para recordar y recordarte quien es el dueño de tu cuerpo y tu voz —me habló sin titubear arreglándome con la mano izquierda el cabello, mientras con la otra, se guardaba mi tanga azul en el bolsillo pequeño de su saco como si fuese un pañuelo—. Ahora, deja de provocarme con tu boca y tus ojos, que soy capaz de volver a tomarte contra la mesa en este mismo instante.

Pasé saliva. ¡Diablos! me encantaba que me hablara así.

Mi hombre insaciable.

Mi niño caprichoso.

Mi chico sexy de voz segura y demandante, aquel que con una palabra te elevaba a los cielos más tornasolados y morbosos que pudiesen existir… estaba frente a mí, hablándome sin tabúes, sin tapujos, demostrándome solo el ardiente fervor con el que me deseaba…

Y era estupendo.

— Dame la mano Bella —con el fuerte martillar de mi corazón, le ofrecí mi mano. Con la otra cogí el tiramisú.

Conforme nos acercábamos a la salida, el barullo del vestíbulo iba aumentando y se podía escuchar las diferentes voces y sonidos con claridad. Como en el lugar donde estábamos no habia música ni ruidos, la puerta funcionaba como aislante interno pero como esponja absorbente del exterior poniéndonos al tanto de todo. No era solo una voz, eran varias las que estaban ahí esperándonos, en ese momento, el poco pudor que me quedaba comenzó a inundar mi consciencia y por más que quería negarlo, todo este asunto me ponía los nervios de punta.

— No te preocupes, Bella. Estás conmigo, nada puede pasarnos —Edward me sonrió dulcemente apretándome la mano para infundirme valor.

Abrimos la puerta y lo primero que vimos fueron los ojos azules de Jasper que nos miraba con aprobación y con una pequeña mueca de picardía como si supiera lo que momentos antes había sucedido. Su semblante estaba radiante pero con unas pequeñas arruguitas en la frente lo que me dio la impresión de que estuvo fastidiado, molesto o preocupado antes de vernos.

— ¿Que sucede Jas? —le preguntó mi novio en un tono tranquilo como si no hubiese pasado nada mientras que yo lo miraba con pena por haberme dejado llevar por el momento y haber dejado que mi sexy novio me tomara en pleno restaurante.

— ¿Qué hacían ahí adentro? ¡Hemos estamos esperando que nos abran la puerta desde hace siglos! —exclamó tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Me volví hacia un lado y por detrás de la columna, vi asomarse a la _"La abeja reina y sus subordinadas idiotas". _

Sonreí. Así que ellas eran las que habían estado acompañando a Jasper todo este tiempo.

Volví a sonreír con malicia y me llevé un trozo de pastel a la boca disfrutando del sabor del chocolate y el café fundidos con el manjar blanco… una delicia, un pecado, una salvación para sentirme tranquila y descarada frente a las odiosas miradas de Irina y su séquito. Me miraron con censura, clavando los ojos en mi cabello, mi vestido y mis zapatos impecables. Fue un cruce de miradas, aquella que se da entre dos mujeres, entre dos gatas felinas en medio de la noche para defender su territorio y su clan. Cada una mostraba supremacía, dominio y conquista por el macho más fuerte de la manada, el cual debían defender. Una de ellas, Irina, mostraba celos, antipatía ante el inminente triunfo de su rival.

_No la consideres tu rival, Isabella._

La miré de la misma manera que miré a Tanya.

— Estás consciente que lo que sea que hayas hecho adentro lo tengo grabado en mis cámaras, ¿no?

Edward se detuvo antes las palabras de su amigo y volteó a mirarme estoicamente. No había expresión en su rostro.

— Es imposible —murmuró. Le devolví el gesto apaciguándolo con mi inaudita valentía, pero sobre todo con el maldito y feliz cosquilleo implantado en mi estómago por la idea de saber que Irina podría saber lo que había pasado. En casos como estos, donde una debía mostrar quién era la que mandaba, las medidas a tomar tenían que ser arriesgadas y si ellas requerían intrepidez, una debía demostrárselo. _"En la guerra y en el amor, todo vale, Isabella"._

La aludida apretó la mandíbula y se tensó irradiando belleza y perversidad a la vez, su ego debía estar dolido pues una clara expresión de amenaza se asomó en su rostro cuando volvió a recorrerme con los ojos al ver que yo solo sonreía y llevaba otro pedazo de _tiramisú_ a mis labios… ¿Qué cosa tenía Edward que hacía que ella reaccionara de aquella manera? ¿Verdaderamente le había roto el corazón? O… ¿buscaba otra cosa en él?... ¿qué podría ser? ¿Era sólo su ego herido? ¿Podría ser pecado pensar que el ego la cegaba?

— No lo sé… este video podría valer oro, señor Cullen —Jasper alzó una ceja bromeando.

— Depende de quién sea el mejor postor —respondió Edward siguiéndole la broma—. Pero todo este asunto es de Isabella y mío y sé cómo diseñé este lugar, Jas. Además, la belleza debe ser admirada como tal y lo que único que verás ahí, no es más que eso.

— ¡Qué encantador! —Dijo Jasper con un tono burlón que hizo que mi novio se pusiera aun más en guardia—. Sólo jugaba hombre… —le palmeó la espalda poniéndose serio—. Edward, en realidad te buscaba porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Mis padres me necesitan esta noche para resolver un caso que podría convertirse en juicio si no encontramos un solución cuanto antes. El cliente es una empresa de sociedad anónima cerrada muy reconocida aquí en Chicago y ha puesto una buena cantidad de dinero en su defensa. Debo revisar pilas de papeles, expedientes y todo documento que nos ayude a probar su inocencia.

— ¿Estás luchando contra una demanda?

— No exactamente, más bien los acusan por malversación de fondos —respondió Jasper seriamente sin darse cuenta que esas cinco palabras me ponían los nervios de punta puesto que mi empresa constructora hacía lo mismo con los materiales—. En fin, las chicas están listas para ir a la fiesta de Heidi y Riley, pero no podré acompañarlas por las obvias razones. Así que te pido por favor estés pendiente de mi hermana y la cuides. Sabes que no puedo dejarla sola y mis padres no quieren que Elisa vaya a una discoteca siendo menor de edad sin supervisión adulta —pidió con acento sureño agarrándose el cabello y tirando de él como desesperado. Su voz no era la excepción—. No tienes idea del berrinche que acaba de hacer en la terraza —agregó con voz pesarosa.

— Irá Jacob, no veo cuál sea el inconveniente.

— ¡Por Dios Edward! ¡Jacob! una sola palabra, un solo nombre y un gran problema. Sabes como es él —se dirigió hacia mí y bajó el tono de su voz—: Discúlpame Bella por la forma de expresarme pero conocemos muy bien de que pie cojea Jake y mi hermana es extremadamente caprichosa para salirse con la suya, no quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si dejo a esos dos solos.

— Te entiendo —respondí de inmediato. _Wow_…sí que Jacob tenía una fama que lo precedía… No era del todo exagerado lo que Edward me decía de él…

_¿Dudando de tu hombre, Isabella?_

_No._

— Bella, mi amor, ¿te molestaría ir a bailar o prefieres ir a descansar? —Edward se acomodó frente a mí haciendo caso omiso al resto para con sus manos levantarme el rostro y con su pulgar acariciar mis mejillas tiernamente. Se mostraba preocupado por mí, por nuestra intrépida aventura y sus consecuencias lo que hizo que mi corazón volviera hincharse y mis alas plateadas empezaran a brotar en mi espalda… él era único.

Negué. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a las "brujas" cruzarse de brazos y murmurar entre ellas, cosa que le importó muy poco a mi diablita ya que ella cogía la manzana que dejaron caer al suelo, la limpiaba y le daba un gran mordisco de pura satisfacción pues de mí, de nosotras dependía su diversión… Sí señor… era genial sentirse importante.

— No, no es ninguna molestia —le sonreí y me dirigí al castaño— Lo hago encantada, Jasper.

— ¡Genial! Lo dije, tienes una novia muy simpática Edward, aparte de ser muy linda —me guiñó el ojo.

El aludido bufó y su amigo silbó haciéndole fruncir más el ceño. Yo sólo reí mientras me elevaba por los aires gracias a mis hermosas alas…

.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos despidiéndonos de los señores Whitlock, los jefes de Edward y los padres de Heidi, quienes conversaban con elegancia a la vez que se servían de las bandejas de plata, copas de vino blanco. Eran pasadas las doce de la noche y recién la verdadera fiesta iba a empezar, para ello, debíamos ir al _"Copacabana"_ en autos separados, pero la protección para Elisa incluía el transporte, ida y vuelta, de la discoteca a la mansión, y como si sus miradas de águila fuesen pocas, se sumaron en el asiento trasero el áspero genio de una de las hermanas Denali mientras que la otra, Irina, se iba en el coche último modelo del apacible Frank Vulturi, por lo visto, un muñeco de compañía más.

Cuando el auto se desvío de la Avenida _Lake Shore_ y se decidió atravesar el malecón de la costa verde, una moto a toda velocidad pasó como si fuese una estrella fugaz formando una cola inmensa de humo y dióxido de carbono. Vi fruncir el ceño a Edward pero no cambió su temperamento para nada. Se mantenía tranquilo pero inquieto a la vez, como si la conversación que tenían Tanya y Elisa atrás fuese el peor ruido de su vida. Quería escuchar música, algo de jazz, o de _Debussy_, o de _Beethoven_, lo que fuese con tal de aliviar las arruguitas de su precioso rostro.

Jacob estacionó su moto en la misma línea blanca que el auto de Edward y lo miró de soslayo hasta que, apenas, cambió la luz rojo del semáforo a verde, se adentró velozmente en la aterciopelada noche mientras mi chico se sumió en sus pensamientos tan claros como míticos.

Atravesó el _Melrose Park_, hasta tomar la avenida _Foster_ y llegar en cinco minutos al _"Copacabana"_ un pub ubicado en una de las zonas de música en directo más conocidas de la ciudad. El edificio en sí había estado dedicado a la industria de principios del siglo XX y su dueño original había mantenido la arquitectura victoriana de la fachada, pero con el transcurrir de los años, las actividades que fueron desarrollándose en la zona hicieron que el edificio adoptara nuevas funciones y copiara a los negocios que se iban instalando hasta que, después de varios intentos y con un poco de arquitectura y diseño de interiores moderno, lograra convertirse en lo que era ahora, uno de los mejores clubes nocturnos de Chicago.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Bella? —me preguntó después de unos largos minutos, cuando Elisa y Tanya se perdían entre la multitud de la zona VIP.

— Sí.

— Estupendo, porque hoy es noche de _Rock and Roll_.

Atiné a sonreír porque sabía que llegado el momento no bailaría ni una sola canción. Me conozco y el _Rock_ no es uno de mis bailes preferidos, menos sabiendo que mis dos pies izquierdos no podían dar ni siquiera un _swing_. Para Alice podría resultar un baile súper divertido ya que era una malabarista y tenía una gran agilidad con las piernas y para Leah podría resultar lo más aburrido del mundo porque ella prefería la salsa o el merengue por las raíces latinas que tenía… Pero para mí, era sólo un baile que me gustaba escuchar, pero no bailar… No, no y no… Mi fuerte era otro tipo de baile…

_Oh sí… el baile sensual.  
Quizá._

— ¿Te parece bien este lugar? Tenemos una gran vista a la pista de baile o, ¿prefieres el que está allá? —sugirió señalándome la mesa vacía que se encontraba al otro extremo del mezanine, también tenía vista a la pista de baile, pero, por el juego de luces, se mostraba como un lugar más tranquilo y discreto.

_Perfecto para una buena ronda de besos y caricias._

— Ese está muy bien —le dije acercándome a su rostro para rodear su cuello con mis brazos y empezar a besarlo. Si cada sentido, si cada caricia por separado, era capaz de producirme una fuerte reacción emocional, el besarlo me transportaba al séptimo cielo… Cada beso, cada roce inesperado hasta la misma fusión de nuestros cuerpos por medio de los labios se parecía al choque, a la colisión de dos estrellas… No sabían la tranquilidad que era el volver a sentir sus labios… era como si no los hubiese tenido una eternidad, como si hubiera estado sedienta de él por años… sólo de él.

Terminamos de besarnos con un simple roce y vi a Edward sonreír en mi boca. Me miró de aquella forma que me deslumbraba y que me hacía olvidar donde estábamos, aquella forma en que sus ojos verdes tornasolados se fijaban en los míos como si quisiesen fijar su alma en ellos.

— El azul hace maravillas en tus ojos y en tu piel, Bella —me guió hacia el sillón de cuero negro y nos acomodamos uno al lado del otro.

El área VIP se caracterizaba no solo por encontrarse en el entrepiso del edificio sino por la utilización de colores lilas y azules haciéndolo más sofisticado y en contraste total con la gran pista de baile. Era una zona pequeña, la música no golpeaba de manera escandalosa y se podía conversar con tranquilidad; pero aún así, no había rastro alguno de Jacob ni del resto, lo que nos tenía sin cuidado, sobre todo a mí porque tenía a Edward a mi lado y era lo único que me debía interesar. Al instante que tomamos asiento, una chica se nos acercó y nos ofreció la carta de tragos, Edward me hizo elegir primero y escogí un _Blue Long Island_ a lo que él imitó pidiendo además dos _Ginger Ale._ Mis favoritos. Siempre que salíamos con las chicas nos tomábamos dos de esas peceras azules alcoholizados para "entrar en onda" y bailar al ritmo de Leah.

— Isabella deja de mirarme con esa cara o quieres que todos se enteren de lo que soy capaz de hacer contigo en este preciso instante —_ Inténtalo. Oh sí… _—Y no sería para nada suave —añadió con voz sensual pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda mientras que con los dedos sostenía un cigarrillo que segundos atrás sacó de una cajetilla blanca.

— Te ves muy sexy con un cigarrillo en la boca —exhaló el humo al costado y mi cuerpo palpitó—. El señor Cullen es también un chico malo.

— Todos tenemos un aire de maldad en nuestro interior, Bella.

— Pues a mí me pareces sexy… No puedo dejar de imaginarte con un cigarrillo en la boca mientras te las das del gran estafador encubierto en el casino de Las Vegas. Verte jugar _Texas Hold'em_ debe ser una maravilla —le dije y él rio de lado.

— ¿Mafioso como Paul Newman? —Asentí—. Ves muchas películas mi amor… pero ¿sabes? Deberíamos ir un día a jugar juntos. Te sorprenderías del gran instinto que tengo para ganar —le dio otra caladita al cigarro de manera sexy.

— ¿Siempre eres tan pedante?

— No, pero si voy contigo, sería la envidia de todos, suficiente para enseñarles quién tiene el mejor premio del mundo.

— Ahí sí serías el gran "patán apostador patán Cullen"

— Me gusta como suena —me sonrió de oreja a oreja y apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero para luego levantarse del sillón con rapidez—. Vamos a bailar. Esta canción me gusta.

— ¡¿Rock de los sesenta? —exclamé al escuchar las primeras notas musicales de la melodía.

— La misma.

— Yo no bailo, Edward… ¡Edward!

Y fue en vano.

Me arrastró a la pista de baile tomándome de la mano para darme un par de vueltas sobre mi sitio y empezar a moverse al compás de la canción de Elvis Presley…

_The warden threw a party in the county jail.__  
__The prison band was there and they began to wail.__  
__The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.__  
__You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.__  
__Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.__  
__Everybody in the whole cell block__  
__was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,_  
_Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone._  
_The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,_  
_the whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang._  
_Let's rock, everybody, let's rock._  
_Everybody in the whole cell block_  
_was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

_Number forty-seven said to number three:__  
__"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see.__  
__I sure would be delighted with your company,__  
__come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me."__  
__Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.__  
__Everybody in the whole cell block__  
__was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.  
._

Empecé a reír, no sabía qué hacer y él bailaba hermoso inclinándose ligeramente hacia mí moviendo sus caderas con maestría, con la misma que tiene cuando nos dejamos llevar por la desenfrenada pasión que nos caracterizaba. Edward me tomó de la mano derecha y me dio unas cuentas vueltas más para después enrollar su brazo en mi dorso y hacerme girar… _wow_… no sabía yo que podía bailar… aún así no paraba de reír. Traté de seguir su ritmo empezando a mover mi pie izquierdo y luego el derecho pero no me salía del todo bien… ¡Demonios! Ya me imaginaba la cara de Alice si me viera de esta manera, dando pena, de seguro estaría igual que mi diablita exhibicionista y malévola, totalmente ceñuda y con los brazos cruzados.

Edward, por el contrario, se carcajeó conmigo en todo momento y fue genial porque habíamos aprendido a compartir momentos íntimos fantásticos no solo en el ámbito sexual sino en el ámbito subliminal, sentimental, cosa nueva para mí. La música fue cambiando y él me atrajo hacia su cuerpo haciéndome apoyar mi rostro en su pecho para comenzar a bailar más despacio, bajando de ritmo y de cadencia; así nos mantuvimos por un buen rato hasta que empezó a sonar una canción de _U2_, _"With or without you"_, una de mis preferidas desde que vi uno de los capítulos de la segunda temporada de _Friends_…

Bailamos pegadito, rozándonos y haciéndonos estremecer con cada respiro y roce.

La noche, madrugada o el día ya no contaba para mí, nos divertimos muchísimo, nos reímos, bromeamos, nos besamos, bebimos nuestros tragos, conversamos y admiré un par de veces más cómo salía el humo del cigarro de sus finos labios.

— Ya regreso, iré por unas bebidas —le dije parándome del sillón, pero él fue más listo y me atrajo de la mano para sentarme sobre sus piernas. Su boca quedó a centímetros de mi cuello y su aliento a menta y cigarro hizo que los nervios de mi columna se excitaran al máximo. Al parecer la posición también le afectó porque tragó saliva y sus manos fueron a parar a mis muslos.

— No vayas…

— Déjame mimarte… Quiero ser una buena novia después de todo lo que has hecho por mí hoy.

— No deseo tomar más alcohol, Isabella. Preferiría beber de ti… —dijo con voz de mando, iba a refutar pero él me calló con uno de sus dedos— Shhhh… sé que es difícil por la posición en que estamos, pero si sigues insistiendo en que irás por tragos, soy capaz de echarte en este mismo sillón y hacerte rendir de placer.

— Edward…

_Oh… Mi niño caprichoso se convirtió en mi sexy cavernícola otra vez… Aquel que lo quería todo sin medir las consecuencias… y eso me encantaba, sí señor. _A mí también.

— Solo si me dejaras acariciar por aquí… —susurró mientras sus dedos empezaban a juguetear por mis muslos haciéndome erizar la piel— o tocar por acá…—apartó mis piernas y siguió su recorrido adentrándose lentamente hasta mi sexo— para sumergirme dentro de ti e invadirme con tu ardor… —hizo pequeños círculos tratando de abrir la carne provocando que me humedeciera aún más y un escalofrío delicioso recorriese todo el largo de mi columna—…con eso… estaría más que satisfecho.

— Edward… No me provoques… —sollocé.

— No lo hago, solo te aviso lo que haré contigo si no te portas bien. Quiero con mis manos recorrer cada parte de ti... besarte y detenerme en tu sexo y que veas como desaparece en mi boca...

Morí.

Volé.

Ascendí al cielo.

O descendí al infierno.

Era fuego y calor… era hielo y era sudor.

No me importaba donde estaba… su aroma y sus palabras me inquietaban y me excitaban a tal punto que solo humedecía mis labios porque no podía dejar de temblar para hacer algo más mientras él seguía jugando con mi piel.

Gemí, las llamas me consumían. Necesitaba sus labios y lo besé.

— Me encanta que me hables así, Edward —le susurré sensualmente con el poco aire que me quedaba ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre su entrepierna. Él gruñó en aprobación y volví a besarlo—. Pero en verdad quiero complacerte esta noche… déjame ir —me paré de inmediato sin darle tiempo a nada. Cuando él reaccionó, yo ya estaba arreglándome el vestido disimuladamente, le mandé un besito volado y él solo rio echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Bello. Quizá me ganaría un pequeño castigo de su parte luego, pero que importaba, tenía ganas de consentir a mi hombre…

La barra de la zona VIP se encontraba en medio de la pista de baile, pero en ningún momento interrumpía el tránsito, es más, hacía que la discoteca se viera más fluida y ordenada porque el piso de bloques de vidrio la hacía resaltar y permitía que fuese el eje central y el más llamativo de toda la estancia. Los colores, verdes, azules y amarillos, acompañados de una sutil decoración tropical hacían que verdaderamente te sientas en alguna discoteca de alguna playa del Caribe, de aquellas que vi muchas veces en las revistas de viajes que guardaba en mi departamento. Si no podría viajar, al menos podría transportarme a exóticos lugares con el poder de la mente.

— Buenas noches, ¿podría darme dos _Tequila Sunrise_? —pedí amablemente posando mis codos en el vidrio de la barra, no esforcé mucho mi voz porque la música en esta área era baja.

— Enseguida señorita —me respondió el barman con una sonrisa—. ¿Desea que alguno de ellos le disminuya o aumente la cantidad de alcohol?

— No. Así está bien

— Así que tú eres la nueva acompañante de Edward… —dijo una voz detrás de mí. Al instante supe de quien se trataba pues ya me parecía raro que no me hubiera hablado en toda la noche. Por sus miradas, sabía que tarde o temprano, el rostro cínico, la máscara de perfección tendrían que caer.

— Hola Irina —le respondí volteándome. Me importó muy poco que ella sea rubia, exuberante y de ojos azules, yo tenía la esencia de Edward en mí, tenía su olor a hombre impregnado en mi cuerpo, había sido suya hacía unas horas y eso era lo que importaba y lo que me daba valor para empezar la lucha.

— Querida, nunca dije que podías tutearme. Tú y yo no tenemos el mismo nivel.

_Saca la espada láser, Isabella… ¿Quién se cree esa?_

— Lo mismo digo —respondí. Yo no tenía por qué esconderme ni amilanarme ante ella. Podré haber sido una miedosa en las relaciones sentimentales, pero no era ninguna idiota para no saber defenderme.

— Mira querida, seré clara —dio un paso más hacia mi—. Te lo voy a decir para que no salgas lastimada. No te hagas muchas ilusiones con Edward… vas a ver que al final del día sabrá quién y qué es lo que le conviene para su vida. Es lógico que sienta curiosidad por experiencias nuevas —dijo ella con un brillo envenenado en su mirada—. Quizá seas una simple ilusión, o un capricho pasajero, pero cuando se tenga que enfrentar y abrir los ojos a lo que le espera en el futuro, se dará cuenta del error y la pérdida de tiempo que fue estar contigo —finalizó con arrogancia, cada palabra, cada frase retumbaba en mi oído haciéndome hervir la sangre.

Si quería hacerme sentir mal, estaba muy equivocada. Nadie podía hacerme sentir mal, mucho menos amenazarme. Odiaba las amenazas.

— No necesito esto —espeté—. Edward no es un niño de _kindergarden_ para no saber disertar entre lo que quiere y lo que ya no quiere. Si él no te ha buscado es porque ya no te quiere ver, es obvio, ¿no crees?

Irina entrecerró los ojos con recelo estudiando mis facciones. Lo mismo hice yo sin bajarle la mirarla. La guerra entre las dos felinas estaba iniciándose, dos mujeres por igual. Una, luchando con la frente en alto con el poder de su hombre como único escudo y la otra, mostrando su superioridad ante un escenario fuera de lo común, donde las dos teníamos las de ganar o las de perder.

— Lo has tenido para ti sola durante algunas semanas, espero lo hayas disfrutado, porque pronto, se dará cuenta de lo que realmente le conviene —volvió a remarcar esto último mientras transformaba su expresión en una sonrisa que no consiguió llegar a sus ojos—. Sigue sirviéndole de juguete barato para que descargue su furia y su rebeldía…

Me acerqué totalmente indignada. _Tranquila. _Esto no podía permitírselo. _Irina ha mostrado el cobre… tu demuéstrale que eres una reina, al estilo dama inglesa. _

— Repite lo que dijiste —dije con toda la calma de la que era capaz mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.

— Eres una regalada, dime, ¿crees que todo lo que vives es genuino? ¿Crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta de la forma animal con que te mira Edward? ¿Crees que no sabemos que hacían encerrados en el _lounge_?

— Eso no te importa —la miré con furia. Ella solo sonrió.

— Claro que no… tú eres la zorr…—apreté mi puño y ya me iba encima suyo cuando fui interrumpida por una voz rasposa a la vez que la susodicha fingía sentirse escandalizada.

— ¿Sucede algo, Irina? —los ojos de Frank Vulturi ardían con la exigencia de saber que pasaba, iban de mi pose de atacante ante su "damisela en apuros" a Irina.

— No... —respondió nerviosa—. Bueno, en realidad trataba de hablar con ella, pero me he dado cuenta que con gente fuera de nivel es difícil entablar conversación —su descarada arrogancia reavivó en mí el resentimiento por verme forzada a esta situación. Frank adoptó una expresión más severa, por lo visto, el papel de víctima le había quedado muy bien frente a aquel hombre—. Vamos _Frankie_, no vale la pena —frunció sus labios en una sonrisa falsa y se retiró enviando sus ondas platinadas hacia atrás. El moreno le pasó el brazo por la espalda como si estuviera consolándola y avanzaron entre la multitud hasta desaparecer.

Aparte de creída, amenazante, era una manipuladora de primera.

_Que no te importe Isabella… Si quería armar contigo un escándalo, no lo ha logrado._

— Sus bebidas señorita —me recordó la voz del barman. Giré mi cabeza y lo miré con extrañeza. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Con la cólera y el instinto de protección y supervivencia dentro de la selva bebí de un solo trago todo el tequila.

— Dame otro igual.

Regresé de inmediato al lugar donde estaba Edward con una rabia que no cabía en mi interior. Él se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo y de inmediato se paró para ayudarme con las bebidas.

— ¿Qué pasó mi amor? —me miró preocupado.

— Nada.

— Vamos dímelo. Si alguien te faltó el respeto o trató de sobrepasarse contigo, solo dime quién fue que yo me encargo del resto.

Me mordí el labio fuertemente. Si uno quiere que la relación avance, lo mejor es decir la verdad y compartir los problemas por más estúpidos o difíciles que sean. La clave para que todo marche bien, es la honestidad y con mentiras u omisiones no se podía construir el mundo. Y si yo quería sentirme realmente unida a él, debía confiar en su palabra y su protección.

— Hablé con Irina —dije por fin en una zona más tranquila, cerca a los sanitarios.

— ¡¿Cómo? —Gritó confundido—. ¿En qué momento…? ¿Qué te dijo? —se puso serio.

— Me encontró en la barra. Supongo que nos vio aquí y me siguió hasta allí para insultarme y advertirme del daño que me harás si continuara contigo.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Qué más te dijo? —preguntó enojado, su rostro adquirió un matiz extraño y puedo jurar que masculló más palabras para sí.

Le di unos cuantos detalles más pero omití la parte en que se hizo la víctima. No era necesario decirlo ni tampoco alargar este asunto. Eso era entre ella y yo.

— No debí dejarte ir. ¡Atreverse a tanto!

— Sé cuidarme sola, Edward. Ya te lo dije, no soy una muñeca de porcelana —le respondí apretando con fuerza el puente de mi nariz, la cólera palpitaba vivamente por mis venas.

— Lo sé Bella, lo sé… ¡Mierda! —gritó—. Pero debes entender que eres lo más importante que tengo ahora. Mi deber es defenderte y protegerte contra todos, Isabella.

— Edward… —dije acongojada. ¿Cómo era capaz de pronunciar tan bellas palabras en medio de un caos?—. Ven… —me acerqué y lo abracé con fuerza, expresándole en ese gesto todo el cariño que le tenía y lo feliz que me hacía su apoyo—. Quiero olvidarlo, Edward… solo fue un momento agrio que no quiero recordar.

— Nadie Isabella, nadie hará que tu y yo nos separemos —levantó mi rostro con suavidad—. Sé que eres una mujer fuerte y valiente que no tiene miedo a decir la verdad. Eso fue lo que me gustó de ti, eso es lo que me encanta... Pero déjate cuidar, mi amor… Ya estoy aquí.

Sonreí. Otro obstáculo más. Otro maldito obstáculo más. Pero, la vida está llena de ellos, ¿no? Sino no sería vida… _así es Isabella… aprende a confiar y ser una princesa Leia guerrera._

— Ven… vamos a movernos un poco…

Terminaba de sonar _"Sex on fire"_ y empezaba una canción muy ochentera, de aquellas que podías bailar lento y despacio y eso hicimos… nos movimos sin prisa, disfrutando de la cercanía del uno del otro hasta que la melodía cambió hacia un estilo pop-rock moderno, el cual nos encantó, sobre todo por la letra de la canción… ¿Irina nos vería?, ¡claro que lo hacía! Y era muy satisfactorio saber que teníamos público.

_Rainy night and we worked all day__  
__We both got jobs 'cuz there's bills to play__  
__We got something they can't take away__  
__Our love, our lives_

_Close the door, leave the cold outside__  
__I don't need nothing when I'm by your side__  
__We got something that'll never die__  
__Our dreams, our pride_

_My heart beats like a drum (all night)__  
__Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)__  
__And I'll never let go cause__  
__There's something I know deep inside_

_You were born to be my baby__  
__And baby, I was made to be your man__  
__We got something to believe in__  
__Even if we don't know where we stand__  
__Only God would know the reasons__  
__But I bet he must have had a plan__  
__Cause you were born to be my baby__  
__And baby, I was made to be your man_

— Naciste para ser mía, Isabella. Y yo nací solo para estar a tu lado —me dijo al oído.

— ¿Crees en el destino?

— Creo en todo lo que me haya llevado hacia ti… pero esto —llevó una mano a mi corazón— y esto —llevo la otra mano a mi cadera para apretarla contra sí— esto es fatalidad pura Isabella, es química asombrosa… es…

Sonreí acariciándole el cabello y atrayéndolo hacia mí para depositar sobre sus labios miles de besos muy pequeños recorriendo así toda su boca y la comisura de ella. Sabía lo que podía decirme y aún no estaba lista para escucharlo. Lo sentía, lo estaba sintiendo cada vez más dentro de mí… pero para ello, debía estar más preparada.

_Light a candle, blow the world away__  
__Table for two on a TV tray__  
__It ain't fancy, baby that's OK__  
__Our time, our way_

_So hold me close better hand on tight__  
__Buckle up, baby, it's a bumpy ride__  
__We're two kids hitching down the road of life__  
__Our world, our flight_

_If we stand side by side (all night)__  
__There's a chance we'll get by (and it's alright)__  
__And I'll know that you'll be live__  
__In my heart till the day I die_

_Cause you were born to be my baby__  
__And baby, I was made to be your man__  
__We got something to believe in__  
__Even if we don't know where we stand__  
__Only God would know the reasons__  
__But I bet he must have had a plan__  
__Cause you were born to be my baby__  
__And baby, I was made to be your man_

_My heart beats like a drum (all night)__  
__Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)__  
__And I'll never let go cause__  
__There's something I know deep inside__  
__Cause you were born to be my baby__  
__And baby, I was made to be your man__  
__We got something to believe in__  
__Even if we don't know where we stand__  
__Only God would know the reasons__  
__But I bet he must have had a plan__  
__Cause you were born to be my baby__  
__And baby, I was made to be your man_

— Yo también lo siento igual, Edward.

.

Después de este momento sublime, ya me sentía recorrer toda la avenida principal de Chicago con mis hermosas alas plateadas, me sentía resplandecer en medio de la noche con un aura de felicidad y emotividad al máximo que ponía celosas a las estrellas.

"_Hoy miro al cielo y en ti puedo ver a la estrella que siempre soñé"_

El tiempo pasó volando y el alcohol había hecho su efecto. Me sentía más tranquila y desinhibida, listísima para atacar a la primera zorra que se apareciese en mi camino… así como también muy dispuesta, con los vellos de mi cuerpo erizados, para disfrutar del toque sutil y erótico de Edward mientras bailábamos. Y fue así, que logramos disipar a Riley y Heidi que estaban de lo más felices bailando, el castaño pasó la voz a mi novio y se nos acercaron luego de terminada la música. Se unieron a nuestra mesa y conversamos un poco más. Heidi estaba más desenvuelta pero con la misma mirada envenenada hacia mí. Al parecer la influencia de la señorita perfección había tomado efecto en todas. No me sorprendía pues no era la primera vez que me topaba con gente como ella.

En medio de la charla me pareció ver a un hombre musculoso, de la misma contextura que Jacob, transitar entre las mesas, lo seguí con la mirada disimuladamente hasta que lo vi detenerse en una esquina poco iluminada donde se encontró con una rubia, parecida a Tanya. Quizá eran efectos de las copas o del cansancio o el dolor de pies lo que me estaba haciendo tener visiones, pero en un momento de la conversación, vi cómo ella lo observaba con una profunda expresión de indiferencia en el rostro antes que éste se volviera hacia el otro lado y encendiese un cigarro.

Era extraño, pero no quise inmiscuirme en asuntos que no me competían. Solo cuando fue la hora de irnos, Tanya demostró la poca cortesía que aún tenía para conmigo y dejó a Elisa sola para introducirse nuevamente en el pub alegando que su hermana la llevaría.

— Edward, no pienso irme contigo —refutó Elisa.

— Debes hacerlo, señorita. Tu hermano te dejó bajo mi responsabilidad y no puedo dejarte sola.

— Jacob me cuidará —respondió con firmeza sorprendiéndome… ¿por qué estas niñas eran tan pegadas a Jacob?

— No discutas Elisa. Nos vamos ahorita.

— Aún es temprano, pareces un viejo gruñón, exactamente como dice Jake. ¡Tienes veintiséis seis, no cuarenta y seis! —exclamó Elisa colocándose un sacón de terciopelo negro y una cartera a juego. Miró a Edward enojada, esperando una respuesta pero él solo abrió la puerta del coche y esperó hasta que ella entró al volvo maldiciendo por lo bajo. Él había ganado nuevamente frente a estas niñas, no obstante, todo el trayecto a la mansión de Jasper, se puso serio. Le acaricié el rostro con el dorso de mi mano demostrándole mi apoyo y él la buscó con sus labios para besarla, luego de esto, me acurruqué en mi asiento, sintiendo frío y cansancio. Estaba tan agotada por haber bailado con Edward, por haber enfrentado tantas emociones en una sola noche, que ya no daba más. Parecía una zombi.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, abrí los ojos, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que Elisa ya no viajaba con nosotros, que había bajado del auto hacía media hora o menos. Edward me guió hasta el ascensor, luego a mi piso y me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero inglés.

— ¿Qué —bostecé— hora es?

— Las cuatro y media de la mañana. Vamos a acostarte Bella.

— No… —musité— yo… pero… yo… quiero —bostecé— oh discúlpame Edward… pero estoy muy cansada —él sonrió y me besó con dulzura.

— No lo había notado, pero eres hermosa así también, mi amor. Ven —me alzó con sus brazos y me llevó al dormitorio—… Es hora de dormir.

Moví mis piernas como niñita, articulé palabras incompletas, cosas inentendibles y sabrá Dios que otras cosas más habré dicho, sólo me dejé llevar por él, por la invitación que me hacía su cuerpo y su calor. Cuando mi espalda descansó en una superficie suave y acolchonada, sentí, como si fuese algo lejano, algunas caricias y besos por todo mi rostro y luego del último que depositó en mis labios, cerré los ojos y no los abrí más, sumergiéndome en un sueño maravilloso que al día siguiente no logré recordar pero que cristalizaba lo que iba sintiendo por él.

"_Es intuitivamente que te llevo dentro__  
__Es intuitivamente que has llegado a mi__  
__Contigo me divierten todos los excesos__  
__Se alejan mis dudas y venzo los miedos  
Encuentro mis razones entre tus misterios__  
__Me ato a la magia de este sentimiento__  
__Y cada deseo se traduce en ti…"__**  
**_

**.  
.**

Al día siguiente desperté con una sonrisa, saboreando cada momento vivido de ayer. La noche anterior había sido un cúmulo de sensaciones, una tómbola de experiencias que giró y giró con una intrépida velocidad y que regresaba a mi consciencia como un carrusel de imágenes.

La cena… el tiramisú… la pelea con Irina… el pub… el baile… sus palabras… sus manos en plena posesión de mi cuerpo… sus labios recorriendo mi piel y marcando a cada mordisco lo que yo significaba para él: su propiedad.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente suspirando e inhalando el aroma más maravilloso que nunca en mi vida había olido. No sabía que hora era, pero no me quise mover ni un milímetro. Me encontraba desnuda con el cuerpo de Edward descansando a mi costado, su espalda totalmente descubierta era mejor que cualquier paisaje y un diminuto bóxer que cubría sus glúteos de albañil era el pecado más perverso de todas mis adicciones. Era tan fácil despertar con él…

Con una sonrisa triunfal, giré en mi sitio y empecé a recorrer su atlética y fornida figura, aquella que provocaba celos hasta al más perfecto dios griego. No me había detenido antes a admirar cada centímetro de su espalda. Tenía un sinfín de lunares de todos los tamaños que a cada movimiento de seguro formarían un desfile interesante. Su dorsal derecho tenía los lunares más grandes; llamada por el placer que sería verlo embestir desde arriba moviendo sus brazos y su cadera contra la mía, adueñándose de mi cuerpo, pasé mis dedos por cada uno de ellos… delineé cada pequeña mancha marrón que adornaba su piel blanca hasta llegar al triángulo lumbar, donde una curva prominente y perfecta se asomaba tras los calzoncillos diciéndome y mostrándome los inicios de su bien formado trasero… la mano me picaba por arañarlo, por apretar ese pedazo de músculo, de hastiarme con sus embestidas, de maravillarme con su fuerza y hombría y sobre todo, de verlo en plena acción donde el movimiento de sus músculos era una de las utopías más perfectas de la tierra.

— Hey —dijo con voz aterciopelada.

— Buenos días…

— Buenos días… —se me acercó—. Me hiciste cosquillas, Isabella, ¿qué tocabas?

— Solo te observaba… pareces un ángel durmiendo.

Me sonrió de la única forma que él solía hacer y me giró sobre la cama terminando encima mío. Posó sus labios sobre mi piel, recorrió tiernamente cada espacio de mi cuerpo desnudo haciéndome sentir poco a poco, la fuerza salvaje de su pasión.

— Me gustan tus lunares. Por más que quise contarlos, me fue imposible —le dije pasando mis manos por su espalda, su cabello castaño cobrizo se veía hermoso totalmente enmarañado.

— ¿Sabes lo que dicen acerca de contar los lunares?

— No.

— Pues… —empezó a besarme el cuello— si cuentas los lunares o tratas de contarlos…— posó sus labios en otras partes sensibles de mi cuerpo logrando excitarme— los lunares se reproducen más y más… y nunca… —llevó su boca a mis pezones erectos y los acarició con su cálida lengua— terminarán por desaparecer… nunca… —presentí una sonrisa austera y luego una corriente eléctrica me asaltó por completo al sentir como sus dientes tiraban, succionaban, se adueñaban de mis pezones mientras que él gruñía y se desesperaba al sentir mi humedad y el calor de mis entrañas golpear su piel, invitándolo al desenfreno y a la lujuria.

Cada sonido estremecía mi piel, embrujaba mis fantasías sublimes… no podía decirle con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo por él, me era difícil utilizar palabras cariñosas con él, me costaba decir frases tan románticas como las suyas, pero con mi cuerpo, con mis labios recorriendo su pecho, lo seducía, lo conquistaba sin ningún tabú. Nos entregábamos, nos olvidábamos de la existencia del tiempo, nos olvidábamos del mundo, solo nosotros dos existíamos en esta cama, en este lugar…

Y fue en ese instante, en el que con una simple mirada que lo significaba todo, me penetró, haciendo que mi rostro se contrajera de placer y sintiera estallar una tormenta enfurecida en mi cuerpo. Lentamente fue meciendo sus caderas bajo un ritmo lento y sensual, sacando y metiendo con suavidad para luego volver a arremeter con fuerza hasta el fondo haciéndome gemir y lloriquear de un placer y una sensación que jamás pensé sentir con un hombre…

Mi hombre… mi sexy capataz… mi chico misterioso pero romántico, aquel que deseaba ser amado y comprendido… aquel que desbordaba erotismo…

Era mío, y solo mío…

Los últimos sonidos, placenteros y excitantes, penetraron mis pensamientos a la locura de desearlo, querer tenerlo con más ímpetu, con más fuerza, hasta estremecerme el alma y haciendo que nuestra unión se tornase en una tormenta silenciosa… con eróticas y tiernas miradas naciendo de nuestros ojos.

"_Como aguja en un pajar, te busqué sin cesar,  
como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré...  
y no quiero nada más que vivir en tus brazos…"_

Y así pasamos todo el domingo… sin contar el tiempo, el espacio ni el lugar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**|.|**_

Lunes. Día trágico. Primer día de la semana. Día de usar la guillotina. Día de regreso al mundo real. Odiaba los lunes porque ni el café ni el _Redbull_ podían ir en contra de mi naturaleza de odiar las primeras horas de la mañana. Jessica siempre me esperaba con un _cappuccino_ doble de caramel en mi escritorio, al lado colocaba mi _Mug __**(**__*__**)**_ con café cargado que había comprado con Alice hacía unos meses. Era mi rutina de siempre, algo aburrida, sin duda, pero desde que tengo a Edward en mi vida, todo había cambiado… y es que, ¿no les parece que todo podría funcionar mejor cuando sienten un abrazo sincero, un beso o unas palabras que les lleguen al alma?

A mí sí… y era, hasta ahorita, lo mejor que podía existir.

_Isabella Swan, chica anti-citas, alérgica al compromiso y señorita libertinaje puro lista para embarcarse en la más terrorífica pero plac__entera aventura… ¡era realmente épico!_

— Arquitecta Swan. ¿Recuerda el congreso de estudiantes que se desarrollará esta semana en Los Angeles? —parpadeé varias veces cuando el arquitecto Chang me llamó por mi apellido. Estábamos en plena reunión del mediodía y yo no dejaba de soñar despierta… _como una enamor… _¡Shhh!

— Sí doctor, dígame, ¿sucede algo?

— Ha habido un cambio de planes, la arquitecta Sutherland no podrá asistir, mucho menos representar a nuestra empresa por motivos personales. Así que hemos hecho un cambio de planes, irá usted a dictar el seminario y ofrecer nuestros servicios. Sabe que nuestra idea de expansión está en pie y conquistar un mercado amplio y generoso como lo es California, sería un gran éxito para nosotros —abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a James acomodarse en su asiento con burla, como si disfrutara de todo esto, y Victoria, la implicada en todo este asunto sólo sonreía con cara inocente. _Malditos_—. Desde luego tendremos que discutir ciertos asuntos, pero espero no haya problema.

— No lo entiendo doctor Chang —respondí—. No puedo abandonar una obra de construcción de un día para otro, tengo un horario y esquema que cumplir.

— No tenemos a otra persona capaz de desempeñar tal papel. Soy consciente que abandonará el proyecto, pero solo serán tres días. Después, podrá reintegrarse de manera habitual.

Viejo estúpido. ¡Claro! Cuando le conviene, me da permiso para viajar, pero cuando se trata de mis vacaciones o unos cuantos días libres es un "no" rotundo.

Su rostro se tornó ávido y serio, casi amenazante. Alzó su ceja derecha y tuve que aguantar la respiración y morderme la lengua para no sacarle en cara sus injusticias.

— Está bien doctor.

— Aquí tiene el expediente completo que Victoria había desarrollado. Puede darle una mirada —me alcanzó el folder y en cuanto ojeé las primeras hojas solo leí líneas que ya conocía de memoria. El trabajo que Victoria Sutherland pretendía presentar en el seminario de Los Angeles era el mío, ¡exactamente el mismo que presenté hace unas semanas! ¿Cómo se podía atrever a copiar mi trabajo y presentarlo como suyo? ¿Cómo tuvo acceso a mis documentos? ¿Acaso los dueños de la empresa estaban ciegos o eran tontos? ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo?

— Y a su regreso se firmará el contrato de compra–venta del terreno ubicado al noroeste del lago Michigan. No lo olvide.

— Descuide, no lo haré.

Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza me fui a mi oficina no sin antes regocijarme con los moretones que tenía James en la cara, uno alrededor del ojo y el otro al lado de su boca, hasta podría jurar que su nariz estaba desviada hacia la izquierda… él no me dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera trató de mirarme para pedirme disculpas o alguna otra explicación y para mí fue lo de menos pues ya no lo quería en mi vida.

— Arquitec... Bella, no… te preocupes —me dijo Jessica pasadas las tres de la tarde al verme sumergida en miles de papeles como si fuese un avestruz. Conforme había pasado el tiempo, nuestro trato había mejorado y ya no era necesario recordarle que éramos de la misma edad y odiaba los 'usted'—. Lo harás bien y si te enamoras de las playas de Los Angeles, puedes reportarte enferma dos días más. Nadie tendrá que reclamártelo porque estás salvando de un fiasco a la empresa.

— Eso quisiera Jess, pero las cosas aquí se me están complicando.

— ¡Oh vamos Bella! Olvídate de los problemas y llévate a tu novio contigo, tómalo como unas pequeñas vacaciones, claro, haciendo caso omiso a lo aburrido que podría resultar estar sentada más de ocho horas en un auditorio lleno de estudiantes.

— ¡No me lo hagas más difícil!

— Sólo te lo recordaba —rio Jessica muy dulce y genuina. No tendría por qué negar su encanto, y junto a Mike, un ex contratista y víctima del "recorte del personal" de la empresa, hacían la pareja perfecta a pesar de los problemas económicos que atravesaban. Veían el lado positivo de la vida y eso me ayudaba mucho a competir con ánimo la gran batalla a la felicidad.

— Lo sé Jess y te lo agradezco. Solo estoy un poco nerviosa.

Tenía menos de doce horas para dejar mi oficina impecable. Si debía de ausentarme por más de tres días, no podía ser descuidada y dejar siquiera algún papel importante regado por ahí, sobre todo los de la empresa. En este lugar era muy difícil encontrar a gente leal, podrían simular ser tus amigos para aprovecharse de ti, pero nunca estarían a tu lado si te sucediese algo malo. Y yo, no confiaba en ellos, salvo Alice y Jessica.

— Oh vamos Bella. ¿Te acuerdas de los días que faltaste para ver a tu padre en Forks? —asentí— ¡No pasó nada! Y eso fue sin permiso del jefe, ahora lo tienes... Así que, yo de ti, estaría escogiendo un lindo bikini...

— ¡Jess! ¡Voy a trabajar!

— El trabajo no dura veinticuatro horas, Bella.

— Buen punto —sonreí—. Eres una buena amiga, Jess, muchas gracias.

Siguiendo su consejo y sabiendo que dejaba mi oficina en buenas manos, respiré más tranquila...

**.**

**.**

**|.|**

**.**

"_Espérame en la caseta, llego en veinte minutos. Bella. Mal día."_—Texteé lo que más parecía un telegrama.

Mi humor había empeorado desde que el doctor Chang se acercó a mi oficina después que Jessica salió, para recordarme ciertas obligaciones que tenía que cumplir y claro, no tuvo mejor idea que hacer hincapié en las posibles consecuencias de mis errores para con la empresa… sobre todo, las terribles repercusiones que tendría en mi trabajo… ¡Maldito viejo! Amenazas… amenazas y amenazas… ¿cuándo acabarían? No tenía idea, pero lo que me mataba y me cegaba de dolor era el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía y por más que había tomado dos pastillas de _Ibuprofeno_, el efecto analgésico no llegaba.

— ¿A dónde nos vamos? —me preguntó Edward mientras me cobijaba con sus brazos y me sobaba la cabeza. Lo primero que hice al verlo fue correr hacia él y poco me importó que no tuviera camiseta o que estuviera sudado, él se había convertido en mi verdadera salvación.

— Sólo iré yo Edward. El pasaje ya está pagado y la estancia en el hotel también.

— Voy contigo. No quiero dejarte sola —apuntó— ¿sabes la cantidad de accidentes que ocurren a diario en Los Angeles? Sin contar los temblores que sacuden la tierra cada dos días… Ni hablar Bella.

— Edward…

— No —sostuvo.

— Sólo serán tres días y viviré prácticamente en el campus. No tendremos tiempo para salir ni nada porque las exposiciones serán de ocho a seis de la tarde.

— Me da lo mismo. Compro el pasaje hoy mismo y a penas lleguemos al hotel, pido una _Suite_. No hay por qué discutirlo.

_Awww_… mi hombre, con casco y sin camiseta, con aroma y aliento varonil, mostrando sus rasgos celópatas, primitivos, era un sueño.

— Pero… ¿y tu proyecto con los Federline? —insinué.

— Empieza la próxima semana en Seattle. Y Riley se ocupará de él las primeras tres semanas. Prácticamente estoy libre y listo para acompañarte a donde quieras. Así que Isabella, no discutas, nos vamos a Los Angeles esta misma noche —aseguró.

Y así fue. Ni bien hablamos con Paul y los chicos informándoles la suspensión de la obra, fuimos directo a _"Delta Airlines"_, la línea aérea, para conseguir su pasaje cuya tarifa de último minuto excedía el cincuenta por ciento… Pero, es más, Edward insistía tanto en comprar otros pasajes para ir más cómodos y sobre todo juntos durante el vuelo, que no me negué más y lo consentí… ¡No le podía negar nada! Yo ya no le podía negar nada… Eso sí, aporté la mitad del monto porque no quería que él se perjudicara conmigo.

A las siete de la noche Edward pasó a recogerme con un pequeño maletín de mano y me monté en el taxi rumbo al aeropuerto. Nuestro vuelo salió a las diez y media de la noche y lo pasamos de maravilla, bueno al menos las primeras dos horas, porque después del ajetreado día caí rendida, muerta de sueño. Llegamos a LAX y luego al hotel con el tiempo exacto para tomar una ducha, cambiarnos y salir hacia la universidad. Edward decidió vestirse elegante pero informal, con un pantalón de seda negro y una camisa azul noche mientras que yo me coloqué un conjunto de seda. Al ingresar presentamos nuestra credencial de arquitectos, la mía era celeste por la empresa y no pagué nada, en cambio Edward, tuvo que pagar casi el doble de lo normal porque no era invitado ni estudiante si no particular.

.

Fueron horas y horas continuas de conferencias, charlas y formalismos… Todo era el infierno personificado. Amaba mi carrera, me gustaba asistir a seminarios y los temas expuestos eran interesantes, pero esta vez, me moría de sueño... No era tan tedioso del todo, pero si hicieran un vuelo de ocho horas con una escala de cincuenta y cinco minutos en Atlanta estarían como yo o incluso peor, por suerte el programa incluía un reconocimiento del nuevo campus universitario y un recorrido por algunos de los principales proyectos que los alumnos estaban realizando en una área especial para la construcción, así que, cuando el _host_ nos invito a un _tour_, nos pusimos de pie, nos colocamos nuestros cascos blancos y…

Sucedió un _déjà_—_vu_…

Un shock.

Un despertar a mis sentidos.

Edward... Casco... Camisa... Mi perdición...

La inexorable atracción de mi cuerpo hacia él.

Nos mostraron una cúpula geodésica **(*****)** construida por los alumnos del tercer año de Arquitectura. La semiesfera, parecida a un Iglú, estaba hecha a base de láminas de madera de cuatro por dos pulgadas unidas entre ellas por clavos largos de cinco centímetros. Había quedado excelente y era un prototipo para una posible casa de campo de aquí a unos años. Edward se alegró y se mostró curioso en todo momento con la explicación detallada que nos dieron sobre su fabricación hasta que, minutos después, fuimos trasladados a otro sector del campus donde otro grupo de estudiantes -del diplomado de "Especialización en construcción e innovación técnica"- se encontraba desarrollando un nuevo material a base de ladrillo.

—_...Como es conocido, los muros hechos a base de ladrillos macizos de arcilla tardan minutos en ser demolidos y son más húmedos y costosos, quizá con el transcurso del tiempo, se construyan muros sólidos con materiales más livianos pero lo que nuestros alumnos están desarrollando es una propuesta interesante y cómoda para su bolsillo. Se trata del ladrillo súper liviano_ —expuso uno de los ingenieros encargados.

— _Así es, este sistema constructivo combina la rapidez y limpieza de ejecución como los sistemas de construcción en seco, con la versatilidad de la construcción tradicional. Sus componentes son bloques…_

— ¿Crees que pueda ser posible? —me preguntó la aterciopelada voz de Edward en mi oído haciéndome regresar a tierra.

— No lo sé. Lo que pienso es que la mezcla de concreto tiene menos cemento y más arena de lo habitual, por ello puede ser más fácil la demolición del muro.

— ¿No crees que el ladrillo sea en verdad súper liviano? —Negué con la cabeza—. Mmm... Podría ser —me respondió dudoso—. Lo que yo creo es que al cocer el ladrillo le están echando menos aglutinante y más materia prima.

— ¿Se puede hacer eso señor sabelotodo? —inquirí con ironía.

Rio bajito.

— Si señorita testaruda, se puede hacer —meneé mi cabeza y él me abrazó por detrás dándome un besito en la nuca y haciéndome sonreír. No podía haber más perfección que esta.

— _También hemos desarrollado un modelo similar a los bloques CCA __**(**__*__**)**__. Este prototipo de ladrillo se puede utilizar tanto para tabiques interiores como para muros exteriores y cumplen los requerimientos de resistencia necesarios para muros portantes a partir de quince__ centímetros de espesor. Son muy adecuados para viviendas, ampliaciones, refacciones… y son muy fáciles de trabajar por ser livianos _—agregó el ingeniero con un orgullo comprensible. Su vanidad tenía motivo y era que estos chicos habían desarrollado un material innovador a la altura de las grandes fábricas.

— _Wow_… ¡eso sí me sorprende!

— ¡Socrática! —exclamó.

— ¡Shhh! Tonto —le tiré un codazo para que no hablara en voz alta.

— Hermosa.

— Ed…

— ¿Alguno de los arquitectos aquí presentes podría corroborar lo que estamos ofreciendo? ¿Algún voluntario para derrumbar este muro de ladrillo y probar así nuestro nuevo sistema no convencional de material prefabricado? —Solicitó la mujer que acompañaba al ingeniero, creo que era arquitecta también, luego prosiguió explicando—: Tenemos proyectado para inicios del próximo año, lanzar nuestro producto al mercado y distribuirlo a las grandes compañías gracias al convenio que se ha firmado con una de las ladrilleras más grandes del país, Hale & Asociados SAC…

— Y aquí es el momento cuando las teorías se vuelven realidad, mi amor.

— ¿Que quieres decir?

— No tardo, espérame aquí mi amor —me dio un suave beso en la frente y levantó la mano para ofrecerse como voluntario.

Edward y sus demostraciones prácticas. Todo le gustaba llevarlo a la práctica.

— ¡Muy bien! Gracias arquitecto…

— Cullen. Edward Cullen —al simple sonido de la voz sexy de Edward, los ojos de la mujer centellearon con un brillo que no lo catalogaría como normal.

— Arquitecto Cullen, sería mucho mejor si se quitara esa camisa. No queremos que el cemento ni la tierra la ensucien —sugirió la mujer.

Me quedé helada.

¿Por qué quería sacarle la camisa?

Claro, podría ensuciarse, pero Edward no traía ninguna camiseta debajo… justo hoy día no se colocó ningún BVD.

¡Maldita arpía!

Edward se sacó la camisa y maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?

Las cientos de miradas de las chicas de universidad se dirigieron a él, hacia el físico privilegiado que tenía, querían comérselo con los ojos, una de ellas empezó a dar saltitos y las otras murmuraban cosas inentendibles. La mujer, la maldita arpía, se quedó muda y sólo se contentó con sostenerle la camisa blanca mientras que su cuerpo adoptaba la pose característica de un felino al acecho.

Respiré varias veces para calmarme pero mi mente me mostraba muchas formas de acabar con todas estas.

_Usa la espada láser Isabella y defiende a tu hombre como la princesa Leia._

Sí, la iba a usar, pero cuando Edward se colocó nuevamente el casco y me lanzó una mirada penetrante, mis piernas temblaron, parecían gelatina, no me creía capaz de estar un minuto más en pie. Mis labios estaban completamente secos, mi respiración se había vuelto pesada a tal punto que ya había perdido la capacidad de respirar, razonar y pensar normalmente… verlo ahí parado, con cara de niño caprichoso mostrando sus perfectos pectorales, sus brazos duros y su torso suave, estaba entibiando mis piernas lentamente.

Edward… casco… desnudez… perfección…

Edward con el torso desnudo…

Edward con el torso desnudo y el casco blanco…

Edward listo para follar con el torso desnudo y el casco blanco… ¿podría existir más perfección que esa?

Se sentó encima del vano de la ventana con sus piernas a los costados y tomó con sus manos el cincel y el martillo que habían colocado previamente allí. Volvió a mirarme con picardía como si leyera mis pensamientos y me sonrió antes de sumergirse a la más interesante tarea que mis ojos hayan podido ver jamás... Empujaba, golpeaba y ejercía presión con sus brazos para tratar de tirar el muro de ladrillo lo que originaba que cada músculo de su antebrazo y bíceps se hinchara y se contrajera a cada movimiento a la vez que distribuía la fuerza hacia su pecho desnudo y su abdomen.

Derrumbaba el muro con elegancia, con sensualidad, con hombría... Meneando la cadera para delante y para atrás haciendo que su pantalón de seda se temple en sus robustas piernas y su escultural cuerpo fuese la envidia de los hombres presentes y el centro de atención de las mujeres... Su casco, se movía al compás de su cuerpo mientras que finas gotitas de sudor empezaban a recorrer su frente y parte de su cuello, clavícula hasta caer precipitadamente por su pecho...

Toda una delicia.

_De la misma manera que había derrumbado el muro de tu corazón, Isabella._

Mi capataz cavernícola y sexy se llevaba el diploma del año como miembro honorífico de la triple "E"… Exquisito, Excitante y Embriagador.

Sí señor.

— _¡Qué espalda que tiene!_

—…_pasó por mi lado y me enamoré de sus ojos…_

_¡Aish!_ Unos susurros a mi derecha me dijeron que no era la única que estaba embelesada por él, solo una pequeña parte analítica de mi cerebro hacía acto de presencia como fiera para atacar y dejarles en claro que ese hombre era mío, porque mis sentidos estaban en guerra, peleándose por descifrar el sentimiento que Edward hacía nacer en mí, no sólo sexual sino sentimental…

Al acabar su faena, yo seguía hiperventilando envuelta en una nube de algodón blanca que me elevaba por los aires olvidando al resto, sacándolos de mi radar que ni escuché lo que decían. Estaba tan excitada y mareada que Edward al cogerme la mano, una zona tan erógena, produjo que el calor de mis entrañas estallara… ya no podía más. Ese hombre me había mal acostumbrado, me había enseñado a desear cada fibra, cada parte, cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin importar el tiempo ni el lugar…

Era culpa suya que yo sea una completa exhibicionista…

Edward se detuvo en el baño exclusivo para profesores y entró para lavarse, yo ni corta ni perezosa, con un valor adquirido por las constantes hurras de mi diablita interna, entré al baño, totalmente provocativa y lo arrimé a la pared y lo besé como una desesperada.

Los aplausos de la diablita Isabella no demoraron en llegar mientras saltaba en un pié para luego detenerse y mirarme con orgullo. _Regia. Oh sí… Malvada perversión._

— No puedo esperar, Edward. Hasta que te vea hacer lo mismo en mi obra de construcción, podría pasar cien mil cosas... Y no quiero. Te deseo ahora.

Fue en ese preciso instante que se cruzaron nuestras miradas y en la mía debió leer una señal de asentimiento mezclada con deseo porque me apoyó contra el tocador del cuarto de baño. El mármol frío atravesó la seda de mi blusa en claro contraste con el calor que ardía dentro de mi cuerpo mas no me importó.

— No tienes idea de las miles de formas que ideé para sacarte de esas conferencias y llevarte a otro lado Isabella —susurró—. Tu aroma, tu sola presencia me inquieta y me excita.

— Entonces, hazlo —mi voz era una exigencia brusca, una súplica de mi corazón de mujer—. Te deseo tanto Edward...

Edward sonrió y sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente a la vez que el deseo sexual se sentía en el ambiente. Deslizó las manos por los hombros y luego más abajo para acariciarme los senos a través de la tela lográndome quitar la blusa que llevaba puesta con una sutil rapidez y dejándola caer suavemente por mis brazos. Inclinó la cabeza y succionó a través de la seda de mi brasier. La humedad de su boca provocó que la tela se clavara en mis pezones excitados haciéndome arquear la espalda, ofreciéndole los senos con más convicción para que él los recorriera con los labios y la lengua.

Sin esperar a más, le saqué la camisa con una rapidez única y la lancé por algún lugar del cuarto. Ahora lo tenía para mi sola, expuesto a plenitud, con cada centímetro de su piel llamándome... Le coloqué las palmas de las manos en los músculos del pecho y las deslicé desde las costillas hasta la parte superior de su cadera donde comenzaba la sombra de su entrepierna, liberarle del cinturón y del cierre del pantalón me llevó apenas un segundo.

Edward gimió al sentir mis manos por su entrepierna, me miró y con el destello de furor listo para atacar, me recorrió el cuello hasta la curvatura de mis pechos con un solo dedo, tentándome, sintiendo cómo se calentaba lentamente mi piel. Aspiró mi aroma a fresias desde el cabello hasta mis hombros, llenó de besos y lamidas la piel de mi cuello, los lóbulos de mis orejas y la base de mi garganta mientras nuestras respiraciones, cada vez más agitadas, resonaban en la habitación creando una melodía erótica y sensual, una melodía que actuaba como aliciente al frenesí que recorría nuestros cuerpos... Volvió a besarme, mi lengua se enredaba con la suya en una tórrida batalla, mis brazos, aferrados a su cuello, lo instaban a acercarse más, a borrar los pocos milímetros que nos separaban mientras que sus manos me apretaban más y más, acercando mis nalgas a su entrepierna haciéndolas girar en círculos para que yo pudiera sentir la dureza de su físico y la dimensión de su excitación… me relamí los labios y casi grito al imaginar la joya que guardaba su pantalón de seda…

Me subió a la parte superior del tocador y aquel movimiento hizo que su atención se desviara hacia el espejo lateral, volví mi mirada hacia allí y un estremecimiento de deseo me atravesó el cuerpo cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo. Allí estaba yo, apoyada semidesnuda con la falda enredada alrededor de los muslos en el borde de aquel mármol teñido de rosa con el cabello despeinado y los ojos brillando de un deseo erótico contenido, suplicando por más. La tela del sostén se mostraba oscura y húmeda allí donde él la había succionado y mis pezones se marcaban con claridad.

Edward gruñó ante tal imagen erótica y me levantó ligeramente para quitarme las braguitas alejándose de la apertura de mis piernas tan sólo lo suficiente como para deshacerse de aquel trocito de encaje antes de volver a colocarse entre mis muslos y atacar con sus dientes mis senos. Contemplé la escena a través del espejo, era riquísimo verlo morder, succionar y lamer al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban mis muslos hasta desaparecer entre mis piernas y a la vez, era estimulante e hipnotizante ver cómo sus músculos resaltaban en cada gesto mientras que todo su cuerpo despedía un olor a desodorante de hombre muy excitante.

Su lengua siguió descendiendo más y más, besó mi vientre entero, dejó que la yema de sus dedos lo recorriera mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y su boca quedaba exactamente a la altura de mi sexo, para poder degustarme a gusto. Su aliento era tibio, cálido, su respiración parecía que llegaba a mis entrañas. Sus dedos vagaban y abrían lentamente mis labios, con su dedo índice acarició mi interior, recorrió cada pliegue de piel, cada centímetro de carne mientras yo podía sentir cómo se iba mojando poco a poco con mis líquidos…

Mi respiración parecía cortarse ante cada caricia suya y mis manos no dejaban de acariciar su espalda, de arañarlo lentamente, de querer abarcar cada centímetro de su piel.

No tardó en adivinar qué era lo que quería e introdujo la punta de su lengua entre mis piernas haciéndome gritar. Con mis labios cerrados, pero muy húmedos, podía sentir cómo su áspera lengua me recorría, cómo besaba y cómo se abría camino dentro hasta llegar a mi clítoris.

Si verlo moder y succionar mis pezones a través del espejo era excitante... verlo sumergido en mi sexo sintiendo mi propio aroma, lamiendo y cerrando los ojos mientras inhalaba profundamente, enloquecido por mi... era la mejor imagen erótica que podría existir en la vida... El deseo, la lujuria despertó aún más y las ansias de sentir a mi hombre en mí, me empezó a llenar por completo.

Saboreaba, se deleitaba, se servía de mí para su placer mientras yo sentía que me desmayaba cada vez que lo sentía dentro de mí y no podía evitar que mis caderas se movieran a su ritmo, que mis manos empujaran su cabeza más y más hacia mí, como si quisiera meterlo completamente dentro.

Gemía, moría, jadeaba, estaba descontrolada, mareada y él lo disfrutaba, me estaba convirtiendo en su perdición…

— El templo de mi placer, Isabella, eso eres… —susurró mientras su lengua me lamía completamente y aceleraba el ritmo ante cada suspiro mío—. Al beber de ti, de tu esencia, comienza una especie de frenesí por todo mi cuerpo… —propinó otro lenguetazo, temblé—…que me hace sólo querer vivir y morir en ti… —mordisqueó mi clítoris y grité sintiendo los primeros estremecimientos del orgasmo.

¡Oh por Dios! Si esto no era el cielo, entonces ¿qué era?

_El limbo, el infierno, el paraíso… era su boca, su vida Isabella._

Con sus palabras flotando en mi subconsciente y nuestro hermoso reflejo en el espejo, me atrajo hacía él para besarme y hacerme partícipe de mi propio sabor… Su erección amagó la ardiente y melosa humedad de mi entrada que ya comenzaba a latir de impaciencia… No podíamos espera más, el deseo nos llamaba… Colocó la cadera entre mis muslos y se introdujo en mí muy despacio, luchando contra la urgencia de hundirse en mi interior todo lo rápido y fuerte que pudiera. Observé su expresión y al ver sus ojos brillar y el color expandirse por su cuello y su pecho fue suficiente para desearlo con un apetito voraz, necesitaba sentirlo en plenitud, llenándome, embistiéndome. Apoyé mis manos al lado de sus caderas para mantener el equilibrio e instándolo a que me penetrara con más fuerza. Mis piernas se cerraron en torno a él dejando que su pelvis se soldara a la mía sin rincón alguno por donde pudiera pasar ni una brisa de aire. La unión de nuestros cuerpos era total… La textura, el roce de su piel con mi piel, de mi calor con su fuego, de sus movimientos, rápidos y certeros… eran magníficos.

— Y eres mía… sólo mía.

— Sólo tuya —murmuré y él sonrió.

_Eran sus palabras… su sentido de posesión, su actitud de macho, de cavernícola… el paquete perfecto de un hombre…_

Dejó vagar sus dedos por mi espalda por mi cuello para luego reemplazarlos con su boca descendiendo por mis senos, los olió, los tomó entre sus manos y después de acariciarlos, deslizó su lengua por toda su superficie hasta que se detuvo largamente en cada uno de mis pezones, los mordió suavemente, los estiró, los enloqueció mientras que yo sentía cómo su miembro crecía a cada embestida, casi podía sentir la sangre que fluía erráticamente por su cuerpo mientras su corazón y el mío latían con furia estimulando cada fibra de él.

Edward siseó y entonces fue incapaz de seguir controlando sus movimientos y nos dejamos llevar, todo rasgo de coherencia desapareció y sólo el ímpetu gobernó nuestros cuerpos… me penetró con dulzura pero con una fuerza tremenda mientras sus manos me tomaban de las caderas para intensificar y profundizar sus embestidas haciendo que un espiral de calor se formase en mi vientre quitándome el aire. Siguió moviéndose sin bajar el ritmo repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez hasta que mi voz resonó guturalmente en la habitación y mis músculos internos colapsaron alrededor de su cuerpo. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda mientras él se derrumbaba sobre mí disfrutando ambos de las contracciones y palpitaciones que surgían de nuestra unión, de nuestra deliciosa unión…

Era increíble.

Exótico. Erótico. Excitante.

Era placer, desenfreno y loca lujuria.

Una nueva aventura para archivar en nuestra vida.

Nos mantuvimos así, sintiendo la respiración del uno en el oído del otro, el corazón martillar con fuerza y desesperación y el aliento y perfume de la unión de un hombre y una mujer como único afrodisiaco y testigo de una pasión y un cariño desenfrenado.

Pasaron segundos, quizás minutos...

_Isabella Swan… abriendo su corazón a un extraño…_ _¡épico!_

No, él ya no era un extraño.  
_Sólo díselo Isabella y cambiaré de opinión._

Iba a hablar, pero un recóndito sonido reverberó en el ambiente y nos hizo descender del cielo. Era de Jessica.

_"Arq. Swan. Disculpe que __la interrumpa, pero le informo que la firma del contrato de compra-venta del terreno del lago Michigan se realizará la misma tarde de su llegada, a las cinco y media en la notaria 'Amayo & Sons'. Que tenga buenas noches."_ —Un mensaje serio, sobrio como ella, pensé.

— ¿Todo bien, mi amor? —apartó un mechón de mi cabello.

— Sí, era Jessica recordándome cosas del trabajo… —suspiré y miré la hora del celular— pero… ¡se nos pasó la hora Edward! Tengo que exponer en un rato. ¿Qué pensaran si no llego a tiempo?

— Pues… dirán que la leyenda del monstruo que rapta hermosas y sexys jovencitas en esta universidad es cierta —rio besándome cándidamente en los labios.

— ¿Me raptaría capataz Cullen?

— Sin dudar, hasta el fin del mundo.

— No quiero que vuelvas a sacarte la camisa delante de otras mujeres —volvió a reír, pero esta vez con aquella angelical sonrisa que me apretaba el corazón— ¿de que te ríes?

— Es que te ves tan linda…

— ¡Ah no señor Cullen! —Objeté separándome de sus brazos—. O ¿le hubiera gustado que en su lugar, hubiese sido yo la que se sacara la blusa delante de todos para no ensuciarla?

Escuché un gruñido.

— No, diablos, ¡no! ¡Ni lo pienses Isabella! —refutó utilizando su auténtica tonalidad de posesión. Sin duda, se veía hermoso así…

— ¿Ves lo que te digo? —lo miré ceñuda y el bufó.

— Sí —dijo finalmente resignado—. Pequeña celosa… —quise volver a hablar pero él me calló sutilmente con un beso—… Eso demuestra que te importo.

— Pensé que ya lo sabías.

— Si, pero nunca el tiempo será suficiente para escucharte decirlo, Isabella... —sonreí. Mi corazón dio brinquitos de alegría y se preparaba para realizar un triple salto mortal del cual saldría orgulloso, sin duda...

Con la rapidez única que nos caracterizaba, nos vestimos entre juegos y besos para luego salir discretamente de los baños. Me arreglé lo mejor que pude y repasé mi discurso con una maestría que no me creía capaz. Edward me miró en todo momento mientras exponía frente a cientos de estudiantes y profesionales y nunca en mi vida me pude sentir más dichosa y segura como me sentí en aquel instante.

Sí, él entró en mi vida de forma intempestiva y le dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa misma noche, como las otras noches venideras, Edward que conocía muy bien Los Angeles, me invitó a dar una vuelta. Salimos a pasear observando el resplandor de las estrellas que adornaban la noche, despejada y llena de misterios. Recorrimos y caminamos de la mano el _boulevard Wilshire,_ uno de los lugares más románticos que pudiesen existir y yo me encontraba maravillada, era la primera vez que venía aquí. Cambiar el cemento y el asfalto por la arena y el mar en tan solo unas horas no tenía precio. Siempre había sido una chica de pueblo, de Forks que no conocía más que la reserva de La Push, y por más que quise desprenderme del lazo paternal, no pude por la enfermedad que atacó a mi mamá Renée.

Pero, parecía que todo estaba cambiando ahora.

El cielo aquí era claro, nada comparado con la neblina nocturna de Chicago ni de Forks, la única diferencia era que en estos instantes, en mi pueblo, podríamos estar abrazados bajo la mirada preciosa de la luna en mi prado, mi lugar más preciado del mundo por encontrarse cerca a la casa de mis padres... Podríamos besarnos... reírnos, jugar...

— Un dólar por tus pensamientos, Bella —bajé mi mirada y recordé nuestra primera cita cuando me preguntó lo mismo.

— No creo que valgan tanto —me miró sorprendido y me abrazó inclinándome hacia él—. Además tú tienes la habilidad de leerme la mente.

— Bueno, mi habilidad para apreciar las cosas está siendo eclipsada por los ruidos en mi estómago —señaló él con un guiño—. ¿No tienes hambre?

— Ahora que lo dices —repliqué— creo que sería buena idea comer algo.

— Entonces te invito. Conozco un _"bistró"_ cerca de aquí donde sirven muy buena comida —sugirió

— ¿Te arriesgarás a invitarme? —Bromeé—. Sabes que mi apetito y yo podríamos dejarte en la calle.

— Tomaré el riesgo —dijo él sonriendo y poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que me ofrecía su brazo al estilo de un caballero inglés y yo toda una dama.

Reímos y me llevó de la mano hacia el _"Coco Palm",_ un restaurante magnífico y encantador con una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad.

Aquella noche, de pie en aquella terraza blanca del _Resto-Bar_, mientras contemplaba el cielo negro cuajado de estrellas, sentí de pronto que estaba a punto de empezar algo nuevo. Fue un golpeteo del corazón, un salto triple que me indicaba que podría estar a punto de perder o hallar algo importante…

Compartíamos sexo fantástico, rico y explosivo con un dosis exacta de ternura y preocupación (el uno con el otro), con una sola mirada bastaba para saber qué queríamos, qué necesitábamos el uno del otro, pero también, con la misma mirada extasiada, compartíamos el hecho de ser dos almas tan similares como opuestas que se habían encontrado en el mundo...y eso era lo interesante y excitante de nuestra relación. No sabíamos qué podía pasar la otra semana, o el otro mes o mañana, solo sabíamos que si dos corazones se habían encontrado por medio del destino, el azar era para algo y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo con él... En cualquier parte, en el fin del mundo o debajo de un puente, pero siempre con él...

¿Podríamos ser Edward y Bella por siempre?

Sí, y contaríamos una gran historia, porque de las malas, buenas e inciertas decisiones, nacían las mejores historias de la vida...

.

.

_"Esta noche hay un charquito de estrellas y una mágica y radiante luna llena  
…porque de tu mirada nació mi ilusión"_

.

_Continuará..._

.

.

* * *

***NOTAS***

*Chicas, **muchas gracias por leer, por esperarme, por aguantarme** (u.u). Como ya les dije, ya estoy de regreso a mi ritmo habitual ^^

*Entren a mi perfil para que vean el **Video/trailer del Fic** (que me hizo Kalita *-*) Espero les guste, a mi me encantó! También en mi perfil, se encuentra un link de Facebook en donde encontrarán pics, gifs, avances, y otras cositas relacionadas al fic. =)

*Besos a mi beta, larosaderosas ! ;)

* Y un saludito especial a las chicas fundadoras del Team: Jeni, Kali, Gabi, Lis y Diana ! y también para el resto de las girls del FB! ^^

*¡Ah! ya grabé la entrevista para SpilledCoffe On a Fic... y les digo ¡que pena con mi voz! u.u #TragameTierra (quizá salga al aire este domingo, pero no estoy segura... )

Bueno las dejo, espero los tomates, lechugas, genkindamas, espadas lasers, y todo lo que deseen... u.u así como sus sugerencias y opiniones para lo que se viene =)!

**Mil besos, LQM. - Lu.**

**¡y les deseo una MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD *-*! que la pasen genial y súper lindo con toda su familia y amigos. =D! **

**.**

_P.D. en el perfil también estan las fotos y significados de algunos términos de arquitectura utilizados en el capítulo n_n_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**

* * *

**Bonsoir Chicas...**

*** Muchas gracias a todas ustedes, sin su apoyo nada sería posible n_n: **Bloodymaggie81, Chayley Costa , mariclau ,lucylucy, mgcb , CherryBombBlack, zoalesita, natiiwy, lucia529 , isaaa95 , fany cullenpattz, pauu cullenn , Asira Cullen, Besoin-Swan-P, Princesse ciel , lauriz , Brenda - justoglingu, Geraldine, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Rafro11 , KPattz-Cullen, brendaransom, Andrea, Jenith , ancr007, Paola Carolina - Patt Thomas [carolinegirl19], Mariel, Maria Carlie Cullen , lalycullen2010 , AilecSoto, Luisa Black Whitlock , Laura Katherine , Zoe Hallow , cremita , klaxi, Paolastef , DarkWardObsession, Sully YM , san, didywf , Sara, Tanya Pattz Cullen , Kalita Cullen , GabitaRP, GiselJu, indacea, ViviORD'Cs, GemaRD, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, SunshineL, lauriz, carliztwilight, CamilaCullen, Luna Cullen Masen, yeli, Yesi-Cullen93, didywf, KPattz-Cullen , LalyBlack, Mariel, evevp, TheDC1809, Clauditha, jeka cullen s, larosaderosas, SofiCullen-be, Rozii, AnitaPattzC, nany87, Pxa, beakis, vmmv182, Mariel, Nayuri80, heewelss, pau19, Dore Rodriguez, isabella1992vas, lady blue vampire, Triana Cullen, nelsy, JaNNy CuLLeN PaTiNSoN, LaliCullen, tiinaCullen, paoemma, Colyflawer, sol, BlackCullen, Zoe Hallow, peke, lara, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, CarolineALopez, Clauditha, KELLY AMOR8,Lalycullen2010, Dashian, Bleu Clair, Arixa, MonicaLunaDawn, Rozii, GabitaTwilight, indii93, Briitmonroi, Lili, RominitsV, AnyPattz, NuRySh, amu824, Bella-Nympha, Sachita1212, TataXOXO, Itzel_lightwood, elisa mabel, indacea, Clara-Catorce, Krystel01, MixelintheDark, PanquesitoPattz (Zory), dioraluna, Sandra Petrova, Erendira, mariclau, pitita10cullen, Angie Masen, carlita16, Alexz Darcy Black, Ely Cullen M, veroc, BELENbarcelona, lvkv, Rossana-lc

¡Espero verlas siempre por aquí! ^^

*** Y a las chicas silenciosas ¡les mando otro besote!**

*** ¡Feliz año 2012! Les deseo de corazón mucho cariño, amor y esperanza y que logren todos sus propósitos***

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 15**

******************************************•**

* * *

**- Bella –**

_._

_La confianza, como el arte, nunca proviene de tener todas las respuestas, sino de estar abierto a todas las preguntas.  
._

Confianza.

Nueve letras. Tres sílabas. Un solo significado… Y un sinfín de interpretaciones.

Para mí, la confianza es algo esencial en esta vida. De este valor se desprenden y dependen muchos otros principios como la lealtad, la integridad, la fe, la amistad, la cooperación, el respeto… y, finalmente, el amor. El amor es el último gran paso que la confianza da y en él se refugia para perdurar, si es posible, por siempre.

**La confianza abre el camino a la verdad... A los secretos... A la vida.**

Definitivamente, la confianza es algo muy importante, pero a la vez ha sido tan ajena a mí pues siempre tuve la convicción que si aprendiese a confiar en las personas, con el tiempo, me arriesgaría a sufrir por ello... un claro ejemplo y el más volátil, son los hombres. Ellos te admiran cuando eres una mujer independiente, desenvuelta y sexy. Al inicio, les encantas porque les pareces dinámica y excitante, por ello te miman, te prometen el cielo y las estrellas más lejanas del universo, pero cuando empiezas a mostrar signos de debilidad, es decir, si de un momento a otro, de la mujer vital y exitosa en el trabajo te conviertes en alguien que solo anhela a comprar cosas para el departamento y el cuarto de baño y a planchar las camisas, ellos terminan por huir, les entra pánico y te abandonan de un día para otro y le dan la espalda a lo que podría ser una relación seria.

Entonces, ¿cómo podrías confiar en ellos? ¿Cómo podrías mantener viva la llama de la integridad, de la esperanza en el amor, si cuando crees que puedes tener un futuro seguro, te sientes traicionada?

Exacto. Nunca.

Por ello es tan difícil creer, confiar y entregar tu corazón a una persona. Por ello, siempre preferí entablar relaciones de una sola noche sin comprometer el corazón disfrutando la libertad... Suficiente tuve con perder a mi familia y sufrir de niña para querer sufrir más…

Pero con Edward era como si fuese la única excepción. Me hacía sentir como si fuese la única mujer del planeta. Cuando hacíamos el amor, no era echar un polvo, ni follar, ni coger, no. Era lento, dulce, hermoso. Era como si nos compenetráramos de tal forma que conociéramos todos los recovecos del cuerpo del otro y los mimáramos, como si nos entregáramos el uno al otro tras haber construido toda una relación de años.

Edward te invitaba a confiar, a sentir esperanza, a pensar que, a pesar de tener un pasado oscuro, sombrío y tormentoso, podría existir un futuro inesperado, un nuevo empezar donde solo él y yo podríamos ser los arquitectos de nuestro destino, los dueños de nuestras fantasías. Vaya que sí.

— _¿Sabías que nunca antes había viajado? Y para ser ésta la primera vez, no es nada alentadora —le conté la segunda noche que estuvimos en Los Ángeles. Aquel día, antes del atardecer y luego de terminada la ronda de conferencias en la universidad, decidimos escaparnos hacia la playa de Santa Mónica a unos treinta minutos del centro de LA—. ¡Imagínate viajar tanto para tan solo disfrutar un par de horas por día!_

— _No lo sabía cariño, sino hubiera hecho lo posible para que este viaje fuera más especial —me dijo abrazándome aún más mientras salíamos del muelle de Santa Mónica dejando atrás sus juegos y atracciones. El calor que Edward me infundía era cándidamente reconfortante y anhelaba siempre sentirme rodeada por él. _

_Previamente habíamos caminado por toda la "Third Street Promenade" la cual era un camino de tiendas, cafés, cines y demás. Edward me había comprado un helado de chocolate con café y un algodón de azúcar mientras que él solo había tomado una gaseosa. No sé si era el viaje o el cambio de clima, pero me estaba volviendo más glotona y era él quien pagaba las consecuencias de todo y eso me apenaba un poco pues no estaba acostumbrada a que gastaran e invirtiesen en mí._

— _Así como está, está muy bien, Edward. Más que magnífico —aseguré llevándome a la boca un último caramelo—. Aunque... Tenía entendido que sabías más cosas de mí que mi propia biografía no autorizada contada por Alice._

— _Jajaja… sí es cierto. Sé muchas cosas sobre ti… pero Alice nunca me comentó sobre esto —arqueé una ceja incrédula. Alice tenía la mala costumbre de hablar más de la cuenta—. Aunque no lo creas, mi prima fue muy recelosa con respecto a ti, solo me dijo ciertas cosas. Te cuida mucho._

— _Creo que es algo típico de tu familia, ¿no? —sonrió de lado._

— _Quizá —desvió su mirada para luego regresarla a mí con un brillo diferente—. ¿Cómo es que nunca has viajado?_

— _Digamos que no he sido muy privilegiada en ese aspecto, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga mi pasaporte y mi visa listos para huir de aquí —rio angelicalmente y me tendió su mano derecha para ayudarme a bajar las pequeñas gradas que llevaban del malecón hacia la arena. El mar del pacífico se veía tranquilo, calmo y sus olas serpenteaban al compás de la suave brisa marina desdibujando el reflejo plateado de la luna. Un espectáculo hermoso que nunca antes había visto en mi vida, nada comparado con La Push ni las fotos de las revistas._

— _¿Como Sandra Bullock en "Where you were sleeping"?_

— _Sip. Exactamente igual. ¿También has visto esa película? —lo miré perpleja. Edward sonrió. No todos los hombres que conocía soportarían una sesión de películas románticas, menos recordar detalles tan específicos como esos. Sin duda Edward cada día me sorprendía más... Tierno, dulce, sexy, apostador, mafioso, rudo, cavernícola, celoso, posesivo, pervertido... Una sintonía armoniosa._

— _No lo creerás, pero las películas y los discos de los ochenta y noventa tienen un lugar especial en una pequeña estancia que tengo en la casa de mis padres…_

_Nos sentamos en la arena... La falda no me permitía sentarme bien pero no me importaba, con solo cerrar mis ojos y saber que estaba frente al mar, al lado de un hombre maravilloso, lo demás era insignificante. Su voz aterciopelada se calaba por mis oídos contándome animadamente su afición por las películas antiguas, llamándome como la miel a prestar atención y corresponderle, aún así, mis sentidos se centraban en otra parte. Miré un rato el horizonte tornasolado debatiéndome si debía dejar de lado mis prejuicios y evocar parte de mi pasado. ¿Sería momento de confiar?_

—… _es igual a la afición que tiene mi abuelo con las antigüedades —murmuró atrayéndome a la realidad nuevamente—. ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? —pestañeé varias veces y fijé mi vista en él. Debí haberme abstraído mucho tiempo o quizá no, pero su rostro estaba desconcertado._

— _Todo bien... Solo pensaba, ¿sabes? Siempre he tenido la idea de que en cualquier momento pudiese tener la oportunidad de viajar y desaparecer del mundo. Cuando era más chica, mi visión del futuro era verme sentada en una cafetería, de esas que se encuentran en las plazas de Roma, ya sabes, el "Via della Pace" o "Caffè greco" con una taza de café y un libro en la mano. Sola, recordando lo que fue mi vida —le confié acongojada dejando escapar al final un leve suspiro. No le mentía. El amor subliminal, de pareja, no estaba en mis planes futuros, no con el temible peso que cargaba sobre mis hombros._

— _¿Desde cuándo piensas así, Bella? —Me preguntó con un dejo de preocupación acunando mi rostro con sus manos —. ¿Por qué siempre te has visto sola? — En ese instante sentí que mi alma y mis sentimientos se reflejaban en sus ojos. Como si él supiera lo que era vivir y sentirse solo por la vida._

— _Edward, si hubieras crecido como yo, te lo hubieras planteado varias veces…_

— _Bella… Yo… —pasó saliva e intentó decirme algo, balbuceó palabras que no comprendí y finalmente solo me instó a proseguir. Fue extraño porque por una fracción de segundo, la sensación que te inunda cuando están a punto de confiarte un secreto o alguna parte de su vida surcó mi ser, pero fue en vano. Edward tensó la mandíbula y con su mirada me instó a seguir. Lo sabía. No era fácil soltar y liberarse del pasado. Le acaricié el mentón y seguí:_

— _¿Sabes? A veces asemejo mi vida con la de Lucy, el personaje de Sandra Bullock. Ambas solas en una gran ciudad con amigos que consideramos como si fuesen nuestra familia pero que en navidad, a la medianoche, no tenemos a nadie bajo el muérdago o a alguien esperándonos con una taza de chocolate y tenemos que pasarlo solas, abrazadas a recuerdos y sentimientos que parecieran no tener fin —le dije desanimada mirándolo a los ojos, suplicándole con la mirada que entendiera. No me era fácil hablar de mi vida. Mis últimas navidades no habían sido del todo 'mágicas'. Alice viajaba a ver a sus padres que estaban divorciados y compartía una semana con cada uno para luego pasar dos semanas más en la casa de playa de su abuelo materno quien ahora, según lo que me contaba, estaba muy enfermo; Leah y Seth de igual manera, nunca dejaban de visitar a sus abuelos en Salt Lake City y yo...— Cuando el trabajo y el dinero me lo permitieron, fui a visitar a Charlie, mi papá, para pasarla junto a él en el hospital conectado a suero, sondas y cables._

_El solo recuerdo de aquella época me trajo mucha nostalgia... La navidad no era mi época favorita del año. Quizá nunca lo sería…_

_Edward de inmediato presagió lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y la avalancha de emociones que significaba esa confesión porque con sus brazos me acurrucó a su pecho y con ternura me apretó la mano infundiéndome en esa caricia un sentimiento compartido, como si él comprendiera mi dolor y mi soledad. Era una conexión un poco extraña._

— _Te prometo que esta navidad ni ninguna otra la pasarás sola, Bella. Desde ya, eres mi vida y nunca jamás, aunque tenga que buscarte en el fin del mundo, te dejaré sola. El primer abrazo, el primer y único beso que recibirás ese día serán míos —su promesa me hizo sentir segura y reconfortada. Solo él podía lograr ese efecto en mí. _

— _Gracias Edward... —le dije suspirando y tiernamente conmovida por la sinceridad y la forma en que me expresaba sus pensamientos y sentimientos. _

_No sabía si él cumpliría su promesa, no sabia si él no me fallaría como los demás hombres... mi corazón quería creerle, mi alma suplicaba por una oportunidad de confianza, pero las heridas eran grandes y la última promesa solo trajo consigo un puñal de espadas que destrozó mi integridad. Claro que eso podría cambiar… Edward lo estaba cambiando. _

_Él me invitaba a seguir... Una vez abierta la ventanita del pasado, cerrarla, costaba mucho._

— _Mis padres siempre fueron personas felices. Nunca había visto un amor tan lindo como el de ellos —proseguí—. De niña crecí soñando, creyendo que eso era lo que realmente importaba en la vida, pero poco a poco, las personas que más quería se fueron apartando de mí. Mis abuelitos murieron antes que cumpliera los trece años, mi mejor amigo en Forks sufrió una separación drástica de sus padres y se lo llevaron a Boston… mi primer novio me traicionó con la chica popular del colegio. Al final, me quede sola, Edward... —clavé la mirada en la arena donde mis dedos giraban en círculos—. Durante mucho tiempo me refugié en mi prado con mis libros que narraban historias de amor o de suspenso o de fantasía. Ellos me devolvieron la esperanza que necesité y cuando volví a encontrar fortaleza, mi madre cayó enferma... No se pudo hacer nada Edward... Murió joven, muy joven y ese mismo día, mi papá sufrió un paro cardiaco. Su corazón estaba muy débil y las defensas las tenía bajas, su cuerpo no podía soportar un impresión de aquellas —sentí que un nudo se me formaba en la garganta, tosí para liberar la tensión que me atenazaba pero aún así, mi mandíbula me dolía por aguantar las ganas de llorar—. Y entendía su dolor. Nada volvió a ser igual. El amor de su vida se había ido, mi cuento de hadas perfecto se había esfumado, la única imagen de amor que había tenido había llegado a su fin con la velocidad en la que vuela un cometa... Mi mamá murió ese día, pero y como si fuese poco, casi pierdo a mi papá de un momento a otro. Vi la muerte pasar frente a mis ojos Edward… Fue..._

_No pude más... Mis ojos estallaron en lágrimas que cayeron copiosamente por mis mejillas quemándome la piel. Con el dorso de su mano las limpió y me obligó a alzar la cabeza y mirarlo. Él estaba silencioso, paciente pero comprensivo. Aclaré mi vista y sus hermosas esmeraldas también se veían acuosas._

_Aunque no lo creyeran… esas experiencias y muchas otras, habían hecho de mí, la mujer que hoy en día era._

— _Perdóname Edward… Yo no quería…_

— _No… mi amor… no —me levantó y me abrazó fuertemente como si él comprendiera, como si estuviera calzándose mis zapatillas, como si estuviera en mi piel. Y era maravilloso sentirse así, protegida y comprendida por alguien. De repente me sentí más ligera; extrañamente, todos los temores, preocupaciones y resentimientos que me habían atormentado durante los días anteriores habían sido relegados a segundo término. Ya no arrastraba sola aquella parte de mi pasado... Nunca me he considerado una chica modelo y por supuesto que me faltaba contar muchas cosas, pero solo el tiempo diría cuando sería el momento justo para hacerlo pues aún no estaba del todo preparada, Edward no merecía desilusión y yo quería seguir estando parada en su pedestal. _

_Suspiré._

_Un rayo de sol entre la oscuridad... Alas plateadas ligeras al viento llevándome a volar por el paraíso. Ohhh... Las lágrimas fueron disminuyendo…_

— _Ahora las cosas cambiarán. Ya no estarás sola, mi amor —esbocé una sonrisa tímida y me acerqué a él. _

"_La ventanita del pasado es hora de cerrarla Isabella, lo importante ahora es que empiezas a sentir un cariño, un afecto tan grande hacia Edward… nuestro hombre". Sonreí… la pequeña intrusa aún no entendía que ese hombre era solo mío. Pero tenía razón. Debía aprender a confiar, los escalones para llegar a la cúspide de la confianza los debía de subir poquito a poco._

_Me acerqué a su rostro a tal punto que chocamos nariz con nariz y con un simple juego, llegué a encontrar sus labios. Sonreí para verme reflejada en la laguna verde azulada que Edward me ofrecía y él me acarició el mentón devolviéndome el gesto con otra sonrisa luminosa y seductora. Ya no eran necesarias las palabras… yo lo entendía, él me leía la mente. Nos besamos, dulce, suave, acariciándonos bajo la luna llena y el cielo cuajado de estrellas._

_Sin avisarme, me levantó de la piedra en la que estaba apoyada y me cargó haciéndome girar en el aire sin dejar de besarme hasta que por fin sentí tocar la arena húmeda y fría. Al segundo, me dio la vuelta, pegando su pecho con mi espalda y me encadenó con sus brazos para luego darme un besito en el cuello…todo dulce, todo tierno, como si fuese una imagen de alguna película romántica… pero luego, empezó a desviar sus manos por mis costados y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas por toda mi cintura. ¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Edward se estaba aprovechando de mí para hacerme reír! _

— _¡No! ¡Edward… para!_

— _¡No! —me solté como pude y corrí._

_Él me alcanzó y me asió del brazo, con engaños quiso meterme al agua pero fui más lista que él y me zafé a tiempo corriendo lo más que pude a razón de lo que me permitía la falda… finalmente después de jugar en la orilla del mar como dos niños, caímos en la arena rendidos, riéndonos de nuestro comportamiento infantil. Las finas partículas de sal se colaron por nuestra ropa, por nuestro cabello, hasta por nuestro rostro pero aún así seguíamos riendo. _

_Era fantástico, nunca en mis veinticuatro años de vida, me había reído tanto con un chico._

— _Solamente tú sabes cómo hacerme sentir de este modo, ¿te lo he dicho antes?_

— _¡Mil veces! pero no me molesta una vez más… —lo jalé de la camisa y lo besé mientras el pasaba una mano por mi espalda, por el delicado escote de mi blusa. La noche fresca nos rodeaba con una atmósfera mágica que me hacía sentir especial como si un pedazo de su alma estuviese conmigo, como si una parte dentro de mí encontrase al fin su lugar._

"_Recuerda Isabella, son dos almas similares pero distintas a la vez..."_

Las risas se convirtieron en caricias y las caricias se transformaron en besos. Besos que parecían no tener fin. Sus manos hacían acopio del estado febril en que nos encontrábamos, de la excitación que había producido un simple juego, de la necesidad por encontrar y hallar paz en el cuerpo del otro.

Éramos capaces de sacarnos la ropa y acostarnos sobre la arena, de olvidar las miradas escandalosas de las personas que transitaban por la orilla y dar rienda suelta al instinto, el más primitivo pero a la vez el más natural del mundo…

— _Hoy te invito a cenar —le propuse._

— _De ninguna manera Isabella._

— _Quiero hacerlo. Es mi turno —indiqué ceñuda. Edward había gastado mucho en mí estos dos días y quería ser yo también una buena novia._

— _Está bien, pero, ¿puedo escoger el postre?_

— _Claro —pasó un dedo por encima de mi fina blusa, muy cerca de mis senos, de aquella manera que me hacía perder la razón._

— _Bueno, es que mi dieta es un tanto estricta y mi cuerpo necesita solo una cosa para estar bien._

— _Pídeme lo que quieras, es mi turno de complacerte._

— _Te quiero a ti —puso su mano en mi cintura y me hizo golpear suavemente su entrepierna dándome a entender el tipo de postre delicioso y ardiente que quería—. Solo a ti, esta noche y las otras por venir._

Sonreí.

Edward era muy especial... sabía mostrarse dulce y comprensivo cuando el momento lo ameritaba, sin embargo revelaba siempre su lado cavernícola, pervertido, casi sádico cuando la lujuria invadía su ser, y eso me encantaba porque construía una imagen hedónica perfecta para mí, algo casi irreal que creí nunca poder encontrar. Y sobre todo, con sus acciones, me había enseñado y demostrado que aún se podía confiar… mi mundo había sido transformado.

Lamentablemente el viaje fue relámpago. No podía demorarme más así como tampoco mis jefes iban a ser tan estúpidos de perjudicarse al pagarme un cuarto de hotel por más de dos noches. En la última exposición, dejé bien en claros nuestros servicios, las tasas de intereses bajas que ofrecíamos y las nuevas e innovadoras formas de sistemas constructivos que desarrollábamos desde hacía un par de años.

Estaba tan embargada con los recuerdos de aquella misma noche... Del restaurante italiano, romántico y sencillo, donde comimos _lasagna_ y tomamos vino hasta del momento en que llegamos a la _suite_ y con urgencia nos desnudamos, nos saboreamos y nos comimos a besos hasta el amanecer que apenas captaba lo que Jessica trataba de decirme y cuando al fin logré sosegarme un poco, oí algo sobre un auto y un terreno.

Un terreno...

¡Oh sí! ¡La firma del contrato! Díganme que estoy soñando... Que aun sigo en Los Angeles al lado de mi novio... ¡Por favor!

_Abre los ojos... ¿Realidad o fantasía?_

Fantasía.

— ¿Arquitecta Swan? ¿Bella?

— Mmmm... —me aclaré la garganta y parpadeé con más fuerza hasta centrar mi vista en mi _mug_ lleno de café. Por pensar en Edward, no había tomado ni un poquito de mi _cappuccino_... Algo debía estar pasándome, ¡ese hombre me tenía mal!

Irremediablemente mal...

— Bella, el auto está listo para que vayas a la notaria y firmes el contrato de compra y venta.

— ¿Quién pidió un auto? —pregunté atontada.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Lo primero que hiciste al llegar, después de pedir tu café por supuesto, fue solicitar un taxi para que a las diez en punto te lleve a la notaria Amayo.

— Oh... Debí haberlo olvidado —dije aturdida. Si Edward me aturdía y deslumbraba en persona, su recuerdo y el sabor de sus besos en mí, me tenían al borde de la locura. Sin embargo, era hora de trabajar, debía bloquearlos de mi mente y recordar como se hacía una firma—. Acompáñame. Eres mi brazo derecho y no quiero ir sola.

— Está bien —afirmó temblorosa.

La notaria _"Amayo & Sons"_ no quedaba muy lejos de mi centro de trabajo, aún así, el taxi demoró unos veinte minutos en llegar a causa del tráfico del mediodía, pues en Chicago era perturbador y completamente atrofiante (*).

Cuando llegamos, las partes contratantes, es decir, los vendedores y el representante legal de mi empresa, Tyler O'Connor, ya habían llegado y se encontraban en plenas conversaciones con los abogados de la notaría. Nos sentamos a esperar unos minutos en los sillones marrones de cuero mientras veíamos pasar con rapidez a hombres y mujeres vestidos con ternos y sastres portando entre sus brazos pilas de documentos y portafolios. Todo era tan natural como caótico. Te sentías segura y confiada pero a la vez, sus rostros y sus portes serios te infundían miedo. Era todo lo que tenía que provocarte un lugar lleno de abogados.

— Ahora que me acuerdo, te tengo una noticia. La arquitecta Sutherland está embarazada —me sorprendió Jessica mientras esperábamos. Cerré el folder que estaba leyendo y parpadeé sin cesar.

— ¿¡Qué! ¿Victoria Sutherland? _—_tartamudeé.

— Sí. Dicen que está de ocho semanas por ello no fue al viaje _—_me explicó. La miré incrédula conteniendo mi voz que peleaba por gritar. Después de todo, la señorita _"roba trabajos"_ tuvo una buena excusa para no viajar, pero… ¿de quién podría ser el hijo? De James era imposible, aquella cara de satisfacción que tenía cuando fue la reunión general no era precisamente por cargar con la noticia de ser un futuro padre… No señor… En fin, respiré hondo y pausado y traté de enfocarme en lo próximo que tendría que hacer.

Finalmente nos hicieron pasar a una sala especial, decorada en tonos fríos, donde nuestro abogado me informó de las últimas pautas que habían tomado, las cuales se incluirían en el contrato: el cincuenta por ciento del precio inicial a la firma de la minuta y la cantidad restante a la firma de la escritura pública que se llevaría a cabo dentro de los próximos cinco días hábiles. Confié en Tyler y como muchas otras veces, hice todo lo que me pidieron: estampé mi firma, sonreí, fui la imagen de la compañía y entregué el cheque de sesenta y cinco mil dólares a los vendedores. Nada extraño para mí. Volví mi mirada a Jessica y noté su rostro tenso, la impavidez no la abandonaba pero era comprensible, estábamos haciendo una transacción con una alta suma de dinero y para simples mortales como nosotras, esas cantidades eran inalcanzables.

Luego del trámite, nos despedimos cordialmente. Tyler se fue con Jessica en su auto a la compañía y yo _"fugué"_ de inmediato hacia la obra de construcción para reencontrarme con Edward, _mi Edward._ Quería, necesitaba, seguir soñando y estaba segura que con solo verlo el paraíso aparecería bajo mis pies, pondría a girar nuevamente mi mundo y la gravedad volvería a jugar con nosotros haciéndonos volar por todo Chicago hasta California como si estuviésemos mirando el atardecer de las playas del pacífico con la suave brisa acariciando nuestra piel.

Y es que a veces _**no es preciso morir para entrar en el paraíso.**_ Bastaban los pequeños grandes momentos para aprender a ser feliz. Bastaba una sola persona para hacerte olvidar el mundo… Si tan solo vivieran un pedacito de cielo que vivía con Edward, todas las fábulas y los cuentos de hadas se reirían y envidiarían lo subliminal, hermoso, pervertido, malévolo y dulce que podría llegar a ser una relación. Solo bastaba un abrazo, una sonrisa sincera o una palabra de ánimo para hacerte luchar por un futuro diferente.

Solo bastaba un lazo invisible pero indestructible, una química explosiva y letal, una pizca de ternura que una a dos personas, a dos corazones para que te sientas satisfecha y plena…

— _¿Qué hora es? —pregunté sin abrir los ojos al escuchar el intrépido ruido del despertador._

— _Las siete de la mañana —me contestó tras mirar el reloj._

— _Ah… —lo miré exhausta. Era nuestro tercer y último día en Los Angeles. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y lo que menos quería era despegarme de las sábanas, pero las conferencias y el trabajo me llamaban y no podía luchar contra ello. Edward se abrazó a la almohada y arrugó la frente compartiendo mis ganas por dormir un poco más después de la interminable maratón de sexo que habíamos tenido la noche pasada, aún así, con su cabello despeinado se veía hermoso, exactamente igual a un niño caprichoso sin ganas de despertarse para ir al colegio—. Es hora de levantarnos... _

— _No quiero Isabella... —se quejó volviendo a su postura inicial: como un niño curioso clavando sus ojos en mí._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Qué quieres decir con "qué"? —inquirió él alisándome el pelo y acariciando mi mejilla. Le atrapé la muñeca y le besé la palma de la mano._

— _Tienes esa mirada, esa que indica que estás pensando decir algo._

— _No es nada... —me giré ante su negativa de hablar dándole la espalda y él de inmediato me sujetó de la cintura para voltearme quedándonos frente a frente—. Es solo...que... Solo que te ves muy inocente dormida, tu respiración es profunda y pausada y te ves mucho más sexy de lo que imaginé con el cabello desparramado en la almohada, sobre las sábanas y tu mejilla. _

— _No seas mentiroso, Ed. ¿Acaso tu mamá no te enseñó a no mentir?_

— _No... —suspiró con pesadumbre. No sé si fue la poca luz que ingresaba por las cortinas, pero a la simple alusión de su mamá, el rostro de Edward se apagó._

_Guardé silencio y me acerqué a él._

— _¿Has estado mirándome mientras dormía? _

— _Sí —confesó con voz dulce—. He descubierto que verte dormir me resulta fascinante —cerré mis párpados de nuevo y suspiré con satisfacción—. Eres como una princesa de cuento, Bella, ¿lo sabías? —me mordí los labios y le lancé un manotazo en su pecho por exagerado—. Todos mis amigos lo dicen... Con todo este precioso cabello chocolate —atrapó un mechón y lo enrolló en el puño dejándolo escapar lentamente—... y tu rostro como el de un ángel._

— _Edward —bajé las pestañas y esbocé una sonrisa tímida._

— _¿Qué?_

— _No soy ningún ángel._

— _Bueno, y eso es lo mejor de todo... ¿No crees? —se inclinó sobre mí sonriendo seductoramente para besarme, deslizó la lengua entre mis labios acariciándome por dentro hasta hacer que gimiera y alzara el cuerpo al tiempo que tiraba de su cabello cobrizo para atraerlo hasta que él se separó sutilmente de mí y fue bajando por mis senos para delinear y saborear con su lengua mis sensibles y duros pezones—. Si no, no podría hacer esto, mi amor..._

— _Edw... _

— _No te muevas —agarró mis muñecas y las puso sobre la almohada a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Se empezaba a adueñar de mi cuerpo, de alimentarse de él, de darse y darme placer, de hacerme sentir una odalisca árabe en plena danza entre las sábanas. Sabía lo que él quería hacerme, pero esta vez no lo iba a permitir, hacía tiempo que no lo probaba y ya mi boca hormigueaba por sentirlo dentro. _

_"Oh sí... Era hora de divertirnos..."_

_Levanté las manos de la almohada y lo empujé hasta terminar sentada encima de él. Compartimos un beso interminable, húmedo y perfecto mientras mis manos fueron descendiendo por su abdomen, arañando y acariciando su vientre torneado y duro producto de años de ejercicios a la vez que las yemas de mis dedos disfrutaban cada pliegue, cada fibra, cada vello. Le oí gemir y gruñir cuando lo rodeé con los dedos y empecé a masajearlo, hacía disfrutar a mi hombre, lo veía retorcerse de placer y mi ego diabólico se hinchaba cada vez más a la vez que su miembro crecía y palpitaba maravillosamente mientras humedecía los dedos en su punta para facilitar el movimiento rítmico, arriba y abajo. Sabía exactamente como le gustaba: ni muy rápido ni muy lento, una caricia larga, apretada y fluida que le provocaba regocijo y frenetismo brutal._

— _No aguantaré mucho más —murmuró con voz ronca._

— _Lo sé. Me gusta. Quiero que llegues al final, por mí... —musité llevándomelo a la boca para acariciarlo con ella y mi lengua, utilizando mis dientes para rascar gradualmente su piel suave. Lo miraba, lo metía, lo admiraba. Era majestuoso, duro, caliente e imponente._

_Oh cielos… La dueña. Era yo la dueña, era la ama de este pedazo de carne que cobraba vida propia a cada lengüetazo, a cada intensidad de mis chupadas y lamidas... Oh sí... Si él se creía la maravilla por hacerme lo mismo, él tenía que saber que Isabella diablita Swan también sabía hacer lo suyo..._

_Hacer disfrutar a su hombre. _

_Y yo… parecía una hambrienta, insaciable y sedienta de él._

_El gruñó y se dejó llevar. Seguí acariciándole y luego lo apreté contra mi vientre, disfrutando de la deliciosa humedad que chocó contra mi piel y el pulsar de su miembro en la mano. Me hice a un lado para hacerle sitio y Edward se derrumbó junto a mí con una gran sonrisa._

— _Mmmm... Que buen despertar... —suspiró—. ¿Satisfecha de ti misma?_

— _No sabes cuanto... _

— _Ahora tengo más ganas de no querer moverme de esta cama, Isabella —mi novio se apoyó sobre un codo atrayendo mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo—. Te quiero así, desnuda para mí todo el día, toda la noche, a mi disposición las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana._

— _Yo también Edward..._

— _Cuando lleguemos a Chicago. El fin de semana Isabella… serás mía, solo mía y de nadie más —su mano subió por mi pierna y me acarició el vello del pubis mientras se inclinaba para besarme el pezón derecho._

— _Oh…_

— _Compraremos Gatorade en litros._

— _¿Será maratónico, señor Cullen?_

— _Más que eso, será olímpico, épico. No habrá forma en que me sacie de ti Isabella, pero lo intentaré —susurró al tanto que sus dedos jugaban con mis pezones desviándolos de vez en cuando por mi cuello cerca del collar en forma de corazón que me regaló—. Me encanta cómo resalta en tu piel._

_Mire sus bonitos ojos oscuros sonriéndole y estuve a punto de decir las palabras que llenaban mi corazón: "Te quiero Edward... Así, todo goloso, sexy, celoso, romántico, obsesivo, malcriado, caprichoso, mafioso, todo, todo..." Mi corazón saltó. Pero me contuve. Aún me sentía frágil. Aún seguía siendo todo nuevo para mí, pues este sentimiento no podía compararse con ningún otro que antes hubiese tenido._

_Me puse de pie y me fui al baño para preparar la ducha. De seguro mi sexy cavernícola admiró una de sus partes favoritas de mi cuerpo, volteé y él no desviaba la vista de mi trasero, sus ojos oscuros y sádicos flameaban, conocía esa mirada, era la lujuria líquida, el edén prohibido... Me mordí los labios y sonreí... Bienvenida libertad, bienvenida diablita. Edward no se contuvo porque a los segundos que abría el grifo del baño ya lo tenía detrás de mí atacándome con todo el sentido que se le podría dar a la palabra... Mi cuerpo reaccionó y me ordenó control, me recordó que había cosas más importantes que hacer en ese instante, pero y aunque viendo a Edward desnudo era difícil recordar cuales eran, o más bien... No quería recordar. _

_Giré y nos metimos a la ducha, cerré la cortina y con un beso ardiente con sabor a dulce y a pecado empezamos nuestra danza llegándonos a unir en uno solo._

Y así me gustaba vivir mis días con Edward...

Y así esperaba que siguiera siendo y que nada ni nadie lo cambiaran.

Porque soy suya.

_Baby, I'm yours_

_And I'll be yours_

_until the stars fall from the sky._

_Yours until the rivers all run dry_

_In other words… until I die._

_Baby I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines,_

… _until the poets run out of rhyme._

_In other words… until the end of time._

_I'm gonna stay right here by your side._

_Do my best to keep you satisfied_

_Nothing in the world could drive me away._

_Everyday, you'll hear me say_

_"Baby, I'm yours"  
._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|.|**

Después de un día estresante en el trabajo, lo que mejor que podíamos tener, muy a parte de estar con tu novio, era nuestro más conocido ritual femenino... nuestra_"Noche de chicas"_. Noche en que las mujeres nos reunimos para conversar, tomar, reír, compartir experiencias y rajar (*****) de los hombres.

Una noche donde las felinas más osadas de la manada se reúnen, se revelan para mostrarse tal cual son, sin objeciones, sin restricciones, sin prejuicios ni tabúes. Noche para la introducción diabólica, madrugada interminable para el alma y aura de las diablitas. Alcohol puro. Su fuente de energía.

Era sábado y como de costumbre nos tocaba sesión alcohólica a las siete en punto de la noche. No era necesario recordarnos la fecha de las reuniones, el poder femenino ancestral lo hacía por su cuenta cada quince días. Teníamos nuestro propio canto de sirenas y nuestro bailecito sensual -cuando queríamos conquistar a los miles de Ulises que transitaron por nuestras vidas- siempre equívocas, misteriosas y ocultas. Todo aquel que se entregaba a su encanto oía aquello que le estaba destinado escuchar… siempre todo había marchado muy bien en nuestras travesías y "_cacerías_" de una sola noche, claro, con la única diferencia que ninguna era _Circe_ (*) y tampoco teníamos complejo de Penélope… siempre estábamos dispuestas a salir al mundo hasta que… llegó…

Sí…

Llegó él.

Edward.

Y nunca más quise pisar un bar si no era con él. _Mi hombre._

_¡Oh! El gran Edward Cullen te tiene atada de pies y manos… te ha hecho sentar cabeza… ¡Épico Isabella!_

Sonreí. No me lo podía creer, no había forma de sacármelo de la cabeza.

_Awww… Corazoncitos llueven en la sala…_

— ¡La odio! —gritó Alice desde la entrada haciendo que las burbujitas en forma de corazón que caían por toda la alfombra explotaran. Leah me miró extrañada y ambas desvíamos nuestra atención hacia donde Alice yacía parada con un gran corazón de felpa y una bolsa de cartón del tamaño de un friobar. Avanzó hacia nosotras con cara destemplada y lo desparramó todo en mi sofá. Su cartera _Gucci_ de charol y sus zapatos no fueron la excepción y cayeron al suelo con delicadeza quedándose en _pantys_ y un delicado vestido. Por más enojada que Alice estuviera, nunca dejaba el _glamour_ de lado—. ¡No la aguanto más!

— Tranquila Al. ¿Ahora que sucede? —le preguntó Leah abriendo la bolsa de cartón y sacando de ella una caja blanca con forro rojo que contenía chocolates.

— Dame un chocolate —pidió pero Leah no hizo caso, se limitó a observar la caja de **_Chuao_********_(_****_*_****_)_** con escepticismo. Ya saben, esos dulces valían una fortuna—. ¡Oh vamos! ¡Abre la caja Leah y dame un maldito chocolate!

— Dale uno Leah, sabes como se pone —hablé y de inmediato Alice giró para mirarme con cara de duende retraído, pareciera que recién se daba cuenta que yo estaba ahí.

— Luego tengo que hablar contigo, Bella —apuntó entrecerrando los ojos—. ¡No es de Dios que te hayas largado a Los Ángeles sin siquiera decirme donde carajos podía encontrarte! —elevó su voz una octava y me metí a la boca una docena de bolitas rellenas con queso—. Además que… ¡necesito detalles! ¡Fue tu primer viaje! De seguro fue muy interesante —sus ojos avellanas brillaron. Alice siempre necesitaba detalles, no me sorprendía.

— Listo. Ten —dijo Leah.

— Primero cuéntanos a quién debemos maldecir. ¿Quién es la que te tiene mal? —le cambié el tema.

— No, primero necesito una intoxicación alcohólica urgente. ¡Necesito que mi sangre se contamine con etanol y me haga volar! —la aplaudí y de inmediato fui por dos botellas de vodka y una cubeta de hielo. Hoy lo tomaríamos puro, sin _Coca Cola_, sí señor, hoy sería una noche para quemar nuestras gargantas con licor.

— ¡La odio! Odio a la hermana de mi chico. Es una arpía mal educada nada comparada con sus padres —bebió de un sorbo todo el contenido de vaso minutos después—. Tenía en claro que ellos eran difíciles de conquistar pero ustedes me conocen… ¡nada es imposible para la gran Alice Brandon! —Exclamó haciendo un puño de victoria. Alice había tenido hoy el primer encuentro con los padres del chico con el que llevaba saliendo hacía un tiempo. Sí, con aquel que quería llevar las cosas con calma, todavía no logro entender qué significaba para Alice eso porque conocer a la familia de tu novio no era ningún paso ligero—... Los tenía acaramelados hasta que tuvo que aparecer la '_rubia platinada esa'_ a malograrme la noche con sus alzas de divismo —cambió su tono de voz, gritando tan alto que creí haberme quedado sorda—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Dice que sus amigas la consideran la próxima _Audrey Hepburn_ de América y que su destino es ser actriz. Cuando sus padres se enteraron de ello casi les da un paro cardiaco de la impresión. Ellos quieren que sea profesional y no una _mannequin (__*****__)_ más del mundo. Yo me reí, por supuesto, y desde ahí…

— ¿Qué? —La interrumpí dejando caer los _snacks_ por el mueble—. A ver… espera —dije encrespada—. ¡Eso es querer compararse a ser Emily Brontë! Son diferentes rubros pero de igual significancia mundial.

— ¿Por qué crees que me reí? No es que sea mala, pero la chica no da para eso…

— ¿O sea que es alucinada?

_Otra que necesita una probadita de tu espada láser, Isabella… _

_Con mucho gusto._

— Eso es quedarse corta —añadió sirviéndose otra copa—. Además de celar muchísimo a su hermano. Lo que más rabia me da es que siempre que me mira mal, ya saben… de aquella ma…

Mi pequeña demonio iba a continuar pero una voz acusadora y tosca nos interrumpió. Alice supo de inmediato lo que iba a suceder a continuación, yo lo intuí desde que vi esa caja de costosos chocolates, era imposible no saberlo porque conocíamos a Alice… y ella cuando conocía a un chico, siempre le resultaba fascinante… y su entusiasmo trascendía fronteras…

— ¿Qué mierda es todo esto Alice Brandon? —Los ojos de Leah se abrían más y más a cada objeto que sacaba de la caja. Parecía que Alice había asaltado la mitad de las tiendas de la _Fourth Avenue_ porque la cantidad de cosas que salía de ahí era impresionante—. ¿Colonia _Ralph Lauren_? —le preguntó ceñuda poniendo la mano a sus costados, señal que estaba más que enfadada. Y es que Leah era la más prudente del grupo en cuanto a dinero se refería.

— _C'est une_ _l'eau de toilette_ —le corrigió con « clase »—. Y sí, mi chico es sofisticado.

— ¿No crees que vas muy rápido?

— Si piensas aguantarte sola toda la borrachera de Alice te dejo hablar, sino… ¡retráctate en este mismo momento, Leah!

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan!

Alice pasó de la sobre excitación al fastidio y luego a la nostalgia en tan solo un segundo. Sus brillantes ojos se apagaron y recordé aquel día, aquel sábado que a las tres de la madrugada Alice llegó a mi departamento con la melena alborotada, los ojos enrojecidos y cubierta con una chaqueta de lana en la que ningún botón estaba en el ojal que le correspondía. Cuando la abracé, su rostro se desencajó y rompió a llorar…

Mi mejor amiga había crecido con la idea que la separación de sus padres había sido culpa suya. Amó a sus padres y nunca quiso hacerles daño y tampoco que se lo hicieran entre ellos, por eso, tuvo, se obligó a cargar el peso de las infidelidades de su padre durante toda la vida sin poder contárselo a sus amigas del colegio porque no iban a entender la importancia que tenía, y sin poder decírselo a su madre para no causarle daño innecesario. De seguro fue muy tormentoso, su adolescencia fue caótica pero a la vez, influyó mucho en ella pues arrastró el sentimiento de traición y falta de confianza que llega a inmiscuirse en las relaciones...

Por ello, se ilusionaba con el primer hombre que veía, lo mimaba, lo cuidaba y ¿él? La engañaba o salía huyendo, y Alice sufría pero trataba de reponerse rápidamente porque muy en el fondo sentía que se lo merecía, que eso era normal y lo peor, era que nunca le daba punto final al maldito círculo vicioso. Solo esperaba que este nuevo chico la ayudara a confiar en sí misma.

— Dime Ali, ¿eres consciente de lo que podría pasar si él te dejara? —ella nos miró pero no respondió.

— Sabes a que nos referimos Alice. Los hombres se hacen las mansas palomas al inicio de la relación pero cuando ven que una mujer exagera, o empiezas a cuidar de ellos, les entra pánico. Si yo consiguiera a un hombre que se pareciera en carácter a una de ustedes, no me lo pensaría ni por un instante y trataría de ligármelo. Pero no es así, todos los tipos que he conocido, sin excepción, están bastante jodidos. A este paso creo que me volveré lesbiana.

¡Ven! Por eso les digo que Leah es la madre y señora de nuestra esencia femenina. ¡Bendita Leah! Mes tras mes hemos venido hablando de lo mismo, burlándonos de lo mismo hasta que alguien tocó la puertita oxidada de mi corazón y pidió permiso para entrar. _Edward._

— Esa eres tú Leah, pero yo sé que las cosas van marchando bien.

— Te lo decimos porque no queremos verte sufrir más, Al. Te queremos demasiado para querer verte siquiera soltar una lágrima más por algún desgraciado. Nosotras fuimos las que estuvimos a tu lado todas las noches y todos los días cuando te dejaron y tocaste fondo.

— Eres tan auténtica y divertida que te mereces a alguien que realmente valga la pena, alguien que te valore y te haga abrir los ojos al amor de verdad, no al que prematuramente entregas cada vez para luego ser abandonada.

— Mereces a alguien que te adore —agregué con una sonrisa. _"A alguien que te adore como Edward lo hace conmigo"_

— Sé que tienen razón, chicas… es verdad —dijo sollozando. Mi pequeña demonio había bajado las defensas y se había convertido en una pequeña ratoncita al estilo _Minnie Mouse_—. Y trato de llevarlo tranquilo, pausado… pero él me infunde una confianza que no se imaginan. Espero… que él sea diferente… al resto.

Eso esperábamos todas.

Era justo que todas viviéramos un cuento de hadas, aunque el muchacho no fuera un príncipe de antaño.

— Somos exactamente igual a lo que eran Liam y tú. Perfectos el uno para el otro. Liam tenía las facciones perfectas y tú eras pequeña y delicada con ojos marrones y grandes y una expresión de cordero degollado que hacía que los hombres sintiesen la necesidad de protegerte. Tan simple como eso.

— No me recuerdes a ese 'individuo' por favor —dije con amargura.

_Ohh... Liam... Maldito Liam._

Sí, Alice podría tener algo de razón. _Reconócelo._ Liam era moreno y fuerte, jugaba al rugby en su tiempos libre y tenía el cabello espeso como la nata. Quizá a primer golpe de vista, dábamos la impresión de ser 'perfectos' pero si rascabas un poco, te dabas cuenta de todos los errores que cometíamos y la falta de confianza era uno de los principales. ¿Y saben por qué? ¿Saben cuál fue el problema de Liam? El miedo al compromiso... Todo un clásico. Solo cuando llegó el día que cumpliríamos un mes más de aniversario, después de presentarme a sus amigos, me dijo: _"Bella, lo siento. No estoy enamorado de ti. Tú no eres a quien busco así que no le veo sentido continuar con esto". _Estúpido. Tuvo que esperar que me ilusionara, tuvo que esperar a tener sexo conmigo al amanecer para luego decir toda la sarta de boberías que dijo… _"Tú no eres para mí. Esto que hacemos, no está bien"._ No. ¡No fue justo! Nada volvió a ser lo mismo, si de por sí yo era cautelosa y desconfiada, entregar mis sentimientos a un extraño estaba fuera de mi radar pues esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Ahora que recuerdo, otra vez salí con un chico, alto, divertido, guapo. Como les conté, los revolcones de una sola noche se habían convertido en mi ritmo habitual, en nuestro lema femenino, en nuestra esencia pura y absoluta, como aclamaba Leah, así que no le vi nada malo irme con él a su departamento. Pero cuando estábamos a punto, lo miré a los ojos y no vi nada, solo el vacío más absoluto. Todavía no sé cómo logré zafarme de él pero lo conseguí... Ven, confié en él, creí que era de fiar porque una amiga de la universidad me lo presentó en un bar, pero nunca sabes a ciencia a cierta con quien te relacionarás, nunca llegas a conocer bien a una persona. Solo sabemos lo que nos permiten conocer.

Y ya que hablamos de hombres, hay otros… los que no les gusta el sexo o que les gusta tanto que no pueden evitar tirarse a tus amigas y recurren a la infidelidad.

Entonces díganme nuevamente, ¿cómo es posible confiar en alguien?

_No exageres Isabella. ¡Borra el pasado! Hay alguien que te ha demostrado lo contrario..._

Y sí, lamentablemente así fui... Así era... Hasta que llegó Edward y me demostró que no todo en el mundo estaba perdido.

— ¡Tienen que ver a mi hombre vestido con chaqueta! ¡Se ve tan sobrio y sexy! —Gritó Alice dando saltitos sobre su asiento. El entusiasmo volvía a adornar su espíritu—. No saben lo caliente que me pone verlo así. Muchas veces no hemos logrado salir del auto con vida.

— ¿Te lo follaste en el asiento trasero del auto?

— Y no sólo ahí —agregó orgullosa—. Siempre lo dije: llevar contigo una "FFA" es imprescindible para toda mujer.

— ¿FFA? —pregunté.

— Oh, ya saben… "Falda de fácil acceso" —nos explicó alarmada como si nosotras conociéramos sus _dirty secrets_—. No saben, pero… ¡las adoro! y siempre que renuevo mi guardarropa, no faltan en mi lista —nos guiñó el ojo—. Lástima que por culpa de la teñida esa no logré darle esta hermosa bufanda... ¡Estoy segura que se le hubiera visto más versátil y elegante!

— Y más follable —agregó Leah.

— Y miembro honorífico de la triple "E" —añadí con una sonrisa. Solo por esta noche aceptaría al nuevo galán de Alice en mi grupo de la triple "E", pues, el único para mí, sería siempre Edward.

— Por supuesto. Ustedes me entienden chicas, por eso, las amo —alzó su copa y bebió todo el vodka de un porrazo.

— Bueno, creo que hoy todas estamos de muy buen humor… Es hora de brindar. Necesitamos un trago especial y elegante. Bella, saca dos botellas de vino de tu colección.

— ¿Dos?

— No me digas que te da pena gastar las botellas de vino de tu papá. La última vez se te rompieron unas cuantas y si mal no recuerdo, no tuviste problema alguno con ello —sonrió intencionadamente recordándome el desastre maravilloso que fue mi reconciliación con Edward en esa misma sala hacía ya algún tiempo. No objeté ni nada porque sabía que Leah podría irse de boca y Alice era omisa a mi relación son Edward.

— Está bien. ¿Cuál prefieren?

— Un _M__erlot_.

— Lo que sea. Esto es urgente. ¡Una llamada de SOS! —Apuntó Alice tragándose los bocaditos de la mesa al tanto que nosotras reíamos. Correteé de inmediato hacia la cocina para sacar las copas de vino y abrí mi pequeña alacena desesperadamente en búsqueda de los más añejos. Era hora de brindar como Dios mandaba.

— Por los hombres atractivos —chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos un sorbito de vino.

— ¡Por la pasión! —agregó Alice.

— Y por el amor verdadero. ¡Salud!

— Y por el amor verdadero —repitió Leah mirándome con dulzura. Ella sabía al terreno peligro en que nos estábamos metiendo.

Después de eso, solo recuerdo que bailamos un poco de zamba, hablamos de las últimas novedades de sexo en _'Cosmopolitan'_, recibí una llamada de Edward -que atendí en mi cuarto- diciendome que Riley y Jasper me envían saludos y que le parecía una lástima no despedirse de mí antes de viajar a Seattle, recibí después otra llamada de Edward para recordarme que pasaría por mí mañana domingo para ir a almorzar juntos, y finalmente, después de releer el "decálogo" de la, y caímos rendidas en los muebles.

Una noche para recordar. Una noche más para archivarla en nuestro baúl de los recuerdos...

Sin duda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

•**.º.º.º.º.**•

La construcción del condominio se había puesto en marcha nuevamente e iba muy bien a pesar del retraso de tres días que había sufrido a causa de mi viaje relámpago a Los Ángeles. Todos los obreros se habían reintegrado a sus labores y el material no era ninguna complicación puesto que Paul ya se había encargado de comprar la cantidad necesaria para abastecer lo que sería el llenado y encofrado del sobre cimiento del área de viviendas.

Ayer lunes tenía que haber llegado un nuevo chico a la obra, supuestamente el nuevo reemplazo de Paul, pero, para sorpresa mía, Edward me explicó que había hecho un intercambio de palabras con Riley y habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre el reparto de los trabajadores en las obras que ambos dirigían. Me sentí más tranquila porque ya estaba acostumbrada al ritmo de trabajo habitual de Paul, además, por ser amigo de Edward, los días se hacían más llevaderos y divertidos; nada que ver con el calvario que sería soportar una sesión de ocho horas con el piquetear del martillo, la pala o el cincel como único sonido de fondo.

Lo lógico y basándome en el presupuesto que yo tenía permitido gastar en esta construcción, era que sólo contratase a un maestro de obra, pero al verme desesperada por ir a ver a mi padre a Forks recurrí a Alice sin medir las consecuencias económicas de mis actos. ¡Y vaya que consecuencias! ¡Al diablo el dinero! Si no fuera por ello, no hubiera conocido a Edward.

Tener a Edward en mi obra de construcción era una experiencia sensacional. En mis anteriores proyectos siempre estuve sola -salvo en la reconstrucción de una bóveda de una capilla en _Oak Park_ en la cual el párroco estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo que duró la jornada- nunca me sentí segura, ni encauzada, ni mucho menos tranquila como me siento actualmente al lado de Edward. Ahora sé que tengo en él un apoyo, un cariño seguro y un respeto y comprensión que no pensé sentir jamás. ¿Y saben qué? Hasta aquellos pequeños momentos de risas o intercambios de miradas silenciosas pero cómplices para mí eran hermosos… hacían brincar a mi corazón y anhelar con desesperación que llegara la noche para largarnos de ahí hacia donde el destino nos tuviera planeado y siempre, pero siempre con Edward de la mano…

Estaba saliendo de la caseta con una nueva lista de materiales los que se emplearían la próxima semana, cuando escuché el sonido característico y casi familiar de la _Harley Sprint_ de Jacob. El día de ayer, en la tarde, justamente cuando Edward no estaba, Jake había venido a dejar unos papeles a Paul y de casualidad, me aseguró que aprovechó el momento para saludarme y conversar unos minutos conmigo. Al parecer, Edward tenía que realizar unas gestiones en el banco y hablar con los señores Federline sobre el inicio del proyecto en Seattle y no podía estar presente ni ayer ni hoy por las tarde.

— _¿Sabías que Edward no vendría hoy?_

— _¡Claro!... Tomé mis precauciones —sonrió radiantemente—. Edward es muy bueno, pero más vale tratar con cuidado con él. No quisiera que sus nervios psicópatas volviesen a atacarlo. Tú sabes... _

¿No les parece sorprendente que cuando una mujer está comprometida o iniciando una relación de la más sublime y etérea, aparecen miles de pretendientes para hacerle declinar? Y no miento, parecía que existía un código exclusivo, un imán especial o un cartel luminoso que transportábamos en el cuello indicando a toda la población masculina que estamos "comprometidas" y que somos material prohibido, propiedad privada, que somos parte del alma y cuerpo de otro hombre para hacerlos reaccionar y reavivar su instinto animal de supremacía que yace escondido como un pajarillo a la espera de agua. ¿Y qué me dicen de los amigos de tu novio? No les ha pasado que mientras más te presentes ante ellos como la manzana prohibida del edén, su libido se acrecienta y recrean fantasías de lo que sería saborear el pecado frente a los ojos de la sociedad…

Bueno, eso es lo que mi subconsciente, mi lado moralista pensaba.

— Hey Jake —me giré y vi bajar de la _Harley_ a un hombre corpulento vestido con jean azul y camiseta blanca lo que hacía resaltar su tez morena acompañada de un intenso cabello color azabache. Al verme sonrió y avanzó a paso rápido hacia donde estaba yo parada sujetando un folio y mostrando mi peor cara de sueño, con mi ropa de sastre hecha añicos y mi cabello suelto. Nada alentador para causar una buena impresión.

— Hola preciosa. Pensé no encontrarte —lo miré confundida—. Ayer no tuvimos tiempo de conversar y bueno debo confesarte que la semana pasada vine a visitarte y no te encontré. En realidad no encontré a nadie, la obra era un completo silencio y me asusté un poco —me dijo muy preocupado.

— Tú, chico rudo, ¿te asustaste? —bromeé para dispensar el ambiente.

— Sí. Pensé que había sucedido un percance y no te vería más —me dijo como un perrito asustado.

— Oh Jake...

— Es en serio Bella. El sábado, en la fiesta de Riley no pudimos conversar como era debido. Te noté un poco extraña conmigo tras nuestro pequeño encuentro y lo que menos quiero es tejer malentendidos contigo. Desde que te conocí, tuve una gran impresión de ti y aunque salgas con uno de mis mejores amigos, no quisiera que por ello, nuestra amistad cambiara para nada.

— No es nada Jake, solo que ese día fue muy especial para Edward y para mí. Creo que me sentí un poco abrumada por eso, es todo. Seguiremos siendo amigos.

— Bueno… Creo que todos estuvimos un poco tensos el sábado. Riley se va a casar, Jasper tenía que defender un juicio y Edward… te presentó como su novia —suspiró—. Pero lo hiciste muy bien, lograste molestar a las chicas —se apoyó en la caseta sonriendo.

— No creo haber molestado a nadie, Jacob. Solo defendí mis derechos y me hice respetar. Sé que ellas son tus amigas, pero no por eso, podía permitir que me tratasen como cualquier cosa —apunté.

— Yo no he dicho nada en contra de ello. Es más, creo que les diste una buena lección, sobre todo a Irina. Ella siempre ha creído que tenía poder sobre nosotros —se agestó—. Supongo que son atribuciones que adoptó y adquirió por haber salido con Edward hace un tiempo.

— No me interesa eso Jake —le dije amargamente, pero tratando de disimularlo. Que me recuerden lo que Irina me había dicho en el bar y peor aún, saber que la bruja mayor había salido con mi hombre me producía escozor y una fuerte quemazón en la garganta.

— Cierto —agachó la cabeza y noté que quería decirme algo más. Me mordí los labios y me volteé para seguir con mi recorrido por la obra, eran casi las seis de la tarde y todos debían de partir y yo debía chequear que los materiales quedaran en buen estado y bien resguardados. Él me siguió el ritmo y nos mantuvimos en silencio un buen rato, por extraño que pareciera, no me resultaba incómodo para nada—. Bueno preciosa, ¿qué te parece si te invito a comer algo?

— Jake… —iba a rechazarlo pero él me detuvo con una seña.

— ¡Oh vamos! Que seas la nueva novia de Edward no quiere decir que no pueda seguir siendo tu amigo —dijo vivaz con una alegría que contagiaba a cada partícula de mi ser.

— Lo sé… —el aire se me atoró en la garganta.

Pero… Quería decirle que no. Que no me interesaba tener más intimidad que lo que habíamos tenido los últimos dos días, que su extrema libertad me molestaba, que su pasión por la vida me fastidiaba… que yo estaba cambiando y que no necesitaba nada de él.

— ¿Pero? —lo miré. Jacob bizqueó—. ¿Qué te dijo Edward? Seguro te contó historias de lobos y vampiros sanguinarios para mantenerte lejos de mí, ¿es eso verdad?

— ¡No! Él no me dijo nada —le reprendí.

— Mira Bella, sé cómo es Edward con las personas que realmente le interesan. He vivido con él desde pequeño y entiendo y justifico el porqué de su comportamiento pero eso no le da derecho a que siempre me pinte como el malo de las películas. No soy de aquellos que son incapaces de hablar con una mujer sin tratar de ligársela —me explicó trayendo a mi mente el recuerdo de la niñez de Edward, tan enigmática pero intrigante a la vez. Algo había pasado… algo existía en su pasado para que Jacob justificara el comportamiento posesivo de Edward… pero, ¿qué era?

_Lo que fuese… su alma de niño estaba desquebrajada… y él necesitaba comprensión y confianza para sanar._

_"Quizá sea por lo que le pasó de niño__."_

Oh… Mi niño triste… mi niño caprichoso…

— Tranquilo… Somos amigos Jake.

— Al menos déjame llevarte a casa —me propuso desviando su atención a su _blackberry_ negro y luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos—. Me he percatado que no has traído tu auto.

— Sí… ehhh… me dolía un poco la cabeza esta mañana y preferí no manejar —le expliqué—. Aún así no creo que deberíamos hacer eso.

— ¡Oh vamos! el viejo gruñón Cullen no vendrá.

Sonreí y prometí no rechazarlo más… Además, no tenía nada de peligroso subirse a una moto, ¿no?

Conversamos un poco más y luego de despedir a todos los trabajadores, incluyendo a Paul que le hacía algunas muecas raras a Jacob, posé mi pie en el reposapiés de la moto para luego montarme encima del asiento trasero con cuidado de que no se me arrugasen los pantalones grises. El asiento era muy suave y aún se podía percibir el olor al cuero. De primera.

— Si te molesta algo solo me das un golpe en la espalda y pararé —me indicó sujetando con firmeza la moto para que no se desequilibrara y yo logre sentarme bien—. Cógete fuerte, preciosa porque te voy a hacer volar —entrelacé mis dedos con fuerza alrededor de su abdomen y cerré los ojos—. ¿A dónde vamos?

— Calle _Warren_ 983. Por toda la _Madison_.

— Perfecto.

Chicago en esta época no contaba con mucho viento, ni siquiera se formaban pequeñas tormentas de aire en los callejones ni lugares más deshabitados. Todo era calma y tranquilidad, pero estar volando en una moto, en la parte trasera de una _Harley_, era como estar en pleno torbellino. Hacía años que no me montaba a una y ya había olvidado todas las sensaciones de libertad, independencia, autonomía y emancipación que esto me provocó en mis años de universidad. Era riquísimo recordar las sacudidas de adrenalina que golpearon y conmocionaron mi cuerpo cada cinco segundos que disfruté en otras épocas… el placer de pasear en moto… era inigualable.

"_Móntate chiquita brava que conmigo conocerás lo que es"–. Sonreí y sin más me subí a la moto roja…_

"_Corre más… rápido…" -grité sintiendo las oleadas de viento golpear mi cara, mi cuello y mis brazos._

"_Libertad, ¿Isabel?"_

_"¡Sí!"_

"_¡Necesito libertad! Necesito volar, ¿entiendes?"_

Las emociones regresaban… me sentía poderosa, la reina del mundo, la que podía hacer lo que quería...

La ciudad pasó como un rayo frente a mis ojos. El remolino de luces y siluetas de las personas no tenían cuando acabar. _Azul, rojo, verde, amarillo, blanco... Todo el arcoiris en un solo prisma._ Solo cuando llegaba a un semáforo o a una intersección, mi pulso cardíaco se estabilizaba pero solo por unos momentos porque nuevamente empezábamos el viaje. Al llegar a mi departamento, Jacob apagó el motor y se volvió hacia mí.

— Llegamos —comentó—. ¿No es tu primera vez en moto, verdad preciosa?

— Lo hice un par de veces antes —contesté arreglándome el cabello—. Gracias otra vez por traerme. Ha sido un día agotador.

— El mío también… Pero, al menos, el final ha sido mejor que el comienzo, ¿no te parece? —Añadió usando un tono de voz diferente, más seductor. El modo en que sus ojos negros me miraban había cambiado, ahora eras más intenso e iban directamente a mis labios. Me fue difícil apartar la vista de él. Se le veía tan natural, tan seguro y contento de sí mismo y tan arrollador que sobraba darle un vistazo para darse cuenta que había sido el chico preferido de sus papás, el rompecorazones del instituto y al que nunca se le había negado nada.

Las mariposas se me acumularon en el estómago, pero no de entusiasmo sino de nervios y de rechazo. No lo quería. No quería a Jacob Black de la misma manera que él pretendía que lo hiciera. Yo sí podía negarme. Por la sencilla razón que tenía a otro hombre en mi vida que me estaba enseñando a confiar.

— Jac...

— No quisiera que te lleves una decepción, Bella. Eres una chica muy linda y no te mereces una desilusión.

— ¿De qué hablas Jacob?

— Conozco a Edward. Más de lo que crees, y sé que tendrás muchos problemas con él. Supongo que ahora pensarán que enfrentarse a su familia es fácil, pero no lo será cuando vayan en serio. Los conozco y sé como son.

Era extraño... No sabía casi nada de la familia de Edward pero siempre en las conversaciones salía el tema a relucir... ¿Qué tan difíciles serían?_ La fuerza te acompaña Isabella 'Leia' guerrera Swan... Con tu espada láser todo lo podrás._

— Supongo que… debo esperar hasta ese día.

— Quiero prevenirte… quizá Edward no sea quien te convenga Bella. No es que te de la opción de elegir, pero si la tuvieras, quiero que sepas que podrías contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Y puedo decirte que conmigo no será así. Te aseguro que tendrás el mismo trato.

¿El mismo trato? ¿A qué se refería Jacob? Yo no quería cambiar de trato y nunca jamás pensaría que lo que empiezo a sentir por Edward podría parecerse siquiera a lo que podría suceder con Jake.

Nos despedimos y él no se marchó hasta que no me vio entrar por la puerta principal. Se colocó su casco y apretó el gatillo con fuerza.

A la media hora llegó Edward para cenar. ¡Wow! No lo creerían pero me había vuelto ama de casa moderna, con mi delantal blanco y mi libro de cocina a un costado tratando de averiguar cómo se cocinaba un estofado. Felizmente mi hombre comía todo lo que le daba y bueno, varias veces, debo admitirlo, nos olvidábamos por completo de la cena pues teníamos un mejor y gran banquete en el cuarto… y si no llegábamos hasta ahí, también valía la mesa del comedor, ¿cierto?

_._

_._

_._

— _No vales nada Isabella —dijo una voz gruesa y burlona. Giré mi rostro pero todo era oscuridad. Parecía que estaba en las tinieblas._

— _Nunca un hombre te querrá. No lo mereces —agregó otra voz que identifiqué de inmediato. Sus ojos grises se presentaron ante mí con el mismo rencor que me miraron hacía tantos años._

— _No tienes porqué mentir Emmanuel. Nunca me acosté contigo._

— _Lo sé, pero los demás no._

— _Conmigo chiquita, te pusiste muy brava anoche, ¿o no lo recuerdas? —agregó la primera voz al tanto que unos pasos sonaban dentro del lúgubre espacio. Una imagen imponente, fornida apareció entre las tinieblas. Era mi máxima pesadilla._

_Iba a responder, pero sentí un mareo, una sacudida y todo giró._

_De pronto, me veía besando a John y otra vez caía en lo mismo. Tomando el amor como si fuera un juego, una falacia, una mierda. Él pasaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo despertando un fuego casi calcinado pero sin sentido de pertenencia. Era solo ansias por saciar una llama que había prendido en los años de adolescencia y que solo debía culminarlo. No quería eso más… quería despertar del sueño…_

_Eso no lo quería para mi vida. ¡No más! Estaba harta de verme sucia al día siguiente, ser la peor cosa del mundo, ser la chica que no podía aguantarse, que no tenía escrúpulos, la que buscaban para un revolcón y luego dejaban porque no emitía confianza._

_¿Cómo me miraría Edward al día siguiente? No sería igual, el respeto se perdería, el cariño se esfumaría y solo quedaría mí estupidez de mis actos y la esencia de lo que había sido durante tantos años._

_No más libertad de esa clase…_

— _No por favor ya no quiero más esto. ¡Despiértenme!_

_Jacob me sonreía y me invitaba a subir a su moto. Aquella máquina de libertinaje, de adrenalina… maldita la hora en que me subí… despertó… despertó sensaciones escondidas._

_¡Ya no más!_

— Bella, mi amor, ¿Qué sucede?

— _¡Es él!_

_Los fantasmas del pasado acechan. La vida no es como la pintan Isabella, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas._

— Bella, cariño, aquí estoy ¿qué sucede?

— ¿Edward? —grité abriendo los ojos con la respiración agitada.

— Fue sólo una pesadilla, mi amor. Ven aquí.

Me acurruqué entre los brazos y el pecho desnudo de Edward. Me abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo como leyéndome el más macabro sueño que haya podido existir en todo mi vida. No había sido un sueño del todo irreal después de todo. No me enorgullecía mi pasado libertino como tampoco pensé que podía regresar de esa manera en momentos tan novelescos como los que estaba viviendo.

Necesitaba borrar cada recuerdo del pasado. Necesitaba exterminar cada palabra, cada frase andrajosa que años atrás esas imitaciones de hombres aberraron contra mí. Necesitaba sentirme querida…

— Edward —suspiré— bésame.

Él me besó, montones de besos, en los labios, en las mejillas, cuello abajo en la unión de las clavículas hasta que empezó a hervirme la sangre. Ardía por él, por sus caricias, por sus besos y la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Nos habíamos dormido viendo una película, una de mis favoritas y la maldita pesadilla me había dejado tan vulnerable que necesitaba que él me enseñase a querer…

Pero no todo es perfecto.

El sonido estrepitoso de mi celular rompió la perfección. Desintegró el cielo en pedacitos.

— ¿Aló?

— _¿Bella?_

— ¿Qué sucede Jessica? —mi estómago se encogió al escuchar el sonido quejumbroso de la voz de Jessica.

— _Oh, cuanto lo siento Bella. Ha sucedido algo terrible._

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

— _Bella, me ha llamado la secretaria del doctor Chang para contarme que mañana por la mañana el abogado de empresa, Tyler será despedido._

— ¿Qué? —Grité—. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué pasó?

— _El contrato que firmaste es un fraude. La empresa ha sido estafada, ese terreno no existe. Nunca existió. Tyler es el principal sospechoso del fraude y tú por firmar y entregar el cheque con el dinero eres su cómplice. ¡Serán despedidos Bella! —chilló asustada podía imaginarme su cara tras el teléfono, debía ser la misma que la mía—. No sabes cuánto lo siento, no sé qu__é__ hacer para remediar la situación… incluso tengo miedo que puedan pensar que también estoy metida en este embrollo por haber ido a la notaria… si pierdo mi trabajo Bella… —lloriqueó mientras la sangre se iba de mi cuerpo_—_… si lo pierdo…_

Pero ya no pude más. El celular cayó de mis manos al suelo. Estaba helada.

El frío me escarapeló el cuerpo y sentía como la sangre abandonaba cada rincón de mi ser. Estaba perdida, peor o igual que Jessica.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? Por favor dime algo, estás pálida.

— Edward… todo fue una estafa… —balbuceé—. La compra del terreno… fue una estafa

— ¿Qué dices? ¿El que firmaste el viernes en la notaria? —asentí mecánicamente. Veía pasar mi vida entera en aquel segundo, mi casa, mi prado, mis padres, mi vida de niña, todo se me iba de las manos en un solo suspiro.

— Me van a despedir Edward… me van a enjuiciar… Lo perderé todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|.|**

* * *

_- Chao: chocolates finos, muy caros, provenientes de California._

_- Mannequin: actriz en francés._

_- rajar: hablar mal._

_- Cirse: bruja de "La Odisea"_

* * *

**Notas:**

*** Muchas gracias chicas por leer hasta aquí! ^^ **

*** y bueno... ¿Qué tal les pareció? Traté de darles momentitos sweets en LA a pesar de haber sido un viaje relámpago y bueno, nuestros chicos poco a poco se van enamorando... Y es que todos tenemos derecho a enamorarnos por más pervers que seamos... además... así podemos sanar las heridas propias y del otro *-*!**

*** Ahora... *cough* O.O ¿que creen que sucederá? (acepto tomates u.u)**

*** Miles de besos! lqm**

_**Saludos a mi beta larosaderosas**_

_**y mis chicas del TEAM "D"!**_

_**No dejen de mirar mi perfil! *-* (ahí está el link de la entrevista en la radio, y el link del trailer y más... ^^)**_


	16. Chapter 16

******Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**

* * *

¡Bonjour chicas! Muchas gracias por esperar este capítulo. Como les comenté por Facebook ando en un viaje de salud, pero, me he dado una escapadita y aquí tienen el capítulo! ^^!

Quiero decirles que este es uno de los capítulos que he querido escribir desde el comienzo ^.^! Así que espero les guste y me digan sus opiniones :)! Son muy importantes y un gran incentivo para mí. Besos!

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 16**

******************************************•**

* * *

**- Bella –**

**.**

"_El contrato que firmaste es un fraude."_

"_La empresa ha sido estafada, ese terreno no existe. Nunca existió."_

_"Tu serás acusada de cómplice por entregar el cheque..."_

"_¡Serán despedidos Bella!"_

— Lo voy a perder todo, Edward… me van a enjuiciar… —sollocé sintiendo un temible peso sobre mis hombros mientras que las frías palabras de Jessica seguían torturándome y helándome la sangre. Resonaban en mi oído una y otra vez, apretándome el corazón y haciéndome ver que mi vida pendía de un hilo muy fino. Ya ni siquiera podía ser yo misma la que se tambaleara dando un paso hacia adelante o hacia atrás, ya no… solo me encontraba a la espera de que alguien jalase el cordón para caer a un abismo sin fin.

Fue entonces cuando me quebré y lloré observando con pánico cómo mis sueños y todo mi esfuerzo se diluían... ya no podía soportarlo más… uno de mis más grandes temores se estaba realizando y todo por un simple error, por una simple llamada telefónica. Si hacía unos minutos había tenido una pesadilla, había recordado uno de los más terribles fantasmas del pasado que me acechaba y había revivido sensaciones de frustración y reproche, lo que vivía ahora no tenía comparación, pues, sentía en carne viva mi propio infierno, abrasador y fulminante.

Era insólito creer que una frase, de lo más común y corriente, pudiese ser el punto de inflexión y de partida para un cambio de vida.

— Mírame Bella… mírame... —la voz de Edward sonaba lejana y su tacto no existía dentro de mi cuerpo de mármol, era como si estuviera encerrada dentro de una urna de hielo, fría y distante donde solo me azotaban escalofríos y una presión en el pecho dolorosa—. Dime algo...

Lo miré y por más que quise hablarle, no podía. En realidad, no podía hacer nada más, ya no sentía mi cuerpo, ni siquiera ponía atención a las cosas... Estaba en _shock_ desviando mi atención al vacío sin dejar de murmurar y repetir las mismas frases, aquellas que estaban dando un vuelco inusitado a mi vida.

_"Tú serás acusada de cómplice por entregar el cheque..."_

"_¡Serán despedidos Bella!"_

Ante mi no respuesta, Edward se paró de la cama para luego regresar con un vaso con agua azucarada el cual bebí de inmediato con un ligero temblor mientras que un dolor de cabeza me estalló de manera garrafal y empecé a sentir vértigo y nauseas producto también de la bajada de presión ocasionada por el _shock_.

— Tranquila mi amor… Estoy aquí y no te pasará nada—. Edward me abrazó y me dejó llorar en su hombro, le empapé la piel pero a él no le importó, siguió acariciando suavemente mi cabeza y dándome palabras de ánimo en mi oído.

Durante horas o minutos me mantuve así, sintiendo su cariño y protección a la vez que mi mente se iba despejando poco a poco e iba en búsqueda de alguna solución, un ruego o un milagro para todo esto pero era en vano pues todo me parecía imposible. Me veía perdida, impotente e incapaz de enfrentarme a una empresa que poseía millones y millones de dólares, miles de contactos y cientos de recursos para ir en mi contra y hacerme pagar hasta el último centavo. Era como si yo fuese _David_ y ellos _Goliath_ pues con una mirada, una palabra o un solo chasquido de dedos, todo por lo que yo había luchado durante años estaba en peligro.

Si perdía mi trabajo, perdía la única oportunidad de mantener la casa de mi madre, único refugio de los recuerdos de un pobre corazón destrozado, el de Charlie. Él era el único familiar que me quedaba, a quien debía darle mi protección por ser tan débil y enfermizo y, permitir que el banco se adueñara por siempre de aquella casa sería su muerte segura pues su cuerpo no resistiría un nuevo infarto y yo me quedaría sola y en la calle.

De solo pensarlo, el miedo renació y volvió a invadirme deslizándose por toda mi columna vertebral como si fuese pequeños trozos de hielo que me paralizaron por completo y me apretaron el corazón de angustia.

— Ed… dame agua —le susurré con voz pesada. Como pude me paré de la cama y fui hacia mi cartera para sacar mis pastillas de _Ibuprofeno_ y tratar de calmar el dolor punzante en mis sienes y el cerebelo, el cual se había acrecentado como nunca antes lo había hecho, haciéndome sentir que todo iba a explotar.

— Toma —me alcanzó de inmediato el vaso con agua y tomé dos pastillas de golpe. Edward agestó su hermoso rostro con un dejo de preocupación. Nunca antes me había visto así. Ni yo misma me reconocía.

— Gracias —volví a sentarme a la cama y me encogí, abrazando mis piernas y pegándolas a mi pecho dejando pasar el tiempo.

_Recuerdos... Recuerdos..._

— ¿Ya estás mejor, mi amor? —asentí con el rostro enterrado en mis rodillas. No estaba del todo bien, el dolor del pecho aún me fastidiaba pero al menos tenía consciencia—. ¿Podrías contarme que te dijo exactamente tu secretaria para que te pusieras de esta manera?

Levanté mi rostro y lo miré. Edward reflejaba mi dolor en sus ojos y su semblante lleno de angustia me dictaba al corazón palabras suaves de comprensión y cariño inimaginables. Él, una vez más, me comprendía, me quería y necesitaba que yo fuese sincera con él. Al menos, en estas circunstancias. Di un profundo suspiro y con el miedo sintiéndolo recorrer mis venas en lugar de sangre le conté todo lo que Jessica me había dicho.

— ¿Quieres decir que aún no es confirmado? —me preguntó al finalizar el relato con voz grave y frunciendo el cejo. Había adoptado una pose inescrutable y su mandíbula estaba tensa.

— Lo es Edward —aseguré sin lugar a dudas—. Desde que lo sabe la secretaria del doctor Chang es porque es un hecho.

Edward suspiró desesperado.

— Iré a la cárcel… lo perderé todo, Edward…

— Tranquila, mi amor. No irás a la cárcel, no te van a despedir—me repitió Edward cogiéndome el rostro e instándome a mirarlo—. No lo van a hacer mi amor.

— ¡Sí lo harán…! Tú… tú no sabes cómo son. Si pierdo mi trabajo, no tendré dinero para pagar la hipoteca de mi casa al banco… Y si…—tartamudeé—… si voy presa, ellos me quitarán hasta el último centavo —balbuceé nerviosa sintiendo como mi vista se nublaba y mis mejillas se humedecían nuevamente por el llanto—. De todas formas, Charlie se quedará sin un lugar donde vivir y ambos perderemos nuestro más preciado tesoro… ¿te das cuenta del embrollo en el que estoy metida sin querer?

— Ven aquí, mi vida —me atrajo hacia él y me besó dulcemente en los labios limpiándome con sus pulgares las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro—. Encontraremos alguna solución. Te lo prometo, Bella. Tiene que existir una solución.

Lo observé tan solo un segundo porque se me partió el corazón al ver su determinación y positivismo frente a la rotunda negación que saldría por entre mis labios segundos después.

Era lógico. No habría solución… nosotros, simples mortales, no teníamos la manera correcta para cambiar el destino o para borrar los errores del pasado o simplemente para cambiar de actitud ante la vida… éramos personas que dependíamos de aquellos monstruos, de aquellos gigantes de la economía que creían que por tener una cuenta bancaria y una prepotencia de mil demonios, podían hacer lo que querían con nosotros.

Era injusto. ¡Claro que era injusto! Ya debería de saberlo... La vida era injusta, siempre lo ha sido y no tendría que cambiar hoy ni por mí ni por nadie.

_¡Maldita impotencia de mis actos! _

_¡Maldita soledad del corazón!_

_¡Maldito miedo que me inundaba el interior!_

Si tan solo…

Si tan solo tuviera el poder…

— Bella —alcé la vista a su llamado al tanto que Edward apartaba unos mechones ondulados de mi rostro para acariciarme con sus ojos llenos de preocupación—. Necesito que me expliques... ¿cómo es eso de la hipoteca? —pasé saliva ante su inquisidora pregunta. De pronto un nudo en mi estómago se contrajo con fuerza dándome aviso que uno de los temas más delicados podía salir a relucir en estos momentos sino era cuidadosa y yo no era aún capaz de relatar las fechorías que mi empresa constructora me obligaba a realizar. Simplemente no podía...

— Es de la casa de Forks, donde crecí. Cuando murió mi mamá no solo nos dejó un gran vacío en el corazón sino una inmensa deuda con el banco. He luchado por esa casa durante años trabajando mañana y noche, hasta feriados, soportando muchas injusticias —hice una pausa conteniendo el llanto y una gran verdad que disputaba por salir—...y... y no puedo permitir que se me resbale de entre las manos, Edward. La felicidad y la vida de mi papá dependen de mí. No puedo perder mi trabajo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Podría haberte ayudado en algo —objetó.

— Fui una tonta… —me mordí los labios y volví a refugiarme en su pecho esquivando una vez más su mirada. Edward no podía ayudarme en nada. Lo único que lograría si me sinceraba en estos momentos era que el podría enterarse de mi verdadero trabajo dentro de la empresa y yo quedaría desprestigiada antes sus ojos y eso, en estas circunstancias, sería letal para mi corazón y mi pobre alma.

Sin embargo, y por muy ruín que sonara, yo era una víctima más de esta mezquina y triste realidad que me azotaba y que debía soportar silenciosamente en la oficina. No había día en que no existiesen amenazas, coacciones, venganzas y reproches; y claro, acepto que no era una pánfila ni una santa y que era una cómplice activa de las fechorías de mis jefes pero, esta vez, yo era inocente, yo no sabía nada de este maldito contrato ni de esta estúpida estafa.

¡No!

No lo era, y por ello quería gritárselo al mundo, refregárselo en la cara de mis jefes y mandarlos a la mierda con toda la sarta de fraudes y chantajes que cometían a la gente pobre... Pero yo era débil, una simple pueblerina que no contaba con mayor capital que el gran cariño y amor que sentía por su familia, sus amigos y... Edward. _Mi Edward..._

— Bien… No podemos esperar ni un minuto más.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Edward? —le pregunté confundida regresando a la realidad. Mi novio me dio un beso en la frente y con seguridad se paró de inmediato de la cama rumbo a la mesita de tocador, de la cual cogió su celular.

— ¿Aló?... _¡Hey__!_ No, ahora no es momento, después hablamos de eso, ¿ok? —lo escuché decir con un tono familiar. La persona que le hubiera contestado el teléfono debía ser conocida suya, posiblemente Elisa—. Pásame con Jasper, por favor. Es urgente.

— Ed…

— Jasper, perdóname que te llame a esta hora pero Bella está en un serio problema —se volteó hacia la mampara de mi cuarto y abrió la cortina para observar el cielo con preocupación—. Gracias. Te explico. El viernes Bella firmó un contrato de compra y venta de un terreno para la empresa para la cual trabaja y su secretaria le acaba de avisar que todo ha sido un fraude, un _boicot_ contra los dueños... —temblé de solo recordar las palabras de Jessica—. _Ajá_, sí y Bella no tenía conocimiento de esto… ¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro! Confío en ella —levantó la voz exasperado tratando de regular su respiración—. ¿Crees que se pueda hacer algo?... Por favor Jasper, ¡tienes que hacer algo! —volvió a gritar dando un golpe seco contra la mesa.

Dentro de la nebulosa que se exhibía frente a mis ojos producto de las lágrimas, pude ver lo nervioso y consternado que se encontraba despeinándose su hermoso cabello cobrizo pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, sus facciones cambiaron y su voz bajó de intensidad lo que me hizo agudizar mi oído para no perderme ningún detalle.

—… Sí, se realizó en la notaria _"Amayo",_ exacto, aquella de los hermanos canadienses —hizo una pausa larga que más parecía un silencio sepulcral—. No, no los conozco personalmente, solo tengo conocimiento que el mayor de ellos apuesta contra _los Thompson_ y el menor se dedica a la exportación de mercancía camuflada mal habida a _Quebec,_ pero eso no nos servirá de nada si tienen a _F.K._ como aliado —le explicó con soltura dejándome anonadada, no pensé jamás que Edward estuviera al tanto de todos estos temas de narcotráfico, contrabando, leyes y demás. Es más, viéndolo hablar de esta manera, lo hacía ver más peligroso y desafiante, como uno de los mafiosos de las películas que tanto me gustaban—… ¡Exacto! ¡Ahí es donde quiero llegar! ¿Crees que podría ser fácil conseguirlo? —sus ojos brillaron ante la expectativa de una respuesta afirmativa, pero segundos después solo escuché un suspiro frustrado escapar de sus labios mientras que yo seguía paralizada tratando de comprender cada frase que él pronunciaba. Pareciera que había algo oculto en ellas—. Sé que es la competencia, Jas. También sé que debieron acudir a ti, pero yo no mando en la empresa de Bella...—añadió con voz pesarosa—. ¡Demonios! Está bien, pero, ¿podrías hacer algo? —le pidió con voz suplicante apoyando su frente en el vidrio y tensando la mandíbula—. Por mi parte, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por protegerla, y sí, soy consciente que estaríamos entrando a un terreno peligroso, pero no me importa, Jas. Por Bella, podría hacer lo que sea.

Mis ojos se nublaron aún más y mi corazón me dolió de emoción al verlo así, tan preocupado y a punto de poner en riesgo su vida y su trabajo por mí. Me paré de la cama y fui a su encuentro para abrazarlo y emitirle con aquel gesto todo el agradecimiento que era capaz de darle. No tenía otra forma de agradecerle, no tenía otro medio por el cual pagarle todo esta muestra de afecto y de cariño hacía mí que ese.

— No sabes cuanto... —susurró sobresaltándose en su sitio al sentir mis brazos rodearlo.

De inmediato, se volvió hacia mí y me correspondió el gesto no sin antes besarme la frente y acariciarme suavemente la espalda mientras nuestros corazones descansaban y se unían en un solo latido.

— ¿Mañana al medio día? ¡Perfecto! —exclamó—. ¿Y qué puede hacer Bella hasta ese entonces?... _Ajam..._ Está bien. Te llamo mañana. Buenas noches y muchas gracias Jasper.

Colgó el celular.

— Edward… —musité aún conmocionada por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en tan poco tiempo—. Muchas gracias por lo que acabas de hacer. Gracias por querer ayudarme.

Él me guió de la mano hasta el filo de la cama y me sentó encima de sus rodillas para mirarme dulcemente.

— Bella, mi vida, yo te prometí cuidarte, ¿recuerdas? —asentí—. Bueno, haré todo lo que esté al alcance de mis manos para cumplirlo. Si lo que estamos planeando hacer con Jasper no funcionara, habrá otros recursos que podremos utilizar —me dijo con determinación y vi una luz de esperanza dentro de todo este mar de oscuridad—. En este mundo, todos tienen un precio, Bella, nada es imposible —agregó con cierto desprecio como si le fastidiaran las soluciones drásticas y fáciles que se daban gracias al poder del dinero—. Los Amayo podrían ser cómplices de la estafa o simplemente víctimas... No lo sabemos pero para personas cuyo prestigio lo es todo, sabrán a que atenerse —finalizó con seriedad.

— Oh… —tragué seco—. ¿Qué hará Jasper mañana? ¿Qué harás tú? —exigí saber, todo esto se estaba transformando en algo turbio y no me gustaba para nada. Edward podría tener toda la voluntad de ayudarme pero lo veía imposible… él no era una eminencia y valía recordar que existía una distancia tan corta pero a la vez inmensa entre prometer y hacer.

— Encontrará alguna forma de diluir ese contrato, y si es imposible, hallará el punto débil de los hermanos Amayo —me confió impávidamente y temblé. Edward no jugaba en estos momentos y cualquier cosa que fuese lo que querían hacer, me hizo sentir escalofríos.

— ¿Es peligroso? No quiero que corras peligro por mí... No quiero ser un problema más en tu vida, Edward —con una furiosa angustia me aferré más a él contradiciendo lo que mis palabras querían decirle: que quizá lo mejor sería mantenerme lo más lejos de él.

— No, Isabella —espetó con rudeza—. Nunca vuelvas a decir que eres o serías un problema en mi vida. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que desde que te conocí llenaste mi vida de alegría y fe? Contigo siento esperanza, siento que puedo tener un futuro, algo que se me fue negado por años.

Suspiré compungida sin observarlo sintiendo una punzada en el pecho estremecedora. Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto mucho mayor del que yo esperaba y estaba segura que su pobre alma destrozada de niño me llamaba a gritos, ella pedía ser sanada… Se me encogió el corazón, en ese instante quise poder olvidarme de todo y saber por fin que es lo que le pasó de pequeño, mas mis problemas me tenían bloqueada.

—Quiero que eso te quede claro siempre.

— Lo sé Edward. Lo siento… —me levantó la barbilla y en vez de encontrarme con dos gemas inescrutables, hallé confort en su mirada.

— Jasper me ha dicho que mañana al medio día podría tener noticias. Por lo pronto dice que vayas a tu trabajo como de costumbre y te presentes como si no supieras nada. Lo mejor es pasar por alto el incidente para que no crean que estás prevenida y así no sospechen más de ti —mi corazón golpeó con fuerza mi pecho haciendo que el aire se me atorara en la garganta. _Miedo. Temor. Injusticia. _Yo no podía ir a mi trabajo y enfrentarme a _Goliath_ sola—. Encontraremos la solución mi amor. No podrán correrte del trabajo.

— Tengo miedo... —logré decir.

— Aquí me tienes. Sea como sea te protegeré y te cuidaré —se le suavizó la voz. Asentí mordiéndome los labios con fuerza hasta hacérmelos sangrar. Asistir a mi trabajo como si no hubiera pasado nada era como entregarme a la cueva de los leones vaticinando mi muerte segura, o peor aún, era ser _Andrómeda_ encadenada y vulnerable en espera del monstruo _Ceto_, sin poder siquiera escapar ni gritar. Ya podía imaginarme al doctor Chang con una docena de policías esperándome en la entrada o irrumpiendo en mi oficina para colocarme unas esposas y llevarme a la fuerza a la cárcel. ¡Dios! ¿En qué me estaba metiendo?

¡No!

— Edward… Yo... No... —empecé a dudar.

— Isabella, prométeme que serás fuerte. Júrame que serás la mujer valiente y decidida de la que me enamoré —al escuchar esto último mi corazón volvió a palpitar con aquella entereza que solo sabía provocar la brillante y cálida aura de Edward, e inexplicablemente, hizo desaparecer todo atisbo de temor y soledad que me había oprimido el pecho horas antes.

Él me quería, me protegía y me cuidaba... No podía ser más feliz a pesar de la tragedia de me estaba sucediendo. Lo besé intensamente, embargada de una emoción que nacía desde lo más profundo de mi alma. El cariño, el amor y el respeto... Todo lo que no se podía decir con palabras, yo se lo demostraba de una manera silenciosa pero que él entendía muy bien...

― Lo intentaré... ―sonrió y afianzó la presión en mi cintura acaciándome los pómulos con delicadeza para besarme nuevamente.

Por él, por mí, por Charlie, por Renée, por todo el que cree en mí, yo, Isabella Marie Swan sería una mujer fuerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

Permanecí con los ojos abiertos durante gran parte de la madrugada pensando y meditando en los colosales cambios que habían dado lugar en mi vida a través de los años... muertes, engaños, mentiras y traiciones... Tantos sinsabores en tan poco tiempo. Solo cuando el peso y el ardor de mis párpados se hizo más insoportable, tuve que cerrar los ojos hasta sumergirme, sin querer, en un sueño oscuro y deprimente.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, Edward ya tenía preparado en una bandejita el desayuno que consistía en una taza de café bien cargado y un par de tostadas con queso crema; le agradecí por su atención pero solo acepté el café pues el nudo que tenía en mi estómago no me permitía masticar ni digerir nada. Me encontraba muy nerviosa frente al destino que no había elegido para mí.

Mi novio se bañó y vistió de inmediato y a pesar de las grandes ojeras que tenía producto de la trasnochada, me ayudó en lo que pudo e insistió en llevarme a la empresa en su auto pues me veía muy indefensa y débil para manejar ya que, según él, el shock que había sufrido anoche podría causar más y peores secuelas de las que de por sí ya había causado.

— _Y no quiero que vuelva a pasarte nada. Temo por eso Isabella._

Sin chistar me vestí con un conjunto de lino azul oscuro y unos zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo color, me amarré el cabello en una cola y me puse poco maquillaje, solo lo necesario para ocultar las marcas de un cruel llanto. Como amuleto de buena suerte y recuerdo del hombre que me estaba enseñando a querer, me coloqué el precioso collar de corazones que Edward me había regalado semanas atrás. Sus ojeritas y las pequeñas arruguitas de su rostro no pudieron ser más bellas cuando me lo vio puesto. Con una sutil promesa de venir a verme más tarde, bajé del auto para cruzar la puerta de mi calvario: mi maldita empresa constructora.

Respiré profundamente y me infundí valor.

— Arquitecta Swan —me saludó una Jessica sorprendida al verme salir del ascensor y caminar hacia ella. De inmediato dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a mi encuentro.

— Hola Jessica.

— No pensé que vendría.

— Bueno, no tenemos nada que ocultar, ¿verdad? —le dije en voz baja avanzando por el pasillo y saludando al resto. Ninguno me miraba extraño, más bien, todos me respondían con una sonrisa, tanto falsa como genuina. Edward tenía razón, si me mostraba débil o temerosa, ellos podrían aprovecharse y tomar ventaja de eso, y yo no tenía por qué darles el gusto. Todo lo contrario, mi carácter debía fortalecerse mostrando entereza y confianza.

_Oh... La gran Isabella Swan es una heroína..._

Sí. Por supuesto que sí… Y como si fuera una estafadora de las buenas, tenía que mostrarme fresca e hipócrita, con un gran poder de intimidación y desafío para demostrarles a todos que conmigo no se jugaba.

— Entrégame por favor una copia de la documentación del terreno, aquel que me hiciste leer hace unas semanas —le pedí al verla estupefacta parada frente a mi escritorio. Así como yo, ella sabía que mi presencia aquí era detonante.

— Enseguida.

— ¡Ah! Y una copia del contrato que firmé el viernes.

— Pero arquitecta, eso es imposible. Yo no tengo ninguna copia —titubeó.

— ¿No? Bueno, entonces, ¡consíguela! Y si no lo tienes tú, pídesela a la secretaria del abogado Tyler O'Connor.

— Ok, de inmediato. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

— Perfecto, gracias —le dije más calmada pero aún con el pulso acelerado por la entereza que mostré—. Jessica… —se detuvo un momento con la puerta a medio abrir sin mirarme—. Gracias… y por favor que nadie me moleste.

Asintió con la cabeza y volvió hacia mí. En sus ojos miel estaba implantado el temor más que la ira, lo que me sorprendió pues esperaba que me odiase por haberla metido en este problema sin razón alguna.

Salió y cerró de un portazo dejándome sola. Nuevamente sola. Sopesando las razones por las qué seguía aguantando tanta maldad e injusticia y, sobre todo, lamentándome de lo que ésta podía hacer con la gente que no tenía recursos… gente como nosotros, como yo.

"_La injusticia, siempre mala, es horrible ejercida contra un desdichado." (__*****__)_

¿Nunca les había pasado que a pesar de encontrarse en una habitación llena de luz y color, sus ojos solo eran capaces de navegar entre tinieblas? ¿Y su voz, tenaz, se viese perdida por el eco insulso de sus cuatro únicas paredes como si fuesen grandes abismos? Sí, era posible. Me encontraba en un laberinto sin salida, arrinconada al pie del precipicio, lista para saltar a un río caudaloso y sin fin.

Como pude, reuní valor y proseguí a buscar entre mis cosas el folder con la documentación del terreno que leí hacía unas semanas por orden de Chang. Busqué entre mis cajones y gavetas del estante de metal -el cual no abría desde hace semanas- y nada, no lo hallé pero, de casualidad encontré mi pequeño álbum familiar, aquel que siempre llevaba conmigo y en el cual tenía fotos de mis padres, mis abuelos, mis amigos y mi casa de Forks.

_El infinito poder de los recuerdos…_

Como si fuese una brisa, algo impactó en mi rostro provocándome un _déjà vu_… Resbalé hasta caer sentada en el suelo y empecé a hojearlo con mucha nostalgia, deseando volver a mi niñez para correr, saltar y jugar por mi prado y nadar en el pequeño riachuelo que existía al final del camino del frondoso bosque que enmarcaba a mi hogar. Sonreí, lloré y pedí con todas mis fuerzas a mi madre que escuchara mis súplicas y me enviara alguna señal desde el cielo conteniéndome y diciéndome que todo saldría bien…

Siempre esperé a que una estrella fugaz pasase para pedir un deseo, ellas, las estrellas, sabían que nuestro problema económico no era de ahora, era de siempre, y en su resplandor tuve fe en que podría encontrar la respuesta…

Pero siempre fue una respuesta silenciosa.

― _Discúlpame a mí por molestarte durante tu trabajo, pero no quería esperar más tiempo. Debo contarte algo ―me confesó Charlie en cierta ocasión, una de aquellas mañanas frías y nubladas de Chicago en la que me llamó a la empresa. Había entusiasmo pero a la vez mucha timidez en sus palabras. Lo conocía muy bien, __é__l no me podía engañar, yo lo intuía: estaba sucediendo algo._

― _¿Estás mal papá? ¿Necesitas que vaya a Forks? ―pregunté nerviosa. _

― _No. Todo lo contrario. Estos días estuve en conversaciones con el banco… y me dieron una buena solución a nuestro problema ―masculló al parecer avergonzado, incluso tanteó un poco antes de proseguir―. Y me han informado que han recibido una buena propuesta por la casa…―concluyó con un hilo de voz._

_¿Qué? ¿Charlie estaba bromeando? A mí, esa noticia, en aquellos días que tenía que tomar decisiones acérrimas sobre mi trabajo, me cayó como balde de agua fría. Abrí mis ojos asustada, y si alguien hubiera estado ahí, hubiera salido corriendo por la cara de espanto que mostraba. _

_Yo luchaba por esa casa desde __hacía __años y no podía dejar que nadie ni nada me la arrebatara, simplemente no podía._

― _No estarás pensando en venderla, ¿no? ―modulé mi voz a una serena._

― _Pues no lo sé, Bella, a veces creo que es la única solución. _

― _¡No! ―objeté―. Ni se te ocurra Charlie. Esa casa no se venderá nunca, te prometo que la seguiremos recuperando. Tu vida está ahí, papá o ¿no lo recuerdas? Ahí está el alma de mamá, su corazón y su vida. No puedes dejarla ir así como así ―le recordé rudamente aprovechándome de su calidad de hija._

_Suspiró largamente. Lo mismo hice yo pensando en cómo el tiempo, el dinero y la muerte nos habían jugado en contra todos estos años. No me gustaba hablar de aquellas cosas, ni despertar en él, el doloroso recuerdo de mi madre aunque su muerte fuera ya muy lejana, pero debía recordarle el porqué luchábamos día a día._

― _Tienes razón Bells, me dejé llevar por el momento, por pensar que nunca más tendría que recibir y ver un documento de hipoteca debajo de mi puerta cada mes ―el sonido de frustración e impotencia que soltó atravesó el auricular y me golpeó en el pecho haciéndome sentir una profunda pena._

― _Tranquilo Charlie… para eso me tienes ―le respondí conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Él no se merecía esto._

Al margen de la quebradiza salud de mi papá, mis más grandes sueños, que aún yacían escondidos por alguna parte de mi ser, en algún rinconcito de mi sentimentalismo, me obligaban a pensar en mí misma, en cómo se me destrozaría el corazón y el alma si el único recuerdo de mi madre desapareciera: Mi casa de Forks.

Como si fuese una casualidad de la vida, la primera foto que vi al abrir el álbum fue esa... La imponente y clásica fachada blanca de mi casa en Forks. _Recuerdos..._ Era una casa tipo mansión muy bonita y amplia que había pertenecido a mis abuelos maternos, los_Higginbotham,_ y se encontraba a las afueras de Forks, a unos cuantos kilómetros. Sin exagerar, contaba con más de ocho habitaciones principales, cuatro para invitados, dos comedores, dos salones de fiesta -adornados adecuadamente con arañas de cristal, alfombras exportadas y candelabros de platas finas- y un semi sótano que nos sirvió para improvisar una pequeña pero moderna vinoteca. Sin embargo y a pesar del ostentoso mobiliario, lo que más me encantaba de la casa era su ubicación pues se encontraba muy cerca a un prado y un riachuelo, donde todos los años, con un libro bajo el brazo, disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que me proporcionaba el aire fresco del pasto y el aroma de las flores…

Como si el mismo perfume floral se colara por mis sentidos, llegué a la fotografía en la que Charlie y Renée se casaban en el patio trasero de la casa, él feliz besándola en la mejilla y ella preciosa, toda una princesa de cuento…

Una ruleta rusa de emociones.

Luego, una bebé de ojos chocolate riendo frente a la cámara mientras sus padres orgullosos jugaban con sus pequeñas manitas… aquella bebé producto de una pequeña pero sencilla historia de amor. Una noche, cuando Renée, toda intrépida y aventurera, se escapó para ir al pueblo en busca de sus amigos, no pensó terminar al pie de un alcantarillado siendo acosada por uno de ellos. Mi papá, recién egresado de la escuela de policías de Washington, afortunadamente logró salvarla, demostrándole a aquellos lo que era tratar a una dama. Ahí fue cuando la rebeldía y la paz hicieron contacto natural y nació el amor, no sé si había sido un flechazo directo al corazón, pero para mí había sido la mejor unión que podía existir.

Unión que se veía reflejada en las fotografías que seguían: Una niña de melena castaña oscura sentada en el pasto con dos trencitas y un vestidito celeste cargando entre sus brazos un cuento, mi preferido: _"Alicia en el país de las maravillas"_, una historia mágica, irreal pero que siempre deseé volverla realidad…

― _¡Papá! ¡Quiero ir contigo! ―Le dije un sábado cuando me levanté a las seis de la mañana para evitar que se __fuera__. Me paré en toda la puerta y no lo dejé pasar. Había sido una testaruda desde niña._

― _No Bella, tú no puedes __ven__ir__, es muy peligroso para ti ―me respondió poniéndose en cuclillas quedando a mi nivel. Me acarició la frente y el cabello con ternura. _

― _Pero Rachel siempre va ―protesté cruzándome de brazos y soltando un mohín el cual Charlie deshizo tiernamente con su mano―. Ella me contó el otro día que tío Billy la llevó con Sue._

_Charlie suspiró._

― _¿En verdad quieres aprender a pescar, Bella? ―me preguntó confundido moviendo sin querer su bigote. Sonreí y no pude evitar jalárselo suavemente para luego darle un besito en la mejilla._

― _¡Sí! Quiero ayudarte._

― _Esto no deberían hacer__lo__ las niñas._

― _No me importa. Con tal de estar contigo y con mamá, podría hacer lo que sea._

― _Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Bella ―sonrió y yo amé su sonrisa―. Entonces, vístete que nos vamos en media hora ―dijo animadamente sin dejar la confusión de lado. Yo di un brinco de alegría y subí corriendo las escaleras para vestirme con mi mejor pantalón de jean y una camiseta celeste. Sería un día de camping, un día de pesca… Un día para recordar._

Recuerdos… ¡Nuevamente el poder de los recuerdos! Era más temible que cualquier catástrofe y más dulce que el mejor chocolate del mundo…

Ternura perdida.

Lágrimas traicioneras, montones de lágrimas.

Baúl de recuerdos añejo con momentos que no volverán…

En esa casa nací, crecí y viví feliz rodeada de un amor puro lleno de fantasías hasta que la realidad se ensañó conmigo y la tragedia, rematada por una maldita hipoteca, aparecieron en nuestras vidas y nos fregó todo. Al morir mi mamá, un sinfín de problemas judiciales nos asaltó, muchos de ellos provenían de la década de los ochenta cuando la economía de Washington entró en una recesión que duró cerca de dos años. Todo eso se llevó muchos de mis sueños y los de mis padres, pero, aún así, yo peleaba la batalla contra el banco para evitar que nos la quitaran… pues con solo imaginar que nunca más sería mía, me sentía desfallecer.

¿Cómo podría dejar ir al mejor recuerdo que tenía de mis padres? Era imposible.

Por ello trabajaba arduamente todos los días en la empresa, soportaba calumnias, desfalcos, trampas, acosos y demás, con el único objetivo de pagar la hipoteca. Por el trabajo de Charlie como uno de los mejores policías y detectives del estado, el banco nos había otorgado los intereses más bajos que podían existir; Sin embargo, la cantidad de dinero que pagaba era alta, su jubilación cubría solo lo necesario, y si por azares del destino, alguien se presentase y comprase al banco la casa al contado, ellos podrían venderla. Y eso me tenía colgando de un hilo.

No obstante, mi trabajo me había abierto las puertas a la tranquilidad, a una estabilidad económica, pero también fue capaz de convertir mis últimos años laborales en un infierno. Ahora, con un pie en la cárcel y otro en la corte de justicia, ese hilo ya no existía, alguien lo había cortado de improviso.

Por eso, cada vez que veía a mis jefes, era con una mezcla de odio, agradecimiento y temor.

Entristecida por los recuerdos que la calamidad había despertado en mí, no me percaté del sonido del teléfono interno. No quería interrupciones y preferí seguir sumergida en el pasado, como si estuviera en aquel prado de hermosas flores primaverales y único refugio de mi corazón de niña. Volví a cerrar los ojos y contemplé el hermoso paisaje que se me presentaba al frente, rodeado de las colinas que tanto amaba, reflexionando el porqué de aquellos caprichos del destino que tan fácilmente jugaban con la vida y la muerte.

― Dime Jess ― contesté finalmente después de unos minutos.

― La esperan los señores Cullen y Whitlock. Les informé que en estos momentos usted no desea ningún tipo de interrupción, pero insisten en querer hablar con usted, ¿los hago pasar?

― Por favor.

Rápidamente arreglé mi atuendo y regresé algunos papeles a su sitio escondiendo en el segundo cajón mi _álbum_ fotográfico. Mientras escuchaba a Jessica hablar, corrí hacia el baño para lavarme la cara y borrar todo indicio de llanto. Cuando salí encontré a los tres en un silencio incómodo mirándose entre ellos con cierto recelo.

Segundos después, Jessica se retiró prometiendo traer café para todos, Edward fue a mi encuentro y me estrechó entre sus brazos inundándome de una paz inesperada; me dio un besito en los labios y me llevó de la mano al sofá para empezar a explicarme todo lo que habían averiguado en tan pocas horas.

Su voz resultó en ese minuto como una caricia sensual de terciopelo sobre la piel.

― Jasper tiene contactos. Logró averiguar algo acerca de la transacción del viernes.

― Bien ― respondí con voz temblorosa―, ¿y qué es?

Edward le hizo una señal de aprobación a su amigo y él empezó a narrarme los hechos.

― El cheque aún no ha sido cobrado. Ese dinero está desembolsado pero no se han personado en el banco a recogerlo. Fue muy buena idea lo del cheque endosado ―me informó con seriedad. Jasper mantenía una postura tan correcta como suspicaz, propia de un abogado―. Tú hiciste negocios con un tal _Lloyd Hight_ quien se hizo pasar por el verdadero estafador, lo que nos hace pensar que hay actualmente una cierta disputa entre ellos, pues, de lo contrario, ya hubieran cobrado ese cheque.

― Un punto a nuestro favor ―celebró Edward.

― Sí. Pero lo que vamos a hacer ahora, es lograr un intercambio de palabras con el nieto de Allison Amayo ―recalcó el sureño dando vueltas por la salita de mi oficina, parecía investigador de CSI.

― ¿Lo conocen? ―pregunté tontamente puesto que la noche anterior Edward dejó en claro que tenía cierto conocimiento acerca de las actividades ilícitas de los Amayo.

― Sí, es un viejo amigo de Jasper de la universidad, lástima que yo también lo conozca ―explicó mi novio con un gesto hostil.

― ¿Están seguros de querer hacer esto? ¿Es lo correcto? ―ambos se fijaron en mí. Podía parecer incrédula pero veía difícil e inalcanzable entablar conversación con uno de los "grandes". ¿Podrían ser capaces de hacerlo?

― Es la única forma. El gran y ancestral señor Amayo tiene la potestad absoluta sobre la notaría a pesar de ser sus hijos quienes la administren, pero es muy difícil y peligroso inmiscuirnos en sus asuntos, así que su nieto es el único vínculo que tenemos ahora ―me explicó Jasper―. De lo contrario, entrarías a un juicio que podría durar meses o tal vez años dependiendo del poder de influencia que tenga tu empresa y/o la cantidad de coimas que estén dispuestos a pagar.

Me aclaré la garganta. Estaba segura que Chang y sus súbditos podrían pagar lo que fuera para no verse involucrados en líos judiciales. Yo quedaría reducida a cenizas.

― Además, y como es lógico, no podemos entrar a robar a la notaría, mucho menos irrumpir en su caja fuerte donde se guardan las escrituras con el fin de destruir la tuya. Tampoco podemos estar vigilando el banco como asaltantes a la espera de víctimas, y como sabrás, hay cientos de sucursales donde los estafadores podrían cobrar el dinero ― indicó―. La solución aquí es hablar directamente con él. Él podría hablar con su padre o su abuelo y viciar el contrato.

― Está bien.

― Nos quedan un par de horas.

― Isabella ― me llamó Jasper―. Cuando tus jefes quieran intimidarte, no les dejes. Ellos no pueden echarte de la empresa, mucho menos enjuiciarte de la noche a la mañana sin tener pruebas fehacientes de tu culpabilidad. Podrán amenazarte, asustarte o lo que sea, pero, eres inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, ¿entiendes? ― asentí―. Además, si te despiden están obligados a pagarte indemnización y tiempo de servicio dependiendo del contrato que firmaste ―agregó con una sonrisa alentadora que no llegó a tocarme la razón pues de lo relajada que venía comportándome, adopté una postura de alerta. Edward se dio cuenta y me apretó la mano con fuerza.

El último contrato que firmé era exclusivamente confidencial, yo estaba catalogada como personal de confianza, lo que incluía silencio perpetuo frente a las estafas que ellos realizaban, _"porque si hablas Swan, el barco no se hundirá solo, tú te ahogarás con nosotros"_ ¡Qué ironía! Yo, Isabella Swan, cubría las espaldas a este par de viejos angurrientos, y ellos, en compensación a mis servicios, ¿qué me daban? ¡Nada!

― Pero Jasper… ellos tienen mucho dinero, no les importará que una empleada los someta a juicio. Es más, les convendría hacerlo para obligarme a pagarles cada dólar.

― Sí, tienes razón, pero para evitar eso… ― paró de repente y después de pensar en una respuesta, continuó ―: Mira Bella, no quiero engañarte ni darte falsas esperanzas, pero lo que me acabas de decir es lo más probable que suceda en empresas como la tuya. Por ello tenemos que ir en búsqueda del joven Amayo.

― Ok. Comprendo ― dije mirando a Edward con temor. La sonrisa que él me devolvió me transmitió tranquilidad. Tenía que confiar en ellos, en él.

― No dejaremos que te pase nada Bella. Por lo pronto, hablaré con un amigo para que averigüe algo más ― me aseguró acercándose a mí. Me palmeó la espalda en señal de apoyo ―. Ten por seguro que no permitiremos una injusticia como estas, pues ello significa abrir el camino a todas las que siguen, seguiré los principios de _Willy Brandt_, uno de los grandes políticos alemanes.

― Gracias. Muchas gracias ― pronuncié al borde del llanto. Me encontraba muy sensible estos días, y esta ayuda desinteresada solo acrecentó mis emociones. Me paré y fui hacia mi escritorio para coger el teléfono y llamar a Jessica pero como azares del destino, ella marcó primero ―. Jessica, saldré a solucionar el problema.

― Muy tarde Bella. La secretaria del doctor Chang acaba de ver salir a Tyler...

― No importa. Si pregunta por mi dile...

― No Bella ― me interrumpió secamente ―. Te llaman, ¡el doctor Chang quiere hablar contigo! ― subrayó aterrorizada con un tono de voz que implicaba algo que no supe discernir por el escalofrío que me recorrió la espina dorsal.

― Tranquila mi amor, no olvides todo lo que hemos conversado aquí ―me animó Edward cariñosamente abrazándome y amortiguando los latidos furiosos de mi corazón. Me dio un besito en la comisura de los labios y yo sonreí, me propuse a salir de la habitación pero él volvió a acogerme en sus brazos y se inclinó para besarme suavemente en los labios. Esta vez fue mucho más largo pero igual de tierno.

Me iba elevando a las nubes…

― ¿Bella? ¡Oh Bella! ―gritó la voz cantarina de Alice cerrando la puerta de un portazo y lanzándose a mis brazos apartándome de Edward de un codazo. Si ella vio el beso en los labios que me plantó su primo, hizo caso omiso o lo disimuló muy bien―. ¡Sabía que algo así pasaría! ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Nada bueno sacarías de resolver los problemas económicos de esos tipos!

― ¡Alice! ― me aterré. No quería que ella continuara hablando. Mi vida dependía de lo que ella dijera.

― Es cierto… ― lloriqueó, giró su rostro hacia donde estaba su primo con su amigo y los observó con perspicacia unos segundos para después volver a fijar sus acuosos ojos avellanas en mí ― ¡Leah y yo te lo advertimos cientos de veces y tú nunca nos hiciste caso! ¡Ah! ¡Cuándo se entere Leah!

Me detuve.

― Prométeme que Seth no sabrá nada de esto, no quiero que piense mal de mí.

― Nunca lo haría, Bella. Seth te quiere ― susurró con voz atormentada ―. Apenas salga Leah del gimnasio, le diré ― moví la cabeza afirmativamente y seguí mi camino hacia la puerta.

― Ya regreso ― afirmé dirigiéndoles una mirada a todos. En mi memoria, guardaría por siempre esta escena: mi mejor amiga, mi novio y su mejor amigo mirándome expectantes con una sonrisa de aliento y comprensión pero a la vez, con un matiz de preocupación, dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por mí a pesar que teníamos todo en contra nuestra.

En los malos momentos es cuando uno conoce y sabe quiénes son realmente las personas que te quieren de verdad.

Y ahí los tenía…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

Chang bebió un sorbo de su bebida, una sustancia burbujeante que contenía un par de cubos de hielo, lo saboreó socarronamente y luego esbozó una sonrisa lúgubre dejándome entrever la finalidad de su conversación.

― Perderte a ti, sería perder no solo a una profesional altamente capacitada, sino a nuestra principal encargada de los "Costos y presupuestos" de la empresa ― lo observé minuciosamente. Parecía que la ropa de diseño le quedara grande, algo extraño en él por ser un hombre altamente intimidante y de buen porte. Tenía una de sus manos metida en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras que la otra, descansaba sobre el brazo del sillón, al lado de su brillante bastón negro ―. Eliminarte sería un golpe bajo muy fuerte Swan, pero si me permites decirlo, un gran alivio para nuestros bolsillos.

― Pensábamos que tu trabajo era muy importante para ti, Isabella... ― agregó el ingeniero Arthur Smith con voz más tranquila sin apartar sus brillantes ojos de mi rostro.

― Señor...

― ¡Silencio! ― gritó Chang. Sentí una punzada de miedo ―. No se te ha permitido hablar Swan.

― Chang… ―le reprendió la voz del ingeniero.

― Lo que fuese que haya pasado, te tiene en la boca del lobo, Swan y nosotros no podemos dejar pasar este incidente, ¡son sesenta y cinco mil dólares los que están en juego!

― Doctor, se lo juro, ¡yo no sabía nada! ― me defendí y una expresión velada de algo parecido a la furia le cruzó el rostro, mas su gesto permanecía inescrutable.

― Mientes ― aseveró sin pestañar ―. Tú tenías conocimiento de ese terreno. Tú lo analizaste, tú misma me dijiste que estaba aprobado y que el estudio de uso de suelo había arrojado un buen porcentaje para habilitarlo cuanto antes, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿O es que ahora sufres de amnesia selectiva? ― Las duras líneas de su cara denotaban una animadversión de hierro. Tuve miedo a contestar―. Así que no me vengas con mentiras. Es obvio que entre ustedes dos quisieron estafarnos para pagar sus deudas.

Respiré agitadamente deseando huir, salir, transportarme virtualmente a otro mundo con Edward donde nada de esto existiera, pues si seguía parada ahí frente a los dos monstruos, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar una bomba en mi cabeza.

― Puedo encontrar una solución ― dije con la vista nublada por el dolor.

Bufó.

― No creo que puedas hacer nada, Swan. ¿Qué recursos tienes tú para movilizar a jueces, abogados o cualquier otra persona capaz de salvarte de una condena y embargo seguro? ―me habló burlonamente―. De cualquier modo..

Sus gruesos hombros se movieron bajo el saco de seda negro, a pesar de su delgadez, su imagen permanecía intimidante, imponente y terrorífica, él se había convertido en el nuevo ogro del cuento de hadas, la diferencia era que éste tenía la capacidad de quitarme no solo la moral sino mi integridad.

― Lamentablemente, yo creo en Isabella ― comentó Smith en tono afable ―. Creo que ella estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. ¡Oh vamos! La conocemos desde hace años, sabes cómo ella ha trabajado arduamente por la empresa. No creo que Isabella sea capaz de poner en riesgo su propio futuro y su solidez económica…

― ¡No dejaré que la empresa se vaya a la quiebra por un simple capricho tuyo, Arthur! ― lo cortó ―. ¡Y menos sabiendo que hay una posibilidad de salir ilesos de todo esto!

― Reconsidéralo ― lo retó ―. Has de admitir que pudo suceder.

Con un profundo suspiro, el "señor todopoderoso", el "ogro" se paró de su asiento con indiferencia a la variación de la respuesta. A él no le interesaba. Se volteó y se puso a pasear de un extremo a otro de la habitación con aspecto fúnebre, alargándome la agonía de seguir parada en este claustro.

― No ― dijo por fin ―. La única solución es enjuiciarla y despedirla.

― ¡No por favor! Yo encontraré la forma…

― Muchacha ―me llamó el viejo Arthur. Su rostro se mostraba aún mas desencajado y pálido― ¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Vámonos Edward —le dije ni bien entré a mi oficina. Él se sobresaltó por mi intrépido ingreso y dejó de mirar su celular para incorporarse de inmediato del sofá. Jasper y Alice ya no estaban y el silencio se expandía de manera fúnebre—. El ingeniero Smith es el único que cree en mí y quiero demostrarle mi inocencia, sobre todo al viejo estúpido de Chang.

— No Bella. Iré solo —me atajó con brusquedad.

— ¡No! —Protesté de inmediato—. No estaría tranquila si fueras solo. Por lo que escuché, lo que van a hacer es muy peligroso, y no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa. ¡Ustedes están metidos en este lío por mí! ¡Quiero ser parte de esto! Ayudar en lo que se pueda —él seguía sin ceder. El pánico me invadió, ¿y si él salía lastimado? Temblé—. Edward… No viviría en paz si me mantuviera lejos de ti…

Me contempló con ojos serios. Sí, aunque él lo dudara, yo también quería exponer mi vida, sentirme útil y sobre todo, defender mi integridad… Además, no podía negar que necesitaba estar a su lado para sentirme segura.

— No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo —hizo una mueca de desagrado y después de un sonoro y largo suspiro por fin habló-: pero tendrás que prometerme dos cosas. Primero, te mantendrás a mi lado siempre y segundo, confiarás en mí pase lo que pase —asentí mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos estaban encendidos y brillaban de una manera vívida—. Eres muy terca, Isabella. El lugar donde vamos es peligroso y las serpientes no solo se arrastran por el suelo, sino que vierten su veneno en la lengua de hasta los más prestigiosos parroquianos, ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

— Sí, y de todas maneras iré contigo.

Suspiró rendido.

— Estamos juntos en esto.

Manejó por lo menos cuarenta minutos sin parar, transformando los rascacielos de Chicago por modernas mansiones de más de quinientos metros cuadrados con porches, jardines y lujosos carros. Pensé que nos quedaríamos ahí, pero sin mover su vista del frente, Edward siguió el recorrido de la avenida principal hasta llegar a una zona semi-descampada, donde los galpones eran los únicos edificios existentes y una decena de camiones salían y entraban de ellos con naturalidad. Era el área de exportaciones de Chicago.

— Edward, ¿cómo conoces a esta gente?

Hubo silencio. Rehuyó la mirada de mis ojos.

— Amayo exporta productos químicos a Quebec. Podrían beneficiarse de otro mercado, como el mexicano por ejemplo, pero ese ya está muy invadido, así que han aprovechado el convenio con Canadá mediante el tratado de libre comercio, para enviar sus productos y, a la vez, camuflar entre su mercadería dinero ilícito —Edward me dio una explicación rápida y consistente dejándome helada. Claro que como hombre de negocios, que firma contratos con prestigiosas instituciones del sector de la construcción y que tiene amigos abogados y demás, debía tener un amplio conocimiento de la economía, pero esto ya me tenía ansiosa, maliciosa pues por su desenvoltura, parecía que él sabía más cosas. Sabía detalles mínimos como si fuese detective, sabía términos y estadísticas de contrabandos... Sabía demasiado y eso me estaba dando mala espina.

— Sabes mucho de él para que sea un simple conocido tuyo de la universidad, ¿no?

— No—empleó un tono frío—. Solo sé lo que todos saben. Además, es lógico que quiera adueñarse de un terreno donde los impuestos nacionales sean menores. Es muy rentable—su argumento parecía justo, así que contuve la frustración. Estaba tan nerviosa que ya veía fantasmas donde no los había.

Estacionó en uno de los almacenes que daba al puerto. Un par de barcos ya estaban a punto de zarpar de la segunda terminal y otro estaba siendo abastecido con transporte de carga mientras varios inquilinos monitoreaban dicha actividad.

— Si te pido que no bajes del carro, ¿lo harías? —no le hice caso y seguí mirando alrededor.

— Eso depende— mi pulso se desbocó en repuesta a su tensión pero conteste con cuidado.

— Quiero que te quedes en el coche hasta que regrese por ti.

— No me voy a quedar en el coche —repuse. Él cerró la puerta y yo, con coraje, lo seguí tirándola de un portazo.

— No claro que no —susurró torciendo el gesto.

No sé como caminé. Estaba aún nerviosa pero, en mi opinión, lo disimulé muy bien ya que lo que más quería saber ahora era el porqué Edward me había traído hasta aquí.

Di un par de pasos más hasta toparme con un rostro tan petulante como brutal, pretencioso y terrorífico de pies a cabeza. Medía más de metro ochenta y con su contextura, doble del tamaño que la mayoría de los hombres normales, me producía escalofríos. En cualquier otra circunstancia, si hubiese estado sola y lo viera frente a mí, saldría huyendo de puro miedo pues la clara señal de peligro que se dibujaba en su semblante y que mostraba cada ángulo de su cuerpo se esparcía por todo el lugar con la misma velocidad que el fuego, pero, funcionaba a la vez como su propio repelente.

Miré a Edward y él seguía igual. Sin bajar la mirada y entrecerrando los ojos de manera suspicaz.

— ¿Que te trae por aquí, Cullen? —retiró el cigarro de su boca.

— Negocios —dijo calmadamente.

— La última vez no quedamos en buenos términos, Cullen. Sin embargo, creo que quieres o seguir burlándote de mí o proponerme un nuevo reto.

— Nunca haría lo primero, pero sí lo segundo —el hombre de aspecto temible tiró la cabeza para atrás y arqueó la ceja voluntariamente examinando la postura de mi novio. Al ver que Edward no ponía obstáculos ni plantaba amenazas silenciosas, nos hizo entrar al depósito. Unas pilas de cajas de cartón tapaban la visión de lo que serían repuestos aeronáuticos, por el aspecto que tenían parecían de segunda mano o robados, mientras que un par de hombres vestidos de azul, con guantes y mascarillas, transitaban por la zona de descarga con unas cajas de color blanco entre sus brazos. El sitio me daba mucha curiosidad, había tan poca cosa pero a la vez era tanta la información que podía sacar de ello que me tenía anonadada y alejada de las palabras de Edward.

— Sí, podría usar mis recursos para hablar con mi abuelo pero con la condición que pase a mi poder el "Amaretto".

Edward abrió los ojos de par en par.

El otro sujeto adoptó la misma posición de malicia de hace minutos. Su cabello espeso y negro como la noche se movió con las pequeñas ondas de viento.

Y yo seguía la conversación sin pestañar. Había escuchado hablar a Frank Vulturi, el acompañante de Irina, sobre el "Amaretto"… pero, ¿qué era?

— Eso nunca —zanjó apretándome la mano, nervioso.

— Entonces olvídalo —soltó con desdén—. Aunque… quizá… —pasó sus sucios ojos por mi cuerpo y con una mirada libidinosa, agregó—: Cullen, sabes que soy una persona que le gusta negociar y al ver a esta bella dama que has traído contigo, se me ha ocurrido una idea. ¿Qué tal si ella fuera parte del precio de mi ayuda?

— ¡No te atrevas a cogerla ni a mirarla, desgraciado! —espetó con un brillo envenado en la mirada pasando un brazo por mi pecho a fin de cubrirme y evitar que se me acercara más de la cuenta.

— Tranquilo gallito, que me gustan las rubias. ¿Cómo se llamaba la ultima que trajiste? ¿Iris? ¿Isis? Oh sí… Irina…

— Cállate —gruñó.

—... Pero las morenas no están nada mal... —volvió a mirarme con ojos sucios pasando sus dedos por el mentón— Vamos. No tienes mucho que pensar Cullen, no es como un juego de azar, aquí nadie perderá. Tú ganarás el contrato y yo ganaré una mujer.

— Desgraciado. ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ella! —Le gritó acercándose con una rabia fulgurante—. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. No obtendrás nada de mí.

— Tú lo pierdes.

Aguzó la mirada. Sus labios parecían cincelados en piedra. Estaba sorprendido y furioso, yo solo atiné a cogerlo de la mano con más fuerza acariciándole con la otra su cabeza lo que llamó la atención del grandulón.

— Oh… que bella imagen… ¿Es tu novio, verdad? —se digirió a mí mas lo evité—. ¡El gran apostador de Manhattan es tu novio! Bienvenida al clan —fruncí el ceño totalmente confundida. No entendía nada, hace un minuto luchaba por sobrevivir y ahora todo me daba vueltas. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?—. ¿Cullen no te contó nada de sus famosas apuestas y de cómo se ganó el Amaretto? Fiuuu eso es leyenda, me parece raro que no lo sepas hermosura.

Sin decir palabra, Edward me sacó de ese sitio. Fue la mejor decisión, pero a la vez, la peor porque sentía, parecía que una voz por megáfono vociferaba el conteo regresivo...

Cada vez quedaba menos tiempo, el reloj avanzaba de manera garrafal. Quería respuestas, pero a la vez quería que terminara esta horrible pesadilla.

_Cinco, cuatro... Tres, dos... Uno..._

_Cero._

— ¿Edward que sucede?

— No quería hacerlo, pero no me queda otra solución —murmuró entre dientes—. ¡Maldita sea! Juré nunca hablarle para esto.

— ¿Me vas a explicar que mierda significa toda esa fama de apostador de Manhattan? ¿Y cómo te ganaste ese dichoso lugar? ¿Eres estafador Edward? —solté todas las preguntas de un solo golpe.

— No. Juego limpio. Siempre juego limpio. El veneno les corroe a ellos, Isabella.

— Necesito que me lo expliques, no soy ninguna tonta Edward.

— Lo haré —nos subimos al carro y arrancó con una velocidad de los mil demonios aferrando sus manos al volante e intentando controlar la fuerza para no romperlo en pedazos—. Te explicaré todo cuando lleguemos a casa, pero ahora déjame ayudarte, sólo nos quedan un par de horas antes que ese cheque sea cobrado.

Me crucé de brazos entre enojada y asustada, no sabía que sentimiento dejar fluir más rápido, si la rabia por no saber casi nada de la vida de Edward o los nervios y el miedo por ser despedida.

Se detuvo a un costado de la carretera y paseando su mano por su cabello con decisiva fiereza, golpeó el volante del auto. Respiró fuertemente y sacó su celular.

— ¿Aló, papá? Soy Edward —hizo una pausa incómoda—. No. Necesito un favor. Quiero que utilices tu influencia y hables con Allison Amayo y le pidas eliminar un contrato de compra de un terreno.

¿Cómo? ¿Edward pedía qué? No, no… Debía estar soñando...

_Influencia… poder… dinero… mafia… todo giró, miles de imágenes dieron vueltas en un carrusel._

¿Qué sucedía?

De pronto, sentí náuseas. No podía hablar... No podía hacer nada, solo era consciente de la lluvia de recuerdos que se precipitaban por mi mente.

Todo iba calzando su lugar haciendo que mi corazón se acelere. Las palabras de Jacob de hace semanas malgastando mi atormentada mente.

_"No quisiera que te lleves una decepción, Bella. Eres una chica muy linda y no te mereces una desilusión."_

_"Conozco a Edward. Más de lo que crees, y sé que tendrás muchos problemas con él."_

_"Quizá Edward no sea quien te convenga Bella"_

Sentía mi mente extrañamente desconectada y solo asimilaba retazos de lo que oía. Nada tenia sentido.

Me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, de ser martirizada por recuerdos y extrañezas...

Cuenta regresiva.

— No es broma, es urgente… ¡No metas a Richard ni a William en esto! ¡Por favor! —Alzó la voz y podría jurar que sus ojos destilaron una pizca de odio—. Cuando vaya a verte te explicaré todo. No… No quiero entrar en detalles ahora —añadió fríamente—. Es urgente, te agradecería mucho si lo hicieras en este mismo instante. Gracias, Carlisle.

Mafioso, investigador, apostador... Yo bromeaba cuando le hablaba de las miles de películas de mafiosos que me gustaban ver, pero ahora me sentía protagonista de una de ellas.

Él colgó el teléfono y declinó totalmente su cabeza hacia atrás apretándose el puente de la nariz con fuerza, clara señal que pasaba algo. Yo no podía hablar, era mucha información en tan poco tiempo, eran miles de posibilidades, miles suposiciones que se entremezclaban en mi cabeza.

_"¡Vaya! Son interesantes las cosas que pueden decir los Cullen." _

_"Edward siempre fue más reservado, más callado, quizá sea por lo que le pasó de niño…"_

Un carrusel de momentos... Una lluvia de palabras...

Edward por fin me miró y noté en sus ojos el precio de la verdad y la culpa. Él sabía lo que se venía...

— Edward... —musité.

Él me lanzó una mirada perturbadora, como si le costara hablar.

— Edward… ¿Quién eres, Edward Cullen?

.

**.**

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

*** ^-^ gracias por leer hasta acá... **  
**Y diganme, que tal les pareció el capítulo? O.O ! **

*** Como les dije, la parte final he querido escribirla desde que inicié el fic y ya por fin lo hice xD! Aunque aún hay otras escenas que muero por narrarlas pero poquito a poquito! :) ahora entramos a una parte interesante de la historia... *o* !**

*** Necesito, deseo, muero por escuchar sus Suposiciones, teorías y todo! **

*** Quiero agradecer a las chicas del team! A Jeni, por subir el capítulo en mi ausencia :) y por copiar las todo lo que le dije LOL !**  
**Saludo especial a mi beta: larosaderosas ... ^^**

**Y un besote a todas, mil gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias, y favoritos! Espero seguir leyéndolas! Y si me quieren tirar tomates o maldiciones igual!, acepto todo ^^**

**Mil besos! Lu. **


	17. Chapter 17

******Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**

* * *

¡Bonsoir chicas! ^^ ¿Cómo están? Bueno, yo aquí llegando de mi primer día de mi primer trabajo! LOL como les conté por facebook, después del viaje me dediqué a hacer algunos trámites, ponerme al día con los trabajos hasta que hoy por fin empecé a trabajar. ^^

Sobre el capítulo, les digo que tenía que ser así para darle una correlación a lo anterior, pero que el proximo capítulo será prometedor! *-* ! Ya verán! ;) BESOS, y lean notas!

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 17**

******************************************•**

* * *

**- Bella –**

**.**

"_**El secreto mejor guardado es el nunca revelado."**_

**.**

**.**

_Edward por fin me miró y noté en sus ojos el precio de la verdad y la culpa. Él sabía lo que se vendría a continuación..._

— _Edward... —musité._

_Me lanzó una mirada perturbadora, como si le costara hablar._

― Edward… ¿Quién eres, Edward Cullen? ―mi voz sonó distante como si se perdiera con el viento. Ya no tenía fuerza para continuar en esta lucha por mi integridad, que verme inmersa en un problema mayor, me hacía sentir débil, dificultándome la tarea de procesar todo lo que estaba viviendo en tan pocos minutos.

Tantos recuerdos, tantas palabras dichas y tantos significados irrumpían a la vez en mi cabeza haciéndome sentir náuseas y un terrible palpitar en el pecho. Me sentía mareada caminando en una nube de algodón con los ojos vendados sin saber que de un momento a otro, esta podría contaminarse y desaparecer haciéndome caer de manera abrupta y violenta al piso para estrellarme contra un terreno desconocido y, quizás, infértil: _la verdad._

Si él había tratado de ocultarme su verdadera identidad, su plan había fracasado.

― Respóndeme, ¡¿quién eres en realidad, Edward? ― insistí con una amargura que no pensé sentir jamás.

― Bella sé que te debo explicaciones pero este no es el momento ― se disculpó pero no valía para mí esa respuesta.

― ¿Y cuándo lo será? ― inquirí clavando mis ojos en él con la poca fuerza y entereza que me quedaba.

― Por favor mi amor, cuando lleguemos a casa te explicaré todo, por ahora, lo más importante es acabar con este problema.

― Me interesa más saber la verdad.

― ¡Te lo explicaré todo cuando lleguemos a casa, Isabella! ― sonó a ultimátum lo que me encolerizó aún más.

― ¡No! ¡Quiero hablarlo ahora! ¡Necesito que me expliques! ― pedí abrumada sin dar mi brazo a torcer.

― No, Isabella ― tiré mi cuerpo totalmente frustrada hacia el respaldar del asiento al tanto que él golpeaba el volante del auto con rabia.

El juego por el poder y la absoluta redención empezaba. Él con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas apagados, marchitos ante la frialdad de mi exigencia y yo, desesperada, con el alma a punto de abandonar mi cuerpo. Era ridículo e insustancial hacerle esta pregunta al hombre con quien me venía acostando desde hacía tanto tiempo, al ser que me estaba instruyendo en el arte de amar, a la persona que me había enseñado a confiar y me había prometido que estaría por siempre a mi lado. Era insulso e hipócrita. Era estúpido y cobarde que haya tenido que esperar a que circunstancias adversas me obligaran a usar el tono frío y déspota que empleé lastimando el alma de niño que tenía.

_Pero… ¿hasta qué punto vivía engañada por Edward?_

― Bella… ― sus dedos apretaban el puente de su nariz ―. No quiero que un malentendido se transforme en el motivo de nuestra pelea. Escúchame, sé que debemos hablar pero este no es el momento indicado. Solo deseo que confíes en mí por última vez y luego, dejaré a tu elección qué camino seguir ―pronunció nervioso buscando mi mirada que se encontraba perdida entre los escombros de lo que era saber que todo lo que había vivido podría ser una mentira―... Tú decides si seguirás conmigo o no.

Volvió a repetir esto último con voz pesarosa. En sus ojos se veía el dolor que sentía por tomar esta decisión tan drástica, el dolor que significaba separarnos y no volver a vernos nunca más, y yo no quería eso. Yo quería seguir a su lado, apoyarlo y comprender el porqué me mintió, el porqué ocultó todo este tiempo aquellos secretos y sentimientos que tanto lo atormentaban y que lo debían tener confundido. Pero… a la vez sentía miedo por enfrentarme a una verdad que podría dolerme y lastimarme… ¿él me había engañado todo este tiempo?

Parpadeé varias veces queriendo despertar de esta maldita pesadilla. Primero, la estafa en mi trabajo, segundo, las extrañas conexiones y conversaciones de Edward con gente liada al narcotráfico y al contrabando. Y ahora, mi nueva batalla era lidiar con su verdad y los miles de secretos y mentiras que esta conllevaría… ¿qué pasaría después?

Nada… no lo sabía… solo incertidumbre, dudas y un saco lleno de preguntas.

Procuré mantenerme serena, pero no podía. Ansiaba unos minutos para mí, para estar abrazada a mi soledad y poder digerir toda esta información pero era imposible pues un nuevo sonido atacó el espacio y decidió cortar con mi empobrecida mente. Al menos, el ruido estrepitoso del celular de Edward logró disipar la tensionada atmósfera.

― Carlisle ― pronunció ásperamente y volví a sentir náuseas. Su rostro había perdido el color y pareciera que le dolía o le fastidiara hablar con aquella persona. _Más suposiciones… _Ya no quería suponer nada y leerle la mente era un caos adverso.

Desvié mi mirada de la suya hacia la carretera que daba al lago Michigan buscando refugio en él. Unos barcos, más grandes y elegantes que los del barrio industrial navegaban tranquilamente sobre sus oscuras aguas, en una de aquellas excursiones clásicas de reconocimiento de la hermosa pero tenebrosa ciudad como lo era Chicago. Aquellas personas, felices y contentas, solo conocían el lado esplendoroso y vibrante de Chicago pero no podían imaginar que dentro de aquellas luces y edificios sin fin, existía una ciudad sucia, malograda y cubierta en tinieblas por las actividades ilícitas que ahí tomaban lugar. Los encargados de hacer aquellos _tours _ya sea en tren, barco, auto u ómnibus debían esconder, para su propio bien, la cara denigrante de su ciudad, pues, estaba segura que les era penado y nombrado como un sacrilegio si mostraran la debilidad de uno de los más gigantescos monstruos económicos que tenía Estados Unidos… Pero, ¿todos ocultan secretos, no?

_Sí._

― Sí, fue un contrato firmado en la Notaría _"Amayo & Sons"_ el viernes seis de setiembre por la representante de la empresa KVC, Isabella Swan y su abogado Tyler O' Connor ― Edward hizo una pausa como si esperase que la otra persona, que según mi lejana atención comprendí que era su padre, estuviese escribiendo o procesando cada detalle ―. Exacto. Por otro lado, se presentó un hombre llamado Lloyd Hight quien declaró ser dueño del terreno ubicado en el _Devon Avenue_ mas esta información es falsa. Este hombre solo fue un 'gancho', fue el cómplice del verdadero estafador quien mantiene hasta ahora su verdadera identidad bien oculta ― una punzada de nervios me golpeó. La estafa a mi empresa parecía que hubiese sido planeada con mucho tiempo de anticipación pues no estaba dando lugar a errores. Habían planificado y preparado cada detalle con destreza, pero ¿quién tendría sed de venganza?―… ese nombre es falso, no está en ninguna base de datos. Jasper y yo creemos que todo ha sido un plan para vengarse de la empresa, pero no podemos asegurarlo… _aún_ ― volteó a mirarme y por unos instantes corroboré mi instinto. Él me ocultaba algo ―. Solo te pido que por favor hables con el viejo y le hagas ver lo que es capaz de perder si no disuelve ese contrato de inmediato… ―volvió a hacer una pausa. No podía soportarlo más. Un minuto más escuchándolo hablar de esa manera y podría tomar una decisión equivocada, la que podría arrepentirme para toda la vida. Por esta razón, me bajé del auto y empecé a caminar por la línea lateral blanca de la carretera. Un peso terrible se había implantado en mis hombros y me provocaba dolor; mientras que otro, como si fuesen punzadas directas al corazón, me estaban torturando y poniendo cada vez más nerviosa...

_¿Quién era en realidad Edward? ¿Qué ocultaba?_

Sin querer había implantado la semilla de la curiosidad y la inquietud en mí derogando a segundo plano la tragedia que vivía a causa de Chang.

_Pero esas son__ las consecuencias de conocer a alguien nuevo, Isabella._

Sí, lo sé, y eso es lo que traté de evitar durante tantos años…

Suspiré.

Cuando conoces a una persona por primera vez debes tener en cuenta que, por infinidad de motivos, desde el pecado hasta la virtud, puede esconder miles de íntimos y profundos secretos, llenos de misterio e incógnitas que nos provocará saber con mayor ahínco lo que verdaderamente se esconde detrás de aquella careta. Una persona es una caja llena de sorpresas y nunca pretendas conocer toda su vida de un momento a otro... Sé lo difícil que es decir quienes somos en realidad, siempre ocultamos ciertos aspectos de nuestra vida y mostramos solo el lado menos vulnerable y más hipócrita. Es lógico, es la manera más natural, automática e intuitiva de proteger nuestra intimidad y ¿por qué no? también nuestros sentimientos.

Levanté mi rostro hacia el cielo. El sol de primavera estaba en todo su esplendor, bañando con cada rayo las miles de ilusiones y sueños que su aura y brillo nos prodigaba y nos alentaba a imaginar día a día. Pero, cuando llegaba la hora del crepúsculo, ¿nunca se preguntaron si aquellos mismos rayos solares tendrían la capacidad de ocultar, en el ocaso, la verdad… y así ambos someterse a los misterios de la luna?

"_**No hay nada escondido entre el Cielo y la Tierra... tarde o temprano las cosas salen a flote."**_

No. No se podía. Ni la luna podía ocultarse pues siempre durante 27 días, 7 horas y 43 minutos reflejaba la luz solar de manera diferente según donde se encontrara. Siempre lo hacía.

Hasta los niños esconden pequeños e inocentes secretos, incluso pueden parecer cómicos y tontos frente a los ojos de los mayores pero, dentro de su mundo infantil, revelar su más íntimo secreto sería el momento más vergonzoso de su vida… pero, ¿quién no pensó de modo similar cuando era niño? ¿Quién no ocultó que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad o a los fantasmas? O ¿quién no mintió al decir que le gustaba jugar football o saltar la soga o jugar con las muñecas solo para que no nos eliminaran del grupo del colegio? Yo creo que todos. Todos en esta vida hemos ocultado algo para evitar ser el centro de atención de todas las burlas y desprecios por parte de los demás. No obstante y en cierto modo, es cuando uno se vuelve mayor, empiezan los verdaderos problemas. Aquellos inocentes secretos, aquellas pequeñas mentiras piadosas se pueden transformar en las más terribles farsas y blasfemias volviéndose cada vez peores, más grandes que un agujero negro sin tener siquiera nunca un final ya que una mentira arrastra otra y otra hasta terminar en el mismo círculo vicioso.

Yo lo sabía muy bien porque yo misma ocultaba secretos, Alice escondía la verdad de sus padres y cargaba con la ruptura de su matrimonio, Leah ocultaba el temor de ser nuevamente rechazada en un aspecto rudo y en su actitud feminista logrando desfogar toda su rabia en las clases de _Tae-bo_ que daba en el gimnasio… y entonces, ¿Edward dónde quedaba? ¿Dónde quedaba su derecho de callar? _Piénsalo Isabella… Edward no ser__á el único ni el último en ocultar algo… _

¡Lo sé! No podía juzgarlo, pero…

― Tengo miedo.

_¿Por qué?_

Porque, a pesar de mis secretos, siempre me mostré como soy, porque nunca intenté ni pretendí ser alguien que no era como quizá lo estuvo haciendo él. En nuestra primera cita, Edward me confió todo el plan que tuvo con Alice y cómo planeó su intromisión en mi obra de construcción con el fin de conocerme. Desde ese momento supe que él representaba un peligro para mí, no obstante, su belleza arrolladora, su carisma, su posesión, sus celos y la fuerza emprendedora que tenía hacían que con lujo se mostrara como el tipo de hombre perfecto y el tipo de hombre que necesitaba en mi vida. No parecía tan peligroso y la forma en que planeó su acercamiento, por más acosador y posesivo que fue, me gustó y lo acepté porque resultó siendo un gesto ingenioso y dulce, hasta tierno. El más tierno que había recibido en años. Pero, ¿ahora? ¿Quién era él? ¿Habría vivido una mentira? ¿Habría estado engañada todo este tiempo? ¿Sus secretos eran tan difíciles de entender que tuvo que recurrir a aquella artimaña? ¿Qué sentimiento dominaba a Edward? ¿Qué era? ¿Estafador, apostador, mafioso…?

No sería normal dejar pasar por alto esto.

_Pero ese es el riesgo que corres al aceptar nuevas personas en tu vida, Isabella… Nunca sabrás qu__é __secretos ni mentiras ocultan._

Sí… y por eso preferí nunca involucrar sentimientos…

― Bella… ― me llamó con su voz aterciopelada. Cerré los ojos unos segundos e inhalé fuertemente el aire antes de girar a su encuentro ―. Regresa al auto, Bella. Voy a llevarte al trabajo ― su hermoso rostro estaba más desencajado que antes y sus párpados estaban caídos, delimitados por unas grandes ojeras que se marcaban con mayor notoriedad a cada pestañeo haciéndome recordar todo el apoyo que me demostró durante toda la noche.

Quise acariciarlo, besarlo y abrazarlo para volver a sentirme protegida pero los sentimientos de reproche y miedo que luchaban por brotar de mi interior me estaban ganando. Pareciera que estaba parada entre dos caminos, uno a la derecha, corto y fácil y otro, a la izquierda, difuso y lleno de obstáculos. Escoger el más sencillo era cuestión de tiempo, solo debía decirle las palabras indicadas para que los grandes setos que enmarcaban la entrada de aquel laberinto se desvanecieran, pero sería una cobarde e insensible… porque así como yo tenía secretos, él también debía de tenerlos solo que el miedo por saber quién era realmente me tenía enclaustrada.

― No.

― Por favor Bella regresa al auto. Mi propuesta sigue en pie… ― buscó mi cara con sus ojos mas solo encontró un semblante sin expresión ―. Sé que es estúpido pedirte que confíes en mí nuevamente, pero te lo suplico. Ya tengo la solución para tu problema, no irás a la cárcel…

― No quiero ― pronuncié. _"Quiero quedarme y saber la verdad"_―. Edward, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre…

― Lo es. Me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen Masen ― me dijo apresurado con total sinceridad, lo podía observar en sus ojos que aclamaban por una oportunidad.

― Bueno Edward Anthony, no pretendí… no… ― callé abruptamente y no hice otra cosa que darle la espalda y enfocar mi mirada en el cielo tornasolado para buscar las palabras correctas. Tomé un poco de aire y dejé libre al nudo que tenía en mi garganta ―: Hay tres cosas acerca tuyo que me tienen loca. No sé qué ocultas, no sé hasta qué punto debo tener miedo de estar contigo y tercero… tampoco sé quién eres en realidad… ― trató de interrumpirme pero no lo dejé ―. Quiero que sepas que yo siempre he sido Bella, cada detalle que te conté de mí, de mi niñez, fue legítimo. A diferencia tuya, nunca he pretendido ser alguien que no era, nunca h…

― No me digas eso… Yo tampoco pretendí ser alguien que no era, mi amor ― respondió de inmediato.

― No es mi culpa, Edward. No me quieres dar explicaciones, no contestas mis preguntas, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Cómo quieres que piense?

"_La omisión es traición"_

Suspiró angustiado. Todo el peso de su supuesta traición recaía ahora en sus hombros y su bello rostro solo era reflejo de lo abatida que tenía el alma.

― Por favor Bella, por última vez, confía en mí y en la solución que he obtenido para que no vayas a juicio. Prometí cuidarte siempre, y eso hago a pesar de que sientas que todo lo que te dije fue solo mentiras y engaños. Nunca te mentí… Nunca lo hice… ― su ruego, sus ojos esmeraldas y su voz me desarmaron, destrozaron mi corazón en pequeñas partecitas, derritieron el muro de mi interior. Su alma de niño, su pasado, su dolor y sus recuerdos dejaron hecha añicos mi integridad.

Él también temía.

― Claro que te escucharé. Pero ten presente que la mitad de una mentira no es la verdad, Edward. No pretendas cambiar las cosas ― dije en voz baja.

― No lo haré ― se acercó a mí y me acunó el rostro acariciando suavemente mis labios con su pulgar. Volví a cerrar los ojos sintiéndome en casa. Su piel, su calor, su aroma y su cariño eran mi hogar. Él tenía derecho a explicarse y yo tenía el deber de escucharlo.

Era apoyo absoluto con apoyo incondicional.

Un pasado conocido con un pasado por conocer, dándose mutuamente la mano.

_Dos almas similares pero diferentes a la vez encontrándose en un mundo donde parecía que todo estaba__ en su contra. Eso era._

Y los secretos. Eran terribles, sí. Pero también habían amargas experiencias y dulces recuerdos.

Todo. Todo nos llevaba a lo mismo: a confiar… y si no lo hacía hoy, no lo haría nunca, ¿no?

_Exacto._

Estaba decidido, había tomado el camino más largo, _el de la izquierda_, el más peligroso, lleno de espinas y obstáculos, pero seguramente el más prometedor. Al menos eso esperaba.

― ¿Serás sincero?

― Sí. No quiero que perdamos todo lo que hemos conseguido en este tiempo ― murmuró contra mi boca acercándose tanto que podía sentir la calidez de su aliento ―. No quiero perderte Bella, si lo hiciese, no sé qué podría ser de mí. Por favor tienes que escucharme, no ahora porque es imposible ya que no hay tiempo que perder, pero después, en la noche, prométeme que abrirás tu corazón para mí.

― Lo tienes en tus manos, Edward ― susurré y él sonrió levemente. Sus labios acariciaron los míos en un fugaz roce ―. ¿Pensabas contarme la verdad algún día? ¿O pretendías ocultarme toda esta sarta de mentiras por siempre?

― No te lo iba a ocultar, Bella. Te estoy haciendo parte de mi vida y eso incluye que sepas hasta el último detalle de mí. Pero no quería que te enteraras de esta manera ni te hicieras teorías absurdas acerca de ello ― con delicadeza implantó otro beso en la comisura de mis labios ―. Esto no debió suceder así pero no tuve otra alternativa.

― Si no hubiera sucedido esto, ¿seguiría malditamente engañada, Edward? ― negó con la cabeza ―. ¿Qué no debía suceder?

― Hablar con él ― frunció el ceño ―. Nunca he querido nada de esa familia.

Sabía a quién se refería.

― Y lo hiciste por mí ― aseguré. Su preocupación por mi bienestar era tan grande que tuvo que derrumbar sus propias barreras ―. ¿Al menos me dirás quién es Carlisle?

― Mi padre ― me contestó con voz trémula ―… Con quien no mantengo una buena relación desde hace años.

― Oh… ― la forma en que me respondía era fría lo que me hacía discernir y preparar bien mis preguntas para más tarde. ¿Por qué no quería hablar con él? ¿Qué se escondía detrás de aquel porte masculino y juvenil? ¿Qué escondían sus miradas de fastidio, temor, ira y soledad? ¿Qué sucedió para que su vida esté rodeada de un mundo oscuro? Estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. No dejaría pasar por alto este hecho ―. ¿Con tú mamá es igual?

― Ella murió ― susurró cortante. Sus ojos verdes se ensombrecieron a la simple mención del ser que le dio la vida pero hubo algo en su comportamiento que no me convenció del todo.

― Lo siento, Ed.

― No lo hagas. Nadie lo hace ― agregó con el mismo tono de voz. A él le dolía aquel recuerdo. El tema de su madre no podría ser tocado fácilmente.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Con un abrazo y una mirada silenciosa le demostré mi apoyo y fuerza para afrontar su pasado. Él me besó la frente dulcemente y por más que quiso disimularlo, no podía, sus músculos estaban tensos, su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza y sus pestañas cubrían su mirar oscuro y frío. En ese instante, al contemplar su perfil tácito e inquebrantable por fin comprendí el porqué siempre se mostró indispuesto o reacio a hablar sobre su familia; por mi parte nunca quise escarbar más en aquel misterio, en aquella herida, solo me contentaba con saber las anécdotas que tenía con su hermano Emmett y su abuelo, el cual era considerado su héroe, pero más nada, siempre respeté su intimidad así como él respetaba la mía... _Oh… Cosas de la vida… Mírennos ahora…_

― Es hora de irnos, Bella.

Nada aliviaba su rostro, ni deshaciendo los pequeños pliegues que sus cejas formaban sobre su frente, ni dándole un beso en la mejilla podía calmar su pena. ¿Y yo? Yo seguía con los latidos de mi corazón como los mil demonios martillando en mi oído, reclamándome por la verdad. Tenía miedo, claro que sí, pero también sentía que él necesitaba comprensión.

"_Prométeme que en la noche me abrirás tu corazón…"_

Oh mi niño triste… ¿Qué serás Edward? ¿Mafioso, investigador, estafador o simplemente un hombre con graves heridas?

_Influencia… poder… dinero… mafia… las miles de imágenes que me atormentaban__ volvieron a dar vueltas en aquel carrusel de recuerdos..._

― Quiero saber qué hará tu padre, Edward. No podría recibir ningún favor sin saber cómo se consiguió y de qué forma.

Soltó el aire con fuerza.

― Te lo cuento en el camino. No hay tiempo que perder, Bella ― me tomó de la mano y me llevó al auto.

El peligro volvía a recorrer mis venas y la adrenalina agazapada volvía a cobrar protagonismo… Nuevamente empezaba el conteo regresivo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

Debía estar loca al aceptar un plan como ese. Yo, Isabella Swan, niña desconfiada y estúpida creyendo nuevamente en alguien, en una persona que aún no me contaba su verdad. Yo, Bella, simplemente Bella, apostando por ganar una batalla de poder. De un lado, el monstruo mafioso y aterrador que era Chang y por el otro, un nuevo y desconocido ― hasta hacía unas horas ― gigante de la economía, con miles de influencias: el padre de Edward.

Las oportunidades de la vida se me habían presentado, claro que sí, aún tenía la carga letal de mis errores por haber tenido una vida libertina, pero nunca pensé que de un momento a otro, un patito de estanque se transformaría en un cisne hermoso de alas blancas y brillantes. Eso lo dejaba para los cuentos de hadas, no para la vida real.

Edward no era quien yo había pensado que era. Por todo lo que escuché y por el favor casi divino que su padre haría conmigo, él se había convertido en un dios griego poderoso. Él tenía una familia, destruida, pero una familia al fin y al cabo. No podía describir que tipo de familia era, quizá era de antaño, de clase o de estafadores, o quizá era una noble y soberana, no lo sabía, solo tenía presente que era de aquellas que con un chasquido de dedos podía tener el mundo a sus pies.

― Mike tiene un amigo que es abogado, Bella. Podría ayudarnos si así lo deseas ― me repitió Jessica por enésima vez mientras subíamos a mi oficina después de ir por un café bien cargado a la cafetería del primer piso. Ella, al igual que yo, estaba desesperada pues su sangre podría correr si la solución que había encontrado Edward no llegaba a buen augurio.

― Tranquila Jess ― le dije tragándome mis propios miedos. En unos minutos más, el padre de Edward habría llamado a Amayo y habría hecho que se deshicieran de ese contrato, lo que acto seguido haría que el viejo estafador de Chang me llamara a su oficina ―. Dime, ¿encontraste el folder con los datos del terreno que te pedí?

― Sí, pero se los llevó el joven Whitlock ― aturdida por sus palabras volteé a examinarla con rudeza. Jessica no tenía permiso para derogar ni tener potestad para ciertas decisiones.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué dejaste que se lo llevara? ― exhorté.

― No lo sé. Era tu amigo, alguien de tu confianza… Además… ― bajó el tono de su voz y miró a los costados con perspicacia antes de continuar ―. Tiene un aspecto intimidante y la señorita Brandon… ― disminuyó aún más su voz hasta asemejarla a un susurro ―…nunca pensé que la señorita Brandon pudiera ser tan persuasiva y amenazadora a la vez como lo fue esta mañana.

― Entiendo ― sabía cómo podía llegar a ser Alice, pero esos papeles solo me inmiscuían a mí y nadie más, y si Jasper o Edward o los dos por iniciativa propia decidieron ayudarme debieron pedir primero mi consentimiento… ¿qué pasaría si esos documentos se perdieran justo en el momento que los necesitara para mi defensa? ― Jessica no debiste permitir que se llevaran los originales, les hubieras dado una copia.

― Discúlpame, Bella, pero me tomaron de sorpresa… Estuve, estoy nerviosa. No ― tartamudeó ―. No supe que hacer.

― No te preocupes, yo hablaré con ellos ― abrí la puerta de mi oficina extrañada y enojada. Cada segundo que pasaba, Edward seguía sorprendiéndome, sino era porque ocultaba algo, era porque hacía las cosas a mis espaldas sin ponerme al tanto de sus movimientos… ¿por qué no podía confiar en mí? ¡¿Por qué?

Esta vez exigiría una explicación. En la noche las exigiría todas.

― Oh, Isabella, ¡por fin llegaste! Quería darte el pésame en vivo.

Esa voz, ese rostro deformado y esos ojos azules sagaces me quitaron la ilación y provocaron que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera de irritación.

Ahí estaba él, sentado en mi silla, mirando con satisfacción cada espacio de mi oficina, vanagloriándose de él como si saboreara mi tragedia… ¡Idiota! _¡Vete de aquí!_ ¿No les parece extraño y extremadamente doloroso que cuando estás en aprietos, en la ruina, todos tus enemigos te refrieguen y se rían en tu cara de tu desdicha y tu desventura?

Los buitres con los que trabajaba eran así. El nido de víboras al que pertenecía, contra mi voluntad, era así.

― James, nadie te invitó a mi oficina. Sería mejor que te retires ― dije ásperamente. Él no me importaba ya. Me había hecho daño.

― No pensé que necesitaba una invitación, Bella. Por tu estúpido desliz, esta oficina podría ser mía. Así que solo le daba una pequeña inspección ― se explicó cargando consigo una presencia funesta y triunfadora a la vez ―…mientras espero que se haga justicia contigo.

― Yo no hice nada, James. Es más, si no fueras tan inepto pensaría que fuiste tú quien hizo todo este ataque de mal gusto a la empresa solo para vengarte de mí ― hice hincapié en lo último. No lo dudaba, si él tuviese las herramientas y agallas necesarias, podría creer que era el causante de mi desgracia, el cómplice anónimo de todo este fraude.

― No perdería mi tiempo de esta manera, Swan. No sería tan directo, tendría una especie de maltrato… digamos… ― se rascó el mentón ― físico hacia ti. He descubierto lo excitante que es doblegarte a mis instintos ― el color de sus ojos cambió. Se paró con elegancia aflojándose la corbata negra y desabotonando los primeros botones de su camisa. Con la mirada clavada en mí, parecía un animal al acecho, excitado por haberse encontrado con su víctima. Era cruel y aterrador.

― No te atrevas a tocarme, James.

― ¡Ja! Veremos si tu empleaducho de cuarta puede ayudarte esta vez ― agregó acercándose maliciosamente ―. ¡Vamos Bella! tu novio, tu obrero no está aquí… déjate llevar una vez más…

― ¡Detente! ― me golpeó contra la pared, apretándome con su cuerpo.

― Creo que fue un motín simple Swan. Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso ― bufó por lo bajo abriendo mis piernas con su rodilla ―. Tratar de estafar al viejo Chang… ¡qué ridículo! ― El aliento a cigarrillo impactaba en mi rostro provocándome náuseas y sus manos bruscas y posesivas se adueñaban de las mías. Solo un golpe de suerte, un sonido tosco y seco acompañado de una vibración muy cerca de mi entrepierna logró distraerlo y yo opté por golpearlo en el estómago para zafarme con rapidez de su endemoniado ataque.

Miré la pantalla del celular horrorizada.

― Hey Jacob ― dije agitada. Era la cuarta o quinta vez en el día que me llamaba mas yo no le contestaba. No quería más confusión en mi vida hasta no hablar claramente con Edward, pero esta vez, no tuve otra alternativa. Fue mi salvación. _Salvada por la campana. _Me hizo respirar más tranquila._ Llegó Superman de acero. _Si James se atrevía a algo más sádico, podría gritar.

― _¿Cómo estás Bella? Estoy muy preocupado por ti. Jasper me contó todo y llamaba para decirte que cuentas conmigo para todo lo que se te ofrezca. De la misma manera que te lo dije la otra noche._

― Muchas gracias, Jake ― respondí nerviosa viendo como la furiosa mirada de mi atacante se acercaba a pasos agigantados donde yo estaba. Tirité. No escuché de que más habló Jacob, solo temblé al ver aquellos ojos de lince destrozarme. _¡No!_ James me agarró del brazo y con fuerza me tiró al sofá haciendo que perdiera la fuerza en las manos y el teléfono cayera a la alfombra de la salita.

― ¡Ahhh!

― No cambias, zorra ― murmuró destilando su mugroso aliento en mi cuello ―. ¿Quién es ahora? ¿A quién tienes de turno? ― Traté de apartarlo con una mano y de golpearlo en los huevos pero fue en vano. Su peso ejercía presión sobre mi cuerpo, se restregaba encima de él sonriendo maquiavélicamente y mostrándome toda la fuerza animal que tenía. Para mí, su cercanía solo significaba una cosa: asco. Era estupor, ardor y fastidio por un hombre que vivió y tuvo un pasado lamentable conmigo. Uno de los tantos pasados que estaba dispuesta a olvidar.

― _¿Sucede algo preciosa?_ ― preguntó Jake un tanto aturdido alzando la voz por el auricular ―. _¿Bella?_

― No… ― el lince sádico lamió mi rostro ―. ¡No!

― _Bella, dime qué sucede… ―_insistió mi amigo gritando.

― Nunca cambiarás…― James musitó muy despacio. Lo miré retirar su cuerpo del mío, alejándose hacia la puerta por donde Jessica irrumpió apresurada con unos papeles bajo el brazo. El muy imbécil había estado atento al sonido de la manija y volvió a su estado impertérrito como si no hubiese pasado nada. Él y su doble careta, su doble vida, su secreto.

― Discúlpame Jake… ando haciendo unos trabajos aquí… No… ― logré decir temerosa mirando cuidadosamente lo que hacía aquella fiera ―… Gracias por llamar… es reconfortante ― suspiré. James le dio el encuentro a Jessica y no la dejó pasar sin acariciarle el rostro con malicia. Ella no hizo más que zafarse haciendo un gesto de asco y repulsión. Ese hombre era de lo peor. ¿Cómo pude involucrarme con alguien así?

― _De nada preciosa. Mi Harley siempre tendrá un asiento exclusivo para ti. Solo llámame y vendré por ti_ ― presentí su sonrisa radiante a través del teléfono lo cual me hizo sonreír y calmar paulatinamente los latidos estrepitosos de mi corazón adolorido. Su voz era dulce y alentadora e imaginé inmediatamente el abrazo de amigo que podría prodigarme, un abrazo de paz ―. _Verás que ella y yo tenemos solución para casi todos los problemas._

Jacob, a pesar de tener ese porte intimidante y ofensivo, era muy dulce y sensible. No se parecía en nada al perfil frívolo y bohemio que Edward dibujó en mi mente. Acaso… ¿me había engañado en eso también? Era muy probable.

"_¿Qué te dijo Edward? Seguro te contó historias de lobos y vampiros sanguinarios para mantenerte lejos de mí, ¿es eso verdad?"_

¡No!

¡Edward y sus misterios!

― Arquitecta Swan. El doctor Chang la llama al despacho ― la voz de Jessica sonó nefasta.

― Jake, te llamo después, ¿ok?

― _Tomaré tu palabra, Bella._

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

La maldita charla con Chang y Smith no difirió en nada de lo que Edward me previno que pasaría durante nuestro retorno a la empresa esta tarde; es más, parecía que mi novio tenía una bola de cristal en la cual podía pronosticar el futuro. Las muecas, los gestos, los ceños fruncidos, las palabras déspotas, las frases malintencionadas, el orgullo herido, la intimidación y la demostración del poder absoluto se vivió por cada poro de mi piel en cada segundo que pasé metida en esa hosca oficina. Esos viejos lo trasmitían con insistencia y ahínco como si quisieran que quedara grabado con sangre en cada cutícula y vello de mi cuerpo.

― _No sabemos cómo lo has conseguido Swan. Pero me acaban de informar de la Notaría Amayo que su abogado acaba de ser dado de baja en sus funciones... Ya sabes... por haber manchado el nombre de la institución al ser cómplice de una estafa, la cual nos tenía involucrados ― habló Chang de manera tenebrosa juntando las palmas de su mano y mirándome por encima de ellas con un gesto de superioridad. El viejo a pesar de su edad y de estar decrépito, mantenía el poder de intimidación como si fuera una hiena ―__.__ Hecho curioso… muy curioso… _

― _También nos han advertido sobre el cheque. Felizmente nadie lo había cobrado y ellos mismos se han encargado de denegar el pase para ello ― agregó el ingeniero Smith apoyando sus manos en el escritorio para luego levantarse con una sonrisa y situarse delante de mí__―. Muchacha, yo siempre confié en ti. _

Cuando apoyó su mano áspera en mi hombro sentí escalofríos. El viejo Smith me miraba diferente. Desde hacía varios meses había notado cierta preferencia en mis proyectos y en mis ideas pero nunca enfoqué bien hacia donde se dirigían. Ahora en estas circunstancias notaba cómo me observaba.

― _Solo hay dos opciones o conocías a Amayo, lo cual lo veo muy improbable o desististe de tu plan de embaucarnos y preferiste hacérselo a otros incautos. No me sorprendería… ― arqueó una ceja ―__.__ Eres astuta Swan, has pensado bien las cosas._

_Me impuso su autoridad._

― _No hice nada de eso, señor._

― _¡Calla! ―Su mano se estrelló con fuerza en el escritorio__―. ¡Aún no he acabado, Isabella! Sabes que odio perder el control de las cosas y todo este asunto se está saliendo de mis manos. No sé qué sucedió, no sé qué pasó, no sé qué hiciste, nadie, ¡absolutamente nadie me lo quiere decir! ―Otro golpe contra la madera ―. Pero no me ahogaré en este incidente, tarde o temprano sabré que pasó en realidad ― me miró de soslayo, analizando mi postura rígida ―… Si logro enterarme de algo… Sabrás que sucederá._

_Tragué saliva. _¿Qué sería peor? ¿Enfrentarse a Goliath sabiendo el resultado de la guerra o salir airosa de una pelea siendo respaldada por un todopoderoso que no conocía y que podía estar metido en contrabando o narcotráfico como el padre de Edward?

― _No obstante debo reconocer que nos salvaste y eso, un hombre de palabra y digno como yo, lo reconoce. Así que tendrás el resto de la semana libre._

_¿Un hombre de palabra y digno como él? ¡¿Por dónde? Si Edward predijo lo que pasaría esta noche en esta blanca, pulcra y tétrica oficina no fue nada comparado al único inconveniente que él no intuyó: el terrible dolor de cabeza que me empezó a atacar de la impresión del desgaste de cinismo que tenía frente a mis ojos. Felizmente, como de costumbre, cargaba con mis pastillas en el bolso. _

― _No me mires así Swan, no soy un monstruo después de todo. Te concedí un par de horas para que solucionaras esto y lo hiciste; sin embargo, si yo quisiera, podría torturarte hasta llorar con tal de sonsacarte la información confidencial que necesito y que me carcome el interior… pero ―acomodó sus lentes con actitud pomposa ―… lo dejaré pasar… por ahora ―finalizó puntualizando estas últimas palabras._

"_Por ahora"… "por ahora"…_ ¿Qué quería averiguar el viejo de Chang? ¿No podía quedarse tranquilo con saber que le salvé el pellejo nuevamente? _"Nadie debe de enterarse de esto, Bella. En la noche te contaré todo, pero absolutamente nadie sabrá que mi padre te ayudó"… "¿Por qué?" "En la noche… En la noche Isabella". _Si con esto no me volvía loca, no sabría con qué hacerlo.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared… con Chang, hundida en un maldito nido de víboras y con Edward, perdida en un laberinto sin salida, repleta de interrogantes. Aún así y sin querer, tenía que reconocer que necesitaba a Edward, a mi novio, a mi lado. Necesitaba sentir su protección, su cariño, sus palabras de ánimo… Estaba segura que con solo mirar su hermosa sonrisa o escuchar su voz aterciopelada en mi oído calmándome, tarareándome una canción o susurrándome las frases más lindas que jamás haya escuchado antes, estaría tranquila, viva, en paz.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que en tan poco tiempo sintiera un profundo sentimiento hacia él? ¿Cómo podía yo haber perdido el miedo a enamorarme? ¿Cómo había dejado abierto mi corazón a las oportunidades de cariño y confianza? Mi corazón era el culpable, él supo desde el principio que sufriría mas no le importó, siguió su camino de dolor para salir victorioso, con rasguños, pero íntegro.

_Una luz al final del túnel…_

¿Saben? Nunca quise creer en los típicos enigmas del amor. Ya saben aquellas blasfemias que proclamaban las revistas femeninas sobre el perdón, la reconciliación y sobre todo en la factibilidad que tendría una relación de nueve años para condensarse en una de nueve meses o incluso en nueve semanas y si quisieras exagerar, en nueve días… Ahora le doy la razón… de vez en cuando, o no tan de vez en cuando, las relaciones son tan apasionadas, tan intensas o tan dolorosas que a pesar de que hayan pasado los años o los meses, sentirás en tu alma, en todo tu ser, una vibración intensa que te indicará que aquella persona nació para estar a tu lado…

"_Naciste para ser mía, Isabella. Y yo nací solo para estar a tu lado" _

Y algo así me estaba sucediendo con Edward. Habíamos empezado de una manera tormentosa pero luego nuestra historia se encaminó con una música clásica y romántica de fondo hasta llevarnos a lo que éramos hoy en día. Y sentirme lejos de él, aunque fueran pocos kilómetros, me estaba matando. Él me había ayudado, se la había jugado por mí, había puesto en peligro su vida al hacer contacto con esos tipejos… ¿y yo? Lo estaba cuestionando.

_A veces solo queríamos olvidar todo este asunto y que él se transformara en nuestro sexy cavernícola, en nuestro niño caprichoso y mimado… en nuestro erótico capataz…_

Sí… pero era solo mío…

_Oh… no lo olvido…_

― Bella. ¡Bella! ― parpadeé hasta distinguir una silueta menuda ―. Vamos a casa… Ya es tarde.

― ¿Alice? ¿Qué hora es?

― Serán las ocho de la noche.

― No, Alice… yo… ― Edward vendría por mí a esa hora, lo prometió. Él prometió explicaciones.

― Por favor Bella, déjate de idioteces. Yo de ti, después de lo que te dijo el viejo de mierda ese, ya estaría en un avión rumbo a algún lugar paradisiaco para olvidarme de todo y le pasaría la cuenta del hotel lujoso donde me hospedaría para simplemente hacerlos reventar de rabia.

― Sólo tendré cuatro días libres… No me dará tiempo para nada.

― ¡Tan testaruda! ― replicó terminando de arreglar mi cartera. Metió mi celular, mi lápiz de labios, mi libreta de apuntes y un lapicero que tenía disperso por mi escritorio. Después de la reunión con mis jefes y el terrible dolor de cabeza que me amenazó, refugiarme en mi oficina fue mi mejor opción a pesar de los días libres que ellos, "solidariamente" me habían dado. Aun cuando la decisión de Chang pareciera segura, la postura y sus ojos flamígeros lo delataban, él no estaba de acuerdo con esta decisión. Y lo peor era que quizá el ingeniero Smith había sido el precursor de todo esto, lo cual me ponía peor porque no quería ningún favor de esos viejos, menos de uno libidinoso―. ¡Andando Bella! Debemos reunirnos con Leah en la quinta avenida y planear nuestra escapada.

― Pero… ―quería gritarle que ¡Edward vendría a recogerme! Que no podía irme con ella, que debía esperar alguna llamada de él, pero todos mis reclamos quedarían en el olvido… Él no vino nunca. No llegó. Acaso… ¿Se habría arrepentido? ¿Fue todo un engaño más de él?

― Nada de peros, Bella. Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos ― entrecerró los ojos. Intuí que ella, Alice Brandon, niña demonio, sabía uno de mis secretos… ― ¿Ya tienes todo listo, no?

― Sí, lo arreglé hace unas horas después de hablar con ellos.

― Perfecto.

Terminé por dar una última revisada al lugar y salimos abrazadas hacia el pasillo pero sin dejar señal alguna de miedo, todo lo contrario, con la frente siempre muy en alto, _sí señor._

Cuando ya salía por la puerta de vidrio giratoria, mi celular vibró sacándome de mi actitud autónoma._  
_

"_Espero algún día se haga justicia" _―decía el mensaje de James.

A esta hora, ya todos en la empresa deberían estar al corriente de la gran hazaña de Isabella Swan, la pueblerina. Me vieron caminar por el pasillo, por el _lobby_ y por el _hall_ y no dijeron ni una palabra. Su silencio fue suficiente. Me imaginaba los rumores y las miles de hipótesis que se estaban creando en sus pobres mentes entorno a la estafa, _a la gran estafa de Isabella._Unos creerán que fui capaz de embaucar al jefe y sus secuaces, otros pensarán que me acuesto con alguno de esos viejos y otros me temerán y me verán como una diosa porque según sus ideas primitivas, Isabella Swan, niña pueblerina y tonta, era una heroína mafiosa encubierta en piel de cordero.

Oh, pero ese era mi trabajo… un maldito nido de víboras.

― ¡Andando _bitchy_! Leah y yo tenemos una pequeña sorpresa para ti. Necesitas descansar y olvidarte de todo lo que pasaste. ¡Y para eso me tienes a mí! ―argumentó abriendo la puerta de su auto, un Volkswagen negro último modelo. Saltó en él y manejó con su estilo característico.

― En serio Alice, no quiero nada ―_"solo quiero a Edward y su verdad"_, pensé―...Solo quiero tirarme a mi cama y no despertar jamás. Olvidarme del mundo.

― ¡Oh no seas tonta! Te encantará lo que tengo planeado para ti y tu hermoso culo ―la miré como queriéndola matar y ella hizo un pequeño mohín―. Oh vamos Bellita... Deberías tomarlo como un regalo de cumpleaños... Aunque yo no haya gastado nada en ello...

Pretendió disimular una sonrisa. Alice siempre estaría para mí así como yo para ella porque teníamos un lazo de amistad muy fuerte que nadie podría romper. Aún así, ni me interesó ver a donde me llevaba porque un fuerte remolino de sensaciones contradictorias amenazó mi pecho al sentirme abandonada por Edward. Él me prometió algo y volvió a incumplirlo. La presión sanguínea aumentaba a cada latido y la rabia y la impotencia crecían y crecían por cada palabra que recordaba pronunciar de sus labios… ¿Me estaba engañando?

¿Por qué no vino a verme?

Alice siguió hablando y hablando, no había cuando acabara y dentro de aquella nebulosa imaginaria que me hostigaba de recuerdos y promesas falsas de Edward, escuchaba ciertas cosas como ir a la playa, tomar _Daiquiris_, usar bikinis y broncearnos desnudas... ¡¿Para qué quería yo todo esto si no podía sacarme la maldita espina de mi pecho? ¡No! No quería nada... Solo a él...

¿Me engañó?

_Sí. Nos engañó._

― Bella, comprende a Edward por favor... No estés molesta con él ― soltó Alice de repente al verme fruncir el ceño con dureza. Mis manos se aferraban al asiento con cólera. Ella me leía la mente.

― ¿Qué dices? ―ella lo sabía, quiso hablar pero no me respondió, dejó que mis labios se abrieran y formara una gran "o" al presenciar tremenda majestuosidad que se imponía frente a nosotras y que opacaba el cielo negro ―. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Dónde está Leah, Brandon?

― Llegamos. Es tu sorpresa Bellita.

Mi pobre corazón empezó a saltar y sacar sus pequeños pompones rojos. Fue eléctrico, una conexión de almas y cuerpos escalofriante e irreal. A pesar de sus mentiras, sus falsas promesas y sus secretos, todo mi ser no se sintió más completo y feliz que en ese momento. Ahí, parado como una chaqueta caoba liviana y unos jeans azules, estaba él… Edward. Su cabello cobrizo más despeinado que antes por el viento de la noche y por el rodar de las turbinas del gran jet que se escondía tras él.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto o en algún lugar de él, con un par de hangares alrededor y una enorme pista de aterrizaje. Parpadeé sorprendida al ver a un hombre canoso de hombros anchos vestido de gris parado al lado del jet. Era el capitán.

― ¿Qué… qué sucede Edward? ―sus ojos brillaron. Era mi Edward nuevamente, dulce, sexy e innovador―. ¿Qué hacemos acá, Edward? ―el aire se estancó en mi garganta al verlo caminar hacia mí con una mano extendida y una maleta de viaje pequeña.

― Bella… prometiste escucharme esta noche… y como ya no tengo nada que ocultar, quiero que estos días sean inolvidables para nosotros, mi amor.

Un suspiro y un gemido ahogado escuché detrás de mí y supe que Alice debía estar saltando y brincando como loca.

― ¿Viajar? ―pregunté aturdida―. No, no puedo.

― Sí que puedes ―interrumpió mi amiga―. Preparé un pequeño maletín con alguna de tu ropa Bella, y claro... algunos atuendos exclusivos míos ―brincó de emoción―. Todo está ya dentro del Jet.

― ¿Tú sabías de todo esto? ―le pregunté solo para aterrizar y cerciorar que uno de mis secretos estaba al descubierto. Volteé y le apunté el pecho con mi dedo atravesándole la mirada. Por el semblante adormecido de Alice supe que si ella no lo tuvo claro hasta hoy en ía, el verme abrazada a su primo en mi oficina, confirmó sus sospechas―. ¡Me tendrás que dar explicaciones, Alice Brandon! ¡Me lo ocultaste mucho tiempo!

― ¡Y tú a mí Swan! ―agregó con sus manos en la cintura―. Te quiero Bella y quiero que seas feliz, y por lo mismo que te quiero, te di tiempo para que tú misma te adaptaras a esta nueva experiencia. No quería abrumarte... Además, ¿qué pensaba tu cabeza? ¿Acaso creías que yo, la gran Alice Brandon no sabía que el plan que tuve con Edward había funcionado? ―alzó su puño en señal triunfadora lo que hizo que una suave sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios. Edward aprovechó esto para acercarme a su cuerpo, lo que me provocó un agradable hormigueo. Ya extrañaba el suave pero sensual toque de Edward. Aquel que me volvió loca desde que lo vi.

― Ven conmigo, mi amor ―murmuró muy cerca de mi oído estremeciéndome. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por su enloquecedor aliento.

― Bella. Los sentimientos de mi primo son sinceros, si no lo fueran, ¡no hubiera planeado todo esto! ― chilló con un destello de felicidad en sus ojos avellanas.

― ¿A dónde iremos, Edward?

― A donde seamos sólo tú y yo, Bella. Donde mi corazón y el tuyo vuelvan a encontrarse y ser uno solo.

… Quizá me llevaría a una playa, a una montaña o quizá bajo un puente, en medio de un desierto o al fin del mundo, pero cualquiera de estos lugares, sería hermoso porque estaría... a su lado.

_Construyendo Fantasías... en tu corazón, en tu vida, en tu intimidad o hasta en el fin del mundo... pero siempre al lado tuyo…_

**.**

**.**

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_*** ^-^ gracias por leer hasta acá... Como les dije arribita, quería mantener la correlación del capítulo anterior, sobre todo la tensión y el conteo regresivo que existe para salvar a Bella. Espero que con todo y eso, no me quieran tirar lechugas u.u ..pero ya saben... estamos a puertas de una reconciliación... ^^ sin contar las revelaciones que se vienen... aunque tengan cuidado con Edward porque quizá no quiera contar todo ¬.¬ !**_

_* Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias o lo que deseen! no olviden comentar! es muy importante saber que tal va el fic. =)_

_* y bueno, la pregunta... ¿a dónde se la llevará Edward? O.O ! ¿Qué le metió Alice en la maleta? xDDDDD y_

_*** El próximo capítulo será EDWARD - POV, así que preparense!**_

_**AH! les quería decir que "Construyendo Fantasías" está nominado a los "****FF Twilight Hispanoamerica Awards" O.O ! estoy muy feliz y sorprendida! aquí les dejo el link www. ffthawards. com (borren espacios) las categorías son: "Mejor fic Lemon", "mejor Fic FFHA" "mejor fic romance" "mejor trailer" (gracias a Kalita) y Mejor Fic Rated "M" - si se dan una vueltita por ahí, y desean votar, sería genial su apoyo! n_n**_

_*Bueno, me despido, mañana debo ir al trabajo! Besos a todas las chicas del Facebook, las del twitter, las chicas del team, Jeni gracias por subirme el cap! y otro beso para mi beta larosaderosas ... ^^_

_à bientôt !_

**_Lu._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**

* * *

**LEER IMPORTANTE**

***Tuve que volver a subir el capítulo por problemas de word ¬.¬ pues no me había guardado las correciones u.u ***

**ahora sí:**

**_*Hola Chicas*_**_ primero que nada, les deseo un feliz día del amor y la amistad, que la pasen lindo. Para mí este día es muy especial pero triste a la vez porque hace un año mi abuelita falleció y hoy día hemos celebrado su misa... U.U_

_Pero Rosi me beteó rapidísimo el capítulo y decidí de una vez subirlo desde el trabajo (shhh, no digan nada ^^). Bueno, es un cap un poquito fuerte desde la perspectiva de Edward, porque le hemos abierto la herida... u.u por ello será dividido en dos partes._

_Entiendan a nuestro hombre... LQM ¡Besos!_

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 18**

**************************************•**

_**La verdad de Edward – Parte 1**_

* * *

_**Canciones recomendadas:  
**__  
Primera Parte:  
- "Y llegaste tú" – Sin Bandera.  
- "Momentos" - Noel Shajris_

_Segunda Parte:  
- "Días nuevos" - Gianmarco  
__- "Welcome to my life" - Simple Plan.  
_

* * *

** - Edward -**

**"__****Tu secreto es tu sangre, si lo dejas escapar, morirás."**

"_Para conquistar a una chica debes tener un poco de misterio, Edward. Un hombre que es misterioso intriga a las mujeres porque lo ven como un desafío, así que no digas todo de golpe, guárdate algo para otro día",_ escuchaba en mi oído las palabras de Emmett como si estuviese frente a mí, sentado en el avión y conversando tranquilamente como lo hacíamos mucho tiempo atrás. Mi hermano siempre había sido un conquistador al igual que Jacob, ambos con sus consejos y el decálogo único para convertirse en un Casanova, gozaron de mucha popularidad en la preparatoria de Los Ángeles, mas sus lecciones no se aplicaban para mí.

"_Edward, el misterio en un hombre es un rasgo poco común que las mujeres encuentran atractivo vayan donde vayan",_ otra voz se asomó en aquel recuerdo, era la de mi abuelo._ "Ellas__ quieren lo que no pueden tener y si tú eres difícil de conseguir, sentirán que el tiempo contigo es algo que deben valorar… Un Cullen lo vale"_―culminó con voz solemne con el alarde característico que siempre hacía para dirigirse a su gran apellido. Pero, y, aparte de ello, todos, absolutamente todos, como costumbre y acto machista, me formaron e instruyeron en el hábito de la conquista. Incluso, algunas chicas con las que me relacioné anteriormente, me decían que siempre actuaba sobre sus emociones a través de mi silencio, mi comportamiento y mis gestos enigmáticos. Para ellas era una gran carga de sensualidad, para mí, era el modo que tenía de protegerme de mi mismo y de mi pasado.

No podía evitar ser reservado. Era mi naturaleza… _gracias a él._

Sin embargo, con Bella todo fue diferente. Le dio luz a mi vida, le dio un sentido de pertenencia, le ofreció unos brazos cálidos que me llamaban siempre a contarle mi vida, pero la herida era tan profunda en mi alma, que aún no podía revelarla.

¡Qué ironía de la vida! Yo debía ser quien la conquistara… pero no, ella coló su sangre por mis venas y me hizo adueñarme de su cuerpo mientras que, lentamente, ella se hizo dueña de mi vida y de mi todo con una sola mirada.

La primera vez que la vi, me impresionó. Muy aparte de su hermoso cabello caoba y la fineza de su silueta, la dedicación, el esmero y la pasión que exhibió aquellos días que la vi en casa de Alice diseñando y trabajando con su maqueta, me cautivaron… lentamente, desesperadamente, como una melodía romántica de _Franz Schubert_ en las que inicia con acordes solitarios y termina desenvolviéndose en una música intensa, fuerte y llena de sentimiento, o como aquellas melodías, obras cumbres de_ Beethoven_ que me inspiraron tanto durante mucho tiempo para pintar infinidad de paisajes y escenas campestres. Ahora, ella era mi melodía, mi inspiración; se había convertido, poco a poco, en mi fuente inagotable de sentimiento. Para mí, de todas las mujeres que conocí, Bella era la más hermosa, sensual y atractiva que jamás había visto. Y anoche, verla sufrir, llorar y desesperarse por la mala noticia que recibió, fue letal para mí por dos razones: la primera, porque odiaba, porque me desarmaba ver aquellos ojitos chocolates que tanto me gustaban, perder su brillo; y la segunda, porque desde que me di cuenta del problema en el que Bella estaba metida, sabía que la única solución sería hablar con mi padre, y yo de él nunca quise nada. _No desde que pasó aquello._ Pero, por ella lo hice, bajé la careta, la arrogancia, hice a un lado mi orgullo y me enfrenté a aquel hombre.

Por Bella, estaba venciendo y contradiciendo al mundo entero.

Utilicé todos mis recursos posibles para salvarla y eso incluyó develar ciertos aspectos de mi presente que detestaba y el cual arrastraba consigo, una cadena de sucesos del pasado… Y ahora, aquí sentado con la mirada perdida entre los horizontes, admirando sin querer el crepúsculo, hora en que se encierran todos los secretos y traiciones, me recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de rencor, confusión y rabia que salieron con naturalidad de sus labios.

Pero estaba en su derecho. Yo le prometí confianza y fue lo primero que le negué. _Edward Cullen, el gran idiota… _Y sí, por mi idiotez, podía volver a perderla y no lo soportaría porque a estas alturas, alejarme de Bella podría ser doloroso para mí… si tan solo ella me dejara, si no me comprendiera, podría sufrir el mismo destino de _Schubert_, entregado en cuerpo y alma al alcohol, arrimado en alguna casa, manteniéndome solo, simplemente a la espera de la generosidad de mis amigos…

Sí. Solo y devastado, de la misma manera que me sucedió en el pasado…

Solo y devastado como el maldito dependiente que soy…

Solo y devastado como _él_ me obligó a serlo…

Por ello, no podía permitirme saborear nuevamente el vacío de la soledad. No podía dejar que un simple error, una simple mentira, borrara todo lo que logré con ella hasta ahora. _Pero no es una simple mentira Edward Cullen. Además, ya no eres un héroe, terminaste siendo un idiota. _Cierto, pero con todas mis fuerzas, debía arreglar las cosas de la mejor manera posible para seguir queriéndola y cuidándola como nunca pude cuidar de _ella…_

Suspiré amargamente.

― Señor Cullen ―sonó de lejos una voz pausada que llamó mi atención desviando mi ensombrecida mirada del horizonte azul a la imagen del hombre mayor que estaba parado frente a mí vestido con un traje gris oscuro y que portaba una maleta marrón en la mano derecha. Me miraba con mucha curiosidad y no era para menos, puesto que nunca nadie me había encontrado tan pensativo como lo estaba hoy, sentado en el asiento principal del jet con el martillar de los latidos de mi corazón como única melodía de fondo, avisándome que quedaba poco tiempo para que Bella estuviese nuevamente entre mis brazos... _o no._

Temía que me rechazara, que volviera a cerrar su corazón y me dejara solo. No podía culparla, ella estaba en todo su derecho pues siempre se mostró tal como me lo dijo; en cambio yo, oculté y sigo ocultándole muchas cosas como el maldito mentiroso que soy. _Edward Cullen no era un héroe._

― Señor Cullen… ―volvió a llamar―. Todo está listo ―aclaré mi vista y lo invité a continuar mientras me paraba del asiento de cuero y me servía un vaso con agua del mini bar―. Bueno, le informo que siguiendo las reglas del _IFR_, tengo ya la autorización del controlador para cada fase del vuelo. La torre de control tiene ya aviso sobre el destino que usted escogió esta vez, incluso me ha proporcionado el rumbo ideal y la altitud y límite preciso que debo de tener para llegar a salvo y no tener interferencia con otros vuelos. Así que si partimos a las ocho y media de la noche como está previsto, estaríamos aterrizando dentro de seis horas con cuarenta minutos.

Suspiré. En seis horas, Bella podría ver de lo que era capaz de hacer para retenerla a mi lado.

― Gracias John, y discúlpame por avisarte de última hora.

― No es ninguna molestia joven ―me dijo con una sonrisa, retirándose. Él había sido nuestro piloto desde que yo tenía uso de razón. Según mi abuelo, John y él tenían casi la misma edad y había sido siempre personal de mucha confianza. Nunca había delatado ningún secreto ni ninguna aventura de ningún hombre de mi familia que había estado en ese avión. Un hecho que pocas personas entenderían pero que podía ser de extrema importancia para un hombre de negocios como lo eran mi abuelo o mi padre.

Me paré de inmediato y lo seguí hasta la cabina del avión donde él comprobaba los indicadores de vuelo y todos los dispositivos de mando con una agilidad y dominio interesante, propio de los más de treinta y cinco años que tenía como capitán de vuelo. Crucé el portal y una ráfaga de aire imaginaria me golpeó y me hizo verlo todo a blanco y negro como si estuviera en el pasado. Recorrí con mi mirada toda la cabina y sonreí de manera melancólica al recordar mis sueños de ser piloto cuando era un niño… aquellas épocas cuando viajar de una ciudad a otra con mi abuelo era cuestión de todos los días; aquellos días que ver despegar o aterrizar a un avión hacía que mi corazón se sobresaltara con una emoción rara, la cual una sola personita entendía y me decía siempre al oído que yo había nacido para pilotar… _"serás el mejor piloto del mundo, Edward… me llevarás a los cielos, ¿verdad?"_

La nostalgia regresó. Los recuerdos tormentosos del pasado querían volver a nacer…

― _Edward, lo primero que se hace al subir a un avión es comprobar el nivel de aceite y gasolina, sino, los aviones no podrían volar._

― _¡Sí pueden volar! ¡Yo lo vi! ―grité entusiasmado._

― _No. No pueden volar sin gasolina. Si no perderían su encanto, Edward Anthony ―sus ojos grises me traspasaron siendo aún un niño. Cuando el viejo William quería intimidar, parecía una fiera, por lo contrario, cuando éramos solo él y yo en esa inmensa casa, era de lo más tranquilo y generoso, transformándose en mi modelo ideal a seguir: un hombre emprendedor, trabajador pero con carácter dócil cuando tenía a sus nietos cerca. Admiraba su lucha constante por mantenerse en el mercado de la exportación e importación utilizando sus propios recursos. No era como mi padre, no. Mi abuelo se hizo solo, sin ayuda de nada ni de nadie._

― _¡Pero mi avión se mueve! ¡Mira!_

― _Eso es porque juegas solo y tu avión es de papel, no sirve eso Edward ―dijo mi papá._

― _No lo trates así ―una inofensiva voz salió a mi defensa. _

― _¡Seré piloto, abuelo! ―insistí dejando volar mi cometa mientras William negaba rotundamente._

― _No está permitido para un Cullen llegar a ser aviador ―aclaró mi papá._

― _¡Claro que sí! ¡Él será un gran piloto! ―Con una mirada dulce, aquella niña que me defendió en aquel instante fue mi heroína. _

Me senté en el sitio del copiloto y pasé mis manos por el tablero. John me miró nuevamente con curiosidad… Seguramente le diría a mi padre que estuve ahí... De pronto, pensar en él, hizo que toda la tristeza que sentía se esfumara, todo se oscureció, de la misma manera que mi vida, con el transcurrir de los años, lo hizo. Crecí y ya no quise volar por placer; todo lo contrario, todo se convirtió en un acto de rebeldía, y de la misma forma que adopté cuando trataba de acabar con cualquier cosa que mi padre tuviese una afición, amé sentarme frente a una avioneta y destrozar su hangar preferido.

Total, el dinero valía más para él.

― ¿Se lo dirás? ―le pregunté de manera maliciosa a John. Él volteó a mirarme y agachó su cabeza hasta conseguir que sus gafas se resbalaran por el puente de su nariz. Me examinó lentamente comprendiendo el motivo de mi pregunta. Su experiencia le precedía.

― Edward, muchacho, ¿cuánto tiempo hace desde la última vez que viajaste en jet? ―sonreí con perversidad.

Carlisle se enteraría.

― Cierto… ―me imaginé la mirada de mi padre, malvada, asesina, despiadada, buscando motivos y apelativos para nombrar a mi comportamiento rebelde. Me lo imaginé parado, a un lado de su avión, creyéndose el rey del mundo. Su solo retrato me hizo sentir un relámpago de rabia por todo mi sistema nervioso que hizo que apretara los puños con una fuerza capaz de destrozar todo el mobiliario del avión. Si no fuera porque la luz intermitente de mi celular seguía vibrando incansablemente, ya todo esto sería historia. Maldiciendo, chequeé las llamadas perdidas que tenía, cinco de Emmett, tres de Alice y otras dos de Jasper; luego leí los mensajes de texto que estaban en mi bandeja e inexplicablemente, cambié de humor, hasta sonreí sintiendo la esperanza renacer en mi corazón... Sí. Alice me daba la noticia. El plan había funcionado: Mi Bella estaba en camino.

― John, mi prima llegará dentro de poco, por favor que se le facilite la entrada ―mi sonrisa de idiota no se borraba.

― Enseguida señor Cullen ―me contestó cogiendo la radio.

Salí de la cabina de inmediato para arreglar el desorden que había hecho minutos atrás. Tendría un vuelo más o menos largo con Bella y no quería que fuese incómodo. _Todo tenía que ser especial._ Le di una última revisada a la sala y aproveché el segundo, para colocarme una chaqueta liviana, pues, el cielo de Chicago estaba oscuro y podía sentir el frío colarse por debajo de mi ropa. Mi **SJ30 (*****)** tenía, felizmente, un sistema de calefacción de última generación, así como conectividad total mediante USB, además de estar equipado con frazadas, almohadas, abrigos largos de terciopelo y lana, un closet lleno de ropa y calzado para hombre y mujer para cualquier estación, una _kitchenet_ con un minibar de lujo equipado con comida, snacks y variedad de bebidas y, en la parte de atrás, un gran botiquín con pastillas, ampollas y demás. Así que no me preocupaba por si faltase algo, además, sabía por Alice, que Bella no tenía mucha ropa y lo poco que le había preparado en el maletín, era lo más básico y necesario para el viaje. Todo fue tan rápido e improvisado, que no pensé en las consecuencias que esto tendría, pero, y gracias a la asistente personal de mi abuelo que se encargaba de hacer las compras y exigir el mantenimiento adecuado, lo tenía bien suministrado para que no faltara nada…

― Joven, la señorita ya entró por la puerta cuatro. Debe estar transitando por la pista A.

― ¡Perfecto! Vamos, John.

Como pude bajé del avión. Mis nervios me traicionaban de una manera garrafal que hasta me hizo resbalar de una de las gradas de la escalera. John rio y me imaginé lo que estaría pensando. Nunca, en todo este tiempo, me había puesto tan nervioso por ver a una mujer. Pero era _mi_ mujer y quería su perdón, y a la vez, demostrarle cuanto la quiero y cuanto estaba dispuesto a sacrificarme por ella. Cuando estaba aún pensando en cómo le diría las cosas, en cómo la recibiría, qué le diría, cómo me miraría, si aceptaría o no mi propuesta, apareció el _Volkswagen_ _golf_ negro de Alice y entonces mis ansias se dispararon, los nervios me atacaron al mil por ciento y el estómago me dio vueltas.

Del auto bajó Bella con el rostro confundido pero a la vez asombrado. Parecía como si hubiera despertado de algún trance porque sus ojos estaban pequeñitos y muy cansados, sin embargo, recorrían todo el lugar instintivamente. El cielo se iluminó y sonreí de puro placer.

― ¿Qué… qué sucede Edward? ―sus ojitos chocolates brillaron―. ¿Qué hacemos acá, Edward? ―insistió mientras yo avanzaba hacia ella sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Ella se estremeció y sus ojos no dejaron de mirarme. Si por mí fuera, la estrecharía entre mis brazos, la besaría y la metería a ese avión para llevármela lejos sin darle explicaciones. Le recordaría que ella era mía, que la quería muchísimo y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por no verla nunca más triste. La acorralaría, la atacaría, la haría nuevamente mía hasta hacerle olvidar todos los malos ratos que pasamos hoy. Le contaría mi vida, mis secretos y mis miedos, la haría extasiarse, inundarse de placer mientras escuchaba salir mi nombre de sus labios de aquella manera erótica que me volvía loco.

La poseería, bebería de su alma, moriría en su cuerpo, nacería en su corazón.

Todo. Todo le haría, pero sobre todo, quería que esta noche fuéramos nosotros dos en nuestro mundo. Y para eso, las explicaciones y el perdón vendrían primero…

― Bella… prometiste escucharme esta noche… y como ya no tengo nada que ocultar, quiero que estos días sean inolvidables para nosotros, mi amor.

― ¿Viajar? ―agestó el rostro―. No, no puedo.

― Sí que puedes ―soltó Alice de pronto y la carita que puso Bella fue genial. Abrió su boca y la volvió a cerrar sin pronunciar palabra alguna, me miró rápidamente trasmitiéndome su inquietud y confusión y volteó de inmediato para encarar a mi prima. Bella pensaba que Alice no sabía nada. Era imposible que esa demonio no supiera nada si ella fue la precursora del plan; por ello, esta tarde cuando la llamé para pedirle por favor consiguiera el pasaporte de Bella y su documento de identidad para poder tramitar su salida de Estados Unidos, ella aceptó de inmediato sin poner objeciones ni recriminarme mi conducta con la única condición que arreglara las cosas con Bella y le dijera la verdad de una buena vez: "_Algo muy difícil, Edward, pero necesario. Ella tiene derecho a saber el porqué eres así y porqué le ocultaste las cosas", "¿Me perdonará, Alice?", "Claro, tonto. Ahora, ¿me dirás dónde te la llevas?", "No". _Sonreí al recordar la voz de niña quejumbrosa que adoptó Alice cuando me negué por tres veces seguidas a decirle a dónde iríamos Bella y yo. _"¡Me las pagarás!"_

Y ahora viéndolas, discutiendo, me causó gracia. Mientras Alice saltaba de la emoción casi dando palmas ignorando a mi novia, Bella la miraba enojada reclamándole. Mi prima siempre fue así, entusiasta, dinámica e infantil. Admiraba su entereza y dedicación para ejercer su trabajo como diseñadora de interiores, pero también admiraba la fe que tenía por la vida, la alegría que derrochaba en todo momento sin importarle siquiera todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado. _Ella sí era una heroína, tú no Edward Cullen._

―... Además, ¿qué pensaba tu cabeza? ¿Acaso creías que yo, la gran Alice Brandon no sabía que el plan que tuve con Edward había funcionado? ―volví a reír, Bella también lo hizo y aproveché su debilidad para acercarme por atrás y atraerla hacia mi cuerpo.

― Ven conmigo, mi amor ―ya era suficiente de pláticas. Era hora de llevármela. Qué me importaba si Alice seguía hablando sola.

Bella volteó a mirarme ante mi petición y se detuvo un instante para observarme impertérritamente. Creí que me diría que no, que todo este plan era en vano, que me odiaba por prometerle confianza y nunca demostrárselo… En aquel instante pensé miles de cosas y consideré otras. Aquel instante duró para mí una eternidad. A pesar de que todos decían que los "para siempre", los "para toda la vida", los "para toda la eternidad" nos tranquilizaban porque nos daba certeza de lo que sería el futuro; para mí nunca fue así, para mí eso siempre fue una falsedad porque en un solo instante, en un solo minuto, mi vida cambió y podría volver a cambiar…

Aquel instante debía terminar.

Inhalé fuertemente el aroma de su cabello y afiancé mi agarre en su cintura. Solo así mi novia reaccionó y por fin, el fugaz pero eterno instante terminó.

― ¿A dónde iremos, Edward? ―me preguntó en tono más me estaba dando una oportunidad. De la misma manera que mi corazón rebotaba de felicidad al ver aterrizar un avión, brincó en mi pecho.

― A donde mi corazón y el tuyo vuelvan a encontrarse y ser uno solo, Bella ―se mordió los labios sonriendo y me dirigió una mirada cálida tendiéndome una mano para que la agarrara y la guiara hasta el jet.

John la saludó con una reverencia para después incorporarse e indicarnos el camino. Por el rabillo del ojo, lo vi sonreír con complicidad y se montó detrás de nosotros en completo silencio. Mi abuelo no mentía cuando aseguraba que John era la persona más discreta que podía existir en el mundo. Supuse que se refería a aquellas largas vacaciones que hacía con mi abuela cada invierno hacia alguna isla, o en los negocios claves que realizaba por el bien de la empresa. No podía imaginármelo en nada turbulento ni sucio porque él era como yo, íntegro y de una sola mujer.

Ahora era mi turno. Tenía frente a mis ojos a la mujer más bella, _mi mujer_, con la que empezaría nuestro largo viaje por la vida.

Cuando Bella traspasó el umbral de la aeronave, se quedó sorprendida. Recorrió todo el lugar pasando suavemente su mano por la cocineta de mármol y los muebles de cuero fino. A cada paso que daba, sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más, admirando con la boca abierta el lujo que tenía la inmensa sala trasera de mi SJ30. Ahogó un gritito al ver las puertas del armario corridas donde se podía ver toda la distribución de ropa y calzado mientras que en la mesita desplegable estaban ya una botella de vino tinto, dos copas, un florero con rosas y un plato con diversas frutas.

― ¿Me dirás a dónde vamos, Edward? ―su voz tembló. Era la primera vez que Bella estaba en un jet.

― No ―respondí sentándome a su lado―. Será sorpresa ―suspirando, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el mueble mientras la voz de John nos decía que en diez minutos partiríamos. Ante tal gesto, Bella se puso nuevamente ceñuda y tensa mas no duró mucho porque empezó a reír enérgicamente dejándome aturdido.

― ¿Qué sucede, Bella?

― ¡Es increíble! ―exclamó para seguir riendo.

― ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ―me ignoró.

― ¡No puedo creer que esté en un jet viajando a no sé qué sitio con una persona que no sé quién es!

― Isabella ―llamé con seriedad y dejó de reír. Sus nervios se transportaron a sus ojos apagándolos nuevamente y adoptando la frialdad de hacía horas. Después de todo, ella estaba aterrada y desconfiada, ella quería explicaciones, las exigía―… Mi amor, ya te dije quien soy. Lo que te oculté solo fue… ―suspiré abatido―. No… lo que te negué a saber solo fue un conjunto de diversas situaciones que me transformaron en el que hombre que soy ahora.

Me observó detenidamente. Todo rasgo de risa se fue borrando de su rostro.

― Te entiendo Edward ―murmuró―. Tampoco es fácil para mí hablar de mi pasado ni de mi familia sin llorar o sentirme culpable por las cosas que hice. Pero si no aprendemos de aquellos errores o de aquellos tropiezos que la vida nos hace pasar desgraciadamente, entonces nunca podremos ser felices.

― Soy feliz contigo, Bella. Con eso me basta… no me interesa el resto.

― Edward… Tú me haces feliz. Tú me enseñaste a confiar pero también me lo arrebataste… ―agachó la cabeza―. Sé que has sufrido y quiero entenderte, quiero comprender el porqué de tu rencor hacia tu padre, el porqué de tu dolor al hablar de tu madre, el porqué me ocultaste la verdad sobre tu familia… Solo quiero eso… solo quiero la verdad ―finalizó mirándome a los ojos con ternura y comprensión lo que me alentó a enseñarle la primera muestra de fidelidad que tenía para ella.

― Mira ―le extendí el folder de manila que había tenido guardado en uno de los cajones del estante.

― ¿Qué es?

― Míralo Isabella.

Ella abrió el folder y leyó toda la información que este guardaba. No era más que la copia de mi partida de nacimiento, mi documento de identidad, mi pasaporte, mi constancia de vacunas, mi carnet de biblioteca y otras cosas que tenía guardadas ahí. En cada una de ellas se dibujaba la verdad de mi existencia.

― Mi padre es Carlisle Cullen ―su nombre me quemó la garganta―. Y mi madre Elizabeth Masen. Yo llevo el nombre de mis abuelos, Anthony por parte de mi padre y Edward por parte de mi madre_. _De ella heredé el color de mis ojos y el cabello castaño. De mi padre solo el apellido y un gran rencor por lo que me hizo ―aseguré con amargura. Bella quiso hablar pero el movimiento del avión que hizo al desplazarse por la pista de aterrizaje nos obligó a abrocharnos los cinturones y mantenernos firmes al asiento.

Mientras el jet se elevaba por el aire cruzando la capa espesa de nubes y haciendo que cambiara el cielo del negro oscuro y sin estrellas a un cielo despejado y lleno de luceros, la amargura que sentí se iba expandiendo por todo mi cuerpo. _"Todo era culpa de él"_. Cerré los ojos. Nuevamente estaba volando, surcando los cielos, alcanzando aquel lejano lugar donde _ella_ se encontraba, un lugar que se parecía al "país del nunca jamás" o a "Fantasía", tan cerca pero a la vez inalcanzable. Los recuerdos de aquellas épocas volvieron a invadirme… Ya no se querían ir.

― _¿Me llevarás al cielo, Edward?_

― _Sí. Cuando sea un gran piloto, te llevaré a donde tú quieras ―el dolor de aquella promesa rota hizo que mi corazón se comprimiera nuevamente. A los ocho años, uno podía prometer infinidad de cosas. De niño, uno se sentía poderoso._

― _¿Es una promesa? ―volvió a preguntarme llevándome de la mano por el prado._

― _¡Sí! ―y ella me abrazó con sus ojos verdes como los míos totalmente brillantes. _

El jet dio un giro hacia la derecha, para coger el camino hacia nuestro destino, y mis recuerdos giraron con él, cambiando el hermoso paisaje de flores a un despacho lleno de libros viejos y rancios. Un hombre contemplativo e intimidante me miraba con ojos de león a punto de atacar.

― _¡Basta ya, Edward! Estoy harto de tu mala conducta, de tu irrespeto hacia mí y hacia esta casa. William no permitirá que…_

― _No me importa lo que digas ―lo corté―. Me rehúso a ir a ese internado, Carlisle._

― _Estás insoportable Edward, un poco de rigor te hará bien ―se paró de su silla y rodeó el escritorio hasta posarse frente a mí―. El aire fresco te hará recapacitar._

― _¿Me hará recapacitar? ―me mofé―. ¿Quieres que pretenda que nada de esto pasó? ¿Quieres que me sienta feliz de tus grandes hazañas? ¡Por tu culpa perdí a mi mamá! ―le dije con toda la fuerza que me fue posible puesto que mi garganta me dolía de aguantar el llanto._

― _¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a mencionarlo! _

_Su simpleza me irritó._

― _¡Elizabeth murió por tu culpa! ¡Ella se fue por tu culpa! ¡Acéptalo!_

― _¡No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, Edward! ¡Ahora empaca tus cosas! ¡Te vas a Francia y no regresarás hasta que no estés bien disciplinado! ―Espetó. Por un instante vi al rostro déspota y frío de mi padre, bajar la guardia con pena. Pero no, eso era imposible, él nunca sintió pena por mí ni mi madre._

― _No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad? ―lo reté―. Contigo nunca tengo opciones._  
_  
Con la mirada envenenada supe su respuesta. _

_El avión que me transportó aquella noche de abril fue el más frío que había conocido en mi vida. Aquella noche y después de lo que pasó con mi mamá, volvía a montarme a un aparato de esos y lo odié. Lo odié demasiado porque el cielo me arrebató mis promesas de niño, mis paseos infantiles y juguetones, me arrebató la alegría de vivir. ¿Y qué hizo mi padre? ¿Qué mierda hizo para sanar aquellas heridas? No hizo nada. Con trece años por cumplir me mandó a un internado en Europa, a encerrarme entre cuatro paredes, a vivir prisionero de mis propios recuerdos… a revivir la injusticia que sucedió frente a mis ojos cuando apenas tenía once años…_

_Cuando ella murió…_

― Edward… ―me preguntó trayéndome a la realidad―… me dijiste que tu madre había fallecido… pero ―dudó unos segundo. Pareciera que tenía miedo preguntar más sobre mi vida―. Tu padre sigue vivo, ¿por qué lo odias? Yo… ―se detuvo―. Quisiera agradecerle su ayuda, todo lo que hizo por mí.

― No, Isabella ―dije bruscamente―. Conocerás a mi padre cuando sea el momento indicado; claro, no sin antes ir primero a darle una visita a mi abuelo William que está muy enfermo. Alice viajó la semana pasada y me ha dicho que quiere que vaya a verlo. Estoy seguro que él se pondrá muy contento al saber que encontré a una mujer en mi vida.

― ¿Iremos a verlo hoy? ―se asustó.

― No. Será pronto, más pronto de lo que te imaginas ―acerqué mi mano a su barbilla para acariciarla. No podía abrumar más a Bella porque si esto le parecía mucho, el lujo con el que vivía mi abuelo en su hacienda del valle de Napa, la agobiaría―. William no es como mi padre. Él siempre me dio libertad para hacer lo que quisiese. ¿Sabes? Este jet fue regalo de él cuando cumplí veintiún años. Fue él quien me rescató y me mandó traer de Europa después de estar internado en un colegio.

― ¿Estuviste en un internado? ―asentí. Me saqué el cinturón de seguridad y lo mismo hice con Bella para llevármela de la mano al sillón grande. Dejamos descansar nuestros cuerpos ahí, yo tendido en todo el largo del sillón y Bella abrazada a mí. La puerta de cabina estaba cerrada y no había aeromozas que pudiesen escuchar lo que se venía a continuación.

― Mi padre pensó que así me castigaría… reprimiría mi rebeldía.

Antes de empezar a narrar parte de mi vida, cerré los ojos y me armé de valor.

― De niño siempre quise ser piloto y volar por los cielos, me hacía sentir libre, capaz de hacer realidad el sueño de muchas personas ―comencé―. La sensación inexplicable que siento al estar en un avión, al verlo aterrizar o despegar, es fantástica, Bella. Es como si perteneciera a ese mundo desde siempre, es como lo que siento por ti. Cuando te veo, la adrenalina corre por mis venas, la alegría se esparce por todo mi ser y me haces sentir nuevamente dichoso. Por eso nunca te mentí al decirte que has cambiado mi mundo dándole una luz especial. Ahora, todo tiene sentido porque sé que me perteneces y te pertenezco ―levantó su rostro conmovido, sus ojos estaban llorosos―. Mi mamá siempre me decía que en la vida tendríamos muchos sueños que cumplir pero que empezáramos por el que nos hiciera saltar, reír y hasta llorar de alegría. El mío era ser piloto. En cambio mi padre… ―sabía a hiel―. Mi padre era todo lo contrario. Mientras mi madre adoraba pintar cuadros y retratos en sus ratos libres, mi padre se encargaba de hacer dinero. En esa época, aquello no me importaba, lo que valía para mí era vivir con ellos dos, ser una familia, salir a pasear por toda California y finalizar el día en la playa construyendo castillos de arena ―le confié con mucha nostalgia―. Solo cuando sucedió lo de mi mamá… una vez que sucedió aquella tragedia, todo cambió. Dejé de creer en sueños. Dejé de ser un niño… ―sentí nervios al recordar su muerte y unas gruesas lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Tuve que hacer una pausa y apaciguar el dolor de mi garganta. La herida estaba sangrando, me dolía, pero una vez abierta, la única solución era cerrarla―. Carlisle en vez de ser comprensivo conmigo, de entender que era solo un niño abandonado y solo, que de un momento pasé de sentirme el más afortunado y el más feliz del mundo al más triste, dejó de hablarme, dejó de preocuparse por mí. Se encerraba en su despacho hora tras hora para luego largarse y no regresar hasta la madrugada. Él nunca se preocupó por el destino de mi mamá, nunca sintió su muerte… nunca…

"_Edward, ¿me llevarás a los cielos? Serás mi piloto personal, ¿verdad?"… _

"_Sí"_

"_¿Y volaremos juntos como lo hacen las palomitas del parque?", su voz era muy linda._

"_Volaremos hasta el cielo infinito", ella volvió a reír. _

Te fallé, no fui yo quien te llevó a los cielos…

― Por eso odias a tu padre, ¿cierto? ―supuso con voz aguda. Cuando vi sus ojos chocolates humedecidos la abracé con más fuerza. Yo solo asentí. La rabia me carcomía y la sed de venganza me embargaba. Él la había dejado morir…

"_¿Seguirás con lo mismo, Edward? Pensé que habías madurado en Europa". _

"_¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío, padre?" _

"_Ojalá que nunca te pase, Edward…solo así, me entenderías". _

"_¡Ja! Nunca seré como tú."_

Él nunca hizo nada para remediar la situación. Me abandonó.

― No solo eso, Bella. Odio el círculo donde se desarrolla su vida. Está lleno de hipócritas y soberbios. Como te dije esta tarde, mi padre es una persona muy influyente entre jueces y abogados de Los Ángeles y Miami y siempre quiso que yo siguiera su ejemplo y dirigiera el buffette que precedía ahí. Pero no quise―. ¿Cómo yo iba a querer ser como él? ¿Déspota, frío y calculador? Claro que no―. Mi abuelo, en cambio, era más tolerante pero también quería que fuera empresario como él, que manejara sus propiedades y me encargara de administrar sus bienes...

― Y te rebelaste…

― Tenía derecho, Bella ―se desprendió de mis brazos y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Yo también me reincorporé y me acerqué a ella hasta tener sus labios a solo milímetros de los míos―. Mi padre nunca hizo nada por mí. Yo quería entenderlo, acercarme a él, sentir su cariño, pero él impuso una pantalla de vidrio entre nosotros y me negó el cariño, el afecto que necesité durante tantos años. Me rebelé contra él, contra sus normas, contra su mundo de negocios frívolo. Empecé a odiar su voz, sus ojos, su mirada enfurecida cada vez que me reprendía… odié todo de él. Pero lo odié aún más cuando me mandó al internado solo. Ahí supe que yo no era importante para él, definitivamente, nosotros nunca fuimos importantes en su vida… ―finalicé con voz adolorida, hecho físico de mi alma partida en dos―. Hubiera sido mejor ser huérfano a tener a un padre que no me quería.

― Oh… no digas eso… ―dijo difícilmente―. Te entiendo Edward. Has sido un niño fuerte a pesar de todo lo que te pasó. Oh, tu alma de niño... Aquí estoy yo, te cuidaré… ―sollozó acariciándome las mejillas, sus ojitos chocolate me invitaban a seguir confiando, a secar las lágrimas que se desprendían de ellos. Pasé saliva y no contuve más las mías. Estaba reviviendo el dolor que sentí en aquel tiempo, reviviendo la muerte de una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, reviviendo el porqué del odio hacia mi padre. La abracé con fuerza, ella a mí y nos quedamos así, compartiendo el dolor de dos almas destrozadas, _pero en proceso de recuperación…_

― Parece que ambos hemos nacido para sufrir… No… no puedo creer que tu padre haya sido tan frío con todo lo que les pasó.

― Lo fue… ―mascullé sin ánimos―. Pero a pesar de todo, creo que tú y yo hemos nacido para encontrarnos y ser felices.

― ¿Cómo dos almas similares pero diferentes a la vez? ―preguntó en voz baja en mi oído.

― Más que eso, mi amor… ―hice una pausa-. Discúlpame. Te prometí confianza… y te fallé. Lo siento… ―balbuceé como un niño tímido.

― Es obvio que tenga miedo a lo desconocido, Edward ―apoyó su nariz junto a la mía―. Tú me conociste así, temerosa a los compromisos, miedosa a entregar mi corazón y ¿sabes por qué? Porque tenía miedo a enfrentarme a situaciones nuevas y sentimientos desconocidos. Siempre he pensado que no involucrarse con nadie era lo mejor… Sentirse libre y no escribir ninguna historia basada en sentimentalismos absurdos porque sabía que al final del día, todo se convertiría en meras ilusiones… y se esfumarían… de la misma manera que todas las personas que quise se fueron yendo de mi vida.

― Bella… ―murmuré. Ella había sufrido como yo.

― Pero… ¿sabes? Ver a mis amigas luchar, y sobre todo a ti, siendo fuerte a pesar de lo que te pasó, me ha hecho cambiar de opinión y no puedo negarte que el mied…

― Shhh… ―la silencié uniendo la comisura de nuestros labios―. No digas más mi amor… lo sé, pero, ¿perdonarás mi estupidez?

― ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Tuviste tus motivos para callar y yo los entiendo… Así como también sé que aún hay más historia detrás de esto ―afirmé con la cabeza. Claro que había más historia, aún me faltaba contarle muchos detalles de mi vida. Bella suspiró y rozó mis labios suavemente―. Aún no sé como terminaste como apostador en Manhattan o como sabes más que el mismo FBI; sin embargo, eres mi niño listo y caprichoso con una gran pena que yo voy a curar. Cuentas conmigo…

― Cada vez que te veo, siento miedo y felicidad a la vez. Felicidad porque te tengo a mi lado, y miedo porque temo preguntar si estarás por siempre ahí. Ya perdí a quien realmente me quería de niño, no dejes que pierda a quien quiero ahora pues no sé que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida… ―se separó de mí para observarme a la cara con sus hermosos ojos que aún lloraban. Con una sonrisa tierna se acercó a mis labios, murmurando en ellos:

― Y yo temo que vayas a desaparecer, que seas un sueño. Pero aún así, me cautivaste y me incitaste a hacer locuras por ti. Si no, no estaría aquí contigo…

Sonreí y no dudé en besarla, en saborear su dulzura. Bella me correspondió el beso y sentí, juro que sentí, en lo más profundo de mi alma, que ella me quería de la misma manera que yo a ella. Teníamos un pasado doloroso, fuerte y sangrante, pero, en aquel instante, _otro instante más en mi vida_, supe con certeza que al fin había encontrado a mi otra mitad.

― Gracias.

.

_No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz_

_no sabía que existía un mundo así_

_no sabía que podía ser tan feliz…_

_Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción_

_no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón… _

_Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad_

_y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar…  
_

_Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó_

_Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que había en este amor…  
_

_Y llegaste tú una bendición_

_aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió…_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que hay en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú_

_._

_("Y llegaste tú" – Sin Bandera)_

_._

El beso se fue intensificando y sin querer nos íbamos juntando más y más, acomodándonos para tener el mayor contacto, el que se exige entre dos personas que se quieren y se desean. La cogí de la cintura y la alcé girándonos en un rápido movimiento que dejó mi cuerpo encima del de ella. Inmiscuí mi mano por debajo de su blusa llegando a rozarle los senos cubiertos por el encaje de seda. De inmediato fui desabotonando uno a uno los botones, acariciando en el camino su cremosa piel. Unos pequeñitos lunares fueron apareciendo. Ella se estremeció y gimió bajito al empalme de nuestros sexos sobre la tela haciendo que una misma electricidad nos recorriese con fuerza y deseo.

― ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta verte vestida de azul?

― Sí… ―susurró.

― Es mi color preferido ―descubrí su pecho y pasé mi lengua por la tela del sostén―. Pero te ves mucho mejor cuando no llevas nada puesto ―rasgué y sus pezones se presentaron ante mí, erguidos, rosados, duros, perfectos. _El mejor manjar del mundo._

― Aquí no, Ed…

― Nadie nos va a ver. John no dirá nada ―sonrió y volvió a besarme enredando sus brazos en mi cuello.

― ¿Me dirás a dónde me llevas?

― ¡No!

― Entonces tendrás que aguantarte. No sería justo.

― Pero mi amor… ―Bella se puso ceñuda, así como me gustaba. Muy despacio fui bajando por su estómago sin hacerle caso hasta que empecé a buscar uno de mis lugares preferidos. Mordisqueé ahí y ella empezó a reír. Más risas y risas llenaron el lugar.

― ¡Edward! ¡No! ―sus carcajadas eran hermosas. Mi corazón se irguió de orgullo, aquella mujer era mía y estaría para mí siempre aportándome el cariño que me fue negado de pequeño―. ¡Para Edward!

Mientras mis dedos seguían haciéndole cosquillas, mis dientes mordían y jalaban sus pezones.

― Mmmm… no… así se mueven mejor.

― ¡Edwardddd! ―gritó.

― _Señor Cullen, ¿sucede algo?_ ―John se escuchaba preocupado. Levantándome del sillón cogí el intercomunicador y le indiqué que todo estaba perfecto―. _Por favor, me hace saber si necesita algo. Aún nos queda cuatro horas de vuelo._

― Gracias, John, pero todo está bien.

― Ohh… ―sus mejillas estaban de un hermoso color carmín.

― Eres muy gritona, Bella.

― Tú tienes la culpa. Me deslumbras y pierdo el control.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

― Ven aquí.

― No caeré en tu juego hasta que no me digas a donde me llevas ―se tendió a mi lado, con la ropa bien puesta. Pasé un brazo por su espalada y la atraje hacia mí. No la dejaría escapar más.

― Mala ―hice un mohín―. Pero qué importa. Me atendré a las consecuencias, total, tendré cuatro días enteros para someterte a mis deseos… más bajos…

Bella me miró con picardía y se mordió los labios. Sabía que le gustaba que le hablara así.

― ¿Qué tendrás escondido, Edward Cullen?

― Ya verás.

Se rio y me golpeó suavemente en el pecho con su puño. Aproveché para atacarla y volver a besarla, esta vez con mayor dulzura mientras jugueteábamos y reíamos.

Entre caricias, risas y besos, nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados, enredados, escuchando simplemente el latir de su corazón y la tranquilidad de su respiración.

_No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz_

_no sabía que existía un mundo así_

_no sabía que podía ser tan feliz…_

_Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó_

_Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que había en este amor…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

― _Te llama el abuelo William, Ed __―Alice llegó corriendo hacia el lugar donde estábamos jugando y con su voz cantarina me obligó a mirarla. Estaba contenta, sosteniendo una barbie en bikini, a pesar de que su vestido de satén se había ensuciado y pareciera que su madre le había dado una buena paliza. Otra niña la acompañaba._

― _Ya voy __―le respondí dándole una sonrisa. Me paré del grass sacudiendo mi pantalón de jean que se había llenado de pequeñas ramitas― ¡Espérenme y no hagan trampa!_

_Emmett me miró e hizo una mueca de miedo para luego sonreír y dibujar en su cara unos hoyuelos pequeñitos. Era su marca personal. Iba a responderle, pero una mano tosca me palmeó la espalda con fuerza. _

_Me giré._

― _¿Es cierto que Carlisle te odia? __―me preguntó con soberbia uno de aquellos chiquillos que jugaba alrededor de la piscina, muy cerca de las terrazas. Era Richard, mi primo "elegido" de catorce años, hijo de la hija mayor de mi abuelo y quien adoraba fastidiarnos cada vez que teníamos reunión familiar en casa de William, en Napa._

_Apreté mis puños con cólera. Carlisle no me odiaba. No._

― _No molestes a Edward y no llames así a mi padre ―le respondió Emmett desafiándolo con la mirada. Su gran altura a pesar de tener solo doce años, hacía temblar a los chicos malos del colegio que trataban de molestarnos. Richard solo lo observó y no le hizo caso porque se volvió hacia mí con rabia. Siempre me había mirado así y no entendía el porqué, pues yo solo era un niño de diez años._

― _¡Es cierto! Dice que tú quieres ser piloto pero no te va a dejar. ¡Ja! Un padre nunca hace eso ―me propuse atacarlo._

― _¡Ed! ¡Mi abuelo te llama! ―insistió Alice pero nadie le hizo caso. Sus ocho años aún no contaban. _

― _Elizabeth me lo dijo ―la sonrisa malévola que me dio, hizo que temblara. Él no podía llamarla así―. Me gustan sus ojos._

― _No puedes acercarte a ella._

― _Ohh… ¿celoso? ―a mi familia yo la cuidaba con uñas y dientes._

― _Elizabeth cree en él, y yo también. ¡Edward será un piloto muy bueno! ―me defendió Alice mas Richard la apartó de un manotazo. _

― _¡No toques a mi prima así! ―Alice cayó al suelo llorando, Emma y la otra niña se acercaron para ayudarla. Richard era un salvaje. La miró con insignificancia._

― _Tus padres se van a separar, anda preparándote al llanto― ―torció el gesto en una mueca desagradable_― _Y tú, olvídate de ser un simple piloto. O…_ _¿dejarás la oportunidad de ser un gran hombre de negocios como el abuelo? Debes estar idiota, Edward._

― _Cállate._

― _Por eso Carlisle te odia __―afirmó y grité._

Grité tan fuerte que sentí que me daban un golpe en la cara y luego otro en el pecho, y luego otro y otro. Pero nadie me golpeó esa tarde.

Abrí los ojos. Había sido un sueño, un sueño con los recuerdos terribles de Richard y su mala sangre. _"La vida te pondrá obstáculos, Edward. Pero debes demostrarles a todos, que a pesar de eso, eres un hombre íntegro, con un espíritu generoso, ¿comprendes mi cielo?". "Sí mamá…"_

― ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? ―me sacudió Bella.

― No… no lo sé.

― Estabas gritando. Llamabas a tu madre. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

― Recordé algunas cosas de cuando era niño. Creo que el abrirte mi corazón hizo que afloraran todos mis miedos.

― Todo está bien, Edward… Aquí estoy ―por las ventanillas se filtraban unos finos rayos de luz que me daban en todo el rostro. Pasaron unos minutos y fui recomponiéndome pero Bella seguía asustada. Debí haber gritado muy fuerte para que ella continuara así.

Me obligué a ver las cosas con mayor claridad y distinguí un paquete de galletas a medio terminar entre sus manos mientras que en la mesita desplegable estaban intactos el folder con mi información, el vino y la fruta. Me recordé que era un idiota, mantuve a Bella con hambre por todas estas horas.

― ¿Quieres contármelo?

― Después. Ya amaneció y quiero que vayamos a ver el cielo ―ella se levantó del sofá y me dio la mano, complaciéndome.

John nos recibió con una sonrisa y nos invitó a sentarnos. La cabina era algo incómoda para los tres, así que decidí no forzar la entrada. Al regreso quizá le pediría que me dejase pilotar. Como años atrás… _"cuando le prometí llevarla al cielo"._

― John, ¿cómo vamos?

― Bien. Hace diez minutos empecé a descender a trescientos cuarenta y cinco kilómetros por hora.

― ¿Cuál es la localización? ―pregunté con seriedad al hombre vestido de gris con cuatro galones en los hombros.

― Al néctar de su estación, capitán ―me respondió John con una venia. Bella me miró confundida, y yo reí.

― ¿Alfa sierra cinco?

― Oh no, esos no piloto, Edward.

― Vida ―le dije al oído―. John quiere decir que estamos al norte de nuestro destino ―ella asintió―. Lo que significa que… estaremos aterrizando en veinte minutos, ¿cierto John?

― Diría que en diez, esta aeronave es más rápida que las demás.

― Entonces vamos a ponernos los cinturones.

― Gracias John ―dijo tímidamente Bella antes de darme la mano para salir de ahí.

― De nada señorita.

Bella fue la primera en sentarse y acomodarse mientras yo aproveché para sacar del minibar una botella de gaseosa dorada. Serví dos vasos y simulamos un pequeño brindis. Dejé los vasos en el sitio especial en la alacena baja y regresé a su lado.

― ¿Preparada? ―le tomé la mano derecha y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos con fuerza, ligándola inexorablemente a mí. Su calor femenino se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y sus ojitos chocolates brillaron.

Me gustaba cuando sonreía, cuando arrugaba su naricita o cuando se mordía los labios al no tener respuesta alguna al problema que se enfrentaba. Me encantaba verla apasionada, frunciendo el ceño ante una adversidad que luego arreglaba. Me encantaba también la manera con la que jugaba con su cabello, su brillo rojizo al sol, sus mejillas sonrosadas… Verla así, era un placer, y este instante, era un momento de esos… Bella estaba impresionada y feliz al ver el paisaje que se extendía debajo de nosotros… Aún se veía pequeño, pero era muy fácil de identificar.

Ella lo adoraba.

― Esto… ¡esto es increíble, Edward! ―sus ojitos volvieron a humedecerse de la emoción. Solo atiné a besarle la mejilla y mirar con ella tras la ventanilla la imponente imagen que iba apareciendo por entre las nubes…

"_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta  
sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego…  
te comencé por extrañarte, pero empecé a necesitarte  
entra en mis horas, sálvame ahora,  
abre tus brazos fuertes y déjame entrar"  
_**.**

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**¡Chicas! Disculpen la demora pero mi trabajo me tiene loca. Recién ando adaptándome a los nuevos horarios y responsabilidades u.u  
Por fis no se molesten ni dejen de leer la historia, pues aún guarda muchas sorpresas. ¿Sí? *ojitos tipo Alice*  
Besos, Lu.**

**P.D. Si me quieren matar... o lanzar tomates, Ya saben.. U.U me lo hacen saber... u.u  
El proximo cap viene la reconciliación con todo... *perver mode on***


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**_

* * *

_**¡Bonsoir diablitas!** Quiero disculparme por no haber respondido todos sus reviews esta vez, pero como les dije, el trabajo me tiene loca y a las justas he podido terminar el capítulo y enviárselo a Rosi (larosaderosas) que maratónicamente me lo devolvió ^-^ ! (gracias Rosa!) pero esta vez, prometo hacerlo y devolverles a cada una el tiempito que me dedican siempre. Gracias por su apoyo._

**_Un beso a todas, las chicas de FB, las del team, a mis chicas anónimas también __Carito, MissRay (compatriota!) y YekaCullen (no sé como responderles u.u) y otro beso a las silenciosas que he venido conociéndolas por twitter y FB ^^ !_**

_Por favor no dejen de leer NOTAS, quiero decirles algunas cositas importantes! _

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 19**

**********************************************•**

* * *

_Canciones recomendadas:_

***** Cuando lleguen a la canción de **"The Outfield"** pónganla, porque me imagino esa escena así, con aquella canción de fondo. =)  
***** Ahora cuando lleguen a la parte de la lluvia, pongan **"Días nuevos" de Gianmarco** y escuchénla! Es linda y me encanta que vaya con esa escena!

**_*_**_ **"Welcome to my life"** - Simple Plan  
***** **"Three Marlenas"** - Wallflowers_

* * *

**- Edward -  
.**

Tenía dos aeropuertos para escoger. Fácilmente podía aterrizar en el más grande e importante del país con más de treinta y cinco millones de pasajeros al año, libre de humo y con un gran servicio de trenes en la terminal principal, pero no; decidí hacerlo en el pequeño aeropuerto de _"Ciampino"_, el cual no pasaba de seís millones de pasajeros anuales y no tenía más tráfico que las aerolíneas de bajo coste. Aún así, lo hice… y ¿saben por qué? Porque además de ser el mejor ubicado, tenía la mejor vista panorámica de toda la ciudad al momento de descender; a través de la ventanilla se podía observar los magníficos edificios e imponentes monumentos que sobresalían sobre el resto de construcciones antiguas. Y yo quería que Bella tuviera lo mejor, que viviera y sintiera la adrenalina y la emoción que era aterrizar rodeado de un paisaje místico.

Le cumpliría sus sueños o al menos parte de ellos, poco a poco, como componiendo una melodía al estilo dominante de la música europea, al estilo galante, al estilo de la complejidad sumamente desarrollada del entorno social de aquella época, en contra del arte Barroco, propio de la zona; sería similar a la melodía de Mozart que tanto me gustaba. Ahora, mi promesa de hacer feliz a Bella sí se cumpliría, no dejaría que se truncase como pasó con _ella._

Bella me estaba abriendo su corazón, yo le entregaba mi alma. Fue como una luz, una lluvia en medio del desierto. Ella con solo sonreír hizo que mi corazón brincara de alegría.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —susurré en su oído al tanto que ella abría y cerraba la boca anonadada.

— ¡Oh Dios! No… no… ¡esto no puede ser Edward! —El entusiasmo que mostraba mi novia era contagioso y me hacía sentir orgulloso pues yo la estaba haciendo feliz y eso bastaba para mí—. Debo estar soñando —dijo para sí misma—. Sí señor, esto es un sueño…

— No estás soñando, mi amor. Te lo prometí… —volvió a sonreír y se mordió los labios con fuerza, como si recordara algo íntimo, pues sus mejillas se colorearon de un matiz rojizo hermoso. Le acaricié suavemente el mentón y ella volteó de inmediato para mirarme con ojos llorosos y darme un beso.

— Sin duda el mejor regalo del mundo —pronunció aún con dificultad. La historia de mi vida, de mi pasado, de mis miedos los había relegado a segundo plano por ahora. Ya no quería sufrir más, solo quería pasar unos maravillosos días con mi amor. Si con ella mi mundo se había arreglado, mi alma estaba sanando, entonces… ¿para qué más? _Sí, definitivamente, Edward Cullen había recuperado su toque. Era un héroe._

Me acomodé en el asiento asegurando nuevamente mi cinturón de seguridad y me dediqué a observar por la ventanilla del avión la imperiosa ciudad, la cual hacía años no visitaba. A pesar de encontrarnos aún a pocos metros sobre el nivel del mar, podía observar la torre de control dando aviso del futuro aterrizaje a través de su luz verde intermitente así como también mediante las luces de eje y de rodaje que estaban prácticamente embutidas dentro de la pista, solo eran reconocidas por los pilotos y los amantes aéreos, como yo. De pronto, un sonido propio de las aeronaves hizo saltar a Bella haciéndome reír al ver su carita asustada, frunció el ceño recordándome que ella no acostumbraba a viajar en avionetas pequeñas puesto que los movimientos y los sonidos de ésta eran mucho más fuertes y veloces que los aviones comerciales, pero no me importó, verla molesta o feliz a mi costa, era mi mayor delicia.

El sonido se intensificó y las ruedecillas del jet se desplegaron para con suavidad descender paulatinamente hasta tocar el asfalto. John siempre había tenido una habilidad para aterrizar de aquella manera haciendo que los ocupantes no sintieran la bajada de manera brusca.

— _Buenas tardes señores. Hemos aterrizado a las doce y quince minutos en el aeropuerto de Ciampino_ —dijo el aludido por la radio—. _La temperatura es de veinte seis grados centígrados y la humedad de cinco por ciento, no descartándose lluvias otoñales. Por favor no __s__e desabrochen__los cinturones hasta que el rodaje haya terminado y el avión esté totalmente detenido. Son órdenes de la aeronáutica nacional _—hizo una pausa larga—. _Estaré a la espera de tu alerta Edward._

— Bien.

Una docena de personas aparecieron por la pista indicando el camino correcto mediante las señales manuales típicas del control del tránsito de aeronaves mientras que John les respondía moviendo los alerones. Definitivamente, para la próxima vez o si era posible para el regreso, debería pilotar el jet para sentirme nuevamente libre frente a un avión, surcando los cielos y viviendo indistintamente la energía y adrenalina que eso proporcionaba. _"Iremos a los cielos, Edward". "Sí. Por ti, iré"._

Cinco minutos después, el movimiento cesó. Ayudé a Bella a encontrar estabilidad y nos dirigimos hacia la salida donde John ya nos esperaba con una sonrisa amable y un porte elegante. Desde afuera, se abrió la puerta del jet y la luz del sol nos nubló y oscureció la vista haciéndonos pestañear continuamente hasta acostumbrarnos poco a poco a ella y poder así notar a una silueta femenina de cabello rojizo. Detrás de ella, otro joven de aspecto cansado y tez blanca nos miraba con curiosidad. Ambos llevaban puesto un conjunto de pantalón y chaleco color verde botella y una camisa blanca a juego, la única diferencia en sus atuendos era que la mujer llevaba un pañuelo verde amarrado a su cuello. Ambos eran trabajadores del _"Ciampino"_. Los saludamos cordialmente en inglés y ellos respondieron de la misma manera, lo que nos hizo quedar expuestos frente a la ronda de preguntas rutinarias acerca del vuelo que se vino a continuación. La mujer dominaba muy bien el inglés y tenía una buena pronunciación pero su voz sonaba tosca; solo cambió a una más suave cuando, por la radio, dio aviso en su idioma natal de que todo estaba listo. El hombre curioso escuchó de inmediato la orden y nos invitó a bajar las escaleras pero fue interrumpido por su colega.

— Su equipaje será transportado directamente al auto, señor Cullen —se dirigió hacia mí formando una sonrisa coqueta—. Permítame guiarlos hacia la salida.

Suponía que era una orden dada por la administración del aeropuerto, quizá el jefe de área había sido avisado de la llegada de un Cullen y por ello tanto alboroto y formalismos; pero a mi parecer, era una exageración, tal vez si venía con William haciendo una parada de paso antes de ir a Capri, podría soportarlo, pero ahora no quería nada de eso.

— No es ningún problema señorita, conozco muy bien el aeropuerto —respondí calmadamente mas ella no dejó de lado su mirada descaradamente vanidosa. Bella se dio cuenta y apretó mi mano con fuerza acercando su cuerpo al mío con sutileza, como si delimitara terreno. Sonreí. Creo que no era el único celoso en esta relación— John… —llamé, volteando hacia él—. ¿Cuál conseguiste esta vez? Espero que no sea un compacto —rio entre dientes y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

— No Edward. Ya no eres un muchachito para que andes en autos como esos.

— Ni me lo digas —arqueé una ceja juguetona recordando las anécdotas que tenía con los malditos autos europeos en épocas universitarias.

Cordialmente nos despedimos de él deseándole una grata estadía en la ciudad a pesar de que toda su familia estaba en América. John era viudo desde hacía siete años y vivía solamente con sus dos hijos y sus nietos, así que solo esperaba que pudiera disfrutar los cuatro días que pasaríamos aquí; claro, a no ser que mi abuelo lo llamara, pero el pobre William andaba tan mal que no creía que él quisiese viajar hacia algún lado. Suspiré al recordarlo. Pronto le haríamos una visita.

— ¿Lista? —le pregunté justo antes de pasar por el control de aduanas. Bella seguía observando todo lo que hacíamos con cara aturdida, me daba la sensación de que estaba soñando despierta o que no asimilaba nada de lo que sucedía—. ¿Estás bien, mi amor?

— Sí… Sigo sin creerlo, Edward —me respondió sonriente y confundida. Una mezcla atípica pero tan dulce en ella. Le dio un beso en los labios y cargué con el equipaje de mano.

— Créelo. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Con rapidez, pasamos todos los controles obligados por ley y nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Cruzamos toda el área de desembarque de pasajeros cogidos de la mano sin mirar atrás. Nadie nos observaba, todos eran extranjeros o nativos, todos eran gente común y corriente, todos eran discretos, lo que estimulaba a que fuéramos nosotros mismos, sin perjuicios de ninguna clase. No sería lo mismo si estuviésemos en pleno corazón burgués de Los Ángeles o Miami o Chicago. Ahí siempre me seguía el capitalismo moderno rodeado de aristócratas que solo se arrimaban a quien les convenía y que no valoraban lo que realmente eras. Lástima que así fuesen las cosas, no sólo en América sino en el mundo entero.

— ¡Oh no! Esto es demasiado —exclamó arrimándome a la realidad puesta frente a mis ojos.

— No, no lo es. Tú lo vales, Bella —en último plano, pero siendo el más llamativo y hermoso, estaba el cielo despejado, azul, con nubes blancas en formas extrañas transitando a velocidad imperceptible, al fondo, un arco iris asomándose por las villas de_Doria Pamphili _o de _Sciarra __**(**__*__**)**_, y finalmente, en el primer plano, imponente, fastuoso, estacionado al lado de la acera, un auto plateado último modelo descapotable, magnífico y muy parecido a mi tradicional Volvo. A su lado, un señor no muy mayor de boina negra me miró confidentemente, sonrió con amabilidad y supo quién era. Automáticamente, nos dio el encuentro y cogió nuestro pequeño equipaje para ponerlo en la capota del auto. Era el chofer de mi abuelo.

— _Chi si rivéde_ _signor Trevi _—el sonrió ante el recuerdo que tuve de su nombre. Aunque no lo creyera, mi memoria estaba intacta y los recuerdos a flor de piel, siendo los de mi época universitaria los que tenía catalogados como los mejores.

— _Grazie anche a te, Edward _—sonrió y con una venia abrió la puerta del auto para hacer entrar a Bella—_. A sua disposizióne. Ci vediamo —_me entregó las llaves del auto y se despidió con una palmadita en la espalda. Subí al coche y giré hacia Bella que seguía estupefacta observando el interior del auto. Me acerqué y la hice despertar con un roce en sus labios.

— Vamos.

— ¿También sabes _eso_? —acentuó la última palabra con interés.

— Solo un poco, tuve que aprenderlo cuando estudié aquí —Bella abrió sus ojos aún más, totalmente sorprendida.

— ¿Estudiaste aquí? —tartamudeó.

— Sí cariño. Aquí estudié arquitectura. Aquí volví a creer en sueños.

— _¡Wow!_

— Ahora dame la mano que te llevaré a donde siempre soñaste… —sonrió nerviosa entrelazando sus dedos con los míos en una unión inexorable—… Bienvenida a Roma, mi amor.

A la simple mención de la ciudad en la que estábamos, los ojitos chocolates de Bella volvieron a adquirir su brillo peculiar, hermoso y puro, y me hicieron sonreír ampliamente al compás de los latidos apresurados de mi corazón, similar a aquella melodía de Mozart, donde, con violencia y sensualidad, el sufrimiento era supremo pero la pasión lo era aún más, era el centro de las más sublimes expresiones de amor, era lo que originaba todo lo que estaba haciendo: robarle una sonrisa divina de su rostro como me lo propuse… _"Una sonrisa como la de los ángeles del cielo, Edward"._

Empecé a manejar tratando de controlar la velocidad para que ella admirara lentamente el hermoso paisaje que se abría a nuestro alrededor… monumentos, casas e iglesias de estilos barrocos y renacentistas, edificios decorados fastuosamente, catacumbas de emperadores y grandes genios italianos de épocas pasadas, personas cogidas de la mano comiendo helados, riendo, abrazándose, toda la maravilla que era Italia en una sola imagen: historia, romance y pasión. Su entusiasmo era ardiente y celestial a la vez.

Cuando quise obtener su perdón, barajé varias opciones; ir a Napa, a una casa de campo, a una isla desierta, a _Martinique_ u otro lugar donde estuviésemos solos los dos; pero, si yo me había propuesto hacerla feliz, entonces no tenía por qué dudar sobre el destino al que la llevaría, siempre había sido una respuesta obvia, precisa y rápida: tenía que ser Italia. Conocía su debilidad, la locura extrema que sentía a la simple mención de ese país; conocía su pasión hacia Roma, hacia el glorioso pasado italiano, hacia su variedad de pastas y vinos… Conocía todo de ella, entonces… ¿por qué no hacerle realidad el sueño de tener el pasaporte con sello italiano como en la película de Sandra Bullock que tanto amaba? ¿Por qué no hacerle realidad las fantasías de niña que tenía de pasear por las calles de Italia, pidiendo deseos en la _"Fontana de Trevi"_ y tomando un _cappuccino_ en el _"Caffè greco"_? ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora si yo tenía los medios necesarios para cumplírselo?

No tenía respuesta. Ni siquiera podía considerarlo como una pregunta. Era obvio, preciso y rápido: la haría feliz cueste lo que cueste. _Así de sencillo, al estilo del héroe Edward Cullen._

— ¡Oh! ¡Por todos los ángeles del cielo! ¡Pero si es el Panteón **(*****)**! —Exclamó con voz aguda y dejé de meditar un momento para voltear hacia el lado derecho, a donde segundos antes había estado la figura imponente del Coliseo romano—. Desde el avión lo pude notar, pero se veía tan pequeño…— le acaricié el mentón y ella volteó ansiosa con ojos desorbitados.

— Sabía que te gustaría.

— ¿Gustarme? ¡No! —negó—. ¡Me encanta! —gritó excitada—. ¿Sabías que cada piso tiene cuatro diferentes órdenes arquitectónicas superpuestas? Tiene toscano, jónico, compuesto y corintio.

— Sí, lo sabía —respondí—. No era muy habitual hacer eso en aquella época. Los romanos eran muy inteligentes pero a la vez tercos.

— Eran unos genios —me contradijo—. Hacer galerías concéntricas y _velarios_ **(*****)** era ya una novedad en el siglo primero.

— Como tú digas, mi amor —frunció el cejo ante mi afirmación pero sonrió segundos después mordiéndose los labios. _Una delicia._ Hasta que volvió a cruzarse de brazos y dejó reposar su espalda en el asiento con expresión frustrada—. ¿Qué sucede, Bella?

— Debí traer una cámara fotográfica —su deslucido suspiro provocó que riera ligeramente. Bella parecía ingenua y me gustaba.

— En el hotel tendrás una _Canon_, de estilo profesional, cariño —sus labios se entreabrieron formando una "o" pequeña—. ¿Creías que no iba a considerar esa opción después de todo el itinerario que tengo planeado para ti?

— ¿Itinerario? —se asustó—. No… no puedo ser.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cansada? —tanteé en broma.

— ¿Cansada en Roma? ¡Claro que no! ¿Estás bromeando?

Reí.

— Perfecto.

— ¡Quiero verlo todo!

— Creo que por ahora no, mi vida —sugerí y ella me miró rara. Proseguí—: Primero iremos al hotel a almorzar, descansar y reponer toda la energía que sea posible porque en la noche te quiero dinámica para iniciar con nuestro recorrido en Roma. Tengo unos lugares muy interesantes para enseñarte que sé que te gustaran —abrió los ojos como platos y jadeó— Y claro… cobrarme mi premio por haber sido un buen novio. Daremos tributo a la maratónica ciudad del amor —le guiñé el ojo.

— Esa es París...

— París, Roma, Berlín... En todas serás mía.

— Oh… —se ruborizó a mi sensual provocación. _Nuevamente deliciosa._ Ella sabía a qué me refería.

— Oh sí, volverá a ser olímpico, mi vida —_con mucho Gatorade, pensé._

Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse e irradiar nuevamente una corriente eléctrica que hacía de nuestra ligera unión, una carga positiva, una química explosiva. Mi ser también vibró de solo pensar en las maravillas que podía hacer con su esbelto cuerpo. _Oh sí, Edward Cullen estaba hambriento. _Hambriento de su mujer.

— Ed… ¿Cómo has podido hacer todo esto en tan poco tiempo? El jet, el auto, el hotel…

Sonreí y prendí el mp3 del auto buscando los álbumes de una de mis bandas preferidas de los ochenta. Una de las ventajas de tener un auto propio a tu disposición en el lugar que fuese es que siempre estará equipado con todos tus gustos.

— Pensaba que nunca lo ibas a preguntar Bella —alzó una ceja—. ¿No te parece sospechoso que tus jefes te hayan dado cuatro días libres?

— No entiendo… —hizo una pausa—. Tú… ¿Tú has tenido algo que ver con todo eso?

— Digamos que no directamente. Cuando te bajaste del auto en plena carretera de Chicago, aproveché para pedirle un favor más a Carlisle. Como habrás podido observar, él no se negó y sospecho que es porque estos últimos meses, su sentido de paternidad le ha estado cobrando factura al tener a William enfermo... Ya sabes, uno cosecha lo que siembra y conmigo no hizo muy buen cultivo. Cosas de la vida… —expliqué con voz quedada a los recuerdos déspotas de mi padre durante tantos años en los que me negó cariño y comprensión—. Pero bueno… como te decía, Carlisle no pierde su toque maquiavélico. De algo debe de servirle toda esa frialdad y amenaza que exhibe al hablar… —bufé resentido. Bella parpadeó consiguiendo que su postura se volviese tensa y eclipsara la hermosa fachada renacentista de la embajada de Estados Unidos que se descubría detrás de ella. Quizá el tono de mi voz o la manera en la que hablé la asustó un poquito porque sin querer, expuse a Carlisle como el monstruo cruel de Los Ángeles, pero no podía ocultarlo.

— Oh… así que el viejo Chang recibió una dosis de su propia medicina —murmuró en voz casi imperceptible pero que comprendí muy bien y le dio luz a mis sospechas. Más tarde hablaría con Jasper pues estaba seguro de que yo estaba en lo cierto.

Seguí manejando sin prisa al ritmo de _"The Outfield"_ y paseándonos tranquilamente por el centro histórico mientras le señalaba el complejo _San Juan de Letrán_, siendo testigo de la grandeza de las muchísimas obras de arte y muestras de la historia palpitante de Italia. Los minutos fueron pasando y el paisaje seguía transformándose conforme íbamos adentrándonos a la carretera que llevaba hacia la _Ville Borghese_, un área inmensa llena de jardines y parques la cual se encontraba al límite con el elegante distrito de _Parioli _y la zona famosa de _Veneto,_ lugares de los que tenía los mejores recuerdos de mi juventud, cuando, por aquella época decidí venir a Italia para estudiar arquitectura…

― ¿Siempre ha sido tan hermoso? ―me preguntó.

― No más que tú ―se mordió los labios y me tiró un puñete en el hombro de manera juguetona. _Hermosa._

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

_I ain't got many friends left to talk to_

_No-one's around when I'm in trouble_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_Stay the night - we'll keep it under cover_

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

Para cuando _"I just wanna use your love tonight"_ empezó a sonar, yo manejaba a cien kilómetros por hora, volando por entre los amplios bosques y jardines que iban apareciendo paulatinamente alrededor mientras Bella seguía sonriendo rebosante de alegría ante cada imagen, sin dejar de saltar y emocionarse como si fuese una niña pequeña al tanto que el viento se enamoraba también de ella y golpeaba su rostro haciendo que sus ondas castañas bailaran con él.

_Try to stop my hands from shakin'_

_Somethin' in my mind's not makin' sense_

_It's been awhile since we've been all alone_

_I can't hide the way I'm feelin'_

_As you leave me please would you close the door_

_And forget what I told you_

_Just 'cause you're right - that don't mean I'm wrong_

_Another shoulder to cry upon_

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

_Yeah_

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

_Lose your love_

_Lose your love_

Un hermoso espectáculo digno de ver y difícil de olvidar… un espectáculo que me hizo revalorar lo que realmente importaba ahora en mi presente. La tenía a ella, ¿para qué más?

― Me encanta tu cabello al viento ―murmuré en su oído segundos después.

― ¡Edward! ―gritó asustada―. ¡Mirada al frente!

― No me voy a estrellar, mi amor… Dame un beso ―hundí mi nariz en su largo cabello rizado.

― ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Si sigues desviándote del frente nos vamos a chocar! ¡Y no quiero morir todavía!

― Creo que ya lo estoy, ¡con un ángel tan lindo al lado! ―exclamé sonriendo, pisando el acelerador.

― ¡Edwaaaaard!

― Quiero mi beso… ―volví a pedir segundos después disminuyendo la velocidad y mirándola fijamente.

― Luego ―murmuró.

― Mala. Más tarde me vengaré por ello. Vas a ver.

― Te dejaré hacer lo que quieras pero no dejes el volante solo ―me pidió.

― Hecho. No tienes idea a qué te estás metiendo, mi amor ―señalé―. Estoy acumulando las veces que poseeré tu cuerpo Isabella… y hasta ahora, no creo que puedas dormir durante dos noches seguidas… ―le dije con total satisfacción, sonriendo ante el gemido que dejó escapar de su boca. La perversión se asomaba con fuerza desde mi interior, lenta y agonizante primero; devastadora y primitiva, después. Eran los efectos de estar con ella al lado.

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

Me faltó dar una vuelta a la izquierda, manejar un par de minutos más, doblar nuevamente a la izquierda y otra vez a la derecha hasta llegar por fin al pórtico del hotel cinco estrellas que había escogido para hoy.

― Listo, mi amor. Llegamos al _"__Parco dei Principi"_

― _Wow…_ Es impresionante ―sus ojos viajaron de la inmensa puerta giratoria en forma de cúpula de la entrada a la cobertura de vidrios azules y celestes que se encontraban encima nuestro―. No, debo seguir soñando, sí señor…

― Entremos. Quiero que veas la vista que tenemos desde nuestro dormitorio.

Estacioné el auto en la entrada y el encargado me pidió las llaves para llevarlo al estacionamiento privado mientras que otro empleado sacaba de la capota, nuestro equipaje. Abracé a Bella por la espalda y la conduje al lujoso interior. También tuve una gama intensa de hoteles que escoger, pero el _"Parco dei Principi"_ me gustaba más porque, muy aparte de tener una vista hermosa a toda la Villa, estaba sumergido y rodeado de un jardín botánico maravilloso, único por su tamaño y variedad de plantas.

Solicité la reserva que hice a mi nombre y de inmediato nos transportaron a nuestra suite en el último piso. _La mejor. Está comprobado. Edward Cullen no pierde su toque especial. _Antes de almorzar –_spaguettis a la napolitana_ y _fettuccini_ a lo Alfredo con unos _calzonis_ como entrada- Bella se detuvo unos largos minutos contemplando la vista desde nuestro balcón, llegué y la abracé por detrás y me uní a su ensoñación; solo cuando sentí a sus delicados bracitos abrazarme fuertemente, aferrándose a mí, percibí el cariño no expresado aún de sus labios y supe que estos días serían los mejores de nuestras vidas.

― Gracias, Edward… Nunca esperé esto en mi vida. Estás cumpliendo mis fantasías una a una.

― Te lo mereces, mi amor. Si no tuviera tu apoyo y tu comprensión, hace rato que no sabría que hubiese sido de mí.

― Ni yo de mí ―me dio un beso en los labios totalmente nerviosa y volvió a abrazarme.

El almuerzo transcurrió lenta y perfectamente. Disfrutamos de todos los sabores que nos podía proporcionar la verdadera comida italiana y que combinados con una copita de vino tinto de la Toscana, supieron mucho mejor al paladar; brindamos por nosotros, por el viaje sorpresa y especial que habíamos realizado; nos burlamos de nuestras anécdotas; recordamos nuestra primera cita, aquella en la que el vino jugó un papel muy importante como ahora que estaba revolucionando mi libido provocándome unas ganas inmensas de rasgarle la blusa y hacerla añicos, para luego destrozar sus bragas y tirarlas al piso o guardármelas como souvenir y así recordar su maravilloso olor que me pertenecía. Sí, a mí y a nadie más._ Simple y sencillo como eso. _

Pero en cambio, me tuve que controlar y la ayudé a quería disfrutar de su cuerpo más tarde, debía dejarla descansar, además, el sueño le ganaba pues en cuanto se sentó en la cama, cayó rendida, completamente dormida. Por mi parte, decidí darme un baño. Cuando salí de él, me recosté a su lado y la miré dormir. Me encantaba hacerlo pues me emitía mucha paz y tranquilidad. Algo que necesitaba constantemente en mi vida. Sin duda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

― _¡Edward! ¡Qué bueno encontrarte! Pensé que no habías activado el Roaming!_ ―me dijo Jasper por el otro lado de la línea.

Dentro de lo que podría ser una ensoñación llamada Bella, me desperté atontadamente cuando escuché el timbre del celular minutos antes. Como pude y sin molestarla, me paré de la cama y me coloqué una camiseta para salir a hablar con él a la terraza. La frescura de la tarde de otoño me dio en el rostro y me despertó un poco más pero el cielo se había oscurecido con rapidez provocándome frío; aún así, se podían observar algunas delgadas franjas multicolores que se estaban perdiendo entre las nubes grises.

― _¿Cómo les fue en el viaje? ¿Todo bien? _―bajó la voz de repente―._ Alice no deja de insistir en que te pregunte sobre la reacción de Bella. _

Reí al imaginarme a la duende dando brinquitos desesperando al pobre de Jasper. Desde que se conocieron, no sabía cómo él podía aguantarla tanto.

― Todo muy bien, Jas. Bella está encantada con Roma.

― _¡¿Roma? ¿Te la llevaste a Italia? _―gritó sorprendido. Iba a responderle pero otra voz, chillona y aguda, se escuchó de fondo:

― _¡¿Queeee? ¿Edward se la llevó a Italia? ¡¿Me estás jodiendo Jasper?_

― _Tranquila, Ali _―lo escuché decir pero era en vano, estaba seguro que no habría forma de calmar a mi prima_. _Alice era así, eufórica, desinhibida, dinamita y nadie podría cambiarla_―. Luego hablas con él y le d…_

― _¡Ni cojudeando __**(**__*__**)**__! ¡Bella está en Italia! ¡Por Dios! ¡Esto debe de saberlo Leah de inmediato! _―aplaudió.

― _Dios… ¿qué hice?... _―lo oí lamentarse. No me había equivocado, Alice era más terrible que una tortura griega. Los gritos siguieron y siguieron y yo no hacía nada más que reírme a carcajadas frente a la forma casi inútil que Jasper tenía para calmarla_―_. _Te llamo luego…_

La euforia de Alice nunca cambiaría. Y él era… simplemente Jasper Whitlock, un chico alto, de cabello color miel y poseedor de unos grandes ojos azules, pero era también, mi mejor amigo. Su apariencia era intimidante y a simple vista podría parecer frío y calculador debido a la estricta educación que recibió de pequeño por parte de sus padres, notario y abogada respectivamente. Sin embargo, cuando estaba con nosotros, era bastante carismático, divertido y muy estimado por todos. Teníamos un carácter parecido, éramos muy temperamentales, y aún así, podía confiarle hasta mi vida porque sabía que nunca me iba a defraudar.

― _Ahora sí _―volvió a decir. No quise preguntar que hizo para apaciguar a Alice.

― Pensé llamarte más temprano pero me quedé dormido. Lo siento.

― _Lo comprendo_ ―hizo una pausa seca―. _Tengo noticias, Edward_.

― ¿Qué sucede Jas? ―su voz hizo que tomara asiento en una de las sillas de la terraza. La última vez que escuché ese tono de voz fue en su departamento, horas antes de ir al aeropuerto, cuando le pedía un favor confidencial. Antes de contestar a mi pedido, lo vi rodear el bar y servir dos copas de whisky con hielo, la cual tomé de un solo trago sintiendo mi garganta quemar. Por su aspecto, pensé que se negaría; pero, una vez más no me defraudó. El prometió hacer lo posible para cumplir con mi pedido y ahora estaba a punto de decirme el resultado.

Dio un largo suspiro.

― _Demetri no puede hacer el trabajo para ti._

― ¿Cómo que no puede? ―me exalté―. Entonces dile a Alec, y le aumentas el doble de lo que ganaría Demetri. Es urgente, Jasper.

― _¿Crees que no lo he hecho? Ninguno de ellos quiere meter sus manos al fuego. _

― Par de cobardes ―dije con rabia. ¿Qué clase de amigos eran esos que te abandonaban en el último minuto?

― _Por este motivo te estoy llamando, Ed. Tengo un hombre de confianza que trabaja para mi papá. Tiene un expediente limpio y a la vez, trabajó durante seis años en el departamento de criminalística de Miami. Sé que sería arriesgado poner a trabajar e indagar información de aquella manera, pero no tengo otra alternativa._

― Por favor Jasper, haz lo que tengas que hacer, ofrécele una buena cantidad de dinero, seguros, casa, protección para sus hijos, autos blindados, lo que sea, pero necesito esa información ya ―me paré del asiento y empecé a dar vueltas por toda la terraza―. Cada vez sospecho más de esa empresa.

― _Bien. Solo necesitaba tu aprobación. No te preocupes que hoy mismo hablaré con él. Comenzaremos por analizar las huellas del contrato._

― Gracias. Significa mucho para mí.

― _Estás loco por ella, ¿no? _―intuí su gesto cómplice.

― Como nunca antes lo estuve por nadie, Jas ―dije con sinceridad, sonriendo como un tonto idiota enamorado. Eso. Un tonto idiota enamorado― ¿Sabes? Verla de la manera en que la vi anoche me estremeció. Estuvo desesperada y yo me sentí impotente al no poder hacer nada. Su reacción fue propia de una noticia así, pero el miedo que me transmitió fue extremo. Siempre he tenido el presentimiento de que algo turbio se escondía detrás de aquella empresa, pero… ―hice una pausa y recordé el supuesto grave error que fue enviar a una mujer sola a una obra llena de trabajadores, es que acaso, ¿no se daban cuenta del peligro que eso significaba?―… En todos mis años de arquitecto, he sabido con qué empresas lidiar y KVC es una de aquellas con la que no podría apostar ni un centavo a favor ―él hizo un sonido de afirmación―. ¿Te acuerdas del escándalo de hace dos años? ¿Recuerdas la cantidad de obreros que se quedaron sin trabajo porque COVESA había cerrado sus puertas de un momento a otro?

― _¡Claro! Cómo voy a olvidar ese día si con mi padre tuvimos más de una docena de casos en contra de esa constructora por haber vendido los departamentos sin estar construidos, dejando así estafados a los más __influyentes__de Seattle. Podría decirse que el viejo ese jugó bien sus cartas. ¡Alegar que tenía demencia senil! _

― Una buena jugada _―"al estilo de mi padre",_ pensé―. Lamentablemente, el mundo está podrido y cada vez hay menos personas honestas, sobre todo en el negocio de la construcción. Tanto COVESA como KVC tienen una hegemonía paralela. El trabajar de manera independiente me ha hecho abrir los ojos a la fuerza ya que si hubiera seguido bajo la custodia de Carlisle o William, de seguro seguiría viviendo en la parte más superficial del mundo. La mafia está en todos sitios, Jasper; y no creo que estas empresas sean la excepción por más pequeñas que sean.

― _¿Crees que Bella esté en peligro? _―me preguntó lo que era lógico para mí.

― Sí. Más que eso. Hay cosas que no me cuadran en esa empresa, Jas ―agregué dejando caer mi espalda al sillón.

La forma en que Alice siempre se negaba a hablar de su trabajo, las palabras forzadas que salieron de su boca cuando la interrogué el día anterior, y la palidez de Bella de hoy cuando hablé de Chang me dieron mala espina y confirmaron mis hipótesis. Nadie me creería pero tenía un mal presentimiento contra aquella empresa; si ellos estaban involucrados en estafas, no dejaría que Bella saliera perjudicada. Ella estaba fuera de todo este mundo de mafias. Ella era diferente.

― Por eso debemos aprovechar los días libres que tendrá Isabella para entrar y averiguar la mayor cantidad de información. Nadie sabrá las verdaderas intenciones del infiltrado ―proseguí―. Dile que quiero un informe detallado de todo, movimientos, contratos, clientes, proyectos, todo. Que nada se le escape de las manos.

― _Espero que resulte el plan hermano, pero…_ ―se detuvo tratando de articular de la mejor manera lo que deseaba preguntarme. Era la misma pregunta que me hizo en su casa―. _¿Seguirás sin decirle el plan a Bella?_

― Sí. Ella no debe de saber nada.

― _¿No es suficiente con la verdad que le trataste de ocultar todo este tiempo para que le sigas escondiendo cosas tan difíciles como esta?_

Jasper tenía razón. Pero no podía decirle a Bella el plan que tenía. Primero debía de obtener su perdón absoluto sobre los secretos que mantuve bien guardados y luego podría ser partícipe del plan. Además, estaba seguro que ella se negaría rotundamente de investigar a sus jefes. Había un _"no sé qué"_ en su mirada cada vez que hablaba o los mencionaba.

― Aún no. No es el momento. Solo deseo que tu gente sea discreta. Que no levante sospechas.

― _Bien. Como tú digas, amigo._

Luego de conversar un poco sobre el viaje y algunas anécdotas que teníamos los dos en Roma y Milán, sobre todo en Turín -donde se encuentra el castillo de_ "Il Valentino",_ del cual proviene el nombre de su restaurante de comida italiana en Chicago- apagué el celular y lo dejé caer en el mueble.

_Aquellas épocas…_

Pensé, medité, recordé…

Aquellos recuerdos volvían a invadir mi mente mientras Bella dormía plácidamente, murmurando entre sueños con una leve sonrisa. Recordé la alegría que exhibió esta tarde, alegría que en los meses que la conocía, no había visto nunca y que me estaba haciendo sentir culpable: yo, _el héroe Edward Cullen,_ estaba mandando investigar a mi novia, a su trabajo; y eso estaba mal, pero era necesario. Si alguna enseñanza rescaté de mi padre fue a nunca confiar en nadie que se parezca a él, un ser injusto y calculador.

Ahora que me encontraba solo, podía meditar con tranquilidad. Ahora que me encontraba en Italia, podía recordar, aunque no quisiese, miles de pasajes de mi vida.

_Aquellas épocas…_

Era recordar mi vida, los excesos, los límites, los paseos, los conciertos, las huidas, era recordar todo.

_Reminiscencias_…

La llamada de Jasper.

Sentí que mi sol se volvía a apagar…

Sacudí mi cabeza evitando aquellos pensamientos mas era imposible… por más que quisiera ocultarlo, aquellos sentimientos también los tenía a flor de piel… Cuando había sido un niño y Elizabeth vivía con nosotros, William nos había traído muchas veces a Roma, pero no como destino final, sino como una escala de _Capri,_ una isla paradisiaca al sur del golfo de Nápoles. Sin embargo, las pocas horas que habíamos tenido aquí, nos habían servido para dar vueltas por el centro histórico y lanzar una docena de moneditas en la Fontana de Trevi. En mi corazón de niño, siempre tenía y anhelaba un solo deseo... Pero el cielo y el infortunio me lo arrebataron... _Ella se fue... Ella murió..._ Y nunca más volví a echar una moneda a aquella fuente ni aun viviendo aquí durante mi época universitaria. Simplemente, evadía aquel camino.

"_Mas siempre me atormentan tus ojos soñadores y nostálgicamente suspiro a revocar  
Que de mis reminiscencias… allá en los sueños míos… he llorado por ti"_

Luego, cuando Emmett y Jacob venían a visitarme alegando la diversión extrema y salvaje que tenía Europa, me adentré a otros mundos que no conocía. Ahí conocí a una chica con la que salí algún tiempo, conocí la verdadera vida nocturna de una Roma oculta, ahí fue cuando empecé a viajar por Milán, Venecia, San Remo, Monte Campione y conocí el bajo mundo de las apuestas, transformándose en una vía de escape a mi rebeldía, una manera de descargar toda la energía y desasosiego que tenía acumulado por años, en una distracción; y claro, tenía que aceptar que mi suerte en el juego me hacía duplicar o triplicar el dinero lo que me hizo entrar en la _elite _de los apostadores. Fue una mala señal. El lado oscuro me capturó y sin querer me vi envuelto en un mundo similar al de Carlisle… soberbio, ambicioso, frívolo, mafioso… donde nunca llegabas a conocer verdaderamente a las personas y donde, por dinero, te clavaban puñales en la espalda.

"_¿Sigues con tu rebeldía inmadura, Edward? Hasta acá he escuchado de tus problemas con las apuestas", escupió._

"_No me fastidies"_

"_Pensé que odiabas este mundo"_

"_Lo hago. Nunca llegaré a ser como tú, padre. Aún hay límites entre tú y yo."_

"_No lo creas Edward… el linaje de la sangre marca tu destino"_

"_Tú marcaste mi destino cuando ella murió"_

"_No sabes lo que dices", objetó__.__ "Créeme, ojalá que nunca te pase", susurró con pesadez. _

"_Nunca."_

Había una clara diferencia entre él y yo.

"… _el linaje de la sangre marca tu destino"_

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Compartíamos la sangre, el me había impuesto su ADN, pero no dejaría que mi alma se corrompiese de aquella manera.

"_Nunca, padre"_

Suspiré. Miré el horizonte, ya había oscurecido.

"_¿Así que tienes un nuevo capricho, __hijo__?... ¿Isabella Swan?"_

"_No es ningún capricho, Carlisle"_

"_Debe serlo, __Edward__, debe serlo…"_

_"Me harás el favor o ¿no?"_

― ¿Qué te pasa Edward? ¿Estás bien? ―la voz preocupada de Bella me sacó de mis agobiantes recuerdos. Volteé a mirarla y, a pesar de su entusiasmo por conocer cada rincón de Roma, noté en sus ojos que aún estaba cansada por la diferencia de horario entre América y Europa. Sus ojitos se fijaron en la tensión de mi cuerpo y en mis manos aferradas con fuerza a la madera del balcón.

― ¿Te desperté? ―Una mezcla de culpa, rabia y ternura me invadió. Ni yo mismo podía descifrar el sentimiento que gobernaba mi interior en ese instante. En un minuto, estaba eufórico, al otro, y con solo la memoria de aquel hombre, cambió mi temperamento. Odiaría siempre a Carlisle.

― No ―frunció el ceño, angustiada―. Pero te vi parado aquí y vine a verte… ¿te he molestado?

― Nunca me molestarías Isabella ―señalé―, solo recordaba algunas cosas, ya sabes, momentos, viajes que hice con el abuelo cuando era niño… ―exhalé con melancolía. Ella me tendió una mano en señal de apoyo―. ¿Sabes? De pequeño venía a Italia cada año con William y Elizabeth ―decir su nombre me causó dolor―, y cuando decidí estudiar arquitectura, esta zona se convirtió en mi favorita porque albergaba infinidad de galerías con obras de arte barrocas las que me sirvieron de mucha ayuda cuando llevé "Historia de la arquitectura" en _La Sapienza __**(**__*__**)**__._

― Oh… Me lo imagino. Debió ser muy útil ―murmuró. Noté un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos al escuchar el nombre de mi universidad pero lo disimuló muy bien para, seguramente, no hacerme sentir mal. Si supiera que yo, Edward Cullen era el maldito mentiroso que seguía ocultándole cosas y que había mandado investigar su vida laboral, no se tomaría tantas molestias en mí.

_Idiota. Edward Cullen seguía siendo un idiota._ Pero era solo para protegerla de aquella posible mafia. _Idiota._

Suspiré esta vez con mayor ahínco.

― Sí lo fue, pero no tienes idea de lo que hubiera dado por haberte conocido en aquel entonces ―besé su mano y la sujeté con fuerza para atraerla hacia mí.

― Yo también ―respondió con tono nostálgico, apoyándome con un cálido abrazo.

― Hubiéramos sido una muy buena dupla.

― No tengo duda de ello.

— Construyendo castillos… —murmuré, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad, sus rizos estaban desordenados—… Construyendo fantasías…

— Edward, tengo una pregunta, importante. Quise hacértela desde temprano pero no… no… encontraba la forma de hacerlo ―me sobresalté.

― Dímela ―le dije nervioso.

― ¿Cómo… cómo terminaste estudiando arquitectura si tu sueño era ser piloto? Tú te rebelaste contra tu padre, podrías haber sido lo que siempre habías querido ser…

— Ah eso… ―_el corazón del maldito mentiroso de Edward Cullen descansó tranquilo, ella quería otras respuestas. _Respuestas que no eran sencillas porque involucraban a Elizabeth, por ella dejé de creer que el cielo era inalcanzable―. Te lo contaré luego, mientras damos un paseo. Es hora de que conozcas la villa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

El ocaso había llegado a su fin, y la luz de la luna trataba de imponerse entre las nubes densas del cielo. Era otoño y el clima muy cambiante. Por ser el primer día, dejé el itinerario a un lado y decidí llevar a mi novia al parque de la Villa, a un par de cuadras cerca del hotel; un lugar donde podía encontrar tranquilidad, historia y paz dentro de la perfecta combinación que era la naturaleza y el arte.

Nos habíamos arreglado ocasionalmente, yo con un pantalón de lino gris oscuro y una polera de rayas albicelestes mientras que ella había decidido usar uno de los vestidos cortos y sin mangas que Alice le había puesto en la maleta. Era de color azul y ceñido al cuerpo, lo que hacía resaltar sus curvas con extremada sensualidad; y lo mejor era el efecto que creaba con su nívea piel. Había tomado una ducha y las esencias florales se habían impregnado en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en sus ondas chocolates que olían a fresias.

En el camino encontramos una pizzería, pequeña pero sobria. Había pensado llevar a Bella a otro lugar, pero ella insistió en comer ahí en contraste al lujo y extravagancia que fue el jet, el viaje y el hotel. El dueño, un señor regordete de bigote y de mediana edad, se mostró muy amable al ver a Bella entusiasmada, y digamos, glotona, por lo que nos invitó un par de _calzonis_ como cortesía. _"Un dono speciale per i giovani amanti." (Un regalo especial para los jóvenes enamorados). _Bella se contentó y como nunca siguió comiendo. En serio que el clima románico la tenía más glotona:_ "Me duele la boca de comer tanta pizza, Edward, pero esto, está riquísimo"…_ Después de eso, me llevó de la mano por los adoquines de la plaza _Spagna_ con la misma energía que venía mostrando desde que bajó del avión, de vez en cuando la jalaba hacía mí y la abrazaba para darle muchos besos o simplemente la sorprendía, cargándola en el aire y haciéndola girar. Bella reía, gritaba, sonreía, saltaba… Sus ojitos chocolates soñadores, acentuaban su hermoso brillo cada vez que nos acercábamos a alguna farola o fuente de la plazuela, donde pequeñas gotitas cristalinas salpicaban con fuerza, mojando nuestros brazos. Muchas personas volteaban a mirarnos con picardía y complicidad; otras parejas solo sonreían o no nos hacían caso y seguían en lo suyo; otros hacían _footing_ y otros simplemente paseaban con sus pequeños bebes en brazos.

Suspiré. Por ello siempre amé venir a esta zona de Roma, las familias siempre se reunían y se mostraban felices, al igual como lo era yo cuando era pequeño…

― ¿Te he contado que cuando tenía quince años y justo después que estuve en el internado, mi padre me mandó aquí para tomar unos cursos de verano?

― No, nunca ―respondió ella sorprendida ―. Fue un lindo detalle de su parte después de todo.

Ladeé mi cabeza.

― Debo admitir que al principio yo no quería venir ―expliqué―, en ese tiempo yo estaba demasiado resentido con mi padre por su abandono, pero ahora le agradezco la experiencia. Vine a este lugar varias veces durante aquel verano.

― ¡Debió haber sido emocionante! ―comentó Bella―. Tus maestros fueron muy amables trayéndolos a ti y a tus compañeros del colegio de verano a este parque.

― ¡No, no, ellos no me trajeron aquí nunca! ―Confesé usando por primera vez en tres días mi endiablada sonrisa ―. Yo solía venir aquí por mi cuenta ―añadí mientras me rascaba la sien.

― Oh… ¿Te escapabas del colegio? ―Me dijo acusadoramente.

― Si lo quieres decir de ese modo... aunque yo diría, más bien, que solía explorar Italia por iniciativa propia.

― Edward… ―me reprendió.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté inocentemente―. No era nada malo. Recuerda que estaba en mi época de rebeldía. Podía hacer lo que quería.

Bella se rió alegremente y el sol salió para mí. Comenzamos a caminar alrededor de la fuente con un paso aletargado.

― Este lugar es maravilloso ―dijo emocionadamente―. ¡Cada centímetro está lleno de belleza y armonía! Y mira esos robles por allá ¿No son regios?

― ¿Se parece a lo que viste por las revistas?

― ¡No se parece en nada!

― Entonces, déjame enseñártelo todo ―sugerí.

Nos adentramos aún más al parque de la _Villa Borghese _donde encontramos a un dibujante de retratos y un heladero a quien le compré un helado de vainilla y fresa aunque Bella se negara un par de veces, _"no Edward, ¡estoy comiendo más de lo que he hecho en toda mi vida!"_. Cada tanto, se imponían frente a nosotros, imponentes esculturas, monumentos y edificios de rejas de hierro de dibujos caprichosos y complicados. En uno de esos, Bella saltó al ver el parque central adornado con una pérgola hecha a base de columnas y banquetas con pretensiones dieciochescas.

Elegante y muy _románico_, sin duda.

― Dime ―inquirí divertido ante el entusiasmo de mi novia―. ¿Cómo haces para mantener esa capacidad de asombro ante cada cosa?

― Nada… ¡Es sólo que este mundo es admirable! ―Respondió ella sonriente.

― Tienes razón. Lo mismo pensé yo en aquel tiempo, por eso estudié arquitectura ―la subí a una banqueta de mármol y la abracé quedando mi mentón en su barriguita―. Mandé a la mierda todo el complejo de mi padre y decidí salir del país buscando mi propio camino. William me apoyó, quiso comprarme un departamento o una casa a las afueras pero no lo permití. Yo solo quería libertad y forjar mi propio destino. Tú me preguntaste porqué no fui piloto… pues… aún llevo en el alma el dolor de la muerte, Bella… aún recuerdo a Elizabeth, recuerdo mis promesas, sus sueños, su voz, no… no podía enfrentar aún ese destino impuesto por otras personas. Simplemente no podía…

— No… No sé que decir frente a eso. Yo sé que es vivir bajo la injusticia de la vida y la muerte, Edward… aún lo llevo guardado en el pecho, pero sé que tu vida fue más difícil que la mía.

Me senté en la banqueta y Bella se acomodó encima de mis piernas rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos.

— La arquitectura no hará que cumpla el sueño de muchas personas de viajar, de reencontrarse con su familia, pero si permitirá que cumpla el sueño de tener una casa, un lugar al que pueden llamar hogar. Y siempre sentí que, diseñando, desataba mi imaginación. Es como que a través de aquellas familias, yo viviese. Añorando siempre lo que era tener una.

Me miró con tristeza.

Ahora la tenía a ella.

Unas cuentas gotitas empezaron a caer del cielo. Las nubes espesas que se veían en el horizonte estaban cubriendo parte de Roma. Era alguna lluvia ocasional del propio otoño de Roma pero que provocaba un aroma fresco, casi a _grass_ recién cortado. Cerré los ojos…

― Amo la lluvia.

― Yo también. Me hace recordar a Forks. Ahí llueve todos los días, ¿sabías? El cielo siempre está nublado y oscuro y estoy acostumbrada a las tormentas de medianoche y a las nevadas de invierno.

— Suena interesante —sonreí—. Me gustaría conocer Forks.

— ¡Claro! Algún día iremos.

Seguimos caminando por el parque. En el trayecto, recibí un mensaje de Jasper, diciéndome que necesitaba hablar conmigo urgente, quizá había descubierto algo importante, o su gente no podía encargarse de las averiguaciones o finalmente sabría quien pretendió embarrar a mi Bella. Lo llamaría más tarde _y Edward Cullen seguiría siendo un héroe, idiota, pero héroe..._ El señor de los retratos guardó rapidísimo sus materiales y se fue haciendo que la docena de personas que lo veían se esparciesen o se entretuviesen con el heladero.

— ¿No deseas otro helado?

— Oh no…

*(Poner "Días Nuevos")*

Y de un momento a otro, en un segundo, "_dans autre moment de la vie"_, las pequeñas e inofensivas gotitas empezaron a caer con fuerza mojando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Algunos sacaron sus paraguas, otros trataron de esconderse tras los periódicos o revistas que habían sacado de su casa horas antes, y otros corrían en busca de algún taxi o alguna cafetería abierta a estas horas; en cambio Bella y yo reíamos sintiendo como la ropa se pegaba a nuestros cuerpos los cuales reaccionaban de inmediato, vibraban juntos, al estímulo incalculable que era nuestra química explosiva, letal y poderosa.

_**- Días Nuevos -**__  
"__Hay un límite entre el cielo y tu sonrisa_

_Hay un punto de equilibrio en medio de los dos_

_Que me tiene entre tus faldas descansando_

_Nuestros ojos van cambiando_

_Pero sigue igual de intacto su color_

_Y es que ha sido nuestra vida una aventura_

_Le ganamos a las dudas_

_Le pusimos más amor al corazón_

_Tengo el día en que tú y yo nos conocimos_

_Atrapado conquistando mi razón_

_Tengo ganas de arriesgarme_

_Y apostar con este juego_

_Regalarte en cada paso Días Nuevos_

_Solamente Días Nuevos para ti_

_Son mis sueños Días Nuevos para ti__"_

Como dos niños jugamos un rato, reímos y nos besamos incansablemente, dando vueltas y vueltas en un lugar que se había vuelto, sin querer, solitario y romántico, donde solo, el sonido de la lluvia era la única melodía de fondo. Corrimos hacia la pérgola más cercana, buscando refugio y de inmediato la cargué, ella enredó sus piernas en torno mi cadera y la recosté en una de las columnas para seguir besándola. Antes de ello, arreglé su cabello húmedo hacia atrás y la miré a los ojos con dulzura y excitación. Bella era muy hermosa. Su pecho subía y bajaba sin cesar, sus pezones traspasaban la tela y estaban erguidos y excitados esperando por mi boca; y sus labios estaban entreabiertos tratando de respirar en medio del éxtasis. En ese momento de mi vida, quise hacer tantas cosas, quise hacerle el amor, tomarla ahí bajo la lluvia, hacerla mía entre los arbustos; quise enseñarle el mundo, no esperar al día de mañana; quise cumplirle los sueños; quise sacarme la angustia que amenazaba mi felicidad cada instante; quise sacarme el peso de tener miles de problemas y recuerdos en la cabeza; quise alcanzar una estrella y dársela… quise todo eso y mucho más… Pero solo atiné a llevar mis labios a su boca, a saborear su interior a fresas, abrirme paso en ella y sumergirla, a estremecerla en una oleada de excitación tremenda…

― Te ves increíblemente sexy bajo la lluvia.

Las manos de Bella se adentraron en mi cabellera cobriza y me jaló hacia ella provocando que profundizara el beso y la unión de nuestros cuerpos se volviese cada vez más urgente. Se estaba entregando a sus instintos de mujer, al oscuro objeto del deseo.

_Tu reflejo trajo vida a nuestra historia_

_Nos alumbran tres motivos cada amanecer_

_Cada cual tiene su espacio y su momento_

_Poco a poco y junto al viento_

_Volaran con nuestras alas al crecer_

_Cada noche con un beso tan profundo_

_Coronamos nuestro mundo_

_Desnudando todo el alma de la piel_

_Tengo el día en que tú y yo nos conocimos_

_Atrapado conquistando mi razón_

_Tengo ganas de arriesgarme_

_Y apostar con este juego_

_Regalarte en cada paso Días Nuevos_

_Solamente Días Nuevos para ti_

_Son mis sueños Días Nuevos para ti  
__**…**_

Descubrir cómo su cuerpo vibraba por, para y junto al mío me hacía sentir más poderoso, y mi ropa empapada, solo hacía que mi erección sea más notoria a través de la suave tela del pantalón, haciéndola latir con más fuerza. El vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo como si fuese una segunda piel, y al tenerla abierta, vulnerable para mí, con tan solo la tela de sus bragas separándonos, alimentaba mis ansias por poseerla, por sentir su calor, por sentir sus paredes contraerse en torno a mi miembro que no le daría tregua alguna.

La sangre galopaba en mis venas, el calor en su cuerpo iba aumentando y pequeñas gotitas de lluvia iban resbalando por sus mejillas y mi frente. La miré con desesperación, y fui hasta sus pechos, que tomé y acaricié con gesto posesivo. _Todo esto me pertenecía._ Era mío y de nadie más.

— Nunca pensé que estarías en mi lista de obsesiones, Bella. Tenerte y poseerte se ha vuelto en una de mis obsesiones pero también uno de mis anhelos más fuertes al finalizar el día. Estás aquí —le señalé mi corazón. El de ella bombeó más fuerte y me miró asustada.

— Yo… yo quiero decirte algo, Edward…

Sonreí y la callé con un beso.

— Déjame robar el gran secreto de tu corazón, Bella. Aquel que no puedes decir…

— Edward…

— Déjalo, Bella… déjalo… yo lo sé…

Con un gemido suave que anticipaba otro beso apasionado, la apreté contra mí y la besé, llevando mis manos a su entrepierna, separando la tela. Busqué la suavidad que se abría más adentro, jugué con sus pequeños rizos y con suave maestría la invadí obteniendo una respuesta cada vez más intensa.

La pasión nunca esperaba entre nosotros. Nos caracterizaba, era nuestro sello personal y especial. Si alguien nos juzgaba desde el exterior y nos condenaba por ello era porque no nos conocía, porque no sabía nuestra historia. Nosotros éramos felices así, nos queríamos así. Reconocíamos que nuestro comienzo había sido rápido, pasional, pero lo que estábamos logrando estaba yendo más allá de lo esperado.

Nuestra pasión se activaba, se desataba, estallaba de un momento a otro sin medir consecuencias, creando una necesidad insaciable que ardía en el interior, pero cada día que pasaba iba superando el deseo físico.

— Tengo sed de ti. Por fin, serás nuevamente mía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tengo el día en que tú y yo nos conocimos_

_Atrapado conquistando mi razón_

_Tengo ganas de arriesgarme_

_Y apostar con este juego_

_Regalarte en cada paso Días Nuevos_

_Solamente Días Nuevos para ti_

_Son mis sueños Días Nuevos para ti  
__**.**_

_**.**_

**.•.•.•.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notas:**

*****Quiero agradecerles por leer hasta aquí. U.U por haber soportado este capítulo... bueno como verán, Edward "cavernícola" Cullen parece que no aguanta más y quiere en pleno parque xD! LOL... y bueno... con ese hombre ahí, espero que Bella, acepte... xD! espero sus ideas, sugerencias o hipótesis sobre esto!

*****Así como de la llamada / mensaje de Jasper O.O ¿qué querrá?... *silba*

*****Bueno, otra cosa que quiero decirles, es que me digan con total sinceridad sus apreciaciones sobre el cap. Si les parece aburrido (u.u), o si tengo fallas, errores, diganmelas, así puedo corregir y mejorar, porque de los errrores uno aprende. Por favor, es muy importante para mí, además que, en vez de que lo comenten en otro lado, sería mejor que lo hagan por aquí, así, yo proceso esa información y trato de enmendar dichos errores.

Por último, todas las fotos e info sobre los monumentos aquí mencionados en mi blog ( http:/ belovedhearts-lb. blogspot. com ) ! *-* el hotel y la villa son bellos! *-*!

Besos, Lu.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**_

* * *

Buenas noches chicas! ¿Cómo están? espero que bien. Yo aquí llegando de hacer unas cositas y de inmediato me puse a terminar de arreglar el capítulo que mi beta, me envió esta tarde ^^ gracias Rosa! (larosaderosas)

¡Cierto! Quisiera por favor a las chicas anónimas que me dejen su email (separado / con espacios) para poder responderles ya que no tienen cuenta en FF y poder así, darles las gracias infinitas por tan bellos reviews! a Carito, Yolanda Dorado, ¡gracias!

Besos a todas y gracias por aguantarme u.u LQM. Nos leemos en "NOTAS".

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 20**

_**************************************************•**_

* * *

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

_- "Momentos" – Noel Shjaris  
- "Don't cry" – Guns and roses  
- "Drive" – Incubus.  
- "Always" – Bon Jovi  
_

* * *

**- Bella -**

.

"_**El corazón quiere lo que quiere. No hay una lógica para estas cosas. Cuando conoces a alguien y te enamoras… eso es todo."**_

**.**

Sus labios eran dulces, del sabor de la vainilla y la fresa, exactamente del mismo sabor del helado que Edward me había comprado un par de horas antes. Sus labios eran demandantes, sedientos y hambrientos. Eran una delicia, eran mi perdición…

Sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, acercándome al suyo y aumentando el fuego que nacía desde mis entrañas y recorría con furia cada rincón de mi ser; haciendo que lugares antes no conocidos, se activaran y palpitaran deseosos de sentir a plenitud todo lo que Edward podía ofrecerme.

Nuestras risas y carcajadas se habían transformado poco a poco en silencios sensuales, en la prisa por sentir el más ardiente contacto de pieles, y el ambiente, fresco y romántico, no podía ser más propicio para ello. La lluvia había espantado a las personas y nos había creado un espacio donde solo éramos él y yo. El silencio, la fortuna, el vacío y la pasión contrastaban con el fuerte aguacero y la inmensa cantidad de frondosos árboles de _Pincio_, al igual que la suave brisa que acariciaba sus hojas y nuestros rostros. Edward seguía besándome, provocándome, queriéndome llevar al límite de mi cordura mientras que su excitación traspasaba la tela y tocaba mi intimidad de manera punzante, haciéndome gemir en su boca, haciéndome partícipe de la necesidad imperiosa por volver a sentirlo dentro en todo su esplendor, por volver a sentir la fuerza con la que me rompía las bragas y me hacía suya… Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, sería la culminación de un viaje perfecto, de una travesía del corazón que pareciera no tener fin... que yo no quería que tuviese fin.

Electrizando mi piel, las gotas de lluvia seguían bajando por mis hombros, mi escote y mis muslos. Eran las mismas que caían por todo el parque formando pequeños charquitos de agua y diminutas ondas elípticas en ellos; pero para mí, el impacto de aquellas intrépidas gotas por mi cuerpo había tenido un significado totalmente distinto, un significado sensual y pasional. Edward miraba como recorrían, cómo se deslizaban paulatinamente por mi cuello hasta perderse en medio de mi pecho donde él no tuvo ningún pudor y fue tras ellas para lamer y apoderarse de mis senos, pasando sus dedos por encima de la delgada tela que cubría parcialmente mis pezones excitados, temblorosos y deseosos de sentir el cálido aliento y la textura de la lengua de su dueño en ellos, mientras que su otra mano subía por mi pierna y jugaba con mis rizos, haciéndome estremecer.

— Mía… bajo la lluvia.

Jadeé y él ya no pudo más. Separó la carne con suavidad e introdujo uno de sus dedos. Edward siseó y yo gemí audiblemente contra su boca al sentir como mis paredes palpitaron y lo aprisionaron con fuerza, cómo reconocían aquella parte de él y cómo anhelaban que su miembro se deslizara en mi interior completamente. Moría por desabrocharle el botón del pantalón y dejarme llevar por mis instintos más bajos. Él había hecho desarrollar mi diablita interna, me había convertido en una insaciable, con los instintos y el deseo a flor de piel a tan solo una simple mirada suya.

Lo deseaba en este preciso momento.

— Mi amor —pronunció con voz ronca—… por más que quisiera hacerte el amor en este instante…

— Shhh… Sólo bésame y calla —mandé, hundiendo las manos en su espesa cabellera, sujetándole la cabeza con la misma fuerza que él me atraía a su cuerpo.

— Bella… no me hagas perder el control… —mis pechos se oprimieron contra su masculino torso en un roce fortuito y eléctrico al tanto que sus manos seguían deslizándose por mi intimidad y mis glúteos oprimiéndome contra él y haciéndome sentir la erección que había provocado. Él también me deseaba; no podía negarlo si cada beso se hacía más urgente, más profundo y más apasionado. Una parte de mi mente percibió el peligro, pero el resto de ella se deleitó ante el poder de seducirlo más allá de su formidable control.

— No hay nadie…

_Guíame por la senda del placer. __Atrévete, no te arrepentirás…_

— No vida… Vamos a otro lado… No tardarán en venir los encargados de la seguridad para llevarnos a la cárcel.

— ¿No te gustaría? —le susurré.

Cuando estaba con él, nada valía alrededor, todo desaparecía y me importaba muy poco dónde estuviésemos y si estábamos cometiendo o no una locura. Mi interior mandaba, mi diablita interna que había extrañado todo este tiempo volvía a colocarse de rodillas y me pedía dejar atrás los prejuicios y sentir a pleno todo lo que él podría darme; pero mis hermosas alas plateadas, nostálgicas, volvían a renacer a mis espaldas para elevarme por la noche bajo halos celestiales. A estas alturas, no podía negarme a la sensación de sentirme plena y feliz al lado de él. Quería sentir que le pertenecía, que él era mío, que yo era suya, que estábamos comprometidos de mil formas posibles, que nuestro vínculo era tan fuerte e irrompible y que nuestra relación había roto barreras que nunca jamás habíamos pensado; y que, como dije una vez, en cualquier parte del mundo, de la forma que fuese, yo estaría con él…

Y éste, era un momento de aquellos…

_(Poner __"Momentos"__ de Noel Schajris)  
__La vida es un millón de momentos_

_Los tienes, de prisa se van._

_Las horas nos escriben un cuento_

_Tu boca que me pide más._

_Hay mil historias detrás de __**un silencio**_

_Hay olas que se roba el mar_

_Tu abrazo se consume en el tiempo_

_**Y en ti yo quiero descansar.**_

_Hay noches de hielo_

_Hay __**alas**__ caídas_

_**Llovizna en la acera**_

_Tu cara divina…_

_Si tuviera que elegir,_

_**Te elegiría a ti**__, __**besándome, cuidándome, sintiéndote.**_

_Tan solo esos momentos son los que guardo dentro…_

_Te elegiría a ti_

_De nuevo a ti, amándome._

_**Tan solo esos momentos son los que llevo dentro de mí.**_

**.**

— Me encanta que seas exhibicionista como yo cariño —a pesar de lo excitado que estaba, me acunó el rostro y me miró fijamente a los ojos—. Pero, créeme no querrás pasar tu cumpleaños así.

— No sabes de lo que soy capaz, Edward.

_Oh… el peligro y el riesgo se mezclaban, envolviendo y avivando la llama de la ternura y la pasión en un juego de seducción y deseo del cual los dos saldrían airosos..._

— Lo sé… Tu cuerpo tiembla por ser poseído, Isabella… —me acarició el brazo con el dorso de su mano e hizo que me estremeciera a tal punto que mi respiración volvió a ponerse errático y mis labios se resecaron. Me encantaba la forma en que pronunciaba y me recordaba sin tapujos que yo era suya—… Pero aquí no, mi amor… No es el lugar para quererte…

— ¿Me quieres? —solté de pronto y sintiendo que el aire se me atoraba en la garganta.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

El mundo dejó de girar.

Sus esmeraldas se fijaron en mí._ Fascinación._

Mi pulso se apresuró como un aletear de colibrí.

Hasta que finalmente habló:

— Sí, Bella… te respeto, te admiro y te quiero… —afirmó con convicción.

— Ed… —me acalló con un beso dulce en los labios y comprendí. Lo sujeté del rostro y le devolví el beso con una dulzura y cariño inmensurables. En ese momento comprendí que bajo la lluvia, bajo las estrellas o bajo una tormenta, con el cabello húmedo, lacio, castaño o dorado; sexy, cavernícola, mafioso o príncipe, Edward seguía siendo el hombre que me había cautivado; el que estaba cumpliendo mis sueños y fantasías; el que con una sonrisa, una palabra de aliento, un abrazo genuino me había conquistado... Sí, en aquel momento comprendí porqué quería sentirme querida y feliz…porqué lo necesitaba de esta y de mil formas posibles, y a pesar de que mi mente se negara a creerlo, era un hecho que lo iba a necesitar por siempre.

_La vida es un puñado de sueños y __**besos en la oscuridad.**_

_Velas que encienden un sentimiento y amores que renacerán._

_Hay mil canciones detrás de un__** "te quiero",**_

_**Ternura**__ en un amanecer._

_Luces que bajan cuando estás lejos y brillan porque has de volver._

_Hay__** tardes de fuego…**_

_Hay __**risas eternas**_

_Hay siestas contigo_

_Hay__** largos otoños**_

_Que hoy tienen abrigo_

_Si tuviera que elegir,_

_Te elegiría a ti, besándome, cuidándome, sintiéndote._

_**Tan solo esos momentos son los que guardo dentro…**_

_Te elegiría a ti_

_De nuevo a ti, __**amándome.**_

_Tan solo esos momentos son los que llevo dentro de mí._

_**.**_

Sí… estaba aprendiendo a quererlo, con defectos, sufrimientos y virtudes… Yo Isabella Swan, exchica anti compromisos, ahora sí estaba dispuesta para embarcarse en la más terrorífica pero placentera aventura… Yo, Isabella, solo Bella, estaba colada hasta los huesos por él, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

— Yo… Edward… —lo miré a los ojos y encontré aquella mirada de fuego líquido implantado en ellos esperando por una respuesta, sin embargo aún era una cobarde para responderle de igual manera. Tenía que responderle igual.

— Tu corazón me lo dice, Bella… —me dio un besito y otro y otro más por toda la comisura de los labios y sin darnos cuenta, a lo lejos, una luz amarilla fuerte enfocó parte del camino que se extendía paralelamente a nosotros, lo que nos dio la idea de que se acercaba el encargado de la seguridad de la Villa.

No tuvimos que hablar para expresar el acuerdo tácito que estábamos haciendo. Con un último beso, demostrándome los sentimientos que también recorrían su cuerpo, me bajó y me ayudó a arreglarme el vestido. La luz del reflector empezó a enfocar el sendero de manera más intensa lo que logró distinguir a un chico alto conversando con dos personas que empujaban un cochecito de bebé. El joven los protegía de la lluvia con un paraguas oscuro mientras que ellos apresuraban el paso hacia el camino que llevaba a la salida. Seguramente, era ya la hora de cerrar y nosotros, envueltos con nuestras hermosas alas plateadas volando por todo Roma en una nube pasional que me tenía aún embriagada de deseo, ni siquiera lo habíamos notado. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza si alguien más hubiese escuchado o visto lo que hacía minutos iba a suceder.

— Oh diablos... —murmuró entre dientes.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

— Ese tipo viene para acá y no me había dado cuenta que cuando salgamos de este lugar, todos te verán desnuda. Y eso no me gusta —se cruzó de brazos enojado como mi niño caprichoso y malcriado que era.

— Ed... Me taparé con los brazos.

— No es suficiente. Odio la idea que otros te miren y te deseen. Estos... —señaló y jaló mis pezones—. Son solo míos...

— Oh... —sonreí mordiéndome los labios a su sensual muestra de poder.

— _Signore, mi dispiace, ma è ora di chiudere il parco (señor, disculpe pero es hora de cerrar el parque)_ —dijo el joven del reflector.

— _Grazie, buonanotte _—le respondió mi novio interponiéndose entre la visión del joven y mi cuerpo húmedo. Aparte de lo fascinante y letal que se veía todo posesivo y celoso, Edward hablando en italiano era extremadamente sexy.

_Oh… Era tu chico sexy y cavernícola que dijo que te quería… Respóndele Isabella…_

Suspiré profundamente mientras me acomodaba el cabello hacia adelante para tratar de cubrir mis senos y pensaba a su vez en lo tonta que era para no dejar fluir aquellas palabras de reciprocidad.

Edward me sonrió y me tomó de la mano para salir de la pérgola e internarnos bajo la lluvia. Una cosa más que tenía que agradecerle era la paciencia y la tolerancia que tenía para conmigo sobre mi dificultad para pronunciar en letras, en palabras aquellos sentimientos que tan bien tenía guardados en el lugar más recóndito de mi corazón.

— Vamos.

La lluvia no había aumentado de intensidad y nuestra ropa estaba lo suficiente húmeda para molestarnos, por el contrario volví a sentir la brisa y el aroma característico que me hacía recordar a Forks, donde todas las noches jugaba y saltaba en mi prado con la llovizna bañando mis coletas y mis vestidos de seda. Edward volvió a mirarme y sonrisas se dibujaron en nuestros rostros aunque el frío otoñal nos invadía.

— Cógete fuerte.

— Que… ¿Qué crees que... estas haciendo...? ¿Edward? ¡Edward! —Grité pero mi voz fue en vano, me alzó con sus brazos y me llevó cargando bajo la incesante lluvia otoñal que volvía a hacer acopio de su hermosa naturaleza—. ¡Bájame Edward!

— No. Nadie te verá así, Isabella —me acomodé en su pecho, abrazándolo y sintiendo el hermoso latir del suyo. Caminó tranquilamente por el mismo camino que habíamos entrado mientras que nuestra charla seguía llena de amenidad y una que otra vez, nuestros rostros se aproximaban hasta unirse en un profundo y cálido beso en medio de la lluvia donde el frío desaparecía poco a poco, y las caricias al igual que las gotas de lluvia, recorrían completamente nuestros cuerpos, con gracia y delicadeza de igual forma; otras veces, unas breves carcajadas brotaban de ambos, producto de un chiste o de algunas cosquillas que Edward me propinaba. Era tan maravilloso que pensaba que seguía soñando… Era hermoso escuchar el eco de su risa angelical al otro lado del lago.

Susurros.

_Lluvia... Gotas de lluvia, el cielo que llora, los ángeles que cantan..._

La tormenta se intensificó junto al contacto y al amor, mientras que, la naturaleza hacía de las suyas y unas estrellas iniciaban a cubrir el cielo de un azul no tan oscuro.

En la avenida, tomamos un taxi el cual nos llevó de inmediato al hotel. Por el espejo retrovisor, el taxista se detuvo a analizarnos con gesto curioso. Lo más lógico era que a penas la lluvia empezara, nosotros hubiésemos corrido hacia algún lugar a buscar refugio, pero no, estábamos ahí, mojados, empapados, excitados y maravillados.

Al hotel llegamos en menos de diez minutos, las calles estaban desoladas, en silencio, solo una que otra persona aparecía por alguna esquina llevando a algún perrito o tirando de adorables cochecitos de bebé; pero todos iban con prisa y paraguas en mano, buscando la parada del metro más cercano, que, según Edward, era la parada de _Flaminio._

— ¿Señor Cullen necesita algo? ¿Una toalla? —le ofreció uno de los botones del hotel en perfecto inglés al verme acurrucada en sus brazos y con las sandalias de taco colgando de mi mano izquierda. Seguro pensó que estaba malherida.

— No, no es necesario. _Grazie._

El ascensor no tardó en llegar y el cálido ambiente se hizo notar. Me recosté en una de las paredes alfombradas y Edward sonrió con picardía al verme aún vulnerable y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Me besó todo lo que duró el trayecto hacia nuestra suite. Salimos directo a la sala de estar sin dejar de intercambiar promesas de amor en silencio.

Dejé caer al suelo las sandalias de tacón y cuando trató de bajarme el vestido, notó que se quedaba atascado a la cintura por la lluvia que lo había dejado empapado, encontró la cremallera y la bajó. El vestido se amontonó a mis pies y salí de élcon un pasito. Tan solo llevaba unas diminutas braguitas azules. Edward acarició mi cuerpo, deslizó las manos por mis costados hasta que alcanzó mi ropa interior, las tomó por los laterales y las bajo por mis piernas.

— Bellísima... No espero para estar dentro de ti —anheló con una sonrisa torcida exquisita.

El palpitar de mi intimidad volvió a sorprenderme y vibró con tal fuerza que me obligó a ejercer presión contra aquellos músculos.

— Hazlo —se acercó más a mí, provocándome un visible aumento de la tensión. Me sujetó de la barbilla con una mano y me acarició la mejilla con los dedos. Sus ojos brillaban húmedos con un ardor sexual muy masculino.

— No… Primero toma una ducha caliente mientras que yo ordeno algo para comer. No quiero que te resfríes, mi amor…

Asentí dándole la razón y fui de inmediato al baño llevando conmigo el maletín especial que Alice me había arreglado para el viaje. Conociéndola, de seguro puso alguna lencería cara, de esas que tanto le gustaban y que en esta oportunidad sería perfecto para sorprender a mi Edward.

_Oh sí… y modelar de una manera endemoniadamente sexy y diabólica para tu hombre… _Sí señor.

Mientras me enjabonaba el cuerpo, un nuevo carrusel de imágenes empezó a girar alrededor mío. En él, aparecieron pequeñas fotografías de todo lo que había sucedido hoy día en Italia; primero, aún no podía creer que estaba en el país de mis ensueños; segundo, todo el drama que Edward vivió desde niño me tenía con el corazón en la mano, sintiendo a plenitud su dolor y haciéndome entender el porqué de su actitud tan enigmática e intrigante que mostraba y la justificación de su comportamiento posesivo; Y tercero, me había dado cuenta, bajo la lluvia, bajo el clima otoñal de Roma que estaba enamorada de él. Por fin podía reconocerlo sin sentirme nerviosa ni atormentada y eso era un gran paso para mí.

_Isabella Swan, niña tonta y estúpida, __exchica__ anti compromisos, reconocía que estaba enamorada de un ser maravilloso… Aplausos por favor…_

Salí hacia el dormitorio con un conjunto de color rojo carmín y un albornoz de felpa blanca cubriéndome. Edward había adornado la habitación y la tonalidad difuminada la daba la luz de las velas aromatizadas que él había prendido y colocado en lugares estratégicos. Llevaba unos pantalones delgados como pijama y su torso estaba seco.

Con la misma sonrisa pícara, se me acercó, dejando en la mesita el plato con uvas que había estado comiendo y atrajo con fuerza mi cuerpo hacia el suyo sin darme tiempo para reaccionar. Mientras una mano se deslizaba entre mis largos cabellos, su boca cubrió la mía, robando toda resistencia y viéndome envuelta por el calor y la fuerza de su cuerpo, lo que provocó que una oleada de calor explotara en mi vientre y se expandiera nuevamente por mi ser donde las anteriores aun seguían haciendo eco.

Edward me poseyó con una miríada de sensaciones. Nunca me había besado de aquella manera ni había experimentado jamás tal explosión de excitación. La boca de Edward se adueñó de la mía, la lengua me acariciaba el paladar provocándome un cosquilleo de intenso placer y empujando a mi propia lengua a responder. Cada instinto primitivo que poseía se disparó, exigiendo responder.

Me desató el albornoz, descubrió mis hombros y lo dejó caer al suelo.

— Me temo que estamos en desventaja —murmuré.

— En ese caso, desvísteme.

Me tomé mi tiempo para hacerlo y, para cuando terminé, Edward me miraba profundamente con el deseo líquido plasmándose en sus ojos. Lo miré y en un arrebato, en un momento que ya no éramos capaces de contener más las ansias del uno por el otro, me tomó en brazos y entró en el cuarto de estar, donde me tumbo en el sofá.

— ¿Sabes mi amor? Mientras no estabas, tuve una duda y quiero comprobarla.

— ¿Cuál?

— Ya verás.

Cogió el racimo de uvas del platito y empezó a pasarlo delicadamente por mi pecho, mi abdomen y mis muslos una y otra vez. Las uvas estaban frías, casi heladas y el pasar de ellas por mi intimidad o mis senos me hacía sentir escalofríos de placer. El encaje de mi ropa interior no impedía que la suave provocación y delicadeza pasional que Edward ejercía sobre las uvas y mi cuerpo, fuese en vano. Mi piel se electrizó, mis pezones se irguieron, mi mente se hizo la idea que eran sus manos, sus dedos o su lengua los que recorrían cada lugar, y mi cuerpo se arqueó extasiada, a tal punto que empecé a gemir de impaciencia y antelación.

Partió la uva con sus dientes de manera sensual pero a la vez diabólica, mirándome con mucha perversión... Me dio a probar la mitad y era delicioso, una mezcla perfecta entre dulce y ácido. Él llevó a su boca la otra mitad y cerró los ojos saboreando. _Sexy, sexy y sexy._ ¡Oh Dios! Era tan sexy verlo de aquella manera, deleitándose con mi cuerpo y el sabor agridulce de las uvas mientras seguía haciéndome el amor con ellas.

De inmediato, cogió dos uvas más y volvió a partirlas para exprimir su jugo sobre mí. Pequeñas y finas gotitas cayeron entre mis senos, mi estómago y la cara interna de mis muslos. Con otra sonrisa pervertida, se dedicó a lamer y succionar divertido todo el chorrito de jugo de uva que había creado en mi cuerpo y que caía horizontalmente hacia mi sexo. Su lengua siguió el mismo camino sinuoso y cuando llegó al nacimiento de mi pubis, al límite de la piel y la tela, se detuvo frustrado. Bufó. Él quería seguir lamiendo y yo quería que lo hiciera. _"¡Hazlo!",_ pensé, deseando que me arrancara la ropa para sentir todo su físico en su placentera y rígida proporción.

En cambio, me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama como el cavernícola que reclamaba a su hembra. Mis brazos le rodearon el cuello mientras mis manos se hundían en su espalda. Ya tumbada en la cama, se arrodilló entre mis piernas, elevándose sobre mí como una oscura bestia dispuesta a devorar a su presa. Me besó la boca con insistencia haciéndome desear la fuerza de su sexualidad, haciéndome desear que por fin me hiciera suya, y haciéndome desear y provocar el estallido de pasión que casi me había vuelto loca horas antes.

Ya no podía más. Cogí su miembro entre mis manos y empecé a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo adorando su textura y dureza. Él jadeó. La boca de Edward se apartó de la mía y murmuró algo en italiano. Su rostro reflejaba una urgente necesidad pero sus ojos lanzaban la orden silenciosa que no me moviera ni lo tocara mientras él seguía en su faena. Le hice caso. Siguió repartiendo besos por mi cuello, mis hombros y suavemente, sin darme cuenta, me giró y sólo abrí los ojos cuando la suavidad de sus labios fue reemplazada por el frío de las uvas que empezaron a recorrer toda mi columna vertebral. Desabrochó mi sostén y un líquido, un chorrito de jugo de uvas, unas gotitas cayeron por toda mi espalda, las cuales fueron succionadas por la boca de Edward… Mi respiración estaba agitada, atorándose en mi garganta y solo naciendo de ella, suaves pero intensos gemidos. Bajó mis bragas e instintivamente alcé las caderas para que él pudiera sacarlas por completo. Luego que se deshizo de ellas, me dio unas suaves palmaditas en el trasero y siguió pasando y regando múltiples gotitas sobre él. Con los ojos cerrados me dediqué a sentir y saborear todas las sensaciones mágicas y la agresiva energía que Edward emanaba del interior y recreaba en mi piel.

— Ahora vamos a probarte —susurró llevando una de sus manos a mi sexo que estaba totalmente empapado—. Mmmm… estás lista.

No sé cómo, ni sé que hizo, pero en un segundo sentí mi espalda descansar sobre el suave colchón. Y al abrir los ojos de golpe, Edward estaba arrodillado sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad y con una mirada de lujuria en su rostro.

Con los dientes, _sexy, hambriento, cavernícola,_ volvió a partir las uvas en dos mitades y con sus dedos paseó sus vulvas sinuosamente entre mi cadera y mi ombligo para después, exprimirlas con fuerza, dejando caer las gotitas en medio de mis pechos. Se abalanzó de inmediato a limpiarlas y a lamer todo lo que encontraba a su paso, arrasó con mis pezones, mordiéndolos y jalándolos con fuerza hasta hacerme doler mas a él no le importó, él siguió succionando y amamantándose con tal placer que hizo que mi éxtasis viajara como fuego artificial por todo mi cuerpo, vibrando y removiéndose contra él, deseando sentir sus caricias en lo más profundo de mi ser.

— Edward… Te necesito… ahora… —él ronroneó y se desprendió de mis senos para ir en búsqueda de la segunda parte de mi cuerpo que le pertenecía, pues la primera era mi corazón.

— ¿Me deseas? —asentí, era irrevocable—. Demuéstrame cuanto.

Separé las piernas y Edward detuvo la mirada en el húmedo brillo de mi sexo, se inclinó lentamente entre mis muslos y sopló delicadamente sobre él antes de acariciarlo con la lengua.

— ¡Oh! Ed… —mi novio saboreó, probó mi esencia mientras me retenía por los muslos, al tanto que yo llevaba instintivamente las caderas a su boca.

— Mmmm… Rico… muy rico —logró decir, acercándose a la mesita y cogiendo un par de uvas más del plato para partirlas nuevamente y exprimirlas; el líquido cayó en mi ombligo y en mi vulva y como si fuese un poseso fue a su encuentro para lamer, chupar, beber de mí y succionar la extraordinaria mezcla y sabor de mi cuerpo con las uvas.

_Limbo._

_Paraíso._

_Utopía._

_Fantasía…_

… Era simplemente una delicia, una condena excitante en el infierno, era subir progresivamente al cielo ante cada lengüetazo, era saber y sentir el poder que ejercía sobre mi hombre.

— He probado infinidad de vinos, Isabella... Pero esto... —pellizcó mi clítoris con sus dientes, haciéndome largar un grito—... Esto, es riquísimo... Tú darías un buen vino...

— ¿Lo haría comercial señor Cullen?

— No —dijo con determinación elevando mis piernas y flexionándolas contra mi pecho, dejando que mi sexo se expusiera con total libertad—. Esto… —lamió y empezó a hacer círculos con su lengua, primero de manera lenta y suave, martirizándome; y luego con fuerza y con posesión—… Esto… sería de mi cosecha especial, añejado 24 años... Con esencias florales y jugo concentrado de uva italiana... —ni bien terminó de pronunciar eso, metió su lengua hasta el fondo, penetrándome por completo.

_Mi hombre, sexy y cavernícola, mi capataz insaciable estaba hambriento... Oh sí señor..._

— ¡Oh!

— Delicioso…

Sin esperar más, juntó mis dos piernas con uno de sus brazos, las alzó y las sostuvo de costado alrededor de su cuerpo, para penetrarme de una sola estocada, haciendo que me arqueara extasiada… Apoyó su peso en su otro brazo y empezó a moverse y hundirse con fuerza y rapidez. Grité, gemí y sollocé por el demoledor placer que me estaba dando en el lugar que latía con tal intensidad que apenas podía soportarlo. Mis ojos se nublaron por tanto gozo y dejé mi cuerpo a su libre disposición, deleitándome de su grandeza y perfección.

— ¡Más Edward, más! —grité.

— Como tú digas, mi amor… —siseó y embistió con más fuerza, haciéndome botar el plato lleno de uvas por toda la cama.

Si no estaba en el paraíso, no sé donde más podría estar… Edward guiaba el sentido y ritmo de la penetración de manera arrolladora, y como me tenía a su libre albedrío, manejaba a su antojo la apertura de mis piernas, ocasionando que las palpitaciones y corrientes eléctricas que atravesaban mi cuerpo se intensificaran a tal punto que no podía concebir más placer que este. Quise besarlo, morderlo, lamerlo pero no podía puesto que la posición no permitía que nuestros rostros se aproximaran, ni nuestras manos se tocaran, así que solo me quedaba disfrutar de la excitante ansiedad que se creaba entre los dos, la cual disputábamos juntos hacia la carrera en busca del orgasmo mientras nos regalábamos el uno al otro los más variados gestos de placer y lujuria.

Edward se retiró y luego volvió a embestir, una y otra vez, moviéndose constantemente en un vaivén armonioso e impúdico, letal y apasionado, tierno y excitante, combinaciones que solo él sabía lograr y que generaban una exquisita tensión que iba en aumento y estalló en un dulce caos de oleadas de euforia por todo su cuerpo y el mío. Sentí que cada músculo del suyo se tensaba y su miembro crecía a cada embestida, el cual mis paredes aprisionaron y no pretendían dejar escapar. Edward se introdujo más profundamente que antes y todo su cuerpo se tensó mientras intentaba alargar su clímax un instante más, aplacando su fuego y mi sed, hasta que el orgasmo nos golpeó con fuerza, haciéndonos temblar, convulsionar y gritar nuestros nombres con un placer erótico que ni siquiera las gotas de lluvia que caían afuera podrían apagar. Ellas habían sido testigos de la posesión total de mi cuerpo.

Dejó caer lentamente mis piernas y como pudo depositó un besito en mis labios. Rodó en su espalda y me llevo con él, abrazándome con fuerza. Hundió mi cabeza bajo su barbilla haciéndome sentir como una preciada posesión. Su corazón y el mío latían fuertemente, parecía que querían escaparse del pecho y fugarse a algún otro lugar del mundo para vivir solos. Sonreí. Nuestra unión había sido perfecta, hermosa e intensa lo que me provocaba un profundo sentimiento de cariño y unas ganas por decirle lo mucho que lo quería y significaba para mí… pero… era una cobarde.

Mis labios temblaban por pronunciar lo que desde hacía algún tiempo querían decir, por hacer realizable el poder del amor… pero… no podían, se quedaban apagados en un murmuro, se atrapaban en el silencio. Y yo estaba harta de luchar contra ello; tenía que vencer aquella contradicción de mi mente y de mi corazón, pero ¿cómo? No tenía ni idea… solo sabía que mi corazón le daba la contra, él anhelaba expresar, decir, amar, querer; se moría paulatinamente por sentirse completamente libre y disponible a la sensación maravillosa del amor…

Quería decírselo.

Debía decírselo.

¡Qué importaba las contradicciones!

Era hora de vencer aquella barrera…

_Era la hora del poder del amor._

― Edward… ―clavé los ojos en la semioscuridad con los miedos y pensamientos golpeando mi cabeza. Era ahora o nunca.

― Mmmm ―me respondió con la respiración más mesurada.

Suspiré profundamente, inhalé y exhalé varias veces y mi corazón ya saltaba de alegría con dos pompones de color rojo en sus manos.

― Edward… Te quiero.

Hubo silencio. Contuve la respiración. ¿Cómo dos palabras podían cambiar el mundo?

― Repítelo ―se irguió en la cama y enfocó su vista en mí―. Repítelo, Bella.

Mi corazón revolucionado se hinchó de orgullo e hizo un puño de victoria. Los ojos verdes de Edward me miraban insistentes. Él también estaba nervioso.

Volví a tomar aire.

― Te quiero… Te quiero Edward Cullen… Te quier…

No me dejó terminar porque se abalanzó contra mí y empezó a llenarme de besos todo el rostro, luego viajó a mis hombros, a mis brazos y finalmente a mis manos, besándolas en el dorso, haciendo que se convierta en el gesto más bello y romántico que haya visto jamás.

― No me lo creo… ¡Ahora soy yo el que debe estar soñando! ¿Me quieres? ―preguntó confundido, entre nervioso y feliz.

― ¡Claro tonto! ¡¿Cómo no hacerlo? ―su carita fue hermosa, sus ojos brillaron más y jamás quise desprenderme de sus brazos. Sí, lo quería, lo quería muchísimo, con heridas, cicatrices y su hermosa belleza interna._ Grítalo Isabella_―. ¡Te adoro Edward! Eres lo más lindo que me ha podido pasar en la vida.

― Te quiero Isabella Marie Swan… y tú me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Volvió a acercarse a mi rostro para seguir besándome. Mi cuerpo aún no se reponía de esta descarga de energía y sentimientos, pero lo recibí feliz, disfrutando cada beso y cada caricia como si fuese la primera. Esta vez hicimos el amor lentamente, abrazados en nuestro propio y silencioso mundo, contentos de ser uno solo.

"_Si tuviera que elegir,_

_Te elegiría a ti, besándome, cuidándome, sintiéndote._

_Tan solo esos momentos son los que guardo dentro…_

_Te elegiría a ti_

_De nuevo a ti, amándome._

_Tan solo esos momentos son los que llevo dentro de mí."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

Al día siguiente, me levanté con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Edward no estaba, pero el sonido del grifo del baño me alertó que estaba tomando una ducha. Tuve un sueño extraño, del cual no quise despertar porque había en él algunas imágenes de Edward y mías sonriendo y caminando de la mano alrededor de algo inmenso, que parecía ser un lago de aguas cristalinas, pero que finalmente se convirtió en unos rosales enormes. Cuando finalmente abrí los ojos, el destello de luz me obligó a cerrarlos de inmediato y yo lo hice gustosa, saboreando aún los vestigios que fue la maravillosa noche anterior al lado de mi novio, al que le había dicho que lo quería… ¡Oh sí! ¡Le había dicho que lo quería! ¿Quién lo creyera? Hacía unos meses, aquellas palabras no podían existir en mi diccionario personal, ahora… se habían convertido en mi lenguaje cotidiano, y era sensacional, ¡fantástico! Era simplemente genial tener a un novio a quien querer. Sí señor.

Suspirando feliz, me di media vuelta y me estiré, me desperecé largamente en la cama _King Size_. Mi estómago rugió y me avisó que debía de comer algo, pero preferí quedarme, abrazada a la almohada que aún llevaba el intenso olor masculino de mi novio.

Edward apareció con el cabello húmedo y con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cadera, haciéndome agua la boca al verlo tan sexy, recordándome lo caliente que se vio ayer bajo la lluvia. La diminuta toalla le cubría parcialmente el área del pubis y de solo imaginarme lo que trataba de cubrir me hizo sentir húmeda, ardiendo por dentro a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea. Este hombre, sin duda, era el dueño de mi corazón, de mi alma y de mi cuerpo.

― Hey…

― Buenos días mi amor, ¿cómo amaneciste?

― Muy bien ―sonreí―. ¿Y tú?

― Hambriento ―me miró con picardía. Mi hombre era así, seductor y cavernícola―. Trajeron el desayuno hace rato. El café ya se enfrió, pero el jugo de durazno está muy bien… o ¿prefieres un poco más de juego de uva? Déjame decirte que es riquísimo… ―me guiñó el ojo bebiendo de su vaso.

― ¡Edward!

― Podría pedir unos cuantos racimos más y así volver a probar la nueva mezcla que he encontrado para los vinos de mi abuelo.

― Ed… ―lo miré sonrojada al notar las sábanas con pequeñas manchitas moradas, producto del jugo de uva.

― Sé que te gustará conocer Napa… ―se acercó al filo de la cama y me dio un besito en los labios―, no veo la hora de llevarte a los viñedos de mi abuelo. Tu carita debe ser impresionante al ver cómo producen el vino.

― ¿Tu abuelo… produce vino? ―le pregunté tartamuda, en una oración me había dicho mucha información. Edward asintió, sacándose la toalla y metiéndose a la cama nuevamente conmigo―. Pensé que solo vivía en Napa o proveía la uva... Eso es… ¡Oh!

― William tiene los viñedos más grandes de Napa y los segundos más grandes de California. Creo que nos ganan los _Pinot Noir de "Acacia"_ **(*****)**…

_¡Woww!_ Eso quería decir que William Cullen era el dueño de una de las tierras que cada año producía millones de litros de vinos de mesa de buena calidad… William Cullen era el dueño de… Ahora todo encajaba…

― ¿Tu abuelo es dueño de la marca _'Wine & fire'__**(**__*__**)**_? ―pregunté con nerviosismo. Aquella marca era una de las mejores y más conocidas de California y Estados Unidos, sin contar que ya estaban invadiendo el mercado europeo; sin embargo, la sociedad era anónima y nadie conocía con exactitud quién era el verdadero dueño.

― Sí, el mismo. Si supieras como empezó William, lo admirarías, Bella. Él no tenía nada, solo el apellido Cullen y las ganas por progresar y sacar adelante a su familia. Él fue, mmmm… ¿cómo decirlo?... El hijo bastardo de mi bisabuelo. Cuando este murió hubo juicios por la herencia, y solo cuando el testamento fue leído se pudo asegurar que tanto como su esposa así como su único hijo, "aquel bastardo" ―pronunció con fastidio―, serían los herederos. Ya no se pudo hacer nada y de pronto la mujer tuvo que aceptar y lidiar con la idea de subdividir la fortuna. A pesar de todo, el bisabuelo siempre consideró a William como su hijo. Con toda esa cantidad de terrenos y de dinero, mi abuelo dispuso a trabajar la tierra hasta lo que es ahora... Un gran empresario.

― Wow... Sin duda es un ejemplo de valentía y perseverancia.

― Sí, ¿pero no te has dado cuenta de algo? ―me acarició la mejilla y me acurruqué más a su pecho.

― ¿Qué?

― William también sufrió la desdicha de tener a un padre que no lo quería, y aún así siguió adelante sin él. Una vez que ya se vio con la herencia, la tomó como la consideración que su padre había tenido con él por todos los años que le faltó atención. Para mí, fue una lección noble... Lo admiro ―concluyó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

― Él es sorprendente, quisiera conocerlo...

― Será pronto, cariño... Está enfermo y tenemos que hacerle una visita ―asentí―, además, los viñedos son tan extensos, que si nos perdemos en alguno de ellos, nadie nos encontrará y no será como ayer…

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Ahí nadie nos podrá llevar a la cárcel, Bella. Ahí no habrá problemas si te hago el amor en medio de los viñedos... bajo la lluvia…

― Ed… ―me mordí los labios con fuerza, sintiéndome ruborizar―. No digas eso… tú abuelo nos mataría…

― No lo creo ―sonrió y nos giró, quedando yo encima de él.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque, a pesar de la insistencia de Richard, mi primo _"ejemplar",_ la mitad de aquellos viñedos ya son míos ―abrí mi boca―. Sí señorita, tendremos vino para toda la vida...

Sonreí a la idea… pareciera que el vino, las uvas y todo lo que tenía relación a ello, estaban muy implantados en nuestra vida… Era como si, desde chica, hubiera sido instruida en el arte de catar, con el propósito único del destino de llevarme hacia el hombre maravilloso que tenía al frente… Con una botella de vino empezó nuestra travesía hacia el camino del amor, y con una botella de vino, seguíamos brindando por ella.

Edward se irguió a mi altura y volvió a besarme colando sus dedos por mi cabello y atrayéndome hacia él. Me acomodé sobre él, buscando la mejor forma para amoldarme y sentir nuevamente a nuestros cuerpos hacer de las suyas, proclamarse como dueños indiscutibles uno del otro… pero una música fuerte, proveniente del celular, empezó a sonar incontables veces, interrumpiendo nuestro amor, a lo que Edward maldijo entre dientes.

― Debe ser Jasper. Discúlpame mi amor, pero debo atender ―susurró.

― ¿Jasper ha llamado? ―le pregunté sorprendida.

― Sí, mientras dormías ―me contestó caminando desnudo hacia la mesa de comedor―. Me llamó para saludar e informarme algunas cosas sobre el fraude del terreno y también me dijo que cuando sus sospechas fuesen ciertas, volvería llamar ―su tono de voz me puso nerviosa―. Luego te explico.

Asentí y me acomodé en la cama, sentándome y cogiendo una tostada.

―Salúdalo.

Edward asintió y contestó el teléfono. Desde que había pisado Italia, me había olvidado completamente de todo el asunto traumático con el viejo Chang y la estafa de más de sesenta mil dólares. Jasper me había ayudado muchísimo en Chicago con las investigaciones legales y las posibles soluciones que tendría para salir bien librada del asunto y no sentir temor frente aquellos monstruos; pero aún así, había olvidado el pequeño detalle que él había pedido todos los documentos a Jessica, por lo que, no debía sorprenderme el hecho que él llamara para comunicarnos si había sucedido algo más con el tema del fraude.

Edward le hacía preguntas cortas y su expresión se volvió inescrutable, casi de manera similar a la que adoptó cuando habló con su padre, la única diferencia era que de vez en cuando, él me miraba sospechosamente de soslayo mientras desordenaba su cabello de manera nerviosa. Suspiré. También estaba consciente que no solo Jasper me había ayudado, sino que, el que había tenido más participación fue el padre de Edward y, claro, merecía un agradecimiento por mi parte, pero con todo lo que había sufrido mi chiquito, empezaba a sentir cierto fastidio a la simple mención de su nombre. Nunca hubiese podido creer que un padre pudiera ser tan frío como lo fue Carlisle.

― Bien. ¿Entonces no sabes quién es la otra mujer? ―Edward preguntó finalmente haciendo que lo mirase con atención. ¿A qué _otra_ mujer se refería? ¿De qué estaban hablando?― Lo sé, Jas. Al menos tenemos conocimiento de que el fraude fue planeado no solo por dos personas, sino tres… ―hizo una pausa―. Dime, ¿cuándo empezarán a interrogar al impostor? ―Edward se acercó a mí y volvió a acomodarse a mi lado, pasando el cubrecama acolchado alrededor, para abrigarnos. Me abracé a él temerosa mientras él seguía hablando. Cada vez, el asunto de la estafa de mi empresa se hacía más grande y revelaba más secretos. ¿Quién podía haber sido capaz de todo aquello?

― Edward, ¿qué sucede? ―le pregunté cuando apagó el celular.

― Jasper llamó hace unas horas para decirme que las averiguaciones del falso contrato siguieron y dieron resultados ―lo miré fijamente dándole pie a que continuara―. Como tuvimos que viajar de improviso, él continuó investigando conjuntamente con los abogados de la notaria. Era ilógico que el viejo Amayo se quedara tranquilo, primero estaría muerto, antes de ver cómo se derrumbaba su imperio…

― Me imagino. Debe haber sentido lo mismo que sintió Chang, que por un simple empleado podría irse a la ruina.

― Así funciona ese mundo, Bella… dinero, poder, mafia, es un maldito círculo vicioso donde los inocentes siempre sufren las consecuencias ―expresó fastidiado. Ese mundo era el de su padre―. ¿Sabes? El hecho curioso aquí ―continuó explicándome―, es que el cheque, a pesar de no haber sido cobrado, tiene dos huellas dactilares que no pertenecen a los implicados directos, es decir, ni al impostor ni al cómplice. Todo lo contrario, son huellas que no aparecen en CODIS y una de ellas es de mujer.

― ¿De esa mujer hablabas con Jasper?

― Sí ―su respuesta no me convenció. Por más que Edward me había confiado todo esto, presentía que me ocultaba algo más. Sus ojos lo decían y sus manos, nerviosas, desordenándose el cabello una y otra vez, no era normal. Me desesperé.

― Edward… háblame claro, no sé que es CODIS… En realidad no sé nada, ¡no entiendo nada! ―alcé la voz abrumada. Recuerdos de días anteriores regresaron.

― Tranquilízate Bella. Te voy a explicar. CODIS es el sistema que tiene el FBI para rastrear a los delincuentes, maleantes u otras personas que hayan cometido otro delito, mediante su ADN. Jasper tiene acceso a aquella base de datos y por más que ha querido conocer a los verdaderos implicados, no ha podido, pues no están. Eso quiere decir que están limpios, sin cargos ni denuncias ―me quedé observándolo un rato, sintiendo progresivamente cómo se escarapelaba la piel. Y ahí regresaba Edward, mi Edward, con aquella mirada perdida y aquellas palabras tan complicadas y peligrosas que me ponían nerviosa.

Detrás de su hermoso cabello húmedo, estaba la imagen más impresionante que nunca antes había visto: los hermosos jardines de _Borghese_, mas en mi delante, estaba el hombre que quería, que comprendía y que me adoraba; sin embargo por más que quisiera estar relajada, no podía pues en mi interior, nacía la misma sensación extraña que me atacó días antes, cuando pensé que Edward era un mafioso, cuando me sentí engañada, cuando de un momento a otro, toda la verdad cayó en mis hombros y me hizo sentir débil.

― No me mires así, Bella… ―me cogió el mentón e hizo que lo mirara.

― ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡Me abruma escucharte hablar así! Pareces otra persona cuando… ahhh… Tú sabes a qué me refiero, no hagas que lo repita.

Se provocó un perturbador silencio. Él se mostraba desesperado.

― La madre de Jasper es abogada penalista quien ha trabajado para muchas instituciones y conoce el teje y maneje de estos engaños, así que, podríamos decir que este tipo de estafas para Jasper son como un juego de lego, no tienes nada que temer ―me explicó de inmediato irguiéndose y sentándose frente a mí. A pesar de estar desnudos, no había incomodidad ni morbo. Teníamos química sexual, claro que sí, pero también habíamos escalado y superado a pasos agigantados aquella barrera de lo físico―. Y con lo que respecta a mí… Conoces mis orígenes, tienes conocimiento de los problemas que tuve, he crecido con un padre corrupto y sobre todo, he estado presente en muchas conversaciones de esta índole, es lógico que sepa de esto. Sé cómo debo proceder y cómo razona un abogado y un criminal, Bella. No pretendo que me temas, pero esto es otra de las cosas que heredé de mi padre. Lo siento… ―bajó su mirada.

Cada vez que me hablaba de su vida, sus ojos, y su voz se transformaban y emitían cierta desesperación por ser aceptado, como si él temiera que lo dejasen solo por haber sufrido tanto. Quizá su aprehensión hacia alguien sea un auto reflejo por haber perdido a su madre tan joven y por haber crecido solo con una vida llena de las peores desazones: sin cariño, sin comprensión, con un padre que no lo quería, que nunca entendió su afición a los aviones, un padre que lo abandonó a la muerte de su madre, que le negó el amor que un pequeño niño indefenso necesitaba…

― No te tengo miedo, Edward…

― ¿No? ―negué rotundamente y el respiró más tranquilo.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la mampara de cristal para observar el horizonte. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Edward había sufrido como yo pero la profunda tristeza que transmitían sus ojos y su voz me partían el alma; no obstante, a la vez, me llenaban de una energía increíble, ya que, a pesar de su pobre alma de niño desquebrajada e indefensa, existía detrás un hombre fuerte y bondadoso que había salido adelante por su propia cuenta, rebelándose contra una vida llena de frivolidades e injusticias. En lo que a mí respecta, me sentía muy orgullosa siendo su novia… solo que…

― Creo que ―se volvió hacia mí, en sus ojos vi culpa―… me es difícil acostumbrarme a la idea de que tienes relación con aquel mundo, Edward.

― Mi amor, quizá esto opaca lo de ayer… Yo…

― No. No lo creo. Yo aún así te quiero…

― ¿En serio?

Ohh… Edward con aquella mirada de perrito desahuciado era tan tierno…Lo quiero._ Repítelo. _Lo quiero en todas sus formas y aspectos, desde el más sexy hasta el más oscuro…

― Sí, Edward ―me acerqué a él y le sostuve el rostro―. Nada cambiará el hecho de que te quiera. Mi corazón ya te aceptó así… y así será.

― "_Al cuore non si comanda" _―pronunció en riquísimo acento italiano. Sonreí y me besó dulcemente, respondiendo silenciosamente a mis sentimientos―. Gracias, Bella. Yo también te quiero… no sabes cuánto ―me sujetó la cara, con ojos húmedos―. Y confía en mí.

Finalmente le di la razón a pesar de que mis dudas no estaban resueltas. Mi cabeza seguía siendo un mar de preguntas, un saco de incógnitas, pero le había prometido ser paciente, entenderlo, comprenderlo, ser un apoyo frente a la desgracia que sufrió.

― Entonces, no sabremos quién fue el que planeó la estafa hasta que el tipo se digne a hablar, si es que lo hace, claro.

― Exacto, y tampoco creo que sea fácil a pesar de que Jasper insiste en que sus métodos para sonsacar información son efectivos; pero lo dudo.

― Nos queda esperar, ¿cierto?

― Sí.

Y me abrazó nuevamente, fundiendo dos almas, tan compatibles y similares pero a la vez tan distintas, que trataban de luchar en este mundo. Le besé la piel. Éramos un hombre y una mujer compartiendo un momento sublime, un momento de comprensión; éramos un hombre y una mujer desnudos sintiendo que tras la piel, el deseo físico había sido superado en todas sus formas, por un deseo mucho más fuerte...el del amor.

**.**

**.**

Después de que Edward me explicara algunos detalles más sobre la forma en que capturaron al impostor y que yo siguiera presintiendo que él me ocultaba algo más , me bañé y me cambié rapidísimo para seguir con mi itinerario en Roma. Habíamos llegado a la conclusión que no podíamos permitir que un problema externo a nosotros malograse nuestros días de perfecto amor. Yo ya no estaba implicada en aquel asunto, me encontraba limpia y a salvo de aquella estafa, y Edward nunca se vio involucrado, así que no había motivo para seguir dudando ni creando falsos fantasmas.

Nos montamos en su auto convertible y salimos con dirección al Museo y galería de la Villa Borghese. Ayer, por la lluvia y por haber ido muy tarde, no tuvimos acceso a él y yo me moría por visitar aquel edificio que había sido construido sobre un casino neoclásico del siglo XVII. En su interior no se podían hacer fotos, así que mi CANON profesional quedó relegada a segundo plano por las constantes miradas de los guardias de seguridad; no obstante, me dediqué a observar maravillada todas las obras que ahí se presentaban; la que más me gustó fue la escultura de "Apolo y Dafne" **(*****)** de _Gian Lorenzo Bernini_, uno de mis pintores y arquitectos italianos favoritos, bueno, eso sin contar que casi me desmayé al ver los lienzos originales de _Botticceli y Rafael __**(**__*__**)**_**.**

Para Edward verme saltar y disfrutar de cada rincón de Roma era suficiente. Él sonreía y sonreía y cada vez que podía seguía comprándome helados o chocolates. No podía negarme, ¡estaban riquísimos! Y además, no todos los días de tu vida, terminas en el _Café Grecco_ tomando un _frappuccino_ _de_ _Mocca_ con galletitas de chocolate suizo. No, señor. Esto era épico.

La segunda parada del día era el barrio de _"Trastevere"_. Miré en el mapa de ruta y no nos iba a costar mucho tiempo llegar ya que se encontraba separado del centro de la ciudad por el río Tiber. En las revistas había leído que sus calles eran muy estrechas y adoquinadas, propias de la época medieval a la que sobrevivió, y era el único lugar de Roma que aún mantenía una fuerte identidad local. Edward ya tenía un diagrama de todos los sitios que visitaríamos, pero primero decidimos almorzar en un restaurante que tenía mesitas afuera, en plena calle empedrada. Esta vez decidí probar _Mozzarella a la Milanesa_ y Edward volvió a pedir _Spaguettis_, su favorito, acompañando a nuestras pastas una botella de vino tinto y dos _pizzetas_ grandes. Cuando probé esta nueva sazón, quedé encantada y con ganas de seguir comiendo más. Asumo que era porque cualquier cosa que tuviera queso, me lo devoraba de inmediato.

― "_Qual é la specialitá della casa? Cosa mi consiglia?" _―le preguntó al mozo cuando se acercó a recoger nuestros platos mientras revisaba la carta de postres.

― "_Il Tiramisú"_ ―le respondió.

― ¡Genial! Quiero dos porciones ―el mozo asintió y se despidió cordialmente para minutos después traer dos platitos con torta tiramisú en ellos, adornados ambos con cerecitas y cartuchos de chocolate. Delicioso y a la vez muy, pero muy morboso porque recordé aquella noche en el _Lounge_ de Jasper, cuando después de jugar con el chocolate y la crema, Edward me tomó contra el mueble; y claro, a la vez, marqué con tinta indeleble ante los ojos de la arpía de Irina, que él era mío. _Mi hombre._

― ¿Ya habías venido antes a este lugar? ―le dije comiendo la cereza, Edward alzó los ojos y murmuró algo.

― Sí. ¿Ves aquel sitio?

― Sí ―seguí la dirección de su dedo índice y vi al fondo de la calle una quinta romana muy angosta por la cual no podría pasar ningún carro. Era de aquellas calles construidas en los años trescientos que servían solo para transitar productos de una villa a otra.

― Ahí Emmett sufrió un accidente en moto.

― ¿Emmett? ¿En moto? ―pregunté sorprendida.

― Sí. Ya sabes, Jacob y sus excentricidades –se encogió de hombros–. No le bastaba hacer sus locuras en Estados Unidos que vino acá a Roma a destrozar el patrimonio público.

― Oh… ¿Jacob también… ha venido… a Roma? ―Edward cambió su actitud a mi expresión y se puso más rígido. Seguramente estaba celoso, así que decidí cambiar de tema y no mencionar su nombre más.

En cambio, ya que hablábamos de su hermano, me animé a preguntar llevándome otra cucharadita de tiramisú.

― Tengo una duda Edward, yo conocí a Emmett una sola vez, el día de la Bienal de arquitectura. Luego, cuando me vi desesperada al no conocer a nadie para que cuidara mi obra de construcción mientras estuviese en Forks con mi padre, Alice me dijo que él se encargaría de hacerlo. Emmett firmó un papel con otro apellido… ―nunca me olvidaría de aquel detalle. Emmett dijo que su apellido era McCarty y no Cullen―, y luego, cuando fui a verlo para agradecerle…―hice una pausa al recordar aquella tarde. Nunca me había puesto a pensar que aquel hombre robusto de hermosos y provocativos hoyuelos era el hermano de mi novio. Si Edward se enterara de las cosas que tenía pensado hacer con Emmett, no sabría cómo detener el huracán _celópata_ que sería―… No, no lo encontré… te hallé a ti y… quedé sorprendida.

― Lo sé ―dijo con arrogancia―. Vi cómo me miraste aquel día.

― A ver señor seductor, ¿no cree que yo también me di cuenta de cómo me desnudó con los ojos aquella tarde?

― No Bella… yo venía desnudándote con la mirada desde que te vi en casa de Alice, solo que tú no te dabas cuenta, mi amor.

Me mordí los labios y me acordé de aquellos días, en los que Edward me espiaba tras la cortina de la sala. Era realmente estremecedor tener a alguien vigilándote pero, a la vez, era excitante que te admiraran y te adoraran de la manera en que Edward lo hizo desde el silencio.

Así, con todo, él era mío, y me gustaba.

― Lo sé y me gusta...

Él también sonrió.

― Emmett es mi medio hermano. Hijo de Esme McCarty. Le pedí el favor que firmara por mí, ya que no quería que supieras nada.

― Siempre ocultándome cosas.

― Mentiras piadosas pero eficientes, Bella…

― Y no me arrepiento de nada.

Pedimos la cuenta y de la mano empezamos a caminar por las callejuelas angostas. Varias casitas pequeñas de colores se erigían a los costados de los senderos y me hacía sentir como si estuviera dentro de una pequeña ciudad, parecida a un pueblo, con paisanos, turistas y gente de toda edad. Algunos parecían que guardaban sus costumbres de los años treinta o veinte, tiempos en los que era normal ver pasear a los niños o los granjeros con sus animales por la ciudad llevando y distribuyendo casa por casa la leche y el queso. Edward seguía contándome los pormenores del accidente de Emmett y de cómo terminó en el hospital por haberse fisurado el brazo derecho, lo que no fue ningún impedimento para que siguiera haciendo su vida normal, a pesar de llevar una escayola.

― Y aquí Jacob casi atropella a una ancianita. Es el "Via dell'Arco di San Callisto"

― ¿En moto?

― No. Se alquiló un Ferrari y casi vuela a medio Roma.

― Oh… _―"chico rudo, sin duda",_ pensé y Edward volvió a ponerse serio, con sus rasgos _celópatas_ característicos, a lo que tuve que agregar―: Me encanta tu acento italiano…

― ¿En serio?

― Sí ―puso carita de niño pequeño y caprichoso. _Lo quería._

― Te quiero.

― Y yo a ti ―me jaló del brazo atrayéndome a su pecho.

― Quiero que me lo digas de nuevo. Así como anoche.

Sonreí y el que celebró más fue mi corazón que ya empezaba a sacar sus pompones rojos.

― Te quiero.

― Otra vez.

― Eres muy caprichoso.

― Tú me has malacostumbrado, mi amor. Ahora solo quiero escuchar eso de tus labios, dímelo Isabella.

― Te quiero Edward Cullen ―y volvió a darme vueltas en el aire para terminar besándonos en medio del arco de San Calixto. Fue un momento muy lindo.

Seguimos recorriendo más fuentes, nos topamos con una iglesia, la de Santa Ana, una biblioteca y sin querer nos vimos dentro de otra urbanización de calles serpenteantes y angostas en la que encontramos a un pequeñín abandonado. Estaba solo y triste con la carita sucia, encogido y abrazado a sus rodillas. Cuando sintió nuestra presencia, alzó su carita y unas lagrimitas rodaron por sus mejillas. Edward lo vio y su rostro, hermoso y feliz, cambió; parecía que un _dèja-vu_ hubiese atravesado su mente y lo hubiese dejado estático, en silencio, con la mirada fija en la pobreza para después prestar nuevamente atención.

Edward le preguntó en italiano si estaba solo, y él muchachito le respondió acongojado diciéndole que no tenía dinero para regresar a casa porque estaba perdido. Su vocecita era chillona y no podía pasar de nueve años. Sus ojos eran azules y su cabello castaño oscuro, típico de la zona, pero aún así, la carita de pena que tenía me hacía doler el corazón, me partió el alma.

― Necesito que me ayudes, Bella ―prosiguió Edward con voz pesarosa―. ¿Te molestaría si lo llevamos a que coma algo? Por su estado, sé que está mintiendo, asumo que no habrá comido en días.

― Claro ―le sonreí y le tendí la mano al pequeño―. Vamos a que comas algo…

― "_Grazie signorita_."

― Este niño no se va a ningún lado ―protestó la voz de un guardia. No tenía acento italiano, aún así, vestía con una boina azul marino y su porte, alto e intimidante, nos hizo detener en el acto.

― ¿Por qué? ―reclamó Edward con el cejo fruncido―. Solo queremos ayudarlo. Darle un plato de comida y si podemos, darle dinero para que viva decentemente por un tiempo.

― Si cree que mi novio y yo no tenemos otras intenciones, usted está muy equivocado ―agregué molesta sin bajarle la mirada.

― No he dicho eso, señorita ―dijo el guardia con una profunda voz lacerada por la pena―. Es muy difícil de explicar. Si ustedes ayudan económicamente a este niño, se acostumbrará y nunca pondrá nada de su parte para salir de esta desgracia.

― Ustedes no le permiten la opción del cambio ―insistió Edward.

― Claro que sí ―refutó el oficial―. Pero estos niños están destinados a vivir así. Por más que el gobierno italiano haya querido hacer algo, no se ha podido, la miseria que existe en los pueblos de alrededor es contagiosa, y sus padres no han puesto nada de su parte para cambiarles la vida, es más, los dejan a su cuenta, abandonados, y luego no tienen más opción que terminar en el reclusorio o como delincuentes ―agregó levantando al pequeño y guiándolo al final de la calle. Nosotros lo acompañamos―. Están condenados.

Dos lágrimas más resbalaron por las mejillas del niño que vio ofuscado su momento de esperanza frente a la realidad absurda e injusta que enfrentaba, y Edward al verlo, sintió despertarse en su corazón el eco de su antiguo dolor. Lo abracé fuertemente.

― Lo entendemos, pero déjenos solo por hoy darle un poco de dinero.

― Está bien.

Después de que Edward le diera varios billetes envueltos, el guardia se llevó al niño hasta el límite de la propiedad y lo dejó ahí, para que se fuera caminando hacia su casa, si es que la tenía. Yo solo me dediqué a abrazar a mi novio que tenía la cara pálida y demostrarle mi cariño.

― Emmett me encontró así aquella mañana. Arrinconado en el cuarto de Elizabeth llorando por ella. No había comido en dos días, y lo único que me importaba era tenerla de regreso.

Al escuchar sus palabras sentí un nudo en la garganta, quise llorar, quise hacer varias preguntas pero no lo vi correcto; solo atiné a abrazarlo con más fuerza y escuchar todo lo que tenía para decir. Ahora comprendía el porqué se puso así cuando vio al niño abandonado, recién podía tener una idea clara de lo que él había sufrido… Ver a aquel niño de la calle era imaginar a un niño con los ojos de Edward llorando y sufriendo y a pesar de que él tuvo y tiene todos los medios económicos suficientes para vivir feliz, no lo hizo, porque le faltó lo más importante: el amor.

― Antes que pasara lo que pasó con Eli, se descubrió el otro compromiso que mi padre tenía con una mujer aristócrata, Esme McCarty, la cual mantenía en secreto desde hacía muchos años. ¡Y yo que había ha pensado que él amaba a mi madre, que respetaba siempre su entrega y dedicación hacia nosotros! ¡Ja! ―Exclamó con una mezcla de ironía y dolor―… ¡Nunca fue así! Al inicio fue difícil reconocerlo; Emmett llegó a la casa del abuelo, un día que estábamos todos reunidos jugando en el porche, nos los presentaron como nuestro primo, pero era más que obvio que el hijo de Esme era mi hermano. Tenía la misma mancha de Carlisle en la espalda y el mismo color de ojos que él y William, quien me sorprendió al acoger de buenas a primeras a aquella familia destruida para hacerla propia.

― Quizá pensó en su propia historia, en la que fue siempre visto como el hijo bastardo de tu bisabuelo ―le dije con voz baja y un poco temerosa. El ladeó su cabeza y tomó asiento en una banquita, yo me senté en sus piernas.

― Sí, eso pensé… pero bueno, Emmett llegó en un momento preciso. En él encontré a un hermano y a un amigo aunque siempre deseé tener a mi padre al lado. Solo después que sucedió lo de mi madre, a los dos años, él retomó su relación con Esme, y Emmett vino a vivir definitivamente con nosotros. Él no sintió la lejanía de Carlisle porque estaba acostumbrado a vivir sin él ―hizo una pausa, apretando las manos en puños y puedo jurar que murmuró entre dientes la frase "maldito desgraciado"―. Al principio Esme se mostraba avergonzada por la intromisión, pero tampoco quise culparla, ella es buena, solo que nunca le di la oportunidad de acercarse más, además que partí al internado en Francia y no tuve más contacto.

― Debió ser difícil sentirse como la intrusa, como la mujer que se interpuso en un matrimonio consolidado.

― Sí. Puede ser… Nunca he culpado a Esme, sino a Carlisle por su hipocresía y su viveza, por la maldad que tuvo al engañar a mi madre y a su otra mujer ―apoyó sus codos en sus piernas y tapó su rostro con sus manos―, y lo peor es que nunca entendí porqué lo hizo. Fue un martirio vivir con él.

― Te entiendo, Edward. De chico has tenido muchas experiencias las cuales han forjado tu carácter, pero, estoy aquí contigo y quiero que miremos juntos el futuro.

_Muy lindas palabras, Isabella. _

― Ese niño me hizo recordar aquella noche… Creo que nunca superaré aquel día.

― Sí lo harás, lo sé ―le dije con total convicción tratando de expresar la confianza que tenía puesta en él a través de mis ojos.

En su rostro veía la pena, la desolación.

Yo lo cuidaría…

_Era un pasado conocido con un pasado por conocer, dándose mutuamente la mano._

_Era dos personas con almas desgastadas pero que iban juntas por el mismo sendero._

Resanar, así como las pequeñas grietas de los muros, de las columnas, yo resanaría las grietas de su alma para que al fin pudiera sonreír sin pasados tormentosos.

"_Il mare incontrò il sole e fu il tramonto; il cielo incontrò la luna e fu la notte; io incontrai te e fu l' amore."_

"_El mar encontró el sol y se hizo la puesta de sol, el cielo encontró la luna y se hizo la noche, yo te encontré a ti y se hizo el amor"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

Nos quedamos una hora o dos, no supe nunca cuanto tiempo fue el que pasé a su lado en aquella banqueta de la callecita más angosta de _"Trastevere"_, él tendido sobre la banca con su cabeza descansando en mis piernas, mientras que yo le acariciaba suavemente y le daba besitos por todo el rostro, admirando su belleza y entereza como hombre. Conversamos mucho más, sobre sus temores de niño, sus paseos por Capri con su abuelo, los días enteros que pasó en Miami y Los Ángeles con su madre, caminando y jugando por la arena y los momentos anecdóticos que pasó en Italia cuando Emmett, Jasper o Jacob venían a visitarlo durante sus años de universidad.

Era muy lindo tener a alguien con quien compartir tus secretos y tus tristezas. Ambos nos habíamos encontrado en un mundo de calamidad, entonces, ¿por qué no cultivar la sensación de querernos y apoyarnos por siempre?

Sí. Claro. Así lo haríamos.

Antes de partir y regresar a la ciudad, Edward me invitó a una confitería donde tenía los dulces más deliciosos del mundo. Retomamos fuerza con unos _cappuccinos_ con crema de vainilla y pequeños trocitos de chocolate y nos montamos nuevamente al auto, escuchando de fondo todo el CD de Incubus, del cual repetí varias veces, las canciones "Drive" y "Wish you were here"…

"_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there__  
__With open arms and open eyes"  
(Drive – Incubus)_

La última parada del día fue la _Vía Veneto_, una de las más famosas y extensas avenidas de Roma llena de tiendas comerciales que por acercarse la noche, ya habían encendido las luces. Era en pocas palabras la _"Quinta avenida romana"_, de seguro Alice estaría feliz. No supe porqué me trajo aquí hasta que no vi el letrero.

― Me gustaría que modelaras algo para mí ―me dijo al oído cuando se cuadró en el frontis de _"Agent Provocateur"_. Vi en el banner, la imagen de una mujer con una ropa interior totalmente sugestiva e inmediatamente entendí lo que quería.

Me abrió la puerta del auto y bajé con una nueva aura. Una totalmente pícara, dispuesta a satisfacer las ansias de mi hombre. Los tacones nunca me parecieron más sexys y seductores que ahora.

Una de las vendedoras nos guió por la inmensa tienda hasta la zona de prendas íntimas. Alice y Leah estarían peleándose en este instante por estar en mi lugar, frente a la última de colección de las más atrevidas tangas y conjuntos de lencería que podrían existir **(*****). **Miré varios modelos, y todos parecían estar hechos para destrozar de un solo tirón. Encontré un conjunto negro hecho a base de tiras, ni siquiera Edward tendría la molestia de sacarme la ropa para hacerme suya, simplemente, jalaba de una de ellas, o la movía con su dedo y él ya estaría adentro… _Lencería elegante y sexy para una noche de pasión._

― Edward, ¿estás seguro que quieres que me ponga esto? ―le señalé un conjunto de transparencia que ni siquiera creía que me cubriría mi zona íntima.

― Sí. Pero aquí no, eso lo harás en el hotel ―arqueé una ceja, confundida―. Lo que quiero que modeles ahora, es esto ―me señaló la fila de _nightwear_ que se extendía al lado izquierdo, era ropa de cama transparente pero a la vez follable―. Hoy quiero hacerte el amor bajo la luz de la luna, en la terraza, pero no quiero que nadie te observe desnuda.

Asentí y fui corriendo al vestidor con tres conjuntos diferentes. Su propuesta me encantó pues jugaría a ser sexy y diabólica. Frente al espejo me probé la ropa y finalmente escogí el que sabía que le gustaría y excitaría a tal grado que hoy no nos daríamos tregua alguna.

Le modelé sensualmente, exhibiendo mis senos tras la tela con total libertad y seguridad. Mi cuerpo no se sintió más admirado que aquel día hasta el punto que Edward se acercó hacia mí para acariciarme los pezones y besarme. Lo detuve antes que no pudiésemos quitarnos las manos de encima y termináramos haciéndolo ahí mismo. Nos conocía y sabía que nos habíamos vuelto unos exhibicionistas de primera.

Me probé un par de camisolas más, y cuando salí del vestidor, no encontré a Edward. Giré mi vista, y nada, me puse una bata temporal y me acerqué a la recepción para preguntar por él a las vendedoras y tampoco tuve respuesta. Él no estaba. Me puse muy nerviosa a pesar de que mi mente me calmaba diciéndome al oído que él no podía haberse ido muy lejos y como si fuese el destino para apaciguar mi ansiedad, encontré en el sillón marrón en el que Edward estuvo sentado mirándome modelar la lencería, su celular. La luz roja parpadeaba insistentemente y me atreví a mirar.

Lo que leí en la pantalla me dejó sin habla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***Notas***

- Primero, gracias por leer hasta aquí! ^^ ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo =) y si no es así, ya saben... acepto sus tomates, amenazas de muerte y todo u.u

- Segundo... Todo lo que se encuentra entre paréntesis (*) lo pueden encontrar en el blog: http:/ belovedhearts-lb. blogspot. com (quiten espacios). Tienen que mirar la ropa interior de "Agent Provocateur" les apuesto que dejará boquiabierto a nuestro Edward *-* (gracias Annie por el dato!)

- Tercer, mandarles un super abrazo a las chicas del facebook que son super comprensivas y me aguantan siempre. También a las chicas del twitter, que nos hemos ido conociendo ultimamente y me caen super =)

- Cuarto... y ¿ahora? ¿qué creen que pasará? O.O ! ¿Qué habrá visto Bella por el celular? Me gustaría leer sus sugerencias, premoniciones, teorías y demás!

- Quinto... Si se portan bien, de seguro Edward las visitará con unos cuantos racimos de uva y una botella de vino para brindar... espero que lo haga para mí el 13! ^^

Besitos, mil gracias por leer.

Las quiero, Lu.


	21. Chapter 21

**__****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**

* * *

_*****Hola chicas! aprovechando este tiempito desde mi trabajo para venir por aquí y nuevamente dejarles un capítulo más! ^^ Gracias por esperarme... les cuento que este capítulo no iba a ser así, pero, luego de analizar las cositas, creo que salió como debió ser =)!_

_*****Gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias y buenos deseos ^-^!_

_*****Bienvenidas a todas las chicas nuevas que se han unido a esta historia en los últimos días. Ojalá que les siga gustando la historia._

Nos leemos abajito.

* * *

******.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 21**

**__****************************************************•**

* * *

**_Canciones recomendadas:_**

_- "Without you" – David Guetta  
- "Truly, Madly, deeply" – Savage Garden  
- "Puedes contar conmigo" – La oreja de Van Goh_

* * *

**- Bella -**

**.**

_**"Si dos **__**personas **__**están destinadas a estar juntas, se encontrarán al final de**__**l**__** camino aún tras mil tropiezos."**_

_** .**_

_Me probé un par de camisolas más, y cuando salí del vestidor, no encontré a Edward. Giré mi vista, y nada, me puse una bata temporal y me acerqué a la recepción para preguntar por él a las vendedoras y tampoco tuve respuesta. Él no estaba. Me puse muy nerviosa a pesar de que mi mente me calmaba diciéndome al oído que él no podía haberse ido muy lejos y como si fuese el destino para apaciguar mi ansiedad, encontré en el sillón marrón, desde el cual Edward me miró modelar la lencería, su celular. La luz roja parpadeaba insistentemente y me atreví a mirar._

_Lo que leí en la pantalla me dejó sin habla…_

"_Edward, no ignores mis llamadas.  
Sal inmediatamente si no quieres que te saque a la fuerza"_

―Pero…¿Qué es esto?―pregunté aturdida sentándome en el sillón. Pestañeé varias veces tratando de comprender lo que estaba leyendo mientras sentía que mi alma abandonaba paulatinamente mi cuerpo y una ansiedad terrible se implantaba en mi ser. El mensaje que tenía al frente me había dejado helada, con miles de preguntas e hipótesis que se debatían entre la certeza, el terror y la exageración. Nunca había leído algo como eso, ni jamás hubiese pensado que aquella amenaza fuese tan urgente para que hiciera salir a Edward abruptamente del local, sin decirme nada.

_Amenaza..._

Suspiré nerviosa. Me bastó un latido de corazón comprender que sucedía, y para coronar el peor momento de mi vida _hasta ahora_, una ráfaga de aire frío golpeó mi rostro, avivándome al terror, escarapelándome el cuerpo y llevándose consigo lo poco que quedaba de mi tranquilidad… ¿Y si algo malo le sucedía a Edward? ¿Y si su ausencia se trasformaba en un secuestro? ¿Y si terminaba golpeado, malherido o muerto? _¡No__, no, no__! _No podía permitir que aquello pasase… no justo en el momento en que por fin me había decidido a decirle que lo quería, que él era mi todo y la razón de mi vida.

Como pude me vestí, cogí su celular y salí disparada de la tienda, prometiendo regresar luego por toda la lencería que me había probado. Salí a la calle y el auto de Edward seguía estacionado en el mismo sitio, las luces de colores de las demás boutiques seguían irradiando el momento mágico de la noche, y la gente seguía transitando la calle sin ninguna preocupación, riendo y comentando las últimas noticias del día. Nada parecía desentonar aquel momento de terror que vivía. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos. Nadie se percató que una mujer, sola, de veinticuatro años, se había quedado detenida en el tiempo viéndolos pasar como si fuesen siluetas difusas y tenebrosas totalmente nerviosa e ignorada.

Solo mi corazón alborotado y completamente loco brincaba sin parar, decidiéndose o no a saltar por un abismo, aferrándose con uñas a la idea de que todo esto era una pesadilla… Edward no podía haberse ido muy lejos… No podían habérselo llevado muy lejos… No lejos de mí.

_¡No!_

Atolondrada e impaciente, quise caminar hacia la esquinadonde se hallaba un refinado _Lounge _para indagar o conseguir alguna pista que me llevara hacia él, pero dentro de mi desesperación, cambié de idea y preferí encaminarme hacia el lado opuesto ydar una vuelta a la manzana. Cuando iba transitando por una tienda de ropa deportiva me detuve de golpe para darme cuenta del estúpido error que estaba cometiendo. ¡Edward había desaparecido de un momento a otro!¡La tierra se lo había tragado en una fracción de segundo sin dejar ningún rastro que pudiera dar con su paradero! Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer yo si estaba sola, en una ciudad que no era la mía, donde ni siquiera sabía correctamente el idioma para pedir ayuda? ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!

―¡Demonios!―Exclamé frustrada a punto de llorar. Todo esto me convertía en una mujer estúpida, impotente, e inservible que solo dejaba pasar por delante un cruel delito sin poder hacer nada contra ello… Y por más desazón que creara a mi pobre corazón destrozado, la mejor y única opción era quedarme quieta, en el mismo lugar en el que desapareció, arrinconada y silenciosa en su recuerdo, para así no perder más su rastro y provocar un caos involuntario si él llegara a aparecer…

Rogaba a los cielos que Edward apareciese sano y salvo…

Recorrí nuevamente mis pasos de regreso con mucha debilidad buscando algún indicio que me ayudara a pedir auxilio si algo malo pasase mas solo un letrero con letras cursivas y armoniosas que decía _"Vía del Babuino"_era mi única alternativa, lo demás eran tiendas, restaurantes y calles… muchas calles pequeñas; y pistas, atestadas de carros último modelo.

Pasaba el tiempo y mi pequeña luz de esperanza se iba agotando… las palabras, las letras del mensaje resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, destrozándome, abrumándome y recordándome que seguía siendo una mujer incapaz, perdida en una ciudad ajena a la mía, en un mundo que no era el mío.

"_Edward, no ignores mis llamadas.  
Sal inmediatamente si no quieres que te saque a la fuerza"_

Estaba en nuestro idioma. El código de discado era de Estados Unidos… Era obvio que alguien se lo había llevado, alguien lo había estado buscando, alguien que lo conocía muy bien le había seguido el rastro hasta encontrarlo y llevárselo a la fuerza… Sí… era lógico porque si fuese lo contrario, Edward ya me hubieseinformado hacia donde se dirigía y sobre todo, con quién.

Si tan solo hubiese sido todo diferente podría estar más tranquila, pero no, cada segundo que pasaba no era más que un calvario agonizante, una injusta eternidad separada de él…

"_Para siempre en mí…_

_El tiempo intenta separarnos_

_El viento nos sigue golpeando_

_No sabré como escaparme de las ganas de encontrarte_

_No podría acostumbrarme a vivir solo un instante separada de ti_

_Nada dolería más que estar asi… para siempre sin ti."  
(-Separada de ti- MP)_

_._

Volví a desesperarme ante aquella perspectiva mientras releía el mensaje una y otra vez, buscando nuevamente pistas, pero mi desdicha fue grande al darme cuenta que por más que llamara o supiera quién fue el emisor de aquella amenaza, no podía quitar el hecho de que mi novio había desaparecido misteriosamente. Volví a aturdirme a tal punto que ya no sentía mis piernas, estaba mareada, débil y con unas intensas ganas de llorar y cabeza explotó de dolor, haciendo que mis ojos se nublaran y solo cuando pensé que estaba a punto de desfallecer, el impacto de una colonia varonil acompañada de una tela suave como el algodón amortiguó el golpe de mi rostro.

Tan solo me costó parpadear un poco para sentir la protección de unos brazos fuertes, llenos de una calidez masculina que, lamentablemente, no era la de mi novio.

― Oh discúlpeme… ―musité sin ganas.

― No se disculpe señorita. El error fue mío por estar atendiendo una llamada de urgencia―dijo el hombre con preocupación―. ¿La golpeé? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

― Sí ―le contesté buscando estabilidad, apoyando mi cuerpo en su brazo.

― Permítame ayudarle―asentí, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, esperando que las náuseas desaparecieran y mis piernas encontraran nuevamente firmeza para continuar esperando a Edward.

"_Oh, Edward… ¿dónde estás?", _pensé y rogué al cielo que donde estuviese, se encontrara bien.

Apreté los dientes de pura frustración al recordar que yo seguía ahí, impotente y estúpida, desfalleciendo, en vez de seguir buscáé profundamente, mi cabeza dejó de girar pero las ganas de llorar aún no se iban, todo lo contrario, se pronunciaban a cada suspiro de desgracia.

El hombre levantó mi rostro suavemente con su dedo y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Palidecí. No lo pude evitar, era muy parecido a Edward.

Desconcertada, hice un esfuerzo y enfoqué mis ojos con detenimiento, recorriendo su rostro para convencerme de que no era un espejismo o una jugada de mi subconsciente.

― ¿Está usted sola? La veo muy preocupada.

El sujeto no podía pasar de treinta años. Era rubio y de tez blanca. Su cabello estaba peinado prolijamente hacia atrás, sus ojos eran azules, de un color tan intenso como el zafiro y su sola presencia era amenazadora pero, a la vez, vestido con aquel terno negro a rayas,repartía un porte elegante y muy sofisticado que me daba la sensación de seguridad.

―¿Necesita que la ayude? ―volvió a hablarme con perfecta pronunciación. Él sabía mi idioma y podía ser mi única esperanza.

Me separé de él para observarlo mejor, pero solo gané que las náuseas regresaran y volviera a tambalearme sobre el enlosado. Él me sostuvo entre sus brazos.

― ¿Es usted italiano?―logré decir.

― Podría decirse ―sonrió de lado de manera ía los dientes blancos, y unas arrugas finas se formaron en los lados de los ojos. La noche no hacía más que acentuar la profunda tonalidad azulada de sus ojos―. ¿Se encuentra perdida?

― No... Solo que ―hice una pausa―... ha surgido un inconveniente…―murmuré sin entusiasmo ante la oscura perspectiva que tenía sobre el paradero de mi novio. Además, por más guapo o fuerte o bien parecido que fuese el sujeto, él no era mí Edward. Volví a tomar distancia con el presentimiento de acallar mi confesión a tiempo ya que era estúpido decirle a un extraño todo lo que me sucedía.

―Entonces podría ayudarla ―insistió con tono confiado―. Dígame cuál es el problema y yo con gusto se lo soluciono.

― No es necesario.

No me constó esperar ni dos segundos para que mis sospechas no fueran en sujeto se había dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo y soledad y volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez, lo hizo sigilosamente como si mi respuesta le provocara fascinación. El brillo de sus ojos cambió, de la calidez a la perspicacia, dejando notar una ligera impresión de superioridad. Mi espalda chocó contra la fría pared de la tienda y mi cuerpo se estremeció de terror. La noche había caído en su totalidad y las calles se encontraban desoladas al igual que los _Outlets_ que ya cerraban sus puertas.

― Entonces, ¿quizá pueda invitarla a tomar algo?

― Gracias… ―sonrió. Sí, tenía un aura similar al de Edward, sexy, correcto y exitoso; sin embargo, su rastreadora mirada era tan intimidante que me daba la impresión de que era deltipo arrogante, ya saben, algún macho egocéntrico o quizá hijo de algún magnate italiano que estaba acostumbrado a tener a todas las mujeres a sus pies. Y yo detestaba eso―. Le agradezco su preocupación pero, estoy esperando a mi novio.

Él rio por lo bajo y noté la arrogancia en todo su esplendor.

― Bueno ―repuso, tan seguro de su belleza―. Su novio debe ser un hombre con mucha suerte ―me respondió haciendo una venia como despedida―. Hasta luego _signorina_.

Lo vi perderse al final de la calle, caminando tranquilamente con una mano en el bolsillo y otra en su celular que miraba con expectativa. Giró hacia la izquierda, por la esquina del _lounge_ y antes de esfumarse entre los muros de vidrio volteó a mirarme nuevamente. Aquella mirada de lince no podría olvidarla tan fácilmente. Hasta ese entonces no tuvo mayor significancia dela que logró tener después.

Con la respiración agitada, la constancia de estar sumergida en una horrenda pesadilla, el tiempo no hacía otra cosa que esfumarse muy volátilmente. El reloj me odiaba pues apresuraba a sus manecillas a caminar con una rapidez que superaba lo normal; y el maldito dolor de cabeza volvía a hacer de las suyas, presentándose ante mí como mi más grande e intransigente enemigo. Ya no quería nada, solo tomar mis pastillas para el dolor, algún que otro calmante y tirarme a la cama para así engañar a mi mente que estaba soñando en los brazos de Edward, sintiendo los latidos hermosos de su corazón junto al mío. Quería sentir como la somnolencia recorría mis venas y mis sentidos de inmediato, llenándolos de paz y tranquilidad, y haciéndome olvidar esta desesperación que me golpeaba el pecho.

Quise gritar, llorar…

Las lágrimas no esperaron más. Lloré...

Era la lluvia triste de mi corazón adolorido.

Era sentir el desgarro de mi alma.

Él no estaba.

Las punzadas en mi sien aumentaban, las esperanzas se esfumaban como un pequeño barquito que se perdía en el horizonte, y el delirio surcaba mi ser como espejismos de un mar oscuro y en tinieblas en los que no podía mantenermeen pie. Me tambaleé nuevamente... El celular de Edward volvió a vibrar con insistencia, primero fue Jasper, después Emmett. A ninguno contesté el teléfono a pesar de que estaba casi segura que ellos podrían ayudarme, pero mi cuerpo aún no estaba listo para enfrentar otra conversación de aquellas, mucho menos revivir el caos que me envolvía.

"_El viento se llevó a Edward y a las amenazas... Se lo llevó lejos de mí…", recordé._

Mientras rechazaba por enésima vez las llamadas de Jasper, una majestuosa limosina negra, de lunas polarizadas, se estacionó muy cerca al auto de Edward. El chofer giró su rostro y me miró fijamente de la misma manera en que lo hizo el sujeto arrogante de terno negro a rayas. De la parte trasera, impecablemente lustrada, salió un tipo alto, de hombros anchos que cerró de un enérgico golpe la puerta, hecho que hizo que se me agarrotaran los músculos, paralizándome donde estaba y negándome a ver con claridad de quien se trataba. Solo tuve miedo... _Mucho miedo..._

El sujeto se detuvo un instante frente a la ventanilla como si observara a su interlocutor, segundos después hizo presión en los puños y se volvió hacia mí con rabia.

Sentí que la boca se me resecaba y que el corazón me saltaba a cien pulsaciones en dos segundos.

Ya no sabía si era pánico, miedo o felicidad, pero su sola presencia no dejaba de atosigarme de recuerdos, desde los más dulces hasta los más terribles. Mantuve los ojos fijos en él, aún con aprensión e incredulidad._"Quizá era otro espejismo o algún reflejo maravilloso de mi subconsciente…" _El tipo alto alargó su mano y me dedicó una sonrisa breve pero brillante. Parpadeé cuando el gesto le transformó las facciones, que pasaron de ser serias a mostrar calidez y mucha luz.

― Oh…

Nuestros ojos por fin se encontraron.

Era Edward. Sano y salvo.

― ¡Edward! ―Grité aún inmóvil. Mi alma regresó abruptamente a mi cuerpo mas no pude movilizarme como hubiese querido, pues aún me sentía débil.

Mientras caminaba hacia mí, la luna polarizada de la limosina descendió hasta mostrarme la imagen más fría que pudiese existir: el rostro austero, sin escrúpulos de un hombre rubio con ceño fruncido y mandíbula tensa. Me observaba detenidamente, como analizándome, como queriendo implantar en su mente y en sus recuerdos, la imagen de mi ser. No supe si bajar la cabeza o mantenerla en alto pues sus profundos y macabros ojos parecían dos balas de acero penetrando mi alma, haciéndome sentir en una fracción de segundo, lo pequeña e insignificante que era.

Me estremecí. Su actitud soberbia me llenó de ira.

― Mi amor... ―murmuró Edward en mi oído y no hice otra cosa que aferrarme a él con fuerza queriendo convencerme de que no era una visión utópica. Su voz hermosa, volvía a pronunciar mi nombre y de repente recobré la fuerza que necesitaba. Había extrañado su calor, su cariño y su suave y aterciopelada voz, pero esta vez noté un cierto nerviosismo en ella―. Mi Bella... ―me sostuvo el rostro rompiendo la conexión que tenia con aquel hombre.

―¿Edward…? ¿Eres tú?―tartamudeé. La emoción era grande, parpadeé aún incrédula―, ¿dónde has estado? Me has tenido muy preocupada.

―Perdóname... ―me dio un beso en los labios con mucha devoción―. Él... él me llevó a la fuerza.

― ¿Quién es él?―pregunté. De reojo miré al tipo quien seguía analizando nuestro comportamiento. Abracé a mi chico y me refugié en sus brazos―. Dime…

― Es Carlisle...

La irritación que me había embargado hasta ese entonces, no fue nada comparada al fastidio que atravesó mi cuerpo como si fuese un rayo. No tenía nada que ver con que Edward se hubiera ido de mi lado sin avisarme, sino con su padre.

El tipo frío y altanero que tenía a unos metros era Carlisle el padre de Edward, sin embargo no podía ser llamarlo de aquella manera. Ninguna persona que solo se dedicó a hacer sufrir a su hijo, negándole el cariño que una pobre alma de niño destrozada necesitaba frente a la peor de las pérdidas de un ser humano: la madre, podría ser llamado padre. Y por más genética, ADN y sangre que compartiesen, eso nunca le daría el derecho de ser querido y respetado... Por nadie...

― ¿Qué te dijo para que estés así? Estás temblando.

―Le odio, Bella...―respondió entre confundido y enojado―. No es feliz a su manera, no le basta haberme destrozado la vida que ahora quiere arrancarme el único rayito de esperanza que tengo... Lo único que tengo...

―¿Qué…? ¿A qué te refieres, Edward?―le pregunté desesperada, observándolo―. ¿Te hizo daño?

Negó con la cabeza.

―Quiere que me aleje de ti. Y yo nunca dejaré que eso pase ―su aliento rozó mis labios, me besó―. Tengo que hablar con William.

Mi pobre niño indefenso volvió a abrazarme y Carlisle hizo una mueca de dolor, conteniendo el enfado. Su belleza y presencia eran sorprendentes. Ni el mármol podía ser tan hermoso y elegante a la vez,pero lamentablemente tenía un aspecto aterrador, unos ojos verdes totalmente apagados que lo hacían ver como un hombre lleno de rencor.

― Edward...

― Tú no serás como ella... Tú no... ―repitió aturdido, confundiéndome―. Estarás por siempre conmigo, ¿no mi amor?

― Sí, podrás contar conmigo siempre ―le contesté con sinceridad. Después de este momento de terror que viví, no había opción a duda de que estaba colada hasta los huesos por él. Edward me abrazó con más fuerza como un niño perdido que buscaba refugio y protección, dejándome mucho más aturdida que antes… Su comportamiento no era normal, ¿qué cosa le había dicho su padre para que él estuviera así? Una conversación cualquiera no podría originar tremendo caos en él.

Presentía que se escondía mucho más.

Con sus facciones serias y terroríficas, Carlisle no dejaba de mirarme ni un segundo, reduciendo paulatinamente en mí, todo rastro de agradecimiento que tuve días atrás hacia él. En ese instante me prometí que si algún día yo llegara a tener dinero suficiente, le devolvería con creces el favor que me hizo, pues nunca podría sentirme cómoda conmigo misma, sabiendo que aquel hombre que me ayudó me miraba con profundo desprecio y arrogancia, y mucho menos, que intentaba separarme de su hijo...

Odiaba las amenazas.

_Saca la espada láser Isabella… defiende lo que es tuyo…_

Sí, con uñas y dientes.

― Él no nos hará daño, Edward ―fue mi turno de besarlo para tranquilizarlo―. Te quiero.

― Y yo a ti. No dejaré que nada te pase. Nadie nos podrá separar ―asentí repartiéndole besos.

El hombre frío y déspota, de mirada austera que decía llamarse padre seguía observándonos con soberbia hasta que finalmente movió sus labios y cerró la ventana, marchándose discretamente. Respiré más tranquila. Sin embargo la rabia seguía siendo la nueva sustancia líquida que me recorría hasta la médula.

Nunca olvidaría el rostro de aquellos dos hombres que conocí hoy. El tiempo y las circunstancias me harían no olvidarlos.

―¿Cómo te encontró?

―Lo sabe todo. Parece que uno de sus sobrinos predilectos nos ha visto.

― ¿En Italia?―inquirí aturdida. Había sido un huracán de sentimientos en tan poco tiempo.

― Sí… supongo que ha sido Richard. Él siempre está de viaje por Europa, manteniendo conversaciones diplomáticas con nuevos distribuidores para los vinos de mi abuelo… No dudo que haya sido él. Aunque… ―se detuvo pensativo, frunciendo el entrecejo―… no… no creo que haya otra persona se haya atrevido a tanto, ha debido ser él ―me explicó bajando la voz―. Es igual a mi padre. Idiota.

_Richard. Traición. Amenazas._ Eso solo acrecentaba mis dudas. Su familia era peligrosa. Para ellos, Edward era el patito feo de su familia, mas no se daban cuenta que era el más hermoso y valiente cisne que pudiese existir porque a pesar de todo lo que sufrió, estaba aquí, conmigo, enseñándome a querer, aprendiendo a vivir de los errores y aciertos... Nunca fue de aquellos que bajó los brazos frente a la imponencia de un padre opresor.

_Él era un héroe._

― No te vuelvas a ir, Edward―dije con dificultad.

― No lo haré ―prometió. Su voz sonaba hermosa pero a la vez, ocultaba signos de maltrato y nerviosismo, producto de la charla que mantuvo con su padre minutos antes, era la misma muestra de emociones que demostró al abrazarme con aprehensión cuando volvimos a reencontrarnos.

― Te quiero, Edward... Si aún no me lo creía, el no tenerte a mi lado me lo demostró. Sin ti fue una terrible agonía...

―Para mí también Bella―sus labios volvieron a rozar los míos con suavidad―. Lamento el mal rato que pasaste.

_No importa._

― Ahora todo está bien. Estás aquí ―me acunó el rostro y nuestro aliento se entremezcló. Era tanta la paz que él me proporcionaba que con solo cerrar los ojos me sentía ya en el paraíso.

― Necesitas calmarte… ―murmuró instantes después.

― No, lo que necesito es pedir un deseo…

Me miró un poco extraño pero no dijo nada. Abrazados, caminamos unas seis o siete cuadras hasta llegar al cruce de tres calles justo por donde pasaba lo que había sido un acueducto, el cual en épocas antiguas había suministrado agua a Roma. Era el punto final y el inicio de la hermosa plaza que albergaba la fuente de los deseos, la _Fontana di Trevi_. Sonreí. Una vez más él leyó mis pensamientos, me trajo al lugar exacto, al que quería estar.

― ¿Pedirás un deseo?

― Sí. Necesito hacerlo. Dicen que los deseos se cumplen si uno los pide con fe ―le contesté observando la majestuosidad del palacio de roca tallada que se exhibía como telón de fondo.

Por ahora, mis propios dolores y problemas habían sido relegados a segundo plano ya que con solo tenerlo entre en mis brazos, algo que hacía una hora pensé que jamás se repetiría, era lo más gratificante y sublime del mundo; y para mi corazón lo primero que necesitaba hacer para seguir latiendo con normalidad era curar, resguardar y proteger a él, a mí y a nuestra relación… a la idea perpetua de un "nosotros".

― Ya te encontré, ya te perdí y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, Edward. Ese será mi deseo.

― Será como nuestro pequeño pacto de amor.

― No es un pacto, es una decisión, y yo decidí estar a tu lado siempre… ―le sonreí―… a pesar de todo.

Le dimos la espalda a la hermosa fuente, llena de imágenes de tritones, caballitos de mar y bajorrelieves barrocos; nos cogimos de la mano y tiramos a la vez las moneditas hacia atrás, formando, seguramente un arco dorado resplandeciente y luminoso como sucedía en las películas de fantasía.

Me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó fuertemente. Su mentón descansó en mi cabeza y mi mejilla en su pecho, escuchando la mejor melodía que existía: los latidos de su corazón.

― Cuando te vi, temí conocerte…

― Lo sé.

―Y cuando te conocí, temí quererte… ―me dio un beso en la frente―. Y ahora estoy luchando contra lo más peligroso de mi alma… porque ahora que te quiero temo perderte.

― No lo harás.

Eso esperaba… La peor tragedia que podía sucederme era perderlo cuando recién le daba la razóna mis sentimientos, a mi corazón enamorado. Y no era porque me había convertido en una dependiente emocional sino porque cuando una se da cuenta que por fin encontró la otra mitad de su alma, jamás, nunca, deseará perderla… ¿Y por qué? Porque en la vida, encontrar a una persona que te entienda, comprenda y te de amor desinteresado era un lujo que por más que uno lo busque, no lo halla y yo había sido muy afortunada alencontrar a Edward.

Bajo aquella noche azulada sellamos nuestra unión con un cálido beso y un reconfortante abrazo, piezas claves para que nuestras almas volvieran a fundirse en una sola, compartiendo temores, anhelos, errores e ilusiones. Era nuestro lazo de cariño y respeto mutuo, de carácter invisible pero indisoluble y sólido.

"_Aunque la gente nos señale, nosotros volaremos alto como el viento…en la inmensidad de un nuevo firmamento."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

― Quiero que conozcas Capri ―me dijo Edward muy entusiasmado al día siguiente mientras tomábamos desayuno en una de las mesitas del exterior del Café _"Della Pace", _una cafetería situada en una pequeña plaza cerca de la Plaza _Navonna_, perfecta para ver pasear a la gente y admirar la belleza de sus edificios sin estar expuestos al tumulto de los turistas que como nosotros admiraban las esculturas y las fuentes que se encontraban ahí. Como nos habíamos levantado temprano para recorrer los monumentos que nos faltaba del centro de Roma, decidimos tomar un _cappuccino_ de caramel con sándwiches de jamón y queso en aquella famosa cafetería.

Edward se mostraba más tranquilo, sonriente y con una nueva energía, listísimo para luchar por lo nuestro si fuese necesario. Y yo de igual manera. Tenía una extraña sensación de que todo lo que nos había pasado ayer había sido un aliciente más para solidificarnos como pareja, además no dudo que las estrellitas del cielo y el aura de mi madre habían escuchado nuestros deseos desde la fuente y estaban ya emitiendo su energía positiva y resplandeciente sobre nosotros, haciéndonos olvidar todos los malos ratos vividos.

Pero bueno… así es la vida, ¿no? Está llena de momentos bellos, sublimes, históricos así como tristes y tenebrosos, pero si no existiese aquello, no se llamaría vida, ni siquiera tendría una pizquita de emoción, menos de semejanza, ¿cierto?

_Sí._

Anoche, nos olvidamos del auto aparcado al lado izquierdo de una callecita adoquinada, nos olvidamos del pudor victoriano que requería el imponente centro histórico romano, nos olvidamos de las gotas de la lluvia otoñal que trataron de cubrir nuevamente las calles… Nos olvidamos del mundo, solo fuimos, él y yo, Edward y Bella cogidos de la mano, regalándonos mil besos y compartiendo un hermoso momento de intimidad y romanticismo a pesar de cargar consigo errores, aciertos y pasados oscuros… Y es que nadie era perfecto. Todos teníamos un sufrimiento o una alegría de por medio que solo nos hacía ver más humanos.

Y así éramos los dos…

_Unidos contra las peores adversidades. Sí señor._

Dejando atrás los temores de aquella callecita del terror.

― Te va a encantar, mi amor. Mi abuelo tiene una pequeña casa ahí del estilo clásico de la _dolce vita_ de los años 50 ―me explicó, atrayendo mi atención a sus inusitados y emocionados ojos verdes. A él no podía negarle nada. Desde un inicio fue así, y así será.

― ¡Wow! ¡Debe ser genial! ―exclamé después de saborear mi café y él sonrió, recogiendo suavemente, una fina línea de crema batida de la comisura de mis labios―. ¿Vive alguien ahí?

― Por ahora no. Está vacía ―me besó―, pero una señora, Amada, que vive al otro extremo de la isla va a hacer limpieza todos los fines de semana. Te caerá muy bien, fue nuestra nana cada vez que íbamos a pasar las vacaciones de invierno allí y aprendió nuestro idioma.

― Genial.

Pasadas las dos de la tarde, John Carter, su piloto, ya nos recibía en su jet privado. Nos ayudó a cargar las maletas que esta vez se habían multiplicado una barbaridad ya que Edward me insistió muchísimas veces en comprarme ropa nueva cada vez que pasábamos por alguna boutique los días anteriores a nuestro momento de terror.

Antes de salir del hotel, me vestí ocasionalmente. Como iríamos a una isla, llena de sol y playa, tenía que estar vestida exclusivamente para ello "_y muy sexy por cierto"_, así que entre los tres pares de bikini que Alice me había alistado en la maleta, escogí uno de color turquesa, muy chiquito y que hacía juego con el hermoso vestido blanco de algodón. Me calcé unas sandalias blancas de tacón alto y vi como mi figura se resaltaba y estilizaba frente al espejo. Me sentí realizada, hermosa y sexy, exactamente como me sentí ayer mientras me probaba la lencería francesa. Cuando salí de la habitación, Edward se me acercó y sonrió en mis labios para luego besarlos con dulzura.

― Ese vestido te queda hermoso.

― Alice lo escogió.

― Debería agradecérselo ―murmuró.

El vuelo fue muy tranquilo y rápido, sin embargo, quedé relativamente sorprendida al aterrizar en una pequeña pista en medio de unos amplios jardines de frondosas palmeras en vez de llegar a un aeropuerto pequeño como lo hicimos en Roma. Edward vio mi cara de sorpresa y me explicó que su abuelo había pedido permiso para construir esta pequeña pista de aterrizaje dentro del área de su propiedad para facilitar así su transporte.

En aquel tiempo, nadie se atrevió a denegar dicho permiso al gran magnate de los vinos más caros de Los Ángeles puesto que estaba enfermo y no podía darse el lujo de estar en constantes ajetreos. No sé porqué, pero un escalofrío me estremeció a pesar de que el sol me empezaba a quemar la piel en cuanto Edward mencionó el nombre de William. Aunque mi novio pintara a su abuelo como un héroe de cabello canoso y de muy buen carácter, guardaba para mí ciertas opiniones ya que si toda la familia de Edward era adinerada, la gran cabeza de los Cullen debía también esconder y tener algún prejuicio contra personas comunes y corrientes como yo. Pero bueno, eso no debía de importarme ahora, puesto que Edward me quería lo suficiente como para luchar y salir vencedores de toda esta injusticia.

Una mujer bajita, gordita y de cabello negro azabache muy guapa salió tímidamente por una de las puertas de madera apenas escuchó el sonido de las turbinas del jet. La vi refregarse los ojos en cuanto nos vio descender por las escalerillas. Cuando reconoció a Edward, corrió apresuradamente y lo abrazó con tal intensidad que me conmovió; él le devolvió el gesto con una amplia sonrisa.

― _¡Ciao mi bambino!_ ¡Cuánto tiempo! ―exclamaba eufórica la mujer mientras Edward seguía sonriendo.

― Amada ―dijo cuando se separaron no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla―, ella es mi novia, Bella.

― ¡Oh! _¡Quelle belle!_ ―le dijo guiñándole el ojo y mirándolo con mucha ternura. Lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza y hasta puedo jurar que las lágrimas que salieron en ese instante de sus ojos, fueron por el simple hecho de que Edward me presentó como su novia―. _Benvenuta_ a Capri, _signorina_.

― Oh no, dígame Bella ―la saludé con un besito en la mejilla y de inmediato sentí la confianza que emitía la pequeña mujer con una sonrisa. Nos hizo pasar a la casa, enseñándole a Edward los últimos arreglos que había hecho su primo Richard como la implementación de una pequeña cancha de frontón y tenis.

La casa del abuelo de Edward estaba ubicada en una de las tantas colinas de la isla, tenía un diseño muy interesante, ya que mezclaba los materiales modernos con una arquitectura bioclimática de carácter renacentista. El relieve y pendiente de la colina se prestó para realizar las habitaciones por niveles, cada una con una impresionante vista al mar.

La entrada principal era por un jardín inmenso lleno de flores diversas, lo adornaba una pileta de mármol con dos bellos querubines que levantaban sus flechas con dirección al sol y por las cuales salían el agua. La decoración en general de la casa era de estilo _vintage_, es decir, tenía una mezcla de tendencias decorativas maravillosa, desde las sillas barrocas de Luis XVI hasta la butaca modelo de _Mies Van der Roe_ desde la cual se podía observar el inmenso paraje natural. Podía apostar la poca fortuna que tenía, que Alice tenía que ver mucho con esto.

― Les prepararé algo para cenar ―pronunció a la perfección―. Edward, ¿no deseas la tarta de mora que tanto te gusta como postre?

― ¿Lo harías para mí?

― Oh claro, no todos los días mi niño llega a visitar a esta pobre anciana ―le dio un beso en la frente.

― No digas eso, Amada… Tú no eres anciana.

― Pero lo seré Edward…

― Y yo te cuidaré, _¿capisci?_ ―Amada le sonrió como respuesta antes de perderse tras la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Se veían tan tiernos. De seguro ella alivió los veranos a mi chiquito triste cuando perdió a su madre. Luego tendría que preguntarle por ello.

Por ahora, estaba tan maravillada por visitar un lugar tan exótico y una mansión tan bella, que cuando llegamos a la terraza principal, Edward me sugirió ir a nadar a la piscina y yo acepté encantada de la idea. La piscina interior que se calentaba con energía solar, era el único lugar de la casa que atestaba de modernidad y estaba abierta para aprovechar los rayos del sol de los últimos días de primavera. Tenía unas mamparas de cristal gigantescas y el techo era de estructura liviana y movible y resultaba muy apetecible, además, ¿cuántas veces en la vida se presentaba una oportunidad como esta? ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca pensé broncearme en la isla de Capri, al sur de Italia, en el golfo de Nápoles, en una piscina de mármol, frente a unas inmensas palmeras!

Era de ensueño.

Edward se lanzó a la piscina, cortando claramente el agua y durante un momento, me limité a solazarme en la belleza de su cuerpo mientras nadaba de un extremo a otro.

― ¿No vas a meterte? ―su cabeza, oscura y húmeda, asomó por debajo del agua delante de mí.

― Claro que sí.

― Entonces, ¿qué esperas?

Arqueé una ceja con obviedad. Deslicé la mirada por los fuertes músculos de su cuerpo, la magnitud de sus poderosos hombros y la parte del pecho que quedaba ligeramente al descubierto por encima del agua.

― Estoy disfrutando de la vista, eso es todo ―traté de bromear―. Ahora voy ―le dije sacándome el vestido y dejando a relucir mi bikini turquesa. Era muy pequeño, _strapless_ con tan solo dos tiras a los costados de mi cadera y un pequeño lazo en la espalda. Me senté en el borde de la piscina con un escalofrío de emoción al saber el efecto que estaba creando en mi hombre pues su mirada y presencia las sentía muy cerca de mí, siguiéndome cada paso, devorándome con aquellos ojos dilatados por la lujuria.

Mientras que mis pies jugaban con el agua, él seguía nadando de extremo a extremo, acercándose sigilosamente a donde me encontraba de vez en cuando. Me moría de amor al verlo así, tan hermoso con el cabello húmedo, deseando ser alguna de aquellas gotitas que se deslizaban por su pecho y que me miraban con altivez porque sabían que eran las únicas que podían acariciar sus robustos músculos... _músculos de capataz... Oh sí..._ De repente, una décima de segundo después, una mirada traviesa, una sonrisa juguetona y unos dedos firmes me agarraron el tobillo y me hundieron. ¡Oh maldito tramposo! El agua fría chocó contra mi piel y me hizo gritar de la impresión hasta que sentí como me acallaba con sus labios. Bajo la superficie del agua, me olvidé de todo y solo me di el gusto de refugiarme entre sus brazos. Mi cuerpo cobró vida en cuanto mi piel sintió la suya y la adrenalina se disparó en cuanto sentí la curva de sus labios besarme suavemente bajo el agua mientras que el poderío de entre sus piernas se rozaba contra mis muslos mientras agitábamos las piernas para subir.

― ¡Eso es trampa! ―exclamé al salir a la superficie.

― ¿Quién habla de trampas aquí? Exhibirte de esa manera ante mis ojos... Es cruel ―protestó Edward contra mi boca―. Debería castigarte por eso.

― ¿Y si lo reconozco? ―le mordisqueé los labios.

― Entonces tú tendrás que castigarme a mí ―me besó.

― ¿Y eso será antes o después de la cena?

― A cualquiera hora Isabella...

No me contuve más ante su tono de voz y lo atraje hacia mi boca, enredando mis brazos en su cuello para intensificar el beso juguetón que estaba por fluir. Él hundió sus dedos en mi cintura, correspondiéndome al deseo y arrimándome contra la cerámica. Gemí cuando su erección se posicionó entre mis piernas y su boca empezó a recorrer toda la curvatura de mi cuello, pasando su nariz delicadamente por mi clavícula.

_Excitante._

Pero él merecía un pequeño castigo…

― ¡Te hecho una carrera! ―solté y me sumergí, sorprendiéndolo con mi intrépida iniciativa. Aparecí bajo la cascada y reí al verlo desilusionado, con un tierno pucherito en los labios. Volví a sumergirme bajo al agua y Edward nadó detrás de mí hasta volver a encontrarme y apresarme entre sus brazos, lo miré con picardía y con unos cuantos besitos logré distraerlo hasta nuevamente escabullirme, convirtiendo el momento en uno muy divertido. Parecíamos dos niños jugando bajo el agua, regalándonos miradas de complicidad, riéndonos y besándonos; dos niños que ansiaron crecer juntos para desde un inicio curar las heridas de dos corazoncitos destrozados.

Imaginé, deliré y soñé todo lo que podría ser nuestro futuro... Por primera vez en mi vida, me vi ancianita caminando por mi prado al lado de Edward... Por primera vez, anhelé estar con una persona durante todo lo que me quedaba de vida... _Y más allá también...Hasta la eternidad_

Fue otro momento mágico y sublime. Supe y confirmé en ese instante que mi vida jamás volvería a ser igual...

―¿Quién habla de trampas ahora? ―me preguntó al llegar a la superficie. Pequeñitas y brillantes gotitas caían por su boca entreabierta y su cabello, haciéndolo ver más sexy y fascinante. Solo reí y le saqué la lengua como chiquita. Edward rio, el sonido de su risa retumbó por las vigas de la piscina y provocó una sensación de felicidad en mi interior. Desde que habíamos llegado a Roma, nunca le había visto reírse de aquella manera. Y saber que era yo la causante de aquel arranque de manifestación de alegría me hacía sentir especial y me reafirmaba en la idea de hacerle feliz.

_Además de que siempre seremos las dueñas de aquella hermosa anatomía..._Oh sí pequeña intrusa… Siempre seré su mujer.

Cuando salimos de la piscina, nos secamos bien el uno al otro, envolviéndonos en unos albornoces. Estuve totalmente dispuesta de olvidarme de la cena cuando sequé con la toalla el cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado de Edward, y a juzgar por la reacción de una de sus partes, él también lo estaba. Pero entonces, la señora Amada llamó por el intercomunicador para hacernos recordar que la cena estaba ya servida en el porche superior de la casa.

Antes de salir por aquella mampara de cristal _ferrand_, me detuve un instante para quitarme la parte baja del bikini primero y la superior después.

―¿Qué haces? ―me preguntó con los ojos brillándole de una forma que no supe reconocer. Sentí una respuesta en el vientre mientras escogía las palabras que iba a decir.

― No puedo soportar tener la ropa de baño mojada sobre la piel.

―¿Se supone que tengo que tener la mente y las manos puestas en la comida sabiendo que estas desnuda bajo el albornoz?

―Tómatelo como el castigo que tenía que infringirte ―sonreí con la mayor naturalidad que pude mientras cruzaba la puerta que Edward estaba sujetando. Al pasar por su costado, agité la solapa del albornoz para darle énfasis a mi comentario.

― Ah... ―Edward deslizó una mano bajo la gruesa tela de toalla para cubrirme un seno y me acarició lentamente el pezón―. Si es así...

Fue otra fracción de segundo. Edward me acorraló contra la pared y me sacó el albornoz. Su pierna velluda se deslizó entre mis muslos y se frotó contra mí. El contraste del súbito frescor de su mojado bañador contra el calor de mi pubis provocó que gimiera en voz alta. Los labios de Edward acallaron el sonido colocándosesobre los míos y besándome con fiereza. Apretó sus caderas contra las mías, rozándome con su erección y despertando en mí una instantánea llama de deseo, _desnudando toda el alma de la piel._

Por más que quise negarme, no podía. Le besé intensamente olvidándome del lugar y de las circunstancias ajenas a nosotros, solo siguiendo a mi corazón que bombeaba rápidamente.

Edward jugó con mis pechos, deslizó su lengua por el valle que se extendía entre ellos, por la curva que bajaba y modelaba mi piel hasta rozar mis pezones erectos mientras sus manos jugueteaban con mis costados, llegando paulatinamente hacia donde se encontraba mi intimidad.

— Déjate querer, Bella.

Cualquiera de los miembros del personal podría vernos... Solo que la manera en que me perdía en las sensaciones que Edward despertaba en mí resultaba intimidadora y fantástica que no me importaba nada, no podía negarme… simplemente no podía…

Su aliento se escapó de su boca acariciando mi cuello, estremeciendo cada milímetro de mi piel. Mis ojos al instante de sentir sus labios se cerraron para intensificar la sensación y dejé a mi corazón acelerar sus latidos y a mi cuerpo seguir sus instintos. Edward se apoderó de mi cuerpo llevándome a picos de placer insospechados, deleitándome a tal punto que pensé estar viviendo un sueño de placer interminable. Su miembro crecía cada vez que se hundía en mí, más dentro y más fuerte de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Su boca, dulce, estaba ligeramente abierta y sus mejillas adquirieron un hermoso color carmín... Ya no podía más... gemía, sollozaba y gritaba su nombre, él trataba de callarme con besos húmedos y demandantes, pero el calor de mi vientre aumentaba tanto, expandiéndose por mis brazos, mis piernas, mis senos que hacía desaparecer la sensación fría del vidrio. Me dejé llevar por el camino del placer... El calor surgió en mi interior como un oleaje violento, como la ráfaga de furor y pasión que siempre nacía y respondía a las caricias íntimas de Edward.

Como lo presentí en un inicio, Edward era un peligro… y seguiría siendo un peligro inminente para mi vida, _un peligro delicioso_ que había transformado rotundamente mi había transformado en una esclava de su pasión, en la prisionera de su corazón, y con cada beso y caricia le iba regalando mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi todo…

Y no me quejaba para nada.

_Era su maldita prisionera…_

_Oh sí…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Después de Roma y de haber pasado tanto tiempo con Edward, creí que ya no podía existir mejores momentos en la vida que esos, ni que nada podía llegar a ser tan intenso como lo que estábamos viviendo, hasta que llegamos a Capri e intensificó y nos hizo comprobar lo unidos que estábamos.

Cada día, cada minuto, estaba más enamorada de Edward. Eran las pequeñas cosas que hacía, cosas que muchas veces, no podían significar nada para él como comprarme un helado de vainilla y fresa_,_ o un poemario del romanticismo americano de _William Blake,_ o sentarme junto a él en la arena para hablar de las constelaciones y sus estrellas… o simplemente hacer el amor con la misma intensidad, pasión y picardía que nos caracterizaba…

_Como ahora._

―Dime ―pidió con voz ronca―, ¿sigues sin poder soportar la ropa de baño en la piel? ―me susurró al oí apartó de mí y volvió a colocarme el albornoz sutilmente, antes de tomarme de la mano para guiarme hacia las escaleras del porche e ir a cenar.

Me había quedado aturdida, sintiendo aún la euforia correr ferozmente por mis venas. Apenas podía pensar y mucho menos hablar. En una décima de segundo me había excitado tanto que había mandado al garete el cuidado y la decencia y había permitido que me tomara allí mismo, contra el muro de cristal de la piscina.

Felizmente Amada no se percató de nada y nos recibió sonriente en el porche con una gran cena.

En la noche, salimos a caminar por la orilla del mar, riendo y jugueteando como dos adolescentes que no podían quitarse las manos de encima. Recordé el fugaz viaje que hicimos a Los Ángeles hacía unos meses para asistir al seminario de arquitectura. Era demás decir que la playa de Santa Mónica era hermosa, pero no tenía comparación con este lugar. La isla de Capri era simplemente genial, con callecitas pequeñas, miradores periféricos y una comida riquísima. Por enésima vez en tres días, debía volver a pellizcarme la piel para creer que lo que vivía no era un sueño sino más bien, una fantasía subliminal.

Al día siguiente, mientras tomábamos desayuno, Jasper lo llamó por teléfono y conversaron nuevamente. Edward le explicó por qué no había contestado el teléfono aquella noche de terror, también le dio detalles del encuentro con su padre y su pronto viaje a Napa para hablar con William.

Yo tomaba mi café aparentemente calmada, sin mostrar los nervios que me estaban atacando al escucharlo hablar nuevamente sobre la empresa y la estafa. Al mismo tiempo,por más que traté de agudizar mi oído para comprender las palabras claves que Edward pronunciaba, no lograba captar nada; solo una llamó mi atención casi al finalizar su conversación…

― ¿Grafología? ―le preguntó aturdido a su amigo―. ¿Era necesario eso, Jas? Mmmm… bueno si tú lo dices, supongo está bien.

Amada regresó al comedor trayendo un poco más de fruta y yogurt. Había probado el dulce de coco que ella preparaba y estuve tan encantada que no dudé en pedirle un poco más, y con unas galletitas de soda acompañadas de un vasito de yogurt de fresa, sería el aderezo ideal. Raro, pero rico.

― Aquí tiene, _signorina di mi bambino_.

― Grazie ―dije en italiano y ella me apremió.

Con una venia y sin dejar de sonreír se retiró, dejándonos solo con la voz demandante de Edward de fondo.

― Bueno Jasper, si necesitas ayuda con el problema de la familia Galleti no dudes en pedírmelo. En cuanto esté en Chicago podría hablar con Sam para que se encarguen de aquel trámite y puedan salir airosos de aquella reyerta ―hizo una pausa, asintiendo―. ¡Listo! Sobre el otro tema, ¿podemos hablarlo después? Estoy desayunando con Bella ―me agarró de la mano y la acarició―. Sí, se lo diré, y por favor, dile a Riley que no olvide de buscarme lo que le pedí en Seattle.

A los cinco segundos, lo tenía mirándome expectante, a la espera que yo empezara con mi cantaleta de preguntas. Para sorpresa suya o quizá mía, solo estaba interesada en un tema... el cual pregunté de inmediato obteniendo una respuesta que no sé si lograría aliviar mi tensión.

― ¿Grafología?

― Sí ―movía la cabeza afirmativamente con cierta pesadez―, enviaron el contrato a grafología para un análisis de firmas y determinar si alguno de los abogados o testigos están involucrados directamente con la estafa, mañana tendrán el resultado ―precisó. Me había propuesto la firme convicción de que aquellos recuerdos no volviesen a aturdirme, pero era en vano. Por más recóndito lugar del mundo que estuviese, aquella mafia me encontraría.

― Mi firma saldrá ahí ―murmuré nerviosa.

― Claro, pero tú no tienes nada que ver en esto Bella. Tú estás limpia, tú no eres como ellos ―me respondió tranquilamente, acariciándome el mentón. Sus ojos verdes eran tan sinceros que temía desilusionarlo, porque por más que yo no era una mafiosa o estafadora como ellos, si Edward supiera a qué me dedico y de qué forma ayudo a los viejos esos que me amenazaron, sufriría una decepción...

Y yo no sabía si podría con su lejanía.

_Oh… Si tan solo supieras, Edward…_

― Mientras terminas de desayunar, iré a hablar con Marcus para que prepare el yate ―me dijo animado, borrándome el miedo―. Haremos una pequeña excursión por las islas aledañas.

― Ok.

― ¡Ah! Jasper te manda saludos.

― Gracias ―le sonreí.

― No tardo.

Después que se fue, terminé de comer las galletitas con crema de coco. _Delicioso_, cogí mi vaso de yogurt y decidí dar una vuelta por los otros ambientes que ayer no tuve la oportunidad de conocer. Cada uno era muy similar al anterior, con una decoración exquisita y fina. Edward no mentía cuando me contó que su abuelo era un coleccionista de muebles y reliquias antiguos. Del gran salón pasé a una pequeña salita, que aún mantenía las cortinas cerradas y el olor a rancio. Era como si nadie se hubiera acercado en meses a aquel lugar, pero yo, atraída por un hermoso cuadro de _Bernini_, me atreví a entrar.

Observé la imagen sin dudar en ningún momento que se trataba de un original, lo que implicaba la inversión de una inmensa fortuna. En la parte baja del cuadro, había un pequeño aparador de madera, con varios adornitos finos y de cristal, al lado, varios portarretratos con marcos de madera tallada y adornos de animalitos o flores. Cada uno de ellos mostraba a varios niños jugando. Era un detalle muy lindo de William al tener a todos sus nietos juntos.

Una niña de cabello negro y ojitos avellanas posaba en una de aquellas fotos con una sonrisa. Su vestido azul estaba un poco sucio y sus medias blancas parecían estar llenas de barro, aún así, estaba feliz. Era Alice. Linda, menudita y radiante. En otra foto, salía abrazada a dos niñas más, una de cabello rubio y la otra pelirroja, mientras que en el mural, aparecía con siete niños más. De entre ellos, por la carita juguetona y los pequeños hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas, supuse era Emmett, al lado de él, un niño de cabello castaño, rebelde y desordenado, totalmente feliz abrazaba a una pequeña niña de bucles rubios. Era Edward.

_Awww…_ mi corazón lanzó unos suspiros enternecedores al observar la primera foto de Edward de niño que había visto. Fui tonta al no pensar que en aquella casa pudiesen existir álbumes fotográficos de mi novio cuando era pequeño. Su sonrisa era brillante sin ninguna pena que pudiese cubrir su alma porque de seguro, por aquella época, su madre estaría aún con vida. Sus ojos me hacían sentir paz y sus facciones eran tan delicadas y perfectas que parecía un querubín.

Quise irme en su búsqueda para decirle que viésemos las fotografías juntos y me contara la historia que existía detrás de cada una, así, podría el librar un poco más la soledad y tristeza que lo atemorizaron tanto tiempo; sin embargo… algo inexplicabley que me atraía inexorablemente ahí no me permitía movilizarme.

Vi más fotos…

Emmett cargando a Alice en su espalda, y Edward sentado en el césped, sonriendo.

Un niño rubio al lado de una niña pelirroja, tomados de la mano.

Un par de ojos azules intimidándome.

_Esmeraldas, zafiros, avellanas..._

Escuché pasos acercarse por detrás.

La imagen de la pequeña de cabellos dorados, que parecía sacada de un cuento…

― ¿No era hermosa la niña?―me preguntó la señora Amada, corriendo la cortina de tul.

_¿Era? _

― Sí ―respondí―, es muy linda.

― Tenía un resplandor especial... ―suspiró profundamente, con dolor―. Y... los mismos ojos que su madre.

― ¿Quién es ella?―se detuvo a mi lado, cogiendo de mis manos el portarretrato de la niña adornado con dibujo de palomitas. Una lágrima cayó en él.

― ¡Oh mi pobre niño!―Musitó―. Edward lloró muchísimo su muerte. Creo que aún no lo supera.

― ¿Su muerte?―pregunté con voz herida. Aquella niña de cabellos dorados y sonrisa angelical estaba muerta, ¿quizá por ello, la salita siempre permanecía cerrada? y por último, ¿quién era ella?

― Sí. Pobre mi niña Elizabeth… ―sollozó―. Ella murió...

― ¿Elizabeth Masen? ―pregunté tímidamente por la madre de Edward.

―¡Oh no! ―refutó rudamente―. El nombre de la señora no se pronuncia aquí.

Se me heló la sangre, su mirada se endureció y temblé... ¿qué significaba todo esto?

― ¿Entonces..?

― Es Elizabeth Cullen. La hermana del joven Edward. Murió cuando tenía apenas ocho años. Un golpe muy duro para la familia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

* * *

***Notas***

**¡Girls! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? O.O ... Espero que les haya gustado...y si me quieren matar, adelante.. . !**

**Bueno, ahora... ¿se esperaban la última conversación?... ¿Algún detalle _extra_ que les parece relevante para el futuro? me encantaría escuchar sus sugerencias, teorías, o si desean.. cartas con antrax u.u!**

**Mil besos a todos.**

**Debo seguir en el trabajo! LAS quieroooooo...**

**Saludines a Jeni,, mi loquita, Gabi mi diablita y Diana... mil gracias por ayudarme con la sinopsis! y Rosa mi beta ^^**

**BESOS.**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)_**

* * *

_¡De vuelta por aquí! Disculpen por tomarme mucho tiempo, pero era necesario... Aún los malos pensamientos no se irán por completo, y estoy segura que regresarán, pero al menos, ando mejor y con ganas de seguir.  
__Estuve estos días, dándole forma a una nueva historia, algo diferente a CF, pero que espero les guste... tengo la idea desde hace mucho tiempo. ;)_

_Nos leemos abajito... _

_**¡Ah! busquen la música y pónganla...** ^^_

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 22**

******__****************************************************•**

* * *

******Canciones recomendadas:**

_- "21 guns" – Green Day  
- "Perfect" - Simple Plan (durante el enfrentamiento con Carlisle, gracias a Jeni)  
__- "Wake me up when September ends" – Green Day  
__- "Iris" – Goo goo dolls  
__- "She is love" – Parachute_

* * *

**- Edward –**

**.**

**"_Entre fantasías se va construyendo un mundo perfecto y que a su vez es imperfecto"_**

"_**Las cicatrices de mi pasado determinarán mi futuro"**_

_**.**_

El privilegio de ser un Cullen nunca había estado entre mis prioridades. De niño había tenido todas las gollerías y exquisiteces que pudiesen imaginar: regalos, juguetes, viajes, dinero, todo… incluso hubo un tiempo en el que tuve amor… _mucho amor…_ pero no tuve consciencia certera de lo que sucedía hasta que no cumplí los once años, momento en el cual la fatalidad asaltó mi niñez y robó cada pedacito de una inocencia que no tenía por qué enterrar tan prematuramente…

Aquel día, una tarde que parecía ser otra cualquiera, se convirtió en el peor recuerdo de mi vida. Me quitaron todos los sueños y el sinfín de fantasías que de niño siempre quise realizar… Murieron mis risueñas promesas infantiles de ser piloto, de volar por cielos y de hacer feliz a Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth… Eli… Lizzy… a quien yo llevaría a los cielos._

Por aquel entonces, para mí, mi familia era perfecta a pesar de que mi padre siempre había sido un poco reservado e inexpresivo. Rara vez sonreía, pero cuando lo hacía, me sentía feliz, saltaba de alegría y pensaba que si siempre era obediente y sensato, me portaba bien y cuidaba de Elizabeth y mi mamá, él mantendría aquella sonrisa y nos acompañaría a la playa para hacer castillos de arena. Yo, niño tonto e inmaduro, trataba de luchar contra una realidad que no se me fue esclarecida hasta que ellas desaparecieron…

Y yo solo tenía 10 años cuando eso pasó… cuando el cielo me quitó a la personita que más quería, a mi heroína, a mi hermanita, a la que siempre confió en que sería un gran piloto… _"Cuando seas piloto, Edward… me llevarás a los cielos y volaremos juntos, ¿verdad?", _su vocecita era tan linda y melodiosa que nunca podía negarle nada, menos quitarle la ilusión..._ "Si, Eli, es una promesa…", _y ella sonreía aunque mi padre me mirara con maldad porque _"para un Cullen no está permitido ser aviador."_

Suspiré pesadamente al recordar la voz de Eli al recordar aquella promesa, la cual nunca llegué a realizar. Ella murió.

La muerte, el abandono, la banalidad y el resentimiento empezaron a atacar mi mundo paulatinamente como si fueran fantasmas tenebrosos envueltos en hábitos negros y fúnebres… con silencios olvidados en el tiempo, caminando por una callecita balanceando de un lado a otro un reloj inmenso cuyas manecillas iban resonando cada vez con más fuerza, avisándome que la vida era corta e injusta, avisándome que había llegado la hora de crecer.

"_A menudo las personas se llevan consigo, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd, Edward… Esta vez, Elizabeth se llevó no solo un corazón, sino el de tres personas más… pero sabes mi cielo, en cualquier lugar en el que ella esté, nos cuidará y será feliz mientras nosotros sigamos siendo feliz". _

"_¿Lo prometes? ¿Lo… lo dices en serio, mami?"__, gimoteé._

"_Sí, te lo juro mi cielo", _aquella fue una de las últimas frases que me dijo mi mamá días antes de que ella también me abandonara… Ella también partió y quedé solo. A la deriva.

Lo que vino a continuación no difiere en nada de lo que le conté a Bella. Después de su partida, vivir con Carlisle se convirtió en un suplicio. Cada día quería despertar, abrir la cortina para mirar hacia el jardín y encontrar la bella cabellera dorada de Lizzy, aquellos hermosos bucles rubios, voltear hacia la izquierda y ver a mi mamá leyéndole un cuento o enseñándole a pintar como lo hacía todas las tardes conmigo… Simplemente quería volver a mirar sus hermosos ojos esmeralda para sentirme en paz, feliz y tranquilo… pero, ¿qué recibí a cambio? ¿Qué mierda recibí cada mañana? ¡Nada! Solo desprecio, frialdad y una mirada llena de rencor por parte de mi padre; y lo peor de todo era que siempre, como un estúpido, me ilusionaba con la idea de que algún día todo cambiaría y él sonreiría como antes mientras iríamos tomados de la mano por la playa o los viñedos... Mas ese día nunca llegó.

Y me pregunté el por qué… ¿Qué pasaba para que él me tratara así? ¿Qué hacía de malo? ¿¡Qué culpa tenía yo de que todo esto estuviera sucediendo! ¡Demonios! Traté cada día ser más obediente y seguir los consejos de Amada, quien esperanzada me persuadía para que fuera un niño sensato y disciplinado; puse muchísimo empeño de mi parte para que por fin él se dignara a darme un abrazo, a que me dejara subir a su auto o que me llevara a la empresa para no quedarme solo en casa… pero no… Busqué explicaciones, formulé un montón de teorías mas nunca llegué a entender nada, solo fui consciente, una tarde de Junio, que yo ya no era un niño normal…

Me había refugiado en mí mismo, en mi silencio y en mi pena. Lloré amargamente muchos días durante mucho tiempo, arrinconado en mi armario con las piernas dobladas y la camiseta mojada por el llanto. Entonces fue ahí cuando la realidad se presentó ante mí con violencia, trayendo consigo sentimientos y reacciones que pensé nunca tener…

_Adiós alegrías, sueños y fantasías…_

_Sí, adiós… Era un adiós que empezó a gestarse desde que Elizabeth se fue y que recién quise reconocer._

Todo cambió…

Aprendí a odiar.

Aprendí a guardar rencor.

Aprendí a sangrar cada vez que pronunciaba la palabra "padre"…

― _¡Maldito sea tu dinero, Carlisle! No me interesa ―alcé la voz cuando vi la carta en la que me aceptaban en aquel internado de Francia, en Bourdeaux._

― _No dirás lo mismo cuando regreses de Europa, Edward. El aire fresco te cambiará, tendrás muchísimas más opciones ante tus ojos que te harán crecer y evitarán que cometas los mismos errores que yo ―murmuró entre dientes después de beber un trago de whisky._

― _¿Errores? ¿Fuimos acaso un error en tu vida, Carlisle? ―le reclamé con justa razón. Siempre pensé que nunca habíamos significado nada para él. _

― _No pongas palabras en mi boca, Edward, y no me llames por mi nombre. Soy tu padre._

_Bufé parándome del sofá y dando una vuelta por su escritorio de caoba. Ironías._

― _El linaje de la sangre no siempre tiene que ser hereditario, Carlisle ―le dije sobreponiéndome a la idea de abandonar mi país. Sabía que me quería lejos, muy lejos, pero ¿por qué enviarme a otro continente?―… Mucho menos los errores o las estupideces._

― _¡Deja de hablarme en ese tono! No pareces mi hijo ―la afirmación no me dolió ya, hacía tiempo que yo no lo era―, ¡nunca te eduqué para que fueras un hombre salvaje, Edward!_

― _¿Hablamos de educación aquí? ¡Ja! Nunca lo hiciste… padre ―mascullé entre dientes aquella palabra sintiendo dolor en mi garganta. La rebeldía se había apoderado de mí en forma de osadía y palabras duras pero justas para el hombre que no tenía ni un interés en mí._

― _Tienes un mes para recapacitar, Edward. Anda acostumbrándote a la idea de irte lejos de aquí, porque aunque no quieras, igual irás a Francia._

― _Si mi mamá estuviera aquí, jamás hubiese permitido esto… Además, ella hubiera buscado refugio en otro lado para llevarme lejos de ti ―solté._

― _Pero no lo hizo ―pasé saliva adolorido. Mi mandíbula se desdibujó y sentí unas intensas ganas de llorar, pero con esfuerzo fui capaz de hacer la más temible pero acertada pregunta que jamás le haya hecho desde que tuve trece años:_

― _¿Nunca la quisiste, verdad?_

_Él atinó a mirarme con circunspección mas nunca escuché su respuesta._

Nunca la quiso. Esa fue la respuesta siempre.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Like my mother's come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends  
_

_(Green day)  
._

No fue fácil crecer en aquel ambiente, con aquel resentimiento dañando mi corazón. El odio que le guardaba a Carlisle por mandarme a un internado y no darme confianza ni atención, prevalecía hasta la actualidad… Bella me había ayudado muchísimo en sobreponerme a esta situación, su cariño, confianza y sobre todo, su atención única hacia mí, me habían hecho sentirme más seguro. Con ella sentía que tenía vida, que a pesar de tener errores y oscuros pasados, el futuro no tenía por qué ser igual. Mi corazón y mi alma estaban ya en proceso de recuperación gracias a ella.

Entonces, me preguntaba hoy en día, ¿de qué mierda valía tener el mismo apellido que mi padre? ¿De qué me servía? De nada… Un apellido no podía marcar la entereza ni el valor de una persona. No. _"Son los detalles los que definen a una persona, mi cielo", _sus ojos verdes me daban la razón en este instante, la recordé.

Un Cullen no siempre era ni sería sinónimo de perfección, integridad ni elegancia.

Por ello, nunca tuve la intención de serlo.

― Edward ―llamó. Su voz me producía escozor, pero lastimosamente, esta vez, me había visto obligado a estar encerrado en el mismo lugar que él.

― Carlisle, ¿qué quieres? ―Le pregunté mirando a través de la ventanilla.

― ¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tu padre? ―bufé y lo miré.

_Antipatía, tirria, rencor…_

Recordé el pasado, recordé aquella noche fatal, recordé un 20 de Junio en soledad… _Rencor…_ No por nada todos estos sentimientos estaban renaciendo con fuerza en este preciso momento en el que tenía a Carlisle frente a mí, sentado en la limusina mirándome con suspicacia, más aún sabiendo que me había sacado prácticamente a la fuerza de la tienda, dejando a Bella sola. No obstante, no tuve otra opción, era por su bien, no podía permitir que él la viera sin evitar que le hiciera daño. Carlisle hacía daño a todas las personas que tenía alrededor.

― La forma en que me citaste a este sitio tampoco es la de un padre, ¿no te parece?

Sonrió de lado. Ahí estaba él con aquel traje impecable de color negro que lo hacía ver más tenebroso; su cabello peinado hacia atrás y sus labios curvados en una mueca de desagrado eran la principal característica del hombre que algún día, quizá en otra vida, sonrió y me hizo pensar que yo lo hacía feliz.

Yo no fui suficiente para él, ni mi mamá ni Lizzy fueron suficientes para él.

― Tenemos que hablar. Vámonos ―soltó de repente provocando que el alma se esfumara de mi cuerpo.

― ¡No! No puedo dejar a Bella sola ―insistí prendiéndome de la manija de la puerta mas nada pude hacer, esta ya estaba con seguro―. ¡Déjame bajar Carlisle!

Mi voz parecía un suplicio.

― ¡No! ―presionó un botón y escuché la voz del chofer resonar por toda la parte trasera de la limusina―. Stone, avanza por favor ―me desesperé aún más al sentir el movimiento del vehículo. Cuando subí a la limusina no pensé que él se atrevería a llevarme lejos, yo solo pensé que me diría la misma cantaleta de siempre. Ahora me odiaba por haber permitido tal estupidez.

― ¡Quiero bajar! Bella está sola ―me miró de soslayo y no me respondió. Me pareció que al mencionar a Bella se sintió incómodo, me quedó mirando un buen rato mientras yo seguía destilando odio y furia. Al final me rendí al ver que dábamos la vuelta por la avenida de la circunvalación. No íbamos a regresar.

― A veces quisiera que siguieras siendo el mismo niño rebelde que solías ser, porque a pesar de darme constantes dolores de cabeza, tomabas decisiones más correctas que ahora.

― Lo que quieres es que siga siendo el mismo estúpido que podías enviar a un internado.

― A eso no me refiero.

― ¡Oh! Entonces… ¿a qué? ¿A encerrarme en un cuarto y aparentar lo que no eras?

Intensas e interminables oleadas de furia salvaje abarrotaron mi cuerpo que junto al calor que sentía al ver su rostro mostraban todo el odio que corría por mi sangre… A veces tuve que soportar y estar presente en varias conversaciones diplomáticas e hipócritas por compromiso para demostrar que el gran Carlisle Cullen, abogado y magnate californiano era digno de pertenecer a la alta sociedad del _Upper East High_ o la sociedad elitista de Miami. Su vida, su nombre, su personalidad atractiva y decidida era solo una pantalla para el resto mas no para mí que lo conocía muy bien, que siempre había escuchado sus verdaderas reuniones secretas cada fin de semana tras la puerta en las que hablaba sin asco sus fechorías.

Y ahora, como venía haciendo los últimos meses, me buscaba, me llamaba y pretendía interesarse y preocuparse por mi vida… ¡Ja! Después de todo el tiempo que me tuvo olvidado, ahora quería congraciarse conmigo…

― Siempre has sido un egoísta, Edward ―la vista privilegiada que tenía de la iglesia renacentista _"di Sant'Agostino"_se vio ofuscada por la repentina e infortunada frase de mi padre. _Rencor. _

Golpe bajo.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El único egoísta aquí, fuiste tú ―escupí.

― Siempre has creído que el mundo giraba únicamente alrededor tuyo, que tú eras el único que tenías sentimientos, que no podía existir nadie más herido y maltratado que tú. ¿Acaso crees que no lo sabía? ¡Ni que hubieras sufrido algún tipo de abuso psicológico o insultos que te hubieran alejado de mí! ―golpeó la mesa que tenía al frente. La copa de cristal se tambaleó cayendo al suelo, mojando la alfombra con el líquido que minutos antes, él había bebido. Por un segundo, tuve la impresión de que verdaderamente él se reprochaba mi lejanía. Sacudí mi cabeza y concentré mis ideas en la verdad.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que tu modo de tratarme como un tonto e inútil desde que tengo uso de razón no te era suficiente? ¿No fue poco para ti esquivarme durante tantos años?

― Nuevamente pones palabras en mi boca, Edward.

― ¿Entonces? ―exigí.

Silencio.

_Vacío de la voz y el punto de inflexión para miles de interpretaciones._

Silencios y secretos.

Siempre eran silencios, mas no era necesario que se explicase. O él mantenía un secreto o simplemente nunca le importé. No sé si se hacía el idiota pero debía de saber que mi dependencia emocional estaba asociada a mis experiencias de la niñez, exactamente a la carencia afectiva que tuve de parte suya, intencionalmente, y por parte de mi madre y Eli, que se fueron de mi lado sin proponérselo; debía de saber también que el miedo que tenía a ser nuevamente abandonado radicaba en él, en mi _padre. _

Todo se trataba de él.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Like my mother's come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends…_

.

Y tenerlo frente a mí con aquella mirada impávida, cruel y despiadada solo me hacía recordar todos los malos momentos que pasé, toda la vida estúpida y frívola que tuve que vivir y todos aquellos ratos que no tuve a nadie a mi lado para sobrellevar estas pérdidas.

― No vine a hablar de eso, Edward, sino de la mujer con la que tienes un _affaire_.

Fue directo. Levanté la mirada y volví a ver al hombre que era. Carlisle Cullen, temible, en persona; magnate y empresario para los mortales; mafioso y calculador para sus contrincantes. Era él… No cambiaría.

― ¿Qué sucede con Isabella? ―al decir su nombre sentí escalofríos. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo y ella ni siquiera tenía un rastro ni una pista del lugar donde estaba. Debí decírselo, o al menos dejárselo dicho con la vendedora pero Carlisle se interpuso de momento a otro que no me dio tiempo para nada. Me sentí acorralado.

― Como te dije Edward, de niño eras sabio, perspicaz por naturaleza, siempre tomabas las decisiones correctas, aunque claro, a veces te precipitabas en dar una respuesta, pero por más que lo hicieras, eran acertadas ―no quería oírlo hablar de mi niñez, yo solo quería a Bella―… Eras educado y noble, ¿pero ahora? Te has convertido en un hombre que juega a ser independiente económicamente, en un rebelde cuya causa es demostrar que el poder no rige su vida, empeñado en negar que perteneces a la alta sociedad y que tu apellido vale como el oro en polvo… ―me obligué a bloquearlo mentalmente, pero por más que el centro de Roma se presentaba ante mí como la opción más idónea para hacerlo, me era imposible no mirarlo.

Mi corazón quiso, necesitó ayudar y envió latidos fuertes y arrítmicos por todo mi cuerpo, deseando también estar lejos de él, abrazado al corazón puro de Bella; mis manos recibieron el confort de aquella idea y anhelaron también estar caminando por las pequeñas y angostas callecitas de _Trastevere_; la sensación magnífica de felicidad llegó a mi cabeza y por fin mi mente soñó y deseó estar con ella y tenerla por siempre a nuestro lado… lo había logrado… _Paraíso._ Sin embargo, Carlisle seguía articulando palabras... Yo no era consciente, no, hasta que moduló su voz y escuché con claridad lo que, sinceramente, esperaba escuchar desde que le pedí el favor de salvar a Bella de la cárcel.

―… ahora solo eres un hombre que mantiene relaciones con personas astutas que se aprovechan de tu vulnerabilidad para escalar y ser alguien en la vida. ¡Oportunistas! Muy mal Edward… muy mal…

― ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Implicas en tu errado comentario que Bella es una cualquiera? ¡¿Acaso la conoces? ―me exalté.

― No es necesario. Sé de qué calaña es ―subrayó. Lo miré desafiante―. Salvar su integridad… ―dijo con sarcasmo― solo fue una pequeña probadita de lo que te espera, Edward. Esa muchacha debe tener un montón de problemas judiciales y quiere que tú seas el idiota que le arregle los líos. ¡Sabrá Dios que clase de mujer será! ―insistió con rudeza―, pero por lo desesperado que estás por cuidarla, puedo ver que te tiene manipulado.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza conteniendo la rabia que peleaba por estallar desde mi interior.

― ¡No sabes que estás hablando! Guarda tus hipócritas e insulsos consejos para Richard o Emma. A ellos manéjalos como títeres, a mí, no.

Sostuvo mi mirada. Sus ojos azules contra los míos. Todo se convirtió en una guerra implícita en la cual saltaban chispas y fuego de ambas partes.

― Richard siempre fue el más sensato de todos, desde niño tuvo claro cuál era su destino y lo forjó basándose en el patrimonio familiar. Un chico excelente y su hermana ni que decirlo… ―entrelazó sus dedos, oscureciendo sus ojos―, pero… no me hagas comparar, hijo… que no quiero perder nuevamente ante George.

No le hice caso, sabía a qué se refería. Yo siempre fui el descarriado, el que _"jugaba a ser independiente, el que jugaba a construir casas de cartón"_, el rebelde que no aceptaba el dinero de los Cullen. La cara opuesta de Richard…

― Ella, Isabella es la que te maneja a su antojo, hijo. Es una interesada, se aprovecha de tu…

― ¡No te atrevas a decir algo más, Carlisle! ―_ ¡Mierda!_

Por culpa de él, durante toda mi vida había sufrido de una angustiosa dependencia emocional que actualmente trataba de evitar. Por las malas experiencias originadas en mi niñez, me convertí en el hombre que soy actualmente, celoso, posesivo y misterioso. Era el maldito resultado de todo esto. Se convirtió en mi maldita naturaleza pero gracias a Bella, poco a poco, estaba cambiando y nadie, jamás, podría atreverse a hablar mal de ella, mucho menos, quitármela de mis brazos. Nadie.

"_Las cicatrices de mi pasado, determinarán mi futuro."_

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente. El auto dio un giro y volvimos a pasar por la misma iglesia de hacía un rato, la única diferencia era que las luces amarillas y blancas estaban encendidas y le daban un toque más elegante y solemne. Allá afuera, bajo este halo de tinieblas, estaba la mujer que quería… sola y asustada. Tragué saliva. Tuve miedo, ¿qué estaría hacienda Bella? ¡Maldito Carlisle! ¡No pudo escoger peor hora que ésta!

La angustia seguía. El auto no se detenía.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for,  
when it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
and you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins…_

_One, 21 guns__  
__Lay down your arms__… __Give up the fight__  
__One, 21 guns__  
__Throw up your arms into the sky,__  
__You and I..  
__._

Estaba en ruinas… y el auto seguía dando vueltas, las ventanas se iluminaban y se oscurecían dependiendo de la calle ancha o estrecha por la que pasábamos. Era de noche y yo seguía perdido entre mis recuerdos y un par de ojos zafiro.

_When you're at the end of the road__  
__And you lost all__sense__of control__  
__And your thoughts have taken their toll__  
__When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul__  
__Your faith walks on broken glass__  
__And the hangover doesn't pass__  
__Nothing's ever built to last__  
__You're in ruins…__One, 21 guns__  
__Lay down your arms… Give up the fight__  
__One, 21 guns__  
__Throw up your arms into the sky,__  
__**You and I…**__  
_**.**

― Irina Denali ―escuché decir entre mi melodía. Me desconcertó la colación del nombre de aquella mujer en este momento―, me gustaba esa chica para ti. Tenía clase, presencia y apellido de alcurnia. Una buena elección hijo, pero no entiendo porqué la dejaste. Podría imaginarme nietos de linaje puro, capaces de llevar con orgullo el apellido Cullen.

¡¿Nietos de linaje puro?

¿A qué venía todo esto ahora?

¡Al diablo con su apellido! ¡Al diablo con su orgullo! Él estaba menospreciando a Bella y comparándola con Irina, y…

― Para que te quede claro, Bella no tiene punto de comparación, menos con Irina que solo quería y quiere aun tu dinero.

― Seguro equivocaste las cosas, Edward… como siempre. Aquella señorita tenía modales correctos y finos. Propios de su descendencia italiana…

― Solo tuviste una oportunidad en tu vida para verla, aquella noche en casa de William durante la celebración con los nuevos exportadores de España. Es imposible que te acuerdes tanto de ella ―dije entre dientes, con rabia.

― Mujeres como esas no se olvidan, Edward, valen la pena. En cambio hay _otras_ que tampoco olvidaré… como Isabella ―aquella voz insolente me hizo mirarlo de reojo, detenidamente y frunciendo el ceño. Carlisle hizo una mueca desagradable―. No sabes lo que me costó salvar el pellejo a esa trepadora.

_¡Basta! _

Él ya estaba sobrepasando mis límites.

― ¿Y a ti quien mierda te ha dicho que puedes llamarla así?

― ¡No me vuelvas a faltar el respeto de esta manera Edward! Si no, ¡no respondo! ―Volvió a golpear la mesa. Su rostro se desfiguró y sus pupilas se dilataron, flameantes como si fueran lava ardiente.

― ¡Y tú no te atrevas a hablar de Bella así! ―La guerra implícita seguía en marcha. Era una guerra no solo por el poder y la razón, era una guerra interna que deseaba ganar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Así mismo, estaba en juego, no mi vida, sino la de Bella.

No bajó los brazos, ni tampoco me rendí.

Se destruyó el equilibrio armónico que aun mantenía.

Carlisle murmuró algunas palabras en francés perfecto y poco a poco volvió a tener el mismo temple de cuando subí al auto. Cuando era adolescente, cada vez que me defendía o defendía algo que yo quería, él adoptaba una postura hostil, gritando y negando mis reclamos para luego implantarse con la fachada déspota de suficiencia y demostrarme así que solo era un niño caprichoso, sin ningún rumbo en la vida.

Y así él decía llamarse padre. _Ironías._

― No te quiero al lado de esa mujer.

Cuando comprendí a qué se refería, me di cuenta que el auto se había detenido de golpe, al costado de una hilera de autos estacionados al pie de la acera que daba a las tiendas de lencería. Carlisle miró con desprecio el local de donde una mujer, pálida y asustada observaba para todos lados. Bella se recostó a la pared y empezó a sollozar. Me dolió mucho verla así. Yo no quería que ella sufriera, pero sin querer, le estaba haciendo daño.

Desde un principio supe que tenía dos opciones; desde el día en que decidí conquistar a Bella supe que tendría que enfrentarme a esto; y ahora solo me quedaba decidir: rendirme, olvidarla por su propio bien, dándole el gusto a mi padre o, luchar, pelear por ella y darle a mi corazón la oportunidad que tanto necesitaba…

― ¿Y que harás para impedirlo? ―le desafié―, como tú dijiste, ya no soy niño ―sonreí con fastidio,_ jaque_ ―. ¡Ya no podrás encerrarme bajo llave en mi dormitorio ni enviarme a ningún internado en Europa para alejarme de ella! Sé que esta vez, William me apoyará como lo hizo años atrás. Y tú, no podrás hacer nada.

― Abre los ojos, Edward. William no lo permitirá.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú no tienes idea de cómo él es conmigo ―le contradije.

― Soy su hijo ―aclaró secamente como si con esa afirmación me estuviera abriendo un camino de verdad. No lo creí posible.

William y Carlisle eran tan parecidos como diferentes. Mientras que mi padre se dedicaba a hacer dinero bajo métodos pocos ortodoxos, William siempre fue una persona correcta que hizo de su herencia, bajo mucho sacrificio, los viñedos más importantes de California. Muchas otras veces comparé sus actitudes y ambos eran serios y celosos de lo que tenían, pero no por ello mi abuelo me defraudaría esta vez, él me apoyaría. _Sí. Jaque mate._

― No Car...

― Y tú, Edward, eres el mío y sé que tu noviecita es de aquellas que se deslumbran con el primer hombre de saco y corbata que aparece en su camino. Hoy son pequeños malentendidos, mañana serán problemas judiciales y pasado mañana terminarás tú en la cárcel por ella, manchando el nombre de la familia.

― Tú siempre defendiendo tus intereses ―bufé.

― Defiendo el de ambos. Y no solo me refiero al ámbito económico, Edward.

― Me sorprende que a estas alturas de mi vida, pretendas que crea toda esa sarta de mentiras y estupideces que dices, Carlisle. ¡Nunca te preocupaste por mí, no veo por qué lo debas hacer ahora!

― ¡Solo cuido tu vida y aquel futuro tan brillante que tendrás a pesar de no dedicarte al negocio familiar! Por ello, no me agradaría verte con una mujer que no te merece en lo más mínimo.

_Odio. Su maldito __estallido de petulancia me irritó._

Contuve la rabia que trastabillaba y chirriaba entre mis dientes. ¡Maldito sea Carlisle! ¿Cómo podía…? ¿Cómo se atrevía a pretender arrancarme de los brazos de Bella, aquella única mujer que estaba acabando con mi podrido espíritu? No, no la dejaría, ¡claro que no! Él me creó esta dependencia emocional, así que no podría quitármela. Era parte de mí. Ya estaba jodido, y como poseso, cuidaría la relación que tenía con Bella, sino, sería mi ruina.

― No necesito tu maldito dinero ―afirmé―, puedo vivir tranquilo con lo que gano en la constructora. Y si no quieres apoyar mi relación con Bella, no lo hagas, nunca necesité de ti y no tengo porqué necesitarlo ahora. Siempre me valí por mí mismo y así será hasta el final. ¡Ahora déjame salir de aquí! ―grité tratando de abrir la puerta. La cólera me invadía, sentía un remolino formarse en mi pecho, y la garganta seca. En un segundo me sentí impotente, estúpido, incapaz de hacer algo para defender a la mujer que quería.

― Todo se resume a una sola cosa, Edward ―soltó de repente dejando su orgullo de lado. Me cogió del brazo con fuerza e hizo que todos mis impulsos se detuviesen―. No quiero que te suceda lo mismo… ―y ahí volvía a pronunciar aquella frase, siempre, cada vez que mostraba rasgos de rebeldía, él siempre salía con su jodida frase.

Respiré profundamente y giré a su encuentro, odiándolo.

― ¿Qué cosa? ¡Dímelo!

Más silencio.

Más sentimientos encontrados.

Más rencores.

― No, déjalo así ―alcé mi brazo con fastidio, haciendo que él me soltara mecánicamente.

― Nunca en tu vida, me has querido confiar algo. Siempre te quedas así, maquinando tu próxima jugada, rey del mundo, pero lo único que quieres es dominarme como si fuese un peón. Inventas excusas, movimientos o artimañas como si estuviésemos en un juego de ajedrez, utilizas tu agilidad para el engaño para evitar que dé un paso adelante y sea feliz con Bella, porque en realidad lo único que quieres es bloquearme, sacarme de tu camino y quedarte como dueño del tablero.. dueño del mundo... pero ¿sabes? Eso no me interesa ahora.

― Sigues siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre aunque lo niegues, Edward... Pero no te culpo del todo, quizá sea por tu inexperiencia o por tu ingenuidad de ver ciertas cosas, sin embargo quiero dejarte en claro que ni tú ni nadie sabe la verdad, ella es tan efímera y engañosa como una tarde de otoño… ―hizo una pausa―. Y la única manera de salvarte es reaccionar antes de que te encuentres en medio del torbellino.

No le creía. El único que no sabía nada aquí, era él.

― No quiero metáforas ahora.

Sonrió de lado sin interés.

― Lo único que te pido, por favor es que te separes de esa mujer antes que sea tarde. Es una arpía.

― ¡No, no lo haré! ¡Bella no es como ella!

― Solo te lo advierto… ―presionó cuidadosamente el botón del tablero y el seguro de la puerta se levantó. Estaba libre por fin para ir al encuentro de Bella, quien nunca podría compararse con nadie, menos con ella―. No pongas las manos en el fuego por nadie.

_Ironías…_

― Lamentablemente lo hice durante mucho tiempo por ti y ¿sabes qué gané? ―le insté a responderme mas él no dijo nada. _Típico_―… Solo sufrimiento, dolor y todas estas cicatrices aquí, en mi pecho, en mi alma, Carlisle. Sin embargo, te lo agradezco porque estas mismas heridas me han hecho recapacitar y me han hecho ser el hombre que tú nunca podrás ser. Y ahora, si me lo permites déjame bajar del auto.

No dijo nada más y yo, por más nervioso y tembloroso que estaba, no me arrepentía de nada. Cada palabra dicha, él se la merecía. Abrí la puerta y lo miré por última vez. Su rostro estaba desencajado por mi confesión y de aquella sonrisa radiante que me daba cuando éramos una familia solo quedaba una línea desgastada, la cual aprendí a aborrecer.

Tiré la puerta de un golpazo y me quedé parado frente a su ventana. Seguía sin creer que se había tomado la molestia en venir hasta aquí para advertirme sobre Bella. Algo había detrás de todo esto, mi intuición no me fallaba, él debía estar maquinando otros planes y esto solo era una prueba.

_Maldito._ Reuní energía y traté de rechazar cada palabra que él me había dicho. En este momento, solo debía pensar en una sola persona: Bella. _Mi Bella._

― ¡Edward!

Música para mis oídos…

Su voz, ¡qué tanto había extrañado su voz!

Cuando estuve dentro de la limusina, sentí que estaba sumergido entre tinieblas, cargando sobre mis hombros la angustia de estar lejos de ella, de haberla abandonado; y ahora, en medio de la calle, con la brisa nocturna atacando mi rostro y revoloteando mi cabello y a pesar de que todo era oscuridad, una luz, _mi luz_, intensa, brilló ante mis ojos… era Bella.

"_Iris" – Goo Goo Dolls  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
cause I know that you feel me somehow  
you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
and I' don't want to go home right now…_

_and all I can taste is this moment_  
_and all I can breathe is your life_  
_cause sooner or later its over_  
_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_and I don't want the world to see me_  
_cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_when everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am…_

**.**

Sonreí por fin y deseé nunca jamás separarme de ella.

― Mi amor... ―murmuré en su oído, ella despertó del trance y me abrazó con furor. Yo me aferré a ella como si estuviera a punto de perderla―. Perdóname... ―la besé, saboreé sus labios en ese instante… ¿cómo podría imaginarme un mundo sin ella, sin besar sus labios cada día?―. Él... él me llevó a la fuerza…

― ¿Quién es él?―me preguntó desviando su mirada al auto. Se tensó considerablemente segundos después hasta abrazarme nuevamente y ocultar su rostro en mi pecho. Presentí la cara de odio que Carlisle le habría dado y ella, así como yo, odiábamos a la gente creída y arrogante. Bella no era menos que Carlisle porque lo que ella tenía de bondad, paciencia y amor sobrepasaba con creces el rencor que la estropeada alma de Carlisle tenía. Bella era superior.

― Es Carlisle... ―pronuncié y de inmediato ella comprendió la magnitud a la que nos enfrentábamos.

Ella lo supo, ni siquiera era necesario que le explicara qué significaba ese tipo para mí, pero aún así lo hice, le conté todo lo que pasó en aquel carro.

― No dejaré que nada te pase. Nadie nos podrá separar ―afirmé y en sus ojos vi el apoyo y la seguridad que necesitaba.

― Te quiero, Edward.

Para muchos, mi vida y sobretodo mi pasado, podría resultar aburrido, absurdo o relevante. Podrían tildarme de caprichoso, rebelde o desagradecido. Sin embargo, lo que pensaba el resto no me importaba, pues por suerte tenía a una mujer maravillosa a mi lado que con una sola mirada me demostraba que hasta las más profundas cicatrices podían sanar; bastaba una palabra suya o un gesto cómplice y sabíamos exactamente qué necesitábamos el uno del otro, sabíamos sin miedo a equivocarnos que estábamos enamorados… y esa sensación, el amor, no la podía cambiar por nada del mundo… _"Como dos almas distintas pero similares a la vez que se encontraron bajo los juegos del destino para aprender, curar y ser felices mutuamente"._ Ella me dio el ejemplo de valentía y yo no debía bajar la guardia ante cualquier persona que se atreviese a interrumpir mi propio camino a la felicidad.

_and all I can taste is this moment  
and all I can breathe is your life  
cause sooner or later its over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_and I don't want the world to see me_  
_cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_when everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am…_

**.**

Pedimos un deseo; bueno en realidad, yo pedí dos…

Nuestra vida era una aventura, de aquellas por la que no apostaban ni un centavo, de aquellas que la gente podría catalogar como pasional o superficial, pero, con sacrificio, le fuimos ganando a las dudas, a los miedos y a la razón. Y, en todo caso, mi actitud de sobreprotegerla se aferraba a la idea de no ser abandonado como lo fui de niño.

Porque a mí, me sucedieron las cosas demasiado pronto…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

Por la ventana del jet, observé el hermoso paisaje de la isla de Capri. Había convencido a Bella de venir hasta aquí para disfrutar de los últimos días que teníamos juntos en Italia. Después de lo de anoche con Carlisle, no podía encontrar mejor regalo para mi novia que visitar uno de los lugares más increíbles y bellos que podían existir, además, estaba segurísimo que ella encontraría interesante la arquitectura de las casas y hoteles de la ciudad. Conforme íbamos descendiendo, el paraje natural y frondoso de la isla, se iba exponiendo más y más a su juicio. Bella se ilusionó al ver los barquitos anclados en el puerto _Marina Grande_ y al observar las inmensas colinas cubiertas de una capa espesa de árboles que marcaban un claro contraste claroscuro con el celeste del cielo, el cual se perdía en el horizonte con el azul del Mediterráneo, formando una de las mejores vistas del mundo.

― ¡Maravilloso! ―exclamó como niña pequeña.

Capri había sido constantemente el lugar idóneo para pasar las vacaciones de verano junto al abuelo. A través de los años había cambiado muchísimo; William siempre me había enseñado fotos de la evolución de la isla que tallaban desde la época de la antigua república romana y yo escuchaba cada historia con mucha atención, alabando a mi abuelo, el historiador, "_el único Cullen que podía dar cátedra de la historia de la Roma antigua." _No era por nada, pero desde que tuve uso de razón, siempre amé esta pequeña isla y la casa de mi abuelo fue por todo lo alto, el lugar exclusivo para las reuniones familiares… William y sus nietos, algo que nadie quería perderse.

Por ello quise traer a Bella aquí para que conociera parte de mi niñez y respirar la atmosfera romántica de Capri, acompañados del aroma de los limoneros y la brisa fresca del mar.

Amada, mi nana, nos recibió muy bien y nos preparó una riquísima cena a base de verduras y carnes, y como postre, la magnífica tarta de mora que tanto me gustaba desde que era niño. Bella se quedó sorprendida de la sazón de Amada y volvió a repetir el _Stracotto al Barolo (estofado al vino)_, el cual estaba hecho con un _Cabernet Souvignon_ de la cosecha de mi abuelo. Me encantaba verla disfrutar con tanta pasión la comida italiana, bueno, en realidad, Bella era apasionada para todo y esa sonrisa hermosa que me regalaba cada vez que miraba sorprendida, era mi todo.

― Este vino es el más rico que he probado en mi vida ―cerró sus ojitos, saboreando la copa de vino tinto que le había servido minutos antes. Ella sonrió.

Habíamos decidido dar un paseo por la orilla del mar mientras comíamos _rozzetas_ y pan toscano.

― Gracias, no por nada _'Wine & fire'__**(**__*__**) **_es la mejor del mundo ―para mí era un orgullo hablar de mi abuelo―, pero señorita, temo discrepar con usted. Existe un vino mucho más rico. Es dulce y tiene una textura… mmmm… como los dioses ―la cogí de la cintura y la atraje hacia mí hasta tener sus labios a milímetros de los míos.

― Edward…

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté inocentemente―. Es la verdad, mi amor… y… ¿sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? ―negó, mordiéndose el labio―, que nadie podrá comercializarlo porque pertenece a mi cosecha privada… Es mío, solo mío.

― ¡Eres un engreído! ―"O_h sí lo era, era muy egoísta y posesivo con mis más preciadas pertenencias."_

― Pero así me quieres, ¿no?

― Sí señor engreído ―me besó―, pero ahora veremos quién gana.

― ¿Pero… qué…? ¡Bella ven acá! ―exclamé, llamándola. Mi novia, astuta y escurridiza había aprovechado mi momento de debilidad para robarme la última _rozzeta_―. ¡Oh no se escapará señorita!

Algunos metros más allá, Bella volteó y me sacó la lengua. Reí como nunca antes y traté de alcanzarla. No había jugado en la arena de Capri desde hacía años, creo que desde que Alice se fracturó el brazo derecho contra el peñasco y no quiso saber nada de playas por un buen tiempo. En cambio yo, había añorado siempre volver a sentirme libre y reír en el mar que me vio crecer. Y hoy lo estaba cumpliendo…

"Vale la pena no arrepentirse por todo el amor que uno entregó"

**.**

**.**

Todo tenía que quedar listo.

Sí, el gran y miserable Edward Cullen, el héroe, se había levantado con mil y una energías a flor de piel. Solo nos quedaban dieciséis horas para regresar a Chicago y quería aprovecharlas al máximo. Me vestí con una chaqueta liviana y guardé en el bolsillo derecho, el anillo en forma de corazón que había comprado para Bella semanas atrás. Desde el inicio, quise entregárselo como obsequio de cumpleaños, y como estábamos aún en vísperas, aprovecharía nuestro último día aquí para regalárselo.

Bajamos al comedor y después de desayunar uno de los tantos potajes de Amada, dejé a mi novia terminando su café, para ir en busca de Marcus, un joven de más o menos treinta años, encargado de toda la flota náutica del abuelo, un par de _Azimut_ y tres _Ferreti_ **(*****)**.

Como la semana pasada Richard había estado aquí con su amante de turno y la había llevado a dar una vuelta por Nápoles, Marcus había tenido en muy buen estado todos los barcos. Así que no le costó mucho trabajo arreglar el mío y cargarlo con combustible para el pequeño recorrido de islas que pensaba hacer, incluso, tenía la esperanza de que Bella y yo tuviésemos suerte y pudiésemos bucear un poco por la playa de _Marina Piccola_, donde se dice que Odiseo sucumbió al canto de las sirenas.

Sería un lugar de ensueño para ella, ya que la luminiscencia de la gruta Azul y sus impresionantes farallones enamoraban a simple vista. Cuando entré a la salita del yate, una gama interminable de imágenes regresaron a mí a borbotones. Vi las fotos de William con cada uno de sus nietos colocadas asimétricamente en la pared del fondo. Era como un collage de figuritas y recortes. A mano izquierda, unas reliquias antiguas de los años '30 marcaban la diferencia. Nosotros, durante cada cumpleaños, hacíamos tarjetas a mano para regalarle y en cada una de ellas, salía William y la _nonna_ con una sonrisita, abrazándonos.

Muchos recuerdos regresaron. Atrás, cerca del flotador rojiblanco, el nombre del yate más bonito de William, _mi yate_, el _"Esmerald"_, en honor a Lizzy, su última nieta.

― _Edward, ¿por qué el abuelo siempre guarda en su desván cosas antiguas?_

― _No lo sé, Alice. Aunque… ahora que recuerdo, él es un herido de guerra ―le mentí solo porque quería ver los inmensos ojitos avellanas de mi prima abrirse con fascinación―. El abuelo siempre me cuenta sus historias, él luchó contra Inglaterra y Francia._

_A los seis años, a los nueve, todos éramos inocentes. Aun nadie había aprendido las artimañas del engaño, todo ese jueguecito de cuándo sonreír, y a quién sonreír. _

― _Ohh… y… ¿tuvo que vestirse con esa ropa tan fea de color verde? ―volvió a preguntar y Elizabeth le dio un codazo. _

― _¡Aunch! Eso dolió Liz ―mi hermanita la abrazó y Alice dio saltitos._

― _Sí, Ali… se tuvo que vestir con esa ropa tan fea._

_Cuando era más pequeño, mis primos tenían la mala costumbre de molestarme cada vez que estaba jugando. Venían con sus carritos de juguete o con unas espadas de plástico a quitarme de mi sitio favorito de la casa de mi abuelo: el desván. Pero cuando se trataba de Alice, nunca era molestia, menos cuando hacíamos grandes viajes en yate._

― _Estás mintiendo, enano ―con miedo, Eli y Alice voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz. Era Richard, que con sus ojos zafiro me miraba con ironía―. El abuelo nunca peleó en la guerra._

― _Tú no sabes nada ―entrecerré los ojos._

_¡Claro que estaba mintiendo! Pero lo hacía por ver sonreír a mi hermana y a mi prima. Eso no tenía nada de malo; además y a pesar de que William no fue soldado, él tenía un sinfín de antigüedades que iban desde el libro más antiguo comprado en el fórum italiano de Venecia hasta una cantidad sorprendente de mobiliario de la época antigua, así como réplicas de escudos, armas y artillería de la segunda guerra mundial y la revolución francesa. Mi abuelo siempre fue un historiador oculto, un observador de aquellos que no alardeaban conocer el mundo para ser sabios. Su interés por la historia podía aun hallarse escondido detrás de aquel muro intocable e impertérrito que había forjado e implantado años atrás, desde que se convirtió en el multimillonario anónimo responsable de abastecer de vinos a todo Estados Unidos y Europa._

― _Te equivocas. Soy el nieto mayor y sé más cosas que tú, enano… y tú ―volteó a ver a Alice―. Te busca tú papá o mejor dicho tu 'expapá'__…_

_Si antes no odiaba a Richard, esto fue el detonante para hacerlo. Era un maldito creído que por tener la familia perfecta, pensaba que era un autentico Cullen, como si ese apellido tuviera un mínimo valor._

― _¡Cállate!_

― _¡Puff!_

― _¡No puedes hacerle eso a mis muñecas! ¡Acabo de vestir a mi Barbie! ―gritó Alice al ver como Richard pateaba sus juguetes de puro fastidio. Las muñecas que estaban sentaditas en un comedor de plástico terminaron regadas por el jardín y por primera vez sentí algo que quemaba en mi interior. Años después, descubriría que a aquella sensación se le llamaba odio._

― _Alice, tranquila. Yo me ocupo de él ―Richard me miró desafiante a la espera de algún ataque mío. No tenía la costumbre de agarrarme a golpes con nadie, pero por mi prima que siempre sufría, era capaz de todo._

― _¿Qué? ¿No harás nada? ¿O también chillarás como niña?_

― _¡Ya verás! ―me remangué las mangas de mi polera, sin bajar la mirada._

_Era un segundo más… un minuto… y…_

― _¡Niños! ¡Niños!_

― _Es Amada… ―dijo Alice._

― _¡Corran! ¡Es Amada!_

_Y corrimos por todo el jardín, alejándonos de nuestra nana._

― Edward ―una vez―, ¿Edward? Voy a traer mis herramientas, ¿sí?

No.

― Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?

Así no se hacen las cosas.

― ¡Edward!

Debemos correr.

― _¡No corras Edward! ¿No ves que estoy cansada? ―la voz aguda que escuché entrecortadamente se convirtió en la vocecita dulce de mi hermana._

― _Pero Lizzy, no estoy corriendo…_

― _Sí lo haces, Ed… mira como late aquí… ―llevó su manito a su pecho, la imité, y me asusté al sentir como le saltaba el corazón, parecía un colibrí abriendo sus alitas desesperado._

― _Esto no es normal, Liz… _

― _No lo sé, dice mi papá que lo hago para llamar la atención pero no es cierto hermanito, cada vez que corro o juego mucho, me sucede lo mismo. Dice Amada que debe ser porque estoy desarrollándome y mi cuerpo sufre muchos cambios ―pronunció delicadamente pero sin dejar de articular bien cada palabra. Elizabeth era una niña muy lista para sus seis años y siempre andaba detrás de la nonna o el abuelo para aprender más cosas de la época antigua. Aprendía muy rápido, y las palabras difíciles las memorizaba muy bien. Siempre pensé que ella sería una gran historiadora, y yo, como piloto de avión, la llevaría a donde ella quisiera para que siguiera__ preguntando y averiguando como se hacían las cosas… Fue mi promesa… pero con el tiempo, aquella fue una promesa rota._

― _Yo te llevaré al doctor ―le aseguré. Ella me miró entusiasmada y yo no tuve el valor de confiarle que no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar a la casa de un doctor, pero cuando uno es niño, siempre se siente poderoso―... No te preocupes Lizzy, yo te voy a sanar porque ese pajarito que tienes ahí adentro de seguro tiene ganas de salir y volar._

― _¿Así como volaremos algún día tu y yo, Edward?_

― _Sí, exactamente así._

― _¿Y me llevaras a los cielos?_

― _¡Sí! Por ti lo haré, iremos hasta donde el horizonte se junte con el cielo ―y ella sonrió radiante, sus bucles de oro cayeron por todo su rostro al empinarse y darme un abrazo. Amaba a mi pequeña hermanita con toda mi alma pero el mismo cielo que juramos un día visitar, me la arrebató…_

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, quise llorar. Elizabeth tenía el corazón muy frágil.

¿Por qué el pasado siempre tiene que tener heridas tan graves y profundas que nos impiden ser felices? O es que acaso, ¿no le es suficiente al corazón sufrir una sola vez y sentir el extremo dolor de la curación?

No, el mío no… y es que a mí, me sucedieron las cosas demasiado pronto.

―… ¿Edward? Tierra llamando a Edward ― rompió mis pensamientos la voz aguda que había escuchado anteriormente, pestañeé varias veces hasta aclarar mi visión y ver el rostro moreno de Marcus frente a mí con una gran sonrisa―._ ¡Wow! _¡No pensé verte por aquí en mucho tiempo, Ed!

― Pues ya ves, los milagros existen ―sonreí de lado apenado, dándole un abrazo―. Pensé no regresar a Capri en varios años, los recuerdos me atosigan aquí ¿sabes? Pero mi novia me está ayudando muchísimo en superarlos.

― Oh… ¿Tienes novia? ―asentí―, eso es bueno... muy bueno ―sonrió para sí y volvió a repetir las palabras. Meditaba y parecía que quería decirme algo pero no sabía como hacerlo, así que mientras el comprobaba el radar del yate para que funcionara correctamente, me aventé a hacerle conversación y animarlo a hablar. No por nada había sido amigos desde que éramos niños.

― Aquí parece que nada hubiese cambiado.

― ¡Sí que cambió! Ahora nos hemos convertido en el destino turístico principal no solo de los excursionistas de Nápoles y Sorrento sino de toda Europa ―explicó entusiasmado―, y… bueno… no será noticia para ti, pero... ¿Sabías que me casé? Ahora tengo dos niñas.

― ¿Dos niñas? Eso es increíble.

― Tienen cinco y dos años. Están grandotas… ―sonreí―, Bueno... a lo que voy es que si no hubiera conocido a mi esposa Verónica, quizá hubiera seguido atormentándome con la muerte de mi padre, sobre todo, echándome la culpa por haber sido tan mal ayudante de barcos y dejarlo morir.

― Vamos Marcus, tú nunca tuviste la culpa, eras solo un niño.

― Es a lo que voy, Edward… ¿no te das cuenta? ―lo miré confundido, a veces entender a Marcus era un poco complicado―. En aquella época no lo sabía. Me odié mucho por ello, ¿sabías? Tantos años pensando en cómo hubiera podido evitar la muerte de mi padre… si tan solo hubiera llegado minutos antes…

― Basta, Marcus… ―le dije calmadamente, lo que menos quería era hacerle recordar la tragedia que vivió cuando era pequeño. Marcus y su padre eran los únicos, al igual que Amada que solían vivir en la casa-hacienda de William, se dedicaban a transportarnos de una isla a otra por todo el Mar Mediterráneo. Marcus empezó muy niño en el negocio familiar pero no lo lamentaba porque siempre jugábamos a las escondidas en el yate mientras este zarpaba. Era muy divertido tenerlo como compañero y defensor cuando los problemas con Richard se acentuaban. Todo iba bien hasta que Marcus quiso imitar a su padre y ser patrón de yate como él, comenzó a prácticamente vivir ahí, en el puerto para aprender todos los secretos de familia. Y fue en uno de esos días, según lo que me contó Amada, que chocaron contra un peñón al otro extremo de la isla, hubo mucha sangre y Marcus, chiquito y asustado, no sabía que hacer hasta que escuchó los gritos de una señora mayor trayendo a los policías.

Lo demás no lo sé, pero lo que sí sabía era que su padre murió y Marcus no quiso subirse nunca más a un yate.

― No te preocupes, Edward… Ahora ya no es como antes, con Verónica todo cambió, ella… ella es como la luz al final del camino… No sé cómo explicarlo, nunca he sido bueno para explicar esas cosas…―se apenó un poco―… A lo que voy es que entiendo todo lo que estas pasando Ed, y estoy muy contento en que después de tantos años, estés nuevamente feliz, con una sonrisa.

― Gracias ―le palmeé la espalda en señal de agradecimiento. Si él podía superarlo, yo también podría hacerlo.

― Sonó muy gay eso, ¿no?

― Ni me lo digas, pero no le diré a tu esposa.

― _Capisci…_ Ni yo a tu novia ―me guiñó el ojo y me dieron ganas de que él se refiriera a Bella como mi esposa… seguro que aquella palabra, sonaría lindo.

― Por cierto deberías conocerla, ¡te mueres Edward! Es bellísima y tiene acento francés.

Volví a sonreír.

― ¡Y no sabes lo bien que cocina las pastas! Deberías venir a cenar con nosotros hoy.

― Esta noche vuelvo a Estados Unidos, Marcus, pero prometo hacerlo pronto. No será el único milagro que veas por aquí estos días.

― _¡__Che fico!_ ―rió―, ya regreso, iré a preparar el equipo de buceo.

Asentí y decidí ir por Bella. Durante el camino a casa, recibí un mensaje de Riley, disculpándose por tener apagado el celular. Antes de venir a Italia, lo había llamado muchas veces para preguntarle si ya había encontrado el terreno vacío que necesitaba para construir en Seattle, pero al no conseguir respuesta alguna, recurrí a Jasper quien felizmente logró hablar con él esta mañana después de nuestra breve conversación acerca de los estudios de grafología. El mensaje de Riley era corto y directo, pero por la manera en que se expresaba parecía que tenía complicaciones con Heidi o con alguna de sus primas, porque para que me diga que _"los problemas que he tenido me han incapacitado de toda labor" _debía de significar algo peligroso. Tendría que hablarle apenas llegara a Chicago.

Cuando llegué a la casa, mi cuerpo pasó del entusiasmo al miedo, se escarapeló al no encontrar a Bella en el lugar en que la había dejado. No se encontraba ni en el comedor ni en la terraza, menos en el porche. Las habitaciones estaban vacías, había mucho silencio. Odiaba el silencio, odiaba la sensación de hallarme solo, _"pero nunca estarás solo, mi cielo"_. Seguí caminando por la sala principal hasta encontrar la silueta de Bella parada frente a un cuadro antiguo, de la colección de mi abuelo. La observé desde la mampara. Me recosté un rato y la vi mirar las reliquias con poco interés, algo raro en ella. Estaba pálida y triste. Como la vez en que se enteró que podía ser despedida del trabajo y encarcelada injustamente. ¿Habría pasado algo?

― Bella ―se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Noté que delicadamente pasó su mano por sus ojos antes de voltear a verme―. ¿Te pasa algo?

― No es nada, Edward ―susurró. Sus ojos estaban rojos, parecía que había llorado.

― Pero mi amor…

― No. No me hagas caso Edward, estos días he estado muy sentimental, no sé que me pasa… ―hundió su rostro en mi pecho, abrazándome más fuerte―, quizá sea por todas las experiencias positivas y negativas que nos han sucedido. Además, con lo que me enteré hace poco… Tú sabes, todo el lío de Jasper.

Asentí y la abracé. Ella tenía razón, muchas cosas habían sucedido durante nuestro viaje. Me reproché lo tonto que fui al exponer fácilmente las averiguaciones que estaba haciendo Jasper sobre la estafa, por lo pronto, debía mantener oculto las verdaderas intenciones del infiltrado, porque si con esta noticia y mi desaparición temporal, culpa de Carlisle, ella estaba sensible, con el rostro desencajado, no me imaginaba como sería después si se enterara de las investigaciones que yo, Edward Cullen, héroe idiota y estúpido, estaba mandando a hacer de ella y su trabajo.

_Idiota._

― Discúlpame, mi amor, debí ser más cuidadoso…

― No, Edward, olvídalo… ―levantó su rostro, sus párpados estaban hinchados, ¿qué tanto daño le estaba haciendo?― No es eso… Es solo que… este lugar es tan bello, nunca imaginé estar aquí. Te lo agradezco mucho ―acuné su rostro y le di un beso, ¿en verdad sería eso?― Además, me es muy reconfortante saber que soy parte de tu vida, que me has dejado entrar en ella sin pedir nada a cambio y eso significa mucho para mí.

La miré detenidamente para ver si mentía porque su cuerpo temblaba a cada palabra dicha, pero no logré mi propósito porque al ver esos ojitos chocolates, tan hermosos y dolidos, me desarmé

― Con que me quieras es suficiente, Bella ―le respondí―, pero, ¿estás segura que solo es eso? No por nada has estado llorando.

― Sí, Edward ―sonrió levemente―, solo es eso ―enjuagó sus lágrimas y volvió a sonreír―, ahora vamos a dar un paseo en bote.

El paseo en yate volvió a animarla. Cuando pisó la proa del _"Esmerald"_ se maravilló y decidí contemplar cada rincón de él. Se detuvo mucho tiempo en las fotografías de cuando éramos niños, le encantó vernos a todos sentaditos en la playa armando castillos de arena. Reconoció a Alice y a Emmett, pero no me preguntó nada acerca de los otros niños, lo cual agradecí internamente porque aún no estaba listo para hablar de Richard, Elizabeth y Emma.

Le conté algunas anécdotas que tenía con Marcus en el yate o en el puerto Marina, cuando un día decidimos comprar pescado fresco y nos perdimos por todo el mercado. Ese día, Amada nos buscó desesperada y prometió nunca más cocinar pescado al horno, porque creía que yo saldría corriendo en busca de los mejores filetes. Y es que, cuando pisaba la calle adoquinada que llevaba al centro de la ciudad, no había quien me parase, por ello creo que Eli se cansaba más rápido que el resto de niñas.

Recuerdos…

_Nunca se irían, ¿verdad?_

No.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué es eso, Edward? Es… espectacular…

― Son los farallones azules, mi amor. Hay muchos de ellos en medio del mar. De cerca parecen peñascos de color, pero si los vieras desde el avión, verías el azul puro en todo su esplendor.

― ¿Tienen cuevas?

― No ―me carcajeé―, ¿para qué quieres saber si tienen cuevas?

― Todos los peñascos que se levantan en medio del mar tienen cuevas submarinas o simplemente cuevas donde se esconden los animales.

― Pues… Mmmm… no… Quizá tengas razón pero estos no lo tienen.

― Oh…

― ¿Desilusionada?

― Un poquito.

_Prepararía una cueva si fuese necesario._

Mientras que veía al viento jugar con su cabello castaño, una idea vino a mi cabeza. Sería el aire romántico de Capri o el clima cálido del día, pero en aquel instante, Bella con bikini turquesa observando el horizonte azul, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojitos brillosos, me dieron la razón.

Era la hora.

Era ahora o nunca, ya que mañana quería llegar a Chicago con una nueva misión.

Saqué el anillo de corazón que guardé esta mañana en mi chaqueta, el cual compré días antes a la fiesta de compromiso de Riley. Era un hermoso corazón de diamantes que haría juego perfecto con el collar que le regalé. No quería precipitarme ni asustarla pero era lógico reconocer que nuestra relación había cambiado, había crecido a pasos agigantados, así que no dudé en que era la decisión más correcta.

Mi corazón bombeó con fuerza. Tuve miedo, pero no quería dejarla escapar. _Jamás._ Y lucharía por ella ante Carlisle, Richard y los demás que trataran de distanciarnos.

― Bella ―volteó y el hermoso brillo de sus ojitos chocolates que tanto amaba me dieron el empujoncito que necesitaba―… Quiero proponerte algo. Quizá me creas loco o idiota, pero es lo que más deseo en este mundo ―me miró extrañada.

― No me mires así Edward, me pones nerviosa.

― No sé si será suficiente para ti, pero para mí esto representa el mundo.

― Edward, tú eres mi mundo. Pensé que lo tenías claro.

― Sí, pero siempre es bueno escucharlo de tus labios ―la cogí suavemente de la mano y deposité un beso en ella―. Bella, quiero pedirte por favor te mudes conmigo a mi departamento… ―sus ojos se abrieron y soltó un gemido―. Quiero amanecer junto a ti todos los días de mi vida, así como hoy, como ayer y como todos estos días que hemos estado en Italia. Quiero ser feliz, quiero que tú seas feliz al mi lado… quiero respirar el mismo aire, sentirme dueño de tu cuerpo y tu alma y saber que serás mía por siempre…

Se tapó los labios y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

― ¿Lo aceptarías? ―saqué del bolsillo la cajita con el anillo, lo abrí y los diamantes resplandecieron y brillaron con elegancia.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, como analizando mis palabras, o imaginándose el mundo que le estaba proponiendo en ese momento. No nos íbamos a casar, ni la estaba sometiendo a un compromiso que ella aún no quisiera, solo le hacía la oferta más conmovedora y lógica del universo de mi subconciente enamorado: vivir con ella bajo el mismo techo... amanecer con su rostro de angel al lado mío, prepararle el café con crema que tanto adoraba y hacerle el amor desde que lleguemos a casa hasta el día siguiente. Me vi en ese instante como un niño triste y tonto, arrinconado en una esquina de mi cuarto luchando contra fantasmas y peleando con la idea absurda de que nunca más sería feliz ni entendería lo que en realidad buscaba una persona en otra... Me vi también escalando el muro del internado de Francia, alejándome de los sacerdotes que predicaban las alabanzas en las mañanas pero que en las noches se alejaban a torrentes de ellas, fundiéndose en la sociedad cínica del mundo... Nadie era perfecto, todos aparentaban, todos mentían a su conveniencia... Felizmente, eso ya era pasado, los estaba echando, sacando de mi vida, era doloroso pero necesario. Ya no quería más esos espectros estúpidos y sin gracia merodeando mi mente y atormentándome en el silencio de mi frustración.

Ya no... quería solo a Bella.

―… Es la primera vez que… ¡Oh Edward! ―sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas―… Sí, claro que sí…

Mi corazón se inflamó de amor y orgullo y maratónicamente salió disparado de mi cuerpo para unirse al de ella. La abracé con mucha fuerza y la hice girar en el aire celebrando que la vida, por más injusta y tormentosa que haya sido no debía nunca tener un final trágico, sino que de los tropiezos y fantasmas del pasado podría salir el nuevo aliciente para ser felices en el futuro.

― ¿Estás seguro Edward? ―preguntó, ansiosa por oír de nuevo mi propuesta.

― Sí, mañana mismo empezaremos la mudanza… ―se mordió sensualmente los labios, _deliciosa_―, pero por ahora, basta de charlas.

Bella sonrió. Deslicé los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, atrayéndola hacia el calor y la fuerza de mi amor para besarla y fundirme en ella en una unión tan fuerte que lo volvía indestructible.

Sí… Mañana sería un nuevo comienzo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

******(*) **Wine & Fire: Marca de vinos del abuelo de Edward. Es inventado, esa marca no existe xD******  
(*) **Yates Azimut y Ferreti: son los mejores yates italianos, sus modelos son únicos.

_******Imágenes en el blog.**_

******.**

******.**

* * *

**Notas:**

**Y... ¿qué les pareció? No sean malitas y diganmelo porque estaré en colapso esperando sus comentarios.  
Ojalá que este capítulo les haya gustado, quise hacerlo Pov Ed porque habían varias cosas para mostrar, sobre todo la conversación con Carlisle... pero bueno, aquí lo importante es que les guste a ustedes u.u**

**Un beso a todas, gracias por aguantarme... Rosa, gracias por betearmelo rapido y por los consejos ;) Gracias a todas las personitas que me apoyan y me dan ánimo con sus palabras... son lo máximo! lqm. Lu.**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos ^-^_**

* * *

_Bonsoir chicas! ;) nuevamente sábado, y les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste... mostrará algunas cositas que no quedaron claras en el anterior capitulo por haber sido Edward-Pov. _

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son divinas! *-* ! Nos leemos abajito..._

_**¡Escuchen la música!**_

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 23**

**********__****************************************************•**

* * *

*** Canciones recomendadas ***

___- Al iniciar el capítulo: **"Some Hearts"** - Carrie Underwood  
__- En la segunda parte: **"Cowboy take me away"** – Dixie Chicks y __**"Hands on me"** – Vanessa Carlton_

* * *

– **Bella –**

"_**Solo nosotros escogemos a quién dejamos entrar en nuestro mundo"**_

_._

― ¡Edward! ¡Tu amigo nos va a escuchar!

― No lo va a hacer. Él está muy ocupado ―murmuró Edward, aproximándose cada vez con una mirada cargada de sensualidad. Me sonrió levemente mientras apartaba el cabello de mi rostro y continuaba con su propósito de seducirme, traspasando el límite de la indecencia, jugando con el peligro y tratando de dar la contra a la sinrazón―. Estamos solos bajo el cielo… niña hermosa.

Sonreí ante su sensual provocación mientras suavemente él me recostaba en la cómoda superficie del yate. El _"Esmerald",_ como bien me contó Edward, había sido dedicado especialmente a todos los nietos de William. Tenía una inmensa superficie en la proa que daba lugar para colocar una pequeña salita empotrada, decorada solo con un pequeño techo liviano y unos pintorescos cojines de color rojo revestidos de fibra, que hacían juego con la blancura del barco y a su vez daban un toque de elegancia. Los muebles estaban ubicados estratégicamente y su objetivo era exclusivamente para descansar o admirar el maravilloso paisaje de Capri mientras paseábamos por todo el Mar Mediterráneo, o para broncearnos mientras leíamos un buen libro y tomábamos una copa de vino tinto, ya saben, muy al estilo italiano… Pero eso tendría que dejarlo para después, porque ahora Edward se apoderaba de todas las sensaciones y los sentimientos que fluctuaban por mi cuerpo como pequeñas chispitas de electricidad que me hacían estremecer, soñar, delirar y necesitar con urgencia estar al lado de él, traspasar cualquier límite de piel y volver a sentir el anhelo, el ser amada, el elixir de vida, sintiendo toda su masculinidad llenándome de la exquisita y única forma que él sabía.

― Edward… no me provoques…

― Te provoco lo que quiero, Isabella ―señaló con fuerza y un toque de lujuria―. Me has dicho que sí, desde mañana iremos a vivir juntos, serás mi motivo para luchar cada día… Así que puedo darme el lujo de demostrarte cómo y dónde quiera lo feliz que estoy. Eso basta para mí…

Se acercó a mis labios y empezó a devorarlos con intensidad, sin darme tregua a nada. Le respondí de inmediato, jugueteando con su cabello cobrizo, pasando mis dedos por entre las cedras sedosas y de textura suave que adornaban tan hermoso ser. El aroma que expelía, era riquísimo, natural y muy varonil; la forma en que me besaba era maravillosa, me perdía entre la mezcla admirable y genuina de ardor, furia y suavidad, siempre, cada beso, cada caricia, todo era con el mismo ímpetu del cavernícola que reclamaba a su mujer, solicitando _"el mejor regalo del mundo, Isabella… Esos son tus labios, solo ellos necesito, solo ellos me dan vida…"_

Mi hermoso y sexy hombre, cavernícola por naturaleza… tierno y apasionado; misterioso y triste… Tanto en un solo corazón.

Le mordí el labio inferior y dejó que mi lengua entrara y se encontrara con su fantástico sabor entremezclado con el vino, una mezcla singular, rica, que jamás en sueños podía haber imaginado. El vino sabía exquisito con sus besos, con el baile frenético de nuestras lenguas, con la pequeña guerra que libraban para saciar hasta el más mínimo impulso animal. Sollocé de placer, aquel beso me estaba elevando hacia una nube febril donde solo tenía un pensamiento coherente: Edward, aquel hombre que hizo que mis piernas temblaran y la decencia se fuera corriendo por la puerta principal de la gran mansión de hierro que era mi corazón desde el primer día en que lo vi. Él sabía que estaba por jugarse el mejor y peor partido de su vida, mas no le importó y se enfrentó a los mil demonios e inquietudes; Por ende, en este momento, practicó su triple salto mortal y encajó perfectamente al lado del corazón de Edward, incentivando la llama de una pasión que nunca se consumiría, seguiría implícita y viva en cualquier lugar que estuviésemos. Era nuestro sello personal, nuestra esencia, nuestra manera de demostrarnos afecto y comprensión, ¿por qué ocultarlo?

― Mira como el bikini hace resaltar tu piel, Bella… ―me dijo con voz ronca acariciando con el dorso de su mano la parte baja de mi cuello. Succionó toda la curva cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del mismo sabor que yo probé minutos antes. No llevaba ni polera ni chaleco por lo que justo cuando íbamos a atravesar el puerto, el yate viró y pequeñas gotitas del vino que estaba tomando, salpicaron por mi pecho. Edward aprovechó ese desliz y trató de derrumbarme sobre el sofá, pero mi eximio lado decente le daba la contra… Aun así, Edward salió con su gusto y después de unas cosquillas logró que cayera en sus redes, que me debilitara ante el hermoso paisaje esmeralda que era su mirada―… Tu piel es tan suave y cremosa… Podría vivir aquí, Isabella, por siempre… ―mordisqueó suavemente con sus dientes donde antes había succionado, haciendo que mi cuerpo se retorciera y se acomodara en la pequeña superficie, acoplándonos cómo podíamos al mueble, de tal forma que nuestros sexos se rozaron impetuosamente y quedaron alineados, perfectos, en total sincronización. Él exactamente en todo mi centro.

Me retorcí bajo suyo, gimiendo en su frente, jalando con fuerza su cabello. Edward ronroneó salvajemente para seguir repartiendo besos por todo mi cuello al tanto que nuestras caderas se movían la una contra la otra con agobio, haciendo que el roce humedeciera mi parte más sensible y anhelara a su vez sentirlo dentro de mí nuevamente, embistiéndome, colmándome de inaudito placer. Empezó a reemplazar sus labios por su lengua y lamió la tela fina que cubría mis pezones provocándolos al máximo, logrando sacar de mis labios un nuevo gemido. _La gloria, la maldita gloria…_ Con calma desenredó las tiras de mi bikini, acariciando en el camino, mi piel, hasta lentamente descubrir mis senos. Sus ojos brillaron y su boca tembló, mas no esperó ni un segundo para lamerlos y adueñarse con furia de mis pezones erectos. Gemí audiblemente y me restregué aun más contra su inminente erección.

Me encantaba que se adueñara así de mí… Me encantaba la sensación de necesidad, de agobio por sentirlo profundamente enterrado en mi cuerpo. Me encantaba la sensación de sentirme plena a su lado.

― Edward… ―gimoteé haciendo presión entre mis piernas y apresando aun más su cadera.

Su toque rudo y experto no se hizo esperar y guió sus manos hacia mi pierna, subiendo lentamente mi falda tejida y rasgando con sus uñas la piel de mi muslo hasta llegar tortuosamente a mi sexo. Delineó círculos por encima de mi bañador mientras que su lengua y sus dientes seguían en su festín, mordisqueando cada uno de mis pezones sensibilizados. Separó con su dedo la delicada tela y empezó a jugar con mi clítoris, deslizando sus dedos por mis labios empapándose de mi humedad y moviéndolos rápidamente en círculos… era el cielo... _El cielo y mucho más._

― Me estás dando la felicidad completa, mi amor… déjame apreciarlo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás y bajando todas mis defensas ante la magia de sus dedos, rindiéndome al éxtasis y sintiendo como me hacía el amor con ellos de manera punzante, deliciosa, incapaz de definir… _Quería más… Anhelaba más… _Necesitaba calmar la espiral que venía formándose en mi estómago y que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

― No te arrepentirás, ¿verdad? ―me preguntó con voz de niño caprichoso mientras tentaba tortuosamente mis labios y seguía jugando con mi clítoris.

― No… ―musité, su piel quemaba―, desde mañana viviremos juntos…

― Por siempre Isabella…

"_Por y para siempre…" _Quise responderle, sugerirle pasar al interior, juro que traté de articular palabra pero no tuve tiempo, me tomó por sorpresa, sin avisar, robándome el último vestigio que formulé del mundo real… Movió sus dedos e introdujo uno de ellos mi interior y empezó a bombearlo con rapidez. Un profundo suspiro, como un gemido agónico, se escapó de mi garganta como respuesta a su ruda delicadeza, abrí los ojos y vislumbré su boca ligeramente abierta, jadeante mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos, era una delicia verlo completamente excitado con sus mejillas bañadas de rojo carmín.

A estas alturas, mis jadeos eran vergonzosos y esperaba que el ruido del motor del yate hiciera su trabajo y aplacase tales descargas de furia pues no había quien me parase porque era imposible dejar de gemir ante tanto deleite visual y físico, sentimental y pasional. _Su boca, sus ojos, su cabello salvaje… _Todo era un complot para caer ante el atractivo poder de convencimiento de Edward…Mi cuerpo vibraba por sí solo, se tensaba y se retorcía mientras la fuerte opresión en mi estómago seguía girando en espiral, queriendo escapar de mí, elevándose por entre las nubes.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ―grité excitada. ¡Estaba en el maldito cielo!

_Saborea Isabella, que solo él sabe cómo hacer que el infierno y el cielo se fundan en un solo…_

_Deléitate Isabella y demuéstrale al mundo entero lo maravilloso que es tu hombre…_

_Presume ante todas las que los__ ven desde la orilla, que eres dueña de él._

Todo mi cuerpo tembló mientras que la sangre que galopaba por mis venas erráticamente, se unió a la fuerza del placer y al unísono, se acopló al grito que lanzaba cada célula y cada poro de mi piel por las inmensas sensaciones que inundaban mi anatomía, que recorrían mi estómago, abrazaban mis muslos, mis nalgas, adormecían mis brazos, todo, todo estaba cubierto de un intenso orgasmo que me hacía suspirar para poder vivir. Era un placer extremo. Edward sintió el mismo arranque de lujuria y se deleitó tanto con mis gestos así como yo me fasciné ante el hecho de oírlo gemir en mi boca.

― Así mi amor… córrete para mí, Bella…

El calor inocuo comprimía mis pulmones. Escuché sus palabras dentro de la bruma pasional que me encontraba, y sentí que el corazón me iba a estallar, mi centro empezó a palpitar y latir desesperadamente, apretando sus dedos con fuerza a la par con sus embestidas que cada vez eran más urgentes, más profundas. La sensación de explosión llegó a su límite y me hizo gritar su nombre repetidas veces mientras alcanzaba la cima del cielo… _Sí, era el cielo._

― Increíble... ―lo oí decir a lo lejos. De a pocos, fui abriendo mis ojos, lentamente, y vi como sus mejillas se tensaban en una sonrisita perversa mientras chupaba y lamía sus dedos empapados… Jadeé y casi vuelvo a tener otro orgasmo. Fue una imagen surrealista: unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor cayendo por su frente, su cabello con un brillo especial que se asimilaba al del sol, y sus delineados y sonrojados labios que sonreían con picardía haciendo lucir más nívea su piel… Se relamió con descaro el labio superior mirándome fijamente, invitándome a seguir pecando. No respiré. No parpadeé, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hablar, porque mi cuerpo reaccionó de un modo curioso y desató toda la furia que aun tenía guardada al sentir el poder de la lengua de Edward lamiendo hasta la última gota de mis labios.

_Era delicioso._

― Isabella… ―su voz sonó aun más diferente, enronquecida, adornada de lujuria pura―. Me muero de celos al imaginar que alguien más pudiese ver el contraste hermoso que forman tus pechos blancos con la piel bronceada de tu estómago y el color oscuro de tus pezones ―murmuró por detrás de mi oreja―. Son míos… Eres mía.

¡Diablos! ¡Cómo me encantaba que me hablara así! Su mirada era tan sexy y penetrante que ocasionaba que todo mi cuerpo tiritara de antelación y mi intimidad latiese vitalmente por todo lo alto. Le gustaba dejar siempre en claro que él era el dueño de mi cuerpo y de mi alma, incluso de mi corazón… Era un controlador despiadado, lo cual era un arte digno de apreciar y experimentar, sobre todo en la cama.

― Nadie lo ve, Edward, solo tú.

― Eso espero ―se retiró de mi pezón derecho para soplarlo y lamerlo con suavidad para luego regresar con devoción hacía él para morderlo y jalarlo con violencia, delimitando su terreno, grité pero no le importó ni me importó, él marcaba lo que era suyo y me gustaba―…porque… ¡Oh diablos! Imagínate todos aquellos que mueren por verte así, Isabella. Querer ser quienes te besen, te adoren, te posean…

― Oh no… ―musité. La garganta la tenía seca y a duras penas podía hablar.

― Sí, lo veo en todos los hombres que te miran… Y eso no podré permitirlo. A ti no te perderé.

Su cabello cobrizo se meció levemente con el viento, al compás de su declaración.

― No lo harás, Edward… te quiero.

― Niña mala, decirme te quiero en estos momentos… ―subió lentamente por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios y darme un beso. Sentí mi excitación en su boca y decaí al nuevo intento de seducción. Sus labios parecían murmurar cien cosas sin hablar―. Ven para acá… no tendré piedad.

― No la tengas, _amor _―en ese instante pareció que aquella palabra, primera vez que pronunciada, fue la detonación exacta del nuevo sentido de posesión de Edward sobre mí. Se detuvo un instante en el silencio y reviró la mirada mitad perdida en el infierno y mitad sacudida en el cielo para luego cargarme entre sus brazos y mostrar a medio mar lo desnuda y vulnerable que estaba. Mi falda tejida armoniosamente casi rota, en un estado deplorable, mi bikini hecho trizas en el suelo y mi cabello toda una maraña, y lo mejor, era que nada de esto me importaba.

El yate marchaba a más de cien kilómetros por hora, dando vueltas por el golfo de Nápoles y el puerto La Marina. Los inmensos peñascos y grutas estaban llenos de aves de tonalidades plomas. Marcus se encontraba de espalda y escuchaba música y en ningún momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

― No digas que no te lo dije ―me recostó sobre una superficie más suave y empezó a desnudarse.

Ya no tenía plena consciencia de mis actos, no conocía el pudor ni la lógica, aun así no podía negar más ni quitarle a mi cuerpo la sensación riquísima que era ser querida por Edward… entrando y saliendo de mí, con moderación, aprehensión o violencia… de la forma que él quisiese porque solo nuestra unión podía reflejar el balance universal de dos personas enamoradas: el sabor del placer y la demostración real de que en una caricia ni las explosiones de las galaxias más lejanas podían ser tan intensas como el poder de nuestro amor…

O la música más perfecta: los gemidos de Edward.

― La perfección Isabella, eso eres mi amor, la perfección… ―su aliento cálido me golpeó tenuemente y me hizo soñar…

Edward terminó dentro de mí marcándome como suya nuevamente.

Capri, Roma, Italia se había convertido en tres días en un viaje para el recuerdo y ¡qué me importaba si nos veían teniendo sexo encima de un yate! Se pondrían celosas las estrellas, sí señor.

Desde hacía un tiempo, sentía que cada encuentro era mucho más especial, romántico pero sin dejar nunca el lado salvaje, innovador y sensual que tenía Edward… Además, la felicidad que sentí ante la propuesta de ir a vivir junto a él a partir de mañana estaba dejando estragos en todo mi subconsciente que solo pedía una cosa… estar con Edward, debajo del puente, en una isla lejana, o en una cafetería del pleno centro de Chicago, de cualquier manera, sin importar el tiempo ni las circunstancias pero siempre junto a él.

Abrí los ojos alertada de los delicados sonidos de Edward, parecía que dormía pero no, lo conocía tan bien para saber que él estaba pensando en algo. Giré levemente hacia él con una sonrisa boba y lo vi, tranquilo, niño caprichoso aferrándome contra su espalda. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por mi rostro, delineándolo y me besó delicadamente en los labios. No existía la prisa ni la urgencia, era solo un beso de amor.

Por las ventanillas del yate entró de repente una luz azul intensa que hizo que rompiéramos el beso. Me acerqué desnuda y reprimí un gritito cuando vi el color turquesa precioso del agua que nacía desde el fondo del mar, con una misteriosa luz plateada que parecía provenir de las rocas submarinas.

― Mira mi amor, esta es la gruta azul ―me dijo al oído―. ¿Ves? Hasta la naturaleza sabe lo hermosa que te ves con el turquesa…

Sonreí mordiéndome el labio. Él se acercó por detrás y con sus dedos empezó a acariciar mi cintura, me rodeó con sus brazos cálidamente y nos quedamos así, mirando el paraíso acuático que teníamos al frente.

― Es el secreto más impactante de Capri y el tesoro invaluable para los romanos ―besó mi cuello.

― Es hermoso…

― Sí, pero no es nada comparado al más grande e invaluable tesoro que tengo, Isabella…

No tuve que esperar a que él lo dijera, sabía a qué se refería porque yo lo sentía igual.

Siempre, las mejores cosas, los mejores momentos de la vida, hasta las más pequeñas y exquisitas sensaciones, tienen un final... Antes, podía decirse que temía llegar a este punto, donde el miedo se instalaba en mi alma y no me permitía ser feliz... El temor de perder a las personas, de verlas partir de mi vida de un momento a otro, con una simple sacudida de manos, con la misma velocidad con la que pasa una estrella fugaz por la tierra... Lo odiaba, me odiaba a mí misma... me odiaba por haber sido la persona que veía y soportaba como la gente me hacía daño con sus insinuaciones y promesas falsas, tachando mi orgullo y delegándome a nada. No quería eso para mí, ya no… era momento de crecer.

_Sí. Isabella Swan, chica desconfiada e irracional debía librar sus estúpidos miedos._

Vi los ojos de Edward.

El anillo de corazón… la promesa de un futuro mejor…

Vi su sonrisa divina llena de felicidad al decirle que sí.

"_Quiero amanecer junto a ti todos los días de mi vida, así como hoy, como ayer y como todos estos días que hemos estado en Italia. Quiero ser feliz, quiero que tú seas feliz al mi lado… quiero respirar el mismo aire, sentirme dueño de tu cuerpo y de tu alma, y saber que serás mía por siempre…"_

"_Sí"_

Sí. El _'mañana'_ con Edward ya no lo temía, por primera vez en mi vida no lo temía…

― Ven, vístete, Bella. Quiero que conozcas la gruta.

Le hice caso y arreglé mi bikini, atando bien las tiras turquesas. Alrededor de mi cintura coloqué el pareo de Bali que compré en una tienda de Roma y salimos hacia la superficie, donde Marcus ya nos esperaba con el yate anclado momentáneamente en un peñón pequeño. Edward pagó cuarenta euros a un señor cansino con sombrerito gris que nos hizo montar rápidamente en su embarcación para empezar a remar hacia el interior de la gruta Azul. La entrada era estrecha y tuvimos que bajar un poco la cabeza. Luego de unos segundos, la ambientación fantasmal nos cegó y otros barquitos más aparecieron. La gruta Azul tenía unos sesenta metros de largo y sus aguas habían sido contaminadas hacía unos años, probablemente por la mafia napolitana pero gracias al sacrificio del estado romano, había sobrevivido, tornándose en el sitio maldito habitado por fantasmas de _Tigurio _más visitado de Italia. Según lo que nos dijeron, en épocas antiguas, no existía explicación lógica para la luz azulina que desprendía y aun desprende la caverna, por ello se le atribuía siempre a entidades paranormales; sin embargo y según los últimos estudios, todo el esplendor se debía a las piedras calizas que yacían en el fondo del agua.

― Parece que estuviéramos flotando Edward… es tan… mágico ―le dije al ver el juego de color que hizo el señor al remar fuertemente.

― Tú haces la magia, Bella. Eres el poder del color turquesa…

Se me acercó nuevamente con una sonrisa ladina deliciosa. Su piel también resplandecía ante la fluorescente luz azul y lo admiré segundos antes de que me besara y me hiciera perder la razón. Era un sueño…

Estar con Edward era un sueño hecho realidad.

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.  
**

_La sombra oscura se acercaba paulatinamente a la niña que yacía escondida detrás de un diván. Un niño pequeñito, de cabello castaño abría sus ojitos y los cerraba con fuerza contando hasta diez mientras el fantasma de capa negra iba aproximándose a su rostro. Juntó sus manitas alrededor de sus rodillas flexionadas y comenzó a llorar y repetir incontables veces una palabra difícil de descifrar. Se me partió el corazón. La pequeña niña, asustada y tonta era yo, con un vestidito celeste y dos coletas de lacito__ azul en el cabello. Temblé ante la sensación de impotencia por no poder luchar por el chiquito que se retorcía en el suelo, negándose a abrir los ojos… La sombra se transformó en una mujer de aspecto señorial y de larga cabellera… Hermosa… le habló al pequeño con tono dulce y melodioso, aún así el niño seguía tapándose los ojos y negándose a ver la realidad…_

_Me miró un instante y los ojitos infantiles de Edward se iluminaron. Pasó la sombra con rapidez al lado suyo y él volvió a encogerse. Ahí estaba mi chiquito sufriendo._

_Quise darle la mano y llevármelo lejos a algún lugar donde mi subconsciente y mis apenas nueve años pudieran__ hacerlo, pero…_

_De pronto, mi sueño se diluyó. _

_Fui transportada a las primeras horas de la mañana. El desayuno._

_Una fotografía anclada a la pared de una hermosa niña de cabellos dorados. Parecía un ángel… y el mismo niño, que antes había estado arrinconado en aquel cuarto tenebroso, estaba paradito a su lado, abrazándola. Se veían felices, casi logro sentir la risa hermosa que poseían…_

― _No entiendo… ―murmuré atónita a lo que acababa de escuchar―. No puede ser… La única que murió… fue… Elizabeth Masen._

― _Ya le dije signorina que el nombre de la señora Masen no se pronuncia aquí…_

― _¿Entonces?_

_Hasta en mis sueños, aquella advertencia me produjo escalofríos. Cogió el portarretrato del aparador y lo contempló con ojos de dolor._

― _Es Elizabeth Cullen. La pequeña hermana del joven Edward. Murió cuando tenía apenas ocho años… _

_Muerte… Adiós… Desaparición…_

Me levanté agitada, sollozando. Mi respiración estaba acelerada y tenía la boca seca a causa de la conversación que había tenido con Amada esa mañana, la cual hizo que aflorase mi lado más sensible. Sin proponérmelo, me enteré del mayor secreto de Edward, aquel que nunca contaba a nadie y que sabía esconder muy bien pues el sufrimiento que palideció su infancia fue tremendo. Catastrófico y sangrante, tanto así, que marcó plenamente su vida.

Giré lentamente para no despertar a Edward que seguía durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá grande del jet, ajeno a todos estos sentimientos que volvían a atacarme... Luego de nuestro paseo en yate, llegamos a la mansión para acomodar nuestras cosas, comer algo ligero y prepararnos para el viaje de regreso. Por el color violeta grisáceo del cielo, podía suponer que desde la hora en que habíamos embarcado y me quedé dormida, había pasado un poco más de hora y media.

Decidí levantarme a tomar un vaso con agua y disminuir así el impacto del sueño que acababa de tener, pero unas intensas ganas de vomitar aparecieron seguidas de un sátiro sudor frío que traspasaba mi piel y recorría lentamente mi espalda. Enseguida poco a poco mi vista se fue nublando hasta que solo vi una gran mancha negra. Grité de la impresión pero era en vano, parecía que estaba en medio de una pesadilla… no podía estar en pie, me temblaba todo el cuerpo como si fuera a desvanecerme.

El recuerdo de la hermana de Edward regresó a mí a borbotones, helándome la sangre.

― _Era una niña muy educada y perspicaz, siempre andaba detrás de su hermanito, mi niño Edward, __para que le contara historias ―me confesó Amada acongojada, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de su rostro y el tono de su voz era tétrico. La mujer realmente sufría―. Lo más triste es que nunca logrará ver en lo buen hombre que se convirtió su Edward._

_Sentí un nudo en la garganta._

― _¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué… por qué murió tan joven? ―no podía creer que una niña, con el mismo color de ojos de Edward, había muerto, y ¡menos podía comprender por qué el no me había contado nada sobre ello! ¿Faltaba confianza?_

― _Había sido el cumpleaños de la niña Emma, la pequeña hermana del joven Richard. Siempre, como era costumbre, celebraba su __cumpleaños los días de verano en Capri. Traíamos a las niñas de la escuela di "Maria Immacolata" hasta aquí, era un espectáculo digno de ver, ¿se imagina cientos de niñas mirando las flores de la isla, totalmente sorprendidas mientras navegaban por el Mediterráneo? ―me preguntó entre lágrimas. Era como si Amada reviviese todos los momentos susceptibles que había pasado en aquella casa, como si aún sintiera o supiera que sus niños entrarían por la puerta de la cocina para pedirle chocolates o pastel de mora. Era tierno pero a la vez doloroso. Asentí y ella sonrió―. Sus amiguitas eran muy educaditas y todas traían vestido blanco. Las primas de la niña Emma también se vistieron para la ocasión, Elizabeth y Alice, nombre de reinas, las dos eran lindas criaturitas, Alice siempre más traviesa pero la otra terminaba ganándole la partida. Era muy inteligente la niña… ―hizo una pausa larga mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de la sala, se llevó una mano al corazón y después de un agonizante suspiro, continuó―: La niña Eli siempre tenía problemas al correr. Una vez me lo dijo, me llevó su manito de terciopelo hacia su pecho y lo sentí, eran palpitaciones que de repente desaparecían y ella seguía riendo y jugando, pero a veces, en un segundo, su sonrisa se esfumaba y solo se apoyaba en la pared o se tiraba al sofá. Le daba manzanilla o agüita de tilo y lograba tranquilizarla, pero había otras veces que ni con eso la calmaba. Cada vez se hacía más fuerte y yo… ―se le cortó la voz―… yo… nunca le hice caso._

― _No… ¿Sus padres? ¡¿No dijeron nada sus padres? ―alcé la voz atolondrada. La pobre niña moría cada día, su corazón ya no aguantaba más y ellos… ¿no hacían nada?_

― _El señor Cullen viajaba mucho con su esposa ―bajó la voz, adoptando la discreción de hacía minutos―… él es un hombre de negocios, desde muy joven se hizo cargo de la compañía de su tío y siempre estaba en guerra con el señor George, su primo, cada vez que venían, siempre eran griteríos, pleitos por el liderazgo y… muchas ausencias ―bajó el tono de voz. Amada escondió su rostro entre sus manos morenas totalmente apenada, con culpa… ¿acaso pensaría que fue su culpa?_― _Aunque hubo una vez… no… él no pudo atreverse a tanto… no… ―murmuró para sí, cuando se dio cuenta de aquel desliz, se irguió seria―. Era muy trabajador, el señor Carlisle nunca estaba aquí… ―calló de repente y puedo jurar que la mujer se tensó al pronunciar su nombre. Todo me era confuso, no obstante, lo único entendible y obvio aquí era la reputación de hombre sin piedad que tanto Edward predecía de su padre―; Además, siempre que venían aquí, a Capri, a visitar a su abuelo William, los cuidaba yo o Estefan, el mayordomo… Debimos tener más cuidado._

― _Amada, por lo poco que te conozco, sé que has sido una excelente nana con todos ellos. Si algo pasó no fue tu culpa, sino la de los padres por no prestar atención. _

― _¡Oh no signorina! No diga eso ―Amada en su ignorancia no había podido predecir el padecimiento __de Elizabeth a causa de su débil corazón pues aún así se recriminaba―… Pasa que… Aquel día, en aquella fiesta… la niña corrió mucho y jugó con su prima por todo el jardín. Las demás niñas la obligaron a saltar soga y de una hora a otra, empezaron a burlarse de su vestido, fueron muy crueles y nunca llegué a entender por qué si era tan buena y dulce, hasta que… ―se agarró la garganta―, justo cuando se inició el crepúsculo… ella… cayó… y… ―sollozó y enjuagó sus lágrimas en el pañuelo que había sacado durante su relato. Vi que trataba de continuar narrándome aquel fatídico día, aquel atardecer que no volvió a ser igual para Edward pero ni la voz ni la garganta le ayudaban, Amada se atoraba con el aire y su llanto, así que decidí ir por un vaso con agua para tranquilizarla._

_Cuando regresé, ella observaba la fotografía. Estaba ida._

_Esperé unos minutos, pensé en Edward, en lo mucho que la había querido, en la desgracia que tuvo que pasar, ver a su hermanita y a su madre muertas… debió ser terrible, pero lo que aun no comprendía era su silencio, ¿por qué calló__ este secreto? Si hubiese sabido, si tan solo hubiese conocido la verdad de Elizabeth y su madre, lo hubiese ayudado desde mucho antes. Él merecía amor, cariño y no la frialdad que exhibía su padre al mirar y hablar._

Volví a sentir repugnancia por ese señor de traje y corbata…

Las nauseas siguieron, _era el fastidio, la repugnancia,_ me tiré sobre el sofá de golpe siendo atacada por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Aun escuchaba las palabras de Amada rondar por mi cabeza…

― Mi amor, ¿qué sucede? ―Preguntó mi novio―. Bella, ¿estás bien?

Parpadeé un poco. Ya no veía negro pero su silueta seguía siendo difusa. Mi garganta me dolía, supuse que fue por el grito silencioso que di.

― Bella, contéstame… ¿Estás bien?

― Sí… ―carraspeé―, solo estoy un poco mareada.

― ¿Segura? ―asentí―. Estás sudando mucho y traes la cara pálida… ¿tienes fiebre? ¿Te duele algo?

― No, Edward… creo que se me bajó la presión ―junté los párpados con fuerza mientras que llevé mi mano derecha sobre mi cabeza para darme un masaje―. Antes ya me ha pasado, me descompenso por el cambio de clima o en este caso por estar volando a miles de kilómetros del suelo… Ya se me pasará.

― No lo creo… sentí cuando te levantaste del sofá, quise ir a tu encuentro pero después de dar dos pasos, te detuviste. Tuve que cogerte fuerte para que no cayeras sobre la mesa, ¿qué te sucedió? ―exigió saber en tono demandante. Lo miré y su frente estaba poblada de arrugas, totalmente preocupado; en su mano derecha sostenía un pedazo de algodón el cual acercó a mi nariz para que oliera el alcohol concentrado, poco a poco las nauseas cesaron―. Me preocupas Isabella…

― No es nada, _mi amor,_ es solo un mareo… supongo.

― Ven, recuéstate ―me acunó entre sus brazos, pasando delicadamente el dorso de su mano por mi frente. Tuve un poco de frío y él de inmediato sacó una cobija del armario―. Come esto… ―una barrita de chocolate apareció tentativamente frente a mis ojos, lástima que no me apetecía comer nada―. He hablado con John, me ha dicho que estamos a veinte minutos del centro de Londres, si te sientes mal, él puede desviarse de la ruta y aterrizar de emergencia en el aeropuerto para llevarnos en un helicóptero al _Royal London Hospital_. Tiene su propio helipuerto en el último piso y su staff de médicos es el más reconocido ya que atiende al mayor número de pacientes con traumas de vuelo de toda Inglaterra. Podemos hacer que te revisen, te saquen análisis de sangre e incluso, si es necesario internarte, lo hacemos ―puntualizó y no pude hacer nada. Me perdí en sus ojos verdes, añoré los años perdidos en los que habíamos podido conocernos y ser felices desde niños, preocupándonos el uno por el otro. Silencié un llanto atroz y reprimí las lagrimillas de nostalgia y tristeza que batallaban por fluir.

Hubiera querido verlo pintar por las tardes, correr con él por la playa, o soñar con alcanzar el cielo…

¿Por qué siempre para encontrar el amor de tu vida, debe uno de pasar las peores desazones? _¿Por qué? Porque valen la pena, Isabella… Si no, sin riesgo, sin dolor, sin miedo, no sería vida ni amor._

― No, Ed... espera un poco.

Silencio.

― _La persona que más sufrió la repentina muerte de la niña Elizabeth fue Edward. Él la llamaba "su princesa dorada" pero en realidad Eli y Edward eran los reyecitos de la casa. Siempre andaban juntos para todos lados, nunca hacían travesuras pero aun así eran dos angelitos rebeldes. Cuanto más su padre les prohibía algo, ellos más lo hacían. Hubo una tarde en que la niña Elizabeth quiso aprender a pintar, así como su madre, pero el señor Cullen no quiso, siempre peleaban por eso, porque pensaban que la niña no se iba a dedicar al negocio familiar, sino a las artes como la señora Masen y nadie quería eso. Todos la proyectaban para algo más que una simple artista. En cambio, Edward siempre la apoyaba… le encantaba sentarse en el porche viéndolas pintar mientras jugaba con sus aviones de juguete. ¡Oh los cuadros de Edward! ¡Son bellos!_

― _¿Edward pintaba? ―me intrigué. Sabía que Edward quería ser piloto para llevar a todas partes a su mamá, pero no imaginé que también se le daba muy bien dibujar en lienzos._

― _Sí. Tenía muy buen gusto para mezclar los colores. Los dos habían heredado el talento de la señora… Masen… ―murmuró. Cuando mencionaba su nombre, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente._

― _¿Donde están los cuadros de Edward? Me gustaría verlos._

― _Aquí mismo están signorina… En el desván, guardados y llenos de polvo. Cada vez que subo ahí, limpio la polvareda y los vuelvo a mirar… ¡Son hermosos! Él tenía un cuadro preferido en el que salía un campo extenso, verdecito, con un avión pisando tierra en el fondo ―a Amada se le daba muy bien aplicar diminutivos, le daba un toque más natural―. Como usted sabrá, Edward siempre soñó con ser piloto de avión y aunque su padre se lo prohibió, nunca dejó de fantasear; pero como le digo signorina, mi niño tenía un talento oculto, una extraña inclinación por el arte… ―tomé asiento a su lado. Percibía cierta bondad en sus palabras y el entusiasmo que mostraba al hablar de Edward, me hizo quererla de inmediato. Ella había sido luchadora en pro de mi novio y también fue la cuidadora de los secretos de los Cullen aunque no lo hubiera__ buscado. Ella sabía más de lo que hablaba―. Lástima que después de todo lo que sufrió, se olvidó de pintar, echó a la calle todas sus pinturas y pinceles, rompió la mayoría de sus hojas de color y no volvió a hablar del tema._

― _Lo entiendo ―suspiré con un dolor que me comprimía el corazón―. Debió ser muy duro para él tener que perder a su hermana y a su madre a tan poca edad. Pero, ¿sabes Amada? Para eso estoy aquí, por eso sé que Dios lo puso en mi camino, él quiso que nos encontráramos en esta vida y aprendiéramos a ser felices superando las heridas del pasado… _

― _No lo dudo, signorina. Usted ha hecho que mi bambino vuelva a sonreír de la misma intensidad que antes lo hacía. Y se lo agradezco mucho._

― _Él me hizo superar barreras que antes bloqueaban mi camino a la felicidad, él me ha enseñado el significado de una sonrisa o una palabra de aliento… así que yo me comprometo, ante ti, que has sido su nana, que lo has criado desde pequeño, de corresponderle siempre el amor que me tiene._

― _Cuídelo, por favor._

― _Claro que lo haré. _

_En ese instante, éramos dos mujeres, cogidas de la mano, de diferente edad, pero con el mismo brillo en los ojos, queriendo al mismo hombre… Su niño Edward, mi niño caprichoso, nuestro niño adolorido… _

― _El último cuadro que pintó fue el del "Castello del Valentino"… lo hizo solo porque fue un pedido especial de su amigo americano. Muy educado el joven._

― _¿Se refiere al que se encuentra en el restaurante de Jasper?_

― _Oh no recuerdo bien el nombre del joven, signorina, aun no tengo el gusto de conocer al amigo de mi niño. ¿Sabía que hace años que no venía a Capri? Siempre trató de esquivar su casa por temor a entrar en depresión por su hermana. Mi niño es muy sensible a pesar de mostrarse rebelde y frío varias veces. Conmigo siempre se portaba bien y con los demás trabajadores igual, no es como el joven Richard. El siempre nos mira con cara de asco, como si tuviéramos un bicho en la frente. Es intimidante… ―me señaló en el portarretrato a un rubio que estaba al lado de la pelirroja que decía llamarse Emma._

_Siguió contándome más detalles de la infancia de Edward. Escucharla hablar así me causó tristeza y fastidio. Aquella mujer realmente sufría al recordar, entonces, ¿cómo sería todo este calvario para Edward? Lo imaginé… Para él, habían sido la soledad y el abandono mandamases de su imperio infantil._

Suspiré.

Edward tenía la misma expresión de cuando me encontró en la salita parada mirando los cuadros… Y yo, de seguro estaba pálida.

― ¿Estás mejor? ¿Ya no sientes frío?

― No ―escondí mi rostro―. Solo pensaba en cómo ha cambiado mi vida desde que te conocí.

― Y la mía, Bella… ¿Quién diría que una tostadora quemada había sido el inicio de mi aventura hacia ti? Si no fuera por eso, nunca hubiese recurrido a la casa de Alice aquella noche en que te vi haciendo los planos.

― Nadie pensaría que aquella misma noche, mi jefe nos había obligado a terminar el proyecto como fuera. Ya que si el banco no hubiera estado amenazándolo con el préstamo, lo hubiéramos dejado para otro día.

Pasó saliva.

― No lo quiero ni imaginar.

"_Yo tampoco, mi amor…"_

― Edward, ¿cuándo compraste este anillo? ―Mire nuevamente mi anillo de corazón, era precioso, elegante y muy sofisticado, y claro, hacia juego perfecto con el collar...

― El mismo día que compre el collar. Lo he tenido guardado desde entonces, esperando a que sea el momento justo para dártelo. Ahora tienes completamente mi corazón en tus manos Bella...

― No tengo nada para darte a cambio, Ed... ―sonrió ladinamente.

_Deslumbrante._

― No hace falta, Bella... ¿Es qué acaso no te das cuenta? Tú eres lo único que quiero y necesito, ¡al diablo el resto! Tú eres mi vida y ahora solo cuida de mi corazón que lo he dejado contigo... Para siempre ―al escucharlo decir aquella frase con tanto sentimiento, me abalancé a sus brazos y lo llené de besos. Era el rostro más tierno y a la vez triste que había visto en mi vida... El pequeño niño aterrado por las pérdidas que había tenido, afloraba en este instante para aferrarse a mí, a la idea de amor que le estaba dando.

Aquel niño rebelde, próximo dueño del mundo y único de mi corazón, que luchaba contra la injusticia y la maldad implantada en su ser por un hombre que decía llamarse padre, había dado el paso final a una verdad que ahora yo podía mostrarle y declararle como propia, como nuestra... Lo quería, ¡diablos sí que lo quería! Lo quería demasiado como para no comprender las desgracias que pasó de pequeño... Yo sanaría el pequeño y triste corazoncito de Edward.

― Te quiero, Edward… mucho, mucho, mucho…

Edward sonrió y el cielo oscuro de Europa, Inglaterra, España o donde estuviésemos, brilló. Me besó…

.  
.

Creo que volví a dormir acurrucada en los brazos de Edward. La presión se me reguló y sentí que el cuerpo ya no me dolía. La voz de John por el parlante nos alertó de que ya estábamos a punto de aterrizar, no perdimos tiempo y acomodamos bien los asientos, abrochándonos los cinturones. Nos cogimos de la mano y apenas las ruedas del avión tocaron el asfalto, volvió a recorrerme un escalofrío de impaciencia. Desde ahí, todo sucedió tan rápido…

El celular de Edward sonó. Saque el mío de la bolsa y lo prendí.

Edward hablaba en clave, articulando monosílabos. Lo vi pararse e irse directo a la cabina del capitán… Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para detener el avión, con las mismas que estaba caminando por la inmensa pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto de Chicago, el jet se elevó a casi noventa grados haciendo una presión en mis oídos muy fuerte…

Sentí que algo colgaba de mi estómago, como si lo jalaran con un hilo enérgicamente… me sentí mareada, muy mareada.

― Discúlpame Bella, teníamos que hacer esto.

Lo miré detenidamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Por una parte estaba soportando un dolor de mis oídos, tan intenso y apoteósico que no quise hacer caso a mi lado más consciente… ¿Qué mierda pasaba? ¿Por qué dábamos este giro? ¿Por qué subió nuevamente el avión y dio una vuelta brusca y terriblemente curveada? ¿Qué mierda paso?

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿A dónde vamos?

― ¿Estás bien?

― Un poco mareada.

― Es lógico… no estás acostumbradas a los viajes largos y menos a los errores de aeronáuticas. Pueden ser verdaderamente odiosos si no respetamos el orden de llegada de los aviones

― Supongo. Aunque me duele mucho la cabeza, ¿puedes darme un vaso con agua?

Ya estábamos sobre las nubes, en la estratosfera, no podía hacer nada. Me tomé el ibuprofeno y esperé a que me tranquilizara para escuchar lo que había sucedido. Edward trató de no hablarme durante el trayecto, lo notaba serio y pensativo. De vez en cuando se servía un vaso con whisky. Las veces que le pregunté por lo sucedido, me respondía con la misma mentira una y otra vez, porque obvio que era una mentira, nadie podía hacer elevar un avión si apenas aterrizaba y menos dar vueltas en el aire. Esa llamada era la clave… ¿qué pasó?

― No estaba previsto esto, Bella… ¡Diablos!

Miré por la ventanilla, nuevamente vi luces intermitentes de color verde. No habíamos volado ni siquiera una hora y ya estábamos a punto de descender. Había un pequeño detalle, este no era el aeropuerto de Chicago… no, era otro…

― ¿Me vas a explicar qué pasa Edward? ¡Esto no es Chicago!

No podían ser simples cuestiones aeronáuticas.

No.

― Es mejor que atiendas el teléfono.

― ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres…? ―no terminé de formular la frase y mi celular repiqueteó. La música que sonó era inconfundible…― ¿Aló? ¿Alice?

― _¡Por Dios y todos los santos! ¡Para la próxima vez adquiere el servicio de roaming Bells!_

― ¿Me vas a explicar por qué me estás llamando y por qué Edward no me ha dicho nada durante todo el vuelo hacia un aeropuerto que no es Chicago? Porque por alguna extraña razón, él sabía que me ibas a llamar… ―lo miré desafiante. Era mi novio y lo quería, pero a veces me mataba su silencio y sus misterios.

Solo escuché el eco de mi voz a través del teléfono.

― _No vengas, Bella_ ―murmuró por fin Alice, y el mundo dejó de girar. Se le notaba asustada y, para que algo asustara a Alice, debía ser un asunto complicado.

― ¿Qué sucede, Al? ¿Por qué susurras?

― _Encontraron algo… privado y… _―suspiró―. _Escucha Bells, ¿te acuerdas de la urbanización nueva que se quería habilitar para la construcción de casas de interés social?_

― Sí.

― _Descubrieron la estafa que se iba a realizar ahí. Hallaron lo que Chang quería ocultar… _

― ¿Cómo miércoles pasó eso?

― _No lo sé. Al parecer uno de los acreedores del banco o alguno de los clientes sospechó del manejo del proyecto. Sabes que la forma de trabajo de Chang es sucia y claramente podía ocasionar muchas interpretaciones… era un gran proyecto en tan poco tiempo, así que mandaron a hacer un estudio de análisis de suelos_ ―pasé saliva. La confesión era fuerte, si el banco se dio cuenta de la estafa, fácilmente podría encontrar la malversación de fondos que hacíamos, sobre todo con el material de construcción―. _El análisis arrojó lo que se esperaba, la tierra contenía arsénico, cromo y cobalto, letal para todos los que iban a habitar la zona. Las casas serán demolidas y el terreno expropiado. Chang está temblando, no sabe cómo defenderse y está buscando abogados para ello. Creo que le echará la culpa al ingeniero que hizo el análisis de suelos y así lavarse las manos... Por eso no vengas Bella. Si tú te apareces por aquí, podrían revisar tu oficina o pedirte ciertos documentos que guardas secretamente y ahí sí, la empresa se iría abajo _―temblé eso quería decir que…― _Chang iría a la cárcel y tú te hundirías con ellos…_

Algo hizo contacto eléctrico en mi interior. Tuve miedo, yo no podía acercarme a esa empresa así lo quisiera, Edward descubriría mi fechoría y yo no tendría otra salida que entregar a mi jefe por estafador y corrupto. Y lo peor de todo, es que yo no me salvaría, iría a la cárcel con ellos por encubrimiento de acciones ilícitas… Ahí nadie me salvaría, nadie.

― _Prométeme que no vendrás. Haz que Edward te lleve a otro sitio._

― No iré Al… ―hice una pausa―. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ellos?

― _¿Acaso estás loca? ¡La que me preocupa aquí eres tú! _―Gritó por el auricular. Edward volteó a mirarme―. ¡_No quiero verte como la otra tarde que no sabías que hacer y parecías una perrita abandonada a punto de morir! ¡No Bella! Eres mi amiga y no dejaré que nada te pase. Esos viejos podrán pudrirse en la cárcel, pero tú no._

― ¿Tan terrible es?

― _Sí. Chang no te quiere aquí y es la primera vez que le doy la razón a ese viejo. Eres la única que sabe los desfalcos y estafas que hacen en la empresa. Manejas los costos y presupuestos de una manera casi perfecta que haces que los viejos no paguen los impuestos que deberían hacer, ha__s hecho que ellos no gastaran dinero en las habilitaciones urbanas por no dejar un porcentaje adecuado de aportes públicos… Si vienes y descubren más cosas, será peor. Chang está seguro que podrá defenderse y salir airoso de este lío. Ha contratado a los mejores abogados y están trabajando en ello… Así que sigue de vacaciones con Edward. Haz que te lleve a otro país, a otra ciudad… _

― No, Al… no quiero estar muy lejos.

― _Deberías…_ ―me respondió con un tono grave en su voz. Podía imaginármela haciendo un pucherito de miedo y mirándome con sus ojitos avellanas lindos pidiéndome que le hiciera caso, que confiara en el instinto superior e intachable que tenía―. _Sería egoísta de mi parte no decirte esto también… Leah está mal. No sé que tiene, pero su comportamiento no es normal, Bells._

― ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¡Maldición soy la peor amiga! Las dejé abandonadas ―me exalté y Alice me contuvo, diciendo que no era mi culpa haber dejado sola a Leah, pues yo también merecía un descanso, aun así, me sentí pésimo puesto que Leah siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, decidida y emprendedora, lo cual admiraba y nunca la había visto mal y saber que se encontraba así, me hacía rebobinar mi idea de largarme a otro país. No podía ser tan insensible y dejar a una de mis mejores amigas sola, peor aún, con un pequeño a quien cuidar―. ¿Cómo está Seth?

― _Él está bien, sigue de preguntón. Lo he estado cuidando todo este fin de semana mientras que Leah salía. No sé que problema tiene, pero cuando la veo llegar a casa, sus ojos están apagados y su rostro es tan pálido como el papel… se ha demacrado mucho en tan poco tiempo, ¿sabes Bellita? Una vez me pareció verla llorar, pero no podría asegurarte nada, solo sé que desde que te fuiste está así y no comprendo que sucede… _

Su tierno pucherito otra vez. Como amaba a Alice, con aquel vestidito azul de doncella infantil, siempre preocupada por el resto.

― _Por tu bien no vengas Bella…_

― ¿Qué tan grave es el asunto? _―_Alice no me respondió más. Pensé que por el otro lado de la línea, algo le había pasado, no escuchaba ni su respiración… ¿la habrían detenido justo en el momento en que me contaba la verdad? No… no podía ser..._― _Alice, ¿estás ahí?

Y se terminó la llamada… Misterio, era un maldito misterio sin resolver.

El avión se detuvo completamente y la puerta se abrió. El viento entró con furia para emborracharme con preguntas estúpidas.

― Lee, Bella ―Edward cortó el sinfín de cavilaciones que tenía y me alcanzó su celular, instándome a leer el artículo que ahí estaba escrito.

"_Siendo Chicago la tercera ciudad más poblada del país, es inminente la demanda en el sector vivienda, es así como surge el proyecto Conjunto Residencial "Tierra Verde", ofreciendo a los ciudadanos una moderna opción de vivienda, con espacios diseñados acorde con el estilo de vida actual y brindándoles múltiples opciones en medio de un ambiente confortable, seguro y muy acogedor__. _

_El conjunto cuenta con un total de siete edificios, seis de ellos de once niveles destinados a viviendas __y una torre de oficinas de nueve y seis niveles; haciendo un total de 252 departamentos y 69 oficinas. El proyecto incluye a su vez un espacio central, destinado a áreas recreativas y esparcimiento__; con zonas destinadas a juegos._

_Resulta atractivo, ¿cierto? Pues, señores futuros compradores de infamias como estas, abran__ bien los ojos, porque la empresa KVC ha empezado a construir tales falacias en plenos terrenos que son mortales para la salud…_

_(…)_

_P. Buchelli"_

Todos estábamos en problemas… y mi empresa constructora no caería sola... Porque si eso pasaba Chang ya nos había advertido, _"O el barco se hunde con todos adentro, o los que se salvan serán ratas ahogadas en el mar"_ No había escapatoria, debía desaparecer...

.

.

* * *

**Imágenes e información extra en el blog: http:/ mycoffeeaddiction. blogspot. com (quiten espacios!)**

* * *

**-NOTAS-**

Gracias, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y soportar mi locura! u.u Quedo de ustedes para saber si el capítulo estuvo bien o no..! Ahora, ¿qué creen que pasará? ¿en dónde están?... ¿Teorías? ¿Sugerencias? ^^ me gustaría saber que piensan!

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Jeni,** _my girl,_ ya que su abuelita estuvo muy enferma internada en el hospital y ha pasado momentos difíciles, sé lo que siente Jen! yo ya pasé por eso y espero todo salga bien! =)

Gracias a Rosa **(larosaderosas)** por ser muy buena beta... discúlpame por el desliz... ¿sí? *ojitos tipo Alice*

**Besos a las chicas nuevas que se han unido a esta locura... y miles de besos más al resto de chicas que estan conmigo en cada actualización y siguen apoyándome! ^^**

Gracias, Lu.


	24. Chapter 24

******_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. _**Yo solo trato de crear una historia... aunque no me salga tan bien u.u

* * *

_*-* Queridas... Mil disculpas por el retraso pero no saben la semana que tuve... llena de trabajos, decepciones, el arquitecto que nos supervisa es mismo Chang, el jefe de Bella ¬¬ así que deben de imaginarse como ando! u.u_

_Por favor nos leemos en notas... y no dejen de leer el cap en ninguna parte!_

_LQM_

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 24**

**************__****************************************************•**

* * *

"_**Si la vida fuese un sueño y las mentiras, pura fantasía, ¿qué sería de los secretos?"**_

_**.**_

Soñar. Que divino es soñar.

Que hermoso es sumergirse en el más profundo y misterioso sueño, quimeras de aquellas donde se destila paz, amor, tranquilidad y esperanza, donde un infortunio o una tragedia son minimizadas por el más cálido y sutil de los abrazos y sobre todo, qué dicha es sentirlo de la persona que amas. Las lágrimas pueden cesar si sientes que la persona que te abraza y te besa a pesar de la desgracia, es aquella quién te brinda en puertas su corazón. ¿Y las mentiras…? ¿Los secretos…? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Existirían en los sueños? Quizá… pues ahí no haylímite de tiempo ni lugar, y la verdad podría codearse con la falsedad de manera recelosa pero recreando a su vez,en el subconsciente, cadenas de fantasías y utopías.

Soñar es vivir en un mundo misterioso y fascinante donde las reglas de la realidad no se aplican.

Soñar es sentirse poderosa, justiciera, es ser la mujer maravilla.

Pero… Siempre existen los peros... Siempre existen excepciones que malogran el ideal. Si no existiesen, las reglas de la vida ni de la fantasía ni del terror podían vez o dos veces, un parde noches previas a este incidente, había soñado que mi padre moría siendo atropellado. El sufrimiento y el pánico que sentí por aquella injusticia fueron tan grandes que el corazón se me desgarraba, se estrujaba y se retorcía de dolor con atroz intensidad. Terminé arrodillada, tirada en medio de la acera, maldiciendo y odiando la vida por lo poco que valía y por lo rápida que podía irse, y preguntándome el por qué… el por qué las personas tan buenas tenían un final tan trágico. El vacío era un abismo gigantesco y las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos con una insistencia férrea; levanté la mirada y me encontré con Edward que me miraba con ternura y compasión, me abrazó fuertemente por horas, enjuagando mis lágrimas, susurrándome palabras de aliento, solo ahí, me di cuenta que él podía sanar mi mundo, las heridas de mi corazón. Solo a su lado obtenía el cariño que tanto me faltaba en aquel momento. Siempre después de ello, me levantaba asustada, sollozando y con un terrible zumbido en los oídos.

Nunca entendí ni pude interpretar con claridad aquellos sueños pero notoriamente, sin duda alguna podía afirmar que cada noche era un universo insólito, lleno de episodios maravillosos o infernales o angelicales en los que reflejaba el temor de mi subconsciente: perder a mi padre y enamorarme. La teoría de _Sigmund Freud_de que nuestras mentes guardan recuerdos y emociones en nuestro subconsciente es sin duda razonable… Nuestros sueños son realizaciones disfrazadas de deseos reprimidos, son una vía de acceso a realidades que están más allá del alcance de la lógica, porque soñar es abrir una puerta en nuestra mente a todas las esperanzas, ambiciones, deseos, miedos, fantasmas, amigos, tiempos buenos y malos que allí residen.

Como les decía, últimamente había soñado mucho… con Edward y su pucherito tierno de niño abandonado, con Alice saltarina y sus zapatitos sucios de tanto jugar, con mi padre y mi temor por su frágil alma, con el paisaje lluvioso, melancólico pero hermoso de Forks, con el dolor de amar tanto y ser dejada, con la pasión y su efecto poderoso de cambiar hasta a las más destruidas almas, con la tristeza de perder a las personas que más amaba o podía amar, con el maravilloso cielo azul de Capri... Había soñado con todos y con todo pero nadie me había prevenido nunca de que los más inocentes sueños donde los monstruoseran vencidos con espadas laser podían convertirse en los personajes principales de las más temibles pesadillasde carne y hueso, y ni siquiera la más letal y poderosa arma podría acabar con ellos… ¿Y por qué? Porque esos monstruos no eran nada más ni nada menos que el dinero, el poder, la avaricia y el rencor y contra ellos nadie podíasalir vencedor… No señor… nadie podía.

Nadie podía salvarme de esta pesadilla.

Por ello deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que los hermosos momentos vividos en Italia con Edward duraran para siempre. Quería que fuesen un sueño hermoso del cual no tenía obligación de despertar, quería que la desgracia que estaba viviendo fuese simplemente un desafío cualquiera, el cual atravesaríasin problemas con la esperanza y el amor en la mano como la mejor arma y saldría victoriosa para despertar radiante, con una sonrisa, sabiendo que todo fue un susto, una burla de la cruel realidad…

Pero, en su lugar, abrí los ojos y me encontré con el terror. Estaba envuelta en un lío judicial. Mi empresa constructora había quedado al descubierto, todas las fechorías que realizábamos estaban en la boca de todos. No había escapatoria… Esto no era un sueño ni una fantasía, era una de mis peores pesadillas hecha realidad, era la maldita realidad del día a día.

Ya no tenía opción de cerrar los ojos.

Ya no podía fantasear ni delirar con mundos paralelos.

Ya no.

Ahora era el turno de mi mente de buscar una solución a todo este mundillo de hipocresía, formalismos absurdos e injusticias. Era el adiós a las espadas láser, adiós a la libertad del pensamiento, adiós a los sueños…

Era adiós a… _¿a Edward?_

_¡No!_

Aquel temor no podía hacerse realidad…

_¿Adiós a Charlie?_

_¡No!_Él no podía morir por mi estupidez._ Su corazón es débil._

Ni mi padre ni Edward podían irse de mi vida…

_Entonces, abre los ojos Isabella… Ya no fantasees, ya es tarde._

Algo se activó en mi interior. Abrí los ojos. Creía ver gotas de agua bañando la ventana del auto, pero al parpadear, pensé que quizá era la agobiante desdicha de mi cielo o tal vez, el reflejo de mi pensamiento... Pero no, era la lluvia que caía torrencialmente por toda la ciudad, bañando las pistas y veredas de Forks, pronosticando sin querer la tormenta que se avecinaba: _la verdad._Una simple palabra que me estaba costando muchísimo procesar.

Desde que había bajado del Jet, o mejor dicho, desde que había escuchado y había leído la noticiadel juicio que estaba por enfrentar mi empresa constructora, yo había entrado en estado de shock. No me reconocía. Caminé, hablé y me monté en el taxi sin darme cuenta, todo lo había hecho por inercia… Ahora, solo miraba hacia el vacío, aferrándome a la idea de que aún tenía la posibilidad de soñar, sumergirme nuevamente en aquellas quimeras de ilusión.

Sin embargo, como un digno homenaje a mi subconsciente, o de repente como una pequeña traición a él, dependiendo de cómo ustedes lo viesen, en este momento me sucedían las dos cosas que más temía: estar enamorada de un hombre maravilloso que no me merecía y tener la posibilidad de perder a mi padre por un absurdo error mío…

Estaba segura de que si decía la verdad los podía perder a ambos… Lo que irremediablemente me haría perder el rumbo de mi vida y sentirme nuevamente desdichada… entonces, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿En qué momento mi sueño perfecto se había convertido en una pesadilla? _Al momento de cerrar los ojos, al momento de soñar con los imposibles, Isabella…_Entonces, ¿era hora de decir la verdad? _No…_ ¿Habría llegado el momento de confiar plenamente en Edward? _Quizá…_

"_Pero tengo miedo.", _murmuré.

Sí, el miedo era grande.

Reaccioné.

— Edward… no podemos estar aquí —dije por fin. Él suspiró con pesadez, se mantuvo callado y no me observó, más bien desvió su mirada hacia los inmensos bosques de pino que atravesábamos.

— No dejaré que regreses a Chicago, Isabella —murmuró entre dientes. Era obvio que estaba molesto.

— No pensaba hacerlo, Edward… pero… ¡demonios! —golpeé la ventanilla con rabia. Me sentía impotente. La vil mentirosa de Isabella Swan estaba entre la espada y la pared—. Discúlpame, Edward… no… —suspiré en llanto—… No quería que conocieras Forks de esta manera.

— Ya es tarde —sostuvo sin mirarme. Si su silencio me mataba, ahora la frialdad con la que hablaba me estaba partiendo el alma…

— ¿Quién fue la persona que te llamó?

— Jasper.

Hubo silencio. Se quedó callado.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Edward? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser?

— No es peligroso, Isabella —zanjó—. Más peligroso es lo que te espera ahí afuera.

¿Qué sabía él de mí? ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviese al tanto de todo? ¿Él sabría más cosas de lo que aparentaba? ¿Cómo podría mirarlo siquiera a la cara? ¿Sería yo una amenaza para él? ¿Estaba involucrándolo más de lo que debería en este asunto? ¿Me dejaría después de saber que su princesa de pedestal era una bruja malvada que estafaba a la gente y a los bancos? ¿Qué hacíamos en Forks? ¡¿Qué… qué pasaba? ¡Dios! Las preguntas empezaron a caer por borbotones, el dolor de cabeza me atormentaba y él solo dijo con voz firme:

— Isabella, confía en mí por esta vez. De todas formas, aquí estaremos más seguros. Sobre todo tú.

Y con esas frías palabras quedó saldada la conversación rumbo a mi casa..

**.**

**.**

******.•.•.•.**

Regresar a Forks significaba el temor más grande de una niña insegura e inmadura que se había quedado atrapada en el tiempo y en los recuerdos. Era enfrentar el pasado con el presente sin tener ningún augurio positivo sobre el futuro. Simplemente, era el miedo más absurdo que tenía de la muerte. De niña, Forks era mi hogar, mi protección, era mirar el atardecer y el reflejo del sol que caía sutilmente sobre mi prado y maravillarme con él, era ir a pescar con mi padre, Rachel y Billy todos los sábados, era sentarme en el porche de mi casa y escuchar atentísima los cuentos que Renée me contaba sobre princesas guerreras y valientes que enfrentaban cualquier dificultad para ser feliz, era leer mi novela favorita, adentrarme al mundo del amor pasional y oculto sintiendo el viento rozar mi rostro, era correr por toda La _Push _riendo, y tratándome de ocultarde los chicos de la reserva… era felicidad; pero ya de grande, todo se transformó en un sueño lejano, una aventura ensoñadora, todo se volvió soledad y muerte… Y siempre, desde el día en que murió mi mamá, imaginé que cada gotita de lluvia que caía del cielo, compartía mi dolor, y justo ahora que entrábamos al pueblo, estaba segura que ellas me recibían acongojadas…

Era Forks, mi pueblo, no podía negarlo, él me conocía tan bien.

La última vez que había venido a Forks fue hace aproximadamente cuatro meses. Mi visita, como las muchas otras que había realizado durante todo el año, había sido corta, de un día o dos y nunca fue para divertirme ni pasar vacaciones. No. Había sido para velar por la salud de mi papá. Aquel día, mi padre había sufrido nuevamente un ataque al corazón al leer una carta del banco en el que le decían que había un posible comprador para la casa y si no pagaba los últimos ocho meses que debíamos hasta la fecha pactada por ellos, los gerentes podrían tomar posición absoluta del predio y podían hacer lo que quisiesen con él. Era obvio que una noticia como esa podía derrumbar a cualquiera y mi padre al ser muy frágil y nervioso, fue el blanco perfecto para ello… Mi casa, la casa de mis abuelitos, los _Higginbotham_, la mansión hermosa y señorial de los años cincuenta, en la que crecí amando la vida y a mis padres; aquella casa que guardaba aún el espíritu rebelde de mi madre y que era el único recuerdo hermoso de Forks que me pertenecía no podía dejarla ir… Simplemente no podía…

Y ahora, la noticia impactante de que su hija, Isabella Swan, niña modelo de Forks, emblemática y aplicada alumna e hija de un policía renombrado caería tras las rejas como una sucia delincuente, como una mafiosa, estafadora de personas inocentes y trabajadoras podía llevar a Charlie a la tumbay yo no quería ser la asesina de mi padre...

¡No! Eso tampoco podía permitirlo. Mi padre se estaba aferrando a la vida con todas sus fuerzas y yo no podía ser tan egoísta de quitarle los sueños de verme realizada como una mujer plena y exitosa…

Entonces, nuevamente me pregunté… ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Era hora de decir la verdad?_ ¡No! De ninguna manera…_Entonces, ¿dejaría que los jardines florales de mi prado de cuando era niña se convirtieran en las frías losas de cemento que existían tras las rejas?

No lo sabía, aun así volví a aprender que la vida no era un sueño, menos una fantasía…

Ya ven, Forks solo era sinónimo de soledad y muerte.

**.**

**.**

Edward no había dormido nada a pesar del largo viaje que habíamos hecho de Capri a Chicago. Más bien, seguía con la misma postura desde que habíamos bajado del avión y eso me ponía los nervios de auto íbamos viajando aproximadamente tres horas, y tan solo faltaba treinta minutos para llegar al centro de Forks.

Lo miraba de reojo, observando minuciosamente sus facciones y tratando de descubrir si el fastidio y el enojo que se reflejaba en Edward al hablar eran por mí y por la inminente verdad que traté de ocultarle tanto tiempo. En un segundo, banas ilusiones se asomaban por mi mente haciéndome pensar que él aun ignoraba todo lo que sucedía en mi empresa, pero al otro segundo, la duda me invadía… Edward era muy listo, perspicaz y tenía la suficiente experiencia con temas de este tipo, bastaba haberlo visto hablar con Jasper sobre asuntos legales y judiciales aquella vez en la que buscábamos solución para la gran estafa de la notaria "Amayo". Por ello estaba segura de que él sabía más de lo que aparentaba... por algo, me alertó de la llamada de Alice, por algo él hizo que su piloto elevara el avión y nos trasladase a otra ciudad, por algo él seguía callado con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados… Todo era por algo… Y la única solución era que yo hablase…

Sin embargo, cuando quería articular alguna palabra, mi estómago se contraía y la garganta se me secaba y solo una fuerte opresión en mi pecho se hacía presente. Tenía miedo. _"Miedo a ser rechazada."_ No era lo mismo decirle la verdad a un desconocido que no daría ni un centavo por mí así como lo hicieron los demás chicos que había conocido años atrás, a decirle la verdad a Edward, el hombre que me había enamorado y quien confiaba en mi ciegamente… Ante sus ojos, me convertiría en una mujer mentirosa, desprestigiada, sin una pizca de credibilidad… y estaba cien por ciento segura que eso partiría en pedacitos mi pobre alma enamorada y haría que mi corazón volviese a cerrar sus puertas de una buena vez, para siempre.

Entonces… ¡¿Qué podía hacer?

Nadie me daba la solución.

_Ironías. _Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y vislumbré el hermoso paisaje de Forks. Era otoño y las flores secas y marchitas caían de los árboles del bosque a la pista, las veía volar al compás del viento y la lluvia. Montañas con denso follaje se observaban en la distancia más allá del lago, y una cubierta de nubes se cernía sobre la ciudad, atrapándola. Sí, llovía como de costumbre en Forks y yo me sentía, por primera vez, como una desconocida en mi propio pueblo.

Traté de llamar a Alice pero su celular estaba apagado.

El taxista me miraba de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor, alzaba sus cejas de modo extraño y no se inmutó para nada al escuchar mi conversación con Edward, es más, agudizaba su atención a cada palabra. No lo reconocía pero tenía la impresión que era de aquellos sujetos insidiosos y cotillas que le gustaba saber la vida privada del resto y eso me desalentaba para decirle a Edward la verdad, claro si es que aun él tenía la intención de escucharme y yo olvidaba ser la miedosa estúpida que era. El sujeto de tez morena dobló por el hospital "Community" de Forks y se dirigió por la trasversal de la quinta avenida, cruzó un parque y la hamburguesería favorita de Renée, atravesó el senderillo que iba hacia el bosque y llegó hasta el final de la callecita_ White_ trayéndome a la actualidad muchísimos recuerdos de mis años de estudiante, muchos de ellos eran momentos felices como aquel día en que aprendí a conducir mi viejo Chevrolet rojo. Mi padre siempre había sido muy nervioso y cuando le dije que iba a sacar mi permiso para conducir largó un grito al cielo y se negó rotundamente a darme autorización… _"Si te sucediera algo Bella, no me lo perdonaría. Tú eres la única persona que tengo en la vida… y te amo más que ella misma", c_asi estallé en llanto al recordar su voz pausada al decirme aquellas palabras, su bigote tembló con sus labios aquella vez y en sus ojos vi el reflejo de su dolor ante la pérdida. Los dos éramos iguales, nunca dejaríamos de sufrir por la muerte de Renée. _"Te quiero papá y si no me creyera capaz de manejar una situación difícil como esa, no te estaría pidiendo la autorización para conducir mi camioneta." "¿Cuándo fue que la compraste, pequeña bribona?", "Aquel día que no llovió, papá…", le guiñé el ojo, él sabía lo que significaba la lluvia y la nieve para nosotros, "Además, seré muy cuidadosa, no quiero que el gran Charlie Swan, temido por todos, sea quien me arreste. No conduciré ebria, ¡palabra de niña scout!", "No bromees así, Bella…", estallé en carcajadas y lo abracé, "Te quiero Charlie"… _Con un besito en su mejilla, siempre lo calmaba. A veces, de niña, le jalaba el bigote y jugaba con él. Amaba su bigote y verlo reír era mi más grande satisfacción, así que tuve que hacerle cosquillas hasta convencerlo de que nada me pasaría, y claro, él aceptó ante tanta insistencia con la única condición que aprendiera a manera en la callecita más tranquila y menos transitada de Forks, la calle _White_…

Lindos recuerdos…

Pero también, recordé que no solo la felicidad había matizado mi vida… La tragedia también había sido partícipe de ella. Recordé la infinidad de veces que había amanecido en el hospital cuidando a mi mamá, semanas enteras que había faltado al colegio solo por atenderla… recordé los días de visita en cuidados intensivos, los días en que llevaba mi violín y podía tocarle a Renée para ver si reaccionaba al sonido de su melodía favorita… recordé aquella tarde de agosto en que tuve que realizar el papeleo correspondiente para enterrarla… Fue triste, muy triste… Luego de ello, llegaron los días que no comía ni dormía por observar minuto a minuto si existía mejoría en la salud de mi padre después de su primer infarto, los días en que buscaba dinero para pagar su medicina y su estadía en el hospital…

Todo regresó a mí…

Como un golpe en la cabeza, sentí que me explotaba de dolor y pequeñas imágenes empezaron a girar a mí alrededor. Cerré los ojos. Me sentí mareada, otra vez.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella?

Negué.

— ¿Quieres que detengan el auto? ¿Necesitas algo?

Por un segundo me gustó su preocupación por mí, sin embargo, se diluyó rápido. Él volvió a adquirir la postura anterior.

— No, Edward —murmuré—. Es solo que… muchos recuerdos… —hice una pausa—. Y… me siento mal… No era mi intención que conocieras Forks de esta manera… discúlpame —volví a reprocharme. Él no tenía la culpa de tener una novia como yo.

— Ya hemos hablado de eso, Bella… Tarde o temprano íbamos a venir para acá…

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Sabes lo que significa para mi padre saber la verdad?

— Es el único lugar en el que estarás a salvo. Nadie podrá culparte por querer pasar tu cumpleaños con tu padre y menos si tienes días libres. Alice fue la de la idea y me pareció muy buena.

Por más descabellada y absurda que resultara esta mentira, no tenía otra opción. Debía ocultar la verdad, porque como una cadena de hierro forjado, mi trabajo y la vida de Charlie se enlazaban inexorablemente… Mi padre podía morir de un infarto si se enterara a qué se dedicaba su única hija. Él podía sufrir un fulminante ataque al corazón si por la culpa de mi estúpida cabeza de empleada sumisa, él perdiera su casa, su vida y el único ser vivo que tenía…

— Pero, y… ¿qué le diré a Charlie? Sabes que su salud es delicada… ¡No puedo decirle que estoy a punto de ser enjuiciada dos veces! ¡Lo mataré!

— No, Bella, no pienses eso… —me cogió de los hombros y me miró fijamente—, él estará tan feliz de verte que ni siquiera se dará cuenta de lo que está sucediendo—.Lo miré esperando que el brillo de sus ojos se hubieran suavizado pero no volteó a mirarme.

— No sé si podré mentirle… él es un lector de almas, Edward.

—Entonces díselo con la verdad. No hay nada mejor que siempre decir la verdad.

— Lo sé… —me mordí los labios avergonzada. Claro que sabía que con la verdad podía conseguir muchísimas más oportunidades de soñar y dejar de ser esclava de mi sufrimiento, pero… ¿a qué precio?

Edward hizo una mueca y volteó a mirarme. Quise cogerlo de la mano, darle un abrazo, aplacar la angustia que me golpeaba el pecho pero… ¿si él me rechazaba? ¿Podría llegar a odiarme por haber sido una vil mentirosa? ¿Qué cosa sabía él que no lo hacía mostrar rasgos de condescendencia? ¿Qué sucedía por su mente? Por primera vez en mi vida quise tener la habilidad de leer la mente y saber todo lo que mi novio pensaba… Pero lamentablemente eso solo ocurría en sueños, mas no en la vida real.

— Los sueños así como la mente de una mujer pueden ser el arma más letal pero a la vez más dulce de la humanidad, ¿lo sabías, Bella? —me preguntó volviendo su hermoso pero demacrado rostro hacia mí. Sentí escalofríos. Claramente él me estaba enviando un mensaje secreto y yo no podía hacer nada, la careta la tenía en el suelo.

Él me había ayudado incondicionalmente, se había expuesto de una manera enérgica y aguerrida ante su padre, y yo ¿cómo le pagaba? Con la mentira…

— Sí, lo sé… pero también debes comprender que la mente de una mujer puede ser mucho más engañosa que los sueños… Nos engaña a nosotras mismas.

—Te creo —sonrió de lado sin ganas—, y esta vez deberás utilizar tu ingenio nuevamente. Lo bueno es que tenemos un plus: Alice habló esta tarde con tu padre y le dijo que vendrías a verlo por tu cumpleaños, pero también le recalcó que tratara de fingir para no malograr tu sorpresa.

— Alice siempre piensa en todo —asintió.

— Creo que es la naturaleza de las mujeres, el imaginar mundos desconocidos por los hombres y engatusarnos con una sonrisa. Tan simple como eso—finalizó con voz calmada, pero aun así, sus líneas de expresión mantenían la seriedad de hace horas. Preferí no abrir más la boca y observar el paisaje verde-grisáceo de mi pueblo. Preferí buscar las palabras correctas para abordar el tema. Ahora que estaba en aprietos, me di cuenta que debí ser leal con él desde el inicio, o al menos, desde que me di cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás con nuestra relación, ¿por algo éramos novios, no? Había sido mi obligación ser sincera y honesta. Ahora solo pagaba las consecuencias de mis actos: el martirio, la indecisión, el miedo, ¿qué le habían dicho por teléfono que lo tenía así conmigo? ¿Habría sido Alice quien desesperada por salvarme le había confiado mi secreto? ¿O sería Jasper con sus averiguaciones sobre la estafa las que habían dado en el blanco? ¿O simplementeerala magnitud de la noticia que daba vueltas por todo Estados Unidos a través de los periódicos y el internet? ¿Por qué Edward no me miraba directamente a los ojos? ¿Ya no me quería como novia? No… No podía ser eso…

_¡Detente Isabella! ¡Deja de sacar tus propias conjeturas!_

Para ti, es fácil decirlo.

_Oh, no lo creas… Vivo en ti, sueño por ti, pienso por ti…_

"¡Diablos!", maldije por lo bajo.

El taxista me miró por el espejo retrovisor antes de entrar a la zona montañosa donde quedaba ubicada mi casa. No fue difícil guiarlo por el sendero. Era conocido en todo el pueblo que entre los únicos frondosos árboles de la ciudad, se hallaba escondida una hilera de casas-haciendas inmensas cuyos ingresos eran por un camino de tierraseca. Cada casita tenía un portón negro de fierro, sus límites estaban demarcados por muros de tierra y arcilla pintados de color blanco, y sus remates eran los prados otoñales que yacían en la parte de atrás. A unos doscientos metros, corrían las aguas cristalinas del pequeño riachuelo que desembocaba en el lago principal cuya máxima expresión era en tiempos de primavera, donde crecían infinidad de flores multicolores. Todos, sin excepción alguna, sabían que el comandante Charlie Swan tenía su casa ahí y todos también sabían que desde su retiro, había caído en depresión.

— Llegamos jóvenes —detuvo el coche y se bajó para ayudarnos a sacar los dos pequeños maletines de mano. El equipaje completo se había quedado en el jet con John quien se encargaría de trasladarlo al departamento de Edward en Chicago. Era muchísima ropa y objetos de valor como para traerlos a mi casa _"porque nadie te creerá si traes lencería fina, ropa de temporada y regalos italianos a la casa de tu padre, Bella, hazme caso por esta vez",_ me dijo al subir al taxi mas lo escuché vagamente, solo dejé que me colocara uno de los abrigos que guardaba en el ropero del jet.

— Gracias, ¿cuánto le debo?

—Ciento cincuenta dólares—abrí la boca para protestar pero Edward fue más rápido y le extendió el cheque.

Lo que ocurrió en este momento fue lo más maravilloso que había ocurrido jamás.

Edward se frotó los ojos somnolientos y los volvió a abrir con una lucidez y un resplandor inimaginable, admirando el paisaje verde oliváceo que se abría alrededor de mi casa. Miró con detenimiento los árboles de troncos gruesos y ramas oscuras que adornaban el pórtico de entrada donde una bandada de palomitas se refugiaba de la tormenta. Al verlas volar sonriócomo lo hizo la última vez en Capri y mi corazón se hinchó de orgullo, pero decayó ante la melancolía y la añoranza que era recordar cada momento maravilloso que viví con mis padres aquí.

La fachada era sobria, de planos simétricos y la cornisa continua daba una impresión de austeridad y de grandeza, lo que Edward no dejó pasar puesto y a pesar de que el cielo lloraba con intensidad él seguía asombrándose con los balcones de listones blancos que sobresalían del segundo piso o con las ventanas llenas de detalles neoclásicos y figuras caprichosas… _"Hermoso",_ murmuró y siguió su camino pausadamente por el senderillo de piedra que llevaba del jardín principal hacia el sofá hamaca púrpura donde mi madre me leía los cuentos cada tarde después del colegio.

Este era mi Forks… el pueblo que amaba.

_Y este era Edward… el hombre que… amaba. _Verlo maravillado era una alegría incapaz de descifrar.

— ¿Bella?

Aquella voz…

— ¡Bella! ¡A los años!—volteé de inmediato y vi a una chica de cabello negro con paraguas en mano que me miraba con expectativa mientras que,a su lado,un chico de tez morena cargaba una caja. Pareció un _dèja-vu_—. Estás empapada, ¡por Dios entra!

— ¿Rachel? —pregunté—. ¿Rachel eres tú?

— Claro ladronzuela de corazones, ¡la misma que viste y calza!—respondió con alegría dándome un abrazo. El chico moreno solo nos miró sonriente mientras avanzábamos hacia el porche.

— Pero, ¿qué le sucedió a tu cabello? ¡Eras pelirroja!

— Oh gracias Bella, ¡fue un gusto verte a ti también después de tres años!—protestó fingiendo fastidio y colocando las manos en su cintura. La reconocí de inmediato, era la misma niña malcriada que convenció a su papá para ir a pescar cuando tenía apenas cuatro años. Sonreí y la abracé con mucha fuerza hasta casi doler y llorar.

— Discúlpame… he… —suspiré, dejando el miedo temporalmente atrás—, he tenido un viaje largo.

— Me lo imagino, tío Charlie ya nos había avisado que vendrías, pero pensé que llegaría tarde y la torta de cumpleaños no podía quedarse al final… ¡No señor!

— ¿Está Jenny adentro?

— Sí. Si hubieses visto la cara de Jenny cuando llegué de Florida con el cabello teñido, ¡te mueres!—exclamó imitando a su hermana.

Rachel y Jenny eran mis mejores amigas de Forks, y eran a su vez las hijas de mi tío Billy. Claro que ninguna de nosotras compartíamos ADN pero nos habíamos criado juntas desde pequeñas que nos considerábamos hermanas y a falta de las verdaderas, no había nada mejor que ser adoptadas por ella e ir a nadar todos los sábados a La Push. Las dos hermanas eran trigueñas gracias a su descendencia latinoamericana por parte de Billy. La única diferencia era que mientras una tenía el cabello castaño como el mío, la otra lo tenía pelirrojo y siempre fue la sensación de Forks, ya que los chicos caían rendidos a sus pies por la perfecta combinación de colores que era Rachel. Cabello rojizo, ojos azules y piel trigueña, en una palabra: preciosa. El sentido del humor de ambas era similar, siendo Jenny un poco más efusiva para expresar los sentimientos y siempre había sido la más apasionada dentro de la familia. La última vez que la había visto, fue hace tres años o un poco más, cuando nos reencontramos de casualidad durante las vacaciones de invierno. Rachel venía de Miami, donde radicaba actualmente, para visitar a su hermana Jenny que había quedado embarazada de su novio Mark y estaba en plena crisis nerviosa porque Tío Billy casi dio un tiro con su escopeta cuando se enteró de la noticia, mas nada se pudo hacer, pues su hija estaba enamorada hasta los huesos del apuesto contador. Sabiendo lo protector que era Billy, podían tener una idea clara de cómo era Charlie…

—Bella, te estoy hablando, ¿quién es él?—me señaló a Edward totalmente agestada.

—Él… Es mi novio… _—"hasta que sepa quién soy en realidad",_ pensé—, se llama Edward.

—¡Oh! Señorita Swan, me considero joven, aún no cumplo veinticinco años y no creo que esté con Alzheimer ni tenga coágulos en la memoria, pero si mal no recuerdo, ¡tú eras la primera chica de Forks que estaba en contra del noviazgo y todas las cursilerías que eso traía consigo!

— ¡Baja la voz Rachel!—grité. El chico moreno de anchos hombros solo rió.

—¿Quién diría que la ciudad te cambiaría, eh? No te reprocho nada —apuró en decir alzando las manos como defensa—, luego me contarás todo… Aunque debo decirte que está como Dios manda…

Dentro de mi agonía le di la razó veía más apetecible, sexy y perfecto.

Edward se veía endemoniadamente hermoso bajo la lluvia. Su cabello castaño se había adherido a la piel de su rostro y pequeñas gotitas caían descontroladamente por su frente y su boca. La lluvia, mi compañera, hacía nuevamente maravillas en él. Edward no se inmutó de nuestro análisis, pues seguía extasiado y recorríacon curiosidad el jardín de tulipanes y claveles rojos que cercaban mi propiedad. Ahora, yo me preguntaba, ¿por qué un chico que siempre lo había tenido todo, había vivido en hermosas mansiones a orillas del mar o al pie de atrevidos acantilados venía a sorprenderse por la pequeñez de Forks, tan solo por un simple clavel?

"_Edward siempre se sorprendía por los pequeños detalles, signorina", dijo Amada._

"_Me rebelé contra mi padre, contra sus normas, contra su mundo de negocios frívolo. Empecé a odiar su voz, sus ojos, su mirada enfurecida cada vez que me reprendía… odié todo de él. Pero lo odié aún más cuando me mandó al internado solo", _recordé su voz quebrada cuando me confió su niñez. _"Nada de esa familia me interesa porque me faltó lo más importante, el amor, pero ahora te tengo a ti, sé que todo cambiará…"_

Suspiros…

_¡Tonta Bella!_ ¿Cómo le estaba pagando yo a mi novio? ¡Con la mentira! ¡Tonta, tonta y tonta!

Cuando vio que todos lo mirábamos, Edward levantó la cabeza y se acercó a donde estábamos para presentarse formalmente con una sonrisita torcida. Si verlo de lejos era una belleza, tenerlo de cerca era una deidad. Sin duda, la lluvia hacía efectos extraordinarios en él, y lo mejor era que ya no se le notaba tan molesto, todo lo contrario, su rostro mostraba paz y avenencia.

— Chicos, él es Edward Cullen —lo presenté tímidamente—, mi novio.

— Un gusto Edward, soy Rachel la prima, casi hermana, de Bella —le tendió la mano y se saludaron cordialmente—, y él es mi novio Jim—el muchacho de tez morena solo movió la cabeza como saludo porque sus manos las tenía ocupadas cargando lo que obviamente era una logo de la pastelería más peculiar de Forks _"Sweet P's Bake Shop"_ en la tapa era obvia.

— El placer es mío—sonrió—. Son ustedes muy amables por asistir al cumpleaños de Bella. No habíamos pensado encontrarnos tan pronto con su familia pero me agrada tenerlos aquí. Siempre tuve curiosidad por conocer a todas las personas con las que creció mi novia.

— Oh Dios… eres encantador —dijo con efusividad y yo miré a mi novio boquiabierta. Pensé escuchar un saludo frío y no aquellas sentidas frases que dijo. Edward nunca dejaría de sorprenderme con sus cambios de humor, sin embargo yo mantenía la desesperanza pues estaba segura que el tema principal, _la verdad, _lo estaba dejando para el final del día—. Bueno, ¡basta de pláticas! ¡Tío Charlie debe estar nervioso!¡Adentro!

**.**

**.**

La mansión de los _Higginbotham_ daba al norte y tenía tres volúmenes. No podía compararse con la casa hacienda del abuelo de Edward en Capri, pero sin alardear, mi casa era una de las más grandes de Forks. El interior era de diseño toscano, las paredes eran de color salmón y las de las habitaciones de color blanco alabastro. El vestíbulo al que entramos era fresco y umbrío y llevaba hasta una enorme terraza con balaustrada de piedra que era luminosa y llena de color cuya vista daba al prado más hermoso que pudiese existir… Siguiendo aquel camino de flores, se encontraba el arroyito_"del diluvio",_ como le decía y que fue mi lugar preferido cuando era niña.

A simple vista, la casa parecía vacía, no existían ruidos de ninguna clase y el mármol del piso estaba impecable y liso como si nunca nadie hubiese pasado por ahí.Dejamos nuestros bolsos y dejamos caer los abrigos en ellos.

—Vamos a dejar la torta en la cocina primero.

— Vale —después del vestíbulo, a la mano derecha, bajando una grada, venía una pequeña sala cubierta con una alfombra roja hindú. Cuando era niña, mi mamá nunca me había dejado caminar ni mucho menos correr con zapatos por aquella alfombra porque pensaba que se iba a malograr o podía hacer caer sus jarrones de cristal _Ferrand._Sonreí… Renée y sus dulces locuras…

Conforme nos íbamos acercando al comedor, Edward abría los ojos de par en par. Había dos mesas decoradas de un modo hermoso con una magnífica cristalería, la cual había pertenecido a mi abuelita Marie, y bajo ellas, unos manteles de lino de color marfil que contrastaba con el color salmón de las paredes. Las jarras de agua tenían unas delicadas filigranas de oro.

Todo permanecía igual. La misma decoración y ostentación de los años ochenta se mantenía en su reconocido y primordial lugar de la casa. Charlie no había modificado ni omitido ningún detalle de cómo le gustaba encontrar a mi mamá su hogar después de un arduo día de trabajo y era muy reconfortante saber que a pesar del tiempo, de los años y de la muerte, una persona podía seguir amando con tal intensidad. Ojalá algún día pudiera decir lo mismo de mí, pero ¿saben? Su historia de amor de cuentos de hadas no se repetía así nomás… No… Si no, mírenme a mí que por ser una cruel mentirosa estaba a punto de perder a mi príncipe, a Edward.

— Hola pequeñín… ¿cómo te llamas?—Edward se arrodilló y le preguntó dulcemente al niño que venía corriendo hacia nosotros. Le acarició el rostro y perfiló suavemente su pequeña naricita a lo que el niño de cabello oscuro y ojos grises sonrió y respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

— Marrr… como mi papi —respondió el niño tratando de cogerle el cabello húmedo y el maldito y estúpido mundo se detuvo en ese pequeño instante para mí. Me derretí, me enamoré aun más, liberé mis miedos y dejé que mi mente volara... Era el hijo de Jenny, una preciosura, pero el tesoro invaluable aquí era ver a Edward hablar con aquel niño de tres años; verlo sonreír de aquella manera que me hizo suspirar y sentir una intensa corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, incluso, pude sentir como revoloteaban en mi estómago pequeñas maripositas… Parecía que Edward quisiera vivir a través del pequeño los momentos sublimes que fueron arrebatados al propósito en su niñez.

— Tienes un lindo nombre. Yo me llamo Edward.

— _Edar_, ¿Te _guta_mi _nombe_?

Edward y un niño era lo más tierno que podía haber visto en mi vida… ¿Sería así cuando tuviéramos un bebe? ¿Se parecería más a él o a mí? ¿Tendría los ojitos verdes o marrones?... _Sueños, fantasías… sigues soñando Isabella._ ¡Oh! Cierto… ni siquiera sabía si después de esto, Edward volvería a hablarme y yo, Isabella Swan, la exmilitante del partido anti compromiso, estaba soñando despierta con un hijo de Edward entre mis brazos… _¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!_

— Sí, claro… —le acarició el cabello sonriente. Primera vez que veía esa sonrisa en él—. Dime pequeñín, ¿sabes guardar un secreto?

—¡Sí! Mi papi dice que los _sequetos_ son importantes si los dices a alguien en quien confías.

Edward se detuvo y me miró por encima del hombro de Mark con el ceño fruncido. Si hasta un niño sabía que confiar un secreto a alguien era darle un lugar más importante en tu vida, ¿por qué yo no lo hice con Edward?

— Hazle caso a tu padre. Es muy sabio.

— ¡Ajá! ¿Me quieres contar un _sequeto_?

— Algo así… ¿sabes? –se le acercó al oído y le dijo algo que hizo que sonriera-, además de tener el mismo color de cabello que mi novia… Chocolate…

— Me _guta_ el chocolate.

— Bueno jovencito, entonces tendremos algo especial para ti hoy. ¿Qué tal si vemos tú película favorita y partimos la torta de chocolate de tía Bella y nos sentamos tranquilos en el sofá?

— ¿Serás mi niñera hoy?

Edward rió ante tal ocurrencia.

— Mmmm… depende…

— ¡Mark! ¡Ven aquí!—la voz los detuvo. Edward se reincorporó veloz.

— ¿¡Jenny!—la efusividad de Jenny se notó al instante, dio brincos por toda la sala y ¡se lanzó a mis brazos como si no me hubiera visto en años!Yo reí de felicidad y recordé cuando, hacía diez años, ella tuvo que viajar a otro estado con su mamá después de la separación de sus padres. Fueron días negros para mí, no comí, no dormí, no pude hacer nada porque la extrañaba y cuando nos reencontramos en el último cumpleaños de Charlie fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

— ¡Bella! ¡Te esperábamos hace horas!—chilló.

Mark corrió a los brazos de su mamá mientras que Edward se posicionó a mi costado y me atrajo a su cuerpo. Los presenté, charlamos un poco y luego nos unimos a Rachel y su novio para dirigirnos a la terraza y encontrarnos finalmente con mi padre.

A cada paso que daba hacia la terraza trasera, mi corazón saltaba con fuerza con la intención de salirse de mi pecho para gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba nervioso, temeroso y emocionado de ver nuevamente a Charlie sin darse cuenta que estaba a un segundo, a una palabra, de hacerle daño o no.

_Respira Isabella. _Por lo pronto no estaba sola y eso me hacía sentir mejor.

— ¡Papá!—exclamé al encontrarlo sentado en una de las mesas de vidrio de la terraza, con su vaso de jugo de naranja y unas tostadas light. La alimentación sana, equilibrada y un régimen estricto en el consumo de productos bajos en sal y azúcar eranprimordiales en su vida porque si no su enfermedad podía activarse y acarrear problemas graves. Charlie saltó en su asiento y me encantó verlo entre asustado y sorprendido. Muy a pesar de que Alice le haya dicho que iba a visitarlo, estaba segura que para él era muy difícil creer que yo estaba en Forks pues siempre la escasez de dinero, la falta de tiempo y mi estúpido trabajo me habían tenido lejos de casa.

— ¡Oh, mi pequeña bribona! ¡Ven acá y dale un abrazo a tu padre!

— ¡Te extrañé! —sollocé en su hombro. Todos los malditos recuerdos regresaron a mi mente y quise llorar, privarme como niña pequeña y desfogar toda la angustia y miedo que tenía.

— Igual yo, Bells… —lo abracé con más fuerza—. Mírame hija, ¿no me ves mejor? —sonrió e hizo una venia para que pudiera observarlo—. Estoy tomando toda la medicina que me recetó el doctor y he dejado de lado el dulce.

— Muy bien papi —le dije limpiándome las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía decirle a mi padre que su hija era una estafadora que estuvo a punto de pisar la cárcel? No, no podía.

Luego de abrazarnos un par de minutos más y escuchar a Charlie decir que su pequeña niña estaba hecha toda una mujer, hermosa y que cada vez me parecía más a mi mamá a excepción de los ojos oscuros que heredé de él, Billy carraspeó para hacerse presente y hacer notar a Edward que seguía parado detrás de mí observando toda la magnífica escena_. "Alice me había comentado sobre esto, Bells…",_ Charlie movió su bigote y aparentó seriedad al saludar a Edward quien en cambio fue muy gentil y amable con Billy, Sue y mi padre al saludarlos con una amplia sonrisa. Charlie lo examinaba de pies a cabeza, acariciándose el mentón y entrecerrando los ojos como si fuese alguno de los chicos que iban a diario detenidos a la comisaría.

— Papá… basta ya —le reprendí disimuladamente.

Si no supiera que la escopeta que solía usar con tío Billy en sus excursiones por las faldas montañosas del _Rivet_ estaba guardada en el desván, pensaría que estaba a punto de sacarla de su arsenal. Quizá la pistola calibre 32 si estaba disponible…

— ¡Bueno! Ya que estamos todos aquí, es hora de prender la parrilla. Tengo preparado el _quattro formaggi_ que tanto te gusta Bells.

Jenny dio un brinquito y por poco se tira al suelo y rueda de alegría. Ella y yo habíamos crecido entre vinos, quesos y parrillas al estilo italiano… de reojo miré a Edward y él seguía contento mirando los alrededores llenos de vegetación y color violáceo, solo cuando me miraba notaba que volvían a temblarle los labios y su frente se poblaba de arruguitas. La lluvia se había calmado y su olor característico ya invadía mis pulmones. Me encantaba, me hacía sentir en casa.

— Yo puedo encargarme de aquello, señor Swan —sugirió mi novio.

Charlie sonrió y de un movimiento de manos se lo llevó hacia la zona de parrillas. Apresuré el paso para tomarlo del brazo y pronunciar la única frase que quise decirle desde que pisamos Forks pero que no tuve el valor de hacerlo:

— Aprecio de verdad que hagas esto solo por la bondad de tu corazón, Edward. No tienes que fingir conmigo.

Me miró detenidamente. Sus ojos verdes parecían rayos x.

— Luego hablaremos de eso, Bella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Charlie se estaba llevando muy bien con Edward. Incluso me pareció escucharlos hablar sobre una posible salida de campo para ir a pescar o cazar en el bosque lo que me pareció muy bien para ambos porque necesitaban hacer un poco de ejercicio, además de aportarme ciertos momentos de tranquilidad para pensar bien las cosas y preparar las palabras exactas para narrar de una vez por todas la verdad.

Cuando calmé un poco la ansiedad que tenía, rebobiné todas las cosas que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo: el cambio de ruta que hizo el avión improvisadamente por orden de Edward, los problemas judiciales que se estaban forjando en la empresa, la manera de poder salir lastimada de todo esto, mi llegada a Forks de un momento a otro, el cansancio que se veía reflejado en el rostro demacrado de Edward y mío, la grata sorpresa de encontrarme con Rachel y Jenny, la dulzura y ternura que exhibía Edward al hablar y jugar con el niño y finalmente el rencuentro con mi padre… Una sensación divina y a la vez melancólica, ¿quién diría que regresaría a Forks tan rápido? Él estaba feliz. Como me lo había advertido Edward ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del verdadero motivo que me hizo aterrizar de emergencia ahí, es más, Charlie pensaba que su hija, empleada modelo, había ganado el favor de pasar su cumpleaños en casa y claro, yo no podía desmentirle nada ni así quisiese porque estaría poniéndome la soga al cuello; así que cuando me preguntaba cuantos días estaría con él le cambiaba el tema para que no insistiera porque ni yo estaba consciente de todo lo que sucedía y mucho menos tenía idea de cuando regresaría a Chicago para envolverme en la tempestad.

— _Espero sea por mucho tiempo, Bells. Te extraño demasiado pilluela como para tener que vivir separado de ti tanto tiempo._

— _No digas eso, Charlie… Te amo y prometo regresar pronto._

Todas las veces en las que le prometía regresar, sentía unos escalofríos que iban desde la médula hasta la punta de mis pies, eran como pequeños pero intensos azotes que me recorrían entera, era mi cuerpo que reaccionaba ante la idea de que mi próximo regreso no sería tan pronto como quisiera y solo para recibir la terrible noticia de que Charlie había sufrido un infarto fulminante… o… porque mi casa ya había sido vendida por falta de pago. Era terrible pensar así, pero mi mente siempre se comportaba mal conmigo y me hacía pensar y esperar lo peor de todo.

— Ustedes son conscientes que todos los recursos que la población mundial consume en doce meses tardan un año y medio en ser regenerados por la tierra, ¿no? Es imposible que aún en Estados Unidos no existan suficientes políticas a largo o mediano plazo para el desarrollo sostenible —sostuvo Mark trayéndome al presente. Me había abstraído tanto que no recordaba que en la mesa adyacente me esperaban con la ensalada lista para servir. Los chicos estaban sentados en una de las mesas rectangulares de vidrio de la terraza y podía escuchar con claridad mientras que Charlie seguía en el asador yEdward miraba a Mark serenamente con aspecto elegante e intelectual—. El sector de la construcción muchas veces no se preocupa por la naturaleza pero pretende que ella siga siendo la principal benefactora gratuita para su conveniencia.

— Claro, entiendo tu punto. Es un desafío lograr algo como eso aquí, pero no es solamente un cambio individual o empresarial sino que es un cambio sustancial en que deben actuar también los gobiernos, deben prepararse e imponer leyes más drásticas —debatió Edward. Me gustaba verlo así, defendiendo nuestra carrera como arquitectos y su posición como empresario.

— Muy bien dicho Edward —secundó Jim.

Edward sonrió tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja y prosiguió entusiasmado. Arquitectura era su tema preferido, sin duda.

— Estados Unidos está entre los diez países con mayor huella ecológica del mundo al igual que Dinamarca, lo cual sorprende muchísimo porque éste es un país ecológico. Más bien, la iniciativa de Qatar para salir de esta poza es muy novedosa. Desde hace unos años ha empezado a trazar proyectos de gran índole bajo el ámbito ecológico.

— ¿Te refieres a la isla sostenible de Qatar?

— La misma —respondió Edward sorprendido. Dejé de condimentar la ensalada fresca para observar a Mark. Era muy culto y estaba actualizado de todo tipo de temas y no solo contables. Jenny me sonrió y dio un pequeño saltito de orgullo en su silla. Era muy parecida a Alice—. El proyecto es muy ambicioso y tendrá un impacto en gran escala en la arquitectura.

— ¿Qué pueden lograr con un pedazo de tierra flotante?—fue la voz de Sue que intervino esta vez.

— No es solo eso—le objetó—, el proyecto tiene una impronta sostenible, donde lo icónico tiene que ver con la captura de energías eólicas y solar; es decir que será un lugar donde lo que llama la atención no es que tiene los edificios más lujosos, ni los más altos, ni los más caros, sino que utiliza la energía sostenible para darle vida al complejo. Señora Sue, la arquitectura puede ser vista desde el exterior como objeto pero en realidad diseñar es ir más allá del espacio físico. Pensamos cómo va a funcionar el hotel, la casa o el restaurante y lo abarcamos todo: texturas, temperaturas, humedad, accesorios, arte y sin duda una preocupación altísima por el bienestar ecológico. No es solo un pedazo de tierra flotante, es un pequeño ecosistema que se construye a base de materiales que no dañan al medio ambiente y a la vez no pierde la funcionalidad de lo que significa la arquitectura. Estoy seguro que lo emblemático será la energía renovable.

—_Wow_… —soltó Rachel.

Sue, Charlie y los demás presentes lo miraron estupefactos y yo sonreí discretamente sintiéndome orgullosa de Edward, él sabía expresarse con propiedad, atino y buen gusto. Sus conocimientos en arquitectura eran sorprendentes y podía decir, sin vergüenza alguna, que a su lado, yo era una niña de colegio. Amaba mi carrera a pesar de todas las pestes que tenía que pasar en mi empresa, pero llegar al extremo de apasionarme de aquella manera y profundizarme en planos más humanos y complejos, no era lo mío. Yo seguía atrapada en el tiempo.

Y él… era simplemente maravillosoa pesar de haber sufrido tanto desde niño. El sentir tanta pasión por los pequeños detalles, por un clavel floreciendo en otoño, o por una palomita volando durante la lluvia, o por la esencia real de la arquitectura, era su mayor triunfo. Edward era un héroe… ¿y yo? ¿Qué era? _Ment…_ No, mejor era no conocer la respuesta.

Decidí acompañar a mi padre hacia la cocina para ayudarlo a traer los cubiertos, las gaseosas, el hielo y una de sus mejores botellas de vino tinto que acompañarían a la exquisita carne asada que él había preparado. Ni bien entramos a la cocina, el olor inconfundible del queso derretido me atacó y me hizo cerrar los ojos. Olía riquísimo como las noches en que mi mamá nos sorprendía con sándwiches tostados de jamón y queso, pizzas o su famoso _Quattro Formaggi_…

— Así que…¿Edward Cullen? —me preguntó mi padre de improviso haciéndome levantar el rostro. Sí, Edward Cullen era mi novio pero también era mi perdición.

— Charlie… —me mordí los labios.

— Es un chico agradable, muy educado y preparado... Pasa el control policial de rutina—insinuó con picardía—, y bueno, como diría tu madre, es muy buen mozo…

— Papá…

— Hey no te avergüences, Bells —sonrió—, la vida es muy corta como para complicársela o no disfrutarla.

— Aguarda un segundo, Charlie… ¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿Estás seguro que eres tú, el temido comandante de Forks, Charlie Swan?

Él bajó la cabeza riendo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices hija?

— ¡Ay papá! ¡Como si no te conociera! ¡Siempre has mirado mal a los chicos que traía a casa! Si hubiera sido posible los habrías arrestado y llevado a la comisaria por gusto solo para hacerles un interrogatorio al estilo _"Law and order__"..._ ¡Eras tan obvio Charlie!

— Tus amigos de colegio no eran los chicos más educados de Forks, Bella… Tenía la obligación de protegerte y ser padre y madre para ti y no descuidar para nada tu educación. Además no podía dejar que malograras tu futuro por cualquiera de esos delincuentes —alcé una ceja. Él era todo un exagerado—. Eres mi princesita, Bella… Y por más que mi instinto de padre quiera tenerte en una caja de cristal por siempre, me he dado cuenta, con mi enfermedad, que si no aprovechamos el día a día, si no vivimos el presente como si fuésemos a morir mañana, nada por lo que uno ha luchado tendría sentido. Yo no quiero ver la vida correr o alejarse de mí. No. Yo quiero calzarme mis _Nike _y correr junto con la vida —me acarició el rostro y presentí que íbamos a llorar. Sus ojos marrones estaban acuosos y el pecho me dolía tanto que parecía que iba a perder el corazón—. Siempre serás mi niña bonita, pero eso no quiere decir que no acepte los cambios ni los giros que da la vida, Bella. Ahora, estás hecha toda una mujer, emprendedora y exitosa. Confío en ti, en tu buen juicio. Eres una arquitecta a carta cabal y eso me llena de orgullo.

— No quiero defraudarte… —musité antes de llorar. Había tristeza en mi voz porque yo no era lo que él pensaba.

— Nunca lo harás, Bella porque llevas el espíritu y el aura de tu madre a donde vayas, y ella sabrá guiarte siempre por el camino correcto. Estoy seguro de ello.

"_Y yo también…"_ Pero, ¿por qué tuvo que morir Renée? ¡La extrañaba tanto!

— Papi… te quiero —como una niña de seis años pronuncié estas tres palabras, con una pena intensa y un llanto interno que me hacía caer al vacío de la desdicha. Él no sabía que lo había decepcionado. Solo atiné a abrazarlo con fuerza y dejarme llevar por el momento.

Dejamos pasar el tiempo.

— Alice me contó por teléfono tu plan —siguió hablando mientras me acariciaba la melena. Yo me tensé y me apreté más a su pecho—. Ella quería que yo pretendiera que todo sería una sorpresa pero no puedo engañarte Bells… No puedo… —me dio un besito en la frente—. Así que aproveché para llamar a Billy y su familia, yo solo quería que esta fecha fuese especial. Que tu cumpleaños número veinticuatro lo pases con todos nosotros… pero ¡me ha sorprendido! ¡Yo solo tenía planeado llamarte a tu celular hoy!¡Y vienes tú y me das esta increíble noticia! Estás enamorada y eso basta para mí. Soy muy feliz.

— Papá… eres tan dulce.

— No todos los días en la vida de este pobre viejo, viene su hija a decirle que por fin encontró alguien quien la ama, la cuida y la protege como se merece.

— Yo no dije eso… —dije avergonzada.

— No hace falta, Bells. Para la vista y paciencia de este viejo lince, está más claro que el agua… veo como lo miras, con orgullo y cariño; y él, cuando estuviste preparando la ensalada, se te quedaba mirando embelesado… y yo que soy un viejo que todo lo sabe y lo ha vivido, y sobre todo que amé con locura a tu madre, sé cuando un hombre mira con los ojos del amor.

Suspiré conmovida. Mi papá era sin duda mi héroe… Su confesión me dio una pizquita de esperanza con todo este asunto de Edward y la verdad.

— Tampoco era tan maravilloso ser _Miss_ Independiente todo el tiempo —lo codeé suavemente—. Es bueno enamorarse y abrirle el corazón a otra persona.

— Ahora sí te desconozco, hija…

— Solo fui valiente, papá. Decidí darme una oportunidad y afrontar los absurdos temores que tenía. Sin embargo, a veces pienso que a pesar de haber tenido un sinfín de oportunidades para ser feliz y de haber conocido a muchos hombres con los que habría podido mantener una relación linda y duradera, no fui capaz de enamorarme y de confiar pues me asustaba y huía.

— No cariño, simplemente era que no habías conocido al adecuado. Eres muy especial. Necesitabas de alguien que fuese extraordinario, como tú. Y los hombres extraordinarios no crecen en los arboles.

Sonreí. Era agradable intercambiar confidencias con mi padre de aquella manera. Hacía tiempo que no mantenía una charla tan sincera.

— Edward lo es, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

Sí, era el ser más maravilloso que podía existir a pesar de tener cicatrices en su alma.

_Y bueno, reconoce Isabella, que Edward ha hecho aflorar el__ lado más pervertido y salvaje que tenías…_

Sí…

— Él es muy valiente, papá… —me miró con atención—. No creerás pero detrás de él, existe una historia única, muy triste pero a la vez inspiradora. De él saqué la fuerza que necesitaba para ser completamente feliz.

Charlie sonrió moviendo su pequeño bigote, finísimas arruguitas aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos que ya mostraban nuevamente signos de alegría y tristeza enjuagadas en lágrimas.

Nos volvimos a fundir en un tierno, desesperado y cálido abrazo.

El abrazo que necesitaba… el abrazo de mi padre.

Y como si eso fuera poco, el aroma del asado recién hecho empezaba a oler riquísimo, lo que me hizo sentir, por primera vez en el día,que estaba en casa, en Forks.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fue una comida para recordar con un aire de irrealidad. Charlie presidió la mesa con Billy a un lado y Sue al otro seguido de los esposos de sus hijas. Jenny y Rachel estaban en el extremo opuesto de él y una vez más no pudieron ocultar la admiración que sentían cuando sus miradas se encontraban con la de sus parejas. Me gustaba mirarlos solapadamente y trataba de no hacerme más ilusiones respecto al amor que sentía por Edward, pero lamentablemente, la mente de una mujer es muy mentirosa, nos infunde en patrañas y luego no nos ayuda a salir del caos. Charlie había notado la forma en que Edward me miraba, me lo había dicho y yo le había creído, así que ahora sentada frente a él, me repetía a mi misma que quizá Edward y yo éramos vistos de la misma manera frente al resto… y eso me hizo sentir un poquito más importante y menos temerosa, porque quizá a pesar de todo, él podría seguir apoyándome.

La comida estuvo a la altura de la decoración renacentista y ecológica de mi casa. Los discursos que se dieron fueron cortos y habían sido preparados tan magistralmente que me sentía en plena reunión política de estado. Bueno, exageraba, pero desde que Charlie no tartamudeó para pronunciar el poema favorito de mi mamá el cual me lo recitaban todas las noches, me di cuenta que Alice lo había alertado con muchas horas de anticipación, si es que no lo había hecho días antes.

Todo era perfecto, no había errores.

Luego de comer dos tajadas de torta de chocolate –lo cual Charlie y Jenny se quedaron mirándome con asombro porque yo no era de comer demasiado, felizmente Edward solo sonrió-, me acordé que había dejado los abrigos tirados en la sala, al lado de los maletines de mano, los cuales de seguro habían provocado un inmenso charco de lodo en el piso de mármol. Abrí los ojos como platos y me excusé de la mesa. En casos como estos, Renée me hubiese matado.

Los dejé conversar tranquilos en la terraza y decidí ir a recorrer mi casa, indagar por sus pasillos para ver si no había pasado el tiempo por ellos, encontrarme con la sensación plácida que era recordar las épocas de mi niñez donde no existían problemas ni injusticias, solo cuentos de hadas de princesas guerreras. _"Como tú lo serás mi vida… Siempre, ante las adversidades, sonríe, llora, grita, pero nunca jamás, te dejes vencer", "Sí, mami", _era tan solo una niña…

¿Qué sería de mi vida si mi mamá aún estuviese viva?Quizá nunca hubiese conocido el dolor.

O tal vez, sí.

Pasé mis manos por las pequeñas fotografías del pasillo. Hallé la sala de estar, sabía que por alguno de los cajones encontraría los sobres con las innumerables cartas que le mandaba a mi mamá, cuando aun creía que ella podía volver. Me dejé caer en el sofá negro.

_._

_"Han pasado tres años ya y aún puedo escuchar tú voz en las palabras, como ayer cuando te fuiste, como ayer en donde todo era diferente, aún recuerdo como con tal talento sacabas lo mejor de mí y me enseñabas a descubrir la maravilla que resultaba para ti. Te extraño como no tienes idea mami… ¿segura que no volverás algún día para contarme las historias de aquellas princesas guerreras que tanto amábamos?_

_Bella._

P.D. Max está portándose bien, ya no pelea mucho y Rachel quiere encontrarle novia"  
.

Nunca podría mostrarme tan vulnerable, eso era de débiles. Si algo había aprendido era a no mostrar los sentimientos, a no dejarme manipular, pero, uno nunca puede jugar con el destino ni decir de esta agua no he de beber, porque podría ser dueña de mi peor castigo.

_.  
Junio, 1998_

"_Mami, los pétalos muertos de las rosas marchitas caen sin querer al suelo, cada lágrima del cielo, es en homenaje a tu partida. Dice papá que estás al lado de mis abuelitos y que, aquella estrella, luminosa y linda, que vemos todas las noches, eres tú, que desde el cielo, nos estás cuidando… lástima que Charlie es tan ingenioso pero conmigo eso ya no funciona mami… Te fuiste y ya no… nunca más regresarás"_

_Febrero, 1999_

"_Mami, aún veo tu silueta en el sofá de mi cuarto por las noches. Parece__ que vinieras a visitarme para leerme los cuentos que tanto me gustaban o para contarme el día fantástico que pasaste en el colegio. Cuando abro mis ojos, solo veo la oscuridad de un cuarto en soledad, en tinieblas… Me cubro con la manta hasta las orejas y me pongo a rezar. Aun así no vienes, entonces, ¿dónde quedó aquella frase que decía que si uno pedía a Dios, él nos daría lo que más deseábamos?_

_P.D. Maxie ya no quiere comer comida enlatada y ahora le gusta el vino"  
._

En momentos como estos había acudido a mi papá. Me acurrucaba junto a él y trataba de conciliar el sueño. Otras veces me levantaba en la madrugada gritando o llorando, con un dolor interminable en el pecho y en la cabeza. Me daba fiebre y nauseas, solo la valeriana me ayudaba a conseguir una estabilidad temporal en las emociones y en mi sistema nervioso.

"_Sé valiente, cariño"_

"_¿No existen los príncipes?"_

"_Sí, existen en los sueños de cada una, pero se vuelven realidad solo cuando te propones __a__ ser valiente, a luchar por tu integridad y ser única. Ahí será el momento en que tu príncipe te reconocerá, a pesar de que haya tinieblas, y te hará sentir el centro de su vida. Nunca niegues quien eres, Bella… Sé siempre original y tú misma"_

"_Mami… de grande quiero tener un esposo tan guapo y lindo como papá"_

"_Tendrás un hombre extraordinario, Bella. Pero recuerda que los tres pilares fundamentales para ello son: el amor, la admiración y la confianza…"_

— Bella, ¿qué sucede?

Aquellas tres cosas eran las que sentían por Edward… pero lo defraudé.

— Detente, Edward… —limpié mis lágrimas.

Él me había seguido.

— No. Basta ya, Bella.

Dejé caer la última carta, Edward la recogió y lo vi leerla.

— Mi amor…

— Deberíamos haber venido en otras circunstancias, Edward. A pesar de que me haya comportado mal y haya sido una vil mentirosa y creas que merezco un castigo, eso no te da el derecho a escoger lo que era mejor para mí y mi familia.

— Estás a salvo conmigo, Bella.

— ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes todavía? No estoy aun preparada para venir aquí y dejar el pasado atrás, mucho menos sabiendo que si mi padre se llegara a enterar del porqué estoy aquí, podría morir de un ataque. Él no debe de saber que la empresa está en problemas. Sufre del corazón, Edward, te lo conté, él es muy débil, muy frágil y yo soy su soporte, el bastón que lo ayuda a salir adelante, por eso nunca me mostré débil, porque la debilidad es para los idiotas y yo no soy vulnerable.

— No eres idiota, Bella… ¡No me gusta escucharte hablar así!

No le hice caso y proseguí. La herida estaba abierta y no necesitaba otra cosa que dejar salir todo el dolor que tenía para volver a cerrarla, claro, si es que eso era posible.

—La última vez que vine aquí, Charlie había sufrido un ataque. Su colesterol había sobrepasado el límite permitido lo que le provocaba constantes mareos y, evidentemente, junto a su hipertensión, lo hacía más propenso a sufrir infartos. El doctor me confió que mi padre no tomaba rigurosamente sus pastillas para la depresión lo que ocasionaba un desequilibrio en su sistema nervioso, el cual podía modificar su estabilidad emocional, aumentar el azúcar de su sangre y generar estados de pánico y depresión severa. ¡El mínimo error podía activar el maldito círculo vicioso que era la enfermedad de Charlie!

— Bella… Por favor, tranquilízate… Para todo hay solución, podemos llevarlo a Chicago. Ahí hay mucha mejor tecnología. Quizá podamos ayudarlo, averiguar, investigar más sobre su enfermedad.

— El no querrá moverse de acá. Tú no sabes lo que sufre cuando cree que le arrebatarán la casa. Lucho por ella día a día, me deslomo en aquella constructora por tener a mi padre feliz y tranquilo.

— Eres tan diferente a mí… yo no me preocupo así por mi padre.

— Son circunstancias diferentes, Edward… además, la función de padre la hizo tu abuelo, ¿no?

— Tienes razón… Pero ese no es el tema —tarjó.

— Lo sé, y eso no es lo único que me preocupa ahora, Edward. Sabes a qué me refiero.

— Sí. Pero estás muy sensible ahora Bella… déjate cuidar por favor—trató de abrazarme pero lo alejé. Me odiaba a mí misma por ser tan mentirosa y arrogante, estúpida e idiota. No quería que él me agarrara, no hasta que supiera que fallé—. Sé que el problema con tu empresa te tiene mal, te ha hecho regresar a la persona que eras, desconfiada, pero tranquila, estoy aquí contigo y tu padre no se enterará.

— ¡Desearía que no hubieras dicho eso —frunció el ceño al pasar de la incomodidad al enfado—, con tanta convicción!

— Pensaba que podía ser tranquilizador —dijo secamente.

— Es más que eso —afirmé—. Quiero decir que no me importa estar tranquila o a salvo, lo que me interesa aquí es que tú me escuches, mi primordial objetivo es que tú comprendas por qué hice todo lo que hice.

— Lo quiero hacer, Bella.

— Pero también es importante que sepas que actuaste mal. Podrás ser dueño de mi corazón, de mi vida, de mis pensamientos… pero no eres dueño de mis acciones.

— No soy dueño de nada —dijo apretando los puños—, me doy cuenta ahora.

— Y de la forma más extraña —lo interrumpí.

— Bueno —se levantó—. Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Su rostro se contrajo. El tema se había desbordado y había abarcado otros tópicos.

— Oh, Dios mío —dije mirando hacia abajo con la sensación y el sabor a traición entre los labios—. Esto no debería haber resultado así. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que esto sea una maldita pesadilla?

— Bella, las pesadillas solo existen en la mente de quien quiere evadir el pasado, el miedo o la verdad —dijo sin titubear, acercándose cada vez más a mí. Noté un brillo en sus ojos amenazador que no vi minutos antes. Esto era nuestro límite.

— Está bien, Edward… pero primero quiero hablar contigo. Me estás evitando con tu silencio y no puedo más. Debemos aclarar las cosas.

— Bien. Aquí nadie nos molestará —tomó una bocanada de aire y pronunció más sus gestos para exigir y demandar con una sola palabra la verdad... —Quiero saberlo todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

_Chicas, no sé que les pareció el capítulo pero era necesario hacerlo así, ya que es la 1era visita de Edward y Bella a Forks y llegar a este punto y mostrar lo que significa la casa, Charlie y lo demás para Bella era importante._

_Ahora, creo que por fin hablarán este par... veremos como toma Edward la verdad, si es que Bella decide decirle todo ¬¬ supongo que sí..._

_Y discúlpenme si no les gustó este cap, pero como les dije, tenía que las cosas seguir su curso así. u.u - por lo que espero sus tomatazos, lechugas, silencios absolutos y lejanías..._

**gracias a Larosaderosas por ser mi beta ;) a Jeni, que su abuelita falleció y la llenó de un gran vacío... a Gabi, Isa, Sam, Zoalezita, Sachi, Diana, Kali, Karen, Liz... todas las chicas diablitas del grupo de FB... del twitter... :D todas.**

**p.D.**

**PASENSE por mi nuevo FIC "Alma, corazón y vida"... www. fanfiction. net /s/8079643/1/**

**BLOG: http:/ mycoffeeaddiction. blogspot. com**


	25. Chapter 25

_********__Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. _Yo solo trato de crear una historia...

* * *

¡Chicas! ¡Ay por fin por aquí nuevamente! Estoy feliz de haber retomado la historia y de haber superado los problemas que tenía, claro que siempre quedan algunas cosillas por arreglar, pero, estoy mejor y con muchas ganas de seguir por aquí. =)

De la emoción, al subir el capítulo no mencioné a mi beta **Larosaderosas**... ! espero no se enoje... Gracias Rosa por betearme tan rápido el cap! Besos!

* * *

**_Música recomendada:_**

_ "For you I will" – Teddy Geiger  
__"Today I wonder" – Bruno Mars_

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 25**

******************__****************************************************•**

* * *

.

"_Los sueños así como la mente de una mujer pueden ser el arma más letal pero a la vez más dulce de la humanidad, ¿lo sabías, Bella?—me preguntó volviendo su hermoso pero demacrado rostro hacia mí. Sentí escalofríos. Claramente él me estaba enviando un mensaje secreto y yo no podía hacer nada, la careta la tenía en el suelo."_

_._

"_Bella, las pesadillas solo existen en la mente de quien quiere evadir el pasado, el miedo o la verdad—dijo sin titubear, acercándose cada vez más a mí. Noté un brillo en sus ojos amenazador que no vi minutos antes. Esto era nuestro límite.__"_

**.**

Me dolía su mirada. Cada palabra que Edward había pronunciado seguía dando vueltas por mi cabeza. El corazón quería escaparse de mi cuerpo, sentía una navaja afilada acercarse a mi cuello con sigilo y unas gotas de sudor frío atacar mi espalda. Quise tranquilizarme pero no podía hacer otra cosa que suspirar dolorosamente… Acaso, ¿decir la verdad, siempre era tan difícil?

_Cruel vileza._

"_Mejor miente."_

Me callé un segundo. La malvada de mi mente volvía a parecer triunfante, con ganas de seducirme y hacerme crear hechos imposibles, me quería invitar a soñar y fantasear con excusas impropias de mi conducta… Me pregunto, ¿por qué siempre se permitía aquellas libertades en estos momentos de angustia? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que solo me hacía sufrir al crearme ilusión tras ilusión?

No. Ella no se fiaba. Era traidora.

Es la peor amiga de una mujer…Te permite guardar y revivir secretos. _Penosos y crueles._

Te permite naufragar entre mares oscuros, de aguas profundas como son las mentiras y los falsos secretos. Falsos porque si en realidad fuesen un secreto, nadie, ni tu sombra, podría saber de que se trata…

Te da un segundo para que convenzas a tu conciencia de hacer lo correcto. De decir la verdad o no. De ser una persona leal o mentirosa…_Te crea dilemas._

Actualmente, me estaba dando un segundo para debatir entre lo que debía hacer y decir y lo que debía callar.

_Era hora de decir la verdad._

_O no…_

Quizá sí sea posible engañar a tu mente. Quizá podamos tomar la iniciativa y ser heroínas de aquellas, con capa y espada en mano y salir airosas de la batalla para así bloquear los problemas y dificultades de la vida pero… ¿saben qué es lo que nunca podrán esconder?...El pasado y los secretos.

Sí. Ellos nunca se irán, siempre estarán ahí, recordándote quien eres; y lo peor es que has callado durante tanto tiempo, que solo te das cuenta del inmenso daño que causaste cuando las personas que más quieres están involucradas y a punto de ser tus propias víctimas. Yo tenía mis víctimas: les estaba haciendo daño a Edward y a Charlie.

Aunque ellos no lo supiesen.

Respiré profundamente. Me dolía y me estremecía observar los ojos verdes, furiosos y tenebrosos de Edward.

― ¿Estás segura de que ya estás preparada para hablar?

― Sí… ―dudé un segundo―, aquí nadie podrá interrumpirnos, Edward.

― Bien.

No supe cómo había empezado a narrarle mi historia. Desde el primer día en que pisé el _hall_ de ingreso de la constructora como practicante hasta el día en que me ascendieron por mis proyectos que decían ser innovadores.

En realidad, siempre tuve la ligera sospecha de que mis conocimientos acerca de programas de costos y presupuestos de obras habían sido el aliciente primordial para que Chang Lam quisiera tenerme en su reconocido _staff_; y no me equivoqué, el tiempo me dio la razón.

A simple vista, el arquitecto Chang parecía ser un hombre común, de estatura mediana, porte ancho y facciones orientales, tenía cabello negro y ojos del mismo color pero totalmente intimidantes y que escondían un alma oscura tras los lentes de luna gruesa que portaba todos los días. Sonreía diplomáticamente a los clientes, los trataba bien e incluso les temía, pero cuando se encontraba a solas con todos nosotros, podía transformarse en el hombre más déspota y bipolar del mundo. Chang sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas como todos los hombres de negocios altaneros y angurrientos que solo buscaban beneficiarse y aumentar su cuenta bancaria gracias a las estafas que hacían al estado y a las personas de altos y bajos recursos. Si hubiese sabido a tiempo en qué mierda me estaba metiendo cuando inicié mis prácticas pre-profesionales, ¡me habría ido a miles de kilómetros lejos de ahí sin dudarlo…!¡Pero fue muy tarde, abrí los ojos muy tarde... Solo cuando leí y firmé el maldito acuerdo de confiabilidad me di cuenta.

Y ahora, ¿qué pensaría Edward de mí?

¿Estaría acabada? _Quizá sí, quizá no._

― No… ―susurré―, no pensé en qué me estaba metiendo, Edward.

―Dejemos de lado eso… ―zanjó secamente―, lo que importa aquí es si sabías o no que aquel proyecto estaba siendo construido bajo pésimas condiciones… ¿eras consciente de que ese condominio tenía la cantidad suficiente de arsénico, cromo y cobalto para intoxicar al cien por ciento de las familias?―Preguntó con exigencia, dándome una mirada afilada. No pude articular palabra.

Quería decirle que no, que era inocente pero era demasiado obvio que yo estaba involucrada en este problema de manera directa. Mi silencio lo era todo.

Yo estaba siendo estúpida… _¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!_

― Sí, lo sabía…. ―me tapé la boca.

Él seguía impávido, quizá decepcionado o triste, no podía definir su sonrisa que lucía vagamente entre sus labios fruncidos. Tenía la intuición de que él seguía procesando la información. De repente Alice o Jasper le habían contado por teléfono la verdad antes que yo, e incluso podían haber involucrado el tema de las estafas a personas de baja condición social así como la evasión de impuestos al estado… ¡Estaba perdida! No tenía idea de qué cosas habían hablado por teléfono… _Tonta, tonta, tonta. _Lo que fuese que ellos le hubiesen contado, yo estaría más involucrada que nadie. Era yo la que estaba realmente jodida y era una completa estúpida cobarde al ser encubridora directa de toda esta sarta de chantajes y desfalcos por parte de la empresa.

― ¿Qué ganas con trabajar de esa manera? ¿Sabes que estás exponiendo tu vida a un juicio del cual podrías salir mal parada?

Pasé saliva y lo miré con los ojos llorosos, su escrutinio y su persistente y frío tono de voz me tenían llena de miedo. ¡Claro que lo sabía! ¡Pero era mi única opción para pagar mis deudas al banco y tener a Charlie con vida!

― Tienes que creerme Edward, por más que he querido salir de esa empresa no he podido… me tienen amenazada.

― Da igual, Isabella. Podrías haberte acogido a alguna ley de amparo o haber acudido a un buen abogado para declarar y desenmascarar a esa sarta de mafiosos. No veo cual es tu disculpa ―agregó con toda la rabia que contenía y que plasmaba en una mirada sigilosa y acusadora. Una llama verde oscura se asomó por sus ojos.

― Yo… Edward, yo…

―… Pero no lo hiciste.

― Es que… no… ¡no puedo!

― ¡Están jugando con la vida de cientos de personas! Eso no es justo Isabella. No lo es.

― Yo opino igual que tú, Edward. Solo que…

― Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que hayas permitido tales fechorías frente a tus ojos, Bella? ¡Es imposible no sentir repulsión por un tipo así!―gruñó entre dientes―.¡Un tipo que solo piensa en su dinero, en su bienestar y no hace nada positivo por la gente que está arriesgando su vida comprándole una casa! ¿Es así como trabajan? ¿Les engañan a todos con la casa de sus sueños y en verdad les están dando las llaves a la muerte?

― No Edward… ¡No! Escúchame… No soy la única que está en contra de eso. Todos en la oficina odiamos a Chang por ser tan abusivo.

― Debieron hacer algo. No quedarse con los brazos cruzados, ahora, que todo se sabe, te apuesto que la empresa no querrá ser la única perjudicada, querrá hundirlos a ustedes y hacerlos quedar mal. La ley no tendrá piedad porque ustedes como arquitectos, en vez de defender la vida de un ser humano, la están sepultando. No es justo, sobre todo para los niños, Isabella.

― Somos asesinos…―murmuré dolida y avergonzada. Edward tenía razón, nos habíamos convertido en los más crueles asesinos. No teníamos corazón.

― Fue sin querer, Bella ―el timbre de su voz bajó, sonaba apenado―. No quise insinuar eso.

― Está bien… ―bajé mi cabeza―… Tienes razón…―sollocé―, debería haber hecho algo… tendría que haber salido de allí desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía en qué me metía cuando firmé el maldito acuerdo de confiabilidad. Te lo juro.

Caminó por la habitación contrariadamente hasta llegar y apoyar sus dos puños en la mesa de caoba de mi padre. Se mantuvo un instante así, impertérrito, causándome náuseas y vértigo, los cuales, sumados al nudo que tenía en mi estómago por el miedo al rechazo hacían que mis piernas no pudiesen sostenerse más tiempo por sí solas. Felizmente su escrutinio terminó pronto, Edward levantó el rostro, se frotó la barbilla y los ojos con fuerza.

―Discúlpame a mí, quizá me excedí en hablarte así, pero aborrezco a las personas que se aprovechan del resto, que no les importa su vida y los tratan como la peor cosa. Me ha pasado Bella, mi padre lo ha hecho conmigo y con muchas personas, y sé qué se siente.

_Oh mierda._ Mi niño triste había vivido un tormento con su padre, yo lo estaba reviviendo sin querer. ¿Qué sería de mí si le dijera que también estafábamos al estado?

― No buscaré más pretextos para defender lo imposible.

De soslayo observó mis gestos de preocupación. Por mi parte, le eché una ojeada a su rostro lleno de ansiedad. Él estaba igual o más que yo, sentía en carne propia la desesperación y la angustia por la que estaba pasando y eso valía muchísimo para mí a pesar de que estaba a un microsegundo de ser rechazada por ser una maldita mentirosa.

Movió sus labios y yo me preparaba para el dictamen final.

Avanzó hacía mí y sentí correr a velocidad los minutos contra el reloj.

Había un torrente de sensaciones y miedos en mi mente.

Finalmente, él fijó sus esmeraldas preciosas en el amasijo de trapos que era mi cuerpo y se decidió a hablar. Por un momento, sus labios parecían deliberar entre seguir con la hostilidad que había estado mostrando al hablar sobre el tema, o mantener su inminente y muy conveniente apatía hacia mí. Era una tortura. Una tortura que duró quince segundos para ser exactos… _lo sentía…_fueron quince latigazos a mis nervios, quince latidos que dio mi corazón antes de ver torcer su expresión para preocuparse por algo más y que hasta ese momento yo había pasado desapercibida.

Me sorprendió su pregunta, no la esperaba.

― ¿De qué acuerdo de confiabilidad me hablas, Isabella?

Un fiel gruñido acompañó a aquella réplica.

No sentí aun alivio pues aquel contrato era el que _"me hace actuar como una mujer despiadada con los pobres.", pensé temblando._

Apreté los dedos contra mi mejilla con ansiedad.

― Es mi condena de muerte, Edward… Si bien amo mi carrera de arquitecta, aguantar y soportar estas injusticias y malos tratos solo fue por Charlie, por cuidar de su bienestar… ―solté sentándome en el sillón. Me sentía débil y mis piernas no iban a aguantar más mi peso―, tienes que saber también que yo actúo con temor y bajo el poder de Chang que me tiene amenazada. El día que me contrataron como arquitecta principal del _staff_… él me hizo firmar el estúpido acuerdo de confiabilidad. ¡Si abro la boca o digo algo, me despedirán, me botaran a la calle y me quitaran todo! ¡Incluso la casa de Charlie! ―Hice una pausa tratando en vano de calmar los latidos de mi corazón que ahora se asemejaban al latir de las aletas de un colibrí luchando por su supervivencia. Las palpitaciones habían huido de mi pecho y atacaban todo mi cuerpo, disipando el miedo y transformándolo en dolor, sobre todo en la cabeza―. Estoy perdida… No tengo salvación…―mascullé. El dolor crecía. Me cogí la cabeza y quise martillarla.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe. Sus brazos que estaban en posición defensiva cayeron libremente por su estómago, sin respirar siquiera pero su interés estaba aun centrado en mi rostro y en mis gestos. Creo que sintió terror, o más bien, yo era que la seguía aterrorizada… Muchas verdades en tan poco tiempo…

―… Si la empresa cae, yo caigo con ellos. No hay escapatoria.

― Sí la tienes… Solo fuiste una víctima más de esos inescrupulosos ―soltó la última palabra como un escupitajo, parecía que mi declaración lo había tomado por sorpresa y hacía que su torrente sanguíneo se eximiera a sus ojos, llenos de rabia. Sus manos se cerraron en forma de puños con una inminente fuerza y llevó toda su furia enardecida hacia el mueble de madera, creí que lo partiría en dos y sin temor a más nada chillé de angustia.

Lo escuché murmurar entre dientes.

Pasaron veinte y tres segundos más. Y casi once estocadas mortales a mi corazón.

― Es mi culpa también… Soy una estúpida ―declaré sin esperanzas. ¿Qué podía hacer una chica, muchachita pueblerina frente a las más temibles bestias de la economía?

―No, no lo eres… pero encubrir lo que sucedía con el proyecto de las viviendas era lo peor que podrías haber hecho. Eres partícipe de un delito.

― Lo sé…

Al recordar el fino hilo en el que caminaba mi vida a diario, temblé.

¿Por qué la gente aristócrata, opulenta, burguesa, aquellas que tenían un poder y control absoluto insultaban, degradaban, intimidaban y amilanaban a aquellas que aún guardábamos alguna que otra fantasía?

¿Era justo?

Soñar tanto, desear tanto algo para que un viejo decrépito viniese y me quitara las ilusiones de un momento a otro. Si seguía en aquella empresa, nunca llegaría a nada bueno. Estaría por siempre estancada como la estúpida miedosa incapaz de levantar la voz para defender sus sueños, sus convicciones de mujer. Podía haber sido desconfiada y haberle dado la espalda a las oportunidades nuevas, sobre todo a las del corazón, pero cuando se refería a mi trabajo, era sumisa y aceptaba todas las injusticias que me aplicaban solo para poder salir adelante y salvar a mi padre, salvar su felicidad.

No obstante, aquella gente no tenía ningún derecho en tratarnos con desprecio ni utilizarnos a su antojo como títeres. _No tienen derecho._ Ellos no pueden venir a destrozarte y llenarte de incertidumbre. Ellos no pueden limitar tus sentimientos, ni eclipsar tus momentos de felicidad. ¡Ellos no pueden hacer nada de esto! ¡Simplemente porque no es su vida! ¡No es su maldita vida! Pero, ¿piensan en ello? No, no lo hacen porque creen que al tener dinero, poder y presencia pueden hacer de tu vida lo que quieran.

¿Y si en algún momento de tu vida llegaras a equivocarte? Pues, es tu error, tu problema y de ellos se crece. Porque la vida, el amor y la felicidad sin dolor no podría saborearse bien y nunca dirías: sí, con esfuerzo y sacrificio llegué a ser feliz.

Entonces, ¿de qué me sirvió ser la chica liberal, anti compromisos, fría e independiente si al final terminé cayendo en la más terrible tentación?

Ya no quería luchar. ¿Para qué decir la verdad o mostrar el verdadero rostro de la infelicidad o la injusticia si al final no existiría ninguna luz que me irradiara de esperanza?

— Edward…—llamé sin voz. Me veía entre la espada y la pared.

Cerró los ojos. Lo vi vulnerable y cansado. Sus ojeras se pronunciaron más y de aquel chico sexy bajo la lluvia solo quedaba la sombra.

Él sufría conmigo o quizá buscaba la mejor forma para mandarme a la mierda. ¿Quién podría estar con una chica tan problemática como yo?

Suspiré. Me sentía morir, quería morir y eliminar así de una vez aquel nudo horrible que ataba mi estómago y me hacía sentir miedo.

― ¿Estás segura de que no podías haber renunciado? ―preguntó, luchando por mantener el filo acerado de su voz―. Eres lo suficientemente lista e inteligente para poder conseguir otro trabajo en el lugar que quisieses.

― No puedo Edward, el acuerdo de confidencialidad que me hicieron firmar incluye silencio casi perpetuo sobre todo lo que concierne a la empresa ―frunció el ceño con rareza, me dio la impresión de que aquella aseveración no estaba dentro de sus conocimientos, como si él supiera, estuviera al tanto de muchas cosas pero aquello lo tomaba desprevenido.

Caviló cerca al escritorio. Sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y lo miró por unos segundos. No me atreví a preguntar nada. Creo que en ese momento no quise saber nada más que no fuera su comprensión o su inminente lejanía.

― Está bien, Bella. Podemos hacer algo… Quizá si hablo con Jasper y le pido que por favor revise tu contrato con minuciosidad, podríamos conseguir algo, un fallo , una cláusula mal redactada que te libre de…

― Es imposible Edward ―le corté la esperanza. Era imposible luchar contra la corriente, pues era tan o más difícil que luchar contra el destino que una misma forjó a base de acciones propias o adoptadas―. No creo que a los viejos esos se les haya pasado ninguna cláusula como la que me propones. Son un par de viejos zorros que con cara de idiota tratan de embaucar a las personas… No creo que me dejen libre así como así, mucho menos ahora que la empresa podría venirse en picado.

―No me importa Isabella. Tendrán que darse cuenta que tú no eres su marioneta a quien pueden usar a su antojo.

El dolor le crispó el semblante. Le punzaba el alma la sola la idea de verme dominada por aquellos tipos.

― ¡No! ¡¿Es qué no entiendes?! ―grité exaltada. ¿Toda la tarde le estuve contando acerca de las amenazas contra mi vida, mi bienestar y mi padre para que él finalmente pensara que de un día para otro podía encontrar una solución? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que yo no podía dejar nunca aquella constructora?

― Bella, mi amor, escúchame por favor ―me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y me miró fijamente―. Comprendo cada palabra que me has dicho, sé el riesgo que corremos al hacer esto pero créeme será por tu bien y el de tu padre. Ya no estarás sola mi amor para que luches por su vida y por la tenencia de conservar esta mansión, aquí me tienes, y si de algo sirve, soy capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudarte. Saldremos adelante, ya lo verás ―al escuchar sus palabras de aliento sentí de inmediato mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cada sentimiento había llegado derechito a mi corazón desahuciado, lo tranquilizó y le dio nuevamente la esperanza y la confianza que él necesitaba para latir con normalidad―. El padre de Jasper también tiene influencias y no creo que le sea difícil conseguirte una buena defensa.

― ¿Lo harías por mí? ¿A pesar de haberte ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo?―pregunté aferrándome a su pecho.

― Sí.

― ¿No me desprecias?

― No, Bella, por Dios, ¿cómo crees que haría eso?… ―me acunó el rostro y vi su extrañeza en él.

― Pensé…

― No pienses mucho, mi amor… ―su aliento se mezcló con el mío y por fin sentí la maravilla y la tranquilidad que transmitía un beso dulce de la persona que quería―. Es solo que todo este asunto me hace recordar ciertos momentos que viví… Me hace recordar a mi padre y su sarta de porquerías y frivolidades. Odio las injusticias Isabella, y más aún si las han cometido contigo.

― Yo también las detesto, Edward, pero me siento acorralada… estoy entre la espada y la pared.

―No por mucho tiempo… No por mucho tiempo ―dijo con convicción―, será mejor que salgas de ese sitio antes que suceda algo peor. Alice debe salir también, no puedo dejar que mi prima se funda en ese tipo de negocios. El abuelo William podría reventar de rabia y también morir… La edad no le ayuda.

― Oh… cierto… tu familia… ―hice una pausa. La maldita sensación de miedo, de ser rechazada volvía a invadirme―. Perdóname Edward por meterte en estos líos. No...No mereces tener a una chica como yo. Sé que te estoy haciendo daño con este tipo de comportamiento y quizá logre perjudicar tu vida así como tu padre o tu abuelo pueden pensar―sus ojos se abrieron y empezó a negar con la cabeza apresuradamente mas no le hice caso. Si ya una vez Carlisle Cullen lo había amenazado no dudaba que volvería a hacerlo―. No me perdonaría si a tu abuelo le sucediese algo por mi culpa… ¡válgame Dios que no! Además… no quiero más perjuicios. Tu padre… si él se llegase a enterar de esto… podrá hacernos daño ―susurré aterrada.

Él seguía agestado, adoptando su pose natural y común contra las blasfemias. Lo reconocía.

― Bella, por favor, escúchame bien ―habló seriamente sosteniéndome de los hombros―, la única que puede lastimarme eres tú. Ni mi padre, ni mi primo, ni nadie tienen tanto poder sobre mí como tú.

― Ed... ―quise llorar.

―Vivo para cuidarte, para quererte... Para amarte...―sus ojos era una hermosa mezcla de ternura, cariño, preocupación y posesión―. Eso es todo, Bella. ¿Lo entiendes?

Suspiré…

Sollocé…

Y me pregunté por qué seguía siendo una maldita afortunada. ¿No había sido suficiente con todo el mágico momento que habíamos vivido en Italia?

No, con Edward todo era impredecible… y mágico.

Asentí con prudencia. _"Es que…"_

― Es que con todo esto… pensé…

―Shhh… Calla… No dudo que Carlisle quiera interponerse entre nosotros, estoy seguro que no descansará hasta que lo logre… ¡Maldición!―exclamó―. Pero eso no nos detendrá. Debemos mantenernos juntos para luchar contra todo.

― ¿Seguro? ¿Lucharás por nosotros?

―Yo estaré aquí y no te dejaré… ―sonrió y limpió las lágrimas que caían copiosamente por mis mejillas―. ¿Y tú? ―alzó una ceja pícaramente haciendo un tierno pucherito.

― Sí… así como tú luchaste por mí.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja como un niñito pequeño. Era mi niño malcriado y caprichoso. Bello.

―Bien… porque sueño con estar contigo para siempre.

Sonreí bajo la lluvia de lágrimas y nos besamos pausadamente, sin prisa, saboreando la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas, nuevamente fundidas en un lazo inexorable, compartiendo confianza, decisiones, temores, miedos y triunfos. Habíamos nacido para amarnos, para tenernos uno al lado del otro.

Me dio un último besito en los labios y luego en la frente y nos mantuvimos abrazados con fuerza un buen rato. Se sentía tan bien. El calor de su cuerpo a través de su ropa cruzaba el mío y me reconfortaba a mil. Ahí, atada a él, quise que momentos como estos nunca acabaran…

― Oh perdonen…―aquella voz inconfundible diluyó el momento. Enjuagué mis lágrimas con la camiseta. Era Jenny mirándonos con pena―, no quise interrumpir…no pensé que estarían aquí. Solo vine a llevar un encargo de Charlie. Hagan como si yo no estuviera aquí…es más… ¡no estoy aquí…!¡Ya me voy, ya me fui, listo no me vieron!

Jenny dio un chillido que me hizo sonreír y reír como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Ella siempre tan pintoresca y única. El miedo iba pasando, o al menos eso creía.

― Jen…

― Te veo luego, Bella ―nos miró por el rabillo del ojo, su voz cantarina muy parecida a la de Alice había bajado una nota y sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Edward se percató y nos sonrió, instantes después, frunció el ceño y volvió a buscar su celular entre los bolsillos de su pantalón. Lo sentí nervioso bajo mi piel y un rayo de inseguridad me recorrió de pies a cabeza, aun así, él me dirigió una mirada que no reconocí de golpe, ¿era complicidad? ¿Cariño? ¿Pena? ¿Qué era? No lo entendí, solo asintió con la cabeza.

―Quédate Jen… No es ningún problema ―vacilé. La realidad de lo dicho tenía que ver con él.

― Pero… ―replicó.

―Jenny, acompaña a Bella por favor ―corroboró―, estoy seguro que necesita hablar con alguien y ¿quién mejor que tú? ―dijo con voz monótona, con una postura impecable, asemejándose la esperanza de hacerme sentir mejor y logrando así una salida de emergencia temporal para salir del lugar. Sí, Edward se iba a ir y su plan era dejarme con ella. Por una ráfaga de segundo sus gestos me hicieron dudar, quise negarlo, atraerlo para que se quedara junto a mí porque pensaba que su huida podía deberse a todo lo confesado anteriormente, pero solo cuando pronunció lo que vino a continuación pude comprender con exactitud a qué se debía aquella mirada cómplice y aquel gesto de preocupación de momentos atrás―. Yo ya me iba, tengo que hacer unas llamadas importantes.

―Oh… está bien, Edward ―respondió mi amiga.

― ¿Ahora?

― No quiero perder tiempo, Isabella ―aseveró.

La lucha iba a empezar. Edward iba a comunicarse con Jasper.

Sería el inicio de una constante ida y venida de investigaciones, deserciones y absolutamente, más miedos por encubrir y descubrir. ¿Habría hecho bien en contarle la verdad?

― Nos vemos luego, mi amor ―mi novio, único e irrepetible, me dio un besito suave en la frente y se retiró por la misma puerta que Jenny había ingresado. Se veía aún pálido y abatido pero estaba segura que después de esta charla, esta señal de afecto en mi piel nívea, yo tenía su apoyo… _incondicional_ si era posible llamarlo así… Solo esperaba… lo único que no quería… era que descubriese las estafas al estado con los costos y presupuestos inflados.

Sí, cúlpenme, dirán que soy de lo peor por no haber hablado sobre ello en su momento, pero me veía tan sucia que sumarle algo más a mi hoja de vida, me hacía temblar. Soy cobarde, claro que lo soy… pero en aquel entonces pensé que aquel tema podía ser más fácil de resolver.

_Tonta Isabella…_

―Y… ¿Qué pasó _vata __**(**__*__**)**_? ―Jenny se dirigió a mí con malicia haciendo ahínco en la última palabra, una de las tantas que ella usaba para llamar a Rachel, su hermana o a mí. Jenny tenía un vocabulario notable y me encantaba cuando traía palabras latinoamericanas a nuestro léxico.

―Nada… ―respondí imperceptiblemente. Jenny me miró mal y supe que tenía que hablar, esto aun no llegaba a su fin―. Bueno… ―se sentó en el sofá―, me vi obligada a contarle a Edward acerca del nuevo proyecto de condominios de la empresa… ya sabes, lo que te dije hace unos meses.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

En definitiva ella era, al igual que Alice, la única que sabía con detalle todo lo que cubría mi trabajo en la constructora. En cada viaje que hacía, nuevas noticias fluían para Jenny. Siempre me daba su apoyo sin prejuzgarme ni criticarme ni nada y claro, bajo un implícito acuerdo y al estar al tanto de lo que todo ello abarcaba gracias a su esposo contador, era de las pocas que querían verme fuera de aquella empresa. Pero, en este caso, sus ojos azules se habían perdido tras una mata de angustia y su aliento se había extinguido, dejándole los labios secos y prohibiéndole emitir palabra alguna. Giró sus orbes en todas las direcciones posibles, dándome la impresión de que miles de teorías se formulaban en su mente en este preciso momento con la rapidez de un cometa. La entendía, nadie en su sano juicio podía aceptar ser una estafadora o criminal frente a la persona que amaba.

― Ha sido un momento muy delicado, Jen…

― ¿Por qué te viste obligada a contárselo? ¿Tienes problemas en Chicago?

― Más o menos… mi empresa está en serios problemas y… ―me cortó.

― ¿Estás aquí por eso? ¿Para decírselo a Charlie también?―hizo un silencio y luego balbuceó―: ¿Irás… irás presa?

Sentí un hueco en mi estómago. Algo se había desprendido de mi cuerpo.

― ¡Oh por Dios no! ¡Ni lo menciones! ―la sola idea me provocaba escalofríos.

― Perdón… pero entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasó?―estaba realmente asustada. Si ya había pasado por el temor más grande que tenía, ¿por qué no decirle la verdad a mi mejor amiga? Ella sabría callar y estaba segura que no me delataría frente a Charlie, su enfermedad era delicada y ella respetaba eso.

Le sonreí tímidamente y la hice sentar en el lado izquierdo del sillón mientras que yo me senté a su costado cubriendo mi rostro con las manos. La impacienté al cincuenta por ciento pero tenía que tomar aire para relajarme y dejar fluir todo de una buena vez. La cabeza me dolía, la coronilla me palpitaba fuertemente y sentía una presión terrible en la parte de atrás, aun así, no le di importancia, me había visto en peores ocasiones y sabía que no era nada peligroso ni imposible de quitar con una buena pastilla. Atiné a masajearme las sienes unos segundos y sin otra salida empecé a narrar lo que ya dos veces en el día había hecho. Opté por contarle como fueron las cosas desde que llegué de Italia –tratando de calmar los brincos que dio Jenny al escuchar que había estado en la tierra de las pastas- procuré detallar solo lo importante y aquellas pistas que me obligaron a relatar la cruda realidad, le expliqué el cómo Alice me avisó por teléfono lo que inminentemente estaba por suceder cualquier día y cómo Edward cambió el rumbo del viaje súbitamente hasta traerme a Forks. Un plan improvisado pero bien pensado. Alice y Jasper se habían tomado la molestia en preparar una perfecta coartada para mí.

― ¿Y qué te dijo, Edward?―casi gritó nerviosa.

― Bueno… como verás, aun no le he dicho toda verdad. No sabe nada sobre las estafas al estado.

― Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ―elevó una octava―. Si ya habías empezado, ¿por qué no seguir? La confianza es lo primordial.

Sonreí forzosamente.

―Sí... Pero ya es demasiado todo lo que sabe―hice una mueca gobernada por los nervios―, decirle lo otro podría… solo ocasionaría que se alejara más de mí, en definitiva, tengo miedo que lo haga. No sabría como reponerme de su alejamiento... ¡Aish! ¡Por eso es que no vale involucrar sentimientos!

― No Bella, ¡eso es lo más importante! Involucrarte con alguien que te comprende y te ama sobre todas las cosas es lo más maravilloso que puede sucedernos.

― ¡No tienes idea de cómo se puso!―rebatí con expresión voluntariosa―.Le ha costado muchísimo enterarse de que estaba al tanto de la construcción de los departamentos sobre tierras altamente peligrosas que no me imagino que diría si le cuento más… no Jenny, ¡no puedo hacer eso…! ―exclamé nerviosa, no le mentía para nada, si Edward cambiaba de opinión de aquí a unas semanas o días y decidía abandonarme por su familia no lo culparía, es más mi subconsciente lo estaba esperando desde el día en que se dio cuenta que estábamos enamorados; el único problema es que temía por mi corazón, habían ya muchas sombras acechándolo, esperando que él dejara de latir por amor y empezar a sollozar por dolor en algún rincón.

La soledad, a estas alturas, sería el arma más catastrófica que daría fin a mi vida.

Me asaltó un miedo concentrado que se extendió por mi estómago ante la enormidad que tenía aun por confesar.

―Tú también tendrías miedo de abrir la boca si tan solo hubieses visto sus ojos al destilar furia cuando supo que estaba amenazada bajo un contrato sin escrúpulos…

― ¿Te ha culpado? ¿Se ha portado mal contigo? No parecía que lo hubiese hecho por la forma en que trató delante mío… casi me derrito por tanta miel.

― No… Solo dijo que… defender la vida era uno de nuestros principales objetivos como arquitectos, como creadores de ciudades y de vida y yo… simplemente había fallado… No he sido ética, no he dado…

Se me apagó la voz. Mi boca estaba reseca y el maldito dolor punzante en mi cerebelo estaba ardiendo. Edward había sido un poco cruel en ese aspecto, sí, pero había dicho la verdad, la función de un arquitecto es ser el único técnico capaz de establecer las necesidades espaciales de la sociedad. Ella no nos indicaba cómo quería vivir o actuar; sino que era el arquitecto quien podía decirle cómo lo debía hacer. Nosotros debíamos darle el ejemplo de vida a seguir; protegiendo sus intereses, el medio ambiente en donde se desenvolvían y cuidando y manteniendo una relación explícita y segura entre la sociedad y la naturaleza… Y yo, había fallado a ese principio… Nada de verdad ni bondad ni belleza… _no había sinceridad constructiva __**(**__*__**).**_

Suspiré cansada. Que día tan infernal.

― ¡Tonterías Bella! Lo que tendrías que haber hecho era decir toda la verdad. ¡No creo que puedas estar con esta incertidumbre todo este tiempo! Si él te entiende, entonces te ama en serio, si no, déjalo partir...Los hombres siempre huyen de las relaciones, de los compromisos y adoptan actitudes de personas cobardes, pero si él, a pesar de todo, está aquí contigo y te ayuda, es un ángel.

Entorné los ojos. Edward ya había prometido ayudarme. La minúscula partícula de duda que quedaba en mi sistema se esfumó totalmente. Jenny me hizo abrir los ojos porque la idea de que quizá Edward fingía o reaccionaba de buena manera a causa de estar rodeado de mi familia lo que le hacía más difícil huir de la situación, estaba rodeándome como una espesa neblina llena de indecisiones. Dejaría que ustedes me matasen por ser tan desconfiada, pero, siempre aquel bichito tenía que aparecer para atormentarme.

Antes, sospechaba de cada hombre que se me acercaba. Salvo dos malditas excepciones. Una vez, de casualidad en un estudio de abogados, conocí a un contador de más o menos treinta años. Tenía los labios divinos, rosados y gruesos, el cabello oscuro como el ébano y unos ojos azules, grandes y misteriosos que los ocultaba tras unas elegantes gafas que usaba para leer. Thomas empezó a coquetearme, a mirarme de aquella manera que toda mujer lista y terriblemente romanticona podría definir como la señal perfecta para decir que finalmente encontró a alguien que la podía querer por cómo era. Salimos varias veces en su coche y cuando me enteré que tenía tres hijos y una relación casi abierta con su mujer, quedé hecha añicos. Claro, no me sentía engañada propiamente dicha porque nunca le pregunté la verdad, pero quedé burlada delante de otros y encima, quedé como la roba maridos… Primer error: _ilusionarme precipitadamente._ Ahora vamos al otro caso, a Liam, al tipo de las serenatas, al que decían que éramos la pareja perfecta, él protector, jugador de rugby, y yo indefensa, él ojos miel y tez morena, yo pálida como la nieve y ojos chocolate… oh sí la pareja perfecta…. ¿qué hizo al final? Me engañó y me negó a su familia porque _"Bella, no estoy enamorado de ti. Tú no eres a quien busco así que no le veo sentido continuar con esto"_… ¿Segundo error?: _confiar demasiado._

Fue horrible.

Entonces, ¿cómo querían que no dejara de desconfiar aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo?

_No, pero Edward te ha demostrado que eres especial, ¡él prometió ayudarte! _Entonces, Edward, no era como todos, ¿no? _No señor, él es excepcional…_

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

―Él si prometió ayudarme, Jen ―me miró con obvia expectación―. Me dijo que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para ayudarme, que ya no estaba sola en esta lucha y que confíe en él―Jen profirió un gritito, no le hice caso y seguí contándole el plan de Edward un tanto nerviosa por cómo podría resultar―... Y la idea es que apenas lleguemos a Chicago nos veremos con un abogado para que le dé solución al contrato. Dice que me apoyará en todo así como yo lo apoyé en Italia con su verdadera historia, y que lucharemos juntos porque sueña con estar contigo para siempre.

― ¡Ah! ¡Calla! ¡Dime que no te dijo eso!― sus ojitos azules se habían puesto acuosos y parecía un gatito a punto de llorar. Me hizo recordar mucho a Alice. Seguramente serían muy buenas amigas… _o damas de compañía en el día de la boda_… ¡oh shhhhh!

― Sí lo hizo…

― Por Dios Bella, nunca dejes ir a ese hombre, juégatela por él, haz de todo, ¡pero no lo dejes ir! Es un buen tipo.

― Lo es Jenny, es una persona maravillosa… la que está jodida aquí soy yo.

― No estás jodida Bella, ¡pero siempre te has enrollado mucho! Deja de pensar, ¡no lo hagas! Vive el momento como si fuera el último. Entrégate con toda el alma y corazón.

― Tengo miedo. Soy cobarde.

― Bella, el miedo no es solo de cobardes, sino también de valientes… ―musitó acercándose a mi lado del sillón―, la única diferencia es que los valientes, los héroes, viven con ese miedo y logran convertirlo en pasión para salir airosos de cualquier situación. Vence el miedo a no ser valorada por quien eres. Tú vales mucho, Edward es consciente de eso y sabe que debe luchar a tu lado para hacerte feliz. Su felicidad será la tuya de ahora en adelante. Ya lo verás.

Dos personas en el mismo cuarto, en el mismo día, con exactamente casi las mismas palabras me habían dejado perpleja, con un nudo en la garganta y la respiración agitada, a punto de llorar. Se me nublaron los ojos, sollocé y solo me percaté que temblaba y enjuagaba mis lágrimas en cachemira cuando sentí los brazos de Jenny rodearme en un cálido abrazo.

El cariño que me proferían era gigantesco.

Me sentía afortunada de tenerlos en mi vida.

Y sí, me di cuenta que confiaba en Edward más que en ninguna otra persona. Era imposible no hacerlo si sus ojos eran mares puros de pasión y confianza… el color de sus ojos.

No nos íbamos a rendir por pura desesperanza, teníamos que luchar, yo tenía que luchar así como las princesas guerreras de los cuentos que mi mamá me leía en las noches.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jenny y yo fuimos hacia el sótano para sacar de la vinoteca una de las mejores botellas que tenía mi papá y que casualmente era un _Cabernet Souvignon_ de _"Wine & Fire"_ la marca del abuelo de Edward. Jenny por poco y besa la botella de la emoción, ya que ella sabía tan bien como yo lo que eso significaba…

― ¡Aquí está el nieto del hombre que creó esta delicia! ¡No pensé vivir tanto para verlo!

― Oh Jenny eres una exagerada ―me burlé.

― No lo soy. Sabes muy bien que es mi marca favorita. Y la tuya también…

Sonreí entre dientes con ironía. ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría siendo la novia del dueño de los viñedos más exóticos del país? Y sí, siempre había sido mi favorito.

― ¿Sabes que iremos a conocer sus viñedos a Napa? ―le pregunté por molestarla, solo quería ver su reacción y vaya que fue alucinante, casi se le salen los ojos.

― ¡Oh cállate maldita suertuda!

Como ya había conversado con Edward y Jenny, me sentía mucho mejor, claro que me faltaban confesarle a mi novio algunas cositas, pero no las veía muy relevantes porque con el plan que íbamos a poner en marcha, estaba segura que todo saldría bien, o al menos probarían que yo solo había sido una víctima de ellos y de su elegante forma de denigrar a sus trabajadores.

Cuando subimos nuevamente a la terraza, la voz gruesa e inconfundiblemente tenebrosa de Billy se escuchaba hasta la cocina. Esa voz la adoptaba cada vez que él quería dar énfasis a las historias de terror de ultratumba no aptas para cardiacos que circulaban por todo el pueblo y que eran más conocidas en toda la reserva como "las leyendas de los _Quileutes"._ No era nada del otro mundo pero para él que vivía ahí, no existía mejor tradición que contarlas bajo un cielo nublado cuyas estrellas y lunas estaban ocultas tras la mata gris. Siempre después del crepúsculo y antes del amanecer.

Tradiciones de Forks. Quien lo diría.

― _Revisa la página cincuenta y ocho, Edward. Encontrar__á__s__ a detalle lo que te acabamos de contar _―escuché decir a Billy mientras me detenía unos segundos detrás de la mampara de vidrio. Nadie me veía y Jenny reía por la ocurrencia de su padre.

― _¿La leyenda de los quileutes?_―preguntó mi chico. Pude escuchar el ruido de la tapa gruesa del libro de leyendas al ser abierto, las hojas al pasar tenían un pintoresco sonido ya que muchas de ellas estaban roídas y viejas por haber pasado de generación en generación.

― _Oh sí muchacho, si estuvieras en la Push escucharías casi todas las noches alrededor de una hoguera las historias de los dioses, como la de Sun y el universo. La gente Quileute era muy religiosa y piadosa. Según la creencia Quileute, al llegar a la pubertad, los muchachos saldr__á__n__ en una búsqueda a encontrar energías sobrenaturales y volver como un hombre dignificado. Según el folklore, el Quileute desc__iende __ de los lobos y puede transformarse en uno a su libre albedrío._

― _¡Wow! Es interesante que una raza así pudiese gestarse en esta zona. _

― _¿Ahora lo ves? _―le preguntó Charlie con soltura, ¿qué les pasaba a todos hoy? No quería que espantasen a Edward con historias como esas―_…En épocas antiguas, había seis comunidades que representa__ban __ al cazador de los alces, el pescador, el cazador de la ballena, el hombre de medicina, el calculador del tiempo. La danza médica honró al creador con la danza del lobo._

¡Oh! Ya era suficiente. Ni yo puse tanta atención cuando me narraron esas cosas porque sentía que me estaba llenando la cabeza con información innecesaria –debo reconocer que nunca me gustaron las historias de lobos-, así que era mi deber salvar a Edward…

Jenny me dio un codazo.

Parloteó.

― ¡Aquí está el vino! ¡Al dueño del mejor vino, esta insignificancia!

― ¡Jen! ¡Cállate! ―me torció el gesto.

― ¿Qué sucede, nena?―Charlie movió su bigote.

Alcé una ceja pretendiendo disgusto y entrecerré los ojos.

― Charlie, ¿no me digas que le estas enseñando a Edward todo acerca de las leyendas de los hombres lobo y los vampiros? ¡No es necesario!

― ¿Y qué tiene si lo hago? Son nuestras leyendas típicas de Forks, ¡faltaríamos a nuestra palabra y esencia si no lo hiciésemos!

― ¡Oh papa! Eso está bien para los niños...

― Él será parte de la familia Bellita, déjalo compartir con los chicos las tonterías que dicen... ―agregó Sue. Billy volteó y se quedó mirándola.

― Bien dicho, querida.

― Mi amor... ―me llamó mi novio. Se veía bellísimo, todo un niño aplicado mientras leía las historias de los quileutes―, está muy entretenida la historia, aunque debo decir que si tuviera que escoger entre los dos bandos, yo preferiría ser vampiro.

― ¿Tú también Edward?

Sonrió ladinamente con aquella mueca que me hacía desfallecer, olvidar el maldito mundo alrededor y solo centrar mis cinco sentidos en sus hermosos y perfilados labios.

Agachó su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y yo quise besarlo. Ahí estaba el hombre que quería, el que me estaba apoyando en todo, el hombre que me enseñó nuevamente que la ternura se iba construyendo de pedacitos en pedacitos, que los sueños aun pueden existir en este mundo caótico. Se acercó a mi oído lentamente, haciéndome prolongar mi momento feliz con su aroma varonil y excitante, para luego muy dulcemente murmurar:

―Quisiera ser vampiro para poder vivir una eternidad contigo a mi lado y ver lo maravillosa que eres cada día de mi vida...

― Demon...

― ¡Oh Dios!

― ¡Lo dije! ¡Si señor! ¡Acá habrá boda!―saltó Jenny.

Charlie que aprovechaba el desliz para beber de su limonada, giró los ojos, estupefacto y empezó a botar todo el líquido que había tomado por la nariz. Comenzó a toser y Sue corrió a ayudarlo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

― Van a matar a Charlie uno de estos días ―agregó Rachel que entraba con unos piqueos.

Le di una mirada asesina. Las dos me volverían loca si seguían con sus ideas de matrimonio. Eso no era para mí, aunque...

― No te preocupes, papá, ¿te sientes bien?

― Sí… ―carraspeó―, solo… me sorprendió… un poco... ―tosió.

― Ya papi, calma…

Jenny seguía sonriendo como gatita frente a su ovillo de lana y a mi me dolían ya los ojos por tenerlos entrecerrados mirándola enojada.

Edward se me acercó por atrás y me abrazó no sin antes darme un besito en el cuello. Me mareé. Pestañeé. Una corriente eléctrica familiar me recorrió entera, haciéndome desear con más ansias e ímpetu que llegara la noche para poder retribuirle todo el cariño que me daba con millones de besos. Tocaríamos el cielo con las manos mientras un calor extraño, abrasador empezaría a flamear desde nuestros corazones, tal como ocurría todas las noches en nuestra pequeña fracción de felicidad terrenal. Edward me llamó por mi nombre y me dijo que estaría conmigo en esta vida y en las siguientes. Su voz me revolvió los sentidos, me transportó momentáneamente por un río cuyo caudal era cada vez mayor y llenó de sorpresas el mundo en mi interior…

Increíble lo que él era capaz de hacerme sentir. Cada palabra que salía de sus labios… era un estímulo para mi subconsciente debilitado y totalmente enamorado de aquel hombre.

Apoyé mis manos en las suyas que aferraban mi cadera a su cuerpo y giré intrépidamente para darle un pequeño besito en los labios. Él volvió a sonreír.

Mi pedacito de cielo estaba aquí en la tierra, con destellos intensos, corroborando la teoría que para _entrar al paraíso no es necesario morir…_

― En fin, Charles, es hora de irnos. Parece que las nubes por fin darán paso a la luna llena.

― Tonterías, Bill. Quédense a dormir aquí, no dejaré que bajo esta lluvia alguno de ustedes maneje.

― Pero Charles, estás con tu hija…

― No es molestia tío―respondí de inmediato―. Hay suficientes dormitorios para todos.

― Eso espero, Bells ―zanjó mi papá elevando sus cejas―, en el tercer piso están los dormitorios de invitados.

― Iré a prepararlos para ustedes.

― ¡Genial! ―exclamó Jen. Mark jr. estaba jugando con ella.

― Isabella… ―me llamó Charlie cuando estaba a punto de salir de la terraza, volteé, pero por ese sonido típico de su voz intuí lo que significaba para él "preparar los dormitorios".

Me puse delante de él y sus ojitos pequeños, marrones como los míos se entrecerraron y a la vez se tiñeron de nerviosismo y sarcasmo.

Típico de él.

―… Ya sabes, nena. No me hagas decírtelo.

― Sí, lo sé, papi.

Y regalándole una sonrisa burlona me despedí, dirigiéndome al segundo piso para buscar frazadas y almohadas.

Después de todo, Edward tendría que esperar hasta que estuviéramos totalmente solos para poder recibir su premio por ser tan buen novio.

•.•.•.•.•

.

La lluvia no tuvo compasión de Forks aquella noche ni al día siguiente. La neblina era tan densa que difícilmente alguien podría salir a conducir su auto con las luces encendidas sin ser victima de algún accidente de carretera. Aquel martes, Jenny no insistió en llevar a su hijo a la guardería y Billy prefirió tomarse el día libre. Él, al ser jefe y gerente a la vez de _"Only Fly",_ una mega-tienda especializada en la venta de material para la pesca deportiva, podía tomarse tales atribuciones. Yo aprendí a pescar por mi padre, pero Billy contaba con un staff muy cualificado, el mejor asesoramiento y no por nada su experiencia de más de treinta años en el rubro lo tenía en el podio más alto de Forks, siendo la primera opción para los visitantes de la península. Todas las tardes, Charlie se dirigía hacia la tienda para darle una mano, tomar una cerveza, mirar futbol y distraerse así de los malos recuerdos.

Todo lo contrario a Sue. Ella tuvo que hacer algunas llamadas a sus compañeras de trabajo de la confitería para pedirles que por favor la excusaran pues se encontraba fuera del pueblo. No era que engañase, pues mi casa quedaba en el kilómetro Catorce de la ruta 68, pero debía mantener la apariencia de encontrarse mucho más lejos para evitar cualquier penalidad por parte de sus jefes. Billy ya le había pedido que por favor dejara ese trabajo y empezara a ayudarlo en la tienda pero Sue era muy independiente y necesitaba demostrarse a sí misma que ella podía valerse por sí sola, sin estar bajo la manutención y cuidado de ningún hombre, así como ella decía: _"¡No señor! ¡Hembra que se respeta, esa soy yo!"._

Sonreí para mis adentros ante tal recuerdo… Jenny y Rachel tenían de donde sacar tanta hiperactividad.

La noche anterior, los chicos se quedaron conversando en el porche. Prendieron un par de cigarrillos, destaparon unas _Heineken_ que Jenny acertadamente había comprado horas antes en el _market_ de Forks y se dispusieron a charlar de la vida... Nosotras por el contrario, nos esfumamos casi imperceptiblemente hacia mi dormitorio, nos terminamos una botella de vino y no tuvimos opción a reclamos ni secretos.

― _¡Quiero detalles sucios!_

― _Ah no, primero que nos cuente el viaje a Italia… ¡si, sí señor, debes hablar!―chilló Jenny._

― _¡No! ¡Primero quiero saber el grado de perversión que Bella ha adquirido con ese bombón!_

― _¡Habla vata __**(**__*__**)**__!_

― _Les haría una prueba de genética solo para satisfacer las ganas que tengo de saber ¡si son las hermanas perdidas de Leah y Alice!_

― _Nos llevaríamos muy bien, lo sé… ―sus ojitos azules brillaron, parecían luceros._

Ellas querían saberlo todo y yo estaba suficientemente ebria para soltar hasta el más vergonzoso detalle. Bueno, tampoco es que haya sido una santa en mi tierra, pero habían cosas que solo incumbían a Edward y a mí y yo no debía hablar...

―_¿Así que te has vuelto una pequeña exhibicionista?_

― _No se ha vuelto Jenny, no seas tonta... Bella siempre ha sido una diablita, solo que no lo notábamos pero este bombón le ha hecho aflorar el lado salvaje._

― _Cállate Rach._

―_¡Ni que lo niegues!―arqueé una ceja. Ella no era tampoco un modelo a seguir, si supieran la cantidad de víctimas que hubieron en la preparatoria… escribiría un libro._

―_¡Ya calma! Ahora que cuenta el viaje a Italia..._

Rodando los ojos no tuve otra alternativa que narrarles todo lo que pasé en Roma y en la isla de Capri. De solo recordar aquellos días, sentí las típicas maripositas revolotear en mi estómago y por una extraña razón, parecía que habían pasado semanas o meses y no solo tres días. Por una extraña razón, quería que aquellos momentos se quedaran a vivir por siempre en mis sueños y me hicieran transportarme mágicamente a aquellos sitios en mis peores momentos de dolor. Quería volver a Roma y no regresar y borrar todo lo que pasó en las últimas treinta dos horas.

Las reacciones que esperaba de mis amigas sobrepasaron mis expectativas, se pusieron más eufóricas y hasta Sue nos mandó callar cuando eran las tres de la madrugada y no podía dormir por los gritos exagerados que daba Jenny. Ahí fue cuando pensé en el día en que Alice me secuestrará en mi departamento y no me dejará salir ni para tomar agua con tal de que le cuente mi viaje, no tendré oportunidad ni para dormir en las próximos semanas…

_¿Y no es que duermas mucho de noche, verdad Isabella?_

Bueno sí… con Edward nunca duermo.

_Pervertida. Sucia gatita._

No más que tú…

Sonrió malévolamente.

Esa misma tarde, todos vivíamos al estilo de Ana Frank ocultándonos de los nazis en Ámsterdam durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial… Bueno exagero, pero no podíamos salir por la tormenta. Sin embargo se sentía rico, me sentía en familia, cómoda, confortable como hace muchos años no lo hacía. Una sensación que a veces podía igualarse a cuando pasaba la noche entera con Leah y Alice conversando sobre la vida o los actos delictivos del fin de semana próximo. Y aunque nadie lo sabía, siempre temía que llegase el día en el que nuestras reuniones llegaran a su fin, ya sea porque alguna de ellas viajara a otro estado para conseguir un mejor trabajo o Alice se casase y se fuera detrás del hombre de sus sueños… cualquier cosa que fuese el motivo, simplemente yo volvería a estar sola entre las cuatro paredes blancas, y eso era atemorizante.

No obstante, y desde hacía unas semanas, aquel miedo lo sentía absurdo porque ahora tenía a Edward a mi lado…

Y era reconfortante…

Pero…

_¿Hasta cuándo duraría? ¿Un par de meses más? ¿Un año quizá?_ No lo quiero ni pensar.

El almuerzo fue divertido. En sí, era divertido verlos cocinar. Prepararon carne asada con papas doradas y de postre_ une tarte à la creme._ No pregunten como Rachel cocinaba tan bien postres franceses, solo deben de saber que le salió riquísimo, que repetí dos tajadas y Edward ya me estaba pidiendo la receta para que, cuando llegásemos a Chicago, le preparara una fuente especial solo para él. _Mi niñito caprichoso._ Me gustaba.

_― Quiero decirte lo que me dijo Jasper esta mañana ―Edward se acercó a mi oído mientras metía los platos al fregadero. Cuando lo escuché hablar tan bajito se me quitaron las ganas de seguir comiendo la tercera tajada de torta que tenía al frente._

_Volteé ligeramente._

_― ¿Qué cosa? ―le pregunté con miedo y es que a estas alturas podía esperar una acusación directa de cualquier persona. La sonrisa de Edward me calmó._

_― El lunes a primera hora empezará con los papeles correspondientes para defenderte. Cree que es fácil librarte de esos facinerosos. Es cuestión de buscarles el mayor defecto y ese podría ser el problema judicial que están enfrentando._

_― ¿No crees que Chang podría salir libre antes que eso?―inquirí. Estábamos solos en la cocina y nadie podía oírnos._

_― Quizá… pero bueno… nada se pierde intentando, ¿no?_

_― Sí… supongo. Gracias, mi amor._

_Me besó suavemente y se ofreció a darme una mano con los platos. No volví a probar la torta porque de los nervios, me dieron náuseas_.

En la noche, nos sentamos en la sala, vimos películas hasta bien entrada la noche, nos reímos sin parar y nos hicimos caricias como todas las parejas ahí reunidas mientras que Charlie iba y venia de su despacho moviendo el bigote. La lluvia había bajado su intensidad y en el cielo podía verse una hermosa luna llena.

La actitud de Charlie era de suponerse: lógica y palpable, puesto que por más que él me hubiera dado su aprobación y bendición para estar con Edward, sentía que la plática entre ellos tenía que suceder ya mismo, en cualquier momento, una simple frase como _"tenemos que hablar", "venga acá jovencito", "¿Qué planes tienes con mi hija?", o "cuida en donde pones tus manos o te corto las bolas"_ tenía que romper el silencio. Ya se estaba haciendo demorar, no era normal que aun no hablaran. Yo no lo podía impedir, porque por más que tuviera veinticinco años cumplidos, bajo su mirada y halo de protección, yo seguía siendo la niña de doce años que perdió a su mamá un día de lluvia, la niña que lo cuidó en el hospital todas las noches, la niña que aprendió a manejar al final de callecita _White_, la niña que iba a los cinco años a pescar con él a la Push, la niña que creyó en princesas guerreras y que se parecía tanto a él… Estaba claro… Yo siempre sería la niña de sus ojos.

― Supongo que hoy sí podré verte en tu dormitorio.

― No señor, mi papá se podría dar cuenta ―dije, intentando sonar seria.

― No, si sabes como ocultarlo…. Y según tus leyendas, yo soy un vampiro intrépido que va por el mundo detrás de las niñas bonitas como tú.

Sentí mi ritmo cardíaco dispararse.

― No es justo, Edward... ―refunfuñé―. Te aprovechas de mi vulnerabilidad...

― Soy un vampiro muy convincente. Es simple.

La silueta de su figura bajo la tenue luz del televisor hizo que sus ojos se vieran muchos más oscuros que antes y sus rasgos se acentuaran perversamente y se mostrasen en todo su esplendor con aquella sonrisa ladina hermosa que me derretía. Sonrió y me quedé mirándolo, volvió a sonreír y escabullí mis dedos en su cabello, sonrió otra vez y caí en la tentación de besarlo… y lo hice. Una mano fuerte se deslizó sobre la curva de mi cadera, acentuando la conexión que había entre mi pecho y el suyo. Aquella imagen difusa de una familia feliz comenzaba a tomar forma en mi visión. Él era ya parte de mi familia.

•.•.•.•.•

.

Sentía el ulular de una lechuza cerca a mi ventana. El sonidillo mezquino que emitía a la medianoche era tan familiar como la silueta del árbol que se reflejaba en la blanca pared que tenía de fondo formando imágenes que aún era incapaz de definir. Cuando era niña, todas las noches, aquellas ramas tomaban diferente significado, unas veces parecían garras de animales felinos, otras veces parecían mariposas bateando las alitas tratando de volar y otras veces no significaban nada, aun así me gustaba jugar con mi imaginación, explotándola al máximo y recreando imágenes fantasiosamente utópicas en mi mente. Tenía el extraño presentimiento que aquel árbol podría ser el vínculo y arma perfecta para que mi príncipe entrara por la ventana y viniera a salvarme de la oscuridad, así como _Rapunzel_. Era una tonta, claro que sí, los príncipes no existían, pero en aquel entonces yo confiaba en las historias de cuentos de hadas… en las historias de amor eterno e incondicional.

Cuando me di media vuelta en mi cama para seguir interpretando las imágenes que hacían las hojas de los árboles, mucho más crípticas que antes, noté que al jalar la colcha, una mano fría trataba de inmiscuirse por debajo de ella… ¿en qué momento había sucedido esto? ¿Estaba soñando ya? Me moví un micro-milímetro y un peso se instaló en el colchón. La mano rozó mi pantaloneta de algodón, subiendo por mi entrepierna hasta llegar a mi cuello, unos labios susurraron algo inentendible en mi oído y de inmediato solté un grito del susto.

― _Shhhhh…_no grites.

― ¡Edward!―tuve escalofríos―. ¡No me asustes!

― Tranquila, mi niña bonita… ―me dio un besito tranquilizador en el cuello, aun así, mi frecuencia cardiaca no bajaba. Acomodó el resto de su cuerpo bajo la colcha y se abrigó con ella.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? Si mi papá te ve, nos mata ―dije en voz baja.

― No, no lo hará… fui muy cuidadoso ―lo miré confusa. Edward jaló la frazada y nos cubrió totalmente, ahora el espacio entre nosotros era nulo y podía sentir el rico aroma mentolado que salía de sus labios―. Esperé hasta que se durmiera, lo escuché roncar un par de veces y empecé la huida hacia el cuarto de mi princesa…

Su voz me derritió y a pesar que estaba todo oscuro, pude discernir la hermosa sonrisa ladina que me volvía loca en su rostro. Era divino.

― Eres un engreído…

― Con tantas historias de lobos, debía asegurarme de que mi novia está segura… uno nunca sabe cuando, a la mínima distracción, puedan venir a raptar a esta hermosa señorita… ―rozó mis labios―, y yo no sé que haría sin ella…

― Ed…―pasé saliva con dificultad―, no me deslumbres.

Sonrió nuevamente de aquella maldita manera que me enloquecía… y les aseguro que cuando Edward Cullen sonríe así, el estúpido mundo se detiene y del cielo empieza a llover estrellitas multicolores, mi corazón bombea más rápido mientras que el resto de mi ser solo pide una cosa: estar en una sincronía pasional y explosiva con él.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¡Mi papá podría escucharnos! ¡O peor tío Billy o Sue! ¡Qué vergüenza!

― No lo harán.

― No te dejes guiar por las apariencias ―le dije―, Charlie ha sido policía por muchísimos años y créeme, no por nada fue el mejor al momento de atrapar a los más temidos delincuentes en plena madrugada. Tiene ojos y oídos de lince.

― Lo dudo ―murmuró―, porque tu tío roncaba tan fuerte que pensé que podía arruinarme el plan y el novio de tu prima murmuraba cada cinco minutos frases que tenían que ver con autos y carreteras que me dije que estaba acabado… Estuve a punto de usar el plan B…―afirmó dudando―. En todo caso… era otra opción para venir a verte.

― ¿Cuál era?

― La ventana. Me estuve preguntando toda la tarde cómo podría verte en la noche si tu papá no nos dejaba dormir juntos… y la ventana me pareció una de las mejores opciones, algo peligroso ―me acercó a su cuerpo―, pero…

―Arriesgado… muy arriesgado, Edward ―le reprendí. He soñado infinidad de veces con aquel príncipe del cuento que con espada en mano se escapaba de los castillos medievales para venir a verme por la ventana, y era una fantasía como otras que podía hacerse realidad pero no por eso podía exponer a mi hombre, mi príncipe de carne y hueso, a una muerte segura… _No, no, no…_ me había costado muchas decepciones y sueños rotos encontrar a mi hombre extraordinario para dejarlo cometer semejante locura… _Sería un pecado, s__í__ señor._

― No te preocupes, chiquita linda ―susurró en mis labios, deteniendo el latir de mi corazón―, puedo regresar antes del amanecer. Déjate llevar…

― No me convencerás…

― Eres rara Bella… lo hemos hecho en los lugares más extraños que puedan existir… ―me sonrojé ferozmente al rememorar aquellos días de sexo en la caseta―, y ahora que estamos aquí… con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo… ¿no quieres dejarte amar?

Hizo un pucherito y se fue acercando peligrosamente a mi cuello. Lo besó despacio, lamiendo el lateral, mordisqueándolo con sus dientes, logrando que un gemido saliera de mi boca y afianzando las ganas que tenía por él. La suave y mentolada brisa que provenía de su respiración me hizo volver a cerrar los ojos, olvidarme un segundo de todo y disfrutar enteramente del calor de su cuerpo. Hacía unas horas le había confesado una terrible verdad, estaba segura de las consecuencias que eso traería consigo a mi vida y aun así, tenía a Edward a mi lado, amándome, deseándome y suspirando amor a cada segundo… Mordí mis labios con fascinación y me volví a repetir la maldita afortunada que era por tenerlo a mi lado. No todos los días, del cielo, puede llegar un hombre como él.

― Vamos niña bonita… ―sugirió en mi oído excitado. Su tacto estaba siendo un afrodisíaco, era sutil y seductor a la vez, capaz de convencer y hacerme caer ante la tentación de que sería ser suya nuevamente…

― Edward... ―apoyó su mentón en mi hombro y empezó a acariciarme con su nariz mientras que sus manos bajaban las tiritas de mi polera con cuidado para luego dirigirse por mi espalda y mis muslos; suavemente las situó en mis caderas y me apretó contra su pelvis, haciéndome sentir la dureza de su masculinidad.

Gemí bajito.

Me excité.

Me besó y brotó desde mis entrañas el más feroz y ardiente calor pasional.

Debía mantener el control.

― No caeré en tu juego Edward… cuando usas palabras bonitas es porque quieres impresionarme…

―Él no oirá nada… ―sonrió entre dientes―, bueno, de mi parte no… la que debería preocuparse en todo caso deberías ser tú, Bella… porque después de los orgasmos que te daré, levantarás al pueblo entero.

―¡Edward!

―Y no sabes lo que te espera, mi amor…

Pasé saliva.

Hiperventilé.

Tirité de anticipación.

Contraje mis músculos.

Era una propuesta que no podía dejar pasar… Edward dentro de mí, haciéndome suya, haciéndome partícipe del maravilloso éxtasis que compartíamos… Lo necesitaba, ¡claro que lo necesitaba! Después de todo el drama que pasé y de las miles de injusticias que se estaban gestando en mi vida, necesitaba sentir de todas las formas posibles el inmenso cariño y amor que nos teníamos… No dudaba de él, pero, como mujer, sería la cumbre máxima para sellar nuestra confianza depositada en el otro.

― Edward… Te gusta el peligro, ¿no?

― Me gusta la adrenalina… y tú mi amor, me pones siempre nervioso, haces que de mi interior nazcan unas ganas por abrazarte, apretujarte y nunca más dejarte ir… revolucionas mi mundo por completo… y no importa si estoy aquí o bajo la lluvia, siempre quiero tenerte a mi lado y hacerte sentir mía.

― Oh Edward… ―me mordí los labios y él me besó con total abandono, haciéndome sentir los sobresaltados golpes de mi corazón en el pecho. "Soy perfectamente capaz de soportar esta tentación", "lo soy", me repetía una y otra vez pero cuando él se movió más cerca, recostándose suavemente encima de mí pero soportando la mayor parte de su peso en los brazos, lo poco que quedaba de mi dignidad se estaba escapando a hurtadillas por la puerta principal sin previo aviso. Ella era una cínica, sin vergüenza… Continuamos besándonos y el beso fue cambiando a algo mucho mejor y más profundo tanto que llegó a tenerme en un estado casi febril.

― Eres peligroso, Cullen.

― Te quiero Bella… te quiero, te adoro, te necesito y te deseo, no sabes cuanto… ―siseó hundiendo sus dedos en mi intimidad y torciéndolos de manera acompasada en una de mis paredes. La sensación de explosión se asomó desde mi pecho hasta mi bajo vientre, intensificando el calor y el cosquilleo de manera dolorosa pero excitante a la vez.

― Y yo a ti, Edward Cullen…

Nuestras miradas se encontraron en ese instante, y no pude evitar gemir frente a su escaneo visual. Suspiró contra mi boca, contrarrestando los jadeos y sollozos que se debatían por salir peligrosamente de mis labios. Nos unimos en silencio, nos amamos con pasión y dulzura y la sonrisa idiota que mostrábamos al sentirnos más unidos que nunca, disfrutando al máximo el contacto de nuestra piel, me estaba confirmando de la necesidad imperiosa que nació, creció y seguía creciendo cada día en mi alma por estar a su lado…

Era fantástico… Era la gloria, no había otra palabra para describirlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

― _Si yo hubiera sabido… _―se quejó la voz risueña de Alice―,_ si tan solo hubiera tenido una bola de cristal para adivinar el futuro y saber que ustedes dos estaban destinados a estar juntos hubiese sido todo diferente. Bellita, has sanado de a pocos su pobre corazón… _―sentí mucha tristeza en su voz―, _y yo que pensé que él te haría recapacitar a ti y resulta que tú fuiste su salvación._

― Le admiro, Alice. Aún no puedo creer que Edward sea un hombre tan generoso, divertido y cautivador con todo ese pasado oscuro y tenebroso que tuvo que pasar y que carga aun sobre sus hombros con tal tedio. Admiro que no haya sido de aquellos que se esconden tras el halo de la maldad o prepotencia, en la soledad de un corazón frívolo ni en actitudes irracionalmente difíciles de superar… No, él salió adelante con garra, con alma… Los golpes de su pasado no lo han tirado al suelo, todo lo contrario, han hecho de él un hombre más fuerte… misterioso e intrigante, sí, no lo dudo, es la primera impresión que te pueden dar sus ojos, pero en el fondo, es un niño caprichoso que solo busca cariño… ―finalicé con un nudo en la garganta. Quería tanto a Edward con sus defectos, traumas y virtudes que hablar de él solo hacía que me emocionara.

No escuché nada por el otro lado del teléfono, luego un suspiro y un grito me hicieron regresar a la normalidad.

― _¡Bella! ¡Me vas a hacer llorar con todo lo que dices de él! Es… tan hermoso escucharte hablar de __esa __manera… no pensé nunca que lo harías…_

― Estoy enamorada. Eso es. Amor es aceptación y comprensión y yo he decidido aceptarlo con errores, fallas, temores y angustias, así como él me ha aceptado en su vida. He decidido arreglar su corazón y su alma de niño.

― _Es la mejor noticia que he podido recibir en estos días…_

Sonreí ante las palabras de Alice. Me la podía imaginar, por el tono de voz agudo que usó, que estaba dando saltitos de felicidad. Pensé en Jasper, la que le esperaba.

―_Disfrútalo, Bella. Realmente merecías un amor así._

― Ya era hora, ¿no? ―le pregunté con ironía.

― _Sí, ya era hora, bitchy… Saca provecho al máximo de todos estos días que estarás con él._

―Eso trato, Ali, pero de vez en cuando siento que el miedo me recorre el cuerpo. No es nada fácil estar tranquila o aparentarlo sabiendo que existe una posibilidad tremenda de que yo vaya a ir a la cárcel.

―_No pienses en eso. ¡Estamos hablando de los viejos sádicos esos! ¡Es obvio que encontraran alguna forma de librarse de esta!_

Titubeé.

El poder es un arma mortal en el mundo de los pobres.

― Aun no entiendo como los descubrieron. Estaba todo bien, al ingresar el expediente a la municipalidad nadie sospechó, ni la comisión técnica calificadora tuvo la más mínima de idea de pedir un estudio de suelos, dudo mucho que el banco lo hiciese… es raro…

― _Lo sé, Bella _―aseguró―. _Leah y yo hemos estado pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto como condenadas y ¡no comprendemos nada! Solo una persona que sea muy cercana a la empresa pod__r__ía__ haber descifrado todo esto._

― ¿Sospechas de alguien? ―fue un tiro de gracia.

― _No lo sé… pero…_

― Oh vamos Alice. Escúpelo.

― _No es nada seguro, pero tanto Leah como yo creemos que, por todas las cosas que pasaron, James podría ser el más adecuado y a la vez el más estúpido sospechoso de haber soltado la sopa a las autoridades._

― ¿James? ―pregunté incrédula―. No… imposible.

― _Tú nos contaste aquella pelea que tuvo lugar en el estacionamiento, en la que Edward llegó y te salvó de sus garras, ¿no? Nos dijiste también que te había amenazado y amordazado con tu trabajo y la última vez que estuviste aquí, en tu despacho… no me hagas hablar más Bella… no quiero acordarme de ese cerdo._

― Pero es imposible que James haya hecho esto, su cabeza también está en juego.

― _Para los inescrupulosos, les vale madre su propia vida. En lo único que piensan es en hacer el daño al resto…_ ―bajó el tono de voz―, _solo quieren vengarse… y creemos que él quiere perjudicarte y no ha encontrado peor o mejor manera que esta._

― ¡Son estupideces! ¡Ni que yo le hubiera hecho algo a él! ―agudicé el tono de voz. El de Alice adquirió un matiz diferente, fue mordaz.

― _Bella…_

Silencio.

― _Jugaste con él, así como con todos los hombres con quienes te metiste._

― No creo que le haya dolido tanto si estuvo revolcándose a los pocos días con Victoria ―le hice recordar con sorna. Dudaba que Alice no estuviese al tanto de las cosas que pasaban en la oficina, pero de lo que no podía tener duda era del tremendo cínico que resultó ser James con su carita de niño bueno. Esos hombres son los peores, porque te sonríen, te envuelven con facilidad, con un fulgor de sensualidad y misterio impresionante y caes redondita a sus pies. Te miran con coquetería, te tratan de las mil maravillas, flirtean contigo todo el tiempo y hasta te prometen lo incondicional, para luego ¿qué? Exacto, para luego dejarte botada como cualquier cosa… Siempre tuve en claro que eso no podía sucederme, así que fui yo quien dio terminada la pseudo-relación.

―_Mmmm… tienes razón… En fin, lo que hayas hecho con él es pasado… Si lo abandonaste, lo engañaste, lo lastimaste o le cortaste los huevos, nosotras, tus amigas incondicionales creemos que es él quien quiere hacer daño, no solo a la empresa sino a ti también._

― ¿No tienen otro sospechoso? ¿Chang duda de él?

― _¡No! Es peor, ¡Chang lo tiene de brazo derecho! ¡Mis ojos lloran de repugnancia al ver tremendo espectáculo! Chang prácticamente está besando el piso por d__on__de__ camina James porque sabe, el viejo pícaro, que sus contactos legales y jurídicos son fuertes… el viejo sabe muy bien qué es lo que tiene que hacer y James no da punta sin hilo… ¡Par de idiotas!_

Hice una mueca de escozor y fastidio. Ahí se habían encontrado dos tipejos de igual condición.

― ¿Es como ver al padre del hijo pródigo siendo peor que el hijo?

― _Sí… James tiene todas las de perder pero no dudo que sea él el soplón… _―Alice tenía razón, parecía que todas las cosas estuviesen confabuladas para probar su teoría. Era lógico, James había sido su mejor carta al momento de las estafas, tenía carisma, simpatía y poder de convincción que lograba que personas influyentes de caracteres apáticos lograsen comprarnos terrenos o proyectos y solo existió una vez en la que él trató de cambiarse de empresa a una multinacional extranjera pero Chang detuvo eso y le dio más dinero_―__.__Aunque Bellita… otra posible respuesta sería que existiese ¡alguien infiltrado en la empresa! _―hice un sonido de aprobación, su teoría era mil veces más válida que la anterior―,_ pero lo dudo… Chang no contrata a la gente así nomás, menos por el favor de Dios._

― ¡Quien sabe Ali!

― _No lo sé…_

― ¿Cuándo crees que puedo regresar?

― _¿Piensas en regresar?_ ―gritó, asustándome, me pregunté si en el lugar donde ella estaba ahora no estarían a punto de desalojarla por tremendos gritos que vociferaba―,_ ¿estás loca? ¡No, no y no Bella! Si me vuelves a insistir o a sugerir una cosa como esas, te prometo que llamo a tu novio y le pido que te lleve a California, al campo, ¡ahí no podrás escaparte!_

Ignoré sus inminentes y poco probables amenazas y dirigí mi mirada al frente, por donde venía la silueta perfecta de mi novio con una botella de _Coca Cola_ en la mano izquierda y dos palitos de algodón de azúcar de color rosado en la derecha. Aproveché que Edward quiso comprarme algunos dulces y llamé a mi amiga ya que toda la mañana me había mandado un sinfín de mensajes sugiriéndome sutilmente que la llamara, claro, suponiendo que _"levanta tu hermoso culo de la cama y llámame" _era lo más dulce que podía escribir. También había tenido un par de llamadas perdidas de Jessica, una de Jacob, lo cual me sorprendió pero no para tanto, de repente para la próxima vez le contestaría el teléfono.

Edward me tendió el dulce y me instó a pararme para dar una vuelta por el parque de diversiones de Forks. Después de la lluvia torrencial, esta tarde había salido un resplandeciente y misterioso sol y aprovechamos para dar una vuelta por mi pueblo.

― Te llamo luego, Al.

― _Saludos a mi primo…_

Comer algodón dulce y asistir a una feria o jugar en el parque con las bicicletas fueron experiencias fantásticas y serían eternamente subliminales y ya no fantasiosas. Era como si nuestro viaje de placer y de encuentro emocional, cuya cúspide era la palabra amor, se hubiese prolongado desde Capri hasta Forks. ¡Qué importaba si hacía frío o si llovía! ¡Eso solo incentivaba más las ganas de tenerlo a mi lado!

— Sin ser lo que buscaba, terminaste siendo todo lo que necesito… —me dijo mientras paseábamos por una góndola. Verlo reír, hacer que sonriese al pensar de todas las cosas que hubiésemos podido hacer de niños, cuando él estaba solo y abandonado en una inmensa mansión mientras que yo sufría con la lejanía de las personas que más quería… Unir el amor, suplantar el cariño, darle un beso, reflejarme en sus ojos, convivir a diario… era la salvación de dos almas infantiles y corroídas…

Paseamos de la mano por el inmenso bosque… los miedos no se iban a ir de un momento a otro, es más, podían crecer y desenvolverse aún más, atormentándome cada noche con la idea de volver tan pronto a Chicago y afrontar mi destino tras una celda, o simplemente mis temores podían darme la fuerza necesaria para dejar de ser cobarde y quedarme a vivir en Forks y dejar que el transcurso de las horas me dictara sigilosamente al oído que hacer…

Por ahora, tenía en claro qué era lo que quería… nadie podría cambiarlo.

Le sujeté la mano con fuerza y lo atraje a mis labios, con una mirada pícara le murmuré:

— Cullen, ahora es mi turno. Estás en mi territorio —una sonrisa apareció en sus ojos—… No podrás escaparte…

Lo que me quedara de vida en libertad, la pasaría con él.

Le mostraría a Edward la vida de un niño.

― Eres magnífica… —me besó.

― Y muy peligrosa…

― Sí ―afirmó sonriendo—, y muy peligrosa.

.

**.**

**.**

"_**La fecha del amor no te avisa"**_

"_**Busco en la noche, en cada estrella, tu reflejo..."**_

.

* * *

_(*) Niña bonita: Cuando Edward lo pronuncia, lo hace en español._

_(*) Vata: palabra colombiana, su similar sería "bitch", claro de manera cariñosa._

* * *

**Notas:**

Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí! y les agradezco el doble a todas por haberme esperado tanto tiempo! por haber soportado mis altibajos, mis charlas "de la vida", y por haberme dado miles de buenos consejos, por su apoyo constante, su comprensión y sus lindas palabritas ya sea por el cel, por FB, twitter, o sus reviews, preguntándome como estaba, o cuando iba a actualizar o si me encontraba bien. Son lo máximo... gracias, gracias!

Ahora, segundo... ¿me dirán que les pareció el capítulo? Espero que no sea nada malo! u.u Ya saben que estos chicos tenían que hablar, pero con una buena base en la relación, los problemas se comparten y se vuelven menos tediosos...

Quisiera leer sus teorías o lo que quieran decirme.

besos, nos vemos en una semana.

Lu.


	26. Chapter 26

___********__Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. _Yo solo trato de crear una historia...

* * *

Como lo prometido es deuda, ¡aquí estoy! No las molestaré más, así que les dejo el capítulo. Nos leemos en "notas" =)

*Un super abrazo a mi beta **Larosaderosas**... Que te diviertas en tu viaje Rosa ;)!

*Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga **Gabriela** ( Gabita_as) quien va a estudiar una segunda carrera! Será también contadora, ¡así que felicitaciones nena!

* * *

_**Canciones recomendadas:**  
"Wonderwall" - Oasis_  
"_I need your love" - Annesika_

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 26**

**********************__****************************************************•**

* * *

Llevaban hablando una eternidad. Tenía la extraña sensación de que Charlie saldría en cualquier momento de su despacho en búsqueda de su pistola calibre treinta y dos que guardaba recelosamente en un lugar secreto del segundo piso, cerca al cuarto de estudio.

El día anterior, después de nuestro paseo por el bosque y de hacer probar a Edward la rica sazón de las hamburguesas con queso de _Sully's Drive-in_, regresamos a casa a eso de las diez de la noche. Nos habíamos pasado todo el día fuera recorriendo cada lugarcito excéntrico de mi pueblo los cuales significaban muchísimo para mí porque ahí era donde yo había crecido, donde había jugado con mis padres y donde había dejado de ser una niña cuando Renée murió… Cada avenida, cada parquecito o cada restaurante representaba una sutil reminiscencia de mi vida y yo estaba feliz de mostrárselo a Edward, de la misma manera que él lo hizo conmigo en Roma y Capri.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, mi padre estaba sentado en la sala aparentando tranquilidad, fumándose un cigarrillo mentolado y mirando el partido de los _Seattle Sounders _que jugaba de local en el campo "_Century Link",_ iban ganando por dos goles a cero. De inmediato lo reprendí por estar fumando, él no podía darse esos lujos de juventud porque le haría daño al corazón y a sus pulmones, Charlie lo sabía muy bien y solo atinó a sonreírme con picardía como si esperara que yo hiciese eso. Parecía un niño malcriado en búsqueda de atención y es que desde que estaba con Edward, todo mi tiempo era para él, pero nadie podría culparme, ¿cierto?

— Pensé que no iban a llegar hoy.

— Papá…

Para esta hora, solo nos encontrábamos los tres en la casa. Todos los demás se habían ido marchando durante el transcurso del día. Sue salió de inmediato con Jenny, Marc y su hijo a las siete de la mañana hacia el pueblo porque ya el clima estaba bien y no quería perder un día más de trabajo y Marc Jr. era tan hiperactivo como su madre que no dejaba de saltar para que lo llevasen al jardín de niños. Edward, quien se había encariñado con el pequeñín durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, se despidió de él prometiéndole visitarlo nuevamente para ver algunas películas y comer más torta de chocolate. A Marc le brillaron los ojitos grises y Edward le acarició la cabecita con la yema de sus dedos en señal de cariño y luego le perfiló suavemente su pequeña nariz. Yo solo me quedé tonta y estúpida mirando el hermoso paisaje que tenía al frente. Por segunda vez, el maldito mundo se detuvo, y la gravedad me tiraba hacia el suelo al ver lo jodidamente bello que se veía Edward con un niño…

— _Edar, ¿nos volveremos a ver? __— le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa._

— _Sí claro —le respondió animadamente—, ¿quieres que te diga otro secreto?_

— _¡Dale! —Se prendió del cuello de mi novio y empezó a reír cuando éste le decía sigilosamente algunas palabras en el oído. No sé que le dijo pero al final chocaron las palmas de la mano y Marc Jr. le hizo sellar la promesa con el juego del dedo meñique—. ¡Promételo!_

— _Promesa._

Lo que hablaron en ese instante, sigue siendo un misterio para mí porque, sin creerlo, Edward resultaba ser un chico difícil de convencer al momento de sonsacarle información. Bueno, no debía de sorprenderme, sabía que él era tan terco como yo y que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer.

Sacudí mi cabeza al escuchar un sonido extraño proveniente del despacho. Anoche mismo, mientras preparaba un té de hierbas para Charlie, él le había propuesto conversar de _"hombre a hombre" _y_ "a puerta cerrada"_ a primera hora. Edward aceptó de inmediato y le dijo que estaría ahí antes de ir a la excursión del día por la Push. Yo me di por enterada solamente después de que mi _vampiro favorito y escurridizo_ se filtrara por la puerta de mi cuarto a eso de las dos de la madrugada… demás está decirles que no dormí hasta los primeros rayos del alba.

— Maldición —gruñí.

El piso de mármol ya debía estar muy maltratado por mis idas y venidas. Nunca antes me había puesto tan nerviosa porque un chico hablara con mi padre, siempre los había tomado de manera ligera con la idea clara de que en dos o tres meses podían conseguir a otra, botarme como si nada y dejarme hecha añicos; así que era mejor no encariñarme con ninguno de ellos. Solo ahorita recordé las palabras de mi mamá cuando cumplí los once años: _"Si tu papá llegara a encerrarse con tu príncipe muchas horas en su oficina, es mejor que entres a la fuerza. Siempre serás su pequeña princesita de porcelana y no querrá que nadie se te acerque…"_, decía su voz mientras me peinaba y me hacía dos coletas, yo la miraba expectante: _"Pero mami, si en verdad llegara mi príncipe, ¿por qué mi papá tendría que comportarse de esa manera? ¡Sería un príncipe! ¡Con caballo blanco y castillos en Escocia!", _ella sonreía dulcemente y me explicaba al tanto que sus ojos verdes brillaban con un destello diferente, como si vaticinara lo que pasaría en su ausencia: _"porque te ama más que su propia vida cariño y no querrá dejarte ir con facilidad… tú estás destinada a tener a un hombre extraordinario, solo deja que tu papá también lo descubra y verás…",_ asentía con mi cabeza y dejaba que ella siguiera arreglando mis rizos chocolate. Sabría Dios cuanto la extrañaba en estos momentos… de seguro, Renée estaría feliz de saber que Edward había entrado en mi vida en el momento y lugar menos pensado. Me la imaginaba cocinando algo rico para él, o llevándolo a pasear por los lugares más peligrosos para demostrar que el chico estaba hecho a prueba de fuego y acero, y lo que no dudo que hubiese hecho era enseñarle todos los álbumes de fotos que tenía…

Hubiese sido un encuentro mágico…

— ¡Cómo te fuiste, mami! —suspiré con pesadez.

Volvió a sonar ese ruido extraño. Estaba claro que no era el silbido característico que hacía una persona cuando iba a preparar un arma pero era bien parecido, como si fuese un petardo, o quizá era un silenciador de arma de fuego de aquellos que Charlie podía tener ahí escondido. _¡Ay no!_ Él siempre había sido muy hábil a la hora de manejar la escopeta de cacería y sus pistolas y no dudaba que podría tener un supresor hecho a base de plástico o discos de caucho y podría estar amedrentando a Edward silenciosamente ya que aquella arma trabajaba de la misma forma que un silenciador de coche, por lo que nadie podría escuchar nada...

Temblé y quise tocar la puerta.

Se estaban demorando mucho.

Me mordí los labios. Quizá debí haber llamado a Jenny.

Luego, el sonido de un vaso y el rasgar de unas hojas de papel viejo remplazaron el enérgico y anterior ruido. Agucé el oído esperanzada y no logré escuchar ni una sola palabra, lo que me frustró aun más. Mi papá ya sabía que Edward era el hombre de mi vida, pero ¿qué le estaría diciendo? O mejor dicho ¿_qué_ no le estaría diciendo? O quizá lo estaba amenazando contra la pared apuntándole en las sienes con la pistola… _¡Ay no! _Eso sería coacción… de repente miles de imágenes y situaciones se colaron por mi inoportuna mente para acribillarme la razón… ¿Y si Charlie quería que le dijera más cosas de lo que Edward estaba dispuesto a confesar? O quizá… ¿se enteró de que Carlisle era un mafioso abogado de Los Ángeles que me quería fuera del camino de su hijo y que sería capaz de todo para hacernos daño? ¿Estaría forzándolo a decir la verdad? Ahora la imagen de Charlie aplicándole una llave de fuerza a Edward se hizo más sólida, me lo imaginé pidiendo ayuda mientras que mi padre se encontraba doblegándolo a la fuerza contra la mesa, como cuando el último hijo de los Randow, Eric, cayó preso la noche de graduación al manejar ebrio por la carretera sin permiso de conducir. Mi papá se enojó muchísimo cuando le faltó el respeto burlándose de su trabajo, tanto que no dudó en tirarlo contra la capota y esposarlo. Eric juró vengarse pero estaba tan borracho que al día siguiente, cuando sus padres pagaron la fianza, terminó en el hospital por intoxicación severa de alcohol. Creo que, en aquel tiempo, por ser su amiga, mi papá desarrolló actitudes de sobre-protección rigurosas hacia todo chico que tratara de acercárseme y ahora podía estar aplicándoselas a Edward... _¡Ay no! ¡Algo debía de haber averiguado! _No podía quedarme afuera a esperar que por el filo de la puerta de roble empezara a salir un gran charco de sangre…

Pasé saliva. Sonaba como una esposa histérica,_ "peor que eso",_ una damisela exagerada y en apuros, aun así, no me quedaría a esperar nada malo. "_Isabella mal pensada."_

— ¡Suéltalo papá! —Exclamé abriendo la puerta—. ¡Eso es coacción! —Los dos hombres se quedaron petrificados. Una sonrisa sospechosa se asomó por los labios de mi novio.

— ¿Sucede algo Bells? —me preguntó mi papá al tanto que tomaba un sorbo de jugo de uva con serenidad. Busqué con mis ojos el arma que estaba segura mi padre había maniobrado y la encontré al lado de Edward. Era un fusil de pesca submarina, utilizado a veces para conseguir mejores presas y que seguramente lo obtuvo de la tienda de Billy.

— Yo... Ehhh... —titubeé, sintiendo calor en mis mejillas—, se estaban demorando mucho y... quise saber si querían algo de comer —miré detenidamente a Edward esperando que él me ayudara, pero solo advertí una sonrisa furtiva burlona. Era obvio que a él le divertía verme contrariada y preocupada por él. Lo dicho, ¡mi novio era un niño muy caprichoso! ¡Dios! ¿Qué haría con este par? Tanto Charlie como Edward se la habían pasado compitiendo por mi atención de manera casi desesperada…

Lo miré de soslayo cuando noté que cubrió su boca para callar una risita.

— Sí, creo que tienes razón, nena —respondió parándose de su silla de cuero negra y caminando alrededor de la mesa—. En fin Edward, como te decía, las culatas **(*****)** no se adaptan igual a todas las manos, yo, en años anteriores cuando aun el físico me lo permitía, prefería varillas de siete milímetros. Son más eficaces.

— Sí señor, comprendido.

— Genial —le guiñó el ojo—, mañana te explicaré mejor las cosas cuando vayamos a pescar —mi novio asintió.

Así que, ¿los sonidos raros que escuché y que me trastornaron los nervios eran porque Charlie decidió darle una pequeña clase de pescar con fusiles y culatas? ¿Y en qué había quedado la conversación de "hombre a hombre" que tendrían? ¿No había descubierto nada acerca de Carlisle y sus catastróficas decisiones? Debía de suponerlo. _"Isabella, eres una alarmista",_ pensé

— Bueno, entonces creo que iremos a desayunar. Me imagino que por la insistencia de Bells nos espera un magnifico desayuno… ¿Has probado sus quesadillas? —Tanteó. Era obvio que por su movimiento de cejas mi padre estaba gastándome una broma ya que sabía que no había preparado ni el café por estar nerviosa escuchando detrás de la puerta. Edward lo secundó con una sonrisa torcida. Rodé los ojos.

— No señor, aún no hemos desayunado juntos —le respondió mi chico de cabello cobrizo con los ojos clavados en él, no titubeó ni hubo rastro de duda en su voz como si quisiera que mi padre creyera aquella mentira y siguiera pensando que nunca nos habíamos levantado juntos una mañana, Charlie sonrió moviendo su bigote azabache y le palmeó la espalda en señal de aprobación, es decir en términos paternales _"su niña"_ aun seguía siendo una alma inocente dentro de un mundo lleno de perversión. Algo poco probable conociendo los gustos últimos que había desarrollado por estar al lado de Edward pero algo muy conveniente para la mente de un padre celoso como Charlie. Estaba de más decir que nunca jamás él debería llegar a enterarse de las perversiones que este hombre me hacía cometer_ ni en los lugares excéntricos donde su niña había dejado de ser niña…_ No señor.

— ¡Oh! Lo harás en unos minutos, Edward. Apuesto que te encantarán —advertí que su tono de voz era más gentil ahora. No sabía si Charlie se habría tragado aquella ocurrencia. Dejé de pensar en ello unos minutos después cuando salí de inmediato a la cocina a preparar las tostadas y el café.

No hubo nada más que decir. El desayuno salió perfecto y tranquilo. No hice quesadillas, ni _hot cakes_ con miel pero si un _omelette_ que podía catalogarse como decente. La conversación entre ellos siguió pero no la escuchaba con mucha atención ni participé de las preguntas que dejaban en el aire porque me enfoqué en batir los huevos y agregar la cantidad exacta de sal y leche para que quedara todo perfectamente revuelto. Luego, saqué del refrigerador unas láminas de jamón y tocino y los sofreí en una sartén caliente con cucharada y media de mantequilla, lo dejé dispersarse unos segundos mientras vertía el zumo de naranja en la licuadora con unos trozos de papaya y manzana. No agregué mucha azúcar al jugo para evitar subir la glucosa de Charlie, quien aprovechó la huida de mi chico al comedor para acercárseme.

— Es un hombre muy agradable, Bells —fruncí la boca y seguí con la cabeza gacha, cortando en capas la mortadela.

— Así que tuviste que llevártelo como presidiario a tu oficina porque seguías dudando de mi buen gusto papá… —fingí que me había herido—. Sé elegir bien, ¿sabes?

—No lo dudo nena… Pero no te molestes, quise confirmar algunas teorías, tú sabes, cosas de hombres.

— Oh sí… —aseguré con ironía—, ¿averiguaste si prefiere la caña de pescar tradicional o el fusil submarino?

Rio entre dientes.

— Lo tradicional, Bella, en todo sentido —suspiró—. Me gustó cada uno de los planes que tiene para su futuro, además de tener una carrera muy brillante por venir al igual que tú, hija. Como diría tu madre: "_es una buena alhaja__"_.

— Charlie… —sonreí orgullosa de mi hombre. Era un hecho de que mi mamá estaría aplaudiendo de alegría al verme tan feliz. Junté mis dedos en un puño y le di unos golpecitos suaves en su antebrazo como señal de afecto a lo que él respondió con un corto pero profundo abrazo de aquellos que te dan los padres cuando sienten que es hora de dejarte partir. Me sentí nuevamente una chiquilla de seis años.

— Déjame llevar todo esto a la mesa, pilluela. Huele riquísimo.

Asentí viéndolo caminar despacio con el plato de _omelettes_. En seguida probé el sabor de la ensalada de frutas y la serví en un tazón lo suficientemente grande para llevarla al comedor de diario, Edward me ayudó trasladando el yogurt _light_ de frambuesa, el queso fresco, la leche y el café recién hecho.

A mis dos hombres les encantó su desayuno y yo estuve más que satisfecha.

.

.

Al medio día, nos encontrábamos en la agencia rentando un auto para Seattle. Llegar a Forks nos hubiese sido mucho más sencillo si hubiésemos tomado un transbordador o un vuelo de cuarenta y cinco minutos de Seattle hacia Port Angeles, y luego hubiésemos continuado nuestro recorrido en auto por el kilómetro 101 hasta llegar a Forks. Las tasas de los transbordadores eran alrededor de diez dólares por coche, piloto y un pasajero y nos hubiera salido mucho más barato, pero Edward prefirió tomar un taxi desde el aeropuerto y hacer tres horas de viaje, claro está decir que en ese instante no tuve cabeza para pensar en otra solución… estaba realmente aturdida. Por ello, para esta vez, queríamos aprovechar el paisaje como se debía por lo que decidimos rentar un coche hasta Port Angeles que saldría a las diez de la mañana y nos daría tiempo suficiente para llegar a la ciudad, descansar y comer algo para luego coger el _ferry_ que nos llevaría a Edmond, al norte del centro Seattle.

El viaje estaba previsto para dentro de dos días, visitaríamos el centro de nutrición de los hermanos Federline que Riley estaba supervisando y luego pasearíamos por la ciudad un día entero para luego, en la noche, embarcarnos en su jet privado que nos llevaría directo a Chicago, al lugar donde había estado escrito mi destino desde hacía mucho tiempo. Solo era cuestión de ser valiente e ir a confrontarlo de una buena vez.

El recorrido del día fue muy pintoresco. Lo llevé por la biblioteca municipal, le enseñé el lugar preferido que tenía para leer los libros de historia y algún que otro cuento, visitamos el museo de madera de Forks al sur y comimos ravioles en mi restaurante italiano favorito. De camino a casa, hicimos una parada por la heladería y compramos dos litros de helado de frambuesa y melón endulzados con _splenda_ para el postre de la cena.

El día no podía terminar mejor con un hermoso sol ocultándose tras los altos pinos del bosque e iluminando las montañas en tonalidades pasteles que contrastaban mágicamente con los matices lilas y naranjas que se recreaban en el cielo.

— Es el momento del crepúsculo. El ocaso de un día interesante pero el inicio de una noche prometedora.

El espectáculo lo veíamos desde mi prado, tendidos en el _grass _y con mi cabeza descansando sobre sus piernas mientras que él pasaba una y otra vez sus dedos por entre las cedras de mi cabello. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando la paz y tranquilidad que el silencio, las flores y la compañía de Edward me estaban prodigando...

Describir mi prado no era tan fácil. Tendría que buscar las palabras correctas para hacerle justicia a su belleza. En primavera o en verano florecían espléndidamente orquídeas, lirios y margaritas formando un inmenso colchón multicolor donde me encantaba acostarme para leer alguna que otra novela, muchas veces Renée o Charlie venían a acompañarme, trayéndome un vaso de jugo de durazno y un pedazo de queque o leche tibia con un platito lleno de galletitas "Oreo"... Era mi paraíso. Aquí descubrí el inmenso amor de Mr. Darcy hacia Lizzie, de Romeo a Julieta, de Efraín a María...

— Me quedaba aquí hasta que el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas, a veces, hasta que aparecía el color plateado de luna por entre las nubes y mi mamá venía a buscarme para hacer la tarea... Momentos que nunca regresaran, Edward.

— Pero que pueden ser mejores, mi vida... Solo es cuestión que los mires con otros ojos, con mucho optimismo. El pasado no tiene porque irse, Bella, limítate a los buenos momentos y disfrútalos con las nuevas e increíbles experiencias que vendrán...

Respiré profundamente. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

— Tienes razón...

— Mi amor. He querido contarte algo desde que salimos de tu casa pero no sabía como lo tomarías.

— ¿Qué hiciste Edward? —entrecerré los ojos, sentándome de golpe. Justamente un par de palomitas bajaron hacia el jardín, picotearon la tierra y cortaron unas ramitas mas no desviaron mi atención de mi novio quien se lamía los labios con nerviosismo.

Le hice una mueca para que prosiguiera.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Le dije a tu padre que sería buena idea que visitara Chicago, sobre todo porque ahí podría conseguir un tratamiento adecuado para su enfermedad —abrí los ojos sorprendida y esbocé una "o" gigante por lo que Edward se apresuró a decir—: No te exaltes, cariño. Tu padre lo tomó muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

_Eso_ no lo esperaba. A Charlie le había insistido salir del pueblo incontables veces para buscar un mejor tratamiento y él siempre se había rehusado … y ahora porque venía _súper-Edward-vampiro escurridizo-Cullen_, ¿él había aceptado el cambio de buenas a primeras? Oh no, debía existir un error…

— Seguro lo hizo para no ser descortés —afirmé, sentándome en mis rodillas.

— Nada de eso señorita, él está dispuesto a enfrentar su enfermedad en un lugar más adecuado para ello —me guiñó el ojo—. Me confió que uno de sus sueños es verte realizada como mujer y hasta que no pueda jugar con sus nietos en esa inmensa casa, no estará tranquilo. Él insiste en querer curarse para vivir muchos más años a tu lado así cuando se logre reunir con su esposa, podría contarle el maravilloso trabajo que hizo contigo.

— ¿Él te dijo eso? —le pregunté conmovida. Podía entender el gran paso que significada el haber convencido a Charlie de visitar algún centro médico especializado en Chicago ya que era una fantástica señal de que él era consciente de su salud, pero el motivo por el que lo haría era lo que me tenía anonadada. Me tomó menos de un minuto procesar cada palabra que Edward me había dicho. Tomé asiento y me sostuve en el _grass_ porque sentía como me mareaba aun más y el aire se iba de mis pulmones. ¿Charlie quería _nietos_? ¿Pensaba que Edward era el indicado para ser el padre sus nietos? ¿O solo había sido un pensamiento en voz alta? ¿Cómo lo había tomado Edward en ese momento? ¿Acaso mi novio le había prometido algo de lo que yo no estaba enterada? ¿Debería de preguntárselo?

"_Necesito aire"_, pensé,_ "esto me est__á__ superando… e__s __ mucha información en tan poco tiempo"._

Hice una pausa y balbuceé.

— ¿Es en serio?

— Sí, mi amor. Fue muy dulce y conmovedor. Admiro el gran amor que le tiene a tu madre, Bella. Nunca he visto a ningún hombre que hable así de su mujer a pesar de no tenerla a su lado. Los pocos que he conocido, son desleales y ariscos con sus esposas, las llevan como un adorno a las fiestas y reuniones y procuran evitarlas en los viajes de negocios solo para poder conocer más mujeres y disfrutar su temporal soltería. Las que son astutas, logran sacar provecho de cada minuto que pasan casadas, se dedican a coleccionar joyas, viajes, experiencias y quizá algún que otro amante… —alcé mi cabeza hacia él sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Aborrecía la infidelidad—. Es lo típico Bella, es lo que ves todos los días dentro del mundo de la mafia, dentro del mundo de las más altas sociedades aristocráticas. Un claro ejemplo ha sido siempre mi padre…

— Puedo hacerme una idea, Ed —consentí nerviosa mas él solo hizo una mueca de indiferencia.

— Sin embargo, con tu padre todo es diferente… Es tan conservador que extraña pero puedo comprenderlo casi en su totalidad. Eres su única hija, la que se ha jugado todo lo que tiene por él y la que lo cuida a pesar de encontrarse a miles de kilómetros. Él solo quiere tu felicidad pero sin dejar que te alejes de sus principios, Bella. Su vida fue así, al estilo antiguo, y espera que tú también la tengas…

Con eso me dije: _"basta, ¿dónde mierda est__oy__? ¡¿Por qué ten__go __ la tan maldita suerte de tener a un padre maravilloso y un novio increíble?! ¿Qué cosa h__e__ hecho de bueno en mi vida para merecer tener todo esto si había sido mala, deshonesta y estafadora? ¡Qué alguien me expli__que__!_". Todo esto había evolucionado de una buenísima noticia a una confesión inesperada por parte de Charlie…

— Veo que han congeniado bien, ¿eh? —logré decir.

Era bueno saber lo bien que se le daba a mi padre hablar con Edward. La confianza que habían desarrollado en tan poco tiempo y que yo creía difícil por sus contradictorios temperamentos quedó relegada en nada, me pregunté por qué pero mis dudas no duraron mucho pues mi novio tenía la respuesta…

— Más de lo que crees, cariño… Ambos sabemos que es lo que más queremos en esta vida —formó una sonrisa con sus labios y se acercó para darme un beso fugaz, el cual quise prolongar reteniéndolo por el cuello de la camisa. Saboreé con profundidad y deleite el sabor de frambuesas de su boca. _El paraíso_—. ¿Sabes? Quisiera quedarme aquí por siempre.

— Te lo dije. Una vez que conoces mi prado, no quieres moverte —susurré contra sus labios.

— Eres una niña muy presumida —retiró mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y tanteó suavemente con su lengua.

— Y tú un caprichoso, mi amor…

— ¡Lamentarás haber dicho eso! —exclamó con energía y sin darme cuenta me echó sobre el _grass_ y empezó a hacerme cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, sobre todo por mis costillas. Proferí un gritito y miles de risas que se mezclaron con las suyas.

También escuché que por algún lado, las aves abrían sus alas para lanzarse al cielo y seguramente huir despavoridas del prado o quizá quisieron darnos un momento de intimidad. Las palomas saben muy bien el transcurso de la naturaleza y ella mejor que nadie sabía que la unión mágica de Edward y yo era lo más natural y hermoso del mundo. Claro que nada estaba escrito en piedra, pero sentía muy en el fondo de mi alma, donde yacían mis sueños más románticos, que aquel hombre era el hombre perfecto para mí…

Me retorcí bajo sus brazos y traté de huir pero prefería mil veces ser la prisionera de Edward y descansar en su regazo como me gustaría hacerlo todos los días de mi vida...

.

A los dos días, comenzaron nuevamente las lluvias y ya se sentía el frío del otoño por las mañanas. Me costó muchísimo pararme a las seis de la mañana para preparar el desayuno de despedida y arreglar mi ropa. Billy, sus hijas y su nieto asistieron a la invitación de mi padre el día anterior, después de pescar casi una docena de salmones pequeños.

Nunca me gustaron las despedidas y esta tenía un matiz especial que hacía temblar cada recoveco de mi cuerpo: tenía miedo de no volverlos a ver jamás. Jenny se prendió de mi cuello y solo hizo que los malos pensamientos siguieran fluyendo en cascadas.

— Adiós papá —lo abracé con mucha fuerza como cada vez que partía hacia la ciudad. Esta vez era diferente ya que podía caer presa de un momento a otro.

— Cuídate pilluela —su voz sonó llena de esperanza. Luego se volvió hacia mi novio y afirmó con suma tranquilidad—: Nos volveremos a ver, Edward.

— Definitivamente, señor Swan. No lo dude... —con la mano libre se dieron un apretón de manos y sellaron su acuerdo—. No olvide la invitación a Chicago, cuando usted desee, nos lo hace saber y con mucho gusto prepararé todas las cosas necesarias para iniciar su tratamiento.

Soltarme de los brazos de mi padre fue lo peor que pude haber hecho. Quedé con un vacío en el pecho muy intenso y no pude reprimir las ganas de llorar. No quería separarme de él, no quería dejar mi pueblo y no quería dejar atrás todos los maravillosos momentos que había vivido en aquella casita estos días.

Di una mirada general al porche antes de subirme al auto, seguí con la mirada el cerco de hermosas orquídeas que delimitaban nuestro terreno y que compaginaban magníficamente con el verdor del campo y el senderillo de piedra que llevaba del jardín hasta el sofá de mi madre. Se columpiaba al compás del viento y un par de palomitas llegaron a posarse en las ventanas del desván… parecía que también ellas se estaban despidiendo.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle, lo primero que hicimos fue buscar un hotel, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con una blusa a cuadros y un pantalón de _jean_ celeste. Noté que me quedaban mucho más estrechos que antes y prometí dejar de comer pastas y helados si es que no quería reventar. Edward aprobó mi atuendo, diciéndome sensualmente al oído que lo estaba provocando con aquella ropa y que no esperaba a que fuera de noche para sacármela. Por poco olvido los planes que teníamos para este día… me hubiese gustado mucho quedarme en el cuarto del hotel y dejar que él se aprovechara de mí… _"Contrólate Bella, estás muy hormonada estos días…"_

Diez minutos después, el taxi nos dejó en la esquina del proyecto. Quedé impresionada por la gigantesca área de terreno que pertenecía a los hermanos Federline y en el cual se construiría el centro de nutrición más grande de Seattle. El terreno era un lote de más o menos cinco mil metros cuadrados, delimitado por un cerco de color blanco hecho a base de _tripleys_ y se hallaba en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, muy cerca a las tiendas comerciales que siempre evité visitar por ser las más costosas. El contexto estaba conformado por edificios residenciales de ocho y diez pisos, un inmenso parque a dos cuadras y un _Wallmart_. Por la extensión del terreno, estaba segura de que el proyecto tendría un impacto socio-económico muy alto, casi de la misma escala que el condominio que construíamos en Chicago y del cual yo era responsable. Furtivamente me acordé de mi trabajo y de cómo estaría llevando Chang la construcción… quizá había detenido todo para mantener el perfil bajo. Otra de sus sucias tretas.

— Disculpen señores pero no está permitido el pase al público, ¿buscan a alguien? —preguntó el guardián saliendo de la caseta y acercándose a la puerta de rejas. Su actitud no me gustó pero supuse que su trabajo lo requería.

— No pensaba entrometerme —se defendió mi hombre—. Busco a Riley Denali.

— ¿Tiene una cita con él? El doctor está en una reunión.

— Sí. Dígale que Edward Cullen desea hablar con él —dijo con una media sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! Arquitecto —se apresuró a decir bajando la cabeza—, me hubiese dicho eso antes, discúlpeme por las molestias.

— Olvídelo.

Nos hizo pasar rápidamente no sin antes entregarnos un par de cascos blancos, uno para cada uno... De más está decir que adoré lo bien que le quedaba a Edward. Se veía exquisito, excitante y embriagador… oh sí, miembro honorífico de la triple _"E"_. ¿Por qué seré una maldita suertuda?

Distinguí a Riley entre la docena de hombres que se encontraban ahí trabajando, la mayoría de ellos eran obreros de casco amarillo que revisaban meticulosamente los planos de arquitectura y debatían abiertamente con el que seguro era el profesional responsable, un tipo alto de anchos hombros. Riley nos reconoció y alzó la mano de inmediato, lo contrario al hombre con el que se encontraba hablando pues este se mantuvo de espaldas y ni se inmutó del gesto.

— Ese es el hermano mayor de los Federline —respondió a mi pregunta mental—. Riley no me dijo que estaría aquí.

— Quizá llegó de improviso —frunció la boca y miró hacia adelante.

— Sí, es lo más seguro. Vamos.

Nos fuimos acercando hacia donde él estaba. Riley le hizo presente al viejo Federline que estábamos detrás de él y volteó con una sonrisa casi fingida. Sus expresiones me hicieron temblar y quise con todas las fuerzas que dejara de mirar a mi chico con aquella línea vertical de preocupación que había aparecido entre sus cejas. Riley y yo solo nos saludamos con una sonrisa.

— Cullen, me habían informado que estaba en Europa.

— Así es señor. Fue un viaje improvisado y muy urgente.

— Lo podría entender Cullen pero —miró nuestras manos entrelazadas—, antes que le diera prioridad a un viaje de placer, debería haber dejado las cosas bien hechas aquí. Si no hubiese tenido un informante de mi confianza cerca, el proyecto no hubiese avanzado nada y agradezco al señor Black que también haya decidido involucrarse en la obra y se haya preocupado de inspeccionar su avance desde hace dos días —lo acusó, haciendo énfasis en la falta de compromiso profesional de Jacob.

Su tono de voz maquiavélico solo me hizo recordar a Chang y sus amenazas. Odiaba los tipos así.

— No comprendo señor, nuestro socio ha estado aquí todo el tiempo. Riley se ha hecho responsable de sus trabajadores y de los nuestros…

— Aun así ha habido retrasos, Cullen —replicó déspotamente—. Y usted muy bien sabe que un día de retraso, no, un día no, unas horas de retraso, significan miles de dólares de pérdidas para la empresa. Tanto Black como usted tienen el deber de estar aquí, día y noche controlando y apurando el trabajo e inspeccionando si lo que plasmaron en los planos está correcto o no…

— Pero señor…

— Nada de peros Cullen —espetó, sus ojos emanaban furia—. Solo espero que esto se arregle y se termine en el plazo que prometieron y ojalá que mi presencia aquí no sea nuevamente necesaria hasta el día en que deba traer el _champagne_ para inaugurar el centro nutricional —apuntó con frialdad—. Espero haber sido claro.

— Descuide doctor —respondieron a la vez Riley y Edward. El castaño estaba asustado. Apreté la mano de mi novio con más fuerza para darle apoyo y esperé que el viejo se hubiese marchado para abrazarlo. El besó mi nuca.

— ¿Dónde mierda está Jacob? —profirió furioso.

— Ocupado. Luego hablaremos con él, primero quiero enseñarte el motivo por el que te hice venir. Sígueme.

No me tomé la molestia de seguirlo. Les dije que prefería quedarme viendo la construcción a lo que Riley sonrió con alivio, el tema a tratar parecía que fuese muy personal y era mejor no entrometerme en aquellos temas.

Vi como el viejo Federline se perdía entre los muros de concreto y las columnas del segundo piso. Lo seguí con la mirada un buen rato, comparando lo parecido que era con Chang en el trato a sus trabajadores y las amenazas directas que profería para lograr lo que quisiese. Era su dinero y era obvio que quería recuperarlo pero eso no le daba derecho alguno para tratar a las personas como cualquier cosa. La forma en que me miró como si yo fuese lepra me hizo recordar la mirada de asco y repulsión que me dio el padre de Edward en Roma. ¿Es que acaso el dinero los endiosaba? ¿Llevaba pegado en mi frente un cartel que decía que era una pobre y sumisa empleaducha?

— Hey, así que aquí estas —su voz me llamó desde lo que parecía un cuarto con eco a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Pestañeé antes de voltearme y encontrarme con el hombre que presentía debía de estar por algún lado oculto.

— Hola Jacob —se acercó alegremente para darme un beso en la mejilla. Sentí sus labios calientes y su mirada penetrante en mi cuerpo lo que me hizo sonrojar. Lo veía un tanto demacrado. Era el mismo chico, moreno, guapo, fornido pero con el rostro un poco apagado. Tenía la idea de que guardaba un secreto pero no podía preguntarle nada porque yo era de aquellas que guardaba recelosamente los detalles de mi vida y que no exigía saber sobre la vida privada del resto. Quizá era por la presencia de Federline, sí, seguro era eso—. No pensaba encontrarte aquí.

— Dices eso muy a menudo. Nunca esperas verme… me desilusionas Bella —hizo un puchero.

— No es eso Jake… Hace dos días Riley llamó a Edward y le dijo si podía venir para acá porque tenía que informarle algo acerca de la compra de un terreno. Riley sabía que estábamos muy cerca pero ni Edward ni yo habíamos pensado encontrar a nadie más, mucho menos a tu jefe.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Sus dientes eran blancos y perfectamente delineados lo que lo hacía ver más apuesto.

Nos enfrascamos en una conversación divertida orientada principalmente en su trabajo, me llevó a dar una vuelta por la construcción que estaba muy avanzada a pesar de las recientes quejas del viejo Federline. Jacob me explicó que los tipos esos habían puesto demasiado dinero en el proyecto y estaban tan desesperados que habían sugerido contratar el doble de obreros para terminar la obra cuanto antes y empezar así a recobrar su dinero. Lo que más me sorprendió era como Jacob omitía el hecho de que el dueño estaba furioso con su comportamiento y más bien me confesó algunos de las anécdotas que tenía con él, las cuales eran mucho más graves que esta.

— Nada de que preocuparse, Bella. Se le pasará después con un par de tragos.

Sonreí a medias. Por una parte, contemplaba la simpleza con la que tomaba las cosas. Era un chico que le gustaba la aventura y no se preocupaba por nada. Dejaba de lado sus responsabilidades y solamente se limitaba a querer vivir el momento al máximo, desafiándose y llevándose al límite… lo cual estaba muy bien, todos deberíamos tener un poco de adrenalina en el cuerpo; pero, por otra parte sin embargo, eso no lo conduciría a nada bueno. No tenía más ideales que el vivir para él mismo y no le interesaba lo que podría suceder en su futuro, bastaba escucharlo hablar sobre lo aburrido que estaba ahí como ingeniero residente de obra y me reiteraba una y otra vez la idea de que la escuela de ingeniería no fue lo que debió estudiar.

"_Era un alma que corría con el viento libre de compromisos y obligaciones.__"_

— Fui a verte un par de veces a tu departamento —me confesó—. Estuve preocupado por ti, Bella. Lo que están haciendo contigo es una completa injusticia —lo miré de soslayo, manteniendo la calma—, descuida, Jasper me contó todo porque lo obligué a hacerlo. Él no fue indiscreto pero es que… ¡diablos! Es un tema delicado y está dando mucho que hablar en Chicago.

— ¿Tanto así?

— Sí —hizo una mueca de desagrado—, muchas personas están haciendo leña de este asunto. Es como si hubieran estado esperando el momento justo para atacar y luego revolcarse de felicidad en su desgracia. ¿Tenían muchos enemigos?

— Supongo. No es un tema del que quiero hablar mucho… Trato de… —cerré los ojos—… obviar el verdadero problema antes de llegar a Chicago. Mecanismo de defensa, tú sabes.

Asintió y se quedó en silencio un buen rato. Subimos por las escaleras, me señaló el ducto que se hallaba a su costado y que habían dejado para la colocación del ascensor, el cual sería después de terminado todo el proyecto. Duraría unos seis meses diseñarlo a medida y tan solo unas semanas colocarlo y probar si funcionaba correctamente. Recorrimos un pasillo extenso que daba a varias oficinas de tamaños considerables. Todas tendrían la vista a la calle mediante una cortina de vidrio. Me fascinó este detalle porque lo haría más sofisticado, elegante y moderno.

— Fue idea de Edward. Él sí tiene muy en claro qué es lo que quiere para su vida —me dijo desganado. Era obvio que algo le pesaba en la consciencia y estaba segura que no era su trabajo.

El tema de Edward nos llevó al viaje que hice con él a Italia. Jacob se mostró muy entusiasmado cuando le conté que habíamos paseado por las callecitas de _"Trastevere"_ donde él casi había atropellado a una ancianita. Su sonrisa era radiante y borró por unos segundos lo demacrado que estaba, solo volvieron a aparecer aquellas arruguitas de fastidio en su frente cuando mencioné el viaje a Capri.

— ¿Así que conociste a William Cullen?

— No, aun no. No había nadie en la casa, solos nos dedicamos a viajar por el Mediterráneo.

Le pareció raro que el patriarca de los Cullen no hubiera estado ahí pues siempre había adorado pasar las vacaciones de primavera o verano ahí. Me preguntó luego por Carlisle y yo solo atiné a agachar mi cabeza, sintiendo un extraño latigazo de miedo por mi cuerpo. Aquel par de ojos que vi esa noche lo tenía muy grabado en mi mente. Jacob intuyó el inevitable encuentro.

— Te dije una vez que mantener una relación con Edward era… difícil. Su familia tiene la costumbre… o mejor dicho, la tendencia de ser muy exclusivos. Los conozco muy bien porque me crié con ellos después de que mis padres murieran en un accidente de auto —pasé saliva, Jacob podría representar la viva imagen de un chico mimado por sus padres y muy aclamado por la población femenina pero en el fondo también había sido un niño que había sufrido tempranamente los golpes de la vida—… la única diferencia es que yo no tuve ni tengo que vivir ni seguir las estúpidas normas del cínico comportamiento de la alta sociedad, pero a veces debo mantener las apariencias… eso es todo.

Nos sentamos en un murete pequeño. Sentí mucho la pérdida de sus padres y le brindé un abrazo genuino de amigos. Sabía qué significaba perder a un ser querido, sabía las consecuencias de aquel infortunio, las había vivido en carne propia y mediante el doloroso recuerdo de la muerte de la madre y la hermana de Edward que aún él sentía vívido. Jacob me contó que había heredado una fortuna de su padre que en sus años mozos había llegado a ser un ingeniero de prestigio por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por nada y tampoco tenía que soportar el linaje y herencia de abuelos o padres racistas. Me sorprendió mucho escuchar eso… sabía como era el carácter de Carlisle pero ¿hasta qué punto conocía al abuelo de Edward? ¿Sería como su hijo o como su nieto? ¿En verdad era el héroe del que tanto me hablaba Edward?

— William Cullen no parece ser el tipo de hombre que tuviera distinciones sobre el rango social.

— ¿Eso te dijo Edward? —Sonó a incredulidad—. Él siempre lo ha pintado muy bien y no lo dudo, William siempre estuvo para él cuando Carlisle le dio la espalda…

— Sí, me lo contó.

Por la forma en que Edward asesinó a Jacob con la mirada cuando llegamos nuevamente a la parte frontal del edificio, supuse que ir a dar una vuelta con él no fue una buena idea después de todo ya que el hombre moreno que tenía a mi costado había hecho enojar a su jefe, cargándolos de trabajo extra y montándoles una austera amenaza.

Riley nos invitó a cenar en la noche con su prometida. Solo quedaban dos meses para la boda y quería contarnos los últimos detalles. Se le notaba nervioso pero muy feliz. Por su parte, Jacob se disculpó por estar ausente durante todo este tiempo y prometió vigilar la obra con seriedad. Edward solo susurró un "le conviene" con mucho desdén y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en lo que restó del día y la noche. Estaba echando furia por los ojos y por segunda vez en mi vida sentí miedo al estar a su lado porque, como me dijo una vez, cuando peleó con James, él era capaz de todo por defender lo que le correspondía y pertenecía.

.

.

— ¿Estás seguro que no tendrás más problemas por venir a Chicago? Nos podríamos haber quedado más tiempo en Seattle. Tú sabes que no tengo prisa por regresar… Podríamos volver —sugerí esperanzada. Sí, seguía siendo una maldita miedosa pero ahora no solo me preocupaba por mi futuro sino por el de Edward. Yo no me había tragado el cuento que el alcohol calmaría el temperamento agresivo de su jefe, es más, creo que eso haría que la situación se complicara. Y no era la única que pensaba eso, Riley me lo hizo saber en silencio al hablar del tema durante la cena.

— No, mi amor. Primero tenemos que solucionar tu problema y luego regresaremos a Seattle. Alquilaré un departamento, vigilaré la obra en las mañanas y en las tardes tendré tiempo suficiente para cerrar un negocio importante ahí —asentí, recordando la conversación de la noche anterior. Después de hacer el amor en el sofá, Edward me confió que hacía unos meses había encargado a Riley la búsqueda de un terreno porque quería invertir su capital y si era posible empezar a construir por sus propios medios. Me alegré por su decisión, por su independencia y lo felicité como era debido con una ardiente sesión de sexo—. Por lo menos la presencia de Jacob calmará la insistencia de Federline por unas semanas.

John Carter, su piloto personal, se había encargado de traer el volvo de Edward al estacionamiento de vehículos privado. Estuvo muy conversador durante el viaje y cuando fue el turno de despedirnos, nos regaló una amable y educada sonrisa y nos invitó a viajar nuevamente muy pronto. Al momento que bajábamos por la escalerilla hacia la pista de aterrizaje, escuché como el hombre brevemente le contaba la leve mejoría que William había tenido en estos últimos días. Mi chico se alegró mucho y prometió llamarlo para que nos llevara a Napa en las próximas semanas. Una decisión que me escarapeló el cuerpo pues no sabría que esperar de aquel inusitado encuentro con su abuelo. Estuve pensando en ello durante toda la mitad del trayecto al departamento de Edward y no dejé de recordar las palabras que me había dicho Jacob en Seattle...

Por otro lado, Edward no dejaba de sonreír, se notaba que sus ojos chispeaban de felicidad cada vez que hablábamos o nos mirábamos. Lo notaba impaciente pero muy a pesar de ello, su manejar era tranquilo y elegante, propio de él y su magnífico Volvo. Pasando el puente, encendió su equipo de música y buscó entre sus canciones una que, al escuchar los primeros acordes, sabía que me encantaría…

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda, somehow, realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

_Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out_  
_I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt_  
_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_  
_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you_  
_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe…_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all…_

_You're my wonderwall  
(-Oasis-)_

¡Maldito Oasis! ¡Cómo adoraba esta canción! Desde ahora la sentiría tan mía que nadie podría quitarme la idea de que estaba hecha para nosotros… _"porque después de todo, quizá, tú eres mi mundo… maravilloso"_

Mi novio cantó conmigo el coro y ambos reímos al escuchar nuestras desafinadas voces. Él había insistido en que empezáramos nuestra nueva vida juntos desde hoy y yo simplemente no le podía negar nada… ya habíamos acordado bajo el cielo de Capri y frente a las aguas azules de la gruta en el Mediterráneo que ambos empezaríamos a vivir como pareja a nuestro regreso a Chicago… Así que, ¿por qué no comenzar a vivir la vida que había escogido con él desde este preciso momento? Además de que no soportaría estar separada de él una noche, peor aun estando tan nerviosa como estaba. Mañana iría por un poco de ropa a mi departamento y algunos utensilios personales femeninos para luego reunirnos con Jasper a la hora del almuerzo para planear exactamente lo que teníamos que hacer.

Esperaba que todo saliese bien.

Dejé de pensar en eso cuando el Volvo se fue adentrando al _Lincoln Park_, uno de los barrios más lujosos del extremo norte de Chicago… ¿A dónde me estaría llevando? Había ido un par de veces antes al departamento de Edward pero este, definitivamente no era el lugar. Lo miré sorprendida y él solo reprimió una sonrisita.

Pasamos por un zoológico y por el conservatorio de música clásica. A sus costados se extendía una serie de calles residenciales muy tranquilas flanqueadas por hileras de árboles de copas grandes. Este barrio era la cuna de las mejores _boutiques_, locales nocturnos y restaurantes caros de Chicago, sin desmerecer que en el parque principal que le daba nombre al barrio se desarrollaba la vida deportiva de varios tenistas, golfistas, ciclistas y jugadores de futbol.

Otra vez debería de estar soñando…_ ¿Bella Swan en el Lincoln Park?_ Sí, debería estar aun durmiendo en el asiento del _j__et_. Edward volvió a reír y no contuvo más las ganas de contarme todo lo que estaba pasando. Me confesó que este era otro departamento suyo pero que no lo usaba muy a menudo, a no ser que hiciese una fiesta para sus amigos.

— Tenía planeado traerte aquí desde que te propuse mudarnos a vivir juntos. Tiene más área que mi otro departamento y supuse que un poco de espacio extra para nuestra carrera podría facilitarnos la vida, ¿te molesta?

Si les digo que quise matarlo a besos en ese momento, ¿me creerían? Pues sí… jamás me fijé en la cantidad de dinero que podía tener Edward, pero sin duda, vivir en un lugar donde ambos tendríamos área suficiente para hacer maquetas, dibujar planos, reír, ver películas y jugar como niños era lo que más me gustaba.

— Eres un tonto, Cullen… ¿cómo podría molestarme? —lo abracé—. Es un gesto muy lindo pensar de esa manera…

Acerqué lentamente mi nariz debajo de su lóbulo, inhalando su intenso aroma varonil y acariciando lentamente su piel. Era un aroma embriagador, su mandíbula raspó suavemente la mía y sentí como todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo cobraban vida. Edward me acercó a sus labios y no paró de besarme con pasión hasta que el aire se hizo necesario en nuestro sistema. Depositó pequeños besos húmedos por toda la extensión de mi cuello y mis hombros, provocándome una reacción sexual de inmediata. Su aliento quemaba mi piel, su incipiente barba raspaba mis mejillas y sus manos, ávidas y traviesas, empezaban con su tarea favorita… el desvestirme y acariciarme por completo cada espacio de mi cuerpo… Iba a hacer lo mismo cuando él se separó de mí y con fuego pasional en los ojos me susurró: —Quiero que conozcas el estudio, primero —sentí su pesada respiración a centímetros de mi oreja—. Te encantará, tiene una vista perfecta al parque y… una pequeña sorpresa…

— Me encantan las sorpresas... —gruñí—. Pero, ¿tiene que ser ahora?

— Sí —me mordió el labio.

A regañadientes lo seguí y realmente la sorpresa fue gigantesca. El estudio era un cuarto espacioso con persianas blancas, pintado de color blanco y adornado con un hermoso collage de fotos. Cada foto era una obra arquitectónica de algún famoso arquitecto o diseñador. Reconocí las obras de Renzo Piano, Le Corbursier y Calatrava, mis favoritos. Al extremo derecho, justo al lado de la mampara que daba hacia un pequeño balcón,había un tablero de madera perfecto para dibujar planos y una mesa de vidrio suficiente grande para hacer maquetas.

Era hermoso y ya moría de ganas de empezar mi nuevo proyecto en aquel lugar.

Sin duda, la sorpresa que vino después no logró opacar a la primera, simplemente le dio más realce y un motivo más para que mi corazón latiese con toda pasión, y en toda su magnitud.

No habría forma de reponérselo.

Edward seguía sorprendiéndome.

Y lo amaba por ello también.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por lo pronto quise ir al supermercado –que se hallaba a espaldas del edificio de Edward- para comprar algunas cosas necesarias para cocinar la cena y pasar mi primera noche junto a mi novio en su departamento. Este sin duda era un gran paso en nuestras vidas, sobre todo en la mía pues nunca había vivido con un hombre. Si Leah me viera, se asustaría… Me estaba rindiendo poco a poco al romanticismo.

Me demoré un poco eligiendo la fruta para el desayuno de mañana. Antes de ir, revisé su heladera y le faltaban algunas cosas como yogurt, mantequilla y queso. Añadí jamón y tocino ahumado al carrito y compré la última edición de _Cosmopolitan._ Siempre dije que esa revista era imprescindible para toda mujer.

Cuando llegué al departamento, abrí la puerta con cuidado. Noté bulla en la sala, pero no le hice caso, preferí entrar por la puerta de la cocina y empezar a preparar la cena. Para ello dejé la revista abierta en la página treinta y siete, luego leería el artículo completo, y coloqué las llaves encima de ella para no olvidarme. En el sofá de diseño azul estaba una bufanda que reconocí de inmediato. Me llamó temiblemente la atención. La había visto hacía unas semanas en una de las bolsas que Alice había llevado a mi departamento. Era la bufanda que no logró darle a su chico porque la hermana de éste se había portado muy mal con ella. Según Alice esta bufanda lo hacía ver más follable y apetecible.

Ahora que relacionaba todo, era obvio que se refería a Jasper, así que no me permití pensar en él de aquella manera y preferí guardar mis palabras y preguntas para cuando la tuviera al frente porque de esta, estaba segura, no se escaparía de mí… La pequeña _bitchy _tenía algo que confesar.

Preparé dos sándwich con tocino, jamón, queso y un poco de mayonesa y los serví acompañados de dos vasos de gaseosa. Algo práctico y sencillo y que calmaría el hambre de los chicos. Aplaudí mis dotes de buena "ama de casa" y salí con el fin de entregarles el aperitivo.

El televisor de la sala estaba prendido, por el comentador supe que era un partido de béisbol. El equipo de Chicago jugaba de visitante en Miami y la tensión se vivía ya en el noveno _round_. Todo estaba tranquilo, respiraba un aire de superioridad y felicidad absoluta… ¿Quién pensaría que me sentiría tan cómoda con Edward? Nadie, conociéndome, en su sano juicio habría apostado un centavo por mí.

Admiré por unos segundos la hermosa sala que tenía al frente, Edward la había decorado con colores tan básicos como elegantes: negro, blanco y algunos toques de azul. Los sillones eran de diseñador, formaban una gran "L" el cual remataba en un pequeño futón blanco con cojines azules de _animal print_. Las paredes tenían cuadros de diferentes ciudades del mundo. Reconocí Paris, Roma y Montreal, cada uno iluminado con pequeñas dicroicos **(*****)** de luz halógena blanca. Era hermoso.

Todo era perfecto…

El problema no llegó hasta que escuché la voz de Jasper.

Estaba nervioso y contrariado y eso solo hizo que mi corazón se detuviese.

—…Es algo que debes saber Edward.

— ¿Podríamos hablarlo luego? Bella esta a punto de llegar y no quiero que nos escuche.

Esta declaración me dejó fría. ¿Qué cosa era tan importante para Edward que yo no podía escuchar? ¿El terreno que compraría en Seattle?

— Deberías decírselo. Ella tiene todo el derecho de saber qué está sucediendo en la empresa.

— No lo sé, Jasper.

— ¡El estafador trabaja con ella! ¡Le tendió una trampa, Edward! Eso debería ser más que suficiente para que le digas la verdad —bramó con impaciencia. Los nervios me asaltaron… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿El estafador trabajaba conmigo? ¿El que había vendido a la empresa trabajaba conmigo? ¿Sería James? —. Bella debe de saber a quien se está enfrentando.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Me estás diciendo que Alec logró descubrir algo más que la estafa al banco y la construcción de los multifamiliares en tierras no aptas?

¿Alec?. ¿¡Quién mierda era Alec!? Ningún compañero de trabajo se llamaba así.

— ¿De que otra cosa podría hablar contigo con tanta urgencia que no podría esperar hasta que amanezca mañana?

Sin querer, sentí una punzada en la cabeza atroz y mis piernas parecían que se habían vuelto gelatina. Ellos no veían mi tétrica y penosa reacción pues estaban de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina. Ellos no sabían que sin querer me estaba enterando de algo que no querían que me enterara.

— No quiero que se vea involucrada en esto.

— Ya lo está, Edward. Tu novia tiene todas las de perder en aquella empresa y si no sabe quién es el verdadero culpable, ¿cómo quieres que ella obtenga confianza para enfrentar su problema?

— Lo sé, pero podría malograr el plan...

— Nadie se lo dirá. De mi boca no saldrá la verdad, pero intenta persuadirla.

— ¡He dicho que no! Bella no puede enterarse que mandé a investigarla…

Algo se desconectó en mi cabeza. Sentí un golpe, un látigo de indiferencia, un mazo de dolor prenderse en mi pecho…

— Mejor es que sea ahora... Tarde no le servirá.

— ¡No puede saber que un infiltrado mío descubrió la más grande estafa de la ciudad! Simplemente no me lo perdonaría… nunca me perdonaría que fui yo quien se entrometió en su trabajo, en su vida y averiguó todo…

Lancé un grito con todo el dolor de mi alma. Las manos me temblaron y no pudieron soportar el peso del azafate. La gaseosa cayó al suelo manchando la hermosa alfombra negra y los platos se quebraron en mil pedacitos al igual que mi corazón lo había hecho…

Edward volteó asustado. Me miró a los ojos y trató de hablar. Jasper se sentó en el sofá y enterró su cara entre sus manos.

No esperé a que él se me acercase. Quizá lo hizo y le tiré una cachetada, soltándome de su agarre. Quizá corrió detrás de mí hasta el ascensor pero no logró entrar conmigo. Quizá se quedó parado ahí mirando a la desgraciada de su novia marcharse, aquella mujer que le confió muchas cosas pero que para él no significaron nada. Quizá gritó mi nombre hasta cansarse y no me di cuenta... Simplemente no sabía que estaba haciendo, corrí hacia la salida y me refugié tras la puerta de acero. El piso se movía, todo estaba nublado y mis oídos no podían escuchar nada más que un extraño zumbido.

Ya nada tenía sentido.

Él me había mandado investigar y eso me había partido el alma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notas:**  
Solo tengo que decir que muchas gracias a todas por leer hasta aquí! ^^ Me encanta sentir su apoyo... y de seguro Edward con casco y desnudo también les agradece... No se olviden de_ la dieta del capataz!_ (6) Según nuestras chicas dicen que es muy efectiva... ¿o no Kalita? ¿Jolene?

Bueno... he querido evitar esto pero sí tengo que agregar algo... ¿qué tal el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo esperaban así? ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? :O  
Decisions... decisions... (*voz de Jane*)

Muero por leer sus comentarios e hipótesis! No hay problema sin son amenazas también... u.u

Miles de besos para todas...

* * *

**_Blog: mycoffeeaddiction. blogspot. com_** (todo junto)

* * *

Info extra:

*culatas: empleado para la pesca submarina. Es como una pistola.  
*dicroicos: pequeñas luminarias de varios focos que se usan para iluminar y resaltar cuadros u otros objetos en galerías o en casas. Algunos van empotrados en el suelo y pueden tener varios colores.


	27. Chapter 27

_****____********__Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. _Yo solo trato de crear una historia...

* * *

Chicas! ^^ Bonsoir! acabo de llegar a mi casa y derechito vengo a subir el cap! lo iba a hacer más temprano, pero hubo un error con mi Word (¬¬). En fin, ahorita me voy a ver el trailer completo de Breaking Dawn...ayer en los MTV, morí con el avance, espero sobrevivir de nuevo ahora!

¡No las detengo más! Nos leemos abajito, en NOTAS... :) y no olviden por favor de comprender a nuestro Edward!

* * *

_**Música recomendada: **(no dejar de escucharlas! van con este cap! ^^)_

_"Angels and devils" – Dishwalla (www. youtube watch?v=T4cBtXdwXe4)  
"The Reason" - Hoobastank__  
"¿Lo ves?" - Alejandro Sanz_

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 27**

**************************__****************************************************•**

* * *

**Edward – POV**

"**Circunstancias"**

"_Lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería…"_

_._

¿Existe algo peor que la pérdida irreparable de todas las personas a quién amas? Sí, existe, y es el incalculable dolor que causa su ausencia, imposible de comparar ni con la más letal arma. Un adiós inesperado, su partida tortuosa al cielo, la sonrisa que se apaga de sus rostros..._la muerte_. Algo se desprende en el alma, se rompe en pedazos el corazón, te atrapa la soledad y por más que quieras, es muy difícil liberarse de esa sensación de tristeza y miedo.

Hay pérdidas inevitables que producen demasiado sufrimiento, cierto. Pero duele también, ver morir un sentimiento y con él, perder a alguien especial… y es más agonizante ver perder al amor de tu vida, a Bella.

¿Qué había hecho yo para para merecerme esto? _"Claro, era obvio",_ me respondí con amargura, _"mentí, sometí y desconfié…"_

¡Maldito sea! Aun podía ver sus hermosos ojitos chocolates apagarse poco a poco y transformar ese brillo de ilusión en una mezcla furtiva de rencor, duda, miedo y dolor… mucho dolor… ¿Y yo? ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo yo para remediar la situación? ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada… Estaba parado ahí, totalmente impresionado y observando todo aquello sin poder creérmelo…

En un segundo, todo por lo que había luchado, había empezado a migrar hacia un rumbo inexplicable, exactamente y de la misma manera en que cambió mi vida cuando apenas tenía diez años…

Cuando fui un niño, mi destino se alteró y viró ciento ochenta grados, arrebatándome el amor más grande que podía poseer un ser humano: el amor de una familia. Perdí a las dos mujeres que más quería en el mundo: mi hermana Lizzy y mi mamá Elizabeth. Ambas compartían el mismo nombre de reina, el mismo color de ojos y el mismo cabello dorado. Eran hermosas y muy talentosas en cuanto a la pintura y la música nos referíamos; tenían un gusto refinado pero a la vez caótico al momento de escoger los paisajes y colores a pintar, así como conllevaban maravillosamente la misma afición por la música clásica a pesar de que Lizzy era unos años menor que yo; pero lo más lindo era cuando mi mamá tocaba armoniosamente las sintonías de Beethoven en el piano de cola que teníamos en nuestra casa de Los Angeles… una inaudita perfección que me tenía encantado y que me hacía prometer siempre seguir su camino cuando fuese mayor, promesa que murió cuando la soledad irrumpió mi alma y se llevó mi corazón… Promesa que se enterró al lado de mis más ansiados sueños por ser piloto y llevarlas a volar por el cielo para sentirnos libres…

Hubiese querido luchar por ellas; hubiese querido estar más pendiente de mi hermana en aquella fiesta para evitar así su prematura muerte; hubiese querido que mi madre tampoco se alejara de mí... pero no pude… Era un niño y no tenía la fuerza necesaria para mantenerme en pie. No podía pelear contra un mísero destino ni paralizar siquiera por un instante el correr del tiempo, aquel enemigo que me seguía acechando a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Solo en mi frágil cuerpo y en mi alma ya excomulgada, pude sentir la impotencia que era perder a alguien y no tener la capacidad necesaria para cambiarlo. No obstante, hubo una persona que hubiese podido remediar parte de esta situación mas no lo hizo... Quizá por simple capricho, por falta de amor en su corroído espíritu o por enmascarar sus apariencias… Aquel tipo fue mi padre, si así podía llamarlo, quien vio mi sufrimiento y no le importó; se restregó en él, pisoteando mi dignidad y formalizando el _affaire_ que hasta ese entonces mantenía con la aristócrata Esme McCarty. Una estrategia que le funcionó muy bien para ocultar el pésimo e inexperto error que fue casarse con mi madre, una bohemia artista, durante los últimos años de su adolescencia.

Pero eso era la vida, ¿no? Ella se rige en torno a la muerte, el abandono, la banalidad y el resentimiento. ¡Y yo lo aprendí tan joven…!

Ahora, a pesar de tener veintisiete años yo volvía a ser el mismo niño asustado que seguía cometiendo errores y echándose la culpa de todo.

Mis constantes errores con Bella me estaban pasando factura, una que me estaba costando lo que más había empezado a valorar desde que perdí a mi mamá y a mi hermana: la felicidad… Bella huía de mí, desconfiada, pero no podía reprocharle nada. Su comportamiento estaba justificado pues yo, Edward Cullen, el gran idiota, le había prometido confianza y respeto y no le había cumplido ninguno de los dos… Ahora en vez de ser el héroe que quise ser para ella, solo me limitaba a ser escombros de un hombre que amaba con locura y que deseaba hacer feliz a la mujer de su vida… Por mi estupidez la había perdido; pero si ustedes se vieran en mi lugar… ¿no habrían hecho exactamente lo mismo? ¿No harían hasta lo imposible para evitar que la persona que aman vaya tras las rejas? ¿No se arriesgarían a evitarles tal dolor? ¿Se atreverían a engañarla u ocultarle cosas con tal de que no sufriera con la verdad, una que podría llegar a ser fatal?

¿No lo harían?

Claro… quizá ustedes tengan la moral bien alta, pero, simplemente esta vez fui un idiota enamorado que no pensó en las terribles consecuencias que podían acarrear las malas decisiones que tomé bajo la presión de un sinfín de circunstancias.

Perder a alguien que amas, sobre todo a una edad tan precoz como me sucedió, te crea una angustiosa dependencia emocional. Te convierte en un ser dependiente de todo aquello que amas, te vuelve un ser egoísta, malvado y capaz de todo por retener el amor y el cariño de una persona. No te permite deliberar abiertamente sobre qué es lo mejor para ti, no, simplemente tu corazón y tu mente se vuelven uno solo, se sincronizan a tal grado que no necesitan ponerse de acuerdo para aferrarse con uñas al objeto de tu afecto, a la mujer que amas con toda tu vida, de una manera poderosa, imperiosa y posesiva.

Eso era simplemente lo que me había pasado y lo que me pasaría por siempre.

En ese instante, ante las reminiscencias del pasado y fijando mi vista en sus ojos doloridos, demoré solo un segundo en recobrar la cordura y conectar mi mente para salir a buscarla.

"_Y__o no podía volver a quedarme solo.__.. No otra vez.__"_

Suficiente fue con perder a mi hermana y mi madre para querer perder también a la mujer de mi vida... ¡Maldita dependencia psicológica! ¡Todo por culpa de mi padre! ¡Si tan solo él…!

"_¡Maldición!", _me sentía el mismo niño de diez años llorando escondido en un armario.

No… No podía dejar ir a Bella…

No. Ella debía entender que todo esto había sido por su bien.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron una música instrumental casi fúnebre empezó a sonar en mi cabeza, y yo intentaba concentrarme y entender de lo que hablaba la gente alrededor y lo que tenía que explicarle mas no podía mantener mi línea de pensamiento y cada vez me era más difícil pensar. Parpadeos y algún que otro leve gesto de negación, era todo lo que mi cuerpo podía hacer para intentar reaccionar y despejar el estado de aturdimiento en que poco a poco iba hundiéndome.

― Sí… hace dos… semanas… ―balbuceé―. Hace dos días… hace dos horas todo era mágico… me gustaría…

Cuando llegué al ascensor, la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Sin perder tiempo, me dirigí a hacia la salida de emergencia, forcejeé con la manija de la puerta unos segundos hasta que conseguí abrirla y empecé a bajar de dos en dos los escalones. Estaba loco, poseído por el miedo de perderla, ansioso por explicarle lo que realmente estaba sucediendo…

Llegué al vestíbulo de entrada y no la encontré. El tiempo se detuvo nuevamente y transcurrió todo en cámara lenta como en las películas cuando esperas que una bala te asesine y te atraviese el alma. Todo era silencio, se respiraba soledad y tristeza. Era como si estuviera reflejando cada sentimiento de mi corazón en aquel ambiente.

Salí a la calle y miré para todos lados… no logré verla.

Le pregunté al portero y no supo que contestarme. Me miraba aterrado.

La había perdido…

Isabella se había ido…

Y desde entonces, nada tuvo sentido. La rabia estalló dentro de mí.

― _Edward… creo que lo más lóg… __―dejó de murmurar__ Jasper parándose de inmediato al verme entrar y tirar la puerta con una fuerza brutal. No le hice caso y empecé a buscar las llaves de mi auto. Estaba hecha una fiera, endemoniado por la locura y el dolor que me significaba perder a Bella, odiándome a mí mismo por haber sido un completo idiota, que no tenía contemplación con nadie._

_Con los ojos rojos, busqué por todo el departamento. Tiré el bol de cristal, los cojines del mueble, rompí ceniceros, casi rompo la mesa de vidrio de la salita, y forcejeé durante mucho rato con los cajones del aparador, terminando por desordenar los documentos que tenía ahí. Literalmente puse de cabeza mi piso y me importó una mierda._

― _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo hombre? ― Jasper me miraba absorto y trataba de detenerme mas no obtuvo respuesta._

― _¡¿Dónde mierda están las malditas llaves del auto?! __―__lo interrumpí con brusquedad, cegado por la aridez que me había quedado en el cuerpo luego de ver partir lo que alguna vez existió y ahora moría._

Si en aquel momento no hubiese tenido como prioridad ir en búsqueda de Bella para darle explicaciones, no habría tenido ganas de seguir siquiera en pie. No tenía fuerzas. Mi corazón y mi alma se habían escapado de mi cuerpo con coraje y desprecio, alejándose también del estúpido idiota que era. No sabía en dónde estaban, lo más probable era que se hubieran refugiado con Bella.

Si era así, al menos esperaba que mi corazón estuviese tratando de hablar con el de ella, explicándole en mi lugar que yo nunca tuve intención de dañarla ni lastimarla, solo había tomado una mala decisión y deseaba que me diera una nueva oportunidad.

― _No dejaré que cometas una locura, ¡deja eso ahí! __―__Ordenó con dureza__―__. En el estado en que estás es imposible que manejes, Edward. Podrías matarte. _

― _Suéltame, Jas __―__dije entre dientes, apartando sus manos__―. ¡A la mierda todo!_

― _Tranquilo hombre, ¡poniéndote así no lograrás nada! __―__Me desafió. Con fuerza me aventó hacia la pared y fijó sus alarmantes ojos en mi furioso rostro, mal movimiento._

― _¿¡Y cómo carajo quieres que esté si de ninguna manera he logrado nada?! ¡He echado a perder todo lo que verdaderamente importaba en mi vida! ¡Maldita sea!_

_Noté un cierto matiz de pena y bravura en sus ojos azules. Aquel mismo matiz de pena que sentí por primera vez cuando Amada me miró el día en que murió Lizzy en Capri; aquel mismo coraje y fastidio con el que mi padre me observó durante el tiempo después de que mi mamá también partió al cielo._

― _Está demás decir que te l__o__ había advertido._

_No le hice caso._

_Lo miré de soslayo, tratando de calmar mi respiración. El corazón ya no lo sentía. Me odiaba a mí mismo. Jasper me lo había advertido tantas veces y yo como un idiota había pensado que manteniendo el silencio ayudaría de una manera más eficaz a Bella. ¿Pero qué mierda pasó? ¡Nada! _

― _Necesito hablar con ella. Tengo que explicarle todo ―volví a insistir. _

― _Solo empeorarás las cosas. Déjala que llegue a su casa y recapacite. Tiene que hacerlo Edward, tu novia tampoco ha sido del todo sincera contigo ―fruncí el ceño, Jasper rehusó mi escrutinio._

― _Bella es inocente ―afirmé―, si hizo todo lo que hizo es porque estaba siendo amenazada._

― _Te escondió muchas cosas, y en casos como estos, la omisión sí es traición._

― _No, tú no comprendes ―intenté aclarar._

― _Comprendo más de lo que tú crees. Dale tiempo, espérala, pero tampoco regales misericordia a quien no la quiere ―sopesé sus palabras._

Jasper había finalizado su conversación sesgando una verdad. Cuando volteé furioso con las jodidas ganas de contradecirle lo que acababa de insinuar y hacerle tragar sus palabras de reproche hacia Bella, no lo encontré; solo me topé con el desorden catastrófico que era mi sala. En el estado en que me había encontrado, no me había percatado que estuve a punto de destruir todo lo que tenía, es más, cuando miré hacia la barra del mini-bar, vislumbré con claridad el azafate rojo tirado en el suelo así como pequeños trozos de vidrio que no hacían más que resaltar los sándwiches de jamón desparramados sobre la alfombra. Bella se había comportado de mil maravillas, había querido darnos un aperitivo para cenar y yo… ¿qué mierda hice? La traicioné… Sí la traicioné.

― ¡Jasper! ¡Maldita sea ven aquí! ―gruñí, dejándome caer al suelo, tratando de arrancarme el cabello de la impotencia que seguía sintiendo y que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, provocándome un dolor atroz en el pecho.

Caí en un torbellino de desconsuelo.

Mucha oscuridad.

Ahora sí podía decir que sufriría el mismo destino de Schubert, solo, abandonado y entregado en cuerpo y alma al alcohol.

**.**

•**.•.•.•.•**

_"Tu trouveras dans ma chanson tout ce que je n'ai te dire..."_

"_Te pertenezco hasta la muerte y aquí tengo esta pena que me quema, y a donde vayas sé que pensaras en mí"_

_"If you were here, I could deceive you..."_

6... 8...

4... 1...

5...

0

Abrir los ojos y no sentir nada. Darte cuenta que existe un vacío íntimo y profundo que sobrepasa toda conexión física.

Abrir los ojos y pretender creer que toda la tragedia vivida es nada más que una mentira.

Soñar.

_No._

Era imposible…

Mi realidad era otra. Abrí los ojos bajo los rayos de un sol inesperado en Chicago y recordé que estaba jodido. Realmente jodido.

Sinceramente, pasaban los días y uno ya no sabía dónde meterse, cómo hacer para que la realidad doliera menos, o para proteger esas heridas que tanto escocían.

En estos días que pasé sin Bella, mientras el recuerdo de sus abatidos ojitos chocolate me martirizaban y trataban de debilitarme nuevamente, logré meditar acerca de mis errores y me preguntaba una y otra vez el por qué siempre me equivocaba… La respuesta era sencilla: tomaba decisiones equivocadas frente a las diversas circunstancias que se me presentaban.

Muchas veces en la vida, se van a cernir a lo largo de nuestro recorrido, escenarios o sucesos sumamente importantes que podrían determinar nuestro futuro pero que muchas veces los dejamos de lado y no los tomamos en cuenta, desconociendo lo trascendentales que podrían llegar a ser. Si alguna vez escucharon afirmar a alguien de que era imposible predecir o vaticinar lo que se vendría a continuación en nuestras vidas, estaban totalmente equivocados… Las circunstancias, las decisiones y las consecuencias eran los tres elementos claves que lo definían todo.

Las circunstancias...

Te desafían.

Te limitan.

Te manipulan.

Te asustan.

Muchas veces, las circunstancias se pueden presentar como pequeños desafíos, otras veces, parecen ser _ultimátums_ que te exigen o te obligan a tomar decisiones rápidas y fáciles pero que podrían llegar a ser terribles.

Como la mía… por ayudar a la mujer que amo, preferí salvaguardar su seguridad y su integridad que tomar decisiones acertadas; preferí mentir y engañar a decir la verdad; preferí someterla a un escrutinio ilógico con tal de tener el control de la situación; ¿y ahora? estaba pagando las consecuencias de una condena que aunque parezca trillado ya veía venir.

Entonces, volvía a preguntar, ¿qué había hecho yo para para merecerme esto? _"Era obvio",_ volvía a responderme con amargura, _"había mentido, sometido y desconfiado…"_

¿Quién se habría imaginado que podíamos definir nuestro futuro de una manera tan simple?

Soy humano y tiendo a cometer muchos errores, como todos supongo; sé que nada es fácil en este mundo y si he tenido suerte de tener una vida holgada y privilegiada había sido por mis propios esfuerzos, sin haber contado nunca con la ayuda de mi familia, claro, a excepción de William, pero con él siempre había sido diferente. Lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo del amor… éste nunca me había sonreído de buena manera y nunca antes me había entregado las llaves para ser feliz hasta que conocí a Bella… Ahora, el mismo infortunio de siempre, me estaba quitando la felicidad de mi vida, la razón por la cual luchaba día a día, el único motivo por el que me mantenía vivo.

Por ello, no podía dejarme vencer, no señor. Era un mequetrefe, sin embargo aun podía ser una imitación de héroe; por ello, aquella noche, la llamé.

Seguí el ejemplo de Jasper, esperé un par de horas y la llamé, pero ella no contestó. Marqué y marqué el número de su teléfono fijo repetidas veces hasta ocasionar que mis dedos se entiesaran, tampoco obtuve respuesta. Parecía que la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

"_Déjame explicarte las cosas…", _decía el mensaje de las diez de la noche que le mandé.

"_Regresa Bella porque no sé como podría vivir sin ti…", _suplicaba el segundo,_ "te quiero", _nunca contestó.

A la medianoche, volví a llamarla pero me arrepentí…

A la una de la madrugada, cogí valor y la llamé. Su móvil estaba apagado.

_Estúpido Edward Cullen. Quisiste ser su héroe y terminaste siendo un cobarde…_

Pasaron dos horas más y yo seguía inmóvil.

Llegó un nuevo día. Amaneció un tercero, hasta un cuarto si no me equivoco pues ya no sabía contar bien, había perdido toda habilidad facultativa y locomotora primaria. El cabello me había crecido en una semana, lo tenía mas despeinado que nunca y había dejado crecer mi barba. Parecía un ermitaño. Me merecía estar cinco días sin saber nada de ella.

6...

1... 3...

5...

La quinta noche me miré en el espejo, la figura que se reflejaba ahí era distinta a la habitual, nada comparada con aquel chico de veintisiete años que amaba la arquitectura, que soñaba nuevamente con ser aviador o pintor, o que trataba de hacer feliz a alguien. No. Aquel hombre que me devolvía la mirada perdida debía ser un espectro, aun así tenía mis mismos ojos verdes, mi misma estatura y hasta mi mismo color de cabello castaño cobrizo, pero sus pómulos estaban hundidos, resaltando las ojeras que circundaban sus marchitos ojos… Era triste. Más triste fue cuando Riley, entusiasmado a más no poder, me llamó para hablarme sobre el terreno que yo iba a comprar en Seattle.

― _Hermano. Revisa tu email, acabo de enviarte unas fotografías. Es una propiedad nueva que te va a encantar._

_La última vez que lo había visto, había dejado firmados unos documentos dándole poder absoluto y pleno para que realizara los trámites correspondientes._

― _Riley… ¿legalizaste la carta poder?_

― _Sí._

― _Por favor, encárgate tú de todo. Ahora no tengo cabeza para nada… ―oí que suspiraron._

― _Jasper me contó. Lo siento Edward._

― _Olvídalo._

No podía rehuir la mirada de sus ojos. Si soñaba, era con sus ojos chocolate que tanto amaba. Estaban dilatados por la sorpresa, dolidos por mis declaraciones, sagaces, analizando lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus orbes se habían perdido en el silencio y la melancolía. Nunca pensé que podía ocasionarle tanto dolor. Ella había confiado en mí, más de lo que había esperado y ahora yo se lo pagaba así…

¡Malditas decisiones que me habían hecho perder a la mujer de mi vida, a la única mujer que necesitaba para congraciar mi existencia!

"_Las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje."_

Peor era saber que en un segundo podías atrapar el cielo, al otro, decaer al infierno.

"_I can see the pain in you  
I can see the love in you  
but fighting all the demons will take time  
it will take time…  
The angels they burn inside for us__  
are we ever__  
are we ever gonna learn to fly  
the devils they burn inside of us  
are we ever gonna come back down__  
come around  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold"_

_(Angels & devils – Dishwalla  
www. youtube watch?v=T4cBtXdwXe4)_

**.**

Vino otro día más.

Desperté temprano, me quedé dormido ante cada palabra que no quise escuchar, olvidé en cuanto llegó la noche. Jasper iba y venía en silencio de mi departamento. Desde la última vez en que sugirió que yo también debía sincerarme totalmente con Bella y viceversa para intensificar nuestros lazos; no me volvió a repetir ninguna frase relacionada al reproche que sentía hacia Bella. Se comportó como todo un buen amigo, apoyándome en mi momento de incertidumbre, compartiendo mi pesar y desconsuelo... Hasta podía decir que, por su manera de mirarme, enfrentaba también la realidad de mi impotencia.

Ayer en la noche traté de buscarle conversación. Me la había pasado pensando y pensando sobre las maneras en que podía obtener información de Bella o al menos saber cómo podía acercarme sin que ella huyera. En cierto modo, como Jasper decía, ella también me debía explicaciones.

― _Quizá Alice haya hablado con ella… ¿No te ha dicho nada? ―le pregunté como quien no quería la cosa._

― _No estoy en buenos términos con ella actualmente._

― _Soy incapaz de formular alguna teoría en estos momentos para dar con el blanco de tu pelea. Facilítame las cosas, por favor ―le dije, me parecía extraño que algo pudiese interponerse entre ellos._

― _Sencillo ―se encogió de hombros―. Elisa y Marianne._

― _Debí haberlo imaginado._

_Debía ser muy molesto para Alice soportar la persecución y la presencia de Marianne ya que Elisa, la hermana de Jasper, la adoraba como no tenían idea y seguía insistiendo en que Jasper la aceptara de vuelta alegando que sería una boda de ensueño en la cual ella sería la dama de honor, sin contar claro, que sería una fantástica y provechosa unión de intereses económicos que podían incrementar el imperio de los Whitlock. Tanto Elisa como Marianne eran muy extrovertidas al igual que Alice, la única diferencia era que Marianne opacaba la personalidad de mi amigo, relegándolo a segundo plano, desmereciéndole el trabajo íntegro que desarrollaba como abogado en la empresa de su padre. Marianne había sido criada dentro de "la crema y nata" de la sociedad de Manhattan y tenía sus estándares muy altos, creía que se merecía el cielo y la tierra y le exigía caprichos algo extravagantes para ser una jovencita veinteañera. Jasper le había dado de todo, estuvo perdida e idiotamente enamorado de ella, supongo que por su energía de adolescente y su espíritu vivaz mas nunca recibió lo que debía de recibir. Y con mi prima, a pesar de que Alice era hiperactiva, notaba que por fin su personalidad se complementaba a la de alguien._

― _Perdona que te cuente esto, amigo, pero… ya no sé que hacer… ―tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldar del sofá mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia. Entendía su postura, yo lo estaba viviendo._

― _No hay problema, ¿qué tan complicado es? ―pregunté pensando en el día en que Alice me obligó a que se lo presentara. La pequeña ratona ya lo había visto un par de veces en la casa del abuelo en Chicago, cuando hicimos una fiesta informal para darle la bienvenida a mi prima Emma, que venía de Europa después de haber realizado un diplomado en negocios internacionales. Ella al igual que su hermano Richard y mi tío George, su padre, habían estudiado en la facultad de administración y finanzas. Eran muy buenos manejando la empresa de vinos de mi abuelo, pero a su vez, tenían un carácter difícil de manejar. Siempre lo habían sido y mi hermana Lizzy siempre había sido víctima de sus bromas. _

_Esta de más decir que se hicieron amigos de inmediato y Alice era muy comprensiva con él cuando le contaba sobre los problemas con su exnovia. Supe que empezaron a salir poco después de una semana, justo cuando yo había conquistado a Bella. Recordar aquel momento, me provocaba mucha nostalgia…_

― _Marianne no deja de buscarme. Ha llegado hace poco de New York con dos maletas y entró a mi departamento sin permiso. Creo que olvidé pedirle la llave el día en que decidió cambiarme por su "Haute couture" y sus fiestas en Los Hamptons. Cuando llegué con Alice, aquella noche antes que tú regresarás, se armó la grande… No…_

― _¿Le has dado explicaciones a Alice? Dudo que no te haya escuchado._

― _Es lo de menos… Elisa también la tiene harta, ¡imagínate que no puedo llevarla a mi casa porque mi hermana sale con un sinfín de estupideces! La hace sentir mal, Edward y eso no puedo permitirlo._

_Asentí, le daba la razón absoluta. Dentro de nuestros patrones de crianza, estaba el hecho de que nunca podíamos dejar que nadie maltratase a nuestras chicas. ¿Y eso fue lo que hice, no? La defendí y la cuidé, ¿cierto? Traté de cerrar los ojos y disipar el dolor de cabeza pero no podía, la imagen de Bella yéndose por aquella puerta con sus ojitos asustados me tenía al borde del colapso_.

― _Soy capaz de largarme de esta ciudad y empezar de nuevo en otra parte pero no sé si Alice se atrevería a tanto ―añadió, entrando a la sala y ofreciéndome una cerveza helada―. No puedo obligarla a que abandone su vida aquí._

― _No sé si lo haría… ¡en realidad ya no sé nada! ―Exclamé un poco inquieto, aun estaba muy dolido como para dar consejos―, lo único que te digo es no deberías supeditar tu vida a ellas dos. Marianne debe entender que tú no eres de su propiedad y que ya terminaron. Esa actitud que tiene solo hará que pierda la poca dignidad que le queda. Y Elisa, pues, la conoces, es Elisa ―ella siempre había sido así―, pero debe aceptar tus decisiones, como tu hermana debe aceptar lo que te hace feliz._

― _No es tan sencillo, Ed._

― _Sí lo es... Haz como yo, que me interesa muy poco la opinión de mi padre o de mis tíos, no les digo cada paso que doy ni espero su aprobación. Al único que podía explicarle mis decisiones sería a William, pero lo conoces y él es diferente ―Jasper asintió._

― _Me interesa que me escuche._

― _¡Y yo también! No es por nada, pero Alice es la única persona que podría darme alguna señal de Bella ―tomé el último trago de alcohol, iría en busca de otra Heineken―. La llamaría yo mismo, pero no quiero sermones de dos horas y peor cargarme con las amonestaciones y alusiones que hará respecto a ti._

― _¡Hey! ¡Devuélveme mi cerveza! ―fingió enojo y pretendió arrebatarme la botella._

― _¡No lo haré! ―reí; después de una semana, estaba riendo por fin―. ¡Reconócelo! Es mi culpa haberlos presentado, prácticamente en términos de Alice "yo soy el responsable de su desdicha"._

― _Idiota._

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo. Era muy importante tener amigos así en momentos tan difíciles como estos. Ambos nos apoyábamos y me hacía sentir que no todo estaba perdido.

Miré el reloj y faltaban quince minutos para las diez de la mañana. No había nada en la televisión y decidí darme un baño antes de prepararme una taza de maicena. Mi estómago todavía no soportaba mucho alimento y tampoco era que yo tuviese muchas ganas de comer. No me afeité ni me corté el cabello, no le veía razón de hacerlo si no tenía a Bella a mi lado.

Cuando salí de la ducha, la luz roja intermitente de mi BlackBerry oscilaba informándome que tenía algo nuevo. Una punzada en el pecho me impactó y me llenó de esperanza por un fugaz instante.

Tenía la esperanza que fuese algo de Bella.

Mi carpeta de emails tenía tres nuevos mensajes. En la lista de llamadas perdidas tenía cinco, cuatro de Emmett y una de Riley.

No había señales de… ella.

"_Ya me contaron todo hermano O.O! No te preocupes, no haré q' sufras por mujeres malvadas q' solo se aprovechan de nosotros para lastimarnos =)."_

_Mg. Emmett Cullen McCarty_  
_CEO C&A Corporation_  
_-Mensaje enviado desde mi iPhone-_

Arqueé una ceja, disimulando una sonrisa ante las ocurrencias de mi hermano, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría firmar como CEO y escribir tales cosas? Esperara que no hiciera lo mismo para con otros funcionarios. Fui por el siguiente mensaje:

"_Ok. Obvia el último mensaje. Lo q' quería decir era q' estaré en Chicago pasado mañana para salvarte de esta situación. ¡Lo que tú necesitas Edward es una buena fiesta con faldas! \o/ ¡Así como antes!"_

¿Les había contado lo infantil que podía llegar a ser Emmett? Por ello creo que no quería comprometerse ni tener hijos porque el seguía siendo un niño.

"_Y no empieces con tu jodido verso de que no estás preparado -.- ! Ya llego para inyectarte de adrenalina. Considérate afortunado porque haré divertidas tus noches n_n y no hablo de strippers."_

_Mg. Emmett Cullen McCarty  
CEO  
C&A Corporation  
-Mensaje enviado desde mi iPhone-_

Me lancé a la cama, aun desnudo. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo pretendía Emmett sacarme de esta situación? ¿Con chicas, alcohol y fiestas? ¡Naa! ¡No era lo mío! Yo y no estaba para escoger salidas prácticas ni denigrantes.

Como dije, no todo en esta vida era fácil. Mis amigos eran un claro ejemplo: Jasper luchaba contra ciertos sentimientos y pretendía darle vuelta al pasado mas este seguía buscándolo; Riley sopesaba la idea del matrimonio porque su prometida estaba cada vez más extraña con la idea de tener bebés y él, por haber crecido solo, quería llenar su casa con hijos para disfrutar de compañía, cosa que Heidi no quería; Alice tenía que ganarse un lugar dentro de la familia de su novio; Y yo, bueno, ya saben mi situación… Todos sufríamos o habíamos sufrido alguna vez por amor, a excepción de Emmett y Jacob que preferían la diversión y la vida nocturna a sentar cabeza, pero, absolutamente todos, habíamos sufrido del corazón. Era el transcurso de la vida, ¿no? Aun así, dependía de nosotros si queríamos avanzar o no.

¡Tenía que recuperar a Bella!

Las ganas de ir a pararme afuera de su edificio y esperar que saliera o ingresara a la hora que fuese, se me hacía tentadora. Al mismo estilo de _"Cruel intentions"_, salvo que no tenía planeado morir. Ya no. Lo único que esperaba era que no hubiera recurrido a ningún otro amigo porque ahí sí que me moriría de celos… ¿Con qué cara Edward Cullen hablaba de celos? Eso no debía estar dentro de mi diccionario porque me había portado mal y me lo merecía, pero no podía lidiar aun contra mis demonios internos. Al menos estaba al tanto que Jacob seguía en Seattle, sino, era capaz de dejarlo todo y venir corriendo, ya saben, a la primera opción de faldas, él nunca fallaba. Y de la forma en que vi cómo miraba a Bella en la construcción aquel día, tuve que contenerme brutalmente para no ir y hacer un espectáculo frente a los Federline. Lástima porque me hubiese encantando demostrarle cómo debía comportarse.

― ¡Edward, despierta! ¡Hablé con Alice! ―Jasper entró como un huracán, haciendo que me incorporara de inmediato. Mi desnudez no fue problema.

― ¿Qué te dijo?

― Nos encontraremos esta tarde ―sonrió―. Pero tienes que saber algo importante.

Hice una mueca y lo invité a seguir. Algo en su tono de voz me decía que esto no era una buena noticia.

― Ha sucedido lo que todos temíamos. Bella ha regresado a trabajar a la constructora desde ayer.

― ¡Oh mierda! ¡¿Cómo carajo pasó eso?!

― No lo sé… pero esta vez debemos advertirle de alguna manera que está en peligro. Ella no puede ir a su oficina como si no hubiera pasado nada y entablar conversación con su propio enemigo. Su vida depende de ello. Está bajo las garras de un león.

― ¿Alice no ha hablado con ella? ¿No ha podido convencerla que no cometa ninguna locura?

― Bella no escucha a nadie.

¡Demonios! Seguía igual de testaruda. Sin dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado, procedí a buscar mis pantalones de pijama y una polera.

― Tenemos que hacer algo. Debes buscarla Edward y decirle toda la verdad. Explícale el porqué mandaste investigar su trabajo, el porqué introdujiste un espía en su empresa y cuál fue el resultado del análisis grafológico y dactilar. Ella debe confiar en ti nuevamente, porque si no sabe a que atenerse y sobre todo, frente a quién, sufrirá algo peor… Irá a la cárcel.

― ¡No, no, no! Alec descubrió la estafa que harían a los habitantes del condominio "Tierra Verde", ¿no? El plan era ese, hacer que aquella empresa cayera por su falta de escrúpulos pero sin involucrar a sus trabajadores, ¿entonces qué mierda pasó?

― Los fiscalizadores y los supervisores de obra del municipio intervinieron Edward. Nosotros pensamos que sería algo pequeño, pero al investigar más a fondo, encontraron muchas negligencias por parte de una constructora que debía velar por la integridad de las personas y no por asesinarlas. Todo se complicó.

― Tenía planeado ir a verla en estos días, pero con esto, por más que se niegue, me grite o me bote de patadas de su casa, tendrá que saber la verdad.

― Es lo más sensato. Si ya pretendieron hacerla caer una vez con el falso contrato de compra y venta del terreno en la notaria, no dudo en que volverán a arremeter contra ella. Es una presa fácil, siempre lo ha sido y más ahora que está vulnerable ―asentí dejándome caer al colchón. Despeiné mi cabello una y otra vez y empecé a jalarlo de rabia.

¡Carajo!

¡El mundo conspiraba en mi contra! Nuevamente estaba en el mismo caso anterior. Frente a circunstancias que escapaban de mi competencia… ¿Qué haría? ¿Habría aprendido a perdonarme por mis equivocaciones cometidas anteriormente? ¿Bella me escucharía o la vida volvería a castigarme?

Como dije, la vida es un círculo interminable de circunstancias, decisiones y consecuencias. Esta vez debía pensar fríamente cuál sería paso factible y más rápido para comenzar a inclinar la balanza a mi favor, sin caer en la tentación de nuevamente tomar decisiones impulsivas que no conducían a nada.

**.**

**.**

•**.•.•.•.•**

Como un acosador, planeé al día siguiente acercarme a su empresa y esperarla afuera. Cuando la viese salir, analizaría si lo ideal sería sorprenderla ahí mismo o seguirla hasta su casa, donde no tendría escapatoria y tendría que escucharme. Seguía sin afeitarme y cortarme el cabello, en un supuesto caso eso podría ayudarme para sensibilizar a Bella, además, tampoco existía alguien a quien yo le interesara para verme bien.

_Nuevamente el Edward Cullen manipulador aparecía, ¿no aprendes la lección?_

Las manchas del tigre seguían ahí, idiota.

El amor lo convertía a uno en sobreprotector de algo que para uno es muy valioso. En mi caso, se intensificaba al cien por ciento a causa de mi dependencia emocional. Simple y sencillo como eso…

_¿Podrías dejar de ser un estúpido manipulador?_ El tigre aun sin manchas, nunca dejaría de ser tigre, idiota.

Tomé un taxi hasta la avenida principal, de ahí caminé cuatro cuadras hasta su trabajo, doblé a la izquierda y cuando me faltaba un par de cuadras más, sentí que me arrastraban y me tapaban la boca con algo húmedo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, todo me daba vueltas. Olía a basura y el lugar era muy estrecho. Era un callejón.

― No te muevas, idiota ―el aliento a alcohol añejo me despertó del aturdimiento y la fuerza con que aprehendieron mis muñecas contra la fría pared me hizo entrar en cuenta de que debía de sacar fuerzas de donde fuese para defenderme si es que no quería salir herido; sin embargo me encontraba débil.

Solo atiné a apoyarme contra la pared, aclarando poco a poco mi vista.

― Que tristeza verte así, primo… ―aquella voz. Aquella soberbia tan evidente e hiriente que se percibía en el aire solo podía corresponderle a una persona.

Le miré.

Ahí estaba él con su porte de niño educado, aristócrata e incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, fachada con la cual encubría casi a la perfección sus bajos instintos para hacer realidad sus juegos más macabros.

Él parecía más hijo de Carlisle que yo.

― Pensé que el día en que nos enfrentáramos de nuevo, sería diferente pero me equivoqué ―dijo con burla analizando mi rostro demacrado. Si alguien nos viera, yo parecía un vagabundo cualquiera y él, el enigmático joven empresario. Sus rasgos se perfilaron y la mirada austera brilló―. Siempre fuiste un desperdicio, Edward... igual que tu madre.

― ¡Cállate! ―Grité, sintiendo un dolor en mi pecho inexplicable.

Torció el gesto.

― No tengo por qué hacerlo… Elizabeth siempre fue tan débil que ahora veo por qué Carlisle hizo lo que hizo.

― ¡¿Y tú con qué derecho te expresas así de mi madre?! ¡Maldito estúpido! ―levanté mi puño para estamparlo en su rostro, pero la fuerza de sus secuaces me retuvo y volvieron a sujetarme contra la pared, provocando un golpe seco que retumbó por todo el callejón. En otras circunstancias, habría sacado fuerza para defenderme pero con lo débil que estaba por no comer, mi cuerpo parecía un trapo.

― Oh no… cuidado. Conmigo no te vas a poner así. No soy cualquiera de tus amigos…

― No sé que mierda quieres de mí, pero déjame en paz ―dije entre dientes―. Te lo estoy pidiendo de buena gana, no tengo por qué soportar tus groserías.

Richard solo movió sus labios y se dirigió hacia mí de manera imperativa.

― Idiota. Así que pensabas que no me daría cuenta, ¿cierto? ¿Creías que dejaría ir al "Amaretto" de aquella manera?

Ahora veía hacia donde iba su intención de ataque.

― No puedes haber perdido nada cuando no lo has ganado. Yo aposté, yo jugué y yo lo gané, Richard. Tú no tienes nada que ver aquí.

― ¡Qué estúpido! No estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo. Tú me debes una bien grande ―añadió sin rodeos―, me lo dijiste tú mismo, así que quiero al _"Amaretto"_ como recompensa.

― Sí, pero esta no era la clase de recompensa en la que estaba pensando.

― ¡Fui el único que te salvó aquella noche cuando no tenías nada más que apostar! ¿Se te olvida ahora? ―gritó, propinándome un culatazo en el estómago que me dobló al medio y me quitó el aire― ¿Ah? ¡Respóndeme! ―otro golpe―, ¡¿se te olvida que gracias a mí no te quitaron los yates del abuelo?!

Aquella era la afirmación que siempre quise esquivar. Los dos tipos que me habían amedrentado minutos antes contra la pared ahora se burlaban de mí con carcajadas estridentes. Me sentí avergonzado por haber defraudado al abuelo, él no merecía que yo jugase con sus cosas… ¿hasta qué punto había llegado por apostar? Era cierto que la adrenalina que nacía cuando uno apostaba era única. Nunca sabías que cosas te depararía el destino, nunca sabías si ganarías o perderías, nunca sabías nada, solo era utilizar tu ingenio para sobresalir.

"_Mucho antes, mi vida se parecía mucho a un sendero vacío, sin rumbo.", _recordé,_ "las cosas que hacía eran cansadas, aburridas, monótonas. De la oficina a la casa, de la casa a algún bar con los chicos y luego nuevamente a la casa a terminar de diseñar los proyectos. Dormía poco, bebía café como un loco y me enfrascaba mucho en hacer un buen trabajo. Nada fuera de lo común... Había vivido épocas negras, de apuestas, de juegos, ¿para qué querría seguir en lo mismo? ¿Para qué querría involucrarme con alguien si al final no llenaba mis expectativas? Las mujeres con las que salía se fijaban en mi dinero o en mi apellido como Irina, mas no se preocupaban ni se interesaban en mi bienestar moral o psicológico. Muchas veces no me molestó pagar sus caprichos con tal de sus favores físicos, pero ya había llegado a un punto en que me dije: ¡basta! Si sigues así Edward, lo único que harás será dañarte… y justo ahí fue cuando apareció Bella"._

― O me donas el _Amaretto… _―su voz fría llamó nuevamente mi atención―, o tendrás que ir despidiéndote del favoritismo del abuelo, así como de tus acciones en _"Wine & fire"_ y de la idea de ser dueño de los viñedos de Napa…. Incluso creo que podrías ir despidiéndote de tu mujercita… ¿cómo se llamaba? ―se inclinó hacia adelante, desafiante―, oh sí, Isabella.

― No te lo daré ―entrecerré los ojos, sentía un remolino de rabia en mi pecho, ardiente, a punto de estallar. Nadie se metía con Bella―. Prefiero dárselo a cualquier otra persona que a ti.

― Eres un malagradecido, Edward.

― Y tú un ser despreciable ―escupí, haciendo que la furia se desatara. Richard me lanzó una cachetada.

― Carlisle me la mencionó. Una chica ordinaria a mi parecer, pero poseedora de unos atributos muy interesantes.

― ¡No la metas en esto! ―abrió los ojos sorprendido. A pesar de tener la cara dolorida por los golpes, mi voz seguía siendo fuerte y capaz de defender a Bella.

― Bueno, no pensaba hacerlo, pero tendré que a ilustrarte a petición de Carlisle. En el mundo hay repartidos una serie de hombres cuyas fortunas son extraordinarias, como la nuestra. Allá donde se dirijan esos hombres, siempre irán mujeres en busca de su dinero, mujeres que suelen ser muy jóvenes y muy guapas. Nunca se considerarían a sí mismas prostitutas pues no se dedican a hacer la calle, más bien, se hacen un hueco en el círculo social de sus clientes y los pagos suelen llegar en forma de regalos... Ya sabes, sumas de dinero en efectivo, un Rolex de oro o una pulsera de diamantes... Lo típico… Solo diversión.

― Muy típico de Carlisle y de ti, ¿no? ¿Me dirás que ahora te dedicas a comprar mujeres?

Richard era un coleccionista de cosas hermosas, cuadros, piezas de Cristal Lalique, Ferraris modernos y mujeres. Para él, cosa que quería, lo compraba... El dinero no había sido nunca un impedimento, sobre todo cuando se trataba de mujeres. Por el contrario, en la empresa, desarrollaba muy bien su papel de protagonista y líder de la organización. Siempre mostraba mesura y control al tomar decisiones –lo opuesto a mí-, sabía interactuar con los gremios empresariales, los competidores, los inversionistas, los medios de comunicación, entre otros; y eso lo convirtió en el modelo a seguir, en la inspiración del resto de trabajadores. Por ello no mentía cuando afirmaba que mi primo aparentaba frente a William, a George o a mi padre.

Arrogante.

― Es una manera cortés de expresarlo... ―matizó Richard, sonriendo―, la diferencia es que yo sé escoger a mis chicas. No como tú y tu cualquiera de turno. ¿De dónde la sacaste? ¿De qué calle la recogiste, Edward? ―insistió con maldad.

Esta vez no pude controlar la rabia. Me hervía la sangre y la sentía galopar con fuerza por todo mi sistema circulatorio, concentrándose en mi cabeza. Todo iba a estallar.

Maldito idiota.

Baboso.

¿Quién carajo se creía este para venir a insultar a Bella?

Entonces, la boca se me secó de repente. Y al segundo siguiente, una catarata de saliva me indicó que estaba listo; la ira desaforada me indicó que mi cuerpo estaba preparado para la pelea. Aprovechando que sus secuaces reían como tarados, reuní toda la fuerza que fui capaz y me lancé contra él, logrando que cayera hacia atrás. Le tiré un puñetazo tras otro, no podía decir con exactitud si fueron dos o cuatro o más. Lo cierto es que lo primero que sentí fue un ardor tremendo en la oreja, un zumbido y, una fracción de segundo más tarde, el golpe de un puño en mi nariz. Me hirvió la sangre. Los músculos de la quijada se me pusieron duros como rieles. Me dio la vuelta en un tris y reconocí al agresor: era el Gordo FK, el narco de los burgueses con mazazos a diestra y siniestra, como martillos.

Fue un paso en falso, dos pares de manos más arrastrándome y me convertí en nada. Golpes iban y venían en el estómago, en las piernas, en los brazos. Tirado en posición fetal en el suelo mientras que Richard se incorporaba secándose el hilo de sangre de la boca. Detrás la imagen de un cuarto y un quinto hombre aparecía progresivamente. Uno de ellos, quien me molía a golpes: FK con el doble de tamaño de la mayoría de los hombres normales; el otro, el nieto mayor de los Amaya con su expresión brutal y desaforada. La última vez que lo vi fue en los galpones del área de exportaciones de Chicago, cuando recurrí a pedir ayuda con Bella.

Ahora entendía. Todo se resumía íntegramente al "Amaretto".

Cinco contra uno…

Era como si todo lo que había hecho en el pasado me estuviera pasando factura. Bella, Richard, las apuestas, el rencor…

"_Antes de conocer a Bella, mi vida era diferente."_

― ¿Por qué demoraron? ―preguntó Richard.

― ¡Oh! ¿Pero qué veo aquí! ¡Si es Cullen! Pensé que era un indigente aprovechado…

Los escuché reír.

― Edward, te daré un poco más de tiempo, por algo somos familia, ¿no? ―agregó con voz socarrona―. Es más, te daré una opción, cuando lo hayas pensado y sepas qué es lo que le conviene a tu mujercita y a ti, llámame.

Levanté la cabeza un poco. Me sentía mareado. Un celular empezó a sonar.

― Contesta ―de su pantalón sacó un aparato oscuro, su móvil, y se lo tendió a uno de sus secuaces.

― Edward, debo decirte que está de más que vayas a hablar con el abuelo sobre esto. No conseguirás amparo ni condescendencia de él ―dijo con seguridad―. Lo que tú le digas no lo tomará en cuenta si yo intercedo antes por ti y le doy las respectivas explicaciones del caso… ―me agarró de la solapa de la camisa y me levantó el rostro toscamente. Su malicia y su altanería se reflejaban en sus ojos. Richard siempre pensó y trató de demostrar que por ser el nieto mayor tenía toda la potestad sobre nosotros, por consecuencia, él debía ser el único responsable de la empresa y el preferido del abuelo―. ¿Qué crees que diría si yo le contara que uno de sus nietos está metido en la mafia de las apuestas? O peor, ¿qué está a punto de ayudar a una vulgar a solucionar sus problemas económicos? En su estado, eso podría ser mortal, ¿no lo crees? ―arqueó su ceja izquierda. Yo, con el dolor en el pecho y sintiendo el sabor salado de la sangre en mi boca, solo atiné a mirarlo con cólera. Si estuviera en mis cabales ya le habría dado otra paliza aunque no me hubiese librado después de sus matones―. ¡Dilo!

― No… ―carraspeé. Se tensó.

― ¡Acéptalo! Lo perderías todo, idiota ―deshizo su puño alrededor de mi camisa y me lanzó hacia atrás, acercándose de inmediato a mí y tirándome otra patada más en las piernas. Grité de dolor, debía estar fracturada―. Una vez más, Edward… ¿irás con el abuelo? ―insistió, apretándome la mandíbula hasta hacer que la herida de mi boca se pronunciara y me ardiese con más fuerza―. ¡Dilo! ―el dolor ya era inaguantable, miré al cielo y pedí que me perdonara por todas las cosas malas que había hecho… si moría en ese instante, al menos hubiese querido despedirme de Bella… ¡La amaba tanto! Mi debilidad y mis instintos por supervivir me obligaron a mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo―. Así me gusta primo… Muy bien...

Me soltó y se arrodilló disfrutando mi calvario.

― Disculpe señor, no quise molestarlo pero es su padre ―le dijo una voz áspera―. Quiere hablar urgente con usted.

Dio una última mirada y se reincorporó, apuntándome―: Esto todavía no termina.

Tuve nauseas.

"_Son unas gangas, Edward. Las propiedades que vas a comprar están a un precio estupendo", _recordé lejanamente las palabras que Riley me dijo en Seattle._ "¿Estás seguro de que no se desanimarán? Quizá deben tener mejores propuestas que la mía.". "No lo creo. No muchos apuestan por zonas como esas"._

Como un carrusel, más imágenes venían a mí:_ "Perdería mi orgullo por ella si fuese necesario.", _decía mi imagen del espejo. Luego, la sonrisa de Bella. La sentía tan lejana ya… no tenía fuerzas.

"_Mejor regresa a Seattle, Edward. Es la mejor solución, aquí te vas a distraer y tu mente pensara en otras cosas"._

― George... Sí padre, esta misma noche viajo de regreso ―dijo con una frialdad que automáticamente negaba que aquella voz hubiese estado al rojo vivo minutos antes―. ¡Claro que soy consciente de los más de cuatro millones de euros que ha perdido _Bankia_! ―hizo una pausa―, yo no puedo hacer nada, solo es cuestión de esperar a que el fondo públ…

No pude escuchar más porque dos grandes pies se posaron a la altura de mi cara.

― Así que... Hoy no tienes a tu mujercita para que te cuide... ―abrí los ojos tratando de responderle a Amaya mas solo logré mover los labios―. ¡Oh! ¡Pobrecita! Es cierto… ella no sabe quién eres en realidad. ¡Ja! Todavía recuerdo el día en que miraba asustada en el galpón intentando descifrar todo lo que hablábamos ―escupí sangre―, ¿sabes Cullen? Te habrías ahorrado un montón de problemas si hubieses accedido a darme el _"Amaretto"_ ese día_,_ tú sabes muy bien que eso me correspondía.

¡No le correspondía a nadie! ¡Solo a mí! Yo lo gané apostando, es cierto, pero lo hice limpiamente.

Quise levantarme y gritárselo pero mi cuerpo cada vez iba perdiendo su fuerza. Me sentí muy débil, a punto de desfallecer. Tirado en el suelo era leña del árbol caído, un saco de basura, un mole desgraciado, todo el que pasaba por mi lado se veía tentado a patearme. Lo hacían, me atestaron un par de golpes más, probé el sabor salado de mi sangre que se resbalada por mi boca hasta mi cuello. Era la desgracia. Un pedazo de infeliz.

― ¿Qué? ¿La muerte no deja de aparecer en tu vida Cullen? ―era la voz de FK, la sentía rara―, ¿debería sentir lastima por ti? Quizá no... A fin de cuentas te reunirás con ellos pronto.

Los momentos previos al instante fatal empezaron a suceder. Dicen que para preservar algunas cosas muy profundas detenidas en el instante previo a la tragedia, uno con extraña calma empieza a apresarse y abrazarse así mismo y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Lo hacía como si tuviese frío... Moría.

― Vámonos. El jefe tiene que viajar.

― ¿Ahora?

― La suerte sigue de tu lado, Cullen, aun en la muerte… ¡¿Qué injusto, no?!

Las voces que escuchaba me resonaban extrañas, uniformes. Lejanamente escuché sus pasos, se iban. Me sequé el sudor de la frente y cuando pasaba el dorso de mi mano por mis labios, espantando el sabor amargo de la sangre y secándose unos hilos de baba rabiosa, escuché el sonido de un teléfono. Estaba vez era mío.

Intuía la tragedia.

No podía moverme.

Levanté la vista y vi el filo de una navaja, la que posiblemente me iban a incrustar. No recordaba cómo había empezado la gresca en la ostentación por la potestad del Amaretto pero ya tenía una considerable cantidad de tiempo; no obstante, lo que ellos reclamaban era insulso. Yo tenía los papeles, eso me pertenecía, yo lo gané aquella noche apostando contra un borracho y casi drogado Amaya.

Mi celular sonaba con insistencia. Tenía la sensación de morirme, el cuerpo me dolía atroz y empecé a preguntarme si algún día alguien pasaría por este callejón y me encontraría… ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Esto acaso era un castigo? Quizá moriría aquí… Nunca más vería a Bella… Aun podía luchar.

Aquella llamada podría ser mi salvación…

Presioné el botón.

― ¡Por fin Edward! No sé que mierda le has hecho a Bella, pero pobre de ti si…

― De… que… ―balbuceé con dificultad. El timbre de su voz y la mención del nombre de mi amada me hincaron de pavor, de un miedo espasmódico; ahora la sensación de morirme, de perderme no me lo podía permitir―. No… entiendo.

Necesitaba más fuerzas.

― ¡No te hagas el idiota Edward! ―Me gritó, quebrando su voz―… Bella ha sufrido un desmayo. Está inconsciente desde hace horas y la están llevando al hospital… ¡Oh Edward! ―El instante fatal empezó a suceder_. Mi vida, mi Bella_ estaba mal ¡y todo por mi culpa! A partir de ese momento iba a tener que aprender a vivir con la culpa de haberle hecho daño; iba a tener que aprender a vivir para dominar ese dolor que me atenazaba la garganta…

Mi mano perdía fuerza, ya no podía sostener el celular y moría por gritarle a Alice que viniese a rescatarme pero no pude. El aire entró a mis pulmones y me nubló la vista, antes de cerrar los ojos derrotado, escuché su voz apagada…

―Creo que podría estar embarazada…

Y todo en ese momento se convirtió en tinieblas agonizantes. Una punzada en mi pecho golpeándome de impotencia, me mareó. No escuché más la voz de Alice.

Todo estaba oscuro…

Perdí el conocimiento.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Extras: mycoffeeaddiction. blogspot. com**_

* * *

**Notas:**

Ok, chicas...

_*se aclara la garganta*_

Dejen que me ponga mi chaleto antibalas... bueno, no creo que sea para tanto, ¿no? u.u

Les juro que yo sufrí mucho haciendo este capítulo, awww pobre Edward... pero ¿saben? Desde un inicio tenía planeado esto, es más, estos capítulos los quería haber hecho desde antes! Le dan un matiz a la historia =) Espero que ustedes también lo vean así!

Ahora espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, teorías (me encantan! no saben como!), dudas o lo que quieran..incluso enviarme a los Vulturi u.u! Miles de besos a todas! cualquier cosa búsquenme en twitter ( LuciaBoggiano) y conversamos ;)

Gracias a todas por seguir apoyándome. Gracias a larosaderosas, mi beta, es lo máx! Nos leemos!

Lu.


	28. Chapter 28

******__****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos =)**

* * *

Hola chicas! como les dije por Facebook, para hoy lunes estaría el cap ;) Gracias Rosa (larosaderosas) por ser mi beta y enseñarme muchas cosas.

No las quiero demorar mucho, pero quiero que sepan que este capítulo era necesario. Espero no se molesten porque no hay escenas "candentes" como en los capítulos anteriores, pero desde un comienzo estaba previsto esto, además que quiero lograr una historia que tenga trama y variedad de momentos y situaciones, así como de personajes... ¿sí, chicas?

Mil gracias. Las quiero.

Capítulo dedicado a **KalitaCullen** que se nos graduó!

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 28**

******•**

* * *

**_Música recomendada:  
_**_  
-** "La de la mala suerte", Jesse y Joy. **  
- "Someone like you", Adele.  
- "Hoy te dejo en libertad", Ha Ash.  
- "Rolling in a deep", Adele._

* * *

** - Bella -**

**.**

"_**Todo el mundo quiere felicidad sin dolor, pero no se puede tener un arco iris sin un poco de lluvia."  
.**_

Sentada en la cafetería más pequeña del _Lincoln Park_, observaba sin sentido y en soledad sus paredes recubiertas de un elegante papel tapiz. Inhalaba el olor a libros rancios y café recién hecho, una mezcla espectacular, idónea para mi estilo de vida, pero muy lejana para lo que mi mente trataba de descubrir y entender en aquel instante. Eran hechos, momentos, palabras, acciones y secretos; todos mezclados en el único e interminable suspiro de la mentira.

Miraba quedadamente hacia un rincón moviendo circularmente la cuchara y ocasionando sin querer que el oscuro líquido empezara a remolinear. A lo lejos el sonido poco estridente pero muy pintoresco de una campanita sonaba cada cinco o diez minutos, avisando a la dueña el ingreso o salida de sus clientes, la mayoría de cuarenta años o más con el diario local bajo el brazo y galanamente vestidos con saco y corbata; debía ser porque en la calle del frente se encontraba un gran edificio de oficinas. Al otro extremo, un papel tapiz con imágenes dispersas de multicolores discos de vinilo en bajorrelieve sobresalía, complementando la delicada decoración de los años sesenta –_cuadros de_ _Pop Art de Andy Warhol-_ que la dueña había elegido estratégicamente de acuerdo a su clientela. No era mi decoración favorita, obvio, pero tampoco sentía aversión hacia ella, simplemente, nada de lo que existiese en el mundo tenía sentido para mí… nada. Yo solo seguía mirando atentamente aquel rinconcito, vacío e insulso.

El café ya se me había enfriado y el mozo me miraba cada tanto para saber si se me ofrecía otra cosa, o para, muy probablemente, echarme del local. _"Aquella mujer"_, como escuchaba decir entrecortadamente refiriéndose a mí, era punto de discusión entre el joven y la dueña de la cafetería. De seguro no sabían qué estaba haciendo ahí, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de cuando había llegado con los ojos rojos y los pies doloridos, tiritando de nervios y abrazándome a mí misma como si afuera existiese una tormenta; No… no se habían dado cuenta, solo se preocupaban de que consumiera algo más que una simple taza de café o que dejara el sitio libre para los próximos comensales; Sin embargo, lastimosamente y a pesar de considerarme una fanática de la cafeína, esta vez _"aquella mujer_" no sentía tal necesidad; _"aquella mujer"_ podía ser catalogada como una fresca, anti-consumista o lo que quisiesen mas no me importaba… "El qué dirán" me importaba muy poco en ese momento pues me hallaba perdida entre los infames momentos vividos hacía una hora y en una verdad que ya ni siquiera sabía si era verdadera.

Era inminente lo que tenía que hacer para calmarme: tenía que descifrar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sí, pero ahora, solo atinaba a suspirar y parpadear perpleja… Me sorprendía que ya no cayesen más lágrimas de mis ojos pues aun sentía a mi alma desgarrada llorar de desconsuelo y mi corazón ya no respondía a los llamados de emergencia…

_¿Cómo era posible que una sola palabra pudiese revolucionar tu vida?_

_No lo comprendía…_

Seguí mirando al vacío, a aquel rinconcito sin gracia que me devolvía la mirada con austeridad retándome el porqué de mi desprecio. Claro, él no sabía que su observadora no era una mujer curiosa ni arrogante, sino que estaba en aprietos, desesperada porque se había encontrado jugando a ciegas en un terreno desconocido, donde mi adversario había cogido ventaja y me había engañado todo este tiempo, acorralándome ahora en un fastidioso mar de dudas... ¡Mierda! Y lo peor era que, a cada nueva sugestión, una nueva preocupación; y a cada recuerdo, un nuevo latigazo de dolor rebotaba en mi sien y una clarísima imagen de aquel fatal momento regresaba a mí... Sí, Edward en su departamento, con su silueta perfecta pero inmovilizado tal cual estatua de hielo por ver expuesta su gran mentira…

¡¿Cómo era posible que haya estado tan ciega?!

"— _Deberías decírselo. Ella tiene todo el derecho de saber qué está sucediendo en la empresa._

— _No lo sé, Jasper._

— _¡El estafador trabaja con ella! ¡Le tendió una trampa, Edward! Eso debería ser más que suficiente para que le digas la verdad —su amigo bramó con impaciencia. Los nervios me asaltaron… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿El estafador trabajaba conmigo? ¿El que había vendido a la empresa trabajaba conmigo? ¿Sería James? —. Bella debe de saber a quien se está enfrentando._

— _¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Me estás diciendo que Alec logró descubrir algo más que la estafa al banco y la construcción de los multifamiliares en tierras no aptas?_

"Alec…"

Al escuchar ese nombre supe que algo andaba mal. En mi empresa nadie se llamaba así, era un nombre peculiar y yo lo recordaría muy bien si alguna vez aquel sujeto hubiese trabajado ahí… Algo no encajaba… Jasper y Edward desde un inicio se habían mostrado dispuestos a ayudarme y desenmascarar al estafador del terreno. Edward me había informado sobre los exámenes de grafología, la huella de mujer que habían encontrado en el cheque y en el contrato… entonces, ¿por qué ocultarlo ahora? ¡¿Por qué?! Ellos sabían quien había sido el que me tendió una trampa en la notaria Amaya; el que había hecho que yo estuviera a punto de ser despedida, enjuiciada y despojada de los pocos bienes que tenía; ellos sabían la identidad de la persona que había burlado mi confianza al pretender dañarme dentro de mi propio trabajo… ¡Mierda! De recordarlo y suponer las miles de posibilidades y las atroces consecuencias que quizá hubiera vivido mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Sentí frío, mucho frío.

Y lo peor era que ellos sabían todo y nunca lo dijeron… ¿Por qué?

"— _Ya lo está, Edward. Tu novia tiene todas las de perder en aquella empresa y si no sabe quién es el verdadero culpable, ¿cómo quieres que ella obtenga confianza para enfrentar su problema?_

— _Lo sé, pero podría malograr el plan..._

— _Nadie se lo dirá. De mi boca no saldrá la verdad, pero intenta persuadirla._

— _¡He dicho que no! Bella no puede enterarse que mandé a investigarla…"_

Aquella frase… aquella maldita frase del demonio que irrumpía en mi felicidad y partía mi corazón en pedacitos, ¿por qué tuvo que aparecer justo en este momento cuando mi vida estaba encaminándose? ¿Por qué me hacía sufrir?

Aquella maldita frase daba respuesta a todo lo anterior… Edward no me contó la puñetera verdad porque sabía que tendría que confesar el hecho de que mandó investigarme… ¡Tonto! ¡Idiota! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? "_¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo fue Isabella, cuándo fue?"_ ¿Por qué Edward hizo eso? ¿Por qué mandó a escarbar de la manera más inescrupulosa en mi vida privada? ¿Es qué acaso, no confiaba en mí? ¿Creía que su novia podría manchar la imagen diplomática de los Cullen? ¿Edward pretendió ser otra persona o pretendió quererme para luego traicionar mis sentimientos con su desconfianza?

No… no podía ser posible… pero… todo encajaba: sus gestos inmutables mientras viajábamos de Seattle a Forks; su rostro furioso cuando le conté la verdad en el desván de mi casa; su estricto y áspero tono de voz al hablarme de la secta de mafiosos y corruptos que tenía en mi empresa y que me hizo llorar; su instinto de salvar mi vida al hacer que el avión diese un giro de noventa grados y cambiara su ruta de Roma a Chicago y luego a Seattle; sus llamadas secretas con Jasper, con Alice; el escrutinio impávido y afilado que me dio al acusarme de las estafas a la gente pobre… Todo… todo encajaba, Edward sabía toda la verdad y yo fui una completa estúpida al no darme cuenta y aprovechar mi momento para exigirle el porqué de sus conocimientos.

"— _Mejor __es__ que sea ahora... Tarde no le servirá."_

Todo mi mundo estaba de cabeza, la persona en la que más confiaba actualmente, demostró ser igual que todos: un traidor implacable y egoísta.

"— _¡No puede saber que un infiltrado mío descubrió la __estafa__más grande de la ciudad! Simplemente no me lo perdonaría… nunca me perdonaría que fui yo quien se entrometió en su trabajo, en su vida y averiguó todo…" _

¡No! Eso no… "_¡Edward eres un idiota!_" No podía escuchar más porque eso solo significaría que mi vida se exiliaría de este mundo.

Un sudor frío me atacó la espalda. Hui. En ese instante tuve que huir. No tenía otra alternativa. No podía quedarme en el departamento de Edward para escuchar sus torpes excusas. Ya no más. Como pude, salí disparada hacia el vestíbulo y entré en la cabina metálica del ascensor, presioné el primer botón a tientas y por fin respiré cuando el aparato empezó a moverse. No duró la calma mucho tiempo porque sentí que mi cuerpo se tumbaba hacia un costado mientras que el piso rojo empezaba a moverse y la estabilidad escasa que me quedaba no me permitía soportar los mareos que me atacaban una y otra vez, acompañados de un extraño zumbido en mis oídos. No sabía si presionarme o golpearme la cabeza para calmar las punzadas o cerrar mis ojos para quitar la lámina espesa que los cubría.

Quería morir, gritar de dolor.

Lloré, las lágrimas producidas por la rabia empezaban a llenarme los ojos.

Mi rostro y mi cuello enrojecieron de ira.

Estaba desmoralizada también…

Abrumada por la angustia, la zozobra, la desazón.

Edward se había quedado ahí estático, frío, como el hielo. Sus elegantes muebles blancos se disolvieron, se mezclaron con la ruleta negruzca y azulina de las paredes. Los cuadros que previamente había visto de Roma, París y Montreal se difuminaron al igual que los hermosos cojines de _animal print _que adornaban y resaltaban sus futones. Todo se había acabado. Salí con rapidez del ascensor, desalojando a mi cuerpo de cualquier sentimiento que hubiera podido llegar a sentir por él, despidiéndome de su roce sensual y de su calor desbordante. Era un adiós.

El portero, un hombre de chaqueta negra y poblado bigote, me miró aturdido, se dio cuenta que estaba asustada, encolerizada y que no sabía donde meterme pues los gritos de Edward llamándome se hacían cada vez más fuertes, era cuestión de segundos para que él saliera por la puerta de emergencia y diese conmigo. No podía, no quería. Volví a mirar al portero y no esperé a que me diera permiso, simplemente me refugié bajo la mesa de recepción.

Edward gritaba mi nombre, su voz se acercaba al primer piso. Él iba a encontrarme y me iba a obligar a que lo escuchase, pero yo no quería más excusas… no… no quería lidiar con tanta hipocresía.

¡Todo por lo que había creído y luchado se había convertido en nada…! ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Sí, odiaba a Edward Cullen! ¡Mi corazón había desaparecido desde que el momento en que él había confesado su estúpida pero efectiva investigación hacia mí! ¡Edward me había mandado investigar porque nada de lo que yo le había confesado le había importado! Sí, simplemente él se había reído de mí, pretendió creerme y apoyarme pero en realidad, él había sido el responsable de mi desgracia.

"— _¡No puede saber que un infiltrado mío descubrió la __estafa__más grande de la ciudad! Simplemente no me lo perdonaría… nunca me perdonaría que fui yo quien se entrometió en su trabajo, en su vida y averiguó todo…"_

El portero estuvo a punto de delatarme pero comprendió la desesperación que tenía. Me devolvió la furtiva mirada de complicidad y calló. "_Pobre niña"_, seguro pensó, _"el señor Cullen es un ser incapaz de hacer daño." _Por supuesto, él no lo conocía como yo. Iluso.

Edward salió corriendo, vociferó mi nombre con exaltación, el volumen de su voz desgarró mis oídos aumentando a mil las palpitaciones en mi sien. Dolía de rabia, de humillación, de tristeza… Tenía miedo de mirarlo. Edward siguió llamándome, lo escuché correr y golpear la pared con fuerza, gritó, le preguntó al portero por mí y él me negó.

Se fue y me quedé con sus mentiras.

Cuando no escuché rastro alguno decidí asomarme.

"_¿Le pido un taxi?"_

"_No…", logré decir, "así está bien."_

"_Cuídese mademoiselle."_

Asentí y emprendí un rumbo, hasta ese momento incierto.

Caminé rápido como tonta, como si estuviera escapándome de una bestia salvaje. Irónico y estúpido puesto que Edward, por donde se le mirase, no era ningún monstruo; todo lo contrario, era un hombre guapo, luchador y apasionado, sobre todo, poseedor de unos impresionantes ojos verdes los cuales ejercían presión en mis decisiones, tanto que podían dulcificar el momento y tomarme prisionera como muchas otras veces lo había hecho. Esta vez no podía permitirlo… él no había confiado en mí en absoluto y yo había sido una tremenda idiota.

Con las preocupaciones a mil y hecha un lio, caminé mucho, cuadra tras cuadra con paso vertiginoso. Temía que él me siguiera en su carro o que Jasper me encontrara. Podría haber cogido un taxi pero en el estado en que me hallaba lo veía muy peligroso -a las justas podía lidiar con mi dolor de cabeza y mi estabilidad estaba mal en un cuarenta por cierto-, indicio de que mi raciocinio no estaba tan mal después de todo. Aceleré por la avenida y traté de cruzar los parques cercanos de manera transversal para que fuera más difícil dar conmigo a causa del flujo vehicular contrario a las calles y boca calles. Lloré en silencio cada paso hasta hacer doler mi mandíbula y mi pecho, caminé tanto hasta sentirme débil y detenerme, sin querer, en esta callecita. No vi el letrero, no vi su nombre; sin embargo y por suerte o de casualidad encontré varias tiendas de golosinas y revistas, una librería legal y esta pequeña pero acogedora cafetería… mi refugio hasta ahora.

Y aquí me hallaba, sentada mirando al vacío, agotada de tanta llorar y con un ardor fatal en mis lagrimales. Los sollozos se habían terminado, estaba en _shock_, soportando las miradas pánfilas y sin importancia de la dueña, tratando de hilvanar lo que había sucedido y a punto de decidir qué era lo más conveniente…

¿Saben? Es chocante, en cualquier instancia saber que la persona que quieres, en la que confiabas ciegamente, a la que le habías entregado tu corazón sin restricciones, te haya mandado investigar ofendiendo la confidencia, pisoteando la integridad y escarbando en secretos que por algo seguían siendo secretos. Así como la fama y el respeto, la confianza también se gana y yo fui sincerándome con él de a pocos. Demoré, lo sé, le oculté varias cosas, también lo sé; sin embargo y a pesar de todo no merecía este castigo, pues yo había luchado internamente por excomulgar cada retazo de mi alma podrida para poder ser capaz de entregar lo mejor de mí en esta relación… pero ¿saben? A él no le bastó. Edward indagó y me siguió la pista porque no confiaba en mí. Tan simple como eso.

Ahora todo estaba claro: no era que él fuese un héroe y tratara de salvarme de Chang y del resto de inescrupulosos. No. Él quería cuidar sus espaldas y salvarme de su mismo veneno. Él quería seguir ocultándome su personalidad de _Sherlock Holmes_.

Fue un error mío. Un terrible error no tomar la iniciativa y reclamar lo que por derecho me correspondía. Su silencio durante todo el paseo a Forks se debía a algo, él actuó de una manera muy eficaz y estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba, él debía de saberlo porque se había criado en un mundo frívolo e injusto bajo el amparo avaricioso de su padre Carlisle… ¡Y yo como una idiota solamente pensara que él me odiaría por haber sido tan malvada en encubrir a mi empresa de sus estafas! ¡Fui tan tonta! Él sabía la verdad y lo peor era que yo tuve el arma para desenmascararlo y no lo hice. Él había nacido y crecido en medio del caos, de la injusticia… ¿cómo pude pasar por alto su perspicacia y su experiencia en asuntos como estos?

Edward había jugado bien su papel. Me convenció con su ternura, sus dulces palabras de apoyo y me olvidé por completo de que él podía saber algo. ¡Qué tonta fui!

¿Hasta cuando pensaba engañarme?

"— _¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Me estás diciendo que Alec logró descubrir algo más que la estafa al banco y la construcción de los multifamiliares en tierras no aptas?"_

¡Ya basta!

"— _¡He dicho que no! Bella no puede enterarse que mandé a investigarla…_

— _¡No puede saber que un infiltrado mío descubrió la más grande estafa de la ciudad! Simplemente no me lo perdonaría… nunca me perdonaría que fui yo quien se entrometió en su trabajo, en su vida y averiguó todo…"_

¡No más recuerdos!

¡No más dolor de cabeza!

— _Señorita..._—parecía que tenía la lisura de su voz al lado, alguien me hablaba. Sí… a los lejos escuchaba la voz de un joven. Pero no era la voz de Edward, su tono aterciopelado, la delicadeza al pronunciar mi nombre no era la misma—. _¿La puedo ayudar en algo?_ —Parpadeé. Todavía todo estaba nublado. Percibí la preocupación en su tono de voz.

El chico movía su boca, se parecía a Jasper por el color de cabello pero sus labios eran delgados como los de Edward, mas el compás de sus palabras no era como el suyo... ¿Por qué carajo todo me hacía recordarlo? _¡Porque estas enamorada, tonta! _

— ¿Señorita? —Insistió. Para vergüenza mía yo seguía sin responder, solo el timbre de un teléfono me distrajo en ese momento. Era bastante obvio que no era mi novio... El chico sacó el móvil del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y rápidamente volvió a guardarlo. Tuve miedo, tanto que ya rayaba en la paranoia—. ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —Pasó una y otra vez su mano por mis ojos de arriba hacia abajo. Volví a parpadear y por fin se esclareció todo...

— Este... Discúlpeme... —aclaré mi voz—. Estaba distraída.

— ¡Oh descuide! Yo solo quería informarle que estamos a punto de cerrar la cafetería —con una amplia sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro y que suavizó mi irracional y súbito miedo, el muchacho me señaló la puerta mientras que la dueña del local achicaba sus ojos de cerdito. Le vi mejor, tenía la cara redonda y cabello corto y rizado.

— ¡Oh dios mio! Perdóneme, ¿qué hora es?

— Las nueve de la noche... Deberíamos haber cerrado hace media hora, pero pensábamos que esperaba a alguien —el mozo miró disimuladamente a la dueña quien le respondió con gesto apresurado, moviéndole las manos como si quisiera acelerar el tiempo. Ni sus ojos de cerdito ayudaban a cambiar lo antipática que era.

— Muchacha, ¿quieres algo? —me preguntó la dueña acercándose.

— No, no… Perdóneme debo irme —llevé el café a mis labios pero estaba frío, casi helado y con mucha azúcar—. _¡Ugh! _—Solté la taza, derramando un poco de líquido—. Disculpe… no fue mi intención…

La mujer alzó su ceja izquierda. Secó sus manos en el delantal y llevó una de ellas a mi frente. El contraste de su fría piel con mi acalorado rostro fue un instante de calma y paz.

— Está hirviendo, ¿quiere que le llame un taxi?

— Por favor si no es mucha molestia —dije tímida.

— No lo es —volteó hacia la barra, como ignorándome—. Matt, llama a un taxi. Busca el número en las anotaciones de emergencia que están detrás del refrigerador. Esta niña no habrá consumido en todo la noche más que una taza de agua pero no podemos mandarla en este estado a su casa. No señor. Yo también tengo hijas.

— Está bien, madre.

— Gracias —entonces se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina y sonrió de manera breve e impersonal.

La dueña y el mozo, madre e hijo, ya no discutían por mí, ahora trataban de ayudarme. Se dieron cuenta, de penosa manera, que _"aquella mujer"_ no era una vándala ni anti-consumista ni fresca, no. Ahora no les importaba si habían perdido clientes por mí o no; o si no había pedido otra taza de café o un sándwich o un pastel… No, ya no. Ahora se preocupaban por mí… Irónico ¿verdad? ¿Cómo aun podían existir personas que confiaban en extraños? ¿No les parece un satírico juego del destino que la persona que más quieres, la que te ha enseñado el significado de la ternura y la confianza tenga agallas suficientes para traicionarte? Exacto, ¡lo es!, pero ¿saben qué? La vida puede dar muchas vueltas, un día estás aquí, arriba, al _top_ de todo; al otro estás abajo, en lo más hondo.

Me preparaba para salir de la cafetería, afuera corría mucho viento y a pesar de que yo estaba vestida con una camiseta lila de manga corta, no sentía frío; es más, mi cara aun ardía, suponía que era de rabia por haber recordado en las últimas horas lo que Edward me había hecho… ¡Oh Dios! Sonó mi celular… Ni siquiera tuve que ver su nombre en la pantalla para saber que era Edward ya que la melodía de llamada era una canción de Green Day, la que me hacía, entre otras muchas cosas, recordarlo. ¡Mierda! ¡No quería saber nada de él! _¡Por ahora no!_ ¡Sería absurdo! _¡Obvio, Isabella, tenemos orgullo! _De inmediato, rechacé la llamada pero él no se dio por vencido e insistió un par de veces, incluso me envió un mensaje…

_"Bella, d__éjame explicarte las cosas…"_

Chillé.

La mujer volvió a reprenderme con sus ojos de cerdito, el taxi ya había llegado y yo terminaba por armar un alboroto en su cafetería… ¡Dios! ¡Para qué lo mencioné! Era como si lo hubiese invocado, no, peor aun, era mi muerte súbita: era tener su aliento en mi cuello y escuchar su voz aterciopelada diciendo: "_Regresa Bella porque no sé como podría vivir sin ti…"_

No tenía cabeza para eso.

Mi mundo se había derrumbado, el castillo de naipes que estaba construyendo se había venido abajo. De un momento a otro, mis fantasías, mis ilusiones y mis sueños que formaban cada escalón a la felicidad habían caído estrepitosamente al suelo y habían quedado atrapados bajos los escombros de aquella construcción…

Aunque no lo creyeran, yo estaba dolida. Reconocía que había sido una perra, idiota y desconfiada pero no me merecía tremenda falta de respeto.

Apagué el celular.

— Sonríe muchacha —me dijo—. Como dice el dicho: solo es un mal día, no una mala vida —sonreí de mala gana y me despedí de ella.

Como aquella ráfaga de viento en otoño, como las hojas secas que debían de seguir su curso, me paré y salí de la cafetería para seguir mi rumbo no sin antes agradecer a la dueña quien por fin sonreía y suspiraba tranquila. No era tan antipática después de todo. Ahora, ella tendría un espacio más en su pequeña cafetería el día de mañana y yo había aprendido una lección en el lugar menos pensado, el cual recordaría, sin duda, al igual que ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _¿Quién es?_ —La voz de Leah sonaba cansada tras la puerta. Eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Abrió la ventanita y sus ojos se dilataron al verme—._ ¡Oh santo Dios! ¿Qué te pasó? —_me encogí de hombros.

Cuando llegué al edificio donde vivía, algo se conectó en mi cuerpo y volví a sentir el dolor de hacía horas. Esta vez no vino solo, lo acompañó la dosis exacta de nostalgia que necesitaba para nuevamente sentirme desdichada. Me detuve en el pasillo, no quería entrar a mi departamento. En otras circunstancias y como pensaba hacerlo al día siguiente, habría entrado con total calma y con mucha felicidad porque iba a mudar mis cosas a la casa de Edward, pero ahora, todo era diferente. No quería atravesar aquella puerta porque de seguro todos los aromas, sabores y objetos que le pertenecían estarían flotando en el aire, recordándome los momentos tan apasionados y tiernos que habíamos vivido juntos. Suspiré con añoranza, decidiéndome a tocar la puerta de Leah. Cruzar el umbral de mi puerta solo sería un acto masoquista que terminaría por rehundir mi alma… ¿y mi corazón? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a mi corazón? La respuesta ya no me preocupaba, de seguro se había refugiado nuevamente en su rincón anti-romántico tras gruesas barras de acero. Lo más probable era que no lo viera vagar por un buen tiempo.

_Malditos secretos… maldita desconfianza…_

— ¡Mierda, Bella! ¿Qué tienes? —Gritó, tapándose la boca.

— Se acabó… Edward… ¡todo se terminó Leah! —Me lancé a sus brazos y empecé a llorar en su hombro como niña chiquita. Ella me acarició el cabello y me abrazó con fuerza por un largo e indeterminado período sin preguntarme nada, solo dejaba que me desahogara.

— Pasa, Bells…—Leah pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me llevó al sillón, cuando regresó de trancar su puerta, levantó mi rostro y con sus oscuros ojos instó a que le dijera la verdad—. ¡¿Qué mierda te ha hecho ese hijo de puta?!

— Leah… fue horrible, él… —no sabía por donde iniciar—, Edward… _¡Aish!_

— Calma, Bells.

— ¡Tía Bellaaaaa! —La vocecita melodiosa de Seth apareció detrás de mí, venía corriendo por toda la salita con su pijama de carritos pero se detuvo en seco cuando me vio sollozar—. ¿Qué sucede tía? ¿No te fue bien en el viaje a Italia?

¡Oh! Seth era tan tierno, su mente no tenía malicia.

Adoré su pucherito.

— Regresa a tu cuarto Seth, ya voy a acostarte —le indicó Leah con voz de mando.

— ¡No! —Respondió ceñudo—. ¡Quiero saber por qué tía Bella está llorando!

Leah torció los labios y se fue a la cocina. Seth era tan terco como ella, una de las tantas características similares que compartían.

— No es nada Seth… anda duerme pequeñín, ¿sí? —le dije secando mis lágrimas.

— ¡No! —Niño caprichoso, parecía… se parecía a _él_—, ¿te duele algo tía?

— Solo me duele la barriga un poco.

— ¡Oh! —Seth salió corriendo rapidísimo hacia su cuarto mientras su madre me alcanzaba un té de manzanilla sin azúcar. Regresó en tres segundos con una sonrisa radiante, la cual me hacía recodar a alguien pero, por mi estado atolondrado, no podía identificar—. Toma esto tía… —me ofreció un peluche de perrito el cual vestía con una chaqueta verde limón; sus ojitos eran dos piedritas marrones oscuras y daban la impresión de mirarte con mucha ternura—. Abrázalo y duerme con él. Así hago yo cuando me duele la barriguita. ¡Vas a ver que te sanas rápido! ¿Verdad que sí mami?

— Sí, mi vida. Pero ahora anda a dormir, mañana tienes escuela.

— ¡No! ¡No me voy hasta que tía Bella esté bien! —refutó.

— Seth… mi angelito, no puedo aceptar tu peluche —hizo un pucherito rabioso—, está muy lindo y me encanta la ropa que lleva —dije rápidamente—, pero no quiero quitarte tu perrito, sino, ¿con qué dormirás?

— Eso no es problema, tengo otro peluche. Es un monito que me regaló mi mamá hace pocos días.

— ¿Un monito? —pregunté con inquietud.

— ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta más! ¡Ya lo traigo para que lo veas! —Con la misma vitalidad salió de la sala rumbo a su dormitorio. Regresó al rato con un pequeño y precioso monito gris el cual tenía un chupón en los labios y un pañal tipo short de color verde bosque con diferentes dibujitos. Era muy tierno.

— Está muy lindo —pasé mi mano por su cabecita. Seth y sus ocurrencias siempre nos hacía relajarnos y olvidarnos de los problemas, suponía que ese era su maravilloso don infantil que tenía. La última vez que su mamá estuvo mal con una terrible depresión por haber perdido su trabajo, Seth supo sobrellevar la situación y con sus seis años cumplidos logró que su mamá saliera de la crisis. Tenía fe que así sucediese esta vez conmigo—. Leah, ¿dónde compraste este peluche? Está bello.

— Bella, te sorprenderías si supieras en donde conseguí tal peluche. Cada día me sorprendo más de la gente, ¿sabes? Cuando pensé que ya lo había vivido y visto todo en este mundo, siempre aparecen situaciones que pueden dejarte sin habla —su tono de voz era misterioso, algo raro en ella tal como su aspecto cansado y demacrado de hoy. Asumí que tras esas frases, ocultaba algo. Leah estaba diferente, estaba mal… ¿quedaría algo de aquella mujer fuerte y exitosa que conocía?

Sus ojos estaban apagados y fríos a excepción de las ávidas miradas que le daba a su hijo. No era normal verla así, estaba tal cual me la había descrito Alice en sus conversaciones telefónicas.

_¡Oh _cierto! ¡Alice! ¡Maldita renacuaja! Ella también me debía explicaciones…

No pude dormir el resto de la noche, Leah me escuchó llorar y maldecir, juntas _granputeamos_ (*****) a Edward _–"¡n__unca lo podría pensar del chico de ojos verdes_!"- e incluso me ayudó efectivamente en la búsqueda de varias artimañas para hacerlo sufrir; no era broma, ahorita guardaba un gran rencor hacia él. Luego, me pidió que le contara detalles. Escuchó atentamente cada uno de ellos, desde el día en que Edward me llevó a Roma con engaños, confiándome parte de su vida de niño y enseñándome lo maravilloso que era el amor de pareja; así como las visitas fugaces a Capri y a Trastevere hasta llegar inhóspitamente a Forks. Le conté de Charlie, de lo bien que estaba sobrellevando su enfermedad, del rencuentro con Jenny y Rachel, así como de los días de lluvia mágicos que pasé con Edward –claro que le habíamos prometido a mi papá regresar pronto para disfrutar más de mi pueblo y hacerle compañía, pero ahora ya no sabría que decirle a Charlie en mi próxima llamada-; y finalmente llegué a la parte que me hizo nuevamente temblar y sentir cosquillitas de rabia, miedo y hastío:

— _Toda la tarde me la pasé pensando… —hice silencio, recordando mi estado anímico en la cafetería—, y ¿sabes? Llegué a la conclusión de que fui una estúpida, una reverenda estúpida. Todas las pistas siempre estuvieron __en__frente mío, servidas en bandeja de plata, solo para tomarme la molestia de enlazarlas y descifrar el enigma de su misterio. Fui tan ciega que no me di cuenta. _

— _Te lo dije, cada día me sorprendo más de la gente, Bells, ya no puedes confiar en nadie como antes… pero anda al grano, ¿qué miércoles te hizo ese mal… ¡Ugh! Edward… —su nombre dolió en mi pecho como un puñal._

— _Bueno… —suspiré—, Alice y tú me conocen al dedillo y saben como es mi personalidad, saben que no la puedo cambiar de un momento a otro y a pesar de eso me quieren…_

— _Te adoramos, tonta —sonreí y me lancé a sus brazos, haciendo que nos __hundiéramos__en su sillón de diseñador._

— _Yo también las amo, lo saben ¡Pero eso no quita que sea una cojuda! —exclamé acomodándome en su regazo, aun sentía un poco de dolor de cabeza a pesar de haberme tomado dos Ibuprofenos—… Todo me parecía tan mágico, tan sacado de cuento Leah que me olvidé de la regla principal: nada puede ser perfecto, más aun, cuando todo son risas e ilusiones… —una lágrima volvió a salir, indicándome que el alma no estaba curada, quizá nunca lo estuviese—. En este tiempo me he ido armando de valor para poder __revelarle__ mis miedos y mis secretos, sobre todo los de la empresa que guardo tan silenciosamente para no afrontar juicios irracionales… pero, al parecer, eso no fue suficiente… ¡no fue suficiente para su ego de macho! ¿Sabes qué hizo Edward? ¡Me mandó investigar! ¡Contrató a un detective para que me siguiera la pista!_

— _¡¿Qué el hijo de puta hizo qué?! —Gritó con fuerza. Seth que dormía en el sofá más grande arropado con una colchita medio abrió sus ojitos para luego murmurar algo y volver a dormir. Por mi parte me sentí mal porque no quería que Leah insultara a Edward de esa manera pero mi subconsciente alterado y humillado aplaudía tal lisura. No pude hacer nada—__.__¡¿Pero quién se ha creído ese tipo para hurgar en tu vida privada!?_

— _Un idiota._

— _Es un maldito cobarde __—volví a sollozar y me abracé al perrito de felpa que ya estaba el pobre empapado por mi llanto._

Demás está decir que el resto de la madrugada la sarta de adjetivos malintencionados y muy pocos comunes para dos señoritas como nosotras empezaron a salir de manera descomunal de nuestros labios. Era mi forma de protegerme y estar a la defensiva. Quien nos oyera, podía decir que parecíamos camioneros o trabajadores de construcción civil, pero en el estado febril, rayando en la demencia de dos despechadas, era algo común…

O díganme… ¿nunca antes han soltado lisuras y blasfemias a los objetos de sus desdichas? No me respondan… ya sé la respuesta.

**.**

**.**

"_Si, decidí que después __  
__de pasar todo un mes __  
__aguantándome las ganas, bastaba. __  
__Sé, que se puede perder __  
__mucho más que la piel __  
__cuando juegas con las cartas __  
__marcadas __  
__hay que preparar bien la ocasión __  
__que con hombres como tú __  
__das un paso en falso y ya __  
__no los atrapas."_

Luego de dos días en los que la ansiedad se apoderaba de mí durante las noches obligándome a no conciliar el sueño, desperté sobresaltada. La realidad de mi tristeza y el impacto que sentía por la pérdida del cariño de Edward me apretujaban el corazón con mayor fuerza cada vez. Al mirar el reloj de la habitación me sorprendí ver que no habían sido minutos sino horas las que habían pasado desde que me había quedado dormida. Me senté en la cama y me percaté de que el piso estaba en silencio. Pero aun así, instintivamente sabía que no estaba sola… pues mis recuerdos estaban al otro lado de la pared, llamándome y torturándome a cada segundo. Por muy raro que parezca, no había entrado a mi departamento, en cambio había enviado a Leah a que me trajera ropa limpia, mis utensilios de limpieza y un poco de comida empaquetada para prepararnos. Cuando regresó anoche me dijo que tenía veintidós llamadas de Edward en el contestador, cuatro de Jasper –el _"grand amour_" de Alice- y dos de Jessica, mi secretaria.

No hice caso a ninguna. No me interesaban.

Los días siguientes despertaba con mareos y cuando volvía a recostarme en el colchón o en el sofá de diseño de Leah –regalo exclusivo de Alice por su vigésimo octavo aniversario- volvía a sentir que el mundo se me venía abajo: los objetos empezaban a girar y parecía que no existía la gravedad. Era horrible. Leah alegaba tal síntoma a mi mala postura al querer dormir en el sofá o por andar todo el día encorvada pensando en Edward. _"Son cefaleas tensionales, Bella, verás el dolor de cabeza y los mareos que tienes se deben a la contractura de los músculos del cuello, ¡a eso súmale el capricho de querer dormir en el sofá! ¿A dónde irá a parar tu columna vertebral? Solo trata de relajarte. Toma esta agüita de Tilo y verás…", _me decía siempre con una sonrisa a medias. No quise contradecirla porque en parte era cierto y según las charlas que le habían obligado escuchar en el gimnasio donde trabajaba, la postura tenía mucho que ver en estos casos.

O quizá la tristeza…

— ¡Hola tía! —Seth apareció como a las cuatro de la tarde, soltando su mochila de _Spider man _en la sala y lanzándose a mis brazos con una sonrisa radiante, adoraba a este niño, ¿ya lo había dicho antes?— Tía, ¿ya estas mejor? —Asentí revolviéndole el cabello—, entonces… ¿ahora sí me contarás sobre tu viaje? ¡Dice mi mami que viajaste a otro continente! Y mi profesora de historia quiere que escriba sobre eso.

— ¿Le contaste a tu profesora sobre mi viaje? —Le pregunte confundida.

— ¡Sí! Bueno… —rodó sus ojitos azabache, debatiéndose en hablar o no—, en realidad, Marcus comenzó a decir que su papá lo llevaría para navidad a Francia y que… —agachó su cabecita muy triste—, bueno Marcus dijo que mi mamá no tenía plata ni para llevarme a otra ciudad. Entonces yo… me enojé y le dije que mi tía y mi mamá me llevarían de viaje también y que mi tía…mi tía…recién acababa de venir… y yo…

— ¡Ok! —Lo detuve antes que empezara a mezclarme más—. Respira Seth… —lo hizo—, dime, ¿ese niño Marcus te hizo sentir mal? ¿Habló mal de Leah?

— Sí… bueno no lo dejé terminar porque le dije que tú me habías contado sobre tu viaje a Europa y que habías prometido llevarme, Marcus y los demás empezaron a reírse, entonces la profesora nos dijo que mejor hiciéramos un informe sobre el país que queríamos visitar para navidad, así cuando fuéramos, ya podríamos saber como es…

— Está bien, pero quiero que me prometas algo Seth —movió su cabeza como loquito, afirmando—. Bien, mira mi vida, si alguien más, ya sea tu profesora o cualquiera de tus amiguitos del colegio te habla mal de tu mamá o te dice que Leah no tiene plata para llevarte de viaje o comprarte el último _Nintendo_, quiero que me prometas que me lo dirás inmediatamente y yo misma iré y les cantaré sus cinco verdades. Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte o hacerte sentir mal sin tu consentimiento ¿ok? Nadie puede entrometerse en tu vida ni en tus decisiones ¿me entendiste? —Asintió rápidamente—. La verdadera riqueza no está en la cantidad de dólares que uno puede tener o de los innumerables viajes que puedes hacer por crucero en Europa; no, radica aquí… —llevé mi mano a su pecho y ambos sonreímos—, está aquí, en tu corazón y en tu alma… ¿me entiendes?

— Sí, tía, lo prometo —alzó su manita—. ¡Chócale!

— Ahora dime, ¿qué más te dijo tu mamá sobre mi viaje?

— ¡Me dijo que habías visitado lugares muy bonitos como los que están en mi libro! ¿Iremos algún día tía Bella?

— Claro que sí… un día iremos todos juntos.

— ¡Yupi! —Gritó—. ¿Y con tu novio también? ¿Y con el novio de tía Alice? —_Uh uh…_ esto no estaba planeado, _"respira, Bella, solo dile que sí, no le rompas la ilusión, es solo un niño". _Ok, respiré profundamente y esperé a que mis nervios no me jugaran una mala pasada... ¡Qué va! No pude ni hablar. Nadie me había preparado para lo que vino a continuación—: Tía Alice me dijo el otro día que nos invitaría a pasear para que conozcamos a su novio y al tuyo, ¡pero yo le dije que ya sabía quien era tu novio! Mi mamá me lo dijo. ¡Es el gasfitero que vino a verte el otro día! —exclamó el pequeñín con mucha alegría. Para este momento Seth ya estaba saltando sobre el sofá y sorprendentemente no me había mareado por ello. Su perfecta dentadura blanca relucía frente a su tez morena y el estado anímico que tenía era contagioso. De aquí a unos años me lo imaginaba como el chico rompecorazones de la preparatoria, a todas las traería loquitas; lo único que lo haría diferente sería su formación y sus valores, pues habría tenido tres mujeres en su vida que lo habrían hecho un hombre de bien, no como otros que eran manipuladores, mentirosos o egoístas…

_¿Cómo Edward? ¿Te refieres a él, Isabella?_

— ¿Iremos, tía? ¿Iremos?

— Claro —me costó decirlo—, ahora anda lávate las manos para comer el pastel de _mocca_ que ha hecho tu mamá —lo despisté y resultó. Nadie podía negarse a una riquísima tajada de pastel con café_._

— ¡Yupi!

Salió disparado con la única preocupación de hacer una tarea sobre Italia para presentar dentro de dos días en su colegio. Esa era la magia de los niños, vivían un mundo casi paralelo donde el perdonar era tan sencillo como respirar. Se olvidaban rápido de las ofensas y preferían reír y jugar. _A excepción de un niño, Isabella._ Sí, a excepción de Edward… a él le quitaron la ternura demasiado pronto.

Suspiré con fuerza y volví a recodarlo. Era imposible no hacerlo, Edward había formado parte de mi vida, me había dejado tan marcada espiritualmente que todo lo que veía, escuchaba y olía me reclamaba a él… ¿Por qué tuvo que destruir mi castillo de fantasías? Como una grogui me encogí en el sillón, aferrando con fuerza mis piernas hacia mi pecho. Ahí estaba la antigua Isabella Swan, la que temía los compromisos, la que odiaba la palabra "nosotros", la que sabía que las relaciones amorosas no podían sobrevivir más que un día. Ahí estaba Isabella Swan con un perrito de peluche, una taza de café a medio tomar y una maraña chocolate como nido de pájaros en lugar de cabello, aferrada a los recuerdos que regresaban nuevamente a borbotones: _"Aún no sé como terminaste como apostador en Manhattan o como sabes más que el mismo FBI; sin embargo, eres mi niño listo y caprichoso con una gran pena que yo voy a curar", _hundí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas,_ "¿Cansada en Roma? ¡Claro que no! ¿Estás bromeando?",_ ¡no más recuerdos por favor! _"Sí, Bella… te respeto, te admiro y te quiero…", _mi corazón se detuvo nuevamente… yo también lo quería… _"Esto, es riquísimo... Tú darías un buen vino, Isabella...". "Mi cavernícola insaciable…"_ _"Quisiera ser vampiro para poder vivir una eternidad contigo y ver lo maravillosa que eres cada día de mi vida." _Lágrimas…Dolía. Dolía muchísimo.

— ¿Sigues cojuda, no? —La rudeza de Leah era algo innato en ella y no disminuía a pesar de tener sobre sus hombros sus propios fantasmas.

— ¿Todo se acabó, verdad? —le pregunté de repente.

— Depende… Mira Bella, estuve pensando y yo no soy quien para juzgarlos. Reconozco que me exalté y le deseé un sinfín de males al chico pero creo que deberías encararlo y dejarle en claro que tú no eres el tipo de mujer que engaña u oculta cosas por cuidar las espaldas de otros, peor aun de aquellos viejos contrabandistas. Meneé la cabeza—. Además me parece increíble que después de todas las cosas lindas que él ha hecho por ti, se atreva a hacerte daño de esta manera… No entiendo… no me entra en la cabeza…—_"A mí menos"_— ¿por qué tendría que mandarte a investigar? ¡Definitivamente necesitas explicaciones!

Como ya no podía lidiar más con los recuerdos y a sabiendas de que Leah tenía toda la razón, decidí tomar una ducha tibia, larga y relajante. Mi cuerpo me lo agradeció porque realmente me encontraba anquilosada con el cuello adolorido y con puntos de tensión tan intensos en mi espalda que ni los masajes con aceite de almendras que me había dado Leah los días anteriores habían surtido efecto.

Con la armonía tocando mi piel, salí rapidísimo del cuarto de baño hacia la sala. Por el olor a albahaca y queso que provenía de la pequeña cocina supuse que Leah estaba cocinando _spaguettis_. Rogué para que friera unos churrascos, sería un remate perfecto.

— Habla —le escuché decir—, no, ¡no puedo! estoy cocinando salmón y pastel de queso y no puedo dejar la cocina. Te pongo en altavoz, espera.

¿Con quién conversaría Leah? _Mmmm… _por cierto el aroma a salmón guisado estaba delicioso, me lo imaginaba con una ensalada de queso de cabra y una rebosante salsa especial a base de cebolletas y albahaca. Primera vez, después del "incidente" con Edwarrd que yo tenía ganas de alimentarme bien.

— _¡Leah! —"_Aquella vocecita tras el teléfono"_—. ¡Tienes que saber esto, no tienes idea de lo que me dijo el idiota de Jasper!__!_

— ¡Carajo, Alice! Tengo a mi hijo a mi lado, ¿cómo se te ocurre hablar lisuras?

— _Oh perdón, pero ¿quién es la que acaba de decir una palabrota? _—se defendió y yo me acojoné por tono de voz tan calmado y juguetón mientras que yo sufría aquí. Si Leah me había recomendado enfrentar y pedir explicaciones, empezaría por la creadora de todo este lío. Sí, por Alice. Si ella no hubiese sido una metiche…

— ¿Es Alice al teléfono? —pregunté lo obvio solo para convencerme de que haría lo correcto.

— _¡Oh mierda!_

La cara de Leah enrojeció y no supo que hacer para tapar los oídos de Seth. Él solo la miró confundido.

Ahora se armaba la cuarta guerra mundial.

Avancé hacia la cocina.

— Seth anda a ver televisión, ¿sí? Es la hora de Bob Esponja.

— Déjame hablarle —insistí.

— Alice, Bella quiere hablar contigo.

— _¿Bella está ahí? ¿Por qué carajo no me dijiste nada? Yo juraba que estaba con Edward follando como loca y por eso no me contestaba el teléf… _—Leah apagó el altavoz sin saber hasta que punto su hijo había escuchado la conjugación de la palabra "follar".

— ¡Ah no! ¡Dame ese maldito teléfono ahorita mismo Leah Clearwater! —Grité contrariada.

— Yo que tú, no hubiese dicho eso enana —le advirtió Leah—, ¿es que acaso no lo sabes?

— _¿Saber qué?_ —la escuché decir al colocar mi oreja en el auricular.

— Alice Brandon, si valoras tu vida… ¡sabrás que lo que más te conviene es venir ahorita mismo al departamento de Leah para hablar!

— _¡Pero que carácter mujer! _

— No estoy para juegos, Alice. Quiero hablar contigo urgentemente, es cuestión de vida o muerte y por favor ni una palabra de esto a Edward o Jasper.

— _No me hables de ese idiota_ —se quejó alzando la voz pero inmediatamente hizo un silencio para después empezar a sollozar, añadiendo con voz muy baja—: _Está bien, ya voy._

Oh sí, se armaría la cuarta guerra mundial. Esa enana tenía que decirme todo lo que sabía sobre la investigación de Jasper y Edward hacia mí y la empresa.

Minutos después, la cena estaba servida. A Seth le encantaron los filetes de pescado con salsa de cebolleta y claro como buen hijo de una profesora de aeróbicos tuvo que añadir a su plato una guarnición de ensalada cocida y guisantes. Después comió su torta mientras veía televisión –una serie de dibujos animados donde el protagonista era un perro llamado _Rocko_; ahora que me daba cuenta, Seth tenía una fijación extraña por los perros-, y cuando dieron las ocho y media Leah lo llevó a acostar, mañana tenía que despertar temprano para ir al colegio.

Leah y yo nos acomodamos en el sofá y nos preparamos para ver un programa de _Discovery Travel,_ cosa que no impugné porque no tenía ánimos. Todavía no llegaba la "traidora" Alice, así que mientras tanto, aspiraba a desentrañar mis sentimientos, a atraparlos y embotellarlos para así poder compartirlos con ella en cuanto entrara por la puerta. Los minutos iban transcurriendo y yo seguía sentada, con la mente en blanco, sumida en una especie de meditación involuntaria que acabé por interrumpir con un suspiro y la decisión de irme a la cama hasta que… sonó el timbre.

No pasó mucho tiempo para, al voltear, ver a mi otra mejor amiga parada con un excelente y maravilloso vestido de _Gucci_ color negro (*****) a juego perfecto con unas medias negras transparentes y unos zapatos de charol relucientes. Llevaba el cabello mucho más largo y lacio. Caía en capas, lo cual le creaba volumen y definía un corte moderno: degradado a los costados favoreciéndole al fino rostro que tenía. Alice siempre bella, sofisticada y sexy. Sus ojitos avellanas me miraban con cautela y con una mezcla especial de curiosidad y pena, como si se debatieran en soltar una verdad que moría por escuchar o por seguir ocultándome lo obvio.

— Bella… te extrañé —su vocecita cantarina, tan suave, no la había escuchado por días y me emocioné tanto que parecía que hubiesen sido meses, olvidé que ella había sido cómplice de Edward… ¡Qué mierda! ¡Había extrañado a Alice! ¡Demonios que sí!

Me lancé a sus brazos como hice con Leah después de no haberla visto tanto tiempo y rompí en llanto. Lloré bastante hasta no tener más lágrimas. Despacio me hizo sentar en el sofá y me recostó en su regazo para acariciarme el cabello con ternura. ¡La había extrañado!

Poco a poco le fui contando todo lo que había sucedido desde el día en que pisé Roma hasta lo que pasó en el departamento de Edward. Le conté detalle a detalle temiendo a sufrir una recaída o romper en llanto nuevamente pero nada de eso sucedió, es más, después de liberarme de todos los recuerdos, me sentí mucho más tranquila e incluso renovada con ánimos de reclamar e impugnar todas las estupideces que Edward había hecho como Leah me había dicho estos días. Llegué a la conclusión de que necesitaba explicaciones y respuestas, ¡así como él debía recibir su merecido por inmiscuirse en mis cosas sin consultarme!

Aunque también era consciente de que yo había cometido un error: le había contado una verdad a medias omitiendo detalles muy importantes; sin embargo, el error que me sepultó fue el no hacerle la pregunta clave que hubiese podido definir todo mi porvenir aquella tarde de lluvia en Forks; sí quise hacerla pero tenía miedo de saber la respuesta: su rechazo.

Ahora nada de esto valía. Ni lo uno ni lo otro.

— ¿Cómo he estado tan ciega para no darme cuenta de que Jasper y él estaban al tanto de todo? —Me recriminé—. ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida, Al?

Leah agachó la cabeza.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó Alice para mi sorpresa, dándose un golpe en el muslo para reforzar su argumento—. ¡Siempre supe que había algo turbio detrás de todo esto y Jasper nunca me lo quiso decir!

— ¡Oh por favor! —Rechacé su postura, era obvio, ¿no? — No te hagas la inocente ahora, ¡estoy segura de que tú sabías qué coño estaba pasando!

— No. No lo sabía Bella.

— A ver un momento las dos —intervino Leah—, cálmense antes de que Seth venga llorando por escucharlas pelear.

— ¡¿Cómo pides que me calme si ella estuvo encubriendo a su primo desde el primer día en que lo conocí?! —Le respondí, dándome la vuelta inmediatamente hacia Alice—. Me engañaste una vez al ponérmelo como bandeja en la obra por lo que no dudo que me quieras engañar nuevamente para salvarle el pellejo. Es tu familia al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

— ¿Te estas escuchando Bella? ¿Has escuchado toda la sarta de estupideces y calumnias que has dicho sobre mí? ¡Estás ardida! ¡Eso pasa! —me retó Alice con voz severa, transformando su dulce rostro en uno sin piedad. Estaba molesta y pocas veces había visto a Alice Brandon molesta—. Efectivamente has estado ciega y sigues estándolo, acaso, ¿no te das cuenta de que Edward ha hecho todo esto solo por querer ayudarte sin que tú sufrieras daño alguno? Te ocultó las cosas, claro que lo hizo y me moriría si Jasper hiciera lo mismo conmigo pero yo sí le daría una oportunidad para poder comprender el porqué lo hizo. Tu situación es delicada.

— No me vengas con esas cosas Alice —objeté para encubrir mis sentimientos—. Siempre hemos trabajado en la empresa pendiendo de un hilo, siempre hemos estado amenazadas con ir a la cárcel si abríamos la boca o traicionábamos a los viejos… Así que no me cambies el tema… ¡Sabes muy bien que él no tenía derecho alguno a investigarme!

— No, no lo tenía pero...

— ¡¿Entonces?! —Alcé la voz que hasta yo misma me asusté—. Pero claro, seguro él te pidió ayuda y tú como buena samaritana se lo dijiste todo, ¿con qué motivo? ¿Ah? ¿Por ayudarme o porque tu familia es una sarta de malditos egocéntricos prejuiciosos?

— ¡¿Te estás escuchando maldita sea?! —Sus ojos flamearon de furia. No me amilanó. Si ya había empezado a descargar mi propia furia, no tenía por qué detenerme.

— Lo que pasa es que ahora andas de señora, quizá Jasper te lo pidió como favor.

— ¡No me hables de él! ¡Ese no es el punto!

— ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de él? ¿No quieres reconocer que tu hombre perfecto y maravilloso solo es un espejismo de tu malherido subconsciente en búsqueda de cariño? —Hablé sin respirar—. ¿Ah? ¿Acaso no sabes que el trauma de tu pasado está influenciando en tus decisiones para que siempre te fijes en hombres que van a terminar por hacerte daño?

— ¡Bella, cállate! —La cara de estupefacción de Leah y el gritó que pegó me dieron una cachetada. Estaba siendo muy severa con mi amiga pero sentía que tenía que descargar de alguna manera, no podía seguir viviendo con toda esta rabia.

— ¡Oh déjala Leah! —Vi como Alice ajustó su mandíbula para evitar llorar, aun así, su voz sonó quebrada—. ¡Déjala que se desahogue! Déjala que siga creyendo que solo ella se merece cariño y respeto en la tierra...

— ¡No Alice Brandon! —La seguí instigando. Me odié pero tenía que desprenderme de toda la furia que acumulaba en mi ser—. ¡No me dejarás hablando como idiota! ¡No me vengas con esos jueguitos ahora! ¡Solo acepta tu culpa en esta mierda y ya!

— ¡No lo haré! —Objetó—. Podría hacerlo solo para darte el maldito gusto pero sé que después te arrepentirás y ¡te darás cuenta de lo injusta que estás siendo! Y yo como tu amiga no quiero verte más acabada de lo que estás, remordiéndote en tu propia conciencia y consumiéndote por tu propio rencor... —entrecerró sus ojos azuzando su mirada acusatoria, Alice me estaba destrozando y me lo merecía—... cerrándote a la verdad.

— No juegues conmigo… —tragué saliva con dificultad, el dolor de sus palabras, el llanto venía—. ¡Les odio a todos! ¡Aish! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Bella?

— ¡Tú me engañaste también! ¡Sabías todo! Acéptalo.

— No.

— Solo acéptalo —la enfrenté.

Leah corrió hacia adentro. De repente Seth despertó. Respiré y me vi como un monstruo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Y mil veces sí! Lo sabia, ¿y qué? —Me retó—. ¿Seguirás gritándome porque pretendí ayudar a mi mejor amiga ah? Adelante, hazlo.

— No... ¡Tú no! ¡Mierda no! —me senté en el sillón y lloré. Alice no merecía mi falta de respeto mas no podía evitarlo. Vertía en ella toda mi cólera y fastidio porque era mi único nexo con Edward. Leah apareció y vio a sus amigas desechas.

Alice bajó la guardia y fue a mi encuentro. Primero no quise su abrazo, no lo merecía por ser tan perra, pero ella insistió y lloré en su pecho para no sentirme terrible y desfogar, ya sin ganas, lo último que me quedaba de llanto.

— No… no puedo más…

— Bella.

— Perdóname Alice…—hipé, me había convertido en un monstruo sin corazón—, no sé que me pasó.

— Te entiendo _bitchy_… te entiendo. Yo estaría igual que tú pero por favor no veas en mí a alguien que traicionó tu confianza y cariño —alcé mis ojos y con sus tibias manos me sujeté del mentón—. Te juro que no sabía nada, Bells… te lo juro.

— Lo siento Ali. Te adoro y discúlpame si te herí... Pero tenía que... —tartamudeé—. No aguantaba más y creo que fuiste la más directa a él.

— Lo sé... por eso te di la razón. Además que me ayudaste a encarrilar mi enojo por Jasper.

— Más vale perra a que... te cambien por una perra, ¿recuerdas?

— Como hembra que se respeta, sí señor —sonrió levemente.

— Culpo totalmente a Edward por ser un cerdo desapiadado sin corazón. Si no fuera mi primo le cortaría ya mismo las bolas… pero creo que deberías escucharlo, ¿no crees que se lo merezca?

— Sí. Quizá. ¡No sé!

Tarde o temprano tendría que encarar a Edward. Lo sabía pero aun no era el momento.

— ¡Menudas estúpidas! ¡No saben lo que me han hecho sufrir! —Bramó Leah, le miramos con asombro. ¿Qué coño le pasaba?— ¡Para que estén felices, las dos son un par de perras! ¿Ok? Tú por no encarar al hombre que te mintió y te ocultó cosas… y tú —señaló a Alice enérgicamente—, ¡tú debes hablar con Jasper y decirle que no estás para juegos! ¿Qué les pasa a las dos? —Se nos acercó como una fiera hasta colocarse frente a nuestras narices—. ¿Pelearse así por un hombre? ¡Y no me importa si sea amigo, primo, hermano o amante! Es lo mismo.

Volvimos a mirarnos estupefactas. Alice y yo estuvimos a pocos segundos de perder los cabales y agarrarnos de los pelos como dos lobas y era lógico que Leah estuviera molesta por hacerlo en su sala y frente a los ojos de su hijo. Felizmente, nos llevó un momento calmarla e invitarla al abrazo colectivo, claro, previos golpecitos en nuestros antebrazos.

Y ahí estábamos las tres mujeres, las que nos considerábamos las felinas más osadas de la manada, todas ahí reunidas compartiendo sin prejuicios ni tabúes lo que pasaba por nuestra vida. Leah se había ayudado de cursos de psicología para entablar relaciones con sus alumnos en el gimnasio, y por ello, podía comprender la inmensa paciencia que tenía con Alice y conmigo a pesar de ser dos niñatas estúpidas.

— No crean que después del escándalo que hicieron iba a dejarlas tranquilas. Oh no, no, no.

Y ahí nacía el huracán más potente de Chicago… el huracán Leah.

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

_"Buenos días arquitecta Swan. Le habla Jessica Stanley... Disculpe por las molestias, pero no sabía donde más ubicarla. Estuve llamándola todos estos días pero su celular se encontraba apagado. Quería comunicarle que… el doctor Chang requiere inmediatamente su presencia en la constructora… sino, tomará cartas en el asunto... Además me advirtió que le dijera que usted ya sabía a qué se refería con eso"_

Se notaba el nerviosismo de Jessica en su voz, como si temiera ser descubierta y yo me quedé fría.

Una amenaza no era lo primero que quería escuchar al empezar el día.

Una amenaza no era lo primero que quería escuchar al ingresar a mi departamento después de varios días.

Y no me dirán que no creen que fuese una amenaza porque sí lo era. Desde el timbre de voz de Jessica hasta la última frase. De inmediato marqué a su celular y luego de escuchar gritos de júbilo por escuchar mi voz después de mucho tiempo, Jessica me hizo prometer que al día siguiente estaría ahí porque _"el doctor Chang __d__ice que ya se extralimitó su permiso y necesita que esté aquí"_, cosa que no me pareció rara para lo cual pregunté: _"¿Cómo van las investigaciones?",_ hizo un silencio hasta finalmente agregar en voz baja y temblorosa: _"Ya terminaron. No han encontrado nada más."_

Al menos sentí alivio por un momento. No duró mucho, ni dos segundos más, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar para empezar a sentirme ansiosa y muy alterada: mañana regresaría al nido de víboras. No por mi propia voluntad, claro está, pero sí porque estaba siendo indirectamente amenazada.

Esta mañana no me había despertado con la idea de escuchar un mensaje así.

Esta mañana me había despertado a las nueve y media con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas. Me arrastré hasta la cocina para hacer el café. Anoche no había dormido muy bien primero porque me la pasé recordando momentos lindos con Edward; segundo porque tuve que cuidar a Seth mientras Leah estaba fuera –valga decir que no le pregunté por qué salió hasta tan tarde ya que sobre aquel tema, se mostraba muy cerrada-; y tercero porque me desperté un momento, justo a tiempo para oír a mi amiga cerrar la puerta con delicadeza. No es que llegara a altas horas de la madrugada pero digamos que no había dormido muy bien los últimos días, estaba muy cansada y cualquier sonido me hacía saltar.

Preparé dos tazas de café instantáneo pues la máquina de Leah estaba malograda y vertí dos cucharadas bien llenas de azúcar en la taza de mi amiga y fui a su encuentro al dormitorio, ¿y qué me encontré? Nada. Silencio y una ventana a medio abrir. Seth debía estar en el colegio… y ¿Leah? Habría tomado clases extras en algún gimnasio porque hoy era su día libre, sí seguro era eso.

Maldecí y tomé el café bien cargado sin azúcar.

Me atacó nuevamente la soledad de un día más. Un día que parecía tan diferente al resto pero que formaba parte de nuestra rutina. Esos días que parecen programados de antemano, esos días en los que debes seguir un horario concreto, esos días en que todo te parece aburrido, sin gracia y los únicos programas de televisión que puedes ver son películas y novelas absurdas que mostraban el amor de manera distorsionada. En conclusión, días corrientes, típicos y rutinarios. _Es decir días sin Edward._ Y cuando llegan los días llenos de sonrisas, de buenos e interminables momentos; días soleados que hacen que la vida nos siente mejor, sabemos que no funcionarán porque por lógica y sin un motivo para luchar o si no tienes tu vida en orden y no has perdonado lo suficiente, nada de eso vale.

"_Había olvidado lo que era suspirar al pensar en alguien más… Había olvidado lo que era extrañar a alguien que no sabía si regresaría"_

Sin ánimos, decidí enfrentarme de una buena vez con mis recuerdos. Ya me tenían hecha añicos entonces, ¿para qué seguir evitándolos si de todas maneras me seguirían haciendo daño? Entré a mi departamento, el impacto fue casi como un golpe y, de hecho, di un respingo en mi sitio... _"Amar es destrozar al corazón"._ Fue en vano esperar percibir el aroma varonil de Edward pero los recuerdos sí hicieron lo suyo y se atiborraron por mi cabeza, discurriendo por mi mente diversos escenarios: Edward trayéndome el desayuno a la cama, un besito y luego a compartir las tostadas y el café al tanto que leíamos el periódico o planeábamos que hacer el domingo; Edward asaltándome por detrás para convencerme de que una ducha juntos era lo más relajante del mundo; o aquellos momentos cuando Edward me sorprendía, me seducía y me llevaba cargada hasta la cama y no teníamos solo sexo sino que hacíamos el amor, compartiendo el cuerpo y el alma para luego, finalmente, quedar abrazados con nuestras manos entrelazadas bajo el edredón...

¡Lo extrañaba! ¡Claro que lo extrañaba maldita sea! ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pero ¿por qué tuvo que comportarse de aquella manera? ¿No se daba cuenta que me estaba haciendo daño? Necesitaba explicaciones.

Me sequé las lágrimas y con mano temblorosa presioné la contestadora, por mala suerte la voz de Jessica fue la primera en salir. En efecto su voz sonaba nerviosa y el mensaje que me trasmitía era una amenaza por parte de Chang, la cual logró su cometido porque al día siguiente estaría a primera hora en la empresa.

Revisé si tenía o no más mensajes por escuchar. Me di con la sorpresa que no, que simplemente tenía un registro de llamadas extenso.

Aproveché para llevar un poco más de ropa interior limpia y salí rapidísimo, no quería más recuerdos por ahora, los que habían venido a mi cabeza como un carrusel habían vuelto a abrir la herida. Además, debía reconocer que me encontraba muy nerviosa por el mensaje de Jessica el cual iba a originar mi abrupto regreso a la compañía. Si no estallaba de un colapso, lo haría pronto, estaba segura.

Decidí no regresar a donde Leah porque no quería estar sola, así que me fui a dar una vuelta por una de las pequeñas librerías del barrio, no era la más sofisticada ni la que tenía los últimos títulos pero te ofrecía un rincón tranquilo, acogedor y una gama de clásicos imperdibles. Me sumergí en ellos, en su olor de antaño y en sus fantásticas sinopsis. Hallé un libro sobre la historia de una mujer que había luchado por mantener su identidad en secreto en una de las islas aledañas a las del duque _Yarleque_, quien recién había sido asesinado por venganza. Estaba segura que esta historia haría que me transportara a otros mundos. Sería mi mejor medicina en épocas que el corazón necesitaba una dosis de nuevas fantasías.

Al retornar a mi edificio, encontré a mis dos amigas cocinando patatas fritas y churrasco mientras que la televisión ya estaba prendida en el canal favorito de Alice. Desde que me había mudado a Chicago, hacía más de cinco años, había vivido sola. No gatos, no perros, no amigas. Si pasaba la noche con algún chico, él debía marcharse antes del amanecer o viceversa si se daba el caso de ser yo quien iba a su piso para tomar una copa, invitación que solo significaba una cosa: tener sexo sin complicaciones y sin ataduras. Para este hecho, no culpaba a mi departamento por ser tan pequeño –tan solo contaba con dos habitaciones, baño, sala comedor y una _kitchenet_- sino que había regido mi vida a lo fácil, a lo sencillo, al no involucrar mis sentimientos con personas que podían desaparecer. Ya había sufrido demasiado de joven que no tenía por qué seguir sufriendo. Simple. Así había funcionado mi vida… Hasta que llegó Edward.

En cuanto a mis amigas, nunca había compartido el piso con ellas. Por supuesto que teníamos nuestras noches de chicas los sábados y hacíamos pijamadas alcohólicas o como quieran decirlo, pero al final del día yo seguía viviendo en mi departamento. Ahora que estaba viviendo con Leah tenía que decir que estaba encantada con ella. No pensaba hacer lo de compartir piso una norma para el futuro porque en algún momento tenía que regresar a mi cuarto pero debo de reconocer que tener compañía en momentos tan difíciles como estos constituía todo un cambio. Nos portábamos como un par de adolescentes: saltábamos la una a la cama de la otra y nos pasábamos toda la noche cuchicheando.

Y claro, a pesar de que seguía pasándolo mal, creía que la convivencia nos había acercado aun más, si es que eso era posible. Ahora sabía mucho más de Leah, ella me conocía más y ambas conocíamos nuestra historia.

Todos tenemos una historia que contar y es difícil enterarte de esa clase de intimidades. Nos hacemos una idea de las personas que vemos a partir de lo que nos cuentan. Sin embargo, cuando tienes oportunidad de pasar tiempo con alguien y profundizar en su vida, la idea que tenías en la cabeza de esa persona cambia, y su condición de amiga tuya pasa a una nueva dimensión.

— Deberíamos enviar nuestros casos a algún canal de la televisión nacional. ¡De seguro ganaríamos más dinero que siendo sometidas en nuestro trabajo!

— ¡Hey! ¡A mi me gusta mi trabajo! —Contradijo Leah.

— ¡Estar rodeada de hombres tan apuestos, follables y apetitosos no es un trabajo! —Señaló Alice entusiasmada—. Es el paraíso de Gloria Gaynor. ¡"_It's rainy man"_, chicas!

— Alice… —la reprendí.

— Oh vamos Bella.

— Para tu información, trabajar en el gimnasio no es tan divertido como lo pintas. Si yo hubiera encontrado un hombre como el que queremos para nuestra vida, no duden que ya hubiese hecho algo para agarrármelo. Aparte que tengo que soportar a viejas angurrientas, los hombres que van ahí son todos cortados con la misma tijera, ninguno se salva. Ellos creen que por tener membresías _platinum_ uno debe pisar el suelo por donde caminan, y eso no lo soporto. Felizmente que yo dicto clases grupales, porque sino… -hizo una mueca de frustración.

— Siempre quejándote… —Alice le siguió con una horcada fingida. Estaban locas. Sí, eso era: locas.

No sé si lo había contado antes pero Leah es instructora de aeróbicos en un gimnasio, y no cualquier gimnasio. Para su remodelación gastaron miles de dólares y un equipamiento de primera, de los mejores del mercado. Fui de visita con Alice un par de veces y déjenme decirles que me encantó, así me _en-can-tó_. Nos inscribimos a la clase de yoga pero me pareció aburridísimo y prometí nunca más hacerlo, en cambio sucumbí a las _step-classes_ y descubrí que se me daba mejor; Alice en cambio, prefirió hacer máquinas para tonificar sus muslos y pantorrillas…

"_¿Cómo Leah puede quejarse de trabajar ocho horas aquí? ¡Dios! Está rodeada de guapos jugadores de Rugby, machos recalcitrantes que hacen pesas… ¿Ves esos músculos Bella? ¿Ves esos culos? ¡Para morderlos!"_, decía cada vez que veía a un chico levantar kilos y kilos de pesas.

"_¡Oh cálmate Alice!"_.

El gimnasio tenía baños y vestuarios de lujo, dos saunas revestidos de madera fina y una piscina exuberante con acabados de mármol fino y piedra laja rústica de alto rendimiento traída de Latinoamérica.

— ¡Estás mal Leah! Habré ido un par de veces pero me fue suficiente para seleccionar el ganado y escoger la mejor carne.

— ¿Te estás oyendo? ¿No qué eras una mujer casada? —pregunté con mordaz ironía.

— Nada está escrito en piedra, Bells. Además, ¿cuántas veces tengo que estar repitiéndote que no quiero saber nada de Jasper?

— Oh perdón…

— Bueno podemos dejar la conversación para más tarde, quiero escuchar a quien entrevistará Ellen Degeneres hoy.

— ¡Oh, no, no, no! Primero un poco de vino para relajarnos. La carne lo pide —dijo Alice en doble sentido. Después de mi momento de euforia había decaído al escuchar la palabra "vino". Me traía incontables recuerdos…con _él._

Leah se paró de inmediato y fue en búsqueda del licor. Antes que regresara le pedí que por favor trajera vodka u otra cosa porque no quería ni siquiera probar el vino. Ella me miró apenada y no hizo reproches.

Luego del brindis, cuando ya estaba un poquitín ebria, Alice me reveló algo que, a pesar de mis íntimas noches con Leah, no había descubierto. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Era una opción muy remota:

— Apareció el padre de Seth.

— No jodas.

— No lo hago Bellita. El problema es que no me quiere decir quién es…

— ¿Y recién me lo dices? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?

— Podría habértelo dicho cuando estabas en Forks pero no hubiese servido de nada. Y bueno… el otro día vine con toda la buena fe de contártelo pero digamos que no tuve el mejor recibimiento de tu parte… —se hizo la ofendida. _Aunch. _Y lo remató con un pucherito infantil. Alice sabía como hacerse la víctima.

La abracé.

— Pero hay algo que no entiendo… —dejé la copa en el posavasos, confundida—, ¿el tipejo este no había huido cuando se enteró de que Leah estaba en cinta?

— Eso nos dijo, ¿no? —Corroboré—, pues resulta que Leah tampoco fue del todo sincera con nosotras y no entiendo el motivo.

Yo tampoco le conseguía lógica. ¿Por qué Leah nos había engañado con aquel cuento de que no sabía nada del tipo en cuestión si ellos aun seguían viéndose? ¿O fue de casualidad? No… Leah no es de esas… pero ¿por qué a estas alturas de la vida apareció para reclamar una paternidad que en su momento no le interesó? ¿Habría algo oculto en todo esto?

— No me gusta que salga mucho en la noche. Creo que nos oculta algo más.

Lo que fuese, a este problema le quedaba "mucho pan por rebanar". Mantuvimos silencio cuando Leah regresó con _snacks_. No me iba a entrometer en su vida si ella no había decidido aun compartirla toda conmigo. De repente creía que yo juzgaría su comportamiento y caería su imagen de mujer luchadora e independiente. Nunca me atrevería a tal aberración. Todas las personas hacen lo que hacen por un motivo y nadie es quien para juzgarla.

Esperaba que lo mismo se aplicara para mí.

— Chicas, hay algo que no les conté —rompí el hielo, ganándome miradas cautelosas—, hoy hablé con Jessica.

— ¿Estás de broma? ¿Qué haces tú hablando con esa mujer?

— No es tan mala, Leah. Solo es reservada, eso es todo.

— Es muy distraída Bella —añadió Alice—. Las veces que he ido a verte a tu oficina, la encontraba o bien hablando por teléfono o con cara de cojuda que ni se daba cuenta quien entraba o salía de ahí.

— Tiene problemas con Mike. ¿Ok? En fin… tienen que saber algo y espero no me salgan con exageraciones.

Ambas adoptaron posiciones de alerta mas me invitaron a continuar. Leah malintencionada frunció los labios conteniendo la verbal oposición a lo que iba a decir:

— Mañana regreso a trabajar a la oficina.

**.**

**.**

**.•.**

"_Oh vamos Isabella… sé una niña buena y súbete de una buena vez a la moto", decía Alex mostrándome su dentadura blanca. Sujetaba su cabello en una cola y siempre vestía como hippie con aquellas largas chaquetas de cuero._

"_No me gustan los hoteles"_

"_¿Prefieres en la calle?"_

"_¡Hey!", y él sonrió de lado, triunfante. Se acercó, me iba a besar…_

¡No!

No otra vez esa pesadilla.

"_Arquitecto Green, ¿usted creerá en las palabras de Isabella? Ella manda a hacer sus trabajos. Siempre lo hace."_

"_¿Es cierto, eso Swan?"_

"_¡No arquitecto! ¡Son calumnias!"_

"_Swan, si consigo pruebas de que nos ha estado engañando y faltando el respeto de esa manera, haré que te expulsen, ¿me oíste? Acá no podemos aceptar a gente así."_

"_Descuide, arquitecto"_

_Malditos. Perros._

"_¿Emmanuel cómo puedes haber dicho eso al arquitecto Green? ¿Te volviste loco?"_

"_Solo dije la verdad…"_

"_¡¿Por qué me haces esto eso?! ¿Por no haberme acostado contigo?"_

"_Mira Isabella, has estado con varios chicos de la facultad…", me arrimó a la pared del pasillo del tercer piso del pabellón C con solemne quietud pero bramando de ira. "S__iempre has estado coqueteándoles… pero ¿por qué me excluías?"_

"_Eres un mentiroso. ¡Solo he estado con Alex! Pregúntaselo. A él le conté mi vida…", gimoteé y forcejeé para zafarme de su agarre._

"_No vales nada."_

_Y una cachetada y el sonido de otra hicieron eco._

Abrí los ojos.

Había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, aquella que sangraba en mi subconsciente.

Los dorados rayos del sol tejieron la mañana muy temprano y el cantar de los pajaritos ya se empezaba a oír con fuerza. Como nunca amanecía un cielo tan claramente despejado en Chicago.

Me erguí inmediatamente ante aquellos recuerdos que constantemente había querido enterrar pero que siempre regresaban trayéndome desconfianza a mí misma. La mayoría de las veces en las que recordaba haber tenido esta pesadilla habían sido cuando el mundo exterior me oprimía de angustia… Exactamente como hoy: el primer día de regreso a la empresa. Emmanuel y Alex habían sido mi martirio en la universidad, odiaban que yo sacase mejores notas y que fuera la preferida de varios maestros. Su ego había quedado en el suelo, pisoteado por una mujer, y no tuvieron otra alternativa que ensuciar mi imagen con habladurías y blasfemias… lo mismo que me estaba sucediendo en la empresa con Chang, James y los otros; lo que hoy volvía a ser mi prioridad para luchar.

Hoy regresaba a la empresa no por iniciativa propia sino por voluntades ajenas, nombre sutilmente rechazable que disimulaba la amenaza que encubría. Yo no podía hacer nada -como me comentó Jessica anoche- más que hacer caso a mis superiores y evitar así un juicio por abandono de trabajo sin previo aviso con miles de dólares de por medio por reparación civil. Absurdo y prepotente, sí, pero esas mierdas trabajaban así.

Sabía que era un error regresar a la empresa, Edward ya me lo había advertido, pero tampoco podía quedarme en mi casa sin hacer nada, y lo peor, sin saber qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando porque al estar tan sobreprotegida por él, me había perdido detalles importantes. Estaba segura que detrás de toda su investigación hacia mí y la empresa se escondía algo más.

Me vestí adecuadamente con un elegante sastre -pantalón y saco manga corta- de color azul noche con finas rayas plateadas que le hacían juego a mis zapatos de charol de taco siete, no muy alto por si mi desastrosa estabilidad no estuviese de mi parte hoy. Cuando llegué al edificio en pleno centro, quedé pasmada.

Nadie me lo había advertido.

Era un caos.

Si nunca antes hubiese visto un capítulo de la _Ley y el orden_ o de _CSI Miami_, lo que estaba sucediendo en plena vereda me hubiese parecido inimaginable e inaudito. Decenas de periodistas y casi el doble de camarógrafos aguardaban en la entrada del edificio con expectativa, sin duda esperando a alguien; de seguro querían hablar con algún alto funcionario de la constructora como Chang o Smith; o quizá esperaban por alguna declaración oficial de los abogados. Según lo que me contó Alice, hasta ahora ningún allegado a la compañía había dado la cara, siempre se escudriñaban tras comunicados oficiales redactados por Jane, la secretaria. Estaba claro que nadie se había tragado el cuento de que KCV fuera una victima más de los facinerosos y envidiosos que no soportaban el apogeo de las nuevas y modernas empresas. ¡Qué ilusos serían! Al parecer nadie se había dado por vencido muy fácilmente, mucho menos los periodistas que sabían que esta noticia se vendía como pan caliente y que daba mucho que hablar en sectores importantes como el económico, el político-legal, el social y sobre todo el de salubridad. Como ven, el asunto estaba complicado, tenía harta _"cola"_ para seguir debatiéndose y empezar así con los juicios en la Corte Suprema*... y es que... ¿En qué otra parte del mundo una empresa en una ciudad tan importante como Chicago había tratado de matar indirectamente a sus clientes?

Exacto.

Yo era la única tonta estúpida al venir a entregarme limpiamente a la jaula de los leones... Pero valían las amenazas, ¿no?

Con la frente bien en alto, pasé por delante de ellos sin mover siquiera la ventanilla del auto. Me vieron estacionar en la puerta de entrada del estacionamiento y corrieron a mi alcance como desquiciados, lanzándome las cámaras por el parabrisas y tratando de meter el micrófono por la ventana. Estaban locos, sedientos por noticias, capaces de todo con tal de sonsacar información de primera mano para luego tergiversarla y hacer de esto un infierno mediático, ya sabe, lo que a diario se ve y se lee por la televisión y la prensa amarillista.

Luego de que me abrieran el portón y estuviera por fin en el semisótano con el motor de mi carro apagado y sentada con las manos frías aferradas al volante, respiré y exhalé con total tranquilidad y empecé a sacudir mi cabeza una y otra vez para olvidarme del pequeño pero intenso momento de estrés que viví. Por primera vez en mi vida sentía en carne propia el acoso que sufrían las actrices de _Hollywood_. Era caótico, una jaula en medio del circo... ¿Me estaría esperando algo peor que esto en la oficina? ¿Me recibirían bien o mal? ¿Estarían todos esterados de mi 'casual' desaparición? La respuesta no tardó en llegar:

Después que salí del ascensor en el sexto piso y mientras iba caminando entre los cubículos, no pude evitar sentirme extraña ante las miradas de mis colegas, eran tan profundas y cizañosas que parecían dardos clavados en mi espalda. Como dije una vez, trabajar aquí era enfrentarse sola a un nido de víboras. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que, estando en una fiesta, alguien se me acercaba y me preguntaba por mi trabajo. Cuando le respondía y le hablaba sobre los proyectos de la constructora, se les iluminaba el rostro y la mirada y creían que ganaba un dineral y era, según ellos, una empresaria en potencia. Pero en realidad no hay nada de buen porvenir para mí porque ni era la presidente de la junta de accionistas ni la gerente general, ni siquiera, la jefe de obras civiles; más bien, era una empleada más y las amenazas y la puñalada trapera -de los que nadie te prevenía- eran los añadidos principales de la empresa.

Pero eso no les interesaba, ni se molestaban en seguir indagando más, les bastaba con invitarme un trago y cambiar de tema.

— ¡Arquitecta Swan! Llega justo a tiempo —Jessica me dio un abrazo fuerte. Había perdido la compostura al verme y todos, de seguro, estaban con las antenas bien paradas. Mi secretaria y amiga estaba más simpática y con un semblante formidable.

— Gracias Jessica. Al menos tú estas contenta de verme.

— ¡Oh! —Dio una mirada general, todos regresaron a sus tareas—. Pero no ha sido lo mismo sin usted, déjeme decirle.

Sonreí complacida.

— ¿Cómo van tus asuntos con Mike?

— Mejorando arquitecta —dijo de inmediato. No me consideraba una mujer chismosa capaz de preguntarle a cada rato por sus problemas personales pero estaba al tanto de las altas y bajas que había pasado con Mike desde que le habían quitado su empleo como contratista, y no podía ser ajena a ello—. Ha conseguido un nuevo trabajo y nos ha ayudado muchísimo a establecer nuevas metas personales. Nos ha hecho muy bien.

— Me alegro por ti. Te lo mereces —sonreí casual, aun existían historias de amor—. Y es Bella, Jess... B-E-L-L-A, ¡Bella! Una vez más me tratas de usted y te haré que escribas cien veces mi nombre en un cuaderno.

La castaña y yo reímos todo el tiempo que nos tomó adoptar nuestras posiciones de costumbre. Yo en mi escritorio, impecable con su café _cappuccino_ con crema a un costado y la computadora al otro; y ella, parada fielmente con su libreta de apuntes en la mano derecha listísima para apuntar las primeras órdenes del día. Sin embargo, por ser primer día y aun encontrarme obviamente nerviosa preferí preguntar cosas de rutina, típicas.

— ¿Y qué es de Diana?

— Viajó a un evento empresarial sobre las nuevas políticas en la gestión pública de obras —abrí los ojos de par en par, aquel evento era de calidad y no cualquiera asistía—... Y aprovechando su estadía en New York asistirá a un seminario de arquitectura, paisajismo y luz.

— Wow, suena interesante. Sabía que debía especializarme en paisajismo...

— Pero es muy aburrido, Bella —imitó mi voz.

— Cierto —y reímos un poco. Amaba diseñar pero no asistir a seminarios. _A no ser que vayas con Edward y lo vuelvas a seducir en el baño de la universidad. _Él ya no está. _Oh sí, orgullo ante todo_—. ¿Y qué me dices de mis documentos? ¿Trataron de romper la llave?

— Un poco, quiero decir... El arquitecto Chang creía que guardabas los archivos en tu computadora y sabía que en cualquier momento podían requisarla pero logré desviar la atención. Además le informé que tú siempre llevabas los archivos en tu USB y que era muy difícil que dejaras algo comprometedor aquí.

— Genial. Excelente trabajo Jessica.

— Cuando quieras... Entre mujeres debemos apoyarnos.

Volvimos a enfrascarnos en una plática detallada de todo lo que había sucedido en mi ausencia. Cosas puntuales, algunas banales, por supuesto. Conseguir la mayor cantidad de información era mi prioridad.

Como a las once de la mañana, me dirigí al despacho del ingeniero Smith. El viejo se portó muy bien y me comunicó que Chang había tenido que salir de improviso. Me dio la impresión de que su ausencia se debía a temas meramente judiciales, ya saben, encerrarse con sus abogados hasta obtener una solución al problema y evitar juicios. Alice me había dicho que prácticamente todos los días, Chang estaba fuera. Smith me preguntó sobre mi viaje y me dio unos alcances primarios sobre los últimos cambios en la empresa y luego me sugirió postergar la reunión de "bienvenida" para el día de mañana.

Sin perder tiempo, regresé a mi oficina. Todo el maldito pasillo me miraba. ¿No sabían el significado de la palabra "disimular"? Algunos trabajadores salían y entraban de sus oficinas con miradas de indiferencia; otros me miraban con pena y los demás cuchicheaban sin parar. ¿Acaso no tenían compasión o suficiente personalidad para no entrometerse en asuntos que no les incumbían? ¡Odiaba este trabajo!

En la noche, Alice llegó con comida china para las tres. Jessica se apenó pero igual la invité a unirse mientras empezábamos el plan de ataque: _"Amo CSI Bells, así que déjame mostrarte cómo se hace."_

En los días que estuve fuera Alice y Leah habían hecho conjuntamente una lista con los nombres de los posibles estafadores de la empresa la cual incluía a: James, Victoria, dos chicos nuevos –pasantes de veintiún años-, una señora bonachona de cuarenta años que era la secretaria de James; y los demás eran novedosas contrataciones para las áreas legales y de contabilidad.

Salvo James, ninguno tenía el perfil deseado: hombre o mujer con agallas, de carácter fuerte y con experiencia.

— Tal vez deba hablar con Jasper y sonsacarle información.

— No, Ali, no seas tonta.

— Tienes razón Bells. Un hombre que no sabe poner límites entre su familia, su pasado y su presente no vale. Edward, oh perdón, el _innombrable_, al menos tiene la osadía para defenderte frente a Carlisle; pero Jasper… ¡no puede poner en su sitio a su hermana! ¡Lo odio!

— Yo voto por Lauren —dijo de pronto Jessica mientras examinaba la lista—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te robó la idea completa del proyecto comercial?

— Es verdad —apuntó la morena—. Esa chica te ha hecho mucho daño, no solo con sus chismes infundados sino con el problema del centro comercial. ¡Robarte la idea! ¡Ja! Es una sinvergüenza.

— Muy buen punto, la había olvidado.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo, Bella? ¡Es una zorra! —soltó mi amiga.

— Alice…

— Ok. Me calmo… —volvió su mirada a su plato y comió cabeza gacha hasta que vi su rostro iluminarse—. Lo que sí sé es que Jasper había dado con la persona que planificó toda la estafa hacia la empresa —añadió asustada, como si estuviera disipando el futuro en medio de un trance—. ¡Claro, eso fue! Cuando descubrí que hacía todas las noches en su laptop trató de engañarme y confundirme… y lo logró porque empezó a besarme en donde más me gusta… e iniciamos una sesión intensa de sexo —carraspeé fuertemente y ella dejó de soñar despierta. Jessica se ruborizó, Alice no tenía límites—, entonces cuando le volví a preguntar… él volvió a llevarme a rastras al colchón…

— Y al final no lograste saber quién era –terminé la frase por ella.

— No… pero sé que hablaba de una mujer.

— Sí, ¡tienes razón! Ahora que recuerdo Edward me dijo que en el contrato de compra y venta así como en el cheque encontraron la huella dactilar de un hombre y una mujer. Ninguno pertenecía al impostor ni al cómplice, sino a dos personas que no estaban en CODIS y era difícil de identificar, solo sé que una de ellas era mujer —recordé con claridad aquella conversación en la suite de Roma, Edward me sorprendió aquel día con sus conocimientos extensos y maestros al estilo CSI. Claro, él siempre estuvo al tanto de todo. Tarado.

— Entonces es Victoria, Bellita. Y claro, James cómplice y mente maestra de todo.

— O Lauren —aseguró Jess.

— No hay nadie más, ¿verdad?

Las dos al unísono dijeron: "NO" y volvieron a tomar un trago de gaseosa negra.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de saber quienes eran los estafadores, lo presentía; pronto conocería a los que habían fingido y manipulado el contrato de compra y venta, a los que habían querido verme tras las rejas, a los que habían pretendido manchar mi imagen. En lo único que sí estaba segura era que había una mujer estafadora y que lo más probable era que fuera Victoria o Lauren, pues ambas tenían motivos más que suficientes para verme derrotada.

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente fue igual.

Mientras estuve en la cafetería esperando mi turno para comprar una taza de café amargo, Victoria se me acercó. No le noté barriga alguna, en cambio vestía con un conjunto muy entallado. Me pareció extraño porque ya debería tener unos tres o cuatro meses de embarazo. Aunque debía darle el margen de duda ya que muchas mujeres logran encubrir bien su barriga durante los cinco primeros meses u otras tienen la suerte de que por naturaleza, la barriga se les empiece a notar después de los seis. En fin, no era mi problema sino el de James, quien de seguro era el padre del bebé.

Victoria sonrió con malicia. La mirada afilada no me hizo tener duda de que ella era la que había planeado todo desde el inicio, claro que había tenido que agenciarse de aspectos externos como la ayuda de Lauren, James o su secretaria. La avaricia por tener mi puesto, mis proyectos y mi sueldo le habían cobrado venganza, la habían envenenado tanto que quiso borrarme del mapa. Debía de tener cuidado, porque no solo ella me miraba mal, sino todo un piso.

Presentía que en cualquier momento estallaría una bomba.

Aceptar mi presencia en la empresa era catastróficamente estúpido. Un paso en falso como diría Edward, y podría ser arrestada de un momento a otro, llevada a prisión sin ningún escrúpulo y ser acusada de todas las estafas habidas y por haber; pero estaba bajo amenaza, sin contar claro que Smith me había prometido seguridad; aun así, no podía hacer nada en contra porque mi vida y la vida de Charlie dependían de ello.

Quizá si estuviera Edward a mi lado…

_Si estuvieses en su casa, Isabella, él nos __estaría __protegiendo._

Cállate.

Habían pasado como nueve o diez días que no lo veía. Leah y Alice habían insistido en que fuera a verlo pero la verdad era que estaba retrasando mi vuelta al departamento de Edward tanto como podía, consciente de que me iba a ser más difícil que nunca encararlo, ya que había tenido que enfrentarme a mis propios sentimientos y el dolor que ello había creado; aun así, mi consciencia, por no decir también mi corazón, me recriminaban su presencia y sus explicaciones.

Había aceptado parte de la culpa. Ahora sí, estaba consciente de que ambos habíamos cometido errores. La diferencia era que mientras yo juraba que él me iba a rechazar, él investigaba sobre mí... ¡Va! ¡Qué ilusa! No obstante, una pregunta andaba revoloteando por mi cabeza, creo que la formule sin querer desde el momento exacto en que escuche decir a Edward que me había investigado... ¿Qué tanto sabia Edward sobre mí y mi trabajo? ¿Hasta qué punto el conocía la verdad?

No sabía si sentir vergüenza o coraje.

La rabia seguía ahí.

El café estaba muy bueno pero me supo amargo y solo fui capaz de dar un par de tragos. No dejaba de pensar en Edward y en su desconfianza, ¿no estaría siendo acaso muy severa con toda aquella situación? él había tratado de ayudarme como decía Alice, había hecho que mi situación legal fuera o fuese menos difícil y hasta evitó que fuera a la cárcel una vez, pero ¿eso era suficiente para poder perdonar el hecho de que me había mandado investigar como una convicta?

"_¿De qu__é__ sirve entregarse con locura si en cambio se recibe una traición?"_

Estaba en medio de mi arrebato mental cuando dos hombres aparecieron por la puerta de la oficina. Jessica estaba detrás de ellos y con la cara asustada no dejaba de mirar sus placas de policía. Me bastó eso para saber que ellos la habían obligado a abrir la puerta.

Irrumpieron con sus armas reglamentarias encubiertas bajo la solapa de su saco. Uno de ellos llevaba una boina marrón a cuadros, una chalina y un par de lentes que colgaba de su cuello. El otro tendría unos treinta años, el pelo cortado casi al ras -resaltando la claridad de sus ojos- y un cuello grueso, por lo cual deduje que iba al gimnasio. El primero de ellos incursionó en la palabra, bajo una mirada circunspecta:

— Señorita, soy el agente Jenks y aquí mi colega el agente O'Connor -reaccioné y nos estrechamos las manos, el más joven hizo lo mismo después de examinarme de pies a cabeza, supongo que era ejercicio de rutina pero igual me puso nerviosa.

— Gusto en conocerles, ¿qué les trae por aquí? —Sonreí a pesar de intuir por qué estaban aquí, ¿era obvio no? Querían interrogarme y no dudaba que este encuentro hubiese sido al propósito pactado por Chang, aun así, les di mi mejor sonrisa, pues la buena educación es la buena educación.

Nos sentamos. El agente más joven que respondía al nombre de Mark -como decía la placa- no dejaba de mirar la puerta. Estaba segura de que había notado el nerviosismo de Jessica y pensaba que ella era parte de este estafa o quizá imaginaba que ella u alguna otra persona podían escucharnos si es que empezara la gresca o quisieran llevarme a la fuerza. Obvio que no me dejaría, por derecho yo tenía opción a un abogado.

— Quisiéramos saber dónde estuvo todo este tiempo. Tenemos entendido que salió de Chicago —Jenks sonrió de manera bonachona, sacándose la boina.

— Efectivamente señor. Viajé a Forks, a mi pueblo natal, para estar unos días con mi padre. Está muy delicado de salud —respondí de inmediato, con naturalidad.

El agente joven apuntó en su libreta._ Buena actriz, Isabella__._

— ¿Y por qué escogió estas fechas? Nos parece extraño que usted dejara de asistir a su trabajo pocos días antes al inicio de las averiguaciones...

— No lo es señor, como le dije, viajé a ver a mi padre. El arquitecto Chang está muy consciente de su salud y no se negó en cederme días libres para viajar a mi pueblo en cuanto le pedí. Por casualidad coincidió con mi cumpleaños —mentí sin parpadear. Smith ya me había alertado de la versión que todos habían adoptado en la compañía en referencia a mi ausencia. Si supieran que estuve a punto de no regresar jamás… pero ¿podría hacerlo?

— Ya veo… Dígame, ¿es la primera vez que usted deja una obra de construcción sin supervisión profesional o ya lo ha hecho en reiteradas ocasiones? —La pregunta me sorprendió. Si en un primer momento el agente Jenks me inspiró tranquilidad, ahora, de hecho, comenzaba a pensar que él no estaba ahí tanto para protegerme sino para vigilarme.

— Nunca señor. La construcción del condominio de "Las terrazas" quedó bajo la supervisión del ingeniero residente.

Sus espoleados e instigadores ojos se posaron en mí. No me creían. ¿Smith me había mentido acerca del plan que hicieron para encubrir mi desaparición?

— No le estaríamos preguntando esto si no supiéramos la verdad, arquitecta. Para su información y espero no le moleste, debo decirle que desde el día once de septiembre, justamente dos días después de su supuesto viaje a Forks, la obra se paralizó por completo. Hemos logrado conversar con algunos obreros y todos confirman el hecho de que no fueron advertidos con anticipación, sino que de un día a otro, usted dejó de ir y mandó un comunicado pidiendo por favor se retirasen hasta nuevo aviso. Es más, el doce de septiembre, la empresa fue denunciada por estafa y por construir en terrenos contaminados con sustancias químicas tóxicas… Ahora, ¿qué me puede decir? ¿Seguirá manteniendo su testimonio?

Por desgracia, ciertas cosas son decididamente demasiado lógicas o evidentes como para ignorarlas y la verdad acabó por penetrar en mi carrusel mental: para ellos, mi viaje improvisado fue porque trataba de ocultarme de todo este lío judicial. Yo era la principal sospechosa. Yo era la única que sabía todos los movimientos de la empresa.

Respiré profundo. Tenía que disimular.

— Sí. Por supuesto agente Jenks. Yo viajé expresamente para velar por la salud de mi padre. No sé que pretende al decirme todo esto.

— Claro… Mire señorita, queremos ser objetivos —inclinó su cuerpo hacia el escritorio—, analizando todo lo sucedido, sobre todo la forma en que fuimos advertidos, y las averiguaciones que hemos realizado, no tenemos otro motivo más que desconfiar en usted. Era obvio que sabía lo que iba a suceder, solo quiso anticipar su partida para hacernos creer que no estaba involucrada en el caso, pero, por fortuna, todo encaja y según las manifestaciones de personal de esta empresa, usted es la responsable y la persona de más confianza de los gerentes.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Agente Jenks, yo no provoqué mi viaje, fue un permiso especial como parte de mis vacaciones.

— Ok —contestó abriendo su saco y rebuscando en sus bolsillos internos una tarjetita blanca la cual me entregó de inmediato—. Entonces necesitaremos sus tickets de avión; y si no los tuviese, podría proporcionarnos algunos datos, como la línea área, fechas y todo lo recurrente para iniciar las pesquisas del caso. En la tarjeta está mi teléfono, llámeme si decide contarnos algo más.

— Señorita Swan, necesitaremos también su pasaporte —añadió Mark O'Connor al tanto que apuntaba en su libreta. Jenks arqueó una ceja y torció con complacencia.

Ahora sí. Ahora sí estaba perdida.

Pasé saliva con dificultad.

Sudé frío.

¿Dónde conseguiría tickets de avión si todos los viajes que hice fueron en el jet privado de Edward?

¿Dónde conseguiría tickets de avión para el nueve de septiembre si ese día estaba viajando a Roma, lo cual podría corroborar mi pasaporte?

¿Cómo haría para librarme de esta?

Estaba perdida. ¿Chang me había tendido una trampa? ¿James me había acusado a la policía? ¿Quién les había dicho que yo estaba de vuelta en la compañía? ¿El brillo malicioso de sus ojos significaba que pronto me llevarían a la cárcel?

Demonios.

Sentí unas nauseas calientes que me llegaron hasta la garganta y tuve que tragar aunque con dificultad. Me empezó a sonar el familiar silbido en los oídos y supe que estaba a punto de desplomarme de la silla y caer de bruces, así que no podía dejar que ellos vieran ese terrible espectáculo porque podía malograr mi bien disimulado nerviosismo. Respiré hondo por la nariz y boté el aire por la boca con todo el disimulo que fue posible.

Aunque yo no fuese la única sospechosa, haber mentido con total libertad –a consejo de Smith-, me haría parecerlo. Nada de lo que había dicho concordaba.

— Gracias por su tiempo. Espero volver a verla pronto —se despidió totalmente sádico y pretencioso.

— Hasta luego agentes.

Jessica entró despavorida. Ella temblaba porque, al ser mi secretaria, caería conmigo como cómplice y la pobre no tenía ni un dólar donde caerse muerta.

¿Qué mierda se creían estos tipos?

Luego de media hora, decidí largarme a mi casa. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y la sensación de nausea acaparaba mis sentidos. ¡Estaba perdida y no tenía a quién recurrir! Me imaginé que Alice y Leah empezarían con sus teorías y planes pero nada de lo que ellas pudieran hacer podría valer, ¿cómo podría falsificar documentos de un momento a otro? ¿Con qué dinero?

Manejé hasta mi casa muy despacio porque antes de salir del ascensor sentí un pequeño mareo y tuve miedo de chocar y ganarme una multa, sería lo único que me faltaba para hacerme acreedora del título de delincuente.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y me fui directo al botiquín para sacar pastillas. Recordé que pronto debía ir a la farmacia para comprar artículos de higiene íntima y jabón líquido. Registré los cajones hasta que una voz familiar, muy familiar salió por la contestadora. No me había percatado del timbre del teléfono:

"_Bella, discúlpame que te llame a esta hora, pero ha sucedido una desgracia. Charlie ha su…"_

Corrí como desquiciada hasta la sala y levanté el auricular: — ¿Rachel?

Un dolor me atacó el pecho. La premonición.

— Bella… hola, no pensé encontrarte…

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le pasó a Charlie?

— Está estable… pero…

— ¿Qué mierda pasó, Rach? —La corté—. ¿A qué te refieres con estable?

— Bella, te lo diré de una vez —su tono fue mortal—, Charlie ha sufrido un ataque porque el banco le ha llamado para informarle que la casa en donde vive, es decir, la casa de tus abuelitos, ya fue adjudicada a otra persona. ¡Les quitarán la casa Bells! —ahogó un grito.

¡No! Esto no estaba pasando… _"mi casa no… mi casa no…"_ ¡Era mi vida!

Se me acababa el aire.

— Parece que el plazo ya había vencido… no sé que sucedió… —apenas oía su voz por encima del silbido que atacaba mis oídos.

Alcancé a decir algo, no supe qué porque las palabras iban dirigidas al suelo.

Otros treinta segundos tratando de respirar y no logré nada. Mi mundo de cuentos de hadas se estaba yendo al traste. Pensé, que era verdad cuando decían, que todas las desgracias venían juntas de un solo golpe para martillear al corazón.

Perdía… mi trabajo…

Mi vida…

A Charlie…

A mi casa…

A Edward…

No pude controlar las nauseas. Vomité.

Mi cara ardió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Mi cabeza estalló de dolor… me desvanecía.

Golpeé el piso con mis rodillas y lo último que vi fue una mancha oscura en la alfombra.

.

.

* * *

blog (todo junto):** mycoffeeaddiction. blogspot. com **

twitter: (arroba)** LucyCullenBB** - Tag: **#CF**

* * *

**_Notas:_**

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leerme. Quizá este capítulo no les narra muchas cosas sobre la situación E/B, pero era necesario escribirlo y que ustedes lo leyeran para que puedan tener una idea de lo que pasó con Bella en todos los días que pasó lejos de Edward hasta el motivo del porqué se desmayó y porqué Alice llama a Edward para decirle que está mal y posiblemente embarazada... ^^

Ahora, la pregunta... ¿Bella estará realmente embarazada? ¿Qué pasará con los agentes de la policía? ¿Bella podrá falsificar documentos? O.O ¿llegará Edward a tiempo? jajaja ya parece novela... jajajaa... pero bueno, me gustaría leer sus comentarios, hipótesis, teorías y demás! Incluso me encantan que me amenacen con los Vulturis... ya que sé que cumplo mi cometido =)

Besos y nos estamos leyendo!

Lu.


	29. Outtake 1

_********__Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. _Yo solo trato de crear una historia...

* * *

¡Buenos días por aquí! ¿Vieron los spots de Breaking Dawn? Los nervios me matan, ya no falta nada!

Sobre el capítulo, _recuerden que tanto Bella como Edward están inconscientes._ Por ello este capítulo lo tomé más como un Outtake (en tercera persona) que como un capítulo, así cuando regresen los POVS, continúe la narración en primera persona. =)

Gracias Rosa (larosaderosas) por ayudarme! Que disfrutes tus días!

Sin más, no las demoro... solo les digo que las escenas aquí descritas son necesarias también para la historia. Ya verán.

Nos leemos en "NOTAS".

* * *

_**Música recomendada:**  
_

***** Savage Garden – "So Beautiful" ***  
*** Radiohead – "Thinking about you" y "True love waits" *

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Outtake **

******************************__****************************************************•**

* * *

**Outtake 1: "Carrusel"**

_"Las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje"_

**.**

- Revísale los bolsillos.

- No lo haré… A este le pasó el tractor encima y no debe tener ni un centavo. Es más, tiene pinta de borracho.

- ¿Estás ciega nena? Este chico tiene chapa de niño rico –le respondió de inmediato echándole un vistazo a su ropa.

- ¿Crees que este barbudo pueda tener dinero Tom? –sugirió la muchacha en tono sarcástico.

- Por dios nena, solo revísale. Nada perdemos con hacerlo, ¿no crees?

La muchacha de cabello negro miró a su demandante con fastidio. Sin ninguna otra opción se agachó hasta la altura de Edward, que yacía tirado sobre el piso liso de cemento y probó suerte. Si encontraba algo valioso, podrían venderlo y obtener dinero suficiente para comer decentemente los próximos tres días.

Edward sintió los pasos de la joven y escuchó el gruñido de voz que hizo el hombre segundos después, mas no pudo abrir los ojos ni mover sus brazos como quería. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, le ardía la nariz y el interior de la boca. Quiso hablar, detener el robo pero tampoco pudo pues no solo el dolor de los golpes que había sufrido en su mandíbula y estómago le prohibían respirar adecuadamente, sino que también algo se había desconectado en su cerebro, dejándolo con múltiples e inexplicables vacíos mentales; tal efecto se debía perfectamente al estado de inconsciencia al que se había sumergido en el momento exacto en que se enteró que su novia, la mujer que más amaba, estaba en peligro… y todo por culpa de él.

Nunca se lo perdonaría, sin duda; sin embargo, él no recordaba ningún detalle con exactitud. Quería hilar y encontrar la lógica entre sus recuerdos y los últimos acontecimientos que había vivido, pero no lo conseguía. Todo era tan borroso, tan lejano…

Y es que había pasado mucho tiempo, al menos para un corazón desesperado como el suyo. Habían pasado muchas horas, interminables minutos que corrían, como nunca, más lentamente.

El mundo podría haberse acabado ayer o antes de ayer y Edward no lo hubiese notado. Quizá ya estaba sufriendo el castigo del infierno pues sentía recorrer por todo su cuerpo una llama incandescente de tortura y dolor. Ahí estaba el bulto desgraciado tirado en un rincón del callejón, iluminado pobremente por unos insípidos rayos de luna; ahí bajo su reflejo estaba cada golpe, cada patada y cada lisura que su cuerpo, salvajemente maltratado, había tenido que soportar en silencio… ¡Qué ironía de la vida! Hacía una semana tenía una novia, una casa y una vida resuelta, ahora, tan solo tenía sangre, soledad y miedo.

- Te apuesto a que los anteriores ya le robaron hasta el alma, Tom.

- Algo debe de haber –ella volvió a mirarlo ceñuda-. ¡Oh vamos Kali! Sácale el reloj, es de marca –insistió el muchacho mientras que la muchacha le entregaba la billetera.

- Ok, lo haré… –Edward escuchaba muy lejanamente el sonido agudo de la voz de la mujer. En cambio, el chico, mostraba una entereza diferente. Parecía que habían estado arrastrando unos paquetes de considerable tamaño, al juzgar por el ruido que habían hecho y que había llamado su atención. Sin poder levantarse, dedujo que todo por lo que había luchado alguna vez ya no tenía sentido. Eran más de las once de la noche y las únicas personas que habían dado con él, eran una chica y un chico que trataban de robarle.

Tenían la apariencia de vagabundos, caminando bajo la noche fría entornando sus ojos ante cualquier presencia o amenaza extraña. Lo cierto era que inspeccionaban su zona de trabajo, la limpiaban para luego recolectar lo que encontraban en cada callejón o pasaje del condado. Recolectaban en su mayoría botellas, latas y cartones usados los cuales añadían a las grandes bolsas negras que cargaban en la espalda. Lo cierto era también, que su mirada recelosa se debía a lo terrorífica que podía volverse la noche, y ellos debían estar con los sentidos listos como linces para atacar en cuanto la oportunidad se presentara. Ambos tenían puestos unos gorros negros de lana y ropa holgada. En primera instancia, a aquellos chicos solamente les interesó el hecho de que el joven golpeado podía cargar suficiente dinero para dejar de trabajar hasta altas horas de la madrugada recogiendo desperdicios de la calle. El dinero podría tener un significado muy importante en su mal ajetreada vida, sí, claro, pero fueron los moretones y la sangre coagulada en el hermoso rostro del joven lo que sensibilizó a la muchacha que respondía al nombre de Kali. Edward apenas podía abrir los ojos y respiraba con dificultad… ¿Qué estaría haciendo un chico tan guapo como él tirado en el callejón como si fuese un delincuente? ¿Había sido asaltado por los pandilleros del condado del sur?

- Pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Le preguntó y Edward solo balbuceó, tenía el labio superior partido-. ¡Tom! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo con el 'doc'!

- ¿Y hacer que nos _emputen_ como el otro día? Ah no… debes estar loca.

- Pero… ¡¿qué demonios?! –exclamó ofendida-. ¡Míralo! Está muy lastimado… -insistió-, y sigue sangrando, ¡por Dios! ¿Quién se habrá atrevido a golpearlo tan duro? ¿Eh?

- No voy a permitir que nos arresten por violar la orden judicial esa… ¿Y si nos encontramos con los sureños? ¿Qué tal si este fue víctima de ellos y no saben que está vivo? ¿Ah?

- ¿Qué más da? No somos pandilleros como los Latin-K (*). Nosotros podemos ir al centro médico como cualquier persona.

- No seremos delincuentes pero vivimos como tales, nena. Es más, si nos confunden con los _Gangsters_ como el otro día, nos llevan al bote derecho (*).

- No cruzaremos el parque, tomaremos el camino más largo –Tom iba a protestar pero la muchacha lo detuvo con un movimiento de manos y una mirada afilada-… sé que caminaremos casi el doble pero no podemos dejarlo aquí moribundo. No me lo perdonaría, no después de haber pasado por un caso muy similar.

- ¿Y si nos denuncia? –Soltó con agrio sabor, retándola con sus ojos verdes grisáceos-. ¿Y si nos acusa de ser nosotros los que lo golpearon, ah? ¿Crees que este blanquito no nos culpará de nada?

- No lo hará.

Era una corazonada.

Por un momento, Tom dudó. Pensó en las consecuencias de aquella decisión. En efecto el fiscal estatal del condado había presentado la semana pasada una demanda contra los presuntos integrantes de la pandilla más peligrosa de Chicago: los _Latin Kings_ por haber iniciado en los últimos meses la ola de asesinatos más emblemática de la ciudad. Mayormente, las gangas –bandas- actuaban con el fin de negociar con la droga, pedían dinero, extorsionaban y mataban a miembros rivales sin piedad. Kali y Tom no eran pandilleros, pero vivían, se movían y trabajaban bajo el mismo cielo cada noche, lo cual, había hecho que muchas veces los policías los confundieran y los llevaran a terminar su madrugada tras los barrotes de la cárcel.

Esa era la vida nocturna de Chicago que nadie conocía.

Era el lado oculto de la ciudad de los rascacielos, hoy la capital del crimen de los Estados Unidos.

Era la brisa asesina de un sinfín de sueños.

La simple idea de verse nuevamente en aquella misma situación sacudió a Tom. Por ser viernes, la policía estaría patrullando por los alrededores buscando alguna excusa para cerrar las tiendas donde se vendía alcohol a menores o arrestando a los que mostraran signos de violencia; vigilarían meticulosamente y harían cumplir la ley. Tom estaba en un dilema: llevar al chico blanco con múltiples heridas y contusiones al centro médico, aludiendo su buena fe y su no participación en la reyerta o simplemente dejarlo ahí, a su suerte, tirado en medio de basura en un callejón a media luz. Sin embargo, si escogía la primera opción, podría decir que los atacantes le dispararon, lo golpearon y huyeron sin dejar pistas; En los muchos casos que había visto, se trataba de ajustes de cuentas. Al fin y al cabo, no creía que Edward se negara a corroborar su versión, pues prácticamente le estaba salvando la vida ¿o no? ¿El blanquito se encargaría de meterlos a la cárcel?

- Mierda.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Trata de decirnos algo, ¿no lo escuchas? –Tom negó pero Kali tuvo miedo de que el chico se ahogara con su propia saliva o lengua-. ¡Demonios! ¡Hay que llevarlo con el _doc_ ya!

Tom la miró.

Su compañera se veía muy alterada y nerviosa; no por nada le había dicho que aquella situación le hacía recordar a su tormentoso pasado, el cual Tom conocía muy bien pero prefería no revelar. Él, como su chico, tenía la obligación de extirpar cada recuerdo y brindarle, dentro del pequeño mundo que conocían, una felicidad auténtica.

Por ella, ayudaría al niño rico.

- Mira blanquito, si tratas de enjaularnos te jodes, porque vamos y te buscamos a donde sea, ¿entendido?

Edward no contestó, solo escuchaba. No podía pensar bien y no sabía la suerte que había tenido al no estar bajo las garras de las criaturas sádicas de la noche, porque después de Richard y sus secuaces, lo peor que podría pasarle, era ser el alimento para la carroña; Aun así, se le escarapeló el cuerpo por el amenazante tono de voz.

Tom lo alzó y pasó su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros pero tuvo que soltarlo de inmediato por el tremendo alarido de dolor que profirió Edward. Sin más remedio, tuvo que cargar con todo su peso e iniciar la marcha con una Kali más tranquila y prudente, pero con la misma prevención de siempre.

Cuando llegaron al centro médico, la atención no fue la mejor, pero sí efectiva. Las enfermeras reconocieron a los jóvenes y les sonrieron con bondad, pero fue la sorpresa de ver a Edward con ellos lo que hizo que de inmediato acudieran a llamar al médico. Nunca antes lo habían visto y su estado deplorable les partía el alma. No perdieron tiempo y empezaron su ritual en una camilla blanca, al costado de otros dos hombres malheridos, seguramente víctimas de los maleantes del sur. Las enfermeras cortaron su camiseta ensangrentada por el medio e hicieron lo mismo con los pantalones y el bóxer azul, dejándolo desnudo bajo la sábana. Le limpiaron la cara con gasas con suero para luego tomarle la presión y la temperatura, registrándole segundos después los ojos y la boca dando tiempo a que el doctor llegara. Edward todavía no podía hablar, pobremente podía vislumbrar lo que estaba sucediendo, los labios le ardían y tenía seca la boca, sin embargo al ver a las enfermeras, sintió tranquilidad, se encomendó a Dios y se entregó a ellas, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó, sintió su cuerpo tibio y fortalecido. Con ayuda de la luz blanca de la sala de emergencia y el suero que le habían inyectado, Edward podía apreciar poco a poco y con mayor claridad, lo que realmente sucedía a su alrededor. Todavía no conseguía entablar una discusión digna con su memoria, es más, se mostraba un poco confundido; sin embargo, la sensación de pérdida y desasosiego empezaron a atacarlo brutalmente. Era una reacción de su subconsciente perdido y alterado que aun no mostraba su verdadero rostro.

Se encontraba en el mismo lugar, en el centro médico del condado, echado en la misma camilla y rodeado de dos personas cuyas voces le sonaban extrañamente familiares: Kali y Tom.

- Oh mira, por fin despertó el blanquito –anunció Tom y la enfermera de turno corrió a llamar al médico.

Edward parpadeó y por fin, con otros ojos, conoció a los chicos que lo habían salvado de una muerte segura. Ambos vestían holgadamente. Kali con una polera ploma de los '_oreoles_' y un par de pantalones largos de jean mientras que Tom con una camisa a cuadros rojos y converses azules desteñidas. Obviamente, por el trajín y uso, tenían la ropa sucia y rota, con agujeros en toda la solapa y mangas, pero eso no impidió que tras la tela, Edward notara lo esbelto de sus cuerpos y lo tonificados que estaban los músculos de sus brazos, producto del trabajo nocturno y la recolección de pesos pesados.

- Hey… -Tom se interpuso entre el escaneo visual de los ojos de Edward al cuerpo de Kali. Tom, chico de la calle sabía defender y proteger muy bien su territorio.

- Buenas noches, doc –lo saludó Kali.

- Niños, ¿una nueva adquisición? –Le interrumpió el médico entrando a la sala. Era mayor, de unos cincuenta años y mantuvo todo el rato una actitud bromista.

- Algo así.

- ¿Algo así? –Alzó su ceja izquierda.

- Sí.

- Lo encontramos tirado en el callejón, a la espalda del casino 'Gold' -se apresuró Kali a contestar-. Le habían dado una gran paliza y pensábamos que estaba muerto.

Tom se aclaró la garganta. Estaba a la defensiva.

- Apuesto a que no quisiste traerlo -le dijo el doctor a Tom y este se encogió de hombros-. Vamos Tom, ¡confía muchacho! El cielo que te ha visto sufrir también sabrá cuando recompensar tus nobles acciones. Dalo por seguro.

Chasqueó la lengua.

- Tal vez -musitó sin esperanza, alegando irracionalidad a aquel juicio. Nadie le daría otra nueva oportunidad. Nadie borraría su pasado-. Quizá algún día.

- Nada de pesimismos… -objetó, señalándolo. Tom solo pensó que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y todo seguía igual, ¿por qué tendría que seguir confiando? ¿Por qué no podría ser pesimista si la sociedad no le había demostrado lo contrario?

El _'doc'_ los conocía muy bien y sabía que no eran pandilleros. Es más fue él quien le regaló a Kali pastillas anticonceptivas cuando esta llegó un día asustada por un retraso en su período menstrual. Como ellos dirían, el doc era su ángel guardián. Les hacía bromas, les daba consejos y hasta les regalaba cupones gratuitos para que compraran en el supermercado local. Aquel privilegio no era solo con ellos, sino también para las decenas de chiquillos, madres solteras o mujeres golpeadas que acudían a diario a aquel lugar y que realmente necesitaban una ayuda humanitaria como esa. Kali sabía -por las enfermeras- que el 'doc' era neoyorkino y que había pedido su traslado por propia decisión con el fin de jubilarse pronto ocupando sus últimos años en la ayuda social.

- En fin... ¿A quién tenemos acá? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó el médico.

Edward quedó frío y enfocó sus ojos en la pared, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto en contestar? _¿Cómo se llamaba?_ ¿No recordaba su nombre? No, no. No recordar y no poder mover bien su mandíbula lo puso nervioso.

- Tranquilo muchacho, si no puedes hablar no te preocupes. Los analgésicos van a desinflamar toda la zona golpeada y te aliviarán el dolor. Supongo que en unos días podrás comer normalmente –Edward asintió, confundido-. Te han dado un buen golpe. Dime la verdad, ¿quién de estos dos te golpeó? –Le preguntó el doctor mirando de reojo a los vagabundos y después a Edward como si tuviera rayos x. Tom se quedó frío.

- No… no... -balbuceó, tuvo que hacer una pausa para pasar la saliva sin que le doliera la mandíbula.

El médico sonrió con malicia.

- Ya lo sé muchacho, solo bromeaba –esbozó una sonrisa calmada-. Eso sí, una advertencia, ¡no trates de robarle la novia a Tom! Hazme caso –guiñó el ojo, haciendo que sus palabras fueran directamente a las entrañas de Kali y a los ojos fieros de Tom. Oh no, nadie se metía con su chica-. Ahora veamos las radiografías.

Edward no tenía contusiones ni tampoco ningún hueso roto en las piernas. El dolor se debía a los fuertes golpes que había recibido y a las heridas sangrantes que habían causado en su piel. En cambio, en las radiografías que le habían hecho y que Edward ni siquiera se había percatado por estar en estado casi inconsciente, estaba clarísimo que su brazo derecho se encontraba fisurado a la altura del cúbito. Unos quince días enyesado, dos antibióticos por día y reposo absoluto harían que pronto estuviera nuevamente recuperado. Para que el doctor enyesara su brazo, tuvieron que esperar a que terminara de atender de emergencia a un niño de no más de ocho años y quien por su aspecto y carita sucia, se podía deducir que pertenecía a otra cuadrilla de vagabundos. El niño, con mirada tierna y sana, cubría su cuerpecito con ropa ensangrentada. Aquella imagen partió el corazón de Edward, le rompió el corazoncito de niño abandonado y solitario que clamaba por su madre y que yacía muy escondido en su interior, apartado de sus remembranzas más nostálgicas; En ese instante, su propio recuerdo doloroso se inmortalizó en aquel pequeñín con muchísima pena… ¿Qué podría hacer por él?

Nada…

O tal vez sí… Edward no lo comprendía. Estaba en un estado semiinconsciente. Él no sabía que con el proyecto que construiría en Seattle con Riley podría encauzar su pena. Podría ayudar a los niños abandonados y pobres que clamaban por piedad o un hogar. Riley lo apoyaría y Jasper también, por algo habían dedicado tanto tiempo en buscar terrenos vacíos o casas lo suficientemente amplias para tal propósito.

Él aun no recordaba nada…

**~.~.~.~.~.~  
**

En las horas que siguieron a aquella madrugada, Kali se encargó de explicarle a Edward todo lo que había pasado mientras él había estado cegado por el dolor; le dijo que la noche anterior no pensaban trabajar por aquella zona pero que a insistencia de Tom pasaron por el casino y doblaron por el callejón.

Edward no tenía batería en el teléfono, sin embargo, eso no era lo predominante ahora ya que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para telefonear a Jasper o Alice; ni siquiera recordaba muy bien lo último que había pasado en su vida, peor recordaría el número de celular o la dirección de sus amigos. Tenía un remolino intermitente en la cabeza en el cual revoloteaban imágenes borrosas de sujetos golpeándolo, risas descomunales y perversas, la imagen borrosa del _Amaretto_, extrañamente reconoció a William y a Carlisle y finalmente, con mucha lejanía, escuchó el eco de una vocecita dulce… ¿de quién? Hacía un esfuerzo y se frustraba al no tener respuesta_… "¡Mierda!",_ pensaba, _"¿cómo podría regresar a casa si así me lo propusiera?"_

No le quedaba otra opción que mantenerse a salvo ahí.

Pero ni bien amaneció, Tom y Kali decidieron marcharse, ya estaban haciendo mucho bulto en el centro médico bebiendo café gratis. Edward demoró un segundo en decidir si los acompañaba o no. Si se quedaba ahí también sería una molestia y por ahora lo más sensato era seguir con los chicos que le habían salvado la vida. Rara vez confiaba en personas desconocidas pero había un _"no sé qué"_ en ellos que lo hizo cambiar de opinión. En cierto modo, él pensó que podría permanecer a salvo con ellos unas cuantas horas más hasta que pudiera recordar a plenitud quién era y valerse por sí mismo.

Se despidieron del doctor y de las enfermeras.

Edward caminó con mucha dificultad, sosteniéndose de vez en cuando en los muros o banquetas del parque. Caminaron durante diez minutos más hasta llegar a una fila de edificios abandonados, dieron la vuelta en la esquina y hallaron varios tachos de basura tirados en el callejón, un perro chusco durmiendo y miles de botellas rotas en el suelo, signos de que ahí, había habido una pelea.

Ningún otro ruido se escuchaba. En el barrio donde vivió de niño, Edward siempre oía los sonidos de las sirenas de los coches de la policía o del camión de bomberos. Cuando se mudó a su departamento en el _Lincoln Park_, solo escuchaba de vez en cuando ciertas voces de las personas que transitaban por los pasillos del edificio o fuera de este un sábado por la noche en la madrugada. Todo era vida por allá, mientras que aquí, era un silencio sepulcral infinito.

El galpón del último edificio de la cuadra estaba sucio y pobremente iluminado. Lo habitaban unas tres o cuatro personas más que aun dormían, debían estar cansadas por haber trabajado toda la noche. Las ventanas de fierro estaban oxidadas y viejas; el piso maltratado y lleno de polvo; y los tapetes y armarios que había dejado su anterior dueño eran de madera vieja y servían ya de alimento para las polillas. Al entrar, Edward no notó ninguno de estos detalles, todavía le costaba procesar a su mente todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Esperabas algo mejor, eh? –Le preguntó Tom estudiando sus expresiones sin dejar de retenerle la mirada desconfiada.

- Yo… no…

- Te veo raro desde que dejamos el hospital. ¿Te jode o qué? –Tom alzó la voz y Edward volteó a mirarlo fastidiado. Desde que había abierto los ojos no le bajaba la mirada y eso tenía harto a Edward-. Llevamos poco tiempo aquí, blanquito. Como verás, no tenemos privilegios ni somos herederos de grandes fortunas. Nosotros nos tenemos que rebuscar el pan del día, rompernos el lomo trabajando y evitar de muchas maneras que nos lleven a la cárcel… -agregó-. Así que si no te gusta esto…

- Oye…

Quiso protestar pero le dolía la mandíbula. El chico estaba a la defensiva.

- No le hagas caso Edward –le dijo Kali acercándose, en sus manos tenía una bolsa de pan frío-. Lo que sucede es que llevamos poco tiempo aquí y aun no nos acostumbramos a estar cambiando de casa cada cuatro o cinco meses. Los policías hacen redadas cada semana y si nos descubren nos corren como la otra vez. ¿Viste los vidrios regados en el suelo, Ed? Es de la pelea del fin de semana con los del bando vecino... Si volvemos a subir el perfil, nos llevan a la jaula sin pensarlo… Eso es lo que nos atemoriza.

- _¿Si-emm-ple es – a-sí?_ –murmuró.

- Sí. No tienes idea de lo horrible que es Chicago –le aseguró Kali con ojos desorbitados, aquella niña reflejaba en su mirada miedo y angustia, como si ocultara algo peligroso.

Suspiró.

Edward conocía, o al menos creía haber conocido muy bien Chicago; pero se equivocó, nunca se había imaginado la verdadera vida que se escondía tras del velo de una noche pintoresca… lo que se ocultaba tras la sombra de los rascacielos.

Luego de que le enseñaran a Edward los tres ambientes del edificio que constituía su hogar, le dieron una colchoneta vieja y una frazada. Kali insistió en que descansara y Edward, bajo el efecto de los analgésicos, no lo rechazó. Apoyó su cabeza en la colchoneta y cayó en un profundo e hipnótico sueño.

**.**

**.**

•**.•.•.•**

- Necesita oxígeno, doctor Hedlung –decía la voz de una joven.

Los sonidos de voces divagantes revoloteaban por su exterior. Voces raras, preocupadas y rasgadas que el subconsciente de Bella lograba escuchar muy tenuemente. Como dijo Aristóteles, nuestra alma también trabajaba mientras dormíamos y esta no era la excepción. Bella tenía muy baja percepción de las cosas en su mente: sin querer se permitía soñar mientras se debatía en volver o no a la realidad; reprimía lo inconsciente y lo consciente durante la vida psíquica que tenía en estado de vigilia.

Dogmáticamente, Bella no entendía nada, no comprendía lo que aquellas personas decían, no sabía que acababa de llegar al hospital en ambulancia y que las enfermeras habían empezado a desnudarla para ingresarla en cuidados intensivos. Ella no reaccionaba, no daba señales de movimiento; pero sí sabía que las imágenes que se plasmaban en su mente la hacían protegerse de la realidad.

El doctor Hedlung entró a la sala con su mascarilla y su blanca vestimenta. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos claros. Había empezado a trabajar en el hospital hacía tres años y nunca había tenido un caso similar de inconsciencia. No era normal que una joven de veinticinco años entrara en un estado de shock tan fuerte como ese.

- Pónganle suero, a veinte gotas por minuto. Y por favor necesito que le saquen análisis de orina, de sangre y un perfil lipídico completo.

- ¿Supone que sea una cardiopatía isquémica, doctor? ¿A su edad tan joven?

- No lo sé Daisy, quiero descartar todas las posibilidades…

- Enseguida.

De pronto, las voces cambiaron, se fueron extinguiendo, volaron como una ráfaga de viento y fueron remplazadas por pitidos incesantes de máquinas. Una, cinco, once o veinte horas… no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo conectada a los cables bajo la atenta mirada de las enfermeras y sus amigas.

Lo que importaba, infortunadamente, era que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada como si a propósito quisiera hacerle recordar todos los problemas que había tenido en tan pocos días... ¿Por qué?

- La encontré tirada en su departamento –era la voz de Leah. Su mente, inconsciente, se había predispuesto a tener grietas temporales que filtraban conversaciones extrañas en plazos indeterminados.

- ¿No saben qué sucedió para que entrara en este estado?

- No doctor... –respondió Leah.

- Pienso que está embarazada –musitó Alice.

- Con los análisis de sangre que le hemos hecho veremos si eso es verdad… ojalá lo fuera.

- ¿Podría ser algo peor? –Quiso saber la joven morena.

- No lo sé.

- Lo que fuese, solo ¡sálvela!

Dicen que el miedo, el placer y el rencor son los únicos elementos capaces de transformar a cualquier persona en un ser tan desalmado como vulnerable…

Sin querer, al percibir la angustia de Alice, imágenes fugaces de rostros familiares, imágenes espeluznantes empezaron a aparecer y desaparecer tan rápidamente que escapaban al inconsciente, produciéndole a Bella, mucha ansiedad, la cual fue detectada por el cerebro y la máquina que estaba en la habitación.

Los sonidos se aceleraron.

El corazón bombeó con más fuerza.

No quedaba nada más que hacer.

- Llévenla a urgencias.

"_El inconsciente no es algo malo por naturaleza, es también la fuente de bienestar. No sólo oscuridad sino también luz, no sólo bestial y demoníaca, sino también espiritual y divina. **(Carl Jung)**_

**.**

**.**

•**.•.•.•**

Casi veinte horas después, un ruido muy extraño lo despertó.

No recordaba nada de lo que había soñado. No recordaba nada del maravilloso sueño que había tenido ocupado a su subconsciente. En él, Bella estaba sentada en su prado de Forks, rodeada de lindísimas flores de diferentes colores, salpicadas de rocío mientras que un par de libros a su costado yacían abiertos pasando sus páginas al correr del viento. Asimismo, en aquel sueño, Edward pudo reconocer la voz suave de Bella, la había besado y acariciado, pero cuando abrió sus ojos -al escuchar con más fuerza el sonido de latas y botellas-, solo volvió a sentirse perdido y muy necesitado.

Recordarla y recordar lo que Alice le había confesado antes de desvanecerse todavía no estaba en sus planes… Su mente estaba débil.

_- ¿Y quién es este? –Era la voz de un hombre._

_- Se llama Edward y lo encontramos el viernes._

El sueño se había esfumado.

Y no lo recordó hasta días después.

- Oh perdóname Edward, ¿estás bien? ¿Te desperté?

- No, no… –se frotó los ojos para despertar completamente y con voz apagada y lenta añadió-: soñé algo… extraño.

- Es porque te golpeaste la cabeza, el _doc_ dijo eso –le sonrió amablemente mientras se quitaba el gorro de lana negro, la mujer que estaba a su lado carraspeó con fuerza para hacerse notar-. Ah… ella es Sol.

- Hola Sol, disculpa –pasó saliva con poca dificultad-, ¿qué hora es? –Preguntó con cierta extrañeza ya que el dolor había disminuido un poco y podía pronunciar mejor las palabras.

Su rostro ya no estaba hinchado.

Efecto de los antinflamatorios.

- Algo más de las cuatro de la mañana, ¿por qué? –Le respondió Tom también quitándose una chaqueta vieja. Sol le quedó mirando.

- Dormí demasiado.

- Descuida. Lo bueno es que no te pasó nada malo, ¿cierto? –Edward negó. Sol sonrió por lo bajo, había sido ella quien le había echado un ojo durante todo la noche mientras ellos salieron a trabajar.

Como Tom le había dicho, eran un poco más de las cuatro y media de la mañana y recién llegaban a dormir después de recoger la basura de los barrios aledaños. Ambos se habían quitado sus gorros de lana y sus poleras flojas dejando a simple vista sus cuerpos. Edward no se había equivocado: Tom era desgarbado pero de ancha espalda y músculos tonificados; en cambio Sol poseía unos vivaces ojos marrones enmarcados con unas pestañas largas y oscuras. Ambos tenían una piel trigueña perfecta. Por su parte Kali tenía curvas y senos grandes. Si no vistiera con ropa tan holgada sería una buena distracción para los hombres con los que vivía y tenía que lidiar a diario, sobre todo, con los buitres de la noche. Ella lo sabía y prefería mil veces tener bajo perfil y desempeñarse como la cabecilla del grupo a que la confundieran con una prostituta. En el bando del sur existía una _"S-mommy"_; conocía su mala reputación y no quería eso para ella.

- ¿Cómo va ese yeso?

- Jodiendo. (*)

Tom hizo una mueca de aprobación con sus labios. El chico le caía bien pero nunca sería uno de ellos, todo lo contrario, era de aquellos niños ricos que vivían en alta sociedad sin tener que preocuparse por nada. Él era todo lo que odiaba.

Esa misma tarde, Edward ayudó en lo que pudo. Hubiese querido dar dinero para comprar alimentos frescos y poder cocinar algo decente pero no tenía ni un centavo… _"¡Maldita sea! ¡Y justo cuando estos chicos lo necesitan tanto!"_ Si fuera por él, les llenaba el galpón con comida.

- No te preocupes, Ed. Haré sopa con fideos hoy. Hemos tenido suerte al encontrarnos con el señor Victorio.

- ¿Quién? –Preguntó extrañado.

- El dueño del restaurante. Es un hombre muy bueno, nos ayuda de vez en cuando –le dijo sin importancia. Edward la quedó mirando un buen rato, Kali sonaba feliz pero su mirada seguía exhibiendo aquella pena que carcomía de seguro su alma.

Edward disimuló una sonrisa. En el fondo, estaba muy apenado al ver tanta pobreza a su alrededor y él sin poder hacer nada…

En ese instante, nuevas imágenes volvieron a su cabeza. Recordó con pesar el momento en que regresaron al galpón hace dos días. Conforme fueron atravesando las calles, esquivaron las miradas afiladas y temerosas de la gente que notaba sus ropas sucias. Era la primera vez que lo miraban así y recién tomaba conciencia de ello. Siempre, pero siempre había sido el niño Cullen, hijo pródigo de Carlisle, magnate de Los Angeles y eximio alumno del colegio _Saint Paul_, incapaz de juntarse con los niños pobres de barrio… Si el abuelo William o Carlisle hubiesen visto aquel comportamiento, no se lo hubieran perdonado, _"él era un Cullen y nadie tenía porqué rebajarlo"._ ¿El poder siempre lo era todo? Pues hoy, era simplemente Edward, el blanquito que encontraron moribundo cerca a un casino por culpa de su propio primo. No le dolieron las miradas de asco pero sí le sorprendió lo dañina y perversa que podía ser la gente de la ciudad. Ciertamente, Edward había estado ciego todo este tiempo metido en su cuna de oro.

Edward no conocía Chicago como él decía.

**~.~.~.~.~.~  
**

- ¡Los polis, carajo! –Marcus entró corriendo al galpón dejándolos fríos. El joven era también miembro de la banda y ya había estado en la cárcel.

- ¿Pero qué? –Gritó Edward, quien en las últimas horas había empezado a hablar mejor porque el dolor se estaba desvaneciendo.

- ¿Qué mierda dices? –Tom abrió los ojos.

- Los policías están vigilando la zona. No sé si me vieron doblar la esquina y correr hacia aquí pero lo que sé es que traían bultos en su camioneta.

- ¡Oh carajo! Hoy nos llevan a la cana.

- Vamos blanquito, escóndete –sugirió Tom mientras le daba unas indicaciones en voz baja a Marcus. Kali corrió con Sol y las otras chicas hacia una de las puertas que Edward no había visto abrir nunca en estos días.

Ocultos en una alacena debajo de la escalera, se mantuvieron en silencio y muy quietos, no respiraban con normalidad y temían moverse un centímetro. Allá afuera, el sonido de las sirenas a todo volumen llenaba las calles del barrio y solo se detenía cuando el sargento daba indicaciones o amenazas por megáfono. Para Edward, fue caótico y chocante ver como estos chicos se escondían como si fuesen unos viles criminales. Ellos no habían hecho nada malo, ¿por qué entonces la policía tenía el poder de llevárselos a la cárcel?

Tuvieron que quedarse en esa posición por un largo rato hasta que los sonidos cesaron y el peligro pasó. Cuando regresaron a la habitación principal, empezaron a ordenar sus cosas nuevamente. Marcus había colocado los colchones en hileras contra la pared y las frazadas con el resto de ropa las habían escondido en las bolsas negras como si fuesen basura. Si los policías entraban, habrían visto una escena limpia y hubiesen pensado que al edificio o lo habían abandonado recién o sus ocupantes no estaban.

- ¡Mi billetera! –Exclamó Edward al verla tirada en una esquina de la habitación. Nadie se había dado cuenta de ella por el apuro que tuvieron para esconderse.

Kali sintió mucha vergüenza y quiso confesar la verdad, pero fue Tom quien se decidió a hacerlo. Le confesó con ligera pena que aquella noche –antes de llevarlo al centro médico-, le habían revisado los bolsillos del pantalón y la camisa, encontrando así su billetera, la cual no dudaron en revisar para ver si tenía fajos de billetes. Edward los escuchó con calma y los disculpó porque reconocía interiormente la necesidad extrema que ellos tenían por el dinero.

Arreglaron nuevamente el galpón, colocaron sus colchones en su sitio pero prefirieron no tocar las bolsas con ropa ya que la policía podía regresar y cogerlos por sorpresa. Todos entraron en un estado de alerta permanente.

Ya más tranquilo y bajo la _no-muy-_ disimulada mirada de las chicas, Edward se sentó sobre su colchoneta y empezó a examinar minuciosamente su billetera. No era muy nueva pero sí tenía un valor especial además de ser lo único suyo que tenía en ese momento. Se la había regalado su prima favorita –Alice- en la navidad pasada; dentro, tenía dos tarjetas de crédito, unas cuantas tarjetas personales, una foto de Bella sonriéndole sensualmente y otra de ellos dos abrazados en Forks.

Edward pasó su mano por la foto de Bella…

Sintió una rara impotencia.

Tuvo pena al observar sus ojos y solo sonrió…

El corazón se le encogió de dolor, un dolor fortísimo nada comparado al dolor físico.

Ahí estaba Bella, _su Bella_, aquella mujer de hermosos ojos chocolate y sedoso cabello café que lo traía loco desde el primer momento en que la vio y que a su vez había sido muy difícil de recordar con claridad. Miró la otra foto, en la que estaban ellos dos abrazados e hizo un esfuerzo. Sí, la vio, recordó cuando ella corrió y abandonó su departamento. Había sido su culpa, así lo sentía…

Y fue ahí, en ese instante, en otro momento intrépido de vida, que los recuerdos llegaron a borbotones e irrumpieron sin permiso en la mente de Edward:

La llamada de Alice…

Su voz hiriente, asustada.

Las últimas palabras que le dijo en susurros: _"Bella podría estar embarazada"_

¡Mierda!

¿Podría ser esto cierto? ¿Bella embarazada?

Su corazón estalló.

- ¿Estás bien Edward? Estás temblando –lo observó Sol.

- No… solo que… recordé cosas…

- Bueno, en estos casos es normal, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Edward asintió con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

A Kali le provocó ternura verlo así, no más de la que sentía diariamente el esfuerzo que hacía Edward por recordar. Con la cara limpia, los ojos de Edward resaltaban enormemente y para la joven empezaba un tortuoso debate en su interior, el cual hacía sonrojar sus mejillas. Kali se peleaba con sus pensamientos y trataba a toda costa no flaquear las piernas. Lo veía sonreír y miles de maripositas se le agrupaban en el estómago, lo veía dormir y moría por abrazarlo y pasar sus dedos por aquel cabello cobrizo, lo miraba a los ojos y quedaba hipnotizada. Cada tanto se reprimía por su descontrol pero ella no tenía la culpa de caer rendida ante Edward. Nadie podía resistirse a aquel abdomen endurecido, a aquella voz aterciopelada, a aquel melodioso ritmo de sus palabras y a sus ojos esmeraldas que te acariciaban hasta el alma.

"_¡Es el hombre más bello del planeta! Digo… ¡en el universo! ¡Qué mierdas en la galaxia!"_ Si Tom se enteraba de eso…

No. Mejor no pensar en ello…

Ella solo quería soñar… "_porque soñar no cuesta nada, ¿verdad?"_

Kali mantenía una relación amor-odio con Tom. Lo odiaba cuando se iba sin ella a buscar artefactos usados en lugares alejados de la ciudad; odiaba que se acercara a los galpones de exportación cerca al lago, lo odiaba, ¡demonios! ¡Realmente lo odiaba! Porque le hacía sentir frágil e indefensa, incapaz de hacer algo para evitar el inminente peligro. ¿Qué haría Kali si Tom nunca regresara a su guarida? ¿Qué tal si lo mataban los drogadictos del lago? No, de solo pensarlo, un nudo atroz le golpeaba el estómago... Sin embargo, también le amaba con todo su corazón. Cuando Tom venía de improviso cualquier noche y la hacía sentir especial, única dueña de su pequeño mundo, lo adoraba, lo llenaba de besos y le parecía mucho más sexy con aquel_ look_ desgarbado de exquisita barba; pero sobre todo, le amaba y volvía a amarlo con mucha más intensidad cuando le veía atravesar la puerta del edificio sano y salvo, sin ninguna herida y con su hermosa sonrisa.

Edward volvió a inquietarse. Ahora recordaba con más claridad la llamada de Alice, el por qué ella pregonaba que él había lastimado a Bella, el por qué había sido un completo idiota…

"_Bella ha sufrido un desmayo. Está inconsciente desde hace horas y la están llevando al hospital…"_

La mujer de sus sueños… Su novia en el hospital.

"_Bella podría estar embarazada…"_

Lo recordó todo: sus besos, sus abrazos, su forma de hacer el amor, su entrega apasionada cuando la hacía suya, su voz… ¿Cómo no la había recordado antes? Luego otra tanda de recuerdos le azotó la memoria, eran los motivos por los que su subconsciente la había mantenido en secreto: desconfianza, miedo, promesas rotas… su reconquista, _todo._

Alejado de Bella, perdido en medio de la nada, en algún lugar alejado de Chicago que no conocía, sin dinero y sin alma, solo rodeado de chicos que jamás en su vida pensó conocer, no comprendía si esta era la forma menos pensada para empezar a pagar su castigo... si lo era, felicitaciones, estaba tomando efecto.

Se le aceleró la respiración y su cuerpo se escarapeló. En medio de este caos, ¿ella podría estar embarazada?

Edward sabía perfectamente que su novia se cuidaba con píldoras anticonceptivas por eso nunca usaron otro tipo de protección, pero las posibilidades dentro del universo del cero coma uno por ciento siempre existían… ¿o no?

Sí, sí y sí… Su corazón se lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos: ¡Bella, la mujer de su vida, llevando en su vientre a un hijo suyo! ¡Bella le daría un hijo!

Ahora con más razón tenía que ir a buscarla y arreglar las cosas. No podía dejar que sus errores y sus malas decisiones le impidieran criar y cuidar a su hijo. Se imaginó a un pequeño bebé con su overol de jean y un casco blanco, jugando con los planos de su mami y mirándolo con los mismos ojitos chocolates hermosos que amaba de ella. Sería una preciosidad, de cabellito castaño, totalmente desordenado y unos labios delgados y rosaditos como los de Bella. ¿Y si era una mujercita? Tendría los mismos rizos que su mamá, estaba segurísimo y sería tan encantadora como ella… sería una mini Bella…

La imagen le encantó, le hizo sonreír e imaginarse una familia feliz como la que él no tuvo… lástima que duró tan poco su fantasía pues el dolor de la realidad le hizo disolver todo idealismo. Bella estaba molesta, lo odiaba y él tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para recuperarla… pero… ¿Y si no le perdonaba? ¿Y si le negaba la oportunidad de ver crecer a su hijo? No… algo le atacó con más violencia… ¿y si Bella no había llegado a tiempo al hospital? ¿Estaría inconsciente? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¡No! No podía haberle pasado nada malo… No… él no se lo perdonaría.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien, Ed? Estás sudando.

- Sí… solo que… -las emociones no lo dejaban hablan-, acabo de recordar que mi novia está en el hospital… -respiró agitadamente-, y podría estar embarazada…

.

.

Nuevamente, el sueño de hace días volvió loco al subconsciente de Edward. Su mente lo reconocía. Edward caminó hacia Bella sonriente, llevándole un pequeño obsequio en su mano. Quiso verlo, pero cuando lo hizo no encontró nada, se sintió muy confundido, extrañado. Bella le tendió la mano y lo hizo arrodillarse al mismo nivel. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con un resplandor inusual y sus mejillas tenían un hermoso color carmín. Edward pasó sus dedos por su cabello rizado y antes de besarla, de saborear sus tiernos labios, sintió la pequeña protuberancia que nacía del vientre de su novia…

Su corazón volvió a saltar de alegría.

¡Era la mejor sensación del mundo! ¡Sentir la suave barriguita de su Bella, hogar de su primer bebé!

Sin pensarlo se agachó y la llenó de besos. Él sería un buen padre… Sí. Nada comparado a Carlisle.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos. Su mente se debatía entre seguir soñando con aquel momento mágico o despertar y afrontar la realidad. Escogió sin querer la segunda opción al escuchar con más fuerza las voces a su alrededor.

_- ¿Crees que no te ganaré? Vamos Sol eres una nena _–Los muchachos retaban a Sol en el fondo del galpón.

_- No quiero jugar rayuela hoy. No me siento bien._

_- Kali, convence a tu amiga._

- ¿Y blanquito? ¿Qué miras? –La voz arisca de Tom cortó las voces. Esta noche ninguno había salido a trabajar porque la garúa amenazaba con convertirse en tormenta.

- ¿Cuándo me llamarás por mi nombre?

- ¿Importa? Me gusta más así. Me hace recordar a los niñatos como tú –dijo de manera despectiva.

- Oye, ya basta ¿sí? Desde que recuerdo te has portado como un patán, ¿cuál es tu problema?

- ¿Qué cuál es mi problema? –Se mofó con fastidio-. Mira niño, mi problema es que cuando todo esto acabe irás con tus papis a quejarte. Cuando te pregunten por esto –le señaló la escayola y los moretones de la frente- Les dirás que fuimos nosotros, los del callejón. Les dirás donde ubicarnos y ellos mandaran a la policía para que nos lleven a la jaula… ¿o me lo vas a negar? –A Edward lo encolerizó, ¿quién se creía él para mandar en su vida?

Tom enfureció al perpetuar la imagen de su novia y los demás en la cárcel e impidió que Edward se defendiera. Ya había empezado a desahogarse, nadie lo iba a detener.

- Sabía que esto pasaría desde que salvamos tu vida llevándote al centro médico. Pasé por alto todo esto por Kali, pero ahora que lo pienso bien y veo la forma en que nos miras, sé que eres un peligro –agregó con desdén. Se miraron fijamente.

- No sabes lo que dices –escupió-. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que ha significado para mí la vida... ¡Pero qué te importa eso! Tú solo me criticas como te da la gana, no ves más allá de lo que tu subconsciente ha creado, ¿no? -Entrecerraron sus ojos sin bajarse la mirada, como dos animales al acecho, peleando cada uno por proteger su territorio, impidiendo el pase al campo vecino, luchando por su autonomía de leones guerreros.

- ¿Así que ahora son ideas mías suponer que todos los niños con dinero son tan arrogantes y egocéntricos? ¿No es lo obvio?

- ¡No! No tengo por qué soportar estas cosas. Discúlpame por haberme entrometido en tu vida, discúlpame por pedir que me salvaras, discúlpame por ser un peligro para Kali y para ti… pero tú no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de esta manera, ¿entiendes? –Edward se paró del sofá y prefirió salir al callejón para tomar aire. Él no había pedido estar ahí ni que lo recogieran de la calle… A estas alturas sonaba muy desagradecido y un completo arrogante pero le carcomía la piel al escuchar la manera hosca con la que Tom se dirigió a él. ¿Quién mierda se creía este muchacho para venir y hablarle así?

¿Quién carajo era este pituco que no se inmolaba ante la austeridad de Tom?

Si bien es cierto que ambos hombres eran económicamente opuestos, tenían temperamentos muy similares; pero sobre todo, ambos tenían el mismo corazón de niño maltratado y abandonado pero que se creían inmunes al dolor.

Tuvieron que pasar otros treinta minutos para que Edward regresara al galpón con el cabello pegado a su frente y con pequeñas gotitas de lluvia que discurrían por su rostro sin afeitar. Nuevamente se sentía confundido, con muchas emociones a flor de piel a causa de la pequeña gresca con Tom. Por una parte se sentía atormentado por su pasado… por Carlisle, su madre y su hermana; y por el otro lado, se sentía impotente y desilusionado de sí mismo por no estar al lado de Bella en el hospital... aun no quería perder la ilusión de que podría ser padre.

- Ey Ed… no te molestes con Tom. A veces puede ser un troglodita estúpido.

- No importa. Nunca fui monedita de oro para caerles bien a todos.

Esa misma noche hubiese querido huir de ahí, pero ¿habría servido de algo? No. No se encontraba en las condiciones suficientes para largarse de ahí. Le dolía la cabeza por las noches y le era difícil moverse por sí solo a causa de su brazo enyesado. Como mucho hubiese llegado al parque antes de caer rendido por el dolor inminente que atacarían sus piernas, su columna y su coxis porque no había tomado la pastilla de la noche y eso solo hubiera acarreado más problemas. Al día siguiente, lo hubiese encontrado la policía en la acera bajo la tormenta y no dudaba en que lo confundirían con algún pandillero.

Como pudo se agenció de una frazada púrpura que Sol le dio la otra noche y se abrigó. Con las mismas se sentó en el cemento cerca a las velas que simulaban desfiguradamente la sombra y que le proferían un poco de calor.

- ¿Así que estoy equivocado? -Tom se acercó. Durante los treinta minutos que Edward pasó fuera también meditó sobre lo que habían hablado y ciertamente él no tenía que incluir a todos los ricos en el mismo costal pero, ¿algún día dejaría de ser tan desconfiado? Sin duda, los traumas infantiles repercutían con violencia en la juventud.

- No soy un niñito de papá si es a lo que te refieres. Es más, no creo que tenga un padre…

- Nadie aquí lo tiene –lo miró desconfiado-. Si no eres el prototipo de niño rico, entonces ¿quién eres Edward?

- Ya ni sé quien soy.

El mar de dudas sobre Bella, su paradero y su posible embarazo lo tenían prácticamente en shock.

- Sabia respuesta aunque no lo creas –torció los labios-. Uno nunca llega a conocerse.

Edward alzó los hombros. Lo único que le importaba era Bella.

- Sé que soy antipático pero es mi naturaleza –dijo Tom, apoyando su codo y su peso en el sofá. Adoptó una pose seria y se liberó con total sinceridad-: Mira, he aprendido a vivir en la calle desde que tenía diez años. Recojo plástico entre la basura; una que otra vez encuentro dinero, ya sabes _man_, algunas monedas de cincuenta centavos que nos sirven para comprar pan del día. Cuando podemos y apostamos contra los del sur y ganamos, fumamos sin parar y bebemos un poco de ron. Peleo y lucho a muerte por salvar a mi chica y no dejo que nadie se acerque a nuestro hueco. Esa es mi vida, nada fácil pero es lo que hay. Entonces ¿cuál es tu función blanquito?

Sonrió entre dientes y demoró en responder.

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que hago lo mismo que tú?

- Imposible.

- Pues créelo –aseguró Edward suspirando-. Si no es suficiente, llama a mi padre y él también dirá que su hijo es un apostador de primera, capaz de embaucar a su sociedad. Él te dirá que soy un rebelde estúpido por naturaleza porque traigo en mis venas sangre de artista, de baja calaña como decía... Pero, ¿sabes? También soy capaz de terminar en la cárcel por la mujer que amo, defenderla hasta lo imposible y tratar de hacerla feliz. No me importa tampoco tener un dólar o cien en el bolsillo, sé que eso no compra la felicidad… -finalizó con una tristeza hiriente en su interior. El dinero tampoco compraba el amor ni devolvía a la vida a las personas que más querías, mucho menos te hacía regresar en el tiempo, entonces, ¿de qué servía toda la maldita fortuna que Edward tenía?

Los chicos notaron la tristeza que exhibió Edward y se reunieron a su alrededor para seguir escuchando. Tom sintió un pinchazo en su corazón.

- Podríamos llevarnos bien, _man_, defiendes a tu chica eso es suficiente para mí… ¿un cigarro? –Tom le tendió la cajetilla y Edward sacó uno, gustoso-, no es de la mejor marca pero alivia el frío de invierno.

- Vale, gracias.

Para Tom, Kali era su única familia y tenía el deber de luchar por ella y no perderla jamás aun si eso significara sacrificar su vida. Edward lo notaba y se identificaba con él, en cada aspecto sobreprotector y en cada exageración para salvaguardar la integridad de la chica que amaba… Edward lo había tenido todo pero por un error, por una terrible decisión, lo había perdido. En un mundo miserable e injusto como el que vivían Tom y Kali, lo único que podía mantenerlos con vida era la confianza extrema y el amor sano que tenían el uno con el otro. Verlos interactuar, reír y compartir, le hizo ver sin querer, que dentro de cualquier espacio, lugar y tiempo, el amor era lo más valioso que podía llegar a tener.

Edward lo tuvo y lo perdió, pero se había jurado que reconquistaría a Bella fuera como fuera, contra todo obstáculo y ganándose nuevamente su confianza… porque sin ella, no podría vivir. Claro que no, ella era su vida.

Luego de unos segundos, Tom siguió hablando:

- Pasa que la sociedad nos excluye, creen que por haber cometido un error, no tenemos derecho a mejorar o a querer ser alguien de provecho en esta vida, de ser fuertes, tomar decisiones productivas y cambiar para bien –Tom sacó el encendedor y ambos prendieron sus cigarros. Para quien los viera, ya fuese Bella o Kali, era una escena muy sexy ver como humedecían los cigarros con su boca-. Algunos hemos pagado condena, como Marcus, un par de años y es lo justo, lo reconocemos pero también pedimos una nueva oportunidad y lo más lamentable es que nadie nos la da.

Dentro de su alma atormentada, existía también un niño abandonado de carita sucia que buscaba comprensión. Tom era un ser frágil que había madurado con puro golpe de la vida.

- Es como la película esa, de la dama y el vagabundo, ¿la has visto Ed? –Le preguntó Sol, acercándose a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa-. Pues viste que habían personas buenas que ayudaban al vagabundo, le daban un plato de comida y creían en que él había cambiado después de estar en la perrera, ¿no? Pues bien… eso nos pasa, hemos encontrado gente buena en nuestro camino que quieren darnos una nueva oportunidad, nos abren las puertas de sus negocios y nos invitan amablemente a ser parte de ellos como el señor Victorio o el _doc_, pero hay otros que nos tildan de delincuentes, de pandilleros, limitándonos la oportunidad de reinsertarnos en la sociedad.

- Es realmente una mierda.

Edward bajó la mirada con una ligera frustración.

- Para ser sincero, yo… yo no pensaba que eso podía ocurrir, mucho menos que en esta época aun existiesen personas como esas –dijo como arrebato, dándoles ánimos porque él sabía perfectamente que allá afuera, la sociedad era una completa mierda que solo le importaba la buena conducta, la clase social y la cantidad de millones en ciertas cuentas bancarias. No se fijaban en las personas, ni en su moral. ¡Ja! Edward lo había vivido en carne propia.

- La hay, Edward –afirmó Tom, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo-. No somos delincuentes pero tampoco conocemos otro modo de vida. No tenemos la suerte de los niños ricos, blanquitos como tú, que matan, roban o hacen miles de crímenes más y los dejan sueltos después de pasar una noche en el calabozo. No tenemos un papá que pague una fortuna para que nos liberen o nos haga ingresar a la universidad… ¿Por qué crees que te traté así? Me hiciste recordar a los tipos esos.

- Sé lo que son las injusticias y no crean que todo lo que brilla es oro, chicos –refutó-. Yo tengo un padre, con dinero sí, pero con un alma podrida y corrompida por la maldad y el poder que le ha dado el dinero –la viva imagen de Carlisle en todo su terrorífico esplendor le hizo arder en rabia-. Odio su vida, su comportamiento y la falta de cariño que tuvo hacia mí.

Kali entristeció. Ella era pobre pero nunca le faltó amor de padre y madre, _"¿sería cierto lo que dicen de que donde hay dinero no existe amor?"_

"_Edward se ve tan tierno. Quiero abrazarlo… ¿su mamá había sido igual que su papá?", _se preguntó Sol.

- ¿Y tú mamá, Ed?

Hubo silencio.

- Murió para mí –respondió tajante, _"si Bella me escuchara hablar así…"_-. La única mujer que quiero en mi vida es mi Bella, la razón de mi existir. Mi padre es como si nunca hubiese existido y me importa una mierda su dinero porque como les dije, no compra la felicidad ni permite borrar los errores del pasado… ¿para qué lo querría entonces?

Kali se sentó al lado de Tom y lo abrazó. Por sus mentes volaban recuerdos de sus épocas de niños. Por la forma en que Edward les había narrado su vida, se sintieron ciertamente afortunados porque ellos sí tuvieron una infancia feliz… hasta que la desgracia, el alcohol y la calle les enseñó que en su mapa de vida, la felicidad tendría que costarles mucho más.

- No te interesa el dinero ¿no? Pero lo tienes… -alzó una ceja, malicioso-, si quieres mañana mismo dispones de miles de dólares para irte a otro país, ¿no? –Edward asintió con amargura-, pues suerte la tuya, aprovéchalo, sácale el jugo, guárdalo y no lo gastes en tonterías… Tienes una mujer a quien amar, pues demuéstraselo y haz tu vida. Construye una vida nueva sin mirar el pasado. Es todo lo que nosotros quisiéramos hacer.

Edward miró a Tom fijamente, analizándolo con suspicacia. Ya no existía ironía ni mala intención en sus palabras. Por fin el muchacho de ojos verdes grisáceos se abría ante él y le mostraba sus pensamientos sin restricciones. Todos ellos, personas comunes y corrientes se convertían en personas excepcionales para Edward y que en cierto modo, ayudarían y encauzarían su vida. No por nada sucedían las cosas, todo tenía una razón, un final y un porqué… y esto no sería la excepción.

- Lo sé y lucharé por ello. Tenlo por seguro.

- Así se habla… ahora sí eres de los nuestros –Tom sonrió de lado con aprobación y se levantó del sofá de inmediato para dirigirse a uno de los armarios viejos. Rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar lo que quería: un gorro de lana negro limpio-. Ten, Edward… lo vas a necesitar.

Tom le guiñó el ojo y Edward se carcajeó tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás. Se sentía feliz y liberado, con energías renovadas, listo para en los próximos días salir en búsqueda de Bella; y si tenía suerte, incluso podía empezar a buscar una casa más grande donde vivir con su pequeño bebé de overol de jean y casco blanco. Sería arquitecto como ellos, estaba seguro.

Como pudo se colocó el gorro en la cabeza y estrechó su mano con la de Tom. Se sintió por fin parte del grupo y prometió llevarse para el recuerdo aquel gorro de lana, muestra de la gran lección de vida que estaba aprendiendo. Fotografió el instante en su mente.

Nacía una amistad, nacía un agradecimiento infinito por aquellas personas que le salvaron la vida aunque ninguno de ellos la tenía clara. El tiempo lo diría y el corazón se encargaría de recordárselo.

Ya repuesto, no quiso perder ni un minuto más. Los cinco días que había pasado ahí habían sido más que suficientes para aprender de los errores, valorar lo poco o mucho que tenía y para proponerse un cambio de vida radical…

Mañana mismo iría en busca de Bella.

Sí.

Seguiría el llamado de su corazón.

**.**

**.**

•**.•.•.•**

Decía un filósofo británico que cuando una persona quería venganza era porque guardaba heridas abiertas **(*****)** en el interior de su alma. Triste realidad e incompresible sentimiento que abatía y dañaba el corazón pero que para muchos, era prácticamente la razón de su existir…

Era una noche tranquila en New York. Aunque no debería llamársele así porque New York era una ciudad que tenía de todo menos tranquilidad. Sin embargo, en uno de los barrios más caros del _Upper East Side_ donde se levantaba imponentemente una torre moderna de amplios ventanales y ostentosas decoraciones, el silencio se hacía presente en la mente caótica de un joven de ojos azules. Acababa de escuchar una noticia que podía convertirse en el punto clave de su éxito, en la llave maestra capaz de ofrecerle el poder absoluto si sabía utilizarla bien.

Minutos antes, en la avenida que atravesaba paralelamente su edificio, una mujer había bajado de un taxi en el parqueo delantero y después de pagar el trayecto, se había dirigido a la puerta principal para tocar el timbre de su departamento. La mujer había esperado con ansias que aquel joven la reconociera y la hiciese pasar de inmediato, pero tal fue su decepción al escucharlo hablar con frialdad.

Al parecer y por más que el joven le haya dado una bienvenida esquiva, era obvio que se conocían muy bien. Para el guardia de seguridad, dejar pasar a aquella mujer no era novedad ya que la veía llegar de vez en cuando, preferible en épocas de otoño como estas en las que el señor Cullen regresaba de viaje.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto en pleno corazón del _pent-house. _El hipnótico y malhumorado joven de ojos zafiro y cabello castaño claro le recibió sin tanto alarde ni magnanimidad. La había hecho pasar cortésmente y le había ofrecido una copa de whisky con hielo. Estaría a punto de acostarse pero, exactamente igual a como le había enseñado el abuelo William, nunca había dejado de lado la elegancia y la buena educación que tenía.

Ahora, aquella mujer se había convertido en la portadora de buenas noticias, las que lo hacían verse como dueño único del mundo.

- ¿Estás segura, mujer? –Insistió él.

- ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? -Le respondió la rubia sin ninguna pizca de amabilidad mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones negros de la sala. Cullen empezó a servir dos vasos de whisky con hielo-. Me he pasado todos estos meses investigando. Esa _cualquierita_ no podrá salirse con la suya, mucho menos conseguir todo por lo que yo he luchado… No sería justo.

- La justicia no existe en este mundo ni en ningún otro, querida, ¿no lo sabías?

- Debería existir.

- No seas ilusa, Irina. Vamos, yo te pensaba mucho más astuta –Richard bebió un sorbo de su whisky, celebrando en su interior la venganza hacia su primo Edward y su mujercita. Compartía la misma sangre y el mismo apellido que Edward pero eso no los hacía ser iguales; todo lo contrario, quien los conociese podría asegurar que eran dos fuerzas distintas pero predominantes y aguerridas, que marcaban la esencia de cada uno. Para su familia, Richard era todo lo que Edward debería ser en el mundo de los negocios, altanero e inescrupuloso; pero para él, significaba debilidad.

Richard Matthew Cullen era un tipo sin corazón…

Bebió otro sorbo del licor y recordó con apetencia, la imagen de aquella mujer en Roma. La última vez que habló con su primo, le hizo entender la pequeñez y lo ordinaria que era Isabella para él, pero no podía existir mentira más estúpida que esa.

Richard sabía apreciar lo elegante y lo bello, e Isabella se encontraba en el medio de los dos, sin dejar de decir que con una sola mirada de aquellos ojos chocolate, él había quedado completamente absorto y lleno de misterio.

Interesante adquisición de su primo, pensaba, nada comparado con Irina, la tipa que tenía al frente con un vestido provocativo y un cuerpo sensual de voluptuosas curvas que pedía a gritos ser tocado.

- Y si supieras como ha sido en su época universitaria, Richard. Tiene una galería de anécdotas y acusaciones que no creerías -dicho esto, Irina dejó su whisky en la mesa de vidrio y se le acercó hasta quedar a su altura. Irina le dirigió una mirada fuerte, recelosa pero muy seductora, ofreciendo con un brillo fugaz una noticia suculenta, quizá mucho más interesante que la anterior-. Es toda una joyita.

Ambas almas estaban en búsqueda de venganza.

- Interesante. Continúa…

- Te quedarás con la miel en los labios.

Ambos se miraron recelosamente y luego comprendieron. Era una relación causa efecto, la cual detonaba en la danza pasional que iniciaron y que ya venían gestando desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

"_La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno."_

**.**

**.**

•**.•.•.•**

Es cierto cuando dicen que todas las desgracias aparecen juntas y de un solo golpe para martillear al corazón. Nadie lo busca, nadie lo espera, simplemente llegan y te convierten en la esclava del dolor.

Habían pasado dos días. Exactamente cincuenta y dos horas. Dentro de eso, el estado de inconciencia de Bella no había dado señales de mejoría. En los últimos días, no había escuchado ni sentido nada, ni siquiera los pinchazos de las agujas al colocarle el suero o sacarle sangre. Sus facultades motoras y sensitivas habían estado apagadas como mitigando el dolor que yacía bien escondido en su subconsciente. Él, temeroso de lo que podría sucederle, había preferido ocultarse cínicamente, haciéndola olvidar ciertos detalles… Detalles que llegaron improvisadamente a su mente y que respondían a lo que sus oídos habían estado escuchando paulatinamente en silencio. Habían filtrado información sin querer, trayéndola poco a poco a la realidad.

Isabella sabía, inconscientemente, que de ella dependía salir o no de este trance. Le bastaba abrir los ojos para enfrentarse nuevamente a la realidad y retomar su vida ya deshecha, o seguir sumergida en el sueño infinito, dejándose llevar por un estado pasajero, empírico y voluble pero muy adecuado para respirar aires de libertad. ¿Quién no lo querría? ¿Quién de nosotros no quiere olvidar por un instante el terrible mal que nos aflige?

El lugar donde la mente de Bella se hallaba refugiada era muy cálido, lleno de flores lilas y fucsias, de mariposas multicolores y de un cielo añil único. Era un lugar similar al prado de su casa en Forks. Entre los arbustos le pareció vislumbrar a sus abuelitos Higginbotham y a su madre Renée que corría de vez en cuando con sus libros bajo el brazo. Un alma al compás del viento, siempre Renée.

Estaba muy cómoda ahí, ¿para qué despertar? Bella no quería recordar. Estaba en su derecho.

Entre sueños, si así podía llamarse su madre le había dicho que luchara, que saliera adelante, que siguiese siendo la misma princesa de cuento aguerrida, incapaz de doblegarse ante cualquier acontecimiento: _"ser princesa no te hace tímida ni dulce ni tampoco te quita lo valiente, mi vida. Todo lo contrario. Gracias a los errores y a los desaciertos, las princesas adquieren las energías necesarias para gobernar un pueblo y convertirse en reina… Mi amor, abre los ojos, sé tú misma y enfrenta al mundo… cuida de tu padre"_

Su padre…

Charlie…

Ella no quería recordar.

Charlie Swan, aquel hombre de poblado bigote y mirada cansina pero enternecedora, incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien y que solo vivía para velar el futuro de su única hija, acababa de sufrir un accidente isquémico transitorio en su casa de Forks. El doctor que le atendía en el hospital le había explicado a Rachel y su padre Billy lo delicada que se encontraba su salud.

Cuando aquella mañana, Charlie contestó el teléfono, no se imaginó que el encargado del área de hipotecas del banco lo llamaba para decirle que su casa había entrado a un proceso de remate y adjudicación, obteniendo un postor que pagaría –al contado- el precio de la hipoteca más un alto índice de intereses, lo que Bella ni su padre hubiesen podido pagar nunca. Para el banco, poco les importó el valor sentimental que tenía la casa, a ellos solo les interesaba recobrar su dinero y si era con creces, mucho mejor.

"_Señor Swan, solo tiene diez días calendarios para abandonar la casa. No podemos esperarlo más__", la voz grave del empresario entró a su sistema con violencia. Sintió dolor, miseria y aturdimiento en una sola fracción de segundo. _

Esta fatal noticia le había tomado por sorpresa.

Esta fatal noticia le había provocado un infarto.

Esta fatal noticia había hecho que el flujo de la sangre que irrigaba pobremente a su cerebro se viera detenido por un breve periodo de tiempo. Sus arterias obstruidas no ayudaron e impidieron la libre circulación de la sangre. Su diabetes y su alto nivel de colesterol solo fueron los alicientes adheridos que causaron la isquemia cerebral… Si no hubiese estado controlado con pastillas, este episodio se hubiese convertido en un accidente cerebrovascular el cual podría haber sido mortal.

Todo esto ocurría en Forks al mismo tiempo que su única hija se debatía entre seguir o no adelante. No obstante, la única diferencia era que Bella no tenía ni la más mínima idea que tanto su padre como ella estaban sumergidos en un estado profundo de inconciencia.

Ahora, ¿qué haría para salvar su casa? ¿Qué pasaría con la vida de Charlie de aquí en adelante?

Bella tenía que despertar. No por ella, sino por su padre…

Bella tenía que despedirse de su prado imaginario…

"_Sé una guerrera mi amor", _Renée le sonreía a lo lejos.

"_¡Oh, mi pequeña bribona! ¡Ven acá y dale un abrazo a tu padre!"__, _Charlie y su emoción al ver su hija después de tiempo. El abrazo cálido y sincero, el llanto del amor.

"_Según tus leyendas, yo soy un vampiro intrépido que va por el mundo detrás de las niñas bonitas como tú.", _el perfil de Edward, sexy, su cabello húmedo, sus labios seduciéndola._ "Como verás, soy un vampiro muy convincente"_

"_No olvide la invitación a Chicago, cuando usted desee, nos lo hace saber y con mucho gusto prepararé todas las cosas necesarias para iniciar su tratamiento."_

La sonrisa genuina de Charlie.

"_Bella no puede enterarse que mandé a investigarla…"_

La traición de Edward… ¿Lo perdonaría?

"_Charlie ha sufrido un ataque porque el banco le ha llamado para informarle que tu casa ya fue adjudicada a otra persona. ¡Les quitarán la casa Bells!"_

¡No! Otra vez aquel sentimiento de pérdida. Suficiente había sido con perder a Edward que ahora perdería a su casa y a su padre… ¡No!

"_¡Despierta, Bella! Hay dolor, pero tu padre te necesita aun más."_

Por esta vez, Isabella Swan debía escoger lo que era correcto. No podía abandonarse a su suerte… Debía luchar por lo poco que le quedaba…

Con calma, Bella fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Nadie lo percibió.

-… ¡Sigue no siendo mi culpa! Tú exageras –La voz de Alice resonó en la habitación como la de una niña enfurruñada.

- ¿Exagero? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que estaba embarazada?

_¿Embarazada? ¿Quién estaba embarazada?_

Había un halo de irrealidad en todo, como si se hubiera desconectado del universo. Era el mismo ambiente de siempre: su misma mente que guardaba hasta los más recónditos secretos... pero, por algún motivo, le parecía desconocido, como si perteneciera a otra persona.

Bella estaba a la vez agotada y nerviosa, lo cual no era buena combinación.

- Los vómitos, el desmayo... ¡Todo estaba a su favor, Leah! –Respondió muy a la defensiva-. Tú misma me dijiste que casi todos los días se levantaba con mareos...

- Sí, sí... Pero, ¿por qué carajo llamaste a Edward? –Dijo su nombre con tono grave y brusco al mismo tiempo haciendo que Bella se inquietara aun más.

- Pensé que estaba en su derecho... Ya sabes, saber que será padre.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Te precipitaste! ¡Deberías haberle dicho a Bella primero! –La retó Leah muy enojada.

- Señoritas por favor, les pido mantengan el silencio sino me veré obligada a sacarlas de la habitación –la enfermera de turno las reprendió.

El sonido de la máquina empezó.

_¿"Edward", "embarazo" _y su nombre todo junto en la misma oración? ¿Qué había pasado en su ausencia? Bella estaba confundida, hace segundos estaba en su prado imaginario rodeada de flores y ahora, yacía tendida en una cama de hospital conectada a cables, temerosa, inquieta y escuchando las barbaridades que sus amigas decían. ¿Qué había pasado?

- ¡Has pasado sobre la autoridad de Bella! Ella debería haber sido quien escogiera si valía la pena llamarlo o no –susurró Leah seriamente. Sus heridas la hacían razonar de esta manera porque esta solución había sido la misma que ella optó cuando tuvo a Seth.

- ¡Da igual! ¡No nos sirve de nada ahora! Desde que lo llamé han pasado más de dos días y ¡no aparece! Le he vuelto a llamar y no contesta y en su casa no está. Jasper me lo ha dicho… ¿Qué clase de hombre es ese, ah? ¡Me avergüenza tenerlo como pariente! –Exclamó con mucho pesar.

Leah la miró con ironía la cual no duró mucho tiempo porque corroboró la opinión de su amiga. Ambas habían pensado que Edward era un hombre correcto pero se habían equivocado, él resultó ser igual a todos los especímenes masculinos: hipócrita y desgraciado. No podían pensar de otra manera pues su desaparición y su falta de interés por la salud de Bella eran motivos más que suficientes… ¿Acaso no decía él que la amaba? ¿No decía que daría su vida por ella? Entonces, ¿dónde carajo estaba? ¿Dónde se había metido?

- Es un maldito mentiroso.

- ¡Cerdo egoísta! –Agregó Alice, hubiese seguido insultándolo sino fuera porque la enfermera la interrumpió con sus gritos.

- ¡Por fin despertó la paciente! -Exclamó con júbilo-. Iré a llamar al doctor Hedlung.

Alice y Leah dejaron de gritar, se miraron entre ellas aturdidas y sin perder tiempo corrieron hacia Bella. La abrazaron como nunca y le bañaron la camiseta con sus lágrimas. Alice por poco la asfixia. A Bella, tremenda muestra de efusividad le causó mareos.

- ¡Ay Bella! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! –Gritaba sin parar. La enfermera tuvo que separarlas.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí? –Miró a su alrededor con desconcierto, paredes blancas, cortinas blancas, camilla blanca…

- Eso mismo queremos saber, Bellita. El doctor te ha hecho exámenes de todo tipo y en todos sales bien.

La castaña viró los ojos. Se sentía débil y cansada para estar conectada al suero que de seguramente tenía vitaminas. Ella sabía perfectamente que aquel líquido reconstituía el organismo y reponía energías, ¿pero por qué a ella no le sucedía eso?

Alice empezó a contarle cómo la encontraron tirada en su departamento hasta que no pudo más y se le cortó la voz por el llanto que amenazaba con salir. Había sido una imagen que siempre recordaría porque jamás pensó ver a su mejor amiga inconsciente, tirada en el suelo, en un estado de shock profundo sin moverse ni sentir nada… _"¡pensé que estabas muerta Bella!"_ y no pudo más, estalló en lágrimas. Leah la abrazó con fuerza y continuó el relato. Le contó sobre la llegada de los paramédicos en una ambulancia y de cómo al revisarla habían supuesto que se trataba de un desvanecimiento, un desmayo que no tendría porqué pasar a mayores. Le hicieron oler alcohol y como no respondía, les sugirieron traerla al hospital donde se recuperaría con suero, además de practicarle exámenes de rutina: lo normal. Aquello tranquilizó a Alice y fue ahí cuando llamó a Edward sin que la morena supiera algo.

- Hasta habíamos pensado que estabas embarazada, Bells –soltó Alice secándose los ojos y Leah la miró con reprensión; nuevamente su amiga se había precipitado, pero no podía echarle la culpa ya que ambas habían alucinado discretamente sobre cómo la llegada de este bebé les cambiaría la vida…

- ¿Embarazada? ¿Yo?

Alice asintió apenada.

- Bueno… eso fue…

No, no, no.

Lo que había soñado…

Lo que había escuchado hace instantes entre sueños se estaba volviendo realidad…

"Edward", "embarazo" y su nombre todo junto en una misma oración… ahora tenía sentido. Todo iba tomando forma… pero… ¿ella embarazada de Edward?

No podía ser. Era imposible. Bella se había cuidado todo este tiempo… las pastillas nunca fallaban, ¿o sí? Aunque... debía reconocer que había tenido muchísimos problemas y que posiblemente se había olvidado de tomar alguna píldora a la hora exacta ya que desde el viaje que hizo a Italia y luego a Forks y luego a Chicago habían transcurrido distintas zonas horarias… y eso podía haber interferido con sus hormonas… ¿o no?

¡Por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera entendía el porqué estaba en el hospital con el suero conectado a la sangre y la idea de estar embarazada le agarrotaba la cabeza! Lo pensó… ató cabos ¡pero claro! ¡Eso solo podría significar los mareos, el cansancio y la insaciable hambre que tenía! ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

- Bella hay algo muy importante que debes de saber antes que nada… -la aludida miró con desconcierto, Alice solo torció los labios con pena-. Sé que fue mi culpa y asumo las consecuencias; es más, si no quieres verlo nunca más en tu vida también te apoyaré pero… debes de saber que llamé a Edward para decirle sobre tu estado…

El mismo sonido que hacía un auto cuando resbalaba por la carretera mojada hasta impactar con un tráiler golpeó los tímpanos de Bella con tal fuerza que creyó que se volvía sorda… Fue un remolino fiero dentro del mar de dudas que era su cabeza.

Acaso, ¿era necesario que Alice le dijera eso? Leah la miró mal. Bella abrió los ojos como platos y la enfermera que se mantenía en silencio atinó a agudizar sus oídos. Las había escuchado hablar, discutir y pelearse por horas sobre el asunto del chico Edward y no podía perderse el desenlace tal cual novela de televisión.

Bella siguió en trance.

Su mente volvió a cernirse en tinieblas y el miedo le atacó el pecho con dolor… ¿Edward, el hombre que amaba y al cual le exigiría una explicación por haberla mandado investigar, sabía de su estado? ¿Edward, su chico sexy y atrevido, niño caprichoso, estaba al tanto de que ella podría estar embarazada? Si eso era verdad… ¿Por qué no había venido a verla? ¿Por qué la había abandonado? ¿Ya no la quería?

_Tal vez… _

A estas alturas era una estupidez preguntar eso, ¿no? Para Bella, él nunca la había querido, nunca había sido del todo sincero con ella. Todo lo contrario, la había desilusionado, mandándola a investigar y pisoteando su integridad.

Él ya la había engañado y decepcionado una vez…

…Entonces ya no era novedad: nuevamente la había decepcionado.

.

.

**.**

**.**

•**.•.•.•**

* * *

**grupo de Facebook: www. facebook groups/teamdiablitas/ **_(todo junto)_

**twitter: (arroba)****LucyCullenBB** - Tag: **#CF **

* * *

**NOTAS:**

*****Ok, ya se imaginarán de quién proviene el look barbudo de Edward y de Tom, ¿verdad? Además sumenle lo de los gorritos de lana negros (mismos pandilleros sexys)...jajaja sí, de Rob y su bff TomStu... Como verán, en homenaje a nuestros británicos favoritos, describí ese look. *O* ¿a poco no se ven lindos y super sexys? *-*

Había pensado en otro actor u otra "marca personal" de los vagabundos, pero ¡caray! ¿A quién más le queda tan hermosamente perfecto los gorritos de lana y la barba? =) Ya saben la respuesta.

*****Ah! imagínense a Garrett Hedlung como el doctor de Bella.

*****Bueno ahora sí... después de decirles animadamente todo esto, les pido sus sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, tomates, platanos, cascos, lo que quieran... aunque debo pedirles que no me maten! u.u

* * *

**Y finalmente** les digo que viajaré a Argentina la primera semana de noviembre y estaré fuera todo el mes! Veré por allá Breaking Dawn y Cosmopolis... Si alguien se apiada de mí, por fis, no me dejen morir sola en el cine **.** sé que no sobreviviré a tremendas películas y mucho menos al desenlace épico y super tierno de Breaking Dawn! awwwww ¿sí?

**Las quiero! *-* Besos y las que faltan unirse al grupo de facebook, ¡háganlo!**

* * *

**INFO EXTRA:**

*****Jodiendo* imaginen a Rob diciendo: "fuck".

* Nos llevan al bote derecho / meter a la jaula / llevar a la cana* Todos son expresiones coloquiales que significan "ir a la cárcel"

***** Frase dicha por Sir Francis Bacon: filósofo y estadista británico (1561 – 1626)


	30. Chapter 29

_********__Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. _Yo solo trato de crear una historia...

* * *

¡Chicassss! Volví del viaje y ahora sí regresamos con todo al fic! *-* GRACIAS por esperarme tanto tiempo, por sus mensajitos, sus palabras de apoyo! todo

Gracias **Larosaderosas**... ! por, a pesar de todo, darte un tiempo para la historia!

Capítulo dedicado a las nenas del grupo de Facebook y las chicas del Twitter, y a aquellas silenciosas también que me aguantan tanto! ^-^ las quiero!

* * *

**_Música recomendada:_**

_"Yo no me doy por vencido", "¿Quién te dijo eso" de Luis Fonsi.  
__  
_

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 29**

**********************__****************************************************•**

* * *

**- Edward – **

¿Será acaso que tanto amor esté prohibido?

Lo único que hice fue amar, proteger a la personita que más amaba en el mundo, a la única que tenía… entonces, ¿por qué recibía como castigo golpes, desprecio, insultos y la maldita angustia de no saber nada de ella? No sabía como se encontraba o qué le había sucedido para terminar en el hospital; no sabía si realmente estaba embarazada o no… ¡Dios! ¡No sabía nada! Bella y mi pequeño bebé de overol y casco blanco podrían estar en grave peligro y yo… ¿yo qué hacía? Desesperado, sintiéndome fatal, seguía deambulando por las calles, sin dinero y esperando que algún coche se estacionara y quisiera llevarme a la ciudad.

Era un pobre diablo.

El chico malo de la historia.

La respuesta era sí. El amor debía estar prohibido para alguien como yo. Si nunca lo había conocido, ¿por qué tendría que conocerlo ahora?

Seguí caminando por la avenida bajo inusuales rayos de sol otoñal. Tom y Kali, mis amigos del galpón, habían sido muy amables al acompañarme hasta la plaza, al despedirme les entregué como recuerdo mi Rolex y una de las tarjetitas pequeñas que llevaba en la billetera y que contenía mis datos personales por si querían visitarme algún día, las puertas de mi casa estarían siempre abiertas para ellos. Por mi parte, yo me llevaba una polera de los Orioles y su famosa gorra de lana negra, pero lo más importante era la lección de vida que había aprendido de ellos, lo cual valía mucho más que un reloj. Caminando, pasamos por el centro médico que me acogió días atrás. Mis ojos lo veían por primera vez con claridad y fui capaz de memorizar su pequeña entrada, su aspecto antiguo y ruinoso y las increíbles molduras que tenía el pórtico. Aquellas personas y aquel lugar tendrían mi gratitud infinita.

Siempre había creído que conocía muy bien la ciudad y sus alrededores pero no podía estar más equivocado. Para mí, Chicago solo era sus casinos, sus avenidas famosas, sus altísimos edificios y su imponente arquitectura moderna. Nunca miré más allá, nunca pensé que podía existir un mundo totalmente paralelo y a la vez diferente tras los rascacielos. Aquellos chicos del galpón me habían enseñado la variedad e infinidad de historias y penurias que podían convivir con una persona y, aun así, no eran un estorbo ni un impedimento para que salieran adelante y siguieran viviendo con coraje en lo que ellos llamaban hogar. Si Tom, Kali, Marcus, Sole y los demás eran felices con la vida que tenían, entonces quizás… ¿yo también podía recuperar mi vida y aprender de mis errores para ser mejor? Esperaba que sí.

Mi primera misión sería buscar a Bella. Mis armas: decirle la verdad y prometerle verdadera confianza. No más secretos; Y mi fin sería obtener su perdón y a su alma nuevamente conmigo. No podía darme por vencido muy rápidamente. Por algo había sufrido tanto desde niño como para no querer arreglar mi destino y seguir siendo fiel a mi corazón.

Estuve perdido entre tinieblas, sí, y por eso había dejado abandonada a la mujer que amaba. Deambulé mucho por las calles oscuras de mis pensamientos sin encontrar respuesta, sin vaciar la sensación de impotencia y soledad de mi cuerpo; caminé a tientas en un mundo que no era el mío pero que lo sentía como parte de mi futuro; fui simplemente un hombre que tuvo que vivir lo que vivió para poder comprender a ciencia acierta lo que el amor, el cariño, el respeto y la confianza significaban.

La noche anterior, entre alcohol barato y panecillos fríos tomé por fin conciencia de lo que había estado sucediéndome, en lo estúpido que había sido al creer que dominar y controlar la vida de Bella la haría feliz, la tendría a salvo y a mi lado por siempre. El plan no había funcionado. No. Todo lo contrario: yo mismo ocasioné su huida, hice que Bella se alejara de mí. Fue una maldición. El fracaso me tomó por sorpresa sin ningún escudo para protegerme y me arrebató salvajemente de mis brazos a la mujer que amaba. ¡Que tonto había sido!

¡Es imposible controlar la vida!

Crucé la calle. Era un lunes tres de octubre. Lo sabía porque fue lo primero que le pregunté a un guardia de seguridad cuando estuve caminando por la avenida principal del condado de Du Page. Por lo que decía conocer Chicago, estaba seguro que me encontraba muy cerca a mi departamento ubicado en Lincoln Park; sin duda, esto sería cierto si definíamos como cerca unos cuarenta minutos en auto por la autopista doscientos noventa hasta el cruce con la Kennedy y de ahí, unos diez minutos más hasta atravesar la Lake Shore. Maldita travesía y yo aun cargaba un yeso en el brazo.

Caminé un par de cuadras más hasta que encontré unas bancas de fierro oxidado. Me refugié en ellas aprovechando la sombra que expedía la copa agreste de un árbol, cuyas hojas marchitas corrían por la plazoleta que se extendía por todo su frente. Deseé ser una de aquellas hojas. Correría, viajaría con el viento sin rumbo fijo, sentirme libre y pensaría… Pensaría mucho… Tenía viviendo en Chicago cinco años, desde que quise iniciarme como arquitecto de manera independiente y lejos de mi familia, claro, si unos tíos déspotas, un primo egoísta y un padre avaricioso que solo tenían ojos para el poder y el dinero podrían ser considerados como parte de tal. Felizmente no me fue difícil adaptarme al lugar porque contaba con la ayuda de mi prima Alice quien se había mudado a la casa de su abuela paterna para cuidarla y estar pendiente de ella mientras acababa su carrera de diseño de interiores. Sus padres –Álvaro Brandon y Katherine Cullen- estaban divorciados pero había heredado de ambos un fideicomiso capaz de mantenerla de por vida. Aun así, Alice amaba trabajar, ser independiente y ganarse su propio dinero. Algo admirable a pesar de todo el martirio que tuvo que pasar como hija única de un matrimonio en quiebra.

Al igual que ella, aprendí a evadir ciertos sentimientos de nostalgia y tristeza; aparté, oculté y enterré mis pesadillas etéreas en lo más profundo de mi consciencia y le seguí los pasos, trazando mi propio camino. Que mejor que ser un Cullen a presión que por fama. Nada bueno se podía sacar de la tiranía y el poder.

En las últimas veinticuatro horas fui recordando poco a poco los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida con mayor exactitud. No había perdido la memoria en ningún momento, no, solo me había sumergido en un trance fortísimo por los golpes, las amenazas y la abrumadoras noticias que había recibido de golpe en tan pocas horas… Había estado confundido, aturdido, pero siempre martirizándome con el recuerdo de los ojitos chocolate de Bella mirándome con tristeza y decepción…

Aun así, suspirar el mismo aire que Bella tenía un precio imposible de igualar y yo lo necesitaba con locura. Sí, la tenía que recuperar a toda costa, sentirla nuevamente mía y retenerla solo para mí como el maldito poseso y egoísta que soy, en el que me había convertido. Claro, los ángeles y demonios seguirían ahí, quemándonos por dentro, no se irían pero al menos, Bella y yo juntos, tendríamos las armas necesarias para luchar a favor y contra ellos.

Sí, eso haría. _Edward Cullen pretendía ser nuevamente un héroe... Irónico porque nunca podrás serlo. Tú eres el chico malo de la historia._

Los chicos malos también merecían una oportunidad, ¿no? _No,_ negó la voz de mi consciencia. _Ya no._

- Disculpe jovencito –una voz rancia que provenía por detrás de mi nuca me hizo romper el hilo de mis pensamientos. Giré. Era una señora mayor de cabellos plateados que me miraba con mucha expectativa: - ¿Podría hacerme el favor de alcanzarme mi sombrero? El viento se lo llevó.

- Sí, claro –no demoré nada y le alcancé su sombrero-. Tome -a pesar de mi traza zarrapastrosa la señora me sonrió amablemente, formando arruguitas bajo sus ojos. Era una abuelita tierna. La abuela Victoria, si estuviese viva, hubiese tenido casi su misma edad, aunque por el trato fino que tuvo, de repente hubiese estado más conservada.

- Gracias. Es usted muy amable.

- ¿Quiere que la ayude a cruzar la pista? –Le pregunté agitando mi brazo izquierdo, el único que podía movilizar.

- No joven, gracias pero espero a mi hija. Tenemos cita con el doctor –me contestó, sentándose en la banca y examinándome bajo sus anteojos de medialuna-. ¿Y a usted ya lo vio el médico?

Le sonreí y le expliqué el problema que tenía en el brazo. No era nada peligroso ni tenía que estar bajo supervisión ya que no me había zafado ningún hueso pero debía mantenerme con el yeso fijo durante diez días más. A los pocos minutos llegó su hija y se la llevó de inmediato sin siquiera mirarme o contestarme el saludo a pesar de la insistencia de su mamá. Era obvio, ¿quién quería entablar conversación con un chico como yo? Estaba sucio, adolorido y con barba.

Después de casi una hora más, logré convencer a un taxista que me llevara hasta mi departamento. Aceptó de mala gana y en todo el camino no habló, solo se limitó a llevarme por la ruta correcta sin dejar de echar un vistazo de vez en cuando a mi identificación y mi tarjeta de crédito. Pasaba sus ojos de mi billetera a su espejo retrovisor y los aguzaba tanto para examinar mi reflejo y comprobar que efectivamente yo era el tipo de la foto. Le costó mucho aceptarlo pero mis ojos verdes de seguro me delataron.

Respiré con calma y cerré mis ojos cansados. Por fin me dirigía hacia mi destino, a cumplir con mi misión y eso despertaba en mí una inusual ansiedad; sin embargo la sensación de pérdida estaba tan latente como el primer día en que perdí a Bella por mi gran estupidez que jugaba en contra de mi entusiasmo y no me permitía otra cosa que pensar en dormir. No había dormido bien los días anteriores; el cuerpo me reclamaba descanso y comida. Si estiraba mis piernas o mi columna me dolía atroz producto de los golpes y la mala posición al dormir sobre cemento y si intentaba morderme los labios, un ardor intenso en las comisuras inferiores me atacaba. Sentía escozor y necesitaba un baño urgente… Pero había hecho una promesa y solo después de hablar con Bella, podría descansar tranquilo. Antes no.

_Edward Cullen aun no recuperaba su toque. Lo había perdido. _Al menos el gorro de lana me protegía del frío de la tarde.

Cuando llegué a mi edificio, no perdí tiempo y le pedí prestado dinero al portero. Él, para mi sorpresa, no se negó y a los segundos le estaba pagando el viaje al taxista que me entregó mi billetera incrédulo y boquiabierto. Seguro pensó que lo estaba engañando y que no le pagaría o que, por mi traza, lo asaltaría. No podía culparlo pero tampoco era necesaria su aversión hacía mí. Tom tenía razón, la sociedad los excluía y les negaba segundas oportunidades. No era justo.

- ¡Te pago apenas baje de mi departamento! –Le grité y mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban lo escuché decir calmado algo como "descuide señor Cullen". Cuando llegué a mi piso nunca imaginé observar el tremendo espectáculo que había en el pasillo y mucho menos los gritos que provenían de mi sala. Apresuré el paso y con mi brazo sano quité de en medio los bultos. Fue terriblemente impactante ver la cantidad de cajas blancas y de cartón de diferentes tamaños que yacían en el suelo al lado de unas cuantas bolsas negras. Algunas abiertas y otras cerradas con cinta de embalaje. La puerta de mi departamento estaba abierta… ¿Qué mierda había pasado?

Me acerqué sigilosamente, preparando mi puño izquierdo. Escuché con más atención. Las voces ya no eran ensordecedoras, ya no gritaban pero mantenían una conversación fluida y brusca. Las reconocí de inmediato.

_- (...) ¡Cómo si fueras de fiar! ¿Cómo sé si no has internado a mi hermano en un seminario de curas? _–Espetó Emmett y yo puse los ojos en blanco-._ Lo que él tenía eran problemas con su chica y no necesitaba ningún test teológico como de seguro le has hecho. ¡Aquí venía yo para sacarlo de la crisis! Y tú lo escondes. No es justo _–noté reproche en su voz.

_- ¿Estás loco? ¿Es en serio esto? _–Respondió Jasper con sorna.

_- Siempre has sido el amigo mojigato de mi hermano. Una mala influencia _–prosiguió-_. Así que no dudo de que lo hayas llevado con un exorcista _–lo escuché hablar y les juro que quise morirme de la risa. Emmett era así, un exagerado que no tenía límites al hablar, aun no había nacido quien lo hiciera madurar pero cuando se trataba de defender a Alice, a Elizabeth o a mí, se volvía un puma, aunque por su aspecto más parecía un oso grande, creo yo.

_- ¡Ja! ¿Y cómo sé __si eres tú el que me está __mintiendo y lo has dejado secuestrado en un cuarto de hotel en Las Vegas? Conociéndote…_

_- ¡Hey! ¿Qué de malo tiene Las Vegas?_

Jasper soltó un par de lisuras y lo oí caminar. En otras circunstancias me hubiese quedado escondido escuchando otra de sus tantas peleas por incompatibilidad de caracteres hasta que todo se transformase en la autodefensa preferida de Emmett pero tenía una misión que cumplir y no era momento de diversión. Eso vendría después.

_- ¡Edward tiene responsabilidades que atender! No se iría de parranda tanto tiempo._

_- ¿Y para qué crees que estoy aquí? _–Inquirió con desdén. Me imaginé a mi hermano con los brazos cruzados simulando arrogancia. Una cualidad que heredó de Carlisle, la única diferencia era que Emmett no compartía la misma maldad que nuestro padre y cada vez que se ponía a discutir parecía un niño grande. Quería infligir miedo pero lo que verdaderamente expresaba era picardía teñida de seriedad. Él no podía engañar a nadie.

Pero bueno, basta de relajo. Era hora de atacar.

- ¡Hey basta! –Grité con exigencia-. ¿Alguien me podría explicar qué carajos pasó aquí?

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par cuando voltearon a la urgencia de mi voz. Su mandíbula se desencajó, se pusieron pálidos y no pudieron pronunciar palabra alguna porque sus labios estaban sellados. Parecía que estaban viendo a un fantasma. Quise reírme.

- ¡Edward! –Exclamó Jasper segundos después, parpadeando intermitentemente. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al verme, pero fue Emmett quien corrió hacia mí.

- ¡Hermano! – Gritó y esbozó una gran sonrisa que hacía que sus pequeños hoyuelos se pronunciarán aun más en sus mejillas. Me lanzó una inesperada mirada de desconsuelo y con sus brazos de boxeador me apretó contra sí hasta hacerme doler el esternón-. ¡Por fin apareciste!

- ¡Aunch! ¡Me vas a matar Em! –Fue en vano, siguió apretándome el brazo dolorido así que desterré la idea de separarme de él y le devolví el abrazo con fuerza. No lo había visto desde aquella vez en la Bienal de Arquitectura y aunque no nos hubiéramos criado juntos, cuando estuve moribundo en el callejón pensé en él, en Jasper y en todos mis amigos y me recriminé absurdamente el hecho de no haberme despedido de nadie... Jamás imaginé que Richard sería capaz de tanto.

- Te dije que vendría a verte para solucionar tu vida y cuando llego, tu amigo me dice que estás desaparecido –lo miró de soslayo, con cierto reproche-, ¿cómo es eso posible…? ¿Cómo…? Espera un momento, Edward… -se agestó-, ¿por qué hueles como perro? ¿Dónde mierda has estado ah? ¿Y qué es ese yeso en tu brazo?

- Pensé que te jamás te darías cuenta –mascullé dolorido separándome de él para ir al encuentro de Jasper, que yacía a su costado con el ceño fruncido. No dejaba de observarme. ¿Tan mal aspecto tenía?

- ¿Cuántos días hace que no te has bañado? –Preguntó mi amigo.

- Unos cuantos. Fue difícil Jas –y le di un abrazo de hermano.

- Edward, no sé donde has estado metido pero nos has tenido muy preocupados, ¿¡cómo es posible que no nos hayas dicho que pensabas dejar todo y desaparecer del mundo?! ¿Sabes lo que hemos pasado las últimas tres noches? ¡Hemos ido a todos los hospitales, clínicas y comisarías del sector y nadie sabía nada de tu paradero!

- ¿No ves que tengo un brazo enyesado? ¡No fue mi intención desaparecer!

- Pero es cierto_, bro_. Solo nos faltó ir a las chinganas… Fue todo tan extraño. Nadie daba razón sobre el lugar que podías haberte ido a refugiar, así que no me quedó otra que pensar que te habían raptado… o mejor dicho que alguien te había secuestrado… -miró a Jasper de reojo. Él solo gruñó.

- Algo así… lo que ha pasado ha sido premeditado –les dije sin titubear, sentándome en el sofá. Ellos abrieron la boca sorprendidos, desviando sus miradas a mi ropa sucia, mi barba o mi gorro de lana-. Estuve en el condado de _Du Page_. A las fueras, pero no por mi propia voluntad.

- Oh mierda, ¿y qué hacías tú por ahí?

- Larga historia. No creerán lo que ha pasado. Mucho menos creerán quién fue el que me dejó así.

Emmett tomó asiento en una de las sillas del bar para escuchar el relato completo mientras que Jasper se mantuvo impávido, con una mirada inescrutable capaz de poner frío a cualquiera. Presentí que algo importante había pasado durante mi ausencia que hacía que él se mantuviera precavido y suspicaz… ¿sería algo respecto a Bella? ¿Algo malo le había pasado a mi novia y a mi futuro bebé con casco blanco? ¡No podía ser! Sin querer, empecé a temblar y sudar frío. No, no… Bella no podía estar mal… Me saqué el gorro de lana y de pronto, como alma que lleva el viento, surgió un torrente de sensaciones desde mi interior…

Tuve pánico.

- ¿Cómo está Bella? Quiero ir a verla, ¿dónde está? –Pregunté con premura, interrumpiendo la concentración de Emmett.

- En el hospital –dijo soltando el aire contenido-. Alice me llamó antes de ayer para saber si ya habías aparecido. Está furiosa porque cree que no quieres afrontar la idea de ser papá y te has fugado para evitar tu responsabilidad, cuando quise explicarle como eran las cosas me colgó el teléfono… -me dijo apenado-. Aún no hemos arreglado nuestras... diferencias.

- Lo siento… -se encogió de hombros.

Ladeé la cabeza. Quise tranquilidad para empezar a narrar lo que me había sucedido pero la estridente voz de mi hermano llenó el vacío silencioso del salón…

- ¡¿Cómo es eso que vas a ser papá Edward?! ¿Cómo mierda yo no sé ah? ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que iba a ser tío?! ¡Dios! ¡Si William se entera!

- Calma Emmett. Aun no sé si es verdad… -en mi interior quise que fuese cierto. Quería demostrarle al mundo entero que no tenía el alma tan dañada como pensaban y que a pesar de todo podía ser un buen padre, no como Carlisle.

- Siempre dejándome de lado –cruzó sus brazos y se agestó aun más. Me miró desafiante y engreído como cuando le ganaba las partidas de ajedrez o de natación y el abuelo me premiaba desmesuradamente. Creo que Em siempre sintió la diferencia de trato al ser un hijo concebido fuera del matrimonio.

- Em, aun no lo sé, ¿entendido? -Le repetí mirándolo fijamente. Se parecía mucho a Esme salvo sus ojos verdes que eran marca patentada de los Cullen-. ¿Tú crees que yo dejaría pasar algo tan importante?

- Bueno... Mmmm... No.

- ¿Ves? -sonreí de lado y me dirigí a Jasper-: ¿Alice te dijo algo más?

- No.

- Bueno, vamos al hospital ahora mismo. No quiero perder tiempo.

- Pero… y ¿el yeso? –Emmett levantó las manos pidiendo la explicación-. ¿Me vas a dejar con la duda? –Lo miré con cara de "¿eres una niña?" que no le di tiempo para que objetara.

- En el camino les cuento la verdad. Voy a bañarme y salgo en quince minutos.

- Necesitarás una hora, _bro_ –bromeó Em.

- ¡Más te vale que cuando salga encuentre mi casa arreglada! -Lo amenacé. Jasper sonrió con suficiencia.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación con el corazón a mil. Los ojos lindos de Bella irrumpieron en mi mente. Me miraban acusadores e indolentes. A ellos no les interesaba si había estado perdido o no, o si estaba dolorido y amoratado. No, ellos me miraban con desprecio, haciendo que en mi interior me corroyese la traición… Respiré profundamente. En el fondo, mi consciencia sabía que si Alice estaba furiosa, Bella estaba peor y por eso me recordaba a cada segundo el precio de mi estupidez… Pero me lo merecía, me merecía todo lo que me estaba pasando. Había sido el villano de la historia, no el héroe.

_El idiota Edward Cullen._

Salí de la ducha y mientras buscaba ropa limpia en mis cajones, decidí escuchar los mensajes de la contestadora con tranquilidad y con la esperanza de que Alice hubiese dejado algún mensaje. Tenía que estar preparado para todo si quería enfrentármeles. Para mi decepción solo escuché la voz de Riley llena de entusiasmo:

"_Edward, te vuelvo a llamar para decirte que estoy ultimando los detalles del contrato con el banco. Querían que pagáramos un precio exorbitante, el doble de lo que valía la hipoteca que tenía la casa; pero felizmente que no fui solo, llevé al tío de Heidi que también es abogado y quien también me ayudó con la legalización de la carta poder y le exigimos al gerente que se ciña a lo estipulado en los incisos respectivos de la orden de subasta… Ya sabes que el banco nunca pierde pero esta vez no hemos dejado que pisen nuestros derechos… En fin, Ed. Espero noticias tuyas. Trataré de llamarte luego."_

Oh diablos.

Me detuve en seco.

Me había olvidado por completo lo que Riley estaba haciendo en Seattle. Claro, aparte de mantenerse cerca de Jacob en la obra de los Federline para vigilar o debatir cualquier inconveniente. Riley se había comprometido en ayudarme a buscar un terreno para construir el proyecto que yo tenía en mente. Él, como nativo del lugar, conocía la zona mejor que nadie y me había convencido de que sería ideal incursionar con el tema de la inmobiliaria. Según los estudios, Seattle se convertiría en un sitio en potencia y Riley quería que aprovecháramos eso, como me lo recordó fugazmente aquel día en que Bella me había abandonado. Yo, desganado, sin vida, no le había prestado la debida atención solo atiné a decirle que confiaba en él y que podía encargarse de todo con la Carta poder que le había dejado. Riley, con pena, contestó: "_Mejor regresa a Seattle, Edward. Es la mejor solución, aquí te vas a distraer y tu mente pensara en otras cosas.__"_

No le llegué a responder. No le hice caso. Mi ánimo estaba por los suelos. Dos días después volvió a llamarme, justo antes de ir al trabajo de Bella, justo antes de encontrarme con Richard:

_- Edward, ¿cómo estás? Sé que llamo en mal momento pero es necesario que rebobines tu sistema y estés lúcido para definir la compra de la propiedad que te comenté el otro día… dime, ¿llegaste a ver las fotografías que te envié? _

_- No he tenido tiempo, hermano. Pero en cuanto vuelva de hablar con Bella, lo reviso._

_- Eso espero… Mira, sé que habíamos acordado en que compraríamos un terreno o una propiedad cualquiera, rústica para demoler pero como verás en las fotos, la casa es perfecta. No será necesario demolerla porque está en perfectas condiciones. ¿Qué dices?_

_- Riley, haz lo que creas conveniente, tienes el poder, ¿no? Confío en ti._

_- ¡Genial Ed! Son unas gangas. Las propiedades que vas a comprar están a un precio estupendo._

_- ¿Estás seguro de que no se desanimarán? Quizá deben tener mejores propuestas que la mía._

_- No lo creo. No muchos apuestan por zonas de expansión urbana como esas._

_- Gracias._

Aquel día, luego de colgar el teléfono, como dije, había salido disparado para ir a buscar a Bella. Lo demás ya lo saben, apareció Richard y malogró drásticamente mi plan. Así que no había tenido tiempo de revisar mi email para ver las fotografías, sin embargo, yo no dudaba del buen gusto de Riley ni de su ojo crítico. Mi inversión estaba en buenas manos y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Seguí con mi novedoso y nuevo ritual de colocarme la ropa con la mano izquierda. Me decidí por unos pantalones de lino gris oscuro y una camisa de algodón blanca ya que ésta le permitía mayor facilidad y acceso a mi brazo enyesado. La abotoné con dificultad y acto seguido peiné mi cabello y me eché loción. Quise conservar mi insípida barba porque muy dentro de mí tenía la esperanza de que si Bella me veía así sus sentimientos se ablandarían y yo me mostraría mucho más vulnerable. Por Dios, seguía siendo un manipulador de primera…

_Por Bella, todo._

Antes de salir, presioné nuevamente el botón del contestador –que parpadeaba sin cesar- para escuchar el resto de mensajes. _La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿verdad?_

¡Demonios! Era otra vez Riley:

"_Edward, ¡tienes que saber que hizo Jacob ahora! ¡Ese hombre está loco! Si los Federline se enteran o peor aun, si llegase a pasar algo, ¡estoy seguro que no estarían tranquilos hasta darnos cacería! ¿Quieres saber que hizo esta vez? Ha hecho cambios de último momento en las estructuras del quinto piso, ¿lo puedes creer? Dice que si aplicamos no sé que sistema constructivo con menos fierro podemos tener algo más liviano, económico y no sé que otras cosas más. No manejo muy bien los términos de ingeniería pero lo que sea__. Tienes__ que venir aquí, a Seattle, urgente. De paso conoces la casa en persona. Te va a gustar… Por cierto, ¿recibiste mis otros mensajes? Llamo a tu celular y está apagado."_

Carajo. ¿Ahora que chucha había hecho Jacob? Ese tipo me iba a escuchar…

Mensaje tres:

"_¿Edward has viajado? ¿En dónde miércoles estás hombre? Llámame. Iré a cenar con Heidi… eso es otro problema. Adiós"_

La intensidad de su voz cambió en la última frase. Sentí un matiz de melancolía y preocupación. ¿Qué habría pasado? Heidi era increíble y hacían una hermosa pareja, además estaban a dos meses de casarse lo cual hacía imposible el hecho de que quisieran separarse a no ser que ella siguiera con la firme convicción de no tener hijos hasta dentro de unos cinco años más.

Volví a presionar el botón negro y seguí escuchando los demás mensajes. Primero, al oír una voz de mujer, se me aceleró el corazón porque pensé que por fin escucharía la voz de Bella o de Alice, pero mi decepción fue tan grande como mi sorpresa al identificar aquel tono fingido como la marca personal de Irina Denali… ¿Cómo era esto posible?

"_Edward, cariño. ¿Cómo estás? Estoy en Chicago por asuntos personales y quisiera verte este fin de semana para ofrecerte una disculpa por aquel día en la fiesta de Heidi. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero es un tema que no me deja dormir tranquila. Creo que si lo discutiéramos, podríamos llegar a un excelente acuerdo. Espero tu llamada. Un beso"_

¿Irina quería disculparse? Repito, ¿cómo era esto posible? Ella ya no pertenecía a mi vida desde hacía mucho tiempo, se lo había dejado claro el día en que di por finalizada nuestra pseudo-relación. Entonces, ¿por qué quería llegar a un acuerdo? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Tantas cosas podían pasar en cuatro días? Un haz de incertidumbre me invadió sin embargo no perdería el tiempo llamándola, Irina solo querría amedrentarme, o quizá chantajearme para que regresara con ella, estaba seguro.

Ya el último mensaje no me sorprendió. Era otra vez Riley:

"_Edward ya hice la compra de la casa definitiva."_

Mensaje número cinco:

"_Edward este es el quinto mensaje que te dejo, ¿dónde estás? Necesito comunicarme contigo urgente. Y no estoy de broma. El banco quiere tu presencia para afinar unos detalles. Respóndeme"_

Cerré los ojos y me ardieron. Necesitaba dormir. Ni siquiera había solucionado mi vida y aparecían más problemas, ¿es que nunca se acabarían? ¿Tantas cosas podían pasar en cuatro días? Lo llamaría cuando regresara. Bella era mi prioridad número uno.

**.**

**.**

Emmett se ofreció a manejar mi auto. Solo por esta vez acepté porque si algo temía de mi hermano era su manera de conducir. Parecía que estaba en una carrera de autos al estilo _Meteoro_. Por el camino almorzamos algo ligero mientras les iba narrando lo que había sucedido con el estúpido niño mimado de Richard. De inmediato Jasper reaccionó como abogado y me sugirió presentar cargos contra él pero Emmett pensó que sería muchísimo mejor si nosotros mismos, a nuestro estilo, nos encargábamos de él y de su maldito ego._ "¡Que se lo meta por el culo, Edward!"_

Antes de llegar al hospital, los obligué a pasar por una tienda de regalos. No nos quedaba muy lejos y tampoco quería llegar con las manos vacías. Yo seguía siendo un buen novio. _Manipulador._ No demoré ni titubeé nada al comprarle a Bella un elefante gris de peluche y unas flores tornasoladas que iban desde el rojo carmín hasta el amarillo pálido. Impregnaron el ambiente de un olor agradable.

- ¿Un elefante? –Emmett arqueó una ceja burlón.

- Sí. A Bella no le gustan los osos de peluche, así que quiero innovar, ¿qué te parece?

- ¿Mi sincera opinión? –Alzó las cejas.

- Sí.

- Gay.

Rodé los ojos y fui a caja a pagar. Ahí noté la cantidad de tarjetas musicales y postales de felicitaciones; así como globos de diferentes formas y tamaños. Unos tenían forma de corazón y decían "te amo" o "perdóname"; otros solo decían entre signo de admiración la típica frase de "feliz cumpleaños" en todos los idiomas que alcancé a leer. Pero, fue, lo que estaba situado al otro extremo del aparador lo que me hizo delirar, soñar y sucumbir a la tentación de agarrar el auto e irme corriendo hacia el hospital sin comprar nada. Ahí estaba, mirándome, entre dibujos de pequeños bebes doctores y excursionistas, un bebé en pañales con casco blanco, sosteniendo un martillo y mirando con la carita más tierna que haya visto jamás… se me derritió el corazón, se me paralizó el cuerpo y una extraña sensación se arremolinó en mi pecho… Mi vida entera la vi pasar en ese minuto: una niña con los mismos ojos chocolate de Bella diciéndome "papá", llamándome con sus manitas para que la cargara, le hiciera las coletas y la llevara todos los días al colegio. Era mi pequeña princesita; a su lado un bebé como el que me había imaginado, vestidito con overol de jean y cabello cobrizo sonriéndome… ¿Podría esta imagen hacerse realidad algún día? ¿Bella llevaría en su vientre a alguna de estas preciosas criaturitas?

Solté un suspiro. Faltaba poco para descubrirlo.

- Señorita, quisiera añadir a mis compras, dos pósters del bebé constructor.

- Enseguida señor –me sonrió. Si Bella me daba la buena noticia le mostraría de inmediato los dibujos, sino, esperaría hasta que fuera el momento adecuado-. ¿Es usted ingeniero?

- No, soy arquitecto –la joven volvió a sonreír y me inmediato me extendió las flores envueltas en papel celofán y los pósters debidamente enrollados. Añadió una tarjeta de la tienda.

_Y mi bebe también será arquitecto._

Salí rapidísimo. Emmett se había adelantado y ya estaba al lado de la ventanilla conversando secretamente con Jasper quien se había quedado en el auto cuidando. Cuando me vieron, se detuvieron de golpe y trataron de disimular su expresión burlándose de mi elefante de peluche. ¿Nunca habían regalado uno o estaban mal de la cabeza?

Conforme nos íbamos acercando al hospital, mi sistema nervioso empezó a alterarse y ya no podía mantenerme tranquilo en mi asiento. Estaba ansioso, debatiéndome entre la necesidad de verla sana y salva y la urgencia de que aceptase hablar conmigo. _¿Y si no lo hace? ¡Demonios! _Mi mente también tenía la necesidad de bloquear la imagen fatal de sus ojitos chocolates acusadores y permitir que entrase nuevamente su risueña mirada.

- Buenos días, por favor ¿podría decirme en que habitación está la señorita Isabella Swan? –escuché decir a Jasper. Emmett nos dio alcance después de estacionar el auto en el parqueo privado del hospital.

- Habitación doscientos veinticuatro, segundo piso, señor.

- Gracias.

Ya no podía caminar. Tenía efecto de piernas de gelatina porque por más que me apresuraba a subir las gradas y avanzar por los pasillos, sentía que no avanzaba nada o que el camino era un laberinto, más largo que de costumbre. Mi vida se iba, eso era. Era la anticipación de verla después de muchos días, mi corazón lo sabía muy bien porque luchaba despavorido por salirse de mi pecho.

_- Espero que Rachel no le dé más noticias malas a Bella –reconocí la voz aguda de Alice. Me apresuré._

_- ¿Le explicaste lo que tenía Bells antes de pasarle el celular? _

_- Obvio Leah._

Jasper frunció el ceño al verlas. Emmett se recostó en la pared blanca de la sala de espera, sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¡Enana! –Gritó. Alice volteó de un respingo. Sus ojos se abrieron exorbitantes al ver al grandulón de su primo mostrando su lado más juguetón. Parpadeó, luego, en milésimas de segundo, se agestó y giró su rostro hasta impactarse con el mío.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah no! –Se paró de la silla y caminó en mi dirección-. ¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen! ¿Qué carajos te pasa, ah?

- Tranquila Alice… puedo explicarlo.

- ¡Nada de explicaciones idiota! –Me quitó el elefante con furia líquida en sus ojos y lo lanzó a su amiga Leah. Aprovechó mi asombro para empezar a pegarme en el pecho con fuerza-. ¡Esto es por mí y por Bella!

- Así que este es el innombrable, ¿no? –Preguntó la morena-. Lo vi un par de veces y parecía confiable.

- Son los tres innombrables.

Emmett rezongó.

- Hey primita, ¡yo no hice nada! ¿Por qué no me das un abrazo? –Jasper se mantenía callado.

- No –lo asesinó con la mirada-. A estas alturas me da igual. Si vienes con él, es porque estás de su lado.

- ¿Pero qué?

- ¿Crees que es normal que aparezca como si nada después de…? ¡Ya no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado! ¡Aish! ¡Olvídalo Emmett! Lo que vale aquí es que tú, Edward –me hincó el pecho- eres un inconsciente, estúpido y sinvergüenza.

Emmett silbó.

- Alice estuve viviendo con pandilleros. ¡Perdí el conocimiento un día entero! Mírame el brazo, lo tengo fisurado.

- Créeme, si supieras la pinta con la que vino a la casa, te morirías enana.

- Como si no los conociera –espetó rabiosa-. ¿Pretendes que crea que ese yeso es de verdad? Seguro que es de esos que venden para Halloween.

Leah le tiró el peluche a Emmett –quien murmuró algo como "chica ruda, me gusta"- y se lanzó contra mí para agarrarme el brazo como si fuera una palanca.

- ¡Aunch! Despacio –murmuró algo evadiendo mi queja y le dio unos golpecitos al yeso. ¿Acaso era doctora?

- Sí, Alice. Te dice la verdad –dijo finalmente.

- Gracias –agregué con sorna-. Alice, te juro por lo más sagrado que no miento. Déjame explicarte lo antes posible para poder entrar y hablar con Bella.

- Está hablando por teléfono con su prima –se apresuró a decir. Sus ojos se acentuaron, me observó con detenimiento por largo rato hasta que asintió. Podría jurar que por un segundo se conmovió de verme así: barbudo, ojeroso y con un yeso en el brazo derecho. Sin más preámbulo y frente a todos, le conté rápidamente mi plan para proteger a Bella, la astucia de Richard y su venganza por el _Amaretto_ y finalmente le narré con rapidez los tres días que pasé con Tom.

- ¿Cómo es posible que Richard haya planeado todo esto?

- Nunca ha tenido límites. Está tan contaminado por el dinero que no le importa su propia familia.

- A ese nunca le ha importado la familia –opinó Emmett con desdén.

Alice asintió con rabia. A ella más que a nadie le aborrecía la idea de pensar en Richard. Era tanto el daño interno a base de insultos que éste le había propinado cuando era niña que la había obligado a odiarlo. Leah como si adivinara sus pensamientos llegó a sentarse a su lado y la abrazó.

- Ali, ahora quiero hablar con Bella –asintió-, pero dime antes, ¿está embarazada? –no pude disimular la ilusión en mi voz. Dentro de todo este mar de confusión y dolor, saber que sería padre era la noticia que calmaría mis miedos.

- Que ella te lo diga.

- Bien, merezco eso.

- Debes de explicarle bien las cosas porque no creo que Bella te perdone tan fácilmente. Está un poco deprimida desde ayer. Pensó que la habías olvidado… -ladeó su cabeza-, ¿sabes que es lo que sucede Edward? Todas las palabras y promesas que le hiciste de un amor sincero, se corrieron de su corazón al saber que la habías mandado investigar y ayer, al saber que no estabas aquí cuando más te necesitaba le terminó por partir el alma. No tengo idea de cómo arreglarás eso, pero solo te puedo decir que luches y que nada te desanime.

- Nada lo hará.

- ¿Qué motivo tienes para luchar por ella?

- La amo.

- ¿Y qué si ella se vuelve una carga para ti? –Su pregunta, así como sus consejos me tomaron por sorpresa. Se le había dulcificado la mirada como nunca y tenía esa expresión suya de saber algo que los demás ignoraban. Intuí que se trataba de un mensaje entre líneas-. La vida no se construye bajo fantasías absurdas, Edward, ni por falsas promesas.

- Ella nunca será una carga para mí, Alice. Y si es verdad que está embarazada será lo más hermoso que podría pasarme en la vida... –terminé la frase con un suspiro lleno de esperanza. Alice me miró con ojos vidriosos. Escuché por detrás a Emmett silbar de nuevo y a Leah reprimir un jadeo. Yo volví a la carga con seriedad-: Y sí, vuelves a equivocarte Alice, la vida sí puede construirse con fantasías, sino, ¿cómo crees que seguí en pie después de lo que pasó con mi madre y Eli?

- Seguiste soñando –finalizó por mí.

- Decidí ser feliz. Y te juro que no habrá nada que me impida hacerlo al lado de Bella.

- Así se habla, Ed -Alice se emocionó mucho pero al otro instante se entristeció. Lo sabía, sus ojos nunca engañaban, bajó la mirada lentamente y la dirigió hacia Jasper quien la observaba con angustia.

Los dos estaban sufriendo y no se decidían a dar el primer paso. En mi opinión, Jasper tenía todas las de ganar si dejaba de un lado el que dirán. Alice era hija única pero independiente, así que mi tía Katherine no le era ningún problema, supongo.

- Entonces, ¿listo para los gritos, los golpes y las carajeadas? –Interrumpió Leah.

- Leah, ¿tienes que ser siempre tan así?

La morena alzó una ceja y nos dirigió una mirada asesina a los dos.

Emmett carraspeó sin disimulo y decidió salir a hablar por su _iPhone_, supongo que tenía que verificar si todo marchaba correctamente en su empresa. Antes de desaparecer, volví a escuchar algo como "la chica ruda me gusta".

- Edward ven conmigo. El peluche déjalo para después.

- No.

Llegó la hora. La que tanto había ansiado. La enfermera nos abrió la puerta y antes de ingresar, Alice tiró de mi brazo y me susurró con voz casi imperceptible que no le mencionara a Charlie. No entendí porqué me pidió eso pero igual asentí... ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Charlie sabría de este problema y estaría furioso conmigo tanto como para matarme? Ya me lo había advertido en Forks… Suspiré evitando pensar en ello, no era el momento, y entré a la habitación. Era pequeña, dividida por un tabique de madera y tela blanca. Tenía una sola ventana con persianas y sus paredes eran celestes. En un rincón colgaba un televisor del techo y al otro extremo, un sillón marrón -de considerable tamaño- junto a una mesita de madera vacía. Ahí pondría al elefante gris.

Oí su voz antes de verla. La mejor melodía.

Crucé el tabique. Alcé la vista. Sentí una tirantez en el pecho cuando me detuve sobre mis pasos, fascinado al verla, fue como si hubiese estado ciego, caminando con una venda en los ojos y de pronto, al mirar su carita bonita, todo el mundo volvía sonreír bajo un rayo de luz. Unos días atrás pensé que no volvería a verla nunca.

Bella me vio, sentí que se estremeció cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron mas rápidamente logró desviar la suya. Con los ojos asombrados, pasó de mi rostro demacrado al peluche, de ahí a las flores y finalmente al yeso.

Mis ojos bebieron de su belleza, me moría por estrecharla entre mis brazos. ¡Qué diablos! ¡Quería correr y besarla!

Estaba echada a cuarenta y cinco grados en una cama pulcramente blanca y hablaba por celular mientras que su otro brazo estaba conectado a unas máquinas y al suero. No llevaba ni una pizca de maquillaje, sus labios estaban secos y unas ojeras palidecían aun más su rostro, pero aun así, me pareció hermosa… Toda frágil y vulnerable.

Yo la cuidaría.

- Bella… -pronuncié con el corazón en la boca.

_- Sí Rachel, gracias y avísame como van las cosas. Adiós_ –colgó y fijó su mirada en mí. Yo en ella. Intensos segundos de placer visual… Moría por besarla, por borrarle aquellas arruguitas de su rostro, por borrarle todo el dolor al que estuvo sometida, por borrarle su tristeza. Dios. Aquella imagen de ella, me obsesionaría toda la noche.

- Bella.

Negó con la cabeza. Sus ojitos chocolates me miraron fríos, doloridos como lo recordaba mi mente.

- Ok, les dejo solos para que hablen –dijo Alice, quitándome el peluche y poniéndolo en el sofá.

- No, Alice. Ahora no… -se le cortó la voz pero su súplica fue en vano, la aludida ya había salido-. Me duele la cabeza…

Emitió un suspiro cansado, llevándose una mano a la sien.

- Bella te debo una explicación.

- No quiero hablar contigo. No ahora.

- Necesito que me escuches –insistí.

- Edward, es en serio –zanjó, apretándose el puente de la nariz-. Me duele la cabeza, ¿no escuchaste?

- ¿Es por la llamada o…?

- Sí, Charlie está mal -se afanó por hablar con serenidad.

Había algo en su ecuanimidad que me alarmaba, o quizá era la forma de expresar su sorpresa de verme allí cuando no lo había esperado. Para ser sinceros, había soñado tanto con volverla a ver que jamás pensé en cómo comportarme cuando estuviese frente a ella. Arrastraba un exceso de cansancio, mis ojos ardían, podía lanzar todo al vacío pero existía una fuerza imperiosa y magnética que me unía a ella. Necesitaba estar ahí a pesar de su displicencia.

Estaba reacia.

Insistiría.

No me daría por vencido.

Cogí la silla y la giré para sentarme a su lado en silencio, un silencio que escondía demasiadas palabras. No me iría de aquí hasta que ella no me escuchara. Si no lo hacía por mí, al menos tenía que hacerlo por ella y su futuro. Bella tenía que saber quien la había vendido a la policía y quien había estafado a la empresa.

Bella se inclinó a un lado, mirando más allá de mí, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no había nadie más, luego aguzó sus ojos y se distrajo con el celular. ¡A la maldita hora que tenía ese monstruo _BlackBerry_ en sus manos que se interponía entre nosotros! Por ratos se agestaba mientras trataba de escribir algo y otras veces la oía rechinar.

Me alteré.

Se veía bellísima con el ceño fruncido y perdida entre las miles de funciones que tenía ese aparato, pero a la vez, me mataba su ausencia. La tenía frente a mí pero no podía hablarle ni tocarla. Y eso era más doloroso que estar perdido en medio de un callejón golpeado y atolondrado sin saber que hacer. Me mataba de a pocos la fe.

**.**

**.**

Durante las horas que restaron la tarde, me dediqué exclusivamente a hacer méritos. Puse las flores atornasoladas en un florero vacío que encontré y llené con agua. Jasper entró una vez para despedirse y decirme que Emmett había tenido que irse antes porque lo había llamado su secretaria por una emergencia. Bella también lo miró raro, casi de la misma forma en que Alice lo había hecho conmigo cuando me vio aparecer después de cuatro días.

Al rato, entró una enfermera para el chequeo de rutina. Lo hizo rápido y sin perder tiempo le acomodó los almohadones logrando que su cuerpo se incorporara a noventa grados o un poco más para que no tuviera dificultad al comer el menú que le traía. Colocó el azafate en una mesa plegable, destapó el platillo y a regañadientes, Bella tuvo que comer gelatina, pollo sancochado y verduras, todo sin sal. El menú no se veía apetitoso. Para nada.

A las seis de la tarde, las luces se habían atenuado dándole un aspecto más cálido a la habitación. Notaba que Bella me miraba por ratos bajo la sombra. Analizaba lo que hacía y no hacía, mas yo me porté siempre bien. La ayudé a bajar el ángulo de la cama, le alcancé agua y le prendí la televisión; amé escuchar su risa infantil durante toda la repetición de _Friends__; _pero fue, justo en el momento que acomodaba al elefante en el sofá –que tenía unas pestañas extrañamente largas-, que sentí fijamente su mirada en mí. Era una mirada diferente, quizá algo tierna. No podía leer el significado de sus expresiones pero tenía la esperanza de que fuese algo bueno, por algo esbozó una media sonrisa cuando sentí un bulto raspar mi brazo, asustándome. De pronto lo vi, la elefanta se había caído de trompa en el sofá y Bella se reía de mí.

**.**

**.**

Me había quedado dormido un rato en el sillón. A este paso necesitaría un collarín y analgésicos porque no solo me dolía el cuello por cargar el peso del yeso sino también por la mala posición en que me encontraba echado. Me pregunté qué sería lo que me había despertado y no entré en cuenta hasta que escuché la voz chillona de Alice que retumbaba por toda la habitación. Entonces decidí volver a cerrar los ojos.

- Cuando hables con él tendrás que decírselo, Bellita. Eso no lo podrás ocultar.

_Mmmm... __¿Ocultar qué?_

- No sé si hablaré con él hoy... Aunque...

- Habla con él. Debes hacerlo.

- Dile la verdad. Quizá se vaya más rápido de lo que imaginas –agregó Leah con indiferencia. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué decía esto? Ella estaba equivocada, yo no me iría nunca... - Nunca se va, ¿no? –Bella negó. Que ironía.

- Oh, míralo Bella, se ve tan lindo durmiendo.

- ¡Alice! ¿Tú también?

- ¡Vamos Bella! ¿Crees que yo, Alice Brandon, hubiese dejado que él diera un paso aquí sin saber la verdad? Conmigo nadie juega y para tu información, él dice la verdad. Escúchalo, no te pido que lo perdones pero si lo dejas hablar entenderás porqué estuvo ausente tantos días. Es una historia rara pero sorprendente, tanto que da miedo.

- De aquellas cosas que solo ocurren en las películas –agregó Leah.

Bella no respondió por un rato.

- Ni yo misma lo podía creer. Es más, aun tengo mis dudas…

¿Alice pensaba ayudarme de esa manera? Gracias prima. Muy buena ayuda, _entiéndase con sorna por favor._

Luego de unos minutos, Leah se despidió –porque tenía que trabajar- y prometió regresar al día siguiente con Seth para llevarla a su departamento ya que le daban de alta al medio día. La idea me entristeció pero a la vez funcionó como un acelerador para mis instintos más _neanderthales_ y posesivos. No permitiría que ella se alejara de mí nuevamente sin una explicación. Para eso estaba aquí y me escucharía lo quiera o no.

Esperé pacientemente a que Alice se fuera para erguirme y enfrentarla.

- ¿Ahora sí me escucharás, Isabella?

- Quizá no sea un buen momento –comentó diplomáticamente.

- Ya oíste a Alice. Debes hacerlo.

Arqueó una ceja. Mi amor era tan testadura como yo, orgullosa.

- Te aprovechas de mí porque sabes que no puedo ir a ningún lado –volteó su rostro a la pared y cerró los ojos para no verme. Fue en vano, el berrinche le duró dos segundos.

- Bella tienes que escucharme –le dije con voz de súplica.

- No tengo otra alternativa, ¿verdad? –Simulando una sonrisa de triunfo, moví la cabeza negativamente.

- No.

Ella asintió en silencio y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Sabes? Verte después de todo lo que pasé es reconfortante, siento una energía renovadora en mi interior. Te eché tanto de menos Bella -le dije con suavidad, contiendo las ganas por abrazarla. Ella se quedó muy quieta, absolutamente conmocionada. Fue incapaz de responder durante un instante, se negaba a dar voz a las palabras que estaban deseando salir y que yo necesitaba escuchar. Lo sabía-: Extrañé tu risa, tu mirada, tu piel. Todo de ti...

Separó sus labios levemente...

Arrugó su nariz.

- ¿Entonces dónde estabas? -Me preguntó desafiante.

- Pasé una semana de perros cuando me dejaste. Te llamé cientos de veces y nunca me respondiste. Llegué a tener miedo de que no quisieras verme nunca más, sé que lo merecía, pero tampoco podía darme por vencido... Así que reuní valor el viernes pasado y decidí ir a tu oficina para aclarar las cosas y confesarte otras que debías de saber. Ya no quería más secretos entre nosotros, esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien -le dije con firmeza y sin pestañear, mostrando tras mis ojos toda la sinceridad del mundo-. Pero, a dos cuadras de tu edificio, de un auto bajaron dos hombres y me inmovilizaron de brazos y piernas, me pusieron un pañuelo en la boca con una sustancia que debió ser cloroformo y perdí la consciencia. No sé cuantas horas estuve así pero cuando desperté, me encontré en un callejón lejos de aquí, tirado y amordazado por Richard y sus secuaces.

Entornó los ojos y apretó los labios. No sé que debió pensar pero cuando habló, lo hizo en un tono muy formal:

- ¿Quieres decir que tu primo te secuestró?

- Jasper lo ve como secuestro premeditado, además podría añadirle cargos por golpes, amordazamiento, utilización de arma blanca y más… Tengo las pruebas necesarias en mi cuerpo y en el centro médico donde me atendieron pero no presentaré cargos. No quiero darle más satisfacciones a Richard. Ya veré yo como me las arreglo con él –Bella seguía sin poder creérselo, pestañeando impaciente ante mi implacable tono de voz. De solo recordar, la furia me invadía.

- ¿Qué hiciste para que él hiciera eso, Edward? ¿Vas por el mundo traicionando a la gente, o qué?

- ¡No! –Me defendí-. ¿Cómo puedes dec…?

- Entonces ¿por qué tu primo querría golpearte?

- Sabes como es él. Es igualito a Carlisle –dije con los dientes apretados-. Cree que el dinero puede comprar la felicidad. Cree que por ser poderoso y multimillonario puede hacer lo que quiera con la gente, humillarla, despreciarla y golpearla, como habrás visto –levanté mi brazo enyesado-. Ese día, me amenazó y me golpeó hasta hacerme perder la razón porque está lleno de egoísmo y envidia. Sabe que mi abuelo me ha dejado la mayor parte de su herencia a mí y también sabe que yo seré el dueño de los viñedos de Napa y no él... Eso lo carcome por dentro porque nunca se imaginó que sería desplazado de aquella manera. Estoy seguro que no parará hasta verme derrotado.

- No puedo imaginar como personas de la misma familia pueden hacerse tanto daño. Yo… -se detuvo con la respiración acelerada-, yo no tengo más familia que Charlie… salvo Rachel y Jenny que somos como hermanas pero nunca haría nada en contra de ellas, es más, les tengo un agradecimiento infinito… No puedo… ¡No comprendo por qué tanto odio y rencor por una cuenta bancaria y un pedazo de tierra!

- Bella, te lo dije una vez. El mundo al que yo pertenezco es así. Familias enteras que se destruyen por dinero, hijos que matan o incapacibilitan a sus padres para quedarse con las propiedades, madres que abandonan o regalan a sus hijos… No tienes idea.

Podía leer el miedo en sus ojos. Sus facciones eran preocupantes y agobiantes. Incluso pude ver como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

- Que ironía y yo tratando de salvar a mi padre del fracaso –murmuró con los puños apretados.

- Tú eres diferente… -aproveché su vulnerabilidad para acercarme al borde de la cama y delinearle delicadamente el perfil de su rostro. Bella me miró tensa y no parpadeó, acentuando las pequeñas lágrimas que se debatían por salir. Al tocar su piel, sentí un éxtasis profundo. La familiar corriente eléctrica que tanto había extrañado se hizo presente en ambos y nos recorrió el cuerpo entero como si fuese lava hirviendo. Lo vi en sus ojos, lo sentí en mi sangre… en mis latidos descontrolados, en mi corazón a punto de estallar.

¡Dios! ¡La amaba con locura!

- Bella, mi amor, perdóname.

Se quedó muda y vaciló perpleja. Aquella palabra tenía un montón de connotaciones pero sobre todo clamaba compasión por las diferentes torpezas que cometí, ella lo sabía y sopesaba su significado... ¿lo haría? ¿Me perdonaría? La esperanza latía en mi pecho.

Inhaló y exhaló el aire con ligero nerviosismo y cuando por fin estuvo decidida a hablar nos interrumpió la misma enfermera de hacía unas horas.

Se rompió aquel momento decisivo.

La mujer de blanco disculpó su indiscreción con la urgente necesidad de controlar la presión y temperatura corporal de Bella. Me habló en términos médicos de tal manera que me dejó aturdido porque no tenía idea a qué se refería. Me explicó dos veces que ya no era necesario el suero ni los medicamentos por vía endovenosa. Desde ahora Bella tomaría vía oral una dosis baja de _Valsartán_ que incluía _hidroclorotiazida_, lo cual no causaría daño alguno a sus riñones y mantendría su presión arterial en un rango aceptable para su edad. De pronto, entendí que aquellas máquinas tenían otra función que yo desconocía…

- Mañana por la mañana, se le realizará el último análisis de sangre para saber como va el funcionamiento de las glándulas tiroides y adrenales, ¿sí? –No respondí-. Y por favor señorita recuerde que no puede alterarse ni tener emociones fuertes.

- ¿Qué...? –Me dirigí a Bella con los dientes apretados producto de mi consternación y mis ansias por saber que pasaba. Ella me miró rápidamente con preocupación.

No lo hizo más.

- ¿A qué hora vendrá el doctor Hedlung? -Preguntó.

- Va a reunirse con ustedes al final del día.

- Oh –musitó con pesadez. No me pareció que fuera una buena señal. Su expresión me reveló que ella pensaba lo mismo.

¿Qué podía hacer para que ella me hablara y me contara lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Se trataba de mi bebé? ¿Tendría agallas para preguntarle a la enfermera si mi novia estaba embarazada? ¿Me respondería? ¿Bella se molestaría porque le había quitado su derecho de confesar aquella noticia? ¡Demonios! ¡Qué problema!

Erguí la cabeza, enfadado. Esto ya me estaba superando… ¿Qué mierdas pasaba? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué quería decir Alice con "tienes que decirle la verdad"? ¿De qué verdad hablaban?

¡Maldita sea y el brazo que empezaba a dolerme con fuerza! Ya era tiempo para que él se dejara de estupideces.

- Disculpe, ¿tendrá un analgésico que me proporcione?

- Sí. Aguarde un momento, por favor –al poco tiempo la enfermera regresó con una pastilla y un vaso con agua. Me lo tomé de inmediato porque el dolor me vencía-. Si el dolor persiste, podríamos llevarlo con un traumatólogo.

- Descuide, estaré bien.

Con las mismas, la mujer se despidió y desapareció. Volví al ataque.

- Isabella, ¿qué fue eso?

- Después.

- No –respondí tajante-. Quiero saberlo ahora.

- ¿Y con qué derecho reclamas esa información? –Entrecerró los ojos.

- Con el derecho de que todo este asunto podría tratarse de mi bebé. Alice me dijo que podrías estar embarazada, ¿es cierto eso? -Inquirí sin rodeos.

Hubo tensión.

- ¿Sabes? Yo también he querido hablar contigo antes de que sucediera todo esto. Pensé que era lógico que tú me dieras las explicaciones que necesitaba así como yo darte las mías. Sé que he cometido muchos errores y he aprendido de ellos, pero me es difícil perdonarte por completo porque hay algo en mí que me impide aceptar con facilidad el hecho de que me hayas mandado investigar. ¡Me siento humillada y ridiculizada! Jamás pensé que tú harías esto.

- Pero fue por tu bien, Isabella.

- No es tan sencillo, Edward. Me mentiste. Me ocultaste cosas importantes, ¿por qué debería creer de nuevo en ti?

- Eso es culpa mía –murmuré, yo le había prometido confianza y respeto, ¿no?-. Tienes que saber por qué hice lo que hice. Solo así me entenderías.

- ¿No es obvio? –Preguntó con voz monótona.

- ¿Qué es obvio Isabella?

- No confías en mí. ¡Nunca lo hiciste! –Me desafió.

- ¡Claro que lo hago! Siempre confié en ti.

- ¿Y como explicas el hecho que me mandaste investigar? ¿Esa es tu forma de demostrar confianza?

- No... Pero... ¡Diablos! -Grité exasperado. Un juego de palabras y estaba acabado.

- ¿Con que derecho lo hiciste, Edward? ¿Por qué me humillaste? ¿No valía mi opinión? –Insistió con rabia. El dolor en su voz lo sentía atravesar mi piel. Ningún golpe me hizo tanto daño antes.

Sin embargo no quité mi mirada de sus ojos.

- No tenía ningún derecho, es cierto, pero lo hice por ti –pasé saliva con dificultad, lo que le iba a decir era simple pero detonante-: Tú no fuiste del todo sincera...

- Pensé que comprendías mi situación, Edward ¡por Dios! Nunca ha sido fácil para mí liberar mis sentimientos, mucho menos mis secretos con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo contigo, desde un inicio, fue todo mucho mas fácil: por primera vez aprendí a confiar, a querer, a anhelar una vida junto al hombre que decidí entregar mi corazón, al que pensé que lo cuidaría... Pero no fue así...

- No digas eso.

-... Y me di cuenta de la peor manera –finalizó, limpiándose silenciosamente las lágrimas. Oh diablos, ¡no quería hacerla llorar!

- Perdóname Bella, no debí sobrepasar tu autonomía ni tu intimidad pero… Mira, siempre tuve un mal presentimiento por aquella empresa, así que después de impedir la estafa del terreno, me tomé la libertad de averiguar más, de llegar hasta el fondo de la verdad ¿y sabes por qué lo hice? Porque pensé que de esa manera podía ganarle a la policía, desenmascarando a tu peor enemigo a tiempo para evitar que perdieras tu empleo, tu casa y tu vida. Fui un estúpido al pensar que te estaba protegiendo y que teniéndote en una urna de cristal evitaría que fueras a la cárcel. Sí, lo sé y por eso te pido perdón. Perdón por haber sido tan tonto y no pensar en las consecuencias ¡pero eso es lo que hace un hombre enamorado! ¡Solo piensa con el corazón y no con la razón!

Mi voz sonó austera, quizá querellante pero necesaria pues los sentimientos de impotencia y reproche que había guardado en mi interior habían estallado. Sin darme cuenta tenía los puños apretados y Bella estaba estática.

- Duele Edward… ¡duele! -Gritó llorando.

- Pérdoname...

- Las rodillas raspadas sanan más rápido que los corazones rotos... -musitó.

- Ya no sé de que otra manera decírtelo. Ya te di las razones por las que hice lo que hice... Fui un idiota, lo sé, pero no creo que debas censurarme por eso..

- No era necesario que lo hicieras. Yo merecía un castigo por ocultar las mafias que hacían mis jefes... -sus labios temblaban al hablar-. No podía salir tan impune de esto. Sería injusto.

- ¡Claro que no! Te hacen trabajar bajo amenazas. Jasper me lo dijo, tu caso es delicado y tienes todas las de perder. Y yo, como tu novio, no podía permitir que te enjuiciaran, ¿sabes el dolor que me causaría? –le dije desde el alma-. La solución estaba en mi poder, además tenía todos los medios necesarios para ello, así que lo hice. Cualquier persona que ama demasiado como yo te amo a ti, sería capaz de todo por verte sana y salva…

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se agarró el cabello una y otra vez angustiada, dejando caer las lágrimas. Quise hablar pero mi voz ya no era la misma, sentía algo en la garganta que me prohibía articular palabra... Los hombres no lloran, ¿verdad? Entonces yo no era lo suficiente hombre al demostrar mis sentimientos por ella.

Hubo un silencio estoico, profundo, deliberado; duró mucho o poco, no lo sé. Mi vida entera estaba ahí.

- Nunca pensé que alguien pudiese llegar a quererme tanto -empezó a sollozar nuevamente-. Nadie ha apostado un centavo por mí y vienes tú y desestabilizas mi mundo… ¿Te podrás imaginar lo mal que estuve sin ti? Cuando abrí los ojos en este hospital, me enteré de algo importante y me dolió hasta el alma saber que no estabas a mi lado.

- Yo también sufrí Isabella y no sabes cuanto. Estuve al borde de la muerte y lo único que pensé fue en ti –me fui acercando paulatinamente hacia su rostro.

- Hasta en eso coincidimos, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo así? –Pregunté confundido.

- Tú por allá perdido y yo aquí inconsciente. Ambos sin rumbo.

- Sin rumbo me sentí desde que te marchaste de mi casa.

- Hui de ti porque pensé que me estabas haciendo daño con tu desconfianza. Me sentí humillada, pero también me di cuenta que si yo no hubiese sido tan testaruda desde un inicio nada de esto hubiese pasado. Quizá si yo fuera un libro abierto, no hubieras recurrido a ese ardid.

- No Isabella. Tú eres perfecta así, con tus errores y tus miedos... Con esa mirada tuya tan linda que hace que mi corazón se derrita. Y tus ojos… -la miré profundamente, acariciando su barbilla y delineando sus labios con mis dedos-, ellos tienen el poder suficiente para que yo haga lo que tú quieras.

Bella medio sonrió y apoyó su rostro en mi mano, cerrando los ojos. Me acerqué aun más y le rocé los labios. Volvió a sollozar al segundo beso y sentí bajo mi tacto lo nerviosa que se estaba volviendo. Los nervios previos a otro nuevo instante de fatalidad me hincaron el pecho de pavor:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Edward hay algo que debes saber -enjuagó sus lágrimas.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que te dijo la enfermera…

- ¿Los análisis de sangre?

- Sí... Ehhh... No estoy embarazada… Alice se precipitó, ella mal interpretó mis síntomas.

Mis posters del bebe constructor se esfumaron, su imagen se desvanecía de mi mente. Recuperaba a mi amor y perdía una ilusión. Bella prosiguió...

- Es más... si llego a embarazarme podría ser fatal para mí. Debo tener especial cuidado, tomar todos los días pastillas para la presión porque mi mal es congénito -se le quebró la voz-. Los mareos, el calor desmesurado, el dolor de cabeza... todo, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¡Mi mama murió a causa de la presión alta!

Quedé con la mente en blanco como si hubiese recibido un golpe intenso cuyo dolor no se iría. Espasmos azotando mi sistema y miedo arrasando mi fe, como pude me recompuse y la abracé con fuerza, enterrando mi nariz en su cabello.

- Yo te cuidaré. No dejaré que nada te pase.

- Es inútil. Es hereditario... Que te lo explique el doctor.

Le acuné el rostro y con mi pulgar recogí sus lágrimas. La miré intensamente con todo mi corazón a pesar que el mío sufría por dentro, pero por ella no me daría por vencido.

- Nada que yo no pueda resolver. Me has enseñado que amar a alguien y dejarte amar te hace más fuerte. Y no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti. Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien. Bueno, si me aceptas. ¿Me aceptas de vuelta Bella?

- Sí… pero, Edward, mi enfermedad

- Shhhh... No es nada -besé su frente-, cada caída que hemos sufrido ha sido un motivo más para seguir adelante. Estamos juntos en esto.

Asintió.

- Desde ahora no quiero perderme ni una sonrisa tuya.

Ella sonrió genuinamente y yo me lancé hacia sus labios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrí los ojos paulatinamente y conforme lo iba haciendo, sentía como me ardía la columna vertebral. Había sido una noche más sin poder dormir cómodamente sobre una cama. No quise mover ni un músculo más y la voz de mi consciencia me censuró el hecho de estar destrozándome el cuerpo de a pocos pero de inmediato me opuse a ella en cuanto vi a la razón de mi existir a mi lado, durmiendo plácidamente y con la mano extendida, apretándome suavemente la mía. Tan bonita como siempre.

Carita de ángel.

Había un límite entre el cielo y su sonrisa que era casi invisible para mis ojos pero muy diáfano para mi ser, pues cada pequeñísima parte de mí se sentía en paz y en completa tranquilidad cuando la tenía a mi lado. La amaba y quería despertar teniéndola en mis brazos siempre. Era una dulce y urgente necesidad.

Y todo dolor y sufrimiento valía por ella.

Y hubiese sido el doble si... Bueno, ya lo saben... Si tuviese un bebé en camino.

Me había encariñado con la idea de tener una bebita, una _mini Bella _como le decía, o un bebito de overol de jean con los mismos ojos chocolate de su mami, mi debilidad. Los dos sonriéndome y llamándome. Mi mini Bella extendiendo sus bracitos para que la cargara y la llenara de besos, mientras que su mamá se unía a nosotros, alcanzándome la lonchera y mirándome con orgullo. Esperaba que fuese por haber sido un buen padre, porque lo sería y no tendría punto de comparación con Carlisle. Sin embargo y a mi pesar, mi entusiasmo no duró mucho. Anoche Bella me había confesado que no estaba embarazada y según lo que el doctor Hedlung nos había repetido, si ella llegara a embarazarse tendría que tener un cuidado especial a causa de su presión alta. Con el dolor de mi corazón acepté esta noticia, y aunque sonara descabellado, no estábamos en el mejor momento. Existía mucha maldad, mucha injusticia y perversidad en todo lo que nos rodeaba... No bastaba el juicio inminente que tenía que atravesar en su empresa, sino que también estaba la venganza de Richard, el odio de mi padre, la salud desquebrajada de Charlie y la traición de sus compañeros de trabajo. Todo esto podía poner en peligro la vida de Bella y eso tampoco quería.

Aun así no descartaba la idea de embarazarla pero lo haría después, primero sanaríamos y le daríamos la contra a la ley de la vida que trataba de separarnos bajo cualquier circunstancia. Si ella nos quería arrebatar lo que más queríamos, seríamos entonces rebeldes. Nos reiríamos de ella… _"Cada caída que hemos sufrido ha sido un motivo más para seguir adelante"_

Sí, Edward Cullen volverá a ser un héroe para su princesa.

- Buenos días.

Mientras estuve divagando no me percaté de que Bella ya se había despertado y me miraba con una sonrisa que anoche no estuvo en sus labios. Era renovadora y optimista, el reflejo de lo que yo sentía. Le besé la frente y luego los labios delicadamente, para cuando la volví a admirar, ella tenía un rubor suave en sus mejillas y aquella mirada suya seductora. Tramaba algo. Bonita.

- Hola, ¿cómo está hoy mi niña bonita?

- Mejor… -sonrió radiante.

- Te ves tan linda así –delineé la curva de su rostro-. ¿Qué miras?

- Me gusta tu cabello cuando resplandece con el sol. Pensé que nunca más lo volvería a tener tan cerca.

Me aturdí. Estaba enamorado.

- Isabella, creo que aun no eres consciente de lo que originas en mí –suspiré-. Con solo verte se me ilumina la mirada, imagíname sin ti.

- Ed...

- Es cierto –le guiñé el ojo- Pero dime, algo pasa por esa cabecita, ¿qué es?

- Nada –mordió sus labios, tramaba algo, estaba seguro-. En realidad, quiero ese elefante. Gracias por recordar que no me gustan los osos y no es que me hayan regalado muchos…

- Lo sé –sonreí con suficiencia. ¿Ven? Sí puedo ser un héroe después de todo- ¿Quieres conocer a la _elefanta_? –Asintió y de inmediato hice ademán de pararme pero las punzadas en la espalda me hicieron sentarme nuevamente. Necesitaría una pastilla más.

- Perdona por hacerte dormir así después de todo lo que pasaste, Edward.

- No importa. Igual está en mi lista de noches favoritas.

- ¿Tienes una lista?

- Sí. Y todas las pasé contigo –Bella se mordió los labios contenta. Hice esfuerzo de pararme y antes de ir por el peluche, le di un suave besito en la boca que se prolongó unos segundos más y que dio paso a un ardiente fervor por tocarla y sentirla nuevamente mía. Sentí que se estremeció cuando le acaricié la barbilla y podía jurar que ella necesitaba tanto como yo, la delicia de tocarnos hasta el más oscuro paraje de nuestra piel.

Me separé de mala gana. Quería más, mucho más pero tendría que esperar hasta la tarde que le daban de alta.

- Le tendremos que poner un nombre –murmuró.

- ¿Un nombre?

- Mi mamá siempre hacía le ponía nombres a las cosas que tenían un real significado para ella o para Charlie o para mí… -se encogió de hombros y un destello fugaz de tristeza le oscureció el rostro. Bella había sufrido mucho por la muerte de su madre a una edad tan temprana. Creció sin ella, al amparo de su padre que también lidiaba con una enfermedad grave. Ahora ella, tan joven, no solo debía estar pendiente de Charlie sino que tenía que cuidarse para no sufrir el mismo destino que Renée.

Dios, la vida a veces podía ensañarse con uno, pero aun así, saldría adelante. Me lo había propuesto, así como Tom, con lo poco o nada que tenía, defendía y protegía sobre cualquier cosa a Kali. Ella era su única familia, Bella la mía y mi deber sería salvaguardar su integridad.

- Mi amor, ¿qué te parece si le ponemos a la elefanta el nombre de Ros…? -un sonido brusco me detuvo. De pronto, la puerta se encontraba abierta y Jasper en medio de la habitación mirándome desesperado. Solté el peluche.

- Perdón por interrumpirlos pero era necesario –dijo conteniendo la respiración.

- ¿Qué sucede Jasper?

- ¡Edward! ¿Le dijiste? –Inquirió haciendo énfasis en lo que solo él y yo sabíamos.

- ¿Decirme que Jasper?

- No he tenido tiempo. Hemos estado arreglando nuestras cosas primero.

- Bueno, de todos modos, ya es tarde.

- ¿No entiendo de qué hablan? –Preguntó Bella aturdida.

Hicimos un intenso contacto visual, Jasper me delataba con su mirada y sus gestos la magnitud del problema al que nos enfrentábamos, yo le respondía de la misma manera, sin mover siquiera los labios; sin embargo no comprendía porqué tuvo que interrumpirnos.

- Edward quiero saber –pidió Bella.

No era el momento, disculpa.

- Jasper descubrió quien fue la persona que traicionó a la empresa, entregándola a la justicia. Fue la misma que te tendió la trampa del contrato falso y provocó que las averiguaciones se centraran en ti…

- No es tiempo de explicaciones, Ed –interrumpió mi amigo al tanto que Alice irrumpía en la habitación con los ojos rojos y buscando desesperada a Bella a quien miró con condescendencia-. Viene para acá con dos policías. Está afuera.

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? –Rugí.

- No puede ser… ¿quién es?

Nadie tuvo que responderle, ella mismo se dio cuenta al ver su silueta bajo el umbral de la puerta.

- Yo, Isabella.

Apreté los puños al escuchar aquella voz. Nadie se iba a aprovechar de su vulnerabilidad.

Era la hora de sacar las garras.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Grupo de FB: www. facebook groups/teamdiablitas/ (junto)  
Twitter: LucyCullenBB**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**¿Verdad que me porté bien? **

**Mil disculpas por hacerlas demorar pero, luego del viaje debí ponerme al día en muchas cosas! u.u Pero espero que este capítulo les haya gustado... u.u La reconciliación era sí o sí... *-* y bueno, espero que esto no se complique y estos chicos puedan reconciliarse bien... ya saben xD (PerverModeON)**

**Ahora... ¿teorías sobre quién llegó al final con los polis? :OOOO ¿qué pasará? ¿les interrumpirán su reconciliación?) O.O**

**Y por último, estoy nominada a "los 20 fics/historias del año" así que si quieren votar por mí (^^) ponen en twitter así: "#Las20historiasdel2012 #ConstruyendoFantasias - ¿si? n.n muchas gracias adelantas!**

**Besos! y nos leemos antes del fin del mundo =)**


	31. Chapter 30

_********__Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. _Yo solo trato de crear una historia...

* * *

¡Bonjour chicas! Gracias por todos los reviews y comentarios que me dejaron por aquí, FB y Twitter! Su apoyo es un gran incentivo para mí siempre ^^. Hoy en la noche me pongo a responder todos los mensajes! ^^ Pasa que el poco tiempo que tuve lo dediqué al capítulo, así que... mil sorrys!  
No las demoro más y les dejó el capítulo!

Un agradecimiento a mi beta **Larosaderosas**... ! y a Lizz García que fue su cumpleaños y es una de las diablitas...xD

Las quiero a todas!

* * *

**_Música recomendada:_**

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 30**

**************************_•_**

* * *

**- Bella –**

_**"No soy de cristal."**_

_._

- No puede ser… ¿quién es Edward? –Le pregunté confundida y empezando a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza. Nadie me respondió, solo se limitaron a mirarse entre ellos y comunicarse en silencio.

¡¿Quién podía ser?!

La respuesta llegó antes de que volviese a insistir:

- Yo, Isabella…

Alcé los ojos hacia la puerta sin poder creérmelo.

Había escuchado aquella voz más de una vez en diferentes contextos pero nunca imaginé que tan solo dos palabras pronunciadas con imponente entonación serían capaces de limitar mi futuro...

- Siempre fui yo –repitió insolente.

Aun no había procesado su imagen lo suficiente como para reaccionar y aquella voz seguía reverberando en la habitación. Me encontraba totalmente petrificada.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que tengas agallas para venir aquí?! –Explotó Edward con furia, Jasper tuvo que ejercer presión y retenerlo para evitar que lo golpeara en pleno cuarto de hospital-. ¡Suéltame! –gritó zafándose-. Estoy bien Jas… pero tú –señaló con crudeza-, ¿no te das cuenta que Bella está enferma? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

No hubo respuesta más que una mirada calculada y recelosa.

- Podríamos contrademandarte por acoso laboral o denunciarte por hostigamiento. Tenemos las pruebas suficientes para hacerlo y no tendremos piedad. De todas formas irás a la cárcel –la solidez y el dejo de amenaza que empleó Jasper al hablar me provocó escalofríos y a la vez una leve tranquilidad porque sabía que él dominaba el tema por ser abogado-. Así que tú decides.

Edward y Alice mantenían una postura sobreprotectora, como animales al acecho de su presa. Nadie se quitaba la vista de encima. Edward no bromeaba, se le notaba la ira y la cólera entremezclada en sus pupilas dilatas. Infundía miedo, pero sin querer, también me proporcionaba cierto confort y seguridad.

- ¿Crees que amenazándome de esa inútil manera, harás que la empresa retire los cargos contra ella? –Bufó-. ¿En qué mundo vives? –Le preguntó soberbio, burlándose de un circunspecto Jasper.

- Somos capaces de todo. No dejaremos que envíen a la cárcel a una persona inocente –esperó mi novio sin abandonar su postura. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

- ¿Inocente? –Preguntó irritado-. ¿Ella? –Me señaló con su dedo índice. Parecía una fiera.

Lo miré incrédula. No entendía que pasaba aquí-: Mike…

- Además, sabemos que no actuaste solo. Tu novia fue cómplice y coautora de todo este complot.

¿Su novia? No lo podía creer. Acaso… ¿Jessica sabía de todo esto? _¡Por supuesto!,_ exclamó mi subconsciente. Era estúpido preguntar eso. Ella siempre me dijo que daría su vida por Mike, es más, cuando hubo un recorte de personal y él fue despedido por cobros indebidos, Jessica empezó a trabajar horas extras…

¡Oh! Ahora ataba cabos…

Sin querer, me abstraje del lugar mientras Edward y Jasper seguían moviendo sus labios y respondían a lo que Mike alegaba sin escrúpulos; mi mente vagó a aquellas fechas en las que notaba a Jessica nerviosa o distraída, sin el mismo rigor habitual para desempeñar su trabajo y totalmente perturbada cada vez que veía al doctor Chang entrar a mi oficina… siempre me preguntaba el por qué y la única justificación racional que encontraba era la intimidación y la maldita prepotencia que Chang tenía con todos sus empleadores. Su temperamento hostil, su mirada perfilada y amenazadora y la forma en que dictaba lo que se tenía que hacer -sí porque él no hablaba, él era un dictador- mantenía a todos bajo sumisión, hechos un amasijo de nervios; y para mí, Jessica no era la excepción pues siempre la vi débil… pero esta vez, nuevamente, me había equivocado… ¡Fui tan tonta!

- Mike, por favor no des más explicaciones –reprochó una voz en la habitación, entre las tinieblas-. Los polis no tienen toda la mañana.

- ¡No! –Edward volteó a mirarme con desesperación.

Como un golpe en la nuca, desperté del transe al escuchar su voz, antes quebradiza, ahora prepotente. No existía oscuridad ni tinieblas, pero la forma en que se estaba desarrollando todo esto me hacía sentir amarrocada en un calabozo, arrastrada bajo el espectro del temor… ¿no era acaso lo mismo? Detrás de Mike, aparecía ella: Jessica, clavándome la mirada con… ¿rabia? ¿Envidia? ¿Fastidio? ¿Triunfo? No lo sé… era un brillo distinto, jamás antes visto.

La miré estupefacta, volví a Mike que sonreía con regocijo y regresé lentamente hacia Jessica. La observé una y otra vez tratando de averiguar lo que había cambiado en ella para que actuara con tales instintos de venganza, sumida por el rencor; y me di con la triste sorpresa de que a pesar de mantener el mismo aspecto de siempre –recatado y sutil- y de que sus ojos mantenían ese llamativo color azul cielo que le daba cierta notoriedad, ella ya no era la misma persona en quien alguna vez confié. La había perdido, no la reconocía... Era una completa extraña para mí… ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto? ¿Siempre había sido una hipócrita o existió algo que la hiciese cambiar? ¿Cómo era esto posible?

¿Quién me daba ahora respuestas?

- ¡Vaya sorpresa! Podríamos detenerlos a los dos… -dijo Jasper-. Los cargos serían los mismos a no ser que quieras aumentar uno más a tu cuenta, llevándotela a la fuerza y sin respetar las indicaciones del doctor.

Jessica le miró con frialdad.

- No me preocupa ninguna de tus acusaciones –respondió con una serenidad peligrosa-. Todos hicieron el trabajo por mí. ¿Crees que soy la única que quiere justicia en la empresa? ¿Podrías culparme de lavados de activos y de estafa? ¡Por favor! Yo no hice nada malo, simplemente actúe con la verdad y dije todo lo que sabía a la justicia. Prácticamente yo soy la inocente aquí.

- No lo puedo creer –masculló Edward entre dientes. La ira coloreaba su rostro. Alice caminó hacia mí y apoyó una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo. Quiso distraerme con una sonrisa pero fue imposible, estaba alterada tanto o igual que yo.

- Bella, ¿sabes que es lo más gratificante de todo esto? –Instigó mi secretaria-. Claro, sin contar que ya tengo trabajo en una empresa mucho más importante… pero ese es otro tema… Ya te enterarás –se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar sigilosamente hacia la cama.

Cogí con fuerza la sábana y traté de prepararme mentalmente para enfrentarla. Estaría enferma, sí, pero no era manca ni muda. En un parpadeo, Alice también reaccionó y fue contra ella. Edward se interpuso entre nosotras, impidiéndole el paso. Jessica alzó las manos y lo empujó sin poder creer que existía gente que me defendía. Les miró con un calmado recelo.

- No sabes la tranquilidad que tengo al confesar todo esto ¡por fin! –Maliciosamente soltó una risita-. Ya no tenía porqué seguir ocultándolo. Estás acabada, Bella… con las horas contadas para pisar la cárcel.

- ¡Calla!

Todo caía en su lugar… Sin esfuerzo, llegaron a mi memoria conversaciones pasadas…

"_El contrato que firmaste es un fraude."_

"_La empresa ha sido estafada, ese terreno no existe. Nunca existió."_

_"Tu serás acusada de cómplice por entregar el cheque..."_

"_¡Serán despedidos Bella!__"_

"_T__engo miedo que puedan pensar que también estoy metida en este embrollo por haber ido a la notaria, ¿¡y si me quedo sin trabajo?!"_

¡Mentirosa! Todas estas frases, subrayadas en un tono horrorizado que aun me ocasionaba escalofríosvenían a mi mente y esparcían el daño colateral que todo este asunto estaba creando. ¡Ella nunca sintió miedo! Acababa de decírmelo… Siempre jugó a doble cara y se preocupó únicamente de mantenerse encubierta para que el plan que había trazado con Mike no se truncase y la delatara frente a Chang. Sí, Jessica esperó a que la empresa entrara en juicio para desenvainar su ponzoñosa arma y darnos una estocada mortal… ¡Había sido estafada por mi propia secretaria! Quise hablar, defenderme, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca y si hubiesen hecho, no resultaría nada coherente.

¿Qué tan mala persona había sido yo para que todos se fueran en mi contra? Sabía que el mundo estaba podrido y que no podía confiar en nadie, pero ¿mi secretaria? ¿Jessica Stanley a quien yo le confié recuerdos y preocupaciones? ¿La que decía cuidarme las espaldas mientras estaba lejos? ¿Ella la traidora número uno conjuntamente con su novio Mike?

¡No me entraba en la cabeza!

¡Maldita sea!

Y yo había podido evitar todo este bochornoso momento si no me hubiese ido ese día del departamento de Edward…

Ahora las palabras se peleaban por salir y gritar, destrozar y dar la contra al destino que seguía jodiéndome la vida, ¿es que acaso no era suficiente con los problemas de Charlie, de Edward y de mi casa?

Parecía que no… por algo estaba Jessica y Mike frente mío, desafiándome y queriéndome llevar a la cárcel. De pronto, esa idea se volvió aterradora y empezó a descontrolarme los nervios. Sentí vívidamente como la sangre hervía en mi pecho y como recorría caudalosamente por mi cuello y mi rostro hasta instalarse en mi cabeza bajo fuertes palpitaciones. Sentí escalofríos… nauseas… Oh, la presión se me subía…

Mala señal.

Pero debía imponerme a ello, sacar fuerzas.

No me dejaría vencer.

- ¡Bella no se encuentra bien! –Exclamó Alice. Traté de no desvanecerme-. ¡¿Cómo has podido ser tan hipócrita Jessica?! –Prosiguió con voz grave y agresiva-. ¡Ella te ha hecho favores, te ha sentado en su mesa confiando en ti! ¿Qué mierda pasó por tu cabeza ah?

Escuché un gruñido.

- ¿Tengo que responderte… a ti? –La susodicha arqueó una ceja sin darle importancia a mi amiga, a una verdadera amiga, sobre todo leal y no una falsa como Jessica. ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?! – ¿Para qué? Si tú también eras un fastidio…

- Estúpida.

Ya, esto era suficiente. Ahora la sangre me hervía de pura ira. Nadie trataba mal a mis amigas, ni a mi novio, ni a mí.

Maldita perra traidora.

- ¡Basta! –Grité-. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que tú hayas sido la persona que me traicionó? –Pregunté con voz más aguda que lo que había esperado.

- ¿Creías que iba a quedarme tranquila después de lo que hicieron con Mike? –Replicó a la defensiva.

- Yo no le hice nada –la miré incrédula.

- Sí… en parte es cierto –ladeó su cabeza-. Tú no lo botaste a la calle como a perro pero sí hiciste que él fuera despedido sin ningún escrúpulo, sin ninguna indemnización, ¿no valió sus años de servicios?

- ¿De qué me hablas Jessica? ¡Pero si fue el doctor Chang quien tomó esa decisión! ¡No yo! –Alcé la voz tan fuerte que Edward se volvió hacia mí asustado; con rapidez y sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, caminó hasta pararse al lado mío. Me sostuvo por los hombros y trató de calmarme mas era imposible, yo ya estaba sentada en la cama con la sangre hirviendo y apunto de tirarme sobre ella-. ¡Déjame Edward! Podría lastimarte ahora mismo.

_Lo que necesito son las malditas explicaciones._

- ¡Yo solo hice mi trabajo!

- Bendito trabajo –escupió.

- ¿Y por qué crees que Chang hizo lo que hizo, Isabella? –Preguntó Mike, apartándose de la pared y caminando con cautela hasta donde estaba su novia acorralada por Jasper. Mike llevaba un abrigo de lana negro y debajo un jersey rojo. Se lo veía grande, más de lo normal y… amenazador-. ¿No lo sabes? –Negué-. ¡Ja! ¡Por tus famosos informes de rebaja de impuestos! Es obvio, ¿no? Lo venías haciendo por años, perjudicabas a miles de contratistas como yo sin importar las necesidades de dinero que teníamos –habló con sequedad, plantándome la cara-. Fuiste la mano derecha del directorio, tenías influencia, lo que tú hacías era sagrado e intocable, entonces ¿cómo creías que podía defenderme? ¿Cómo podría un simple mortal competir contra el ingenio de un software de costos y presupuestos? ¿Cómo podía luchar contra ti Isabella Swan? –Sus ojos dilatados y furiosos me intimidaron y sus palabras atravesaron la fibra sensible de mi ser e hicieron pedazos todas las excusas que tenía y había formulado tiempo atrás.

Mike había perdido su trabajo como contratista de encofrado metálico hacía ocho meses. Durante muchos años, él nos había proporcionado sus servicios así como los materiales necesarios para la construcción. Siempre nos ofrecía los mejores precios del mercado, si le pedíamos alguna rebaja, lo hacía y cuando le solicitábamos un recibo por honorarios con una cantidad inferior a lo que ganaba –por cuestión de contabilidad-, él nunca nos lo negaba. Éramos un buen equipo pero ¿qué había pasado realmente para que guardara tanta ira en su interior? Según lo que Chang nos había contado, él había decidido despedirlo porque necesitaba hacer una rebaja de personal de apoyo, lo que significaba que en vez de tener tres contratistas para diferentes áreas, había conseguido a uno solo –mediante convenios con un _homecenter_-, quien nos iba a proporcionar todo lo que necesitábamos a precios más bajos, al por mayor. Pero… pensándolo bien… Chang no era de fiar y debió hacerle otra cosa más grave, estaba segura.

Chang había demostrado no tener escrúpulos. Si no fue capaz de pagarle ni indemnizarlo, entonces ¿qué más podía haber hecho ese viejo? Oh… Un ligero azote me hincó el pecho, asustándome… es que… ¿Yo también había sido cómplice de las injusticias al proletariado? No… quería morir. No más acusaciones, ¡por favor!

- No me puedes culpar por hacer mi trabajo Mike –farfullé.

Me ignoró.

- El viejo cascarrabias ese quería cada vez más rebajar los precios de materiales para obtener más utilidad y tú lo ayudabas, ¿lo vas a negar? ¡Por favor! ¡¿A quién le vas a ser creer eso si tú estabas al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en aquella empresa?! –Gritó exasperado. Ya no sabía cómo defenderme, en parte él tenía razón, yo había encubierto las fechorías de esos viejos, yo había sido una cómplice silenciosa, pero, así como decía Edward, lo hice porque estaba bajo amenaza, ¿tendría eso validez frente la corte de justicia?

- Chang, Smith y tú estafaban al estado. No pagaban los impuestos correspondientes y rebajaban los costos de los materiales de obras para lograr mayor utilidad, ¿lo vas a negar? Ahora todos se irán a la cárcel Bella y ahí estaremos los dos para disfrutarlo… -añadió Jessica, desafiante pero satisfecha-, ¡qué buena arquitecta resultaste!

- ¡Ya basta por Dios! ¡Este no es lugar para pelear! –Pidió Alice.

- Déjala hablar Alice. Sé que hay algo más detrás de todo este asunto, algo más que venganza y quiero saberlo. Necesito saber como me engañó todo este tiempo.

La maldita perra traidora sonrió complacida.

- ¿Sabes? Me tentaba la idea de ponerle algo extra a tu cappuccino todas las mañanas -Expuso sin rodeos cizañeramente-. Pero eso hubiese sido muy fácil y no hubieras sufrido nada. En cambio, verte en la cárcel sin un centavo es lo más justo. Quería enseñarte qué se siente cuando uno pierde su trabajo injustamente por culpa de otros —alcé una ceja y prosiguió bajando el timbre de su voz mas no la malicia que había en él. Me sentía destrozada, todavía no lo podía creer-. Aproveché al máximo los días que estuviste fuera. No soy la única que quiere verte así, destrozada, acabada… así que se me hizo muy fácil.

Noté a Edward ansioso a mi lado. Miró rápidamente a Jasper, parecía que pedía ayuda para detener esta contienda, pero a su sorpresa, su amigo mantuvo la calma y sin dejar su porte defensivo y serio, le hizo unas señas para que él también se sosegara. No comprendí hasta segundos después el por qué se mostraba apacible: Jessica empezaba a delatar su plan y no valdría la pena callarla, aunque eso significara destrozar mis sentimientos.

Nuevamente, la desconfianza teñía mi mundo.

- La compra del terreno fue lo más interesante que planeamos. No lo hice sola, por supuesto, Victoria fingió estar embarazada para que tú viajaras en su lugar a Los Angeles y así tuviéramos más tiempo de reunir las pruebas suficientes que te perjudicarían - arguyó con serenidad, dejándome helada, ¿aquel viaje también había sido una mentira?– ¿Te preguntarás por James? Claro, desde que tienes un amorío estable ha estado lanzando blasfemias por toda la empresa. Era un blanco muy fácil de convencer, ¿qué mejor que un hombre humillado… por ti?

Muy inteligente, lo reconocía. Jessica volvía su táctica en mi contra pero no me convencería. Por una vez, lo que menos me atraía era ser pragmática y razonable.

- James cobraría el cheque, ¿no es así? –Intervine. No me sorprendía que dentro de todo esto, él quisiera ganar dinero. Era de lo peor.

- Sí, James lo cobraría… o Mike.

- Entonces, ¿cómo explicas tus huellas dactilares en el cheque? –Intervino Jasper con tono áspero.

Jessica lo miró sorprendida. _Toma esa maldita traidora._

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? Por lo visto, Tyler O'Connor fue un estúpido y ustedes muy astutos -dijo, con voz grave y agresiva.

- No entiendo.

- Él muy idiota me entregó el cheque minutos antes de la firma del contrato –explicó hastiada-. Lo que me sorprende es lo muy bien enterados que están de lo sucedido… Debo reconocer que fui una tonta al no darme cuenta que ustedes también estaban investigando… lógico –habló para sí-, muy lógico…

_¡Toma otra maldita perra!_ No sabía que ellos llevaban ventaja ¡Ja! Así como estaba, quise saltarle a Edward y premiarlo a besos.

- No nos íbamos a quedar tranquilos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que vuestro plan fracasara, señorita Stanley –respondió Jasper con una notoria seriedad que provocaba admiración, ¿quién en su sano juicio llamaría señorita a_ Jessica perra traidora Stanley_? De inmediato, replicó-: Has podido engañar a todos en la empresa, pero no a nosotros. Dime, ¿cómo hiciste para que Chang no se diera cuenta de la estafa?

- Un inútil el cabrón ese –terció Mike airado.

Jasper no obtuvo respuesta.

- Responde Jessica, quiero saber –exigí-. ¡No entiendo como al área legal se le pudo escapar alguien como Lloyd Hight! Ellos siempre investigan a sus compradores.

- Es muy fácil pero no es necesario decírtelo, Bella, seguro tus benefactores están al tanto. El único problema aquí fue que por tu culpa despidieron a Tyler O'Connor. Él pagó por los dos… -hizo una pausa-, lo que ahora me parece muy curioso y casi obvio es la solución que diste a todo esto. Nunca llegamos a saber cómo te libraste de ir a la cárcel aquella vez. El plan había salido perfecto, nadie sospechaba de nosotros… ¿Cómo es que tú, Isabella Swan, pueblerina de Forks, haya conseguido eliminar un contrato de notaria? O te acostabas con alguno de ellos o tenías muchas influencias. Todos dimos por hecho la primera opción…Tú sabes, lo obvio –agregó con sarcasmo, desviando su mirada recelosa a Edward, quería intimidarlo por mi pasado, seguro-. Nadie te perdona esa, Bella. Hiciste que Chang nos empezara a tratar peor y James te odió mucho más y perjuró no darse por vencido hasta no verte en la cárcel.

No me creerían, pero todo lo que Jessica me decía me estaba doliendo hasta el alma. Jamás pensé que ella tendría ese concepto de mí, ¡si nunca se comportó mal o dio señales de rencor! Su actitud retraída, sin poner atención a las cosas. La timidez y nerviosismo cada vez que hablábamos de la cárcel no había sido más que una artimaña, una fachada falsa para engañarme y hacerme creer que ella estaba de mi parte y que temía quedarse sin trabajo. Ahora ella había resultado la perra traidora perfecta, el personaje del año, la trabajadora ejemplar… Había logrado un mejor puesto en otra empresa y nosotros… ¿qué sería de nosotros? ¿Qué sería de mí?

_Dios… sino tuviera a Edward… _

- Hice bien mi papel, ¿cierto? Nadie sospechaba de mí, ¿quién lo haría? ¿Quién creería que la tímida y asustadiza Jessica fuese capaz de traicionar a la empresa que la vio crecer? ¡Ilusos! ¿Pensaban que me quedaría por siempre para aguantar injusticias? –Bufó y prosiguió encolerizada-. ¿Qué recibiría yo a cambio por mis servicios? Dos papeles firmados por Chang y una recomendación que no me valdría lo necesario para un nuevo trabajo. ¡No, ni loca me quedaba ahí!

- ¿Cómo puedes dormir tranquila con todo el daño que haces Jessica? –Le preguntó Alice, angustiada. Su rostro estaba pálido.

Jessica siseó y desvió su mirada a Edward:

- ¿Cómo puedes dormir tranquilo teniéndola a ella como mujer? -Se atrevió a preguntarle, él la miró con rabia, balbuceando algo inentendible-. Te mereces algo mejor.

- No tienes la moral para decirme eso –rugió mi novio.

Listo. No tuvo que decir más para que la fiera que tenía adentro saliera y le diera su merecido a la loba con piel de cordero. _Maldita perra traidora._

- Mejor dicho, ¿cómo tú puedes confiar tu vida a alguien que es capaz de sacarte los ojos mientras duermes? -vociferé con toda mi fuerza.

Mike levantó su rostro hacia mí y entrecerró los ojos, torciendo su boca.

- Nunca entenderán… -chasqueó la lengua-. Es como cuando llegaron al despacho pidiendo copias de todos los documentos de la compra del terreno, me pareció de tan mal gusto porque no tenían por qué entrometerse, pero igual, yo no tenía nada que temer, así que les entregué todo. Tarde o temprano los amigos de Bella debían enterarse de todo lo que ella hacía. Lo demás es historia… hice una copia del disco duro de tu computadora, reuní todos los documentos de años anteriores, hice un balance anual con los precios reales, saqué el porcentaje de evasión de impuestos al estado y… fui con la policía –al decir esto último sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Antes que girara la llave, Edward reaccionó y se aleonó.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡No te atrevas!

Mike también giró sobre sus talones y fue contra mi novio. Lo golpeó en el pecho para detenerlo y eso solo hizo que Edward quisiera destilar su odio en él. Unos buenos puñetazos estarían muy bien, más que bien. Jasper tuvo que intervenir y se armó un gran barullo.

Respiré hondo. La cabeza me estallaba y tenía muchísimo calor. Se estaba pasando, toda esta situación estaba superándome. Alguien debía serenarse y llevar la conversación a un plano razonable. Abrí la boca irresoluta…

Pero…

- Señorita Swan –aquella voz me paralizó, la reconocía de algún lado-. Buenos días.

Sí, era el agente Jenks, con la misma mirada circunspecta, la misma boina marrón a cuadros y la misma petulancia con la que se presentó en mi oficina para hostigarme con preguntas sobre mi viaje a Forks.

Jessica cerró la puerta.

- Los polis querían cerciorarse que no estabas fingiendo alguna enfermedad así como lo hiciste con tu viaje a Forks –explicó Jessica, resuelta, después de lanzarles una mirada fugaz.

Vi a Edward abrir los ojos. Eso no estaba en su radar, lo tomó por sorpresa. Era mi culpa no haberle dicho los últimos acontecimientos en la empresa.

- Agente Jenks… -mi voz se asemejaba a la de un cachorro herido. Ya no quería más problemas, ni insultos, ni odio ni verdades, ¡ni nada!

El cuarto me daba vueltas. Las siluetas de los sujetos empezaron a girar con rapidez, aturdiéndome. Llené mis pulmones de aire, pero fue en vano, sentía algo retorcerse en mi estomago y sabia que si cerraba los ojos, me iría al vacío.

- Lamento presentarme de esta manera señorita Swan, pero ¿le molestaría responder una que otra pregunta? Hay cosas que no quedaron claras el otro día.

Pestañeé. ¿Qué?

- No respondas nada Isabella -el agente Jenks se volvió a Jasper claramente enojado-. Yo, como su abogado, le exhorto a retirarse. Mi cliente está en un estado de salud muy delicado. Ha recibido sedantes y no esta capacitada para hablar dentro de sus facultades.

- Ya veo. Mire licenciado, hemos escuchado gran parte de la conversación que aquí ha tenido lugar y en ninguna momento la señorita Swan ha dado muestras de estar sedada o incapacitada para hablar.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué tanta insistencia con Isabella? –Rugió Edward.

Jenks volteó para responderle y otra vez la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¡¿Por qué tanta bulla por Dios?! –Entró bramando una de las enfermeras. Sus pequeños ojos se dilataron al más no poder al ver la tan inesperada escena de dos agentes de la policía de investigación parados frente a una mujer enferma, tres hombres a la defensiva, dos mujeres desafiándose con la mirada y una que estaba a punto de perder la razón. Caótico-. ¡Santo Dios!

- Quiero agua Ali –pedí.

- De inmediato.

- ¡Basta! Por favor podrían retirarse, la paciente está en proceso de recuperación –gruñó la voz tibia y autoritaria del doctor Hedlung. Estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con sus ojos hechos furia, clavados en los policías. No pude más y dejé caer mi cuerpo.

- No pensamos interrumpir doctor, pero le comentamos que era importante hablar con ella. Es urgente.

- ¡Lo sé, pero nunca autoricé que entraran de este modo siete personas para hostigar a una paciente! Eso esta prohibido. ¿No les basto mi explicación? La señorita Isabella Swan no puede recibir ningún tipo de emoción porque ha estado a minutos de sufrir un derrame cerebral. Su estado de salud es crítico.

- ¿Derrame? -preguntó Edward entornando los ojos.

Claramente, el doctor Hedlung no le había comentado ese pequeño detalle. Yo lo sabía, sabía que podía haber ocurrido algo peor y que mi situación era muy delicada pero no quería asustarlo. _Tonta Isabella, ¿no aprendes la lección? _Quiero agua y cierra la boca.

- Está bien –finalmente escuché decir-, perdone la molestia doctor. Volveremos, por lo pronto, le recomendamos no viajar a otro país señorita Swan. Los vuelos privados también serán monitoreados. Buenos días -ásperamente se despidió al finalizar con un movimiento de cabeza. Ellos lo sabían. No había vuelta que darle. Ellos estaban al tanto de mi viaje a Europa pero no sabían la verdad. ¿Ahora cómo probaba mi inocencia? ¿Tendría Jasper y Edward la clave para hacerlo?

Debería pensar en eso, pero me sentía mal. Una descompensación, lo más probable.

- Ustedes también deberían salir.

Oí murmullos y sonidos fuertes de zapatos.

- Nos volveremos a ver Bella… ya sabes dónde –malició con énfasis lo último-. Que te mejores –añadió cínicamente la traidora. Su novio la secundó.

Con la visión borrosa, noté que Jasper y Alice salían detrás de ellos. No vi a Edward. Quizá se marchó para alcanzarlos y seguir discutiendo. No tenía idea porque apenas vi la imagen del doctor examinándome, cerré mis ojos, me tranquilicé y con un suspiro, me desvanecí en la cama.

.

.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Isabella?

Abrí los ojos. Un poco del cansancio que sentía había cedido y la opresión en mi cabeza estaba disminuyendo. Ya no tenía bochornos pero aun me sentía quemar. Edward estaba a mi lado izquierdo sosteniéndome la mano con mucho afecto. Lo amaba.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya mejor? –Hedlung apoyó su mano en mi frente y luego en mis mejillas con mesura. Su tacto era fresco-. Te tomaré la presión. Supongo que el _Valsartán_ debe estar haciendo efecto pero no perdemos nada con probarlo.

Asentí.

Lo que había pasado minutos antes, me había hecho perder la razón. Habían sido muchas emociones juntas, premeditadas y sin previo aviso que había recibido. No estaba totalmente recuperada para pasar por momentos así.

- Todo está bien, mi amor. Jasper y yo hemos pensado en una solución a todo esto.

- Gracias, Edward –le sonreí y el me dio un besito en la frente tiernamente.

Decidí calmarme por ahora y no pensar más en la traidora de Jessica y su novio. Confiaba en Edward y sabía que él me apoyaría y juntos encontraríamos una solución. Por lo pronto, me juré nunca más pisar esa empresa. ¡Al demonio, Chang! Si todos me odiaban más de lo que imaginaba, no perdería mí tiempo en gente que no valía la pena. ¡He dicho!

El doctor regresó a la habitación, caminando con elegancia y con mucha más calma. Traía consigo el equipo para controlar la presión arterial. El doctor Garrett Hedlung poseía unos hermosos e intrépidos ojos azules, cabello de finas hebras castañas y piel increíblemente blanca. Aparentaba unos treinta años, con porte de caballero medieval y siempre bien vestido con sastre y corbata a juego que los cubría parcialmente con un guardapolvo blanco. Y olía a _Diabolo._

Durante los dos días que estuve en recuperación sin Edward, el doctor -o Garrett como cortésmente me invito a llamarlo- me había atendido personalmente y se había preocupado muchísimo por mi caso. Hubo momentos de aquellos en los que entablábamos una conversación muy… ¿rara? Amical diría yo. Resulta que él conocía gran parte de Europa a causa de los numerosos congresos médicos que había asistido y se sorprendió gratamente al saber que yo había estado en Capri y él todavía no.

_- Nunca he tenido ningún caso parecido. Eres extremadamente joven Isabella para padecer de esta enfermedad -_me había dicho ayer antes de la llegada inesperada de Edward.

_- ¿Pero es genético?_

_- Si, sin duda; pero, lo lógico es que los primeros síntomas se presenten pasado los treinta y cinco años, y mayormente se acentúa o se precipita al ser fumadoras o diabéticas o tener fallos en las funciones renales… Pero tú… no eres ni lo uno ni lo otro.__ Lo más probable es que tu presión arterial se haya visto modificada y aumentada de manera transitoria hasta volverse grave debido a las emociones fuertes que has vivido y/o al stress al que has estado sometida. No tienes daño en el riñón, lo cual es muy bueno, pero la ingesta de sal, harinas y anticonceptivos orales también contribuyeron._

_- ¿Y por qué no tuve síntomas?_

_- Isabella, la presión arterial no tiene síntomas. Es peligrosa si no se trata a tiempo, por ello la conocen como "muerte silenciosa" –meditó-. De cierto modo, demos gracias a la llamada que recibiste porque fue la que desencadenó todo esto…_

En cierto punto, la llamada de Rachel había servido de algo, pero no se lo deseaba a nadie. Es horrible sentirse desorientada con la cabeza echa un mazo y sin saber que hacer.

- A ver señorita Swan, extienda el brazo izquierdo por favor –parpadeé oír la voz del doctor. Lo vi colocarme la banda alrededor del brazo desnudo, entre el hombro y el codo. Mientras colocaba la campana del estetoscopio en la flexura del codo, acudieron a mi memoria más recuerdos de la primera vez que me interrogó sobre mi salud, algunos eran tanto incómodos… y quizá modificarían mi ritmo habitual.

_- ¿Tomas anticonceptivos?_

_- Si._

_- Bueno tendré que cambiártelos. Lo más recomendable es que suspendas los anticonceptivos orales y si vas a tener relaciones, utilizar cualquier otro método, por lo menos durante los tres primeros meses hasta que regulemos tu presión. Pero si no estás de acuerdo, podría prescribirte anticonceptivos con bajas dosis de estrógenos y progestágenos. Te enviaré con una de las enfermeras, algunas muestras médicas que tengo en mi consultorio._

Ahora todo dependía de mí. No era ajena a usar preservativo, lo había exigido como condición con algunos chicos que conocí en el bar un par de veces ya que no quería exponerme a ninguna enfermedad, pero debo decir que yo siempre utilicé la píldora por precaución. Pero por mi condición de hipertensa, no poseía tantas opciones para cuidarme, felizmente no tenía enfermedades vasculares o daños en los órganos –como me explicó el doctor- y podía utilizar una dosis baja, aun así, tenía cierto riesgo…

Y ahí venía la pregunta de rigor, ¿Querría ser madre? ¿Estaría preparado para ello? ¿Me imaginaba un futuro con Edward a mi lado y un niño idéntico a él de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes entre mis brazos? ¿Un mini Edward, todo angelical e igual de caprichoso como su padre, haciéndome un tierno pucherito?

_¡Awwww!_ ¡Sí, claro que sí! Incluso, cuando Alice y Leah me contaron sus ligeras sospechas sobre un posible embarazo, me entusiasmé. Aunque no me crean, sí lo hice. Isabella Swan, que hacía unos meses era una chica anti-compromiso, rebelde sin causa en las relaciones, ahora, y a pesar de todos los problemas que tenía, se había vuelto una romántica incurable, una protagonista de novela literaria… _¿Quién lo creería? Eso no está en el manual de_ _"Soltera Codiciada", Isabella, ¿qué te sucedió? _¿Podría ser posible que el amor te cambiara de aquella forma? ¿El amor hacía milagros? Eso decían… pues creo que lo estaba corroborando… Lamentablemente aun me rondaba con amargura la extraña sensación de estar en medio de un problema judicial, lo que originaba cierto temor para todos…

El doctor, luego de bombear, fue desinflando lentamente el manguito observando la escala del tensiómetro. Acto seguido, me descubrió la sábana y colocó el estetoscopio entre mis senos y presionó para escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. La campana del aparato estaba fría y me provocó un ligero escalofrío que hizo que mis pezones se irguieran sin querer.

Edward entornó los ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado. O Edward nunca antes había visto algo así, o era que sus instintos _celópatas_ lo dominaban... Quise reírme pero traté de estar seria.

Me gusta Edward celoso y posesivo... ¡Lo había extrañado tanto!

- ¿Puedo ayudar? -Intervino Edward con mucha seriedad, observando y aguzando su mirada en el lugar donde la mano del doctor había estado.

- Sí. Anoche estuve en falta. Olvidé decirles que si a pesar de la medicina, los dolores de cabeza persisten, sería recomendable realizar estudios con rayos x, así como sacar una resonancia del cerebro para ver si hay algún otro problema interno.

- Está bien –Edward respiró hondo.

Garrett aun con los ojos cerrados, se dirigió hacia mí.

- Isabella. Tienes la presión estable. Sería bueno que en casa, por lo menos tres veces al día, durante una semana, te estén midiendo la presión.

- Lo haré doctor –Edward se apresuró a contestar-. Compraré lo que sea necesario.

- Perfecto. Ahora quiero recordarte tu alimentación.

Maldita presión alta.

Hipertensión del demonio.

- Ya lo sé doctor, comida baja en sal, no consumir harinas, ni embutidos, ni pan. Poco café y mucho ejercicio, moderado claro.

- Bien, hiciste muy bien tu tarea –esbozó una sonrisa muy linda. Tenía la dentadura perfecta y una insipiente barba castaña-. En la tarde te doy de alta.

Después de que se retirara, Edward por fin soltó lo que pensaba, es más creo que lo escuché murmurar antes.

- No me gusta como te mira, Bella. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de bajarte la camisola, eh?

Oh Edward, celoso y posesivo… ¡me encanta!

¿Podría imaginarme a un niño igualito a él?

Sí. Claro que sí. Ya me imaginaba a mis hombres pidiendo tiempo exclusivo para ellos. Lo haría con gusto.

- ¿Estás celoso, mi amor?

- Sí –dijo sin dudarlo.

Amé su actitud complexa, de niño defendiendo su juguete más preciado, de macho alfa defendiendo lo que era suyo, todo peliagudo pero tierno, ¿cómo podía mezclar tantos sentimientos en una sola mirada y hacer que yo me derritiera por él? Nunca me cansaría de esto, lo sabía y lo amaba.

- Ven aquí –lo llamé y cuando lo tuve a centímetros, lo cogí de la mano y lo acerqué lo más que pude para besarlo y demostrarle con un roce febril de labios lo que él significaba para mí, en mi vida y en mi destino.

"_Ninguna enfermedad podía destruir nuestra paz, ni destruir nuestros sueños. Saldríamos adelante."_

**.**

**.**

**. . .**

- ¿Ya estás lista mi amor?

- Sí -respondí, levantándome del sofá y abrazando fuertemente a mi elefantita de peluche para luego dar unos pasos hacia la salida del hospital.

Por fin me iría de aquí.

¡Ah! Y me había vuelto una chocha de primera. Muchas atenciones me estaban haciendo mal.

A las tres de la tarde, ya tenía todas mis cosas listas en un maletín pequeño, menos las flores amarillas tornasoladas pues Alice las había llevado a mi departamento al momento en que se ofreció gentilmente a ordenarlo y limpiarlo para que cuando llegásemos lo encontráramos habitable. Leah no podía hacerlo porque tenía que llevar a Seth a su nuevo curso de karate. Así que, en este instante eran las tres y cuarto y Edward me llevaría a casa. Por fin.

Adiós problemas. Adiós recuerdos. Adiós Jessica, Mike y Jenks... Al menos por hoy porque a partir de mañana buscaríamos solución tanto para la casa de Charlie como para mí. Me tentaba la idea de viajar a Forks pero si dejaba nuevamente la ciudad se haría un problema más grande por no decir que me acusarían de _evasión_ y sabrá Dios que otras cosas. Al menos y gracias a Rachel, sabia que Charlie ya estaba en recuperación.

- Estoy lista para decirle adiós a todo esto, Edward. ¡Sácame de aquí!

- Entonces, larguémonos cariño. Jasper nos espera en el auto -asentí sonriente y le devolví el besito a mi novio. Mmmm... Tenía sabor a café. Caminamos agarrados de la mano por el pasillo mientras me despedía de las enfermeras que me cuidaron así como del doctor Hedlung.

- Cualquier malestar, no duden en comunicármelo. Aquí tienen mi tarjeta.

- Gracias doctor -volví a sonreír feliz. Quien diría que Isabella Swan, estafada y calumniada por su secretaria, tendría la capacidad de sonreír de oreja a oreja después de pasar por un episodio tan fuerte como el de hacía unas horas. La verdad era que mi templanza adquirida provenía del aguerrido espíritu de Edward y su incondicional apoyo y la sonrisa en mi rostro la ocasionaba el febril entusiasmo por largarme de este lugar. Odiaba los hospitales; son fríos, hostiles y tétricos, y guardaban siempre los peores momentos de mi vida.

Finalmente todo cambió cuando vi la luz del sol.

Me abracé aun más a mi elefantita, era muy linda y tierna _como el dueño,_ y me apresuré hacia el auto plateado de mi novio.

- Gracias por traerlo, Jas.

- Para eso estamos. Sabes, estuve pensando y ¿qué tal si hacemos algo mañana por la noche? Bella por fin salió del hospital y creo que todos necesitamos un descanso. Es viernes, podríamos cenar todos juntos en _Il Valentino, _¿qué dicen?

- Sí, claro –contesté con una sonrisa.

- ¿Segura mi amor? ¿La bulla y la música no te alteraran? -Se apresuró a preguntar.

- No, claro que no.

Mucha tensión lo había puesto hipocondriaco. Edward debía de saber que su mujer era fuerte y no de cristal. Ya había pasado lo peor, ¿no? ¿Para qué extender algo que no lo merecía?

- ¡Perfecto! -Exclamó Jasper divertido, sacando su celular-. Llamaré a Stefan, ¿les parece bien a las ocho?

- Mmmm... No lo creo Jas. Bella no puede comer pastas y mucho menos comidas muy condimentadas.

- Edward... -lo reprendí.

- ¡Pero eso no es problema! Pediré que te preparen un plato especial bajo en sal -me guiñó el ojo. Desde ayer, encontraba a Jasper más desenvuelto cuando se hallaba alrededor mío, así que la cena sería la excusa y momento preciso para discutir sobre mi defensa y entablar amistad.

Ojalá que Alice y él hayan arreglado sus diferencias porque resultaría incomodo.

- Gracias. Eso es estupendo Jasper.

Edward siguió con la misma postura, gruñendo.

- Ya deja tus hábitos de sobreprotección, hermano. Ella está bien.

- Habla por ti.

Jasper torció el gesto y se despidió de nosotros alegando premura por resolver unos casos y claro, el mío se incluía en el paquete. Antes de irse, me explicó rápidamente lo que harían: empezarían a ordenar toda la información recolectada para iniciar una contrademanda a la empresa de Chang. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Me estaba metiendo en camisa de doce varas! Rogaba que todo saliera bien.

Edward me abrió la puerta del _Volvo_ e inexplicablemente sentí una paz y comodidad increíbles al sentarme. El auto tenía el olor característico de Edward, a menta y chocolate, entremezclado con su aroma varonil, muchísimo mejor que cualquier perfume o Diabolo… no tenía comparación. Sin querer imágenes de la primera vez que me monté en su carro llegaron a mi mente y me hicieron sonreír. Fue en aquella cena en el _Il Valentino_… nuestra primera cita. Solo nosotros dos podíamos haber iniciado una relación de atrás para adelante. Primero nos acostamos y luego acepté una cita a regañadientes, ¿quién diría que él sería el amor de mi vida? _¡Isabella Swan eres una loca!_

- Bella, ¿estás bien como para hacer una parada por mi departamento? Quiero sacar ropa limpia.

- Sí, claro. Es-toy- bi-en Edward.

- Supongo que encontraremos a Emmett. Se está quedando ahí por estos días, hasta que desvalije todo y lo ponga en venta.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Grité anonadada-, ¿venderás tu departamento?

- Sí.

- ¡Pero a mí me gusta mucho!

- No es seguro, Isabella.

- Pero… No, ¿por qué…? Sí…

- No es seguro y punto, Isabella. No pondré en riesgo tu integridad -fruncí el ceño, dubitativa, él me leyó la mente-: El secuestro fue premeditado. Richard sabía muy bien lo que hacía, estoy seguro que mandó a su gente a seguirme el rastro por días. En Italia, él estuvo con Carlisle. Sabe todo de ti… -lanzó un sonoro gruñido.

- Oh…

Carlisle y Richard. Otro gran problema del tamaño de toda Europa.

No lo había comparado con Chang, pero el efecto era el mismo para mí. Uno se siente pequeña e insignificante frente a los que se proclaman los poderosos del mundo. Es una sensación abrasadora y que superaba mi frágil espíritu. Quería sobreponerme y pelear por mí, por Edward, por defender la felicidad del hombre que amaba, por borrarle los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado y por hacer valer mis derechos frente a Chang, pero era imposible porque siempre, tipos como esos dominan todo y uno que no es nadie en esta vida no tiene el poder suficiente para hacerlos pagar su maldad. Siempre seríamos víctimas del poder. Es horrible, pero el mundo está dividido en dos, ¿verdad?

"_Jasper, ¿se podrá probar que he estado trabajando bajo amenazas?", ambos se miraron meditabundos y contemplativos la noche anterior._

"_No por ahora, aun se siguen haciendo averiguaciones", reconoció consternado._

"_La declaración de Jessica lo fregara todo, ¿verdad?"_

No necesite respuesta, fui capaz de leer entre líneas.

Edward quería ayudarme, insistía constantemente. Él decía tener la plata que hacía falta para presentar una buena contrademanda o al menos defenderme hasta conseguir más pruebas, ¿pero se podría hacer contra los dueños del mundo?

_Recuerda que tu novio es dueño de una mitad del mundo, Isabella._

- ¿Todo bien?

- Si, solo recordaba lo último que hablamos con Jasper.

- Descuida cariño -susurra pegado a mi cuello-. Confía en mí, encontraremos la solución.

Avanzó de largo hasta llegar al cruce con una avenida y esperó el semáforo unos segundos para dirigirse nuevamente a la Lake Shore. Pretendía no sonreír pero no lo lograba, pues intuía una risita juguetona entre sus labios, la cual llamó mi atención, ¿en qué estaría pensando? Edward se veía hermoso, con aquel cabello cobrizo sedoso y al viento; los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados y finísimos vellos se dejaban ver.

Mientras yo me debatía mentalmente entre como pagarle todas sus atenciones para conmigo y cómo debería ser nuestra reconciliación, productiva por cierto, él había prendido su IPod y llenaba el ambiente una música fuerte, con bajos y baterías. Oh… era Bon Jovi y su _It´s my life…_ Perfecta para nosotros porque y a pesar de que nos querían separar y embaucar, ahí estábamos los dos viviendo un nuevo aspecto de nuestra vida.

- ¿Te gusta? –Sonrió divertido.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro! La música de Bon Jovi es espectacularmente genial.

- Y muy rejuvenecedora.

Se me escapó la risa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Se adapta musicalmente a cada época. Es increíble, cuando todos pensaban que estaban acabados y olvidados en los años ochenta, volvieron a cosechar éxito, como los _Guns N' Roses_ o incluso mejor. A pesar de haber innovado y haber hecho cambios radicales a su música, tuvieron gran aceptación. Por eso me encantan.

- _Keep the faith… __**(*)**_

- Sí, todo es cuestión de querer superarse, Bella.

- Totalmente de acuerdo –lo miré con picardía y él me acarició el mentón con dulzura, desviando su mirada del frente.

¡Estaba manco y encima soltaba el volante! ¡Oh no!

- ¡Oh por Dios, Edward no sueltes el volante! –Siempre hacía lo mismo y me ponía los nervios de punta mientras él reía divertido como niño pequeño. En Roma lo hizo, y se le vio hermoso, bueno siempre se le veía hermoso.

- Estoy en el cielo ya.

- ¡Edward!

- Soy muy hábil, Bella. Puedo hacer muchas cosas con una sola mano –me guiñó el ojo-. Ya verás…

Cuando llegamos a su edificio estuve a punto de no querer atravesar las puertas del ascensor porque recordaba con mucha nitidez los espantosos momentos que había vivido ahí en el pasillo, en el _hall_ y por último en su departamento; no obstante hice acopio de toda mi fuerza femenina e hice que mi mente bloqueara aquel hora de ser valiente, no de cristal.

Emmett nos abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesto un buzo Adidas de color negro y mantenía una postura seria mientras conversaba por celular. Edward me hizo pasar y cerró la puerta tras de mí. Como recordarán solo estuve una vez ahí y bastó para que me enamorara de él por eso no podía creer que Edward había decidido vender tan precioso departamento. Tenía una vista espléndida al parque; sus paredes y techos blancos en combinación con los grandes ventanales hacían que la sala fuera un ambiente bien luminoso, acompañado de una terraza inmensa que podía usar para fiestas o barbacoas y lo mejor: la decoración era minimalista, pero precisa, elegante y sexy, exactamente hecha para él.

- Lamento el desorden.

Me encogí de hombros sin darle importancia a la cantidad de cajas de cartón que estaban tiradas por el piso y seguí mi recorrido hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: la revista _Cosmopolitan_ que compré aquel día… Mmmm sí, mejor olvidar lo que pasó ese día. La página que marqué seguía intacta, tendría que terminar de leer _"los diez trucos de las chicas malas"_ cuando llegara a mi piso.

_- No Rose. No estoy de acuerdo en que se firme contrato con Aceros BDF_ –susurró Emmett y entonces torció el gesto-. _Prefiero que conciertes una reunión con su gerente de operaciones para la otra semana y así llegar a un acuerdo. No quiero que nadie se tome atribuciones que no le __corresponden__. Esperen hasta que yo esté ahí. Sí, por supuesto. Dile que me llame a este nuevo número_ –miró de repente a mi novio-. _Sí, dile que está bien._

- Ven, vamos a mi cuarto.

Lo seguí hasta llegar a un dormitorio elegante cuyas paredes estaban estampadas con un fino y sobrio papel, dándole realce. La cama era _King Size_, mucho más grande que la mía, y las sábanas eran blancas, solo pequeños detalles en negro y gris cortaban la monotonía. Sin querer me vi tirada encima del colchón, tan suave que daba miedo, acariciada por el cubrecama también blanco de pluma de ganso. Era de ensueño ¡y Edward lo iba a vender! Pero si ni siquiera habíamos inaugurado estás sábanas y ¡ya pensaba deshacerse de ellas!

Me levanté de un sopetón, imaginando lo fantástico que sería despertar con la hermosa vista al parque, y lo llamé por su nombre completo, toda furiosa.

- ¿Qué sucede? -Bromeó en tono cariñoso, saliendo de su closet.

- Nunca inauguramos tu apartamento y ¿piensas venderlo ya?

Mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

- En serio, ¿eso te molesta?

- No será tu fantasía hacer el amor frente a todo Chicago... pero la mía sí.

Si antes había abierto los ojos como platos, ahora su rostro no tenía descripción. En un segundo pasó de la admiración, a la confusión y por último a la excitación y me lanzó una mirada hambrienta y feroz, delatando sus intenciones. Pasé saliva y se aventuró hacia mí con actitud felina.

De pronto lo tenía besándome con pasión, empujándome lentamente hacia la cama. Cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas exigía una atención inmediata. Era como una corriente eléctrica que me traspasaba. Me magnetizaba y me atraía hacia él.

- Así que eres la novia de mi hermano. Sexy –la voz juguetona de Emmett nos hizo bajar de nuestra nube incandescente a regañadientes-. _Hot._

- Emmett, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Ayudarte, claro hermanito.

- ¿Conoces a Bella?

- Sí, nos presentó la enana hace un tiempo cuando Jacob y yo asistimos a la bienal de arquitectura. Estás muy linda, como siempre, Bella –me regaló una sonrisa arrebatadora mientras se acercaba para saludarme. Lo miré y tenía esa mirada de "el buzo te queda tan bien como el vestido que usaste la otra noche". ¿Lo recordaba? ¿Emmett recordaba que aquella noche lo miré con ojos hambrientos, devoradores capaz de quitarle la ropa? Digamos que él también coqueteó conmigo, pero ahora resultaba más incómodo.

Emmett distendió sus expresiones y prontamente cambió el ambiente a uno más relajado.

- Muy bien –dijo Edward en voz baja-. Solo vine a llevarme un poco de ropa. Mañana mismo hablo con la agente de bienes raíces para que ponga en venta el departamento, como te comenté.

- Entendido. No te molestaré mucho porque pienso regresar la otra semana a Los Angeles a no ser que traiga a Rosalie aquí pero no sé si querrá viajar tanto para traerme la agenda.- ¿Cuándo admitirás que tu vida no tendría sentido sin ella?

- Es mi secretaria, Edward.

Edward movió la cabeza negativamente y volvió al clóset para sacar más ropa, tanta que parecía que nunca jamás iba a regresar aquí, quedé impresionada. Los hermanos llenaron dos maletas de mediano tamaño con pantalones de dril, jeans celestes y azules, ternos de colores marfil, marrón, verde oscuro y negro; corbatas a juego y una docena de camisas y poleras. Yo me sentía en el paraíso porque toda la habitación olía al varonil aroma de mi novio. Rico.

¡Y él lo quería vender!

- Mamá quiere verte Ed –Emmett le dijo de pronto, llamando su atención de la gran mampara de su dormitorio. Edward se agestó y luego de mirarlo y sopesar sus palabras, dulcificó su rostro. Fue muy extraño-. No lo hace desde un año y sé que te extraña a su modo.

- Esme siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo –dibujó una fina línea con sus labios.

- Sabes que te quiere... pero... -hizo una pausa, Emmett soltó el aire que contenía y lo miró con mucha seriedad, más de lo que demostró cuando hablaron de Richard y su prima-... ahora la veo muy preocupada, creo que es por William. Ella lo estima mucho.

Mi novio alzó la vista.

Hubo silencio.

- Cierto… deberíamos ir a Napa pronto.

- Pero primero habla con Esme.

Edward asintió en silencio. No era momento de intervenir con preguntas relacionadas con Esme y su enigmático silencio, pero sí sentí una cachetada en mi rostro –literalmente- al darme cuenta que todo este tiempo había sido una completa egoísta al querer solucionar solo mis problemas y no darle la atención necesaria a los de mi novio, él también cargaba un peso sobre su espalda con toda la situación de Richard, Esme, su abuelo, su padre, Elizabeth y su madre. Sobre todo su madre, que la perdió tan joven…

- Primero quisiera hablar con Richard a solas. Quiero ver lo niña que es cuando no está con sus secuaces para defenderlo.

- ¿Vas a pelearte con tu primo? –Interrumpí.- Mmmm… unos cuantos golpes le harán sentar cabeza –argumentó Emmett ceñudo. Cerró la valija.

- Tengo nuevos amigos. Estoy seguro que si les pido que se unan a nuestra causa lo harán.

- ¿Los pandilleros de _Du page_? –Preguntó el fortachón con fastidiosa mirada.

- Emmett. No son pandilleros, ¿ok? Además me salvaron la vida.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua. Emmett era alto, muy alto y musculoso, con bíceps de acero y una mirada penetrante que te hacía temblar. No quisiera conocerlo en el trabajo porque por la forma en que llevó su conversación predecí que era muy exigente; sin embargo aquí en el depa **(*****)** de Edward, lo notaba divertido, sarcástico y juguetón.

Sin duda, los Cullen eran una especie rara… rarísima, _en extinción diría yo_, sino, miren a Alice…

_Aunque ella es caso aparte._

- No lo sé, Edward… -añadió en voz baja-, creo que Richard es más fuerte que el roble. Ambos practicamos taekwondo cuando éramos adolescentes, y vale que Jacob y yo le dimos buenas palizas; sin embargo, si vas con una manada eso solo lo haría lloriquear más e ir a quejarse al abuelo. Él quiere que tú cometas un desliz para engañarlo y hacerle creer que él es el nieto prodigio.

No sabía como un ser tan despreciable como Richard podía ser un nieto ejemplar si la maldad corroía su ser.

- Pero lo es en cierto modo. Yo no sé por qué William se empeña en cederme las acciones de _Wine & Fire_. Es ilógico, yo ni siquiera estoy en el negocio familiar.

- No le des la contra a la suerte, Ed. Por algo será. Siempre fuiste el nieto preferido.

-… Hasta que llegó Emma a Napa, ¿no? –Añadió con sarcasmo, murmurando algo entre dientes. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama, aguardando que Emmett terminara de acomodar la otra valija. Lo cogí de la mano para demostrarle mi apoyo.

- ¡Ni qué lo digas! La última vez que fui a visitar al abuelo, Emma se creía la apoderada de la hacienda. No permite visitas intempestivas y está pendiente de todo lo que come. Emma solo cuida sus intereses. Ya sabes, debe querer cierto privilegio por cuidar al _nono_ hasta sus últimos días. Tienes que ir a Napa pronto, Ed –sugirió su hermano con voz quedada, casi suplicante… ¿qué pasaba con William? ¿Qué sucedía en Napa? ¿Por qué querían a Emma lejos de él?

Emma era la otra prima de Edward. Por lo que sabía, era hermana de Richard y había estudiado Administración y negocios internacionales en New York. ¿Sería como Alice? No claro que no, dijo mi mente, recordándome las fotografías que había en la chimenea de la casa de Edward en Capri. Eran las mismas que las del yate. La niña tenía el cabello rojizo y ojos azul zafiro. Por recordar, no llegué a escuchar lo que Emmett y Edward decían. Se mostraban crispados, con cara de pocos amigos.

- No lo sé, pero como van las cosas, creo que sería el lugar más seguro para Bella. Nadie sabrá que está ahí mientras duren las investigaciones.

- Pero hay un problema… -intervino Emmett haciendo un largo silencio después-. Richard, él quiere todo tipo de venganza.

- No creo que se atreva a hacer nada si estoy con el abuelo. Richard no es ningún idiota para no saber que frente a William solo debe congraciarse. Es como exhibir la presa frente a un cazador.

- Tienes razón. Harás muy feliz a _nono._

- ¡Hey no te había escuchado decir _nono_ desde que estuvimos en Roma en el 2004! –Edward exclamó con júbilo, distendiendo el ambiente.

- Ya ves. No solo tú puede vencer ciertas cosas –le guiñó el ojo juguetón, haciendo que sus peculiares hoyuelos se pronunciaran en sus mejillas.

Sonreí fugazmente y volví a recriminarme por mi mala cabeza. Edward tenía problemas grandes y yo no había visto más allá de mi horizonte. Me sentí muy mal pero a la vez aliviada y encantada al ver a Edward interactuar con su hermano. Cuando no se ponían serios ni hablaban de cosas en clave, se le veía infantil, tierno y juguetón, como un niño. Hubiese sido un privilegio para mí haberlo conocido a los ocho años para socorrerlo y abrazarlo en aquel clóset hasta que dejara de llorar por su mamá y su hermana muertas. Le hubiese tirado una patada a Carlisle y con porte de heroína, hubiese sacado mi espada laser para derrotarlo.

Lastimosamente los monstruos de carne y hueso eran diferentes a los de los cuentos e historietas, pero en ambos siempre ganaba algo mucho más importante y que tanto Edward como yo teníamos: el amor.

**.**

**.**

.••••.

- Mañana hablaré con Sam sobre el departamento después de que salgamos a correr.

¿A correr? Eso no sonaba nada bien…

Un nuevo nombre en mi radar apareció.

- ¿Sam?

- Si, Sam Uley, nuestro contable. Me ayudó a formalizar la empresa que tengo con Riley y Jacob -hizo una mueca al final-. Es muy bueno con las planillas e impuestos. Te lo presentaré pronto.

- ¿Él te ayudará a vender el depa?

- No exactamente. Él tiene una hermana que se dedica a los bienes raíces. Estoy seguro que podré sacar una buena cantidad de dinero para comprar otro –me explicó entusiasta. Estacioné su Volvo plateado en el aparcamiento del edificio –por suerte no todas las cocheras estaban vendidas- y nos enrumbamos al ascensor. Esta vez había conducido yo a pesar de las negativas de Edward. Él estaba manco y eso valía para que no volviera a coger un coche.

Cuando llegamos a la pequeña sala-comedor, Edward lucía más tranquilo. Como si todo el camino de retorno hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración o temiéndole a algo.

En la mesita de centro dejé mi Cosmopolitan y en el sofá mi elefantita de peluche. Alice había hecho muy bien su trabajo. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, claro para lo que podía llegar a ser un departamento pequeño como el mío, lo que eso me llevaba a…

- Aun no puedo creer que vayas a vender tu departamento.

- No es el adecuado, Isabella. Necesitaremos algo más cómodo y que esté ubicado en los pisos más bajos.

- ¡¿Por qué?! –Eso era una exageración, ¿será por mi enfermedad?-. A mi me gusta tu departamento. Es grande y tiene una hermosa vista al parque.

- Conseguiremos uno mejor, con vista al lago si así lo deseas.

- ¿Qué tramas con todo esto?

- Cuidarte -respondió como si fuera obvio.

- No te creo.- Tendrá que hacerlo, señorita Swan. ¿No te gustaría decorarlo a tu gusto? Podríamos conseguir muebles exclusivos de Le Corbusier.

Oh la idea era tentadora.

- ¿Y cuadros de Bernardi?

- Los que quieras. Aunque lo ecléctico no es lo mío, pero si a ti te gusta...

- No déjalo. Yo tampoco combino lo moderno con lo antiguo. A uno lo aprecio, al otro lo admiro.

- De todas formas envidio ser un cuadro de Bernardi -bajó la mirada hacia su brazo enyesado e hizo un puchero. Se veía tan tierno. Y ahí estaba mi Edward sensible, manipulador de sentimientos, niño caprichoso, y así con todo lo amaba.

- No tiene porque señor Cullen, pero usted juega muy sucio… -le respondí de la manera más seductora posible, sentándome a horcajadas sobre él teniendo cuidado de no toparle el brazo enyesado.

Se encogió de hombros, con aire pícaro y presuntuoso.

- Es parte de mi encanto.

- Lo acepto con una condición… -le di un besito en la mejilla-. Quiero que mantengas los muebles de la sala y de tu dormitorio. ¡Me encanta todo de él! ¡Hasta las sábanas de quinientos hilos!

- La veo muy ansiosa con el tema de mi cama, señorita Swan.

- No tienes idea...

Él sonrió de lado y mi boca buscó la suya, caliente y ávida. Parecía que corría contra el tiempo, sentía ímpetu por tocarlo, por besarlo como si no hubiese mañana. Desabotoné su camisa a gran velocidad mientras empezaba a contornearme contra él. Me tomo de las caderas para inmovilizarme y le besé el cuello, dándole mordiscos y trazando la curva con mi lengua. Él emitió un gemido breve y ahogado.

- No... Espera –susurró, haciéndome sentir el aliento sobre la piel-. Por más que quiera arrancarte la ropa, debemos tomar las cosas con calma.

- Edward, estoy medicada, tomo pastillas todos los días. No me estoy muriendo, solo sufro de presión alta.

- Pero…- Recuerda que el doctor me recomendó hacer mucho ejercicio –continué empecinada, dibujando el contorno de su pecho y bajando hacia su estómago-. Detesto correr así que esto será mucho mejor.

- Sé que esto sería mucho mejor _–_ aclaró él, sin abrir los ojos. ¡Dios, no era de cristal! _No somos de cristal, Isabella-._ Pero…

- No soy de cristal, Edward –su rostro tenía una expresión feroz pero contenida-. A no ser que… Oh ya veo... -dije con picardía mirándole el yeso e incitándolo pero a la vez dibujando una sonrisa decepcionada-. No puedes.

Me levanté y caminé hacia mi dormitorio, pero de pronto chillé y me sorprendí al tener mi espalda presionada contra la fría pared del pasillo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –Su embriagador aliento a menta inundó mis sentidos.

- No puedes… -le miré nuevamente el yeso. Estaba duro y caliente contra mí y los brazos musculosos con que me rodeaba eran de acero vivo.

¡Caray! No sé como me mantuve en pie.

Extendió una mano sobre mi vientre para sostenerme contra la pared.

- No debiste decir eso, Isabella -me miró con deseo fulminante, pasando lentamente su mano por mi espalda-. Pero vamos a arreglarlo… -y me dio una palmada en las nalgas, me las apretó con una suavidad tan placentera que activó cada recóndito lugar de mi cuerpo y el timbre grave de su voz con aquel ligero acento erótico me volvió loca. Existía entre los dos esa especie de conciencia superlativa del otro que me hacía sentir ligeramente electrizada.

Creo haber mencionado infinidad de veces que yo me derretía como si nada cada vez que Edward me tocaba.

- Me tienes loco Isabella. Tan vulnerable y tan sexy a la vez, toda una diosa. No sé que haré contigo... -se acercó a mis labios y los besó de manera demandante. El beso fue explosivo-. Ahora, por su imprudencia señorita Swan, tengo un dilema... -mordisqueó mi cuello bajando por el lateral-. No sé si hacerte el amor lentamente o cogerte... duro. Solo sé que necesito estar dentro de ti y no tendré compasión.

- Oh… -se me secó la garganta por la impresión. Mi Edward pervertido, mi chico cavernícola insaciable, regresaba con todo y mi disfraz de _femme fatale_, de diablita empezaba a desempolvarse.- Verás que soy muy hábil para hacer las cosas sin utilizar las manos.

Y volvió a besarme extasiado, reclamándome, poseyéndome. La sangre galopó por mis venas de manera fulminante y descendió caliente hasta mi intimidad que palpitó de una forma que no la creía capaz. Gemí sin poder contenerme.

De pronto me vi tendida sobre la cama con Edward arrodillado a mi costado. Con su mano libre fue subiendo lentamente mi camiseta por mi abdomen. Cada centímetro mostraba un rastro de piel y él lo besaba dulcemente para luego ascender a mis labios y morderlos, totalmente hambriento, y recorrerme la boca con su sabor incomparable. Su lengua se deslizaba con tortuosa agonía desde mi ombligo hasta el nacimiento de mis senos donde se detuvo para bajar la copa de mi _strapless_ y liberar uno de ellos, luego el otro. Si hasta ese entonces aun mantenía atisbos de cordura, cuando se lanzó y se prendió de mis pezones como un niño a un dulce, lo perdí todo, olvidé donde estaba y me entregué a las oleadas de exquisito deseo que azotaban mi cuerpo. ¡Oh Dios! Con el pulgar y el índice había rodeado uno de mis pezones y tiraba de él fuertemente mientras que con su boca chupaba, mordía y lamía el otro con tal devoción que creía agonizar de placer.

Mi corazón latía a un ritmo frenético y mi intimidad se humedecía a cada segundo.

- Quieta, Bella -murmuró al ver que ya empezaba a remover mis caderas de pura expectación. Me detuvo con su cuerpo y gruñí al abrir los ojos, visiblemente afectada y aturdida. Él se mantenía de rodillas frente a mí, vestido y totalmente sereno, con la boca entreabierta y deleitándose por mi desesperación de ser poseída-. Usted se lo buscó señorita Swan... Ahora levante la cabeza.

Hice lo que me pidió levantando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza para ayudarlo a deshacerse de mi BVD cuando de pronto sentí una presión en mis antebrazosque me impedía moverme con libertad. Alcé la vista y me di con la sorpresa que estaba inmovilizada, con las muñecas juntas y rodeadas por las tiras gruesas de mi camiseta.

Ohhh...

- No te muevas –me lanzó una tórrida mirada. Edward había enredado las tiras alrededor de mis muñecas tal como se amarraba una cuerda. Y yo, en vez de estar alarmada, estaba excitada a tal grado que mi parte más íntima se contraía desesperada, anhelante, con un apetito voraz. _La diablita __Isabella volvía a colocarse el disfraz._ ¡La había extrañado tanto! De la mesita de noche cogió un _colette_ elástico, lo abrió con su mano y lo pasó por entre las mías... Ahora sí que no podía moverme, estaba echada en mi cama semi-desnuda, indefensa, abierta ante él y a su merced. El brillo sensualmente pícaro y pervertido relucía en sus ojos verdes haciéndolos más oscuros, dándole un matiz diferente... De éxtasis puro...

- ¡Edward! -Solo sonrió y giró mis manos, logrando que el amarre fuese más fuerte. ¡Dios! Su destreza para trabajar en obra, con cuerdas, era notoria.

- Ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones -murmuró entrecortadamente exhibiendo un tono de voz intenso.

- ¡No es justo!

- ¿Quién dijo que lo sería? -Musitó con picardía.

_¿No __decías__ que no eras de cristal, Isabella? _¡Oh calla!

- Tengo las dos manos atadas y tú tienes una libre...

- No la necesitaré... Verás cariño, yo soy lo suficientemente capaz de satisfacer a mi mujer sin usar los brazos -finalizó con una sonrisa lasciva y me dejó sin aliento.

Terminó de desabrocharse los botones de la camisa y luego del pantalón y se los quitó despacio sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Los músculos de mi entrepierna se tensaron con lascivo placer al observar su bien esculpida anatomía. Tenía unos bíceps de acero y un abdomen bien definidos que provocaban aruñar y lamer... hasta el cansancio.

Se acercó nuevamente a mí con aquel brillo atronador entre la lujuria y el deleite, y se arrodilló a mi costado para bajarme lentamente y como pudo mis pantalones de buzo. Arrancó mis bragas de una sola vez y se lanzó a mi entrepierna, inhalando profundamente el aroma que se desprendía de mi sexo y regó besos y mordiscos por todo el muslo. Mis palabras de desafío habían sido un detonador para la fiera, para el cavernícola que tenía dentro... _Y no me quejaba en lo absoluto._

Tenía los ojos vidriosos cuando me miró estirada, desnuda sobre la cama. Recorrió con la mirada hasta el último centímetro de mi cuerpo y su mirada caliente se demoró en mis caderas y mis pechos. Me sonrojé cuando me separó las piernas y se lamió los labios al verme tan dispuesta y húmeda, indefensa, frente a él; pero entonces, metió suavemente dos dedos y me olvidé del sonrojo largando un gemido que nacía desde lo más profundo de mí.

- Que indecente resultó señorita Swan -se agachó y vi cómo se sumergía entre mis vellos. Sopló en mis labios húmedos mientras los abría con los dedos y pellizcaba mi clítoris.

- ¡Edward! –Volví a gemir cuando inesperadamente, su lengua atacó toda mi vulva; me lamió, me mordisqueó y me chupó y yo me estremecí, me retorcí y me volví loca al sentir vívidamente todo el placer disparándose a través de mi cuerpo y no poder hacer nada para prolongar o calmar mis ansias. ¡Estaba atada de manos!

- Mmmm… pero que bien sabe. Este sabor es incomparable.

¡Madre mía! Tiré mi cabeza para atrás y traté de zafarme pero fue imposible.

Edward estaba poseído, era insaciable y le importaba muy poco que estuviera agonizando de placer aunque reconocía que si llegaba a morir por hacer el amor con él, no tendría ninguna queja.

- Pensé que nunca más haría esto, Bella… -y empezó a embestir con fuerza, haciéndome gritar su nombre por todo lo alto. ¡Ahhhhhh lo quería adentro! Necesitaba sentir su dureza, recordar como invadía mi interior.

- ¡Oh por Dios...! –Exclamé mientras empujaba mis caderas hacia su boca y él lamía hasta la última gota. Se alimentaba, bebía de mi excitación.

Cuando me calme abrí mis tupidas pestañas y lo encontré mirándome con una expresión ferozmente triunfante. Me acarició el pelo y me lo apartó de la cara. Sus labios me rozaron la sien por un instante, luego trazó con su lengua un camino húmedo justo debajo de mi oreja y me dejó un reguero de pequeños besos en el cuello y siguió por los ligamentos que acababan justo en el hueco donde el cuello se junta con el hombro. Me inundó una ola de calor y luego el muy malvado me mordió un lado del cuello justo cuando me penetró con un movimiento duro que lo llevó hasta el fondo de mí. Si algo me quedaba de autocontrol, se desvaneció con ese mordisco.

Entraba y salía de mí.

Salía con lentitud para luego volver a entrar con rapidez. Y yo estaba en el séptimo cielo.

Ardía mi interior. Convulsionaba mi cuerpo al sentir sus embestidas cada vez mas profundas e intensas, implacables.

Mis alas plateadas renacían de mi espalda. Me elevaban mil metros sobre el cielo para después hacerme descender en picado con la adrenalina a mil.

Ya no sabía donde me encontraba...

Cielo o infierno.

Las convulsiones eran cada vez más ardientes y se hacían más desesperantes al tener mis manos atadas encima de la cabeza, incapaz de moverme y tocarle el maravilloso cabello cobrizo o arañarle la piel perfecta de su espalda o empujarlo más adentro.

Sus embistes fueron más urgentes y más rápidos haciendo que el nudo que sentía en mi vientre estallara y electrizara cada parte de mi cuerpo. Contuve el aliento y me arqueé contra él, recibiéndolo con el mismo desenfreno y desesperación de su empuje hasta que fui inundada y absultamaente embriagada por el placer. El orgasmo me atacó con fuerza y me dejó echa añicos.

Edward se dejó caer sobre mí percibiendo con todos nuestros sentidos el almizclado aroma que se desprendía tras el sexo, del sudor que brillaba en su espalda; y la maravillosa melodía que era escuchar su agitada respiración y el alocado martilleo de su corazón y el mío al unísono, adorando ese momento de intimidad.

.••••.

Rodé en la cama hasta echarme boca abajo y suspiré totalmente relajada, cerrando los ojos. Edward se apoyó sobre su antebrazo izquierdo y empezó a trazar círculos suaves en la parte baja de mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos.

Lo había extrañado tanto... Y ahora, después de varios días sin él y con toda la carga emocional adquirida, tenía la sensación de haber despertado en un paraíso de eterna felicidad.

Amaba la forma en que nos compenetrábamos, en la que compartíamos placer, amor, ternura, pasión y respeto. Atrás quedaron aquellos momentos tan dolorosos que habíamos vivido, ya no los recordaba con la misma amargura. No piensen que era porque no tenía carácter, no, era porque ambos habíamos cometido errores, ambos habíamos sido estúpidos al ocultarnos información porque pensábamos que de ese modo estábamos haciéndonos un bien, pero no fue así; solo habíamos logrado distanciarnos y caer en la desconfianza sin ninguna base. Aprendí mi lección, él lo hizo también y seguiríamos para adelante y como decía mi papá -_"borrón y cuenta nueva"-_, empezaríamos desde cero, juntos, para enfrentarnos al mundo injusto y malévolo de allá fuera.

_Dos almas, similares pero diferentes a la vez se unían en una sola para lograr curar sus heridas y ser feliz._Tenía que buscar la forma de ser feliz... con él. Sonreí para mí y él se dio cuenta, todo malicioso: - ¿En qué piensas?

Suspiré pausadamente, sumamente plena y feliz.

- En ti, en mí, en nosotros... En cómo hemos aprendido el uno del otro -adquirió una expresión seria y relajada. Apartándome un mechón de cabello del rostro, se acercó a mis labios para hablarme con dulzura:

- Te amo, Bella -lo sabía, sí, lo sabía, me lo dijo indirectamente ayer en el hospital, pero escucharlo de sus labios provocó que la infinita sensación de felicidad que tenía subiese como la espuma-. Creo que lo supe desde que te vi en la casa de Alice. En ese entonces yo estaba rehuyendo de las relaciones pero hubo algo en tu sonrisa y en tus ojos chocolate venció cualquier ausencia de fe. Me dije que esa vez no iba a rehuir de lo inevitable. Y ahí mismo, después de una charla con mi prima me prometí enamorarte, acorralarte lo antes posible y aquí me tienes.

- ¿Me acorralaste?

Sonrió con un brillo juvenil y pícaro.

- Al final, fuiste tú quien lo hizo. Me atrapaste y ahora me tienes a tus pies.

Mis hermosas alas plateadas volvían a renacer en mi espalda. Me querían llevar de viaje por todo el lago Michigan y volar muy cerca a las estrellas. Edward me quería, me amaba y se preocupaba por mí, ¿dónde conseguiría a otro hombre igual? _"Los hombres extraordinarios no crecen en arboles, Bella, y Edward es un ser extraordinario..."_ ¿Cómo un niño que había sufrido tanto se había convertido en este maravilloso hombre? Edward aun sufría, lo noté cuando habló con su hermano sobre Esme y yo había estado tan inmiscuida en mis asuntos que había perdido el rumbo de mi meta trazada: ayudar a mi hombre a desterrar su pasado, a quitarle los fantasmas que lo atormentaban a pesar de que él lo negara y supiera aparentar tan bien...

Pero eso era lo bueno de Edward, nunca demostraba tristeza ni tampoco lástima por su pasado. Admiraba su valentía y coraje para sobreponerse a las cosas fatídicas que le habían marcado su niñez. Algo que yo no hacía, no podía. No obstante necesitaba saber más para comprenderlo en su totalidad, saber la causa y empezar a sanar su herido corazón.

- Mi amor, ¿es verdad lo que le dijiste a tu hermano? ¿Les había dicho que ya no me costaba mucho decir "mi amor'? Nunca lo había hecho y solo con Edward nació ese sentimiento. Hasta yo misma me sorprendía... _Ohhh Bella, la romántica..._

- ¿Sobre...? -Preguntó con cautela.

- Viajar a Napa.

- Sí, ya te lo he dicho. Quiero que conozcas los viñedos. Además, William está muy mal y aplazar el viaje no es una alternativa.

- ¿Siempre has tenido enfrentamientos de esa manera con tus primos?

Lanzó un bufido.

- Más o menos. Emma es más callada -ya comenzaba a hablar y no lo pararía-. Igual que George, su padre. Ambos mantienen un perfil bajo en la familia pero nunca dan puntada sin hilo y saben sacar provecho a las situaciones que más les conviene.

Oh...

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -Le dije en un murmullo, el asintió-. Nunca me contaste sobre Esme, bueno solo un poco. Pensé que no te llevabas bien con ella.

Se le ensombreció la cara.

- No es eso Bella. El problema es que mencionarla me hace pensar en cosas que realmente detesto –arrugó la frente como si meditara las palabras-. Son sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, ella fue la amante de Carlisle aunque él lo niegue, por el otro, y quizá sin tener la culpa, se transformó en la imagen de mi madre. Siempre me pregunto ¿qué hubiese pasado si yo hubiese tenido a mi mamá conmigo? Quizá, ni mis instintos posesivos ni el sentido extremo de dependencia serían tan marcados. Hubiera crecido feliz con la idea real de una familia. Esme fue muy buena conmigo, pero no era mi madre así que no era lo mismo. No podía abrir mis sentimientos a ella, difícilmente lo hice con Emmett pero no con ella. Nunca vivió conmigo más de seis meses porque entonces mi padre me envío a Italia al internado y cuando regresé, decidí estudiar fuera gracias a William. Cuando formé mi propia empresa, prometí desligarme lo más que pude. Pero en esos trayectos de tiempo, compartí con Esme... Y... Ya te dije, verla, hablarle es sentir una punzada en el pecho dolorosa al pensar que mi verdadera madre podría estar ahí... en su lugar, conmigo.

Era terriblemente triste. Era un aspecto sobre el que Edward hablaba muy poco y ahora entendía porqué. Desde un inicio se mostró reacio a hablar de su madre y nunca me dijo que tuvo una hermana. El dolor debió ser tan grande, tan profundo que había hecho que su subconsciente bloqueara todo lo relacionado con ello. Así que Esme era todo lo que su madre no pudo ser.

No dejaría que mi melancolía y su tristeza me privaran. Me erguí un poco y lo rodeé con mis brazos, reconfortándolo, para luego besarlo con suavidad en sus labios abiertos. Jadeé ansiosa bajo su tórrida mirada y su inusual cambio de temperamento, y traté de una vez evitar que siguiera pensando en el pasado.

Era mi turno de hacerlo sentir bien.

- Aguarda aquí –no di tiempo a que él hablara, solo corrí hacia la cocina con una idea en mente.

Cuando regresé, me lancé intrépidamente a la cama ante la mirada absorta y lujuriosa de Edward al verme desnuda.

- Esto va a ser muy divertido... -murmuré, depositando un suave beso en lacomisura de sus labios. Con un ágil movimiento me arrodillé delante de él y despacio, poco a poco, fui bañando el _fugde_ de chocolate sobre su cadera y su pubis... Mmmm... Chocolate...

Mmmm… el sabor de Edward con chocolate debía ser una delicia…

Podía comprobarlo.

Era la hora de saborear a mi hombre...

**.**

**.**

_Un buen destino es que dos personas se encuentren, cuando ni siquiera se estaban buscando._

**Continuará...**

* * *

_(*) Keep the faith, álbum de Bon Jovi con el cual regresaron a la música en 1992._

_(*) Depa: diminutivo "cariñoso" de departamento. xD!_

* * *

***NOTAS***

Chicas! les debo una disculpa porque prometí el capítulo para antes, pero sucede que tres amigas (Cris, Zoe y Maddy) y yo hemos formado un grupo para participar en un concurso de mini fics alusivos a la navidad! ^^ Así que tuve que demorarme por eso... PERO a la vez las invito a que se **pasen a leer** este mini-fic, que desde ya les digo tiene final feliz. Se llama **"Hermosa"** y contará con 4 capítulos. Yo escribí el 2do... u.u !

Este es el link: www. fanfiction s/8826930/1/Hermosa (junto)

Ahora, pasemos al capítulo! diganme, ¿qué tal les pareció? ¿les gustó? ¿o me quieren volver a enviar a los Vulturis?

¿Sus sospechas eran ciertas? ¿Quieren ver algo el próximo capítulo? O.O ! me gustaría saber que piensan, aunque me quieran tirar tomatazos...

**¡Ah! Se imaginan a Edward bañado en chocolate?** *-* ¡Suertuda Bella! Me derrito!

Mil besos, gracias por aguantarme, leerme y todo. LQM. Lu.

* * *

_**Unanse:  
Grupo de FB: www. facebook groups/teamdiablitas/ (junto)  
Twitter: LucyCullenBB**_


	32. Chapter 31

_********__Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. _Yo solo trato de crear una historia...

* * *

¡Chicas! Buenas tardes desde aquí, ¿cómo están? Aquí, subiéndoles el capítulo antes de ir a recoger a mi tío al aeropuerto =) Esta semana la tuve larga porque era necesario arreglar la casa para él u.u En fin...

No las quiero demorar pero les advierto que el capítulo inicia con escenas fuertes, ustedes ya saben xDDD así que prepárense mentalmente... (6)

Capítulo dedicado a **Terewee** y **KalitaCullen. **¡Ánimo chicas!

* * *

**_Canciones recomendadas:_**  
"Solo para ti" - Camila  
"Stick with you" - Pussy cat dolls

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 31**

******************************_•_**

* * *

– **Bella –  
**

_Mmmm…_ era delicioso.

Mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Estaba embriagada y estimulada al cien por ciento, no solo por lo que sabía era sabroso sino por el irresistible aroma que acariciaba mi olfato y llenaba mis sentidos: el de Edward mezclado con chocolate puro, la sustancia más afrodisíaca que había probado en mi vida… Así, invadida por el placer_, _volví a chupar todo el largo con mi lengua como si fuera una paleta y lo degusté a mi antojo con los ojos cerrados, reconociendo también un leve sabor a vainilla en él. Cuando los abrí, su miembro me miraba imponente, grande e indomable; me seducía para que volviera a rodearlo con mi boca pero esta vez decidí hacerlo sufrir.

Edward gimió cuando le di una última probadita y movió sus caderas, agonizando por poseerme.

Pero… lo tenía que hacer sufrir.

Y mucho.

Volví a coger el frasco de _fugde –Hersheys-_ y lo eché por todo su pecho, formando la letra "E" y "B" unidas por un pequeño corazón. Sí, en plena acción con los sentidos nublados y la consciencia pervertida, estaba toda romántica.

_Diablita en acción._

Lo miré lascivamente, avisándole lo que vendría a continuación bajo un brillo audaz y me lancé a su abdomen para lamer lentamente y con delicadeza su piel con sabor a chocolate. Recorrí con mi lengua el camino sinuoso que llevaba hacia su "v" perfecta y me entretuve ahí mientras mis manos arañaban y acariciaban sus abdominales torneados y duros. _Mmmm_, bajé más… su miembro seguía erguido, apuntando hacía mi boca, pero aun no era el momento, no, me había propuesto hacerlo sufrir, pedir por más, vengarme, recompensarle… todo condensado en una caricia profunda. Entonces, lo rodeé con mi mano, embarrándola con chocolate líquido y facilitando así el movimiento de arriba abajo con la velocidad y el ritmo que a Edward le encantaba y que lo tenía sumido en un descontrol delicioso y delirante, lo que no hacía otra cosa que encender mis sentidos a un nivel inexplicable.

Mi ego aumentó considerablemente.

Intensifiqué mis caricias sintiendo como su miembro se hinchaba y palpitaba en mi mano… estaba grande, grueso y yo moría por sentirlo dentro, invadiéndome nuevamente con aquella fricción maravillosa que existía entre nosotros. Mientras seguía en mi faena, fantaseé con mil formas de cómo podía abrirse paso en mi interior y penetrarme con intensidad, duro y rápido… Ohhh, me relamí los labios de placer anticipado y para sofocar mis ansias por él, mi excitación, la humedad y el calor íntimo que todo esto me producía, empecé a contraer con fuerza los músculos de mi entrepierna mientras Edward se retorcía en su sitio con el rostro rojo y contraído, dejándose llevar por el poder de mis manos y tan desesperado por tocarme… _Oh, pobre niño con brazo enyesado…_

- Bella… no sigas… -Edward abría la boca jadeante-, sino voy a terminar antes de tiempo…

_La recompensa __al estilo Isabella Swan está surtiendo efecto._

No le hice caso y evité que me detuviera agarrándole la muñeca libre –incapacitándolo y dejándolo indefenso- mientras que con mi otra mano seguía deleitándome de la textura suave y a la vez rugosa de su miembro embarrado con chocolate…

Los labios me hormiguearon, se me hizo agua la boca, estaba tan cerca…

- Espera –murmuró, acaparando mi mirada. Observé su expresión, vi sus ojos brillar y el color rojo expandirse por su cuello y su pecho-. ¿Esto es lo que querías, verdad?

Me acerqué a sus labios para morderlos. Su mirada ardiente me recorrió cada rasgo.

- Es… -fingí una sonrisa tímida-. Hicimos una apuesta, bueno, yo te reté y tú ganaste. Pero ahora es mi turno de divertirme.

Ignoré lo que él murmuró después y envié a mi mano hacia su pubis ante sus ojos que resplandecieron como llamas verdes cuando deslicé mis dedos entre sus muslos, bajando gradualmente hasta volver a rodear su erección con ellos.

- Ah Bella… Dame un momento o terminaré antes de que empecemos –jadeó.

- Oh, yo ya empecé, mi amor…

Edward se estremeció y trató de zafarse de mi agarre para actuar deliberadamente sobre mí pero no pudo; solo movió los labios en silencio con rapidez, lo cual llamó considerablemente mi atención–: Shhhhh… no continuaré si no te callas –le reprendí.

- Tengo que aguantar… –aclaró él sin abrir los ojos-. Estilos arquitectónicos –pasó saliva con dificultad-, neoclásico, gótico… barroco del cual se desprendió el Rococó… con decoración más recargada y después…

_¿Qué?_

- Edward… -le interrumpí, dibujando el contorno de su pecho y bajando hacia su estómago-, tenemos toda la noche y todo el día de mañana para hablar de arquitectura si así lo deseas… pero ahora quiero que disfrutes -me monté sobre él y sentí su rígida virilidad contra mi entrepierna pero él seguía murmurando estilos de arquitectura. Iba a probar algo nuevo esta noche, algo que nunca antes jamás lo había hecho… Con lentitud, cada vez más complacida, fui deslizándome hacia abajo y solo me detuve cuando capturé su excitación entre mis senos, compartiendo el chocolate. Edward estaba inmóvil hasta sus labios habían dejado de moverse. Su rostro tenía una expresión voraz, depravada y sumamente placentera; y se le habían tensado los tendones del cuello. Me encantaba esto, ver su cara de asombro, de expectación, de seducción y demora antes de la primera vez, el inevitable cataclismo de consumación. Me balanceé despacio, hacia adelante y hacia atrás haciendo que él danzara entre mis senos desnudos. Se sentía tan suave como el satén contra la piel.

- ¿Qué… qué haces? –gimió él entre dientes, apretando los puños.

- Algo que debí hacer desde hace mucho tiempo… -musité-. Mírame.

Edward abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza. Su expresión fue indescriptible.

- Yo también sé jugar sin usar las manos.

Edward iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero la pregunta se diluyó en un gemido cuando acaricié su glande con mi lengua mientras mis senos seguían apretándole. ¡Oh maldición! ¡Qué bien se sentía! Cogí con una de mis manos el _fugde _y lo coroné, manchando mi cuerpo y mis sábanas pero no me importó en lo absoluto cuando advertí que Edward no dejaba de mirarme con rasgos extasiados y perversos, se notaba el furor mezclado con el éxtasis en sus impresionante ojos verdes. Sin poder resistirme más, lo tomé con la boca, llevándolo hacia mi paladar y cerrando fuertemente los labios para comenzar a chupar de forma vigorosa, con lamidas largas y prolongadas. Nunca antes había disfrutado tanto el dar placer con mi boca pero aquí, el que hacía la magia era el chocolate… Mmmm… Edward y chocolate…

_Descubría mi oscura pasión hacia ese nuevo sabor._

- Bella –gimió, mientras que yo me sentía poderosa al ver su expresión de asombro, observándome haciéndole el amor con la boca-. No… Oh, Dios mío…no… espera –levanté mis ojos solo para mirarlo con deseo y sonreírle lo suficiente para después empezar a lamerlo despacio, rascando gradualmente su piel suave con mis dientes…. Succioné su glande, dándole pequeños mordisquitos como si estuviera comiendo un malvavisco. Era tan suave… Mmmm… no demoré ni un segundo para introducírmelo completamente a mi boca.

Abruptamente, él se retorció de placer y jadeó, aumentando mi ego de diosa sensual y diabólica… _excelente combinación._ Yo no paré, me excitaba verlo excitado, absorto, lanzando ahogados gruñidos de satisfacción.

No dejé ni un rastro de chocolate, el fantástico sabor que desprendía de él y del cacao lo había saboreado en todo su esplendor y se había convertido en el más rico que había probado en mi vida. Ahora entendía el porqué de tanta locura con el vino… los sabores que salían de aquellas almizclas eran diferentes, inigualables y muy excitantes. Siempre querías más, morías por más y nunca podrías saciarte.

Era una adicción.

Creo que el café pasaría a segundo plano, ahora mi adicción sería el chocolate marca registrada de Edward Cullen…

_Nada de Hersheys… No, ahora era Edward Cullen._

- No aguantaré mucho más… –oh no, sabía que él estaba cerca del orgasmo y no tendría ningún problema en recibirlo pero yo era muy egoísta y ya no podía aguantar más sin tenerlo dentro.

Lo tenía bajo mi poder. Ahora era él a quien debía de domar como una fiera. Me monté sobre su regazo y me lo introduje despacio. Edward ronroneó y gimió ferozmente y yo casi pierdo el equilibrio al sentirlo por fin dentro. Lo tomé de la muñeca y con la otra mano me impulsé en su pecho para empezar a cabalgarlo con ímpetu, sin darle tregua, sintiendo como llenaba mi interior y crecía cada vez más. _Qué deliciosa sensación…_ Me sentía una diosa del sexo, una _femme_ _fatal_ dándole placer a su hombre, adueñándome de cada respiro y cada sensación que él emitía.

- Necesito tus pechos -me dijo con voz de súplica y mi ego subió notablemente-, por favor…

Sonreí y acepté gustosa. Solo yo era la dueña de sus movimientos, intensidades y de su orgasmo.

Lo tiré hacia atrás e incliné mi cuerpo hacia el suyo para facilitarle la tarea. Rodeó un pezón con la lengua y luego el otro saboreando el chocolate que los cubría y luego… _Ohhh_, no duraría ni un minuto más… El vínculo que tenía entre los pezones y el clítoris era tan directo que se me aflojaron las rodillas y casi exploto al verlo succionar con tal deleite, prendiéndose de mis pezones ya de por sí doloridos, jalándolos mientras seguía penetrándome con fuerza._ Dolor, ardor y placer…_ _Ohhh_… De aquí, perdí toda estabilidad, todo raciocinio y el poco pudor que me quedaba y dejé que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y vibrara al compás de las oleadas de calor poderosas que me azotaban de una manera inigualable. Sentí como me contraía en torno a él mientras Edward gruñía a cada golpe de caderas hasta hundir su rostro en mi cuello, mordiéndolo y acallando un grito de triunfo al alcanzar su propio orgasmo.

Me desestabilicé completamente, ardiendo en llamas y me dejé caer sobre su pecho sudoroso hasta ir recuperando la respiración.

Después de pasado un rato, tendido a mi lado y apoyándose sobre su brazo, los dos sudorosos y con los pulmones tragando aire como locos, dijo con gesto de gran satisfacción:

- Creo que nunca podré… saciarme de ti.

- Eres insaciable –le dije y él sonrió.

- Somos…

- Sí, somos y me encanta.

Edward me apartó mis largos rizos del cuello y en su lugar posó sus labios. Unas gotitas de sudor le perlaban la frente. Así, susurró:

- Te amo –su corazón latía desaforadamente–. Te amo Isabella Swan -. Repitió.

Mi corazón estalló de felicidad. _¡Awwww!_ Así era estar con un hombre que me amaba, un hombre que no huía en la mitad de la noche ni me trataba como un pasatiempo. Así era estar con un verdadero hombre a quien yo también amaba… Había llegado la hora.

- Yo también… -hice una pausa totalmente nerviosa hasta que reuní valor-: Te amo Edward Cullen -abrió los ojos desorbitados, era la primera vez que me escuchaba decir algo así. _Poco a poco Isabella se va soltando._ Y se sentía muy bien.

En mi mundo no existía nadie más que Edward.

- Dilo de nuevo –pidió. Mi corazón alzó un puño de triunfo. Había ganado esta vez, ya no más se escondería en las oscuras y gruesas celdas del infortunio.

- Te amo, Edward.

- ¿De nuevo?

Reí entre dientes. Él realmente amaba este momento.

- Te amo… ¡Te amo! ¡¿Cómo no podría hacerlo?!

Sonrió levantándose de la cama y posicionándome sobre mí.

- Son las palabras más hermosas que has dicho hoy.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No cuenta lo de _quiero más, eres insaciable o más duro_? –Le dije en son de broma.

Me besó divertido.

- No. Esto está en mayor escala.

Me mordí los labios y él volvió a besarme, pero esta vez con más calma, saboreando mis labios y eternizando el momento.

- ¿Cuanto me amas?

- Mucho –respondí.

- ¿De aquí a Miami? –Tentó.

- No... Mucho más que eso.

- ¿A Italia?

- Mmmm... No lo había pensado pero quizá me quede en Inglaterra –bromeé y los músculos de su rostro se tensaron.

- ¡Es broma tonto! –Me posicioné sobre él y tiernamente lo miré a los ojos-. Te amo hasta el infinito.

- Y yo te amo como el pingüino a la pingüina.

- ¿Soy una pingüina?

- Eres _mi_ pingüina. Yo te busqué por mucho tiempo sin encontrarte; sin embargo te encontré sin estar buscándote. Fue el destino, al igual que los pingüinos que caminan cientos de millas en el hielo y soportan bajísimas temperaturas para encontrar a su pareja. Yo lo hice y encontrarte fue el mejor regalo que haya podido recibir y sé que somos capaces de afrontar una serie de responsabilidades y emociones que nos llevarán a tener una relación más allá de todo.

Edward no pestañeó ni un segundo, cada palabra que dijo me conmovió a tal punto que me sentí culpable de todo lo que me había sucedido y había hecho con anterioridad; si pudiese borrar el pasado lo haría sin pensarlo pero era imposible, solo me quedaba la esperanza de volver a empezar a su lado y vivir como los pingüinos.

- Amo todo de ti, Bella. Amo tu cabello y tus ojos chocolate, amo tu carita de ángel, tu naricita y tu culito respingón… Amo tu aspecto de locura y abandono cuando tienes un orgasmo… sabes maravillosamente; pero sobre todo, amo lo que tienes aquí, en tu corazón y en tu alma. Y eso es suficiente y todo para mí.

_¡Awwww!_ Una lágrima empezó a resbalarse por mi mejilla.

- ¡Te amo!

- No más que yo.

- ¡Te amo Edward Cullen! ¡Ven aquí!

Las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor del mundo… sí, y no importaba si era con chocolate, vino, uvas o crema batida. Aquí lo que realmente importaba era el condimento esencial para que una relación funcionara a pesar de todo: el amor. Edward y yo compartíamos tanto una química pasional explosiva como un pasado que nos había marcado la vida pero eso no sería motivo para que nuestra existencia y felicidad se viera limitada…

Para eso contábamos con el amor, ¿cierto?

Sí…

Esto era el comienzo de una aventura en la cual cada uno era y sería fundamental para el otro.

**.**

**.**

- ¡Vamos! Despierta dormilona.

_¿Qué?_

- ¡Mi niña bonita a levantarse! –Insistió-. Es hora de salir a correr.

_¿A correr?_ Abrí un ojo.

- ¿A correr? –Le refuté somnolienta.

_Pensé que no lo había tomado en serio._

- Sí. Tienes que hacer mucho ejercicio, Bella –me explicó.

Abrí el otro ojo y lo vi con claridad. Edward me miraba entusiasmadamente vestido con un conjunto _Nike_ -pantalón, camiseta y chaleco- de color blanco y franjas aguamarinas que hacían resaltar sus ojos verdes y combinar perfectamente con su indomable cabello castaño. Hermoso y sexy. Apetecible… "_¿en qué momento se trajo esta ropa a mi casa?" _Ah sí… ayer, cuando yo andaba soñando en su cama de sábanas de quinientos hilos…

Lo que me hacía recordar algo.

- Ponte un pantalón y una casaca, algo simple. No iremos muy lejos.

- Edward me duele el cuerpo… –me quejé-, y tú sabes muy bien por qué.

- Claro que sé por qué –sonrió divertido y orgulloso. Anoche me despertó cada dos horas para volver a la marcha. Decirle que lo amaba por primera vez le había inyectado de una adrenalina abrasadora, incapaz de calmarla de un momento a otro con artífices comunes y aunque sentía a mi corazón saltar de felicidad por ello, yo no engañaba, no estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio y mis muslos los tenía doloridos. Correr no sería una buena opción-. Pero tengo que ir a hablar con Sam de negocios a las diez. Así que mueve ese lindo culito saltarín que tienes y ¡vámonos!

- Mi culo no salta -objeté.

- No lo has visto por detrás cuando caminas.

- Muy perspicaz.

Sentí que sonreía.

- ¿Nunca te has dado la vuelta para ver cómo se les cae baba a los hombres?

No le iba a decir que cuando salía con Leah y Alice para nuestra noche de cacería, nos vestíamos muy provocativas y los hombres se nos acercaban siempre para decirnos lo bien que estábamos, sino se moriría de celos. Aunque podría ponerlo celoso… a mí me encantaba y así me dejaría dormir un poco más, o quizá no…

- No lo he notado.

- Mejor –apuntó-. Se mueve arriba y abajo, como dos pelotas botando. Me gusta.

Edward tenía esa cara de "me está tentando la idea de volver a cogerte".

- No me vas a convencer diciéndome que tengo un lindo culo –puse los ojos en blanco-. Detesto correr Edward, para eso prefiero ir al gimnasio de Leah… Al menos ahí tendría un _personal trainner_ con quien recrearía mi vista mientras hago ejercicio –bostecé y volteé mi cara hacia el otro lado para seguir soñando con chocolate... _Mmmm…_ lamentablemente mi fantasía no duró mucho tiempo porque de la nada sentí una violenta ráfaga de aire pasmar mi piel con rudeza y una mancha blanca volar hacia el suelo… _¿Qué demonios? _De pronto, y sin darme tregua, sentí una nalgada en mi trasero y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me vi recostada contra el colchón, totalmente desnuda y con los brazos estirados hacia arriba, aprisionada bajo su cuerpo. Excitante y audaz, ese era mi hombre.

- Parece que no has aprendido la lección, Bella… Quizá quieres que vuelva a atarte…

Lo miré sugestivamente, sintiendo en mi interior una oleada de furor por sus palabras. Claro que quería estar atada nuevamente, claro que quería tener el control y someterlo a mi antojo y claro que quería demostrarle que conmigo tampoco se jugaba.

- ¿Te gusta la idea no? -Asentí y él sonrió perversamente-. Eso podría enseñarte a no insinuar que quieres a otro hombre.

- No dije eso.

- Sí, lo hiciste -me gruñó acusadoramente, _awwww_ ahí estaba mi Edward, hermoso manipulador de sentimientos, todo enojado como un chiquito-. Eres mi mujer y lo que es mío es solo mío y de nadie más... Creí que ya lo sabías -añadió mientras se iba acercando poco a poco con la cabeza hasta mordisquearme con delicadeza los pezones.

- Lo sé... -aguanté la respiración-. Solo bromeaba.

- Una broma que le puede salir muy cara, señorita Swan -movió su cadera contra la mía-. Por supuesto que yo me llevaría la mejor parte... -jaló mi pezón y gemí-, me encanta cuando te corres. Toda húmeda, cálida, chorreante y riquísima.

- ¡Edward!

- Lo que quieres es provocarme, manipular mis sentimientos... Mala.

¿Yo? ¡El gran manipulador era él! ¡Con ese tierno pucherito se aprovechaba de mí! Sin embargo tenía aspecto de niño pequeño que despertaba mis instintos, quería cuidar de él, quería que cada uno de nosotros cuidara del otro.

- Debemos hacer ejercicio –dije firme, antes de que me tocara y minara mis defensas.

- ¿No comprendes verdad? No debes retarme porque siempre gano –murmuró apoyando el labio justo por debajo de mi oreja y fue bajando por el lateral, dejándome un reguero de pequeños besos en el cuello. Me retorcí. Tenía dos opciones: dejar que la pasión estuviera por encima del sentido común, cosa que desde el inicio de nuestra relación sucedía siempre, o hacer imperar la sensatez y la poca cordura que me quedaba sin importar el número de orgasmos que hubiera tenido.

_Edward… orgasmo… chocolate…_

_¡Al diablo la sensatez!_

Se acercó a mis labios y me besó apasionadamente, haciéndome sentir la química explosiva que existía entre los dos. Me inundó una ola de calor y aunque abrí la boca para decir "no" o algo que se le pareciera, solo escapó un gemido. Cuando volvió a montarse encima yo ya había ido demasiado lejos como para hacer otra cosa que cogerlo y prepararme para la cabalgata.

- Ahora sí vamos a correr –me dijo minutos después con gesto de gran satisfacción, dándome otra nalgada mientras me dirigía al baño.

- ¡Eso no ha sido justo! –Gruñí. _Delicioso pero no justo_-. ¡Ha sido un ataque vil!

Mientras se estaba riendo, cerré de un portazo.

Debería decir que no sabía cómo había caído nuevamente rendida a su magnetismo sensual; pero en realidad sí sabía, Edward había empezado a alimentarse de mis senos y yo había desfallecido. Se aprovechaba de mi sensibilidad.

¿Así que Edward se había encaprichado en correr? Pues veríamos quien reiría al final. En mi armario tenía bien escondido un conjunto deportivo muy bonito y sugestivo que solo usaba con Alice cuando íbamos de visita al gimnasio de Leah… Ustedes ya se imaginan por qué.

Sonreí.

Edward lo vería hoy… y veríamos quien era el vulnerable.

**.**

**.**

**.•.•.•.**

Salimos con dirección al parque -que se encontraba a unas seis cuadras- bajo un cielo grisáceo de ambiente otoñal y una ligera ventisca. Habían pronosticado lluvia para los próximos días y eso había influenciado para que todos se levantaran temprano y salieran de sus casas a hacer deporte antes de que la tormenta empezara. Yo me negaba a correr claro está, pero sentir ya la humedad y el olor a lluvia en la calle me animaron y me hicieron recordar que mi naturaleza estaba ahí. Había crecido en Forks bajo la lluvia, había visitado Roma en pleno otoño así que valía la pena ir a correr al parque y sufrir con el fin de transportarme hacia aquellos maravillosos días.

Lo del sacrificio contaba tomar en ayunas un vaso de zumo de naranja sin azúcar y comer un plátano. Según Edward, el plátano poseía una combinación de energía, minerales y vitaminas que ayudaría a nuestra actividad deportiva del día. Y bueno, con toda la actividad física que habíamos tenido en las últimas veinticuatro horas creo que me sentaría muy bien.

En el camino nos encontramos con personas de todo tipo, desde vendedores de periódicos preparando su puesto, policías de serenazgo, una pareja de ancianitos que caminaban despacito hasta un señor que paseaba a un perrito de mirada traviesa. El cachorro tenía un pelaje marrón con pequeñas manchas negras y unos ojitos negros que, puedo jurarlo, me insinuaban a que lo cargara y cuidara. Me fundí como hielo al sol y Edward se dio cuenta porque casi me fui encima de los viejitos para arrebatárselo al hombre.

- No me culpes, pero siempre he querido tener un perrito como mascota –le expliqué encogiéndome de hombros-. Cuando veo un cachorrito así, simplemente me derrito.

- ¿Por qué no lo tuviste? Tenías una casa grande –recalcó.

- No creas que todo fue color de rosa en mi casa ni mis padres eran los reyes de Inglaterra que me permitieran hacer lo que quisiera. Mi mamá nunca me dejó tener uno a pesar que yo moría por una cachorrita blanca.

- ¿Blanca? –Preguntó con interés-. Yo tuve una _Golden retriever_ blanca, ¿recuerdas que te conté? –Me dijo con un dejo de nostalgia.

- Sí, vi la foto en Capri… quien como tú –suspiré y preferí desviar mi mirada hacia otras parejas deportistas que corrían con sus audífonos puestos.

- ¿Por qué no quiso?

- No lo sé. Creo que pensaba que no podía cuidarlo –rodé los ojos-. De todos modos, en cada uno de mis cumpleaños hasta que cumplí los trece pedía un perrito o dos pero de esos pequeñitos nomás. Rachel y Jenny tenían cuatro cachorros labrador de color negro y siempre que iba a visitarlas a la Push, los veía juguetear entre ellos bajo la atenta mirada de su mamá. ¡Si los vieras te mueres! Eran tan tiernos, dulces y me daban una miradita que me compraban inmediatamente.

- Me imagino. Mi Golden era muy tranquila pero le encantaba perseguirse la cola... cosa que aun no comprendo… –me contó mirando al cielo-. ¿Sabes? Yo soy de la idea que todos los niños deben de tener mascotas, así podrían desarrollar el sentido de solidaridad, independencia y responsabilidad desde muy temprana edad. Así mismo, cuando interactúan, pueden potenciar su capacidad de lenguaje no verbal y eso es muy bueno –le di la razón de inmediato, nuestro hijo tendría un cachorro, ¡estaba dicho!

"_Nuestro hijo…" Ohhh._

- Bella, ya que nosotros vamos a… Bueno, digámoslo así mejor… -hizo una pausa que me puso inquieta, se aclaró la garganta-: ¿No te gustaría tener un cachorro? Podríamos comprar uno en cuanto se termine el problema del juicio, ¿qué dices?

_¿Ah?_

- ¡¿Qué?! –Pegué un grito-. ¿¡Lo dices en serio?!

- Muy en serio –y yo empecé a brincar de alegría como chiquita, bueno literalmente, pero lo que sí hice fue abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos por todo su rostro.

Y así, seguimos conversando sobre los labradores de Rachel y la posible raza que escogeríamos para nuestro primer bebé. Yo quería algo pequeño y bonito y de color blanco mientras que Edward me insinuaba -nada discreto- que una Golden retriever hembra sería lo ideal. Cuando llegamos a la esquina del parque me quedé sorprendida. Lo tenía a tan pocas cuadras y nunca me había detenido a observarlo. Era inmenso con dos hileras de árboles a los costados de cada acera lo que lo hacía ver como una alameda muy bonita y vistosa. Tenía el piso adoquinado, unas bancas de madera y fierro de dibujos caprichosos y al centro una gran estatua de mármol que le daba cierto prestigio por ser de Roosevelt. Nada que envidiar al Central Park de _Friends._

- Lindo parque.

Bueno, llegó la hora de empezar la venganza.

Esperé a que Edward se comportara como _personal trainner_ y me hiciera hacer elongaciones de piernas y brazos -y todo tipo de calentamiento para predisponer los músculos al ejercicio-, y…

- ¡El que llega último es una rana! –Y salí corriendo desesperada.

- ¡Bella! –Lo escuché gritar aturdido pero no me detuve a mirarlo. Corrí con toda la fuerza posible hasta llegar al otro extremo del parque. De algo me caracterizaba: era muy competitiva y aunque Edward fuera mi novio, yo quería ganar y demostrarle a la vez que no era de cristal. Creo que este complejo provenía de lo independiente que había sido desde que perdí a Renée y tuve que cuidar de Charlie y claro, del terror que tenía ante la idea de mostrarme débil y vulnerable frente a los hombres, ¿para qué darles el poder sobre ti? Bueno, pero eso ya no estaba dentro del radar de la nueva Bella.

Cuando llegué a mi meta, volteé y vi a Edward correr muy despacio ya que tenía que agarrarse el yeso. Oh, pobre niño del brazo enyesado. Ante mi inminente triunfo empecé a dar saltitos sobre mi sitio al estilo Jenny. Por poco y bailaba el meneíto.

- ¡Hey eso es trampa Bella! ¡Corriste antes de tiempo! –Se quejó como un niño malcriado cuando se paró frente a mí-. No es justo –dejé de bailar ante lo adorable que se veía; y las pequeñas gotitas de sudor solo hacían que su _sex appeal_ aumentara y lo hiciera ver provocativamente sexy. Aquel conjunto Nike le quedaba perfecto.

- ¿Y quién dijo que sería justo? –Arqueé una ceja, recordándole sutilmente sus palabras de anoche.

- Oh señorita Swan, es usted una tramposa.

- He aprendido del mejor –sonreí y lo cogí de su chaleco para acercármelo a los labios y depositar un suave beso en ellos.

- Pero quiero la revancha –objetó con puchero.

- Ok –pero primero sería la hora de _mi_ revancha.

_Una venganza estilo Isabella Swan. Ayer fue la reconciliación y la recompensa…_

Bajo su abrasador contacto, logré bajarme el cierre de la casaca y proseguí a quitármela despacio, regocijándome de las expresiones de Edward que iban primero desde la sorpresa a la lujuria y finalmente al fastidio; el cual predominó en un cien por ciento. Apretó los puños con mucha fuerza. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados ante lo que tenía al frente: su mujer toda provocativa con un mini-top azulino y un _legging_ del mismo color que se ceñía cruelmente a sus piernas. _Femme fatale. _

- ¿Hacemos una carrera? -Dije trotando.

- ¿Tenías puesto eso? –Hizo énfasis en la última palabra. Asentí y se descontroló aun más cuando una ráfaga de viento chocó contra mi piel desnuda, produciéndome un ligero escalofrío y haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran al instante, traspasando la tela de algodón. No era mi culpa que estos mini tops se usaran sin sostén, pensé toda inocente-. ¡Oh por favor Isabella! ¡Cúbrete!

_Mi chico celoso. _

- Tengo calor –dije aparentando ingenuidad.

Mis pezones se irguieron aun más. Tenía la piel de gallina.

¿Así que querías salir a correr, no? ¡Toma esa!

- ¿Qué pretendes Isabella? ¿Qué te coja aquí mismo?

- Ohhh…

- Ya veo -dijo con suficiencia-. Sé que te gustaría hacerlo aquí… -aseguró, acercándose y mirando alrededor, había a nuestra izquierda una banqueta cubierta con arbustos grandes y frondosos, perfecta para lo que él insinuaba-. Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente. Solo basta que los toque o te los chupe –señaló mis pezones-, y caes rendida.

Lo miré perspicaz.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –Me puso una mano grande y cálida en la nuca y me abrazó sutilmente para cubrirme con su cuerpo.

- Cariño, lo sé desde la primera vez. Solo tuve que prestar atención. Si te besaba el cuello apenas te dabas cuenta pero si te acariciaba los pezones así –los jaló sobre la tela, ¡_Awwww_!-, o mejor aún, si te los mordía simplemente perdías la noción y estabas a punto de correrte… y a mí me encanta poseerte mientras me divierto con ellos.

Esbozó una media sonrisa caprichosa y triunfadora.

Hiperventilando…

- ¡Eres un malvado! –Exclamé a pesar de haber sufrido un orgasmo mental a causa de la forma sensual con la que habló.

- No tanto como tú. Me estás provocando y de la peor manera… -volvió a acariciar mis pezones-. Te aprovechas de la debilidad que tengo por esos dos… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Llevarte a casa y hacerte el amor o reclamar mi revancha?

Sería tonta si escogiera la segunda opción pero debía mantenerme firme pues ya había demostrado tener un lamentable descontrol de mi misma cuando se trataba de él.

- Tú querías revancha y eso tendrás. ¡Ahora mantén las manos y la boca lejos de mis pechos! –Le dije y me solté para lanzarle una mirada retadora.

- Podría ser -dijo él ahogando una risilla.

Torcí el gesto.

- A la una… a las dos y… -salí despavorida-, ¡Tres!

- ¡Bella!

Volví a correr hacia el otro extremo del parque sin darle tregua y preparando mentalmente el baile del meneíto; sin embargo, acercándome a la esquina, me tropecé con un adoquín fuera de sitio y casi me fui de bruces sobre otra pareja. Eso le dio ventaja y cuando menos lo esperaba, ya tenía a Edward rodeándome la cintura con un solo brazo y alzándome en el aire.

- ¡Tramposa!

Ok. Sí, pero de todas maneras le enseñé quien era la que mandaba.

- ¡No! ¡Cosquillas no! –Grité sin poder aguantar la risa al tanto Edward se aprovechaba de mí y me atacaba desde atrás con cosquillas por todo mi estómago.

- Ahora sí tendré que castigarte, Bella –más cosquillas y risas.

- ¡Ya suéltame! –Me carcajeé.

- No… - se detuvo, me acercó a él y me besó en la oreja-. Esa malla es demasiado estrecha. Todos te vieron correr con ese hermoso culito saltarín que tienes y no lo niegues porque desde atrás lo vi rebotar.

- ¡Edward! –y ya comenzaba a hacerme más cosquillas cuando…

_- Míralos John. ¡Qué__ linda pareja hacen!__ Así éramos nosotros a su edad _- escuchamos decir a la ancianita que habíamos visto anteriormente. A su lado caminaba su esposo con bastón. Antes no lo había notado.

_- Sí __ mujer... Pero tus pechos eran más grandes _-abrí los ojos y Edward disimuló su risa-. _No necesitabas relleno ni nada de esas cosas que ahora usan las niñas._

_- ¡John! ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?_ –La ancianita nos sonrió apenada para luego seguir caminando muy despacito.

Estallamos en risas, sin poder creer lo que acabábamos de escuchar. En un momento me sensibilicé y morí de ternura al escucharlos hablar despacito, todos canositos, caminando lentamente pero con la misma solidez de su relación de antaño.

¿Llegaríamos Edward y yo a caminar por el parque todos arrugaditos y viejitos? ¿Nuestra relación sería así, con un para siempre?

Esperaba que sí. Existía algo en la atmósfera, en su mirada o en su risa que me decía que no dudara de ello porque si el destino nos había unido de una manera peculiar, sería por una buena razón. No solo para compenetrarnos y sanar mutuamente nuestros corazones, sino para descubrir lo maravilloso del amor. Volvía a preguntarme ante la mirada extasiada de él: ¿podríamos ser Edward y Bella para siempre?

Sí. Creo que sí porque de las decisiones ciertas o inciertas que hemos tomado en el pasado; de las tristezas, alegrías y obstáculos del presente, estábamos construyendo una maravillosa relación. Era cierto entonces que gracias a las malas y buenas decisiones nacían las mejores historias de la vida...

"_Tú has llegado a encender__  
__Cada parte de mi alma__  
__Cada espacio de mi ser__Ya no tengo corazón__  
__Ni ojos para nadie__  
__Solo para ti"__  
(Camila)  
._

**.**

Era una buena cosa que yo tuviera la esperanza de que Edward diera por terminado nuestro entrenamiento del día, porque eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Después de dar siete vueltas al parque -caminando-, Edward se fijó en la hora y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para las nueve y que iba tarde para su platica con Sam, el contable. Cuando llegamos a mi piso se fue derechito a la ducha y yo a poner la ropa sucia en la lavadora. Como hoy me quedaría en casa, trataría de hacer todas las labores del hogar, entre ellas cocinarle su plato favorito. Sí, sé que se sorprenden ya que mis ineptas habilidades hacia esas tareas son efectivamente ineptas pero ahora tenían al frente a la nueva Isabella, enamorada, sensible y a punto de ser ama de casa para su hombre, solo para él.

_¡Wow! ¡Qué tal cambio! _Mi corazón pedía aplausos. Ya no quería huir, aunque en realidad nunca huyó, siempre estuvo ahí escondido, a la espera de un gran amor... el único obstáculo había sido yo misma con mis tontas convicciones.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Ya no quería pensar en el pasado.

Dejé la ropa de color programada en la lavadora y sin perder tiempo me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Correr había activado células y endorfinas en mi cuerpo que habían permanecido dormidas y ahora me tenían con las "pilas bien puestas". Decidí hacer sándwiches de pollo, queso y durazno. Los triples me salían muy bien -sobre todo los de atún- y tenía que alimentar a mi hombre antes de su cita de negocios...

Lo que me hizo recordar y rebobinar la idea cruel que tenía Edward de vender su departamento. ¡Todavía lo no podía creer! Menos que empezara a buscar uno más grande para que yo lo decorara a mi gusto… _¡Ohhh!_ Me detuve en seco.

Y el carrusel de recuerdos volvió…

"_Necesitaremos algo más cómodo y que esté ubicado en los pisos más bajos"  
"Con vista al lago si así lo deseas"  
"¿No te gustaría decorarlo a tu gusto? Podríamos conseguir muebles exclusivos de Le Corbusier."_

¡Y compraríamos un perro!

Ayer estaba tan aturdida que no había entendido bien su juego de palabras. ¡Dios santo! Eso solo significaba una cosa: su propuesta de vivir juntos seguía en pie... ¡Madre mía! ¿Nos mudaríamos juntos? Sí, respondí mentalmente y luego reí: ¡Viviría con Edward!

¿Quien lo creería?

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte, mi amor? –Me abrazó por detrás y su aroma fresco y varonil me sobresaltó.

- Edward, tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

- ¿Qué?

- Atacarme por la espalda.

- Solo te abrazo como los pingüinos.

Me hizo reír. Volteé.

- Señor Cullen, es usted un pingüino muy guapo –dibujó una sonrisa ladina-… y elegante -añadí al ver el atuendo de empresario que llevaba colgando en el brazo sano.

- Gracias mamá pingüino -y ahí si que reí con fuerza.

- Te amo -que bien se sentía decir "te amo" a la persona que realmente te amaba.

- Y yo a ti -besito en los labios-, como los pingüinos –otro besito-. Vamos, ¿dime en que puedo ayudarte?

- Con ese brazo, no gran cosa.

Se le iluminó el rostro con suficiencia. El muy malvado sabía de lo que era capaz en la cocina y... en la cama.

Se paró junto a mí, dejando en la silla su saco gris oscuro y corbata borgoña y antes de empezar me dio un besito tierno en la frente. Le sonreí y continúe con mi labor de hacer triples. De tanto en tanto lo miraba de reojo. Edward desnudo de la cintura para arriba, era una distracción infernal. Cuando se volteó hacia el refrigerador para sacar huevos, me quedé mirando su espalda fibrosa y sus brazos musculosos, la profunda marca de la columna y la ligera hendidura en ambos lados, justo por encima de la cintura de sus pantalones de lino… que anhelaba volver a sacar para degustar con chocolate…

El corazón volvió a darme un vuelco.

_Isabella enamorada hasta los huesos._

- Después de hablar con Sam –me dijo mientras ponía el tocino a calentar en el microondas y yo cortaba el durazno almíbar en trozos pequeños-, poco más de las doce, iré a comprar un tensiómetro. Tu doctor favorito –añadió con sorna- me dio la dirección de un local que se dedica exclusivamente a vender esos aparatos.

- No me digas que sigues celoso de él.

- Sí.

- ¡Pero su trabajo es ponerme el estetoscopio en las tetas Edward!

Me miró ceñudo, luego bajó a mis senos y los contempló. Era el primer chico que conocía que tenia una extraña fijación por los pechos. Y me gustaba.

- Quizá, ¡pero no tenía ninguna necesidad de pretender hacer mi labor de novio mientras estuve en peligro! Se quiso aprovechar de lo vulnerable que estabas.

- Pero...

- Lo sé porque cuando hablamos a solas, noté el brillo ese que tienen los hombres que te conocen cuando quedan idiotizados...

- Él no está idiotizado, Edward. Solo que mi caso es muy peculiar y nunca lo había visto antes.

- Sí, claro –rodó los ojos–. Eso lo creeré cuando los cerdos vuelen.

- Edward -le reprendí enfurruñada-. Sabes muy bien la función de un doctor y lo profesionales que son aquí.

Dejó caer los hombros.

- Lo que pasa es que, sea cual sea el razonamiento, yo seguiré pensando mal de ese doctor. Soy celoso y tú deberías respetar eso -se enfadó. Con el ceño fruncido, se irguió para servirnos más café.

Entrar en razón con él era en vano. Lo conocía. ¿Para qué ir contra la corriente? Edward sabía que lo amaba y que no quería a otro hombre en mi vida, pero esa había sido su naturaleza desde muy pequeño y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que brindarle siempre confianza y cariño, lo que nunca tuvo. Aquella era su herida abierta y yo quería sanarla. Además, una buena dosis de celos siempre sube la autoestima a cualquier chica, ¿o no?

- Bueno, pero entonces, aparte de ser mi pingüino emperador, serás mi doctor personal y me cuidarás.

Ahí sí sonrió radiante.

- Lo que tú quieras.

Terminé de decorar los sándwiches al tiempo que el olor del café me incitaba a girar hacia la mesa del desayuno. Al cabo de nada, mi novio había preparado huevo revuelto y tocino, además de dos sendas tazas de café bien cargado. Luego abrió el frasco de pastillas y dejó dos cápsulas junto a mí con un vaso con agua. No me perdió de vista hasta que no me las había tomado.

¡Mi chico rebelde era también un excelente doctor! Me cuidaba de las mil maravillas.

Observé hacia aquel pequeño rincón en donde él se encontraba sentado esperándome para desayunar y me detuve a pensar en los grandes cambios que había sufrido en mi vida. Primero, ya no tenía miedo de vivir en pareja; segundo, ya no sentía pánico al decirle "te amo"; tercero, me invadían sensaciones diferentes y nuevas, haciéndome sentir por primera vez amada y completa.

_Para entrar al cielo no es preciso morir si tienes amor. _Cierto.

Pero aun faltaba dos cosas: Charlie y Jessica.

- ¿Qué sucede, Bella? He notado un cambio en tus facciones –me dijo cogiendo uno de los triples que había hecho, después de beber un sorbo de café.

Lo miré por un largo rato con cierta tristeza. No era nada halagador recordar que Charlie estaba postrado en una cama y yo sin poder viajar y estar con él. Me sentí impotente otra vez.

- No lo sé… acabo de recordar a mi papá. Si te soy sincera, no creo que pueda recuperar la casa. He perdido mi trabajo, estoy a punto de ser enjuiciada y mis ahorros no me alcanzan para más. No podré cumplir la promesa que le hice... –suspiré-. Tampoco sabré como decírselo, ya de por sí está enfermo; con la noticia que le daré, temo que sufra de un infarto fulminante.

- No te pongas así mi amor para todo hay solución menos para la muerte -en sus ojos divisé nostalgia y preocupación. Me levantó de la silla, se sentó él y me depositó sobre sus rodillas-. Justamente hoy hablaré con Sam para ver si es posible hacer una contraoferta al banco, abalado por la empresa, claro.

- ¿Es eso posible?

- Supongo, no lo sé. Prometí ayudarte y lo iniciaré hoy mismo, sin perder tiempo.

- Muchas gracias Edward –él era lo bastante alto para que nuestras caras quedaran a la misma altura. Me dio un beso. Sentir su brazo alrededor de mi cintura era muy agradable. Bebí un sorbo de mi café sin azúcar y volví a expresarme-: ¿Sabes? Me resulta difícil digerir el hecho de que alguien en quien yo confiaba plenamente me haya traicionado de tal manera e incluso haya intentado matarme. Es imposible. Cosas como esa sencillamente no suceden. Yo vivía una vida tranquila y agradable y en unos pocos días todo se ha vuelto patas arriba... Quiero recuperar mi vida tranquila y agradable. Quiero cerrar los ojos y despertarme un mes después, sabiendo que todo se solucionó... Solo quiero eso.

- Y eso haré. Jasper y yo nos ocuparemos de echarles el guante a todos esos.

- Hoy en la noche quiero hablar con él. Quiero estar lo más involucrada posible en los alegatos para mi contrademanda; es más, si el contable te dice que es imposible hacer algo y que perderé mi casa de Forks, con el dolor de mi corazón tendré que asumir las consecuencias, pero quiero la verdad Edward –se puso dubitativo-. Y no quiero excusas como que estoy débil o enferma o cualquier otra cosa porque ya te demostré lo contrario –apunté en su pecho con mi dedo, él no me dijo nada, solo asintió y volvió a besarme en la comisura de los labios.

Me abrazó con más fuerza y yo me cobijé en su pecho para sentirme protegida.

Una enfermedad no podría derrumbarme, menos si de ello dependía la felicidad de mi padre.

- _¿Hola? _–Acurrucada sobre sus rodillas, escuché una vocecita melodiosa desde la salita-._ ¿Bella? Por favor si están desnudos y haciendo cochinadas en la cocina hablen ahora o callen para siempre._

Era Alice que había entrado a mi piso con el duplicado de la llave. Leah tenía otra igual por si fuese necesario.

_- ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?_

- Pasa Ali. Todo está bien –me sequé una lagrimilla. Cuando entró, su carita de duende retraído cambió y nos miró con dulzura. Éramos dos pingüinos abrazados.

- Eres una exagerada, ¿lo sabías?

- Conociéndolos, mi exageración es a su descontrol como la cantidad de esculturas que tengo en mi casa y las que hay en el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo. Ó sea casi nula.

- Busca otro pretexto –le dijo Edward.

Al tanto que discutían, me dispuse a servir otra taza de café caliente con dos cucharadas de azúcar para ella. Sirvió mi atención porque cuando la vi, ya tenía las dos manos bien puestas en su cintura y miraba a mi novio con cara de pocos amigos.

- Igual, me parece muy arriesgado, Alice –le dijo él.

- ¿Arriesgado? –Chilló-. ¡Desde que Bella está contigo, no he podido estar a solas con ella como Dios manda! O la tenías en el mar, en el cielo o en Forks, pero nunca aquí. ¿Sabes que ha faltado cuatro veces a nuestras reuniones sagradas de los sábados? –Él no se inmuto lo que provocó más su enojo-. Lo que pasa es que tú quieres acaparar todo como siempre. Pero hoy me la llevo. Sí señor. Alístate Bella, ¡vamos a salir con Leah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Iremos a un lugar nuevo. ¡Les encantará!

- Eso dijo la última vez –Leah me susurró al oído-, ¿y te acuerdas a dónde nos llevó?

- Sí. Al _"Red lounge"_ –las dos torcimos los labios recordando aquel temible lugar.

Pero Alice ni se inmutó; siguió manejando con mirada al frente hacia una de las zonas más comerciales de Chicago. Leah había aceptado porque tenía el día libre en el gimnasio y Seth seguía en la escuela hasta las cuatro. Yo estuve a punto de quedarme en casa, pero logró convencerme. En cuanto se refería a Alice Brandon Cullen, decirle "no" siempre había sido una tarea difícil. Tenía una forma especial de persuadir y endulzar con sus encantos que caía a sus pies hasta el más déspota. O díganmelo a mí que tuve que soportar a un novio suyo que era de lo mas frio y cínico con todas nosotras pero cuando se trataba de dar una buena imagen frente a ella para congraciarse, lo hacía. Ya saben lo típico hasta que un día la careta se le cayó, se hartó de su optimismo y su premura en la relación y la abandonó sin más, dejándola sumida en la depresión. El maldito cabrón solo la había soportado por su dinero. Con casos como estos, y no es que quiera justificar a la antigua Isabella, pero ¿quien querría enamorarse? ¿Por qué uno debería confiar en un hombre?

_Felizmente, Edward nos demostró lo honesto y fiel que es._

Salir de mi piso tampoco fue una tarea fácil. Cuando Edward se marchó, Alice siguió y siguió insistiéndome para salir y por más que le expliqué que me encontraba anímicamente mal e inestable por la angustia que sentí al recordar a Charlie enfermo, no le valió: _"estoy segura que encontraran una salida para todo esto. Anímate Bella. Confía en Edward."_ Claro que confiaba pero él no era Dios que todo lo podía y siempre, pero siempre suceden en esta vida, cosas impredecibles, incapaces de resolver.

Edward por su parte se mostró muy reacio con nuestra salida femenina y mientras Alice se acababa los sándwiches de pollo y durazno, él no dejaba de quejarse en la habitación al tanto que le ayudaba a vestirse. Le hice el nudo de la corbata muy prolijamente tal como se lo hacía a Charlie y le acomodé el cuello de la camisa. A mi novio le encantó el detalle pero no le cambió la cara. _"No me gusta que te lleven sabrá Dios a dónde. Prométeme que si te sientes mal o estás cansada me vas a llamar de inmediato para ir a recogerte__", _me dijo en la puerta al despedirse con un beso. No podía llamarlo exagerado por cuidarme pero lo que realmente había estado impidiendo que me moviera había sido la angustia que empecé a sentir por la respuesta que Sam daría sobre la casa de mi papá. Manejaba un presentimiento muy alto de que hoy sería un día decisivo para mi futuro y presentía que si me movía de la casa, sucedería algo.

Sin embargo, todo fue en vano. Alice logró convencerme con la idea de que necesitaba aire fresco porque si me ponía en plan psicótico no llegaría a nada bueno más que alterar mi sistema nervioso y por tanto aumentar mi presión arterial. _Maldita hipertensión._

Alice, a su fiel estilo, manejó su Audi rojo durante veinte minutos sin dejar de hablar. El descapotable iba contra el viento y atravesó con rapidez los barrios polacos y alemanes del centro hasta llegar al Green Town, una especie de vecindario de cultura peculiar y poseedor de muchos comercios importantes, sobre todo étnicos. A pesar de que esta zona comercial de Chicago era muy concurrida, nunca había estado en ella y para mí era una grata sorpresa estar ahí. Nos llevó hasta el final de la avenida principal y dobló unos trescientos metros a la izquierda hasta ubicarse frente a unas pequeñas galerías fotográficas. A su alrededor existía -y a lo largo de las dos calles-, un sinfín de tiendas y galpones con fachadas multicolores y letreros encantadores que te invitaban a echar un vistazo. Wow, no era por exagerar pero ¡teníamos delante de nosotros a la mayor exposición artística de Chicago! Mobiliario antiguo confundido entre lo moderno; obras de arte en óleos y acuarelas; esculturas de yeso, mármol y arcilla; y cientos de fotografías en blanco y negro y a color que retrataban el paso del tiempo y la naturaleza.

Algo muy similar al paraíso de Bernardi.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar?

- Tengo mis contactos, ¿no es maravilloso?

- ¡Es estupendo Ali! –Exclamé entusiasmada, admirando los muebles de la primera galería que habíamos entrado-. Creo que aquí podría encontrar todo lo que necesito para decorar el nuevo departamento de Edward.

Leah tosió con disimulo. Vi una multitud de expresiones, curiosidad, diversión y morboso interés.

- ¿Nuevo? Mmmm… Entonces es cierto lo que dicen por ahí.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Quise saber. Al fondo del local, un juego de muebles al estilo Frank Lloyd Wright me miraban con encanto. Eran blancos y quedarían perfectos en la salita del nuevo depa sobre una alfombra oscura y con un color rojo pasión de fondo.

- Bueno, ya sabes… Oí que te irás a vivir con Edward –añadió Alice, logrando que Leah transformara la tos en algo más grave y las vendedoras voltearan a mirarnos asustadas.

No había recordado lo susceptible que era Leah con este tema.

Tome impulso y lo solté:

- Sí, Ali. Es cierto.

- ¡Lo sabía! –Dio brinquitos-. Sabía que terminarían comprometidos. Ahora cuéntamelo todo y exagera -me miró con ojitos vidriosos.

Tras las miradas divertidas de Alice, les conté al detalle todo lo que habíamos conversado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Les pareció supertierno el detalle de la elefantita _Rosie_ –sí, porque así la habíamos llamado- y el hecho que me cuidara de las mil maravillas, haciéndome jugo de naranja en ayunas, cocinándome huevos revueltos, obligándome a hacer ejercicio y dándome mis pastillas a la hora. Todo un profesional de la salud. _Doctor sexy._

- Ya habíamos acordado vivir juntos desde nuestro viaje a Italia, solo que las circunstancias nos hicieron retrasar nuestro plan.

- No lo puedo creer. ¡Serás toda una señora!

Rodé los ojos.

- ¡Carajo! –Gritó Leah con su peculiaridad-. Tú, Isabella Swan, ¿te irás a vivir con un hombre? ¿En qué mundo estoy? No pensé vivir tanto para ver eso.

- Chicas, ¡ya! Tranquilas, no es el fin del mundo, ¿o sí?

- Oh, claro que no. Es mucho mejor que eso –Alice respondió de inmediato, pidiendo con su mirada de corderito, más información; lo cual logré satisfacer. Leah tuvo que salir de la tienda para atender una llamada por celular y cuando regresó la noté incómoda. No quise entrar en detalles, ni Alice tampoco. Ella merecía su espacio y nosotras, como sus amigas, no podíamos exigirle que nos contara sus secretos, solamente cuando ella lo decidiera, estaríamos para apoyarla siempre.

- Y lo mejor de todo es que… ¡adoptaremos un cachorro! ¿Lo puedes creer? Edward está cumpliendo cada uno de mis sueños y fantasías de niña.

- ¿Qué puedo decirte que no sepas ya? Mi primo es lo máximo –se hinchó de orgullo-. Bueno, por algo tenía que ser el primo de Alice Brandon, ¿no?

Le arrancamos una sonrisa hasta a la dueña del local con nuestras ocurrencias quien además nos miraba expectante, a la espera que eligiéramos lo que queríamos llevar. Los precios eran cómodos pero no tenía lo suficiente para comprar aquí. Tendría que volver otro día, es más podría regresar con Edward después de solucionado el juicio y la hipoteca.

- ¿Comprarás algo?

- Sí. Necesito con urgencia una mesa de centro de caoba para mi abuelita. Anda con la moda _anti vanguardista_ y no me dejará tranquila hasta que no le consiga un mueble de estilo Luis XVI o XIV **(*****)** –Alice se encogió de hombros-, y lo peor del caso es que no combinará con nada que tenga en mi sala_._

Leah protestó:

- Siempre te he dicho que me hables en idioma de humanos –Alice la miró adormecida.

- Explícale tú.

- Lo que Alice quiere decir es que toda su casa está decorada con estilo vanguardista, lo que supone modernidad, tecnología y espacios grandes como habrás podido ver -Leah me puso cara de "no te hagas la arquitecta ahora", entonces proseguí-: y su abuelita está contra eso porque ahora quiere mobiliario antiguo de los años 1800, que obviamente no combina con nada.

- ¡Sí eso mismo! No debí dejar que viera "The Tudors" -hizo un pucherito y siguió buscando.

Al cabo de un rato, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a las galerías fotográficas. Alice se compró dos fotos de una fantástica New York de noche para su atelier mientras que Leah prefirió los retratos de animales para Seth, yo solo compré un mosaico blanco y negro de Andy Warhol **(*****)**. A ellas les encantaba estar entre tanta foto pero a mí no me llamaba mucho la atención. En cambio cuando entramos a una de las exposiciones de pinturas, ahí sí caí eternamente enamorada de la preciosidad, asimetría y buen gusto de matices que tenían los cuadros.

- ¡Qué hermosos paisajes!

Había de todo tipo y con mucha diversidad de motivos y escenarios; algunos de pinceladas cortas como los retratos de animales y bodegones realistas; así como otras llenas de árboles y caminos repletos de hojas verdes con texturas creíbles y perspectivas adecuadas; lo que transformaba al pintor en un verdadero artista.

- A mi parecer, quedarían perfectos en la sala. La imagen del cielo azul y el águila, volando hacia él, da una sensación de amplitud que no tienes idea. Harás que la sala se vea más grande y te transmitirá momentos de paz y abandono total -me sugirió Alice como experta decoradora que era.

- Edward me dijo que podría encargarme de la decoración pero tampoco quiero exagerar en gastos... pero… ¡estas pinturas están bellísimas!

- A él no le importará eso con tal que estés feliz -aunque yo sabía que era verdad, no quería parecer aprovechadora ni derrochar el dinero, mas aun si él estaba haciendo lo posible para solucionar mis problemas.

Seguí recorriendo la galería con Leah mientras que Alice hablaba sobre cotizaciones con una de las vendedoras que tenía muy buen aspecto y parecía estar muy a la moda al igual que mi amiga: cabello negro y sedoso, vestido entallado verde pino y pantys largas de color ceniza, las dos manejaban tacos muy altos. Todo iba bien, pero de pronto sentí una punzada en la barriga y la extraña sensación que estaba siendo vigilada. ¿Sería mi imaginación?

- ¡Bells! –Irrumpió Alice casi danzando por el gran salón-. Dice la señorita Tanner que podrías solicitar una cita con la pintora y sugerirle las medidas que requieras para instalar un cuadro suyo en tu sala.

- Eso sería perfecto... -dije tímidamente al recordar que Edward debía aprobar primero el presupuesto. Si los cuadros de treinta y nueve pulgadas me parecían absurdamente caros, ¿qué seria un cuadro que abarcara toda la pared?-. Hablaré con mi novio señorita Tanner...

- Llámeme Bree.

- Listo. Y dime Bree, ¿a quién pertenecen estas maravillosas obras?

- Tenemos variedad de autores, pero los retratos que se encuentran en la zona que a usted le ha gustado son de Caroline y los paisajes de Rose Esmerald... Son hermanas -nos contó, sacando tres folletos que hablaban de exposiciones del año pasado, en ellos aparecían dos mujeres muy guapas de ojos claros y que no pasaban de los treinta y cinco años, promedio. Me fijé en Caroline por sus ojos risueños y leí su pequeña biografía en la que reflejaba un perfil autónomo de mujer. Ahora daba la razón a Alice cuando me decía que trabajar de manera independiente era lo mejor-. La próxima semana Rose estará por aquí, en Chicago. Radica en Phoenix, pero viene siempre a fin de mes para realizar el inventario de esta galería y otras sucursales. Le enviaré un correo confirmándole la reunión.

- Es fantástico Bella. Ahí podrás conversar con ella y ¡le pedirás el cuadro que quieras!

Volví a sonreír tímidamente. Siete días de plazo era muy poco para pensar en comprar cuadros para el nuevo depa si aun no teníamos solucionado el juicio. Parecería una frívola.

- Volveré entonces.

Nos montamos en el Audi y terminamos almorzando en el Friday's de la calle Erie, en pleno centro de Chicago. Tuvimos suerte de encontrar una mesa con una espectacular vista a la calle, a los _shopping centers_ verticales, donde la gente no dejaba de transitar. Todas pedimos quesadillas rellenas de tomate en trozos, tocino ahumado y pequeños medallones de pavo… Mmmm todo derretido con queso cheddar y mozzarella. Delicioso. Y para tomar, unos daiquiris de durazno.

Conversamos, nos reímos y disfrutamos el momento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con mis amigas y aunque no pareciera las había extrañado. Así mismo, su compañía y su buen humor me daban energías suficientes para pensar que no todo estaba perdido. Como dijo Edward: había solución para todo menos para la muerte.

- No me terminaste de contar sobre Jasper –nos sorprendió Leah de improviso. Alice dejó de comer y adoptó una pose muy seria.

- Esperaba que estuviéramos las tres juntas para hacerlo. Sabes que Bella es un poco retardada en entender mis problemas, así que ¿para qué contárselo por separado?

- ¡Oye! ¡Pórtate bonito! –Reclamé.

Alice me sacó la lengua como niñita.

- Creo que necesitaré otro trago. Lo que les diré es muy delicado –bebió un sorbo largo de vodka-. Al inicio pensé que Jasper sería el hombre ideal, el señor perfecto que conocía siempre y que después de dos noches me dejaría sola. Pero no, fue lo contrario. Desde nuestra primera cita fue muy gentil y caballero ¡hasta me abrió la puerta del carro! Y no pretendió nada más que una próxima cita. No supe cómo debía de sentirme ni cómo actuar. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato tan educado. Así que decidí ir despacio y ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a avanzar.

- Pero te lo tiraste en la segunda cita, ¿no?

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué me crees Bella? –Alzó la voz pretendiendo ofensa, Leah rio-. Solo nos besamos y fue tan dulce. Soñé con aquel beso por una semana hasta que volvimos a salir y desde ahí nunca más dejamos de vernos. Es como si estuviésemos unidos por una fuerza magnética… ah, no sé como explicarlo. Pero es muy intenso lo que sentimos y por ello soy capaz de aguantar a la antipática y egocéntrica de su hermana; sin embargo eso no lo sabe él y he hecho que Jasper me prometa que hablará con su familia para que respeten sus decisiones. Sobre todo Elisa que no deja de meter a Marianne, su ex enamorada por los ojos de mi hombre.

- Entonces, ¿regresaste con él?

- Sí y no. Sí porque lo amo y sé que cumplirá su promesa; y no porque primero tiene que demostrarme el esfuerzo que ha hecho para tenerme a su lado. No hay que ser fáciles y a la primera perdonar, sino se acostumbran mal y lo vuelven a hacer –explicó.

Muy buen punto señorita sabelotodo.

- ¿Y si lo que sienten es lujuria pero no amor? Podrías estar encaprichada por él…

- Puedes tener razón Bella, pero estoy segura que nos amamos; y si no fuese así, estamos muy cerca y confío, como en muchos casos, que la pasión se transforma en amor.

- La pasión no lo es todo Alice.

- ¿Perdón? –me reviró gritando-. Pero si Edward y tú se aman gracias a la lujuria que sintieron la primera vez que se vieron. ¿Por qué yo no podría hacer lo mismo?

- Ustedes empezaron diferente, Ali. Fueron poco a poco sin saltarse ningún paso no como yo que primero me acosté con Edward y luego empezamos a salir... A no ser que alguien -la miré- le hubiese dicho que yo era fácil.

Alice rio tímida.

- No, _¡aunch__!_ ¡No! Yo solo le di luz verde para que te cortejara y empezaran desde cero... No niego que le di algunos _tips_ y le comenté algo... –rodó los ojos-. Mmmm, bueno dejémoslo ahí. La cuestión aquí es que si tú dejaste que te cogiera antes de ir por un café, es culpa tuya. Yo sí tomé café antes.

- ¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió!

No me hizo caso y sorbió lo poco que le quedaba de alcohol.

- Alice debes reconsiderar tus palabras. Bella no es fácil solo es chica de cascos ligeros.

¡Ah no!

- ¿Tú también Leah? -Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y quién hablaba de pasión aquí? -Hizo una trompa con su boca y movió las cejas sugerentemente, aclamando triunfo.

Fue mi turno de sacarle la lengua.

Al rato ya nos habíamos comido otra ronda de quesadillas y daiquiris, los cuales, por su composición no contenían mucho alcohol, sin embargo hicieron que Leah mostrara de un momento a otro su lado más vulnerable y el que había guardado por mucho tiempo, bajando la mirada y manteniéndose callada. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Y así fue, a los pocos minutos nos estábamos carcajeando de las coqueterías de Alice cuando Leah reventó y casi en llanto empezó a soltar la lengua.

- Chicas, ya no puedo más.

- ¿Es sobre el padre de Seth? –Pregunté sin rodeos. Ella asintió.

- ¿Estás lista para contarnos todo?

Frente a la música que sonaba de fondo y la cálida iluminación del local, su silencio predominó con gravedad y se estancó como el sonido de una sólida navaja afilada.

Ella sabía lo que significaba la palabra "todo" dentro de su planificada vida como madre soltera, por eso el profundo silencio matizado de agonía que se cernía entre nosotras. Con la verdad, no solo Seth sufriría las consecuencias de la decisión que había tomado hacía siete años, sino también ella misma. Pero _"todo" _también tenía un doble significado dentro de su desgastado y silencioso espíritu romántico.

- Les diré la verdad –finalmente dijo-. Pero prométanme que no se lo contaran a nadie.

Sí, nos llegó a contar todo y como la promesa que le hicimos, guardaríamos su verdad. Solo ella tenía el derecho de contarlo a no ser que los imprevistos de la vida aparecieran, obligándonos a actuar y desempolvar hasta los más profundos secretos.

**.**

**.**

•**  
**

Alice nos dejó en el depa poco más de las cuatro, tiempo más que suficiente para arreglarme y ponerme linda para la cena de Jasper. Iría nuevamente a_ Il Valentino_ y tenía que estar a la altura.

Mientras más me acercaba a mi casa, los nervios me apremiaban. Suponía que el alcohol había hecho su efecto porque a estas horas, a pocos minutos de saber el resultado de la conversación de Edward y Sam, ya debería estar psicótica, al borde del colapso.

Edward ya estaba ahí, apuesto como siempre con aquella sonrisa arrebatadora que me conquistó. Entonces, cambié mis prioridades y recordé lo que Alice me había dicho y fui directo a él con los ojos furiosos clavados en su brazo.

Él esperaba un beso de bienvenida, yo venganza.

- Hola –lo pellizqué.

- ¡Aunch! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- Por no haberme ni siquiera cortejado antes de haberme llevado a la cama la primera vez -le dije, indignada-. Me haces sentir como si fuera una mujer fácil.

- Querida, no hay nada fácil en ti –escuché un dejo ¿de sorna?-, puedes confiar en mí.

- Sí que lo hay. Alice me lo ha dado entender hoy con respecto a su relación con Jasper.

- Alice se está convirtiendo en una mala influencia…

- Pero fue de gran ayuda para ti -instigué-. ¿O no?

- Sí, es cierto –y me guiñó el ojo mientras me dirigía al cuarto para darme una ducha y vestirme.

No era que estuviera molesta ni nada por el estilo o que hubiera olvidado preguntarle por el juicio, pero tenía que hacer respetar aquella memoria. Como Alice dijo: _"acostumbrarse a lo fácil es dejar de esforzarse"._ Y bueno, si no me comportaba como niña ahora que tenía cientos de problemas y estuve a punto de la muerte, entonces ¿cuándo lo haría?

•

No tuvimos tiempo de entrar en detalles. Edward solo me dijo que Sam estudiaría el caso y que en la cena podríamos tener una respuesta. Así mismo y malhumorado tuvo que adelantarse e ir a su departamento para hablar con Emmett lo que me dejaba sola en el depa. Ellos irían juntos. Me vestí con un ceñido vestido y sandalias de taco alto y cuando dieron las siete en punto salí con dirección a la casa de Alice para recogerla y llegar juntas al restaurante.

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré en el área de estacionamiento del edificio a una mujer de cabello rubio. La había visto dos veces y había hablado con ella una sola vez pero había bastado para que su imagen y su voz quedaran grabadas en mi subconsciente. Llevaba puesto un jersey rojo y una mini falda que exponía sus largas y contorneadas piernas. Azucé mi vista ante su rostro blanco y perfectamente cínico que tenía al frente, todas sus facciones estudiadas, el mismo rencor clavado en sus ojos azules que no dejaban de escrutar mi apariencia con asco, como si fuera la peor cosa. Le sostuve la mirada de arriba abajo.

Ella no podía acobardarme.

Avancé hacia ella y noté como sonreía malévolamente. En su rostro reflejaba sus intenciones que iban mucho más allá de una simple amenaza, tal como la última vez.

- ¿Quién diría que volveríamos a vernos?

- Me están esperando Irina –le dije cuando impidió que avanzara hacia mi auto.

- Nadie se dará cuenta de tu retraso. No creo que se fijen que falta una escoria.

Maldita desgraciada. ¿Quién mierda se creía? Si pensaba que iba amedrentarme, se equivocaba. Ni Chang, ni Mike ni mucho menos ella podría hacerlo. Yo tenía mucha pasta para tratar con personas como esas.

- Lo que quieras decirme, dilo ya; o te callas y me dejas tranquila –le dije con tono amenazador. Esa tipa no me iba a cohibir con su apariencia burocrática y voluptuosas curvas.

- ¿No te han enseñado a respetar a tus superiores?

- ¿Superiores? –Le pregunté con irascible tono de voz.

- Mira –respondió circunspecta-, yo prefiero actuar directamente, sin rodeos y sin intermediarios, por eso me tienes aquí. No quiero ser la bruja cliché del cuento, la que te da una manzana envenenada y espera con paciencia a que el veneno actúe. No. Tampoco quiero ser la típica antagonista de novela ni tú querrás ser la ingenua e inocente pueblerina que acepta amenazas y opta por callarse y alejarse del dueño de casa. Eso sería aburrido y obvio… muy obvio.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué tú siempre decides por los demás? ¿Acaso tienes telepatía o una bola de cristal que te prediga el futuro? ¡Hazme el favor! –Avancé hacia mi auto y ella volvió a impedirme el paso.

- Las tipas de tu clase siempre se hacen las víctimas y se largan a su pueblo en silencio después de recibir ciertos favores económicos… pero, como te dije, eso sería demasiado fácil; además que, si te largas o te callas la boca no perjudicaría en nada a Edward y no es lo que busco – ¿qué me insinuaba? ¿Qué quería perjudicar a Edward? ¿Al hombre que ella supuestamente amaba?-. Estoy segura que tú no querrás perder una batalla así. ¿Por qué lo harías? Tú querrás luchar y yo no me rendiré. ¿O me equivoco?

- No, no lo haces. Por una simple amenaza no dejaré a Edward –respondí con serenidad y seguridad.

- Lo sabía –se me acercó con la mirada perfilada. Acarreaba odio y rencor y a cada paso que daba, emanaba de su ser corroído un aura negativa de venganza.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Irina? ¿Por dinero? ¿Por un pedazo de tierra? –En alusión a los viñedos y Capri.

Pareció que le hubiese tirado una bofetada.

- ¿Te estas oyendo hablar estúpida? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

- Es la verdad. No entiendo por qué querrías a Edward si no lo amas de verdad. Solo eres una aprovechadora y arribista.

- ¡Eres una cualquiera! –Pretendió lanzarme una cachetada pero mis reflejos fueron más rápidos que ella y la evadí bruscamente con mi mano–. Para hablar de mí, deberías lavarte la boca primero. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Ah?

Ninguna retiró la mirada. Oía su respiración agitada y descontrolada.

La guerra estaba declarada y no me dejaría vencer ni sabotear.

Me acerqué totalmente indignada.

- Claro... Claro, estás fingiendo no saber nada. Una artimaña clásica… aparentas ser la novia perfecta para ganarte a Edward pero no lo conseguirás -dijo para sí-. O quizá no sepas realmente a que te estas enfrentando –me miró-. Yo sé cosas, te lo advertí una vez. Estar con Edward requiere de una fuerza, un aplomo y un carácter del que tú, pueblerina de Forks, careces y que, por obvias razones, nunca tendrás. Me resultaría muy sencillo desenmascararte delante de todos, ver lo insignificante y vulgar que eres, contarles a todos que estás a punto de ir a la cárcel, que eres una pobre diabla que no tiene donde caerse muerta. ¿Sabes el desprestigio que ocasionarías a una de las familias más reconocidas de California y Miami? O peor, ¿sabes que con una noticia así podrías matar al abuelo de Edward? Para él, su abuelo es su héroe y quien sea una amenaza a su inestable salud, es también una amenaza para él –sentía que le encantaba el daño que podría causar, saboreaba el dolor y la muerte que sus declaraciones podrían provocar. Era una perra maldita que no tenía sentimientos-. Además que todo lo que William dice, es ley. ¿Podrás luchas contra eso?

Contuve la respiración y con el maldito dolor en mi sien, respondí con mesura:

- No te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a nadie.

Rio entre dientes.

- Pobre estúpida –escupió-. Tú te lo buscaste –dicho esto se abalanzó sobre mí y me asió del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame! ¿A dónde crees que me llevas?

- Eso no importa. Conocerás lo que te espera. Sufrirás el mismo destino que la madre de Edward. Ambas de clase media, artistas y sin aspiraciones. La madre, una mediocre pintora; y la otra, tú, una estafadora... ¿Sabes? Dicen que los hijos tienden a cometer los mismos errores que los padres y vaya que es cierto. No lo creía hasta que Edward fue tan estúpido de caer en lo mismo…

- ¡Déjame! –mascullé con la piel escarapelada de miedo por la forma en que se expresó de la mamá de Edward, ¿le habían hecho algo malo? ¿Qué había pasado?

- Pero no se lo vayas a mencionar a Carlisle…

.

.

•

.

* * *

_(*) Luis XVI: Rey de Francia que hizo grandes reformas en el estado, pero por su debil caracter y la traición en su corte, no logró hacerlas. Como político fue mejor. En cuanto al estilo arquitectónico y de diseño Luis XVI se le reconocer como el más representativo de neoclásico y abarca aproximadamente desde 1760 y 1789._

_(*) Andy Warhol: fue un artista estadounidense que desempeñó un papel crucial en el nacimiento y desarrollo del Pop art (una corriente muy interesante, vean en el grupo de FB o en el blog! A mí me gusta)_

* * *

***NOTAS* -y acepto tomates y lechugas u.u-**

- Ok. Primero que nada ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó el chocolate marca ? Superior al Hersheys y Snickers, claro que sí! ^^ jajaja

- y ahora **¿qué creen que pasará? :O** ¿A dónde se la llevará Irina? ¿Por qué habló así de la mamá de Edward? ¿Quién es el papá de Seth? (Es culpa de Leah que hizo prometer que nadie debería enterarse... y eso me incluye a mí u.u)... ¿Apuestas? ¿Hipótesis, teorías? ¡Me gustaría leerlas! Me encanta leer sus puntos de vista, incluso a pedido del público decidí hacer la escena del chocolate porque no estaba prevista ;)

Besos a todas, las quiero! y gracias Rosa** larosaderosas** por betearme el cap! ;)

- Pasen a leer **"Hermosa", ya está terminado y con epílogo**: www. fanfiction s/8826930/1/Hermosa (junto)  
^^

* * *

**Grupo de FB: www. facebook groups/teamdiablitas/ (todo junto)  
Twitter: LucyCullenBB**


	33. Chapter 32

**__********_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. _**Yo solo trato de crear una historia...

* * *

**Bonsoir à tous! ^^** Chicas, como están? espero que muy bien y sin ganas de matarme por retrasarme con este capítulo u.u en serio no fue mi intención!  
No quiero retrasar más... ¡aquí les dejo el capítulo!  
Nos leemos en "NOTAS"...

***Chicas anónimas:** Jessenia, bienvenida! Huesito Cullen: ya actualicé, Berenice: mil gracias ^^, TABI: un beso!; Karen, Noelia Godoy, Gisel, Carito, mi lgracias por estar siempre ahí y comentar!

Un gracias enorme para mi beta** larosaderosas** ...

*se despide y se esconde tras el sofá*

.

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 32**

**********************************_•_**

* * *

**- Bella -**

"_Aquellos que temen se sienten débiles y atacan incluso a quien sólo quiere hacerles bien."_

**.**

_- ¡Suéltame! ¿A dónde crees que me llevas?_

_- Eso no importa. Conocerás lo que te espera. Sufrirás el mismo destino que la madre de Edward. Ambas de clase media, artistas y sin aspiraciones. La madre, una mediocre pintora; y la otra, tú, una estafadora... ¿Sabes? Dicen que los hijos tienden a cometer los mismos errores que los padres y vaya que es cierto. No lo creía hasta que Edward fue tan estúpido de caer en lo mismo…_

_- ¡Déjame! –mascullé con la piel escarapelada de miedo por la forma en que se expresó de la mamá de Edward, ¿le habían hecho algo malo? ¿Qué había pasado?_

_- Pero no se lo vayas a mencionar a Carlisle…_

Carlisle…

Sin querer un par de ojos verdes flamearon ante mí como dos bolas de fuego incandescentes y; la irritación, el miedo y el fastidio semejante a los que sentí al verlo en Roma volvieron a sacudirme. Su nombre me estremeció, la imagen del hombre frío y altanero que clavaba su mirada envenenada ante su propio hijo me hizo recordar todo lo que mi pobre niño de alma destrozada tuvo que haber padecido a su lado; y Edward no lo merecía, nunca había merecido ese desprecio.

Pero… ¿por qué Irina lo mencionaba ahora? ¿Es acaso Carlisle el principal responsable del destino de Elizabeth? ¿No había sido una muerte casual?

Quizá…

Un alma estropeada y perdida entre las tinieblas del egoísmo podía ser capaz de todo.

Carlisle podía ser capaz de todo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Carlisle en todo esto? –Murmuré-. Esto es entre tú y yo, nadie más.

Irina no se inmutó.

- No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones. ¡Avanza! –Nuevamente su voz mandona me hizo recapitular el porqué estaba yo ahí, soportando la sarta de maltratos e insultos que lanzaba contra mí. Empleé el coraje que necesitaba y le retiré la mano con rabia. Quería pleito, lo tendría.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Carlisle aquí? –Repetí apretando la mandíbula.

Torció el gesto.

- Mucho y poco –dio una vuelta a mi alrededor sin retirarme la mirada, aguzándola y escogiendo lo que diría. Yo me mantenía al acecho ante cualquier movimiento inesperado-. Es largo de contar. Depende de cómo lo quieras ver y de parte de quien te conviene estar –su voz descendió y en sus ojos vi el brillo del poder, avaricia y codicia que el dinero traía consigo.

Maldita convenida.

- Eres una cizañosa instigadora –dije entre dientes.

Se acercó rápidamente hasta detener su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Le hervía la sangre de cólera, estaba segura, sus ojos la delataban.

- ¿No te había dicho que te lavaras la boca antes de hablar de mí? –Con su dedo, me hincó la mejilla y clavó su uña en ella haciéndome daño, quise moverme pero su otra mano, más rápida y astuta, me cogió de la muñeca. Chasqueó la lengua y luego movió la cabeza hacia adelante-. Pero qué vas a saber tú de educación, pobretona de cuarta. ¡Ahora muévete! –Apretó mi muñeca y me lanzó hacia delante-. O el indigente de tu padre pagará las consecuencias.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste, estúpida?! ¿Con qué derecho insultas a mi padre? –Le aparté el brazo de un manotazo. A pesar de mis tacos, me planté bien en el asfalto y decidí emplear todos mis métodos de defensa personal que tenía gracias a Leah para defender el honor de mi padre. No tendríamos dinero para pagar la casa, pero él no era ningún pordiosero ni indigente. Él me tenía a mí y yo haría hasta lo imposible para que viviese con dignidad.

¡Pero que maldita perra era Irina! Estaba tocando una fibra muy sensible de mi ser. ¿Quién le habría dicho el estado de mi padre? ¡¿Cómo podía meter en una discusión a una persona enferma, incapaz de defenderse?! De algo estaba segura: Irina me había mandado investigar al detalle, sabía lo de las estafas y la hipoteca...

- Tú solo quieres hacer daño. Hacerme quedar mal ante Edward pero no lo lograrás. Soy más fuerte que tu cinismo e hipocresía y tengo muchoas más armas que tú para ganar.

- No tienes nada pueblerina. Supiste a quien te arrimabas para que te defendiera de los juicios. Eso es todo.

- ¡Estás loca! Eso es lo que pasa, y ahora si me permites, tengo que irme.

- Déjate de estupideces y ¡solo camina!

- ¿Y quién crees que eres para decirme qué hacer? ¿Una diva? ¿Una diosa? ¿Una reina? –Objeté con burla y proseguí sin dejarla hablar-. Lo que pasa es que... Tú crees que por tener dinero y ser rubia con culo y tetas plásticas, el mundo debe estar a tus pies, lamiendo el piso por donde caminas y haciendo todo lo que se te antoja… ¿no? Pues te equivocas conmigo, yo no soy como el resto, no somos harina del mismo costal y mucho menos me considero inferior a ti… No, nada de eso. Al contrario, soy lo suficiente mujer para darme cuenta que tú sí eres una pobre diabla llena de envidia y rencor, una víbora, una…

Pero… Fue imposible seguir articulando palabra.

Sin siquiera predecir qué se venía a continuación sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla. No tuve tiempo para reaccionar. No lo había visto venir. Fue tan rápido que me paralizó por completo. Solo atiné a alejarme de Irina y calmar con mi mano fría el fuerte ardor de mi mejilla izquierda causado por la estruendosa cachetada que me había propinado con brutal fuerza, que hasta creí haberme roto la nariz. Si pensó que eso me detendría se había equivocado. Ella no conocía a Isabella Swan rabiosa, invadida por la ira, capaz de defender lo indefendible…

La perra esa se había atrevido a tocarme y no se lo perdonaría.

- No debiste hacer eso… -mascullé con la boca seca al tanto que ella sonreía con triunfo, lo que hizo que preparara mi cuerpo para la pelea. La ira desaforada urgía por salir de mi pecho, rugía desde mis entrañas y quería fluir en mis puños-: ¡Ahora sí te arrastrarás como la víbora que eres!

Me hervía la sangre. Su sonrisa seguía intacta, burlándose de mí. Entonces, por instinto me lamí los labios, fui contra todo y le devolví la cachetada con igual ímpetu. Ella me apretó el cabello y yo a contra reflejo, me prendí de su rubia cabellera zarandeándola de un lado a otro, logrando que cayera al suelo de rodillas. No le había dado tiempo para que corriera o se escondiera. Le devolví la indignación, el vejamen y el acoso que me hizo sentir mediante sus groserías e intemperancias.

No me había peleado así desde que tenía quince años pero si ella se comportaba como una niña, entonces, se lo había buscado. Irina gritó al chocar su piel con el asfalto bruscamente mas no me importó en absoluto pues ella se había aprovechado de su condición para gritarme y pegarme y yo no le perdonaría fácilmente ese atropello. Yo tenía dignidad y no dejaría que ninguna rubia de tetas falsas me hiciera sentir menos. Además odiaba las amenazas y más si incluían a mi padre.

- Tipitas como tú –se sobó el talón-, no merecen la suerte que tienen. Deberían quedarse estancadas en el lugar donde nacieron y dejar que la buena raza se mezcle con sus iguales.

Ella me asesinaba con sus ojos.

Yo la miraba desde lo alto con simpleza.

Su voz se atenuó hasta el silencio.

Una conexión visual sanguinaria. Ninguna se daría por vencido.

¿Quién se creería esa zorra? Cuando una mujer está despechada y ardida es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y yo no caería en su juego. Yo confiaba en Edward y nada de lo que esa tipa dijera contra él, cambiaría eso.

Su brazalete que tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo el sonido de mi celular a lo lejos me hizo pestañear. De mi cartera –tirada por algún lado- provenían las melodías que determiné especialmente para cuando Alice y Edward me llamaran.

Pero, como si fuera poco, hubo otro ruido mucho más fuerte, el cual opacó todo y me hizo mirar hacia el lado donde se hallaban los autos estacionados, tratando de adivinar lo que podía ser. Eran ¿siluetas, sombras o mi imaginación?

Un chirrido de llantas y otro estruendoso ruido que me paralizó y rasgó el ambiente, sonó como cadenas arrastradas…

Se oía el murmullo de las voces de dos hombres que conversaban y avanzaban hacia nosotras en medio de la tirana oscuridad del estacionamiento. ¿Serían los Emerson del noveno piso, o el doctor Hans del quinto? ¿O el portero guiando algunas potenciales visitas de mis vecinos? No podía ser nadie más, no podían ser extraños. No. En mi edificio no había muchas opciones ya que pocos poseían carro y eran de segunda mano.

- Ya basta –el timbre agudo y prepotente de aquella voz retumbó en mis oídos, haciéndome parpadear y sentir la piel escarapelada. Me sobresalté al tanto que Irina miraba hacia la puerta del garaje preocupada. Se arregló el vestido con rapidez.

Luego, otra voz empañada por el alcohol, llamó por su nombre de pila al sujeto que acababa de hablar, deteniéndolo sobre sus pasos que ya se acercaban hacia donde estábamos, y los oí discutir brevemente con tono acalorado. De pronto las voces se apagaron y solo una se escuchó con claridad.

Era él.

Por primera vez tuve miedo de un nombre y de lo que podría pasar en plena oscuridad.

- ¿Pero qué pobre espectáculo es este? –Dijo con calma-. ¿No tienes vergüenza mujer?

Se fue acercando. El hombre se apartó la oscuridad y un insípido rayo de luz le iluminó el rostro. Era él, con sus rasgos diplomáticos, sensuales y característicos de los Cullen.

No más de treinta años. Rubio. Tez blanca… ¡y esos ojos!

Aquella mirada penetrante y severa que daba una sensación de enigmática seguridad.

Aquel azul zafiro radiante e intenso...

Aquellos desafiantes ojos cargados de secretos y eufemismos.

Aquel hombre de Roma… vestido prolijamente con un terno negro. Sofisticado. Elegante.

Rostros como aquellos no eran de olvidar tan fácilmente.

Era él.

- Déjalo ya Irina. Veo que no puedes cumplir con un pequeño favor. Algo tan insignificante te ha demorado más del tiempo previsto. No sé si podré confiar en ti nuevamente -ella le lanzó una mirada asesina y luego volteo hacia mí.

- No puedes comparar a alguien de los barracones conmigo, Richard –no perdió el orgullo.

Pero Richard Cullen no le hizo caso. La ignoró y se dedicó a mirarme con detenimiento de arriba abajo, tal como aquella tarde en Italia en la que me encontraba nerviosa y perdida sin Edward.

Mi celular empezó a sonar de nuevo. Era el tono de llamada de Alice.

- Debo reconocer que no me sorprendió encontrar plazas de estacionamiento libres. Es obvio que por ser un lugar tan alejado de los cánones clásicos urbanos y pertenecer a la baja estofa de Chicago, sus residentes difícilmente cuentan con un trabajo decente, capaz de pagar este lugar.

- Una pocilga, a mi parecer –añadió Irina.

- No usaría esos términos, mujer. No olvides tu educación -se produjo silencio, luego viró sus ojos hacia el lugar donde me encontraba-. Qué placer verte de nuevo, Isabella.

Tenía la voz melodiosa, muy suave, sin dejar de sonar peligroso. Entonces, me agité y se me escarapeló el cuerpo bajo su escrutinio. Por segunda vez tenía a este hombre frente a mí; sin embargo en esta ocasión yo no era ingenua y sabía quién era y qué maldades había hecho. A Edward, quien era de su misma sangre, lo había dejado al borde de la muerte, entonces ¿qué sería capaz de hacer conmigo?

Sus labios se movieron. Pensé que lanzaría una maldición en cualquier momento, tal cual película de terror. Debía adelantarme aunque el miedo acabase conmigo.

- ¿Qué quieren?

- Directa –susurró-, me gusta.

Richard dio una vuelta a mi alrededor como un animal examinando a su presa, quitándome al aliento. Su sola presencia emanaba un tóxico fulminante y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de cerrar los ojos, soñar y volver a abrirlos cuando todo esto ya hubiese acabado. Irina volvía a alzar la vista satisfecha con una sonrisa que resplandeció casi igual a los diamantes que llevaba como pendientes.

- Quiero que le des un mensaje a mi escurridizo primo –alzó la voz, arreglándose la corbata azul, del mismo tono que sus ojos.

Tal como Edward me había dicho, Richard Cullen no mostraba rastros de humildad ni sencillez ni en la frase o pedido más mínimo. Creía que todo se lo merecía, que era el dueño prepotente de las decisiones y acciones de cada persona, que todos actuarían robóticamente apenas él abriese la boca.

Una idea un tanto paradójica e irracional pero comprensible dentro del efímero mundo de los Cullen, donde el más poderoso y sádico era el mandamás.

Entrecerré los ojos ante su presencia cada vez más próxima.

- Podrías dársela tú mismo. Por lo que ves, mi casa no es ninguna oficina de correos.

- Le di un plazo a Edward y no lo cumplió –prosiguió pretendiendo no escucharme-. Faltó a su palabra, fue su decisión no aceptar mi trato y eso siempre trae consecuencias con las que tendrá que aprender a vivir. No sé que tanto estás involucrada en la vida de mi primo pero que sigas a su lado después de mucho tiempo y no haber huido apenas te enteraste de su verdad, es porque eres o muy astuta o muy idiota –me rodeó, restregando petulancia en su mirar-. Quiero pensar que es la segunda opción, siempre doy opciones, Isabella. No juzgo a las personas por la primera impresión que tenga de ellas y yo nunca te juzgué mal a pesar de lo que Carlisle decía de ti en Roma –mostró condescendencia en su voz-. Supuse que debías de saberlo.

- ¿¡Es acaso tu no juicio hacía mí un favor que me haces!?

Movió su cabeza, pensativo.

- Pareces una fierecilla indomable. Tienes respuesta para todo, ¿no?

No contesté e hizo que al mandamás Cullen le rechinaran los dientes de frustración. Era de aquellos que necesitaba imperiosamente una respuesta para sentir su grandeza.

- ¿Perdonarías una infidelidad?

El cambio de tema me hizo parpadear. ¿Qué trataba de decirme?

- No entiendo.

- No es necesario que lo hagas. Basta con lo que tengo en este folder para cambiar tu vida y la de Edward –señaló lo que tenía bajo el brazo y que segundos antes no había notado-. He averiguado todo sobre ti. Debo reconocer que jamás pensé que alguien tan sencillo pudiese tener una vida tan desprestigiada como la tuya… claro a excepción de Elizabeth pero de ella no estamos hablando –la mención de su nombre me provocó escalofríos. Sabía que algo más se cocía detrás de todo esto-. ¿Puedes creer que una simple frase, o mejor, una pequeña e insignificante palabra es capaz de cambiar el destino de una persona? Edward te ha ocultado algo muy importante, tan crucial en sus vidas que si yo te lo dijera, huirías de él sin pensártelo dos veces lo que haría de mi primo un blanco fácil pues estaría débil. Y la debilidad de Edward es un arma de doble filo, sobre todo para mí, indispensable y muy efectiva si sabes manipular para ganar una guerra. Ahora respóndeme, que tu pseudo novio te haya mentido con respecto a un tema delicado, ¿no sería también un cambio rotundo en tu vida? El no decirte la verdad, ¿no es acaso una infidelidad también?

Seguía sin entender, ¿a dónde quería llegar este hombre? ¿Por qué insistía en que Edward me ocultaba algo?

- Sé cómo eres y nada de lo que digas, hará que cambie mi opinión sobre Edward. Lo conozco muy bien –respondí seria, sosegando las facciones de mi rostro-. Él no me oculta nada.

Sonrió con aquella sonrisa falsa que denotaba ironía en mis palabras.

- La ingenuidad es una virtud innata en las mujeres. De la vida depende que se atenúe o se intensifique. Pero, en esta ocasión, todo está en mis manos –agitó el folder.

- Te lo dije –Irina se metió a la conversación-. Nosotros no amenazamos con tonterías, sino con pruebas. No creas que pretendemos que te largues para salvar a Edward sin que tú misma tomes esa decisión, corroborando que efectivamente él te ha estado engañando –al ver que Richard la miraba con abulia, añadió con mucha impaciencia-: Dale el folder Richard.

- No –le dijo secamente-, todavía no es el momento.

¿Cuándo lo sería? ¿Cuál era el contenido de aquel folder? ¿Por qué tendría que abandonar a Edward? ¿Qué es lo que me había estado ocultando? Una corriente eléctrica me traspasó el cuerpo y la desilusión quiso abarcarme. No quería más mentiras, él había prometido que nunca jamás desconfiaría de mí y seríamos transparentes, entonces, ¿qué es lo que sucedía? O… ¿todo era una artimaña de Richard e Irina?

- Podrían acabar con esto y largarse de una buena vez.

Richard volteó a mirarme furiosamente. Vi sus incisivos, y sus labios se movieron con rapidez como si lanzara un conjuro.

- ¿Crees que el confía en ti? Su vida vale mucho para dejarla al azar. Cada cosa que hace, tiene un propósito. Y tú no fuiste la excepción Isabella. También te engañó, te estafó y te manipuló a su antojo para quedarse con lo único que tienes en esta vida. Irónico ¿verdad? Satírico que un hombre de clase alta disfrute quitándole a los pobres sus migajas. Pero… -mostró indolencia- él es así…

- ¡Edward no es así! –Le refuté encolerizada.

Curvó los labios.

Hasta ese entonces no sabía que era confrontar a un ser malvado. A un verdadero monstruo de cuento cuyas garras venían hacia mí.

- El abuelo ni siquiera está al tanto de lo que su nieto prolijo hace, de lo cercano que estuvo de perder sus propiedades por culpa de las apuestas… y ¡le entrega las acciones de Napa! Y uno que lleva las riendas de los negocios por años, ¡somos los olvidados! ¿Por qué? Tú debes saberlo… por algo estás a su lado, ¿no?

Mi cabeza estaba bloqueada creía que estaba soñando, que solo era una pesadilla. Había escuchado hablar de las rivalidades y riñas de Edward y su primo por el dinero y las propiedades de Napa, pero existía algo más, estaba segura. Intenté valorar la situación, no sabía que pasaría... Le miré a los ojos y solo veía ira.

Negué con la cabeza. Quería huir.

- ¿Cómo que no? –Vociferó- ¿Sabes la cantidad de dinero y poder que tiene, no? –Con una rudeza que desconocía se me acercó aun más para apretarme la mandíbula, obligándome a hablar-. ¡Contesta!- Me negaba a hacerlo pero el dolor era salvaje. Irina me cogió con fuerza de los brazos y los presionó contra la pared, ayudándolo y bloqueando mis defensas-. Pero lo que no sabes es que el muy imbécil es un gran coleccionista de objetos de valor: anillos, barcos, aviones y casas… Si supieras cuál es su última adquisición podrías desengañarte de su caballerosidad. Solo tienes que leer lo que hay en el folder -volvió a apretarme la mandíbula, sonriendo perversamente-. Eres bonita Bella… pero que pena que estés metida en esto, siendo una víctima más de la vanidad de mi primo –clavó sus ojos bravíos en los míos-. _Tu es très belle pour mon cœur_ _mais désolée ma vie._

Richard Cullen era salvaje, detestable.

- A ver cualquierita, ¿qué pasó con tu osadía? –Jaló un mechó de mi cabello ondulado hacia atrás, haciéndome sollozar-. No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer eso –volvía a humillarme, faltarme el respeto como dos niñas de kínder.

- Suel… ta… mé –articulé sintiendo todavía dolor en el maxilar.

- No es necesario Irina. Anda al auto.

- ¡Pero Richard!

- He dicho que te vayas –su voz grave alcanzó otra tonalidad, más feroz y todo se tiñó de soberbia y arrogancia-. No quiero una palabra más, anda al auto –Richard Cullen estaba ordenando con brutalidad y no quería contemplaciones. Irina se fue y quedé yo sola con la bestia.

Irina estaba perdiéndose entre la noche y Richard me asaltó con inexperta delicadeza, arrimándome a la pared fría.

- Me he estado preguntando qué tendrás para que mi primo haya decidido estar con alguien como tú. No te ofendas, pero tiene que existir algo en ti que haya borrado tu pasado y presente y te haya hecho apetecible para él… ¿Qué será? –Acercó su asquerosa nariz a la piel de mi cuello. Richard tenía buen porte, masculinidad arraigada y un rostro impecablemente blanco y hermoso pero lo odiaba con todo mi ser que cada alabanza se convertía en desprecio.

- ¡Suéltame, no me toques! -Lo repudiaba por la forma cobarde en que mandó golpear a Edward, dejándole sin sentido, moribundo. Sentía asco por todo el mal que había hecho, por la codicia que predominaba en su ser, pero sobre todo, por la forma que, sin permiso y creyéndose digno de poder, me tocaba y avanzaba por mi abdomen y mis pechos. Y yo me encogía sin poder zafarme.

- Viniendo de ti, me sorprende Isabella –con uno de sus dedos recorrió mi nariz y tiró de mi labio inferior mientras que trataba de cogerme un pecho con el cuenco de su mano-. Tu pasado te delata… No deberías despreciarme… -quería llorar, el pasado me carcomía el cerebro, los recuerdos de falsos amores me atormentaban pero, acaso ¿había sido un delito?

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? Lárgate…

_Quita tus sucias manos de mí. "Nadie puede hacerte sentir mal, está en ti el no dejarte vencer"_, sabias palabras de Charlie pero en ese momento no funcionaban. El poder de este hombre era mil veces superior al mío. Me hizo recordar y sentirme exactamente igual a como los chicos de mi facultad me habían hecho sentir: sucia, merecedora de aquel trato, de aquel vejamen. Richard y su cruelmente ilusoria valentía destruía lo que difícilmente había forjado y construido en años… El pasado, los amoríos, los conflictos, las mentiras, las difamaciones, la venganza… todo volvía a mi mente a cada palabra y tocamiento, arrinconándome como niña pequeña en un callejón oscuro y sin salida, tratando de huir de los malhechores.

Sentía que caía en un pozo sin fondo, donde el pasado era la fuerza centrífuga que me jalaba y absorbía por el agujero negro.

El pasado siempre estaría marcado en piedra aunque Edward dijese que no.

"_Tú mereces algo más, Bella"_

"_Te amaré por siempre como el pingüino a la pingüina"_

- ¿Qué tendrás Isabella? –Formuló incrédulo-. La curiosidad es grande pero el tiempo apremia. Además, no suelo ser plato de segunda mesa. Posiblemente, tú sola vengas hacia mí por cohesión.

- No lo haré –lo maldije interiormente.

Parecía que sus labios eran jalados por una tensa cuerda invisible. Retiró su aliento a menta de mi mejilla y giró en sus talones para recoger del suelo el maldito folder que tanto ostentaba.

- Digamos que él tiene algo que me pertenece por derecho: el _amaretto_. Asumo que sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. La fama como apostador que tiene, sobretodo en Manhattan y Las Vegas, es legendaria y sus premios han sido de lo más irrelevantes. Es conocido por sus grandes hazañas. Sus apuestas son enormes y le importa muy poco el precio a pagar con tal de conseguirlas, ¿sabías que la última vez estuvo a punto de perder el yate del abuelo? Si no fuera porque le presté el dinero para pagar la deuda… -curvó una ceja sugerente-. Él es capaz de todo… me consta; sin embargo, la pregunta es… ¿será capaz de cambiar su más preciada joya por su mujer? ¿Qué pasaría si logro poseer su más reciente adquisición? ¿Será capaz de darme todo lo que le pida a cambio de dejarte en libertad? –Me preguntó sin rodeos, no supe que responder, solo trataba de disimular, vanamente, que él no me inspiraba miedo –. No lo sé… no sé cual sería la mejor opción: verlo débil y vulnerable como la vez en que perdió a su madre o a punto de enloquecer cabeza por no tenerte…-agitó el folder y lo miró como un tesoro-. De cualquier forma, sería un espectáculo muy digno de mirar.

Contuve la respiración. Richard volvía a acercarse. Retrocedí.

Estaba claro... O yo me alejaba de Edward o me convertía en la pieza de intercambio.

Todo llegaba al mismo fin: más riqueza, más poder. Una simple ecuación.

- Dile que he esperado, que he sido paciente pero que su tiempo se ha acabado –frunció los labios-. Edward debe aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de sus acciones, es decir tendrá que aprender a perderte… o al menos perder algo en esta vida. Ten –ante mi asombro, extendió el folder para que lo cogiese-. Asegúrate que Edward lo vea después que te marches. Tiene contenido importante para los dos –abrí la boca para decirle que él no tenía que tomar por hecho mi decisión pero me la cerró de inmediato con su dedo índice. Desde luego, giré mi rostro para que su piel no me tocara pero él logró acercarme suavemente a su entrepierna-. Fierecilla indomable... Haz lo que te digo o te irá peor para la próxima -sonrió de lado-. Esto se ha extendido demasiado, no quiero lastimarte, ante todo soy un caballero.

Después del maltrato que sufrí, de caballero no tenía nada. Algo en mi interior se moría de ganas por contestarle, me empujaba a gritar, golpearlo pero me callé pues eso solo haría que las cosas empeoraran y retrasaría su partida.

- Adiós Isabella, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver… muy pronto.

Esperé que estuviese fuera de mi alcance y corrí hacia el vestíbulo. Mientras el barullo de voces aumentaba desde algún lugar del estacionamiento, presioné como posesa el botón del ascensor y recé porque estuviera listo. Escuché un grito y luego la voz alzada de mujer. El ascensor llegó y entré no sin antes oír nuevamente el chirrido de las llantas de una Hummer negra.

**.**

**.**

Como un portentoso relámpago chocar en el firmamento, el timbre de mi celular y el del ascensor, avisándome el piso al que llegábamos, sonaron en complicidad para sacarme de las tinieblas y del recuerdo de la profunda y oscura mirada que se escondía bajo las largas pestañas de Richard.

Era Alice.

Ni bien había entrado al ascensor, presioné todos los botones posibles del tablero y acelerar mi marcha para luego tirar mis cosas al piso y sentarme, encogida, en un rincón mostrando al vacío la debilidad y la falta de valentía que tuve pero que había simulado muy bien frente a Richard y su mirada sádica. Odiaba mostrarme débil.

Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

Por un instante creí haber escuchado a Richard lanzar una orden para que sus secuaces fuesen contra mí. _"Vayan tras ella", "es toda suya"_ y frases como esas se colaban cada vez más dentro de mi recipiente de recuerdos. Ya todo estaba borroso y ellos estaban ebrios, carroñeros.

Era la primera vez que tuve miedo de un nombre, de la oscuridad y de lo que hubiese podido pasar en ella.

- Bella, ¡aquí estás! –Me dijo en cuanto se abrieron nuevamente las puertas del ascensor-. ¿¡Por qué no me contestaste el maldito celular!?

- ¿En qué piso estamos? –Dije de inmediato.

Su reacción fue tardía pero al tanto que me observaba desplomada en el suelo, su rostro fue adquiriendo una apariencia no antes vista.

- En el sótano.

Volver al mismo lugar de la agresión, aumentaba la intensidad y la vulgaridad de los momentos que había vivido. Manchaba atroz lo que recordaba. Era un mal presagio.

- Subamos. Rápido.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? ¿Por qué estás así? –Se arrodilló y me obligó a levantar el rostro. Sus expresiones se intensificaron-. ¿Estabas llorando? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué son todos estos papeles?

- Necesito asimilar todo lo que me ha sucedido.

Necesitaba tiempo.

Colores, sonidos, formas, todo era borroso a mi alrededor.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué sentía que mis manos quemaban al sostener el folder? ¿Su contenido haría que yo me alejara de Edward? ¿Era eso posible a estas alturas de nuestra relación?

- ¡Debes estar volando en presión! -Me toco la frente-. ¿Tienes pastillas?

- Quiero hablar con Edward.

- Lo haremos.

- Llévame con él.

- ¿Tienes todas tus cosas?

- Sí.

- Entonces, vamos.

De pronto, el usual viento de Chicago me dio de lleno en la cara, haciéndome partícipe de la libertad momentánea que tenía, y refrescando mi piel. Subí al descapotable rojo que por la lluvia estaba cerrado y traté de poner en orden mis ideas durante el trayecto. No solo me habían agredido físicamente sino que también habían despertado lo ordinario de mi pasado. El no ser merecedora de nada, la poca cosa al lado de Edward y la posible absolución de mi lejanía por el secreto que él guardaba recelosamente.

- Richard vino a verme acompañado de Irina.

- ¿Richard? –Gritó Alice sorprendida, obligándose a hacer un ademán de emergencia para lograr esquivar un auto que trataba de adelantarla-. ¡¿Mi detestable primo con Irina?! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- No lo sé –eché mi cabeza hacia atrás-. Yo solo conocía a Richard por todo lo que Edward me había contado. Jamás pensé tenerlo frente a mí –dije con cierta interinidad de coraje. Era tan detestable.

- ¿Qué quería contigo ese estúpido? No tiene razón… es… ¡oh! Él te hizo esto…

- Es el ser más egoísta y detestable del planeta –manifesté-. Su ambición no tiene límites.

- ¿Podrías explicarme que te ha dicho Richard para que estés así? Me preocupas Bella –cambió de velocidad, frenando justo a tiempo para evitar chocar con una camioneta azul que iba adelante.

- Muchas cosas… -el carrusel de momentos empezó a gestarse en mi cabeza. Era tanta información en tan poco tiempo que no sabía por donde iniciar. Esperaba que cuando viera a Edward, saber que cosas preguntar… Yo confiaba en Edward pero tampoco podía andar por el mundo sin saber su verdad.

La cabeza me estallaba de dolor que ya era necesario una pastilla pero mi cuerpo estaba tan pesado que no podía moverme del asiento. Era como si me hubieran agarrado a golpes, toda adolorida en el auto, recordando una y otra vez las intrigantes e hirientes palabras. Ellos absorbieron mi energía. Había tenido un escudo todo el tiempo que duró el enfrentamiento mas ahora había desaparecido. No tenía coraza y la solitaria Isabella emergía para quedarse.

- Quería que le diera un mensaje a Edward –frunció el cejo-. Y que me alejara de él.

- ¿¡Richard quiere que te alejes de Edward!? –Formuló incrédula-. ¡Esto es increíble! No me sorprende en lo absoluto que haya querido chantajearte con lo del juicio para que dejes a Edward, pero lo que sí me extraña es la causa o motivos que tiene para hacerlo. De Irina, entendería, pero de ¿Richard? No, eso no.

- No solo me dio a entender que podría desprestigiarme con lo del juicio sino con todo mi pasado. Él me ha mandado investigar, hasta puedo asegurar con las falsas acusaciones de la universidad…

- Siempre actuando a escondidas, fríamente calculado hasta el movimiento de una mosca… ¿pero qué tiene que ver tu pasado con él?

Una camioneta negra nos adelantó por la izquierda. Temí que fuesen Richard y sus secuaces para dar por finalizada su ultranza. Felizmente el semáforo cambió de color y nos detuvimos en la línea blanca. Vi a unos señores caminar tranquilamente por el paso de cebra mientras que niños jugaban en el parque. Y me pregunté… ¿cuándo fue que mi vida se vio inmersa en chantajes, injusticias y amenazas?

Tomé aire y decidí liberarme.

- Ya ni sé Ali… él solo… me hizo sentir sucia –fruncí los labios, recordando-. Luego insistió en tocarme, lo hizo, me faltó el respeto y finalmente cuando se marchó me recalcó con mucho ahínco que Edward debería pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. Me dijo que lo que hace a Edward débil, a él lo hace fuerte; y que si yo leo el contenido de este folder sabré la verdad y dejaré a Edward por su falta de compromiso para conmigo. Richard daba por sentado en que yo huiría y al irme, no solo ahorraría el desprestigio de la familia Cullen sino que debilitaría a Edward tal como pasó con su madre… y eso lo haría un blanco fácil para él.

Percibí un aura de intriga y pena. Era por Elizabeth, seguro.

Mi amiga mantuvo el silencio. Proseguí con mi relato.

-… Además, dice que Edward tiene algo que le pertenece por derecho y no se refería a las tierras de Napa sino al _Amaretto_. Según él, pronto lo recuperará…

Alice me miró asustada.

- ¿Sabes que es eso?

- No. Claro que no… -apretó más el volante y aceleró hasta estacionarse en un parque, en la trasversal de la calle Ride-. Mira Bella, Richard siempre ha sido manipulador y cínico. Un desvergonzado que vive de la pena ajena. El propósito de su visita solo es atormentarte; para que te desengañes de Edward; para sembrar la duda en ti y lograr que te rindas antes de tiempo y efectivamente huyas, dejándolo débil, sin tu apoyo incondicional. Cuando perdió a su madre, fue muy triste. Se convirtió en un niño solitario, sin sentido alguno de la vida, distanciándose poco a poco de nosotros. Carlisle hizo lo mismo, se retiró y se aisló de su propio hijo. Fue tan misterioso, tan doloroso que mis padres al igual que el abuelo se negaban a hablar del tema por más que les azuzáramos -se frotó la sien cansinamente-. Richard sabe cual es la debilidad de Edward tal y como nosotras lo sabemos y quiere aprovecharse de ello –asentí-. La dependencia emocional en que está sumergido es poderosa y si volviese a pasar por un caso similar sería cruel como si volvieran a arrebatárselo todo una segunda vez. Y para Richard esto sería el fracaso de Edward, la posesión completa de sus bienes, ¿me entiendes?

- Sí –contesté sin mucho esfuerzo.

Ella me exhortó.

- No creo que lo hagas -sacudió la cabeza-. Escúchame Bella, un hombre a esta edad, carente de afecto por más de dieciséis años y con la vida recién reconstruida, ya no es un chiquillo que pueda curar sus heridas con un dulce. No. Se necesitaría mucho más que eso para sanarlo, porque de lo contrario, se convertiría en un ser con agalladuras, solo, desmoralizado, inepto y fuera de cordura. Edward llegaría a ese punto si tú lo abandonaras. Richard sabe muy bien a qué está jugando y tenerte en su contra es crucial para su juego.

Suspiré largamente. He pasado intensos momentos con Edward, hemos vivido desesperanza, pasión, desenfreno, tragedias, malicia entre tantas cosas más que habían demostrado obstinadamente que no podíamos vivir alejados el uno del otro… yo lo necesitaba tanto como él a mí…

No lo dejaría…

Pero… el folder, la intriga me quemaba.

- Nunca dejaré a Edward. Se lo dije bien claro a Richard en cada oportunidad que tuve pero él me ha intimidado y no ha dejado de mencionarme y restregarme en la cara el maldito folder. Siento que me quema en las manos Ali, que si lo abro, encontraré mi muerte segura.

- ¡Tonterías, Bella! –Me resondró- Por eso mismo, no puedes dejar que un pedazo de papel te gane y derrumbe todo el mundo construido con Edward, sobre todo tu integridad.

- Pero tengo que hablar con él –indiqué.

- Y te apoyo. Exígele explicaciones, cuéntaselo todo, pídele que te diga qué es el _Amaretto_ y qué problemas económicos tiene con Richard, pero no te guíes por lo que dicen unas cuentas líneas en una hoja de papel. Ustedes dos tienen todo para luchar así que no se den por vencidos.

- Gracias Ali –la abracé con fuerza, ella hizo lo mismo y volví a sentir cierta tranquilidad.

- Para eso estamos las mejores amigas, convivientes del mal, justicieras femeninas y futuras primas -esbocé una media sonrisa. Alice y sus ocurrencias hasta en los momentos más difíciles.

Cogió el folder y lo lanzó a la parte trasera de su auto, en primera instancia ahogué un gritillo pero luego entendí que ese pedazo de papel no podía limitar mi felicidad con Edward. Sin embargo, ¿sería cierto que Edward, por su afán de coleccionar objetos de gran valor era capaz de cualquier cosa incluso de utilizarme?

Me mordí los labios.

No podía ser.

Durante el viaje, el folder permanecía como un peso sobre mis hombros, negándose a ser olvidado, pero existía algo que me tenía más preocupada a tal punto que mi corazón se retorcía de sufrimiento: Alice había mencionado a Elizabeth y las consecuencias que tuvo su muerte en Edward… la despreocupación de un padre, su lejanía, su aspereza, el llanto de una criatura. Mi alma se encogió al imaginarse el dolor que Edward había tenido que soportar de niño… ¿Por qué un niño tenía que soportar tanta injusticia? ¿Qué había pasado con Edward y su madre? ¿Carlisle había hecho algo para callarla o alejarla de él, así como estaban intentando conmigo?

Lo normal es que una persona guarde secretos y tarde en narrar su vida, peor si existen momentos traumáticos en ella; pero en lo que se refería a mi novio, a estas alturas, pensaba que él podía y debería confiar plenamente en mí.

Admitía que algo pasaba.

- Edward –le escuché decir, momentos después cuando el auto ya estaba en marcha, en la autopista-. Sí, está aquí a mi lado. Ha existido un pequeño inconveniente pero estamos ya en camino. Supongo que en veinte minutos estaremos por ahí –miró su reloj pulsera-. ¡No! ¡Eso no! Tú quédate donde estás. ¡He dicho que no Edward!

Y de inmediato colgó.

- Eso nos dará más tiempo.

- Tiempo es lo que necesito, Alice…

Quise olvidarme de toda la cizaña que Irina y Richard habían metido en mi relación con Edward.

- ¿Tú confías en Edward? ¿No?

- Sí.

- Entonces no tienes porqué dudar.

- Lo sé.

.

.

•**o•o•o•**

Llegamos al restaurante y en la puerta estaban esperándonos Jasper y Edward, conversaban de manera acalorada sin embargo, al vernos llegar, cambiaron su postura y corrieron hacia el auto despreocupadamente. Ambos estaban vestidos muy elegantes, con trajes oscuros e impecables, en total contraste conmigo que a duras penas podía mantenerme en pie. Mostraron cortesía pero cuando Edward me ayudó a bajar notó mi estado y el dejo de una inquietud ya encendida se acentuó en sus facciones.

- ¿Qué pasó Alice? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño-. Bella, ¿estás bien mi amor?

- Adentro.

Jasper nos guio por un camino que no reconocí. Me percaté que era una oficina cuando la luz blanca del moderno fluorescente iluminó el rostro de una mujer rubia que se paró como un resorte y salió tras la puerta después de un rápido intercambio de palabras con Jasper. A un costado, había un escritorio más grande, muebles negros y un pequeño estante con libros y revistas.

- No me contestaba el teléfono, entonces decidí subir por ella, dejé mi coche en el estacionamiento y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron la vi. ¡Si supieras como la encontré Edward! Estaba mal trajeada, arrinconada en el ascensor con los ojos desorbitados. Estaba en shock.

- ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿La atacaron? -Alice entornó los ojos, clara señal-. Fue el estúpido de Mike, ¿no? Volvió a amenazarla.

- No... Él no fue.

- ¿Entonces quién?

Fijé mi mirada en los libros mientras que de fondo un zumbido familiar atacaba mi oído y evitaba que escuchara lo que Alice decía. Solo vagamente. Mi presión subía…

Me pasé una mano por el rostro, dejándola luego reposar sobre mi cuello. Durante el trayecto estuve distraída meditando meticulosamente las palabras de Richard e Irina pero no me detuve a pensar cómo le diría a Edward todo lo que había sucedido. ¿Por dónde empezar?

De pie junto al escritorio, seguí escuchando los murmullos de los primos hasta que Alice dio paso a que yo hablara, se hizo a un lado, Jasper en cambio dobló un papel con cuidado y lo colocó en el bolsillo interior de su saco y Edward se acercó a mí con manos temblorosas y mirada preocupada. ¿Realmente me encontraba en tan mal estado? Me observé a mí misma, no sabía lo que respondería Edward frente a las calumnias de Richard, aun así me arriesgué y le narré lo sucedido en el estacionamiento.

- Richard investigó mi pasado. No solo sabe lo del juicio sino que averiguó ciertas cosas que pasaron en mi época universitaria con algunos profesores y compañeros –puntualicé muy apenada. Mi novio notó mi nerviosismo y a mi parecer, comprendió a qué me refería por mis mejillas coloradas, teñidas de rojo.

Saltándome ciertos detalles íntimos sobre mi pasado, proseguí con mi relato. Durante él, dos cosas sucedieron: Emmett entró sin avisar, su rostro al verme fue un poema; y al mencionar el tema del folder, casi pude sentir su tersura bajo la yema de mis dedos, incitándome a abrirlo.

Fui concisa y directa. No divagué con lo sucedido ni expuse detalles que no tenían porqué enterarse el resto.

Había dejado el abuso sexual para el final. Lo expuse.

Sentí que se me licuaron los músculos.

Una guerra que no quise gestar, dio inicio…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué el mierda ese hizo qué?! ¿Se atrevió a tocarte? –gritó Edward exasperado como nunca antes lo había visto, ni con Jessica y Mike.

- Sí… trató de sobrepasarse conmigo –pasé saliva angustiada, todavía recordaba su aliento a menta y cigarrillo-, me apretó contra la pared… no quiero recordar.

Alice me palmeó la espalda suavemente. Emmett me miraba desde un extremo del salón con los brazos doblados y un aspecto de maestro irritable.

- ¡Malnacido de mierda! ¡Canalla! –Volvió a gritar, dando fuertes golpes al escritorio de madera-. ¡Iré a buscarlo y le haré tragar sus palabras!

- ¡No! ¿Estás loco? ¡Tienes inutilizado el brazo, podría matarte hombre!

Él no era violento pero con mis declaraciones, su hermoso rostro se parecía al de una fiera a punto de atacar a su rival para defender su prole; infundía respeto y temor, empero, algo tocó mi sensibilidad, perforó mi corazón e hizo que una alegría inmensa se desbordara por mis ojos llorosos al verlo hecho una bestia, rugiendo y destilando odio e ira por sus poros… Edward me defendía, me quería tal como era a pesar de mi pasado, y eso era lo único que valía. No me arriesgaría a leer el contenido del folder.

- Es... –hizo una pausa, intentando recomponerse, fue en vano-. Jasper, ¿cómo pides que me calme si ese estúpido se atrevió a tocar a mi novia? ¡Y para colmo, la amenazó y la violentó contra su voluntad! ¡No! ¡Quítate de la puerta!

Pero Jasper no se quitó de la puerta. Edward llenaba de ira todo lo que rozaba.

- ¡Qué te quites de la puerta te dije!

- Edward, aunque me lamente después, esta vez le doy la razón a Jasper –Emmett alzó la vista hacia su hermano-. Si vas y buscas a Richard no saldremos vivos. Está implicado en asuntos peligrosos, la última vez que hablé con él, lo vi totalmente cambiado. No es el mismo chico de hace cinco o seis años… Lo mejor será esperar, por William, mientras que nos dedicamos a hacer un plan antes que él acabe con todo –Edward inspiró ruidosamente y sus grandes fosas nasales se cerraron.

Sentí que se escurría una leve corriente y que el aire estancado volvía a quedar inmóvil.

- No lo sé… ¡solo quiero romperle la cara a ese mierda! –Agregó irritadísimo–. Conmigo puede hacer lo que quiera, pero con Bella nadie se mete, ¿me oíste?

Su hermano alzó las manos en señal de paz. Cosa rara.

- Tranquilízate Edward –interfirió Alice –, esto es lo que él quiere lograr. Que la familia esté deshecha, pero sobre todo que Bella y tú estén desunidos, que te sientas débil.

Edward se sentó en el sofá cercano, concentrándose en respirar, mirando sospechosamente y rápidamente a todos nosotros, el concilio. Sabía lo que pensaba, que todos estábamos en contra de su acción revolucionaria para ir en busca de Richard partirle la cara, pero la verdad era que teníamos miedo que algo malo pudiese pasarle. Con mi propia piel había comprobado lo cruel que era su primo y no podía permitir que por una cólera pasajera, mi novio expusiese su vida. Lo necesitaba a mi lado, fuerte para luchar.

Me acerqué a su sitio y lo abracé con cautela, me sentí relajada y protegida al contar con él.

- Eso me dijo, mi amor… Quiere verte débil como sucedió cuando murió tu mamá y no parará hasta lograrlo –volví a decir, pronunciando con cuidado.

Todos hicieron silencio, incluso Emmett y su porte de maestro irritable se distendió y me miró con recelo para luego murmurar entre dientes.

- Idiota.

- Ese imbécil tiene que pagar todo lo que está haciendo.

- Lo hará –aseguró mi amiga-. No puede seguir yendo por el mundo impune.

- Claro que no –dijo Jasper, pensativo.

- Van cuatro, Ali –la aludida afirmó nerviosa-. Van cuatro.

Felizmente, el silencio ayudó y poco a poco la atmosfera se distendió.

Pasaron minutos, tal vez horas.

- Bien. Quiero estar a solas con Bella.

- Bueno. Los esperaremos en el comedor. No olvides que Sam quiere hablar con ustedes –Edward lo miró lo justo para que Jasper pensara que había alguien a su espalda a lo que inmediato agregó-: Pero si no están en condiciones hoy, podría ser otro día.

- No hay problema –dije.

Cuando el último en retirarse cerró la puerta, la mata de una espesa niebla que atacaba mi cerebro se estatizó y se evaporó en un segundo, dejando atrás los últimos acontecimientos. Imágenes y conversaciones pasaban veloces por mi mente, un flujo interminable de pensamientos y sentimientos sin otra conexión que ser míos se quedaron atrás, por el momento. Y es que por fin estábamos solos –lo que quería desde que abandoné mi departamento- y ahora me importaba lo que Edward tenía que decirme.

- ¿Segura que estás bien?

- Sí, ya pasó Edward. No soy de cristal, deberías saberlo ya.

- Eres una mujer fuerte Bella, pero no estás en condiciones de padecer emociones como esta, ¿qué tal si…?

- Ya debería estar acostumbrada, ¿no? Lugar al que vaya, la desgracia siempre me encuentra y no siempre estarás tú para defenderme –acerté con pena.

- Eso es lo que más temo. Mira lo que pasó hoy con ese maldito desgraciado… Si te hubiera pasado algo más, te juro que nadie me detendría hasta acabar con él y ¡me importa muy poco si es o no de mi propia sangre!

Edward no debería expresarse así de su familia pero justamente ellos no habían sido el mejor ejemplo a seguir como tal, empezando por su padre, Carlisle.

- Lo sé y no sabría como reaccionaría ante ello porque tampoco quiero que te pase nada –filtré su cabello cobrizo entre mis dedos e inhalé profundamente. El aroma peculiar de Edward estaba ahí, llenándome de paz, este aroma era el que amaba-. Ya lo hemos comprobado una vez, no podemos vivir separados uno del otro por tanto tiempo… imagínate si algo peor llegase a suceder. ¡Oh no Edward, no lo soportaría!

Se me quebró la voz.

- Si te pierdo Bella… -negaba con la cabeza en una expresión tan sentida- me muero, te lo juro, Bella.

Me acerqué a él hasta juntar nuestros labios. Un besito tierno, sin malicia, de amorosa complicidad. En él expresamos calma, valor, angustia y necesidad. Necesidad del uno por el otro contra todos los baches del camino. "Tranquilo mi niño inseguro. No pasarás por lo mismo dos veces."

- Perdóname por todos los problemas que te doy. Perdóname por lo que sucedió en el pasado…

- No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada. Si te refieres a lo que sucedió años atrás… El pasado quedó en el pasado, Isabella –lo miré perpleja-. Es muy parecido a cuando inicias un nuevo libro. Al escribir, empiezas una nueva aventura, una nueva historia; solo si quieres tomar datos del manuscrito anterior, puedes darle una ojeada. Quizá te ayude a no cometer los mismos errores.

- ¿Y qué tal si en una de sus páginas encuentras manchas de fábrica?

- Se tarjan -me dijo-. Siempre habrá un nuevo papel dispuesto a ocupar su sitio.

Lo miré absolutamente agradecida, sin más, me rendí a sus brazos, cerrando los ojos. Él me besó la frente y me devolvió el enérgico abrazo.

- Aquí, quien debería pedir perdón soy yo. Sin querer te he expuesto al peligro, no una sino tres veces, con Carlisle, Mike y Richard –me cogió de los hombros y acariciándome la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, me miró apenado, con mucha angustia.

Quebradiza, al borde del llanto, controlando mis nervios, le hice cambiar de opinión. Ambos habíamos cometido errores y lo seguiríamos haciendo porque somos humanos; pero si él borró mi pasado y me hizo una mujer nueva, entonces yo debía comprenderlo y aceptarlo tal cual era. Empero, en ese instante teníamos que poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

- Hay algo que preferí callar. No quise que el resto escuchara porque pensé que era confidencial, o al menos que era necesario hablarlo a solas.

- Dime –apretó los labios, tembló un poco.

- Richard especificó lo que quería a cambio de dejarme en libertad y de no amedrentarme con lo del juicio ni mi pasado. En un primer momento, creí que iba a sobornarme tal como Irina me hizo entender pero grande fue mi sorpresa al entregarme un folder con información confidencial, como te conté –él lo ratificó-. Pensé que ahí quedaría todo, pero mencionó algo más, un nombre extraño que quizá vale mucho más que mi vida o cualquier otra propiedad.

- ¿Te habló de algo más, aparte de las apuestas? –Me preguntó antes de quitarse la corbata y frotarse los ojos, cansado.

Aun así, se veía hermoso.

- Sí… Me dijo que pronto quería al _Amaretto_ de vuelta ya que tú se lo quitaste.

Entornó los ojos.

- ¡No se lo quité! Siempre te he dicho que todo lo que gané apostando, lo gané justamente.

Tal vez. Levanté los hombros, vacilante.

Esa fama de apostador no me era familiar. Pronto tendríamos que hablar de ese tema también.

- Me acuerdo, pero ¿por qué insiste? ¿Por qué cree que puede amenazarte con algo así? ¿Por qué asume que tú jamás te desprenderás de eso? Oh… –venía lo peor-. ¡¿Intercambiarme por un simple objeto que ni siquiera sé que es?! –Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! –Desmintió sin pensarlo- ¡Qué sinvergüenza! –Golpeó la pared-. ¡No pensé que llegaría tan bajo al insinuar que yo preferiría un objeto que a ti! Pero ¿qué podría esperar de Richard? Desde niño ha deseado todo lo que tengo, para él fue un alivio que me quedara huérfano porque se hizo con el título de amo y señor de los privilegios. Estudió administración para complacer al abuelo y ser el próximo dueño de sus acciones. No es muy diferente a su padre, George –tenía las cejas alzadas–. Fue un golpe bajo para ellos que el abuelo me dejara las tierras de Napa.

- Richard es una especie de monstruo, un ser humano corroído por la venganza. Su forma de actuar con saña y resentimiento, se debe a algún complejo, a algún problema que tuvo más joven ya que no es normal que, teniendo millones de dólares, quiera todo lo que tú tienes –me miró de reojo-. Estoy segura que hay mucha historia detrás de él. Se hace el fuerte pero es muy débil por dentro. Es de esos sujetos que huyen del aprecio de la gente e infunden temor para que la sociedad lo respete por miedo y no lo repudie.

- No lo defiendas Bella.

- ¡No lo hago! Menos después de lo que me hizo esta noche. Lo odio por meterse con mi padre, una persona enferma y débil y por meterse contigo, pero reconozco que tampoco es su culpa ver solo lo oscuro y desear que todo sea del mismo color ennegrecido… Nosotros tenemos el arma Edward y no dejaremos que ese tipo ni nadie se interpongan.

Enseguida liberó su mano y la llevó hasta mi pecho, sintiendo los latidos desaforados de mi corazón. Plantó sus ojos vidriosos en mí con un espectro ensombrecido. No sabía la causa de ese cambio temperamental… no lo supe hasta que, luego de inhalar profundamente, pronunció lo que tanto temía y quería a la vez escuchar:

- En casa quiero hablarte de mi madre y Eli.

Moví afirmativamente mi cabeza, con mucho atino, proseguí:

- Está bien -le di unas palmaditas en su mano para luego entrelazarla con la mía-... Si crees que es lo correcto.

Eso zacearía mis dudas o al menos parte de ellas. En caso contrario, buscaría a Alice y le preguntaría con mucha delicadeza lo que había sucedido después de la muerte de la madre de Edward para ayudarlo. Porque algo había pasado, era un hecho, sino Irina no hablaría del tema con tanta firmeza.

- Lo es.

Le di un besito en los labios y me quedé abrazada a él por un largo rato, pensando en el esfuerzo que significaba hablar de su madre. Lo habíamos intentado otras veces sin satisfacción. Noté que sus manos temblaban y quise distender la atmósfera ya de por sí cargada de tensión e incertidumbre... En medio del caos, una pizca de gracia siempre es buena.

- Edward.

- Mmmm…

- Llegando a la casa también me vas a tener que contar seriamente acerca de tus famosas apuestas –le indiqué- y no te dejaré en paz hasta que no me digas qué diantres es el _Amaretto_ y por qué tu primo no te deja vivir en paz por eso –con ingenio logré que él se preocupara por mi tono de voz, sin embargo, asintió.

- Hablaremos de todo, Bella.

Así me gustaba.

- Ok. ¡Y no me engañes, porque termino contigo!

- ¡Bella! –puso cara de perrito desahuciado.

- Bueno, no tanto –reí –, es mentira tontito.

- ¿Qué sería de la familia sin un poco de drama, no? –Ambos sonreímos.

- Saldremos de esta, Edward. Confía en mí.

**.  
.**

Minutos después…

- ¿Te encuentras bien como para hablar con Sam?

- Por mi padre, sí.

Ser fuerte para y por Charlie. Era mi lema.

.

Ya más tranquila, cruzamos el umbral hacia otro momento crucial de mi vida.

Il Valentino estaba en su momento perfecto, en todo su esplendor con elegantes novios; hombres refinados de saco y corbata Gucci que probablemente escondían como Richard oscuros secretos; mujeres con finos vestidos y conjuntos de colores sobrios que escuchaban a su interlocutor con total atención, quizá siendo víctima de engaños; pero era la crema y nata de Chicago con sus exquisiteces e hipocresía, soberbia y chantajes, pero así era su mundo.

El vestido que había escogido se encontraba meramente sucio en la parte de atrás. Parecía mundana, sin embargo evité mostrarme nerviosa.

Encontramos a lo chicos al final del salón. Jasper, todo importante, saludaba a medio mundo, y lo mismo hacía otro sujeto de contextura gruesa. Se parecía muchísimo a Jacob, sobre todo por los profundos ojos azabache y su piel tostada. Suponía que tenía algún poderoso rasgo latino.

- Bella, él es Sam Uley, nuestro contable,

- Mucho gusto Sam

- El gusto es mío, señorita. Edward me ha hablado muchísimo de usted –respondió el moreno de ancha espalda. No solo me recordaba a Jacob sino a otra persona…

- Oh, no me trate así.

Sam brilló con una sonrisa.

- Y ella es Rosalie Hale –intervino Emmett- mi secretaria quien ha tenido que viajar miles de kilómetros para traerme unos papeles súper importantes.

Una criatura, del tipo que jamás pensé conocer, me miró atentamente. Parpadeó un par de veces y se levantó de su silla para saludarme muy cordial. Era una rubia muy linda de piel blanca y ojos azules impresionantes que se escondían tras sus gruesos anteojos negros. Era tímida y decorosa. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta que dejaba entrever un collar de plata. Vestía prudente con el lugar y la ocasión.

Emmett, no era muy cordial y la trataba siempre como su secretaria a lo que Edward desaprobaba tal actitud.

La charla empezó luego de los entremeses y los primeros cocteles. Yo solo tomé agua con otra pastilla para la presión.

- Riley ha desembolsado una cantidad de dinero de mi cuenta al banco de Seattle para comprar un terreno, en el que haré el proyecto que te comenté. Los papeles saldrán a mi nombre pero, afortunadamente, Sam tiene otra idea para comprar tu casa y que implicaría a toda la empresa –me explicó Edward.

- ¿Cuál es esa?

- Bueno. Lo que podríamos hacer es afiliar a Bella a la empresa. Tenerla como parte de la sociedad. Así le ofrecemos al banco cubrir la hipoteca, los gastos y demás con tal de tomar posesión, como empresa claro, de su casa en Forks. Obviamente, Bella sería la dueña ya que sería nuestra socia.

- Creo que funcionaría sin ningún problema. Pero hallo un pequeño inconveniente –argumentó Jasper.

- ¿Cuál? -Mi novio entrecerró los ojos.

- La ley avala negocios lícitos de compra de inmuebles pero no aquellos que se pactan cuando uno de los adquirientes está en problemas judiciales. Podrían suponer que lo hizo a propósito para no pagar la indemnización que seguro su centro de trabajo le impondrá y exigirá de acuerdo a ley.

- No le veo problema Jasper –refutó Ed.

- Tiene razón –dijo Emmett. Rosalie volteó a mirarlo, lo admiró fugazmente sin dejar su porte catequista.

- ¡Pues que piensen lo que quieran! Al fin y al cabo, la casa estará a nombre de la empresa, no de ella.

- Opino lo mismo –intercedió Alice. Rosalie también la miró.

- Que tal si la empresa compra la casa y dejamos afuera a Bella para que no ingrese al rubro de personas jurídicas. Luego del caos podríamos incluirla. Si existe desconfianza, podríamos celebrar un contrato privado en el que resalte la adquisición de la casa por comodato.

Iba a contestarle pero… sucedió algo inesperado. Tan inesperado como todas las cosas que han venido gestándose a mi alrededor. Ya no debería parecer raro.

Debería estar acostumbrada. Mi vida pasa de problema en problema... Uno más a estas alturas... Que importaba, ¿no?

Edward contestó su móvil que sonaba insistente desde el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Aló… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están bien? –Dijo muy preocupado-. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

.

.

•**o•o•o•**

* * *

_***Notas***_

_Pido mil disculpas por el retraso! A mí me pone muy mal no poder cumplir con ustedes en un tiempo más corto, en serio e.e Como les dije arriba, no fue mi intención pero estos meses sí que se me complicaron demasiado: llegaron mis tíos de viaje por un mes, viajé a la capital, chequeos médicos, las clases... x.x y demás... Solo espero que no me abandonen o se olviden de mí!_

_Pasando al cap, ¿qué les pareció? O.O Necesito con urgencia saber que opinan del capítulo... como verán no haría que nadie lastime a Bella!Así que ojalá no me manden Vulturis ni lechugas, pero si lo hacen, los acepto! u.u_

_Sugerencias? Teorías? Hipótesis? Amenazas? Lo que desees espero leerlas! Me animan el día._

_Un super beso a todas y no dejen de unirse al GRUPO de FB! :D_

_P.D. si Edward capataz no aparece por sus casas estos días es porque lo tengo secuestrado y no lo soltaré hasta que pase mi cumpleaños! *O*_

_Lu._

* * *

**Grupo de FaceBook****: www. facebook groups/teamdiablitas/ (todo junto)**

**Twitter: LucyCullenBB**


	34. Chapter 33

******__********_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. _**Yo solo trato de crear una historia...

* * *

Esta vez, fue un poco más rápido ;)!

Un gracias enorme para mi beta****** larosaderosas.**  


* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.**

**Capítulo 33**

**************************************_•_**

* * *

**33**

**Treinta y tres **

_**-Parte 1-**_

11:33 de la mañana, señalaba el reloj.

Treinta minutos que me separaban del medio día. Treinta y tres minutos que quizá pudo durar mi última pesadilla.

Había dormido muy mal, despertándome sobresaltada a cada rato. El cuarto, la cama, y el abrazo de Edward eran suficientemente cómodos pero me había visto acosada por extraños sueños, de esos que persisten al despertar pero que se escabullen de la memoria cuando intentas recordarlos. Quizá, cuando afuera se pronunciaban los primeros rayos del alba, reconcilié el sueño de manera inusual. Por un instante, el timbre del despertador hizo que abriera los ojos, pero con total pesadumbre y sin percatarme que no era la medianoche, volví a sumergirme en otro sueño que no parecía tener fin. Muy diferente a los paisajes de esplendorosas flores que me habían abordado otras noches.

Cuando finalmente desperté del agotamiento del desfase, en plena lucha por salir de aquella maldita oscuridad, me hallé a solas en mi diminuto departamento con el tic tac del reloj como único sonido de fondo. Me llevó un momento recordar donde estaba y comprender que el sujeto robusto que me perseguía con un sobre blanco había sido producto de mi insensata imaginación.

El sol del mediodía, filtrándose por las cortinas de mi habitación y depositando finos rayos sobre mi tocador finalmente llamó mi atención y esclareció todo. Edward no estaba. Sentí frío. Estaba sola bajo la sombra de un refrescante e inusual día en Chicago pero para mí, estaba bajo una tormenta. En unas horas más, el cielo se cubriría de espesas nubes negras, dejando atrás el frescor otoñal y me sentiría en casa, tal como mi alma en ascuas e inquieta estaba.

Decidí levantarme y tomar un baño tibio para despejar mi mente del caos. Me calcé las sandalias pero una ráfaga sopló disimuladamente, abriéndose paso entre las cortinas y agitando un papel, donde una mota de polvo caía con finura hasta casi desaparecer sobre el pequeño taburete al lado de mi tocador. Ahí, había una nota con la peculiar y redonda caligrafía de Edward.

"_Mi amor, regreso a la una y media, si es que el tráfico me lo permite.  
Te amo.  
P.D. Cuida de mi corazón, que lo he dejado contigo._

_Siempre tuyo, Edward."_

El corazón me arrebató una sonrisa.

Edward y su faceta de chico romántico de los años veinte.

Solo él, de un modo que todavía desconocía, podía sacarme una sonrisa a través de un papel. Solo él tenía la capacidad de sobreponerse a cualquier obstáculo sin olvidar como actuaba su previsor y noble corazón. Rondaba por mi cabeza la razón o el motivo por el cual luchó y pudo dejar de lado a ese niño arrinconado en el armario, que, estaba segura, muchas veces trataba de emerger y apoderarse de él.

Anoche en _Il Valentino_, luego de nuestra charla, había quedado muy en claro que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro. Nuestro mutuo apoyo sería nuestra mejor y poderosa arma frente al basto camino que aun nos faltaba por recorrer.

Y hoy para sellar aquella promesa de afecto y comprensión mutua, hablaríamos de todos y cada uno de sus problemas. Edward estaba listo para hablar de su madre y hermana así como de sus apuestas en New York y los problemas de dinero que según Richard lo hacían acreedor de su fortuna, sobre todo de una en especial, llamada _"Amaretto"_. Por fin hoy conocería su real significado después de numerosas veces en que el tema se nos había escurrido entre las manos. Por supuesto que estaba ansiosa por escuchar cada detalle pero también era consciente que no estaba en el derecho de juzgarlo. Cada persona actúa de la mejor manera posible y todo tiene un porqué; así como yo necesitada de dinero, acepté trabajar en una empresa turbia, de las peores.

Respiré profundamente y me dirigí al baño no sin antes dejar la notita sobre la mesa. Ansiaba relajarme y repasar con más calma lo que anoche había sucedido antes, durante y después de la cena en _Il Valentino. _Todo había sido rarísimo, inesperado.

Anoche también se habían conjurado y alineado muchísimos momentos cruciales. Lo ideal hubiese sido que al llegar a casa hubiésemos hablado y le hubiésemos dado pronta solución a todo pero me encontraba tan cansada, incapaz de soportar más impresiones que decidí descansar. Hasta entonces, bastaba con las impertinencias de Richard e Irina y el solvente plan para recuperar mi casa de Forks. El plan reflejaba un proceso meticuloso y bien cimentado que me daba la esperanza de recuperar la más valiosa propiedad de mi padre. Empero, lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo de mi situación legal, tal como dijo Jasper al momento en que Edward se reintegró -tras recibir una llamada- a la conversación.

_"Si no actuamos pronto, Bella podría terminar en la cárcel. Para evitar esto, podríamos ganar tiempo plantando una contrademanda. Eso sí que no pase de este lunes, Edward", _el sonido de su voz había alcanzado un grado diferente, parecido al sermón, que me hizo temblar._ "Sin embargo, y espero que no sea así, pero existe la posibilidad de que Chang ya haya interpuesto una orden de detención contra ella, por ello, vimos a su secretaria la señorita Stanley encararla en el hospital"_

_"¿Es posible?", _había dicho Edward. Alice y Emmett me miraron aterrados.

_"Sí, claro. Todo es posible, pero...", _miró a Edward con detenimiento y prosiguió:_ "si durante las averiguaciones preliminares ellos no consiguen pruebas que incriminen a Bella, en el __ú__ltimo de los casos, podrías pagar la fianza y sacarla de la cárcel."_

"Sacarla de la cárcel…", todavía sonaba con eco, aturdiéndome.

Fianza.

_Cárcel._

Dinero.

Juicios...

_Cárcel…_ se me escarapelaba todo el cuerpo de solo pensar… Todo era un conglomerado de situaciones fuertes e intensas que jamás pensé vivir. Edward había aceptado encantado pagar la fianza pero ciertamente yo me sentía mal al recibir tanta ayuda económica sin retribuirle nada a cambio. Por la premura, yo había accedido pero lo más probable era que le devolviese el dinero por partes a largo plazo y mediante mi trabajo aunque él dijese que no.

¿Saldría todo bien? No lo sé. Las enfermedades de mi padre seguirían ahí, acosándolo como un buitre a su presa débil e indefensa, pero, al menos, su felicidad estaría intacta: el motor de su vida. Y eso significaba el mundo para mí. ¡Qué nervios! ¡El lunes empezaría la guerra entre David y Goliat por la verdad! Aunque debía reconocer que esta vez, David traía consigo un as bajo la manga.

Luego de ello, mi novio prosiguió a contarnos lo que había sucedido a muchos kilómetros de ahí, motivo de la llamada hasta ese entonces misteriosa. Debo reconocer que ese también había sido otro inconveniente. No había sido motivo para dar por terminada la reunión antes de las diez pero sí había influido para que Edward amaneciera tempranísimo en el hospital del condado de Du Page, preocupado por la salud de Tom, uno de sus amigos.

Una tal Sol había hecho la llamada. Esperaba que eso también me lo contara.

Por lo pronto, salí de la ducha velozmente, me puse un buzo y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo ligero. Pechugas de pollo marinadas me parecía una opción perfecta ya que no me quedaba mucho tiempo y si le añadía una ensalada de pepinillos, tomate y zanahoria sería un buen acompañamiento, no muy elaborado claro, pero que encantaría su paladar y le haría olvidar el tormentoso día de ayer y hoy. ¡Quién viera a Isabella Swan cocinando asado y preparando pasteles para su hombre, no lo creería! Decían que la vida sin amor, no era vida. Ahora lo confirmaba y con voz temblorosa podía gritarle al mundo que no me imaginaba una vida -como la que tenía- sin Edward a mi lado.

"… _**porque para entrar al cielo no es necesario morir"**_

Con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro, después de colocar a cocer el cazo con la marinada a fuego medio, me dispuse a arreglar las facturas. Tenía que calcular obligatoriamente las cuentas del mes para poder hablar con la señora Jones. Era una mujer muy especial, gordita de ojos verdes y siempre con un pañuelo alrededor del cuello que por su color y textura la hacía ver como una señora extravagante. Pero lo que la hacía especial era su manera de negociar. No existía quien la detuviera. Era muy buena negociadora, de aquellas que no compraba pan para vender pan, sino budines o tortas.

Calcularía el dinero exacto para pagar la luz, el agua y el teléfono y le diría que en menos de un mes, dejaría de ser mi casera. Esperaba que lo tomara bien ya que no tenía opción: o me quedaba a vivir ahí, bajo la sigilosa vigilancia de Richard e Irina, o me mudaba a vivir con Edward al departamento que estaba por comprar.

Mi elección era obvia. Ya la había tomado mucho tiempo atrás. Dictada por el corazón. Así que el hecho que Richard atentara contra Edward y contra mí solo había servido para acelerar la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar. Un hogar que compartiría con Edward… _¡Qué tal cambio Isabella! _Gracias.

Listo. El sonido del horno me dio la señal. El pollo había quedado a punto y perfecto para la marinada. El puré también quedó rico y justo a tiempo para ver entrar a Edward con su laptop bajo el brazo y su arrebatadora sonrisa. De inmediato, tiré todo y me lancé a sus brazos. Más tarde seguiría revisando los sobres y facturas.

- ¡Eddddd-warrrrd!

Sí, ahí estaba yo en plan de niña de seis años.

- ¡Hey, me extrañaste! –exclamó alegre.

- ¿Y todavía lo dudas? No me gusta despertar sola.

Arrugó la frente.

- No me gusta dejarte sola. Lo siento.

- Olvídalo –me empiné y lo besé-. Aproveché para hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas te cociné algo rico.

- Con razón ese aroma… No... Espera -cerró los ojos un instante, luego llevó sus labios a la parte baja de mi cuello-. Ese olor cautivador es tuyo.

- Eres un maravilloso manipulador de sentimientos, ¿sabes? –me acerqué a su rostro, tanteando sus cálidos labios. Como un simple juego, logró abrazarme sin importarle su brazo enyesado.

- ¿Es eso un cumplido o una queja?

- Tiene de ambos -sonreí y lo besé en el cuello, todo tierno, todo dulce. Mmmm... Tenía el olor más cautivador del mundo, el de Edward Cullen. Me miró divertido con otra arrebatadora sonrisa, muy luminosa, que me hizo perder la cabeza y sumergirme en la inverosímil preciosidad de sus ojos verdes-. Por cierto señor cautivador, vi su nota.

- ¿Y qué le pareció, mamá pingüino?

- Decente –me encogí de hombros, jugando.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Mmmm... Sí.

Torció los labios.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a no jugar conmigo, Isabella? –Lentamente, fue arrimándome hacia la pared de la sala; yo seguía cautivada por su mirada y sus labios provocadores cada vez más cerca de mi boca–. Así que a la señorita le ha parecido "decente", solo eso… –asentí atrevida, grogui por su aroma varonil-. Pues… ¡tú te lo has buscado! –Sin avisarme, desvió sus manos por mis costados... Y... ¡Ay no! ¡Cosquillas no! Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas por toda mi cintura y estómago y ¡yo no paraba de reír! ¡Edward se estaba aprovechando de mí! Traté de zafarme mas fue imposible: estaba arrimada contra la pared, sin escapatoria, victoriosamente apresada por su corpulenta anatomía y embriagada por su mirada, aquella maravillosa mirada de pasión...

- ¡Ya! –Risas– ¡Edward! –Risas– ¡Para!

- No -dijo caprichoso-. No quiero.

- ¡Para ya!

- Decente... -repitió en mi oído-. Mmmm… indecente señorita.

- Perdóname -risas- Hago lo que... quieras... -la malicia se implantó en su sonrisa.

- ¿Si? –suavizó su toque.

- Lo que quieras… –pronuncié con toda la dulzura que me fue posible-. Te amo.

¡Palabras mágicas!

Al segundo, detuvo sus cosquillas para arrimarme aun más a la pared e inclinarse seductoramente y acariciarme con sus labios… quiso besarme… no lo hizo. Me provocó, jaló mi labio inferior con poca delicadeza… probó con su lengua y volvió a morderme el labio, tanteándome la espalda, acariciándome los muslos, cautivándome con su magistral sonrisa…

Siguió así, todo dulce, tierno, hasta que por fin me besó tal cual imagen de película romántica… Así estuvimos, besándonos, lamiéndonos, devorándonos con los labios entre abiertos hasta que… la tetera se apagó por si sola con su triunfal clic y detuvo el momento que anhelaba se prolongara para siempre.

- Edward… -le dije, llevándomelo a la cocina.

- ¿Me amas?

- Ya te lo dije.

- Pero es lindo escuchártelo decir –me rodeó con su brazo-. No sabes lo que generas en mí.

- Deja de ser tan adulador y…

- ¿Me amas?

- ¡Sí mi niño caprichoso! ¡Te amo! –Le dije con voz viva ante su pucherito tierno de chiquito encantador.

- Lo sé –su rostro cobro más vida-. Yo también te amo.

Dibujé una sonrisa y lo besé, dulcemente. _"De pedacitos en pedacitos se forma la ternura"._ Y nosotros, entre beso y beso, terminamos jugando en el sofá. Yo encima de él haciéndole cosquillas, las que había descubierto un día mientras nos duchábamos.

- ¡Tramposa!

- Aprendo del mejor –le lancé un besito.

- Mi niña bonita…

- Ahora sí señor adulador -le respondí tocando sus labios-, cuénteme que tal le fue en el hospital.

- Bien, dentro de lo que podría llamarse así –declaró, formando con sus labios una apretada sonrisa. Esto no estaba bien.

- ¿Que sucedió con Tom?

- Está mal. Tuve que trasladarlo del centro médico al hospital Saint Anthony.

- ¿Pero qué le pasó? –Quise saber, muy preocupada. El Saint Anthony se caracteriza por contar con el mejor staff de médicos traumatólogos así como numerosos programas de ayuda médica en casos extremos.

- Aquí lo tengo –un filo metálico le envolvió la voz-, léelo.

Dejé mi postura bromista atrás y me enfoqué en el retazo de papel que Edward me extendió.

_Derribarán "refugios" de pandilleros en Chicago_

Oh. El titulo lo decía todo. No demoré mucho, unos treinta y tres microsegundos para comprender lo que había sucedido en aquel condado, una de la zona más turbulenta de Chicago. Por esta razón, Charlie no había querido dejarme partir de Forks ya que por sus contactos policiales, tenía conocimiento que Chicago tenía la población de pandillas más grande de Estados Unidos, siendo estas la causa mayoritaria de los homicidios. Combatir el pandillaje se había vuelto una inverosímil tarea. Proseguí con mi lectura del artículo:

"_Chicago. EFE .- Las autoridades de la ciudad de Chicago anunciaron hoy que no darán tregua a la hora de implementar la nueva iniciativa para demoler edificios abandonados, que han sido usados por los pandilleros en sus actividades criminales._

_Según un comunicado oficial, la Operación Escudo Comunitario que se realiza en todo Estados Unidos de los pandilleros que tienen en custodia desde la semana pasada, 25 son de origen mexicano, uno es hondureño y dos salvadoreños._

_Los detenidos tienen antecedentes criminales graves y pertenecen a las pandillas Latin Kings, Maniac Latin Disciples, Sureño 13, Insane Deuces, Norteño 14, Spanish Cobras…"_

_._

Me detuve un segundo para mirarlo. El artículo hablaba de pandilleros… del destino que ellos mismos habían forjado, pero ¿qué tenía que ver Tom en todo esto?

- Hace buen tiempo salió esto en los diarios –dijo Edward como respuesta a mi inquietud mental-. En el edificio antiguo y abandonado donde viven existen varios artículos como estos. Ellos sabían que en cualquier momento podía pasar pero no podían hacer nada. No tienen a donde ir y los policías son implacables, lo comprobé yo mismo cuando estuve con ellos.

- ¿No hay forma en que entiendan que no son pandilleros?

- No lo sé. Viven como tales pero son chicos de la calle que trabajan hasta altas horas de la madrugada para ganar unos cuantos dólares. No es su culpa ser confundidos.

- Oh.

Reanudé la lectura hasta detenerme en la parte subrayada, la más crítica a mi parecer.

"_El alcalde Rahm Emanuel informó que el Departamento de Edificios de la Ciudad gastará $4 millones, para hacer imposible que miembros de las pandillas usen las estructuras abandonadas como su base de operaciones. La oficina del Alcalde indicó hoy que las demoliciones comenzarán de inmediato en 12 edificaciones desocupadas. Las autoridades tienen identificados unos 200 edificios vacíos en toda la ciudad._

_Emanuel dijo que están trabajando rápidamente para mandarle a estos grupos criminales un claro mensaje, de que ellos no tendrán un "hogar" en Chicago. El Alcalde dijo, además, que estos edificios fueron identificados gracias al trabajo conjunto de la Ciudad, los residentes y la Policía."_

Esto era peor…

- Edward… No me digas… ¡¿les derrumbaron el edificio estando ellos dentro?! –Grité asustada, temiendo lo peor. No conocía a ninguno de los chicos pero sentía un extraño aprecio por ellos ya que habían salvado a Edward de morir en aquel callejón.

- No –se apresuró en decir-, hubo un tiroteo en toda la zona. Los policías empezaron a atacar los edificios viejos. Habían llevado grúas y remolques para iniciar la demolición en los edificios aledaños. No pensaron que dentro estaba una de las bandas más peligrosas de Chicago, quienes hicieron estallar una lucha con armas de fuego, ilícitas por supuesto. Tom y los chicos se dirigían a su edificio, no era su ruta habitual, es más no era su horario habitual de trabajo, pero ahí estaban, caminando hacia lo que había podido ser su muerte. Al estallar el tiroteo, no importó de qué bando eras o si tenías una placa policial, los asesinos lanzaron balas por doquier, y ellos, naturalmente al no poseer, no les quedó otra que correr para refugiarse. Murió una chica de quince años que no tenía nada que ver con las pandillas y otra de dieciocho que dicen es la novia del cabecilla, eso no podría asegurártelo –se me escarapeló el cuerpo-. Entre las balas que lanzaron, le cayó dos a Tom. Una en el brazo y otra en el estómago. Kali, su novia logró salir libre de esta, pero está muy asustada, nunca había visto tanta sangre en su vida. Y bueno… en los estudios que le hicieron, se percataron que estaba embarazada de cinco semanas.

- ¡Oh Dios! El bebé pudo haber muerto –chillé, desesperada.

- Sí… -dijo muy apenado-. No sé si Tom sabía de esto, pero el balazo que recibió fue por defenderla.

- Debe estar aterrorizada. Con miles de preguntas rondando su cabeza.

- Lo está, pero es fuerte. Lo que más me preocupa es el bebé… ¿Cómo va a crecer en un lugar así de peligroso? Sin dinero, sin cuidados…

No supe que contestar. Un estremecimiento de pena y temor ajeno me recorrió el cuerpo. Mi instinto de mujer luchaba por traer a esa niña a mi departamento y darle un hogar, así como una vez hicieron conmigo; pero la razón, pérfida, me recordaba que no podía disponer de un lugar que no era mío.

Ambos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos.

- En el taxi, estuve pensando algo que no sé si será factible –finalmente anunció contingente-. ¿Recuerdas el proyecto que te comenté, aquel que pienso construir en el terreno vacío que Riley ha comprado en Seattle? –Asentí, recordando la noche en que muy entusiasta me contó que durante años había tentado la posibilidad de ayudar a niños sin casa, padres o recursos ya que le hacía recordar su niñez desvalida y huérfana. Me había parecido un gesto muy lindo y solidario, pero él jamás pensó concretar-… Bueno, creo que podría servir no solo como refugio de niños, sino de jóvenes que quieren superarse y salir adelante, como Tom, Kali y los demás. Sería un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas, y el trabajo que Tom realizara allí, podría servirle para ahorrar dinero y utilizarlo en su bebé, ¿no lo crees? ¿O piensas que es una locura?

- No, mi amor… es un gesto muy humano –le dije con dulzura-. Habla bien de tu buen corazón. Cuando en Roma nos encontramos con ese niño, triste y solo, pidiendo limosnas, se me partió el corazón, pero lo que más me tocó, fue la forma en que vi como vivías su sufrimiento, haciéndote evocar recuerdos de tu pasado.

Me miró con los ojos profundamente tristes.

- Sé como te sientes… -contesté tomando su mano que acariciaba mi abdomen y entrelazándola-. A falta de tus propios sueños, piensas construir los de ellos a base de fantasías.

- Tengo una debilidad por esos chicos –murmuró con compasión-. En los días que conviví con ellos, me di cuenta de la alta calidad humana que tienen, son pobres, pero luchadores y trabajadores que no se darán por vencidos tan fácilmente frente a las adversidades que les ha tocado vivir. Ellos merecen otra oportunidad pero al haber sido arrestados en algún momento de su vida, culpables o no, han hecho que pasen a ser ex convictos. Y las cosas tampoco son así –me acerqué a él para abrazarlo. Acomodó su mentón sobre mi pecho y siguió hablando-. Kali es una niña que tuvo que madurar a la fuerza. Ahora esa niña, lleva en su vientre a otra niña… Puedo ver a Lizzy ahí… -suspiró-, dime que estoy loco…

- No… no -respondí, alzándole la cara-. Te entiendo. Después de todo lo que te sucedió de pequeño, no es sorprenderte que estés tan interesado en darles un hogar a los niños que lo necesiten. Me parece bastante lógico: perdiste a tu hermana siendo una criatura y te perdiste a ti mismo. Ahora ansías devolverles la niñez a otros, encontrarles el rumbo de su alma inocente y a la vez liberarte para dejar atrás, por fin, al niño triste escondido en un armario.

Al finalizar, la voz se me quebró. Edward también se mostraba sensible.

- Gracias -respondió segundos después con un movimiento de labios, parecido a una sonrisa.

El brillo de su mirada indicaba que comprendía y necesitaba lograr ese cambio en su vida, de borrar el registro fotográfico de aquel tiempo cruel.

**_Ojalá que su sueño pueda cumplirse pronto para que sane su corazón... Yo lo ayudaría._**

- Te amo –me sujetó el rostro-. Te amo muchísimo Bella, más de lo que puedas imaginar…

- Yo también –dibujó una sonrisa y me besó.

- Me siento identificado con ellos. Ninguno hemos tenido infancia, nos ha faltado cariño, el verdadero significado del amor de un padre o una madre y solo hemos recibido discriminación. La única diferencia es que por muchos años me mostré rebelde y derroché tiempo y dinero en cosas estúpidas como el juego y las apuestas que nada productivo han hecho en mi vida –al pronunciar esta frase, la sensación de que estás a punto de ser testigo de una historia fantástica o de terror, se apoderó de mí y del lugar como una manta silenciosa de oscuridad. Pronosticar el momento de la confesión, es sencillo. O lo sientes en ese instante o no…- Ahí, me parezco más a Richard. Ambos ambiciosos por ganar y nunca perder, enfrascados en batallas que nunca llegan a tener fin.

- Edward –lo llamé seria-. Nunca más vuelvas a compararte con Richard.

- Difícil…

- Él y tú son muy diferentes... Ahora, sobre las apuestas… -ladeé la cabeza- no… -_no sé nada sobre ello, dije para mí._

Un simple expresión, entre delatora y apenada, y supe que vendría una larga historia.

Respiró profundamente y finalmente empezó a narrar a detalle un aspecto que conocía a medias:

- Bella, tú sabes ya muchas cosas de mi vida y siempre te agradeceré que estés a mi lado a pesar de todo.

- ¿Quieres contarme algo más que no sé?

- Me ayudará... Mira, después que William me sacó del internado de Roma, regresé a Los Angeles para vivir en la que había sido mi casa. Esme la cuidaba muy bien y Emmett y Jacob eran inseparables en la preparatoria, creí que no existiría un lugar para mí. No me importaba mucho en realidad, ni tampoco ver a Carlisle esporádicamente. Supongo que al estar en un internado contra mi voluntad por tantos años luego de perder a mi madre y hermana, me hizo un chico rebelde. Al regresar a Italia para estudiar arquitectura, gracias a las buenas relaciones que William mantenía con grandes empresarios, sentí que por fin tendría la libertad que quería. Vivir aventuras, sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas al saber que todo lo que hacía era arriesgado, como en el colegio que me escapaba para recorrer la ciudad o apostar contra los otros chicos del barrio. Volver a los diecinueve a los mismos escenarios, me trastornó por completo, hizo que buscara más peligro, más aventuras… Y así fue como llegué a apostar.

- ¿Tu abuelo lo sabía?

- ¿Qué cada fin de mes me gastaba su dinero en apuestas? –Hice un gesto perturbada-. No, no lo sabía. Tampoco fui desagradecido. Me portaba bien en la universidad, sacaba buenas notas e hice que varios de mis proyectos fueron escogidos entre cientos para participar en los congresos estudiantiles. Terminé la carrera con muy buen puntaje, lo que enorgulleció a William. Me gustaba la carrera, diseñar, construir, ser de ayuda al resto ya que me hacía pensar en algo más que no fuese yo. Pero los fines de semana con Emmett y Jacob en Roma… fue caótico.

- Sí, me lo contaste durante nuestro viaje.

- También te dije que era muy bueno apostando.

- Sí –contesté, meditando-. Por eso eres el gran apostador de Manhattan.

- Aunque suene absurdo, lo fui. El problema aquí es que al regresar a Estados Unidos, renuncié legalmente al dinero de Carlisle y me mudé a Chicago. Una ciudad que no me conocía, que me trataría como un chico cualquiera, con ganas de construir un futuro, anhelante de sueños. Pensé que si invertía conscientemente en el juego, podía recuperar triplicado el monto invertido, lo que en una primera instancia, resultó muy positivo para los negocios. Con un capital más grande, Jacob decidió invertir su herencia en la formación de la empresa y se convirtió en accionista mayoritario. Riley siempre me saca en cara eso; ya que si no fuera por Jacob, con la cantidad de dinero que hubiere recibido de Carlisle, yo hubiese sido el accionista mayoritario y las decisiones hubiesen sido mejor, pero... -hizo una muerca

- Más vale tu felicidad… –_que deberle algo a tu padre que nunca te quiso, pensé._

- Que tener a Carlisle detrás mío... Sí, lo sé –me acarició el mentón, con el placer de tenerme cerca-. Como toda inversión al vacío, existe un riesgo; y yo terminé perdiendo más del dinero que tenía inicialmente. A todos les sucede. En fin, una noche, en setiembre, sucedió algo imprevisto que me dejó trastornado y muy desconectado del juego. Tuve mi cabeza en otro lado y no logré ganar. Casi pierdo el yate del abuelo. Por fortuna tenía a Richard en mi mismo círculo de apuestas. Él lidiaba con los Vulturis y yo, prefería la individualidad, pero Amayo que siempre era buen aliado para desarrollar tácticas esa noche tampoco lo fue. Desde entonces, Richard no dejó de amenazarme con soltar la verdad al abuelo. Carlisle se enteró por supuesto pero su opinión vale muy poco para mí…

Edward siguió hablando sin que yo le prestara atención. La pregunta estaba ahí... él lo había mencionado, el villano había estado en su círculo de apuestas, entones, ¿qué había pasado? La duda lista para salir, no podía dejarla pasar…

- ¿Quieres decir que Richard no te odiaba por aquella época?

- No como ahora. Te hablo de cuatro o cinco años atrás. Richard se sentía el dueño de las empresas, soberbio, altanero, con el mismo temperamento de chiquillo. Solo después del problema del yate, él cambió de manera abrupta. Se volvió arisco y calculador. Parecía más hijo de mi padre que yo.

- Debió de haberle pasado algo -no dudé en decirlo, todo era tan extraño-. Estoy segura que su conducta tiene un motivo.

- Tal vez.

- ¿No habrá sido porque tu abuelo te cedió las tierras de Napa?

- No. Esa transacción fue después de su cambio.

- Emmett también lo dijo, ¿recuerdas? –Me miró de manera extraña-. Anoche dijo que Richard ya no era el mismo de antes desde hace cuatro o cinco años. Que era más peligroso –entrecerró sus ojos como estudiando mis palabras, un dejo de misterio le cubrió parcialmente el rostro-. Yo puedo constatártelo. No es normal que él codicie todo lo que tú tienes.

- Creo que ni sabiendo qué sucedió años atrás, Richard cambiará su manera de ser.

- Puede que tengas razón…

- Ahora debemos enfocarnos en el presente -asentí.

Richard Cullen, la bestia, el tóxico fulminante era un tema para discusión. Era un personaje siniestro, un villano de novela literaria.

Y hace cuatro años sucedió algo... ¿será por...?

- ¿Y el Amaretto? ¿No fue por aquella época?

- No –dudó un segundo-. No, el _Amaretto_ fue después. Mucho después.

La completa naturalidad del nuevo rumbo que la charla había tomado solo significaba lo que tanto había esperado durante la mañana. Era saber la verdad, sacar la espina de la curiosidad, darle sentido a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- El Amaretto –volví a decir. Mi corazón martillaba con fuerza.

Edward entreabrió los labios-: Es una historia larga que contar.

Tan larga que su intención duró los treinta y tres segundos que demoró el timbre del teléfono en sonar, con su anticuada y chillona melodía. Demoré en contestar, sopesando las probabilidades que tenía acerca de abandonar la charla, ya que el momento exacto de la confesión -de algo inconfesable- podía diluirse. Parecía un juego de palabras, pero las oportunidades se tienen o no. Se toman o se dejan pasar; salvo casos excepcionales.

El sonido me tenía harta.

- ¿Aló?

- _¡Bella!_ –Era Alice-. _En diez minutos estoy llegando a tu casa. He hablado con gente de la empresa y tengo noticias interesantes que nos podría__n__ dar cierta tranquilidad tal como Jasper me ha dicho… Además, estuve pensando y… ¡oh policía!_ –Hizo una pausa larga que me desesperó, en ella variedad de sonidos y voces-. _Ya… Te estoy llevando el folder que dejaste ayer en mi auto. Creo que es importante que Edward y tú vean su contenido y sepan a qué se tienen que enfrentar._

- El folder… -la mirada de Edward se fundió con la mía.

Eso no estaba en mi radar. El folder me había dejado de preocupar desde que Edward me había estrechado entre sus brazos la noche anterior. ¿Para qué lo querría de vuelta? ¿Para martirizarme?

_- ¿Aló? ¿Bella sigues ahí? _–repitió. Tomé aire.

- Sí… Tendrás que estacionarte en el parque de la vuelta. Edward ha dado la orden que ningún coche, salvo el mío, pueda entrar al estacionamiento.

_- ¡Demonios! _ – y me colgó.

- ¿Quién era? –Me preguntó Edward confundido.

- Alice. Está en camino –señalé.

- Perfecto. A ella también le interesará saber la historia del Amaretto.

- Viene con el folder –lo corté, aturdida-. Quiere que ambos le demos una mirada.

Una señal de incertidumbre se apoderó de su mirada, exactamente igual a como debía estar la mía. Es perceptible cuando el miedo te acecha, o cuando tus propios temores se hacen evidentes y se materializan frente tuyo; el mínimo gesto, un exiguo ademán, una mueca y el hielo recorriendo tu columna… Cuando no hay nada a que temer, la consciencia está tranquila. Pero, cuando ves un barco asomarse entre la niebla de la madrugada, sabes que en cualquier momento, llegará a puerto.

¿Ver el contenido del folder? El cincuenta por ciento o más, se refería a mí, el resto a Edward… ¿pero que información guardaba? ¿Sería relevante? ¿O puras mentiras?

- Bella –me llamó-. El conocimiento es poder. Creo que Alice tiene razón, salvo que tú no quieras.

Tenía tiempo para pensarlo.

Claro, tiempo, si el reloj dejara de marcar y Alice no estuviera tocando el portón de entrada.

- Todo saldrá bien.

- Lo sé –le dije, sonriéndole a medias.

Acomodé los cojines, la mesa de centro y guardé mi franela.

Tiempo exacto para que ella subiera por el ascensor.

- ¡Bells! –Se me lanzó encima, tan efusiva.

- Ali, pasa –su sonrisa se vio ensombrecida por la tamaña silueta que apareció a su lado haciendo que abriera los ojos totalmente sorprendida-. ¡Oh Emmett! No… Pasa… -me hice a un lado y otra pequeña criatura apareció-: ¡Rosalie! –Parpadeé sorprendida. _¡Wow!_ Ansiosamente esperaba a una del clan Cullen y aparecieron tres de golpe.

- Bella, espero no te moleste –se disculpó el grandulón-, pero Rosalie no conoce la ciudad y no podía dejarla sola en el hotel.

- No –cerré mi boca-, no es ningún problema. Pasen.

- _Cool_ –sus adorables hoyuelos se pronunciaron conforme sonreía-. ¡Hermano! Tienes una novia muy simpática.

- ¿Recién te das cuenta?

Emmett alzó las manos en defensa mientras Alice los veía abrazarse, contemplándolos con cierta añoranza. De niña sufrió desolación al ver su familia quebrarse. Edward lejos en un internado, Emmett en Los Angeles y ella en Chicago soportando las peleas continúas de sus padres. Cuando la conocí, me contó su niñez y la tranquilidad que le dio al ver a su madre partir.

- Gracias señorita Swan –la voz delicada de Rosalie me hizo regresar al presente. Me había estado observando.

- Dime Bella, Rosalie –ella sonrió y caminó cabizbaja hacia el extremo opuesto. Emmett cargaba entre sus piernas a Alice, se le veía tan pequeñita-. Bueno chicos, no pensé tenerlos como invitados, pero pónganse cómodos mientras voy a la cocina y les preparo algo para almorzar, ¿sí? –A Emmett se le iluminó el rostro. Alice se puso de pie como un duende y Rosalie seguía inspeccionando, con delicadeza, el aspecto de mi casa; pasó inadvertido para el resto. De por sí, mi departamento era chico, pero al tener a la figura grandullona de Emmett en el centro, lo hacía ver más pequeño de lo habitual.

- No es necesario.

Alice saltó.

- ¡Yo te ayudo a cocinar!

- ¡No! –Gritamos todos al unísono y a viva voz cuando Alice dio a conocer sus intenciones.

- ¡Hey! Yo sé cocinar. ¿Cómo creen que mantengo a mi chico feliz?

- Primero enana, no sabes cocinar, nunca lo has hecho –apuntó Emmett- y segundo, sobre Jasper, creo que lo mantienes feliz con otra cosa –le guiñó el ojo, sugerentemente.

- ¡Emmett! –Le gritó.

- ¿Ya van a empezar? –Preguntó Ed. Su hermano rodó los ojos.

- Eres una chillona.

- Idiota grandullón

- Minnie Mouse con epilepsia –chistó y tanto Edward como yo estallamos en carcajadas. No había mejor descripción que esa para la pequeña Alice.

- ¡Oso Pooh sin bolas!

- El oso Pooh nunca tuvo bolas, Alice.

- Eso mismo –lo retó.

Al final, después del intercambio de adjetivos, sustantivos y demás, Edward me convenció de pedir comida china. Claro que él primero comió mi pollo marinado y luego una porción de _Chi Jau Kay._ Emmett barrió con el resto. Yo me enloquecí con la comida china y repetí dos veces. Supuse que las nuevas píldoras habían cambiado mi sistema. Y hablando de píldoras, recordé que hoy debía de tomar dos juntas ya que la otra noche se me olvidaron.

La conversación fluyó normalmente. No tenía el aderezo de ayer, en la que todos estaban en alerta por si me ocurría algo o por si Richard regresaba. Ayer, estuve paranoica y con pocas de ganas de mantener un diálogo que no hablara de mi padre o mi seguridad. Hoy, la calma me había invadido, me sentía más cómoda, porfiadamente feliz con mis amigos riendo, bromeando o jugando como una gran familia.

Edward y yo llevamos los platos a la cocina. Cuando ya estaba a punto de partir el pastel de mocca y chocolate, sentí sus manos por detrás de mi espalda, al estilo "pinguino", como él decía.

- Muy rica tu sazón –le observé sonreír, inclinándome sobre la mesada de la cocina. Acarició un mechón de mi cabello y hundió su rostro en él, oliendo profundamente-. Amo este aroma… a fresia y lavanda.

- Gracias señor adulador. ¿Me ayudarás a llevar el postre?

- Claro –respondió-. El último se queda con la mejor parte.

- Te amo.

Regresamos al comedor entre risas y bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes que habían interrumpido su charla por nosotros.

Aquella sensación de vuelta. Algo había pasado... todo estaba muy tenso.

- Hora del postre.

- Espera –dijo Alice, luego de mirar su celular.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Edward frunció el ceño.

- Emmett tiene noticias –indicó. Todos nos volvimos al aludido.

- Sí y son el motivo de mi visita –declaró-. Por supuesto que no pensé en quedarme a almorzar pero a tanta insistencia suya… ¿quién no quiere a Emmett Cullen en su mesa y en cualquier otro lado? Soy irresistible –me guiñó el ojo, sonriendo de lado. Rosalie se ruborizó, su aspecto catequista se dislocó.

- ¿Le puedo pegar ya? –pidió Al. A mí me causaba mucha risa, sobre todo por la forma en que él lo decía.

- Suéltalo, Em de una vez. Quiero comer el pastel de mocca de Bella –le acaricié sus mejillas rosadas con la yema de mis dedos. Él me dio un beso en la unión de mi mano con la suya.

Puedo jurar que Rosalie suspiró.

Edward y yo echábamos corazoncitos por todo el departamento.

- Bien –se aclaró la garganta y empleó una voz más austera-: Hoy en la mañana me enteré que Richard ha sufrido un altercado. Fue anoche después de visitar a Bella.

- ¡No te lo puedo creer!

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Por supuesto. Las noticias en nuestro cír… -tosió-. Las noticias en general, sobre todo las malas, corren como fuego en pólvora –nadie dijo nada, nos limitamos a mirarnos entre nosotros-. Dicen que apareció anoche en el casino mundano ese, al norte de Shore. Supongo que todo iba bien, siempre le va bien, pero el problema surgió cuando se montó al coche horas después. Tres camionetas le cerraron la Hummer y dispararon a quemarropa –escuché gritos–. El gordo FK no pudo hacer nada. Recibió un balazo en el estómago y está grave. Otro murió.

- ¿Y Richard? –Alice tomó la iniciativa.

- Se llevó el susto de su vida, el chofer logró escapar cuando se deshacían del cadáver de uno de sus secuaces. Dicen que estaba borracho.

- ¿Tienen idea de quién pudo ser?

- No –se lamentó-. Richard tiene muchos enemigos. No de ahora, sino de toda la vida. Además, llevar las riendas de una empresa multinacional no es cosa de juegos y sabrá Dios qué idioteces habrá estado haciendo con el dinero del abuelo, que ahora, quieren cobrarle con la vida. Te lo dije Edward, él es peligroso, no podemos confiarnos.

- No sé porque pero tengo el extraño presentimiento que esta persecución ha sido por el _Amaretto_ –inspiró rápidamente y su voz se volvió un oscuro susurro–: Claro, si es que existió tal persecución y no fue otro de los planes de Richard para sacarse de encima a FK.

- ¿Tan importante es esa cosa? –articuló Alice después de tomar agua.

- En realidad no… Bueno sí.

- ¡Déjate de cosas Edward y dinos ahora mismo que mierda es eso! Si están persiguiendo a Richard, pueden venir por ti. ¡Y yo no estoy para aguantar otra pérdida más! – señalé, sollozante.

- Vale, vale.

Todos lo miramos. Yo molesta, no dejé que me tocara.

- El Amaretto vale millones de dólares -abrí los labios-. Cada año que pasa, su valor aumenta en veinte por ciento. Pero eso no lo sabía el gordo FK cuando lo apostó en representación de mi primo. Quizá Amayo lo supo luego y por eso quiso cambiármelo como condición de salvar a Bella. Pero yo no soy tan estúpido para dejar pasar algo como eso. Estuve investigando. A simple vista tiene un brillo único, transparente, y un tallado perfecto como el diamante Regente. Por el color, su dispersión refractiva es alta, es decir, tiene la habilidad de dispersar luz de diferentes colores, sobre todo el coral; lo que fácilmente podría valer la cantidad que se apostó, diez mil dólares.

- Eso ya es mucho.

Así que era un diamante, una joya preciosa.

Alice movió los labios.

- Para un diamante, no lo es. El tallado es perfecto, en forma de lágrima y su color muy raro de conseguir. Pero como les dije, investigué, y en uno de mis viajes a Europa lo pude corroborar. Recibe el nombre de Amaretto porque hace alarde de la actual bebida, única como él, pero inicialmente era llamado de distinta manera. Perteneció a una ostentosa familia italiana, los Pizzarello, cuyo rastro data desde 1819. Pocos conocen las leyendas que se jactan de generación en generación alrededor de esa familia. La joya fue la parte más importante de su inmensa fortuna; y su reconocimiento vendría después, al estar ligada a Mussolini cuando este fue primer ministro del gobierno italiano en 1922.

La expresión de Alice vaciló entre el interés y la preocupación.

- Entonces… estamos hablando de una reliquia. ¡Vale millones! – ahogó un grito.

- Sí. Todavía no sé cual fue su verdadero nombre, pero todos lo conocemos como Amaretto.

- ¿Cómo pudo caer en las manos de FK? ¡Ese gordo no sabe ni manejar y se hizo de tremenda fortuna!

- A eso voy. Cuando FK se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido, trató de recuperarlo. Richard no creo que le haya perdonado tal desliz con facilidad, por eso, ¿no les parece mucha casualidad que solamente FK saliera lastimado de la persecución de anoche?

- Oh. Quieres decir… -tanteó su hermano, apagando su celular.

- Claro, uno menos en el camino –dijo seriamente. ¿Podría el dinero manipular de esa manera los sentimientos de la gente? ¿Estábamos en un mundo donde una joya vale mucho más que una vida?

- El que a hierro mata, a hierro muere.

- ¿Por qué Richard lo querría? –Pronunció Alice, todos voltearon a mirarla anonadados–. O sea chicos, él creía que no tenía mucho valor, de lo contrario no lo hubiese apostado, pero... para que él luche por poseer la pieza, debe de conocer toda la historia que tiene detrás. Él debe de haberlo averiguado… pero ¿para qué? ¿Qué lo incitó a investigar el verdadero significado de una piedra? ¿Se habrá vuelto coleccionador de objetos antiguos como el abuelo?

- Imposible… -dijo con duda.

- ¿Se lo habrá pedido William? –Probé.

- Imposible –repitió–. El abuelo no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que hacemos con nuestro tiempo libre. Su afán de coleccionar antigüedades murió hace unos diez años, o un poco más.

_Así que el misterio resuelto... se convertía en otro sin resolver._ ¿Cuál sería el real significado de esa joya para Richard? ¿Sería algo especial por ello mandaba matar a todos los que se interponían en su camino? No quise pensar en lo que pudiera hacerle a Edward.

-(...) Simplemente él cambió.

- La hierba mala… nunca muere.

- Aquí lo importante es evitar algún enfrentamiento con Richard, no sin antes, planear. El conocimiento es poder; así que ustedes dos –señaló a su primo y luego a mí-, lean el contenido del folder, discutan, peléense, hagan lo que quieran pero dentro de estas cuatro paredes. Mientras más juntos estén, será mejor, así Richard no tendrá motivo para amenazarlos ni chantajearlos con idioteces, ¿entendieron? Y Edward, si tu vida depende de una joya, deshazte de ella ya.

Hice un mohín, pequeñísimo pero que no pasó desapercibido por mi novio.

- Tranquila –asentí y él suspiró abrazándome en respuesta. Me sostuvo con firmeza.

Lo miré fijamente, concentrada en sus gestos y en el suave movimiento de labios y subí hasta que nuestras frentes se unieran. Éramos él y yo contra el mundo.

- Te amo –me informó con una sonrisa.

Cuando batí mis alas plateadas que me habían llevado a volar como un cometa por todo Chicago al instante que Edward me besó, me percaté que no estábamos solos en la habitación y que tres personitas, muy inquisitivas nos miraban con profunda atención… Hubiesen seguido así, si es que un sonido de parsimonioso hubiese invadido el lugar, pinchando los corazoncitos de jabón.

- Señor Cullen –pronunció la voz dulce de Rosalie-. Lo llama su madre.

Emmett sopesó lo que acaba de escuchar mientras apretaba el puño.

- Voy –dijo finalmente. Antes de salir y contestar el teléfono, volteó hacia Edward y lo sermoneó-: No olvides llamar a Esme. No seguiré cubriéndote.

Su hermano solo lo vio marcharse.

**.**

**.**

El reloj marcó las 5:33 de la tarde cuando ingresamos por la gran puerta giratoria, olvidándonos de la intensa lluvia que azotaba Chicago y sus rascacielos.

La recepción del hospital _Saint Anthony_ estaba repleta. Enfermeras y doctores que iban y venían en direcciones opuestas, apresurando su paso para llegar a tiempo a la sala de emergencia o alguna reunión de colegas o simplemente atender a su paciente; personas ancianas en silla de ruedas, algunas con sonda, otras con oxígeno; mujeres embarazadas que gritaban de dolor mientras las conducían a la sala de parto; y niños llorando porque les dolía alguna parte de su frágil cuerpo… Lo típico, enfermedades, motivos que hacían tétrico el lugar, etristeciéndome.

La última vez que estuve aquí no vi tanta gente, o probablemente, no me había fijado con detenimiento ya que solo quería llegar a casa. Cuando nos montamos en el ascensor –dirigiéndonos al piso donde Tom estaba internado-, vagas imágenes de mi estadía aquí regresaron, pensé en el doctor Hedlung. El hombre había llamado una vez para saber como estaba, un proceso ambulatorio que realizaba periódicamente entre sus paciente –seguro-, pero que a Edward había incomodado. Era muy factible que me encontrara con él por estos mismos pasillos, hecho que suponía no había pasado desapercibido por mi novio; sin embargo en momentos como estos, era irrelevante. Fuera lo que fuera, me sentía aliviada de que Edward me trajera al hospital a ver a sus amigos; y agradecida por no tener que estar en mi casa constantemente pensando en lo que debía decir, pensar o tramar para estar fuera de peligro.

Piso cinco. El numerito rojo en la pantalla parpadeaba.

Cuarto trescientos tres.

Una muchacha de cabello corto y azabache saltó en dirección a Edward en cuanto nos vio entrar a la sala. Sus ojos estaban rojos, señal que había llorado por horas.

- El doc llevará a Tom a sala de operaciones –dijo abruptamente-. Le sacaran la segunda bala. ¡Tengo miedo Ed!

- Vamos tranquilízate, ¿sí? Ayer Tom salió airoso de la operación y no demoraron nada, ¿recuerdas?

- Pero ayer fue más fácil, Ed.

- Las operaciones nunca son fáciles. Pero tenemos una ventaja, o dos. Tom es muy fuerte y luchará para salir de esta, ¿ok? Y segundo, tenemos a los mejores médicos, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse –la muchacha se enjuagó las lagrimas y se rascó los ojos con desesperación. Edward la miró con ternura y me llamó a su lado para presentarme-. Kali, hoy he venido con alguien especial. Quiero que la conozcas.

La tal Kali abrió los ojos y me examinó.

- Bella, ella es Kali, la novia de Tom –lo observé sonreír-. Kali, ella es mi novia Bella Swan.

- ¡Oh! Mucho gusto.

- Edward me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. Es un gusto por fin conocerlos.

- El gusto es mío -me dio una media sonrisa.

Más tarde, uno de los doctores que atendía a Tom, salió a darnos un informe mucho más detallado. Por lo pronto, no había riesgo, o eso pensaba ya que una intervención quirúrgica no era cosa de juegos. Tom iba a ser operado esta misma noche para extraerle la bala que se había implantado entre el músculo y los ligamentos del brazo. Era una herida interna y el daño tisular que había causado el proyectil sobre el tejido había transferido la energía cinética a los tejidos adyacentes. Si no lo hacían bien, podría dañarle el músculo y eso tenía aterrada a Kali y sus amigos.

- Harás lo correcto, Edward -le susurré en el oído mientras acariciaba mi espalda con sus dedos.

- ¿Lo crees así? – perfiló mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

- Por supuesto. Ayudar a estos chicos te retornará cierta paz. Olvidarás el despilfarro de dinero de años atrás y les darás vida a personitas inocentes.

Eso solo le hizo sonreír más ampliamente.

- Iré por café, ¿quieres algo más?

- Un jugo de naranja.

La sala del hospital nunca la sentí tan fría como cuando Edward se retiró a la cafetería, dejándome sola, sumida en mis pensamientos, tal como estaba el resto de chicos. Kali echa un ovillo en el sofá, vestía con ropa holgada, muy cómoda, pero que en ciertas ocasiones me había dejado sugerir una figura de hermosas curvas. Todo lo contrario a la carita tierna e infantil que mostraba en aquel rincón del hospital. Una palomita herida. Sol, de cabello largo y ojos marrones, muy parecidos a los míos se mantenía abrazada a Marcus, un muchacho de complexión robusta y apariencia conservadora.

Lentamente, aparté la mirada de ellos y eché una ojeada por el recinto. Los tonos predominantes eran el celeste cielo en las paredes y el blanco en el techo. Los muebles eran marrones. Pequeñas mesas con revistas de medicina y nutrición y el televisor gigante de plasma colocado a lado derecho. Los hospitales podían variar de aspecto y de utilería pero lo que nunca cambiaría serían los sentimientos y sensaciones que hacían aflorar en mí. Los odiaba. Odiaba los hospitales porque fueron el último santuario de mis abuelitos y de mi madre. Siempre querían arrebatarme las cosas más importantes de mi vida…

Siempre…

Edward regresó con café para todos y un estremecimiento enérgico, como un relámpago de fuego me atacó el corazón. Me lo apretó, quiso herirlo hasta verlo sangrar de la misma manera que hizo cuando todos murieron.

Tragué en seco.

- ¿En qué piensas? –Me preguntó Edward visiblemente preocupado. No me había percatado que también estaba encogida.

- En lo de siempre… -logré decir- en la tragedia que rodea mi familia.

- Ven aquí, mi niña bonita –dejó los cafés en la mesita y me acurruqué en sus brazos. Él sonrió y me besó la frente-. Estoy contigo y nada malo volverá a pasarte, te lo prometo. Luego de presentar la demanda, viajaré a Forks para traer a tu padre y someterlo a los mejores especialistas. Él no sufrirá más, lo cuidaremos.

- ¡No! –algo íntimo me hizo gritar-. No quiero que viajes. Podría pedirle a Rachel o a Billy que hablen con él, pero tú no vayas.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella? Desde la casa te noto muy distante, ¿en qué estás pensando realmente?

Di un suspiro profundo mientras el corazón me martillaba con fuerza.

- ¿No te das cuenta? –Negó inseguro-. Richard es capaz de todo. Su blanco eres tú, no yo, ¿crees que no perdería la oportunidad de asesinarte durante un vuelo privado así como hizo con su colega? Los accidentes ocurren, he visto cientos de películas; y es la muerte más violenta y eventual que si hiciesen investigaciones, podrían decir que fue un accidente o negligencia.

- No había pensado en eso… -murmuró mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello.

- No sería capaz de perderte a ti también. No Edward… prométeme –mi voz perdió su tono natural y adquirió un dejo diferente, casi de súplica y dolor-, prométeme que dejarás esa estupidez de las apuestas. Dime que lo harás.

Tenía los nervios en tensión.

- Júramelo.

- Te lo prometo.

- Y el _Amaretto_… -susurré.

- También. Me desharé de él. Te lo juro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_***Nota***_

_Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!_

_Como habrán visto es la primera parte del capítulo 33. En la próxima verán porqué... y porqué usé los números ;)_

_Espero *se esconde mientras lo dice* que les haya gustado el capitulo y antes de matarme, diganme que les pareció! ^^ No olviden comentar con sus sugerencias, teorías y/o hipótesis ;)!_

_Un besote grande para todas, las chicas del twitter, FB, BBmsn y mis anónimas... Gracias por estar siempre ahí, lqm *corazón*_

* * *

**Grupo de FaceBook****: www. facebook groups/teamdiablitas/ (todo junto)**

**Twitter: LucyCullenBB**


	35. Chapter 33 - part 2

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos ^-^_**

* * *

_¿Cómo están chicas? Sé que soy pesada por no actualizar rápido, peroooo... les tengo una buena noticia, bueno al menos para mí, es super importante: Ya tengo trabajo! ^^ Así que échenle a él la culpa de mi desaparición ya que al llegar a casa, me deja totalmente exhausta u.u hasta me he dormido frente a la PC...pero poquito a poquito terminé el capítulo. Supongo que me acostumbraré pronto, y volveremos a la normalidad ;)_

_No las detengo más! Nos leemos en NOTAS. Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, son lo máximo! *-* _

Gracias a mi_**beta larosaderosas **_(que me dio un susto en FB u.u)

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasias ::.  
**

**Capítulo 33**

**************__****************************************************•**

* * *

**Treinta y tres**

_**- Parte 2 –**_

**- Bella -**

**10.10.06**

6:53 am.

Treinta tres minutos habían pasado desde que la enfermera, un tanto ansiosa, salió de la sala de operaciones hasta que el doctor apareció en el pasillo y nos informó sobre el estado de Tom. Aun tenía puesta la bata, el cubre zapatos, el gorro y la mascarilla manchados ligeramente con sangre. Su rostro denotaba cansancio y éxito a la vez. Cansancio que se veía reflejado también en nosotros, ya que no habíamos planeado pasar la noche entera en el hospital, pero fue necesario: la operación había sido reprogramada y no teníamos pensado abandonar a aquellos chicos en un momento tan crucial como este.

En efecto, la intervención quirúrgica debía de haberse realizado ese mismo sábado por la noche, pero se pospuso porque llegó un ancianito con fuertes dolores en el pecho y el doctor le dio preferencia ya que le quitaría –o colocaría- una válvula cardíaca. En realidad no quise entrar en detalles porque la imagen de Charlie se me revelaba en el poblado bigote del señor. Fue un instante que lo vi pasar en la camilla, pero suficiente para sentir escalofríos de terror.

Mi padre era mi debilidad. Mi talón de Aquiles. _Y nada ni nadie podrán estar por encima de él._

- Señor Cullen, lamento haberlos hecho esperar –dijo el doctor con una sonrisa bonachona luego de bajarse la mascarilla, tenía grandes ojeras-. Esto no debería haber pasado de las doce de la noche.

- Descuide doctor –respondió.

- Gracias por su comprensión. Bueno, tengo muy buenas noticias. Felizmente el paciente está fuera de peligro.

- ¡Oh! ¡Está vivo, Sol! –Exclamó Kali, abalanzándose a los brazos de la morena. La palomita herida dejaba atrás su entristecida mirada-. ¡El _doc_ lo salvó!

- El joven tiene muy buen tiempo de coagulación. No hubo complicaciones y pudimos extraerle la bala del tejido muscular sin dañarlo.

Con esas palabras y ese gesto tan humano como bondadoso –que daba la idea que él también se sentía satisfecho por haber cumplido con ayudar a un paciente-, sentí que el alma regresaba a mi cuerpo violentamente. ¡Gracias a Dios todo había salido bien! Sol y Kali festejaron por la noticia mientras Marcus sonreía aliviado y Edward escuchaba atento al doctor… Y yo… con cierto alivio sí, pero igual o más nerviosa que nunca. Desde que sabía la verdad acerca del _Amaretto_ y la angurria que tenían por él, temía por la vida de Edward. Toda la noche había mantenido el mismo pensamiento que no me había dejado dormir y me había martirizado escuetamente: si Edward hubiese estado en el lugar de Tom, con dos balas incrustadas en su cuerpo y a punto de morir, no sabía que hubiese sido de mí… no me lo imaginaba… solo sabía que sería un dolor inigualable.

Si perder a mi padre, significaba mi vida; perder a Edward, significaba mi mundo.

- Está bien doctor, seguiremos sus indicaciones al pie de la letra –respondió Edward, haciéndome parpadear y romper mis divagaciones-. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará recobrar la fuerza del brazo?

- Por su condición física, no tardará. Un poco de fisioterapia después de que la herida del estómago cierre y podrá volver a su trabajo habitual. Eso sí, reposo no menos de un mes.

- Por supuesto. Nuevamente gracias.

- Permiso señores –con un ademán se despidió y siguió su rumbo.

- ¿Viste? Te dije que Tom saldría de esta –le dijo Edward a la morena-. Él es muy fuerte.

Los ruidos que siguieron fueron enérgicos por parte de Kali. La enfermera tuvo que callarnos por lo menos dos veces antes de informarnos los horarios de visita. Tendríamos que esperar hasta las tres de la tarde y si teníamos suerte, nos dejarían pasar a todos por turnos. Kali estaba impaciente, saltando de cuando en cuando por todos los muebles de la sala y yendo y viniendo hacia el dispensador de agua. A estas alturas, haría que su embarazo fuese más notorio… No lo mencioné porque sabía que ese era uno de los motivos que la tenían sumida en sus pensamientos, Tom estaba fuera de peligro, ¿pero sería capaz de soportar una noticia como esa? ¡Los nervios la mataban! No era para menos… a la pobre criatura se le habían arremolinado un coctel de sensaciones, que podían catalogarse como desgracias o complacencias, dependiendo del punto de vista que uno tomara, desde la más trágica hasta la utópica.

- ¿Crees que debo decirle que estoy embarazada? – me preguntó, media hora después, cuando finalmente se calmó y cambió la hilaridad por la incertidumbre. ¿Qué le podría decir? Nunca había estado en su situación y las pocas veces que había pensado en quedar embarazada había imaginado a Edward a mi lado, feliz por la noticia, pero… ¿lo estaría Tom?

- Yo creo que no. Díselo después cuando estemos de regreso a en casa –respondió Sol mirando de soslayo a Marcus que conversaba con mi novio. Los cinco habíamos congeniado muy bien, bueno, en realidad, yo me había acoplado muy bien a su grupo.

Kali volvió a mirarme expectante, anhelaba una respuesta.

Hizo un puchero.

- ¿Me odiará verdad? – lagrimeó.

- ¡No, claro que no!

- No digas esas tonterías Kali. Ustedes pelean mucho, sí, pero él te quiere. Sabrá entender.

- Por supuesto –me apresuré a decir-, pero tienes que esperar a que salga de recuperación y se tranquilice. No es nada fácil dar noticias como esta luego de haber estado inconsciente. Necesitará tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

- ¡Claro! Si no… ¡podrías matarlo! –Bromeó su amiga-. Y ya es suficiente con que tenga dos huecos en el cuerpo.

Ella asintió y luego de meditar un rato, empezó a fruncir el ceño.

Gruñó algo inentendible, en otro idioma -quizá- y empezó a quejarse.

- _¡Aish!_ ¡Tom siempre complicando todo! Hubiese sido más fácil decírselo estando sano, pero no… ¡Siempre le he dicho que no se acerque a los galpones, pero no me hace caso! ¡Ese día le dije que no fuéramos por la ruta del museo y no me hizo caso!

- Ya Kali, mira el lado positivo, él está bien.

- ¡Pero vaya susto que me dio! Espera a que se despierte para decírselo –apuntó, cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada.

No pregunté más, me abstuve y atiné a sonreír. Sus cambios de humor de por sí me daban tortícolis pero entendía su punto de vista y sabía exactamente por qué pasaba del amor al odio en tan solo cinco minutos, o quizá un poco menos. Kali amaba a Tom, reflejaba tal sentimiento en sus ojos. Tom era su todo, su protección, la única persona que confió en ella hacía ya varios años y ahora sería el padre de su hijo; sin embargo, Kali también lo odiaba con una fuerza antagónica inferior a la del corazón, pero que la hacía enojar y rabiar ya que él exponía su vida al peligro al recorrer hasta altas horas de la madrugada los galpones de la zona norte del lago, donde se exporta a Canadá. Yo lo sabía porque Edward me lo había dicho, pero esa noche, en gran parte, había conversado con ella, y habíamos congeniado tan bien que fue capaz de relatarme toda su vida. Tanto Sol como Kali eran chicas que habían sufrido mucho pero que no habían perdido la esperanza de superarse y salir de esa vida. Ahora Kali estaba más entusiasmada porque tendría un bebé aunque no supiera cómo reaccionaría Tom…

Ojalá que todo saliese bien. Ella lo merecía, era muy simpática y tan dulce como aguerrida. Era la cabecilla del grupo y no se dejaba amilanar por nada. _Una guerrera._ De las mías, por supuesto.

Almorzamos en la cafetería del hospital por turnos. El primero Sol, Marcus y Kali. El segundo, Edward y yo. Pedí pollo gratinado sin mucho condimento y una ensalada de palta. Por azares de las circunstancias, nos topamos con el doctor Hedlung cuando nosotros salíamos de la cafetería y él entraba con su grupo médico, todos impecablemente vestidos de blanco. Con diplomacia intercambiamos saludos y mostró una radiante sonrisa cuando le conté que mi presión alta se mantenía estable con las pastillas que me había recetado. Gentilmente, nos presentó al resto de doctores; a mí, como su única paciente favorita menor de veinticinco años que sufría de hipertensión arterial.

Edward, por supuesto se mostró letárgico en toda la plática, con su humor irónico y sus silenciosas miradas de recelo; eso sí, nunca dejó de comportarse cordialmente como el adulto que era… lo que me hizo sonreír internamente y recapitular lo que sentía por él. ¿Me molestaba que fuera celoso? No. ¿Me molestaba que fuese caprichoso, como un niño? Tampoco. ¿Me molestaba que tuviese secretos y heridas del pasado? Nunca. Yo lo amaba así, como era, con sus defectos y virtudes, con sus errores y aciertos y no dejaría que nadie atentara contra su vida ni con ese sentimiento que nacía en mi corazón.

Nadie. Ni Richard.

¿Pero cómo evitaría que él, su primo, le hiciese daño? ¿Sería la hora de viajar a Napa y refugiarnos bajo el halo conciliador de William? ¿O que Edward hablase con él y llegaran a un acuerdo?

Negué rotundamente. Ya no era factible la última opción. Richard quería venganza y nadie lo detendría.

Horas más tardes, luego de conocer a Tom –quien me cayó muy bien aunque fuese desconfiado y muy receloso menos con su gente-, comprendí lo directo y valiente que era, tal como Edward decía aunque, en ese instante, lo vi tan maltratado y herido, con el dolor esparcido por todo su cuerpo a causa de las operaciones. Imaginarme a Edward en su lugar se hacía más sólido. Más reticente, Richard a su costado riéndose de su tortura; Irina, pidiendo clemencia para que la tragedia fuese peor… me contrajo las entrañas.

_Venganza…_

En un momento estás ahí, tranquilo, sonriendo y ocurre lo imprevisto, lo de siempre: una bala perdida, un asalto, quizá un tiroteo entre policías y narcos; y tu vida está deshecha. Pasa todos los días…

En un momento estás ahí sonriendo; y luego… ya no estás.

Simplemente esa es la vida. Injusta.

Me dolió el estómago.

- ¿Estás más tranquila, mi amor? –me preguntó al salir del cuarto, dejando al resto a solas.

Moví la cabeza pausadamente. Él notó mi negativa, incluso la punzada de dolor.

- No por ti –dije afligida. Tranquila estaba, pero por Tom, no por Edward.

Llevé mi mano al escote de mi blusa, al dije de plata en forma de corazón que él me había regalado. _"Cuida mi corazón que lo he dejado contigo para siempre", _la misma frase que decía en su nota…El dije era hermoso y muy brillante, y el círculo que encerraba a los demás corazones pequeños simbolizaba la magia de perdurar los deseos y el amor entre nosotros.

Ahora, mi corazón tarareaba su melodía agitadamente.

Como un presentimiento.

- Mi amor, ya te lo dije, arreglaré las cosas.

- Te vas a deshacer del _Amaretto_, ¿verdad? –dije cortante.

- Sí… -se rascó la cabeza de manera sospechosa.

Suspiró.

- ¿O no lo harás? –insistí.

- Pretendo hacerlo… es decir… -me miró-. Mira Bella, esa joya es tan valiosa que cualquier persona me daría más dinero de lo que vale. Podría venderla fácilmente a Amaya pero, sinceramente, no quiero despegarme de ella. Algo me dice que no debo dejarla partir. Quizá sea la historia… -dudó un segundo, para lugar cambiar su tono de voz a uno más irascible-. De cualquier modo, tampoco quiero ir por lo fácil. Prefiero confrontar a Richard como hombre, mandarlo a la mierda por lo que te hizo y dejarle bien en claro unas cuantas cosas más para que no llene su boca hablando idioteces.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Hace rato lo prometiste! –Exploté sorpresivamente. Una enfermera, que deambulaba con un equipo de electrocardiograma abrió los ojos ante mi estado anímico. Pretendí no verla.

- Lo hice, pero venderla me parece la salida más fácil; el recurso más cobarde. Richard pensará que le tengo miedo y de todas maneras irá tras de mí por habérsela vendido a otra persona.

¿No sería más fácil vendérsela al susodicho? _Ah, claro que no, él es Edward Cullen y su orgullo de macho. _

- ¡¿Edward, estás consciente de lo que me estás diciendo?! ¿Sabes en qué líos estás metido por las malditas apuestas?

Él no dijo nada. Me miró a los ojos apenado, reflejando nuevamente la culpa en ellos.

Tomé aire. Fue en vano. Respiré profundamente. El dolor de cabeza empezaba a atacarme en forma de punzadas arrítmicas en la sien y la nuca. La presión debía estar subiendo; aun así, proseguí:

- La primera vez que llegaste a mi casa con el labio partido me dijiste que tus juegos no eran peligrosos. La segunda vez me porfiaste que siempre jugabas limpio y que nunca ibas a salir nuevamente dañado, y ¡¿qué es esto Edward?! –Alcé la voz-. Te siguen hasta Italia, te secuestran y casi te matan por una apuesta y tú quieres seguir en lo mismo. ¿Es justo eso? ¿Es justo para mí?

- No es lo que tú piensas.

- ¡¿Ah no?! ¿Y qué crees que pienso? ¿Qué es un simple juego de monopolio que de seguro ganarás para demostrar tu orgullo de macho? –él abrió los ojos exaltado-. Y no pretendas confundirme con excusas estúpidas. Esto es serio, Edward.

- Sé que lo es, pero creo que puedo manejarlo.

- ¿Tú solo? –me crucé de brazos, incrédula.

- No, claro que no. Tenemos un plan con Emmett.

Lo miré entre angustiada y colérica. _Claro, Emmet, otro con orgullo de macho egocéntrico. Cullen idiotas._

- ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que resulta todo esto para ti? ¿Estás consciente del daño que me causarías si te pasara algo? ¿Lo sabes? –le exhorté sin quitarle la mirada. Tenía los ojos ferozmente clavados en él, enfurecida-. Te amo Edward y no quiero perderte por un simple juego. Encontrarme con una persona como tú me ha costado muchísimas lágrimas y desazones para que, de un momento a otro, por venganza o sabrá Dios qué, no vuelva a verte más. ¿Te parece justo?

- Lo siento… Yo…

- Si mi llanto no es suficiente, ¿qué más quieres de mí para que no intentes una locura y salgas dañado? –insistí-. Tengo miedo que algo pueda pasarte, Edward.

- Lo sé y prometo…

- ¡No! –lo corté ante lo que diría. Él no entendía. Seguía en lo mismo-. ¡No lo sabes! ¿Tienes idea de lo que significaría para mí perder una vez más a otra persona que quiero? –mi fiera interna era solo una sombra más. El corazón lo tenía en la boca, desesperado porque entendiese que la muerte y la tragedia me habían rondado toda la vida. Lágrimas iracundas caían por mis mejillas. El dolor de cabeza aumentó.

- Soy un idiota. No debí pensar así –se acercó y trató de tomarme del rostro. No quise, me volteé y caminé hacia la ventana que daba al jardín interno del hospital. Hojas tornasoladas y otoñales árboles de Maple al tiempo de caída atraían la atención de todos; menos de la mía.

Mi Edward no era mafioso, pero sí un apostador de primera, producto de su rebeldía de años hacia su padre, producto del único pasatiempo que encontró para borrar y derrocar las ideas más temibles de dependencia e inferioridad que gobernó su ser durante tantos años.

… _Pero ya no es momento para vivir de los recuerdos. Debe dejarlo atrás. Enterrarlo. _

Pero… ¿si ese punto final era enfrentándose con su primo? ¿El vicio lo llevaría a enfrentarse cara a cara con la muerte? ¿El fólder, con información confidencial, podría servir de arma contra él? O de repente, ¿ya estábamos en ese preludio de guerra, a un lado de la trinchera, a la espera de la orden de ataque?

- No eres idiota, Edward –vi caer una hoja marchita al suelo, así estaba mi futuro incierto-. Si te pusieras a pensar en lo que te dije, verás que tengo razón.

- Lo sé… lo sé… perdóname Bella –me tomó de la mano, acercándose a mí-. Fui un completo idiota.

Di la vuelta, él estaba detrás, mirándome con cierto malestar. Él también sufría, lo notaba; lamentablemente, no era suficiente ya que quien saldría herido, casi mutilado de esta guerra de poder, sería yo, lo intuía.

- No me parece un buen plan.

- Tengo respaldo.

Lo miré con indiferencia.

- Los hombres y su maldito ego de macho. ¡Todo sería más fácil si le entregas la joya esa! –no dijo nada.

Él no lo haría, pues quería luchar, confrontarlo y no optar la solución más obvia y cobarde, pero… ¿vale esa opción cuando tu vida está en peligro?

- Durante toda mi vida –llamó mi atención, su voz volvía a tener el timbre armónico y pausado como el terciopelo-, he recibido comentarios y sugerencias de cómo conquistar a una mujer, pero nunca nadie me había dicho cómo comportarme cuando me enamorase de alguna, Bella… ahora te tengo a ti, como la única posesión más preciada del mundo, y no sé cómo actuar. Trato de no equivocarme, y es lo primero que hago; quiero hacerte feliz en mi mundo y sin querer expongo tu vida a las crueldades de mi familia… No sé qué hacer.

- No me quejo de nada Edward pero tengo miedo. Mucho miedo. Comprende eso.

Reiteró su tristeza y asintió como respuesta a mi pedido.

- Te amo, Bella –se acercó a mis labios, no intentó besarme-. Te amo demasiado y encontraré la mejor solución para nosotros.

Eso esperaba porque yo no podía más con estas emociones de impotencia y preocupación. Desde que conocí a Richard, me sentía más inútil y a la deriva.

Tenía miedo.

- No estoy de acuerdo con tu plan pero por favor… –le pedí, con súplica-. Cumple esta vez tu palabra, Edward.

Él volvió a asentir y yo me recosté en su pecho, pensando y esperando la hora para partir de aquel tétrico lugar que únicamente aumentaba mis sinsabores. Odiaba los hospitales; sin más, traían odio, rencor y nostalgia.

Odiaba los hospitales. Los odiaría por siempre.

**.**

**.**

Nos desviamos del trayecto habitual para comprar en _Burger King_ dos _whopper_ con papas fritas y gaseosa y una porción de _rollings_ con queso para llevarlas a casa. Ambos estábamos tan cansados por haber pasado la madrugada -y parte del domingo- en el hospital que no teníamos ganas de cocinar.

Cuando por fin llegamos a mi piso, tiré todo y me di una ducha tibia. Quería desestresarme, olvidar y sosegar mis nervios.

Luego, más relajada y cómoda con un short y camiseta de algodón, saqué la ropa a la pequeña lavandería mientras Edward arreglaba y ponía en orden mi salita-comedor para cenar las hamburguesas. Sinceramente, creo que él tenía un serio problema en contra del desorden ya que siempre lo veía arreglando, hasta en el más mínimo detalle, el desastre que era mi depa, muy diferente al estilo fresco y alegre del suyo.

Listo. Separé la ropa blanca de la de color y las coloqué en diferentes cestas. Mañana tendría que dedicarme a lavar la ropa; luego plancharla y guardarla en las maletas.

Al momento que regresé a la sala, noté a Edward absorto, mirando con espanto el sobre blanco que tenía entre sus dedos, justo en el lugar donde había colocado mis boletas y facturas del mes.

- ¿Qué sucede Edward? –pregunté tanteando. Sentí un agujero en mi pecho, igual al que sientes cuando te confiesan un secreto muy peligroso.

Su voz trémula.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes esto aquí? –extendí una mano y le recibí el papel blanco; él hizo una mueca entrecerrando los ojos de tal modo que finas arrugas se acumularon en torno a cada ojo.

- No lo sé, una semana supongo. No reviso mi correspondencia desde que me internaron en el hospital… -traté de hacer memoria-. No, mentira… No la reviso desde que regresé de Forks contigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Es una notificación de la Corte de Cook.

_¿La corte de Cook? ¿La corte de justicia de Chicago? ¿La más importante de Illinois? _

Las palabras cayeron por su propio peso. No necesité gesticular más… Yo ya estaba fría como el glacial; petrificada ante lo que aquello podía significar. Tragué seco… eso solo significaba que...

- ¿Me demandaron, Edward? ¿Iré presa?

- ¡No! –Abrió los ojos-. ¡No pueden! Es solo una notificación, nada importante -me dijo dubitativo-. Querrán que te persones o des algún tipo de respuesta. Nada de qué preocuparse, cariño. Además, mañana iré con Jasper a primera hora al juzgado y se lo haré saber.

- Está bien –dije todavía nerviosa-. Prométeme que apenas sepas algo, me llamarás.

- Por supuesto -me jaló hacia su pecho y me abrazó fuertemente. Hice lo mismo, dejando descansar mi rostro en el calor de su cuerpo. Él me besó la frente, todo tierno-. Nos vamos a adelantar a ellos, verás que todo saldrá bien.

Afirmé en silencio.

- ¿Yo también te doy problemas, no?

Sonrió de lado.

- No son problemas, mi amor. Solo circunstancias de la vida que suceden. Uno nunca puede luchar contra eso; más bien, encontraremos la mejor forma de lidiar con ellas.

- ¿Crees que encontrarán ayuda en el juzgado?

- Eso espero. Jasper tiene muchos contactos de renombre. De todas formas, mañana averiguaremos lo necesario para entablar la demanda por acoso laboral y amedrentamiento lo antes posible. Jasper tiene conocimientos previos, ha lidiado con casos parecidos cuando COVESA quebró y conjuntamente con su padre tuvo que asumir la defensa de los afectados, incluso de sus trabajadores que reclamaban sueldos atrasados y remuneraciones de ley.

- Oh... –respiré hondo, hundiendo mis mejillas-. Bien… No sabía que los Whitlock habían tomado las riendas del caso de COVESA.

- Sí, fue hace unos años. Les fue muy bien, lograron que indemnizaran a todos los afectados, sobre todo a los que habían pagado las cuotas iniciales por la compra de los departamentos.

Ahondé en el tema solo para sentirme más tranquila y segura de la habilidad de Jasper como abogado. Para Edward, la superioridad de sus conocimientos era la base primordial para librarme de un juicio seguro. No me quedaba otra que confiar y pensar que si el éxito ya lo había acompañado anteriormente, esta vez -sumado a su experiencia en el campo- podríamos afirmar que tendríamos otro botín asegurado.

_Ganarle al tiempo…_

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo y la lluvia intensificando. Como… ¿presagio? ¿Maldición? ¿Coincidencia? Un trueno retumbó entre los muros del edificio cuando Edward dejó de hablar. Esa noche volví a mostrarme inquieta. Una notificación significaba mucho para mí ya que la corte pedía que me acercara lo antes posible para testimoniar. Hasta la hora que concilié el sueño, Edward no dejó de abrazarme ni un minuto, y trató de mantenerme a su lado, reconfortada hasta cierto punto gracias a su calor y sus besos.

Mi chico mafioso, apostador de primera… Ayudándome a salir de un juicio mientras que él libraba otro con su propia familia. ¿Cuál sería el detonador? O mejor dicho, ¿cuál detonaría primero?

**.**

**.**

**11.10.06**

Las horas pasaron. Cuando desperté la lluvia había disminuido, el olor a agua salada y tierra poblaba el ambiente sin mencionar la oscuridad que se extendía por detrás de las cortinas.

Algo me había despertado. ¿Un ruido? ¿El frío? ¿El repique del viento?

No.

Era más temprano que la última vez que lo vi partir. Comprobé la hora en el despertador y lanzando una mirada añorante a su silueta, vestida de gris, le tomé de un brazo…

- No te vayas, Edward… -_por favor,_ _no otra vez, pensé._

Sentí sus labios y su respiración en la piel de mi cuello cuando me acarició con un beso.

- Debo ir a la corte. Duérmete mi amor, te llamaré cuando tenga noticias.

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Sí.

Desentendida, me acostó en el colchón y me abrigó con una colcha de franela. Casi de inmediato volví a dormir profundamente, murmurando a su vez frases indescifrables, permitiendo que el sonido escapara de mis labios temblorosos y se alojaran en algún rincón del subconsciente. Podía recordarlo, habían sido frases que formaban parte de un sueño extraño, casi vago, de aquellos que olvidas al despertar.

Otra vez yo y mis quimeras, ininteligibles, pesadas, tan oscuras como una roca de acantilado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Vamos Bella.

- No tengo ánimos –dije. Mire el reloj, 10:33 de la mañana. Edward aun no me llamaba.

- Iremos al _Green Town_. Hoy llega la pintora, ¿recuerdas?

- No... No sé ni en qué día me encuentro.

Chasqueó la lengua. Me miró adormecida. _¡Hey!_ No era mi culpa olvidar esos "grandes detalles" –con sorna por favor-, ya que tenía miles de cosas en la cabeza que preocuparme de unos lienzos.

- Bueno, por suerte me tienes a mí para hacerte recordar las cosas importantes.

- Alice –volví a llamarla-. No estoy de humor para eso.

- Deja de renegar Bella, mueve tu culo al auto y vámonos a distraernos un rato. Es necesario que salgas de estas cuatro paredes ya que te vas a enfermar de tanto pensar en cosas negativas. ¡Alégrate mujer! ¡La vida es una sola!

- Pero Edward y Jasper han ido a la corte, ¿cómo puedo estar tranquila? –espeté.

- Puedes. Y debes, por tu salud –me resondró-. Al menos, conversar de arte te hará sentir mejor. Créeme.

Moví pausadamente la cabeza hacia los lados y mis pestañas parecían más pesadas que antes cuando quise parpadear. Vislumbré el mosaico blanco y negro de _Andy Warhol_ que compré aquel día en el _Green Town_. De repente, Alice tenía razón y lo que necesitaba era aire fresco, lejos de hospitales, cortes, y enfermedades.

- Por favor –insistió con pucherito.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo, era verme sentada en el sillón de cuero negro de su hermoso auto. Manejó como loca -atravesando los barrios polacos y alemanes que nos avisaban que el _Green Town_ estaba cerca-, deteniéndose en la gasolinera del límite del condado para comprar un par de gaseosas dietéticas y galletas sin sal. Alice se había tomado en serio lo de mi presión alta; y yo también, no crean que no, pero trataba de no enfrascarme en mis impertinentes enfermedades y prefería pensar -a propósito- y bajo juicio racional, en no entrar a la cárcel para recuperar mi casa de Forks y salvar a mi padre.

Para mí, eran los temas primordiales. Los que estaban en el pináculo de la pirámide, en la escala de cosas importantes.

Entramos al perímetro del cercado. El modesto pero peculiar vecindario _Green_ nos saludaba con sus maravillosos y pequeños comercios étnicos y su original decoración de fachadas cuando el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse bajo un manto de nubes color azufre. Comenzó a llover otra vez, de forma pesada y repentina, lo que hizo que aligeráramos el paso hacia la estancia.

- Buenos días, señoritas –la vendedora, de cabello negro llamada Bree, nos saludó con alegría-. Sean ustedes bienvenidas otra vez.

Sonreí ante su _look_ empresarial y moderno, pantis negras, falda ceñida color negra y blusa de gabardina color ciruela. El cabello tan sedoso y azabache al igual que Alice, quien también lleva puesta una falda a juego con los tacones color arena que portaba. Esta vez prefería usar pantalón celeste de jean, blusa a rayas y botas de taco alto.

Nos reconoció de inmediato.

No obstante, otra vez la sensación de ser vigilada me atacó. ¿Sería mi imaginación?

- Hola Bree. Recibí tu _e-mail_ hace dos días –le dijo Alice.

- Sí. Justamente trataba de ubicarla por teléfono ya que hubo un percance en Phoenix y, lamento decirles esto, pero Rose Esmerald no pudo venir –mi amiga frunció el ceño-. En cambio, su hermana Caroline quiere presentarse y platicar con ustedes sobre sus preferencias en decoración refinada. Ha traído unos acrílicos del norte bellísimos. Espero no les moleste.

- No, claro que no –dije.

- Ni modo –refunfuñó Alice, escribiendo en su celular. Me pareció tan raro que ella se pusiera de esa manera-. ¿Cuándo vendrá?

- No es seguro –volvió a gruñir y no despegó sus ojos del celular. Mandaba un texto.

Una mujer de cabellos negros y mirada cariñosa, tan verde como la esmeralda, la acompañaba, era la mujer del folleto. Era Caroline.

Alice tomó mi mano y la extraña sensación de que estás a punto de escuchar un secreto me invadió nuevamente…

**.**

**.**

•**¤•¤•¤•**

**- Edward -**

**11.10.06**

8:33 de una mañana fría y densa en Chicago.

Dos horas antes, cuando la iluminación era muy tenue y el frío penetraba en los huesos, tuve que salir del departamento de Bella hacia _Lincoln Park_, mi barrio. El trayecto era largo y preferí no toparme con el tráfico.

Hice el máximo cuidado por no despertarla ya que la noche anterior había tenido nuevamente pesadillas que la habían mantenido inquieta hasta altas horas de la madrugada; pero fue en vano, mis intentos fueron inútiles porque ni bien me levanté del colchón, ella abrió los ojos y me pidió que me quedara, con su vocecita dulce y aquella mirada de corderito que la hacía ver mucho más vulnerable. Bella había adoptado un estado de nerviosismo severo desde que estuvo en el hospital con Tom y Kali; presentía que algo malo podía sucederme ya que las amenazas de Richard habían sido claras en dos oportunidades y ambos estábamos seguros que no habría una tercera advertencia: Richard estaba empezando a actuar y el gordo FK había sido su primera víctima.

Por ello, no quería dejarla sola otra vez pero esa mañana debía ir con Jasper a la corte para ver su caso.

Conforme iba acercándome a mi barrio la neblina se volvía más espesa y amarilla. Había caído durante la noche, seguramente, desplegándose desde la superficie del lago y expandiéndose pesadamente por las calles, en torno de los edificios residenciales del _Lincoln Park_. Mi departamento quedaba a tres manzanas del lago Michigan y ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ella y con el intenso aguacero matutino.

Sin dudarlo, hice una parada por el _Starbucks_ y compré dos cafés _lattes_. Uno para mí y otro para Jasper que ya me esperaba en el pórtico de entrada de su edificio –que se ubica a dos cuadras del mío- para montarse en mi auto y llegar a las nueve en punto a la corte. La corte del condado de Cook era la que regía toda la zona central de Chicago y se encontraba a veinticinco minutos de nuestro barrio. En la oficina del secretario se presentaba la documentación relativa al juicio.

- ¿Averiguaste algo? –Le pregunté a Jasper cuando llegué a la intersección. El semáforo me detuvo.

- Muy poco –él se frotó las manos por el frío y bebió un sorbo de su café.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

- Primero, hablaremos con Hawkes, un viejo amigo de la universidad que es el secretario de circuito del condado. Él tiene un registro con todos los casos que se han presentado ante la corte. Además, en sus oficinas, podremos revisar los expedientes; y si fuese necesario, obtener copias certificadas de carácter judicial. Creo que Bella podría presentarse en comparecencia.

- ¿Y apoyar el juicio en contra de su empresa? –pregunté procesando su propuesta.

- Sí. Podría ser. Sería un recurso. Mientras más personas den su testimonio, declaren en contra de KCV y le sumen juicios por maltrato laboral o acoso; el tribunal tendrá más pruebas y podrá dar un fallo diferente. Para ello, primero debemos saber si ya existe un juicio contra tu novia.

Lo que temía desde anoche.

- Creo que sí Jas –murmuré quedadamente.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Bella ha recibido una notificación. Le he dicho que no tiene importancia para no preocuparla, pero…

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Lo vimos anoche. Con todo el revuelo de Richard, la llegada de Emmett y su hipertensión, Bella no había tenido tiempo de revisar su correspondencia –me miró con desconfianza-. Créeme Jas, ni yo he podido sentarme a revisar los correos de Riley o los avances de los protocolos de obra de Jacob.

Suspiró pausadamente, dando crédito a mis palabras. Él como abogado, era muy recto y no se andaba con medias tintas.

- Dame la notificación. Iré leyendo durante el trayecto.

- Bien.

Puse el carro en marcha y seguí recto por _LaSalle_ hasta chocar con la intersección Washington, calle que tenía doble vía y que como siempre, el tráfico había aumentado progresivamente. Aproveché para tomar mi café y calentarme las manos. Eran hielo.

- Edward –dijo con voz grave-. A estas alturas Bella debería de haber recibido más de estas notificaciones. Aquí indica claramente que la primera notificación fue enviada el 10 de septiembre, fecha en la que estábais en Roma; la segunda fue enviada el 27 del mismo mes, y la última este viernes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que la empresa ya le advirtió tres veces lo que podría pasar si ella no da la cara y enfrenta las acusaciones. Bella debe responder antes del tiempo establecido, de lo contrario…

No dije ni pregunté nada más porque sabía que se venía lo obvio y preferí poner pie en el acelerador. Llegué a la corte como alma que corre el viento y no me detuve con formalismos, fui de frente al secretario y le pedí que nos diera información sobre la demanda número 180-10-MCC-2004, la de Bella. Me miraron como si estuviese loco y no me quedó otra que dejar a Jasper al mando de todo.

Él usó sus influencias y logramos pasar al archivo del secretario y buscamos por todos los archivadores hasta dar con el solicitado.

Efectivamente, Bella ya tenía una demanda judicial por ser cómplice de las estafas de la empresa. Según lo que la contraparte había averiguado "_la arquitecta Isabella Swan es parte del equipo principal de la empresa KCV y encargada del área de producción de la misma; por lo tanto, pedimos se le incluya en el juicio contra la citada empresa de manera irrevocable ya que es imposible que no supiese sobre los proyectos a ejecutar, sobre todo del__ Conjunto Residencial__ "__Tierra Verde", el cual se iba a realizar sobre terrenos que contienen __arsénico, cromo y cobalto, __mortales para la salud, tal y como arrojó el análisis de uso de suelo (...)"_

¡Mierda! Habían investigado todo acerca de Bella, y claro, tenían a Jessica Stanley como testigo principal del caso…

"_Por ello, el presidente del comité ha decidido __personarse en__ su despacho para exigirle tenga bien se le incluya en el proceso penal contra la empresa KCV, exigiendo a su vez, la indemnización citada párrafos arriba (…)"_

¡Demonios! ¡Lo que pedían era una injusticia!

Seguí leyendo la solicitud y en el mismo _file_, encontré un serie de formalismos y cláusulas que preferí no leer. No era necesario entrar en detalles. Todo estaba clarísimo: Bella tenía una demanda en contra.

La única solución aquí era Jasper ya que como abogado conocía muy bien las artimañas empleadas en juicios como estos. Yo estaba desesperado y muy angustiado por Bella y me parecieron eternos los veinte minutos que tuve que esperar en la sala hasta que él regresara de sacar copias de los expedientes.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –le pregunté sin perder tiempo.

- Lo más lógico aquí es presentar un recurso de amparo presumiendo inocencia y posteriormente, mientras es aceptado por el juez, Bella tendrá que comparecer contra KCV sí o sí; antes que la misma empresa vaya contra ella.

- ¿Podremos hacerlo antes que ellos?

- Claro. Hoy redacto los escritos correspondientes y mañana a primera hora venimos con Bella para que los firme y presente.

- Bien –_no, no todo estaba bien aunque tuviese solución, pensé_.

_Una vez más, Edward Cullen quiso ser héroe y no le resultó._

_Edward Cullen es idiota._

Cállate.

- Tranquilo hermano. El juzgado tiene que saber que Bella está dispuesta a testificar. Demostrándole las pruebas de acoso laboral y amedrentamiento, verás que el juicio del comité quedará en cero. Se disolverá y ella solo tendrá que personarse a declarar en contra de KCV cada vez que lo soliciten.

- Confío en ti, Jas –me dio una palmadita en la espalda y guardó las copias en su maletín.

La solución de Jasper me daba cierta calma, pero a la vez rabia y fastidio ya que mi Bella tendría que enfrentar un juicio siendo tan joven. Quien la conocía como yo, sabría que ella era incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien; era una mujer lista, sensible y muy vulnerable aunque ella dijese o aparentase lo contrario… Entonces, ¿por qué tuvo que pasarle esto? ¿Los más inocentes siempre tendrían que pagar las injusticias de los vivos? Sí, los marrulleros se salían con la suya en todas las ocasiones, ahí teníamos al viejo Chang… Yo lo viví también… con Carlisle, el ejemplo más real y cercano.

¡Y para qué tuve que recordarlo! ¡Demonios! Cada vez que lo hacía, se me revelaba la petulancia y soberbia que tenía su mirada. Ya me lo imaginaba presumiendo, sonriendo con malicia, echándome en cara su altanería y su no siempre buen juicio.

"_Esa muchacha debe tener un montón de problemas judiciales y quiere que tú seas el idiota que le arregle los líos.", _me había dicho en Italia, _"hoy son pequeños malentendidos, mañana serán problemas judiciales y pasado mañana terminarás tú en la cárcel por ella, manchando el nombre de la familia."_

¡Él y su familia! ¡Como si él supiera su significado! De allí solo valían la pena William, Emma –con todos sus _exquis__choses_- y Alice…

Sinceramente –sin temor a nada- me gustaría ver a Carlisle para encararlo y decirle que sí, que él tuvo razón en una cosa: Bella tenía problemas judiciales pero aun así, yo no sería el hombre que él fue, incapaz de ayudar a la mujer que supuestamente amaba –mi madre-; todo lo contrario, yo sí daría la cara por Bella, pondría mis manos al fuego y mi amor no disminuiría ni en un gramo.

Ya se daría la oportunidad; pero por ahora, debía enfocar mis energías en ayudarla. Sacarla de este lío impropio.

- Vamos Bella, mi amor, responde –insistí a la salida de la corte. Le rompía el celular y ella no contestaba.

- Debe estar con Alice –me tranquilizó Jasper.

- Tengo que darle la buena noticia… prometí llamarla… ¡Espera! -escuché un barullo al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Alo? ¿Bella?

_- ¡Edward! Discúlpame por no responderte antes. Alice me entretuvo con unos bodegones preciosos para el comedor y no pude resistirme…_

_- ¿Verdad que le vas a comprar todo lo que ella quiere? _–esta vez, fue la voz de Alice interrumpiendo.

- Sí enana –reí-, ahora pásame con mi novia.

_- No le hagas caso Edward. Dime, ¿averiguaste algo?_

_- Ponlo en altavoz. Esto es importante _–pidió mi prima. Sonreí.

- ¡Tengo buenas noticias! Y una mala.

_- Oh…_

- Primero la mala –tomé aire-. Acabamos de comprobar que las notificaciones que te llegaron se deben a una demanda extrajudicial que planteó el presidente del comité de afectados.

_- ¿Comité? _–la sentí inquieta.

- Sí, todos los "virtuales" compradores de los departamentos del condominio han formado un comité para que vele por sus derechos y se han personado a la Corte para demandarte a ti también.

_- Entonces…_ -pronunció con un hilo de voz.

- Ahí viene lo bueno. Jasper ya encontró la solución.

_- Sabía que Jas podía hacerlo. ¡Por algo es el hombre de Alice Brandon!_

_- Ya, Alice, ¡para! Edward, continúa por favor. _

Empecé a explicarle con detenimiento cada detalle y cómo logramos acceder al archivo del secretario del condado hasta la solución de Jasper: -Así que Jasper redactará los recursos de amparo para presentarlos mañana mismo. Por otro lado y al mismo tiempo, te presentarás a comparecer, es decir, declararás contra KCV. En cualquier caso, tenemos que adelantarnos a tu empresa.

_- Bien…_ -le escuché decir un poco desganada. La alegría con que me había respondido el teléfono hace minutos había desaparecido fugazmente, recibió una cachetada por parte de la realidad.

- Vamos Bella. No es negativo. Podremos manejarlo –la calmé-. Con las pruebas que tengo reunidas verás que el juez comprenderá y aceptará tu comparecencia. Tú eres solo una víctima más de esos inescrupulosos.

_- Gracias Edward. Gracias Jasper. No sé qué haría sin ustedes. Me han salvado la vida, me han devuelto un poco de mi tranquilidad. Solo espero que mañana se empiece la solución a todo…_

- Sí, mi amor –volví a confirmarle la buena nueva. Le di ánimos y por fin sentí que Bella hablaba de otra manera, más pausada y tranquila, hasta podía tentar que propinaba felicidad. No era para menos… una luz al final del túnel.

Jasper tenía la solución.

Por fin.

**.**

**.**

_- ¿Así que nuestro abogado estrella encontró la solución?_

Reí ante la ocurrencia de Riley mientras estacionaba mi auto.

_- Te noto más tranquilo, Edward._

- Es un peso menos de encima, Riley. No te puedes imaginar la tranquilidad que le ha dado a Bella.

_- ¿Pero iniciar__á__n juicio de todas maneras?_

- Sí… es lo más probable. La constructora no dejará pasar una oportunidad como esta. Desprestigiada su imagen, la mejor salida es acusar de todos los cargos a sus trabajadores y el blanco fácil aquí es Bella; pero Jasper ya halló una solución para interferir antes que su empresa.

_- Entiendo… ¿y ya abriste mi mail? Recuerda que sin tu firma, el banco no quiere realizar la transacción._

- Recién estoy llegando a la oficina –le informé, abriendo la puerta.

_- Llámame cuando hayas leído todo._

Respondí y colgué.

A mi oficina llegué pasadas las tres de la tarde. Alice acompañaría a Bella el resto del día, como me lo hizo entender por teléfono; así que trataría de no preocuparme y me concentraría en el trabajo pendiente. Tenía a la empresa abandonada.

Aunque fuese increíble, llevaba varios días sin venir y observar la hermosa vista al lago. Cada vez que tenía un problema o se nos complicaba un proyecto, solía permanecer varias horas observando la oscuridad del Michigan desde su lado oeste; hasta sentirme renovado e inspirado para seguir lidiando con el trabajo. Con Jacob y Riley en Seattle, y los problemas personales que tenía, la había tenido descuidada. Nuestra empresa era pequeña, con dos o tres proyectos por trimestre pero con mucha proyección para el futuro. Desde siempre quise ser independiente, ganar mi propio dinero aunque eso significara empezar desde cero, sin apellidos de por medio.

Cuando me senté en la silla giratoria y abrí la laptop, me perdí en mis bosquejos y planos. Quería perfeccionar el diseño del centro de ayuda para niños abandonados, sin casa o recursos.

El tiempo corrió como nunca. Miré el reloj, había subestimado cuanto tiempo me tomaría llegar a la oficina; revisar mi correo corporativo; responder la montaña –literalmente hablando- de emails; y retornar con Bella para cenar juntos. Cualquier otro día, me hubiese programado mejor para no dejarla sola tanto tiempo pero desde que regresamos de Forks se dieron cita tantas circunstancias que me prohibieron de manera adusta encargarme de mis tareas cotidianas.

Había respondido ya los correos importantes de los Federline. Estaban contentos porque la obra avanzaba bien, a ritmo pero querían saber si el presupuesto iba a la par. El presupuesto es primordial en una obra de construcción y mucho más para los Federline que contaban hasta el último dólar.

Finalmente, abrí los emails de Riley. El internet se había puesto lento, un cosquilleo en mi pecho atrajo mi atención pero también noté otra cosa, algo que sentía pero que no le podía dar nombre. Una extraña sensación de confabulación. Como si estuviera atravesando otra dimensión, como si al abrir el correo estuviera aceptando un pacto al infortunio, cuyas reglas, por supuesto, desconocía.

La primera imagen era un jardín.

Grandes árboles de troncos gruesos y copas frondosas. El ambiente era maravilloso. Hermoso, esa propiedad se convertiría en mi centro de ayuda a los niños abandonados.

Sin embargo…volví a observar bien las próximas imágenes.

Había algo en ese jardín que me recordaba el patio trasero de la casa de Bella. Pequeños senderos de cemento serpenteaban entre los arbustos, llenos de florecillas, dirigiéndose hacia los setos. Entre ellos noté un espacio pequeño pero suficiente para mostrar un muro de piedra, cubierto de musgo. La valla límite.

Otra imagen… Otro ángulo del terreno desde el cual brillaba el paisaje verde oliváceo que se abría alrededor de la casa. Los altos y grandes pinos de fondo, incluso, culpen a mi subconsciente, veía pequeñas tonalidades de lila, añil y violeta en la delgada línea del horizonte donde el cielo empieza a rebatir su color.

Palpitaba mi corazón, arrítmicamente. Era un _déjà-vu_, regresar a meses atrás. Eso no era un terreno como quería… era una…

_- Mande hombre._

- Riley una pregunta –había marcado su número de inmediato-. Estoy viendo las fotos que me mandaste… ¿Esta es la casa que compraste? ¿No te pedí un terreno?

Los balaustres blancos, los detalles de formas caprichosas en el pórtico de entrada me sorprendían. Riley hizo una pausa, una melodía fúnebre, el tic tac del reloj me acosaba.

No. Esto no podía ser.

Era imposible.

Jamás podría el destino cruzarse de esta manera.

_- Sé que querías un terreno pero esa casa iba a entrar en remate… ¡Es fantástica! Hice un buen trabajo, ¿no?_

La imponente fachada…

El sofá hamaca púrpura.

Era su casa. La casa de su padre.

- Es la casa de Bella –dije finalmente, tragando en seco.

- _¿De Bella? –_Preguntó incrédulo-. _¿Bella tu novia?_

- Riley, ¿cómo es posible que yo haya comprado esta casa sin saber?

_- ¿No te parece bien?_

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿No entiendes? –golpeé mi escritorio y tiré la pila de papeles que ahí tenía-. ¡Es la casa de Bella! –exclamé a viva voz.

_- ¿Seguro?_

- ¿¡Me crees loco?! ¡Esta es su casa! ¡Puedo reconocer los balaustres del porche y el camino de piedras, y la hamaca! ¡Esta es!

_- Bueno hombre, cálmate. La casa estaba hipotecada y el banco desesperado por conseguir dinero. Tenía varios meses sin pagar y la oferta que nos dieron era muy buena, no podía dar un paso atrás._

¡Maldición! Creí que me habían golpeado con un mazo en la cabeza y no podía mirar, pensar o actuar con rapidez.

- Aquí… -murmuré leyendo los papeles escaneados del banco-, indica que el precio que pagaste es mucho menor a lo que realmente vale. ¡Prácticamente le he arrebatado la casa con una miseria! –volví a golpear la mesa.

_- Es tu culpa, ¡te mandé las fotos hace dos semanas!_

- No estaba en condiciones de revisar el email. Si no recuerdas, estuve inconsciente y Bella muy enferma.

_- Bueno…_

- ¡No! Nada está bien Riley.

_- ¡Claro que sí está bien Edward! Sin querer compraste la casa, así que Bella está a salvo. Ya no habrá más hipotecas a su nombre ni el de su padre._

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes Riley? He comprado la casa del padre de Bella de manera injusta. Le he quitado la oportunidad de mantener su casa. ¡Es más el precio esta muy por debajo de la tasación! ¡Han amenazado a su padre con que tiene que dejar la casa en diez días de los cuales ya han pasado cinco! Su padre sufrió un ataque cardiaco por mi culpa.

_- No, no Edward. Tú no hiciste nada. Ella sabrá entenderte, y verás que te lo agradecerá porque ya no tendrán que hacer ningún artificio para recuperar la casa. Es tuya._

- No lo sé.

_- Piénsalo. Convérsalo con Jasper y Sam y verás que te dirán lo mismo. _

Quizá mi amigo tuviese razón. No todo era negro, tenía algunos matices grises… Si Bella lograba entender mi pequeño desliz tendríamos solucionado uno de los problemas más difíciles para ella. La casa sería suya por siempre y su padre podría vivir tranquilo. Igual, yo seguiría en mi búsqueda de un lugar perfecto para mi proyecto… podría ser Chicago.

_- Además recuerda que el banco necesita que firmes unos papeles como gerente general de nuestra empresa. El poder que me diste no tiene las facultades necesarias para que yo tome ciertas decisiones, solo tú como apoderado puedes hacerlo._

- Sí, claro…

_- Eso también podrías explicarle a Bella. Verás que te entenderá._

- Eso espero… Bueno, tendré que ir. Lo más probable es que esté unos días en Forks también ya que tengo pensado traer al señor Swan a Chicago para que empiece un tratamiento especializado.

- _Me parece perfecto_.

Exhalé con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Claramente veía la solución, me parecía fiable pero, ¿lo sería para Bella?

Todavía perduraba en mí, la sensación de confabulación. El destino se había empeñado en hacernos sufrir… abrí el correo… no tomé buenas decisiones… ahora debía vivir con el peso de las consecuencias. Había aceptado sin querer el pacto del infortunio, cuyas reglas, seguía sin conocer.

- Luego hablamos.

_- Edward, por favor, todo está muy bien._

Colgué y de inmediato entró otra llamada. Posiblemente estuviera en espera y yo no me di cuenta. En este instante, nada me parecía más problemático y difícil de solucionar que la compra de la casa de Bella en Forks.

Seguí procesando la información anterior, y otro golpe de mala suerte chocó contra mí. Un aire frío me escarapeló el cuerpo y de un momento a otro percibí la atmósfera cargada de irrealismo e idoneidad.

_- ¡Edward! ¿Aló? _

Era una voz desgarradora.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritas así?

_- Tienes que venir… ¡no!_ –fue otro grito nacido desde el alma, gutural-. _Tienes que ir a la comisaria, ¡se le están llevando, Ed!_

- Cálmate Alice y dime ¿qué pasó? ¿A quién se están llevando?

_- KCV ha mandado apresar a Bella por malversación de fondos, estafa e incumplimiento de contrato _–dijo velozmente-, _se la llevan para que no __se__ fugue nuevamente del país. _

- ¡¿Qué me estás diciendo?! –grité.

_- Dicen que la primera vez que viajó fue __a __propósito para evadir __la__ responsabilidad sobre la estafa. La policía ha conseguido papeles de migraciones y copia de su pasaporte._

- ¿Dónde está?

Hizo silencio. ¡Otra vez ese maldito silencio sepulcral!

_- Presa. ¡Se la han llevado presa Ed!_

Y eso fue todo. No requería más información para que la rabia contenida de hace días gobernara mi cuerpo con ímpetu y doblegara su intensidad por mis venas. Quería matar al primer tipo que se cruzara en mi camino.

Con Bella, mi novia, nadie se metía.

Marqué el teléfono de Jasper como pude y lancé toda mi ira. La furia teñía mis pupilas de rojo. Sangre. Desprecio.

- Se llevaron a Bella presa.

_- ¡¿Cómo?! _

- Luego te explico. Ahora, ¡quiero a esos imbéciles sin escapatoria!

**.**

**.**

•**¤•¤•¤•**

**- Bella -**

Caroline tenía un don maravilloso. Dominaba el arte en acuarela de manera prodigiosa. Y ni qué decir de su creatividad para trabajar el acrílico con mucha elegancia. Nos contó que su abuela había influenciado mucho en su vocación y al igual que su hermana Rose Esmerald, habían llevado talleres de ensamble escultórico. Su especialidad eran los bodegones, de lienzos grandes y tonalidades fuertes. Para el comedor de Edward, quedarían perfectos con un marco doble de madera y vidrio opaco.

- Mis piezas están planteadas para comunicar comenzando por una idea, un objeto hasta una sensación. Trabajo el material en lo contemplativo, logrando su máxima capacidad sin llegar a la necesidad de forzarlo.

- Es perfecto –quedé sorprendida-. No había visto estos cuadros de acrílico la primera vez que vine aquí. Me centré solo en los paisajes.

- Mi hermana tiene ese efecto, suele atraer a la gente sin siquiera estar presente –sonrió-. Lamento que no la hayan podido conocer hoy.

- Descuide, habrá una nueva oportunidad –respondí de inmediato. Se le notaba apenada; contrariamente a como Alice se mostraba. Al principio, enfocaba su energía en su celular, entre distraída y enojada y cuando miraba a Caroline, lo hacía de manera sospechosa. Más tarde, Emmett la llamó por teléfono y salió a hablar con él; cuando regresó la noté totalmente cambiada, con sus instintos de _Mi__n__nie Mouse_ activados y enfocados en inmensas fotografías que aportaban perspectiva y amplitud. Sus ojos de diseñadora de interiores volvían a la marcha.

- Mira Bella, imagínate este cuadro en tu recámara. ¿No te parece maravilloso?

- Claro… pero ya te dije, hablaré con Edward primero.

- Tonterías. ¿Quién no quisiera una pintura así? La seguridad en los trazos y espontaneidad en la ejecución la hacen ver como una pintura con carácter pero sutilmente fresca –me explicó-. Perfecta para ustedes.

Ladeé la cabeza, pensativa. A Edward le encantaría.

- Si me disculpan, les podría mostrar otras acuarelas donde el mérito es la transparencia de los colores –agregó Caroline.

- ¡Quiero verlos! –exclamó-. ¿Solo usan la goma arábiga?

- Por supuesto; en muchos otros, se añadieron otros componentes.

Y seguimos discutiendo sobre arte; más tarde paseamos por la galería fotográfica, y comentamos miles de combinaciones en materiales y colores para el nuevo depa de Edward. Encontramos otro recoveco pequeño pero acogedor lleno de chucherías de cristal.

El barullo de la calle no me permitió escuchar la melodía de mi celular. Y por andar de curiosa en las galerías, había olvidado lo primordial. Gracias a Dios que revisé mi cartera y noté que mi celular tenía la pantalla encendida.

Había varias llamadas perdidas.

- Es Edward. Ha estado llamando –comenté ansiosa. Todo lo que había vivido hasta ese entonces, se borró de mi memoria. Solo me concentré en lo que esa llamada podía significar.

- Contéstale –se le notaba muy positiva.

Ni bien volvió a sonar, contesté. Era él nuevamente. Mi alma pendía de un hilo en ese momento. Temía que mi temor más grande se hiciese realidad.

Y estuvo a punto… Sí, los compradores de los departamentos de _"Tierra Verde"_ me habían demandado, pidiendo a la corte se me incluyera en el juicio contra KCV. Edward me relató rápidamente lo que había sucedido. Era lógico que ellos quisiesen una indemnización pero ¿por qué me acusaban? ¿Por encubrimiento ilícito? ¿Por no tener dinero y soportar los vejámenes de ese par de viejos corruptos? Ellos no tenían idea de lo que realmente pasaba, ¡yo era una víctima más!

Felizmente Jasper había encontrado una solución para defenderme y mantenerme exenta del juicio, lo cual agradecería por siempre.

- ¿Ves? No había nada de qué preocuparse Bellita –me dijo Alice cuando colgué la llamada.

- Todavía tengo miedo, ¿y si Jasper se equivoca? ¿Y si el juez no entiende mi situación?

- Claro que lo hará, tontita. Jasper es muy buen abogado, su padre maneja uno de los mejores bufetesde Chicago. Créeme.

Confiaba en sus palabras y en la solución de Jasper: el recurso de amparo y declarar contra mi ex empresa.

Temblaba por el acuerdo de confidencialidad que firmé, sí, es cierto; pero también había sacado coraje para defenderme y ahora estaba totalmente dispuesta a declarar en contra de ellos. Me habían hecho tanto daño que no quería verlos nunca más en mi vida. Había estado engañada con esa gente, con James, Victoria, el viejo Chang, Smith y Jessica, mi propia secretaria, que con su cinismo y frescura me había boicoteado, había preferido el dinero a nuestra amistad; claro, porque de seguro recibió plata por aquellas declaraciones.

Aun me era difícil procesar su imagen en el hospital, parada, cara a cara contra mí, con instintos de venganza. Sin embargo, ella no debió meterse conmigo sino con la empresa en sí.

Pero… Felizmente, después de la tormenta estaba llegando por fin la calma...

Alice insistió en que volviéramos a la galería de Caroline. Quería tomar nota de unos cuadros que podían servirle a un cliente suyo. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, después de la llamada de Edward, me sentía mucho más tranquila…

Por fin.

**.**

**.**

Al salir, el viento azotó mis cabellos, retorciendo mi coleta dentro afuera y al revés, como si fuera una serpentina. Furiosas nubes habían cubierto al sol; la calle yacía casi vacía bajo el manto de la turbulenta tempestad. Me cubrí los hombros con la chaqueta azul de Edward mientras buscaba el auto rojo en el sardinel del frente… De pronto, mi escaneo visual fue intervenido cuando un punto negro, al fondo, brilló de manera intempestiva: en la esquina, una camioneta negra estacionada. Me detuve iracunda e hice una pausa momentánea para recuperar el aliento.

_Richard… _

Fue lo primero que vino a mi mente bajo el atroz y casi desgarrador recuerdo suyo. ¿Sería Richard? ¿Me habría estado siguiendo? ¿Sería capaz de secuestrarme para chantajear a Edward con la finalidad que este le diese el _Amaretto_? Dios… tantas dudas, tanta incertidumbre por una estúpida joya.

Aun así, no me iba a quedar ahí para averiguarlo.

Tomé a Alice del brazo y sin mirar a los costados la llevé a su auto. Comenzó a llover otra vez, de forma pesada e imprevista. Agujas de lluvia golpeaban la carretera empapada… Me encantaba la lluvia, el olor a tierra entraba por la ventanilla. Reía con Alice mientras planeábamos un viaje –estilo vacaciones- al norte del lago Michigan, donde pequeñas ciudades se dedican al turismo. Podríamos disfrutar de las playas, navegar en bote o quizá acampar un fin de semana, tal como en _American Pie_. La idea era darnos una escapada de todos los problemas, darle fin a los juicios.

Ya todo lo veía con más claridad. Dejaba poco a poco de tener miedo.

De pronto, una llamada, abrupta entró:

_- ¿Aló Bella? _

- ¡Jeni! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Charlie está bien? –fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente a pesar de que hace dos días, yo había hablado con mi padre.

_- Sí… Charlie est__á__ mejor… Bueno, en lo que cabe lo posible. Dice que ya se resignó a la idea de perder su casa, para él, perder a Renée fue lo más difícil en su vida, ¿para qué sufrir más por una casa, aunque esta significase desprenderse de lo que más quiere?_

- No puedo creer que siga pensando así.

_- Es su casa…_ -dijo con voz apagada, no era la misma Jeni de Forks.

- Le prometí recuperar la casa.

Jeni hizo silencio cada vez que se lo repetía. ¿Me estaría ocultando algo más?

_- Bella, necesito hablar contigo. _

- No podré viajar… ya sabes, por el juicio.

_- Sí. Por ello, hoy mismo viajo para Chicago. Lo que tengo que decirte es muy delicado._

- ¿Qué sucede Jeni? –no era para nada normal que ella viajara intempestivamente-. Me estás ocultando algo sobre Charlie, ¿no es así?

_- No…_ -alzó la voz-. _No lo sé…_

- Habla claro.

_- Te estoy llevando los papeles de la compra de la casa de tu padre. Hace unos días llegaron por correo. Supongo que el banco se tomó la delicadeza de mandarlos luego de que Billy hiciera la queja en la oficina principal… Cuando los veas… ¡Oh Bella! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Nunca dudé de él…!_

- Jeni, ¿qué quieres decir? –volví a preguntar con voz quedada. De inmediato y no sé por qué, pero así funciona la mente, maliciosa y persuasiva, recordé el fólder que me alcanzó Richard. Tenía varios papeles, un secreto, una verdad…

_- Tengo el contrato de compra y venta… No sé como decírtelo, pero engañaron a tu padre. Se aprovecharon de su vulnerabilidad y desesperación para arrebatarle la casa a un precio bajísimo… Lo siento._

- ¿Quién fue Jeni?

_- En unas horas estaré contigo y lo sabrás… ¡lo siento tanto! ¡Se veía tan educado y correcto!_

¿Quién se veía educado y correcto? ¿De quién me hablaría Jeni? Podía ser… No, jamás… Algo estalló en mi pecho. Un presentimiento.

Empecé a sudar frío apenas ella colgó para abordar el avión. Me era imposible respirar con regularidad a pesar del viento en mi rostro y temía desmayarme a causa de una subida drástica de presión.

El fólder de Richard. Con un rayo de luz irrumpió y quebró mis cavilaciones… ¿Por qué mierda tenía que recordarlo otra vez? ¿Es que acaso…?

Alice no logró detenerse en la autopista pero tampoco me bombardeó con preguntas. Solo tuve que decirle que manejara más rápido porque necesitaba llegar a mi departamento para revisar unos documentos.

Necesitaba revisar hoja por hoja el contenido de ese maldito fólder, aun sin Edward. No podía ser casualidad que justo hubieran enviado uno de similares características a la casa de mi padre. No era justo que la gente que compró su casa se aprovechara de su estado de salud.

Aquí había algo más… un secreto que no se igualaría a nada.

Ni bien entrábamos por la calle de mi edificio, cuando, entre la llovizna y las ventanas empañadas, vislumbramos una pila de coches blancos estacionados en la parte derecha de la pista. Dos hombres, vestidos con camisa y pantalón de color azul noche abrieron la puerta de sus autos y caminaron hacia la puerta de mi edificio. Sus placas brillaban en sus pechos por la luz del vespertino día mientras que el arma negra, de calibre treinta y dos denotaba seguridad y amenaza, imposible no verla. El uniforme lo había visto a diario en Charlie… Yo misma le había colocado el sombrero de policía durante tantos años en Forks.

- ¿Señorita Isabella Swan?

- Sí –tragué en seco.

- Soy el teniente Grissom. Tengo una orden de captura contra usted por malversación de fondos, manipulación ilegal de información, estafa e incumplimiento de contrato a favor de la empresa KCV.

- ¡¿Qué?! –grité.

- Debe haber un error –dijo Alice.

- Ninguno, señoras.

- ¡Pero si en la empresa me dijeron que Chang no había hecho nada! –volteó a mirarme, como buscando de alguna manera una respuesta a la intromisión del policía- Edward acaba de decirte que tiene la solución, ¿por qué irás a ese horrible lugar? –agregó desesperada.

- No lo sé… pero… Alice…

-¡Oh! ¡Fue Jessica! ¡Los tiene a todos controlados! ¡Sarta de mentirosos!

Por el rabillo del ojo, noté cuando el policía llamaba a sus lugartenientes.

- Voltéese y acompáñeme –Grissom mantuvo la voz calmada, lo contrario a Alice que empezaba a llorar y temblar.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero... ¿A dónde me llevará? ¡No!

- Es mi deber.

- ¡No! –forcejeé siendo esposada.

- ¡Bella!

Lo próximo que mis ojos enfocaron en el horizonte, fue una camioneta negra; a Alice completamente desesperada probando sin éxito llamar a Edward o Jasper; y yo siendo trasladada en un auto de policía a donde seguramente sería mí morada por las próximas décadas. Iba a la cárcel por un camino largo y extenso lleno de hojas secas y marchitas, limitado por una llovizna que reflejaba la herida de mi corazón… Era el llanto de mi alma, tal y como lo predije para mi futuro.

Iría a la cárcel.

**.**

**.**

Estaba harta de saber qué mierda pasaba a mi alrededor, porque siempre tenía tan mala suerte y por qué, por más que me sacrificara o pusiera todo de mi parte, terminaba siendo una estúpida.

Sentía fastidio, desprecio y cólera. Mi alma estaba mancillada, mis derechos estaban siendo pisoteados, tirados en el suelo pidiendo por alguien que se atreviera a ayudarlo.

Burlada y usada por mi empresa, quien para librarse de los cargos, me acusaba de todos ellos. Para Chang y Smith, prácticamente yo tenía la responsabilidad de sus malas y viles acciones en _Tierra Verde;_ y por no acudir a trabajar estos días, se habían aprovechado del acuerdo de confiabilidad para meterme presa…

Sabía que era peligroso, pero estaba decidida a declarar en su contra. Mañana lo íbamos a hacer, a primera hora, el plan era perfecto… pero ellos se adelantaron. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Qué castigo estaría pagando?

Pisoteada, mancillada, estúpida, usada, burlada. Todo. Era un sinfín de interpretaciones, donde no existía lógica y la única razón de haber existido había sido reducida a nada, a una realidad estúpida, sin sentido, donde siempre y por siempre, la maldad triunfaría, el ego, el poder, las influencias y el soborno eran los reyes del imperio de las altas sociedades.

Ellos hacían lo que querían con nosotros.

Barrotes fríos.

La cama de cemento fría, áspera, tosca como las miradas de algunas mujeres a mi alrededor. Paredes oscuras, sin vida... el hospital no era nada en comparación a la prisión.

- Aquí está el fólder, Bella –Alice había ingresado a la triste carceleta gris y me extendía por entre las rejas, el fólder de Richard, el cual le había pedido por favor me lo trajera hasta acá en mi única llamada que tuve por derecho-. Edward no tarda en venir.

No le hice caso, mis ojos se clavaron en el fólder. Ahí estaba mirándome como un elefante blanco en medio de la sala.

Podría estar presa, en la celda _treinta y tres_, pero la angustia y la incertidumbre no me abandonaban. Cuando ellas se incrustan en tu ser, hasta en lo más profundo del subconsciente, no existe quién o qué efectivamente capaz de extirparlas. Es como una adicción, mientras más pruebas lo prohibido, tus ansias se vuelven más apasionadas e impetuosas.

Treinta y tres segundos pasaron para que comprendiera en su totalidad el contenido del fólder. Bastó leer el título.

El tiempo corrió. Alice tuvo que salir. No me fijé.

Lo que me dijo Richard no fue una advertencia. Para nada. Lo que trató de decirme Jeni por teléfono no se comparaba a la tamaña bomba que tenía entre mis manos. Acicalada e inquieta releí con detenimiento los párrafos, el fólder enviaba señales ardientes bajo mi mano para que actuara de inmediato. Sin embargo no lo hice, no podía combatir la profunda angustia y desasosiego que estaba sintiendo.

Edward me había mentido.

Edward me había utilizado.

Edward estaba frente mío...

- Bella, no me quisieron dejar pasar.

- ¿Puedes marcharte?

Tiré el folder en la cama de cemento.

- ¿Qué? Pero qué pasa mi amor.

- ¿Qué pasa? –repetí colérica-. Pasa que, aparte de que mi empresa me haya denunciado a la policía, mi novio compró la casa de mi padre sin consultármelo, aprovechándose de su pobreza y vulnerabilidad, para pagar una miseria -él abrió los ojos abruptamente-. ¿Sabes que más pasa? Que no puedo creer que en tu afán de coleccionar propiedades y joyas, te hayas aprovechado de mí. ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho! No actuar a mis espaldas… pero claro, eres Edward Cullen el que me mandó investigar hace meses…

- No Bella, escucha... Yo no sabía nada... Acabo de ver los correos de Riley. Aun falta mi firma, ¡así que no he comprado nada!

- ¿Y crees que te crea esa mentira? ¡Tú estabas al tanto de todo Edward! ¡Siempre lo estuviste! -grité, más que rabia sentía dolor por el abuso que se cometió contra mi padre-. Aquí en el fólder, está la copia del contrato de compra y venta de mi casa de Forks, ¿y adivina qué? Tiene la firma de mi padre y la tuya. Tiene su huella digital… ¿ahora lo negarás?

- Es una locura, ¡nunca lo hice!

Llevé mi mano a mi nariz y la apreté con fuerza. Ya no sabía qué pensar. Algo aquí no estaba bien… pero por ahora, no tenía cabeza para nada… ¿Quién la tendría? Tenía a Charlie enfermo, recuperándose de un paro cardiaco; tenía un juicio de mi misma empresa KCV; tenía una demanda en mi contra que posiblemente tuviese solución; tengo un novio que dice ser inocente…

No daba más. Mi cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento. No podía verle la cara, todavía no.

- Edward. Por favor márchate y déjame sola. En este momento no quiero hablar con nadie.

- Pero Bella, déjame pagar la fianza y nos vamos a casa a charlar –suplicó.

- ¡No! No quiero nada tuyo aunque eso signifique quedarme presa. Te adueñaste de mi casa, ¿para qué más?

- Pero…

- Solo márchate –murmuré entre dientes. Vi sus ojos apenados y muy rojos, conteniendo lágrimas.

Mi decisión estaba tomada.

Quizá, esta sería la última vez que viera a Edward frente a mí.

Quizá lo viese mañana, pero hoy, no quería saber nada de él ni de nadie. Estaba muy dolida y confundida. Prefería estar sola para pensar, pagar mis penas y abrumarme bajo el manto de la oscuridad y soledad de cuatro frías paredes grises.

**.**

**.**

•**¤•¤•¤•**

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***NOTAS***

_Gracias por leer hasta aquì. No solo el capìtulo sino todo el fic ^^.  
Gracias por confiar, por seguir aguantandome y por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. *-* Han sido de mucho apoyo._

_Y bueno, ahora... por fis ¡entiendan a Bella! Ella ha pasado por muchas cosas en estos momentos, y no sabe que hacer. Està harta de todo, està en la càrcel, su padre esta mal y por culpa de la compra de su casa... pues es lògico que se sienta confundida y que no quiera hablar con nadie. Ponganse en su lugar... veràn que después todo se calmará... ¿así es el dicho, no? :) _

_Ahora me voy a esconderme tranquila para que me tiren los tomates, lechugas que quieran... *lu piensa un lugar bien lejano para esconderse*_

_=) el proximo capìtulo, inicia la segunda parte del fic. Es como marcar un momento cumbre y luego empezar a descender... hacer creìble una vivencia, cosas de la vida. Porque les digo... sì pasa, y hay casos que ni creerìan! Además, aun falta mucho por descubrir, desenmarañar todas estas situaciones... no olviden siempre leer los pequeños detalles._

_Un besote a todas ^^ se les quiere! espero no demorar mucho con el proximo capìtulo. Las quiero nenas! _

_Lu._

* * *

**Grupo de FaceBook****: www. facebook groups/teamdiablitas/ (todo junto)**

**Twitter: (arroba) LucyCullenBB**


	36. Prefacio-Parte2

Chicas, ahora sí! El capataz y yo estamos de vuelta. Sé que han sido muchos meses sin saber nada, les pido mil disculpas, pero las circunstancias en las que me encontraba no eran nada alentadoras... En este tiempo, me ha sucedido de todo y lo único bueno que saco de ello, es que gané experiencia. No todo se puede tener en esta vida!

Como les comenté en el grupo de FB, esta segunda parte inicia con este prefacio. Espero lo encuentren interesante, es por parte de Edward y servirá para el contenido del fic.

Les agradezco a todas por tenerme tanta paciencia, por apoyarme en mis momentos "darks" y por estar ahí siempre, dandome muchos ánimos. Como les digo C'est la vie! A mirar hacia adelante con entusiasmo, aunque duela porque todo pasa y sanas. ;)

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasías ::.**

_**"Ser un niño otra vez es lo mejor que nos puede pasar... Las rodillas raspadas sanan más rápido que los corazones rotos."**_

* * *

_**SEGUNDA PARTE**_

_**PROLOGO**_

_**Pesadillas**_

_- Edward. ¡Aquí estabas! –exclamó con dificultad una voz de mujer, un poco ronca y gastada. El aludido volteó sorprendido, abrió su boquita para quejarse pero se detuvo a tiempo al ver lo débil que estaba la mujer que lo había cuidado desde bebé-. ¡Vamos, Ed! Límpiate la carita y arréglate el cabello. Tu abuelo quiere verte._

_Demoró tres segundos._

_- Pero Amada… -la miró confundido-. Quiero terminar de pintar este cuadro._

_Amada suspiró con ternura. Era igualito a su madre._

_- Te está quedando muy lindo, Edward –le dijo observando a detalle el hermoso pero infantil paisaje que Edward estaba pintando. Había aprendido de su madre a manejar la técnica de las acuarelas con destreza– pero ahora se un buen niño y anda a buscar a tu hermana. El señor Cullen los espera en su despacho._

_- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a buscarla? –se quejó. La idea de salir del ático no le agradaba para nada, menos bajar tres pisos hasta llegar a Elizabeth en el patio de atrás-. Debe estar jugando con Emma o Alice._

_¡Y cuando jugaba con Emma o Alice, no había quien la moviese! _

_- Oh vamos Edward. Tu abuelo quiere conversar con ustedes dos –le reprendió, cruzándose por sus ojos la verdadera razón de su preocupación-. Es más, tú deberías estar jugando allá afuera. ¡Es el cumpleaños de tu prima, por Dios santo!_

_- ¡No! –Respondió con un pucherito, luego frunció el ceño-. Es una reunión de niñas –dijo finalmente, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas._

_- Oh… las niñas del Maria Inmacolata… -y Edward se volteó nuevamente hacia su lienzo. Lo observó con minuciosidad y suspiró lentamente. Realmente se había entusiasmado con pintar el paisaje de Capri a las seis de la tarde. Desde la terraza del ático del tercer piso podía observar cómo los colores del horizonte se fundían ya con el mar mediterráneo y creaban una línea casi invisible de un violeta tornasolado intenso. Era precioso. Era el crepúsculo de Capri, su lugar favorito para estar de vacaciones. Lo miraba con intensidad, con fascinación soñadora; solo el sonido de la antigua mecedora de la abuela crujiendo en eco, distrajo su atención. _

_Amada había tomado asiento, se le veía cansada._

_- Iría yo misma, pero este dolor de cadera me está matando. Ya no soy la misma de antes cuando celebrábamos los cumpleaños de la niña Katherine –dijo con pesar. La añoranza de días tranquilos y coloridos viajó e invadió su mente, provocándole un fugaz dolor en el pecho. Aquellos días… tan infantiles…_

_Edward abrió los ojitos, sorprendido._

_- ¿La tía Katherine también celebraba aquí sus cumpleaños?_

_¿Por qué él no sabía nada de esto? Nadie en su casa hablaba de Katherine Cullen._

_- Sí, por supuesto. Era la única hija mujer de tu abuelo –agregó con obviedad-. La engreída, la niña de sus ojos. Los celebró religiosamente hasta los quince años, exactamente como lo está haciendo la niña Emma ahora._

_- ¿Qué pasó luego Amada? ¿La tía se cansó de venir hasta aquí?_

_- ¡No lo creo bambino! –dijo de inmediato. _

"_¡Nadie se cansaría de vivir en Capri!", pensó._

_- Olvídalo Edward. Mejor arréglate y vamos a buscar a tu hermana._

_Amada le tendió una mano en vano. Él, listo como siempre, ya estaba dándole miles de vueltas al asunto._

_- Espera…_

_- No._

_- Pero Amada... ¿Porque Alice no celebra aquí también sus cumpleaños? ¡Emma y ella estudian en el mismo colegio!_

_La mujer le dio una mirada preocupada. Edward astuto arqueó una ceja. Algo había escuchado sobre las constantes discusiones que tenía la tía Kate y el abuelo William. Él había pensado que todo había iniciado desde que se divorció de Álvaro, el padre de Alice; pero, al parecer toda la reyerta había empezado muchísimo antes. ¿Qué había hecho la tía Kate para que su abuelo dejara de adorarla como antes? Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que la tía Kate no era más la niña de los ojos de su abuelo. _

_Es más, siempre había sentido –sobre todo había escuchado- que Lizzy y él eran sus nietos preferidos porque eran hijos de Carlisle. Ahora esa verdad se disolvía... porque en todo caso, la preferida y dueña de todo Napa debería de ser Alice por ser la primogénita de Katherine… _

_Mmmm, algo raro pasaba… La historia no había sido narrada como debía ser._

_En alguna parte del pasado una situación poderosa y casi arrebatadora había sucedido en la familia que había predispuesto retrospectivamente a William Cullen Ford a un carácter indomable, controlador y frío. Tanto que terminó por alejar a su propia hija. ¿Alice pasaría por lo mismo?_

_Edward guardó sus acuarelas en su estuche. Las ordenó por colores y limpio sus pinceles con el aceite de trementina de su madre. Amada estaba impaciente frente a aquel ritual. Al señor Cullen jamás le había gustado esperar, odiaba los retrasos y las malcriadeces y ella llevaba casi media hora en el ático. ¿¡Qué le diría ahora!? Nerviosa, empezó a conjeturar unas cuantas posibilidades._

_Cuando ya se disponían a bajar por la segunda escalera, un coro de voces femeninas estalló en el ambiente inferior helándola de pies a cabeza, inundó la sala principal y escaló los muros._

_- ¡Tienes que ayudarla! –Era la voz de Alice. Apenas llegó a los oídos de Edward, todo su cuerpo se crispó. La niña estaba sumergida en un llanto que paralizaba el corazón-. ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!_

_- ¡¿Dónde está Amada?! –vociferó Estefan, el mayordomo. Nadie respondía, los gritos seguían. Amada consternada se apresuró a bajar despavorida por las gradas de mármol-. ¡Avísele señorita! Dígale que vaya al jardín de inmediato. _

_La voz de Estefan disminuyó hasta convertirse en un susurro, mas los gritos de las niñas colmaban de desesperación a cada segundo._

_Amada llegó con el corazón en la boca, sudando y muerta de dolor, aun así, tuvo el coraje de enfrentar lo que vendría a continuación. Edward tiró su estuche de acuarelas al piso. Faltaban cinco gradas, cuatro, tres, dos… Algo estaba mal: tres niñas vestidas de blanco rodeaban a Alice que no dejaba de llorar. Estaban paralizadas, con el traje blanco lleno de lodo y manchas verdes en toda la falda y el pecho. _

_- Ali, ¿qué pasó?_

_- ¿Niña puede hablar? _

_Alice señaló hacia al jardín y se prendió del cuello de Edward para amortiguar su desconsolado llanto. Hasta ese momento, él no se había percatado que traía los brazos y las manos completamente húmedas._

_- Tra… té –murmuró._

_- Cálmate._

_- No… Tra… traté de sacarla… Ed… pero…_

_- ¿A quién?_

_- E…li –gimoteó._

_Y Edward salió corriendo hacia el jardín por donde Amada había desaparecido segundos antes. ¡Carajo! No entendió nada de lo que su prima balbuceaba pero a la simple mención del nombre de su hermana sintió que la tierra se abría a sus pies de golpe. Algo lo hizo tropezar, su vista estaba empañada y la espalda le sudaba frío. ¿Qué mierda había pasado mientras él había estado en el ático pintando?_

_William Cullen Ford llegó primero al jardín. Furioso había cruzado toda la mansión con agilidad. Mantenía aun la vitalidad. Los años que pasaría quejándose y sufriendo del corazón, coronados también por una extraña enfermedad que lo llevaría por el camino del perdón, vendrían después a deteriorar su salud y pedir clemencia. Por ahora… Los hechos empalmaban perfectos, todo había empezado aquel fatídico día. Al crepúsculo._

_Cuando Edward apareció, William, impertérrito, miraba a Estefan que caminaba hacia él con la cara desencajada. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente de la mujer que venía tras él corriendo hacia la vestimenta completamente mojada del mayordomo para luego fijarse con estoicismo en el pequeño bulto blanco que cargaba entre sus brazos. Fue la última mirada de compasión que se cruzó por sus ojos azules y que paralizó a todos._

_- La niña Elizabeth ha caído a la piscina, señor._

_Y una descomunal ira, hasta ese momento nunca antes vista, estalló y se descontroló por toda la casa._

_Definitivamente, desde ese día, nada sería igual._

_- William…_

_Él ni siquiera la miró._

_- ¡Mamá! –Edward corrió hacia su madre hasta ahora ignorada por el abuelo; pero de inmediato decidió soltarse cuando William, Emma y las demás niñas siguieron a Estefan hacia dentro de la sala. _

_¡Tenía que estar con Eli! ¡Tenía que verla y comprobar que estaba bien!_

_Ya no podía dejarla más sola. _

_- ¡Edward no!_

_Cuando llegó, lo que vio fue aterrador para un pobre e inmaculado corazoncito de niño: el cuerpo inerte de Eli yacía recostada sobre el sillón, inmóvil como una palomita herida, pero manteniendo aun sus mejillas sonrosadas y su calidez infantil y pura. Sus rizos dorados habían tomado otro color y se adherían reciamente a su rostro… Parecía un ángel que dormía sin ninguna clase de preocupación, a la espera de una nueva mañana de travesuras. Estefan trataba de revivirla pero ya nada se podía hacer. La pequeña no respondía a ninguna técnica de reanimación. _

_Ella había partido…_

_- ¡Eli! –Gritó Edward desgarradoramente. Su cuerpecito se contorsionaba frente al dolor. Jamás la vería sonreír, ni pedirle que la lleve a los cielos, que sea su piloto y la haga recorrer el horizonte violeta de Capri. ¡Malditas pinturas! ¡Ellas le jugaron una mala pasada! ¡Lo hicieron demorar arriba e impidieron que esté al lado de su hermana!_

_- Llévate a Edward._

_- Enseguida, señor –respondió Amada. _

_- ¡No! ¡Suéltame!_

_- ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!_

_- No Edward, no hay nada que puedas hacer._

_Y era cierto. Edward ni nadie podían hacer algo por ella; porque cuando Elizabeth Cullen había caído a la piscina, las niñas fueron las primeras en tratar de ayudarla, sin embargo eran tan pequeñitas y menuditas que solo llegaron a mojar su vestido. Tardaron un poco en avisar a Estefan y otro tanto en llamar a William. Emma entró en shock y se refugió en los brazos de su hermano Richard. La diversión de una fiesta infantil se convirtió en una tragedia en segundos… Los gritos, la desesperación, la angustia y la sombra infructuosa de la soledad empezaban a hacer estragos en la inmensa ilusión de niño de Edward. _

_Desde hoy botaría todas sus pinturas. ¿¡De qué le servirían si su hermanita nunca jamás las volvería a mirar?!_

_Fue entonces cuando un sentimiento que no había sentido antes le brotó del pecho y le empezó a asfixiar con tal dolor que lo único que quería era morir para eliminar ese fastidio, esa aversión ante lo que impidió que él vigilase a su hermana; aborrecía la impotencia de ser niño y no poder hacer nada. ¡Malditas acuarelas! ¡Maldito ático!_

_Edward empezó a odiar. Lo que antes podía ser un sueño, ahora solo eran pesadillas._

_- ¡Fue mi culpa abuelo! –gritó sollozante-. ¡Por estar pintando!_

_William no le quitaba los ojos de encima._

_- No Edward, no es tu culpa mi niño. Por favor, vámonos –le dijo su nana._

_- ¡Déjame! Quiero ver a mi hermana –insistía, tratando de liberarse–. ¡Eli! _

_Alice, asustada, se sentó en el rincón más alejado de la sala y continuó con su llanto. Cerró sus ojos y quiso con todas sus fuerzas que fuese una pesadilla… pero al escuchar los gritos atroces de su primo, el dolor de la verdad le azotó su frágil cuerpecito y la hacían desear morir ahogada como Eli. _

_- ¡Eddie ven, abrázame! –le gritó Alice echa un ovillo en el suelo. William no sabía que hacer. Todos sus nietos sufrían._

_Era tan fuerte el dolor de Edward que nada podría compararse en el mundo alguna vez. Todos sufrían con el sufrimiento del niño. Edward y Elizabeth, los reyes de la casa, inseparables compañeros, ahora estarían solos, el uno sin el otro. Ella como un angelito que lo cuidaría desde el cielo, y él perdido, confundido, sin rumbo… Algo imposible que ni en las peores pesadillas hubiesen imaginado… ¿qué sería de la pobre criaturita?_

_El destino quizá lo sabría._

_- Ven, Edward… _

_- ¡No! –al verla, parpadeó y vio todo con más claridad, entonces corrió a su regazo. En cambio William alzó la voz hasta hacerse escuchar por todos. No dejaba de mirarla con tirria, tal como lo hizo en el jardín._

_- ¡¿Dónde estabas mujer?! ¿TE DAS CUENTA DEL DAÑO QUE HAS OCASIONADO?_

_Su cuerpo no soportó ni un segundo más. Era como si su vista hubiese perdido la perspectiva lateral, solo era capaz de mirar a algunas siluetas borrosas que se le presentaban al frente. Cayó de espaldas, desmayado. Tan pálido como yacía Eli en el sillón._

_El lúgubre paisaje del cementerio se abría frente a sus ojos._

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

**Bueno chicas... como les dije! es un prefacio. La segunda parte de la historia, viene con muchos desenlaces. Espero les guste y ojalá que estas líneas les haya gustado y tengan varias conjeturas! ^-^ **

**Diganme que sospechan, que piensan, o tirenme tomates... u.u**

**Las quiero a todas. En serio, que han sido muy buenas conmigo al esperarme tanto tiempo! Prometo no defraudarlas. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Un super abrazo y besos :3**

**Nos leemos ;) **

**Lu.**


	37. Chapter 34

Primero que nada, agradecerles todos sus comentarios! ^-^ Me hicieron sentir muy bien ya que después de cuanto tiempo por fin regresé por aquí! Pensé que me habían olvidado... u.u pero por suerte las tengo ahí. Me dan mucha fuerza para continuar!

Ahora, sin más les dejo con el cap, pero recuerden que Bella está en la carceleta muy confundida.

Es un capítulo que al inicio me costó mucho... hilar los pensamientos de Bella en estas circunstancias no fue fácil, así que por favor, entiendanme u.u si?

* * *

**.:: Construyendo Fantasías ::.**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

_Las agujas de mi reloj de pared, andaban muy lentamente, como si sintiesen vértigo al caer con parsimonia alrededor de la esfera. A su compás, fui acercándome paulatinamente hacia él._

_Con una soberbia casual que desconocía en él, se ajustó su corbata con delicadeza, acariciando a su vez, con ojos cálidos y enigmáticos, el fulgor de una sonrisa infantil. Todas las mañanas se acicalaba el cabello pero aquel día prefirió llevarlo limpio y seco para que asentara mejor bajo su sombrero verde oliva._

_Lo vi. Él me sonrió como lo hacía cada vez que lo asaltaba de improviso en su dormitorio. Admiraba su uniforme: el sombrero elegante, la placa que brillaba reluciente al amanecer y que limpiaba cada noche para depositarla junta a sus gafas de sol._

_Me acerqué danzarina inhalando la fragancia que impregnaba la habitación y que por una extraña razón me hacía sentir protegida y segura cada vez que caía en sus brazos. Podía funcionar como magia, artilugio o una simple predisposición del subconsciente, pero juré que aquel aroma varonil siempre significaría amor y protección en mi vida._

_- Ven aquí, Bella -llamó Renée, de pie, en la entrada de la habitación-. Dejemos que tu papá se aliste para la ceremonia._

_Con ojos dubitativos, volteé para decirle que no, pero la idea de que acabase la mañana para ver a papá en el estrado me puso de un ánimo estupendo y si lograba arreglarme con un vestido de tul –como el que tenía Renée en sus manos- sería más feliz y estaría de acorde a la situación._

_Teníamos una mañana totalmente oscura en Forks. Con espesas y redondas nubes grises cubriendo el cielo, obstruyendo el paso de un sol que de seguro brillaba como ningún otro día. La ocasión lo ameritaba y la sonrisa de mi padre necesitaba una luz que la acompañase y que hiciese que todo resplandeciera. _

_Hoy el pueblo se vestía de gala. Era un aniversario más, mucha expectativa por las comparsas y desfiles y un profundo respeto por el nuevo Jefe de policías de Forks y futuro Sheriff del condado: mi padre Charlie Swan, el temido pero más noble hombre que haya conocido._

_A la hora, luego de manejar por toda la interestatal 5, por fin habíamos llegado al centro del pueblo. Charlie había subido al escenario muy nervioso, no dejaba de mover su bigote, tratando de ocultar el rubor que teñían sus mejillas. Ser jefe del departamento de policía era obediencia, autoridad y seguridad. Para mí, esas tres cosas se concentraban en su mirada, tan profunda y oscura como el océano a medianoche; pero tan transparente que nadie podía atreverse a faltarle el respeto. En aquella fecha, fiesta principal del pueblo, se habían llevado a cabo durante tres días una serie de acontecimientos pintorescos y vistosos que se habían extendido por todo el territorio. Había disfrutado de cada ceremonia al lado de Annie, la hija del asistente de mi padre, Mark; Sin embargo, el motivo de mi orgullo era que Charlie se había convertido en héroe citadino, aquel que velaba por el bienestar de todos; aquel que hacía respetar la ley y aborrecía las injusticias. _

_Lo admiraba. Era mi héroe._

_Y sigue siéndolo…_

_Su nueva estrellita brilló y él sonrió modestamente al compás de los miles de aplausos y gritos de júbilo. En el cielo, incontables luces de multicolores estallaron, iluminándolo y haciéndolo reír. _

_Pero de pronto… aquella luz se transformó en la áspera niebla de un día de invierno, previo a la navidad, semejante a la que se asomaba en la playa La Push. Incluso era mucho más fría y espesa que la sentía colarse entre mis huesos. Me vi parada frente a Charlie, con mi vestido de tul blanco y lazo azul. El seguía con su traje elegante pero me miraba aturdido, como animalito herido… muy herido._

_Hasta en mis sueños… su recuerdo era tan doloroso…_

_ /:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_

**13.10.06**

Abrí los ojos angustiada, con frías lágrimas cayendo tormentosamente por mis mejillas, con los sentimientos a flor de piel. El recuerdo había sido tan vívido que tenía una sensación de hastío de mí misma y de dolor, mucho dolor. Se había quedado impregnado en mi alma el sufrimiento de mi padre con tal intensidad que en mi pecho reverberó un grito de piedad.

Podía sentir la pesadez de mis párpados, hinchados, de tanto llorar. Volteé pero otro dolor desgarrador me detuvo: la espalda me dolía atroz y mi respiración era cada vez más errática. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Era demasiada la tristeza de Charlie que estaba tan aturdida que el día de ayer parecía no existir… no reconocía el pasado como mío… en mis ojos se había implantado una lámina oscura que no me dejaba ver. Quizá había sido un sueño o un pasaje de mi vida anterior. Sí, posiblemente había sido eso.

O no.

No tenía ganas de nada.

Solo sentía una opresión en el pecho. Fuerte. Punzante.

Como respuesta, un golpe ensordecedor me estremeció y volví a sentir el peso de mis actos rodeada de un barullo poco común, de fugaces gritos e incesantes sonidos de mujeres con pajuelas y chisqueros. Afuera había movimiento, tal vez disturbios contra la soledad, cruel martirio para quien no estaba acostumbrado pero justo castigo para quienes habíamos jodido la vida de otros. Sí, porque se la había jodido a inocentes.

Poco a poco empecé a recordar…

Y todo era horrible. Edward... el folder... los policías enmarrocándome... una camioneta negra observandome, un par de ojos azules siguiéndome... la cárcel.

Ahora ya no quería despertar. Prefería mil veces evocar el recuerdo de mi padre recibiendo su medalla de Sheriff. Todo había sido tan sencillo de pequeña, sin preocupaciones ni delitos que pagar; sin estar adolorida, echada en una fría cama de cemento y teniendo que soportar miradas hurañas y amenazadoras de mis compañeras de celda. Pero… así era la vida, tenía que despertar, luchar por un día más en esta carceleta...

Despertar podría pero recordar ya no, ¡por favor! ¿Qué le costaba a mi mente dejar de acosarme con los recuerdos? ¿Qué precio tendría que pagar?

**.**

**.**

- Tiene visita.

"_No quiero nada.",_ me dije a mi misma.

Por más que quise no escuchar y pretender dormir, no pude porque desde que había despertado, unas moribundas moscas no dejaban de vagar alrededor mío, describiendo círculo tras círculo y difusas líneas, ¿acaso no se cansaban nunca?

Tampoco tenía fuerzas para poner lentamente los pies en el suelo. La fría cama de cemento podría convertirse en mi aliada más justa en estos momentos.

Ante los gritos, hubiese dormido un poco.

- ¡Bella! Vamos Bella, hazme caso.

Mis pensamientos habían quedado enterrados prematuramente en algún desierto inaccesible de mi alma.

- Debes tomar tus pastillas. Podrías estar volando en presión alta.

Quizá.

Me sentía vacía. A pesar del pequeño rayo de esperanza que quería nacer en mí y de las atenciones de mi mejor amiga.

Aquel silencio de medianoche había convertido a todas mis esperanzas en piedras hacinadas a lo largo del camino. Era una pesadez que no solo provenía del sueño inmerso en el que estaba, sino, del corazón sangrante que tenía dentro.

- Sé lo difícil que es esto. Verte aquí… ¡oh Bella! –sus brillantes ojos avellanas escanearon la celda, pasando por la cama de cemento, el piso frío sin pulir y las paredes llenas de gráficos y dibujos que no quise ni interpretar. Finalmente volvió su mirada a mí y noté que la invadía una profunda pena.

- Lo merecía Alice.

- ¡Nadie merece estar encerrada acá!

Me encogí de hombros. No me daba por vencida, pero en estos momentos, ya nada me importaba. Debía ser el ambiente tétrico de la carceleta.

Se apresuró a hablar:

- Jasper dice que conseguirá un habeas corpus para esta misma tarde. Mientras tanto Edward pagará tu fianza. Con eso saldrás libre y seguirás el juicio en la casa.

_¿Él seguía insistiendo? ¿Tenía cara para seguir aparentando frente a mí?_

- ¡No! –Alcé la voz-. No quiero nada de Edward.

A simple mención de su nombre, levanté mi vista y la miré profundamente.  
_No... Él no._

- Bella…deja de ser tan testaruda. Bien sabes que todo esto es una trampa.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

- ¡Él no firmó nada!

- ¿Te engañó con lo mismo? –le pregunté con sorna-. Edward siempre con sus mentiras. Desde un inicio me ocultó muchísimas cosas. Ya no sé que pensar.

- Hay muchas cosas que explicarte, Bella. Para eso tenemos que ir a casa.

La miré con profunda desconfianza. En estos momentos no quería nada ni a nadie. Rechazaría a quien osase en tocarme o abrazarme. ¿Para qué quería muestras de cariño de gente que no se preocupada por mí, que me hacía vivir entre mentiras, que me usaban a su antojo?

Lastimosamente era consciente de lo que me pasaba, me odiaba por ello, pero y aunque quisiese que todo fuera mentira me había convertido en una insensible; mis sentimientos habían desaparecido, había perdido todo atisbo de condescendencia. No había ningún cómplice en el que confiar. Me sentía sola en el mundo.

Alice notó mi rebeldía mas su semblante siguió consternado.

- Te pagaría la fianza Bells, pero nunca cargo efectivo. A esta hora ya están cerrados los bancos y Edward es el único que maneja cheques de gerencia.

_¡No!_

- Podría esperar hasta mañana.

- Bells… -pronunció mi nombre con cierta desilusión mas no me importó.

- ¡Pobre de ti Alice Brandon si Edward pone un solo centavo! ¡No quiero nada de él! No hasta que d…

El rostro de Alice se agitó. Rodeó con más fuerza los barrotes de la carceleta mientras que de fondo la puerta de madera golpeó el marco. Alguien estaba avanzando hacia nosotras en total silencio y se había mantenido callado todo este tiempo. Podía afirmar que no era el policía.

Alice volteó decidida. Sus ojos se abrieron y lo miró a fondo. El hombre misterioso estaba jadeante a su costado.

- Oh no… ¡¿Qué haces acá?!

No había escuchado las palabras del guardia indicándole el camino, ni cuando le abrieron la puerta. O mis gritos fueron tan escandalosos o me estaba volviendo sorda. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo todas mis facultades auditivas.

- Hola Bella –logró decir el tipo en lo que cabía su porte acalorado. Parecía que había corrido un par de cuadras o que había estado en una pelea.

- ¿No deberías estar en Seattle colocando ladrillos?

Jacob sonrió entre dientes.

- Por favor Alice. ¿En que mundo vives? Son solo tres horas de vuelo en jet hasta acá. Y para tu información estoy en Chicago desde hace dos días.

- ¿Quién te dejó pasar?

- Es hora de visitas –respondió burlón, luego me miró, con aquellos intensos ojos negros-. Bella, espero no te moleste que haya venido a verte ni que tampoco sea una indiscreción pero Riley me informó lo que te había sucedido recién esta mañana. He tratado de venir más temprano pero los asuntos que tenía que tratar aquí eran delicados y no podía postergarlos. En cuanto he podido, he venido y me he apersonado con el sheriff.

- No te preocupes –afirmé, encogiéndome de hombros. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría mi humillación? Tendría que preguntárselo, al menos Jacob se veía sincero, pero… ¿podría equivocarme otra vez? _¡Por supuesto!_ _¡Y era el colmo que después de tantas veces tropezar, aun no sabía cómo caer!_

Alice estaba en una guerra de contacto visual con Jacob.

- ¿Cómo es que tú has entrado tan fácilmente y Edward lucha por hacerlo?

_Oh…_

- Porque cuando supe la verdad, ordené que no lo dejen pasar –la interrumpí.

Ella volteó a mirarme herida.

Lo siento Alice, pero el dolor por haber sido traicionada es horrible.

- Supuse que algo así estaba pasando. Cuando llegué solo encontré a Jasper hablando con el poli. Ahora entiendo…

Como respuesta automática, Alice empezó a marcar su celular mientras que lanzaba frases hirientes al aire. No le presté atención, porque la sensibilidad de mi corazón empezó a hacer revuelo en lo más profundo de mí ser. Había evitado pensar en Edward… Había bloqueado por instinto todos los sentimientos buenos y malos que sentía hacia todo aquel que me rodeaba. Me había protegido, había construido un mecanismo de defensa tan alto que había tomado decisiones que en otra circunstancia no hubiese sido la correcta.

Dentro de toda mi confusión, estaba consciente de que nunca había sido el mejor momento para una pelea con Edward. Yo estaba desesperada, afligida y confundida. Este percance debió haber sido en privado, en casa, pero jamás pensé que la policía iría a capturarme de aquella manera. El procedimiento habitual no era este. Debía existir coima. Chang debía estar detrás de todo esto.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Bella? -lo sentí apenado.

- Gracias por venir Jacob. Lamento que me veas en esta situación… -agaché la cabeza- jamás pensé que sucedería.

- Yo tampoco Bella. Sé que todo esto es una injusticia, que estás pagando los platos rotos de otra sarta de estúpidos que se creen superior por tener dinero y que pueden hacer lo que quieran con las personas –con mucha suavidad y tino, acercó su dedo índice a mi mentón y lo levantó para así mirarme a los ojos. Brotaba sinceridad de los suyos.

- Me reconforta saber que tú me crees inocente.

- Siempre confié en ti Bella. Te lo dije en Seattle. Si me hubieses permitido más tiempo… ya sabes –me guiñó el ojo derecho con picardía-, te lo hubiera hecho saber más.

Me sacó una sonrisa ante la incredulidad de Alice que hablaba acaloradamente por el celular.

- Entonces me perdí de una gran cena.

- Oh sí, de las mejores, no lo dudes.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez mostrando sus dientes perfectamente delineados. Definitivamente era apuesto y muy simpático; y a pesar de mantenerse en forma, seguía conservando el rostro demacrado, tal como lo recordaba en Seattle hace un par de meses. Algo debía de pasarle. ¿Se había hartado de realizar un trabajo que no le daba satisfacción? ¿Por qué tuvo que convertirse en ingeniero si realmente tenía otros intereses? Sin embargo, fuera cual fuera la respuesta, Jacob seguía manteniendo viva la adrenalina y la ironía con que tomaba la vida. Sus profundos ojos azabaches lo delataban.

Un sonido como radio me interrumpió. En ese instante, Alice recibía un mensaje que la hacía ponerse furiosa. Rodó los ojos y se transformó; antes que digiera algo, Jacob se precipitó a hablar, como si leyera la mente:

- Ya pagué tu fianza, Bella.

_¡Oh mierda!_ ¡Abrí los ojos y mi mandíbula de seguro cayó al suelo después de tamaña confesión! Alice por poco y da pataletas en el suelo o quizá lo hizo, no lo sé, yo solo atiné a mirarlo sin creérmelo. Estuve varios minutos sin habla. Incrédula, aferrándome a los barrotes grises de la celda.

- No podía permitir que pases una noche más acá. Este lugar es horrible, no lo sabré yo.

- Prometo pagarte todo –balbuceé apresurada. Alice me lanzó una mirada endemoniada.

_Sí, yo tampoco puedo creer mi cambio de decisión, Alice Brandon. Pero saldré libre tal como quería y no por el favor de Edward._

- ¿Acaso estás loca?

- No –le murmuré-… Gracias Jake. Te lo pagaré.

- No es necesario Bella. Ya te lo expliqué una vez: tengo dinero y si lo empleo para una buena causa es mi problema ¿no?

_¡Pues toma esa Cullen! No eres el único que tiene una chequera._

- Supongo –musité con dificultad, un torrente de lágrimas amenaza por fluir. Sea como sea, le pagaría hasta el último centavo.

- Ni creas que dejaré que te vayas con él sola –apuntó sobresaltada-. Tenemos que hablar.

- Alice…

- Ya regreso. Voy a tener un intercambio de palabras con Jasper. Será mejor que no te alegres tanto Bella Swan –apuntó-. Si sales de acá, ¡iremos directamente a tu departamento a tener una conversación muy seria para que entiendas todo de una buena vez!

"_Si sales de acá"_, repetí mentalmente. No había duda de que Alice estaba furiosa por la intromisión de Jacob y mucho peor había sido que le ganase la partida a su primo Cullen. Y yo por el momento tampoco estaba en la lista de sus personas favoritas.

Igual, a mí seguía sin importarme nada. Porque muy a pesar de todo, yo continuaba presa y arrinconada -totalmente indefensa- en mi maldita cárcel mental. La peor que pudiese existir porque tus pensamientos, sentimientos y demás dejan de pertenecerte, se extinguen, para dar pase a miedos y frustraciones que solo tu mente puede crear… y por más fuerza que tuvieras, nada ni nadie podría combatir contra ello… si la mente te domina, te vuelves vulnerable, presa de ti misma…

Y esto para mí, era un luto que no podía solucionarse aunque se buscase la salida con insistencia.

Después de media hora, Jacob, muy caballero, me extendió su brazo. Lo rodeé y sentí confort y un ligero escalofrío ante la suavidad de su casaca de cuero negra que chocaba contra mi piel. Él sonrió vivazmente y salimos de la delegación con rapidez. En cualquier otro caso, yo debería ser la viva imagen de la felicidad, pero me encontraba cansada. Tenía el alma gastada y casi ya no tenía lágrimas.

No sé si ganaría esta vez mi corazón. No sé si volvería a la vida.

.

.

.

Jasper y Alice decidieron dejarme tranquila. Oportunamente, cuando puse un pie en la calle, me estaban esperando al lado del Mercede Benz de Jasper. Por supuesto que registré todo la zona de _parking_ en busca de alguna señal que me inquiera que Edward estaba ahí. No era el momento de verlo.

Decidieron llevar a Jacob también. Agradecí internamente que no sacaran el tema a colación y que solo se limitaran a explicarme las acciones que habían hecho. Hasta entonces tampoco había cuestionado a Jasper como abogado, sin embargo, al ser su amigo de seguro era cómplice suyo… _¡No sabía ya que pensar!_ Alice me mataría si le diese la espalda.

- Mira Bella. El Habeas corpus lo presenté a las pocas horas que te detuvieron. Me sirvió de mucho tener los documentos en contra de la empresa en la que laboraste, ya que demostré que estabas dispuesta a participar en el juicio. Así que el juez vio la predisposición y aceptó la solicitud de comparecencia. Además le hice entender por escrito que la forma en que te arrestaron no había sido del todo legal, puesto que no habían cumplido con las formalidades y requisitos que se exigen legalmente.

- ¡Por supuesto que no era legal! –Intervino un muy afectado Jacob-. ¡Traerla a la fuerza de esa manera sin siquiera dejar que se explique!

- Definitivamente fue un atropello. Si deseas Bella podríamos denunciarlos.

- No… no sé… -dije confundida.

- Tú estabas detenida sin ningún derecho constitucional, Bella –apuntó mi amiga, como haciéndome entrar en razón-. Es más, se negaban a dar información sobre tu caso. ¡Eso es abuso de autoridad!

Asentí. Sí, por supuesto, todo había sido un abuso. Estar tras esos barrotes sucios había sido la peor experiencia de mi vida. Empero preferí omitir mis comentarios. Hacerlos solo significaría revivir y casi sentir que aun estaba en la celda, rodeada de mujeres con gestos ceñudos; los pisos y las paredes astrosas, compartiendo mi pena en soledad… envidiando una nueva oportunidad, al menos un nuevo despertar.

¿Qué diría Forks si supieran que la hija del jefe Swan estaba siendo enjuiciada por encubrir estafas?

¿Qué se puede hacer cuando frente tuyo se bifurcan dos caminos inevitablemente importantes pero a la vez contradictorios, con escenarios desastrosos y poco confiables?

Por un lado, estaba mi padre sufriendo.

Por el otro, Edward… quien no podía haber fingido tanto… ¿o sí? _No lo sé… _Aquí existía otra cosa. Aun así no pretendía hablar con él. No era el momento. No.

- Lo que sí debemos hacer mañana mismo Bella es presentar tus documentos al juzgado. Ya lo teníamos todo planeado con Edward –levanté la mirada y ubiqué sus ojos por el espejo retrovisor, él esperaba mi reacción-. En fin, el secretario del condado es un viejo amigo de la universidad, así que gracias a él, hemos podido conseguir información confidencial.

- ¿El recurso de amparo?

- Ya lo presenté. Ayer estuvimos haciendo los trámites. Cuando lleguemos a tu departamento te explicaré con más detalle, solo nos falta que firmes los papeles en la que declaras haber sufrido acoso laboral y amedrentamiento –la profundidad de sus ojos azules pedían que creyera en él y que dejara todo en su poder. Él intuía mi predisposición a callar y evitar cualquier ayuda que me vinculara con Edward…

Me abracé a mi misma y preferí mirar hacia la carretera. El ambiente estaba frío, con espesas nubes enmarcando el cielo, pronóstico de lluvia sin duda, reflejo de lo que sucedía dentro de mí. ¿Aquellas gotas sanarían mi herida tal como curan un período de sequía?

¿O sería este mi destino? ¿Desde que firmé ese contrato, acaso firmaba mi contrato de muerte? ¡Ja! El destino siempre se interpone ante todo aunque no lo creas y seas de aquellas que crecieron aprendiendo de que el destino y las casualidades no existen. El destino se interpone ante tus planes, tus proyectos, tus sueños, tus metas, sobre todo, ante tu vida. El destino existe, inconsciente e inconstante, en el marco de tus propias convicciones, de tus decisiones o de tu proceder en la vida. Tú misma eres la dueña de tu destino…

Una cruda realidad que no hubiese querido exponer. Reconozco que merecía pasar por una situación así. Hasta cierto punto, yo había sido cómplice y culpable, pero no por ello, merecía pagar una condena injusta, de la yo también había sido víctima.

La rabia me carcomía el cuerpo porque mi voz al lado de la de ellos, no era nada. No servía. Me hacían sentir como una niña pequeña e indefensa; y lamentablemente me odiaba por eso…

El mañana me parecía tan lejano. Sentía que iba a sufrir toda la eternidad. Que el dolor nunca se iría.

Pero… existía algo que me hacía odiarme aun más: mi corazón en bandejita mirándome aturdida. Nuevamente se retorcía, sufría porque confió, se ilusionó y terminó hecho pedacitos.

Lo de siempre, ¿verdad Bella?

**.**

**.**

Jacob vino de visita al día siguiente. Una visita de médico. En cambio el martes se detuvo hasta pasada la medianoche. Había traído comida china de un restaurante cercano al hotel donde se hospedaba. Me explicó que en Chicago no tenía residencia fija ya que la mayor parte de su vida la pasaba en Los Angeles encargado de los negocios con Emmett y cuando tenía que salir de la ciudad para supervisar algún proyecto prefería alquilar un piso u hospedarse en el hotel más cercano a la obra. Apenas lo hice pasar a la salita, Leah salió de inmediato de mi departamento excusándose de ir a ordenar los papeles que mañana presentaría al juzgado de menores. Por supuesto que lo dijo al propósito y por más que insistí en que se quedará, ya que Jacob no tenía la culpa de nada, fue en vano. Leah era testaruda y Seth fue su excusa esta vez. Últimamente, el pequeñín se estaba acostando temprano y había dejado de asistir a sus clases de Taekwondo luego de la escuela. Supuse que todo esto se debía por la abrupta aparición de su padre en su vida.

Con Jake nos divertimos aquella noche. Logró entenderme y por una extraña razón, me sentía más conectada con él que con ningún otro amigo que haya tenido en mi corta vida. Porque eso de encontrar amigos buenos y sinceros en esta época era muy difícil ya que los chicos solo piensan en llevarte a la cama.

Sorprendentemente él llenaba un vacío en mi pecho que me reconfortaba. Por supuesto que no se comparaba a lo que sentía por Edward, pero al menos, me permitía poder pensar en otras cosas que no fuese su engaño.

Y así fue como mi amistad con Jacob subió otro escalón. Esta vez uno muy grande, en donde ambos empezamos a conocernos sin intermediarios, sin hacer caso a las opiniones del resto, siendo nosotros mismos. Una que otra vez intuía cierto acercamiento un poco más íntimo por parte de él, pero yo lo dejaba pasar desapercibido. No me encontraba preparada para dar partida a aquellos sentimientos.

- ¿Cuándo crees que tu amiga Leah deje de mirarme de mala manera? –Me preguntó la tarde siguiente después de que la aludida le lanzó una mirada asesina al llegar a mi piso con Seth de la mano-. Ella no sabía de mi existencia hasta aquella vez que vine a verte con Sam cuando estabas en Italia. Se armó la grande ese día...

- Con Leah es impredecible. No creo que te odie, pero no serás su persona favorita durante mucho tiempo. Haberla conocido cuando eran unos críos debió afectarla mucho.

- ¡No era para tanto!

- Eres amigo de Sam –me encogí de hombros-. Sabrá Dios que cosas habrán hecho juntos que te conoce muy bien.

- Todas son blasfemias, Bella. Lo puedo jurar –puso una carita de perrito desahuciado.

- Sí claro, Jake –le dije con ironía.

Él rodó los ojos.

- En serio.

Al otro día, cuando abrí la puerta no solo me encontré a Jacob desgarbado bajo el portal, sino también a mi entrañable amiga Jenny con una mochila grande. La abracé como nunca y no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Ella siempre hiperactiva empezó a dar saltitos de emoción pero todo cambió cuando empezamos a hablar de Charlie. Cada fibra de mi ser tocó fondo y ya no pude controlar el llanto.

- Tranquila Bella. Él está bien. No sabe nada de lo que te ha hecho Edward…

El canal que contenía al río encauzado, rompió el tabique y se desbordó.

Todo me llegó de golpe. _¡Maldita sea! ¡Si ya me encontraba mucho mejor!_

Mientras más evitas los recuerdos, es peor. Créanme… sé que en ese momento el dolor de la desilusión es tan fuerte que piensas que morirás y evitas todo pensamiento relacionado a él; puedes estar así por días e incluso semanas pero cuando una sola fibra de tu ser rompe la armonía y se abre la herida, todo el peso del pasado, de tus errores y engaños, cae de pronto como una bomba atómica, destrozándote y lo peor, destrozando a tu ya herido corazón.

Y eso me pasó…

Para sanar, y erradicar todo esto tenía que encarar a Edward. Actuar con madurez.

Esa misma noche, luego de haber dormido abrazada a la almohada por horas, Jenny intervino por mí y exigió dar una vuelta. Jacob vino por nosotras y decidimos ir a comprar al supermercado del barrio. Según ella, necesitaba salir de esa casa, despejar mi mente y empezar a tomar decisiones, hacerme responsable de mi vida nuevamente porque ninguna depresión podría acabar conmigo.

- Tú puedes Bella, sé que puedes.

Para Jenny, mi nuevo "mejor amigo" Jacob era de confiar, pero igual no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Creo que en su cara tenía el letrero de "chico rebelde" tatuado y Jenny era dueña de una intuición que daba miedo; claro que cuando Jake se encargó de todas las bolsas, su concepto cambió ligeramente. Después de nuestra platica y la conversación que Alice se mandó por teléfono, resolví dejar a un lado los miedos y enfrentar lo que tenía que enfrentar.

Al regresar a mi piso, el teléfono sonaba con insistencia, pensé que era mi padre y por eso tiré todo y fui directo a él. Me llevé una desilusión.

- ¿Quién era? –preguntó Jake abriendo una bolsita de papas Lays.

- Alice –respondí-. Está con Emmett y vienen para acá. Quieren hablar de Edward.

- Insisten con eso, ¿eh?

Lo miré fijamente con el corazón palpitándome a mil. Eran los nervios de la anticipación, del rencuentro con esa parte de mi pasado muy escondido en mi mente, aquel que logré bloquear para evitar cualquier sentimiento de pérdida y dolor. En estos días, había insistido en que no quería comprender ni saber nada de él, todavía quería procesar bien las cosas, volver a sentir y expresar cariño. Quería dejar de ser la perra fría que afloraba cada vez que alguien o algo me insinuaban alguna pizca de sentimiento.

Sinceramente era la primera vez que me sucedía esto y lo odiaba.

Jacob se me acercó extendiendo sus grandes brazos para apretarme contra sí. Me besó la frente y estuvo un buen rato sobándome la espalda en señal de apoyo. Debió leer las mil expresiones de mi rostro.

- Todo estará bien, Bella… -agregó- ¿Sabes? De una cosa si puedo estar seguro y es que Edward es incapaz de hacerte daño –me separé un poco de él, lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos-. Cuando quiere una cosa, lo quiere de verdad. Eso sí, tiende a sobreprotegerlo y ser muy celoso... –sonrió levemente-. Bueno, tú debes de saberlo mejor que yo. El punto es que si tú eres lo más preciado para él, nunca te lastimaría…

- Jake…

- Solo una cosa, Bells. No le digas que lo defendí, ¿ok? Mayormente suelo ser un poco molesto con él.

- Y él contigo.

- Quizá cree que trato de seducirte.

Sonreí entre dientes. Su tez morena se iluminó. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia la mampara. Corrí un poco las cortinas para ver el cielo. Recién eran las siete de la noche pero ya se notaban pequeños puntos de luz blanca parpadear a lo lejos y una hermosa, redonda e impresionante luna llena. Su luminosidad hizo que se me aclararan los pensamientos.

- Tienes razón. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? –Dije en broma, limpiandome las lágrimas-. Te rompería la cara.

- Eso es porque usted señorita no me ha visto pelear. Practiqué Taekwondo con Emmett desde los 10 diez años. Ya te harás una idea –me guiñó el ojo, tocándose a la vez sus bíceps.

- Te concedo el privilegio de la duda.

Y él estalló en carcajadas. Era tan fácil conversar con él. Era todo risas y buen humor.

- Pues no estaría nada mal, Bella.

- ¿El qué?

- Conquistarte –aclaró.

- Jake… pensé que ya habíamos hablado de ello.

- ¿Sabes Bella? He visto a Sam y no quiero seguir su ejemplo. Sé como la verdad está funcionando con él. Primero se sorprendió, yo también lo haría, creo que incluso huiría… bueno no… este… -me miró de reojo muy apenado. Se notaba que para él, ser sensible no estaba en su record-. En fin Bella, lo que quiero decir es que… yo también quiero sentar cabeza. Tener un motivo por el cual luchar y dejar de ir a la deriva.

- Todos tenemos un motivo para luchar Jake.

- No, no lo tengo. Solía ser un tipo… -hizo una pausa para pensar bien lo que iba a decir-: yo solía no entablar ningún tipo de compromiso con nada ni con nadie… Pero desde que vi a Sam como papá me ha hecho pensar en cómo estoy manejando mi vida. Claro que a Sam lo tomó por sorpresa todo este asunto, pero lo veo feliz. No puedo decir lo mismo de Emily… Mmmm pero supongo que lo entenderá.

- Lidiar con Leah no es tan fácil…

- Debe ser… Pero ser padre de un momento a otro… -hizo un gesto como de dolor- tampoco.

Le di la razón. Él hizo otra mueca y dejó de abrazarme. Aproveché ese segundo para relajarme y empezar a arreglar la casa, pero el tratar de separarme un poco solo hizo que ejerciera más presión alrededor de mi cintura.

- No –murmuró- Bella no solo es eso. Estoy empezando a… quiero decir… -nervioso, se revolvió el cabello, hasta que finalmente decidió acercarse más y sujetarme el mentón con delicadeza-: A final de cuentas todo se resume a una cosa: ¿quién no quiere que lo quieran?

_¡Caray!_ ¿Cómo era posible que siendo un chico grande, musculoso e intimidante podía trasmitir tanta ternura? ¿Es que acaso el mundo estaba lleno de personas necesitadas de afecto?

Jacob era de aquellos chicos que no se comprometían. De aquellos que tienen cierto grado de aberración hacia las relaciones serias. Que prefieren andar libres por la vida para conquistar a cuanta mujer se les presente. Es un tipo de vida, puedo reprocharlo y negarme rotundamente a salir con alguien así ya que son difíciles de cambiar; pero aun así respeto sus opciones con tal que no me hagan daño. Sin embargo Jake quería cambiar… las ganas que tenía por ser una mejor persona se notaban y me pareció tan tierno que lo aceptase.

- Jake todo será a su tiempo.

- ¿Sigues enamorada de Edward, verdad?

Y otro bombazo cayó.

¡Qué tal pregunta! ¿Aceptarlo significaría que estaba perdiendo mi orgullo? ¿Negarlo me convertía en una estúpida?

Jenny salió corriendo de la habitación para abrir la puerta, interrumpiéndonos. Jacob se volteó y me dio la espalda, mirando hacia el exterior.

Alice había tocado el timbre y ni bien le abrieron la puerta, entró y se instaló en mi salita. Emmett apareció por detrás, me saludó brevemente con un movimiento de cabeza y se acercó a Jacob.

Algo estaba sucediendo. La ultima vez que el grandulón estuvo en mi sala tenía mejor aspecto y un sonrisa que brillaba por si sola, pero ahora ni me saludó, es más ni siquiera quiso mirarme a los ojos; mas bien, su escaneo visual a mi hogar me provocó náuseas. ¿Qué pasaba?

- ¿Quién es ella? –demandó mirando a Jenny.

- Mi mejor amiga de Forks -respondí con el mismo tono de voz, cortante.

- Bien. Supongo que no hay problema

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la habitación. Alice tomó asiento y se apretó el estómago en una clara señal de preocupación. Sacó de su bolso una botella azul de agua y bebió desesperada. ¿Qué cosa pasaba? ¿Qué era aquello que los perturbaba de tal manera?

Después de varios minutos, por fin el grandulón se dignó a hablar.

- No era mi intención venir para acá. Después de lo poco cortés que has sido con mi hermano, pero ya no sé que hacer.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo, Em? –inquirió Jacob sin perturbarse.

_¿Poco cortés?_

- Bella, tenemos que hablarte de Edward -intervino Alice con la voz entrecortada. Sus ojos estaban rojos de lo que tanto había llorado-. O más bien, de su madre.

- ¿Su madre? –pregunté extrañada.

¿Hablar de su madre? La mujer rubia hermosa del portarretrato. La esposa de Carlisle… Elizabeth Masen. Sentí cómo un ligero escalofrío me recorría la espalda a la par que unos ojos zafiro aparecían frente a mí acompañados de una sonrisa maquiavélica. Los ojos de Carlisle, los ojos de Richard.

- Por eso Esme quería hablar con mi hermano cuanto antes. ¡Pero él no quiso! ¡Y ahora, anda consumido en su departamento! Se lo advertí incontables veces.

- ¡No digas eso Em! Edward tenía problemas importantes que resolver con Bella –respondió Alice.

Emmett volteó a mirarme furioso. Todo su odio se dirigió como daga de acero hacia mí.

- Sí, tienes razón Ali. Mi hermano te ayudó –avanzó hacia mí-, le hiciste perder tiempo… y ¿cómo le pagaste?

- Pero…

- ¡No es justo para él!

Alice intervino de inmediato mientras que Jacob sostuvo al grandulón. Jenny estaba helada recostada en la pared del pasillo.

- ¡Emmett, para! Ella no tiene la culpa –el mayor de los Cullen la ignoró. No me quitaba los ojos de encima.

- Siempre Edward estuvo para ti. Te amó, te ayudó y confió ciegamente en ti a pesar de que todo estaba en tu contra. Y tú, a la primera… huyes de él y le das la espalda. ¡Eso no se hace!

- ¡En ningún momento he dicho que dejaré de ayudarlo!

- No se trata solo de esto, Bella. Él te ama y está desesperado porque tú rehúyes de él. No lo dejas explicarse, ¡ya no sabe qué hacer con toda la información que le ha caído de golpe! Él también sufre, ¿sabes? Está al borde del colapso, realmente la está pasando mal.

- Yo estoy igual que él. No…

La voz se me cortó y no pude seguir hablando. La garganta me dolía de tanto contener las lágrimas.

- No sé como estarás llevando esto pero… lo único que sí sé es que tú eres la única que puede hacerlo entrar en razón. No quiere hablar con nadie y se repite siempre lo mismo "la dejé ir", "se fue por mi culpa". Supongo que lo dice por ti pero creemos que podría ser por Lizzy o por su madre… Ya sabes, su hermana falleció y la otra lo abandonó… -arrugó su frente en clara señal de disconformidad- él no pudo hacer nada…

- ¡¿Lo abandonó?! –gruñí escandalizada-. ¡¿Cómo que su madre lo abandonó?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

No…

Eso era imposible. La señora Masen estaba muerta. ¡Edward me lo había dicho tantas veces!

- ¿Cómo es posible que la madre de Edward esté viva?

Miré a cada uno de los que estaban en mi sala. Emmett expresaba lo que me negaba a aceptar.

- Lo mismo me preguntaba… -respondió frunciendo el cejo- hasta que averigüé todo.

- Y ahora ha vuelto a aparecer.

**.**

**.**

_**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**_

* * *

_**Ahora sí, creo que lo mejor es que me esconda... u.u**_

_**No sé que les ha parecido el capítulo... pero, como les dije... las cosas no son fáciles y cuando una está confundida, así como Bella que de golpe le pasó de todo... pues, muchas veces nuestras decisiones son dominadas por la mente. u.u**_

_**Bueno chicas, espero sus comentarios! Eso incluye tomates, lechugas o bombas atómicas...!**_

_**Besos, las quiero. =)**_


End file.
